Book 1 of the System Series: In Remnant with Persona System
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: "Who I was before? I don't know. Should I worry? Maybe? Will I save the world? Yeah, not my problem. Good luck, though. My little sister is in trouble! Get outta my way! Big bro is coming to help! Even if I have to leave the world to its destruction!" Sequel Up! Check it out.
1. Chapter 1: The New Life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Life**

 **Day 1: Birth**

(Unknown)

I look around me, but all I see is darkness itself.

 _'I can't even see my own hands, but why do I feel so calm at the moment?'_ I thought to myself, _'Why aren't I even panicking in the first place? No. What I should be asking myself the most important question. How in the world did I end up in a place like this?'_

While I was thinking to myself, I started to feel like someone near me. Actually, it's more like they just kicked me in the stomach.

 _'Whoever you are. I will find you and I will destroy you. Also, why do I feel like multiple people's shouting?'_ I thought to myself, as I started to move around to see if I could feel my surrounding and maybe hit back the person, who kicked me a few seconds ago.

So far, I didn't make any progress at all. However, I felt something pulling me, well, more like pushing me out of this weird darkness place that seems to feel a little weird. Kinda like I'm underwater or something, but my instinct is strongly telling me it's not water I'm thinking about.

However, a few second later, someone slapped me on the ass, causing me to shout in surprise.

But, for some reason, I heard a baby cried out instead. Making me surprise further and furthermore, there were voices talking to one another.

Sadly, I couldn't hear everything they are saying to each other.

 _'Is something wrong with my ears? And who the hell just slap my ass?!'_ I thought to myself, then shouted mentally in rage at the action of having my behind slapped by some random person.

"It's a healthy baby boy." I heard a young man spoke out to everyone, or that what I think he is talking to everyone.

"Wait! There another one!" The same young man shouted out to everyone, causing a female to scream out in pain.

 _'Wait, baby boy? Another one? What's going on here?!'_ I quickly try to open my eyes and move my head to see my surroundings. The keyword 'trying', since I couldn't even move my head at all and I having a bit of trouble opening my eyes.

I started breathing heavily from this problem, _'What happened to be suddenly calm a few minutes ago?!'_

Slowly, I calm down and control my breathing, which I found out that I wasn't even breathing at all before being pushed out of where ever I was a few minutes ago.

Lucky for me, it didn't take long for me to calm down, but it doesn't mean I'm completely calm.

few minutes*

It took a few tries, but I was finally able to open my eyelids and quickly close them from the sudden bright light. I had to blink a few times to adjust the light in the room and to my surprise, I see a baby in front of me, who was looking right back at me with curiosity in their baby eyes.

"So, did you decide on their names?" I heard a different young man's voice compare to the previous one.

"Well, I'm a little disappointed that the older twin is male, while the younger one is female. But, I guess life never fair. Anyway, for our little baby boy. His name will be Enma." I heard a female voice above me, where my sight range was barely enough to look at the woman just from looking up.

To my surprise, I see a giant person, which happen to be the woman I heard a few second ago and another surprise was her hair color being red and her eye color being green. As the giant red hair woman gives me a smile once she noticed me staring at her.

A few seconds later of staring between us, the giant red hair woman look over to the baby next to me, "As for our little baby girl. I shall name her name will be Pyrrha."

"Huh, Enma Nikos and Pyrrha Nikos. Welcome to the Remnant." I heard the same young man's voice behind me.

However, I didn't bother to listen to what else they about to say, because I was in shock.

 _'Pyrrha Nikos. Remnant. A giant woman and a baby that look bigger than they should be. I'm in fucking RWBY and a baby!'_ I thought in shock, once I heard the name of the baby across from me, who looked at the red hair woman, then back at me.

 _'Wait. If I was reincarnated into RWBY. Good for me, I guess, but what was my name in my previous life on Earth?! I can't remember shit, sure I could remember lots of things. Like watching anime, playing video games and going to school and all that stuff. But, how come I can't remember the faces of my family or even my own name?!'_ I thought with confusion, but surprisingly, I was suddenly calm once more.

I felt someone grab my left hand and found out it was Pyrrha, who gave me a smile, much to our parents' happiness of seeing us get along.

 _'Oh yeah...'_ I thought dryly, _'I'm the older twin of Pyrrha Nikos right now. Well, I guess I better figure out a way to get stronger fast without crippling my growth. So, I could beat the living shit out of any boys coming near Pyrrha.'_

The next thing I knew, I started to slowly close my eyes and I fell asleep while the last thing I saw was baby Pyrrha asleep already, _'Wait. How is Enma a color-based name? Plus, isn't it a feminine name of Germanic?! I think?'_ Is my last thought before I fell asleep.

 **Day 2: System**

(Hospital: Baby's Room)

 _'Hmm. Okay, I'm bored. How do those people being reincarnated into an other worlds deal with this boredom?! I know they do a time skip because of this, but seriously! This is so boring! And I could still can't move besides my baby fingers. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a lie! Those babies were able to move and all, but then again, they were some kind superhuman or whatever they are.'_ I continue thinking to pass the time while trying to move something besides my baby fingers.

 _'I wonder what my semblance would be?'_ I thought to myself before my trace of thoughts was cut off when someone enters the room.

"Hey, which one of these babies is it?" I heard someone whisper.

"I don't know! These humans look all the same to me!" Another voice shouted in a whisper tone.

"Dude. A little bit quieter or else you wake up the babies. And if these babies start crying, then the human in this hospital will come straight at us." The previous voice whispers to the loud one.

"Well, sorry for hating on the new generation of human, that literally would hurt our kind in the future." The loud one whisper back harshly to the quiet one.

"Rusty. Bro. These are babies." The quiet one made a remark.

"Human baby." The loud one, which I found out is named Rusty, counter back, with a hint of venom in their voice.

"They are still babies. Faunus or Humans, they are still babies, Rusty." The quiet one repeat once more to get the important point into their friend's head.

"Whatever, Beryl. Just go grab the one we came for. If I have to stand to look at these Human babies. I may end up doing something you would regret." Rusty said to the quiet one, who name is Beryl.

"You know what? Fine. I don't even know why you even bother to come with me on this mission." Beryl said to Rusty, with frustration.

I started hearing footsteps coming nearby and quickly close my eyes while acting like I'm asleep just in case.

"Uh, hey, Rusty?" Beryl called out to Rusty.

"Yeah? What is it?" Rusty response back with an irritated tone.

"Which one we suppose to take again?" Beryl asked and from what I could tell from Beryl's voice, he either ashamed or worried about something. I think I lean more towards the first once than the latter.

"And this is the reason why I bother to come with you in the first place. You always forget the important things on our missions. I swear if I didn't make that promise with your parents to watch over you. I would be less stressful right now." Rusty said mostly to himself, "We suppose to look for a baby belong to the Nikos family."

"Oh." Beryl said out loud, then frown a second later, "Wait, why the Nikos?"

"I don't know. The higher up didn't bother to explain much to us grunt. Yeah, I said it. We are a grunt in the White Fang. We don't even have our aura unlock in the first place." Rusty said through his teeth, as he felt irritated from knowing that they are a grunt.

"Oh...I...honestly don't know how to feel about this. I thought we were someone important in the White Fang." Beryl said to Rusty in a sad tone, causing Rusty to let out a tired sigh.

"Don't worry, Beryl. I...I..." Rusty tried to say something, "I think you are important." Rusty said to Beryl, and from the sound of it. It took much willpower for Rusty to say that to Beryl.

"Aw...thanks, Rusty." Beryl said to Rusty, with happiness.

"Yeah, don't get used to it. Now, hurry up and get the Nikos' baby." Rusty said to Beryl, barely holding back a remark.

"Alright. Wait, which one of these babies belongs to the Nikos?" Beryl asks Rusty, who took a deep breath to calm his nerve before he says something that he would regret saying.

"I would say it's the one with the red hair or green eyes. Common traits belong to the Nikos." Rusty said calmly, and lucky for him.

Beryl could tell Rusty was not in a good mood and quickly stop asking questions and look for the baby belong to the Nikos, which happen to be Pyrrha and me, unless there are other babies belong to the same family as us.

However, much to Rusty's dismay, Beryl didn't even move a single step from the lack of footstep sound.

"What now?" Rusty asks Beryl while trying to not kill himself from dealing with Beryl much longer than he should right now.

"Um...Rusty. There are more than one baby with red hair or green eyes here." Beryl whisper to Rusty.

I almost let out a giggle from this, because they wasted so much time arguing with each other now.

"You know what? I'm done. I don't even care about this whole making humans treating us an equal thing. I'm leaving and find myself a different career, that actually makes me feel important." Rusty said mostly to himself and started walking out of the room from what I'm hearing.

"Ah! Wait up, Rusty! Don't leave me behind!" Beryl shouted at the top of his lungs, causing all the babies in the room to cry out, and sadly for me, I had to fake crying or else I would draw more attention to myself. So, I just started shouting with the rest of the babies in the room with me.

"SHIT! And you were telling me to be quiet! We need to get out of here! We don't have time to find the right baby!" Rusty shouted at Beryl and started running to the escape route, with Beryl following after him.

"HEY! YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE!" I heard a different voice shouting at Rusty and Beryl, then I started hearing more shouts from other people.

 _'Great. The second day of my new life and I'm already getting a headache. Just great.'_ I thought to myself, as I keep on shouting while tears started going down my cheeks, which I found out I'm truly crying now from the amount of control over my baby emotions going out of control.

1 hour later*

After a few nurses come in the room to calm down the other babies. Much to my relief from having to hear all the babies' crying.

 **Ding***

 **Found a host! By scanning, the host is confirmed to meet the requirements. 'Persona System' binding successful, host Enma Nikos.**

 **Ding***

 **Host currently underage from accessing all features belong to Persona System. A seal has been placed on host to limit the access to Persona System until further notice.**

 **Ding***

 **The host has to choose 1 of the 3 starter gears option.**

 **[Item Type]: [Pistol/Summoner/Magic Gun]  
[Name]: [Evoker]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Uncommon  
Grade: C+  
Value: (Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: ****The Evoker is a gun-esque item that appeared in Persona 3. It functions as a summoning medium for Persona user, to invoke and control their Personas, the mask to protect oneself. Evoker has a chance to traumatize the user and will cause the user to feel tired from using it. Using an Evoker resembles the act of suicide. The Evoker is symbolic of accepting death and knowledge of mortality, which often arise during the teenage years.** **  
[Persona's Summon]:** **To summon the user's Persona, the user must press the Evoker to their head and pull the trigger, emitting a pale blue fog that covers them while giving out the shape of their Personas, along with a glass shatter effect.  
[Magic's Bullet]: ****This Evoker does allow the user to fire off a spell like a bullet.  
[Repair Feature]: 1 System Point per 1% durability  
[Side Effect]: 20% extra cost from using [Magic's Bullet]**

 **[Item Type]: [Card/Summoner/Magic Card]  
[Name]: [Tarot Cards]  
Durability: 1%/1%  
Quality: Uncommon  
Grade: C+  
Value: (Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: ****These Tarot Cards are used in Persona 4, which the user uses as a summoning medium for their Personas. Only require the thought of the user's Persona to bring the Tarot Cards out before the user, which they are required to crush it or break it, for it to summon the Persona. Since these Tarot Cards are meant to be destroyed in the first place, there are an unlimited amount for the user to use to summon their Persona and reason why their durability are at the lowest it could be, making it fragile.** **  
[Persona's Summon]: Crush or break the Tarot Cards, to summon the user's Persona.  
[Side Effect]: ****These Tarot Cards require for the user to summon their Persona and to cast their skills or spells, which the Personas themselves will do. However, when the Persona takes damage, so does its user and a very weakened Persona will start to show a bit of static in its body.**

 **[Item Type]: [Mask/Summoner/Magic Mask]  
[Name]: [Mask]  
Durability: 10%/10%  
Quality: Uncommon  
Grade: C+  
Value: (Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: ****Mask function as a summoning medium for the Persona users. It appears to be symbolic of their Persona, as captured Personas are shown taking the form of a mask. When a Persona user awakens their Persona, they must rip it off their face and bleed.** **  
[Persona's Summon]: Through thoughts and will to summon the user's Persona.** **However, after the first use, the mask dissolves into blue flames to summon the user's Persona afterward without leading to bleeding anymore. As the mask dissolves into blue flames, the user is also engulfed in blue flames, and their outfit changes to a theme similar to the Phantom attire belong in Persona 5.** **  
[Side Effect]: Require the Persona user to rip the Mask off their face, and cause of bleeding temporarily. For the first Persona awaken.**

 **Please choose the 3 starter gears.**

 **[Evoker] - Will cause the user to rely on the [Evoker] for Persona summon, but with training, the user can summon their Personas without it. However, it will cause large strain onto the user without the [Evoker] still.**

 **[Tarot Cards] - Will cause the user to completely rely on the [Tarot Cards] anything related to the Personas themselves.**

 **[Mask] - May lead to user's death if fail to remove it for first-time use. Picking this will give the user a bonus ability thats allow them to see the enemy's face wears a mask that can be removed to briefly break their control over their state of mind. Leading their control of anything to be out of control.**

 _'Well...this is weird...in an amazing way! Not a gamer ability, but it's something. Out of these 3 starters gears. I rather not have to literally rip the mask off my face, causing me to bleed a lot. The [Tarot Cards] is a maybe, but [Evoker] win me over already.'_ I thought to myself, as I quickly pick the [Evoker] as my starter gear, by giving a mental command, while ignoring the face I gained this [Persona System] out of nowhere.

 **Ding***

 **You have chosen [Evoker] as your starter gear. As a bonus for picking this starter gear, you have unlocked [Inventory], which would require 1000 System Points to unlock. Your [Evoker] has been placed in your newly acquired [Inventory].**

I started to giggle with madness, causing a few of those who heard a mad laughter before to shiver in fright, but return back to their duty of taking care of the babies around them.

Right as I was about to pull out [Evoker] out of my [Inventory] without thinking this through, with having many people around, who are adults.

However, unknown to my future relief and my present dismay.

 **Ding***

 **[Evoker] is locked in your [Inventory]. Require user to be older to gain access to [Evoker].**

I blankly stare into space, as the mental image of words appears in my head just told me that I can't even take out my starter gear.

 _'Okay. I may be a bit a rush to take out [Evoker] without thinking this much through and may end up having it taken away, which would be very bad for me. But, come on! I barely have any access to my [Persona System] at it is right now!'_ I cried in sorrow mentally and physically, _'Curse these baby emotions!'_

I feel someone picking me up as I continue to cry in sorrow of not being able to access the [Persona System] at all and it's just there to mocking me.

"There, there, little one. Those mean people are gone. How about we hang out with your little sister?" I heard someone whisper to me, as they carry me to where Pyrrha is, which maybe because in my point of view or something, but I was already placed next to Pyrrha.

I stop crying, then stare at Pyrrha, who stared at me back.

While we were staring at each other, I notice the person who carried me a few seconds ago already left.

 _'Hey. Hey. You shouldn't leave a baby unattended, with twin nonetheless.'_ I thought to myself, as I give up feeling sorry for myself and just wait until the [Persona System] unlock itself, once I get older.

Pyrrha blink a few times, then let out a cute yawn and slowly fall to sleep.

 **Yawn*** _'Great. Now...I'm...slee...py...'_ I let out a yawn myself, then fall to sleep as well.

few days later*

 **Day?: Goals**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home)

"Finally! We're home and I really hate staying at the hospital. The food there is just nasty." Mother said mostly to herself, but I could tell she really meant the hospital's food are really bad, with the amount of hatred in her voice near the end.

"Honey. The whole time you stayed there. You barely eat any of the hospital's food and only the one I brought with me." Father said to Mother, who just huff at him.

"Like that's any better. Your cooking suck, by the way." Mother said to Father, who just rolled at her.

"One, I didn't cook those foods. Two, those were takeout." Father said dryly, causing Mother to cough to the side and not bother to continue to argue with him.

"Let just get the kids in their room for them to sleep, then we could relax for our remaining free time until it's time the twin wake up. I know for sure, we won't be getting much rest for a few months." Father said to Mother, as he already knows that taking care of a baby, and a twin at that, would take lots of work. To the point of being stressful all day long.

few minutes later*

After a few minutes for my parents to put Pyrrha and I in our shared bed, then quietly left the room once they finish making sure we are asleep. Well, Pyrrha is still, I'm wide awake right now.

Once I stop hearing their footstep, I open my eyes and see the ceiling of the color brown.

 _'I still can't move my head. At least, I could move my toes now I guess.'_ I thought dryly while I try to bring up my [Persona System]. As a clear mental menu window box appeared within my mind.

 **[Persona System]: Menu**

 **[Shop]: Lock**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Current Persona Equip]: Lock**

 **[List of Personas]: Lock**

 **[Skill List]: Lock**

 **[Magic List]: Lock**

 **[Fusion System]: Lock**

I feel like crying right about now. Actually, I could feel tears about to form, but I barely held it back and try not to fall into depression since I know this would lead to luring Grimm to my location.

 _'Why did I have to be reincarnated instead of just having my previous life's body come to this world instead. This way the [Persona System] will have some of its features unlocked, but all I got is the [Inventory] unlocked.'_ I thought with sadness but didn't let it get to me.

After all, I am a baby now and not one of those curse babies in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 _'So, no being an OP baby, I guess.'_ I let out a mental sigh at the thought of seeing myself being OP as a baby, which is a funny thought itself, causing me to let out a giggle.

Before I could think of other things, I heard a small yawn next to me.

But, again, I can't move my head at all or anything besides my baby hands and waggle my tiny toes.

 _'Can't move and can't even talk. Again. How do those characters that reincarnated deal with being a baby during the first few months?'_ I thought to myself.

 _'Hmm. Well, I have already finished panicking at the hospital multiple times already. Back to thinking up some long-term goals. And suddenly, I really wish this [Persona System] has a build in note taken feature.'_ I thought dryly, as I forget about the whole memory problem.

If I can't even remember my own past life, besides the anime and other stuff I like, I may end up forgetting about them later in the future.

 _'Guess I have to make sure to remember them at the best I can. Okay, first main one. Find out how I end up reincarnated into RWBY. The second one is how did I die?'_ I started making up my long term goals while hoping that I won't forget them anytime soon.

 _'What else is there? Hmm.'_ I am already starting to have trouble coming up with other long-term goals, _'Ah! Right, get physically stronger and improve my instinct, reflex, and speed.'_

I gave myself a mental pat on the back for coming up with that one without a single ounce of shame. After all, I'm going to do that anyway for my foundation for future battles.

Without warning, Pyrrha started crying at the top of her lungs, much to my surprise and poor baby ears.

Seeing as Pyrrha already crying, I may as well too.

"And they are awake..." I barely heard Father's voice.

 _'This is going to be a long time before I could do anything.'_ I thought to myself, as I continue to cry along with baby Pyrrha.

4 months later*

 **Day?: Pyrrha love to Cuddle**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Living Room)

 _'Well, I have finally mastered the techniques of rolling over, holding my head up while lying on my stomach, and sitting up on my own without any support.'_ I thought with pride, not to even mention about how bored I was, for the past 4 months.

As I continue to ignore the noise of someone taking multiple pictures.

"Look at them! They are soooo cute!" Mother cried out in happiness, causing my smile to be forced now.

"And look at little Pyrrha. She is hugging her older brother with that cute smile of her." Father said with happiness as well.

In fact, what he said is true, Pyrrha is hugging my left arm. I honestly don't know I should feel happy about this or worry that Pyrrha would follow me everywhere in the future, and this mean, I can't do my secret training with her around.

 _'Actually, isn't Pyrrha using me as a support to sit up?'_ I thought to myself, but cut that trace of thoughts after a second thinking about it.

"Come on! Pyrrha and Enma, say Mama!" Mother said to us while repeating the word 'Mama' more than once now, to see if either us would actually say it.

"Honey. I'm pretty sure they are still a few months away from being able to talk." Father said dryly, but end up being ignored by Mother, much to his annoyance.

Pyrrha let out a giggle when she sees this, causing Mother to squeal with delight from hearing Pyrrha's laughing.

 _'I'm guessing Pyrrha is Mother's favorite at this point.'_ I thought to myself when I notice how much Mother focus more on Pyrrha than me.

 _'Also, from the look of it. So does Father as well. Am I going to end up being neglected like one of the main characters in those light novels and fanfic I read before?'_ I question myself but decided it wasn't that much important to me at this point.

Because I have the [Persona System], which I still need to unlock all the features first, though.

Nonetheless, that shouldn't stop me from working on the physical part of my training. But, I still have to take it easy on myself and not do something that would do more harm than helpful.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Pyrrha smiling to everyone and kept on hugging me.

I try to roll over to my right, but found out I couldn't move at all, with Pyrrha still holding onto me.

 _'Okay, so she has a stronger grip than I realize.'_ I thought dryly while giving up getting away from baby Pyrrha.

"Ah! I ran out of space on my scroll! I need to go grab my spare scroll!" Mother cried out in a panic, then rush out of the living room to find her extra scroll to take more pictures.

"Guess I will watch over the twin then." I heard my Father mumble to himself, as he sits down on one of the few chairs in the room.

Pyrrha started pulling on my left arm, causing me to look over, to see her smiling at me and letting out a giggle.

I mentally roll my eyes at this, but I gave a smile back to Pyrrha, causing her smile to be brighter once she sees me smiling back.

 _'Well, look like I won't be working on my crawling for a while.'_ I thought to myself, as I start playing with Pyrrha, much to her delight and Father's amusement.

2 months later*

 **Day?: Crawl like no Tomorrow**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Living Room)

 _'Come on, Enma! You can do this! You have been training for this all your life! Crawl, man! Crawl like there no tomorrow!'_ I shouted at myself mentally, as I continue crawling around the living room.

While I was crawling around and act like I was looking for something. I already noticed Pyrrha following right behind me, with a big smile on her face as she continues following me at my pace with ease.

 _'Damn it! Pyrrha is catching up to me so easy! It took me 2 whole months and it only took her a week to match my 2 months of hard work!'_ I cried out in jealous but also felt proud of my younger twin.

Feeling a bit tired of crawling for a while now and fall onto my stomach, before I roll off my stomach and onto my backside.

 _'Okay. Break time now.'_ I started breathing a little harder while Pyrrha crawls next to me on my right.

Where Pyrrha stop crawling and take a few seconds for her to sit up on her own, then look at me with a smile and just kept on staring at me as if she is just waiting for me to do something interesting.

After a few minutes of waiting, Pyrrha finally took a hint that I was still on break and look around the room to find anything to catch her attention.

Which I guess something catches Pyrrha's attention when she started crawling away from me.

I was too tired to even bother to see what catch her attention and wanted to rest for a few more minutes before I go back to working on my crawling for another month or two, then work on walking.

However, before I could go back to crawling, Pyrrha returned back to my side and she didn't come back empty-handed.

What Pyrrha carried back with her is her favorite stuff toy. A toy size chocolate cupcake, with 1 big eye and 1 small eye at the frosty part of the chocolate cupcake while there is a big smile on the cupcake wrapper. Also, there are two small arms, but a big pair of white gloves as its hands.

I was a little confused why she brought along with Mr. Chocolate Cupcake, but found out a second later when she started biting the top of her stuff toy.

 _'I guess she hungry or just teething. Well, better for her to start biting that stuff toy of her than me.'_ I thought dryly, as I continue watching Pyrrha trying to bite Mr. Chocolate Cupcake's head off.

Pyrrha blinks a few times, then stop biting onto her stuff toy and brought it to me as if she asking me if I would like to take a bite.

 _'Aww. Pyrrha already knows the concept of sharing, but I think I'm good.'_ I thought to myself and carefully push myself into a sitting position, where I gently push Mr. Chocolate Cupcake back to her.

Pyrrha taking the hint of me not wanting to take a bite, gone back to biting the top of her chocolate cupcake toy.

 _'Welp. Back to crawling.'_ I thought to myself, as I started to resume my crawling, with Pyrrha right behind me once she noticed me crawling away and leaving behind Mr. Chocolate Cupcake behind without a care. Seeing me more important than her stuff toy.

6 months later*

 **Day?: First word!**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dining Room)

"I think the twin are old enough to have their separate beds." Father said to Mother, who currently feeding Pyrrha solid food already after a month ago.

"Hmm. I guess we could get them their own room. Seeing how we got enough spare rooms to have our own personal room and still have extra spare rooms." Mother said to Father, as she wipes the leftover messy food on Pyrrha's mouth.

"No!" Everyone stop for a moment, when we heard a squeaky voice in the room.

Much to my parents' surprise, all of us look at Pyrrha, who is glaring at Mother, much to my surprise.

"D-Did Pyrrha just said her first word?" Mother whisper to Father in a shocked tone.

"Yup, and from the look on Pyrrha's face. I guess she understood us about separating her from her older brother." Father answer back with the same shocked tone.

"Pyrrha." Mother called out to Pyrrha and was about to say something else, but was cut off.

"No!" Pyrrha shouted once more, causing Mother to fall back into her chair in despair.

"Pyrrha's first word. Pyrrha's first word." Mother whispers to herself, much to my amusement as I watch Father trying to cheer Mother up.

"Em!" Pyrrha shouted a different word, or tried to say another word, but came out part of it.

"Eh?" Mother cried out in a high pitch tone when she heard Pyrrha's second word or sound like one.

Even Father stopped in surprise from hearing Pyrrha speaking another word.

"Em!" Pyrrha shouted once more and this time, she reaching out to me, letting everyone know she meant me and realize that when Pyrrha's 'Em' is part of my name Enma.

"Em!" Pyrrha shouted again, this time she started crying as well, but Mother fall into her self-depression even more once she figured out what her baby girl's second word actually was.

Father numbly picks up Pyrrha and walk over to me, where he picked me up as well.

Once Pyrrha was in range, she buries her face into my stomach, almost causing Father to drop us from the sudden action and making him come back from where ever his mind went before while leaving his body on autopilot.

I look up to Father's face and see a wry smile on his face, much to my amusement, but didn't let it show and kept my innocent confused face.

"Got anything you would like to say as well, champ?" Father asks me, but I could tell he was just joking around and not actually expect me to say my first word as well.

"Pyr." I said simple, much to Pyrrha's delight when she heard me call out to her as well.

Father on the hand, just look at me with a forced smile and slowly walk out of the dining room and to the living room.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Living Room)

I noticed Mother still didn't recover from her shock and still whispering to herself.

Once we reached the couch, he places us on it, where Pyrrha finally get off my stomach but kept on hugging me as if she let go. I would be separate from her and won't be seen again.

"Well, I guess those rumors were true. Never separate a twin from each other." Father said mostly to himself and just realize Mother wasn't with us, which he quickly return back to the dining room while leaving Pyrrha and I unattended.

"Em. Em." I heard Pyrrha mumble to herself, as she looks at me with teary eyes. "Pyr." I said to Pyrrha, as I return the hug, causing Pyrrha to call out to me once more and slowly calm down after noticing I won't be separate from her.

"So...look like we won't be separating them after all." Father said to Mother, as they enter the living room once they see us hugging each other.

"But I wanted to Pyrrha to sleep with me tonight, though..." Mother mumble to herself while Father raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean her own bed?" Father ask Mother, who pretty much just ignored him, causing Father to let out a tired sigh.

"At least the twin said their first word, kinda." Father said to Mother but was still ignored by her, which lead to Father giving up on getting Mother's attention.

 _'Well, there goes my today plan on trying to walk without falling.'_ I thought dryly, as I continue watching my family being sad for different reasons.

5 months later*

 **Day?: Unlock**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Backyard)

 _'I am so bored right now.'_ I thought to myself, as I blankly look around me and all I see is dirt everywhere, with a few random trees in the backyard.

After I finally could walk on my own without falling and run for a few seconds at least.

Pyrrha, however, was able to catch up to me a day later from watching me doing my baby training.

Truly, baby Pyrrha knows no bounds at the meaning of hurting my progress in hard work.

 **Ding***

 **The host has reached the right age for the [Persona System]'s [Shop] to be unlocked.**

 _'Eh?'_ I was still confused and kept my blank expression after I just heard the [Persona System]'s notification on the [Shop] being unlocked.

Quickly, I brought up the [Person System] to see what the [Shop] look like.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]**

 **[Persona]: Lock**

 **[Gear]: Lock**

 **[Skill Card]**

 **[Magic]: Lock**

 **[Incense Card]**

 **[Material Card]**

 **[Consumable]**

 **[Extra Feature]: Lock**

 **[Sell]**

 **[Host's Currency]: 1000 System Point**

 _'Oh come on! Some of the options are locked?! WHY?! Why do you finally show me what I wanted, but end up stopping me from even get them?!'_ I cried out mentally of sorrow.

Suddenly, I felt someone hugging me. I look towards the person who currently hugging me and found out it Pyrrha, who look at me with a worried expression.

 _'Huh, much be a twin thing for her to notice me being sad.'_ I thought to myself, as I stop feeling sad about how the [Persona System] being unfair to me right now.

"Em. Ok?" Pyrrha asks me, as she continues to hug me to cheer me up, which I return back with my own hug, causing Pyrrha to smile at me.

"Ok." I replied back while ignoring the headache from the extra new added knowledge on the [Persona System] being shoved into my brain.

Once Pyrrha decided I was fine and not being sad anymore, she let go of me, but stay with me instead of going back to where she was a minute ago.

"Em. Pay?" Pyrrha asks me if I wanted to play with her, as she tilts her head to the side, making her look even cuter by the second.

 _'Much resist-who am I kidding. I can't say no to a face like that.'_ I force a smile to appear on my face, to show I would gladly to play with her, as she grabs my left hand and drags me to where ever she wanted us to go.

 _'Welp, I guess I could check what else there are on [Persona System]'s [Shop] later.'_ I quietly follow Pyrrha back into the house through the back door.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Living Room)

After entering the room, and passing by our parents, who are talking to each other about something while ignoring us for some reason.

We continue walking straight to our bedroom, but before we reach our bedroom. Pyrrha stop, which causes me to stop as well, and looks around for a moment.

I didn't bother to figure out why Pyrrha stop and just wait for her to do something since this happen many times now.

 _'Hmm. Does Pyrrha see something that I don't?'_ I begin to come up with a few theories about why Pyrrha kept on stopping at random moment when she drag me around or following me.

A whole minute of waiting, Pyrrha finally resume walking and pulling me along to our bedroom like she wasn't looking for something.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Nikos' Twin's Bedroom)

Pyrrha pushes the door to open it, which was easy for her since the door wasn't even completely close all the way in.

As we enter our bedroom, Pyrrha drags me to the area where our toy chest filled with toys we kept in.

Surprisingly, most of the toys are stuffed toy version of weapons. Of course, our parents would get us some stuff toy, not a plastic toy version of weapons, to get us interested. A good plan I would say, if I was Ruby Rose, but I'm not.

So, seeing all the stuff toy weapons in our toy chest. I would question my parents on how they are raising us, but I remember this the Kingdom of Mistral and not Vale.

It took both of us to open the toy chest, then I had to help Pyrrha pull out a toy bat out of the pile and afterward, I pull out a toy shortsword, but to me it's a longsword instead.

Pyrrha started giggling from dropping on her butt when she raises her toy bat too high, throwing her balance off.

I walk over to Pyrrha and help her get up, but end up falling over myself when Pyrrha pull me down instead of trying to get up with my help.

Pyrrha's giggle, turn into laughter once she sees my confuse look, like she seen something funny that I don't see.

I roll my eyes at her, then push myself off the ground and walk over to my tossed shortsword, but Pyrrha throws her toy bat at me, hitting me in the back and causing me to fall onto my stomach.

"Em!" Pyrrha called out to me in a cheerful tone, as she jumps on my back to hug me from behind.

 _'While I enjoy a hug as much as the next person and from a baby Pyrrha at that, but did she had to jump on my back in the first place?'_ I thought to myself and trying to force myself not to cry from my aching back.

I would have told Pyrrha to get off me but seeing the smile on Pyrrha's face. I couldn't do it since I know it would make Pyrrha sad, which kind of break my heart.

 _'Then again, a pouty baby Pyrrha is also cute as well.'_ I thought to myself, as I started to make future plans to beat away any boys going after Pyrrha.

"Em! Pay!" Pyrrha shouted in an excited tone as she gets off me, much to my relief, and grab her toy bat and my toy shortsword, then she speeds walk towards me to pass me the toy shortsword, with a bright smile on her face.

Grabbing the toy swordshort from Pyrrha's little hand and quickly chase after Pyrrha when she hit the top of my head with her toy bat, then move away from me before I could make a counter.

However, since neither of us could run yet, I was able to catch up to Pyrrha since her center of balance is unstable from carrying a toy bat.

I was about to make my attack, when I lost my grip on my toy swordshort and end up being smacked by Pyrrha's toy bat once more.

 _'Okay, I guess I'm putting down grip training into my schedule.'_ I added another training into my busy schedule, then crawl towards the toy shortsword while Pyrrha continues to smack me with her toy bat against my back.

 _'Man, I never knew how much I love our parents getting us stuffed toy version instead of the plastic version now.'_ I thought with relief at this very moment.

Once I pick up my weapon to protect myself against Pyrrha's attacks, where I see Pyrrha trying to hit me once more, but end up hitting the side of my toy shortsword inside.

As I continue to see how happy Pyrrha is right now, I begin to remember what her fate was in RWBY. I tighten my grip on my toy shortsword's handle but loosen it once I notice Pyrrha stopped attacking me with her toy bad and look at me with a concerned face.

"Em. Ok?" Pyrrha asks me, with concern in her voice, as she drops her toy bat and walks up to me, then hug me.

"Ok." I said to Pyrrha, who look at me once she stops hugging but held onto my hands.

When Pyrrha see the smile on my face, Pyrrha's concerned face turned into a happy one after seeing I'm alright again, then turn around to go get her toy bat so we could play again. Well, to her it's playing and to me, it's more of a sparring.

 _'I don't know why I was reincarnated into this world, but I know for sure I won't let Pyrrha die like in the canon. Screw Ozpin and everyone else. Pyrrha is my sister now and it is my duty to look after her. So, get ready world because a new player has joined the game.'_ I made a vow there and then, to protect Pyrrha from anything that comes to harm her, even I have to make the whole world my enemy.

* * *

 **I have been reading a few novels with game elements, where they have 'system' they gained as they enter a different world. Kinda like the Gamer ability, but without the whole Gamer's Mind and Body. So, no instant heals after a good night's sleep or finding any skill book, where the Gamer could learn it instantly. Well, kinda still can, but instead of finding a skill book. You will have to buy it from the 'system' instead. Oh, you could still learn from a book the normal, non-gamer way, by actually reading it...I know it's boring.**

 **This has been on my mind for a while now, so I decided why not to help me bring in new ideas for my other fanfic later. Leave me a review of what kind of pairing, ideas, or whatever for this fanfic. I have not decided on the pairing for this fanfic yet. So yeah, who know.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Family**

4 years later*

 **Day ?: Training**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Unknown Local Park)

It has been 4 years now, a total of 5 years and a few months since I was reborn into the world of RWBY.

Not much had changed, besides getting the basic control over my body to become instinct. Thanks to having a complete blank state of a body and zero muscle memory. It took a while for me to be able to run without tripping and jumping without much trouble.

Yes, jumping actually took me an extra year to do, where Pyrrha was able to do it a year early.

Which I find is normal and from what I could remember, some toddler between 2 to 5 years would learn how to jump.

Also, Pyrrha was finally able to say my whole name instead of "Em", but she still calls me Em because she used to it and so am I.

Another bright side today is that both Pyrrha and I, mostly Pyrrha, are able to form two to four-word sentences now.

"Em! Hurry up!" Pyrrha called out to me, breaking me of my inner monologue, which I should tone down, with the way people keep on glancing at my way for some reason.

I think it's because every time I do an inner monologue, I tend to have a blank face and stare off into space. Well, from what Pyrrha told me before when she saw me done this every time now.

"Coming!" I shouted back to Pyrrha, as I run towards Pyrrha and our parents.

However, there was something I hate for the past 4 years. As for what causes of my hatred, well, it the [Persona System] itself. 2 whole years, and I wasn't able to find any other way to unlock the rest of its features.

Another thing was the price of the available stuff, that's not locked away because of my age. All the price is at least [100 System Points] at the minimum while the average is [1000 System Points] and that all my System Points I have.

Which is a major problem for me because I'm stuck with [1000 System Points] up to now and nothing I done have earned me more [System Point].

Then again, I didn't try to kill anything yet, including Grimm themselves.

 _'But, who am I, right? I'm only 5 years old and never even held a real weapon yet.'_ I joke with myself, as I arrived to my family's spot.

"Alright, now that Enma is here. Time for us to get lunch! What do you two want?" Mother said to everyone, then ask Pyrrha and I on what we wanted for lunch.

I look at Pyrrha, which she did the same and quickly, both of us had a big smile, then shouted together, "Chicken wing!"

Mother looks at Father with angry eyes, but with the amount of training she had done over the years has given her the iron will to hold back herself from tearing her lovely husband a new one.

Sadly, this isn't the day where her iron will is enough to stop her from raging.

So, Mother did the next best thing.

Father got smacked across his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Why?" Father ask with a betrayal tone, as he rubs the red handprint on his right cheek.

"I blame you for feeding chicken wings. Now, look at them! They addicted to them. Actually, I think it's more Enma than Pyrrha, who like chicken wings." Mother said to Father, then rethink about which one of us actually like chicken wing more.

"Well, Pyrrha like chocolate more, but you stop her from eating so much of it that she take chicken wing as her replacement because she knows you would be mad at her for eating so much chocolate." Father said to Mother, who narrow her eyes at Father, causing him to flinch a little.

"Chicken wing isn't better either way. I knew I should have stayed and let you go in my place instead." Mother let out a sigh of regret.

"We both know that would be a bad idea. The council would try something against our family if you didn't show up." Father made his counter while getting off the ground.

"Alright, I give that to you. Let's go. I did ask them what they wanted and I'm a woman of my word." Mother said to Father, then made a gesture for us to follow.

I grab Pyrrha's left hand with my right and follow our parents to a nearby place that sell chicken wings.

2 hours later*

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Backyard)

After reaching to a place that sells chicken wings. We decided to stay to eat just in case some of us wanted more, which in my case, was a good thing because I ate over 40s chicken wings by myself.

Maybe this is the reason why Mother never allows me to have chicken wings every day and only on weekends.

Afterward, we head back home and Pyrrha decided to take a nap before it's time for dinner with the amount of running and walking she done today.

As for me, I started doing my physical training by doing 10 push ups, sit ups, squats and running around the backyard.

The result, however, wasn't I was hoping for. I only manage to do 1 push ups, 1 sit ups, and 3 squats. As for the running around the backyard part, well, at least I manage to run around the whole backyard a single time at least.

 **Ding***

 **The host has finished doing a physical workout, which leads to unlocking a part of the [Gear] in [Persona System]'s [Shop].**

While I was still breathing heavily from the workout I finish doing, I had a blank expression on finding out the [Gear] in my [Persona System]'s [Shop] was just unlocked.

 _'This whole time...I could of unlock another part of my [Persona System] and all I had to do was do a physical workout?'_ I ask myself with a dull tone.

 _'But, I have been doing physical training this whole time already! What's the difference this time? Is it because of my current age?! So many questions, but no answers!'_ I begin to rage in my mind, but outside, I kept on staring off into space.

 _'Well, not like it matter since I still haven't been able to get more [System Point] so far.'_ I thought sadly, but still decided to check what part of [Gear] is unlocked.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Gear]**

 **[Weapon]: Lock**

 **[Tool]**

 **[Cloth]: Lock**

 **[Accessories]: Lock**

 **[Bag]: Lock**

 **[Vehicle]: Lock**

 _'I should have known, but the notification did say "part" of the [Gear] section. Maybe I was hoping for too much.'_ I thought to myself, as I open the only option available for me.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Gear]: [Tool]**

 **[Training]**

 **[Survival]: Lock**

 **[Entertainment]: Lock**

 _'Seriously? This too? Whatever.'_ I open the only option available on the list, once again.

 **[Person System]: [Shop]: [Gear]: [Tool]: [Training]**

 **[Gravity Weight]**

 **[Movement Resistance Gear]**

 **[Physical Weight]**

 **[Time Chamber Room]: Lock**

 **[Training Dummy]: Lock**

 **[Pocket Dimensional Training Room]**

 _'Okay. The [Time Chamber Room] I understand being locked, but why the [Training Dummy] too? Hmm, maybe it not some ordinary version of [Training Dummy]. But, hey! [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]? That is something I could get!'_ I was confused at first about the [Training Dummy], but decided to think about it later and go straight to the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room].

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Gear]: [Tool]: [Training]: [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]**

 **[Tier 1] - A single room size 12-by-19 feet. [Price]: 15000 System Points**

 **[Next Tier]: Require [Tier 1] to be purchased first.**

I could feel my eyebrow twitching like crazy from looking at the price for the [Tier 1].

 _'With that price alone is 15 times the amount I currently have right now.'_ I thought to myself and berating myself for once again getting my hope up for nothing.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, then go back to the [Training] section and head to the [Movement Resistance Gear], to see if I could the [Tier 1], seeing as they going by [Tier] instead of [Rank] or something.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Gear]: [Tool]: [Training]: [Movement Resistance Gear]**

 **[Tier 1] - Restrict the user's full physical body movement by 10%. [Price]: 800 System Points**

 **[Next Tier]: Require [Tier 1] and [1600 System Points]**

 _'Okay. Purchasable, but will leave me only with a leftover of [200 System Points].'_ I begin to think this through and didn't dismiss this option too quickly.

 _'Why not? This would last me for a long time and by then, I should have found a way to earn more [System Point]. Plus, this should help me in my training even more and not cripple me.'_ I thought to myself while also giving up on buying the [Gravity Weight] since I know that would have cripple easily with my current body, which I'm still a 3 year old.

 **[Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 1]**

 **[Price]: 800 System Points**

 **Do you wish to purchase this item?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

Already decided on my choice and purchase the [Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 1].

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 1].**

 **[Host's Currency]: 200 System Point**

 **Ding***

 **Please choose one of the 5 options of its form.**

 **[Ring]**

 **[Wrist Watch]**

 **[Wristband]**

 **[Necklace]**

 **[Seal]: Require Host's [Aura] unlock.**

 _'I may not be the smartest person, but even I know it would be weird to see a 3 year old kid wearing some of these. [Wristband] it is.'_ I picked the one that would be less noticeable.

 **Ding***

 **You have picked [Wristband] out of the 5 options for the form of [Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 1].**

 **In order to activate [Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 1], the host or someone else is required to wear it and taking it off would deactivate it.**

 _'Oh. Simple enough.'_ I followed the direction the [Persona System] gave me and wore it on my left wrist.

At first, I didn't think it was working, but when I started moving my right arm. I felt like I was underwater, not that hard to move, though.

 _'Then again, it is 10% only and from the look of it. I think I require the next [Tier] to increase the limit.'_ I begin to walk back to the house, but find myself a bit slower than before and I have already rested enough from my last workout.

5 minutes later*

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Living Room)

 _'Okay. I guess I picked the right training tool to buy. Almost tripped a few times now. So, balance training again.'_ I thought happily with the extra bonus feature.

"Em!" Pyrrha shouted with a cheerful tone, as she tackles me with a hug, knocking the air right out of me and sending me to the ground on my backside.

Pyrrha pause on her hug, then looks at me with a confused look.

"Em. Need a nap?" Pyrrha asks me, as she helps me get off the ground and found herself struggling a little bit from pulling me off the ground.

I nodded in silence, because usually I wouldn't be knocked by Pyrrha's tackle hugs and the only time was when I'm tired.

So, with Pyrrha finding out that she knocked me to the ground, then figure out that I much be tired and need a nap.

Pyrrha let out a giggle once she realized that all I needed was a nap and think I was silly for not joining her to take a nap once we got home from the park.

Not bother to resist Pyrrha dragging me to our bedroom and didn't mind the extra strength she has to put in to drag me, cause she already used to this resistance before.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Nikos' Twin's Bedroom)

Once we enter our bedroom, Pyrrha close the door behind us and pull me towards our bed.

Pyrrha first gets on the bed, with just a bit of problem of getting up because of the height different, but all I had to do was pull Pyrrha down before she get hurt and pointed at the hidden small stairs, which could be pulled out from under the bed.

Pyrrha giggle to herself from forgetting about them. Not like I blame her because it's me, who usually pull it out for us to use.

From the look of it, Pyrrha just forgot about it because now she could take another nap, but this time with me.

After Pyrrha pull out the hidden small stairs, she pulls me up the small stairs and onto the bed, but before she grab the blanket to cover us.

Pyrrha crawls to the lower half of the bed and grab Mr. Chocolate Cupcake, then crawl back to the upper half of the bed and lay next to my left side while hugging her favorite stuffed toy.

Rolling my eyes at the giggling Pyrrha and took a bit more effort to pull the blanket over us.

"Night. Em." Pyrrha said to me, as she close her eyes and move a bit more closer to me.

"Night. Pyr." I reply back, as I let myself fall asleep until it dinner time and forgetting to take of my training gear's wristband but to my surprise, I was too tired to notice.

few days later*

 **Day?: Meeting New People**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Unknown Local Park)

So far, I got used to the resistance placed on my movement, training all my muscles at the same time while giving me training in control once more. But, I still get tired easily because of this.

Sadly, at this very moment. I really wish I could take the training wristband off right about now. Because Pyrrha making me chase after her longer than I should and I'm sweating like crazy and Pyrrha only have a few drops of sweat only.

Too bad, I really need to training if I ever want to get stronger than Pyrrha and anyone else in the world. Well, more like I survive long enough for me to actually summon my first [Persona].

"Hm?" Pyrrha stop in place, almost causing me to crash into her, but I was slow enough to stop myself from running into Pyrrha's back.

I was confused as to why Pyrrha stop and notice she just stares ahead rather than everywhere around her like usual.

Once I look where Pyrrha is looking at and figure out why she stopped from our game of tag.

What's in front of us is a small cart filled with merchandise. Now, usually we wouldn't pay attention to a small cart selling anything, but the thing that causes Pyrrha to stop was a bunch of Mr. Chocolate Cupcake icon items.

"EEEEEE~!" Pyrrha squeals at this site and rush over to the small cart, with me right behind.

Of course, I could see our parents walking towards us and could tell that Pyrrha about to have a new stuffed toy or something related to Mr. Chocolate Cupcake, to bring home today.

As I walk next to Pyrrha and the small cart's owner is looking at Pyrrha, with amusement from seeing how Pyrrha is looking at anything related to her favorite stuffed toy.

"Well, hello kids. What could I get you two on this fine day?" The small cart's owner asks us, but mostly looking at our parents' direction.

"Mama! I want that book!" Pyrrha said with an excited voice, as she points at the book near the left corner of the small cart.

From the cover itself, the book could be a cookbook or a story about Mr. Chocolate Cupcake.

"Alright. Alright. No need to pull." Mother said to Pyrrha, as she gives the small cart's owner a smile, "How much for the cookbook?"

 _'Well, there goes my answer on rather if it was a cookbook or a storybook.'_ I thought dryly, not like I could help it with all the kinds of books I have seen has a different meaning.

"That will be 2000 Lien." The small cart's owner answer Mother's question, then passes the cookbook to Mother once she give him the 2000 Lien.

Afterward, Mother gives the cookbook to Pyrrha, who pretty much bouncing off the ground and once the cookbook is in her hands.

Pyrrha let out a cheer and run around in a circle, with me in the center for a whole minute.

Lucky for Pyrrha, and more for me, the cookbook wasn't even that thick and just maybe a few pages like 10 or 20, like a picture book. Then again, this may be a kids' cookbook to help them practice cooking if they wanted to learn.

"Well, it time for us to go home now. We got some very important people coming over for dinner today." Father said to everyone, but mostly to Pyrrha and I, to let us know this is very important.

I don't know if Pyrrha understands, but I did and just nodded with an innocent look. Pyrrha seeing me nodded copy me and nodded as well with a big smile while not understanding what's going on.

Pyrrha held my left hand while holding her newly acquired cookbook, with her left hand. As we follow our parents back to our house.

few hours later*

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Living Room)

After we got home, Mother went straight to the kitchen while Father went into his study room to do whatever he does in there.

Pyrrha been looking at her cookbook for a while now and even gone back to the front, then look it over again.

As for me, I have been doing my normal route of training and with [Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 1] being activated. I'm getting 10% more training in all physical areas, even if I'm not working on them.

"Pyrrha! Enma! It's almost time for dinner." Mother called us from the kitchen, letting us know that the guests are soon to arrive.

I stop doing my sit ups, then look over to Pyrrha, who look sad that she couldn't continue looking at her cookbook longer, but listen to Mother nonetheless, as she closes her cookbook and places it on the living room table.

Getting up from the floor, I follow Pyrrha to the bathroom to wash our hands and mostly for me to change out of my sweaty clothes.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Hallway)

few minutes later*

It took Pyrrha and I to change our clothes to something formal, which is a small golden color dress and a red bow. For me, just a red shirt and black pants, along with a black bowtie.

At first, I didn't know why our parents bought us these clothes last month, but now I realize it was for this very day.

"Is Em hurt?" Pyrrha ask me with a concerned tone, when she notice how uncomfortable I am right now.

I shook my head and point at my right foot, which happens to be stepped on by Pyrrha herself by accident, causing Pyrrha to jump away in surprise.

"EM!" Pyrrha cried out in panic and rushed right back in, to hug me, "Me sorry!"

Pyrrha looks like she about to cry for hurting me, but I hug her back and rub the back of her head to let her know I'm not mad at her.

I could feel Pyrrha relax in our hugs and I'm so glad that just rubbing anywhere on her head would calm her down.

 _'Then again, I was the first one to pat Pyrrha on the head when she did something good. Guess she started liking the feeling of having her head rub.'_ I thought to myself, as I rub the back of Pyrrha's head a little longer until Pyrrha release me and give me a smile.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dining Room)

Once that was over, I held Pyrrha's right hand with my left as we head to the dining room, where our parents should be.

"There you two are. Good to see my babies know how to dress on their own." Mother praise us, causing us to smile at her, but I could see Father rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because I had to teach them how to wear them in the first place without your help." Father said to Mother, causing Mother to turn around to glare at Father for his comment, but didn't back down.

As we watch both of them going on their staring contest once again, Pyrrha started to get bored and look at the dinner table filled with all kinds of different dishes.

Some of them look really fancy and I know for sure, that in my previous life. I was not in a rich family to have anything this fancy.

 _'I'm still surprised how rich Pyrrha's family is, well, our family now. I wonder if the canon version is like. Is Pyrrha's family is high-class citizens or what?'_ I begin to think about the many differences between my current life and my previous one, then feel a little curious about the canon version of Pyrrha's family is like.

 **Knock* Knock***

Before I could keep on thinking and Pyrrha staring at the fancy dishes with hungry eyes, our focus was taken by the knocks on the door.

Now, I would think the whole family would have come to the door to greet the guest, but seeing how Pyrrha and I are 5 years old right now. I'm guessing we were excused from this, along with Mother, who stayed behind while Father was the one who gone to answer the door.

I heard my Father greeting the guest and footsteps coming near us. Quickly, Mother got behind us and held Pyrrha in place before she could go after the small side dish that contains a bit of chocolate once Pyrrha lay her eyes on it.

"And these are my lovely kids." Father pointed towards Pyrrha and me, as he let the guests come in the dining room, which happen to be a group of 3.

The first person that caught my eyes is the oldest one in the group and may be the Father, but I'm not deciding that their role just yet. Not without solid facts that he is the Father of the group.

Now, I won't go into all detail on their looks, but there isn't needed since all of them have red hair like my family. Well, some of them have different shade of green for their eyes.

But, what really caught my attention, not because he is the oldest, but the way he carry himself. Like there would be any hidden enemy about to attack him and his group.

And the way he glance around the room doesn't make me feel safe near him once he lay his eyes on me. Almost like he could see my very soul, but flinch back when his eyes look at mine.

"Is something wrong, Viridian." Father asks the oldest man, revealing their name to me.

"It's nothing. I just remember something that disturbs me that all." Viridian response back in a calm tone, leaving nothing to be shown on his face or voice. "Aren't you going to introduce your kids to us?"

Father look at Viridian, with narrow eyes, but changed back to a casual happy face, "Pyrrha, who is the youngest of the twin and Enma the oldest of the twin." Father introduce us to the group.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm your Father's Father. But, you two could call me Grandpa" Viridian said in the same calm tone while revealing to us, that he's our Grandpa.

 _'Huh, that explain the reason why he on guard because he could have been one the many survivors of the Great War. But, what is the reason for him to keep on staring at me?'_ I thought to myself, as I keep the smile on my face and listen to see if he got anything else to say.

"This is your cousin, Adamo. He is just 4 years older than you two." Grandpa Viridian introduces the other male in the group, who look at us with disdain.

"Nice to meet you two." Adamo greeted in an irritated tone, when Grandpa Viridian smacked the back of his head to introduce himself already.

"And this is your Grandma and my lovely wife, Rufina." Grandpa Viridian introduces the last person in the group of 3, which I could easily guess was either an old friend that was invited or Grandpa Viridian's wife and our Grandma.

"Is Ada Grandpa and Grandma's son?" Pyrrha asks both our grandparents with an innocent tone, causing multiple different reactions.

Both Grandpa Viridian and Grandma Rufina look amused while our parents almost started laughing right there and then. As for Adamo, who glared at Pyrrha, with a red face, showing everyone he is angry for Pyrrha to shorten his name without his permission.

I may have some improved control over my emotions, but just a small improvement. As my smile widens further from hearing my little sister's question and from the knowing look from the adults, I could tell they know I find this situation funny like they do.

"Now. Now. Little Pyrrha is only 5 years old and doesn't know better." Grandma Rufina said to Adamo, before he could shout at the top of his lungs.

Adamo just kept on glaring at the clueless Pyrrha, who blinking at him in confusion, causing his anger to raise a bit more, but bearable for him to control his anger.

"Sorry, but Adamo is our grandson like your brother, Enma." Grandma Rufina said to Pyrrha, with a small amusement smile on her face.

"Is Ada a big brother too?" Pyrrha asks Grandma Rufina, as she tilts her head to the side, with her still confused look.

"No. He is your cousin and not your big brother. He belongs to another son of mine, that's not your Father." Grandma Rufina careful explains to Pyrrha, that Adamo isn't her older brother and is our cousin instead.

"Tch!" Adamo looks away from staring at Pyrrha before he could say something that would get him in trouble with the adults.

Pyrrha still looked confused, but understand that Adamo wasn't our older brother and just confused why Adamo's parents aren't here with him.

"How about you, Enma? Do you understand?" Grandma Rufina asks me with a cheerful tone, as everyone's attention are on me now.

I blink a few times and just give everyone, my best fake confused look. This causes Grandma Rufina to let out a sigh, then glare at Father, "Why didn't you teach them about the different between siblings and cousin?"

"I forgot to be honest and I didn't know you were bringing little Adamo." Father said without a single lie, but I could see sweat going down his forehead from being stared at by Grandma Rufina.

"Hn." Grandpa Viridian could tell how nervous his son is right now under his wife's stares. However, he flinches when his wife send her stare straight at him.

"Okay, let just start dinner now before they get cold." Mother said to everyone before her hard work goes to waste.

Father and Grandpa Viridian shared a look, then walk over to sit next to their wife while the rest of us kids take a seat next to each others, with me in the middle, so Pyrrha be next to Mother while Adamo is next to Grandma Rufina.

1 hour later*

"Well, that was really delicious if I must say." Grandma Rufina said to Mother, with a gentle smile and Mother return with her own smile.

"Thank you, but I think the kids are getting sleepy now." Mother thanks Grandma Runfina's compliment, then noticed that some of the kids are getting sleepy, if not, all of them barely sit up straight.

"Guess it's time for us to leave then. Remember, you two, tomorrow is when the council gathers." Grandpa Viridian said to both Mother and Father, then walk up to the seat with Adamo in it and pick him up and carry him.

Then, Grandpa Viridian said his goodbye to Pyrrha and me, but I'm pretty sure neither of us heard what else he said with how sleepy we are right now.

"Oh yeah, when are you going to start their training?" Grandma Rufina said to our parents before she follows her husband out of the door.

"When they are at the age of 6 or 7, then we will unlock their aura and begin their training. So next year or the next one. We will see how it goes." Mother answer Grandma Rufina's question, who nodded in approval, then follow her husband out of the door while Father gone to send them out and close the door later once they gone.

I felt Pyrrha leaning on me and already fall asleep from having to wait for the adults to finish talking to each other about whatever they were talking about.

 _'Man, I lost track of the conversation after 30 minutes...curse my toddler's short attention span...'_ I thought to myself, as I fall asleep as well.

 **Day?: The bond Between Mother and Daughter**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Kitchen)

 _'I don't know if I should laugh or what.'_ I look at the sight before me, as both Father and I watch Pyrrha and Mother stares at one of another, not backing down to become the loser of this match.

"And I say no. Young lady. You can't learn how to cook until your older. Why can't you just let me make it instead?" Mother asks Pyrrha, who glare at Mother, but to everyone else. It looks like between an angry red puppy or Pyrrha pouting instead.

"But, I wanna to make cake! Why not?!" Pyrrha cried out and asking Mother, why she can't make it her own chocolate cupcake.

"Because your still too young to bake yourself a cupcake!" Mother shout at Pyrrha, causing Pyrrha to flinch back at the sudden loudness and tears started to build up.

Mother already regrets about shouting at Pyrrha and was about to go give her a hug, but Pyrrha run out of the kitchen and head to our bedroom.

I was about to go chase after her, but much to everyone's surprise. Pyrrha literally pulls me out my spot and drag me out of the kitchen along with her to our bedroom, with my left arm being pulled by a sudden very strong Pyrrha, making me feel like a kite flying in the sky.

While looking back at my parents' shocked faces for a few seconds before Pyrrha drag me through the hallway and out of our parents' sight and the next second in our room, where Pyrrha drop me on my back as she slam the door shut and lock the door.

"Ah! My back!" I cried out in pain, when I was dropped on my back too roughly and Pyrrha landing on my stomach to hug me didn't help either.

"Wh-Why wo-won't M-Mama lets me-e?!" Pyrrha cried out to me, with a voice filled with despair.

I would gladly answer Pyrrha's question, but Pyrrha shocking powerful grip tightens her hold onto me, making breathing a little more difficult.

I begin with a tab on Pyrrha's back to tell her I need air, but she misunderstood that gesture and thought it was for her to continue telling me about how she feel right about now.

 _'Air! I need air! Pyrrha! For the love of the Sea of Souls, please loosen your grip!'_ I thought to myself and I would love to say this out loud for Pyrrha to hear, but I can't speak a single word right about now.

I continue to tab Pyrrha's back faster, but soon it is becoming slow and when Pyrrha finally notice the color of my face right now. She let out a cry of panic and quickly get off me.

Greedily, I take in as much air as I can like it's the greatest gift that anyone could give me.

After a whole minute, I slowly calm down and Pyrrha is crying in silence as she looks at me with teary eyes, afraid that if she come near me would cause more harm.

"I'm okay." I said to Pyrrha, and that was all she needed to throw herself back at me, but this time Pyrrha didn't tackle hug me like she usually does and just carefully walk to me, then hug me in silence.

"It is okay." I said to Pyrrha, as I rub the back of her head to calm her down while she sobbing on my right shoulder, covering it with her tears.

"Em. I'm sorry..." Pyrrha whispers to me, as she started to calm down from feeling the back of her head being rubbed.

Ignoring my aching back while keep on rubbing the back of her head, to calm her down and let her know I'm here for her.

From this day and the next, the bond between Pyrrha and Mother are loose. A small rift between the two, where Mother's guilt stop her from trying to offer Pyrrha her help in a small chance it may backfire and worsen the bond while Pyrrha's guilt of not being able to throw away her stubbornness to ask forgiveness from Mother to repair the bond between the two.

During those times, all they could do is greet one of another and each other could only glance at each from afar in hope to go back to the old days. But, even though there is a small rift in their bond.

They could still trust one another during their training together, even if it's just a moment. Both Mother and Daughter cherish these training moments their whole life. Where their bond are strong as before, only for a duration time of the training sessions.


	3. Chapter 3: Need More Lien!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Need More Lien!**

1 year later*

 **Day?: The First Family Training**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Training Room)

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Father chanted to unlock my aura like he did the same with Pyrrha.

 **Ding***

 **The host's soul shackle have been broken and release the power of the Persona from within the host's Sea of Souls.**

 **Ding***

 **The host is allowed to use [Evoker] now.**

 **Ding***

 **With the host's aura unlocked, the seal placed on [Persona], [Current Persona Equip], and [Magic] are unsealed.**

"Wow, son, you have a lot of aura like your sister." Father praise me, as everyone watches my aura being released for the first time.

I noticed that my aura color is blue, which I find a little weird because I'm in a family with the color of red mainly.

 **"I am thou..."**

I started to hear a voice that doesn't belong to any of my family.

 **"Thou art I..."**

Quickly, I force my smile to stay as I try to figure out who's voice belong to, even though I know it a useless thing to do.

 **"From the sea of thy soul, I come..."**

My [Persona] finally awaken and I didn't have to use my [Evoker] in the first place.

Sadly, the awaken was incomplete without my [Evoker], as my [Persona] didn't finish introducing itself to me or bother to reveal who they are to me.

 _'Great, so I need to be alone somewhere and not near anyone who could sense anything aura related, when I summon my [Persona] for the first time.'_ I thought to myself.

While I was doing my inner monologue, Pyrrha is dragging me along and follow our parents into the storage room filled with weapons.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Armory Room)

Our family may find this weird for a child to stare off into space, but decided to think this is a quirk of mine and decided not to worry about it. Not like it causing any problem so far.

"Seeing as Enma is still in his little world. Pyrrha, go ahead and find what kind of weapon you want to practice first, then we switch out until we find the one that suit you best." Mother said to Pyrrha in a calm voice not showing any hidden emotion behind her controlled expression.

"Pick the sword. Pick the sword. Pick the sword." Father chant softly, as he tries to get Pyrrha to pick a sword as her first weapon to train.

Mother smack the back of Father's head to stop him from getting Pyrrha to take a sword as her first choice.

I blink a few times, then look around me and discovered, that I am in a room filled with all kinds of weapons to plain, simple bladed weapons on one side of the room, then firearms on the other side of the room, and in the front of my view between the two sides are the mecha-shift weapons.

"Hmm..." Pyrrha hummed to herself, as she looks around the whole room filled with weapons of all kinds. Slowly, she looks around in hope to see some kind of sign to let her know what kind of weapon or weapons to use for her future career as a Huntress.

However, much to my disappointment. Both of our parents are looking at Pyrrha in hope one of the weapons she picked would be similar to theirs.

While at the same time, ignoring me for Pyrrha. _'But then again, even without their help. I have [Persona System] to help me. I have already found some interesting stuff in the [Skill] section for me to buy. All I need is to get more [System Points].'_ I begin to look for my 2nd weapon to use as my front appearance weapon.

This way, I would keep most people from knowing about my [Evoker].

 _'And I hope Pyrrha doesn't get a big ego...who am I kidding. Of course...maybe, I don't know anymore. This Pyrrha is different from the canon already, so who know what would happen in the future.'_ I thought to myself, as I continue to look for the right weapon for me.

At the corner of my eyes, I see a red glow and see both [Crystalline Dust] and [Powdered Dust] forms for the [Fire Dust] on a worktable.

Walking over to the worktable and pick up the [Fire Crystalline Dust], then without warning a new mental pop-up appeared within my mind.

 **Ding***

 **You have found an outside source to convert into [System Point].**

 **[Fire Crystalline Dust] could be converted into [1100 System Point], would you like to process the conversion?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

With a deadpan expression appear on my face from finishing reading the mental image appear within my mind. I, or should of, discover that this world's [Dust] would be my other options to gain [System Point].

 _'All these times...I could have gained so much [System Point] by now. If only I had just picked up a [Dust].'_ I begin to berate myself, _'Wait. [Crystalline Dust] only or [Powdered Dust] would work too?'_

Placing the [Fire Crystalline Dust] back on the table and grab the jar filled with [Fire Powdered Dust], but nothing happens, even when I open the cap and poke my right index finger in and still nothing. Though, there is a small burning feeling, which I didn't bother to give a second thought to take my finger away and recap the jar.

 _'Great. So only the [Crystalline Dust] version only gives me [System Point]. Then again, the [Powdered Dust] are refined [Dust] by people. Oh well, guess that mean I need to get more...money...'_ I begin to think of the reason why [Persona System] didn't accept the [Powdered Dust] version and slowly remembering about the price for the [Crystalline Dust] compare to the [Powdered Dust].

 _'Doesn't matter. That just means I have to extend the time frame of my goals and add in a new step.'_ I look for more [Crystalline Dust], but sadly, there was only one, which I just finish converting into [1100 System Points].

 **Ding***

 **[Host's Currency]: 1300 System Point**

 _'Well, time is money...hmm?'_ I pause in my stop in my steps once I realize what I just thought, _'Time is money. Now, that is a phrase I like to use more often.'_

Not bother to overthink about what kind of weapons I should take. I grab a [Colt M1911A1 Pistol] as my second weapon.

 _'A bit heavy, but I am still a 6 year old.'_ I felt the pistol a bit heavier and decided to use this pistol and grab one of the combat knives nearby.

 **Ding***

 **The host has gained a [Pistol] and a [Combat Knife], would the host like to buy the [Basic Pistol Mastery] and [Basic Knife Mastery]?**

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]: 3400 System Points**

 **[Basic Knife Mastery]: 1400 System Points**

 **Total cost: 4800 System Points**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

 **Ding***

 **The host does not have enough [System Point] to buy both [Basic Pistol Mastery] and [Basic Knife Mastery], or either one separately. The options are dismissed and host requires to gain more [System Point] before process with purchase.**

I felt my right eye twitching like crazy after finding out I could have gotten two [Skills] to allow me to use the [Pistol] and [Combat Knife] I picked to use, but I only have [1300 System Points] right now.

 _'It's okay. All I need to do is fire 3 more [Fire Crystalline Dust] and I should be able to buy both.'_ I still kept the [Colt M1911A1 Pistol] and [Combat Knife] with me, then started walking to find the rest of my family, to see if Pyrrha picked her starter weapons.

Switching the [Pistol] and [Combat Knife] between my left and right hand to see which fit better. So far, I have a better grip and control, with my right hand, which should be good for using the [Pistol] while at the same time.

My left hand is pretty slow, but still, have good control and grip strength. Then again, I used my right hand more than my left hand. _'Hmm, I would be wasting time to train my non-dominant hands, to be an ambidextrous. Welp, I leave my aiming with my left hand and using melee types attack with my right hand then.'_

Tossing out the idea of becoming ambidextrous would likely be helping in the future, but I rather not have to do twice the efforts to train my left hand to me the same as my right hand. If I'm not born with ambidextrous then I shouldn't bother trying to learn it.

 _'Hope no one was planning to use that [Fire Crystalline Dust].'_ As I have already begun to come up with an excuse about not having anything to do with the [Fire Crystalline Dust], or even mention seeing one.

Slowly, as I walk towards the area where my family is. I begin to hear the voices belong to my Father and Mother.

"Come on, Pyrrha, let's go practice your swordplay!" Father shouted with excitement.

"And I say, she should work on her spear arts first!" Mother shouted over Father's excitement, causing Father to growl at Mother's attempt to take the first turnover Pyrrha's training.

"Now see here. Pyrrha picked the sword first then the spear. So, it's clearly Pyrrha wants to practice swordplay first." Father make a remark.

"Heh, it's because Pyrrha needed more time to pick a spear to suit her first time and she decided to pick any swords on a whim. Now that is out of the way, Pyrrha wanted to work with her spear arts." Mother counter Father's remark with her own.

As Mother and Father continue to argue with one another, I finally reached the area where everyone is, which happen to be the side filled with all kinds of bladed weapons.

I notice Pyrrha looking between Mother and Father with a scared expression, but don't know what to do right about now to make them stop.

If neither the parent were stopped soon, Pyrrha was about to cry from all this shouting.

However, much to my surprise and Pyrrha's happiness, Pyrrha's eyes catch the sight of me and quickly abandon the sword and spear, letting them fall to the ground, causing the blade weapons to make a loud noise, enough to stop both Mother and Father from arguing from the sudden noise.

Pyrrha tackle hugs me, but I was able to keep myself and along with Pyrrha, from falling to the ground by taking a few steps back to let the momentum from Pyrrha's charge to disappear.

Lucky for me, and everyone in the room, the [Pistol]'s safety switch was still on since it pretty much got knocked out of my left hand from Pyrrha's tackle hug while the [Combat Knife] in my right hand.

I had to toss it to my right side a bit further away from us in case the blade edge come near either Pyrrha or myself.

"We speak about this later." Mother whisper to Father, and walk over to us, with a gentle smile on her face, which turn into a sad one when she looks at Pyrrha.

Mother quickly force the sadness out of her smile and back to a gentle motherly smile when she notices my stare.

"So, Enma, what did you pick as your starter weapons?" Mother asks me, but blink a few times when she notices the deadpan on my face. "Oh, hehe. Right, so a handgun and a combat knife." Mother carefully picks up the [Pistol] on the ground near the front of her feet while Father walks over with a sword and a spear in his hands.

After Mother picked up the [Pistol], she walks over to my right side to pick up the [Combat Knife] from the ground.

"Hmm, this is one of the good one too. I must say, Enma, you're pretty lucky to find this one in good shape. Maybe a few good sharpen the blade from becoming dull now. Good pick, son." Mother praise when she notices the quality of the [Combat Knife].

 _'I still have zero experience in using either one until I buy those [Skills].'_ I try to get Pyrrha to release me, but her grip got tighter and is just below the level that my aura count it as an attack.

"Well, I don't mind teaching Enma how to use the handgun, but I only know the basic. As for the knife? Yeah, sorry never use one beside the one for eating." Father said to Mother while letting me know that he does have some experience in using a [Pistol], basic though, but not with a [Combat Knife] sadly. Even though he is a sword specialist.

"Yeah, I don't think none of our family members use a combat knife in their fighting style." Mother thought out loud, as she checks the [Pistol] for anything wrong with it and checked the ammo inside the magazine.

"Mama and Papa not mad anymore?" Pyrrha ask in a whisper tone, as she finally let go of me, but hides behind me and look over my left shoulder to see our parents if they still shouting at one of another.

If Mother's sad expression was hidden before, it's no longer hidden as it's replaced with a guilty expression instead.

Father flinches at Pyrrha's words, but didn't bother to say anything.

"No, honey." Mother said softy, "We're not mad anymore. Now, how about we go out to train?" Mother tries to help Pyrrha with her training, but slowly Mother stop talking when she notice Pyrrha wasn't even looking at her anymore.

Mother let out a soft sigh and look at Father with a pleading look. Seeing the look on his wife's face, Father sets the sword and spear next to the wall on his right.

"Pyrrha, come on. Let begin your training and show your big brother what you could do." Father said to Pyrrha, as he tries to bring me into the conversion and by the look on Pyrrha's face.

I'm pretty sure she excited to begin her training and show me if she has any talent in using the sword and spear. Then, come over to me to hear what I think about her process.

After all, Pyrrha like hearing me praise her for what she has done, even when I felt a little envious about how she done what I could do in months while she could do in weeks.

Not bother with a reply, Pyrrha drags me outside, but not before grabbing standing in front of the sword and spear.

Pyrrha pause to think which to grab, since she only have one hand available while the other one is currently holding onto her older twin.

"Go ahead, Pyrrha, I will carry them for you." Father said to Pyrrha, who said her thanks before she resumes dragging me out of the Armory Room.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Practice Room)

 _'Okay, I should write down a note, that Pyrrha's aura boosts her physical strength even more now.'_ I made a mental note about how much Pyrrha unconsciously applying pressure on my left wrist.

Of course, my own aura protects me from Pyrrha trying to crush my left wrist without her knowing about it. My parents, on the other hand, I have no clue if they realize this or not, but I give them the belief of a doubt.

"Okay, let begin the training kids." Father said to us, as he passes the sword to Pyrrha, seeing as it the less heavy than a spear, which she should learn later much to Mother's annoyance.

While Mother started teaching me the basic shooting position.

few minutes later*

Much to my Mother's disappointment, I couldn't even hit a target 10 feet away from me. Then again, I wasn't even trying in the first place and wanted to see how she reaction to this. As I wanted to test if she cares for me, even when I lack the talent in marksmanship, but sadly, it looks like Mother cares more about strength and not weakness.

Instead of trying to correct my stance and give me some helpful tip like some decent person should do. Mother just taught the basic stance and ask me to shoot at the target she set up.

And that's pretty much it. Nothing more, and she thinks I would be some kind of a prodigy like Pyrrha, who getting instruction from Father to correct any mistakes she made.

Unlike Mother, who didn't bother to correct my form before I started shooting.

 _'So...different treatment, huh?'_ As I have already crossed out Mother from my good side to neutral on my list of people I should treat.

Now, I wouldn't say I would hate my own Mother just because of this. After all, she did take care of me, along with Pyrrha as babies, but it doesn't mean I like being treated less than my own twin.

Placing the [Pistol] next to the [Combat Knife] on the table next to the doorway.

 _'Well, no free [Skill] then. Better find more of those [Crystalline Dust].'_ I leave the Training Room, not like either of my parents notice me leaving, with them paying more attention to Pyrrha.

Again, not hating them because of this and not even envy of Pyrrha right now, because what's there to be envy of when all I need is to get more [System Point] to buy the stuff in [Persona System].

2 hours later*

 **Ding***

 **[Host's Currency]: 3400 System Point**

I feel like I was about to go crazy because so far, I only found 1 [Water Crystalline Dust] and 1 [Earth Crystalline Dust] just laying around near the Blacksmith Room.

Well, at least I found some [Crystalline Dust], with [900 System Points] for the [Water Crystalline Dust] and [1200 System Points] for the [Earth Crystalline Dust].

Which I just finished converting into [System Point] and now, I have [3400 System Points].

Still short of [1400 System Points] to buy both [Basic Pistol Mastery] and [Basic Knife Mastery].

However, I have to first think about why the [Earth Dust] is worth more than [Fire Dust] while [Water Dust] is the least one to give [System Point].

I came up with many theories, but none of them made any senses and just too silly to be consider the answer.

So, after thinking about it, I'll leave it for later. Now, I will just write down the amount of [System Point] that are given from different [Crystalline Dust] I converted so far.

After I get either a notebook or a [Scroll] first, though.

 _'I better get that [Basic Pistol Mastery] first.'_ I brought up the [Persona System] and selected the [Skill] section and search for the [Basic Pistol Mastery], which took only a few minutes of searches.

 **Ding***

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]**

 **[Price]: 3400 System Points**

 **Do you wish to purchase this skill?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

Giving a single thought to accept the purchase and a new mental image replaces it. _'There goes all my [System Point].'_ I mentally cry to myself of losing all of my [System Point] to buy the [Basic Pistol Mastery].

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Basic Pistol Mastery].**

 **[Host's Currency]: 0 System Point**

 **Ding***

 **The [Skill List] has been unsealed due to purchase of [Basic Pistol Mastery].**

 **Ding***

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to use [Pistol] type firearms and a small instinct for the user to adapt to any [Pistol] type firearms.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Pistol Mastery] to [Trainee Pistol Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle** **a [Pistol]: (0/100)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol]: (0/100)**  
 **Reload a [Pistol]: (0/20)**  
 **Hit a target with a [Pistol]: (0/100)  
** **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol]: (0/30)** **  
**

 _'Okay, this is something new. So, no level, then I guess.'_ I carefully read the [Training Methods] belong to the [Basic Pistol Mastery] in order to take the [Mastery Rank Test] and if I pass, I would get [Trainee Pistol Mastery].

 _'Hmm, well it's kind of grinding I guess...just less killing type of grinding than I used to do in one of my previous life's gaming.'_ I dismiss the [Basic Pistol Mastery]'s mental window in my mind and start walking back to the training room to start working on these [Training Methods].

Of course, the first thing I see when I came back to the Training Room. I see Mother watching Pyrrha doing a simple basic slash with her sword. While Father would stop her a few times in order to fix the mistakes she did during her basic swing.

I glance around the room in case anyone besides my family is using the Training Room as well, but so far, it's just my family and no one else.

Grabbing the [Pistol] from the table, then walk to the training dummy Mother setup and didn't bother to put away after I left the Training Room.

Following the knowledge belong to the [Basic Pistol Mastery], I took the correct stance for my current body age, much to my surprise. Since I honestly thought I had to follow another person's stance and try to match it, but it looks like the [Basic Pistol Mastery] is adjusting to my body build.

I didn't start shooting even if I got into the stance belong to the [Basic Pistol Mastery]. After all, my current stance is causing my instinct to whisper to me that there are still some mistakes in my stance, even though I tried to get in the correct stance.

Remembering about the part in the [Basic Pistol Mastery], that it give me a small instinct to adapt to any [Pistol] types firearms.

As I try my best to follow this small instinct, and after a few fixes in my stance on how to hold a handgun and prepare myself from the recoil of the [Pistol].

Sadly, my instinct stops helping me in fixing my stance, but I knew there was more way to fix my stance in using a [Pistol].

 _'Well, I guess I better finish these [Training Methods] as fast as I can to rank up the skill.'_ I continue following the directions to shoot my [Pistol] and was able to hit the training dummy.

Sure, I miss the big target on its chest and end up hitting the right shoulder instead.

Furthermore, I wasn't that disappointed at my shot. Because I brought up the [Basic Pistol Mastery] within my mind and see one of the [Training Methods] raised a count.

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle** **a [Pistol]: (0/100)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol]: (0/100)  
** **Reload a [Pistol]: (0/20)  
** **Hit a target with a [Pistol]: (1/100)  
Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol]: (0/30)**

 _'Heh, look like hitting anywhere on the training dummy still count towards one of the [Training Methods].'_ I thought with a smile, as I continue shooting the training dummy while my aim is getting better as my instinct begin to appear once more to correct my shooting form.

3 minutes later*

After my 7th shots, I ran out of ammo and require reloading a new magazine of [Dust Round].

Rechecking my progress on my [Basic Pistol Mastery]'s [Training Methods].

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle** **a [Pistol]: (0/100)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol]: (0/100)**  
 **Reload a [Pistol]: (0/20)  
** **Hit a target with a [Pistol]: (5/100)  
** **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol]: (0/30)** **  
**

I had a long way to go before I could even take the [Mastery Rank Test] for the [Basic Pistol Mastery].

After all, out of 7 shots, I had only been able to hit the training dummy 5 times and missed 2 times.

Then again, it is a small instinct that helps me with my aim and I'm just lucky to even hit the training dummy 5 times anyway.

Also, the small instinct didn't disappear on me during the shooting, which I'm happy for. After all, the small instinct disappears on me when I finish fixing all I could with my stance.

 _'Heh, this small instinct is almost like a mentor to me, I guess.'_ I find it funny how the knowledge is given to me on how to use the [Pistol] and a small instinct, which is in a way, a tutor to give me some helpful on how to shoot a [Pistol] while leaving the stance part for me to figure it out myself.

I look back at my family to see if they even hear the gunshot noise at all, but it looks like Pyrrha is too focus on her training with the amount sweat going down her forehead already.

As for my parents, they were looking at Pyrrha, with eyes filled with praise while keeping on focusing on Pyrrha's form before Father give his input what she did wrong.

I blink a few times, then brought up my [Colt M1911A1 Pistol] up to my face and was wondering maybe the handgun is not that loud from afar.

I thought about it for a second, then dismiss it and decided not to think too much into it. As I walk back inside the Armory Room to grab more magazines for my [Colt M1911A1 Pistol].

30 minutes later*

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle a [Pistol]: (0/100)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol]: (0/100)**  
 **Reload a [Pistol]: (2/20)  
** **Hit a target with a [Pistol]: (14/100)  
** **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol]: (0/30)** **  
**

After a half hour of practicing my shooting. My progress was a bit slow since I only found 2 magazines for my [Pistol]. Of course, I could go ask either Mother or Father to help me get more magazines.

But, I got the feeling they would just tell me to wait for Pyrrha to finish before helping me, well, that would be Father. Mother would just ask me to switch to something else from my [Pistol].

Then again, having 2 magazines won't stop me from practicing my shooting. I just have to use it carefully and by that, I mean, that I was shooting each shot carefully until my instinct stops whispering to me directions for each shot.

Another interesting thing about the [Training Methods] was that after the counts pass 10s. I have already started getting used to firing the [Pistol] now, but my aim still sucks for not being able to hit the center of the target's marks on the training dummy.

Not like I let this put me down when this is my first day using a handgun or any firearms.

 _'Hmm. Maybe I should get [Basic Knife Mastery] now?'_ I grab the 2 empty magazines and [Pistol], to put them back in the Armory Room.

 _'Maybe not today. I rather not waste my whole day of trying to find more [Crystalline Dust] to convert into [System Point].'_ I put back the [Combat Knife] back as well since I decided not to train with it today and decided to find more [Crystalline Dust] tomorrow instead, _'I could get the next [Tier] of my [Movement Resistance Gear], though. Instead of [Basic Knife Mastery].'_

I walk back in the Training Room while thinking about either getting another [Skill], beside the [Basic Knife Mastery] or the next [Tier] for my [Movement Resistance Gear]. Well, I could get a [Magic], but I rather not buy one just yet.

Also, I discover that I can't just buy any [Skill] unless I meet the requirement for it first.

Like for example, [Basic Gunblade Mastery], this [Skill] requires me to have either 5 different types of firearm masterys and 2 different types of blade masterys [Skill] at [Official Rank] for all of them.

Then, I could buy the [Basic Gunblade Mastery] and even if I did reach the requirements. The price is unknown right now and depends on which firearms and blade weapons I picked beforehand. Also, the fact that I don't even have the right amount of [System Point] to even buy 7 total different [Skills].

Another sad side is the [Official Rank], which I discover is the rank above [Trainee Rank]. I may have found out the [Rank] list of the [Skills], but that's just it. It doesn't tell me what benefit it will give once I reach that [Rank].

I let out a sigh of depression, _'Also, this [Rank] system belong to the [Skill] section. I don't know if this applies to any of the other parts of [Persona System]. I know for sure it doesn't apply to the [Gear]. Then again, I didn't manage to unlock anything else for a whole year now.'_

Slowly, I let a grin appear on my face after thinking about what else I discovered about [Persona System].

 _'Lucky me...this [Persona System] actually include other stuff beyond the Persona's series. Very lucky for me. Now, if I can just summon my own [Persona], to see what else would happen.'_ I begin to think about other stuff when I suddenly started hearing someone approaching me from the right side.

"Enma!" I heard Pyrrha's voice, with years of experience. Base on instinct alone, I spin on my left heel to change my view to the right and bend my knees, then face forward.

At the right exact moment when I turn around, a red blur slam into my stomach.

 **Cough***

I cough a little from the impact, but my aura took most of the blow while I look at Pyrrha, who glaring at me.

I flinch a little since most of the time Pyrrha would use my full name when she annoyed or mad and with the glare aiming at me by my twin.

Of course, I figure Pyrrha is mad at me for some reason, which happens a lot already and mostly when I ignore Pyrrha sometime during my inner monologue.

"You didn't watch me practice!" Pyrrha pouted at me, as she continues to hug me tighter by the second.

"I didn't want you to be distracted." I come up a lame excuse, _'Maybe I should look for a [Skill] to help me come up with better excuses?'_

"Uh huh." Pyrrha stops hugging, but not before giving me one last glare with her cheeks puff out and her hands on her waist, to show me that she does not believe what I just said.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have taught Pyrrha about how someone not being completely honest. Also, why did Pyrrha had an easier time to tell the differences with me.'_ I thought dryly.

As we stare at each other for a whole minute now in silence.

But, I pretty much ruin it by placing both hands on Pyrrha's puff cheeks and started stretching her cheeks, much to her dismay as she tries to tell me to stop, but couldn't say it purposely.

I let out a snort and finally release my twin's cheeks, as she glares at me while rubbing her red throbbing cheeks.

Pyrrha's glare turns into a sad one as she looks down at the ground.

"Something wrong Pyr?" I ask my little sister, as I place my right hand on her left shoulder in hopes it would comfort it like usual.

"It's just that...this the first time not having you near me longer than an hour..." Pyrrha whisper to me, as she feels like something missing in her life during her training.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here, aren't I?" I pull Pyrrha in a hug, causing her to giggle in happiness as she returns the hug, tighter that is.

I started tapping Pyrrha's back to let her know to loosen her grip before her hug would cause my aura to count it as a damage.

Sadly, Pyrrha decided to know the meaning of punishment and made sure to put it in place right now by trying to hug me tighter, to the point of draining my aura.

 _'Is her semblance even going to be [Polarity] still?! I feel like it's been switched to [Super Strength] instead!'_ I thought with dread, as I feel my aura draining by the second.

Slowly, by the seconds turn into a whole minute by now and I don't know when Pyrrha about to stop increasing the strength of her hug while my aura continue to be drained even faster to neglect the damage from harming me.

Also, I could of swore there was someone laughing nearby me right now and from the look of it. It was our Father looks at us with amusement.

After what felt like hours of being in pain, Pyrrha finally decided her personal punishment is at an end now.

 _'Any seconds later, and I know for sure I am 100% drained of my aura from Pyrrha's death hug alone.'_ I thought dryly while forcing a smile on my face, to make it look like it didn't hurt me one bit.

Pyrrha just smiles at me, as if she didn't almost crushed me to death like she usually does, but held back since we didn't have our aura unlocked. Sadly, since a few hours ago, we got our aura unlocked. So, she no longer needs to hold back her strength.

 _'Too bad, I can't even shout at her, without having Pyrrha start crying. If this is what it feel like having Pyrrha as my sister. I don't know what happen when I get a girlfriend.'_ I shiver at the thought about my future girlfriend.

Somewhere at a different kingdom, a little girl with blue hair and eyes sneeze before going back to whatever she was doing while wondering who was talking about her.

 _'Shit. I just had to jinx myself.'_ I thought dryly, as I let Pyrrha drag me towards our parents.

"Enma! There you are. Why did you go back inside the Armory Room?" Father asks me, as he stares at me with curiosity while his smirk, show how amusing it was to see me being hugged by Pyrrha.

Mother on the hand, just raises an eyebrow at me, as if she wondering when she allowed me to go somewhere without her permission.

"The gun stop working." I answer Father's question and even made sure to make myself sound dumb for saying that the [Pistol] wasn't working, but just need a new magazine.

"You didn't teach him how to reload a handgun or bring some extra magazines?" Father asks his wife, who just look away from everyone's stares because she still mad for not getting to teach Pyrrha how to use a spear first.

"You really need to stop with that. Come on, Enma. I show you how to reload a handgun and how to shoot. Pyrrha, you can continue to practice your sword slash while I go help your brother." Father leads me back to the Armory Room while telling Pyrrha to start her sword training again.

Pyrrha pout for being left behind, but did what she was told by Father and grab the sword from the side of the room, next to the spear leaning on the side of the wall. Then, started swinging her sword while Mother would give her input, even if the sword is not her strong point, but just enough experience to help out.

I could see the smile on Mother's face about how she could help Pyrrha once more.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Armory Room)

"Okay, luckily, you didn't randomly put away the handgun. Hmm? 2 extra magazines and they're empty. I guess someone forgot to put them away last night. Oh well, I guess I will teach you how to load up a magazine too." Father said to me, as we walk in the Armory Room, then towards the table in the middle of the room. Which happen to be where I placed the [Pistol] and [Combat Knife] at, along with the 2 empty magazines.

 _'Note to self, make sure to get some kind of sensor types [Skill] or an [Item] to provide support in detection. Just to be sure no one is nearby and if there is someone, blame it on them.'_ I thought to myself while sweating a little about my small mistakes of leaving 2 empty magazines on the table next to my [Pistol].

If I didn't know about this building is being used by others besides my family. I would think Father would have found out that I was lying to him a minute ago about the [Pistol] not working, but just need to be reloaded with a new loaded [Dust Round] magazine.

next day*

 **Day?: New Face**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Unknown Blacksmith's Building)

After yesterday of being trained on how to reload and load new [Dust Round] into a magazine. Also, Father gave me a cleaning kit for me to use to perform a proper maintenance of the [Pistol].

Of course, Father wasn't that great at it and lucky for me, my [Basic Pistol Mastery] provide me the knowledge and small instinct to do a proper maintenance. Well, it took a few more tries for me to get it right without messing it up.

Now, today is a little different where I would train a bit while Pyrrha would read her cookbook once more, even when she know from the front to back of the book without forgetting a single detail.

However, instead of that, Mother and Father chose to go to an important meeting today. This lead to having a babysitter for Pyrrha and myself. Sadly, the usual babysitter to watch over us isn't available today and our parents decided to ask one of our neighbors to look after us while they go to the meeting.

Much to my surprise, one of our neighbors happens to be a blacksmith. Another surprise was that this blacksmith was one of the many suppliers to our family and to go for repairs.

To my amusement, this blacksmith doesn't work with mecha-shift weapons and only the simple one.

The owner of this Blacksmith's Building has a daughter at our age, but this is where I feel like there more to this world than I actually thought.

 _'Then again, there the whole parallel dimensions and what not.'_ I thought dryly, as I stare at the Blacksmith's child in front of me, who staring at me back with a blank expression.

"Hi, I'm Pyrrha. Nice to meet you." Pyrrha introduces herself to the kid in front of us, as Pyrrha give them a cheerful smile.

The child in front of us wearing a sleeveless brown shirt and blue short pants. While the most eye-catching feature is the child's eyebrows which resemble lightning bolts. While the child's hairstyle is pretty short, which make the child look more of a boy than a girl.

The reason why I think the child in front of me is a girl, well, because I remember the child's Father's last name being Kosaka.

"Shigure." The child is known as Shigure, simply reply back to Pyrrha with only her name.

 _'Why is Shigure Kosaka from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, here? Well, as a child, that is. Wait, never mind, stupid question.'_ I continue to look at Shigure with my own blank stare while she never once looks away or even blink when she first saw me.

"I'm Enma. Nice to meet you, Shigure." I introduce myself, as Shigure nodded at me while Pyrrha looks a little confuse at the fact, that Shigure been looking at me this whole time while not a single glance towards her.


	4. Chapter 4: Information

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Information**

 **Day?: New Face Part 2**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building)

"So..." I try to say something, only to come up with blank for a subject for us to talk about after the introduction.

Shigure continues to stare at me with her blank expression and Pyrrha look at us with a bored expression while waiting for us to do something.

As we continue standing without doing anything besides this staring contest.

After a whole minute gone by, Pyrrha look around the room to see if there anything interesting that catch her attention.

I continue to stare back at Shigure and feel curious about why she didn't bother to say anything right about now.

Before either of us, and by us, I actually meant myself to say something. However, something caught Pyrrha's attention when she walks over the table, causing both Shigure and myself to look away from each other.

As we turn our heads toward Pyrrha's direction, to see what she's up to, but much to our surprise.

Shigure quickly rushes over to Pyrrha and stop her from reaching for whatever is on the table, and seeing how the table is taller than Pyrrha, but enough for her to grab anything at the edge of the table.

Pyrrha looks at Shigure with a confused expression as she jumps back in surprise from seeing Shigure's figure appearing next to her, just before she could reach whatever caught her attention.

"No...touch..." Shigure said to Pyrrha while taking a pause between her words, "Father's work...not safe..." Shigure turns around to push what happen to be a sword hilt.

Seeing how easy Shigure put it back away from the edge of the table. Either Shigure is strong enough to just use a single hand, or the weapon's weight isn't that heavy for her to push it back.

"Aw..." Pyrrha pout at Shigure, "Well, what is it?" Still, Pyrrah was curious about what kind of weapon it is, but can't see it on the table with her current height.

"Longsword." Shigure answer Pyrrha's question about what weapon is on the table, or one of them. Seeing how there is a chance of more than one weapon on the table beside the longsword.

"Hmm..." Pyrrha look like she wasn't satisfied with Shigure's answer when she didn't see the weapon itself with her own eyes, even though she can only see the bottom of the hilt right now.

Of course, to stop Pyrrha from end up doing something she would regret later.

"Pyrrha, you don't need to overthink about it. This isn't our house, where we could touch whatever we want." I remind Pyrrha, that this isn't our home.

Shigure looks at me once again, with her blank expression.

"Fine." Pyrrha looks away from me, with a frown on her face. A second later, Pyrrha blink a few times, when she noticed something catch her attention once more.

"Hey, Shigure." Pyrrha called out to Shigure, causing both Shigure and myself to look back at Pyrrha.

"What's that?" Pyrrha pointed at what look like a spartan armor set, placed in the middle of the room.

I look at the spartan armor, then back at Pyrrha and back to the spartan armor. Before I realize that maybe this is the time, where Pyrrha begin to think about what kind of huntress outfits she going to wear in the future.

 _'Or is? Yeah, I don't know anymore. So many different sets of hunters' clothes/armors in Mistral.'_ I roll my eyes at Pyrrha, who let out a squeal and carefully walk over to take a closer look at the spartan armor.

Shigure quietly follows Pyrrha towards the spartan armor, to explain what the spartan armor is to Pyrrha while pausing in a few time during her explanation.

While I leave the girls to their talks about the spartan armor. I continue to look around the room and made sure to note, where the best spots would give me the field advantage in the case of someone coming into this room with hostile intent.

Slowly, without my notices, new knowledge and instinct are integrating into me, but too slow for me to notice them or find anything weird about finding myself doing something I shouldn't be doing at my current age.

Blinking a few times, _'Wait, why am I even looking for escape routes?'_ Frowning for a second, then let out a sigh.

With a casual glance around the room once more, but this time, I'm searching for any [Crystalline Dust] lying around that not being used and forgotten to put away, for me to take.

Not bothering the fact, I'm actually thinking about stealing from Shigure. Until, I started getting more confused right now. Since, this isn't like me to even think about stealing from others.

 _'Okay, this is getting weird now. The first time was finding out about gaining more [System Point] and rushed to get more without a single thought about if someone actually needed those [Crystalline Dust].'_ I begin to think about what's going on with me and this all started when my aura was unlocked by Father yesterday.

I stop myself from thinking about stealing from Shigure's family since now that Shigure appears in my life now. I'm pretty sure the chance of myself, and maybe Pyrrha, going to spend more time with Shigure now.

 _'Better make sure to tell this new habit of mine to Shigure later in the future. When it comes to the matter of [Crystalline Dust], or anything that gives [System Point], I may end up losing myself at the time.'_ Lucky for me, I had some control over myself and already thinking about the future with Shigure.

Then again, Shigure may even help me get more [Crystalline Dust] once I let her know I could help get her more materials for crafting weapons. Well, that is until I unlock more of my [Persona System] first.

I blink once, then twice, when I felt someone poking my right cheek and look to my right to see Shigure staring at me with her usual blank face.

"Yes?" I let Shigure know she got my attention while wondering how long I was doing my inner monologue and berate myself for not paying attention to my surroundings, when I made a vow to myself about improving my awareness.

So, I won't get myself killed in the future if I randomly do an inner monologue like always. But, this is Shigure, whose talent in weapons are high enough for her to be a weapons master of Ryozanpaku in her early to mid-20s. Also, the youngest master and only female master of Ryozanpaku.

I shiver at the memories of her in the anime/manga where she could pretty much cut things with a wooden spoon.

I felt another poke on my cheek, but the left side this time, causing me to blink and realize once again I did an inner monologue.

"Sorry. You were saying?" As I look at Shigure, who blankly stare at me for a few seconds to see if I go back to my inner monologue.

Shigure tilts her head to the right a little, as she waits a few more seconds just to be on the safe side, then nodded once, when she see that I'm completely paying attention to her now.

"Follow." Shigure turns around and start walking out of the room.

Of course, I was confused about why Shigure wanted me to follow and I quickly look around the room for a second or two and realize Pyrrha not in the room anymore.

Seeing that Pyrrha not in the room, I follow Shigure out of the room quickly and I got this feeling this time she will leave me behind.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Kitchen Room)

As I continue to follow Shigure wherever she leading me to and I figure she is leading to wherever Pyrrha is at, which just happen to be the Kitchen Room.

Where we happen to walk into the room, to see Pyrrha finishing eating a slice of chocolate cake. Just before she could reach for another slice, I rush over to drag the chocolate cake away from Pyrrha by jumping onto a nearby chair and grab a hold of the edge of the plate with my left hand.

"Hey! Em! Give that back!" Pyrrha shouts at me, with an angry tone, as she tries to reach for the chocolate to grab another slice. However, I knew that letting Pyrrha eat anymore would lead to many problems.

Grabbing the side of the plate with both hands and carry it off the table while making sure not to fall over the table.

"No! No more chocolate for you, Pyr! After eating your 4th slice. You have always gone crazy for more and tried to stab everyone for their shares. Got it memorized?" I hop off the chair and on the ground while being careful not to drop the chocolate cake.

"Lies! That never happens!" Pyrrha exclaim, as she got off her chair and chase after me.

"Shigure helps me out!" I cried to Shigure in the hope she would help me from having Pyrrha eat the whole cake, then become a chocolate eating monster. Craving for more, to the point of even demand for either to buy more or bake another chocolate cake.

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise at this display and follow her instinct by stopping Pyrrha from reaching for the chocolate cake.

Pyrrha seeing that Shigure is also getting in her way of her favorite dessert, let out an angry growl and swing her right fist at Shigure.

However, Pyrrha have just begun her training yesterday and only with a sword. Not with bare handed attacks, which mean, Pyrrha just pretty much pull her right fist back full before throwing a punch.

This lead to Pyrrha's mistake of taking a few extra seconds to perform a simple punch, which Shigure gladly took advantage of.

By tripping Pyrrha, after taking a sidestep to her left and completely dodge Pyrrha's clumsy right punch, which Shigure put her right leg in front of Pyrrha.

Leading to Pyrrha falling on the ground, face forward.

I stop for a moment to look at Pyrrha and Shigure just stand next to Pyrrha while looking down at her to see what Pyrrha would do next.

Instead of Pyrrha getting up and attack Shigure with fury, but end up hearing Pyrrha sniffing a few times. Soon, Pyrrha let out a quiet sob and slowly end up crying out loud.

Grimacing at the fact, both Shigure and I made Pyrrha cry. Well, more like my fault than Shigure since I asked for her help, which she gladly did.

I gulp a little, then walk over to the crying Pyrrha and held the plate closer to her.

"Here. But, please just make this your last slice. I rather not end up getting stabbed with a fork again, even if I have my aura unlocked." I said to Pyrrha, as she looks at me with a teary face, then at the chocolate cake.

Pyrrha continues to cry a few more seconds, then slowly gone back to sniffing a little while rubbing her tears away with her sleeves.

As I watch Pyrrha reach for the chocolate cake, "Ah! Only a single slice like your last one. Got it memorized?" I use the same phrase to tell her I'm serious, unlike last time, where Pyrrha mainly focus on the chocolate cake than what I'm telling her.

Pyrrha stop for a moment, then look at me and nodded while sniffing still. Afterward, I gave the chocolate cake to Pyrrha once she stands up.

I gave Shigure the signal to grab Pyrrha's plate on the table, but Shigure just tilts her head to the side, with her blank face. Seeing that Shigure didn't move from her spot, I could tell Shigure didn't get my silent message.

Letting a tired sigh, "Please go grab Pyrrha's plate on the table, along with a new fork." Shigure blink once, then nod at me and went to grab a fork first before she gone back to the table to get Pyrrha's plate.

Shigure hand Pyrrha her plate and a new fork while Pyrrha places the chocolate cake on the ground before she takes the plate and fork from Shigure.

Afterward, Pyrrha uses the fork to cut a slice of chocolate cake and shove it over to her plate while I continue to watch in case Pyrrha tries to take more than she allowed to.

"Thank you." Pyrrha mumble to Shigure, who nodded at Pyrrha in silence.

Pyrrha glance in my direction, then look back at her plate as she frown a little, but knowing that I would end up sad if she doesn't follow her promise.

Looking back at the half chocolate cake on the ground and back to her small slice. Seeing the options she has, Pyrrha quietly walk back to the table while I let a smile appear on my face.

Shigure looks at me, then at Pyrrha's back and back to me while wondering why I'm smiling right now.

Bending my knees so I could grab the chocolate cake on the ground. I walk back to the table, with Shigure follows me behind as I place the chocolate cake on the table.

Afterward, I walk over to Pyrrha and rub the top of Pyrrha's head, causing her to look at me with a surprised face, but quickly look back at her chocolate cake and start eating it while feeling proud that I'm petting her, knowing that I'm glad she made the right choice.

Of course, Pyrrha won't be embarrassed because I'm petting her for making the correct choice, but the fact that Shigure is still here to see this, causing her cheeks to turn a little red. Not used to having strangers seeing this display.

 _'Whoops. Forgot about Shigure there a sec.'_ I continue to rub the top of Pyrrha's head while Shigure just stares at us.

As Shigure stares at us for a few more seconds, she walks over to me and looks at me as if she waiting for something.

I look at her with an eyebrow raise, as I look at her to see what she wanted from me. For a moment, Shigure continues to stare at my face, then glance at my right hand being used to pet Pyrrha and back at me.

Shigure did this a few more times and I realize she wanted her head to be rubbed too.

"Uh. Would you like me to rub your head?" I ask Shigure, who quickly nodded at my question.

I stare at Shigure with a dumbfounded face, then shrugged, seeing how Shigure helped me a minute ago. I use my left hand to rub the top of Shigure's head, as she closes her eyes to experience this feeling to the fullest.

 _'This...this is pretty awkward for me right now and I could see Pyrrha glaring at Shigure. I guess Pyrrha the jealous type. Huh.'_ I continue to petting both Shigure and Pyrrha while ignoring the fact, that Pyrrha actually stops paying attention to her slice of chocolate cake for the first time.

After what felt like hours, the adults came back, well, Shigure's Father was mostly working on crafting or repairing the weapons while us kids are doing whatever we could do.

Which I should be wondering who let kids our ages without an adult present to make sure no one gets hurt or ready to take of the injure kid.

I stop petting the girls, even when they look at me with sad faces because I stopped. However, I made sure to look at the floor a second after noticing their sad faces.

Much to my dismay, both Shigure and Pyrrha forcefully push my head up. Which made me look at their sad faces. I still haven't built up the resistance to completely ignore the sad face, and this time, Shigure is looking at me with her own version of a sad face together with Pyrrha's sad face.

It's mostly Shigure's usual blank expression, okay, it's still her usual blank expression. But, I could just feel the sadness coming from her.

 _'Since when could I possibly detect negative emotions?'_ I thought to myself, as I felt Shigure hugging my left arm and Pyrrha on my right arm.

Right before I could ask the girls to let go of my arms. Our parents came into the room and look at us, with each of them having different reactions to this.

Shigure's Father had a thoughtful look on his face as if he planning for something for the future.

Mother is pretty much glaring at me for hogging Pyrrha and pretty much ignore Shigure. I could honestly say that if Mother had the chance to separate Pyrrha from me, she would do it in a heartbeat.

As for Father, he just looks at me with amusement because he knew how much I feel about being the center of everyone's attention right now.

I don't know when I started hating being the center of attention of more than 3 people. But, not that I don't for a good reason. It's just that in the future, I may end up getting shot even with my aura protection me.

"Okay, girls. How about we should not try to tear Enma's arms off." Father said to Shigure and Pyrrha, causing both of them to turn their heads at the adults' direction in surprise. At the fact, that they were focusing on me to even notice they enter the room.

 _'I'm pretty sure neither Shigure or Pyrrha were pulling my arms. So where did Father came up with the thought, that they were trying to rip my arms off?'_ I look at my Father, with a confused look, which he pretty much ignores.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. Thanks for looking after the kids." Mother said to Shigure's Father, who still had a thoughtful look, but still heard Mother as he nodded in her direction.

"It's no problem. I don't mind looking after them. They didn't cause any problem one bit." Shigure's Father said to Mother, as he kept on looking at Shigure and myself.

After distracting Pyrrha by pointing out that she left her leftover slice of chocolate cake, which was funny when Pyrrha quickly devour it as if someone about to take it away from her.

As for Shigure, I just asked her to let go of my left arm and not much of a pause to think about it, Shigure let go of my left arm. But, I could just tell she a bit sadder now. One, from the lack of petting her head and two, not being able to hug my left arm anymore.

Once Pyrrha finishes eating, we said our goodbyes to the Kosaka's family. Shigure keeps on staring at me as we left, though. Also, the fact that both Father and Shigure's Father shared a grin with each other didn't help lessen my confusion while wondering why Mother look happier by the seconds.

next day*

 **Day?: Dust's Notes**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Nikos' Twin's Bedroom)

I bring up my [Persona System] to see what been unlocked so far.

 **[Persona System]: Menu**

 **[Shop]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Current Persona Equip]**

 **[List of Personas]: Lock**

 **[Skill List]**

 **[Magic List]: Lock**

 **[Fusion System]: Lock**

 _'Still need to unlock the rest, but at least now I have more stuff to access of the [Persona System] compare to the previous years_ _. Good thing, I already know how to unlock the [Magic List] by just buying one like the [Skill].'_ I switch to the [Shop] next after finish looking at the [Menu].

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]**

 **[Persona]**

 **[Gear]**

 **[Skill Card]**

 **[Magic]**

 **[Incense Card]**

 **[Material Card]**

 **[Consumable]**

 **[Extra Feature]: Lock**

 **[Sell]**

 **[Host's Currency]: 3300**

 _'So far, I manage to almost unlocked all the [Shop]'s sections, but the [Extra Feature]. Even though, I unlocked the section itself, but not the section within the selected section.'_ I let out a sigh of depression from seeing almost all the sections on the [Shop] unlocked, but once I enter one of them. There still are some sections in the selected section being locked still and require something for me to do first before it could be unlocked.

Closing the [Persona System], I bring out a notebook and a pencil from my [Inventory].

 _'Okay, let see. [Water Crystalline Dust]'s value equal [900 System Points]. [Earth Crystalline Dust] is [1200 System Points]. While [Fire Crystalline Dust], [Lightning Crystalline Dust], and [Wind Crystalline Dust] are [1100 System Points].'_ I thought to myself, as I write down this note on my new notebook I got from the many stockpiles in the Family's Storage Room.

 _'Lucky for me, I manage to acquire 2 [Lightning Crystalline Dust] and 1 [Wind Crystalline Dust] this morning at the park, even though it took more than an hour to find. Too bad, there were many people around for me to find out who was the one that drops them. Not like I was going to give it back in the first place. But, more if the person would drop more [Crystalline Dust]. At least, I find out how much [System Point] they give me.'_ I thought to myself, as I finish writing down the list of [Crystalline Dust] and which [Dust] give the amount of [System Point].

I pause for a moment to think about what else to write down. I turn the page and started writing on the back, where I write down the many theories about why each [Crystalline Dust] has differed [System Point] value.

Once that was done, I turn back to the front page and continue writing down addition need to remember notes.

 _'Hmm. Another interesting thing I should find out about this world. In some books, some groups think there four basic types of [Dust]. Which goes by the color red, blue, yellow, and green. While others think there are more than the four basic types of [Dust].'_ I begin writing down my thoughts.

 _'But, from the amount books I read so far in this world, which isn't much. The whole primary types [Dust] things are natural [Crystalline Dust] formed on this planet. So, this is another difference compare to RWBY canon. Or maybe I didn't get to watch the newest episodes about them telling me what's primary type [Dust] is before my reincarnation. Anyway, as for the secondary types [Dust], well, they're almost exactly like what they say in the wiki, I think. A secondary type of [Dust] is a combination of [Powdered Dust]. So pretty much or what I could understand is that primary equal natural formed [Crystalline Dust] and a secondary equal combination of [Powdered Dust].'_ As I continue writing down notes about what I could remember from reading the books at the library on the subject of[Dust], then turn to a new page.

 _'Too bad, I couldn't find out why they call it the four basic types of [Dust] when there are more than four different types of [Dust]. Hmm, maybe it's because they choose the [Dust] that can be commonly combined both artificially and naturally from other types of [Dust] like in the wiki instead of using all primary types [Dust] as the basic type. After all, I'm pretty sure no one discovers all the primary types [Dust] on this planet.'_ I reread what I wrote so far.

 _'Next is the different shade of the [Dust]. From what I learned from Father. Is that [Dust] itself, being primary or secondary, has their own energy rank system. Well, more like I had to come up with one because for some reason, the native people in this world don't care about developing more information about the level of the [Dust]'s energy within it. In fact, the darker the color of the [Dust] is, the more energy it has until it becomes the color white once the energy inside the [Dust] is used up, or in [Wind Dust]'s case, form cracks everywhere on it. Like it's about to crumble into many little pieces, but still, won't break unless you smash it against something hard._ _'_ I continue writing down my notes while making sure not to wake Pyrrha up. After all, she is exhausted from today's training.

As I focus on writing down my thoughts about [Dust]. I started thinking about what the reasons why only the [Wind Crystalline Dust] form countless cracks until it looks like it's about to break into many pieces. Unlike the rest of the other [Dust], that just turns to the color white after its energy is completely used up.

 _'I better stop for now and get some sleep.'_ I finish writing down my last notes about my theory on maybe there something more special in the [Wind Crystalline Dust].

After that, I put my notebook and pencil back in my [Inventory], then turn off my green toy cube that lights up by pressing on one of the sides and press it once more to turn off.

 _'I should really get myself a flashlight or buy a [Skill] that give me night-vision. I could barely see what I'm writing.'_ I place the green toy cube in my [Inventory], then lay back on the bed, where Pyrrha move a bit closer to me while still hugging her Mr. chocolate Cupcake.

I shut my eyes and stop thinking about [Dust] before I end up making more notes the whole night.

next day*

 **Day?: Painful Training**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Training Room)

 _'I am in pain...'_ Lying on the floor in agony from sparring with Shigure. Turn out, Shigure is a prodigy in weapons like her canon.

In a matter of seconds, Shigure beat me to the ground with just a wooden sword. And I never got the chance to even shoot her with my [Pistol]. Also, I pretty much lost counts at 5 hits from Shigure's rapid strikes.

 _'Well, I know that Shigure had more training compare to Pyrrha and mine. Now that I think about it. I didn't even start training in my reflex or hand-eye coordination yet. No wonder, Shigure's attacks look so fast to me. But, by the Sea of Souls, how could she hit so hard?! I thought my aura would protect me!'_ I groan in pain while Shigure blankly stares at me while she squats next to me on my left as I continue lying on my backside in agony.

But, I don't hate Shigure at all and find a sweet girl. After all, right now she is trying to find which medicine pills to give me. Another thing I should remember about the difference between this Shigure and canon is that unlike in canon.

Shigure is actually learning medical skills and one of them involve making medicine pill like the ones she carries in a special small plastic pill box.

Some of the labels on those pill boxes Shigure holdings. I have no clue what they do and never heard of them. _'Well, I could make a guess. But, I'm no expert in the field of medical. So, I will leave it to Shigure.'_ I continue to watch Shigure looking between the two pill boxes in both her hands, then back at me and back to her pill boxes and afterward, pick a different pill box next to her to decide on which to use.

After what felt like hours, Shigure finally picked one that should help me.

 _'I really need to figure out a way to increase my aura regeneration somehow, or ask if Shigure has any pill that restores my aura.'_ I open my mouth, as I let Shigure drop 2 red pills into my mouth and feel myself getting hotter by the seconds.

 _'Wait, does this world even have anything that could restore the person's aura at all? Hmm, maybe I should ask Shigure later.'_ I watch Shigure grab the pill boxes lying around and places them back in her medical toolbox.

Shigure poked my left cheek to get my attention, breaking me from my inner monologue as she looks at me while her right hand is near my face, showing me 2 blue pills holding between her right thumb, index and middle fingers. Telling me to take them as well, not like I have the option to reject Shigure.

Taking an extra 2 pills, causing my body's temperature to cool down. _'Can't believe I'm letting myself being a test subject for her pills. Then again, I could hope my body will build a resistance to anything harmful to me.'_

Right now, I could still feel someone glaring at us and I knew who it was without having to guess.

"Shigure. Do you think I could spar with Enma?" Pyrrha asks Shigure, with a fake cheerful tone.

"Can't...for 1 hour...pills' effects...need time..." Shigure rejects Pyrrha's request of having a sparring match against me.

"Oh...I see." Pyrrha looks at us with a strained smile while glaring at Shigure for taking most of my attention right now.

"Why don't I take care of Enma while you get some rest? Like somewhere other than here?" Pyrrha offers to take over the role to watch over my health, but much to her disappointment, Shigure shook her head at Pyrrha's offer.

"It's...okay...my duty...as Enma's...fiancee..." Shigure pause for a moment to what else to say, "Need to...see...the result..." Shigure look back at me, to see if there anything wrong with me after taking 4 pills of hers.

"Okay." Pyrrha's eye started to twitch a lot now, "What's a fiancee?" Pyrrha walks up to Shigure and looks at us, but a bit more confuse now.

"Don't know...Father didn't...explain...just told...me...I'm...Enma's fiancee...and something else...can't remember...wasn't paying...much...attention at...the time..." Shigure said to Pyrrha, as she continues to look at me with a blank expression.

"Well, what's this duty you talking about then?" Pyrrha question Shigure's explanation since Shigure said it's her duty as a fiancee to take care of me and Pyrrha suspicious of Shigure's motives.

"I...cause...harm...so...my...responsible..." Shigure answer Pyrrha's question.

 _'Well, at least Shigure actually takes the time to heal me back to good health. Even though she is the reason why I'm hurt and also my fault for thinking I could actually shoot Shigure at close range when it hasn't even been a week yet in training.'_ I thought dryly.

"So...nothing related to being this fiancee thing?" Pyrrha is now more confuse than being jealous a few seconds ago.

"No clue...just...remember...I need...to say...it sometime...Father asked...me to..." Shigure replied back at the best of ability.

Pyrrha frown at this, but didn't want to cause any problems with someone injure nearby and one being her loving twin.

 _'Again. What are the reasons for me to accept Shigure's testing medical pills? Shouldn't I worry about some of them end up being lethal poison?'_ I continue to think about the real reasons why I decided to be Shigure's test subject, even though she already tested them on rats before on me.

 _'I swear if I do end up getting poisoned by Shigure. I will have to waste some [System Point] to buy an antidote. Maybe I should give Shigure one of the [Recovery Item] to see if she could recreate it, or create her own version now that I know this Shigure learning medical skills as well.'_ I felt it was enough time for me to rest on the ground and tried to get into a sitting position.

Of course, both Shigure and Pyrrha help me when I honestly don't feel like it's needed, but from the look on their faces. My opinion doesn't matter when it comes to my health.

I let out a sigh as I let the girls help me while I look at the [Pistol] near us.

 _'I should really get a [Skill] that doesn't require any tool or my aura to use later. Seeing how Shigure easy beat me once she disarmed me in a matter of seconds. Not like I could even get to use the chance to shoot her in the first place.'_ I thought to myself, as I begin to think about which [Skill] I should get and decided to buy a [Magic] if I get more [System Point] or have enough leftover once I get the [Skill] I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5: Learning the Logic of Magic

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Learning the Logic of Magic**

 **Days?: Painful Training Part 2**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Training Room)

Now. Normally, I would be happy or very confuse about the reason why I'm in an arranged marriage with Shigure.

However, I'm in too much in pain right now to care about it. Also, because I know neither Shigure or I, have a say about this arranged marriage. Of course, I won't deny getting to marry Shigure is a bad thing.

Since Shigure is already getting better at handling with all kinds of weapons, along with studying in the medical field.

 _'The cooking part is what worry me right now. I don't know if she would be good at cooking or not.'_ I thought to myself, as I use my made up aura training to increase my aura reserve.

Taking a page from one of the training sessions belong to a manga/anime/whatever from my previous life and drain my aura completely. So in this case, I know what to do first.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]**

 **[Destruction Magic]**

 **[Support Magic]**

 **[Ritual Magic]**

After entering the [Persona System] and went straight to the [Shop], then to the [Magic] section. _'I will get [Destruction Magic] later in the future.'_ I thought to myself, as I head to the [Support Magic].

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Support Magic]**

 **[Light Magic]**

 **[Neutral Magic]**

 **[Dark Magic]**

 _'Almost there...'_ I continue going through the [Persona System].

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Support Magic]: [Light Magic]**

 **[Expel Magic]**

 **[Miracle Magic]**

 **[Bless Magic]**

 **[Prayer Magic]**

 _'Uh...let's go with [Bless Magic] for now.'_ I thought dryly, as I selected [Bless Magic].

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Support Magic]: [Light Magic]: [Bless Magic]**

 **[Dia]: 900 System Points**

 **[Charmdi]: 2700 System Points**

 **[Posumudi]: 1800 System Points**

 **[Patra]: 5400 System Points**

 **[Re Patra]: 1800 System Points**

 **[Enradi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Strandi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Closedi]: 1800 System Points**

 **[Petradi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Paraladi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Coti-Di Kotoludi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Bomdi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Achedi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Etnadi]: 900 System Points**

 **[Baisudi]: 2700 System Points**

 **[Energy Drop]: 4500 System Points**

 **[Amrita Drop]: 9000 System Points**

 **[Upgrade]: double cost of selected [Bless Magic]**

 _'Okay...I don't remember what the rest do, but I do remember what [Dia]'s effect is.'_ I picked [Dia] as my very first [Magic], even if it is a [Support Magic].

A new mental image replaced the list of [Bless Magic] a second later after picking [Dia] to be purchased.

 **Ding***

 **[Dia]**

 **[Price]: 900 System Points**

 **Do you wish to purchase this magic?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

With just a thought, I accept the purchase and a new mental image replace it and at the same time, new knowledge is being implanted into my brain.

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Dia]**

 **[Host's Currency]: 2400 System Point**

 **Ding***

 **The [Magic List] has been unsealed due to purchase of [Dia].**

 **Ding***

 **[Dia]:**

 **Active Effect: Slightly recover 1 target's health instantly.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 1 (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: [E-]: 7% Aura Unit Level per use**

I blink a few times and finally see what a [Magic] look like compare to a [Skill].

 _'So there are no [Training Methods] for [Magic]? And really?! I need to spend more [System Point]?!'_ I look at my first [Magic], to find out there no [Training Methods] and the fact that I actually need to spend more [System Point]. If I wanted to rank up [Dia], causing me to mentally cry in despair.

 _'Well, at least I don't even need to train this [Magic]. I actually know how to cast it and find out that there is no range limit to cast [Dia] on the target. Though, there may be some other unknown variables that could stop me from casting [Dia] beside not having enough aura to cast it.'_ I thought to myself, as I already cast [Dia] onto myself.

Much to my delight, only I could see a green light cover my whole body and to my disappointment. I pretty much emptied my aura reserve in a single cast. At least, some of my injuries are healed, well, just a bit.

 _'Actually. Could anyone sense my aura being drained away from casting [Dia]?'_ I thought carefully and wonder if someone could sense my aura being drained from casting one of my [Magic].

 _'Sure, they can't see my [Dia] taking an effect. But, couldn't someone train in sensing aura would find this weird that my aura is being drained for some reasons?'_ I started getting worried about future enemies, who trained in aura sensing.

I place these thoughts to the side of my head and think about now, _'Hmm. Now, I have a [Magic] to spam in order to empty my aura reserve easier now and won't have to keep getting hurt to drain my aura anymore.'_ I gave a mental pat on the back, for picking a [Support Magic] to be my first [Magic] purchase.

 _'Wait a second.'_ I caught something very important right away before I close the information on [Dia].

Rereading the details on [Dia], even if there not much detail on the [Magic] in the first place. But, what caught my attention is the cost of [Dia].

 _'[E-]: 7% Aura Unit Level per use. So there is a rank system in aura capacity?'_ Once I look at the cost of [Dia] and came up with many theories if there is actually a rank system for aura capacity.

Seeing how it took the leftover aura I had regenerated a few minutes ago. I know for sure that my aura reserve could be in this [E-: Aura Unit Level]'s range or could be higher.

Blinking a few times, I notice I was being dragged by Shigure and Pyrrha out of the Training Room.

 _'Dang. I really need to work on my awareness.'_ I berated myself for going through an inner monologue once again.

 _'Well, I guess I have another subject to study later. Also, buying the rest of the [Bless Magic] to find out what they do.'_ I felt my eyebrow twitch from having to add in another subject in my notebook and have to waste more [System Point] later in the future for [Bless Magic].

I notice Shigure glance at me a few times, then nodded to herself in silence and I had the feeling she thinks her medical pills are working great.

Which I find surprisingly well made, since [Dia]'s effect already disappear after being cast a minute ago, now it's just Shigure's medical pills doing the work right now.

Honestly, I feel like I never got hit in the stomach by Shigure more than once and that's saying something. After having to feel my aura being drained in a matter of seconds for the first time.

 _'I swear. I heard someone laughing at my pain and I know it wasn't Pyrrha. Shigure doesn't look like she would laugh anytime soon.'_ I thought dryly, as I vow to punch the person in the stomach, who laughing at my pain.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Front Yard)

"Uh. Where are you girls taking me?" I ask both Shigure and Pyrrha, as they continue to drag me out of the Dojo Building.

"Food." Shigure answers me, but Pyrrha looks at Shigure with a confused expression. This means that Shigure is the one leading and Pyrrha either has her own route or following Shigure's lead without knowing where we going.

Seeing how Pyrrha not denying Shigure's response, I guess it's the latter instead of the former.

"Why are we getting food? Is it lunch time already?" I ask Shigure and Pyrrha in hope to get an insight of the reason why we getting food right now.

"Yup. It's lunch time and I think we having a tuna sandwich and some fruits." Pyrrha answer my question while Shigure nodded in an agreement with Pyrrha's response.

"Should I worry about who made the tuna sandwich?" I ask the girls, with a worried tone.

"It's Mama, who making it." Pyrrha said in a small voice, "Anyway! After lunch. We're going to spar against each other, Em!" Pyrrha quickly change the topic, but I still notice how Pyrrha faking a happy expression.

I didn't bother to continue the previous topic and Shigure did the same as well.

"Alright." I said to Pyrrha, as she let a real smile appear. Once, she heard my response and glad that I let her change the topic.

As for Shigure's reason, well, she didn't know what's the problem between Pyrrha and Mother, but knew it isn't something she should get into.

While I let the girls continue to drag me to the Main Building for lunch, even though I would like to walk on my own. The last time I tried to, Pyrrha end up looking at me with a teary face.

 _'Curse my weakness.'_ I thought dryly, since I knew it a futile attempt to resist what Pyrrha wanted. _'Man. Now, that I look back all those years. I'm pretty much spoiling Pyrrha.'_

I look at the sky while continues to cast [Dia] onto myself every time I regain enough aura to cast it.

However, at the fifth casts of [Dia]. I discover something wrong and found out I can't cast it anymore for some reason. Even when I know for sure, that I have enough aura to cast [Dia] again.

 _'Okay. So it looks like I can't spam [Dia] to drain my aura reserve. But, the question is. Why can't I cast [Dia]?'_ I started to panic at the thought of not being able to use my [Bless Magic].

"Oh...Enma's injuries...are...healed..." Shigure whispers mostly to herself, but didn't bother to continue afterward.

 _'...does that mean I can't spam [Dia] unless I'm injured?'_ I thought with bemusement, but kept my outside expression calm and continue to look at the sky.

 _'Great. I'm going to need to buy another [Magic].'_ I feel distress at the thought of using more [System Point] and leading to the greed within my heart for [Crystalline Dust] to grow even more, with each time I used my [System Point].

Bring up my [Persona System] again, and this time, I will buy a [Destruction Magic]. _'At least, I hope there isn't more resistance on using a [Destruction Magic] like the [Bless Magic].'_ I thought with annoyance.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Destruction Magic]:**

 **[Element Magic]**

 **[Force Magic]**

 **[Other Magic]: Lock**

 _'Wait, what? There is actually a seal placed on one of the [Destruction Magic]?! Okay, no need to rage.'_ I took a deep breath to calm myself, _'I'm going to continue to buy a [Destruction Magic], even if one of them is locked away right now.'_

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Destruction Magic]: [Element Magic]:**

 **[Fire Magic]**

 **[Ice Magic]**

 **[Wind Magic]**

 **[Earth Magic]**

 **[Water Magic]**

 _'Huh. I didn't know there was a [Water Magic] and [Earth Magic]. Also, where the [Electric Magic]? Hmm. Maybe it's in the [Force Magic] I guess.'_ I thought to myself, as I pick [Water Magic] first.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Destruction Magic]: [Element Magic]: [Water Magic]:**

 **[Aqua]: 900 System Points**

 **[Upgrade]: triple cost of the selected [Water Magic]**

 _'Is that it?'_ I thought with confusion and surprise from seeing only one spell under [Water Magic], besides the [Upgrade] function.

Quickly, I switch to the [Earth Magic] section to see if there are more than one spell compare to the [Water Magic] section.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Destruction Magic]: [Element Magic]: [Earth Magic]:**

 **[Magna]: 900 System Points**

 **[Tera]: 900 System Points**

 **[Upgrade]: triple cost of the selected [Earth Magic]**

 _'Okay...there are more than one [Earth Magic], but just one more than [Water Magic].'_ I thought to myself, then mentally slap myself. Because I just remember there wasn't many [Tier 1] in [Destruction Magic] in the first place when I recall the memories about the Persona's series' magic. But then again, there is more stuff in the [Persona System] that is completely unrelated to the Persona's series.

 _'I feel stupid now.'_ I thought dryly, as I switch back to [Water Magic] and purchase [Aqua].

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Main Building: Back Entrance)

 **Ding***

 **[Aqua]**

 **[Price]: 900 System Points**

 **Do you wish to purchase this magic?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

Quickly, accepting the purchase when I notice we already arrived at the back entrance of the Main Building.

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Aqua]**

 **[Host's Currency]: 1500 System Point**

 **Ding***

 **[Aqua]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts small [Water] damage to one target.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 1 (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: [E-]: 4% Aura Unit Level per use**

 _'Now, I just need to be alone to test this [Aqua] and lucky for me the cost of casting [Aqua] is lower than [Dia].'_ I close the [Persona System] while thinking about what is a good time to test [Aqua] and figure out what my aura reserve rank is at.

after lunch*

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Training Room)

Well, today's lunch was a little awkward with Mother staring at Pyrrha the whole time and Father tries to take Mother's attention away from Pyrrha. Because Pyrrha felt really uncomfortable by being stared at while she eating her tuna sandwich.

Even Shigure felt uncomfortable with the way Mother stares at Pyrrha in silence. Heck, Shigure even started a discussion with me to break the silence. Which I find the topic of the discussion to be interesting and the topic happens to be about ideas of what other kind of medical pills Shigure wanted to make.

While I asked Shigure if she doing anything other than medical pills and found out she is making a liquid version of her medical pill just in case.

Pyrrha tried to join in the discussion, but was too uncomfortable to speak with Mother continue to stare at her throughout the lunch period.

After a few minutes, both Shigure and I stop talking once we notice how quiet it was, and we decided to talk later in the future as we finish our own tuna sandwich, with a few fruits to eat.

Once everyone has finished eating, Pyrrha quickly drags me to the Dojo Building and Shigure is following behind. Of course, I saw Mother looking at us heading to the Dojo Building, but didn't follow since she has other important things to do for the day.

Father just looks at us and then at Mother, with a strained smile and follow her towards whatever they are going to do.

Now, Shigure, Pyrrha, and I are in the Training Room, and of course, some people would argue it's dangerous for kids to be alone in the Training Room, where countless of dangerous weapons lying around for the kids to mess around with.

But, then again, all three of us aren't normal kids or more like Shigure know the safety rules and made sure neither Pyrrha or I did something dangerous that could lead to lethal injury.

Once Shigure made neither us did something. Pyrrha grabs her training sword while I grab my [Pistol] and [Combat Knife], after I checked if the [Pistol] was loaded or not.

As I begin to think about how I did against Shigure before lunch, I decided to buy another [Skill] and I know which one would be useful right about now.

 **Ding***

 **[Basic Evasion Mastery]**

 **[Price]: 1300 System Points**

 **Do you wish to purchase this magic?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

Accepting the purchase, as I feel new knowledge appearing within my mind.

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Aqua]**

 **[Host's Currency]: 200 System Point**

 **Ding***

 **[Basic Evasion Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to evade a countless number of different attacks and a small instinct for the user to adapt to many different situations.**

 **The Requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Evasion Mastery] to [Trainee Evasion Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dodge an attack to the left: (0/100)**  
 **Dodge an attack to the right: (0/100)**  
 **Duck under an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Roll away from an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Back away from an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Run away from an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Down parry an attack: (0/200)**  
 **Side parry an attack: (0/200)**  
 **Forearm parry an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Up parry an attack: (0/50)**  
 **Circle parry an attack: (0/50)**  
 **Low parry an attack: (0/50)**

 _'Okay. Let see if I don't end up getting my ass beat by my younger twin. Like with Shigure.'_ I thought to myself, as I finish reading the info on [Basic Evasion Mastery] and letting the new knowledge flooding my mind.

Holding my [ Colt M1911A1 Pistol] and [Combat Knife], and this time, I will actually use the [Combat Knife] in this spar.

 _'What was I thinking, when I faced Shigure without my [Combat Knife]. Oh yeah, because I still can't shoot a [Pistol] with one arm yet. Shit. This is going to be a pain.'_ I narrow my eyes at Pyrrha while hating the fact, that I couldn't handle the recoil with one arm right now.

 _'I should really have bought that [Basic Knife Mastery] when I had the chance.'_ I begin to regret not buying the [Basic Knife Mastery] instead of the [Dia], if I knew that I couldn't spam it without having an injury or use it on someone else, that is hurt.

Without thinking about it, I place the [Combat Knife] in between my teeth to be held while holding my [Pistol] with both hands and shoot at Pyrrha.

Sadly, I didn't even get in a stance to prepare for the recoil and lost my center of balance for a few seconds.

Pyrrha yelp at the sudden pain from being shot at and almost drop her sword from getting hit in the right shoulder.

I could see some tears coming already, but Pyrrha wipes her tears away and charge right at me, with her sword being held with both hands and look like she going for a downward slash while charging straight at me.

However, it took a few seconds for Pyrrha to adjust to the pain and getting better with her aura already erase the pain.

In those few seconds, I was able to get my balance stable and held my [Combat Knife] with my right hand, ready to fight Pyrrha in close combat.

As I waited for Pyrrha to get in my range, I try following my instinct guiding me through the process on how to dodge. But, much to my dismay, I realize I need to increase my training even more in the future after notice how my body can't keep up.

Also, the fact that Pyrrha almost knock the [Combat Knife] out of my hand with just a single swing. Giving me enough reason to improve my physical strength even more.

Bring up the [Basic Evasion Mastery]'s [Training Methods], to find out none of them gone up. Letting me know that I didn't dodge purposely and almost having my [Combat Knife] knock out of my hand. Prove that I seriously need to up my game.

Pyrrha tries a downward, vertical strike, once more when she sees an opening to attack.

Seeing my twin raising her sword above her head, ready to cut me down, but I was able to move to my left. As Pyrrha's sword slam onto the ground in front of me. A close call at my end, cause I could tell Pyrrha put some extra strength into that swing.

 **[Basic Evasion Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dodge an attack to the left: (1/100)**  
 **Dodge an attack to the right: (0/100)**  
 **Duck under an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Roll away from an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Back away from an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Run away from an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Down parry an attack: (0/200)**  
 **Side parry an attack: (0/200)**  
 **Forearm parry an attack: (0/100)**  
 **Up parry an attack: (0/50)**  
 **Circle parry an attack: (0/50)**  
 **Low parry an attack: (0/50)**

 _'This is going to take a long time. I could just tell.'_ I dismiss the [Basic Evasion Mastery]'s [Training Methods] and focus more on the battle.

Moving out of the way by taking a few steps back from almost having my legs being cut.

"Hold still!" Pyrrha growl, as she continues to swing her sword in a wild manner, forgetting about the basic sword arts she was taught by Father a few days ago.

Not like I blame her for forgetting since both of us just started training a few days now.

From the sideline, Shigure looks at us with her usual blank expression, but I could tell she was analyzing every movement we make with our weapons and I could feel the disappointment from Shigure at Pyrrha's display of attacks so far.

So far, I had to dodge a few times to the left and right, but end up getting hit in the stomach more than once after Pyrrha started getting used to my pattern of dodging her attacks.

 _'Well, at least I know that I have to dodge successfully in order for it to count towards the [Basic Evasion Mastery]'s [Training Methods].'_ I begin to use my [Combat Knife] to parry Pyrrha's attacks, but failing to intercept Pyrrha's wild sword attacks.

Now, I feel like a complete moron right now. Because compare to Pyrrha's sword and my [Combat Knife]. Plus, adding the factor of the momentum after Pyrrha pull her sword to the side, then swing it as fast as she could and let the weight of her sword to deal the attack.

Sure, I manage to attack Pyrrha a few times during the time it takes for her to swing her sword, but I sometimes end up getting punched in the face. Which is painful at my end, since Pyrrha's physical strength is abnormal for her age.

Looking back a few minutes ago, Shigure even look at me with a confused face when she notices the [Combat Knife] I'm using against Pyrrha. So, I pretty much realize the disadvantage I have against Pyrrha, even with my newly acquired [Basic Evasion Mastery] to help me dodge.

Of course, I could easily dodge all Pyrrha's wild attacks, but I do need to attack once and a while. Sadly, I have a limited amount of [Dust Round] right now. And, I'm pretty sure Pyrrha won't wait for me to reload a new magazine. So she could be shot again. Nope, Pyrrha would gladly attack me during the time I need to reload, which I found the hard way.

When I end up getting smacked against the side of my head with the flat side of Pyrrha's sword.

I could go for a stab with my [Combat Knife] again, but then I have to get closer to Pyrrha and the way she swings that sword everywhere, along with her sneaky jabs to the face. So that path would lead to something, but with some risks in it. Painful risks, that is.

My other choice is shooting her with my [Pistol], but my accuracy with a single hand and continue to be in motion. Also, the fact I never started training in moving and shooting at the same time yet. Bring my accuracy down to at least 90% if not more, with the way Pyrrha keep on rushing at me.

If this Training Room wasn't so big for our age, I'm pretty sure I would be down for the count in a matter of minutes at the very beginning. Since Pyrrha could have cornered me sooner or later, but that would be in the future once our bodies grow bigger. Then, this Training Room would look less big for us right now.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Pyrrha yells at me, as she goes for my stomach with a left horizontal cut.

By pure luck, I use my [Combat Knife] to intercept during Pyrrha's swing, by changing its trajectory. Forcing Pyrrha's control and balance to be unstable, as the sword gone way above my head, causing Pyrrha to spin around with her back turn to me.

Also, with the sudden shift of Pyrrha's balance, causing her to let go of her sword from being surprised at the fact I have actually managed to counter her with a parry.

 _'Well, I guess I just used up my luck for the day.'_ I thought with surprise, that I manage to perform a parry with a [Combat Knife].

However, my short victory didn't last that long when my [Combat Knife] was forced out of my hand.

I yelp when my [Combat Knife]'s tip almost pierces my right foot, but my aura protected me from getting stabbed by my own [Combat Knife], which would be pretty sad.

Furthermore, Pyrrha rush straight at me and going for a tackle. Not like I was going to be stupid and stand to be ready to get hit. So, I roll to my left and get out of the way. As I watch Pyrrha crashed into the wall behind me.

"Huh. I didn't notice there was a wall there." I thought out loud, just realizing I was pretty much back against the wall now.

"It hurt!" Pyrrha shouted to herself, as she rolls around the floor while holding her forehead in pain, as tears going down her cheeks.

"Shouldn't your aura protect you, though?" I ask my twin, with a confused look and wonder why she is in pain when her aura would protect her from getting hurt or should already heal her enough to stop the pain.

"Pyrrha...out...of...aura..." Shigure answer my question in Pyrrha's place, but this causes me to almost jump out of my skin from hearing Shigure's voice so close to me and manage to appear next to us without my notice.

"How is Pyrrha out of aura? I know for sure most of the attacks only drained her aura a little." I look at Shigure, with a confused expression while taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down from almost getting a heart attack, with Shigure appearing next to me all of sudden.

"Well...Father and Mother taught me that I could use aura to enhance myself to be stronger and faster. Didn't they teach you that, Enma?" Pyrrha tells me that this whole time she was using most of her aura to enhance her already abnormal physical strength, along with an increased in speed.

"No. This is the first time I heard about it." I said with a half truth and half lie, true that neither Father or Mother taught me how to use aura to enhance myself and lied about how this is my first time hearing about it.

"Weird. I could have sworn they told me they did when I asked them if we could train together anything related to using aura." Pyrrha whispers her thought out loud to herself in a whisper tone, but neither Shigure or I comment on her thoughts.

Shigure, though, look at me as if she asking me why isn't Father or Mother teaching something as basic as aura enhance, when they have already started teaching it to Pyrrha.

I just shrugged at Shigure, telling her I didn't know what my parent's reasons for not teaching me about how to use my aura to enhance myself, even though I already got some references from anime/manage to perform aura enhance without anyone teaching me.

"Pyrrha! Time for training!" I heard Father's shouting, as he enters the Training Room.

Pyrrha looks at Father with a surprised look, then back at me with a sad face once she realized that she won't be spending any time with me for the day until her training is over.

"Come on Pyrrha. You want to be strong for your brother, right?" Father tries to get Pyrrha to be more motivated in her training by telling her to be strong for me, even though he could have just brought me along to train with Pyrrha at the same time.

However, much to my disappointment after learning how the female in this family. Be it younger or older, they need to be the main focus in training. So, in the future, they could protect the family from danger or become a Huntress if they desire so.

Of course, I asked Father, why couldn't I train along with Pyrrha. Well, Father pretty much straight out told me that compare to male and female. Female have a much easier time to get stronger while the most average male would take a bit longer and in some rare, if a male child show any talent in training early.

Then sure, they could train at an earlier time, but sadly because I made the mistake of showing no talent in marksmanship on day one of training in front of Mother.

This pretty much gives both Father and Mother the reason not to continue my training until later in the future like around the time I enter the Sanctum Academy with Pyrrha.

So right now, both Father and Mother are focused on training Pyrrha, with the basic in order to make her better than the students by the time both Pyrrha and I enter the Sanctum Academy in 7 years from now. Maybe less, depend on Pyrrha's training from what I heard, that if she gets her basic down less than 7 years.

Then both of us could enter the Sanctum Academy early at the age of 10 and above. So, either at the age of 13 like the average kids or at the youngest of 10, if you have the experience or talent to enter early.

This pretty much depends on Pyrrha than me doing something. Where both of us could enter early or not. And even then, I'm pretty sure Pyrrha would be at the top of her classes with the amount of training Father and Mother would put Pyrrha through for the next few years.

Of course, I won't let this get to me and sure I feel annoyed not being trained by my own parents with my twin. But, I have [Persona System] and Shigure, who decided that it's her duties to help me out.

"Coming!" Pyrrha looks back at me one more time, but ignored Shigure, then grab her sword from the ground and run towards Father to begin her training.

"Pyrrha! No running with a sharp object! Not until you get more training, then you could run all you want with your training sword." Father shout at Pyrrha, with concern in his voice and warn Pyrrha not to run with a sword in her hands.

As Shigure and I watch Father, lead Pyrrha to another Training Room to be used for Pyrrha's training.

Once both Father and Pyrrha left this Training Room, leaving both Shigure and I alone.

"Train?" Shigure asks me all of sudden while handing me back my [Combat Knife], which I have a suspension that it was Pyrrha the cause of making me drop it.

"Sure. What would you like for us to train right now?" I take back my [Combat Knife] from Shigure, after I push myself off the ground first.

"Hmm...may...I...ask...you...a question?" Shigure tilts her head to the side, waiting for my response.

"You just did, but sure ask away." I said to Shigure, letting a smile appear on my face.

"Why...does...your aura...drop...while...Pyrrha and...I...were dragging...you...to lunch?" Shigure look at me, as she tries to see if I'm lying or not, and I feel like she could see through any lies I come up with, I think.

"Would you, believe me, I was using my aura to speed up my healing process?" I try with a half truth.

Shigure nodded once, then shook her head, "And?" Shigure continues to stare at me with a blank face, waiting for me to explain further.

"I could do magic?" I offer the whole truth.

Shigure continues to stare at me, to see if there is a hint of a lie.

"Magic?" Shigure moves closer to me, and soon just a few inches apart between our face from each other.

"Yes?" I feel pretty nervous right now, because I am doing something very stupid, that could lead to countless problems for me. And one of them is actually telling someone, my fiancee at that, but still informing someone that I could actually do magic.

"Hmm...I know...you're...a...boy...I checked...so...you...can't be...a maiden..." Shigure mumbles to herself, as she continues to stare at me, but I caught something from Shigure thinking out loud.

"WAIT! What do you mean you checked, to find out I'm a boy or not?! Have you been spying on me?!" I shouted in shock at the fact, that Shigure may or may not have been spying on me today, or since the day we meet, which is just 2 days ago. Not including today.

"Yes." Shigure simply answer my question, not bother to hide the fact she did spy on me.

"WHEN?!" I ask her quickly, so I could come up with a way to find out whenever she try to spy on me again.

"Last night...when...everyone's...asleep..." Shigure replied back with the same monotone.

"Did you break into my room, just to find out I was a boy or not?" I ask dryly, and suddenly feel tired.

"No." Shigure shook her head, "Wanted...to...know...more...about...you..."

"And...you couldn't just ask me about myself?" I look at Shigure, with a deadpan.

"Too...many...people...around..." Shigure looks away and I could see her blushing a little.

 _'So...Shigure can get embarrassed and look like she shy too.'_ Another thing I learn about Shigure.

"I don't know if 1 or 3 people, that are my family, counts as many people, though." I thought out loud, as Shigure look at her feet.

"Still...too...many..." Shigure mumble to me, "So...you...can...do...magic?" Shigure looks at me with sparkling eyes.

"Kinda?" I'm still unsure if I should be telling Shigure about my [Magic] at all. But, seeing how she is going to be my future wife and a master in many weapons, who also become a ninja. Which means, Shigure would likely hurt me in more than one way I could think of.

"Wizard?" Shigure asks me, as she looks at me with the hope that I'm actually a wizard.

"No. I'm not a wizard." I said dryly, since I'm pretty sure there is an old wizard in this world, that may or maybe not be Ozpin, or a descendant of one. I honestly don't know at this point.

"Aww..." Shigure look at the ground, with a sad expression, well, more like her eyelids are half closed and a small frown as her sad face.

Looking around the room to see if anyone nearby, and seeing there are no one else besides the two of us.

I raise my right hand, causing Shigure to look at me with her usual blank expression as she focuses on what I'm about to do.

I cast [Aqua], and I felt my aura drop by 4%, as both Shigure and I stare in confusion at the water floor in front of us.

A second ago, a large amount of water that enough to fill up a bathtub, appear in front of us in a shape of a sphere rotating at high speed in all directions, for a second only. Afterward, it falls to the ground, splashing the floor.

Lucky for us, I made sure to cast [Aqua] far away from us by 30 meters away.

 _'Well, now I know what [Aqua] look like. Water appearing out of nowhere and crash into the target and form into a water sphere instantly.'_ I thought to myself, since the knowledge come with [Aqua] doesn't tell me what [Aqua] look like, but at least, it does tell me how to cast it like [Dia].

I took out my notebook and pencil from my [Inventory], and begin to write down my new discovered notes on a new page while Shigure continues to stare at the water floor.

 _'So far, I have two [Magic]. One from [Bless Magic] and the other is [Destruction Magic]. Two common facts about these [Magic] I learned. One, there no limited range between myself and the target, when I cast a [Magic] at the selected target from the knowledge I gained instantly from purchasing both [Dia] and [Aqua].'_ I started writing down my notes and notice Shigure walk behind me to see what I'm writing.

"Is...this...your...journal...about...your...magic?" Shigure asks me, as she read what I wrote so far, and look at me with a confused look at the words, '[Bless Magic]', '[Destruction Magic]', and 'purchasing'.

"Yup." I answer while giving up hiding about my [Persona System] and cursing to myself for taking out my notebook with Shigure still here. _'Lucky me, I didn't write down many notes just yet.'_ I mentally sigh in relief at that thought.

Shigure didn't ask any more questions, knowing that I have already given her my trust so far and didn't want to ruin it by asking for more of my secrets.

I look at Shigure for a few more seconds to see if she wanted to ask anything else, but she kept her mouth shut for now.

In my honest opinion, I don't know if I should even tell Shigure about the [Persona System]. The less people know about it, the less people I have to worry about trying to find a way to take it away from. And I have a feeling I won't be alive when they extract the [Persona System] from me.

"Do...you...trust me?" Shigure asks me in a whisper tone, as she moves a bit closer to me, as her left shoulder touch mine right one while she looks at the ground.

"Well, I'm risking a lot right now by telling you that I have magic. So...yeah, I trust you. Unless you tell other, then no I won't trust you anymore." I replied back without hiding what I thought about the situation.

"I...promise...I won't...tell...anyone...without...your...permission...I...swear it...by...my soul, that...anything important...you...tell...me from...now...and in...the...future...I won't...say." Shigure made a vow to keep my secret.

I look at Shigure in shock from listening Shigure speak longer than she usually speaks.

"Uh...is that some kind of special oath or something?" I ask a little curious and confused, when Shigure could have just said she promise not to tell, without the whole extra words in it.

"No...just...my...way...to...make a...promise." Shigure answer truthfully.

"Oh. Alright, I guess." I rub the back of my head with my right hand.

"Could...I...see...your...journal?" Shigure asks to read my notebook and look at me with pleading eyes, I think.

"Sure." I answer without a thought, and seeing how she would find about this notebook sooner or later. May as well let her read it and not have to worry about her trying to steal it from me when she gets the chance.

"Could...I...also...learn...how...to...use...magic?" Shigure ask me while I continue to write down my notes.

I could see the blush on her face. I could tell this what she wanted to ask me after learning that I could do magic.

"I don't know if I could teach you." I said truthfully, since both [Dia] and [Aqua] does give me knowledge and instinct on how to cast them, but for some reason. I can't just put it into words on how to cast them in the first place.

It's like I'm missing a bit of information between the process of casting my [Magic]. One of them is how to convert my aura into those [Magic].

"To be honest, even though I know how to cast my [Magic] and could teach you it. But, I'm missing lots of important things you would need to know to even cast my kind of [Magic]." I wanted Shigure to know that I would gladly teach her how to use [Magic], but I'm pretty sure the [Persona System] knew I would try to teach others on how to use [Magic] later and made sure to remove the important stuff in the knowledge it give me.

 _'I guess this is the reason why it includes a small bit of instinct with the knowledge upon purchase.'_ I thought to myself, as I look at Shigure, who looked like she been denied of something she would love to have. Which is true, since learning magic could be very useful like [Dust].

"Aww...wait...your...magic?" Shigure looks like she about to give up, but quickly caught something and look at me with hope.

"Yeah. My [Magic]. I don't know if there are any different kinds of magic in this era right now and I'm just learning right now." I started explaining Shigure about my [Persona System], including about [Persona] itself, which surprised Shigure a lot.

Shigure even asked me if I could summon my [Persona] to see what it look like, but I explain to her that summoning my [Persona] would drain my aura and could cause people, who are a sensor to aura related to locate us.

Shigure nodded when she heard my reasons and ask for my forgiven once she realizes, that she almost broke her promise she made a few minutes ago, just now. If I had summoned my [Persona] right there and then.

"So...I could...still...learn...how...to...use...magic?" Shigure in hope of being able to use something related to magic, and I'm guessing semblance, aura, and [Dust] doesn't count as magic. When I could pretty much do a fireball with a [Fire Dust].

"Maybe. I guess you could learn to use magic later in the future. Not my type of [Magic], though. Sorry." I try to cheer Shigure up.

"It's...okay...since...your...is...not...a...semblance...and...real...magic...then...the...Maidens...is...real." Shigure didn't look like she gave up at all and mention about the Four Maidens.

"Oh yeah. The Four Maidens. A fairy tale, well, I guess they are real then. Too bad, it's going to be a lot harder to even find one of them." I said to Shigure, who nodded in agreement.

"So...[Dia]...and [Aqua]?" Shigure asks me to explain more about my current [Magic] I have right now.

"Well, [Dia] is a [Tier 1] of the [Bless Magic] branch of [Light Magic]." I begin explaining about what I know so far about my [Magic], along with the fact that the [Persona System] don't give any info about what I'm buying until I buy them first. Well, some of their names explained themselves already.

"Does...that...mean...my pills...didn't...work?" Shigure looks sad at the thoughts, that her medical pills didn't work at all.

"No. They worked alright. My [Dia] just speed up the healing process that all and if I'm ever poison. Well, [Dia] won't cure it. But, I could buy an antidote from my [System Point]." I quickly explain to Shigure, that her medical did, in fact, help speeding up my heal, with the help of [Dia] and leftover aura.

Shigure looks up when I mention that I could buy an antidote to a poison. A second later, Shigure grabs a hold of my shoulders and stare at me with sparkling eyes. As she tries to send a mental message.

"Would you like me to buy you an antidote or something similar to one? I don't know if it really an antidote to a poison, though." I look at Shigure with a shocked expression to see her this excited.

Shigure quickly nodded her head and feel very happy right now.

"I don't have enough [System Point] to get one though." And suddenly Shigure looks sad once she heard my answer.

"How...do...you...get...more...of...these...[System Point]?" Shigure asks in a serious tone, or like one, as she stares at me.

"Well, so far, I could only get [System Point] through using [Crystalline Dust] and not the [Powdered Dust] version." I answer Shigure's question, causing her to think to herself before she says anything else.

While I leave Shigure to her thoughts, I continue taking my notes.

 _'Okay, where was I? Oh, right. Two, none of the two [Magic] won't take effect if I'm low on aura, which I find okay. Seeing how some of the energies from different anime/manga of the case of dying if their energy core is completely empty.'_ I finish writing down the two common facts I know about my [Magic].

 _'Even though I gained knowledge from purchasing any [Magic] and [Skill]. There is a hidden rule that doesn't come with the knowledge. For some unknown reason or rule, I can't cast [Dia] again unless the target is hurt, physically that is. I tried casting [Dia] onto myself after being healed up completely. Well, I didn't try on someone else yet, that's not hurt. Don't know what that would cause.'_ I started writing down what I know the limitation of [Dia].

Before I could continue writing down more of my notes on [Magic], Shigure poke me on the right cheek to get my attention.

I look up at Shigure, to let her know she got my attention.

"How...much...[Dust]...do...you...need?" Shigure asks me.

"Well, as much I could get. Seeing how I haven't figure out a new way to get more [System Point] for years until I got my hands on a [Fire Crystalline Dust]." I didn't bother to think about how much I need, when the truth is that I require more [Crystalline Dust] every time I use up more of my [System Point].

"Hmm...I will...bring...[Fire Dust]...tomorrow..." Shigure promises to bring [Fire Crystalline Dust] tomorrow to be converted into [System Point]. So I could buy her something similar as an antidote from the [Persona System].

"You are going to use the stuff I buy from my [Persona System] for something?" I ask Shigure and wonder what she going to use them for.

"Study them." Shigure wanted to study the [Item] belong to the [Persona System], and I would have to guess, that she going to use them as a reference to create new medical pills.

"So, do you want to read my journal now or later?" I held my notebook to her, but Shigure shook her head.

"Later. Train...now..." Shigure didn't want to read my journal right now, but to train first then she will.

I shrugged and toss both notebook and pencil back in my [Inventory], causing Shigure to look at me, with her eyes widen a little to show she surprise at this display.

But, Shigure kept her mouth closed and would ask me after training.

I grab my [Combat Knife] first, as Shigure decided to train me on how to hold my [Combat Knife] the correct way while leaving the [Pistol] for later.

For the rest of the day, Shigure continues to teach me how to use the [Combat Knife] and what not to do with it.

 _'Hmm...maybe I don't need to buy the [Basic Knife Mastery]. Nah. I will buy it just in case there some special bonus after reaching a [Rank].'_ I continue to follow Shigure's directions while making sure I don't go near the wet floor.


	6. Chapter 6: Accomplishment

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Accomplishment**

1 month later*

 **Days?: New Skills**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Study Room)

It has been a month since Shigure and I spend most of our time together, figuring out more about the [Persona System], along with training together as well.

So far, I found out that my aura reserve didn't increase at all. After draining my aura until it empty, but found out with the help of Shigure.

From what Shigure told me, the reason why my aura reserve didn't increase at all. Was because it was never empty at all and I was only tried with a bit of leftover aura.

Using aura enhance, in fact, did not have the ability to literally empty the aura reserve and will deactivate once it gets too low. Or, in other case, get under the red zone.

Another thing I find a flaw in this world's system over aura.

They don't bother to make the aura into numbers, well, they do, but only in percentage and in colors. Green having 50% of the Hunter's aura still available while yellow is 40% of their aura and red being 10%.

As for the flaw of this aura meter was because no one decided to find out how much aura per person. They pretty much just decided that big aura would drain slower and last longer while those with short aura reserve would be the opposite.

Even Shigure wasn't able to find any other information on this subject. But then again, the native of this world doesn't study more about aura and figure out a way to increase their aura reserve.

Another thing I find irritated, since the people think their aura reserve would never increase at all and only those with semblance that require high amounts of aura would have the ability to increase their aura reserve each time they use their semblance most of the time, or some people who born with a high rank aura reserve, which in this case. Pyrrha and Shigure fall under the second category of aura reserve.

So, if I didn't have my [Persona System] and just some random semblance. I wouldn't be able to increase my aura reserve at all, seeing how I can't empty my aura reserve like I plan to and only with the right semblance would be possible.

In a way, I have pretty much made a third category and found a way to increase my aura reserve by empty it with [Magic]. After I figure out how many time I have to use both [Dia] and [Aqua] to empty my aura reserve.

With Shigure's explaining to me about aura reserve. The only way for people to find out if the person's aura is completely empty are those who fainted from having their aura completely drain instantly and those who could barely move a finger, but still conscious.

So, by using [Aqua] multiple time in high speed multiple casts, which I found out I could instant cast rapidly and the destroyed wooden training dummy from being hit by countless high water pressures in all angles.

I could cast [Aqua] 25 times before I knock myself out, which Shigure would watch over me until I regain 1% of my aura.

That day, I was too in a hurry to find out the number of times I could cast [Aqua] before going back to [Dia]. Shigure was worried about my well being, which I find touching, and knew that I pretty much empty my aura reserve for the first time.

With [Dia], I could only cast it 14 times, but only left with 2% aura in my reserve after the calculation I done. So, using [Aqua] to completely drain my aura reserve, but this ends up as a roadblock in my training.

Because my aura reserve increased by 30% at least, because afterward. The number of the time I could cast [Aqua] turned into 32. Throwing off my calculation on what is [E-: Aura Unit Level] is.

At least, my aura reserve increased in the first place, which surprised Shigure for a bit from seeing an actual result of emptying my aura reserve would increase it.

But, as a result, with 18 times for [Dia] and 32 for [Aqua]. Neither of these two [Magic] could empty my aura reserve alone with high speed multiple casts alone anymore.

I had to wait to time it right to cast one of the [Magic] to empty my aura reserve, but failed many times now. Since, either I cast the [Magic] too early and nothing happens or cast it too late, then I would still have 1%-2% or so in aura leftover.

For the whole month, I mostly train in my current [Skill] and empty my aura reserve whenever I have the chance and mostly leave it to my luck, and so far, I haven't been able to empty my aura reserve beside the first time by accident.

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle a [Pistol]: (15/100)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol]: (15/100)**  
 **Reload a [Pistol]: (20/20)**  
 **Hit a target with a [Pistol]: (78/100)**  
 **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol]: (4/30)**

The interesting thing with [Basic Pistol Mastery]. Once, I reached over 70s in hitting a target with my [Pistol]. I could finally handle the recoil with one arm, well, with my left hand that is. I still need both hands if I wanted to shoot with my right hand and from afar.

After 50 meters between myself and the target, then I require using both hands just to barely hit the target. So, that a success in my book.

Of course, training with [Basic Pistol Mastery] and [Basic Evasion Mastery] wasn't the only [Skill] I done. Since Shigure manage to grab a few [Fire Crystalline Dust] for me to convert into [System Point].

Though, she wasn't able to grab anymore until her Father restock more [Dust] and there is a low chance of him buying more [Crystalline Dust] right now.

Shigure gave me 11 [Fire Crystalline Dust], along with my previous leftover [System Point]. I had a total of [12300 System Points].

At first, I was planning to save those [12300 System Points] for the future before spending it on something at the time, but Shigure told me I may as well, seeing how she won't be able to get any more, even if it isn't [Fire Dust] and her Father may end up asking her questions she can't ask.

Also, Shigure pointed out the fact that I have barely any training in other areas besides shooting and dodging, and sooner or later in the future before I could train in my new [Skill] and [Magic]. I won't have the time then and would end up being killed.

Seeing her points, I brought 3 [Skill] that I could use and help Shigure as well. Costing me a total of [9100 System Points] and a leftover of [3200 System Points], which I would use for later.

Sadly, among the 3 chosen [Skill], [Basic Knife Mastery] wasn't among them since Shigure decided that I should focus on one weapon for now and later in the future I could purchase the [Basic Knife Mastery] if I really need it then.

The 3 [Skill] I purchased was [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery] at the price of [3100 System Points]. [Basic Movement Mastery] for the price of [1200 System Points], and as for the third [Skill]. It's [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery], with the price of [4800 System Points].

Out of the 3 [Skill], I would say the [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] is the most useful one, and Shigure agrees with me completely.

 **[Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to craft in many different types related to crafting. Along with a small instinct for the user to adapt to the many tools around them and use them to craft something, even if they almost at the point of being destroyed in a matter of seconds.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] to [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Cook something edible: (101/1000)**  
 **Build something useful: (0/1000)**  
 **Repair something to a decent workable: (2/1000)**  
 **Craft something to be shown as art: (0/1000)**  
 **Craft something useful in the medical field: (23/1000)**  
 **Merge something together: (60/1000)**

Yup, Shigure was very happen when I told her about one of the [Training Methods] included in the medical field. Also, the first few tries in cooking and making something in the medical field wasn't that great. Just above failure, to be honest.

Shigure was sad that I need to keep on practicing for the [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] to show its effects later on. Once, I hit in the 50s or even 100s by then.

The cooking part, however, was kind of cheating in my opinion. I pretty much made some [Scrambled Eggs] and [Macaroni and Cheese], to increase the [Training Methods]'s counts.

But, at least it show the progress I made once it went pass the 10s and into the 50s, then once it hit pass 100s. The food I made is pretty good for my age and from the way Shigure look so eager to eat one of the food I [Cook] show how good it is.

Well, it more like Shigure and sometime Father is the ones who eat my cooking so far. I honestly don't know if it's good or not, compare to other chefs. Father pretty much say it pretty good and didn't comment anymore. With Shigure, I really don't need to hear what she got to say about my foods, she pretty much devour all of them.

It was too bad, that Pyrrha wasn't able to eat any of my cooking since most of the time. Pyrrha was training with either Father or Mother at the time.

As for the stuff I made related in the medical field, I made Shigure cry from wasting so many materials, which I had to make some [Custard Pudding] to cheer her up.

After I had to redo a few times to get it right, seeing how I haven't made a homemade [Custard Pudding] since my reincarnation. And now it's Shigure's favorite and almost to the same level as Pyrrha's chocolate and Ruby's cookies.

Once, I reached in the 20s for crafting medical related stuff. I finally gained some new knowledge, well, more like it give me the knowledge to improve Shigure's medical pills by 20% stronger effects while replacing a few materials as well.

Also, I had to buy a [Dis-Poison] from the [Consumable] section, costing me [600 System Points] and a leftover of [2600 System Points], which I promise to buy one for Shigure to study.

Most of the time Shigure would be studying the [Dis-Poison] to see if she could recreate her own version or a base to create varies of different types of antidotes.

Now, beside training in [Basic Pistol Mastery] and [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery], which is during free and meal time. I would mainly train in [Basic Movement Mastery] after finding out it improve my stamina by a long short.

Of course, Shigure benefit from this as well by following the same [Training Methods] the [Basic Movement Mastery] it give me.

 **[Basic Movement Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to move around and at the same time, converse stamina during in motions. Also giving the user a small instinct on how to adapt to countless way to move in their paths.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Movement Mastery] to [Trainee Movement Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Walk without stopping for 1 hour: (21/100)**  
 **Run without stopping for 1 hour: (15/100)**  
 **Spring without stopping for 10 minutes: (11/100)**  
 **Jump over something above knee level: (0/500)**  
 **Crawl under something above waist level: (0/500)**  
 **Climb something above knee level: (0/500)**  
 **Perform a side step without hitting anything: (54/500)**  
 **Perform a front roll without hitting anything: (34/500)**  
 **Perform a slide without hitting anything: (0/500)**  
 **Perform a backflip without hitting anything: (2/500)**  
 **Perform a cartwheel without hitting anything: (5/500)**

Yeah, let just say walking for an hour without stopping and not get bored was not that fun one bit. Even Shigure wanted to run instead of walking for an hour, but decided that if I'm doing it, then she should too.

As for running, well, Shigure had to carry me a few times to find a seat to rest until I could run again. I felt really embarrassed at the time, since there were people around that watched Shigure carrying me in mine tired state.

For the backflip and cartwheel training sessions. Let just say I wasted a ton of aura to cast [Dia] in order to speed up the healing process at those times and had to use more of Shigure's medical pills, which she was happy to use on me to see the results.

However, what both Shigure and I try to train the most for the whole month is the [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery]. Shigure is using her wooden sword against me using my bare hands, and sometime with my [Pistol].

 **[Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to perform countless and formless striking techniques. Also giving the user a small instinct on how to adapt to countless way to move in their own path in unarmed combats.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery] to [Trainee Unarmed Strikes Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Straight punch something: (150/150)**  
 **Uppercut punch something: (43/75)**  
 **Jab punch something: (100/100)**  
 **Back fist something: (31/150)**  
 **Elbow strike something: (0/200)**  
 **Knee strike something: (0/200)**  
 **Hand strike something: (33/100)**  
 **Knife hand strike something: (21/125)**  
 **Palm strike something: (76/100)**  
 **Hammer Fist something: (9/100)**  
 **Front kick something: (0/150)**  
 **Back kick something: (0/150)**  
 **Side kick something: (0/150)**  
 **Push kick something: (0/150)**  
 **Roundhouse kick something: (0/100)**  
 **Axe kick something: (0/100)**

As of right now, I mainly focus on using my hands first, then once those are done. I would switch to the other [Training Methods].

Together with [Basic Evasion Mastery] and [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery], I was able to cause Shigure some problems in our daily sparring match with each other. Until she got used to my inexperience style and beat me silly.

Which is a good thing, since it give Shigure some experience and the instinct come from [Basic Evasion Mastery], [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery], and [Basic Movement Mastery] has helped me countless time from almost getting stabbed in the eyes and hit in the balls.

Well, more like I had to explain to Shigure that fighting dirty would give her experience against future foes, who fight dirty as well, so in a way, she would know how to defend herself and also give me experience in fighting an opponent, that fight dirty. An opponent, who happen to be Shigure, with lots of sharp weapons that could put multiple holes on my body.

There are a few things I regret, and one of them is making Shigure know how to fight dirty early when she could learn about it later in the future.

"Enma...back...to...training..." Shigure poke me for each word she speak, as she try to stop me from doing my daily monologue.

"Monologue...later...now...is...training...time..." Shigure continues to poke me and knew there are many ways to break me from my inner monologue, but being poked by her almost every day started to get to me.

I let out a sigh of defeat, and get off my seat while Shigure looks at me in silence, but just waiting for her chance to poke me once more if I go back to do my inner monologue.

"Okay. Enough with the poking." I said to Shigure, who has a small smile on her face.

I let out another sigh, that I pretty much give Shigure something to enjoy besides training and making more medical related stuff, and now, she enjoys figuring a new way to stop me doing my inner monologue whenever she sees me just staring off into space.

Looking back at the book on the table in front of me, I have been trying to research for anything related to aura and semblance, to find out if there another way I could increase my aura reserve.

So far, my research doesn't give me much results and most of them say the same things or similar.

"Well, I guess the only way is for me to keep on trying to empty my aura reserve." I said to Shigure, who continue to poke me on my left shoulder.

I look at Shigure with a deadpan expression while Shigure poked me one more time, then give me a small smile, showing me she is amused.

I roll my eyes at Shigure and follow her out of the Study Room after I put back the book I was reading back to its shelf.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dojo Building: Training Room)

Bringing out my [Pistol] from my inventory, holding onto it with my left hand as I stand in front of Shigure, who already got her wooden sword out and took her stance against me.

"When...either...our...aura...enter...red...or...one...of us...give...up..is...the...loser..." Shigure said to me, as the flat screen monitor on the wall show our aura meters.

"Alright." I agree with Shigure, seeing that we are going with the tournament's rules this time. _'Good thing I found an instruction manual in the Study Room on how to use these monitors in the Training Rooms to link with our aura.'_

Neither of us said when to begin, but Shigure already rush straight towards me with a simple right horizontal cut.

Without even thinking, I already took a step back and raise my left arm, then shoot Shigure in her right shoulder. As I try to stop Shigure for a moment, but lower herself just a few inches at the very moment I pointed the [Pistol] at her.

And the [Dust Round] barely touches the layer of Shigure's cloth. _'I seriously hate the fact, that Shigure has abnormal reflex, along with her training in weapons.'_

I throw a right jab at Shigure in hope she would back away, to give myself some distance, but instead of Shigure moving away from me. She decided to get even closer and dodge my right jab by lowering herself even more, then switch her grip to a reverse grip. Shigure use aura enhance to boost her speed and slam the bottom of her wooden sword into my stomach.

I grunt in pain, and try to shoot Shigure, but much to my annoyance. Shigure disarmed me a second later after hitting me in the gut. By using the tip of her wooden sword to hit the top of my left wrist, causing me to let go of my [Pistol] at the sudden pain.

I tried to knee her in the face, but even that fail when Shigure hit the back of my left knee, forcing me to bend my left knee, throwing my balance off and fall on the ground.

Before I could roll away, Shigure already straddle on top of me, with her wooden sword's tip really close to my left eye.

Shigure waited for me to give up or find out if I have a trick up my sleeve to turn this situation around.

"I surrender..." I said to Shigure, then watch Shigure get off me and stretch her left arm towards me in a gesture of helping me get up.

Accepting the offering hand, Shigure help mes get off the ground.

"Need...better...speed...and...reflex..." Shigure said to me, as a reminder that even with these [Skill], if my body can't even catch up with my opponent, then how could I even use them in the first place. Even with the instinct, I acquire won't be any help if my body can't follow those instinct fast enough.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. Still trying to come up with a training method for improving my reflex." I said to Shigure, as I walk over to the side to pick up my [Pistol].

"Man, I can't even hit you anymore thanks to your current speed." I mumble to myself, "Alright. Let try this again." As Shigure quickly got back to her stance.

Looking at the monitor, to find out what my aura is at right now and it still in the green zone by half the original amount.

This time, I shoot at Shigure before she could charge at me in the very beginning like before.

Shigure did a simple side step to her left, letting the [Dust Round] pass her without even touching a layer of her clothes.

Not bother to think about the second failed shots, and fire three times in a row. As I try to block Shigure's escape route by shooting one on her right, then left and last one straight towards her head.

This force Shigure to duck, seeing how both her left and right are cut off. Of course, Shigure could of just rush straight towards me or back away

However, I already fired off the 4th shots, aiming directly at Shigure's stomach.

But, instead of Shigure jumping back to dodge the 4th shots, Shigure roll to her right and use aura enhance to launch herself straight at me once she got back onto her feet.

Just before Shigure could shorten the distance between us, I cast [Aqua] in front of Shigure's path and blast her away from me.

Shigure tried to get her balance stable, but end up getting smash into the ground when I cast another [Aqua] barely above Shigure in midair.

Of course, if this was the older version of Shigure. I'm pretty sure could easily dodge my [Water Magic], I think.

Looking at the monitor to see what is Shigure's aura at right and see it just a bit above the red zone.

"I...surrender..." Shigure gives up this time and sneeze afterward. I look at Shigure, who is currently soaked from getting hit by my [Aqua] and having a ton of water splash on her when the second [Aqua]'s effect is over, then the water sphere burst over Shigure.

"Well, I guess that end our daily sparring match. Let get you a change of clothes." I said to Shigure, who nodded in agreement.

next day*

 **Day?: New Found Discovery!**

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Nikos' Twin's Bedroom)

"Summon?" Shigure asks me while balancing herself on top of a soccer ball.

"No, Shigure. Like I said before, if you could sense my aura being drained while I use any of my [Magic]. Then someone who trained in sensing aura would try to locate us when there a large amount of aura appear in a single location." I deny Shigure of the chance of seeing my [Persona], which she keep on trying since day one when she finds out about my [Persona System], along with the ability to summon a [Persona].

Not once in this life had I summon my [Persona] yet. Which is killing me to find out what my initial [Persona] is.

 **Bang!***

The door to the room was open with a bit more force than necessary, to open the door, and the person who opened the door this way was Pyrrha herself and from the look of it. Pyrrha is very happy, with that big smile on her face, like she was given a good news of some sort.

"EMNA! I got great news!" Pyrrha shouts in excitement and already started dragging me off of our bed.

Shigure jumps off her soccer ball and walk over to hear what Pyrrha has to say.

"What is it?" I ask Pyrrha while getting off the ground, thanks to Pyrrha suddenly pulled me off the bed and was only holding onto my left arm while the rest of me fall on the ground.

"Mother finally lets me learn how to [Cook]!" Pyrrha cheers while ignoring the fact, that the relationship between Pyrrha and Mother are still strained, but getting better.

My mind went to a complete stop once I register what my own twin just said, then slowly blink. As Pyrrha wait for me to response, with her excited expression and from the look of it. I could tell Pyrrha wanted me to be her first taster.

"Why that sounds grand..." I said dryly, and Pyrrha was too excited to notice my concern. Because in this family, it's Father who sucked at cooking and I overcome that inherit of his cooking talent through my [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery], or I got my cooking talent from Mother.

I don't know why, but I got the feeling Pyrrha didn't inherit Mother's cooking talent.

"Come on!" Pyrrha drag me out of the bedroom while I send a mental message to Shigure in the hope she bring a medical pill for food poisoning.

Too bad, Shigure didn't get my mental message like always and just tilt her head to the side to show her confused look.

(Mistral: Unknown City: Home: Dining Room)

"So...who teaching you on how to [Cook], Pyr?" I ask Pyrrha, as I try to gather some information on the unknown.

"Why Mother of course." Pyrrha looks at me like I was asking a silly question, which is pretty much a silly one since the whole family knows Father can't [Cook] at all, even with his life on the line and would rather eat fruits to survive than try to cook raw meat.

"Oh. OH! T-That's good!" I said in a fake cheerful tone, causing Pyrrha to pout at me for thinking, that she would ask Father of all people to teach her how to [Cook]. That's just asking for a disaster to happen.

"That's mean of you to think I would actually ask Father to teach me." Pyrrha glare at me, but to me. Pyrrha still look like she pouting instead of glaring at me with anger.

"Sorry. Sorry." I apology Pyrrha for even having that thought.

Pyrrha looks at me for another few seconds, then nodded in accepting my apologies.

"Shigure. Please tell me you brought some medical pills for food poisoning." I lean over to Shigure a bit closer So I could ask her in a whisper tone, but sadly her response was a shook of her head, that she didn't bring or didn't make any medical pills for curing food poisoning.

Lucky for me, Pyrrha already entered the kitchen when I asked Shigure for some medical pills for me to use soon.

I straighten my back and look straight ahead, then walk over the table and sit in front of Father, who look at me with amusement.

"Why does it look like your about to enter a life and death battle? All you going to do is eating." Father said with amusement, as he looks at me with a smile.

Shigure took a seat on my right and wait for the food to come, but glance at me a few times.

 _'Why do I get the feeling Shigure isn't waiting to eat Pyrrha's food but mine?'_ I thought with confusion.

"Isn't it too early for Pyrrha to start cooking?" I ask Father in the hope he would stop her from cooking.

"Sure...and your not the same age as Pyrrha, who already could [Cook] better than me." Father said dryly and didn't bother to stop his daughter on how to learn to [Cook] since it a good skill to have for survival when you live alone or just order takeout.

"Anyone could [Cook] better than you." I replied back while hoping Pyrrha don't try to make something complex.

"True. Doesn't mean I like it." Father grumble.

A second later, Pyrrha came out of the kitchen with a single plate of what look like a chocolate cupcake.

 _'Well, at least Pyrrha got the appearance to look alright.'_ I thought to myself, as I stare at the chocolate cupcake while Pyrrha places it in front of me.

"Come on! Tell me how it tastes!" Pyrrha looks at me with hopeful eyes, as she waits for me to taste her chocolate cupcake.

 _'Aura...don't fail me now.'_ I pick up the chocolate cupcake and take my first bite.

Ignoring the jealous look coming from Mother, who currently standing behind Pyrrha.

I started chewing, as the taste of the chocolate cupcake register to my tongue.

"Huh. Not bad." I said with surprise, which is true, seeing how the chocolate cupcake actually tasted like one and not something that tasted like mud or worse.

"See! I could make a chocolate cupcake on my own!" Pyrrha spins around, and look at Mother with her chest puff out, with pride.

"Of course, Pyrrha." Mother said in a happy tone while glaring at me for eating Pyrrha's first handmade chocolate cupcake.

"Is a chocolate cupcake the only thing you made so far?" Father asks Pyrrha while staring at the half eaten chocolate cupcake in my hand.

"Yeah. Why you ask?" Pyrrha looks at Father, with a confused look, then Mother stops glaring and look like she gains enlightenment.

"Because. If you inherit my cooking talent, then the first thing you [Cook]. Will be the only thing you could [Cook] for the rest of your life besides heating up premade food." Father answer Pyrrha's question, causing the rest of us to look at Father in surprise.

"I forgot about that!" Mother exclaimed, as she looks at Pyrrha with sadness and worry.

"Huh?" Pyrrha look at our parents in confusion while not noticing Shigure takes the remaining half eaten chocolate cupcake from me and eat it before Pyrrha could look.

"Pyrrha, come back into the kitchen, honey. We need you to make something else." Mother said with a worried tone, as she drags Pyrrha back into the kitchen to make something other than the chocolate cupcake she just made.

"So..." I begin to ask Father about what could he [Cook].

"I can make a pudding." Father said without a shame.

"Any kind of pudding?" I ask Father, with curiosity.

"Any kind. As long as it is pudding of some sort." Father said in a proud voice.

"Hmm...pudding..." Shigure started to drool at the thoughts of having pudding, causing Father to chuckle at the current state of Shigure.

"Maybe I will make some pudding after Pyrrha done with using the kitchen." Father offer with a smile on his face.

Shigure look at Father, to see if it's possible to have pudding soon, causing Father's smile to widen.

"How about you, Enma?" Father look at me with an eyebrow raise and at the same time, Shigure looks at me, with narrow eyes. Daring me to reject Father's offer of making pudding today.

"Sure." I said dryly while sweating a little from being glared at by Shigure and seeing how Shigure look so eager to eat some pudding made from Father and I got the feeling she just wanted to compare it to mine to Father, then force me to improve my pudding version for her to eat.

So far, Shigure pretty much got a sweet tooth and actually demand me in the payment form of pudding for the amount of medical pills I been going through from the training sessions I went through.

Well, pudding and anything [Item] related to the medical field in the future when I get more [System Point].

"Alrighty then. Now, let hope Pyrrha doesn't inherit my family talent in cooking." Father said to both Shigure and I, then whisper the last part to himself, but we could still hear what he whispering.

"Pyrrha! NO! NO! NO!" We started hearing Mother's shouts from within the kitchen.

 **Boom!***

Before we could enter the kitchen to find out what wrong, but we're too late and an explosion happens.

"Is everyone okay? Or do I need to call for help?" Father ask everyone while I open a window to let the smokes out of the house.

"I'm okay." Pyrrha answers back while coughing a little, along with everyone else in the room.

"Anything on fire?" I ask both Pyrrha and Mother, but mostly Mother, even if she does hate me for some reason.

"Not anymore." Mother answer my question in a neutral tone, and I just roll my eyes at Mother's tone of voice.

 _'Still, I need to get stronger. I don't know much about Father and Mother, but I need to watch both of them carefully. Something is going on in the shadow of this family. Another thing, why is that I'm the only one in an arranged marriage? Not that I don't mind, but how come Pyrrha don't have one?'_ I begin to think about what's going on with this family of mine.

 _'At least, I know what Mother's semblance is from her using it multiple time...and Pyrrha asking our parents what it was a week ago. Can't believe Mother's semblance is related to time manipulation. With just a single touch on anywhere on her skin to rewind the target back a minute.'_ I dread of the thoughts in the future, where I may or may not fight my own Mother, who has years of experience in using her semblance.

 _'Oh well, I only have to place Mother's threat level above Father. Since Father hasn't even figured out his semblance yet or that could be a lie to be a trump card.'_ I let out a sigh and feel already tired, when it isn't evening yet.

 _'Can't even trust my own parents. How sad is that.'_ I watch Pyrrha looking at Father, with crushed dreams while Mother just shook her head in regret. As for Father, he just shrugged his shoulders at this.

Shigure places her left hand over my right hand, causing me to look at her.

"You...can...trust...me." Shigure looks at me with a smile, as she squeezes my hand gently in comfort.

"If you didn't show me your semblance a few days ago. I would have thought it was something like emotion detection, with the way you keep on telling what I'm feeling most of the time." I whisper to Shigure, as her smile widens a little.

Looking back at my family, showing me how a loving happy family it is.

 _'I need more [System Point] and find a safe place to find out what my [Persona] is.'_ I continue to watch Father and Mother trying to cheer Pyrrha up from discovering that the only she could make is related to chocolate or a cupcake.


	7. Chapter 7: Different Paths

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Different Paths**

1 year later*

 **Days?: Revealing**

(Pocket Dimensional Training Room)

Throwing a few jabs, then switch to a side kick to parry off Shigure's vertical downward sword strike to the side while mixing multiple kicks in different angles to continue parrying while keeping my balance on one leg.

Shigure throws in a feint sword thrust to my neck, then quickly change it into another vertical downward slash.

However, I spin on my right heel and turn the left half of my body, as I let Shigure's sword going down in front of me.

Sadly, this is another feint, when her sword just barely touching the floor. Shigure goes in for a left upward diagonal cut.

Forcing me to perform a backflip in order to dodge this and at the same time, I cast [Aqua] behind Shigure's back by a few inches to throw her off balance.

Just before my [Water Magic] begins to appear, Shigure has already shifted her center of balance on pure instinct alone. As [Aqua] only manage to push Shigure to do a quick spin to her left and moving her away by using the force of [Aqua].

Once I land, I charge at Shigure with a right straight punch to the back of her head. And end up missing, when Shigure just ducks under my fist while she still spinning.

Using the build up momentum, Shigure tries to cut me with her sword and only my aura was the only thing to stop Shigure from cutting me in half, along with my undamaged clothes.

Though, Shigure's horizontal cut literally sending me crashing against the wall of the room.

"Well, Shigure. You manage to bring my aura down to the yellow zone. So, a promise is a promise." I said to Shigure, after I look at my aura meter on the monitor.

"Still a pain in the ass to buy this monitor, though." I mumble to myself, as Shigure nodded in agreement with me. Since it took lots of time to buy ourselves a monitor to put in my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room], that's strong enough to block against multiple attacks.

Bringing out my [Evoker], as Shigure look at me with narrow eyes, waiting for this very moment.

Placing the [Evoker] against the side of my head, "Persona." With just a whisper of my voice, as I pull the trigger and a pale blue fog cover my body, along with the sound of glass shatter appear in the room.

 **"I am thou..."**

The blue fog turned into flames and spread across the room, forcing Shigure to move back against the corner of the room.

 **"Thou art I..."**

Slowly, Shigure notices the blue flames didn't burn anything in the room, not even the monitor being covered in blue flames is burnt at all.

 **"From the sea of thy soul, I come..."**

Finally, Shigure sees countless glass shards formed into a humanoid shape behind me, then looks at me in the eyes, with wide eyes in shock and awe.

 **"A world where everyone is happy..."**

Shigure quickly brings out her scroll while a few times she couldn't turn it on, but manage a second later to start recording.

 **"Everyone is good, and everyone is perfect."**

I let a smile appear on my face, as I look at Shigure, who look even more surprise.

 **"I will exterminate all evil and create a new, pure world."**

"Enma..." Shigure whispers in awe, as she continues to record my first [Persona] summon in this life.

 **"I am Amakusa Shirou Tokisada."**

Glancing behind me, I finally see what is my initial [Persona] and discover it's actually Shirou Kotomine from Fate/Apocrypha. Well, he wears his priest outfits, but doesn't have his red holy shroud on him.

At the same time, when I glance at my [Persona]. He looks back at me with an emotionless expression. While at the same time, new knowledge are being implant into my brain in a matter of seconds as [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] continue to stay in this realm.

 **Ding***

 **Host's initial [Persona] has been revealed. The data of [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] is added into the [List of Personas] and the information is revealed for the host to access.**

 _'Huh. No wonder I couldn't go into my [Current Persona Equip] to find out what my initial [Persona] was to begin with, this whole year.'_ I thought dryly, as [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] fade away a minute later, along with the blue flames in the room.

Before I could say something to Shigure, I fall to my knees as if I just finish running for hours or so. Feeling so exhausted, as Shigure rush over to check if I'm alright for summoning my [Persona] for the first time.

"Enma...you...okay?" Shigure asks me, with concern and quickly check for anything wrong with me, but only to see my aura reverse is very low, seeing that I may have only barely 1% aura left before I fainting.

"Okay...remind me...to...never summon...my [Persona]...if my aura reserve is below 50%...ever." I said to Shigure while I continue to breathe in deeply.

Shigure just nodded at me, as she helps me stand up.

"Almost empty my aura reserve there." I pause a moment to hear what I just said, "Dang it. I could of empty my aura reserve a second time now." I frowned at the thoughts of the chance to increase my aura reserve a second time, but I didn't regret it because I have no clue what would happen if I summoned my [Persona] pass the require aura cost.

"It's...okay...maybe...next...time." Shigure tries to cheer me up while giving me a smile.

I return a smile of mine own back, to show I appreciative her trying to cheer me up.

 **Growl~***

Blinking a few times, then slowly look at the blushing Shigure, who look back at me instead of looking away in embarrassment.

"Hungry." Shigure continues to look at me. I roll my eyes at my fiancee while hearing her stomach growl a few more times.

"Even with an empty stomach, you still beat me. The shame." I said in a dramatic manner, causing Shigure to giggle at my act.

"You...getting...better...look at...my...aura meter..." Shigure point at the monitor to prove her point, that I am getting better over the year. After all, right now Shigure's aura meter show she just barely above the red zone.

"Yeah, that because you keep on using aura enhance." I roll my eyes at Shigure, as she bumps her shoulder against mine.

"Part...of...my...own...training..." Shigure smirk at me, seeing how she going a different path in her training while I continue training my physical body to the limit, after I got the next [Tier] of my [Movement Resistance Gear], with the effect of 20%, which I gave to Shigure and got myself the [Seal Version: Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 2] for myself.

Now, I could turn it off by using my aura to switch it on and off. Of course, I could have got Shigure same version as mine, but found out this version could only be used on myself.

"Sure, but you need to work on your instinct." I return my own smirk at Shigure, who puff her cheeks out in annoyance. After all, my instinct combine with the [Skill] I currently have is higher than Shigure. But, I just need to improve my physical strength without the help of aura enhance further to even catch up to Shigure's speed.

Shigure nodded at me my words, "You're...good...as...training...practice..." Which is true, since I would pretty much cast [Aqua] at random against Shigure. Every time we spar with each other while working with our fighting style.

"Still doesn't mean I like getting cut up all the time. Seriously, if it wasn't for my aura protecting me. I would be limbless by now, and at worst, dead." I said to Shigure, who just shrugged and not denying the truths, that without aura. She could pretty much kill me over a thousand times already.

"Can...we...get...something...to...eat now?" Shigure asks me, as her stomach growl in agreement.

"Sure. But, we got to see if anyone nearby first." I walk up next to the monitor and place my left hand on the wall, as a blue door appear.

Opening just a crack for me to see the other side, which I find myself looking at my Bedroom's floor.

(Mistral: Mistral City: Home: Nikos' Twin's Bedroom)

Seeing as there no one in the room, I open the blue door completely and once I walk through the borderline. Gravity took in effect, as I fall on the Bedroom's floor and took a few steps back.

Then, Shigure falls from the ceiling, which happens to be the same exact blue door like I made appear in my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room].

Looking at the ceiling and watch the blue door close itself, then fade away once it completely close.

 _'Man, I really need to get more [Crystalline Dust] if I want to get [Tier 2] for [Pocket Dimensional Training Room], but then again, I shouldn't be picky. After all, it took both Shigure and myself to steal enough [Crystalline Dust] to buy it, for our training.'_ I let myself being dragged by Shigure as I continue doing my inner monologue.

 _'Can't believe it cost me 4 times the amount I needed than the [Tier 1]'s price. [60000 System Points] is just too much and it only just doubles the room size.'_ I scowl at the high cost for [Tier 2].

 _'Thanks to purchasing the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room], along with a [Seal Version: Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 1] and get [Tier 2]. Also, getting the [Wristband Version: Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 2] for Shigure's training usage. Costing me a total of [19000 System Points]. With that amount of [System Point], I could have bought more [Skill] and [Magic]. Heck, I could have use the [Upgrade] function on either [Aqua] or [Dia].'_ I mentally cry to myself at the lack of [System Point], since I currently have [1000 System Points].

A whole year has gone by and I save up to [20000 System Points], then it disappears after a few purchases. Not that I regret it though, seeing how the [Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 2] improve our training even more, along with a [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] to let us go all out sometime until one of us gone to the red zone.

In the RWBY canon, it shows how easy it is to get [Dust], but it's a lot harder than I thought, even with Shigure's helps. _'Honestly, I would actually just steal it from the White Fang themselves if I give the chance.'_ Wishful thinking, from remembering the amount of [Dust] they stole. Be it [Crystalline Dust] or [Powdered Dust].

(Mistral: Mistral City: Home: Dining Room)

"Enma..." Shigure calls out my name, looking at me with narrow eyes.

"Yes?" I let a smile appear on my face, so Shigure knows she got my attention.

"Are...you...going...to be...okay?" Shigure asks me in a concerned voice, with eyes filled with worry.

The smile on my face disappear instantly and then I let out a sigh, "Yeah...just ignore them." Shigure continues to look at me for a few more seconds, then slowly nod at me and continue to drag me towards the Kitchen, where I could make Shigure something to eat.

As for the reason why Shigure is worried about me. Is that during the year of training together, there were a family problem. For at least half a year waiting for Father to train me. He actually forgot about training me in using my [Pistol], which I'm very glad to have [Basic Pistol Mastery], and when he finally remember.

Well, he pretty much just said he would leave the training to the academy once I enroll along with Pyrrha. Because his reason is that he wanted to focus more on Pyrrha and feel like he could use the time for Father and Son bonding time to be used to spend more time to train Pyrrha, along with Mother.

So yeah, Father isn't the best Father of the year and Pyrrha is too busy with training to even notice how both Father and Mother already neglected me. Only in training of course, beside that, it just normal with the family spend together like breakfast, lunch, dinner, and other family need to do together.

Well, normal as you could get with me mostly training myself and reading the family's books to increase my overall knowledge of this world. Yeah, pretty much only during meal times than anything else as a family bonding time.

Though, I got the feeling there something going on than the whole female being faster than a male thing in Mistral. I don't know what it is, but I will find out. Sadly, I couldn't find any books that explain more about this and only stated about it in some of the books I read.

Also, there was a day, where Pyrrha got confused when she wanted to ask for my help in using a handgun. When I explain to her that neither of our parents helps me train in using a [Pistol].

Which of course, Pyrrha got pissed and gone to a shouting match with our parents before I could tell her the about how I could have helped her in using a handgun, thanks to my [Basic Pistol Mastery].

However, Pyrrha rushed out of our Bedroom before I could and now the previous relationship with Pyrrha and Mother over cooking looked like it never happens.

Also, the fact that Father doesn't show his emotions much anymore and became cold, where he even pushed Pyrrha further into her training.

Which I find interesting, since the history books I read is that Mistral is one of the two Kingdoms that decided to cut off their emotions. In a way, to stop grimm attacking people, since there no negative emotions to be detected when there no emotions in the first place.

Look like Father is faking his emotions this whole time since I know him or gone through training to be able to shut off his emotions when he needs to. Honestly, I'm picking the former, since even out of Pyrrha's training session. Father would barely show any emotions at the time. Mostly in our places, but outside our places like at Shigure's place.

He back to normal, well, more like showing his fake display of emotions. I had the feeling Father only now fake his emotions towards outsiders of the family.

Mother still acts the same thought, and hate my gut for some reason and pretty much related to Pyrrha. Seriously, my own Mother is jealous of me, who not even a teenager yet. That is pretty sad in my opinion, but not the worst. At least, Mother doesn't cause any physical harm to my well being.

Again, our parents not getting any stuff with the best parents of the year as a label on them.

The bright side to this, where a cliche in this kind of situation is the part when Pyrrha should be shouting at me for making her life harder with all this training from both Father and Mother as well as blame me for other things.

Luckily, I think, is that Pyrrha considers which matter the most. Her relationship with our parents or with me, and her choices were pretty easy.

Pyrrha actually chose me over our parents since we both twin and spend together, even when Shigure is presence, causing our bond as a twin to grow.

Though, Pyrrha forgot all about using a handgun and decided to use a rifle like in canon, but still haven't built her [Milo] and [Akouo] yet. However, from what I could see, Pyrrha is getting to the point of having an idea what her idea mecha-shift weapons in the future.

Now, I would deny having a sister complex to anyone who asked, but Shigure out right told me in brute truth that I do.

Shigure even has proof to back up her claim when she showed me a video on her scroll where I change to a nice and cool headed kid while speaking with a shop owner that would sell me some [Crystalline Dust] with a discount from coming over to help with stuff.

Then, when I saw some kids around the blocks picking on Pyrrha for carrying around Mr. Chocolate Cupcake along, causing Pyrrha, who still shelter a bit and never been in a situation like this before. Started crying with all the kids pointing at her and mocking her for still carrying a stuffed toy.

Yup, I went completely berserk and charge at them like a wild beast. Breaking some of their bones, thanks to my daily physical training, and from the recorded video.

I realize that there was zero faunus in the group, and much to my surprised. As the faunus nearby were too scared to help out in the first place, seeing how there are still cases of faunus being treated badly. But, not too bad compare to Atlas Kingdom, though.

So, after beating the life out those kids, I rushed over to Pyrrha to see if she alright and completely ignores the injured kids I left lying on the ground.

Much to my relief, Pyrrha was physically okay. Mentally, on the hand, wasn't. As this is the first time Pyrrha see someone actually trying to hurt her in emotionally level, which is worst compare to a physical one as those would tend to heal in time, and with aura, there won't be much physical harm unless the other party broke Pyrrha's aura shield or done enough damage to lower Pyrrha's aura reserve that it no longer protect beside healing.

In my honest opinion, kids are cruel, even before they grow up as a teenager. Not really a shocker to me, with the kind of world I lived back in my previous world.

Pretty sure Pyrrha's training didn't include this, but at least now Pyrrha knows that I will always be there for her. Well sometime, since I can't be with Pyrrha 24/7 at all time.

As to how Shigure feels about this, she doesn't care seeing how I literally have zero sexual interest to Pyrrha and only an overprotected older twin brother.

Also, the fact, that I know what Shigure already looked like while growing up was something to like and in this world, Shigure's Mother is alive and well. Meaning, Shigure knows for sure she won't have any problems in appearances, knowing I just need more time to love her as my future wife.

So, I caved when Shigure told me I have a sister complex, not borderline insane to do anything for Pyrrha, good for me, and Shigure pretty much spends more time with me during the time Pyrrha is at her training sessions.

After making a few different kinds of kind of food for us to eat, along with a few [Custard Pudding] for Shigure to snack on, which I made overnight for Shigure the next day.

1 hour later*

"Okay, today we have [Fried Dumplings]." I said to Shigure, as I place a plate filled with a dozen of [Fried Dumplings], with two glasses of water as our drinks.

Shigure finishes eating her [Custard Pudding], she starts eating the [Fried Dumplings].

"Hey, what're you guys eating?" Pyrrha's voice came from my right, as she walks up to us.

"[Fried Dumplings]." I answer Pyrrha's question, and Pyrrha head into the Kitchen to grab her own fork.

"So, how training going Pyrrha?" I ask Pyrrha, after finish eating my 2nd dumplings. As I watch Pyrrha start eating her first dumpling.

"Hard and annoying. I don't know why they are trying so hard to push me further into my training. I mean, sure, I will be stronger than my peer. But, where the challenge later on?" Pyrrha let out a sigh and eat another dumpling.

"I just feel like they are trying to make me become something they want. Honestly, I keep asking both Papa and Mama, if you could train along with me. I mean, we're a twin in the first place. We should be training together not separate." Pyrrha scowl, for not knowing the unknown reason why our parents don't want me to train along with Pyrrha.

"Who knows." I shrugged, as I drink some water while watching Pyrrha and Shigure eating more dumplings, where only 3 dumplings are left. _'I only ate 2...'_ I thought dryly, as Pyrrha eat 2 while Shigure eat the last one.

"Saying because I can get stronger and faster than you is not a good enough reason. I know for sure, that out of us twin. You train harder than I have done since as long as I know." Pyrrha frown from remembering that time, with our parents explaining this to us.

"We haven't sparred with each other for at least 5 months now." I said to Pyrrha, causing her to frown even more and knew the reason for this was because of her training sessions with our parents.

"What can I do? We're kids and their adults. Not like we could run away or something." Pyrrha lay her chin on the table, with a sad expression.

"Well...we...could...plan...out...a way...to leave..." Shigure said to us, as she finishes drinking all her water.

"And what's that?" Pyrrha asks with a little curiosity in her voice, as she looks at Shigure with complete focus.

"Training...trip?" Shigure offers a plan, which isn't much a plan but it's something.

Pyrrha looks at Shigure with a deadpan expression, before her face falls into a sad one, "Yeah...training trip. About that, Papa and Mama is already planning one for me while leaving Em with your family."

I could hear the bitterness in Pyrrha's voice when she pretty much reveals Father and Mother little secret about Pyrrha's training trip, which doesn't include me.

"What. They're going to sign you up for some kind of tournament once we enroll into the Sanctum Academy?" I ask in a sarcasm.

Pyrrha blinks at me, "That's...oddly specific. But, I don't think so? Not that I don't mind joining one, though." I look at my younger twin's face, as she actually thinking about the tournament once her training trip is over.

 _'Whoops. Almost let out a secret I shouldn't have revealed.'_ I made sure not to change my current expression while scolding myself for letting a slip.

"When...will...your...training trip...begin?" Shigure asks Pyrrha, as I start picking up the plate and glass to be clean.

"Maybe today or next or who know. They don't bother to tell me much and only tell me stuff they deem what is needed to be said." Pyrrha answer Shigure's question with bitterness. I walk over to Pyrrha and pat her head to comfort her.

"Well, I guess we have to spend as much time together as possible until then." I said to Pyrrha, giving her a smile.

Pyrrha returns a smile of her own and feel better already.

1 week later*

 **Days?: See you Later...**

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Entrance)

It took a whole week before Father and Mother decided to start Pyrrha's training trip. Of course, Pyrrha, Shigure and I hang out together as long as we can before it's time. Sadly, I could see the sadness in Pyrrha for being separate from me. Seeing how it's never been a day, a few hours, but never a whole 24 hours being separate.

This is going to be the first time we're going to be separate from each other since our birthday.

"See you later." I said to Pyrrha, as she cries on my shoulder while hugging a bit too tight for my comfort, but I let this slide. As today is the last time I see Pyrrha until we meet again once we enroll into the academy.

"S-S-See y-y-y-ou la-later..." Pyrrha stutter, as I wipe her tears away.

"Always stay strong and never give up. Keep on moving as our paths will come together once more. This won't be the last time we see each other. This is our start of our life to reach our goals. Got it memorized?" I whisper to Pyrrha and let her hug me a bit longer.

Pyrrha silently nodded at me with a teary smile, "I will miss you, Em." Then, Pyrrha slowly walks towards our parents, who are currently waiting for Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha. Remember, you can always contact me with your scroll." I said to Pyrrha, causing her to brighten up once she remembers that she could still talk with me over with our scrolls.

Pyrrha quickly nods in excitement and wave back at me, as she enters the family's red car.

I watch Pyrrha looking back at me through the car's windows while Father and Mother said their goodbyes to me, and sadly, there wasn't any warmth in their voices like they used to a few years back.

Afterward, they enter the red car and drive off without looking back beside Pyrrha, who continue to look back at me until they drive far away until they barely visible in my sight.

 _'I don't what's going on with this family of mine, but I do hope Pyrrha won't change too much once we meet again.'_ I vow to myself, that if I find out something horribly wrong with Pyrrha. I will find the culprit and they shall know the meaning of fear, for hurting my dear little sister. Even if it's my own parents.

I turn around to Shigure's family, as I see Shigure's Mother, who really look like an older version or canon version, but without Shigure's shape eyebrow and actually, show emotions.

"Thanks for taking care of me for my time staying here." I said to Shigure's Mother, causing her to laugh a little. _'It's so weird seeing Shigure's Mother and she looks like someone who wouldn't hurt a fly.'_ I thought to myself, _'Then again, there is her second personality hidden away Shigure told me about.'_

"Well, we're glad to have you over, Enma." Shigure's Mother said to me in a sweet voice, as she gives me a smile.

"Isn't that right, Dear?" Shigure's Mother said to her Husband, causing the man to nod in agreement, with his blank expression, but I could tell he happy to have another male in the house.

"Let's bring your stuff to our guest room." Shigure's Father said to me, as he picks up my bags nearby.

"Ah! Little Enma! It's nice to see you!" An old man's voice shouted from within the Kosaka's house. As an elderly man, with two scars on his balding head and a thick mustache and beard. He has an eyepatch over his right eye and wears a traditional robe.

"It's nice to meet you Hachirobe." I greet Hachirobe Kosaka, who happen to be Shigure's Grandfather and actually the adoptive Father of Shigure in canon, but here he is Shigure's Grandfather.

"What I have been telling, ya brat! Call me Grandpa! Since your going to be married to my sweet little Shigure. HAHAHA!" Shigure's Grandfather scolds me, then started laughing when he notice Shigure blushing a little, even with her blank expression.

"Father. No need to embarrass the kids. Also, it's time for you to take your medicine." Shigure's Mother said to her Father, causing him to go stiff.

"U-U-Uh, daughter-in-law, th-th-there no-o need for th-that!" Shigure's Grandfather started to get nervous, as he edging close to an open window.

"Father...I insist." Shigure's Mother's sweet smile turned into a scary smile and rush towards her Father, with rope magically appear in her hands.

"AAAH! SON! Get ya crazy Wife away from me!" Shigure's Grandfather shrieks in terror, as he jumps out of the open window and started jumping on other people's roof.

Shigure's Father blankly stare at his Father being chased by his Wife for a whole minute, then walk back inside the house while signal us kids to follow.

"Traitor!" I heard Shigure's Grandfather shouting from a good distance away from the house now. _'Huh, for an old man. He could sure run away when it's called for it and could actually do roof hopping.'_ I thought to myself.

"I will place some ground rules." Shigure's Father said to me while continue to walk to the guest room.

And he didn't bother to find out if I am actually paying attention, "One, you will not be allowed to be in Shigure's Bedroom beside helping her find something and studying, with an adult presence. Two, you will not go outside without informing one of the adults. Three, if my Father asks you to do something. Make sure to inform my Wife about it before doing what he asked you."

Shigure's Father walks up to a wooden door, which happens to already have a small whiteboard hanging on it, with my name on it.

"As you follow these three rules, no one will have any problems." Shigure's Father finally turn around to look at me dead in the eyes, "Understand?" In a calm, but a deadly voice that causes me to shiver.

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Temporarily Bedroom)

I quickly nod in silence, making Shigure's Father smile with satisfaction, then open my newly current Bedroom for my stay in the Kosaka's family, and place my bags in the middle of the room.

"Dinner will be at 7:00 PM. If you need to know anything. Ask Shigure. I will be on my way now. I'm glad to have you stay with us." Shigure's Father said to me, "Also, you better treat, my only daughter well." As he finally leaves the room and I could finally sigh in relief.

"Your Father scare me sometime." I said to Shigure, and find myself looking at Shigure already doing her balance training by standing on her soccer ball she has been carrying around for the day.

"He...is...a...good...Father...but...could...be...scary...when...the...time...call for...it." Shigure replied back while trying to find her center of balances in a few seconds, as she balance herself on her right foot.

"Well, I better unpack." I begin to sort out which stuff I would need to take out of my bags, which just happen to be my clothes and [Pistol], along with a couple of magazines.


	8. Chapter 8: Decision

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Decision**

 **Days?: Choices**

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Armory Room)

"You know...I'm not much of a bladed weapon user." I said to Shigure, as she continues to look through all kinds of bladed weapons for me to use. Some of them I had seen in my family's Armory Room as well.

However, there wasn't a single mecha-shift weapon in sight, but I do see some firearms.

Shigure pause for a moment, then resume looking and in a few seconds later. She found what she was looking for and passes me an exact copy of my [Combat Knife].

I raise an eyebrow at Shigure, but took it out of her hands and found out it look brand new. Not even a single scratch on it compare to my [Combat Knife], with full of scratches.

"Blade...edge...is very...sharp...please be...careful." Shigure warns me not to cut myself, even though my aura would protect me from getting cut in the first place. But, nonetheless, I will heed Shigure's warning.

"Alright." I nod at Shigure, "So, is this is a replacement for my [Combat Knife] or something?" Wondering what the reason for Shigure giving me a new [Combat Knife].

"Yours...gone...a bit...dull...and...need...to get...sharpen...use that...one for...now." Shigure telling me the reason for giving me this new [Combat Knife].

I blink a few times, then take out my own [Combat Knife] and compare it the new one. Shigure mentioning the blade edge going dull was true, causing me to frown. Since I have already taken care of my [Pistol]. So, seeing the current state of my [Combat Knife] sadden me.

"I forgot about that..." I mumble to myself and Shigure let a small smile appear, as I finally realize I should've taken care of all my equipment.

"Shigure. Do you mind teaching me how to do a purpose way to sharpen my [Combat Knife] and anything else I need to know to make sure my [Combat Knife] is in good condition?" I ask Shigure.

However, much to my regret and sadness, Shigure shook her head before she tells me the reason why she rejected on teaching me, "The...[Combat Knife]...you been...using up...to now...is badly...damage...to the...point of...sharpening...it wrong...will...break it."

Shigure gently took my [Combat Knife] out of my right hand and I didn't bother to deny her taking it from me.

As I watch Shigure trace her finger on the flat side of my [Combat Knife], "I...will...do it...for you." Then, Shigure glare at me, "Next time...take care...of...it..." I quickly nod at Shigure, when she let out a small amount of killing intent directly at me.

Shigure let out a sigh, "Use...that...for now..." Then she walks towards a different area to find the equipment she needs to sharpen my [Combat Knife] while leaving me standing here.

Looking down at the new [Combat Knife] for temporarily use for now and did a few twirl it around, then stop at a reverse grip.

I look up and glance around the room, as I try to find Shigure and without any luck since this whole room is at least twice as bigger than my family's Armory Room.

 _'I should have followed Shigure...'_ I thought dryly, as I wander around the place. Looking at all difference kinds of weapons and notices most of the swords don't even have a scabbard for them.

I even found a familiar red-colored traditional Japanese chokuto, _'I wonder what kind of metal was used to make this or was this chokuto painted in red?'_ I continue to look around until I found Shigure.

As of right now, Shigure is wiping the [Combat Knife] with a black towel for some reason. Not that I would know what else Shigure would do to fix my [Combat Knife].

Shigure looks at me, then quickly return to her work in silence.

Knowing that Shigure still not completely used to others watching her working. Will cause her to feel shy and may either end up running away to hide until she doesn't feel shy anymore or knocking the person out.

The first time I saw this side of Shigure, I end up being knocked out for 3 hours and Shigure looked at me with a guilty expression. Which I made sure to tell her I was fine and all, then make her something to eat to cheer her up.

So, I pretty much help Shigure get used to my presence, besides her family, while she is working. All I had to do was keep my distance while every week or month, I would decrease my distance between us to see how Shigure dealt with my presence at the time.

Right now, the distance between Shigure and I is 4 meters apart. At the beginning, it was 20 meters and that was when I discover Shigure's ability to detect anything out of the ordinary in a 20 meter radius.

 _'Hmm...maybe instead of another [Magic], I should get another [Skill] in detection and stealth.'_ I started thinking the pros and cons of my next purchases from the [Persona System].

 _'Then again, I will need an extra [3000 System Points] to buy the [Basic Detection Mastery] alone. If I want the [Basic presence Concealment Mastery] as well, then I will need [1500 System Points] more than. Meaning, I need a total of [3500 System Points] more to buy both of these [Skill].'_ I continue to look around, but kept my distance at 4 meters away from Shigure for today.

 _'Maybe I should focus more on my current [Skill]. I'm almost finished with all the [Training Methods] and I could finally take the [Mastery Rank Test].'_ I frown a little, _'I wonder if it actually cost me some [System Point] to even take the [Mastery Rank Test] and what would happen if I fail them. So many questions...'_

"I'm almost...finish...then...we can...leave..." Shigure said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Alright. Do we need anything else from here before we leave?" I ask Shigure and decided that I will continue to focus on finishing the [Training Methods] while at the same time. If there is a chance of getting more [Crystalline Dust] then I will take them and buy one of two [Skill] I want. Also, if I do happen to get more [Crystalline Dust], I will go with [Magic] next.

"Do you...need...more...[Dust Round]?" Shigure place my [Combat Knife] on the side, showing that she would continue working on it later after we finish everything else.

"Well, not really. But, I am running low on [Bullet]." I checked my [Inventory] of the different types of [Dust Round] and I have a decent amount of [Dust Round]. However, I am low on [Bullet] from using against Shigure for our sparring matches.

"For...regular...[Bullet]...there's...a bunch...of...magazine...in...the...crates..." Shigure point at the crate behind me. I rub the back of my head, with a sheepish smile on my face from forgetting about the crate behind me filled with different types of [Bullet].

There is also another crate filled with [Dust Round], but I could only take a few magazines since there are a limited amount of them until Shigure's Father decides to make more.

Plus, at the moment, I only have a [Pistol] as my only firearm and limited to a selected [Bullet] and [Dust Round]. Most of the stronger and destructive versions, I don't have the correct kind of firearms to use them.

Grabbing a dozen magazines of [Bullet] for my [Pistol], then toss them in my [Inventory].

I stop for a moment to see if there any other firearm I should take with me or something I could use in the future.

But, I changed my mind and walk out of the Armory Room with Shigure as it isn't the right time for me to use another firearm just yet.

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Backyard)

"I...will...have...your...[Combat Knife]...finish...by...tomorrow." Shigure informs me, as we continue walking back into Shigure's House.

"Alright. I'm in no hurry, but I will need you to teach me later on how to perform a maintenance for the [Combat Knife] or do it for me until I get the [Basic Knife Mastery] later to do it myself." I look at Shigure, as she thought about it and see which options are better.

A minute later, as Shigure finish thinking which options she picks, "I will...continue to...do it...for you...until...you...get...the...[Skill]." I nod at Shigure, and feel a little relief from not having to add another thing to my busy schedule.

After all, it has already been a whole year and I still haven't gone pass the [Basic Rank] into the [Trainee Rank]. Also, the fact that Shigure even gets some training out of these [Training Methods] as well. Actually, more towards the one she likes to go through.

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka's Building: Living Room)

"Well, seeing how Pyrrha is gone with her training trip. Should we go on a training trip of our own?" I ask Shigure, as we enter Shigure's House and walk into the Living Room.

"Maybe..." Shigure looks like she may consider it, but not completely sure yet and may need another reason to be sure of her choice.

I notice Shigure's Grandfather is sitting on one of the black leather chairs in the room, sleeping in it.

"Oh? What's this about training trip?" Shigure's Grandfather ask in a curious tone, causing both Shigure and I to look at her Grandfather in surprise when he just wakes up all of sudden and neither Shigure or myself talked that loud to wake him up from his nap.

"To get some experience in fighting?" I replied back with a question of my own, causing Shigure's Grandfather to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Well, seeing how you two been training for a year so far right now. I guess it's time for you two to gain some experience in fighting." Shigure's Grandfather looks at between Shigure and I a few times while he thinking about something.

Not a second later, Shigure's Mother walk in the room, "What's going on here?" She looks at everyone with a confused expression.

"The kids wanted to go on a training trip. So they could get some experience, which I agree they will need them. But, I haven't figure out what kind types of training trip is best for them right now." Shigure's Grandfather answer Shigure's Mother's question.

"You know if it was any other kids. I would ask if you lost your mind, but with Shigure and Enma. I think it's a good time for them to begin gaining experience in real life battles." Shigure's Mother said truthfully, as she looks at us with a thoughtful look.

"Why not send them to the lower section of Mistral? I'm sure there are plenty of people they could fight with." Shigure's Grandfather said to his daughter-in-law.

"Are you crazy, you old coot? There's a reason why some of us don't go down there." Shigure's Mother scowl at her father-in-law.

"Wimp! The lots of ya are wimp! Only going through the battle with your life on the line can you go beyond the limit your potential can take ya!" Shigure's Grandfather started ranting, as his face's color becoming red with rage.

"Father. Not everyone is a Grand Master of Weapons and gone through a war without ending up having a disability or being dead." Shigure's Mother let out a sigh while we continue listening Shigure's Grandfather continue to shouting about the old days.

"I'm pretty sure I suck at using any complex mecha-shift weapons." I spoke out loud, stopping Shigure's Grandfather ranting for a moment.

"Who said anything about mecha-shift weapons? Those breaks easily if you hit them at their weak points. I only use non-mecha-shift weapons and not crazy enough to rely on those mecha-shift weapons. I swear! Kids these days going around making mecha-shift weapons when in the old days. People would use a gun or a melee weapons single handed or dual wield. In my days, I could kill all these so call 'Hunters' with just a knife." Shigure's Grandfather scowl at me for thinking that he used mecha-shift weapons, but actually with simple weapons.

"And he in his own little world again." Shigure's Mother roll her eyes, "Well, even if he is a crazy old coot, but it doesn't mean he wrong at some parts. I will talk to your Father before we decide what kind of training trip for you two." Shigure looks at Shigure first then at me and back at Shigure.

"Alright, but do you know how long it will take for you guys to decide on what our training trip be. Since I don't mind going down the lower section of Mistral." I said to Shigure's Mother.

Shigure's Mother just shrugged at my questions, "I would say maybe tonight, but this is a big step in your life. So, I would say at least tonight to a week before we finish discussing about this."

"Well, I guess Shigure and I will continue our training session until it's dinner time." I glance at Shigure, then back at Shigure's Mother.

"Make sure to put everything back in place after you use them." Shigure's Mother walks back into the Dining Room while Shigure's Grandfather continues going on about other stuff he did in his days.

next week*

 **Days?: [Mastery Rank Test]**

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka's Building: Temporarily Bedroom)

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle a [Pistol]: (100/100)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol]: (100/100)**  
 **Reload a [Pistol]: (20/20)**  
 **Hit a target with a [Pistol]: (100/100)**  
 **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol]: (30/30)**

 _'Finally, all those days and I finally finished all my [Basic Pistol Mastery]'s [Training Methods].'_ I sigh in relief while looking up my [Basic Pistol Mastery], _'Now...how do I take the [Mastery Rank Test] and does it cost me anything at all?'_

I frown a little from not seeing anything that allows me to take the [Mastery Rank Test]. I have already checked the [Skill] in the [Persona System] and it doesn't give any options to take the [Mastery Rank Test].

Suddenly it hit me, as I snap my fingers from remembering something a while back.

Getting off my bed and walk over to the wall of my room, then place my right hand against the surface of the wall and a blue door appears.

Opening the blue door, which leads to my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]. I walk through the blue door, as the door close itself once I completely walk across the borderline.

(Pocket Dimensional Training Room)

Looking around the empty room, well, there the monitor on the wall. But, not something I was looking for right now.

Walking to the opposite wall of the monitor and find a blue touchscreen on the middle of the wall.

 _'I always wonder what it's for, but neither Shigure or I could find out what it do and we tried everything.'_ I carefully look at the blue touchscreen, which is the same size as my scroll in the deactivated mode.

I place my right hand on the blue touchscreen once more to see if it does anything.

"Welcome, Enma Nikos. You have a [Skill] with all of its [Training Methods] completed and is allowed to take the [Mastery Rank Test] of that chosen [Skill]." A genderless and in a monotone voice appear within the room, almost causing me to have a heart attack.

Then, without warning the blue touchscreen expand to the same size as the wall, covering the whole wall itself.

 **[Mastery Rank Test]**

 **[Skill]:**

"Please choose the [Skill] you would like to take for your [Mastery Rank Test]." The voice informs me while I continue looking around the room in the hope to find where the voice coming from.

"Who are you? And why do I hear your voice now?" I ask the voice, but it didn't response back.

As I wait for a whole minute, but the voice didn't speak again.

 _'Man, this is getting weirder and weirder.'_ I let out a sigh, _'Well, at least I made a long term goal to find out who the creator of this [Persona System] and why me of all people have it, besides the whole reincarnation thing.'_

Looking back at the blue wall, to see a single option. Where the title is [Mastery Rank Test] and under it is [Skill].

I touch the [Mastery Rank Test] on the blue wall first, to see what would happen, but nothing change.

So, I touch [Skill] next and the [Mastery Rank Test] disappear along with [Skill], as they been replaced with new one.

 **[Mastery Rank Test: Available Skill]**

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]: 0 Fail**

Touching the [Basic Pistol Mastery], and once again being replaced with a new one.

 **[Basic Pistol Mastery]**

 **Would you like to take the [Mastery Rank Test] for [Basic Pistol Mastery]?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

Picking [Yes] and the whole blue wall started expanding across the whole [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]. And soon, the whole room expand until I can't even see the monitor or the walls of the room.

(Mastery Rank Testing Area)

"Welcome to the [Mastery Rank Testing Area], where you will take the [Mastery Rank Test] for [Basic Pistol Mastery] in order to rank up to [Trainee Pistol Mastery]." The voice welcomes me to the Testing Area and I notice the monitor is floating in midair above me.

"Well...now I know where I can take my [Mastery Rank Test] from now on." I said dryly, as I continue looking around and just noticed what I'm standing on. Which happen to be a white field that stretches along with the blue walls, or any wall in my sight, which is none.

"Your task is to shoot all the targets around you within 10 minutes." No sooner after the voice spoke out, at least 2 dozen of bullseye targets appear around me.

"Hitting the first bullseye will start the [Mastery Rank Test]. Please begin whenever you are ready." And the voice no longer spoke further until I either finish my [Mastery Rank Test] successful or fail it.

"Does that mean this Testing Area don't provide me any handgun to use for my [Mastery Rank Test]?" I thought out loud, as I stand there dumbfounded.

"Another thing to note about [Mastery Rank Test]. Always make sure I got the right equipment with me before I take the [Mastery Rank Test]." I mumble to myself, "At least I got my [Colt M1911A1 Pistol] with me."

Taking out my [Pistol] out of my [Inventory], then take out the magazine from the [Pistol] to check on how much [Bullet] is left.

Much to my surprise, I only had a single [Bullet] left in the magazine. So I reload a new magazine and carefully look around me. As I figure out which bullseye is closer to each other.

Adjusting my stance and position myself towards a group of 5 bullseye targets just 10 meters away from each other.

I fire my first shot, then look up at the monitor to see the time limit begin.

Not wasting any time, I begin to shoot down all 5 bullseye targets, then go for the next target while holding another magazine in my right hand, ready to be load into my [Pistol] once I empty the whole magazine.

6 minutes later*

"Enma Nikos, you have successfully finished the [Mastery Rank Test] for the [Skill]: [Basic Pistol Mastery] and now ranked up to [Trainee Pistol Mastery]." The voice informs me once I just finished my last shot against the bullseye target.

(Pocket Dimensional Training Room)

Then, without warning, the Testing Area change back to the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] in a single second.

Now, I'm standing in front of the blue touchscreen like I haven't moved from my spot, which is kind of true. Since I only have to turn around a few times to look for the bullseye targets. Bringing up my newly ranked up [Skill], to see what I get from ranking it up.

 **[Trainee Pistol Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to use [Pistol] type firearms and an average instinct for the user to adapt to any [Pistol] type firearms. Also, giving the user the instinct to adapt to a better timing with a [Pistol] for better aim.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Trainee Pistol Mastery] to [Official Pistol Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle a [Pistol] within 20 minutes: (0/200)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol] within 20 minutes: (0/200)**  
 **Reload a [Pistol] within 5 seconds: (0/200)**  
 **Hit 5 targets in a row within 5 seconds: (0/200)**  
 **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol] under 1 hour: (0/20)**

Once I brought up the [Trainee Pistol Mastery], I started getting new knowledge on how to correct my stance and how to hold my [Pistol] with a single hand, either with my right or left hand.

Much to my disappointment, there wasn't any knowledge from [Trainee Pistol Mastery] on how to dual wield two [Pistol].

"Welp, at least I got [Trainee Pistol Mastery] now." I mumble to myself, as I exit the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] and return back to my Bedroom.

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka's Building: Temporarily Bedroom)

Falling from the ceiling and land on my feet, _'I still need to figure out why the exit door appears from the ceiling. Well, it's a good thing I didn't try to use the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] in a big building with the room's ceiling being very high above me.'_

Putting my [Pistol] back in my [Inventory], then reach into my left pocket and pull out my scroll to check the time. I found out I only been gone for 20 minutes.

 _'Well, I better go get Shigure.'_ I send a text message to Shigure, then return the scroll back into my pocket.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka's Building: Shigure Bedroom: Front Door)

After walking for a few minutes, I arrive at the front door belong to Shigure's Bedroom. I knock on the door once, then wait for a response.

Not a second later, the door open and Shigure look at me in silence, then pass me my [Combat Knife].

"I...just...finish...repairing...it." Shigure informs me, as I take my old [Combat Knife] from her.

"Thanks, Shigure. Also, I just finished my [Mastery Rank Test] for the [Basic Pistol Mastery]. Now, it's [Trainee Pistol Mastery] and I found out, that I would need to be in my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] in order to take the test itself." I explain to Shigure about what's happen during my [Mastery Rank Test] while I took out my notebook to add this in.

"So...I...shouldn't...go in...with you...while...you're...taking...the...test?" Shigure tilts her head to the side, as she looks at me with her usual blank face.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, I rather we don't risk it and see what happen." I have already decided to never bring Shigure or anyone I care about into my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] when I take the [Mastery Rank Test].

Shigure slowly nods, but frown a little from not being able to see what the Testing Area look like. However, I pointed out to her that there nothing much in the Testing Area beside the materials required in the [Mastery Rank Test], along with the monitor.

"You know, now I think about it. If we haven't got the monitor, along with the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]. I'm pretty sure I would be stuck on the [Basic Rank] for all my [Skill] until I got them." I thought out loud while relief that I got both monitor and [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] early on.

Shigure just shrugs at my thoughts, then close her Bedroom's door behind her and took the role to lead us towards the Dining Room. After all, it's time for dinner.

next day*

 **Days?: The Starting Line**

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka's Building: Living Room)

After having a family dinner time, the adults finally finish with discussing with each other about what kind of training trip both Shigure and I will take for the rest of our time until we enroll into the academy.

So the adults told us kids during dinner, that they will tell us about what they decided on our training trip tomorrow in the morning. This way, we'll be well rested and think clearly during the talks about the training trip.

As of right now, everyone is in the Living Room while Shigure's Father chose to stand. Both Shigure's Mother and Grandfather are sitting on one of the 4 black leather chairs in the room.

While Shigure and I are sitting on the same black leather couch, with Shigure on the left and myself on the right side of the couch.

"Okay, seeing how the two of you want to go on a training trip, which I understand and at the same time worry." Shigure's Mother begins while letting out a sigh of sadness.

"Why that?" I question and curious about why she worry, besides the whole being in dangerous during our training trip.

"I don't know if you read it in a book or not, but the place we letting you two go to is dangerous, but will help you kids gain as much experience you kids could get before enrolling into the academy. Also, the fact that little Pyrrha is out in her training trip with your parents, Enma. With you kids being 7 years old right now. You have 3 to 6 before it's time to enroll." Shigure's Mother looks at us with sad eyes.

"Knowing those Nikos, little Pyrrha would take less than 6 years." Shigure's Grandfather made a side comment and scowl at the thoughts of something, but kept his mouth shut afterward.

"Also, with the Nikos' Family Traditional in bringing up the new generation. I would say this would be true." Shigure's Mother looks at my direction, with eyes of pity and sadness, along with anger.

"Nikos' Family Traditional?" I look at Shigure's Mother, with confusion and even Shigure was confused as well at this.

"Sorry, Enma. But, you would require being at least 20 to know about your own family's rules. Plus, with the arranged marriage contract between you and my loving Shigure. We're bound to the contract, where we can't inform you about it and what else your family does for Mistral." Shigure's Mother close her eyes, as she lowers her head just barely at me, to show how she is sorry about this.

"It's okay. Not like I would need to know about it now. After all, I'm having a fun time spending with Shigure." I put up a smile, to show that I don't mind being left out about not knowing about my own family's rules.

 _'Of course, the family's Library doesn't include this so call family's rules.'_ I keep my smile up as Shigure's Mother return with her own smile, _'Already checked Shigure's family's Library a few months back and still nothing. This just mean, I have to look at somewhere us then.'_

"I'm happy to hear that and don't worry, we will let you see the contract once your training trip is over." Shigure's Mother made a promise with me.

"Now, back to what I was saying a few minutes ago about the place we sending you kids to. Is very dangerous depending on where you are." Shigure's Mother looks at us with a serious expression, along with Shigure's Father and Grandfather also look at us with the same expression. Showing both Shigure and I how seriously this place is.

"If you had read about the lower section of Mistral, then you should know about how the place is infamous for being the home of thieves, criminals, and assassins from all across Remnant, who have come to Mistral to remain undetected. Also, having the largest black market in Remnant, where the services of assassins and even corrupt Hunters can be bought in the Kingdom if one has the funds to do so." Shigure's Mother continue explain to us about how dangerous it is and even living in the same Kingdom.

"And the lower you go down the lower section of Mistral. It will get even more dangerous, to the point of finding people who are strong enough to take on an army with ease." Shigure's Mother stands up from her seat, then slowly walk over us.

Once Shigure's Mother stands right in front us and kneels to our eye level and stares at us with cold eyes, causing us to shiver at this.

"I want you two to promise me to only stay in the 50th Floor Area. Which is just filled with amateur and is the first Floor Area into the lower section of Mistral. Promise me you two won't go below the 50th Floor Area. Promise me." Shigure's Mother narrow her eyes at us.

Neither Shigure and I could even talk with the way Shigure's Mother giving us a cold glare. So we just nod at the same time in silence. Which is enough for Shigure's Mother to stop glaring at us and return back to the innocent caring Mother she is.

 _'Man, I hate this second personality of hers. No wonder Shigure would shake in terror at this. Heck, I'm shaking already and from the look of it. So is Shigure.'_ I thought in fright, as Shigure held my hand in hopes it would comfort her. I gently squeeze Shigure's hand to see if it would help.

"Good. Now, we have already packed everything you two need to be ready and enough Lien to help you get to start with. Also, if you need us, just contact us through your scroll. But, only for an emergency. Do you two still want to do this? We can just help you train ourselves like we do now." Shigure's Mother looks at us in hope we wouldn't go through this training trip of ours.

Both Shigure and I look at each other in a silence conversation between us to decide what would make a huge impact on our lives at this very moment.

Finally, after a whole minute, Shigure and I have decided which options to go with. Shigure and I look back at the adults, as I open my mouth to answer.


	9. Chapter 9: Departing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Departing**

 **Days?: The Starting Line Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Living Room)

"Well, we decided to go down the lower section instead of staying here until it's time to enroll in the academy." I gave Shigure's Mother our answer, causing her to let out a sigh of defeat. However, the adults look at us with a smile, showing us they are proud of our answers, well, me speaking our answers for the both of us.

"Alright. I guess this is it then. I left your bags in the Dining Room. You can leave whenever and I'm sorry, but we can't provide any transportation since this is your first test in this training trip. You will have to find a way to enter the 50th Floor Area on your own." Shigure's Mother explains to us, that we will be traveling on foot and find a way to enter the 50th Floor Area without their help.

"Thank you anyway. You have already given us supply to use on our training trip." I gave my gratitude for this support. Shigure nod along to show she feel thankful for her family to supply them, when both Shigure and I thought we had to save up over the week of waiting just in case.

However, we'll still keep those resources with us anyway. After all, there is a limited of supply and it will be gone sooner or later. No matter how well we used them during our training trip.

Shigure's Mother, Father, and Grandfather nod at us in silence, then walk out of the Living Room to let us gather our things and make an outline for our plan to enter the 50th Floor Area.

 _'No wonder Shigure is so quiet and don't bother to speak out that much. This whole family would answer in gesture instead if they got the chance to.'_ I thought dryly, as I let Shigure drag me out of the Living Room and towards the Dining Room.

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Dining Room)

"Hey, Shigure. You mind checking what your family provides for us while I call Pyrrha?" I take out my scroll, as I wait for Shigure's answer.

"Go...ahead." Shigure already going through our bags to check what kind of supply we getting.

Activating my scroll, then go through my contacts list and only see a few peoples' scroll numbers on it. Going through the contacts' name and finally reaches Pyrrha's scroll number and call her, as my scroll started ringing.

A few seconds later, and Pyrrha appear on my scroll's screen, "Em! Finally, you call." Pyrrha's scowl at me, then switches to a smile.

"Sorry, we just finish talking to Shigure's family and we're heading to the lower section of Mistral." I try to look sorry, but Pyrrha just looks at me with a deadpan, not believing that I'm actually sorry at all.

"Anyway. I finally found something through our parents' stuff we brought along. You have no clue how close I was to being discovered. But, luckily someone called Mama. I manage to take a picture of the book's cover I found about this so call Nikos' Family Rules." Pyrrha informs me, then quickly look around her surroundings for a minute and look back at me, waiting for my response.

 _'Okay, not a few minutes ago. Shigure's Mother just mentions about my own family's rules and Pyrrha found a book about it. What kind of luck is this?'_ I frown a little, but notice Pyrrha looking at me with a worried expression.

"Were you able to look inside the book?" I ask a little curious and eager to learn what our family's rules are and why we would need to be at least 20 years old to know about it.

Pyrrha shook her head, "Nope. The book had a lock on it. Our parents much really wanted to keep the stuff inside the book a secret. Also, I only had a minute or two to take a picture, then put it back where I found it."

 _'I should've known that it was too easy.'_ I felt my eye twitch from being denied on learning about my family's rules by a lock.

"Think you can find a chance to grab the key to the book's lock?" I've already started thinking about maybe heading towards where Pyrrha is currently at or the direction she heading to.

"Hmm. I honestly don't know, but maybe I could find something to break the lock, but then Mama and Papa would find out." Pyrrha looks like she would consider breaking the lock, "Sorry, Em. But, I won't be able to find a way to take the key from our parents."

Pyrrha look like she wanted to break something, but nothing around, or what I could see, for her to break.

"It's alright. Either way, we will find out sooner or later." I try to cheer Pyrrha up, "By the way, did either Mother or Father say or even mention about our family's rules?"

Pyrrha look at me with a confused look, "Not that I notice or I wasn't awake at the time when they talk about it. Oh yeah! I've found out about what's Mama and Papa going to put me through for my training trip." Looking at the excited look on Pyrrha's face. I would say she's going to enjoy this training trip.

"They're going to teach me how to control my semblance! Now, I've to find a way to get Mama and Papa to get me the materials I need to build my mecha-shift weapons." Pyrrha said excitedly, as she gives me a big smile.

"That's good to hear, Pyr. I'm happy for you." I still find it weird, she gained the same semblance as her canon version. I could have swore it would be something else, but I guess there are something that can't be changed.

I continue to nod at Pyrrha, then stop a moment, "Mecha-shift weapons? Don't we build those during our 2nd year at the academy though?"

Pyrrha pause at her explaining about other stuff she wanted to tell me before it's time to resume her training, "Well, yeah, but from what I read on the academy's website. It's said that all students are given a limited amount of resources to build their mecha-shift weapons since not everyone could afford to buy the materials for their mecha-shift weapons. However, we're also allowed to buy our own materials to use instead or add in a bit more than we are given."

Looking at Pyrrha's face, and I just knew this was on me, "Huh...I didn't realize the academy reveal this kind of information to the public." I should really have checked the academy's website if I knew this and would have try to find more materials over the year.

"Yup! And even if you provide the Lien to buy the materials. All students are required to actually build their own mecha-shift weapons without asking for someone else to build it for them. As it's part of our grade. But, we could apply an application form to ask permission to use already existed weapons, either mecha-shift or not, to be used in a replacement of our built one. That's all I could find from the website and I even called at the academy for more information." Pyrrha explains further about the rules that goes along with building our mecha-shift weapons or planning for one.

"Did it say anything about what happen if the student was found out that their weapons was built by someone else?" I ask Pyrrha, to see if there were actually someone doing that.

"Oh, that was one of the first things I asked the staff at the academy. The student that got caught would just get a failing grade and any problems related to their weapon would have only to themselves to blame for trusting their life with someone else work." Pyrrha shrug at me, seeing how the punishment for this rule isn't severe at all, but in a life and death situation. It's the student, who are to blame instead of the staff members that warned them beforehand.

Pyrrha continues on, breaking my trance of thoughts, "Either way, I'm trying to get Mama and Papa in hope they buy me the materials I will need later in the future. I've already planned out what kind of mecha-shift weapons I wanted." I could tell Pyrrha been thinking about this for a while now and I'm pretty sure it's her canon weapons.

"That's good to hear." I give Pyrrha a smile, as she return of her own.

"Well, I have to go now. I will talk to you later tonight. Good luck on your training trip! I miss you!" Pyrrha said her goodbyes and the call end, which I deactivated my scroll and return it back to my pocket.

Looking back at Shigure, where I watch her just finish putting a few things, like our [Water Bottle], [MRE], and [Flashlight] back inside our bags.

"So, how is our supply?" I ask Shigure, as she zips up the bags.

"Well...it...should...last us...a month...if...use...them...wisely...and...not...waste it...too much." Shigure report what she thinks about the supply we're given.

"Hmm...think we should grab a few things? I know your semblance doesn't allow anything unrelated to weapons. But, I can put them in my [Inventory]." I ask Shigure, since if our supply only last us a month, not including the one we saved over the week.

"I...will...go...get...more Lien...then...and...we...meet...at...the...Armory Room." And with that said, Shigure left the room while taking one of the bags with her and leave the other for me.

"Alright." I agreed with Shigure and walk to grab a few more foods and 2 or 3 empty [Gallon Water Bottle]. Also, packing up all Shigure's medical kits and anything related. This way Shigure could continue developing her medical skills.

1 hour later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Armory Room)

Once I gather everything we'll need during our training trip, I walk to meet up with Shigure in the Armory Room. From there, I grab a few more copies of my [Pistol] and a [Assault Rifle] just in case.

Which lead to my [Persona System] giving me an option to purchase the [Basic Rifle Mastery], but like the first time with [Basic Pistol Mastery] and [Basic Knife Mastery]. The [Persona System] denied me the options to see if I wanted to buy them, but was stopped when I don't even have enough [System Point] to allow me the option to choose to buy [Basic Rifle Mastery] or not.

Nonetheless, I didn't let this stop me and I've already been getting used to using my [Combat Knife] without having the [Basic Knife Mastery] to use it and learned from Shigure. So, I took the [Assault Rifle] anyway.

Of course, I grab a crate or two filled with [Bullet] that are required for both my [Pistol] and [Assault Rifle], and I made sure it's the right magazine for the [Assault Rifle] I picked as well.

I'm pretty sure Shigure's family won't mind. Heck, Shigure's Father even told me a few weeks ago that not many people would buy their large amounts of supply of [Bullet] and would buy [Dust Round] more, cause the damage it does against grimm themselves.

So, Shigure's Father, along with the family doesn't care if I used up half of them, since they could mass produce more [Bullet] in a matter of months. Honestly, I don't know if that was true or not, but free [Bullet] isn't something I will pass up on.

But, from the look on Shigure's face when I've actually grabbed at least 3 crates of [Bullet] for both [Pistol] and [Assault Rifle], which I will later have to practice with later. So, I pretty much grab another crate for practice uses. And Shigure's expression didn't change much besides an eyebrow raised.

I'm guessing Shigure or one of her family members knew I was planning to take more than I should have. Also, the fact that Shigure just finishes writing down a note to let her family know how much I took and tell them that she was the one, who took them.

Which, I'm pretty sure her family won't find out it's a lie since it is possible for Shigure to take a crate or so with her semblance, but without the crate.

Luckily, my [Inventory] automatically sort out all the [Bullet] and even separate the magazines from the crates themselves, where I put them back in their places and leaving behind empty crates.

For my chosen [Assault Rifle], I picked the [AK-47] out of all of the rest, and not the real reason I picked it because it's my favorite [Assault Rifle] in any shooting games. Nope, not at all. Also, I made sure to grab the cleaning kit for my [AK-47].

Sure, I could grab a [Sniper Rifle] or maybe a [Shotgun], but Shigure reminded me that I'm still working on the current weapons I currently have, which is a [Combat Knife], [Pistol], and now an [Assault Rifle]. Meaning, I have 3 weapons to work on like Pyrrha, and the irony. That I'm using 2 firearms and 1 melee weapons, where Pyrrha is using 2 melee weapons and 1 firearm.

Either way, it was either the [Assault Rifle] or something, and I know for sure. I don't have the physical strength to even hold a [Sniper Rifle], let alone a [Launcher], even if I wanted them.

After I place a [Tool Kit] and anything else Shigure would need in my [Inventory]. I notice a few things on the nearby table.

"Hey, Shigure. Think I can grab a [Crystalline Dust] or two to buy the two [Skill] we will need during our trip?" I ask Shigure, when I found 2 [Earth Crystalline Dust], 1 [Wind Crystalline Dust], and 2 [Water Crystalline Dust]. Giving me a total of [5300 System Points]. And with the two [Skill] I wanted to buy, will leave me a leftover of [1800 System Points].

Shigure looks at the [Crystalline Dust] on the table, along with [Powdered Dust], which I don't really need right now, to be honest.

"Let...me...add...another thing...and...sure." Shigure gave her permission for me to grab the [Crystalline Dust] while she adds this into the note she going to leave behind for her family.

 **Ding***

 **[Host's Currency]: 1000 System Point + 5300 System Points = 6300 System Points**

 _'Now, first to grab [Basic Detection Mastery] and [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery].'_ I quickly go through my [Persona System] and bought both [Skill].

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Basic Detection Mastery] and [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery].**

 **[Host's Currency]: 6300 System Point - 4500 System Point = 1800 System Point**

 **Ding***

 **[Basic Detection Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to detect things around the user and a small instinct for the user to adapt to surrounding areas in order to detect anything related to the user's target.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Detection Mastery] to [Trainee Detection Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Using the sense of hearing to detect anything: (0/500)**  
 **Using the sense of smell to detect anything:(0/500)**  
 **Using the sense of sight to detect anything: (0/500)**  
 **Using the sense of touch to detect anything: (0/500)**

 **Ding***

 **[Basic Presence Concealment] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to hide either in plain sight or out of it from the surrounding and a small instinct for the user to know when to they have the chance to hide.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery] to [Trainee Presence Concealment Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Making the sound of breathing less noticeable: (0/100)**  
 **Lowering the heart beat rate: (0/50)**  
 **Perform soundless step: (0/200)**  
 **Make oneself unseen-able for 5 minutes in a crowd area: (0/50)**  
 **Be in someone's blind spot for 5 minutes: (0/50)**

 **Blinking a few times and getting a little dizzy from two new [Skill]'s knowledge being implanted into my brain.**

Shigure was already close to me and manage to help me from falling by carefully guiding me away from falling into anything dangerous.

"Okay, note to self. Do not purchase multiple [Skill] or [Magic]. Because they will come together at once instead of waiting for their turn." I thought out loud.

Shigure raises an eyebrow at me, but didn't question me about my thoughts.

It took at least 2 minutes for the new [Skill]'s knowledge and instinct finishes downloading into me. Afterward, I took out my notebook from my [Inventory] in order to put this note to self in a new page, to remind me to carefully purchase one at a time or end up killing myself from overloaded knowledge download.

"Okay, I'm good." I let Shigure know, that the [Skill] are finished downloading, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Shigure looks at me a little longer, then slowly nod at me. Afterward, she passes me pick up her bag while I grab mine, then we walk out of the Armory Room and Shigure's Home.

(Mistral: Mistral City: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Entrance)

"How much Lien were you able to get us? Not including the Lien your family gave us." I look at Shigure, as we walk out of the Kosaka Blacksmith's Building.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area)

"I...manage...to gather...us...85000 Lien." Shigure answers my questions, as we head to a nearby bookstore.

"Hmm...that should last us about at least a few weeks if we don't spend it all on everything we don't need. How about the Lien your family gave us. How much is there?" I haven't really check our bags yet, to find out how much Lien they gave us.

"90000 Lien." Shigure answer without a thought.

"Hmm, so we will have a total of 175000 Lien then. Maybe a month or less if we have to spend Lien to get to the 50th Floor Area. Right now we're in the 80th Floor Area and that 30 Floor Area apart. We got a long way ahead of us." I said to Shigure, as she nods in silence.

"Well...you got any idea what we should do first besides heading to the bookstore to get anything else we need?" I glance around my surroundings, even more than usual with [Basic Detection Mastery] come into play. Now, 4 of my 5 senses are enhanced to almost like that of faunus. Well, more like barely above the average human's senses.

My sense of taste is still normal, but the rest is much better. I could actually hear a few people's conversations, only a few random words though. So not that good as of right until I continue going through the [Basic Detection Mastery]'s [Training Methods].

Too bad, from the look of it. Randomly hearing a few words from afar doesn't count towards the [Training Methods].

"No." Shigure shook her head, as we're just a few blocks away from the closest bookstore near us.

"Alright then." As we walk in silence while ignoring the people around us, but kept our guards up, well, more like I am. Seeing how Shigure is relaxed right now and doesn't feel like we're in danger.

 _'Hmm...I guess after we enter the 79th Floor Area, Shigure should be more alert. If not, I should tell her to, but not to the point of being too stress out.'_ I thought carefully, and finally, see the bookstore in sight.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Bookstore: "The Little World")

As we enter the Bookstore, call 'The Little World', we find ourselves in a room with just the shopkeeper and 3 books on display on the front desk. Which I find a little weird, since there are only 3 books to sell and nothing else in the Bookstore is out for sale.

"Welcome little one...I...must say. Aren't you two a little young to be out alone? Where are your parents?" The Shopkeeper said in a calm tone, but I got this gut feeling that the Shopkeeper isn't normal.

"They are nearby and gave us some Lien to buy anything we wanted. I like books and when I asked someone nearby if there any Bookstore near here and was pointed here." I came up a lie instantly while keeping a fake smile on my face, "But, I have a question, Mister. Where are all the books for sale?"

The Shopkeeper just chuckle and didn't change his expression, causing Shigure to hide behind me and looking over my shoulder, with caution.

 _'Well, I guess even Shigure could tell something is wrong right now.'_ I kept my guard up, even from afar and ready to cast [Aqua] if I have to in order for us to escape.

"Well, this shop is a little special. For you see, I have 3 books display for sale. But, the catch is you have can only purchase one. Also, I do not accept Lien and only exchange for equal value of the chosen book." The Shopkeeper explain what kind of Bookstore this is and how he does his business.

"Does that mean I can just come back later to buy the other 2 books?" I ask carefully while not showing any fear and keep on smiling.

"Oh sure, you can do that. But, by then I won't be here and the other 2 books will be already bought by another. And only if our fate is connected like now. Will you be able to return back here. Maybe you will find the new set of books I have set up for sell, that you would like to purchase." The Shopkeeper explain to us slowly, making sure both Shigure and I are paying attention.

"Now, since there are two of you little ones are my customers for the day. Instead of picking one book, each of you can pick one, making it two books out of the three books being purchased." The Shopkeeper further explains, then made a gesture towards us to come look at the 3 books on display.

"Wait. Before we do, how much are those books?" I stop the Shopkeeper before even thinking about taking a single step closer to the guy.

"Ah! I must have forgotten about that! Silly me." The Shopkeeper let out a chuckle, "Seeing how I only accept things of equal value. I will have to say something in your bags is only worth one of these books let alone two books. I'm sorry, but if you have some hidden _items_ , then we may come to an agreement."

The way he said the word 'items', send warning signals through my mind. Even Shigure widens her eyes in surprise from listening to the Shopkeeper's words and she knew what he talks about. Also, the fact that the Shopkeeper actually knows what we have in our bags is freaky enough itself.

"I'm sorry Mister. But, there are only a few things we have in our bags and most of them we kind of need on our trip. The only thing we could trade is Lien." I made sure to look like I'm ashamed that I don't have any hidden [Item] of mine.

"I see..." The Shopkeeper carefully continues to stare at me, with his creepy smile.

"I'm very sorry, Mister. I guess we should leave and find another Bookstore since we could only use Lien to purchase books." I apologize for wasting his time while the Shopkeeper continues to stare at me and this whole time, he hasn't even blink once since we enter this Bookstore.

"Well, I guess that's too bad then..." The Shopkeeper's smile dim a little, but gone back to the way it was before instantly, "I hope you kids have a wonderful day. I hope you come back soon."

Shigure didn't waste a single second once she got the chance and quickly pull me out of the Bookstore as fast as possible.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Street Markets)

I help Shigure by carrying her bag while she drinks a bit of water from a [Water Bottle], as we enter the Street Markets.

"Too...scary..." Shigure looks a little pale, as she shivers a little and recap the [Water Bottle], then put it back in her bag.

"The Shopkeeper?" I ask Shigure, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Shigure shook her head, "No...the...person...behind him." I look at her with a surprised look.

"There was another person the Bookstore?" I feel a little scared right about now, not knowing that there was another person beside the Shopkeeper in the Bookstore.

Shigure nodded her head while checking behind us just in case.

 _'Well, shit. Now, I really need to train my [Basic Detection Mastery] quickly and maybe reach [Trainee Rank] before we reach the 50th Floor Area.'_ I quickly change my priority and plan to focus more on the [Basic Detection Mastery], along with [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery] as a support.

"Do you happen to know what the person looked like?" I ask Shigure, making sure to know what to expect later in the future, if there a chance of meeting that person. Sadly, Shigure shook her head, letting me know she does not know what the person behind the Shopkeeper looks like and just notice there was someone behind the Shopkeeper.

"Well, getting something from the Bookstore was a failure, but at the same time a success on our side for not going through whatever that Shopkeeper was trying to do. Also, did you think he figured out about our [Item]?" I ask Shigure, as she carefully glances around the surroundings and taps the top of her right wrist, where her [Wristband Version: Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 2] is. Showing that she knows what the [Item] I meant.

"Not...sure...but...we...still...need...to be...careful." Shigure whispers to me, as we continue walking through the Street Markets and making sure not to bump into anybody.

"Why do I get the feeling we will meet that Shopkeeper again later in the future?" I thought out loud, and Shigure just shrugs at my thoughts, but not denying it since she knows there a high chance in the future that it will come true.

"Our first day in our training trip and we've already met something weird on the way." I mumble to myself, as Shigure walk over to a nearby Market on our left and bought a few fruits and walk to another that is selling [Chicken's Egg] in dozen, afterward we walk out of the Street Markets while I place all the stuff Shigure bought with our fund in my [Inventory].

Of course, I keep on practicing my [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery] and [Basic Detection Mastery] together, to see if I could do it in the area with lots of people.

So far, I managed to increase a few counts towards both [Skill]'s [Training Methods]. But, more than once did I failed to do it right and wasted a few minutes to get it right.

Also, the fact that I summoned [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] before had finally unlocked within me, not [Magic Circuit], more of knowledge and instinct belong to my [Persona]. Who knew that I would gain some of my own [Persona]'s experience. A small amount, but large compare to the average people around me.

Too bad, I can't make any [Magic Circuit] of my own and would really help me a lot, where I could actually use [Magecraft] along with the [Magic] belong to my [Persona System].

Now, that I know that [Persona] have their own set of [Skill] or [Magic], well, in my [Persona]'s case. [Magecraft].

So, for the future, I do hope my new [Persona] would have some interesting [Skill] I can use myself. If not, I will just let my [Persona] to it for me.

It's a good thing that even without summoning my [Persona]. Their passive effects still applied onto me.

As of right now, thanks to my current [Persona]'s [Personal Skill]. Which happen to be [Revelation]. An interesting [Skill], that I know for sure I won't be able to get from my [Persona System] anytime soon.

within 2 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 79th Floor Area)

I've led us straight towards the Checkpoint towards the 79th Floor Area within 2 hours while Shigure and I keep on checking our surroundings to see what else we may need on our way down to the 50th Floor Area.

"How...are...we...going...to...get...across?" Shigure ask me, after all, I was the one who manages to get us this far by pure instinct alone, which I very thankful of my first [Persona] being [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] and his [Personal Skill]'s [Revelation].

"Hmm...give me a few minutes to think while you scout the area." I said to Shigure, as she nods at me and quickly runs off to scout the area.

Yup, during the time I know Shigure, she's really like a ninja a lot and being able to find me easily enough from across the Local Water Park to a random Food Carts while at the same time not letting anyone see her unless they have the experience to detect Shigure. I'm pretty sure she was trained in tracking and stealth along with other stuff under her family's training.

 _'Now, how do we get through the Checkpoint's security? Without having an adult with us or the papers to gain access to using the Air Bus. And I've already seen how much it cost to purchase a ticket for the Airship and it will cut us down our current Lien too much for comfort.'_ I carefully start thinking up a few plans for us to enter the 79th Floor Area.

There are many options I could go through and half of them lead to a high chance of death, even with the help of my [Persona]. After all, summoning my [Persona] almost take half of my aura reserve and continue to drain while staying to fight.

However, in a good way to this, I manage to increase my aura reserve a 2nd time by keeping my [Persona] summon for almost a minute. Of course, I fainted instantly after my aura reserve was emptied and my [Persona] disappears right away.

Sadly, I found out that this is a dangerous method to increase my aura reserve through just summoning my [Persona]. Found out that I would stay unconscious at least half the day, making me lose 12 hours of training progress.

Now, my aura reserve been increased by 60% now, or more, I still haven't figure out how long does my aura reserve natural increase on its own, though.

From my mental calculation, and physical calculation on my notebook to make sure it correct, I should be able to cast [Aqua] 40 times and should empty my aura reserve a third time.

However, much to my disappointment, I was able to cast [Aqua] 43 and still have 1%-2% aura leftover. Meaning, that my natural aura reserve is being increased slowly. Another roadblock on increasing my aura reserve to the same level like Shigure and Pyrrha.

So, I put them my current aura reserve is [E-: Aura Unit Level: 160%/173%?] with a question mark at the end of 173%. Since I don't know how fast my natural aura reserve growth is. As of right now, I'm going with 1 month equal 1% aura increase, but I don't know if this will speed up or slow down later in the future.

Also, using both [Aqua] and [Dia] as measuring tool for my aura reserve help a little. With 160% showing, I emptied my aura reserve 2 times already and 173% being added with my natural growth.

"I'm...back." Shigure appears next to me, and poked me to break me out of my inner monologue.

"Welcome back, Shigure. Did you manage to find anything interesting?" I welcome Shigure with a smile on my face and curious if she had found anything interesting.

Shigure nods her head, with a small smile on her face, "Yes...I found...a...small...hidden...path...that could...lead..to...the...other side...of...the...checkpoint...or...to...the...79th...Floor Area."

I continue to smile at Shigure, as I rub the top of her head, causing her to put her head a bit more against my hand.

"Ah..." Shigure blink a few times, making me stop petting her and see why she look surprised.

"Something wrong Shigure?" I ask with concern, quickly I glance around our surroundings and made sure it look like I'm still staring at Shigure while at the same time glance at the corner of Shigure's body slightly to see behind Shigure.

"I...think...someone...is...following...me." Shigure hug me before she whispers to me, as she glances around behind me with her eyes alone.

As I continue looking around while Shigure checks behind me as well. Trying to use the limited amount of instinct and knowledge in [Basic Detection Mastery] to see if I could have any luck seeing anyone reveal themselves through their own mistake.

However, much to my frustration, I can't see anything out of the ordinary. I separate myself from Shigure and see her frown a little, but quickly gone back to her default of blank expression.

"Well, mind showing me this hidden path?" I ask Shigure while feeling nervous that someone is watching us hidden in the background.

Shigure nod in silence and lead me towards the hidden path she found during her search.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 79th Floor Area: Hidden Path)

We arrived at the hidden path Shigure found for us to use and found out its just a metal ladder attach to the wall.

 _'I got to stop forgetting Mistral is build around a mountain.'_ I thought dryly, as I look down, where a huge wide space between the two mountain and being at the 80th Floor Area would lead to a very painful death if someone accidentally falls over the cliff.

"This...is...it." Shigure said to me, as she looks down the cliff together with me, but made sure to keep a good distance away from the edge.

"Hmm...I remember reading in one of the books in my family's Library about how in the early stage of Mistral development. They attached a few metal ladders into the mountain's wall for civilians to use in case of emergency and in the very middle of the ladder are built in shelter within the mountain's wall. Too bad at the time, they didn't have the resources to place in a safety system and cause people who use these emergency ladders would have a high chance of death from falling to their death by just a slip of their hands or take a wrong step. Which is the reason why those Checkpoints have two types for Hunters or high social status, and civilian use. One, is the airfield for those important people who could use the Air Bus to travel from anywhere in the Floor Area and outside of Mistral Kingdom. While the second is for the civilian use, that happen to be the same as first one, but provide only a limited amount of Airship compare to the amount of Air Bus." I explain to Shigure about what I could remember in one of the books I read about Mistral among the other Kingdoms.

"Must be some interesting books you been reading to get all that information." A male child spoke out, causing both Shigure and me to look around us quickly, but still kept our distance away from the edge of the cliff.

Sadly, nothing in the sight of a person and this is getting on our nerves.

"What are you guys looking at?" The same male child spoke out and is closer to our left, but nothing is there.

"Show yourself!" I shout at the unknown male child, that still hiding somehow in plain sight. _'I seriously need to get this [Basic Detection Mastery] to rank up or a two if this is going to happen. And this is our very first day of our training trip! The heck is going on?!'_

"Now, why would I do that? Where the fun is in that?" The male child giggles at us, and slowly the voice is drifting to our right now.

Without warning, Shigure charge towards our right and both the unknown male child and myself are confused at her action.

"GAH!" The unknown male child was tackled by Shigure and out of nowhere, the unknown male child appears into existing as if something was covering the guy's body to become invisible to everyone.

Shigure already made sure the unknown male child won't get away by having their neck almost being cut by Shigure's [Nodachi], a tsuba-less and wrapped around with a makeshift grip of bandages around the hilt.

Which she gained from her Father 6 months ago, and chose to use this [Nodachi] as her main weapon, along with others. Also, because Shigure's Father has already decided to stop creating his own personal weapons through his family's secret blacksmith techniques. Making Shigure's [Nodachi], his last and finest ever sword and a gift to his own daughter, Shigure Kosaka.

Too bad, I'm not much of a sword user myself, but I could hold a sword properly. Fighting one, not so much and took longer than a week to hold Shigure's [Nodachi] without cutting myself.

"How the hell did you find me?! And where the hell did that sword come from?!" The unknown male child shouted in panic, but stop moving just in case Shigure's [Nodachi] would gladly meet with his neck closer than it should.

Plus, Shigure is literally standing on his chest in order to hold her [Nodachi] and the fact that her own sword is taller than her is almost impossible to use at her current height.

But, Shigure not some ordinary child and could easily figure a way to use her [Nodachi] with her height disadvantage.

As I walk over to Shigure to see who was spying on us and I guess this child was the one that follows Shigure coming back to me, then continue to follow us to this hidden path towards the 79th Floor Area.

Once I walked over to Shigure and the unknown child, much to my shock and surprise. The child looks exactly like a child version of Izaya Orihara from Durarara!, but I could be wrong and the child could just have a similar appearance of Izaya.

"What's your name?" I ask with a smile on my face, causing the Izaya look alike to scowl at me, but yelp when his aura is being drained by having his neck attacked by Shigure's [Nodachi].

"Alright! Alright! Call your friend off!" The unknown male child shouted in panic, as he tries to move his neck away from Shigure's [Nodachi]'s blade.

Shigure stops trying to drain the unknown male child's aura, but kept her sword just a few inches away from the unknown male child's neck.

"The name's Izaya Orihara! Now get her off me!" The now named Izaya Orihara shouted at me while glaring at us, with hatred for being in this position.

A complete silence appears this whole area as I look at the child version of Izaya with dull eyes.

 _'Well shit...there's another character from a different series...'_ I thought dryly.


	10. Chapter 10: Need to Know

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Need to Know**

 **Days?: The Starting Line Part 3**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 79th Floor Area: Hidden Path)

I continue to stare at Izaya, who still shouting at me to tell Shigure to get off him. But so far. I don't think that's a good idea right now.

Izaya could end up using his semblance to disappear from our sight, well, my sight seeing how Shigure was able to discover him and manage to capture him.

"Okay." I finally started talking, causing Izaya to stop yelling for a moment and silently look at me, waiting for what's going to happen next. Shigure continues to make sure she doesn't lose her balance from standing on top of Izaya while at the same time holding her [Nodachi].

"Shigure. Carefully move away from Izaya, but only enough for him to get up." I said to Shigure, and slowly she gets off Izaya, but much to Izaya's frustration as Shigure made sure her blade is still close enough to his neck while giving him some space to stand up without escaping.

As both Shigure and I continue to stare at Izaya, who glared at me and sometimes glance at Shigure's blade then at Shigure in wary.

"You two are the quietest people I've met to interrogate someone." Izaya said to us in a casual manner while trying his best to keep calm and not showing any fear at all under a false cheerful smile.

"We...interrogating...someone?" Shigure asks in a confused voice, as she looks back at me then at Izaya, with a small frown, thinking about their current situation right now.

Izaya just sweatdrop at this and feel like he being messed around with. But, kept his mouth shut because there is a very sharp object next to his neck and knew his aura won't be able to protect him less than a few seconds from having his head cut off.

"Well, Izaya does have his life on the line and we are kind of interrogating him I guess." I said dryly.

Shigure tilts her head to the side, then nodded to herself from thinking about rather if this really an interrogation or not, but decided to keep it to herself for now.

"Anyway, how come you were following us and how did you manage to hide us? Is it your semblance?" I look at Izaya with a blank stare while using [Basic Detection Mastery] to detect any lies Izaya may say.

 _'Now, I see why [Basic Detection Mastery] cost so much. It includes a lie detector and anything else related to detecting.'_ I thought with joy of picking a good support type [Skill].

"First one, two kids without any adults nearby watching over them is just calling for people's attention either in the wrong or right crowds. Yes, it's my semblance that hides me in plain sight and the unspoken question about what my semblance is a big fat no. Even if you torture me, I won't tell you what my semblance is. Also, not us, it's your little friend here who found me, not you. So, I manage to hide from you only." Izaya answers my questions while keeping his cool as he speaks and at the end mocked me.

"Eh, really don't care if you manage to hide me. I would've destroyed the area to bring you out if I have to." I said to Izaya, causing him to raise an eyebrow at my response as if he knew this is a lie. But, joke on him, since it both false and true at the same time.

False, being not able to destroy the area as of right now and truthfully, for later when I get the higher [Tier] form of [Magic]. Not including my future [Magecraft] thanks to my [Persona].

"Sure..." Izaya looks at me like I'm crazy or something, which is likely true seeing how someone at my age would be still at home and at school, but then again, I'm not an average kid and wasn't born in a civilian family of this world.

"So you were saying how it unusual for two kids out here alone without any adult supervision?" I ask Izaya, and curious if this really true. If so, then this change things for the better or worst, depending on Izaya's answer.

"Heh!" Izaya snorted at me, "Are you kidding me? Wait! Don't answer that. From the look on your face. Of course, you would think having two kids out in the opening alone without any adult nearby to watch them is natural. Are you stupid or what? GAH!" Izaya begins to mock me further before ending up kicked in the back of his head by Shigure, who has an annoyed look on her face.

"What's the big deal?! All I'm stating is facts from what I gather from observing him already!" Izaya shouts at Shigure, forgetting about having his life on the line and the fact that Shigure is releasing killing intent, which is increasing by the second until Izaya finally realizes he mess up a little. As he quickly shut his mouth before he gets himself killed.

"Apologize." Shigure in a monotone, causing Izaya to shiver at the lack of emotions in Shigure's voice.

"I'm sorry! Alright, I'm sorry! No need to do anything we would regret would we?!" Izaya raised both his arms up in a surrender pose as sweat goes down his forehead.

 _'Ah...shit. I forgot about the important thing in this life of mine. Common sense.'_ I thought with depression, as I squat on the ground while scolding myself for almost leading mine and Shigure's death or worse. Death would be a mercy and we don't even know what kind of place the lower section of Mistral really is.

Shigure glare at Izaya and pointed at me, "See...you...cause...him...to...be...sad."

Izaya glance at me for a split second, then back at Shigure with a frown.

"Well, sorry if it's the truth and my bad if he has little self esteem of himself." Izaya said in a casual manner, but with a hint of fear of angering Shigure to the point of getting stabbed.

I let out a sigh and get over my self pity, since common sense is kind of lost to me when I enter this world. After all, common sense back on Earth would maybe make me look like a crazy person or something in this world.

As I stand up and straighten my back, I feel myself annoyed the fact that all this time. Neither Shigure and I, mostly myself, don't know much about the unwritten rules that among the people of Mistral know or among the other Kingdoms, along with outside of the 4 Kingdoms.

Well, unless you go to school to learn about it, but thanks to mine, Shigure, and Pyrrha's case. We never did and was homeschooled the whole time. Actually, more like we're not a civilian family in the first place.

 _'Great. More stuff to learn about this world. The Hunter and civilian side of this world's rules.'_ I thought dryly from having to deal with two different sets of laws for Hunter and a civilian.

"Enma." Shigure called out to me, breaking me from my thoughts while Izaya was looking at me, with a confused look.

"Huh...I guess you were right. He does stare off into space and mostly annoy his surroundings." Izaya comment mostly to himself, causing my eyebrow to twitch since I knew habits die hard.

Shaking my head, then walk over to Izaya and Shigure as both are now standing, but Shigure still got her [Nodachi] near his neck just in case.

"You still haven't told us why you were following us in the first place." I pointed out and feel annoyed about forgetting something so simple like unknown kids walking in the street without any adult nearby them.

"You two interest me, alright?" When Izaya notices me still staring at him without changing my expression, "Let just say, I have goodness within my heart to decide of my own free will to help you guys out. Since I know how it's dangerous to be alone in this Kingdom compare to the other 3 Kingdoms."

 _'Bullshit on that goodness, well, if I remember from his kind of love towards humanity. Then yeah, he got goodness in him.'_ I feel a little disturb about Izaya's personality, but giving him the benefit of doubt because he is a kid, not his older self.

"Sure...goodness within your heart." I said in sarcasm, "Now the real reason?"

Izaya let out a sigh of disappointment and close his eyes, "I'm telling you the truth. I just wanted to help you guys out since most of the kids at my age are either too dumb or just annoying for my taste." Izaya opens his right eye to see my reaction and found out the look on my face didn't change one bit.

"Hmm...maybe I should shoot you to get the answer." I thought out loud, as I go through my bag to hide that I'm actually taking out my [Pistol] from my [Inventory].

Once Izaya realizes I wasn't joking about shooting when he saw me take a [Pistol] out of my bag and remembering he can't escape with Shigure next to him, blocking any escape routes he plans ahead in this situation.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Izaya yells at me in a panic voice and look like he would start running away if it wasn't for Shigure to keep him in place.

"And the full truth is?" I raise my [Pistol] at Izaya, aiming directly at his left eye and see if his aura shield would stop the [Bullet] from causing any harm to his left eye.

"Okay! No more half truth or lie! Just please don't shoot me!" Izaya looks like he about to cry and once more reminding me that this is the younger version of Izaya before becoming his older self in canon.

"So?" I didn't bother to lower my [Pistol] and keep it in place, just to be sure Izaya doesn't do anything that could cause harm to both Shigure and me.

"I'm forming a group, okay? I've seen lots of kids at our age in the lower section of Mistral and it isn't pretty. Honestly, I don't know if you two were strong enough to be in my group instead of just lackeys instead of equal members. But, seeing how I'm in a bad situation right now. Sooooo...want to join my group?" Izaya asks both Shigure and me to join his group. Plus, the fact that he was in the lower section of Mistral before should give us a good reason to join him because we're going in blind right now.

"Shigure?" I ask for Shigure's opinion before I gave my own input.

Shigure tilts her head to the side and think of the pros and cons if she should agree to join Izaya's group. After a whole minute, she nods at us in an agreement to join.

Even though Izaya can't tell with Shigure's blank expression he feels like he dodges a bullet just now, or with Shigure, losing something important like his head.

"Alright, we'll join your group." I agreed along with Shigure to join Izaya's group and lower my [Pistol], much to Izaya's relief.

"However, before that. What's the other reason to form a group in the first place? Can't you join one that is already formed?" I ask Izaya more curious than concern if this group is worth it or not.

Izaya blankly stares at me, then burst in laughter, "HA! You crack me up!" Izaya wipe his tears away and give me a big smile, then turn into a serious look instantly.

"First thing you should know about the people living below the 51th Floor Area. You need a stable connection with others and make sure it's a good one or you get stabbed in the back when you least expect it. Even if you do make a connection, there's a chance of you being betrayed by that person." Izaya said in a serious tone and pause for a moment to see if we're paying attention. Once, he knows we are.

Izaya continues, "Seeing how I've only been there for at least a month now and no I won't tell you my reasons for going down the lower section or which Floor Area I had been living before. If you want a reason, I'll say it to gain experience like others who use the lower sections as a training place. And from the looks on you two's faces. I would have to say you guys are doing exactly that. So in a way, I have close to zero connection to the people of the lower section and decided the best options are to form my own group before continuing staying in the lower section. Which I decide to pick the kids around our age, who didn't enter the 50th Floor Area yet. Which a bit easier on us to create a bond together."

I stare at Izaya with wide eyes in surprise and Shigure is in the same boat as I am. Neither Shigure and I know anyone in the lower section, and I berate myself once more for forgetting that having a connection with another is very important as well. Because there may be a time that we would be in a dangerous situation and may need some help from others or a case of something we don't know will lead to getting us kill.

"Alright. We're in." I finally agreed to join Izaya's newly formed group, then pause for a moment when a thought hit me, "Wait. Is it just us 3 or there is more?" I look at Izaya with an eyebrow raise while Shigure put her [Nodachi] away when Izaya wasn't looking.

Izaya rubs the back of his head and look away from my stare, "Well...you two are the first kids around my age to appear on this Floor Area and it was by luck that I found your friend over here."

I nod my head at him, then glance behind me where the hidden path that Shigure found.

Rethinking to myself if this really the only option we could go through as of right now. Looking back a few minutes ago, I must have a death wish or something to even consider picking this route.

"Hey, Izaya. You won't happen to have a way to get us to the 50th Floor Area without having the physical copy of the papers we need for the Checkpoint?" I ask Izaya in the hope he does have a way to get us to the 50th Floor Area. Because I rather not go down a ladder without any safety features.

"Yeah, I got one. In fact, why did you two come to this dangerous path? Were you guys planning to go down that ladder? Because if so, you guys are very lucky to have me right now. Because this is where some types of grimm staying down there. You should know there is a reason why there's a Checkpoint in all Floor Areas. Only the best and bravest people would ever go through those emergency ladders." Izaya looks at us with a shocked look and honestly thought we were just luring him out here, even if he is caught already.

"Well, I don't know if Shigure only found this one or there more, but Shigure decided to pick this one first to show me." I shrug at Izaya, who look back at Shigure, with a disbelief look and Shigure didn't look like anything is wrong.

"Good...training..." Shigure let a small smile appear on her face, causing Izaya to shiver a little.

"Good training, she says, yeah, like getting yourself killed is a good training method. If this is what you consider good training. I don't want to know what your version of a bad training is." Izaya scowl at Shigure, who just shrugged at him.

I glance at the cliff and really need to consider if Shigure was the one who stops me from developing any common senses. _'Then again, I've read something in a book, that a family of Hunter would make using this hidden path a training exercise.'_ I thought dryly, and wonder if I should make a landing strategy just in case I end up falling over a cliff.

I feel like my new life mindset is overwriting my old mindset, which I should be glad it's happening because if I wanted to keep my old mindset, then I should have stay a civilian than be whatever I'm trying to be. I rather not be a Hunter if I could help it and the only reason I'm heading to the academy is because of Pyrrha.

Also, having [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] as my [Persona] isn't helping much, with the feeling of saving mankind, which I seriously don't want to do as my career.

"Well, I don't know how long it would take for your methods to travel down to the 50th Floor Area, but it's getting dark." I said to Izaya, "Also, how come you're on the 80th Floor Area? Shouldn't you be in the 51th Floor Area instead to look for kids our age, who haven't entered the 50th Floor Area yet?"

"Look. I'll gladly tell you almost everything, but there is some stuff even I won't say. Not because I'm scared of someone out to kill me, which is a good reason, but not the actual reason. Also, please don't ask any more questions." Izaya raised a hand to stop me from asking any further questions.

Shigure walks over to my side and stare at Izaya, waiting for him to continue.

"Trust me...you will find out my reason once we reach 51th Floor Area and before you even ask about why not above 51th or below the 80th Floor Area. Between the 51th and 79th Floor Area. These Floor Areas are filled with at least 90% civilian. Compare to 80th Floor Area, which has at the minimum of 50% filled with both Hunter and civilian families. Not to mention if those kids were even good enough and not faking it." Izaya didn't go into the reason why not start at 51th Floor Area, but at least explain why he didn't go into the 51th to 79th Floor Area to recruit other kids.

"How about above 80th Floor Area?" I ask Izaya, who blankly stare at me and felt annoyed that I ignored his previous request of not asking anymore questions.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Izaya growl at me, and starting to rethink about adding us to his group.

"Nope. And this is one of the two last questions I'll ask you." I promise Izaya this and another is my last questions.

Izaya narrows his eyes at me, "Fine. I was planning to go the 81th Floor Area, but I found out that I require a special permit to even enter the Checkpoint let alone purchase a ticket to go to the 81th Floor Area. Before you ask about the special permit, I only that you can only get it through a very few family and it cost a lot of Lien. Even if you have the Lien to buy it from one of the families. You would need a special status as well to meet those families in the first place or the guards will just kick you out."

I let this information sink in and wonder if either Shigure or my family is one of them. I debate if I should use this as my last question, but I decided not to. Plus, I could just ask him on a later date instead of now.

"Okay, my last question is." I pause for a moment to think it over, "Do you happen to know a place we can stay for the night?"

Izaya blink a few times at us, then started laughing and almost look like he about to cry. But, he still has enough control not to laugh too loud or it will draw in some people he wouldn't want to come near this area right now.

"Well, thanks for the laugh and my guess if you two truly belong to a Hunter family is getting higher by the second." Izaya wipes the small tears away and took a deep breath, "Yeah. I got a place we could stay for the night and don't worry about the cost to stay. Come on, I'll show you guys the way. We're lucky I found it a few days ago."

30 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Unknown/Abandon Warehouse)

"And how we're lucky again?" I ask Izaya in a dull tone, as I look at the Abandon Warehouse in front of us and it looks like it hasn't been used in years. Plus, we're like at near the edge of the outer side of the mountain.

"Another thing you got to know about in the Mistral Kingdom. If the ceiling and the wall don't look like it going to break and fall on us. Then it's a safe place for us to use as a resting area. The only thing we have to worry about is the grimm or people coming near us with hostile intent." Izaya said to me, then walk to the front gate and push the side to open it a little.

"You guys coming? I don't feel like having other know someone is staying in this Warehouse right now." Izaya looks back at us, with a raised eyebrow.

I roll my eyes at him and follow him inside the Abandon Warehouse, with Shigure following right behind me. As we stay here for the night.

next day*

 **Days?: Hostile Incoming!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Unknown/Abandon Warehouse)

"Hey, uh...Enma was it? What you got there?" Izaya came over to my side, to see me working on a drawing.

Of course, it isn't a simple drawing, even if it does count towards my [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery]. What I'm drawing is an outline for a [Bounded Field] I gained through my [Persona]. Sadly, without a [Magic Circuit]. I can't even activate this [Bounded Field] if I wanted to. It's pretty much a paper with a drawing on it.

What my plan is to get used to making [Bounded Field] right now from using the knowledge belong to my [Persona]. This way, in the future when I manage to create myself a working [Magic Circuit]. I will have a decent level to create a [Bounded Field] and not create something that may lead to many problems, with so many error been placed during the drawing phrase.

Well, at least in designing the [Bounded Field] for practice. I still need to get materials to create the foundation for the [Bounded Field] or it ends up as a temporarily one and a weaker version too.

"Just a project of mine." I said to Izaya and he knew to drop it when I put away the paper containing the [Bounded Field] on it into my bags, and in my [Inventory] once it's out of plain sight.

"Must be some project. Anyway, I got us the tickets we needed to go through the Checkpoint. Here yours." Izaya passes me a ticket.

Taking the ticket from Izaya and carefully look at it. The ticket happens to be half the size of a Lien and is made of paper. I guess I will have to be careful not to tear it or this ticket become useless before I could use it.

"How did you get us tickets?" I ask Izaya, who just rolled his eyes at me and knew I would ask him.

"Unlike you and Shigure. I bring all my papers and anything I could bring with me. And I know some people, who aren't scammer that sell them to me at a decent price and get these tickets to me fast. Seriously, I can't believe you didn't bring your documents since you guys still count as a civilian right now." Izaya shook his head in disappointment.

I raise both my hands to show that I get what he saying and take the blame when I could have got Shigure's family to give us all the documents we need, but at the time, I wasn't thinking about this stuff besides surviving.

Looking to the other side, we could see Shigure is putting away her [Cleaning Kit] she used for her [Nodachi]. And when Shigure notices us looking in her direction, she blankly stares back at us for a whole minute and gone back to packing up.

"Come on. We don't want to miss the Airship." Izaya said to me, then walk out of the Abandon Warehouse we stayed for a single night.

Both Shigure and I follow Izaya out of the Warehouse and head towards the Checkpoint.

20 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 79th Floor Area: Entrance)

"Oh yeah, I don't know if you had your ID with you. So I made sure to get us tickets that reserve a seat without having an ID since we're already in the system." Izaya said to us and puff his chest out with pride, when he notice that we look at him with a surprised expression. As Izaya manage to hack into the system or know someone who could.

"What's with that look? Anyone with the right amount of Lien could do this easily and no one from the upper section will care about it unless we're some dangerous criminals that will cause harm to their lives." Izaya explain to us, to make sure we understand that even we could buy this kind of tickets from the right people, with the right price.

"Okay then. Remind me to ask you sometime in the future about who to go to get this kind of tickets." I said to Izaya, who just smirk at me.

"They're 70000 Lien a ticket for going down or up a Floor Area. As for other types of ticket. I don't know about them or have the right status to even know what they are. The only reason I know there are different types of a ticket is because I overheard a few people and actually seen them before." Izaya replied to me, as we hand over our tickets to one of the security guards.

Once the security guard verifies our tickets, they gave them back to us after they stamp a number 1054 on our tickets.

"Your Airship is on Block D and you will see your Airship's number that's the same as the number on your ticket." The security guard said to us before they input a few command on their scroll to open the gate behind them.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 79th Floor Area: Lobby)

"Now, the easy part is over. I need to remind you guys the need to know the unspoken rules among the people unless your family told them to you already. If not, I will explain later and if you want to ask me something. Don't. Not in an open area where we are right now." Izaya whispers to us while continuing walk forward and leading us Block D.

Both Shigure and I silently follow Izaya to Block D, where the Airship we taking. Looking at the people around us, I'm a little curious that there a decent amount of faunus among us and there was a few security guards that are also a faunus too.

I guess this is an area where faunus could live a normal life. Well, on the surface it might look like the faunus are alright with living in this area of 80th Floor Area.

In the background, I don't know if the faunus are being treated right and wonder if there is a White Fang branch in Mistral like Vale.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 79th Floor Area: Block D)

"Ticket please." A white female color cat faunus asked us in a bored tone, for our tickets.

Handing over our tickets to the cat faunus, as she enters it through the machine and only took 10 seconds each for it to finish scanning, then hand us back our tickets.

Once that is done, we head inside the Airship along with other people. As I glance around, I notice there more faunus than human as security guards in Block D.

 _'Maybe the people are using faunus' senses to detect anyone entering without a ticket or a real one.'_ I thought to myself, as I enter the Airship with Shigure in front of me.


	11. Chapter 11: A Cruel Fate

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Cruel Fate**

 **Days?: Hostile Incoming! Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 79th Floor Area: Block D: Airship 1054)

After sitting down one of the available seats in the Airship, I realized that there aren't many people on board as of right now.

"Now. We just have to wait until we reach the 79th Floor Area." Izaya said to us, "Again. Don't ask any question just yet. Wait until we get to a secure place for us to talk and don't worry. I know a place in 79th Floor Area we could use during our stay."

With that said, Izaya closes his eyes to take a nap until we reach 79th Floor Area.

Shigure glance around a few minutes, but slowly she got bored from having to wait for the other passengers come aboard the Airship. Also, since we're inside the Airship with a bunch of civilians and maybe a few hidden Hunters.

There is no way for Shigure to take out her [Nodachi] and perform a maintenance in plain sight. Heck, the only thing she could do is hold onto her [Nodachi], with the tip towards the floor.

However, there is a chance of people having the wrong idea once they see Shigure holding onto her [Nodachi]. Even if she badly wanted to just to deal with this boredom, but didn't want to draw any unwanted attention.

So, Shigure decided to follow Izaya's example and take a nap as well, leaving me alone to think.

 _'And now I have to watch over both of them. Just...great...'_ I took out my notebook filled with my notes over the years while I carefully watch my surroundings just in case anyone tries to mess with my group.

 _'Alright. Let see, from what Shigure's scroll showed during my first summon of my [Persona]. My eye color turned into blue and glows. Also, from the next few test summoning to gain more information before I even thinking about using my [Persona] in battle.'_ I begin rereading my early notes to recap about what I know so far and what new notes I have to put down.

 _'Both Shigure and I discover that only by summoning my [Persona] and having it stay will my eye color stay blue, along glowing as well.'_ I pause for a moment to think about why my eye color changed to blue and glows every time I summon my [Persona]. I'm pretty sure not every [Persona] user have that.

 _'Neither of us figure out this reason, but more to myself seeing how I remember a few things about the Persona series. Another mystery/questions added to the list of things I need the answers to.'_ I flipped a few pages, where I keep the many questions I wanted to know the answers to them and made sure the question I wanted to write was there or not. Of course, it was there, but I had to make sure since I tend to forget lots of things whenever I get distracted enough.

Flipping back towards a new page, as I begin writing down my experience in the [Mastery Rank Test]. Since I haven't written it down the notes about it just yet.

few minutes later*

After writing down everything I know about what I learned my limited time stay during the [Mastery Rank Test]. Also, putting down a small note that I should always have a weapon or something related to the [Skill] for their [Mastery Rank Test] in my [Inventory]. Since the [Persona System] don't even give me anything to use for my [Mastery Rank Test] and would have failed if I didn't have one in my [Inventory] at the time.

Because if it was during the weekends, where I lend the weapons I used during that whole week to Shigure to see if there is any damage at all and study my repair methods, along with cleaning them.

I let out a sigh, as I look around us and slowly more passengers are entering the Airship.

Looking down at my notebook so I could use it as a cover while having my [Basic Detection Mastery] get some of the [Training Methods] to go up.

After getting a bit more comfortable in my seat, I bring up my [Skill] to check their progress. Starting with [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] first.

 **[Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Cook something edible: (1000/1000)**  
 **Build something useful: (32/1000)**  
 **Repair something to a decent workable: (2/1000)**  
 **Craft something to be shown as art: (40/1000)**  
 **Craft something useful in the medical field: (1000/1000)**  
 **Merge something together: (1000/1000)**

 _'Man, I knew this [Skill] going to take me longer than the rest of the others, but at least I manage to finished 3 of the [Training Methods]. Lucky for me, I could craft myself some [Bullet]. Too bad, they're low quality compare to the one I gained through Shigure's family. Then again, Shigure's family is a professional and a master of their line of work compare to mine.'_ I frown a little, but remind myself this is the [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery]. Not the [Master Jack of Crafts Mastery].

Going through a few of my notes of what options I wrote down about what I could do towards these [Training Methods]. So far, even if I have the knowledge towards many stuff to craft. I don't have the materials or the equipment to make them and knew that I will be stuck on [Basic Rank] for the [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] for a while because of the lack of equipment and materials.

Sure, I could purchase them from my [Persona System], but the price on them are too overprice at my current amount of [System Point] right now.

 _'Well, I do have those [Tool kit] I brought along, but not the right kind of what I wanted to make.'_ I felt bitter that there were so many [Crystalline Dust] in Shigure's family Armory Room, but didn't want to take more than I needed without revealing my [Persona System], even when Shigure let me take more.

With one of the reasons, she found out what is an arranged marriage and what being a fiancee from her Mother. Much to my frustration because Shigure shouldn't know about that. However, at least Shigure's Mother didn't go further into the subject of a marry couple or the talk.

Much to my embarrassment when Shigure decided that one night to sleep in the same room as me until her Father broke down the door in the middle of the night to discover Shigure missing from her Bedroom and for some reason. He checked the room I was in as his first choice, which sadly, was the correct choice.

After shouting at us, but mostly me, Shigure's Father made sure to tell us that we shouldn't sleep together until we're married. Too bad, now that we're on this training trip, Shigure and I would be sleeping next to each other more often now, along with Izaya, but last night he slept a bit further away from us. Not completely trusting us not to attack him during his sleep.

Of course, I don't blame Izaya when he stayed in the lower section of Mistral for a while now and knew what to expect. I could have sworn he let out a sigh of relief in the morning when he woke up not having anything missing or a sign of attack on his being.

 _'Where was I? Oh yeah, the equipment.'_ I stop my mind from wandering to different topics before I get too far away from the main one.

After I told Shigure, I won't take more than I needed of [Crystalline Dust], which happen to be like one or five at a week or months, because I don't want Shigure's family from finding out what my reasons for using so many [Crystalline Dust].

And the only reason I should even get any [Crystalline Dust] is to gain experience in making my own [Powdered Dust]. But, if I take too much at once when it take a long time to turn a [Crystalline Dust] into their [Powdered Dust] form. There is a high chance of Shigure's family being too curious.

Which I remind Shigure about this and once Shigure remember, she didn't bother me to grab more and instead help me plan out which day I could take a [Crystalline Dust] and when not to.

Too bad, at the time I didn't have the thoughts of purchasing any equipment to use for all my [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery]'s [Training Methods].

I sigh a little, as Shigure unconsciously moves a little closer to me, then place her head on my left shoulder.

Switching out my [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] to the [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery] to check this [Skill]'s progress.

 **[Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Straight punch something: (150/150)**  
 **Uppercut punch something: (75/75)**  
 **Jab punch something: (100/100)**  
 **Back fist something: (150/150)**  
 **Elbow strike something: (89/200)**  
 **Knee strike something: (134/200)**  
 **Hand strike something: (100/100)**  
 **Knife hand strike something: (125/125)**  
 **Palm strike something: (100/100)**  
 **Hammer Fist something: (100/100)**  
 **Front kick something: (150/150)**  
 **Back kick something: (150/150)**  
 **Side kick something: (150/150)**  
 **Push kick something: (150/150)**  
 **Roundhouse kick something: (100/100)**  
 **Axe kick something: (100/100)**

 _'Only two [Training Methods] left until I could take this [Skill]'s [Mastery Rank Test].'_ I let a smile appear on my face when I'm just a bit closer to ranking up [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery] to [Trainee Unarmed Strikes Mastery] and wonder what it would give me.

After thinking about it a little, I think I will focus more in [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery] once we reach the safe place Izaya mention before I continue with the other [Skill].

Next, I brought up [Basic Evasion Mastery] to see what leftover [Training Methods] I need to do before I take it's [Mastery Rank Test].

 **[Basic Evasion Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dodge an attack to the left: (100/100)**  
 **Dodge an attack to the right: (100/100)**  
 **Duck under an attack: (100/100)**  
 **Roll away from an attack: (3/100)**  
 **Back away from an attack: (100/100)**  
 **Run away from an attack: (5/100)**  
 **Down parry an attack: (200/200)**  
 **Side parry an attack: (200/200)**  
 **Forearm parry an attack: (100/100)**  
 **Up parry an attack: (50/50)**  
 **Circle parry an attack: (50/50)**  
 **Low parry an attack: (50/50)**

 _'Well, this is going to be a bit tricky.'_ I thought to myself. As the [Training Methods] that require me to run away from an attack going to be a bit harder than the rest of the other [Training Methods].

Because the only way for this [Training Methods] to go up. Is that it only count when I'm running away from an area type attack instead of a single type attack much to my disappointment.

At the beginning, I was confused when the knowledge come with [Basic Evasion Mastery] wasn't very clear on this part of the [Training Methods] because I thought I would need to just run away from having Shigure attacking me at high speed.

Sadly, that didn't work and I end up having to stay in bed for the whole day from doing something this stupid.

A few weeks later, I had to run away from almost being crushed and maybe cut into many pieces when one of the old rack holding up a bunch of [Spear] broke. Letting the [Spear] falling towards me when I was looking for any other types of weapon I may want to use later in the future.

Lucky for me, Shigure shouted at me to let me know what happen and after that day. I would check my [Skill] once a while to see which [Training Methods] I needed to do and much to my surprise once more from discovering one of the [Training Methods] of [Basic Evasion Mastery] went up.

However, much to my disappointment, I couldn't redo this since Shigure's family forbid it and because Shigure hated to have the [Spear] or any weapon being badly treated, even if it for training purpose.

But, even Shigure put her foot down when the so called training was just letting a few weapons fall on me and running away quickly. So yeah, [Basic Evasion Mastery] going to have to wait until I find another way to train with an area type attack, where even I could run away safely.

The last [Skill] I'll need to check up on is [Basic Movement Mastery] while the [Trainee Pistol Mastery], [Basic Detection Mastery], and [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery] are still new and don't really need to focus on them too much just yet.

 **[Basic Movement Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Walk without stopping for 1 hour: (100/100)**  
 **Run without stopping for 1 hour: (100/100)**  
 **Spring without stopping for 10 minutes: (100/100)**  
 **Jump over something above knee level: (53/500)**  
 **Crawl under something above waist level: (0/500)**  
 **Climb something above knee level: (0/500)**  
 **Perform a side step without hitting anything: (500/500)**  
 **Perform a front roll without hitting anything: (34/500)**  
 **Perform a slide without hitting anything: (0/500)**  
 **Perform a backflip without hitting anything: (254/500)**  
 **Perform a cartwheel without hitting anything: (5/500)**

 _'Well, compare to the others, not including the new ones. I think I did the only decent amount of work on this [Skill]. Still, haven't found anything to crawl under that is above my waist level.'_ I hated the fact that the stuff I do find that is above my waist level to crawl under. Wasn't very safe at all and I wasn't stupid to go through.

No way was I'm going to crawl under a giant table filled with many heavy metals and could barely see anything under the giant table. Well, maybe giant table to my current age.

So, I decided to wait until I find much safer things to crawl under that won't have a chance of me being crushed to death. Aura or not, I will still die by the time someone manages to get help or they're the one trying to help me. With my aura reserve, it won't last long enough to protect me while being crushed.

As for the rest of [Basic Movement Mastery]'s [Training Methods]. I'll work more on it after I get the [Skill] that close to ranking up and finish their [Mastery Rank Test] to the next rank, then I will resume putting more effort into [Basic Movement Mastery].

With that done, I close [Basic Movement Mastery] and begin to think if I should steal from other of their [Crystalline Dust], not including the White Fang because I'll steal from them anyway, but thinking about some of the people's lives be much harder from lacking of [Crystalline Dust].

 _'Well, nothing much to do right now. I guess I should train my [Basic Detection Mastery] until we reach the 79th Floor Area's Checkpoint.'_ After going through my [Skill] and what I will do for the time being until the Airship arrives at 79th Floor Area's Checkpoint.

few hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 80th Floor Area: Block D: Airship 1054)

 **[Basic Detection Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Using the sense of hearing to detect anything: (76/500)**  
 **Using the sense of smell to detect anything:(20/500)**  
 **Using the sense of sight to detect anything: (223/500)**  
 **Using the sense of touch to detect anything: (0/500)**

Good news, I manage to raise one of the [Basic Detection Mastery]'s [Training Methods] above the 200s. Bad news, I can't raise it anymore after looking at almost everything. So a limit on what I could repeat to detect something to raise my [Training Methods] or I didn't improve the way I detect things.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you." The Airship's Captain made an announcement to all of us passengers.

This causes both Izaya and Shigure to wake up from their nap a second time when the Airship took off a few hours ago. Afterward, they went back to their nap once there wasn't anymore announcement from the flight attendants or the Captain of the Airship.

"Man, I may be able to sleep in these seats. But, man does it kill my back afterward." Izaya scowl, as he stretches to loosen some muscles.

Shigure let out a small yawn and quietly nod in an agreement with Izaya's statement while she rubs her eyes.

Looking around, I see a few people took a nap as well while the rest are on their scrolls or reading something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at 79th Floor Area's Checkpoint Block D airfield. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. Thank you." One of the flight attendants made an announcement, to let us know we're about to land in a minute or two.

I look out the windows to watch us land while Izaya is looking up something on his scroll while Shigure rechecks our bags if anything is missing or not.

After the Airship finally lands on Block D of the 79th Floor Area's Checkpoint. The Captain made another announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 79th Floor Area's Checkpoint. The time is 3:40 PM."

As I tune out the rest of the announcement, I glance around our surroundings just one more time and it only took me a few seconds. Now, that I got the hang of using [Basic Detection Mastery] along with [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery].

Speaking of [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery], I brought it up to see how it goes even when I didn't use it the whole time with my [Basic Detection Mastery] and just every once a while.

 **[Basic Presence Concealment Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Making the sound of breathing less noticeable: (100/100)**  
 **Lowering the heart beat rate: (0/50)**  
 **Perform soundless step: (54/200)**  
 **Make oneself unseen-able for 5 minutes in a crowd area: (50/50)**  
 **Be in someone's blind spot for 5 minutes: (50/50)**

 _'Huh...I was mostly doing the first [Training Methods]. But, I didn't think the last two [Training Methods] was quickly rused to completion already.'_ I thought with surprise at the fact I manage to finish 3 out of the 5 [Training Methods] belong to [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery].

Taking down the [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery] down as I get up from my seat once the flight attendant announces that we could finally get off this Airship.

45 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Checkpoint to 80th Floor Area: Entrance)

"So do you have anything need to be done on this Floor Area or we're just waiting for you to get us the next ticket for the 78th Floor Area?" I ask Izaya while we're walking out of the Checkpoint.

Izaya frown at me, but remember neither Shigure and I haven't gone down the 80th Floor Area until today. Izaya rub the back of his head while letting out a tired sigh, "I guess I've to tell you this then. But, those tickets are hard to come by and are limited in stock for sale. I found about this a week ago and a few days later to find out the reason."

As Izaya continue to lead us to his safe place while pausing on his explanation a moment for us to catch up on what he is trying to tell us.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area)

Once we walk out of the 79th Floor Area's Checkpoint range, Izaya continue where he left off, "You see, the people or whoever is providing us these tickets. Are making sure only a limited amount of people could enter between Floor Area. This is so that none of the people in the lower section could bring their whole group between the Floor Area too fast."

While listening to Izaya explaining to us, I glance around our surroundings to memorize our steps just in case we need an escape route. Even if it a bad one right now, but it's something for us to use.

"You have no idea what I had to go through in order to get this information. Oh yeah, here something like a helpful tip. Some of the unspoken rules in the lower section are sometimes never told to the newcomer. This is part of the connection I told you before. So, before either of you bite my head off for not knowing about such a rule in the future. I never heard of it, let alone know about it." Izaya look at us in the eyes, to make us realize that something is not his fault.

"Didn't you say to wait until we reach your place before explaining a few things to us?" I ask the first thing come to my mind, causing Izaya to twitch a little.

"Heh." Izaya snort, "Yeah, I said that before, but now it doesn't matter right now."

I raise an eyebrow at Izaya and glance at him from the corner of my eyes, "And why that?"

"Enma...we're...being...follow..." Shigure whispers to me, as she walks a bit closer to me and answering for Izaya on the reason why it doesn't matter anymore.

"We're going to need to work on your awareness later. But, yeah, Shigure got it right. We're being followed by a group of people after we left the Checkpoint. Just letting you know, I had nothing to do with this. But, I guess this could be your test on rather my choice on picking you two as equal members is a good thing or not." Izaya let a grin appear on his face, as he takes out a familiar [Flick Blade] as his weapon.

 _'Not my fault, that my sense of hearing is a bit weaker than my sense of sight.'_ I scowl the fact that my sense of hearing in [Basic Detection Mastery]'s [Training Methods] isn't above the 100s just yet. And currently, my hearing range is a bit 10-15 meters radius if I focus a little.

"Know any good open field in this Floor Area?" I ask Izaya, as I try to focus more on my sense of hearing for any footstep behind us, but because of the people around us. It isn't going well for me with all the other noises blocking any noise belong to the people following us.

"Yup. And it's in the same area where I found the safe place." Izaya turns a corner, with us following behind him along with whoever behind us as well.

"Shigure." I whisper to Shigure, to catch her attention. Shigure glance at me to let me know she heard me.

"Can you figure out how many are following us?" I ask Shigure while thinking about what is the best way to attack the people following us.

 _'Of course, there is the chance of them being friendly.'_ I snort at this thought because if they were friendly, they wouldn't be following us and would just walk up to us instead.

"Hmm...5...at...minimum...and...14...maximum...from...what...I...could...tell." Shigure whispers to me, causing Izaya to whistle in awe.

"Well, now, I guess Shigure's awareness wasn't a fluke to detect me." Izaya gives Shigure a grin of happiness that Shigure joined his group, "Also, I only manage to discover 7. Haven't practice much in detecting. But, it's decent for now. Well, for our age group that is."

I felt my eyebrow twitch a little from listening Izaya bragging a little about his detection ability is above mine.

 _'Ignore him. He may have better skill in detection than me, but not in 4 senses like I'm training in right now.'_ I took a deep breath to calm myself before I ruin our surprise counter attack and remind myself that Izaya is maybe training mostly in sense of hearing and sight right now, and not in smell and touch.

20 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Unknown Field)

It almost took half an hour to reach the location Izaya leading us and lucky for either us or the other group, neither side has sent an attack to each other just yet.

"Think we could take them on?" Izaya asks both Shigure and my opinion. Mostly just in case he needs to come up with a few more plans to escape.

"Depend. Think all of them have their aura unlocked?" I answer Izaya's question with a question of my own.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Also, I leave the long range support to you." Izaya said to us, as his appearance fade from the area.

Much to the people's shock and surprise behind us, as a few shouts to each other and no sooner than a minute a group of 8 men rushed in to surround both Shigure and me.

"Now-" One of the men was about to make a speech, but I've already bought out my [Pistol] and shot one of the men closest to me, directly to their head.

Furthermore, the one I just shot did not have their aura unlocked and now have a hole through their forehead as blood leak out from the front and the back of their head. A second later, the corpse falls to the ground, causing the whole area in complete silence.

Shigure slowly looks at me with wide eyes in surprise, that I actually killed someone in cold blood right at the very start.

"I honestly thought either they could dodge or have their aura unlocked. Didn't think that neither of those happens and they just end up being killed with a single shot." I whisper to Shigure in horror.

Sure, I got a [Persona] that's gone through many wars and seen horrible things. Even if I gained some experience through my [Persona], I never killed a person before in this life or the previous one.

I gulp a little, but luckily I have been living as my [Persona] almost daily now since I have summoned him by going through my dream every single night. With just those alone, are just enough for me not to breakdown from having my first kill.

I feel graceful enough that in one of the dream/memories I gone through is where my [Persona]'s first kill and how to deal with it.

"Y-Y-YOU BASTARD! You killed Ceara!" A different man shouted at me in fury as he charged straight at me and end up being killed as well. With a shot in between his eyebrows.

"Enma." Shigure whispers to me in shock but didn't look like she afraid, but more surprise that I end up killing another person.

"Sorry! Reflex. I got so used to fighting you, that I've already developed some muscle memory in shooting at something coming my way." I whisper back, as I look down at my left hand where I'm holding my [Pistol].

"STOP! Didn't you guys see that he would react instantly if we try to charge at him?! Use the thing you call a brain and remember these two are kids! KIDS! You understand! But, make sure not to let your guard down like the last two. They may be kids but they got weapons!" The first one of the group, who wanted to say something at the very beginning look like he the leader of this group and now ordering his men from doing something stupid right before they could rush directly at Shigure and me.

Once the leader of these men got his group under control, he glared at me with so much hatred that even I could feel that small killing intent of his.

"Now." The guy growl, "Why did you kill two of my men for no reason?" From the look of it, I only see the leader have a metal bat while the rest don't even have a single weapon on them, or something related to a weapon.

"You guys came out of nowhere and surrounding us?" I ask their leader, with a fake innocent smile, causing all of them to be pissed at this. As if I didn't care I killed two of their own a minute ago.

"And. How does that give you the right to kill them?! All we wanted to know is tell us where that other kid went. That all we wanted to know!" The leader shouted at me, and look like he about to smash my head wide open with his metal bat.

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" I shouted back at their leader, and I knew I was digging my grave with the way some of them are taking a few small steps towards us and a few of their faces turned red with anger.

"What...are...you doing?" Shigure whispers to me, as she finds this a little weird because I don't even act like this. But, then again, neither Shigure and I socialize with other kids our age, not including Izaya and Pyrrha, since we always train instead.

"Trying to get them mad enough to see if they reveal a few things they're not supposed to say." I whisper back, as I kept my fake innocent smile while trying to not look afraid.

After all, this is my first time facing a group of people and even if I kind of live through my [Persona]'s life. Doesn't mean I did with my own physical body and control.

"Are you retarded or something?! You shot my men before I could say anything!" The leader continues to shout at me and louder than before, "JUST TELL US WHERE THE OTHER KID WENT BEFORE WE SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

From the look on the other men's looks. I would say they do more than just that and planning to do a few things worse.

Before I could respond back, the leader's face gone stiff and fall to the ground. Much to everyone's surprise and slowly another pool of blood started to form from the former living leader of these men.

"Well...there goes any hidden info we could have gained." I whisper to Shigure in a dull tone.

"Huh. What you know. It doesn't feel that bad like the first time." Izaya's form appears behind the former leader, with blood dripping from his [Flick Blade] and cover a bit of blood on his face.

Izaya looks at everyone with a wide smile, but I could tell he in shock and hiding behind a false bravery and a smile.

Before the others could react, I begin shooting down the rest and in 5 seconds. I killed them all before even Shigure could begin her own attack.

 _'Good thing I grab more [Pistol] when I had the chance.'_ I thought with relief since I didn't have the time to reload a new magazine and just grab another [Pistol] out of my [Inventory] once I emptied my [Pistol]'s magazine after killing the 3rd one.

Thankfully, with [Trainee Pistol Mastery], I could use my right hand to shoot single handed. Not used to firing with my right hand alone, so I end up wasting 3 [Bullet] when the last 2 finally got out of their shock and tried to run away. Too bad, they were still in my range of fire.

 **Ding***

 **System Reward by killing 8 human: Adult Male[Aura Locked]**

 **System Message: The difficulty of the battle you have performed is above average.**

 **Bonus: 10% additional reward for the first strike**

 **Process: The gain rate is 100%**

 **Result: 88000 System Point (10000 System Point per human[Aura Locked])**

 **Note: Killing the same type of enemy will be one tenth of the standard value. But, because this is the first battle for the Host. This doesn't apply to this battle and will be applied in the future battles.**

 **[Host's Currency]: 1800 System Point + 88000 System Points = 89800 System Points**

 _'Okay...found my second source on gaining more [System Point].'_ I thought with surprise, then blink a few times and quickly look around to see if there any more enemy nearby. But, seeing there is none, I look back at Izaya.

Just as I was about to say something to Izaya. Shigure rushes off to somewhere, much to my surprise and quickly, I chase after her. Right before I grab hold of Izaya and follow after Shigure.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Unknown Road)

As both Izaya and I, chase after Shigure and lucky for me. Izaya wasn't too much in shock that I literally have to carry him on my back to chase after Shigure.

 _'Thank you, [Basic Movement Mastery].'_ I thank myself for buying the [Basic Movement Mastery] since I have no idea if I could even keep up with Shigure's speed and stamina.

"Shigure!" I shout at Shigure in hopes she could stop for a moment to tell us why she went off on her own like that.

Instead of stopping, Shigure glance over her shoulder to look at us, "Enemy." Then she took a turn to the right, where a group of shouts coming from.

"I...think Shigure is going after the other group of men that went off to search for me." Izaya answers my unspoken question, with a shaken voice.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." I thought out loud, as we take a turn at the corner, where we see Shigure just finish off the last men, with a flying kick to the stomach, sending them straight into the river.

"Huh, didn't think there was a river nearby." I find myself a little surprised to see my very first river in this life of mine, with my own eyes instead of a picture.

"That's what the first thing to come to your mind? Not the fact that your girlfriend over there took down a group of adult men by herself without a weapon?" Izaya looks at me like I'm blind or something.

"How would you know if she didn't use any weapon?" I ask Izaya in a curious voice.

"Because none of them having any cut wounds or maybe the fact that they only bleeding from their nose and mouth?" Izaya made a remark at me.

"How about we just ask Shigure if she uses a weapon or not." I said to Izaya, but before either of us could ask Shigure.

She was already in front of us, with her usual blank expression, but she shaking a little. However, Shigure sudden appearance caused both Izaya and me to jump in surprises.

"Oh, my heart! Do I have to put a bell on you or something?!" Izaya shouts at Shigure.

"I...didn't...use...anything...but...a...few...rocks...and...my hands...and feet." Shigure ignored Izaya's comment and answer our question if she used a weapon or not.

"Well, with Shigure. I guess she did use a weapon, even if it is a rock." I let Izaya know I'm right, but from the look on his pale face. He doesn't care if he right or not and continue to glare at the men on the ground.

"Are they dead?" Izaya asks Shigure in a calm tone, as he tightens his grip on his [Flick Blade].

"All...but...the...last one." Shigure answer, as she tries to stop herself from shaking.

Not after Shigure finish answering Izaya, I pull Shigure in a hug while Izaya calmly walks towards the last one alive in silence.

"It's okay Shigure." I whisper in Shigure's ear while I rub her back and the back of her head to calm her down.

"It's...awful...is...this...what you...feel...like...in those...dreams?" Shigure asks me in a small voice, mentioning about the dream of my experience through living as my [Persona]'s life.

"Kind of, but at least you didn't experience anything worse than this." I promise myself that after today, I will harden my resolve to train even harder and get more [Magic], [Skill], and more weapons.

So I could protect Shigure with my life and hope my parents won't make Pyrrha kill someone to get over her first kill. Because if so, I will make them regret separating us from training together.

Luckily, I'm here for Shigure's first kill or in this case, the first group of kills.

"Okay. I'll explain who these guys tomorrow in the morning. Come on, we're not that far from where we're going to stay for the day." Izaya said to us once he finishes his business with the last guy alive from Shigure's surprise attack.

"Not even a week yet." I whisper to myself, as both Shigure and I follow Izaya towards shelter. As Shigure held onto my left arm and walk a bit closer to me while trying to not look behind us, where a group of corpses are and the last one choking on their blood.

I sighed, understanding that no matter what guilt I had, even with the thought of the value of mine and Shigure's life more than these guys. However, the gains from killing these men are worth more to me than having them alive. _'Just think them as another source to gain more [System Point]. Just continue to think about the [System Point] and not about other's lives I'm taken away.'_ I thought slowly, repeating to myself about all the [System Point] I would gain while hoping this would make killing either human or faunus easier on my consciousness.

 _'Only care about those I care about and ignore the others. They're just for me to gain more [System Point].'_ I feel hollow inside, as I held Shigure closer and follow Izaya.

 _'What is wrong with me?'_ I thought with bitterness and confusion, _'Sure, they may not be friendly, but I killed them without giving them a chance to fight back at all. And I even end up making Shigure have her first kill before she even a teenager. Is this training trip really worth it? Doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. All I have to do is make sure Shigure doesn't bring up her kill counts any higher than it is right now.'_

I vow to myself, that I will make sure Shigure doesn't kill unless I can't do it for her. I truly hope this doesn't change us too much in the future. Because, compare to Shigure, I'm mentally older and with my current [Persona] and future once. I know there and then, I will always be different compared to everyone.

 _'And since when could I kill so many people so easily? Or was those guys that weak? Actually, we not even in the lower section, so who were they?'_ I thought to myself, with so many new questions appear and added to the list of questions I wanted the answer to.

It is a good thing, Izaya will answer tomorrow in the morning and for the rest of the day. I have to help Shigure go through this experience and maybe help Izaya out too. _'I wonder if there is a [Skill] for counseling.'_


	12. Chapter 12: Multiple Paths

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Multiple Paths**

 **Days?: Helping Hands**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Unknown Abandon Apartment)

Last night was terrible and it took me almost the whole night to finally get Shigure to sleep, and don't get me started with Izaya when I asked him if he wanted to talk. But, instead of expecting him to reject my offer to talk.

He actually took and started telling me what he feel at the time when he kill someone for the very first time, then yesterday with the dead leader bring back some bad memory of his.

Of course, Izaya didn't bother to ask for my input and pretty much just wanted to rant about how life is boring and other stuff, then went to sleep on an old worn out couch right after he finish telling me what he feel and not bother to ask me about what ideas I could offer to help him deal with these feelings.

This left me very disturb while I continue to help Shigure sleep without having her scream during the night. I had to let Shigure hug me the whole night just so she doesn't keep on shaking. And only after she fell asleep the fifth time last night. Shigure finally was able to sleep for the rest of the night.

In my honest opinion, I don't know if Izaya was a deep sleeper or a light one because he woke up the first time with his [Flick Blade] out, ready to stab someone. However, after the third scream from Shigure's nightmare. Izaya didn't wake up at the point and slept throughout the night.

Thanks to having more than enough [System Point] from yesterday. I finally be able to purchase more [Skill] and [Magic]. Maybe even upgrade a few things as well.

Going straight to the [Element Magic] and found the one I wanted.

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Magic]: [Destruction Magic]: [Element Magic]: [Ice Magic]**

 **[Bufu]: 900 System Points**

 **[Upgrade]: tripe cost of the selected [Ice Magic]**

 **Ding***

 **[Bufu]**

 **[Price]: 900 System Points**

 **Do you wish to purchase this magic?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

Accepting the purchase as the knowledge of [Bufu] begin to download into my mind.

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Bufu]**

 **[Host's Currency]: 88900 System Point**

 **Ding***

 **[Bufu]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts small [Ice] damage to one target and 10% chance of freezing the target after the target receives damage. Freeze disables the target's physical movement for 1 minute.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 1(Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: [E-]: 4% Aura Unit Level per use**

I blink a few times as I try to comprehend my new [Ice Magic: Bufu]'s effect. It took me a few minutes of waiting for the rest of the [Bufu]'s knowledge settle in and I would say. I have no clue what kind of effect [Bufu] would do against grimm, along with both faunus and human as well.

 _'Hmm. Besides training. I guess I could do some research on what [Bufu] would do.'_ I thought myself, once I feel the small headache disappear, then resume to purchase another [Magic].

But, a sudden thought came to me before I could think of another [Magic] I could buy with the amount of [System Point].

So, instead of buying another [Magic], I switch to the [Training] section and upgrade the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room].

 **Ding***

 **Would you like to to get [Pocket Dimensional Training Room: Tier 2]?**

 **[Price]: 60000 System Points**

 **[New Feature]: Double room size**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

I pause for a moment, if I really wanted to do this. Because if this doesn't unlock anything besides double the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]'s size. Then I will be really mad for wasting [60000 System Point]. Even if I discover a new way to gain more [System Point] other than using [Crystalline Dust].

Even if I kill the same type of enemy, which just happen to be human without their aura unlocked yet. From what I could remember, one tenth of the standard value which happens to be [1000 System Point].

So, [1000 System Point] per none aura unlocked human and not being racist and all, I wonder what happen if I kill a faunus. Of course, I'll make sure it's a White Fang member. After they gone bad first before I even decide to attack them since right now they're pretty much none violence as of right now.

Enough of those thoughts, I accept the purchase for the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]'s [Next Tier].

 **Ding***

 **You have upgraded [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] to [Tier 2].**

 **[Host's Currency]: 88900 System Point - 60000 System Points = 28900 System Points**

 **Ding***

 **Due to having double the size of your [Pocket Dimensional Training Room]. [Training Dummy] is now unlocked.**

I close my eyes and took a deep breath, then open my eyes that have gone dull from this notification the [Persona System] gave me after upgrading to [Pocket Dimensional Training Room: Tier 2].

 _'Okay. Let see what this [Training Dummy] give me.'_ I bring up the newly unlocked [Training Dummy].

 **[Persona System]: [Shop]: [Gear]: [Tool]: [Training]: [Training Dummy]**

 **[Tier 1] - A single [Training Dummy] of the Host's choice, with only basic and simple commands input. (Require being in [Pocket Dimensional Room] in order to use)**

 **[Price]: 1000 System Point**

 **[Repair]: 100 System Point for full repair or use a [Material Card]**

 **[Tier 2]: Lock**

I felt my eyebrow twitch from having to figure a way to unlock the next [Tier] in [Training Dummy] because it doesn't even give me a clue, like most of the others, to unlock it.

But, seeing that I have something to use whenever Shigure can't train with me. I purchase the [Training Dummy: Tier 1].

 **Ding***

 **[Training Dummy: Tier 1] has been purchased and host require to enter [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] in order to activate and further features belong to [Training Dummy].**

 **[Host's Currency]: 28900 System Point - 1000 System Points = 27900 System Points**

I widen my eyes a bit in surprise, that there is actually more than giving the [Training Dummy] basic and simple commands.

If I had the chance, I would go into my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] to check it out. Sadly, the sun is just rising and Shigure still cling to me and I've already experienced what happen whenever I try to separate myself from Shigure.

I couldn't separate myself at all because she would unconsciously use aura enhance to strengthen her grips and even if I just keep on trying until her aura is empty. However, I never even got Shigure to use up her aura during her sleep since I don't even have the physical strength above Shigure's aura enhanced physical strength.

Sure, I could use aura enhance as well, to boost my physical strength, but the thing is. That compared to my aura reserve to Shigure's aura reserve is laughable.

So any time Shigure clings to me when she sleeps or not, I would be just wasting away my aura reserve and the only chance of her letting me go is when she is awake, where I politely ask her to.

Closing my [Persona System] since I rather save those [27900 System Points] for later use. I have no idea when the next time I go into battle. The amount of [System Point] the [Persona System] would give me be enough and also having the current amount of [System Point]. Could be the tie breaker of my future battle or a life saving chance.

"Mmm..." Shigure started to wake up as she let out a yawn while she stretches her legs, even when she still cling to me.

"Morning." I whisper to Shigure and wait for her to let go of me since we've been sleeping on the floor, even with sleeping bags. It's not the same with a bed at all.

"Morning." Shigure finally lets go of me and sit up for a few seconds before she walks out of the room to do her morning business. Not after she grab her bag containing a few things to do her business out of everyone's sight.

Once Shigure has gone out of the room, I look over at Izaya's direction and see he still asleep.

Not wanting to wake him just yet, I decided to begin doing the [Trainee Pistol Mastery]'s [Training Methods]. If I wanted to, I could go to the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] to test out the [Training Dummy] while finishing the rest of the [Basic Unarmed Strikes Mastery]'s [Training Methods]. But, someone got to watch over Izaya and make sure Shigure got a backup, which is me if there any trouble in this Apartment.

 _'I wonder how long until Izaya wakes up.'_ I thought to myself, as I take out my [Pistol] to be dismantle then assemble within 20 minutes.

2 hours later*

 **[Trainee Pistol Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Dismantle a [Pistol] within 20 minutes: (12/200)**  
 **Assemble a [Pistol] within 20 minutes: (13/200)**  
 **Reload a [Pistol] within 5 seconds: (0/200)**  
 **Hit 5 targets in a row within 5 seconds: (1/200)**  
 **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Pistol] under 1 hour: (3/20)**

I managed to dismantle my [Pistol] 2 times and assemble it 3 times within the time limit. Sadly, I wasted over an hour worth of training from messing up a half the time by dropping a few pieces when I speed up too quickly or took too much time.

Also, Izaya finally wakes up after 2 hours for both Shigure and me to finish our morning stuff. Even Shigure had enough time to make her daily amount of medicine pills, for us to use.

"Morning, Izaya." I said to Izaya, then gone back to finish assembling my [Pistol] for the last time.

"Morning." Izaya mumble to me, then slowly sit up and swing his legs over, then carefully put himself up to stand.

"I'll make breakfast. You should get ready for the day." I said to Izaya before I place my [Pistol] inside my bag and in the [Inventory].

Izaya still half asleep and just nodded at me in silence while yawning.

1 hour later*

After eating a breakfast of [Bacon], [Toast], and [Eggs], with [Orange Juice]. We all sit in a circle on the floor. Waiting for Izaya to explain to us on who those men were yesterday.

"Haaa..." Izaya let out a sigh while scratching the back of his head, "How should I say this." Izaya pause for a moment to come up a good way to explain who those men were.

I raise an eyebrow at him for taking a bit longer to explain while Shigure is holding my left hand with her right since she still shaken from having to kill a few people. Now, Shigure is more attached to me than before because of this.

"Well, I guess these men were hired by my family to bring me back home, but from the look of it. These guys only see me as a chance to be used as ransom for even more Lien they were being paid for." Izaya said to us, then stop for a moment to see either of us have a question to ask, but mostly me that Izaya is looking at.

I look directly in Izaya's eyes, "You ran away?" I said in a serious tone, with a blank expression.

Izaya's left eyebrow twitch a little, "That's the first thing you're going to ask me? Not because of the reason why I ran away?" I could hear Izaya's annoyance because he usually deals with most people asking the main important thing first or secretly come up with a plan to gain the answer from him. Well, from what Izaya told me on the way to the 80th Floor Area's Checkpoint.

Of course, I was still surprised this Izaya was more open than his canon version, then I mentally smack myself because I keep forgetting this Izaya not even at the age where he went to middle school yet.

"Never mind." Izaya took a deep breath, "Only two days now, and I feel like I know you all my life." Izaya growls at me, but at the end, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"It's...okay...you...get...used...to...it." Shigure tries to cheer Izaya up while continuing to cling onto me, as she gives Izaya a blank stare and gives him a thumb up with her free hand.

"Uh...thanks, Shigure." Izaya said in a monotone, "And I could just tell, that it only take a few days until I'm used to someone like Enma."

I let a small grin appear on my face, much to Izaya's annoyance since he is going to be a bit more stress than usual for a while.

"Did I say days? I mean a few minutes." Izaya continues to speak in a monotone.

"So...anything else you need to tell us before we head out to do our own business? Also, how long does it take you to get us tickets to the 78th Floor Area?" I ask Izaya, changing the topic before Izaya loses his cool.

"Honestly?" Izaya look at both Shigure and I, as we nodded our heads together at Izaya, "At least by tonight if I'm lucky and a week at best for getting a ticket or we could use my other methods to go straight to 74th Floor Area from here."

Both Shigure and I look at Izaya, with a shocked expression, well, Shigure just leans back a little to show she surprise instead of widening her eyes like always whenever she surprise. Right now, Shigure still hasn't overcome the after effect from yesterday.

"Before you even ask me why not use this 'method' of mine to go straight to the 74th Floor Area. It's because there are ton of requirements to do so and one of them requires us to be in the 79th Floor Area instead of 80th Floor Area. So there is your answer to the unspoken question why we didn't go straight towards the 74th Floor Area today." Izaya explains to us, that even if he know a few ways to skip a few Floor Area like using an Air Bus for the important people.

Shigure and I look at each other, then back at Izaya, "Do you need us to help you with anything?"

Izaya actually looks at us, with widened eyes and a wry smile appears on his face, "I just realize that I have you two to help me from now on. Guess I got too used to being by myself." Izaya stands up and stretch his muscles.

"So?" I glance at Izaya, as I stand up and pull Shigure up with me off the ground.

"Yeah." Izaya let a smirk appear on his face, "Yeah, I got a few things I need help with now that I have you two added into my plans now."

 _'Why do I got a bad feeling about this?'_ I thought to myself and felt that I should be ready for lots of actions from this point on.

1 week later*

 **Days?: Escape**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Unknown Base)

 _'I knew it! The bad feeling from a week ago was true!'_ I regret offering my help to Izaya, even if this is a good training experience for me.

"Come back here! You're going to pay for messing with us!" A loud voice shouted at me from behind, and quickly, I started climbing the wall by using [Rhetera] to create a few holes on the wall to use as a foothold and something to grab.

As I continue to climb up, I continue to create more holes in the wall while refilling up the previous holes under me at the same time.

During the week, I decided to get [Tera] first to give me an edge in home field advantage, but it only creates a block of rock the size of a bowling ball. Smaller size compares to [Aqua], then again, the block of rock is really dense and very heavy.

At first, I thought I could use it to weight lifting, but couldn't get a grip on it at all. So, I decided to finally [Upgrade] one of my [Magic], which happen to be [Tera] in the [Upgrade: Control: Tier 2].

 **[Rhetera]:**

 **Active Effect: A small control/manipulation over [Earth]'s size and shape.**  
 **Type: Active  
Target: Area**  
 **Rank: Tier 2: Control (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: [E-]: 8% Aura Unit Level per use and 1% per second**

Thanks to [Rhetera], I could easily manipulate a small degree in the earth around me, like creating small holes on the wall I'm climbing on.

Cost me a total of [2300 System Points] for [Tera], then [Upgrade] to [Rhetera]. Leaving me with [25600 System Points].

"He on the wall!" A different person shouted to the others, as the sound of people loading up their firearms.

"Shit." I curse under my breath, then push myself off the wall and let gravity do its work while I throw in a flying drop kick against the closest one below me.

Sending the person the ground, with their aura shield shatter and push them into the ground, and just barely have any leftover aura to protect them one last time before I stomp the back of their head for a good measure. Knocking the person out cold and maybe sent into a coma.

However, I end up getting shot in the stomach by a [Shotgun] at the next moment, sending me flying against the wall and draining almost 30% of my aura reserve.

I cough a little from the brute force, then quickly roll away as the previous spot I was a second ago. Is being covered in countless [Bullet] from the people around me.

Afterward, I get back on my feet and start running once more. Much to my annoyance, more people started to appear in the area.

 _'Shit, they called for reinforcement.'_ I did a sidestep to the right, as a someone tried to put a [Bullet] into my head.

Gathering aura towards my right hand, then throw a palm strike directly into an enemy's stomach, sending them crashing into the others behind them.

Making an open path for me to escape. Not bother to care that I'm using people as a platform for me to use to run on.

With the cries of agony for help from the people, I step on and wonder if there a mixed people with aura and locked aura among them as I take a turn to a corner.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Unknown Base: Elevator)

 _'Seriously hate Izaya right now.'_ I pick up the speed once I enter a hallway and see an Elevator about to open.

Taking out my [Pistol] and load it up with a [Ice Dust Round], then glance over my shoulder and empty the whole magazine by firing all of the [Ice Dust Round] around the area, to create a few ice spikes in hope it would stall the people behind me for a few seconds or so.

After emptying the whole magazine of [Ice Dust Round], I put back the empty magazine in my [Inventory] and reload another one.

Just as the Elevator's door open, with a set of 4 people in a group of 3 old men and 1 little girl. Also, seeing me rushing straight at them surprise them a bit when the first thing they see right away once they enter this floor was me charging right at them.

Not even giving them a chance to react, I quickly eject the [Ice Dust Round] and replace it with a [Bullet] magazine while continuing to hold the magazine contain with [Ice Dust Round] as I begin shooting at the group.

Of course, the 3 men jump in front of the little girl, with their bodies and much to my dismay. All three of them have their aura unlocked from the lack of bleeding shot wounds.

"Capture him!" The little girl behind the 3 men shrieks at them, to capture me. Honestly, I didn't hear the word 'alive'. So, I don't know if she wanted me dead or alive at this moment, with the 3 guys blocking my view of the little girl from seeing her expression.

But, if I had to guess, she would be pretty angry at this moment, as I continue shooting at the 3 men, which I could guess they're the little girls' bodyguards.

After the 7th shots, the 3 bodyguards rush towards me and take out their hidden weapons that just happen to be a bunch of ropes.

 _'Okay, look like they're going to try to capture me alive then.'_ I slide under the first one right as they jump straight at me and at the same time, already replaced the empty magazine with the one in my right hand and shot a [Ice Dust Round] between their legs, causing them to shriek like a little girl. The other two bodyguards stop for a moment, with pale faces as they cover their balls.

Not pausing for a moment, I throw the empty magazine directly at one of the two bodyguards in their face and with quick reflex. They snatch the empty magazine in front of their face, giving me an opening to fire another shot.

But, this time, I aimed at their face, causing an ice spike to form a connection between their right hand and face, along with blocking their sight and maybe also a very bad effect towards their eyeballs. But, they're stranger to me and an enemy so it doesn't matter to me.

 _'Honestly, these [Ice Dust Round] much be created from high rank [Crystalline Dust]. Because these [Ice Dust Round] shouldn't even affect people with aura protection.'_ I already feel the grief of wasting a whole good [Ice Dust Round] magazine just for a distraction.

 _'Ah...the Lien I have to spend later to get good quality [Crystalline Dust].'_ I let out a sigh before I drop all thoughts and refocus on escaping this place.

The last bodyguard went around the second one and tried to tackle me to the ground. Sadly, I knew this would happen and shot right at the moment his foot was close to the second bodyguard's right foot.

This lead to another ice spike to form another connection, but this time between the second and last bodyguards' right and left foot.

I cringe, when the last bodyguard kneecap was destroyed by one random ice spikes and causing it to bend in the opposite angle it supposes to, leading the last bodyguard to shout in pain the loudest as the only reason he not bleeding to death is because of his aura trying to heal the damage.

So, in this last bodyguard's case. I would say his aura is more lean towards regeneration than defense.

I almost feel sorry for the one, but honestly, I don't when they look like a walking giant of muscles that could give a bodybuilder a run for their money.

 _'Either they very hardcore in working out or they're taking drugs.'_ I run pass the pair of bodyguards and glance over my shoulder to get a good look at them, _'Yeah, I think it's drug.'_

I turn my head back to the front, where I see the little girl pressing the Elevator's button as fast as possible and the Elevator's door started to close. Much to the little girl's relief and my fear of ending up trap in a closed area.

"Hurry! He about to enter the elevator!" A previous voice belongs to the group chasing me, shouted to their ally.

I scowl and use aura enhance to boost my speed above my physical limit and just barely made it through the Elevator's door and crashed into the inside wall.

"NOOOOOOO!" The little girl shriek at me, and look like she about to cry as she back away from as far as possible, with her back against the wall.

I frown a little at the loud cried belong to the little girl, "Will you be quiet?" I tried to be polite as possible, but instead of being quiet. The little girl took a deep breath and let out a shriek that is louder than the previous one.

Thanks to training in [Basic Detection Mastery], this is worse to me compare to the average human, that don't train in their sense of hearing.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Unknown Base: Unknown Floor)

Luckily, the little girl manages to hit the correct floor button I needed for my escape and we've arrived at the floor before I could lose my sense of hearing.

Not bother to look back at the little girl to see if she alright or not and decided that my life is more concern than checking on her. Also, I didn't even touch her let alone shoot at her.

Heck, she even the same age as I am and could be the daughter of someone important in this place, which I'm thinking she really is.

But, I don't have the time to think about this subject and continue using my aura enhance to burst through the people trying to stop me, then break through the front glass windows while increasing the aura output to boost my aura shield from the scatter glass.

Lucky for me, the glass window itself covers almost two third of the front store. Yup, this base is underground with a cloth store as a front.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area)

Looking at the night sky for just a brief moment, then use the leftover aura and increase my speed to the limit. As I try to outrun the people behind me while at the same time using [Basic Detection Mastery] to make sure no nearby cars would run over me.

Of course, at this very moment, I could continue shooting behind me with the rest of my [Ice Dust Round]. But I won't, because again, the whole high rank [Crystalline Dust]. Right now, I'm very limited on these [Dust Round] and I won't be using our Lien to purchase those [Crystalline Dust].

 _'Where is that so call support?!'_ I begin to think Izaya lie to me about doing his part of the plan, _'I hope Shigure manages to get Izaya to do his plan like always.'_

Just right after I run pass my third blocks, and take a small break. A police siren appears just ahead of me, then a few police cars drive pass me and heading to the area I was just a few minutes ago.

 _'I swear if those police weren't sent by Izaya. I'll shoot him in the foot.'_ I quickly hide in an alley from any nearby cameras, to recover my aura.

If I didn't know how dangerous it is at night, then I would be stupid enough to walk out in the open at night. Luckily, Izaya explains to both Shigure and me about how that even the upper section of Mistral is also dangerous to its counterpart of the lower section.

One of the dangerous things about the upper section of Mistral beside higher status people and other important groups. Is that at night, if they see anything they fancy. Be it a person or an open shop that contain some interesting items. They will take it either legal or illegal way.

Who knew that even when you live somewhere safe and then become dangerous once its night time. _'No wonder both Shigure and my family always repeat themselves on never go outside at night without them with us.'_ I glance at the edge of the wall and see a few groups of people walking out of the open.

Like always, everything is nice and dandy on the surface, but beneath it is a ruthless place.

I don't even dare to sigh right now in case someone heard me like two days ago, where I was almost captured. And it was only thanks to using a few [Bufu] to create an ice wall to stop the chasers from getting me.

If I didn't bring my scroll with me all the time. I wouldn't be able to contact Izaya and direct me a new path to the hideout we're currently staying on this Floor Area.

Slowly, I try to lower my heart beat rate but failed a second later. Letting a frown appear on my face, as I bring up [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery].

 **[Basic Presence Concealment Mastery]**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Making the sound of breathing less noticeable: (100/100)**  
 **Lowering the heart beat rate: (3/50)**  
 **Perform soundless step: (200/200)**  
 **Make oneself unseen-able for 5 minutes in a crowd area: (50/50)**  
 **Be in someone's blind spot for 5 minutes: (50/50)**

Out of the rest of the [Training Methods] belong to the [Basic Presence Concealment Mastery]. The one require me to lower my heart beat rate is really hard to do, even with the knowledge and instinct that come with the [Skill] doesn't make it easy.

Well, it does, but it doesn't work all the time since it's a small instinct to guide me, not my own experience build upon pure instinct to do this just yet.

 _'Well. I should be grateful as I manage to do it 3 times at least and most of the time. Not even a whole second, which is the only requirement to be counted, I would fail instantly.'_ I let out a sigh and switch to another [Skill] while waiting for my aura to regenerate.

 **[Trainee Unarmed Strikes Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to perform countless and formless striking techniques. Also giving the user an average instinct on how to adapt to countless way to move in their own path in unarmed combats, along with the ability to judge which strikes does the most damage towards the target.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Trainee Unarmed Strikes Mastery] to [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Back hand strike something: (12/200)**  
 **Bolo punch something: (3/200)**  
 **Double fish punch something: (0/200)**  
 **Eagle strike something: (2/200)**  
 **Spear finger strike something: (30/300)**  
 **Spear hand strike something: (10/300)**  
 **Sweep kick something off balance: (54/300)**  
 **Flying drop kick something: (1/300)**  
 **Flying front kick something: (0/300)**  
 **Flying side kick something: (0/300)**  
 **Hook kick something: (3/300)**  
 **Jumping axe kick something: (0/300)**  
 **Front leg side kick something: (0/300)**  
 **Rear leg side kick something: (0/300)**  
 **Front leg roundhouse kick something: (0/400)**  
 **Round kick something: (0/400)**  
 **Double roundhouse kick something: (0/400)**  
 **Downward roundhouse kick something: (0/400)**  
 **Shin kick a humanoid: (0/400)**  
 **Heel kick something: (0/400)**

Looking at the newly acquire [Trainee Unarmed Strikes Mastery] and feel with delight that I got my second [Trainee Rank]'s [Skill]. Thanks to the [Training Dummy], which happen to be an amazing [Training Tool].

Even Shigure gets more training through using the [Training Dummy]. Since unlike those unmovable [Training Dummy] that either just a wooden figure or something.

These [Training Dummy] actually moves as if they are alive and their speed actually matches or surpass our own, if we put in the command and the options the [Training Dummy] give us.

Also, the fact that I could now continue training with my [Trainee Unarmed Strikes Mastery] and any other [Skill] that can't be done by simply doing it without hitting something or dodging. Whenever Shigure is too busy to be my training partner.

Sure, with Izaya here now I could ask him to have a training match with each other, but he also busies getting everything we need to get to the next Floor Area.

I close the [Trainee Unarmed Strikes Mastery] and glance at the edge of the wall once more to check if anyone nearby me.

Seeing there is none, I quickly cast [Rhetera] to create a few holes in the walls to climb. Because I am not stupid enough to think I could run out the open like I did a few minutes ago, which was dangerous enough itself.

2 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Unknown Abandon Apartment)

"Izaya. This better be the last one or else." I growl at Izaya, right after I enter the room, with Izaya lying down on his couch and checking something on his scroll while Shigure is writing down her notes on her medical notebook filled with her research up to now.

"Welcome...back...Enma." Shigure looks up from her notes to give me a small smile, to show she happy to see me back in one piece, then went back to her notes.

I greet back to Shigure, with a smile of my own and back to a scowl once I look back at Izaya, who think its too much an effort to get up from his current position and just turn his head to look at my direction.

"Hey, Enma. I see your part is a success and don't worry. This is the last one." Izaya calmly answers me, with a grin on his face.

I felt the urge to wipe that grin off his face but decided it wasn't worth it since I just know that this isn't really the last time I have to go an errand run, that contains many life and death situations.

I took a deep breath, then take out a small black book from my right pocket and toss it to Izaya, who easily caught it without getting off the couch.

"Really. What's the point of having me get that book?" I ask Izaya, with a small frown on my face since all it contained were a few words I don't know and a bunch of numbers.

"Hmm?" Izaya glance at me after turning a few pages, "Oh! These are coded notes about plans belong the Branches of the Olympians gang. I think the one you invaded was one of the Branches Base of the Athena specialist."

I raise an eyebrow to show Izaya that I'm very confused right now and wonder why a gang named themselves the Olympians after the Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses.

Izaya sees the confused look on my face, let out a sigh because of my lack of knowledge about the Olympians gang.

"The Olympians are pretty much one of the many high ranked gangs belongs to the lower section of Mistral. Even I know of them before I decided to go to the lower section. If you read your fantasy books about those so called Greek and Roman Gods or whatever." Izaya being to explain about why a group called themselves the Olympians.

 _'Okay, so not a history of the Greek and Roman Gods, but as a fantasy in this world. Good to know.'_ I thought dryly, as I continue to listen to Izaya and even Shigure stop for a moment on her research to listen as well.

"Actually, if you didn't then go buy a book on it. I think it's a little interesting, but I'm getting off topic. As I was saying, the Branch Base you invaded belong to the Athena specialist. The members under one of the 12 main specialists, with Athena is the group of intelligent people that study in crafts and strategy. Like this little stolen good, you got for us. Written by Athena herself, and yes, there are 11 captains and 1 leader named themselves after the Olympians Gods themselves. Talk about big egos for naming themselves after gods." Izaya finish explains to us just a few things about the Olympians gang.

Both Shigure and I waited for Izaya to continue to explain further, but a whole minute later of not talking. Shigure and I knew Izaya is done explaining and gone back to making up his plans, which may or may not include either or both Shigure and me.

"Okay, and how does getting that book allow us to go to the 78th Floor Area?" I ask Izaya and getting back to the main reason why I had to risk my life to get that book belong to the Olympians gang, even if it's one of the Branches and not one of the Main Bases.

"Huh? 78th Floor Area? Oh! You misunderstood me. This isn't to get ourselves tickets for the next Airship ride to the 78th Floor Area. Also, those tickets are still out of stock by the time I get there or the sellers wanted to lie to my face that they ran out. Pretty sure it's my family's works on stopping us from going further down. Guess they discover me using these tickets to go between the Floor Areas." Izaya answer my question while revealing that getting tickets is pretty much a zero chance.

"So. Are we going to the 74th Floor Area then? Like you said before about how we need to be on this Floor Area to do it." I walk over to Shigure and sit next to while continuing to pay attention to what Izaya would say.

"Nope. That's my plan C as of right now." Izaya waves the small black book at us, "This is plan B, where we're going to steal one of the Athena's Air Bus for ourselves, or should I say. They're going to give us a ride without them realizing we gained their secrets."

I feel like throwing something at Izaya, but figure this is just another plan of his, but at least we closer to the 50th Floor Area.

"And which Floor Area are we heading then?" I ask with a tired voice as Shigure rub my back in comfort.

Izaya opens the book and flips a few pages, then stop, "Well, the next appointment is tomorrow and look like they're heading to the 59th Floor Area, which happens to be the right Floor Area I need to be at this month."

"Well, that's good news I guess. Since we're going pass 20 Floor Areas." I raise an eyebrow at Izaya because at first, it is one Floor Area at a time, then a few days later. Another method to go past 5 Floor Areas and enter the 74th Floor Area. Now, Izaya got a way for us to straight to the 59th Floor Area.

"What...the...catch?" Shigure finally asks her own question to Izaya, as she narrows her eyes at him to see if this is worth it or not.

"Well, I'm glad you ask!" Izaya finally gets off his couch and look us straight in the eyes, with a big smile on his face, "The catch is that we have to make one of their guys pilot the Air Bus for us or we hijack one. I'm more leaning towards kidnapping one of their members and Enma before you ask why we don't use the stolen Air Bus to travel to the 50th Floor Area." Izaya answers my unspoken question before I could even ask him.

"It's because of the fuel to power the Air Bus. Trust me on this, because I don't have a single clue on how to refuel the Air Bus one bit and I don't trust the enemy from taking us to a different place than the one we're aiming for." Izaya looks at us with a serious expression to tell us that the real reason we are heading to the 59th Floor Area.

"And we have enough fuel to go past 20 Floor Area?" I look at Izaya with a frown on my face but wonder if the people here use [Dust] as the Air Bus' fuel or they actually have another energy source.

"Well, I've already done my research and gained some proof that the Olympians gang actually one of the many groups that sells [Dust], but only second to the Schnee family. One of the many reasons the council of Mistral allows the lower section to do whatever they wanted within reasons. Because the Olympians are one of the suppliers for Mistral on getting [Dust]." Izaya shrug at us while revealing other things neither Shigure and I would know about Mistral.

Izaya pause for a moment when he notices something wrong right as of this moment, "Uh...Enma. You alright there? You kinda freaking me out here."

The reason why Izaya feel uncomfortable right about now is because the way my eyes glow blue a little like I'm about to summon my [Persona], but what the cause of this is when Izaya mention a gang in the lower section, who only second to the Schnee family in [Dust] and the fact that the Olympians is a gang.

 _'All those [Crystalline Dust].'_ I feel like this training trip is really worth the effort put into and now there is a big target open for more [System Point] just appear in front of me.

As the sudden greed for the unimaginable amount of [Crystalline Dust] the Olympians have right now, almost took over my mind, but just barely with pure willpower from stopping myself from just running out of here and head back to the Branch Base of the Athena.

"So...no one would care if...I don't know. Steal all those [Dust] belong to the Olympians?" I ask Izaya in a slow and calm voice, causing Izaya to shiver a little when my eyes stare directly into his own eyes.

"W-Well the Olympians themselves would care and many have tried to, but end up failing. Even the Schnee family would think twice about messing with them...oh...you one of those types of people..." Izaya started explaining that some people tried to steal from Olympians and may end up losing their lives or not, but Izaya notice the look on my face when he finally realizes what's going on.

"What...type...of...people?" Shigure look lost right now and wanted to know what's going on.

"Our friend here." Izaya place his left palm on his forehead, "Is someone who would do anything to get what they want no matter how dangerous it is."

Shigure tilts her head to the side, to show she a little confuse since she already knows about this side of me and wanted to know what the point of bringing that up.

Izaya seeing the confused Shigure, let out a sigh, "What I meant is, that all of us aren't even strong or have the resource to steal from the Olympians and the only reason Enma here got this book is because we target a Branch instead of the Main one. Also, the fact that we're stealing from a low ranked Branch of the Athena Specialist."

Shigure slowly blink once, "Then...we...just...need...to...get stronger?"

"Ugh. You know what? How about you two get strong enough to the point of destroying one of the minor gangs alone. Then, we could talk about stealing from the Olympians once more because we're just on the borderline of being on their radar." Izaya gave up on making us not steal from the Olympians, which is pretty funny when Izaya was the one who planned to steal from the Olympians in the first place and now he acting like he afraid of them.

I guess Izaya figure out which plans of his have the most risks and the other the less. Then again, I almost die more than once during this whole week and figure it would get more dangerous further in the future at this rate.

"Alright. Which Floor Areas contain minor gangs?" I stop planning a way to steal from the Olympians of all their [Dust], be it [Crystalline Dust] or [Powdered Dust], and listen to Izaya for now.

"In the 40th to the 79th Floor Area. And yes the one you faced a few hours ago count as a minor gang by themselves, but they could have asks one of their main members or below them to come in to take care of us easy. If you still haven't noticed. The only reason I made you get into their Branch Base is because I gained some information on when their higher rank members are gone at the time." Izaya looks like he regrets inviting me to this group, "We are kids. Not even teenagers yet."

"Oh yeah..." I mumble to myself, "So tomorrow we're going to hijack an Air Bus from the Athena's Branch Base?"

Izaya looks at me for a moment before he answers, "That or captures one of their members to pilot for us. Since this book doesn't contain everything and mostly are plans. So, we're going to have to return to the same Athena's Branch Base tomorrow or we have to go with plan C, which I rather not do just yet."

Both Shigure and I look at each other once more, then look at Izaya, who currently waiting for our answer.

"Alright." I answer for the both of us, causing Izaya to roll his eyes at us.

"Right. I'm going to head out for a few hours and see you guys in the morning." Izaya leaves the room to head to whatever he needs to do, leaving both Shigure and me alone.

"Can...we...have...dinner...before...we...train?" Shigure asks me, as her stomach growl in an agreement.

I smile at Shigure, "Why not? While I make dinner. Please get the plates and tableware from out bags."

As for the rest of the night, both Shigure and I enjoy ourselves to a good meal before we do our daily night training and wait tomorrow, where we may or may not be the day we head to the 59th Floor Area.

Because even then, with the help of my [Persona]'s [Personal Skill] would lead me to a path towards the 50th Floor Area.


	13. Chapter 13: This is Reckless!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: This is Reckless!**

 **Days?: I Choose You!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Entrance)

"So...what's the plan?" I whisper to Izaya, as all of us standing on a roof while doing a stakeout to record the guards' patterns on where they patrol and at what time.

"Well, neither you or Shigure know how to hack into the terminal to unlock a few doors for us." Izaya glance at both Shigure and me for a brief moment, then back to his scroll.

"And you happen to know how to hack?" I ask in a sarcastic tone, which Izaya didn't look like it fazed him at all.

"Me? Nope." Izaya look at me with a mocking smile, then take out a small [USB Flash Drive], "But, I did pay for someone to create a program to do it for me. I just need to plug it in a nearby terminal and we can unlock all those doors, that could also be our escape route if this whole thing blows." Izaya answer my question.

"Well, okay then." I give up on how Izaya gets his things and decided it wasn't worth it.

A dangerous glint appears within my eyes, as I gaze below me and begin to think up a few backup plans already.

Taking a moment to stop planning when Shigure passes me a [Energy Bar] to snack on for the night. "Thanks, Shigure." I gave my thanks to Shigure, and give her a smile of my own when I see a small smile on her face.

Unwrapping the [Energy Bar], then take a bite of it. _'Taste like strawberry.'_ I chew a few times to taste the [Energy Bar] before I take another bite.

After thinking for a while, I decided to purchase the [Basic Knife Mastery] to see if all the training I went through with Shigure affects it or not.

 **Ding***

 **You have purchased [Basic Knife Mastery].**

 **[Host's Currency]: 25600 System Point - 1400 System Points = 24200 System Points**

 **Ding***

 **[Basic Knife Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to use [Knife] type weapons and a small instinct for the user to adapt to any [Knife] type weapons.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Knife Mastery] to [Trainee Knife Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Stab something with a [Knife]: (0/100)**  
 **Cut something with a [Knife]: (0/100)**  
 **Perform a proper maintenance on a [Knife]: (0/100)**

I frown when I notice that I still have to do the [Training Methods], but at the bright side. The knowledge comes with the [Skill] actually pretty good since it includes on how deep a cut I could make and with the help of my [Basic Detection Mastery]. The knowledge also includes on finding the target's weak point for me to stab or cut, to deal the maximum amount of damage.

Slowly, as I begin to think more ways to combine all my [Skill] into my own fighting style while finishing my [Energy Bar].

 _'It's too bad I don't trust Izaya that much with my secret of the [Persona System]. At least with Shigure's semblance, she could act like she holds all our stuff.'_ I crush the wrapper into a small ball and toss it to the trash can below me.

Another thing I feel confused about is the [Persona System]'s [Reward System]. Yesterday, I already gone through many battles, I think, but no notification appear to tell me I reward with more [System Point].

So, with Shigure help last night. Both of us are trying to figure out what the trigger to start what the [Persona System] count as a battle.

However, the few theories we came up with is that I need to face an enemy in open battle at the beginning, without having to sneak attack them at the very start.

Another one is that both sides need to see each other without attacking each other for a certain time. Which should be in the range of 1 second to maybe 2 or 3 minutes before the [Persona System] count it as a battle.

Also, another requirement that Shigure and I figure out, that count as a battle is killing. Because both Shigure and I tried to recreate the battle, but sadly, the [Persona System] doesn't count it as a battle. Meaning, that's a kill is a requirement to be counted as a battle for the [Persona System].

"So...when are we going?" I ask Izaya while keeping my eyes at the enemy's base entrance.

"In a few minutes. We're just waiting on a few people to leave the place, then we could go in." Izaya said in a bored tone, continuing to look at his scroll.

few minutes later*

After waiting for like 5 minutes or so, Izaya finally tells us that it is time for us to hijack an Air Bus and maybe kidnap one of the pilots, much to Izaya pointing out that none of us is an expert in piloting an Air Bus. Which is true, making it very important for all of us to find a good pilot.

Pretty much a stealth, hijack, capture mission and mobile defense mission. Maybe an infiltrate mission as well, depending on what else we find in this base.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Fake Front Entrance)

As we walk quietly as possible without making too much noise and once a while looks around just in case someone is nearby.

Which happen to be very often that Shigure had to use one of her homemade [Sleeping Powder] on them, then place on one of the front desks and we put them in a position like they sleeping on the job. Technically true, since Shigure force them to sleep.

"How many did you make those [Sleeping Powder]?" Izaya asks Shigure in a quiet voice, as I continue looking for the [Key Card] on the sleeping person. Shigure just puts to sleep, and this one we had to hide behind a trash can because there no way we putting another person next to a different one.

"Around...3...or 4...dozens." Shigure replied back, as she helps me by putting a recycle can next to the trash can in order to hide the sleeping person from plain sight at least.

"Huh. Mind giving me some after we hijack ourselves an Air Bus?" Izaya looks eager to use Shigure's [Sleeping Powder] on a few people he knows.

Shigure pause for a moment to think about, then nodded at Izaya, "Bring me...materials...later." Izaya agree on straight away and felt it a good trade.

Plus, having Shigure as our medic in our group is a big plus in Izaya's book once he realizes how much he gained from inviting us to his group every time we reveal something that gets him excited.

"Hey, guys. I found the [Key Card]." I whisper to Shigure and Izaya while waving the [Key Card], which will give us access to the Underground Base.

"Are you sure it's a new one, not a used one? Remember, we need the that hasn't been used yet or it rejects our entry and would alert the people underground." Izaya remind me, that the Olympians really made some traps against intruders.

One of those traps is the very [Key Card] itself, where there only one use in it or else it become useless until they either get a new replacement or get someone to put another access code in it.

"Should be." I completely forgot about the whole 1 access code per [Key Card] usage and the look on Izaya's face he doesn't find this amusing.

"Check if the red blinker on the [Key Card] is blinking or not." Izaya asks me to check the [Key Card] as he continues looking something on his scroll.

"It's blinking. Well, look like we got ourselves an access code." I smirk at Izaya, who just roll his eyes at me.

"Yeah, your luck is just plain unfair when it come to these things." Izaya mumble to himself, which Shigure heard him and quietly nod her head in an agreement at Izaya's statement.

"Ah. It stops." I thought out loud, causing Izaya to turn his head towards my direction, almost snapping his neck with how fast he turned his head at the moment he heard what I just said.

"What do you mean by it stop?!" Izaya hisses out loud, but not loud enough to draw in unwanted people.

"The red blinker. It stops blinking and gone dark." I prove it to Izaya by passing him the [Key Card], where Izaya snatches it out of my right in a hurry to check if it really stops or not.

"How's this possible? It shouldn't turn off like this and the access code inside it hasn't been used yet. What's going on?" Izaya begins to think out loud in a quiet voice, showing that he very nervous right now.

"There...people...coming nearby." Shigure warns us, breaking Izaya from his small panic moment and give us enough time to hide somewhere.

"Come on, Izaya. I know another method we could use to get to the Underground Base." I drag Izaya before he could use one of those dangerous plans of his and don't feel like having to face an army just yet.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Fake Front Entrance: Cafeteria)

Just barely a second later, and we may end up being discovered by a patrol guard and it's only thanks to Shigure's warning that we made it. Lucky, I lead us to this place's Cafeteria.

"Why did you lead us to the Cafeteria? Are you hungry or something?" Izaya looks at me with a confused look since he curious about this method of mine to enter the Underground Base.

"Well, remember how I told you about not being able to find a [Key Card] yesterday to enter their Underground Base?" I remind Izaya the fact, that I had to find my own way to enter the enemy's Underground Base without having to use their [Key Card].

"Yeah, and then you hang up before I could tell you about one of my backup plans on getting in." Izaya replied without thinking much about, but I could hear the disappointment in his tone that I didn't do one of his so called backup plans.

"Let just say, I found a different entry and the look on the enemies' faces was funny when they were shocked that I manage to bypass their security." I grin in happiness, that my first [Persona] is [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada].

 **[Revelation]:**

 **Passive Effect: A [Personal Skill] equivalent to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense regarding battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so he thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 10**  
 **Cost: None**

 _'Yup, I love having [Revelation].'_ I thought to myself, as out of the rest of my [Persona]'s [Skill Set]. [Revelation] is my favorite one.

"Uh huh." Izaya just give me a deadpan, "So, where this hidden passage of yours?"

I roll my eyes at Izaya and didn't feel like answering his question, as I lead us to the Kitchen and towards the Kitchen's Backroom.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Fake Front Entrance: Cafeteria: Kitchen: Backroom)

Just right as we about to enter the Kitchen to find the Backroom I used before, but much to our surprise. As there is someone already in the Kitchen and by the uniform they're wearing is same as the one outside patrolling the area.

Which some of them we already had put to sleep and Shigure begin to do it once more as she takes out a small white bag, where Shigure pour some white powder on her right hand and quietly open the edge of the Kitchen's Front Door.

Shigure blow softly to scatter the [Sleeping Powder] towards the person inside the Kitchen while we stay outside until we heard the familiar sound of something falling on the ground.

However, much to our shock, instead of hearing them falling down on the ground unconscious. They burst out of the Kitchen's Front Door.

On pure instinct alone, I use aura enhance in order to get enough strength and speed for me to do a sweep kick, causing them to instantly lose their balance and fall forward on the floor.

Not giving them a chance to react, I continue spinning to my right and smashed against the back of their head with my right elbow. With a single blow, I know them out cold.

"Okay." I took in a deep breath, "We're putting an add on our tactic against future enemies. Since it looks like this guy isn't a civilian grunt and look like they had the experience of being affected by something similar to [Sleeping Powder]."

Shigure looks sad that her [Sleeping Powder] won't be much more effective than usual now.

"Cheer up, Shigure. This just means you have to improve your [Sleeping Powder]'s recipe to make it more effective." I pat the top of Shigure's head to cheer her up, as she silently nods at me with a small smile on her face.

"Wait." Izaya looks at us with a surprised look on his face, "By recipe. Do you mean, Shigure created her own recipe for [Sleeping Powder]?" The surprise in Izaya's tone told us enough that this is something amazing.

Shigure just nods once more to answer Izaya's question.

"I thought you were following someone's recipe, but to have your own version and know what to improve it without having to find a better version of the recipe is a very good thing. Okay, the first thing we're going to do once we get to the 59th Floor Area. Is for me to get more materials for you to work with." Izaya said in a serious tone, making this a big deal to him.

"Is it that big of a deal? I know I have my own personal recipes for a few things, but I use lots of references to make them." I look at Izaya, with a confused look and Shigure silently nodded in agreement with me while we drag the unconscious person to a nearby table and position them to look like they sleeping.

"Of course! It's a big deal!" Izaya shouted in a whisper level, "Even if you got the recipe for something. They don't include the measure of the materials or the age of the materials. Along with other stuff that created these recipes. Having your own should give you enough research notes to tell which materials are in good condition for being used or give you enough information to know when it is the right time to use it." Izaya looks like he about to strangle me for not telling him about having our own personal recipe.

Then again, most of my so called recipes for medicine or food, are just references from everything I know from anime to real life stuff and go throw many trails and errors to make them work in this world's law or reality.

"Do you keep notes on everything, to the point of the size of the stuff you used to make your medicine pills?" I whisper to Shigure, as we head back inside the Kitchen and head towards the Backroom I used yesterday.

"Some...time...only...with one...that...I haven't...used before." Shigure replied back.

"Going to need to get lots of stuff later." Izaya grumbles to himself, as he follows my lead.

Just a few steps towards the back of the Kitchen, where we face a gray color wall and there isn't any sign on the wall to show any hidden room.

Izaya glance at me, with a questioning look, as if he asking me where this so called Backroom because all he see is a wall. A clean wall, but still a wall.

Instead of answering his unspoken question, I use aura enhance once more to increase my physical strength as I push the wall, causing it to move backward in a shape of a door.

"There's an actual hidden passage." Izaya said in disbelief, quietly following along.

Once both Izaya and Shigure enter the Backroom, I push the wall/door back since there is no handling at all and the four corners are mostly attached with metal bars. So the only way is to push it hard enough for the Hidden Path to open, and to close it, push it back from the other side. Making this a one way entry.

"How did you find a hidden passage? I thought you were joking yesterday and just found another [Key Card] to gain access to the Underground Base." Izaya look at me, to see if there anything on me would tell him how I found a hidden passage, when the information he gathers doesn't include every single hidden passage like this one.

"By pure luck and I was hungry at the time, so I just kinda wander around the Kitchen for a while." I said half the truth while keeping my [Persona]'s [Skill] to myself. Though, Shigure already knows about it already and I'm still finding out what else my [Persona]'s [Skill Set] would give me later in the future once I increase the [Persona's Rank].

"Is your semblance fall under the category base on luck?" Izaya asks me, with curiosity in his voice.

"No. Why you ask?" I look at Izaya, with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wondering if you were part of a family that has luck base semblance. Anyway, do you know the direction to the Underground Base's Hangar?" Izaya glance at his scroll, and both Shigure and I could see that Izaya was looking at a map on his scroll.

"Yeah. Yesterday I went past it on my way to escape from this place." I answer Izaya's question and begin to lead us towards the Underground Base's Old Entrance.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Underground Base: Old Entrance)

I walk over to the middle of the room and see a metal handle. Grabbing it with my right hand and pull, revealing it to be a trapdoor with a ladder leading to the Underground Base.

"You know. I think after we get to the 59th Floor Area. Some people would pay to know about this hidden passage of yours for the right price." Izaya grin at the thought of how much chaos he going to cause by letting Olympians' enemies invade one of their Branch Base, even if it isn't one of the Main Bases.

"Make sure to charge them lots of Lien or [Crystalline Dust]. If possible get as much as [Crystalline Dust] for this information." I said to Izaya in a serious tone, causing Izaya to take a single step back away from me when he notices my eye color changed to blue a second.

"Uh...sure. I...uh will try to get us lots of [Crystalline Dust], but maybe a bit more Lien, since we need funding for our travels." Izaya said softly, but notice my eyes glowing blue when he mention more about Lien than [Crystalline Dust], "But of course, I'll try to get more [Crystalline Dust] out of my buyers. I just need more Lien in order to pay some of my sources. You know how it is." Izaya raises both hands to show he mean well.

I look at Izaya for a single second, then slowly nod at him, causing Izaya to sigh in relief and finally connect the dots when it comes with [Crystalline Dust] and me.

"Now, how about we grab one of those pilots to drive the Air Bus for us." I said to Izaya, who eagerly nod in my direction to get away from the topic related to [Dust].

"Be...careful...there...are...still...patrol..." Shigure reminds us the fact, that there still guards near this area, even if it an Old Entrance to their Underground Base.

Looking at the corner, we could see a few guards just a few blocks away with the hallways' light still on, along with them carrying around with [Assault Rifle].

"How good are you in a long range fight?" I ask Izaya out of nowhere, causing him to look at me with a blank expression.

"Why are you asking me that?" Izaya didn't answer my question, but instead return a question of his own.

"Because I'm mostly a close to mid range fighter. Shigure over here hasn't even begun her long range skills yet." I answer Izaya's question by explaining that neither Shigure or I are long range fighter, but actually that is a lie.

Both Shigure and I know that I could use my [Magic] as a long range attack, since there is no range limit but my own limit eyesight range.

However, we still need our own trump cards and the fewer people know, the better. Even if we keep it a secret from Izaya, not that we don't trust him. It's just that it hasn't even been a month since we ally ourselves with Izaya and neither did he tell us some of his trump cards to share. So neither Shigure and I have to either until then.

"You do realize I only use my [Flick Blade] right?" Izaya looks at me as if I just asked a stupid question, which I guess is true knowing Izaya, even if he different from his canon part, but there is some similar characterize between the two.

"Sorry." Izaya could tell I wasn't really that sorry, "After all, you didn't spar against either Shigure or me once yet."

Izaya look at me as if I was crazy for saying that, "Are you crazy? Never mind, you are. As for the reason why I never bother joining your daily sparring matches against each other. It's because I'm busy making sure we don't get killed and actually get the fund to support us."

I stare at Izaya, waiting to see if this really his answer and not something he uses as an excuse.

"What? It's true. Well, if you want another reason. Here one, I may like a fight now and then as much as the next person. Doesn't mean I want to keep doing it every single day. Also, I'm pretty sure I would end up getting shot at somewhere that would be very painful for me and getting cut so many times by Shigure. I wouldn't even notice by then." Izaya nod to himself, knowing that this should be enough to satisfy us.

"You don't use aura enhance?" I ask Izaya, since this is what Shigure and I mostly use all the time during our spars, but mostly Shigure than me because of my low aura reserve.

"Heh. Now that is a joke. Compare to others, I rather use it at the last minute to get out danger than using it to help me attack. Save me lots of aura during fights. Fine if it makes you guys feel better. I'll spar against either of you two later. Now, can we get back to our objective?" Izaya looks like he about to blow fuse with all this useless talking when we could have stolen an Air Bus, and even found the right pilot for our use right about now.

"Alright. Sorry for wasting our precious time when I wanted to know if among us could make a better outcome in some situation like now." I said Izaya in a sarcastic tone, then use aura enhance just enough for me to run straight towards the closest patrol guard in the middle of the hallways in a matter of seconds.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Underground Base: Hallways)

Right before Izaya could say anything else, I've already appeared in front of the patrol guard and take out my [Evoker]. Aiming directly at their surprised face and cast [Bufu] through it, which drain my aura worth of 24% [E-: Aura Unit Level] and in just an instant for [Bufu] to be converted into a [Magic Bullet].

Right before they could even shout there an intruder in the base. I've already fired off my first [Magic Bullet] directly into their face, covering it with an ice spike, double the size of their head.

With another quick shot towards both of their hands before they could even shoot around randomly, but enough to cause a racket to draw in the other patrol guards to this area.

Next, I fire one last [Bufu] at their feet, rooting them in place before they could try to run around and in the hope of knocking me over with his body.

All this took me only around 2 to 4 seconds, with an extra few seconds to reach to this spot from where Shigure and Izaya are.

Bringing out my scroll to check my aura meter and found out I'm already in the yellow zone, with just 4 [Magic Bullet].

Then again, the [Magic Bullet] cost me an extra 20% of the [Magic] I used to convert into a [Magic Bullet].

 _'Just 2 or 3 more shots and I would have just a barely any leftover aura.'_ I thought to myself, as I feel the urge to increase my aura reserve even more if I wanted to use my [Evoker] more than just an [Item] used for summoning [Persona].

Not a second later, Shigure and Izaya arrive next to me. Both look at me with a shocked looks that I rushed in without a plan.

"What was that?!" Izaya shouted in a whisper level tone and pointed at the half living patrol guard.

"Well, we do need a [Key Card] to gain access to the Hangar or a room that contain a terminal." I answer Izaya's question.

Izaya pause for a moment in order to comprehend what I just said, then slowly nod at me and begin to search through the frozen patrol guard's body to find a [Key Card].

"Poor...thing." Shigure whispers mostly to herself while she stares at the ruin [Assault Rifle], that's been destroyed by my [Magic Bullet: Bufu].

I place a hand on Shigure's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Shigure. I had to stop them before they could start pulling the trigger."

Shigure just shook her head at me, "It's...alright...I understand." Then Shigure started helping Izaya out.

few minutes later*

"Okay, on this map of mine. We're just a few blocks away from a nearby terminal. I don't know if this [Key Card]'s access code would expire or not, but let hurry before it do." Izaya begins to lead us towards a nearby terminal after we found the [Key Card] and it contains an access code.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Underground Base: Unknown Random Computer Lab)

"Huh." I look around the room and see around at least dozen or so of desktop computers.

"Which one?" Shigure is having a hard time seeing which one we should use right now, with all them being the same models.

"It's the one in the front of the room. Come on." Izaya didn't waste any more time and quickly walk towards the single desktop computer in the front of the other computer.

"Shigure you stay with Izaya and watch over him. I'll stay here and guard the entrance just in case." I said to Shigure, switching my [Evoker] with my [Colt M1911A1 Pistol] and load it with [Earth Dust Round] for armor penetration.

"Alright." Shigure reply to me, then follow after Izaya and leaving me at the opposite of the room to guard.

"Hey, Izaya how long would it take? And I forget or wasn't listening at the time, but why do we need to hack into the Olympians' database again?" I ask Izaya just loud enough for him to hear me, but not enough to draw in the patrol guards to us.

"Just a few minutes and the reason to hack into their system is to give us access to open a few doors. Sure, we could just head out to the Hangar right now in the hope there is a pilot on board already, but I want to double check just to make sure which Air Bus is being used to travel to the 59th Floor Area. Since the plan in the book, I've reread more than once before coming here. Doesn't include which Air Bus is being used and I have no clue how many Air Bus is currently still here at the moment." Izaya started explaining to me while not taking his eyes off the monitor and doesn't look like he annoyed by being asked once again.

"Also, if possible I want to grab one of their Air Bus that include living space, along with other stuff. This way we have our own personal transportation and a place to stay as our Main Base. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to stay in a base that isn't mobile and our stuff would either be destroyed from being stolen from the enemy or they're being used against us after being taken from us. Making us lose years worth of stuff we gather over our travel." Izaya finish explaining one of his reasons why he hacking into the enemy's database.

 _'I don't know about Izaya, but I'm keeping almost all mine and Shigure stuff in my [Inventory] right now. I wonder how long until Izaya figure out I have a pocket dimensional space to hold stuff.'_ I wonder the way Izaya would act once he knows about this, along with Shigure's semblance.

20 minutes later*

"Okay, done. I downloaded all the files onto my scroll." Izaya speaks out loud, causing Shigure to almost hitting him the back of his head and as for me, I almost shot him when he speaks out of the blue.

"Man, Izaya. You surprise the heck out of me." I said to Izaya and lower my [Pistol] while Shigure quietly put her [Nodachi] away, without Izaya noticing he almost got attacked by her.

"How did I surprise you by just speaking out loud? You don't see Shigure being surprised?" Izaya pointed at Shigure, with her blank expression.

"Never mind. Just tell us if you found out if the Air Bus is still here or not." I said to Izaya dryly, _'Of course, you won't see Shigure being surprised. Because your back is turned towards her and look like she about to cut you in half.'_ I kept my face a deadpan, not revealing what I truly think.

"Good news, they didn't leave yet." Izaya replied with a proud voice, but lost it when he continues speaking, "However, the guy I paid for to create the program for me to hack into the Olympians' database caused them to notice us. I'm already kicked out of their system and they're trying to track us down."

Both Shigure and I look at awkward Izaya, who tried to look like this is a funny thing when our lives are in danger more than it is right now.

"Let's hurry then." Without wasting any time, we started running towards the Hangar.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Athena's Branch Base: Underground Base: Hangar)

Along the way to the Hangar of this Underground Base, whenever we meet with one of the patrol guards. Either Shigure and I would knock them out as fast as possible, and if needed, I would usually fire off an [Earth Dust Round] to destroy their weapons, then knock them out afterward.

Of course, there was one time where we meet up with one of the patrol guards in a group of three.

The first thing we did was, for me to destroy their weapons with [Earth Dust Round], but one of them had a [Shotgun] of some kind that survives the shot while the other two's [Assault Rifle] are destroyed.

Luckily, Shigure throws a few of her [Throwing Knives] to jam the enemy's [Shotgun], much to her regret and painful experience worse than killing. By damaging a weapon, even if the [Shotgun] belongs to an enemy. She could have taken it from them for her own usage, but was too far and less time for her to take the [Shotgun] while it's in good condition.

Her love of weapons is much more potent than a few kills of the living, which she dismissed as a weapon is more important than the living but a selected few she care for.

To cheer Shigure up as fast as possible because we're in a hurry. I disarmed the next portal guard of their [Shotgun] and gave it to Shigure, which instantly cheer her up after the loss of the previous one.

 _'If Shigure and Ruby ever meet one of the other. I bet it's mostly Ruby speaking the whole time and Shigure just giving a few words of input to the topic of their conversation, that could be some kind of weapon.'_ I thought dryly, at the mental image of the meeting between the two.

Shaking my head, as I focus on the task before me. I look around the Hangar and see a dozen of Air Bus. Also, they're still big as I remember and much bigger with our current ages. So, it much bigger compares to the view of the older people to us.

"So, Izaya. Which one is it?" I ask Izaya while we're hiding behind a few crates near the walls. As there countless numbers of enemies around the Hangar, bringing different crates to each Air Bus.

"Hmm." Izaya glance down at his scroll, "From what I'm looking at it. The Air Bus we should be taking already have a pilot. But, what I don't get is the fact that this Air Bus is what we needed. A mobile base, but they are using it to deliver some [Dust]."

When Izaya mention [Dust], I turn towards Izaya and look at him with a serious stare.

Izaya pause for a moment, when he notice something staring at me and slowly look at the source and realize it just me.

"Did I say [Dust]?" Izaya said slowly, with beads of sweat going down his forehead, "I meant [Crystalline Dust] and lots of it." Izaya hope this should be enough to motivate me to steal the Air Bus, with my greed for [Crystalline Dust].

Shigure just lets out a sigh, knowing that Izaya is using my urge to take all those [Crystalline Dust] in order to make me want to help him steal the Air Bus more than ever.

"Who...is...the pilot?" Shigure asks Izaya, as she tries to change the topic before it gets out of hand.

Izaya had a victory grin on his face, when he hooks me into getting the chosen Air Bus he wanted and answer Shigure's question without trouble, "Someone named Ziarre Mapiya."

"Is that someone important?" I ask Izaya just in case, while stopping myself from ruin this whole thing by charging straight towards the Air Bus being filled with crates of [Crystalline Dust].

"Of course..." Izaya stops for a moment and reread the pilot's name, to see if it's the right one, "Yeah. Uh, yeah this is someone important and this may get a bit harder than I thought."

Looking at the grim look on Izaya's face, show that we may have to give up on this plan of ours and use one of the backup plans Izaya came up with.

"I think I may need to use my [Persona] sooner than I thought." I whisper to Shigure as quiet as possible without letting Izaya hear me.

Shigure frowns a little, knowing how much I wanted to hide my [Persona], even if they could change the tide of the battle instantly if I use them at the right time and right moment.

 _'Well. Seeing there going be crates filled with [Crystalline Dust]. I may as well do it.'_ I thought with determine, as I bring up my [Persona System] to purchase a few things.

 **Ding***

 **Would you like to [Upgrade] [Rhetera]?**

 **[Yes] or [No]?**

With a mental click on yes, and replacing with familiar new options.

 **Ding***

 **You have 3 options to choose from for the next [Upgrade].**

 **[Control]: Tier 3 - Increase the density of [Earth]**

 **[Power]: Tier 2 - Increase the power of [Earth]**

 **[Target]: Tier 2 - Switching single target area to all lock on multiple target areas**

 **[Price]: 2700 System Points x 3 = 8100 System Points**

 _'Going with the next [Tier] in [Upgrade: Control].'_ I've already thought it over and wanted control first before going with the other two [Upgrade] options.

 **Ding***

 **Host's [Rhetera] have upgraded to [Tier 2: Control].**

 **[Host's Currency]: 24200 System Point - 8100 System Points = 16100 System Points**

 **Ding***

 **[Nadtera]:**

 **Active Effect: An average control/manipulation over [Earth]'s size, shape, and its density.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Area**  
 **Rank: Tier 3: Control (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: [E-]: 16% Aura Unit Level per use and 1% per second**

A few seconds of dealing with a headache that just a little worst compare to the previous one when I upgraded for the first time for [Rhetera].

I blink a few times, to comprehend my new [Earth Magic: Nadtera]. The [Tier 3: Control], and discover the increased size of the [Magic] up to the radius of the height of a mature bear when they stand up and down to the size of a baseball.

Along with the increased size of my [Earth Magic]. There is the density control from the [Upgrade] I just purchased. I could compress the [Earth] enough to be hard as steel.

But, the downside of this [Nadtera] is that the cost to cast is still the same as the previous [Earth Magic: Rhetera], even if I wanted to decrease the size of the [Magic].

 _'I wonder...'_ I begin to test one of my theories to see if it works this time, with the next [Upgrade: Tier 3: Control].

But, before I could even begin my testing, Shigure stops me by holding onto my right hand. Just right the very moment I was about to place it on the ground, to help me use [Nadtera].

I look at Shigure and wonder why she stops me, as she shook her head to stop me from doing whatever I was about to do. But, she knows I discarded the idea of summoning my [Persona], though. So that was a relief at her end, because she didn't want people to find out about my [Persona] right now, when we're still too weak at this moment.

 _'Seriously? I just wasted [8100 System Points] and you won't let me use it?'_ Of course, if I speak this out loud towards Shigure, it would cause her to be upset and I rather not end up getting stabbed with random pointy sharp objects just to stop me.

"And that is why Ziarre Mapiya will be the best pilot we could get if we could make her agree to join our side." Izaya said to both Shigure and me, as he finishes explaining to us about wanting to get Ziarre to join our side.

Sadly, I didn't pay attention at all and Shigure was too busy picking a name at first, for the Air Bus we about to take, then stop me from casting [Nadtera]. But, mostly stopping me from causing any damage to the Air Bus.

Once, she learns about how to modify the Air Bus into a mobile air weapon of massive destruction afterward, then she would learn how to pilot it.

Izaya waited for our response to his explanation, but only got blank looks from both of us as our response.

Izaya's left eye started to twitch, "You two didn't pay a single thing I said, am I right?" I could see Izaya holding his [Flick Blade] and wanted to stab us so badly right now. The only things that stop him from doing so, is the current place we're in and neither Shigure or myself would let him stab us anyway.

"You wanted to capture or get Ziarre Mapiya to join our side as our personal pilot?" I repeated the last thing I heard what Izaya just said a second ago.

"Why do I even bother to explain my plan to you guys when no one is listening at all." Izaya said mostly himself, with a deadpan expression and put away his [Flick Blade].

"Because sometimes we would be listening?" I offer, with Shigure is nodding next to me to show she is listening right now.

"Then, should I repeat my plan once more?" Izaya raises an eyebrow at our direction, but instead of letting Izaya repeat his plan again. I had other thoughts.

"I got a better idea. Just follow my plan." I grin at Izaya, who just stare at me with a bored expression and waiting for my so called plan, "This is how we're going to do it."

30 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Air Bus: Pilot Room)

"See! My plan worked." I said to the fearful Izaya holding onto his seat with all his strength.

Next to him is the pilot that we kidnapped, Ziarre Mapiya, who is forced to pilot the stolen Air Bus we chose to take for our usage and with me holding my [Pistol] against her head in a threatening manner.

Ziarre Mapiya happens to be a bluehead girl and brown color eyes, with the appearance of a young woman or an older teen about to enter into adulthood. So, maybe close to 20 or younger. Wearing a white shirt, black pants, and over her shirt is a brown coat. To finish off her outfit is a matching color pair of brown shoe.

Who currently is freaking out, with a gun next to her head just only a finger away from blowing her head in a bloody mess. Since she doesn't have her aura unlocked at all and is crying in silence. As tears going down her cheeks while asking in her mind on why a group of kids decided to steal an Air Bus, along with herself as well. Life wasn't fair to her.

As for Shigure, she is on the opposite side of Izaya looking out the window, where other Airships are chasing after us as we speak.

"What plan?! All you did was wait for Ziarre to enter the Air Bus, then afterward wait for all the people to put all the crates filled with [Dust] into the Air Bus. We were almost caught when more people enter the place like they are trying to find someone or more like a group of people, which happen to be us! And then, you charge right in, using your [Earth] based semblance to create a bunch of [Earth Pillar] to block the enemies from stopping us entry to the Air Bus we're currently on. And if that wasn't enough, you threaten to shoot Ziarre in her left eye if she does not pilot this Air Bus out of here." Izaya growl at me, like he about to pounce on me, with the intent of ripping me to pieces with his bare hand.

"But, we got our Air Bus filled with [Dust]." I look at Izaya with a bright smile, "And we got our pilot you wanted."

Izaya snarl at me, but stay in his seat and increase his grip when Ziarre suddenly did a sharp few turns to dodge the [Missile] almost hitting us.

Luckily, I'm standing behind Ziarre and holding the back of her seat with one head, with aura enhance to support me while Shigure looks like she having the best day of her life.

 _'Good thing, over the week I manage to empty my aura reserve 5 more times through the usage of [Training Dummy], with all the stuff going on_ _tonight._ ' I pause for a moment.

 _'Well, more it beats the crap out of me, with enough force to empty the rest of my aura reserve and knock me out unconscious. I'm just glad Shigure was around those times or I wouldn't be waking up after a whole night of rest.'_ I could feel the phantom pain still from the beating I went through with the idea of having the [Training Dummy] on just a bit above the setting to break my aura shield, along with draining my aura reserve all the way.

 _'Making my current aura reserve [E-: Aura Unit Level: 210%/223%?]. I seriously need to find a way to measure my aura reserve without having to use [Dia] or another [Magic] as a measuring tool.'_ I know for sure I pass [E-: Aura Unit Level] by now.

I look at the teary Ziarre and feel a little annoyed that a grown woman, maybe a teen still, but still a little annoyed with all the crying. Sure, I'm threatening her life to get us out of here. But hey, my life is on the line too, so I just have to encourage her to do best as she could to get us out of here.

With that thought, I fake a cough a little, causing Ziarre to jump a little and improve her maneuver of the Air Bus. Dodging a new set of [Missile] from coming near us.

"Why did my first day on the job have to be so dangerous?!" Ziarre cried out in tears while doing her very best to escape from her former ally and now enemies, now that her former comrades think she a spy and mark as a traitor from this point on. Plus, being the first day on the job isn't helping her case of being a traitor to the Olympians.

"Uh, blame fate?" I offer Ziarre something to blame at, but the sound of her whimper told me this wasn't the correct words to say to cheer her up. Plus, having a [Pistol] against her head isn't helping much at all.

"If we survive after this. I am so going to stab you in the gut until I'm satisfied!" Izaya shout at me, that filled with rage.

 _'I regret nothing. Not even when I'm threatening someone's life.'_ I thought dryly, _'After all, later in the future, I have to threaten more people and maybe in force, those threaten just to get the enemies to back off.'_ I will do anything to protect those I care about, even if one of them is my so called parents just to protect Pyrrha and Shigure, _'Maybe Izaya as well. I don't know.'_


	14. Chapter 14: We're Alive at Least!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: We're Alive at Least!**

 **Days?: I Choose You! Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Air Bus: Pilot Room)

"Don't worry, the enemies didn't even see us and I made sure to break all the cameras in the Hangar before I charge in. So no worrying about the Olympians trying to track us down." I argue with Izaya, since I made sure to destroy all the cameras that zoom into the Air Bus we wanted to steal.

 _'I'm more surprise we manage to steal an Air Bus in the first place.'_ I thought with surprise, but still just waiting for something bad to happen. Right now, I just have to wait for my aura to regenerate back to full before I could either summon my [Persona] or use my [Magic].

"Well, unless they implanted a tracking chip somewhere on this Air Bus." I thought out loud, glancing at Ziarre. Making the poor woman shiver at my gaze and started to whimper louder.

"Besides, they were about to find us anyway and we just take the best chance to reach our goal. Shouldn't you be happy for our successful mission?" I ask Izaya, as I wait for his response while keeping my center of balance as Ziarre continue steering the Air Bus from being shot down by the enemies' Airships.

A whole minute went by and so far, Izaya didn't say anything as of yet. Being a little curious about the lack of response, I look in Izaya's direction to see why he is so quiet when he should be angry at me for getting us into this kind of a mess.

What I find was that Izaya is unconscious and notice Shigure is holding her [Wooden Sword], which she used for training most of the time.

Connecting the dots wasn't that hard and I knew it was Shigure, who knocked Izaya out. I guess Izaya did something to annoy Shigure enough to earn himself a smack by a [Wooden Sword], to the point of being knocked unconscious.

"Hey, Shigure. Got any idea on how many there are chasing after us?" I ask Shigure while keeping my eyes forward. Just to make sure Ziarre doesn't try to take us to somewhere we wouldn't want to go to.

"A...dozen...maybe?" Shigure isn't too sure right now, with the Air Bus being too big and blocking most of her views of the outside. So, she can't tell the exact number of Airships chasing after us.

"Do we even have a defense system on this Air Bus?" I ask Ziarre, but she was too busy trying to get us out of here alive, to even hear my question.

So I repeat it once more and this time I speak a bit louder than before. So Ziarre could hear my question.

"I don't know! Please don't shoot!" Ziarre cried out in terror and I feel amazed that her piloting skill isn't decreasing one bit, if anything, she getting better by the minute. Showing how talented Ziarre is in piloting Airship.

 _'I guess she one of those type of people, who is scared of mostly anything dangerous towards their life and become some amazing person once they take a hold of something, which brings out their potential for the world to see.'_ I glance at Ziarre's face, which is cover in tears.

 _'Maybe it's a bit of a mix.'_ I rethink about what type of a person is Ziarre, but I know talent when I see it.

"Shigure keeps an eye on Ziarre, and maybe on Izaya if he wakes up. I'll figure out a way to get those guys off our back." I said to Shigure, as I exit the Pilot Room while Shigure already switching her spot with Izaya in order decrease the distance between herself and Ziarre.

Also, Shigure takes out her [Nodachi] for long reach just in case she can't get out of her seat fast enough and when Ziarre notice Shigure's [Nodachi]. Ziarre let out a pitiful whimper and more tears appear after seeing a little girl holding a weapon that almost tall as she is.

35 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 79th Floor Area: Air Bus: 2nd Floor Level: Unknown Room)

It took some time, but I managed to find some kind of room at the 2nd Floor Level where I could see a few enemies' Airship on my the left side of the Air Bus.

Taking out my [Evoker], then place it against the side of my head, "Persona."

Hearing the familiar sound of scattering glass and pale blue fog cover my body once more. As I summon [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] from my Sea of Souls.

Even without a verbal order, [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] phase through the Air Bus' glass windows and just float outside.

Both of my [Persona]'s arms started to release a blinding white light and at the same time, unlocking more knowledge, which is being downloaded into my brain. In a single second, the world pause for a moment, then resumes the time flow.

I fall down to the ground, as darkness covers my vision and as I fall unconscious due to having my aura reserve empty. Making this a total of 8 times now.

unknown time pass by*

 **Days?: Awaken!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: Unknown Floor Area: Air Bus: 1st Floor Level: Infirmary Room)

"Ugh." I grunt in pain while I feel my whole body is on fire and everything I see is mostly blue and black.

"Enma!" I heard Shigure's worried voice while my vision hasn't returned back to normal after a few seconds, since I still see some black spots along with a mix of everything in blue, making it harder for me to see my surroundings.

"Shigure?" I call out for Shigure, then felt someone holding my left hand and knew this someone is Shigure, who is shaking with the way she holding my left hand with both of her hands.

"I'm...glad...you're...awake...I'm...so...happy." I could hear Shigure is trying to not cry, but I knew the reason she is sad right now is because of me.

"It's okay, Shigure. I'm still here." I try to cheer Shigure up, even though I could can't see her. But, at least I can still hear her and feel Shigure's hands with my left, knowing she still here with me.

"I'm...so glad..." Shigure whisper softly, as I feel the bed move a little and made a small noise as Shigure get on the bed and hug me while placing her head on my chest. Sadly, this caused me lots of pain from the sudden extra weight on me. Making the pain, even worst than it already is and also reminding me about when I trying my best to ignore the pain.

I just stay quiet while patting the top of her head to comfort her, even if it does cause me to feel more pain towards my right hand from just patting.

 _'I'm mostly surprised that I'm not shouting at the top of my lungs as of right now.'_ I thought to myself, as I gather my thoughts on what happen after summoning my [Persona], but for some reason, I have no clue what my [Persona] did at that moment.

Of course, it's mostly on pure instinct when I use my [Persona], which just happen to be my second time summoning him. I close my eyes as I continue to calm Shigure down.

What felt like hours was actually just a few minutes, as Shigure finally releases me and place a metal object in my left hand. Feeling the familiar shape of the metal object, I already knew this is my [Evoker].

"I...was...able...to grab...it...before...anyone...could...touch it." Shigure explains to me she didn't let anyone touch my [Evoker], with it being the only thing that helps me summon my [Persona].

Of course, I could replace it by buying another one from the [Persona System], but the price is just too much. The [Evoker]'s price is [3000 System Points], but the reason why it cost so much is the [Upgrade] and [Attachment] for it.

The [Magic Bullet] and the [Repair Feature] aren't included with the new [Evoker] like my current one. I can't even repair the new [Evoker] without the [Repair Feature], which cost me 5x the price on the new [Evoker]. Being [15000 System Points]. The [Magic Bullet] falls under [Upgrade] and compare to the [Upgrade] for my [Magic] with the price of three times the previous cost or the [Magic]'s price. The [Upgrade] for the new [Evoker] is 10x the price of the new [Evoker]. So, my starter weapon [Evoker] actually worth [45000 System Points].

Heck, I could still get the [Tarot Cards] as well, but I've to keep on purchasing every time I use the [Tarot Cards]. Because it doesn't include the unlimited amount of usage and there no [Upgrade] that give that.

I guess something isn't buyable compare to the other, but I didn't regret my choice of a starter weapon.

However, much to my disappointment is that the [Mask] for [Persona] summoning isn't available for me to buy or I just didn't unlock it for me to buy it.

There is a theory I came up with is that with the chosen starter weapon I picked, being the [Evoker]. The [Persona System] unlock all the [Upgrade] and [Attachment] for the [Evoker] since this is my forever path for [Persona] summoning, along with denying access to the other [Persona's Summoning Gear]. The [Tarot Cards] would have countered this theory of mine until I realize it's part of the [Arcana Chance] and [Shuffle Time].

[Arcana Chance] requires me to purchase the [Tarot Cards] first, but the price would be 3x the previous price of purchasing the [Tarot Cards] in order to turn the [Tarot Cards] into a [Arcana Chance].

Sadly, I decided to stay away from [Arcana Chance] until I reach the right amount of [System Point] and strong enough to deal with the [Reverse Effect].

Then, there the [Shuffle Time], which is pretty much the same with [Arcana Chance] compare to both in the games. Instead of gaining them through the after match of the battle, I could just buy them and see what I get.

So in a way, the [Tarot Cards] are both for my [Persona] summoning, [Arcana Chance] and [Shuffle Time]. Making [Tarot Cards] more towards random reward or penalty than using as a summoning.

I have no idea what would happen if I picked something other than [Evoker] as my starter weapon, but I knew it would change something in the [Persona System].

I blink once when Shigure pinch my left cheek and notice Shigure glaring at me.

"Sorry?" I apologize for some reason, but didn't know if it because I made her worry or because I was doing my inner monologue again.

Shigure let out a sigh, then give me a small smile, "I'm...happy...to...see...you finally...awake."

I give Shigure a smile of my own, to show that I appreciate Shigure's concern for me and know she cares for me, making it worth more the effort on my end to keep Shigure happy.

"Thanks for watching over me." I said to Shigure, as my vision finally get back to normal and I could see clearly again after what was like 30 minutes or so.

"So how long was I unconscious for?" I ask Shigure a little curious. After all, I missed so much time when I could've done something at those time.

"You...been...unconscious...for...2 days." Shigure said in a sad voice and look like she hasn't slept in those 2 days, with those dark circles under her eyes to show me that Shigure hasn't been sleeping that much or been having trouble sleeping.

Also, the fact that it still hasn't been a week since Shigure's first kill and first group kill, so I wasn't, well, conscious at the time to help Shigure deal with her kills, when the whole time she was worried about my health and don't know if I wake up or not.

I felt really bad that I cause so much trouble for Shigure. So, I pull Shigure next to me on the bed, causing her to let out a small yelp in surprise that I pull her towards me and ignore the sudden spike of increased pain throughout my body when this is worth the pain. Plus, I'm not that weak enough to not be able to pull Shigure with a single arm.

"Don't worry. Just take a nap for a few minutes. I'll be still awake by the time your nap is over." I continue patting her head while trying to persuade her into taking a nap.

Shigure didn't have the strength to resist and instantly fall asleep, with a small smile on her sleeping face, showing she can rest easy now. Knowing that I'm alright, even if it could be a dream to her.

"Crap." I just realize something, "I forgot to ask Shigure what did I missed during those 2 days."

I don't know if we in a dangerous situation or not, but with the new knowledge, my [Persona] unlocked for me somehow. I could think up, even more, plans, rather they are safe or dangerous, but come with a great reward at the outcome.

Depending on what I find out from Izaya, by then I should have enough backup plans to use without worry.

I try to get up to a sitting position, but massive pain shot throughout my body as they begin to feel like they on fire once more.

Silently, I grit my teeth in pain while trying not to shout. Which will wake Shigure up instantly and Shigure deserves a rest for all her trouble. So, once more, I'll just deal with the pain while casting [Dia] onto myself, which was a bad decision on my end.

Instead of dulling the pain or repair what's wrong with my body. A new wave of pain going through my whole body and I honestly don't know if this is good or not, because I felt like I just empty my aura reserve again. But, don't know if this is true or not. Because not once did I feel any pain from emptying my aura reserve once.

What felt like hours was only a few minutes and the pain slowly gone back to the level of dull pain, where I could slowly move my body.

 _'By the Seas of Souls, I do hope we're in the clear and not in danger. I can't fight at all and seeing how much pain [Dia] caused me. I don't want to know what would happen if I use [Aqua] or even [Nadtera] now.'_ I dread of the outcome of what would happen if I use my other two [Magic].

"Well." I heard Izaya's voice, "Look like you finally awake. How are you doing?" Izaya walks into the room and at the same time, Izaya looks at me with narrow eyes and a big grin on his face.

"Awful." I said with pain in my voice while trying to turn my head towards Izaya with lots of effort at my end.

"I could tell easy enough." Izaya snort at my current state.

"Are you just here to mock me or do you have something to say?" I didn't feel like messing around right now when I'm so defenseless at this very moment and maybe a few more days or months, depending on how bad my current situation is.

"Well, I was planning on stabbing you a few times to satisfy me because of your action two days ago." Izaya looks like he would really stab me in the gut, but didn't even take out his [Flick Blade] yet and continue to enjoy my painful state, "However, seeing the sight before me is satisfying enough."

 _'Now, I really wanted to be the one who knocked him out, but I guess Shigure doing it already made me feel a bit better.'_ I thought to myself while still a bit annoyed at Izaya.

"Anyway. I wanted to tell you, that Ziarre manage to land us in the 59th Floor Area and we have plenty of [Dust] to keep the Air Bus running to get us to at least 57th Floor Area." Izaya explains to me, that we're currently in the 59th Floor Area.

However, what caught my attention the most is [Dust], which Izaya is pretty much telling me. He planning to use all the [Dust], including the [Crystalline Dust] to get to the 57th Floor Area.

When Izaya notices the look I'm giving him, he realizes what he slips out and feels the urge to run away. But, when he remember I'm in no condition to even lift a finger at him. Izaya feel like he doesn't have to listen to my demand for [Crystalline Dust].

"Use those [Crystalline Dust] and I shall show you the meaning of pain after I get better." I said in a calm, but emotionless tone.

This caused Izaya to shiver at my tone and knew what I say would become true in the future.

Izaya quickly thinks up a few plans in order to protect himself from my wrath by making the usage of [Crystalline Dust] unavoidable and is required to be used as the fuel for the Air Bus.

I was just about to threaten Izaya about what I would do to him if he dares use a single [Crystalline Dust], but pause for a moment when I remember something missing.

"Where Ziarre?" I ask Izaya, who was still thinking about what to say when he heard my question.

"Huh?" Izaya looks confused for a moment, then finally realize what I just ask, "Oh! She should be getting supply and don't look at me that way. I have my way to make sure she would gladly join our side." Izaya looks proudly at the fact he manages to recruit someone like Ziarre.

"Okay, that's good I guess. But, why her of all people and you said something about how it would a bit harder to steal an Air Bus, which we successfully did. What's the reason to pick Ziarre though?" I wanted to know what make Ziarre so important that Izaya would at first, think our success rate of stealing an Air Bus became lower, then later he wanted to recruit Ziarre. Which he somehow manages to do at some point while I was in a 2 day coma.

"Give me a second." Izaya takes out his scroll and search through his data files, to find what he wanted to look up. Izaya took about a minute or so, "Okay, I'm just going to to give you a short summary about why I picked her instead of some random one we could easily grab."

Izaya glare at me for a moment, remembering it was my fault we rushed and now we should be on the Olympians' radar somewhat.

"Anyway, the Mapiya family is known to be the number 1 in piloting any Airship with ease and could outmaneuver pretty much anyone, but their own family members that have more experience. Also, along with being the best in piloting, they are known to be the one, who created the very first Airship and more than half of the current ones we have up to this date. In a way, having one of the Mapiya would be a big advantage to whoever recruit them. Because all Mapiya are taught at a young age to learn everything about Airship to the point of being able to repair what should be known as beyond repairable to the common folks and knowing how to rebuild an Airship with enough materials and time." Izaya finish explaining to me on why Ziarre is so important and I must say, I am pretty I'm impressed.

Another family unknown belongs to the canon of RWBY, or just another thing make this world of mine different from the canon world.

"Okay, I am impressed." I'll be honest that I'm truly amazed to find out more about who, or which family, created the Airships that are being used every day daily lives.

"Anything else I should know about the Mapiya, along with Ziarre herself?" I look at Izaya from the corner of my eyes.

"Well, even though they are the best in piloting Airship. As for vehicles on land and sea, they decent at best like everyone else. However, from what Ziarre told me after promising her a few things. She one of the best of her generation and is actually the heiress of the family. The only reason she was with the Olympians, to begin with, is because of a small favor." Izaya answers my question and reading up on what else he researched so far.

"Plus, the fact that Ziarre's family won't hunt us down because the deal between the Olympians and Mapiya made between each other, that Ziarre herself should not be in any danger towards her life. Luckily, I manage to wake up before Shigure did something that could ruin the chance to recruit her and the only reason Ziarre not demanding to be released after you threaten her before." Izaya pauses in his explanation while looking at me like I'm some idiot for threatening someone important and that person was the one piloting the Air Bus we're currently on right now.

In my defense, either way, we could have ended up being killed by being shot down. So I just motivated Ziarre to do better, even if it seems cruel. Well, it is cruel I guess, but I had to do something and I don't have any [Mind Magic] that could control other's minds.

"Is because this is the only time she ever went outside of her family place and up to now she been sheltered at least a third of her life. One of the promises I made to her was that she can tag along with us until it time for her to return to her family and you have to stay away from her a few feet between each other. Also, the fact that you manage to capture Ziarre, along with the Air Bus and escaped successfully is the main factor that her family won't try anything against us." Izaya stop for a moment to let this sink in.

I just look at Izaya with a blank stare and wonder if the Mapiya is more powerful than Schnee or are they weaker is what I'm wondering about right now, but the look on Izaya's face tells me that I better be listening.

"When the Mapiya family found out three kids manage to do something not most people, let alone kids, to bypass the security of an Olympians' Branch Base. Not a Main Base, but still a Branch Base belongs to the Olympians themselves is something worth praising. So, the Mapiya allow Ziarre to join on our travel to make an investment towards us in a way to make an alliance with us when we manage to become something big in the future. Letting Ziarre stay with us will give the Mapiya more information on how much our worth in this future alliance." Izaya finish explaining to me that if we manage to become something big in the future. We may have a chance to make an alliance with the Mapiya family.

"How do we know they won't stab us in the back when they have the chance?" I ask Izaya once I finish organizing my thoughts and another set of plans being made to protect and Shigure against the Mapiya family. Maybe including Izaya as well, depending on how our bonds are during that moment in the future.

Izaya's eyes gain a sharp glint, "By then, we should have enough strength to fight back even if we have to start all over again. At least we keep our lives and the experiences we build up over time. Making it much easier on us later if we require to start over."

I look at Izaya to see if he serious and a little surprise when he said 'we' instead of 'I' in his answer.

"That's good to hear." I wanted to nod at Izaya, but didn't want to cause more pain to appear, but Izaya knew I meant it.

A whole minute went by and neither Izaya or I have spoken, even if there is another topic we could discuss. But, Izaya didn't feel like explaining any more than he already has and just silently walk out of the room, to leave Shigure and me to our rest.

 _'I just hope my aura would return back to normal in a matter of days.'_ I thought to myself, as I continue to stare at the ceiling and wait for Shigure to wake up from her nap.

few days later*

 **Days?: Much Better...Never mind**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 59th Floor Area: Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level: Dining Room)

"You know, this is really good!" Ziarre said with a cheerful tone, as she takes another bite of [Chicken Drumstick].

"Thanks, I guess. But, I'm still confused on where you guys got this [Whole Chicken] from." I said in a bored tone and only a little curious about where they get a [Whole Chicken] from. After all, my body still recovering as we speak and it's taking a bit longer for my aura to regenerate after being used past its limit.

 _'I swear. Even without aura, I could still work out.'_ I thought with a little depression, with my aura not protecting me for these days. With Shigure is staying next to me more than usual, to the point of attacking anything that could lead to harming me.

The only few things Shigure allowed me to do while waiting for my aura to return back to its original state is cooking, training without the need of aura, and help create more medical related [Item].

Thankfully, the unlocked knowledge I gained from [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] includes crafting [Talisman].

It's too bad I don't have a single clue on what the symbols mean by itself and I can only draw out the same design for the [Talisman] with the ending result effect.

Another downside to this is that I can't even create them without [Prana] being used during the crafting stage. Making the [Talisman] itself just a plain drawing of the unknown without containing any power at all.

Still, at least this count towards my [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery]'s [Training Methods] towards [Art].

 **[Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery]:**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Cook something edible: (1000/1000)**  
 **Build something useful: (32/1000)**  
 **Repair something to a decent workable: (2/1000)**  
 **Craft something to be shown as art: (1000/1000)**  
 **Craft something useful in the medical field: (1000/1000)**  
 **Merge something together: (1000/1000)**

I berate myself once more, for not taking any equipment with me to train the rest of the [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery]'s [Training Methods]. But, at least I managed to finish another [Training Methods] and only got two more to do.

In those few days of rest, the only thing I could do in the free time from none related to aura usage training. I finished one of the [Training Methods] belong to [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery], [Trainee Pistol Mastery] in maintenance, and with [Basic Knife Mastery] in maintenance as well.

Of course, I could have taken the [Mastery Test] for [Basic Detection Mastery] when I already finished all the [Training Methods] for it. But, Shigure denied me the chance to even take it in the first place. She is afraid there a chance I may get injured during the [Mastery Test] and sadly, I didn't have enough proof it was safe. So, I already lost that argument at the moment it begin and Shigure barely replied in a few sentences in that discussion.

"You know the people my family hired to be our chefs are bit better than your dishes, Enma. But, I have to say it is getting better each day." Izaya won't deny that some of the foods I made are better than the one he ate at home.

Shigure just continues to stare at me this whole time, with a worried look and glance around the surroundings once a while. But, nonetheless, Shigure continues eating her share.

I was about to say something about that remark, but something cuts me off at this very moment. A familiar blue light appears before our very eyes and it just happens to be my aura.

Honestly, I didn't know if this is a good thing or not, so the first thing that came to my mind was to cast [Dia], seeing no one but me could see the green light replacing the blue light covering my body. I could feel the familiar sign of aura being drained and healing my body like always.

I let out a sigh of relief when I notice what little pain within my body disappear and I could feel much safer compared to the previous few days ago, with the chance of something dangerous coming near us. Being grimm or worse, human or faunus that decided to become criminals or just have a bad personality.

 _'Now, I can use [Magic] once more again.'_ I had no idea how much I rely on [Dia] to heal myself every time I finish training faster than my aura heals me naturally. Also, the fact that I could train much longer thanks to having aura repairing any muscle damage if I did something wrong.

I stand up from my seat, as a smile appears on my face and continue to grow as my aura is finally back to its original state. Even if it didn't increase its capacity, just having my aura back is enough for me to resume my original training. And now, I could take the [Mastery Test] to get [Trainee Detection Mastery].

Not bother to say another word, I rush out the Dining Room towards the Air Bus' Training Room.

Shigure notice this instantly the moment she saw the blue light and finish eating everything on her plate and rush after me, but not before putting her and my plates in the sink, then she chase after me with the help of aura enhance

On the other hand, both Izaya and Ziarre just sat there with a shocked look on their faces and wonder what happen just now.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 59th Floor Area: Air Bus: 1st Floor Level: Training Room: Entrance)

"Enma...you still...need...to...rest." Shigure blocks the Training Room's Front Door, with her standing in front of it.

I feel like I'm losing my edge during those days and what you know, it was true. Since usual, I would be able to sneak pass Shigure most of the time, but Shigure not only manage to finish her meal and put away the plates but also arrive at this spot before me and I was the first one to exit the Dining Room too.

The next thing I knew it, Shigure is already dragging me back to the Dining Room, where we left Izaya and Ziarre.

1 hour later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 59th Floor Area: Air Bus: 2nd Floor Level: Living Room)

When we got back to the Dining Room, both Izaya and Ziarre were gone. So, Shigure and I first clean all the dirty plates. Then, Shigure forces me to find Izaya and Ziarre once more to decide on what we should do while Shigure would sometimes check on my health, to see if my aura is back to normal and find out if it would become unstable like before.

After walking through the whole 3rd Floor Level, we manage to find Izaya in the Living Room once we enter the 2nd Floor Level of the Air Bus. But, Ziarre wasn't anywhere in sight and we just walk in the Living Room, where Izaya look at me with a raised eyebrow, as if he asking why I'm here and not doing my usual training.

"Shigure won't let me train until she knows for sure my aura won't act up." I explain the reason why I'm not training right now as we speak and Izaya casual nodded at us, then return back to his scroll.

"Need...to...be...careful...just...in case." Shigure tries to reason with me, with this being the first time she sees this and wanted to be extra careful. Plus, this is happening to her fiance as well.

"Fine. How long would it take you to finish figuring out if my aura wouldn't become unstable once more?" I ask Shigure and gave up on arguing with Shigure at this point and didn't want to make her more worry than she already is.

"A...minimum...of...few...days to...a...month." Shigure didn't want to miss anything and wanted to make sure she got everything right after studying my aura.

I look at Shigure with a blank face and she does the same, as she looks back at me. Waiting for my reaction towards her answer.

"I'm still doing my workout." I won't let myself get rusty by waiting for a few days to a whole month. All those times I could use to make myself stronger would be lost and I won't get it back at all.

If I can't use my newly acquire [Training Dummy] or spar against someone. Then, I'll continue doing my usual workout I have done since I could do it at any time, even when I didn't have my aura unlocked at the time.

Shigure looks at me a few seconds, then nod in an agreement with me since she knows even she can't stop me from training. After all, even she needs to keep on training when there is always someone stronger out there could take us all down in a matter of seconds.

"This is going to be a long month." I thought out loud, as Izaya snorted at me.

"Lucky for you, we are staying in the 59th Floor Area for at least a month because of what we have done. We need to stay hidden for now and not draw more attention towards us until we're ready. And seeing how your not 100% back to normal, Enma. This should be a good time to slow down." Izaya looks at me, with his familiar grin.

"Yeah..." I glare at Izaya, "Lucky me." I scowl at Izaya and allow Shigure to drag me towards her chosen Bedroom on this Air Bus, where she would start her studying on my restored workable aura.


	15. Chapter 15: The Top Three!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Top Three!**

1 month later*

 **Days?: Just Fine**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 59th Floor Area: Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level: Shigure's Lab)

"Everything...is...looking...normal." Shigure said to me, as she finishes typing this down on her scroll and afterward, pass me another of pills she wanted me to take. This time the pill is the color of orange.

I was confused by the color a little, but trusting Shigure once more not to poison me. I toss it into my mouth and swallow the pill in the hope I don't blow up or something.

"Huh. It tastes like orange." I look at Shigure with a curious look, since most of her pills don't taste anything at all.

"Do you...feel anything?" Shigure asks me and already recording me with her scroll, to make sure she doesn't miss anything that may happen too fast for her to see.

"Does the taste of orange turn into bitterness count as anything?" I ask Shigure, with an ironic, bitter smile at the similar taste of bitterness that used to taste like an orange.

Shigure blinks at me, with a confused look on her face and wonder how that happen.

I frown a little, "Now, I feel like I just took a very cold shower and I'm freezing now." I started to shiver now at the sudden feeling of coldness hitting me out of nowhere.

"Hmm...I guess...I need to...add...less...ice..." Shigure takes out her medical notebook and write down this small note of her.

"What's the effect of this pill suppose to be?" I ask Shigure and seriously wonder if I should stop being the test subject to her experimented medicine pills.

"It's...meant...to...deal...with...the...heat." Shigure answers me while continue writing down her notes.

"Good to know. So, I'll be heading to the Training Room." I said to Shigure and exit Shigure's Lab while ignoring the coldness going throughout my body for who know how long.

"Take...care." Shigure response back, as she turns towards her scroll to watch a replay of what she just recorded a few seconds ago.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 59th Floor Area: Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level)

Walking around the 3rd Floor Level a bit before heading to the Air Bus' Training Room. I begin to remember the progress I did over the month staying here.

After a whole week of Shigure checking up on me every single day in the first week of the month. She finally has enough data to decide that my aura won't act up, but warn me not to do anything lethal risk and just do some less risk related stuff.

Which, I gladly agreed to and continue to train in my other [Skill]. Also, after the first week, I took the [Mastery Rank Test] and gained [Trainee Detection Mastery].

Letting out a sigh, _'Can't believe Izaya actually made the problem worse last night. Now, we have to stay a bit longer in this Floor Area.'_

Izaya somehow managed to offend someone that has a powerful people backing them up. Now, we're pretty much flying around the 59th Floor Area for a while now until things cool down once again like with the Olympians.

 _'Going to be a long time.'_ I thought to myself, as I start walking towards the Air Bus' Training Room.

3 years later*

 **Days?: Meeting Before Departing**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Air Bus: 2nd Floor Level: Living Room)

"So, how goes your training trip, Pyrrha?" I ask my younger twin via scroll, as I sit in my personal chair I stole from one of the gangs on this Floor Area and I must say, I've seen some weird things.

"Pretty good. Also, Father and Mother explained to me last night, that we heading back home since I've finished my training with all my basics in [Spear], [Sword], and [Rifle] usage, along with my semblance." Pyrrha replied back, with a cheerful smile on her face.

Over the 3 years in both our training trips. The relationship between us twin and our parents didn't get better, if anything, it got worst when our Mother and Father actually force Pyrrha to continue training even when she doesn't have the energy to continue.

Making Pyrrha lost conscious more than once from overworking, causing Mother to finally show her dark side during a training session while Father continues to act cold towards Pyrrha. To show, that during training. Pyrrha require to put in 300% effort into training at all time.

The first thing I did when I heard this from Pyrrha, was to order Ziarre to rush us towards where Pyrrha's current location.

Much to my displeasure, we didn't have the right amount of fuel to last the trip and Pyrrha persuaded me enough not to come. Because she knew that having me meet with our parents now would lead to a bigger problem we already have as of right now.

Even Izaya and Shigure wanted me to stop, since I didn't have the right power backing me to stop the backlash from encountering with my parents. Where this could lead to having the rest of the Nikos family pulled into the problem as well, making it worse than it should with just our parents and us twin.

This lead to being another main factor to force me to train even harder, to the point, even Izaya felt the need to stop me from doing extreme training. One of those so called extreme training of mine was a reference to an anime, where I would climb a mountainside to build up stamina and endurance.

To make it even more dangerous than it already is, I even include having Shigure attack me from below with her [Kunai] to improve my awareness and control. Of course, at first, Shigure refused to help me do this suicide training of mine.

But, with the amount of pros compared to the cons of this training I reveal to Shigure manage to agree, barely that is.

Once, Izaya and Ziarre found this out. They were beyond speechless and wanted to know what kind of madness is going on with both Shigure and my heads to do this kind extreme training.

Of course, both of them tried to stop Shigure and me from doing this extreme training. But, failed when they found out we're doing it anyway whenever they had to go out somewhere and left us by ourselves.

As the years go by, I gained and loss many things. One of the things I gained was the abilities to use [Enchant] and [Synthesis] from [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery]. Giving me access to more things to craft, with [Enchant] placing magical effects while [Synthesis] allows me to combine [Item] together, making it even more powerful.

Sadly, the [Mastery Rank Test] for this [Skill] took me at least 5 times to finally pass the [Mastery Rank Test]. Because with this [Skill], there multiple stages involved with the [Training Methods] themselves.

Requiring me to craft those [Item] above [Quality: Common], which wouldn't be hard if it weren't for the time limit place in the [Mastery Rank Test], causing me to rush into my works and made countless errors.

Even making me lose the materials being used for the [Mastery Rank Test]. And each retry of the [Mastery Rank Test] belongs to the [Basic Jack of Crafts Mastery] change every time. Making it harder on me sometime when I don't have the materials or don't have enough to craft the chosen [Item] I required to craft for the [Mastery Rank Test].

Letting out a sigh of defeat, as I remember the amount of materials I had to gather and find out they won't be used during the [Mastery Rank Test]. Leading me to a wild goose chase for a while now.

I even lost [100000 System Points] from having to purchase multiple [Material Card] during the [Mastery Rank Test], which actually have a small mercy to give me access to the [Persona System: Shop]. Some of the [Material Card] cost like [100 System Points], but having to repurchase all those times. Add up to a large amount of [System Point]. Plus, a single [Material Card] is useless alone and require other [Material Card]. So of course, the price would go up even higher. Making it more depressing for me when I wasted so much on a [Mastery Rank Test].

"Em, you're spacing out again." Pyrrha said to me, breaking me from my self pity.

"Sorry. You were saying?" I apologize to Pyrrha, who just snort at me. But, the cheerful smile on her face didn't change one bit, showing she already used to this all her life already.

Pyrrha roll her eyes at me through the scroll, "I was saying that we're going to be back together once more! Isn't that grand?!" The smile on Pyrrha's face grow even more and excited to be reunion with her older twin.

"Yup. I should be heading back home soon as well. Maybe tomorrow or the next." I said to Pyrrha, with a smile of my own while thinking about how strong Pyrrha became over the 4 years training trip. 1 year being with Shigure's family and 3 years in the lower section of Mistral.

A really good 3 years training trip, where I discover 4 methods of gaining [System Point]. The first method, letting the [Persona System] 'consume' a [Crystalline Dust].

The second method, surviving and become victory in what the [Persona System] count as a battle. Depending on the types and amount of enemy I face. Along with the incredible reward for first time type enemy as well.

The third method is something I already knew, which using the [Shop] feature and [Sell] the [Item]. However, the first time I decided to [Sell] something. I discover a hidden bonus effect, where I could identify the [Item] if I place it under [Sell] first, but don't accept the process.

The fourth method is by accident and what drive me into training more with [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery]. Any crafted [Item] of mine rated to [Quality: Uncommon]. I gain between [1000 System Points] to [10000 System Points] depending on the [Item Type] I'm crafting. However, the [Persona System] only reward for the first [Item] crafted and making new copies wouldn't be rewarded.

Though, I could just [Sell] them to the [Persona System], with the other copies [Item] I crafted.

"How long will it take you to reach back home and did our parents tell you when we enrolling the academy?" I ask Pyrrha, who place a single finger on her chin and look up as she tries to remember if our parents mention anything about enrolling into the academy.

"Sorry, but I can't remember the exact time when we arrive home. But, I would say around 1-3 days in the afternoon or night time at the latest." Pyrrha helplessly shrugs from not being able to remember the exact time, "Furthermore, Mother and Father didn't mention a single thing about the academy, but I overheard them speaking with Grandfather a few nights ago. They would tell us once we get back home."

I could tell Pyrrha is frustrated about not being able to know if we're going to enroll into the academy this year or not. After all, the enrollment deadline is just next month.

"Well, I got to go. It's almost time for my meeting. I will talk to you later, Pyr." I said to Pyrrha after I realize the time at the upper right corner of my scroll.

Pyrrha looks sad, but knew this is important if we wanted to see each other again this month.

"See ya, Em. I miss you and I can't want to see you again at home." Pyrrha looks at me with a cheerful smile again after remembering we'll be meeting up together a few days from now.

Pyrrha waves at me through the scroll, which I gave a smile back of my own and Pyrrha cut off the call.

I shut down my scroll and put it back into standby mode, then place it on the table in front of me and afterward. I close my eyes for a minute to reorganize my thoughts, along with the countless plans I came up over the 3 years just in case, when the time I meet with my parents all these years.

I should be ready for them, if not, I guess one of those backup plans of mine would come to play, with the chance of my life become in danger afterward.

Opening my eyes, I grab my scroll and head towards the Pilot Room.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Air Bus: Pilot Room)

"Hey, Ziarre. How long until we reach the location for the meeting?" I ask Ziarre right after I enter the Pilot Room.

I notice Izaya is also here, helping Ziarre with looking at the Air Bus' radar system to see if there anything following us or not.

"Just around an hour." Ziarre answers my question and I could tell she is very tense right now. Since this is going to be the last meeting we're going and she going to have to return back to her family until Shigure, Izaya, Pyrrha and I finish the academy before we could go back to traveling together once more.

"Where Shigure?" I glance over Izaya's left shoulder, then look out the side window.

"She should be packing up right about now." Izaya answer my question without looking at me, "Also, make sure we have everything in the back. We don't want the people in the meeting to be mad at us for not bringing our merchandise. Like the last meeting, where we were trying to introduce a new product."

I roll my eyes at Izaya, even if he can't see it. Izaya hasn't changed much over the past 3 years. Well, more like an extra add into his appearance, which he is wearing a small black jacket that is almost similar to his canon adult part, but more a black leather jacket instead.

As for Ziarre, she didn't change much and still have the same appearance, but now she looks a bit older and actually looks like a woman in her 20s.

"Don't worry, Izaya. I made sure to check right before I had my talk with Pyrrha." I feel a little insulted, that he thinks I would forget to check the stocks on our merchandise.

Izaya finally looks away from the monitor and look in my direction, with a deadpan and speak out in a dull voice, "Sure...like that last time where we were trying to bring in a new medical pill, you and Shigure created. But, we end up with only a single [Porcelain Bottle]. After all, you used almost all but the single one we could present to the meeting. Also, the fact that this is a [Porcelain Bottle], making the medical pills itself. Lose their effects much faster compare to the [Refined Porcelain Bottle] that hold the pills' effect longer."

I raise both my hands in a surrendering position, "Sorry, had to go through some fast training." Which is trust, since I had to speed up my training progress when I found out about Pyrrha's training trip turn for the worst. Forcing me to train much harder than I should and require me to take lots of Shigure's handmade medical pills.

"Whatever. Just make sure there something we could show for the meeting, when this is our last one until a much further in the future." Izaya returns back to the monitor with full of his attention.

Ziarre didn't bother to comment on this conversation, when she was present in the whole thing and know what happened. So, she just continues paying attention to flying the Air Bus towards the location of the meeting being held.

Seeing that I'm not wanted here, I head towards where Shigure is right now. Which should be either in her Bedroom or Lab, for packing up.

20 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level: Shigure's Lab: Entrance)

"Shigure. You there?" I knock on Shigure's Lab Front Door, then waited for the sound of Shigure's footsteps. However, I didn't hear a single thing after a whole minute of waiting.

Just to make sure if Shigure really inside her Lab or not, I knock once more and waited for another whole minute. Because after these 3 years, I can't even hear Shigure's footsteps noise anymore. Even with my [Trainee Detection Mastery], which I should really raise it to [Official Detection Mastery] later in the future.

Much to my disappointment, the Front Door towards Shigure's Lab didn't open at all. Meaning, that Shigure should be in her Bedroom instead.

 _'Wait, why didn't I contact Shigure through my scroll in the first place?'_ I feel really stupid for not calling Shigure instead of wasting my time coming up this Floor Level.

With that thought, I decided this instant to call Shigure on my scroll before I head towards Shigure's Bedroom.

As the sound of my scroll's ringing while waiting for Shigure to pick up, which happen to be only a few seconds before Shigure's face appear on my scroll.

"Yes?" Shigure looks at me with her usual blank expression and now that I see it once more, Shigure is already growing out her hair. Making it just reaching her shoulders now.

"Shigure, you done packing? And are you currently in your Bedroom?" I ask Shigure while heading towards Shigure's Bedroom, but she isn't there. I would just head for the Kitchen for a quick snack before heading towards wherever Shigure is currently at.

Shigure just shook her head at first, then nodded at me and move her scroll's camera to show the few books laying on her bed, along with dozens of different colors powdered inside small glass jars.

"You need me to come over there to pack up all those [Medicine Powder]?" I ask Shigure while looking at all those [Medicine Powder] laying on Shigure's bed.

A second later, the screen on my scroll showx the face of Shigure once more. Shigure nodded at me, "Please." Then Shigure cut off the call once she notices my background and figure I'm heading towards her Bedroom right now.

I let out a sigh, as I put away my scroll while feeling a little annoyed that over the 3 years. Shigure's research gone further into different fields. Now, Shigure is studying in weapons, medicine, and blacksmith. Once Shigure gained her family's [Kosaka's Secret Blacksmith] book. Most of her time been taken with the add in subject of the blacksmith.

Much to everyone's surprise, not including mine since I already know, that Shigure's talent in blacksmith is the same level as her talent in using weapons. Only her medical skills are just a bit lower compared to her other fields.

Of course, Izaya got his [Flick Blade] being refined by Shigure to improve its core structure. So, Izaya's [Flick Blade] won't break after being injected with a large amount of aura or getting hit by an infused aura attack.

As for me, the only thing I require for being refined by Shigure is my [Combat Knife], but both Shigure and I decided not to. Since sooner or later, I will build my own main weapon during at the academy. The [Pistol] and [Combat Knife] are what I mainly used more of the time against enemies in close combat while the [AK-47] against a group of enemies whenever I wanted to save aura during the battle.

30 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Air Bus: 2nd Floor Level: Shigure's Bedroom)

"Well, that's the last one." I put in the last [Item] belong to Shigure in my [Inventory], "Is there anything else needs to be taken?" I glance around Shigure's Bedroom, for a few seconds more and finally look at Shigure.

Shigure looks around her Bedroom one more time just to be sure, then check her hidden spots as well, much to my amusement. One of those hidden spots just happens to be under her spinning chair.

Close to a whole minute, Shigure back to the same spot she was at the beginning and look at me, "No...but...I...am...hungry, though." Shigure held her stomach and growl once Shigure mentions she is hungry.

"Come on. I was already planning to head to the Kitchen for a quick snack. May as well make something for you too." I roll my eyes at Shigure, who nod at me with eagerly for something to fill her stomach.

20 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Unknown Building: Unknown Room)

After reheating last night leftover dinner for Shigure and me to snack on. Ziarre announced we arrived at the location through the Air Bus' Speakers.

I made sure to grab the merchandises to present for the meeting. However, I wasn't the one going to present the [Item] though, much to my amusement. Since as of right now for the past 3 years, I've not introduced most of the [Item] I crafted and don't speak about Shigure being the one to present something.

With Shigure's speech pattern making it harder for people not used to the way Shigure's speak would make things frustrating and could lead to some problems.

So, this lead to either Izaya or Ziarre being the spokesperson. And surprisingly, Ziarre's personality change into a completely different person. With her being timid and shy around everyone, but still a great pilot even in a dangerous situation. But, when Ziarre appear for the first time during a meeting in front of groups of people for the auction or trades.

Let just say, Izaya won't be the one selling the product of ours and mostly Ziarre being the one. Also, the fact that she is an adult and from a famous family tend to get people to pay extra attention towards that person.

Thanks to Ziarre, who changed into an ice queen personality whenever she is the spokesperson for our merchandise, we managed to gather a large amount of fund over the 3 years. Even Ziarre's family is impressed by Ziarre's display, which causes her face become really red and embarrassed every time, with all the praises and compliments from many people.

But, what really caused Ziarre to be happy about are the comments from Shigure, Izaya and myself. Since Ziarre knew our compliments are sincere and felt a bond between all of us grew once Ziarre knew she wasn't just a pilot for us. Even if Shigure and Ziarre are the only ones know how to pilot an Airship.

Furthermore, from what Ziarre told us after a few months joining us. She never really has many friends, even if we're younger than her. But, with a number of stuff we are doing that shouldn't even be done by our ages. Kinda made Ziarre's viewpoints changed a lot when she remembers the word 'prodigy' or 'genius' to remind herself whenever she speaks with one of us and knew the group she joined would become something big one day.

Which just happens to get closer. Not even a whole year has gone by and the words of a member from the Mapiya, and the heiress at that, joined an unknown group.

Well, many people wanted to know who and how did we managed to get the heiress of the Mapiya to join us.

So we did what any reasonable people would done in our shoes. We outright lie to them and didn't bother to comment on the countless questions coming towards us throughout the years. Even now there are people out there trying to figure out how many members are in our group.

Not that there has been some case where we almost got captured, but thanks to Izaya's semblance come into play. We managed to escape from the area and all of us made a note to always have many backup plans, even if we already have too many as it is. You can never have too much is what the saying, or something I can't remember where, but it good enough for me.

Shigure pinch me, breaking me out of my inner monologue once again. I blink a few times and remember I'm currently in a meeting with 3 groups, which happen to be 3 gangs that are not to be messing around with in the 50th Floor Area. Even some of the people below the 50th Floor Area wouldn't dare mess with them since there are people backing them from the shadow.

"So...what is the product today, Ms. Mapiya? Nyo~" The leader of the Magical Girl Gang, which sadly is something I find myself wondering if I ever did something in my past life that would lead to meeting the Magical Girl Gang.

Because in the first place, the Magical Girl Gang does have female members, but it just a selected few members that caused me to be terrified. One of those selected members just happens to be a male dress in a Magical Girl's outfit and happen to be a male bodybuilder. Also, the fact that the leader of the Magical Girl Gang happens to be Mil-tan from Highschool DxD.

With his elite members being the same as him in different outfits, but still similar themes and are female outfits.

"Well, today we bring a special [Item] one of our members created a few months back and was still in the testing phase. However, this month they have finished with all the tests and finish this [Item], for me to present." Ziarre said in a calm tone, as she places the suitcase on the table, where all the important people are standing behind their leaders while the leaders are sitting around the round table.

As Ziarre open the suitcase and turn it around for everyone to see, that there is a stack of papers, with unknown language written on them.

Everyone looked at Ziarre with a confused look, but no one speaks out if this was a joke or not, seeing the look on Ziarre's face and decided to wait for Ziarre's explanation.

"This here are [Talisman] and not those fake kind you saw everywhere. These are the real one, where one of our members has a semblance that allows them to create these [Talisman], but with a set of rules in place to restrict them from creating some none sense [Talisman] that allows them to have all the Lien in the world." Ziarre started explaining how to use these [Talisman] and what their effects.

Yup, [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery] gave me the ability to craft [Talisman], with the help of [Enchant] and [Synthesis]. I could branch out a different set of [Talisman] belong to the new knowledge I gained from the [Skill].

Ziarre takes out one of the [Talisman] and pass it around for everyone to get a better look at it.

The first one to take it happen to be a black male dog faunus, the leader of the Madhouse Gang, name's Kuro Nightwalker. And he happens to belong to one of the families in the lower sections that are very dangerous.

Enough that even the Olympians wouldn't try anything against them in an all out war, when they have many allies to help them.

As the Nightwalker family may not be famous or infamous like the Mapiya or Schnee in term of resource gain, with Airship and [Dust]. But, they happen to be like the Schnee that inherit a family semblance, well, more like based on an element towards their semblance. Anything related to the element's shadow would be their semblance.

From what Izaya gathered on Kuro Nightwalker is that his semblance allows him to track people down by connecting his own shadow with the target. Which is a great semblance during the night where his semblance's range increase by 10 times.

Sadly, because Kuro's semblance is useless in battle and half the day. His family sent him to the 50th Floor Area to take over the branch Madhouse Gang. Yes, the Madhouse Gang is just like the Olympians, but don't have specialize groups though.

What Kuro make his semblance a deadly ability, even if just for tracking is the usage of his main weapon that happens to be a [Sniper Rifle] and he doesn't even have to use his sight alone to track down his target.

Once, Kuro connects his shadow with the target, then he can snipe them from afar and the only way to dodge his shots are getting out of his semblance's range or get behind something that blocks the shot for them.

Also, with Kuro being a faunus, which gives him a night vision like all faunus. Making Kuro the best sniper in the 50th Floor Area and maybe below as well, depending on the target.

Plus, with the Madhouse Gang, Kuro is leading, there always bodyguards around him to defense him while he takes out the target from a distance. Making him more dangerous already if you face him together with his gang.

Sadly, that is all the data Izaya could get from Kuro and his family, since not many people would try to learn more about the families in the lower section of Mistral. Even Izaya couldn't find out more about the Madhouse Gang besides them being one of the top 3 Gangs in the 50th Floor Area that rule with an iron fist.

Well, there one thing we knew about the Madhouse Gang right away is that they're ruthless against anyone that dare mess with one of their members.

Much to my disappointment, I pretty much killed one of their member 2 years back when I was trying to get something for Izaya needed. Well, more like blackmail for Izaya to use and it just by chance one of the members belong to the Madhouse Gang were friend with the target of mine.

Long story short, I killed them when they tried to stop me and I didn't know at the time. This almost led to a whole year's worth of problems for us, but luckily the leader, Kuro, just became the new leader and meet us in person to find out why I killed one of his members.

I told him the brute truth and Kuro was smart enough to know I belong to the rumor unknown group that recruited the heiress of Mapiya. Also, the fact that the member I killed surprisingly belonged to the traitor faction. That just happens to be planning to overtake the Madhouse Gang on the 50th Floor Area.

Too bad the Nightwalker family sent Kuro here to solve this problem and asked if we were willing to pay a cost for killing one of theirs even if it a traitor.

Lucky for me, Izaya was the one who came up with the idea with these so called meetings of ours, which is mainly an open/hidden auction and trades between the big powers in the 50th Floor Area.

 _'Man, Shigure's family going to be very pissed that we managed to meet up with groups of people that branch out towards the upper sections and are very powerful.'_ I thought dryly.

So in a way, to pay for killing one of Madhouse Gang's members, we gave them a permanent seat to this open/hidden auction of ours.

At first, Kuro didn't think this was enough until we show them one of the [Item] we already planning to put up in the auction. One of them happen to be Shigure's handmade medical pills and when Kuro saw the result of the usage of those medical pills. He knew this could be something useful to bring back to his family in the lower section.

So for the whole 3 years during our stay in the 50th Floor Area, Kuro has not once missed out on any of our meetings.

I blink a few times, when Shigure elbowed me in the rib to break me out of my inner monologue.

"Would this be something similar to the last [Item] of the previous meeting?" Kuro asks Ziarre while holding the [Talisman], with a frown expression.

"Yes, Mr. Nightwalker." Ziarre casual nod at Kuro, as she continues, "These [Talisman] are called [[Dia] Talisman] and don't ask me why they called that. I blame the creator." I didn't show it but, I felt hurt at that remark and I couldn't even make argue back when the [Persona System] didn't allow me to name or change it when it already has a name to it.

Kuro and Mil-tan, along with the third leader nod at the same time, since they knew the creators belong this group has some weird naming sense, but all these creators, that happen to be Shigure and me alone, created very useful [Item].

"Like the previous meeting's [Item] being the [Healing Peach-Blossom Pill], where it would heal the consumer's body back to health faster than the normal rate. However, these [[Dia] Talisman] would heal the user instantly." Ziarre reveals the main important factor of this [Item], causing the 3 leaders to look at Ziarre with a surprise and excited looks.

"Instead of consuming like the pills, you rip it like I previously said a few minutes ago, the effect belongs to the [Talisman] will take effect after a whole second of holding the ripped [Talisman]. Healing the holder by 10%, where it takes the same time it takes you to heal back up to 10% with your natural healing rate." Ziarre continues explaining about the [[Dia] Talisman].

Kuro looks more interested in the [Talisman] he holds and feels a little regret, as he hands it to the 3rd leader among us.

Which happen to be a female, and interesting enough. A true legal loli. The 3rd leader among us is Lily and just Lily with no last name. Her Gang isn't powerful as Kuro and is the second strongest in the 50th Floor Area, with Madhouse Gang being the first.

Lily is the leader of the Mother Nature Gang. A group of all female gang, that make sure everything in the 50th Floor Area are safe for most of the females and protect the nature from destruction.

Lily doesn't belong to any famous family or anything, but actually an orphan and was taken in by the previous leader of the Mother Nature Gang and discover to have a powerful semblance, that made the previous leader chose Lily to be the successor of their position.

Izaya didn't even need to pay for the information on Lily. Since anyone belongs to the Mother Nature Gang would tell anyone who asked about Lily, who has the title called Nature Wrath.

Lily's semblance gave her this title, which happens to be the ability to manipulate the plants around her and not just control them. She could use her own aura to increase the growth speed to the point it would take what month worth of time, to just a few days or less.

And Lily is lucky to have born with a large aura reserve is another factor that makes other rethink about challenging her near a forest.

Lily doesn't carry any weapon or build her own, because she always carries a bag filled with all kinds of seeds that become her weapons. Making her title Nature Wrath more meaningful.

If there is anyone that Lily's fighting style would be similar to. It would be Kurama from YuYu Hakusho. Even if Lily is a loli, that happen to be a similar age of Ziarre. So, Lily is in her 20s while having a little girl's body.

"Ow." I mumble to myself, as I rub my forehead when I got hit by what look like a seed once I notice it's on the ground near my feet. _'Honestly, if I didn't see her semblance with my own eyes. I would have thought her semblance would be telepathy.'_ I thought dryly, since Lily herself could tell when people are thinking about her size.

Lily glared at me, then return her attention to the [Talisman] in her little hands and glared at me for a split second.

"How many are being on sale?" Lily asks Ziarre, as she passes the [Talisman] to Mil-tan, who eagerly to get a closer look on the [Talisman].

"That depends on everyone here." Ziarre didn't reveal how many we have in stock, but all 3 leaders knew there would be enough for all 3 leaders to gain. But, the real objective is who gain the most out of the other 2 leaders.

Also, the fact that last time there were only 1 [Item] available for sale, which happens to be the [Porcelain Bottle] contain the [Healing Peach-Blossom Pill] and saw how those work, and with the [[Dia] Talisman], the 3 leaders knew they must get this [Item] at all cost.

Out of the 3 leaders in front of us, we have the least information on is Mil-tan and his Magical Girl Gang, that happen to be a newly formed gang in the 50th Floor Area and the weakest among the 3 top powerful gangs in the 50th Floor Area.

But, what makes them powerful is their abnormal physical strength that could rival those of super strength semblance or aura enhance with just pure muscles strength. While some of the other members happen to have knowledge in trap making.

In a way, the Magical Girl Gang happens to be very secret, or just happen to be very violent towards others that dare badmouth anything related to the subject of Magical Girl.

From what Izaya and Ziarre told Shigure and me a while back is that some fool actually openly makes rude remarks to them. Let just say, what those members belong to the Magical Girl Gang did to that person made the Madhouse and Mother Nature Gangs feel cautious around them. And made the people in the 50th Floor Area treat the Magical Girl Gang, or MGG for short from not having to speak their name openly, as the third powerful gangs in the 50th Floor Area.

"These would be great for my friends! Nyo~!" Mil-tan shouted with excitement, as he carefully held the [Talisman] and look at it to see if there any secrets could be revealed.

Sadly, and much to my relief no one could replicate my [Talisman], well, the way I craft that is.

"Now." Ziarre stops everyone before they could continue talking among themselves while some of the members behind their leaders try to look at the [Talisman] from their spot.

"Let us begin the bidding for the first set." Ziarre finally lets a small smile appear on her face, causing all the 3 leaders' expression to become serious since the true battle start now.


	16. Chapter 16: Separate, but not Forever

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Separate, but not Forever**

 **Days?: Meeting Before Departing** **Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Unknown Building: Unknown Room)

"How long is this one going to take?" I whisper to Izaya while I could ask Shigure, but she is currently watching everyone and listening to their conversations. Gathering more information the one she already has on the people here.

"I honestly don't know. Last time, we only brought in a single one and a fight broke out, to see who get it." Izaya shrugged at me since these guys liked the [Healing Peach-Blossom Pill] once they saw it and actually broke into a fight, well, more like the underlings were the one fighting while the leaders made sure neither of the other leaders would join in.

I glance around the room and shiver at the eyes belong to everyone, not including my group, are very eager to grab a hold of a [Talisman]. Be it one or two, they would fight for one. I could feel the tension rising as of right now.

1 hour later*

I waited for a whole hour for this whole thing to finish and finally, all 3 gangs manage to get at least 2 sets of my [Talisman] while the Mother Nature Gang managed to get the rest. With a total of 8 sets of [[Dia] Talisman] and the set being 10 [Talisman] per set.

I may be a greedy bastard for [Dust] and Lien, along with any other interesting [Item] that I may or may not [Sell] to my [Persona System] for [System Point].

But, my patience is not limitless and I could be patience for a long time. After all, I managed to continue with the [Mastery Rank Test] to get [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery] in order to get more [Item] to craft once I realize [Item] above [Quality: Common] reward me with [System Points]. I knew there and then, to get the [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery].

I started to regret agreeing with everyone else on coming to this last meeting between us and the top 3 gangs of the 50th Floor Area, but knew there would be some unfortunate problems in the future if I don't.

Too tired to even sigh at all, but at least I happen to be able to gain 2 new [Persona] this year after finishing the [Mastery Rank Test] for the rest of my other [Skill] I decided to focus on, besides [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery].

Also, I gained enough [System Point] to purchase more [Magic] and [Upgrade] them as well. Along with buying new [Skill] that I could train in during the academy. Because I'm leaving most of the [Skill] I focus over the 3 years up to the [Official Rank] and much to my delight.

There is a hidden bonus after reaching the [Official Rank] on any [Skill]. And it just happens after I gained [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery] first. Much to my surprise and delight. After the [Official Rank], there no more [Training Methods], but a [Requirement] instead.

 **[Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None-varies**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to perform countless and formless striking techniques. Also giving the user an above average instinct that closes to the level of supernatural instinct on how to adapt and evolve into their own personal unarmed style, with the ability to recreate someone else unarmed style to support the user's personal unarmed style.**

 **There is no longer a [Mastery Rank Test] after the [Official Rank] and only gain a single count towards the [Requirement] and is given the option to advance to the next rank being [Expert Unarmed Strike Mastery].**

 **Requirement:**

 **Develop a personal style: (1/Varies)**  
 **Recreate someone's style: (2/Varies)**

Yup, I'm already developing my own personal style once I realize I could make my own now and feel delighted that I don't have to follow the new [Training Methods] for the [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery].

But, it is annoying that the [Persona System] won't give me the option to name my own personal unarmed style and the two unarmed styles I recreated from a game I remember I played won't appear under my [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery].

So, I had to actually write it down on my notebook to remember afterward, because I may forget and would end up redoing my previous work and wasted my time when I already did it.

Well, I still have to train in those unarmed styles in order to improve them.

Plus, the fact that after getting the [Official Rank] for the ones I mainly focused on. I discovered that I could actually link together my [Skill] with each other, after getting them to [Official Rank] that is, making them use together much better and develop at the same time. So far, I managed to link [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery], [Official Evasion Mastery], and [Official Movement Mastery] together.

Furthermore, the hidden effect from linking these [Skill] together is giving me the ability to create [Technique] by using some of the parts belong to a different [Skill] and apply it to the creation [Technique].

In fact, I've already recreated [Technique] for both movement and evasion, making it count towards both [Skill]. Also, the fact, that I've actually recreated an unarmed style from a game, that use these [Technique]. It's just too bad, these [Technique] only count as 1 toward the [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery] for the [Requirement].

After recreating these styles, I went ahead and tried to see what the price on getting new [Persona] and wonder it something similar to the actual game to gain new [Persona].

But, to my surprise and annoyance, because instead of giving options to purchase which type of [Persona]. I get a [Gacha System] instead of all things. So from this on and the future, all my new [Persona] are either from [Persona Fusion] into a new one or from a random draw, with the [Price: 50000] just for the normal [Persona] or should I say, the nerfed stats of the [Persona] at the early stage before raising them up to [Persona's Rank: 10] to remove their nerfed stats.

However, there the option to gain better stats for the [Persona] being the [Star System], with the [Zero Star] to [Five Stars]. The [Zero Star] is the nerfed version of the [Persona] while at [Five Stars] would raise the early stage [Persona] up to 5 ranks higher than the nerfed stats.

The [Zero Star] costing me [50000 System Points] already and the price would rise time the number of stars. So for [Five Stars] [Persona] would cost me [250000 System Point].

Getting above [10000 System Points] is hard enough for me if I grind for none first time rewards or using [Crystalline Dust] already. So, I paid [100000 System Points] for [Zero Star] [Persona], but at least the two [Persona] I gained is worth it. Even if their stats are nerfed.

My second [Persona] happen to be [Accelerator] from the Toaru Majutsu no Index series. Much to my happiness, since I still got his [Vector Transformation]. Well, [Accelerator] only has two [Skill] to himself, being [Vector Transformation] and [High-Level Intellect].

Either way, having [Accelerator] as my second [Persona] is great. Because with [High-Level Intellect] is the main factor in my success on getting [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery] in the first place.

I really wished that I gain [Accelerator] early on, though. With all those [System Point] being wasted from the previous failed [Mastery Rank Test].

It's just too bad that I have to raise [Accelerator]'s [Persona's Rank] up if I wanted to make his [Vector Transformation] more controllable and usable. Because with [Accelerator] being at [Persona's Rank: 1]. His [Vector Transformation] only has 10% control over vectors, even with the help of [High-Level Intellect] and that's when I summon [Accelerator].

If I just equip him instead of summoning, then the [Vector Transformation] is still available to me, but the control is reduced to 5% instead of staying at 10% when I summon [Accelerator].

I'm guessing some unknown restrictions belong to the [Persona System], that are forcing the [Vector Transformation] at 10% control and 5% for just equip.

Lucky for me, with just 10% is enough for a simple shield to change the [Bullet]'s trajectory just a bit away from me, but anything beyond that isn't possible for me as of right now until I raise [Accelerator]'s [Persona's Rank] higher. Let alone [Dust Round], that would require higher vector control.

Stopping for a moment, before I start thinking too much about my [Persona] and calm down for a second.

As I continue to remember my past and at the same time, I look down at my scroll, where my bank account is increasing the amount of Lien being deposit in from all the 3 gangs.

"Well, everyone. I'm happy to do business with everyone here and hope we meet again in the future as this is our last auction. Until then, we will notify everyone in the future when we shall resume our services. Thank you again for using our services. I hope everyone had a good day." Ziarre polite said to everyone, as she gives a small bow just enough to show her respect for everyone here, even if some of them aren't worthy of her respect.

"Awww~ I'm going to miss you too, Ms. Mapiya! Nyo~" Mil-tan gave Ziarre a big hug and Ziarre didn't even flinch from having to get used to this every single meeting, even if it does hurt. Now, Ziarre just feels dull pain and is happy that she took those [Pain Killer] beforehand, thanks to Shigure passing it to her a few minutes before the bidding is over.

I snap my head towards my right and hear from a distance of police cars coming closer to our location as we speak.

Izaya saw this quickly rush over to help Shigure pack everything we gained from those who didn't have enough Lien and throw in [Item] with better value than the previous bid.

Shigure was surprised at first, then speed up her pace along with Izaya. Of course, the 3 gangs saw this display quickly connected the dots and some of the older customers of ours helped out while the newer members that's been invited by their leaders was confused instead.

"Why are you guys just standing there?! Hurry up and clean the place up, fools!" One of the older members belongs to the Madhouse shouted at the newest member, with a raging roar at them, for just standing like complete idiots.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit happy about putting on a disguise every time we go to these meetings of ours." I whisper to Ziarre, who just quietly nod at me after Mil-tan drop her next to me while Mil-tan and the other 2 leaders, along with their members rush out of the building.

Drawing out my [Pistol] with my left hand and right hand for [Combat Knife]. Luckily, I managed to gain [Official Knife Mastery] last night while 2 weeks ago for [Official Pistol Mastery].

Now, there are no longer any [Training Methods] for these two [Skill], I don't have to continue forcing myself to do repeated patterns in fighting with them. In order to finish the [Training Methods] and I'll create my own [Technique] or recreate one instead from this point on.

"Why did you take out your weapons?" Ziarre looks at me, with a surprised look when I should be helping out the other to pack everything and then escape this place.

"Sorry, a force of habit." I quickly put away both [Pistol] and [Combat Knife], then rush over to Shigure and Izaya to help out as well, with Ziarre right behind me.

2 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Air Bus: Pilot Room)

"WHY ARE THEY STILL FOLLOWING US?!" Izaya shouts in rage and panic, as he continues staring at the Air Bus' radar system, where it show Izaya multiple enemies' Airships are still chasing after us.

For two whole hours straight, the police have been chasing after us this whole time while Ziarre been trying to leave them behind, but after a few minutes of escaping the first batch. A new one appears out of nowhere afterward and started chasing us until Ziarre outmaneuvers the new batch of police once more.

"Did someone manage to plant a tracking chip onto our Air Bus again?" I ask everyone, but mostly towards myself and feel like killing the person, whoever planted the tracking chip onto our Air Bus once more, if there is a tracking chip that is.

"I don't know! But, if there is one, we need to find it fast!" Izaya growl in anger at the thought of having another tracking chip implanted into the Air Bus after the last time, where we been hunted down for 2 days straight until we finally figure out there a tracking chip on one of the Air Bus' wheels.

"I'll check the 1st Floor Level then." I said to everyone and was about to get off my seat. Ziarre took a sharp turn to the right, which almost thrown me against something nearby and that happen to be Izaya on the radar system right now.

However, I didn't and Shigure was already off her seat and next to me by the time Ziarre steer the Air Bus to the right, as she grabs my right arm. To prevent me from throwing off my seat since I've already unbuckled my seat belt.

Once I got my center of balance, stabilize, I thanked Shigure for her help and quickly head to the 1st Floor Level while Shigure would check the 3rd Floor Level, then afterward both of us would check the 2nd Floor Level together.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Air Bus: 1st Floor Level: Unknown Room)

 _'Crap...'_ I growl to myself, as I continue to look for anything related to a tracking chip. Because I remember one time, the tracking chip was inside a [Water Bottle] and was left in the Kitchen the whole time.

The only reason we found out about it. Because at the time, I was thirsty and grab the first thing came to my mind and it happens to be the [Water Bottle] contain a tracking chip inside and at first, I honestly thought it was a bug or something. Turn out, it's a tracking chip once Izaya saw it.

Releasing a bit of killing intent, _'If it wasn't for Shigure asking my help at the time. I would have killed the bastard that dares plant a tracking chip to sell us out for the extra Lien.'_ Throughout the 3 years, there are times where we have been betrayed and only thanks to Izaya's semblance and most of the time, I would knock Ziarre out cold in order to not leak out Izaya's semblance to her family.

Of course, that was during the first month at the time, then later we decided to let Ziarre know about Izaya's semblance. Well, most like being able to see it for the first time Izaya use it. None of us truly know what Izaya's semblance really is and he won't explain it either way.

So far, he is able to turn invisible and can turn other invisible around him as well. Not that it matter, since everyone in this group of ours never reveals the full ability of our semblance to each other besides, Shigure and I know each other already.

However, I still don't know if my [Persona System] even count as my semblance at all in the first place.

I stop releasing killing intent once I finish searching throughout the 1st Floor Level and contacted Shigure, that I'm heading to the 2nd Floor Level. Also, finding out that Shigure didn't find anything on the 3rd Floor Level either.

1 hour later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 50th Floor Area: Air Bus: Pilot Room)

After a whole hour put into searching for any hidden tracking chip on the 2nd Floor Level. Neither Shigure or I have found anything at all.

"Can't find anything." I said to both Izaya and Ziarre, with much displeased in my voice and feel a bit of regret of not getting [Official Detection Mastery] yet.

"Then how are they're finding us, all this time?!" Izaya shouts in rage and slam his right fist on his armchair.

"Maybe...someone's...semblance...that...is...tracking...us?" Shigure offers her input on this manner.

"I don't-actually that could be the case." Izaya was about to deny Shigure's comment, but remember about the leader of the Madhouse Gang's semblance and could accept it.

"Also, is this just a solo based tracking semblance or is there an additional effect towards the tracking semblance like Kuro Nightwalker?" Ziarre asks Izaya while continuing flying away from the police still chasing us.

"Well, we should take out the limited range for tracking. Because every 20 minutes after we escape them. New ones would appear afterward." Izaya mumbles out loud while thinking more about what else this person's semblance could do besides tracking us down and don't have a limited range for tracking the target.

"At a time like this, I would say we should counterattack them when their guards are lower. However, much to my regret, our group lack the firepower to deal with the police at the moment." I said to everyone and everyone agree with me on this statement.

After all, there is only 4 of us in this little group of ours, where each of us has a specialist field to support the group.

Izaya the information broker and the one who come up with many theories on what could go wrong with the plans that I come up with. Along with the one being the best at finding the escape routes to everywhere and anytime, depending on what resources he has available at the moment.

Ziarre the main pilot and driver to any vehicles we steal for a getaway, along being in information gathering together with Izaya whenever Izaya can't get the information and she could with the connections belong to her family.

Shigure, our group's medic and know how to wield a [Sword] to firearms with enough accuracy to shoot down someone from 300 meters away with an [Assault Rifle] during a speedy getaway and enough knowledge to create countless poison from experiments with lots of stuff in order to create her medicine pills. And the 2nd year, she becomes the group's blacksmith as well, making more ammo for all of us to use.

Then there is me, who come up with countless numbers of a plan, where it could be just plain silly or outright dangerous, thanks to both [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] and [Accelerator].

With [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada]'s [Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing] and its counterpart [Right Arm - Wickedness Predation]'s passive effects of both [Eye of the Mind (True)] and [Eye of the Mind (False)]. Giving me access to many plans my [Persona] came up over their life in the past while using [Accelerator]'s [High-Level Intellect] to filter out some of those plans into modern version, with them being used in the past compare to the present and being in the RWBY universe than in the Type-Moon universe.

Also, I work together with Shigure in the medical department, along with being the only 2 main fighters out of the 4 of us. With me being in the front and Shigure in the shadow for sneak attacks, but we could switch roles either way. However, it is Shigure, who best in a sneak attack from a distance while I'm good at doing it very close, thanks to my [Magic].

Another thing both Shigure and I specialize in. Is tracking, or detection thanks to my [Trainee Detection Mastery], where the search for our target. If we have the detailed information that is before we head into the mission. Which one of the reasons, neither Shigure or I could find anything that looks like or contains a tracking chip unless we decided to dismantle countless things inside the Air Bus and we don't have the time do so.

"So how are we going to do this? Because this is our last week being together with Ziarre." Izaya looks around him and feels proud to be in this little group he started, even if none of us are the leader of the group. Since none of us have any skills that could be worth being the leader and coming up with plans and gathering information are one thing, and using the best one out of the other and adapt to sudden new variation into the plan is another.

In a way, it took many trials of errors for this group to always use countless plans together and discard them in some situations and use one of the many backup plans at the very moment.

"Well, we never did finish getting that [Upgrade] for the Air Bus' defense system and instead replace them with an actual defense system that only protects the Air Bus compare to the other common Airships that contain weapons that fire back and not protect the Airship itself." I comment the fact that we exchange a balanced system for offensive and defensive for the Air Bus of ours and gone full defensive system instead.

"We could abandon the Air Bus, but the way Shigure glares at me suggest something else." Ziarre said with a bit of fear and it's true, with Shigure glaring at her for thinking about abandoning the Air Bus, when she puts so much effort and care into the Air Bus.

Ziarre can't be blamed for thinking this, because with her family owning to countless Airships, that is a lot better than the one we using right now. But, for Shigure's love for this Air Bus made the decision much harder.

"Hmm..." I started going through my backup plans and so far, I never did come up with one against someone with a semblance like Kuro and being chased by the police in their Airships.

"Sorry, got nothing." I shrugged helplessly since most of my backup plans are mainly based on the one from my [Persona]'s experience when I live through them and none includes airfield battle at all, making most of my knowledge useless right now.

"We could always start heading to the upper section?" Ziarre offers a plan, because so far, I got nothing at all and I rather not come up with something that would blow us up from the sky.

Izaya continue looking at the radar system with a serious look, "Hey...is it just me or does it look like we being led to somewhere?" All of us, but Ziarre who still piloting the Air Bus from crashing into anything, look over Izaya's shoulders to see what he sees.

I nod to myself and look at the radar system over Izaya's right shoulder, "Yup...I still don't know what I'm looking at." Which is true, since I don't bother to get a [Skill] related to piloting an Airship and never learn about it and left it to Shigure, who would gladly learn more about the Airship.

Also, the fact that there isn't any [Skill] that include piloting or driving in the first place, which is something I find funny when there [Vehicle] in the [Shop] for sale.

One of Shigure's theories came up with is that I actually need to learn without a [Skill], to pilot/drive a [Vehicle].

But, that theory is placed on hold when I couldn't even reach for the steering wheel that allows me to steer the Airship, let alone purchasing a [Vehicle] from the [Persona System]. Also, the fact that it still locked and require me to do something to unlock it.

"Yeah, because you don't put any effort to learn about it." Izaya said dryly, as he continues looking at the radar system in front of him more carefully.

"Uh, I think I may know where they trying to lead us." Ziarre sounded a little worry about something, so all of us look at the front glass window and find out what Ziarre found out about where the police is leading us this whole time.

To everyone's surprise, there are about a dozen or so, Airships ahead of us.

"Okay, let put your piloting skill to the test, Ziarre." I said with a bit concern in my voice, "We're going back and see if you could outmaneuver while going past some of the Airships in between them."

Ziarre glance at me, then back to the front and gulp a little and wish she wasn't here right now. Plus, she remembers that now that she joined this group, the police got something to use against her family, being herself once she captures.

At this moment, I feel like revealing one of my important secrets and that being able to use [Magic]. But, I don't know if I should or not. Plus, one of the [Magic] of mine I purchase happen to fall under the [Electric Magic] and I got [Zio], then [Upgrade] to both [Tier 2: Power] and [Tier 2: Target], giving me [Mazionga].

 **[Mazionga]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts medium [Electric] damage to multiple targets  
Type: Active  
Target: Multiple  
Rank: Tier 2: Power| Tier 2: Target (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: [E-]: 36% Aura Unit Level per use and 2% per target**

Yeah, seeing the [Cost] for my [Mazionga] drive me crazy, because I got this theory of mine, that the [Cost] would triple the cost. Seeing how [Zionga]'s [Cost: [E-]: 12% Aura Unit Level per use] and now it [Cost: [E-]: 36% Aura Unit Level per use and 2% per target].

I got the feeling if I had picked [Tier 2: Target] first, then get [Tier 2: Power] afterward would increase that little 2% per target would become 6% per target. But, I didn't have enough [System Point] at the time to purchase the next [Upgrade] for my [Electric Magic].

Also, with my [Nadtera]'s [Cost] being the same as [Rhetera] for 1% per second. So, I'm guessing this only applied to both [Tier 2: Target] and [Tier 2: Power] only. However, I don't know if the [Cost] will increase with [Tier 2: Control] applied first or afterward.

I glance at the radar system for a few minutes, then glance at the monitors that show the Airships behind us.

With [Mazionga], I could probably take out the Airships behind us anytime now, with a bit of aura loss at my end. However, this could lead to leaking out my [Magic] to the world and only Shigure know about it right now.

Right at this very moment, I'm dying to use my [Mazionga] at these police to blow off some steam.

1 hour later*

"Okay. No one is following us so far now. Huh, does that mean there was no one with a tracking based semblance or a tracking chip in the first place?" I thought out loud and felt a little foolish for thinking about things that weren't real in the first place.

"I feel like we wasted so much time just trying to escape from the police pursuing us going forward and losing them in our Air Bus' speed instead by going backward in the first place." Izaya said in a tired tone while placing his head on the radar system to ease the headache he having right now.

I just pat Izaya on the back to cheer him up, but he just grunts at me and was too tired to push my hand away right I pat him on the back. Then walk back to sit on my seat, with Shigure leaning on me.

"How long will it take to reach the 80th Floor Area?" I ask Ziarre while Shigure is reading her notebook to review a few things inside it.

"Around 4-7 days and this including restocking more [Dust] to power the Air Bus." Ziarre said in a tired voice as well.

I flinch a little at the thought of having to use [Dust] as _fuel_ for the Air Bus, but we got to sacrifice something in equal exchange. Being the [Dust] to power the Air Bus and the same Air Bus take us to the location we wanted to go, so I guess it is worth it, even when I dearly wanted to keep all those [Dust] to myself.

"Well, I better go train then." I said to both Izaya and Ziarre, then walk out of the Pilot Room, with Shigure following behind me since it's time for our daily sparring match today.

1 week later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Izaya's Hideout)

"Huh, this place hasn't changed a bit." I thought out, as I look around the place, which is the same Abandon Warehouse we used 3 years ago and the first place we stayed on our first day on the training trip.

"I guess." Izaya rubs the back of his head, "Man, it's going to be a bit of pain staying here until the Sanctum Academy accept my application for enrollment."

Shigure and I just stand by the Front Door of this place while Izaya continues to look around the old place.

"Well, since Ziarre went back to her family, along with the Air Bus as well." I said to everyone, causing Shigure to whimper a little from losing the Air Bus to Ziarre and wanted to take the Air Bus home with her to show the rest of the family, that she own an Air Bus.

"So, we'll see you at the Sanctum Academy's orientation." I said to Izaya, who just wave at me right after he lay on his old couch and with that, Shigure and myself exit the place while closing the Front Door behind us to leave Izaya with his business.

2 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Kosaka Blacksmith's Building: Entrance)

"Huh, your place hasn't changed much over the 3 years while we were gone as well." I said to Shigure and she just shrugs at me, then presses the intercom to see if anyone is home right now.

Instead of someone answering the intercom. A shadow figure burst from the other side of the gate, straight towards the sky and descending at an incredible rate, where they are aiming towards us.

Mainly towards Shigure from the look of it and Shigure answer this attack by throwing 4 [Kunai] at the enemy.

Of course, I wouldn't just stand by and let someone attack Shigure. So, I took out my [Pistol] and started firing at the enemy.

Sadly, the enemy happens to be Shigure's Grandfather, who just easily grab one of the 4 [Kunai] and parried all my shots away from touching them.

Then, land right behind us. Before we could react, he disappears from his spot and reappears in between us. Stopping us from moving, with Shigure's [Kunai] in his right hand, point directly at my neck while in his left hand is a [Long Sword]'s blade edge just barely touching Shigure's neck as well.

"Hehehe! Ya two improve a bit, but not enough to cut this old man!" Shigure's Grandfather laughs at us while praising us, but then end up bragging about himself being untouchable.

"You do realize, we're 10 years old, right? Of course, we wouldn't be able to touch you, with all the stuff you have went through all your life. If we managed to even cause a bit of damage. Then you wouldn't be all that great, huh? OW!" I said to Shigure's Grandfather with a dull tone and end up getting hit with the small ring attached to the end of the [Kunai].

"Tch! No respect for the elderly." Shigure's Grandfather scowl at me, "Well, come on in. I'm the only one home right now and the others are out. I'm surprisec you guys got here early."

Shigure's Grandfather opens the gate, to let us in and afterward close it when everyone is in.

"Oh yeah!" Shigure's Grandfather shouted in surprise, causing both Shigure and me to jump a little from the sudden shout, "Enma. Your family should be home tomorrow. So you are staying with us for the night. Isn't that great?! You and little Shigure can tell us all the stuff ya guys done during the 3 years."

Both Shigure and I glance at one of another and wonder if this is a good thing or not, with the stuff we went through. This included meeting with the top 3 gangs in the 50th Floor Area.


	17. Chapter 17: Enrollment Phase

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Enrollment Phase**

next day*

 **Days?: It's time for the Academy**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Kosaka's Blacksmith Building: Training Room)

 _'Faster. I need to be faster. Better timing and precision.'_ I started raising my speed while using the full extent of my [Trainee Detection Mastery] to the very limit it gives me, as I empty the whole magazine of my [Pistol] at the target.

However, Shigure easily dodges all my shots while at the same time sending countless [Sword] strikes at me, which in return, I would dodge just barely enough as my aura being drained down very fast through the usage of aura enhance to increase my physical body to the very limit; giving me a temporarily speed, strength, and control.

Tossing the [Pistol] back into my [Inventory], then flip my [Combat Knife] in a reverse grip while at the same time, I send a left palm strike at Shigure's hands.

Much to my frustration, Shigure pulls away and counter with a thrust. But, I change the thrust's trajectory with the same palm strike by changing the angle at the very moment Shigure pulled back and hit the flat surface of Shigure's [Nodachi].

I spin around while lowering myself for a sweep kick as a faint, then with a strong push from my right leg alone. I go for a knee attack to Shigure's head, with my left knee.

Shigure changes her grip on her [Nodachi] and place the flat surface in front of her; blocking my left knee from landing a hit on her while at the same time, Shigure jumps a little to take in the momentum from my knee strike and launch her a few feet above the ground.

Which Shigure gladly takes advantage of by throwing a few [Kunai] straight at me and with her being above me; this increase the speed of her [Kunai] when they're going downward instead of a straight line. Making the normal speed rate the [Kunai] goes when they're thrown. Increased instead of decreasing when the [Kunai] has the gravity helping it by pulling it down.

Not missing a beat, as I parried away all the [Kunai] with my [Combat Knife], then rush straight towards Shigure; before she could land back to the ground.

Right at the very moment I try to stab Shigure. A loud beeping noise appear throughout the Training Room. Stopping me from moving a single step and Shigure land in front of me without losing her balance.

"Dang it! Every time." I growl out, looking at the monitor with the images of both Shigure and myself above the aura meter. The only difference now from the start is that my aura meter is in the red zone right now while Shigure is still in the yellow zone.

"You...use...too...much...aura." Shigure pointed out in a dull tone, which is true with the amount of aura I used in our sparring match. I tend to use aura enhance to boost my physical body above the average level compared to other of my age.

"Can't help it. Even with all the physical training, I go through. It isn't enough against those with abnormal skills. Also, neither of us have fought any grimm above newborn beowolf, boarbatusk, and ursa. We even have a bit of a hard time fighting an ursa without the help of my [Magic]." I counter with my own reasons.

Shigure nods quietly and didn't deny my claim. Since without my [Magic] helping us facing an ursa. We would be in a dangerous situation after we used up all our aura through the usage of aura enhance and aura coating to make our weapons sharpen enough to cut the ursa.

Plus, we're 10 years old and I just realize something dreadful. _'Shit, Shigure and Pyrrha's puberty are about to start.'_ I feel a little worried now and luckily, I purchased [Basic Trap Mastery] last night, along with [Basic Trap Making Kits]. When any boys start developing for any touchy feeling towards the girls.

 **[Basic Trap Making Mastery] - Passive - AP cost: None**

 **Description: Giving the user the knowledge about how to create [Trap] in many ways and the small instinct on what makes a [Trap], along with disarming one.**

 **The requirement to take the [Mastery Rank Test] to advance from [Basic Trap Making Mastery] to [Trainee Trap Making Mastery] is to finish the [Training Methods].**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Create a trap: (0/100)**  
 **Assemble a trap: (0/100)**  
 **Dismantle a trap: (0/100)**  
 **Set up a trap: (0/100)**  
 **Disarm a trap: (0/100)**  
 **Detect a trap: (0/100)**

This [Skill] cost me a [2300 System Points], along with [Basic Trap Making Kit]. Which happen to be a [Material Card] and that cost me [1000 System Points] each.

 **[Item Type]: [Craft Tool/[Material Card]]**  
 **[Name]: Basic Trap Making Kit**  
 **Durability: N/A (Depend on the trap)**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: C**  
 **Value: 1000 System Point**  
 **Description: This is a [Material Card] that includes everything the user needs to make a basic type [Trap]. The [Material Card] will act as a 1 time [Inventory] that contain all the resources needed to make a [Trap] depending on the user. And upon use, the [Material Card] is destroyed and the materials will not change upon release from the [Inventory]. Also, the materials are all [Quality: Common], making everything in good conditions to create a [Trap]. However, the materials' quality will lower upon damaging them during the progress of making a [Trap] or something damage the [Trap] itself.**

One of the reasons I love using [Material Card], because everything I needed are inside these [Material Card], even if they're pricey.

This includes the tools to make these [Trap] as well, much to my delight after purchasing one of them in the past. It's just too bad that these [Material Card] may give me the tools, but not equipment like the one needed to make an Airship.

Of course, with the [Material Card] giving me the materials to build the so called equipment. Then that be something; just too bad my [Trainee Jack of Crafts Mastery] doesn't include any knowledge about how to build any equipment that is require being used to build something big.

 _'Well, life is never fair. I guess I have to deal with it.'_ I let out a sigh, but didn't let it get to me.

Shigure silently passes me a [Water Bottle] by pressing the cool [Water Bottle] against my left cheek, causing me to jump a little from the sudden coldness.

"Thanks, Shigure." I thanked Shigure, as I take a big gulp of water and Shigure just nod at me.

 _'Crap.'_ I almost choke when I just remember, that sooner or later Shigure's Mother would give Shigure the Talk.

Shigure quietly pats me on the back and has a concerned look on her face, but I just wave at her to show I'm fine.

"I'm fine." I said with a wry smile, "Let's head back and get ready. It's almost time for my family to arrive." Shigure frowns a little when I mention my family, but nodded anyway and help me get up from the ground.

1 hour later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Home: Main Building: Living Room)

"Huh, you would think they would be here by now." I thought out loud, then took a slip of [Apple Juice] while waiting for my family to come home.

Shigure, who currently sitting in front of me; just shrug at me and continue to drink her own [Apple Juice], then resume eating her favorite [Custard Pudding] I just made for her a few minutes ago after entering my family's Home and wait for my parents and Pyrrha to come home.

 **Beep~* Beep~* Pick up the damn scroll!* Beep~* Beep~***

I blink as my scroll started ringing while shouting at everyone in the room, causing Shigure to look at my scroll with dull eyes.

"I...don't...know...why...you make...that...as...your...ringtone." Shigure said in a dull tone and I just roll my eyes at her, then pick up my scroll to answer.

"Hello~!" I said with a fake cheerful voice, "This is the Candy Store! How may I help you~?"

Shigure just raises an eyebrow at me and wonder what the heck am I doing.

"Ha...ha. Very funny Em, but I know I called your scroll's numbers." I heard Pyrrha's voice through my scroll in a happy voice, "I'm outside in front of the house!" I looks out the front windows and see Pyrrha waving at me while holding her scroll against her right ear.

I glance at Shigure, then back at the smiling Pyrrha, who look like she about to jump all over the place in excitement.

"Hey, Pyr." I call for Pyrrha's attention, making Pyrrha stop waving and look at my direction, with a confused look.

"Yeah, Em?" Pyrrha sound a little confuse and wonder what I'm about to say to her.

"Where our parents?" I said in an emotionless tone, since all I see is Pyrrha and our Grandpa Viridian next to her, standing in the front of our house, with a calm expression.

Instead of Pyrrha answering my question; Grandpa Viridian grabs Pyrrha's scroll and answer in her place, "Your parents decided to help out with the family about something. So, I chip in to help you kids in enrolling into the Sanctum Academy. Now, come out and we can go. Also, I've already contacted Shigure's family as well. She can come with us."

With Grandpa Viridian finish answering my question, then turn off Pyrrha's scroll and hand it back to her while waiting for Shigure and me to come out.

"Well, I guess we are heading to the Sanctum Academy." I said to Shigure, who just finish her [Custard Pudding] and stare at me while blinking a few times, then slowly nod at me. I had the feeling she was too busy focusing on her [Custard Pudding] than the conversation between my Grandpa Viridian and me.

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Home: Main Building: Entrance)

After cleaning the dirty plates, we head out of the house, to meet up with Pyrrha after 4 whole years gone by.

When Pyrrha saw me come out of the house. The first thing Pyrrha did was to do her favorite tackle hug me and much to my shock. Instead of me taking a few steps back like usual in order to dispel the momentum in Pyrrha's charge and got the wind knocked out of me once Pyrrha made contact.

Sending me straight back to the house's Front Door and almost broke the door too. Shigure easily gets away from the little red [Missile] and left me defenseless. I give Shigure a betrayed look, which she just looks away much to Grandpa Viridian's amusement at this display in front of him.

"I miss you so much~!" Pyrrha continues to apply more pressure into her hug, causing me to choke and at the same time, everyone could hear the sound of something breaking. And what's being broken in the progress; just happens to be my bones and the agonizing pain come with it, much to my horror upon realizing.

Pyrrha's physical strength became stronger compare to the strength she had 4 years ago.

"The pain...so much pain." I said through the agonizing pain, which Pyrrha being 10 years old could easily break through my aura shield without trying.

And my aura reserve is 326% or so higher compared to 4 years ago. But, the amount of pain I'm feeling right now; made my increased aura reserve look like nothing and I could tell Pyrrha not even using aura enhance at all. A completely free of aura enhance in Pyrrha's physical strength.

"I miss you so much, Em~" Pyrrha continue to hug me tighter by the second while rubbing her head against my chest.

 _'I think I heard something break.'_ I thought with a dreadful feeling while feeling my aura switch from shield to healing everything that is damaged; being my bones itself that is damaged the most.

Just for a few more seconds of pain. Pyrrha loosen her hug, but what she did next surprise the hell out of me.

She literally picks me up off the ground while still hugging me just enough to make sure I can't escape. Afterward, Pyrrha walks over to Grandpa Viridian, with Shigure following behind her and giving me an apologetic look for not helping right now.

At my end; I felt my aura, trying to heal me as best it could, even if I can't move at all right now.

"I can't wait for us to spend time together; like we do 4 years ago." Pyrrha said to me and felt today is a great day.

"Can...can you let go of me, first though?" I manage to speak out before Pyrrha reapply her previous strength into her hug.

"Nope." Pyrrha said in a cheerful voice and wanted to continue holding onto her older twin a bit longer. After all, it has been 4 years since she hugged her twin brother; much to her disappointment and countless sleepless nights from the lack of body heat belong to her older twin. And it took Pyrrha around a month to be able to sleep without me.

Now, she is going to make up for all those sleepless night through hugs, even if she has to break someone; being those who dare to get in her twin bonding time.

"Grandpa...help." I look at Grandpa Viridian, who just raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, kiddo. But, there are some things that, even I can't do; one of them just happen to stop me from helping you." Grandpa Viridian allow a small grin appear on his face, "After all, Pyrrha been working hard to get strong enough to shorten the time of the training trip. So, she could reunite with her twin; being you and I don't feel like ruining it for her."

Right now, I really wanted to punch that grin off his face; however, much to my disappointment and frustration. Is that one: I'm weaker than Grandpa Viridian. Two: He has modern/this world experience in wars. While my first [Persona]'s experience in wars isn't much compared to Grandpa Viridian's wars with advance weapons.

Of course, I could just use my [Magic] to get revenge, but I won't, not because I can't do it; just because I don't want to reveal to everyone in the open. This would just put a giant sign over the top of my head; giving everyone a reason to capture me. Either to gain the secret of my [Magic] or use me for their own personal goals, even if it's against my will.

I glare at Grandpa Viridian, _'Just you wait old man; I'll make you regret the day you decided to not help me in my time of need.'_ And Grandpa Viridian didn't even look like my glare faze him one bit. As he watches Pyrrha carefully make sure not to hit the back of my head while entering the car.

2 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Main Building: Main Office)

I blankly stare at the grown up talking among each other while feeling sore from Pyrrha's death hug.

It took an hour to get to the Sanctum Academy on a car and another hour for us to meet up with staff members of Sanctum Academy. Who knew today there would be lots of families trying to enroll their kids into the Sanctum Academy.

And from the look on some of the kids' crying face, with their family trying to cheer them up. I could tell some of them didn't make it and failed to enroll; maybe giving up on becoming a Huntsmen and Huntresses after a number of failing to enroll or too old to enter.

Luckily, Grandpa Viridian know some of the staff members and actually made an advance appointment with them; maybe that's why it was Grandpa Viridian chose to take us instead of maybe an Uncle or someone belong to our family. Heck, even Shigure's family could have taken us here, but Grandpa Viridian was the one instead.

The only reason it took an hour for us to meet one of the staffs to enroll us; much to Pyrrha, Shigure, and my happiness of not having to go through a few paperwork, which could have made this longer than it should.

Our families have already filed in all the paperwork needed during this month, where all three of us return home from our training trip.

Is that there is a big waiting line inside the Main Building; well, more like three lines. One: Is where the people come to enroll their kids. Two: People who have already filed all the paperwork and just need to meet up with one of the staffs to write down the kids' names and ages, then send them to the third line. Which is where all paperwork is done and all kids register into the Sanctum Academy's Database System.

This third line is for the families to wait when it's time for the physical testing take place; before any kids are accepted and ready to begin their studies. But, there are some cases, where those who failed are required to redo all the paperwork afterward.

Making those reentries to do a long progress once more in order to have another chance at enrollment.

Grandpa Viridian walks over to us, "Come on kids. It's almost time for the physical tests and we just barely made it too." With that said, Grandpa Viridian lead us towards the third line, where two staff members leading everyone to a different location for the test to be taken.

30 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Fieldhouse: Training Room/Temporarily Physical Testing Area)

As everyone looks around the whole room, which is filled with many equipments for public usage.

"Okay, everyone. All families, please stand to the left side of the room while the kids stay where they are. We're about to begin the first test." One of the staff members said to everyone while pointing to their left.

few minutes later*

After all the families that not taking the tests are standing at the left side of this whole Training Room. As for the rest of us are standing in front of the two staffs; waiting on what the first test going to be.

"Now, pay attention. Because I will only explain once and if you miss something; don't bother to ask me to repeat." The other staff members look at all the children in front of them, causing a few kids to feel nervous under their stares.

"For the first test, it's a combat simulation; each of you will face me for 5 minutes and depending on how well you did in those 5 minutes. Will decide on rather you pass the first test and go into the next one, or fail and go home and maybe try again next time." The same staff member said to everyone; making everyone talk among themselves.

"Quiet!" The previous staff member shout out loud, making everyone stop talking, "We shall begin the test. First up..."

1 hour later*

12 entries went by and only 5 passed so far; only with the last 2 just barely made it past 5 minutes and almost was knocked out cold like the other failed entries.

The staff that has been going for a whole hour now; didn't even sweat a drop and those who haven't gone through their 5 minutes turn yet. Broke in a cold sweat from not being able to use any weapons at all.

Which made some of the kids that train fully in their weapons, become a powerless being and end crippling themselves from the lack of their weapons.

Luckily, to those that have their aura unlocked compare to those that don't; have a bit higher chance, even without their weapons. At least, they could last longer and the staffs even give everyone a boon, where anyone last over 5 minutes will pass the first test.

Of course, anyone smart enough this is just a false hope to those who barely last 5 minutes by continue dodging the staff's attacks. Would fail the next test for sure; well, depending on what the next test going to be.

"Remember." I said to Pyrrha and Shigure in a whisper tone, "Don't show off all your secrets." Both Pyrrha and Shigure nodded quietly; not like they didn't know, because among everyone here.

Pyrrha, Shigure and myself, along with two or three more kids, are the youngest while a few are 1 year or older; making the rest of the older kids to look at us with disdain, for thinking we're some kind of prodigy and could just come a few years earlier to the Sanctum Academy.

However, they knew not to speak out their minds when they realize who we are; well, our family that is, as they don't want to cause any trouble for their own family by making any problems for us while the test is taking place.

"Enma Nikos! You're up!" The staff member on the stage called out with a loud voice; announcing me to come up, as it is my turn now.

"Look like it's my turn." I said to Pyrrha and Shigure; before I walk towards the stage while both Pyrrha and Shigure wished me luck.

Once I walk up to the stage, where the staff is waiting for me and in a minute or so. I stand before the staff, who didn't even get into a fighting stance this whole time; and only has a bored look on their face during the whole hour, but what made it worse for those who could see it clearly.

The staff always knocks out everyone within 5 strikes and the only reason the 5 kids passed in the first place, besides lasting the 5 minutes; it's because they are good at enduring all 5 strikes or barely dodge them. As the staff only strikes back every one minute.

"Okay, Nikos. You have 5 minutes to stay conscious or impress me enough to pass you." The staff informs me and right after they finish explaining the rules.

The staff appears in front of me, with their right fist already just a few feet away from my face.

I was too surprised at this sudden approach compare to their previous ones, where they waited for a whole minute to go by before they go for their 1st strike while they parry or move away from the kids' attacks.

And getting punched directly in the face, sending me crashing against the stage's floor. As my whole body roll until I'm near the edge of the stage.

 _'Thank you, aura. AND SHIT!'_ I pick myself off the ground and quickly roll away, when the staff once against came in for a fast stomp.

I didn't know what reason the staff changed their mind and feel like they trying to fail me without giving me a chance at all.

Not bother to think about this anymore and switch my [Current Persona Equip]; being [Accelerator], back to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] in order for me to have any chance of passing this first test.

I could hear a few families shouting at the staff, which they ignored completely and focus only on knocking me out, or maybe even cripple me at worst.

Thanks to the familiar presence of my first [Persona]; I can now easily see the staff's attack pattern much better and find the weak points in their attacks. Also, giving me the mindset to find which paths lead to my survival.

Yes, survival. Not winning this fight, because from the past 3 years outside of the safe zone belong to Shigure's family. I discover that [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] doesn't give me outstanding in combat nor proficient in [Magecraft], which I don't even have access to, even with all the knowledge come with [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada].

But, someone who knows how to survive and last long enough to consider the battle a win for him; making my first [Persona] I'm glad to have.

 _'I only need to survive for 5 minutes.'_ I narrow my eyes at the staff, as I continue dodging at the last minute and see the staff getting annoyed with me dodging their attacks this whole time now.

"Hold still." The staff growl at me, "You are only making this worst onto yourself. Now, quit moving and let me knock you out." The staff pick up the pace and apply more strength behind their strikes.

I dodge a right hook, then a front kick and afterward a right elbow strike towards my head.

There were a few close calls, where one of the staff's attacks almost broke my defense; and it's only thanks to my aura shield protecting me while I had to use aura enhance to increase my speed to move away from getting hit.

Sadly, with all this effort put into; I'm still getting pushed back and barely holding on. While at the same time, the staff continues going strong as they started to increase their pace even more.

I thank my lucky star that they are only doing a basic form of hand to hand combat instead of complex move set.

But, I got a feeling that this staff's semblance would be an enhancer type semblance and I don't know if this is true or not.

 _'Shit! I'm still not used to fighting without my [Pistol] or [Combat Knife]!'_ Which is true, since most of the time. I would either use a [Pistol] along with my [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery] or use a [Combat Knife] instead of a [Pistol].

After all, I'm still a kid and don't have enough physical strength to overpower an adult. Of course, I could use aura enhance to solve this problem; much to my frustration, there are people out there with their aura unlocked. So who could say they can't do aura enhance as well, which being the same case as of right now with the staff.

I continue maximizing the limit amount of aura I should use to enhance myself; before I end up lowering my aura down to 10% and once I enter 10% in aura reserve. My body would begin to slow down, back to the original rate. Because for me, my minimum requirement for using aura enhance is above 10%.

However, I made a small mistake by taking a step to the right too soon once my aura reaches 10%; and end up getting the wind knocked out of me when the staff took this opening and did a roundhouse kick towards my right side.

I decided that I'm done holding back and finally switch to my third [Persona]; one of my trump cards against strong opponents.

The staff, of course, notice the sudden chance when they saw me land back to the ground and see the change in my eyes, along with my fighting stance.

My third [Persona] is [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] and unlike my other two [Persona] that does large scale destruction upon summon. This [Persona] specialize in close combat and best suited for fighting stronger enemies in pure physical [Skill].

However, the reason why I don't use [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] that much; is because of two [Skill] come effects once I equip this [Persona], and those two [Skill] are [The Fool's Curse] and [Limiter Seal].

The first [Skill] happens to be a new thing or just came with my [Persona System]; as [The Fool's Curse] come with all [Persona] that fall under the [Fool Arcana]. Making [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] my very first [Persona] under the [Fool Arcana].

 **[The Fool's Curse]:**

 **Passive Effect: A random [Curse], which are placed with any [Persona] that fall under the [Fool Arcana]. The chosen [Curse] for this [Persona] is the 30% personality influence towards the user and adapting the [Persona]'s fighting experience with the user's body.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 3 (Require Persona's Rank: 4 to rank up)**  
 **Cost: None**

One of the reasons, why I don't equip [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] most of the time; it's because of [The Fool's Curse]. I can already feel my [Persona] trying to control my mind by the second.

Furthermore, the worse part of equipping this [Persona] is the [Limiter Seal], that comes with [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] and much to my despair.

 **[Limiter Seal]: Increase current limit by 2% per Persona's Rank (This is remove at Persona's Rank: 10)**

 **Passive Effect: Due to the [Persona]'s past life; at their early stage, they were handicapped and no longer capable of fighting at 100%. At most, 52% is the current limit of the bodily conditions in a limited time before all joints are dislocated; stopping the user from continuing to attend the battle and could lead to a fatal situation. 100% effect applies to the user.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 10**  
 **Cost: None**

Another thing, I think having a [Persona] under the [Fool Arcana] is much more different compared to the series. Since there 2 [Skill] that literally could outright kill me in a certain situation. With [Limiter Seal], I'm really putting my life at risk during any fights.

Even if I manage to get [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] to [Persona's Rank: 10]; the limiter would go up to 70% and only for a few minutes. So, I either have to find a way to get that last 30% somehow or follow [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s path of getting lucky from some random attacks that may or may not increase my limiter, but with a high risk of me getting killed.

Not to mention that [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] don't care if my body's joints dislocate going past 52% of the few times I used him in my fights. After all, this isn't his physical body at all; making it worse for my end and this [Persona] is crazy for fights.

 _'But, desperate times call for desperate measures.'_ I thought with a bit of regret; as I let my [Persona] take control over my body and [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] wanted a good fight, because he knew I will switch him out if the situation call for it. So, just barely under 52% of my body's limit.

Now, with [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] taking over; I easily dodge a few strikes from the staff as I follow [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] guiding my body while letting my aura regenerate at the same time.

Anyone could tell by the face of the staff, that they're really pissed off right now and with [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] making funny faces with my own face isn't helping.

An elbow strike to the staff's right ribs, causing them to grunt in pain. Then, another elbow strike to the staff's back this time. Forcing the staff to pause for a moment, because of the pain from his ribs and back.

However, I didn't stop for a moment to give the staff a chance to recover and grab a hold of them, then I throw the staff over my left shoulder and send a fast back kick, with the last bit of aura in my reserve to activate aura enhance for a few more seconds, to support the joints within my right leg from dislocating right away.

As everyone watches a grown man sent flying by a 10 year old; I fall to my knees, as I dislocated my right leg, my hip joint, and both my shoulder popped out as well. I manage to stop myself from trying to scream out of pain.

Also, from the emotion I'm feeling from [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]; I could tell he was disappointed in this fight and begin to force my body to go beyond its limit once more in order to fight anyone nearby to see if they give [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] some excitement in the fight.

Of course, I forcibly cut my [Persona] from controlling my body before he could ruin my body just for a limited time of fighting, that could amuse him.

What made this worst for me; is that I need [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] to be equipped the whole time until I get my dislocated right leg back in place before switching him out.

Since the last time, I made a big mistake of switching him out with my other [Persona] and this lead to having my whole body become unstable while my aura started healing the dislocated part, causing multiple problems, that almost lead to my death.

After all, it's because of [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] being equipped is what stops my aura from trying to heal anything dislocated.

From what I understand is that my body changed a little with different [Persona] equipped at the time and one of them is [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [Limiter Seal].

So anything I dislocated, I made sure to put them back in place before switching out to a different [Persona] and much to my happiness.

Shigure appears next to me and with a quick check up; Shigure places all the joints in back into the correct positions.

This time, I let out a yell from the sudden spike of pain, but at least I could stand and walk a little.

I felt so much happiness for having someone like Shigure nearby to help me with this problem of mine.

Sadly, I still can't switch out [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] until Shigure says I'm good to do so after both of us did a few tests when I gained [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] as my third [Persona].

I really don't like using [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] that much, even if he increase my speed in developing my [Official Rank] [Skill]'s [Requirement].

However, the fact that [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [The Fool's Curse] made it worse for me most of the time. Because of him; the people in the 50th Floor Area know me for being a battle manic and a pervert whenever I face a female opponent. Well, as my disguised alter ego in the group that is.

And Ziarre made it known to everyone in the group to stay away from me; every time I go through a fight and only go near me after a few days once she knows my sudden change of personality return back to normal; well, more like Shigure had makes up a few lies about how I have a multiple personality disorder.

So yeah, I don't use [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] in most fights and only during a solo training session or against strong opponents, that even with the help of my first and second [Persona] won't be any help. Well, mostly my first [Persona] than the second one. After all, [Accelerator]'s [Persona's Rank] is not high enough to help me in combat just yet.

"How long?" I ask Shigure, with a hint of pain in my voice while Shigure helps me stand up as we walk off the stage.

Shigure helps me carefully go down the stairs and glance at me for a second, then back to looking at Pyrrha, who rush towards us and help me out as well, "Around...10...minutes...maybe...longer...just in...case."

I let out a sigh of relief at the amount of time needed before I could switch out my [Current Persona Equip]. Because I can feel [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] trying to force my body to do something and feel happy that it's only 30% and not 100% in [The Fool's Curse].

 _'I'm going to have to be careful of future [Persona] that fall under the [Fool Aranca], with [The Fool's Curse] tagging along.'_ I feel a shiver going down my back from imaging all different types of [The Fool's Curse] and hope I don't get any more [Persona] under the [Fool Arcana].

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE PASS?!" I heard a shout to my left and it happens to be the same staff I sent flying a few minutes ago.

"Will you stop making a fool of yourself? He passed because it has been over 5 minutes already." The other staff member calmly response back to their partner in this testing phase.

The angry staff was about to shout once more, but decided it wasn't worth getting fired; however, unknown to that staff, Grandpa Viridian is already talking to someone on his scroll while glaring at the staff I sent flying.

"Why don't you go cool off for a while. I take over the rest of this test." The other staff member looks at their partner with disdain for some reason and walk up to the stage, "Momoyo Kawakami, you're next. I don't have to repeat the rules since by now everyone should know it by now."

I would have paid more attention to what the other staff continues explaining and mainly focus on the new kid coming up the stage.

A short hair girl, with red eyes and wearing a black t-shirt and shorts; walk out of the crowd and head towards the stage, with an excited grin on her face. Who is also similar to our ages, being my group's age.

 _'How many other characters from different series am I going to find in this universe?'_ I thought dryly and felt a headache about to come.

"Come on! Let get this fighting going!" Momoyo shouts with excitement in her voice, then without letting the staff finish. Momoyo rush straight ahead and to almost everyone's surprise and shock. She is matching the staff's fast punches and kicks with her own.

 _'You got to be shitting me.'_ I thought in horror, _'Pyrrha already have an abnormal strength and Shigure with speed. Now, I have Momoyo, that has both?! And if I remember correctly, she got abnormal level in stamina as well! What kind of fuck up parallel universe did I end up?!'_

As I watch both the staff and Momoyo continue punching one of another, with a few times one of them go for a kick or using it as a faint, for their next attack.

The headache starting to get bigger, when [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] becoming more excited as the 5 minutes fight between the staff and Momoyo goes on.

 _'Quiet you!'_ I mentally shout at my [Persona] and in a response for this. My [Persona] tried to move my right arm to slap myself; however, I still have enough strength to overcome this.

49 minutes later*

After Momoyo's test was over, with being the only one who matches blows with the staff while the rest of us only manage to last the 5 minutes; well, Pyrrha and Shigure managed to impress the staff enough to pass them without having to last 5 minutes.

With the previous 5 kids that pass, along with Pyrrha, Shigure, Momoyo, and myself; there are 12 more kids that last the 5 minutes. Making a total of 21 kids pass the first test while the rest failed.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the second test." The second staff said to everyone and almost all the kids that passed groan, "Now, enough of that. We have 2 more tests after this first once and you should lucky that the second test will take place here. So there is no need to go anywhere else."

Some of the families actually let out a sigh of relief and I'm guessing not everyone wanted to keep on walking around the whole campus, just to take the next test. While the families with the kids that had failed; we're told to wait for the first test to finish, then the first staff member, who was the previous among the two staff members to face against the us kids and will be the one that lead the failed kids' families back to the Front Entrance of the Sanctum Academy.

"Our second test will be..." The staff draws out as they look at everyone to see if they got everyone's attention and once they see everyone looking at their direction, "Will be a written test on everyone's knowledge about what makes a Hunter."

The whole room became quiet and anyone could hear a pin drop, but what made it worst than it should. All of a sudden, the stage flips over; and there are desks and chairs, with a paper and pencil. Waiting for us to use them; however, I feel like this is my biggest obstacle from entering the Sanctum Academy.


	18. Chapter 18: The End and The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The End and The Beginning**

next day*

 **Days?: It's time for the Academy Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Fieldhouse: Training Room/Temporarily Physical Testing Area)

"Ugh...why it has to be a written test?" I heard Momoyo mumble to herself and find out she is standing behind Pyrrha on my right.

"Why the long face? Bad at taking written test?" I ask Momoyo before I realize that [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] managed to influence my thoughts right after I heard Momoyo talking to herself.

Momoyo looks at me with a surprised look, then let a smirk appear on her face a second later.

"Oh? Now, you're going to talk to me? After you ignored most of my questions?" Momoyo looks at me with a sharp glint, and sound excited for some reason.

"Because I don't have the answers to those questions of yours?" I answer Momoyo's question, but sound more like a question instead of an answer.

"Uh huh." Momoyo didn't believe me one bit, but let this go for now and return her attention back to the front as the staff continues explaining to everyone; the 21 kids including my group, about the rules while taking the written test.

Like regular school's test taking rules, so there was no need to pay attention at all; however, what did catch my attention. Are the cameras on the walls in this Training Room we're in.

 _'Guess they don't want to give anyone the chance to cheat.'_ I thought dryly at the fact the people in the Sanctum Academy would go a bit further to make sure no students would cheat on their test.

I let out a sigh as I follow the rest of my future classmate towards the desks are and feel a little depressed that I can't switch out [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] for my other two [Persona].

Since Shigure told me the joints in my right leg still need more time compare to my hip joints and shoulders. After all, I did use my right leg as my finishing move against the previous staff member, who left with the failed families' kids.

4 hour later*

The written tests, yes tests in plural, as there was another written test after the first once; and the second one being on everyone's knowledge about the history of the Remnant.

Luckily, there were two breaks in between the 4 hours of taking these two tests, with each test taking at least an hour and 30 minutes while each break is 15 minutes.

"My brain turned to mush..." I heard Momoyo groan out on my left and behind Shigure this time. I could tell even Shigure is a bit mentally tired from all the writing portion tests.

"Ugh! My brain hurt!" Pyrrha cried out, as she held her head with both hands in the hope it would make the headache go away.

"Huh? Our parents didn't teach you other subjects that not related to combat?" I ask Pyrrha a little surprise, since I know we're home school and all, but we should at least know a few basic subjects; like math, science, history, and English.

Then again, I'm pretty much cheating with my previous life's knowledge and one of my new [Skill], [Basic Processor Mastery], to improve my mindset.

 **[Basic Processor Mastery]:**

 **Description: Giving the user's brain the capacity and processing power to bypass the limit place on it. Gaining knowledge about everything around them and will be able to precisely understand and process how things work just feeling or looking at them. 10% effect increase in combat analysis, perception, reaction time and information gathering.**

 **Training Methods:**

 **Gather new combat related knowledge: (8/100)**  
 **Gather new [Technique]: (6/100)**

This [Basic Processor Mastery] cost me [2100 System Points]; just too bad this [Skill] is more towards combat related instead of general stuff. Not that I'm complaining since this [Skill] pretty much help me recreated the two styles for [Official Unarmed Strikes Mastery], and I'm already working on recreating 2 more right now.

"They did, but I had loads of stuff on my plate and I'm surprised I could remember anything they taught me." Pyrrha mumbles to me, as she lay her head on her desk.

"I swear if they making the last test another written one..." Momoyo growls out; scaring a few of the closer kids near her. Plus, seeing Momoyo going toe to toe with the staff tend to bring fear to anyone, who saw the fight.

Before Momoyo continue her threat; the staff came back in the room with a single piece of paper and walk towards until they are in front of all 21 of us.

"Alright, the test's results are in and surprisingly all of you kids managed to pass the 2 written tests. Congratulation." The staff didn't look like they're that amaze and continue speaking in a bored tone, "Now, since the 2nd test was just added this year and doesn't have anything related to the physical tests. But, we require to and should help us lessen the deaths by doing these written tests I guess. By seeing how smart you kids are, to know when to fight and when to retreat."

All of us; just blankly look at the staff in shock of what they just said; well, most kids that still half asleep or about to fall asleep from the long written tests.

"Now, that the 2nd test is done; there is the 3rd and final test before among you 21 are accepted into the Sanctum Academy and the 3rd test will be a survival test." The staff reveals what our 3rd test going to be.

I glance at my twin sister and fiancee, then look at the staff with a complete focus of my attention.

"Also, because this is a survival test; making it an outdoor testing phase and all 21 of you will be staying in the forest nearby for a whole day. But, if anyone wants to give up. Now is your chance." The staff stop for a moment to see if anyone among us 21 would give up right now.

Slowly, some of us look at one of another, but Momoyo just looks more excited instead of being nervous like the others while Shigure and I didn't look like this going to be hard at all. Since about 3 years; our group would sometimes have to camp inside a forest to save up [Dust] and hiding away from the pursuits.

Pyrrha on the hand, look like all her training from the trip may pay off more than she thought and feel a little grateful for her parents for training; a little though, not really grateful enough to trust her parents with her own life. After all, her parents were the one that forced her to be separate from her twin and couldn't be taken along for the training trip.

"Don't worry about grimm attacking you, because we made sure to clear out the grimm inside the assigned forest for the survival test. Now, the explanation is done, all families have a few minutes to talk to your kids before we take them to the forest to begin their survival test and can be picked up tomorrow in the afternoon." The staff finish speaking to everyone and walk over to the side of the stage; waiting for all 21 kids to get off the stage before they flip the stage back to the original state.

few minutes later*

"So...I'll be honest with you 3." Grandpa Viridian sound a little tired, "I did not expect there to be a written test at all and don't worry about that first staff. I've already talked the high up about this, so don't worry about them coming after you, Enma." Grandpa Viridian gave me a smile while patting my right shoulder in comfort.

"Oh yeah! What was all that about?" Pyrrha look confused about the reason why the first staff changes their approach when it was her older twin's turn and wanted to know what that was all about.

"Let just say, I'm going to have a long talk with your parents." Grandpa Viridian answer Pyrrha's question, with a hint of steel in his voice, but didn't continue answering further.

Pyrrha puffs her cheeks out in annoyance and Grandpa Viridian just smirk, then poke Pyrrha's left cheek, causing Pyrrha to yelp from the sudden action from her Grandpa Viridian.

Grandpa Viridian chuckle at this, "Anyway, good luck on the survival test and here a tip; make sure to stay in a group and don't wander off alone. Trust me. You would pass much easier on this test if you stay in a group." After Grandpa Viridian finishes speaking with us and said his goodbyes, then left the Training Room along with the rest of the other family.

"Bye Pop! Bye Mom!" Momoya shouted to her parents, then walk over to my group with a big grin on her face.

All three of us just stare at Momoyo for a few seconds until Momoyo got annoyed by the silence between us.

"What?!" Momoyo shouts at us, as she scowls at us for not speaking to her at all right now.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you with us and not your friends." I answer for both Pyrrha and Shigure's places, while looking at Momoyo with a blank expression.

"Hehehe...yeah about that." Momoyo looks away from our gazes and look a little nervous, "None of my friends are enrolling into this academy and mostly belong to a civilian family."

Both Pyrrha and Shigure nodded together at the same time in understanding Momoyo's feeling while I continue staring at Momoyo with a blank expression.

 _'Momoyo's friends are civilians and didn't join with her to the academy to become Hunter?'_ I thought with surprise at this fact, but just throw it in the many things that just this world's logic when I've already met up with 3 characters from 3 separate series that shouldn't belong in this world; well, not like I could talk when Pyrrha shouldn't even have an older twin brother.

"Wait, you said this academy." Pyrrha look at Momoyo a little curious, "Does that mean that some of your friends are enrolling in a different academy?"

Momoyo widen her eyes a little in surprise, "Caught on that huh? Well, more like any Hunter Academy and more in a different Academy of career choices for them. One of them wanted to be a police officer." Momoyo helplessly shrugs, since none of her friends wanted to become a Hunter.

"So why us? Don't like the others?" I pointed out that Momoyo didn't bother to go near the other kids, that successfully passed the first and second tests.

"Why bother when there is a chance of them failing the last test, while at the same time, I know for sure you three would easily pass this so called survival test with ease. So I thought, why not, and wanted to see if we can become friends as all of us enroll into the Sanctum Academy." Momoyo gives us a big smile and Shigure just tilts her head to the side at this display.

Pyrrha twitches a little since another girl is taking away more time belong to her bonding time with her twin, but kept her cool; since it would be rude to tell Momoyo to go away when the girl trying to be friendly with us.

I blankly stare at Momoyo and shrug, "Good enough for me. Welcome to our group, I guess?" I didn't bother trying to compare this Momoyo to her canon part, with the stuff I deal with both Shigure and Izaya already broke my thoughts about comparing them to their canon.

I'm not even going to bother to find out what the difference with this Momoyo to her canon and just waits for Momoyo to show me the difference when it's time. Now, I'm just wondering if she going to build herself a mecha-shift weapon or go weaponless like her canon.

"Are...we...going...to get...our weapons...back...any...time soon?" Shigure looks uneasy right now from not having her [Nodachi] at this moment and even Pyrrha feel nervous once Shigure reminds everyone that they never got their weapons back from the staffs.

"We better or we're going to have a problem." I frown a little and Shigure nod along with me while Pyrrha just narrows her eyes around the place, but still kept on glancing at Momoyo a few times.

"You guys depend on your weapons too much; well, I don't know about you Enma. But, I'll like to see how you fight with your weapons." Momoyo grin at me, but feels more curious about how well I use my weapons after she saw me throw a grown man easily enough and wonder how much damage I could do with my weapons.

Of course, neither Shigure or I would tell Momoyo that even without our main weapons; actually more of Shigure's case than mine, since I got more spares of [Pistol] and [Combat Knife] for me to use.

Shigure on the hand, could still use all kind of different weapons hidden away on herself, but feel better with her [Nodachi], which she took care of for 3 years now compared to the rest of her weapons she used for sneak attacks.

"Let's just wait for a few more minutes and see if they remember or not." I said to the girls, "Also, Momoyo, did you train in any weapons?" I just wanted to make sure if this Momoyo would go weaponless or not.

"Nope!" Momoyo didn't look like she bother about lacking a weapon, "Been training in my family's fighting style and that's enough for me." Momoyo looks proud the fact she learns her family's fighting style more than learning how to use a weapon instead.

"Again. Good enough for me." I shrug at this when Momoyo didn't go further into what kind of fighting style her family use; since it no one, but Momoyo's business at knowing this.

Pyrrha just rolls her eyes at me, but nonetheless, she didn't want to keep on talking about Momoyo or her family anymore and she is starting to get irritated when the staff didn't say anything yet. And so far, all the families already left the place; leaving the 21 of us waiting on the staff, who just checking something on their scroll this whole time.

30 minutes later*

It has been half of an hour already and the staff is still going through whatever they're doing on their scroll and among of us 21; some of us look outright mad while others are too scared of the staff, that they would fail them before they could take the last test and didn't want to take the chance.

As for the rest of us; being my group, including Momoyo, we're pretty much bored. Well, Momoyo looks like she about to punch someone really bad, with the staff as Momoyo's target of frustration.

Shigure and Pyrrha has a much easier time to deal with the waiting time, where Shigure got her medical notebook to go over while Pyrrha decided to take a nap and save her energy for later.

Leaving me to myself, which I used the time to switch my [Persona] back to [Accelerator] in order to increase the [Synchronize] between me and my [Persona]. So [Accelerator]'s [Persona's Rank] would rank up.

The more I use the [Persona]; the higher the chance my [Persona's Rank] would raise and seeing how [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] already reached to [Persona's Rank: 3] just last month. After equipping [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] for the whole during my fighting against the [Training Dummy].

Of course, I could just equip and let the [Synchronize] raise itself, but by fighting with the equipped [Persona]. I have a higher chance increasing the [Persona's Rank].

Sadly, I can't find a way to figure out how my progress is going with each [Persona]'s [Synchronize] and know which would raise a rank next.

Now, I just continue doing a sit-up until the staff finishes whatever they're doing at the moment and if the staff going to waste my time, then I may as well do some workout to improve myself further.

"Okay! Everyone gather around!" The staff shouted out of nowhere, causing almost all of us to jump out of our skins out of fright.

"Do they have to yell? We're not even that far from them." Momoyo feels annoyed by this and she isn't the only one that hates the staff for wasting their time, even though this could be lessening the time needed to stay in the forest.

Once everyone gathers around the staff and recounting how many there are among, then after that was done. The staff nodded to themselves, "Alright, I've contacted my fellow colleague and they just finished clearing out the grimm in the forest. Now, I shall take you 21 back to the Armory Room, to get back your weapons."

The staff walk out through the door, which should lead to the Armory Room that should contain our weapons.

over an hour later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Unknown Forest)

It only took 10 minutes to reach the Armory Room and for everyone to get their weapons back or at least to those who train in using a weapon.

After everyone got their weapons; the staff led us to a bunch of Bullhead to take us directly to the forest instead of walking there, much to some of the kids' relief.

Luckily, Pyrrha, Shigure, Momoyo and I managed to get on a Bullhead with all us in one group while the other kids would go to a different Bullhead to make save up room. Since the Bullhead can carry at least five passengers and a moderate amount of personal equipment.

Though, I could have swore some of the boys nearby were glaring at me for being alone with Pyrrha, Shigure, and Momoyo. I'm pretty sure none of the boys are into girls right now, but more like wanted to know the girls because of the display they showed during the first test and wanted to make some connection between them and the girls.

Well, that's what I'm thinking is the reason why some of the boys glared at me when my group took a Bullhead for ourselves.

It took around an hour for all the Bullheads to reach the forest nearby the academy and I'm pretty surprised the fact there is a big empty grass field in the forest.

After letting all the kids get off the Bullheads; the staff explains to everyone that we only need to stay in this open area for the whole day until they pick us up.

Of course, much to everyone's annoyance when the staff didn't explain further and left with the Bullheads; leaving all 21 of us alone in this unknown forest.

I could already see that the group already formed, with 5 in a group, but there was one group that has an extra being the 21st kid to pass the first test, among their group.

"Well, that was a thing." Momoyo said to everyone, as we watched all the Bullheads disappear from our sights.

Silence last for a few seconds until Pyrrha realize something important, "Aren't we suppose to have some survival gears given to us during the test or something?" Pyrrha looks a little worried right about now, because none of us carried any survival gears beside our weapons on us, and Momoyo has its worst since she doesn't have anything but the clothes on her.

 _'Another thing I should put down on my list of "lack of common sense" belong to this world. Which is the lack of adult supervision once more. At least, the first month Shigure, Izaya and I got Ziarre to join us and was in her early adulthood.'_ I thought dryly, the fact we lack adult presence in the middle of the unknown forest, even if the staff cleared the forest of grimm.

Shigure just shrugged at Pyrrha since she doesn't have an answer for her question on, why didn't we get anything related to a survival gear for us to use.

But, both Shigure and I know that neither of us would have to worry about that, thanks to my [Inventory].

 _'Maybe there hidden cameras spying on us; like how Ozpin do for his academy.'_ I felt this was the correct guess, even if I have some doubt on this, but nonetheless, the maybe hidden cameras could just be out of my detection's range.

So I decided not to take anything out of my [Inventory] in the open, where anything could be watching us.

"So what now?" Momoyo asks us, mostly towards me since it looks like I'm the leader of this group.

"Hmm. How about we just move away from this open field and just stay near the outer later of this open field. Because I have a bad experience staying in an open area and don't feel like jinxing myself." I didn't bother to think much about it.

After all, there were countless times where either I'm alone or with someone in an open area. I get ambushed by an enemy every time; well, most of the time since I would be wearing my alter ego disguise, even if I hated wearing it thanks to [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] causing me so many problems. Every time I fought a strong opponent or a female.

But hey, can't have other people discovering my real appearance, if it's a little bit extreme of going out in disguise all the time. Helped me out lots of time when I just change my appearance to something else to escape in plain sight.

I'm pretty sure the people who chased after me are mostly dumb grunts that can't tell the difference, even when others could just easily tell by looking at my body size and just check if there I'm someone's kid or not by asking the adults around me.

So yeah, being known as a pervert, battle manic and a greedy bastard for anything worth a value that I could exchange with my [Persona System] for more [System Point].

 _'Lucky me, Shigure knows the real reason for my changed personality.'_ I feel so much better and felt great, that I told Shigure about my [Persona System], but knowledge about my previous life is a secret I shall never tell anyone and will take it to my grave.

"I don't know." Pyrrha looks a little unsure about stay at the edge of the open field, "Don't you think it is easier for us to stay just a bit in the middle to have open views?"

Momoyo didn't know which is better and didn't feel like thinking too much about it, "I'm okay with whichever help me sleep at night."

"How...about...we...just...stay...here...for...a few...minutes to...see how...it goes? Then...we can...decide if...we should...change...location...or not." Shigure finally gives her input and Pyrrha feel a little happy someone agree with her, even if it is Shigure who agreed.

"That's good and all, but what about sleeping bags for us to use for the night?" Momoyo pointed out another thing the staff never hand out for us kids.

 _'I have a few in my [Inventory], including a mattress as well.'_ I thought to myself, _'Of course, I'm not stupid enough to bring them out in the open like an idiot. This would reveal to everyone of my [Inventory].'_

I didn't even bother to think the pros and cons of rather making my [Inventory] act as my semblance, because I've already picked my [Earth Magic] to act as my false semblance for the 3 years already.

 _'Too bad I can't use my "semblance" at all right now, when it became my alter ego's "semblance" and even Pyrrha "know" about it. I guess I have to find a different way to use my [Magic] without having other's notices.'_ I thought carefully about losing my ability to use [Earth Magic], but didn't regret it at all. Plus, with everyone, besides Shigure, thinking my [Earth Magic] is my semblance would help me plant false trails.

"Sleep...on a...tree?" Shigure offers an option in a replacement for a sleeping bags.

"And how do we sleep on a tree?" Momoyo asks Shigure, with an eyebrow raise while folding both arms across her chest as she looks at Shigure.

30 minutes later*

Shigure is sitting on a tree's branches that large and durable enough to hold her weight, while staring down at us. Also, Shigure is using a rope to keep her from rolling over during her sleep.

 _'Huh...I guess I'm too paranoid for thinking this would be some kind of a dangerous test. Keep forgetting all of us are kids and this is more of a camping trip than a survival test.'_ I thought dryly, as I continue looking up at Shigure.

"I'll repeat myself." Momoyo let out a sigh, "How do we sleep on a tree? As in us, Enma, Pyrrha, and myself. Sure, you could sleep up there, but what about us?" Momoyo look like she getting irritated right now and it's close to night time.

Furthermore, I notice that the other kids around us are already using their jackets as a blanket to sleep on; well, those who wore a jacket before coming here.

Shigure looks like she thinking about Momoyo's question more carefully for a whole minute before she gives her answer, which is just a helpless shrug; making Momoyo more irritated than before and was the point of just smashing the tree down, with Shigure on it.

However, Momoyo took a deep breath to cool down before she does something she would regret.

"Well, I guess that's one way for among us to sleep for the night." Momoyo look tired and was close to just forget about finding a good spot to sleep, and just sleep on the ground.

Pyrrha look around the area to see if she could see anything useful that could be used to sleep on or anything useful at all.

I roll my eyes at them, then use a bit of aura enhance to boost my legs and jump a few meters high as I land on one of the tree's branches just close to Shigure.

Momoyo blankly stares at this display and slap her hand against her forehead, for not doing the same thing when she saw Shigure just climb the tree instead of using aura enhance.

Pyrrha blinks a few times, "I can't sleep on the tree." Pyrrha frown because she carrying both her [Sword], [Spear], and a [Rifle] on her back and there isn't a good spot to place her weapons beside the ground near the tree. Also, another factor on Pyrrha's part is that she wears an armor, even if it's a child size version armor. It's still heavy and could lead to breaking the branches if she picks the wrong one to use.

"Hmmm." I glance down at Pyrrha and Momoyo, then at Shigure for a moment, "Shigure you stay up here to watch over us while the rest of us sleep next to the tree for the next 2 hours, then you could switch with me. Afterward, it would be Momoyo. Actually, Momoyo can you see well in the dark?"

I look at Momoyo to see if her eyes could adjust a little in the dark; not to the point of having night vision, but enough to see a few feet away from the tree in the dark.

Momoyo raises an eyebrow at me, but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, but not too far though. I could see about a couple of feet away from me. Unless you're going to make a campfire, then our eyesight is pretty much limited to the moon's light."

Then, a sudden heat appears out of nowhere and light coming behind Momoyo.

"Yeah, just like that." Momoyo pointed at the newly made campfire behind her, without realizing what's going on behind her back.

"Done!" Pyrrha said in a cheerful voice, causing us to look at her direction and to our surprise. Pyrrha made a campfire without us noticing; actually it mostly Momoyo and myself that is surprise because none of us noticed someone was already building a campfire.

Shigure is next to Pyrrha on her right while sitting next to the campfire to feel the warmth of the campfire, to keep her warm at night.

I jump down next to Momoyo as both of us look at Pyrrha and Shigure in shock, because neither of us notices either of them made the campfire.

"Did I zone out again or something? Because I only look away for a minute or so." I look at Shigure more than Pyrrha, because I know for sure Shigure was still on her branch and the next thing I know. Shigure sitting in front of the campfire, which Pyrrha was the one who made it and Shigure maybe help out when I wasn't looking in her direction.

Momoyo was speechless at this since she didn't even see Pyrrha gather a bunch of dry wood for the campfire and made it so close to her, that only after the campfire lit up did she feel the heat and that was when she mentions the campfire part in her response.

"Okay then. Anyone carrying anything we could eat, because if not, Shigure should still have some [MRE] for us to eat." I said to mostly towards both Pyrrha and Momoyo, while Shigure took out 4 [MRE] hidden on herself.

And while I could have took out the [MRE] I put in my [Inventory], but I don't have anything on me that big enough for me to use as a cover for my [Inventory].

The only reason Pyrrha not questioning where Shigure hide the 4 [MRE]. Is because she seen Shigure hide large amounts of weapons on Shigure's body and seeing 4 [MRE] being taken out isn't fazing her one bit.

Momoyo on the hand, is once more speechless right after I ask her if she had anything, then watch Shigure take out 4 [MRE]out of nowhere.

"Okay, now I'm glad that I decided to pick this group." Momoyo ignores the urge to ask Shigure on where she hid those, but just smile and thank Shigure for the [MRE] as she happily takes one of the [MRE] from Shigure.

Pyrrha just rolls her eyes at Momoyo and thank Shigure for the [MRE], then sit next to me on my right.

While Shigure hands me the [MRE], then sit on my left while Momoyo is happily eating her [MRE] and sitting next to Pyrrha.

I ignore the stares we are getting from the other groups nearby us, because I don't know them and don't have to provide anything for them, when they should have carried some kind of rations with them just in case.

Well, I don't know about Pyrrha or Momoyo, but I got the feeling Pyrrha would mostly just hunt for her foods and seeing the campfire she easily made just prove my guess on her hunting for her food.

Momoyo, I have no clue, but I know for sure Momoyo would find a way to get her own food, if Shigure didn't bring out her supply of [MRE].

As we enjoy our dinner while ignoring the other groups near us, we talk among us about what we could do in group fights and other topics to pass the night.

1 week later*

 **Days?: First Day of School**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Unknown First Period Room)

After the so called survival test and more like a camping trip instead. I could pretty much say, that my group is the least likable among everyone that pass the tests this month.

Because everyone that's done the tests with my group, including Izaya, who did his a day after mine. Would find out about how well my group is prepared; well, in the last test mostly, where Izaya carry [MRE] on himself, along with a sleeping bag once I contacted him over my scroll to let him know about this year Sanctum Academy's enrollment test.

So, Izaya was mostly by himself at the time and picked Shigure's idea of sleeping on a tree, but including a sleeping bag with the rope.

Leaving the other kids to be jealous of Izaya for having a meal to eat for dinner, breakfast, and lunch, along with something to sleep on.

Making my group the least popular group out of the rest, once the other kids realize Izaya was in my group, then the other kids would tell those who wanted to know why they hated our group.

This leads to rumors among our year, which make the rest not be friendly towards my group. Of course, my group didn't care at all and I feel like this is the part where Pyrrha would have more friends right about now before she became famous due to her winning 4 times in a tournament.

Also, I discover the reason why the staff made us wait so long at the time and it was because there were already other kids using the camping spot for their last test and was waiting on the other staff to pick them up before it was our turn to use the camping spot.

Afterward, when my group successfully enrolls into the academy and find out only less than a hundred had successfully passed all the tests.

Well, that is what I think when I counted the number of students in my classroom right now and don't know if there more students in my year is in a different classroom or not.

"Okay, class. I want you all to introduce yourselves and don't talk over among each other. Got it?" The teacher in front of us said to everyone, causing a few among us to groan a little.

Lucky for me, Pyrrha, Shigure, Momoyo, Izaya and I are in the same class, but don't know about the next classes, though.

"This is going to be long school years." Izaya growls a little, as he places his against his desk.

"You're telling me." Momoyo let out a sigh as she continues to listen to her classmates introducing themselves to everyone, with a bored expression.

"It...will...be...fun?" Shigure didn't look like she is going to enjoy coming to this academy for Hunters.

"Come on, guys. Maybe something interesting will happen during the school years." Pyrrha had an awkward smile on her face and even she didn't like she believes her own words.

 _'Just remember about the mecha-shift weapons.'_ I continue to repeat this thought to myself, to keep me motivated in going to school once more.

I look at the current student that introducing themselves, then look behind that student and see more students that needed to introduce themselves before it's my group's turns.

 _'I hate having to come back to school.'_ I mentally slap my forehead, but kept on remember that the real reason for coming to this academy was to be there for Pyrrha.


	19. Chapter 19: It's A Progress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: It's A Progress**

 **Days?: First Day of School Part 2**

lunch time*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Cafeteria)

"Why did I decide on enrolling into this academy?" Izaya asks mostly himself, then take a bite of his [Apple].

"How should I know? I can't read minds and I know for sure others would have the urge to hit you until they're satisfied if they heard what you just said. Also, even if the 3 tests are easy for us, but remember, we're prepared and did enough training to pass them compared the time and effort others put into their chance of enrolling." I answer Izaya's question, causing him to look at me with deadpan.

"Like you're one to talk." Izaya rolls his eyes at me, "Stupid crazy training freak." I heard Izaya grumble under his breath.

"Isn't...because...you...wanted...to...stay...with us?" Shigure looks at Izaya, with her default blank expression.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I can continue our group's operations all by myself like before. Oh no, I just wanted to be with my friends that all." Izaya answer Shigure's question filled with sarcasm.

Either Shigure didn't notice Izaya being sarcastic or outright ignored it, "That's...good." Shigure gives Izaya a small smile and felt happy Izaya think we're his friends.

Izaya twitches a little, but let out a depressed sigh when he should have known what kind of reply he would get from Shigure.

A second later, Pyrrha and Momoyo walk over to our table after getting their foods, where Pyrrha sit on my right; since Shigure is already sitting on my left and Momoyo sitting next to Izaya.

"So, how you guys liking this place so far?" Momoyo looks happy to be with her new friends and wanted to know what we think about the Sanctum Academy.

"Honest or lies?" Izaya offers in a dry tone, as he looks at Momoyo this time with his deadpan expression.

Momoyo smack Izaya's back, causing Izaya to grunt in pain when Momoyo put too much strength into her smack, "Oh lighten up will ya? We made it into a Hunter Academy. But, I'll go with lies. So humor me."

Izaya glare at Momoyo now that his back is in pain, "Forget it." Izaya decided it's not worth the effort to provide Momoyo when he knows the chance of getting injured by risking taunting Momoyo. He already learned his lesson when he taunts Shigure before a year back for just kick.

Well, he learned that Shigure doesn't do kick or any kind of hitting him with her own fist or feet. Nope, Shigure at the time decided in the best of her mind, to stab him with one of her sharp weapons.

Izaya know for sure that Momoyo don't have any weapons on her, but her own body count as a weapon from what his back is telling him.

"I think this place is great." Pyrrha continues to give everyone a polite smile, even if it hurts her face a little.

I glance at Pyrrha, with a raised eyebrow and mentally ask her if she was sure about what she just said.

"You do realize there are others nearby glaring at us right now." Izaya pointed behind him to prove his point, where everyone could see a group of students are glaring at my group, but quickly look away when Pyrrha and Momoyo look at their directions.

"Ignore them and just enjoy our first day." Pyrrha didn't look like she upset from being glared at and continue to feel happy to be with her twin, and the rest maybe.

"Not to make a dent of your best day, but I'm still mad that first year students are only doing theory subjects throughout the whole year before even going into hand on stuff." Momoyo pointed out that all first year students won't even have any class related to physically do the stuff they were taught in until the second year.

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up." Pyrrha said in a sad tone. After all, with the amount of training she did during the training trip. She got used to always keep on moving and just sitting in a classroom where teacher is only doing lectures. Pretty much make her uneasy with the amount of saved up energy she needed to be released.

"Well, there is a bright side." Izaya brings up, causing all of us to pay attention to him and see what this bright side is.

"And that is?" I wanted to know what Izaya find that could make this first year not too boring and could lead to having one of us go insane from the lack of doing anything besides studying.

Pyrrha, Shigure, and Momoyo narrow their eyes at Izaya, with hidden intent where if Izaya going to fool around and end up making a joke, then Izaya going to be in a world of pain.

Izaya sweat a little as he could feel how intense the girls are glaring at him, waiting for him to give them a reason to hurt him.

"I don't know if you guys read the academy's rule book they handed out for us to read. But, among the rules; there is one that allows us to use the academy's Training Room with permission of a teacher and we could use it during after school." Izaya carefully explains what the bright side of enrolling into this academy.

"Can't we do that already by going home?" Pyrrha asks Izaya and decided this could be considered a bright side to some students.

Izaya just shrugged at Pyrrha's question, "Not all of us have a family's personal Training Room to use." Pyrrha gives that to Izaya since it is true.

"Let's just see how the school year goes." I said to everyone, since there no point of over thinking about the boring stuff and continue doing our class work for the year.

1 year later*

 **Days?: Mecha-Shift Weapon or not?**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Classroom: Subject: Mecha-Shift Weapon)

During the first year of school; let's just say being unpopular with the rest of the first year students wasn't something I would expect to happen. I forget how some kids could get jealous very easily enough.

And once more, kids could be very cruel when they wanted to, but that depends on where and when it happens. So yeah, the first time a classmate of mine tried to bully either Izaya or me.

Well, Izaya brought out his [Flick Blade] at the bullies and threaten them by cutting off their fingers one by one, if they don't leave him alone and some of them had enough brain cells to understand Izaya's threat was very real while those that don't.

Momoyo was kind of enough to stop Izaya from mostly cripple the bullies by knocking them out cold. If that wasn't enough to get the bullies to leave Izaya alone, then Momoyo would pretty much just break a bone or two per limb.

Of course, the bullies' parents would come in to threaten the academy for injuring their precious kids, but after finding out who are Momoyo and Izaya's parents. The parents of the bullies completely back off and made sure to inform their kids about who they tried to bully.

As for other trying to bully me after hearing some rumor about how my parents don't like me at all, and I still haven't figure out who started that rumor and Izaya is already trying to discover the culprit that started it.

Sadly, Izaya didn't have people to gather information inside the academy at the time and didn't make any connection with other students until the kids stop trying to bully him.

I did what any person in my place would do in the case of bullying and that is by threatening to put a [Bullet] through their head; however, there was a case of some smart kids in the bullies as they pointed out their aura should protect them from the [Bullet].

Much to my delight to prove a point, I actually shot one of them, causing a panic in the group of bullies when none of the kids would think I shoot at them. Well, I prove them wrong and with the goodness of my heart.

I force them to pay me Lien for the [Bullet] I used as a threat, even if I did shoot one of them, with the price of a fully loaded magazine for only a single [Bullet]. This lead to an outrage with more than half the bullies shouting at me for ripping them off. Too bad, I wasted another [Bullet] to prove the bullies I shouldn't be messed with.

After that day, two things happen. One: I got the bullies to stay away from me. Two: I gained enough Lien to pay Shigure's family for a few magazines for the price of 2 [Bullet], even if I'm pretty much stealing from little kids.

Sure, there are sometimes a few brave ones that dare to act tough among them to put me in my place. It was just a bad day for them to do it in front of Pyrrha, who went berserk and put the guy into a hospital and dropped from the academy due to not being able to move without help.

I'm pretty sure the only reason why Shigure didn't do anything to help with Izaya or my case of bully. Is because she knew both of us got the strength to protect ourselves against inexperienced kids.

The only reason why Momoyo helped Izaya out is that her experience with her civilian friends, that lead to her helping out.

Momoyo would have helped me out as well, even when I didn't need it in the first place. But, Pyrrha got to it first before Momoyo did and now Momoyo wanted to face Pyrrha more often in a friendly spar. Not like Momoyo didn't force all of us to spar against her through the first school year in the academy's Training Room.

So now, only a selected few kids that don't believe the former bullies would come after us whenever they see either Izaya or me. Heck, some of the girls even tried to bully Shigure for being so quiet and always carrying her [Nodachi] everywhere, causing some of the bullies to call Shigure a sword freak.

Instead of being sad at this so called title from the bullies; Shigure actually liked it a bit. Plus, it's mostly verbal bullying and not physical. No bullies were stupid enough to mess with Shigure, who always carry her [Nodachi] on her and even got her family to ask the academy permission to carry it on her person.

Not like there aren't any problems when the older students above the first year would carry their mecha-shift weapon with them as well.

"Quiet everyone." The teacher called out to all the students while some of the students would continue talking to the student next to them and the teacher would repeat themselves once more before the classroom quiet down.

"Now, today is the day where everyone has been waiting for. If some of you don't remember, then I shall repeat myself once more just for today." The teacher begins, "As last week, I told everyone to plan out what kind of mecha-shift weapon they wanted or do you want a none mecha-shift weapon, which is a fusion weapon instead. That is a melee weapon with a range weapon together in a fixed form. Now, it is time for everyone to build their weapons."

No sooner after the teacher finish speaking; the classroom became noisy from the topic of their weapons coming up and became excited.

Shigure looks like she thinking about making something else, because she always has weapons on herself thanks to her semblance. But on the hand, she could always learn how to make a mecha-shift weapon in order to gain experience to repair them.

Momoyo look bored, since she won't be creating any weapons at all when it would get in a way of her family's fighting style.

Izaya didn't bother to come up with a design for a weapon, when he isn't going to specialize in long range fights. Plus, he could pretty much borrow one of Shigure's firearms to cover his weakness in mid-long distance attacks.

Pyrrha already knew what she making as her mecha-shift weapon after considering it for a while and even asked me for some input, which I, of course, would give some hints about her future canon mecha-shift weapon and the shield.

As for me, I've already started at the very beginning of the 2nd school year before it is time for building our weapons. Much to my relief, I managed to get Shigure and her family to help me out to start out in blacksmith and this world's famous folding technology.

Who knew the stuff I could create with the folding technology would throw my mind away, then again, I remember Coco's mecha-shift weapon being an ordinary handbag and transforming into a gatling gun.

So yeah, I'm going beyond the level of ordinary students should be able to create something to the level of Ruby and Qrow's mecha-shift weapons. Maybe even higher depending on how skilled I am in the folding technology.

Lucky me, I got the basic down on the folding technology and took me a while, since my [Persona System] don't contain any [Skill] related to this world's folding technology at all.

Sure, there is the [Basic Gunblade Mastery], but it doesn't include the knowledge on how to build one, but just the knowledge on how to use one instead.

Now, I feel even better that I was reborn into RWBY even more, along with the ability to gain this world version of aura.

2 hours later*

"Well, some of these designs are doable with the amount the academy would provide the materials to make them, but for those that wanted some kind of exotic weapons. I'm going to have to tell you kids to either make up a new design or ask your family to get the materials to make them. As the academy only provides enough materials for all students equally." The teacher informs the students while writing down two lists of names belong to students that can make their weapons with the amount of materials the academy provide under the first list while the second list contains the names of the students that wanted to build a weapon that gone pass the limit of what the academy provides.

Those that are on the second list would groan for those that don't belong to a family that could easily gain those extra materials while those that can are just sighing in relief at the thoughts they couldn't make it in the first place.

"Now, since this is a personal project and the main factor in your career as a Huntsman and Huntresses. For the 3 whole months; you don't need to come to class at all and only need to focus on building your weapon at the time. You will be graded on the last day of the third month to see how your weapon performs and if it is usable or not in the field. I'll see anyone who needs my help in my office for the first hour. Now, the class is over and remember what I explain in class today." The teacher walks out of the class right after they finish speaking to the whole class.

"How long would you think it takes for you guys to build your weapons?" Momoyo asks us in a bored tone as she stretches her muscles a bit from sitting for 2 hours straight.

"About a month or so? I got to see how the mecha-shift work with the design I came up with for my weapon." Pyrrha didn't believe she could easily make her mecha-shift weapon in a week or so, and she definitely doesn't want any help from her parents in building it and rather ask for Shigure's family or Shigure herself for help instead.

"Going to take me the whole 3 months at least with the mecha-shift weapon I'm building." I gave my honest truth, because the one I'm trying to make would take lots of work and effort on my part. Even a single mistake could lead to countless problems in the weapon itself and could also lead to a life threatening accident.

"The heck are you making, for it to take the whole time the teacher gave us to make it?" Momoyo looks at me with narrow eyes as she and the rest of our group waiting for my answer.

I just smile at them and shrug, as my smile turns into a smirk when Momoyo growl at me while Pyrrha just pouted at me. Shigure already got some hints from me by asking her help before and Izaya didn't care at all.

"Well, I got some training to do and with the 3 months of free time for everyone to build their weapon. Izaya." Momoyo said to everyone, then called out to Izaya, "If you're not planning to make a weapon either, then you should get that form from the office to get a dismiss from having to make a weapon yourself. This way the academy doesn't have to waste the extra time to provide wasteful materials."

With that said, Momoyo walks out of the classroom and head back to her home.

Izaya stares at Momoyo's back until she out of sight, then let out a sigh.

"Now that she reminds me of it. I better go do it today than later." Izaya mumbles to himself, as he said his farewell to the rest of us and head to the academy's Office Room to get that form to be dismissed from having to build a weapon of his own.

"So...I guess we should head home and begin creating our weapons? Shigure, do you mind if we come over your place to start? I rather not be at home when making this." Pyrrha asks Shigure while pointing out that neither Pyrrha or I wanted to be near our parents right now, when we're building our weapons.

Who knows what our parents would do to place their own opinion onto our weapons; mostly with Pyrrha's weapon and there is a high chance of that happening.

The only way to overcome this problem is by asking Shigure's family, which our parents can't do a thing because of the agreement with Grandpa Viridian.

Even our parents knew there is a line that can't be crossed and one of them is angering Grandpa Viridian, which they did by _accident_ by asking one of the staff, who was the one that I faced in the first test to stop me from enrolling into the Sanctum Academy.

Now, Grandpa Viridian is staying with us to keep an eye on our parents, for the whole time until both Pyrrha and I decide on going somewhere far away like Beacon Academy, then he would move out.

"It's...no...problem." Shigure didn't see anything wrong with having us over her place to start creating our weapons.

3 month later*

 **Days?: A Success? Or A Failure?**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Classroom: Subject: Mecha-Shift Weapon)

"Okay, class. Please bring out your weapons and I'll come around to check them." The teacher said to all the students, as some of us already placed our weapons on the table while some didn't at the time are now taking them out for everyone to see.

1 hour later*

It took at least an hour for the teacher to check more than half the classrooms of their weapons.

Which is something, when the teacher could only provide a minute per student to check the faults on the student's weapon and give the tips on how to fix them by pointing out a book belong in the academy's library to help them.

Of course, some student's mecha-shift weapons can't be switched to their other forms without damaging anything nearby. Which leads to having all the students with mecha-shift weapons with the risk of damaging the academy's equipment would have to wait for their turn after the other students are finished.

Afterward, the teacher will take us to one of the academy's arena to allows all students to show everyone what their weapons could do and how well it performs.

But now, the teacher is finishing up the last student's weapon, that happens to be a fusion weapon of a staff and a shotgun barrel attached at one of the ends of the staff, with the trigger just a few feet away from the shotgun barrel.

"Where is the spot for inserting the magazine?" The teacher asks the owner of the fusion weapon: Staff/Shotgun, while holding the fusion weapon in their hands and trying to find the anything that allows one to load a magazine into the fusion weapon.

"Hehehe...I, uh kinda forgot about it?" The owner of said fusion weapon, let out a nervous laugh while beads of sweat going down their forehead from being glared at by the teacher.

"You already heard me repeat myself to your fellow classmates about this problem of yours. So I won't repeat myself." The teacher returns the fusion weapon back to the student.

20 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Sanctum Academy: Classroom: Subject: Combat Training)

"Okay, everyone. You know the tournament's rules. Anyone go down the red zone lose and if your weapon does cause lethal damage to even a full aura shield. Then, we're going to have a talk and that includes your family." The teacher warns to those that require more materials than the standard amount the academy gave to everyone.

What I would expect to happen when we enter the classroom that contains an arena. Is that each of a pair would go a single time, but who knew that the teacher would make everyone go at the same, with each other in a one versus one and by using our scrolls to keep an eye on the aura meters to see who's aura meter enter the red zone first. Then again, the arena is big enough for all of us when we're kids.

Right now, my opponent happens to be a boy that is 2 or 3 years older than me and his weapon happens to be a metal baseball bat, much to my confusion at this.

"You're going be in a world of pain after I'm done with you pipsqueak." My opponent sneers at me as he tries to frighten me by doing a few swings with his bat as if he already hitting me with it.

Not bother to give a response, I switch out my [Current Persona Equip] to my 4th [Persona] I gained half a year ago. Which is my 2nd [Magician Arcana] as well.

[Edea Florence], the Mother of Magical Art and also known as the Pure White Witch. Also, going to be among the [Persona] that I'll use the most from this point on, with [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] mostly used against stronger opponents in a close ranged battle and [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] being my main one for survival. As for [Accelerator], he is still not combat ready, but at least I managed to get [Accelerator] to [Persona's Rank: 3].

This gives me 30% control over vectors upon summoning [Accelector] while 15% for just equipping him only.

But, what made me decide on using [Edea Florence] more often is because of the [Skill] and [Magic] she has. One of them happens to help me decide on what to make my weapon. Sadly, I had to scrap my mecha-shift weapon design as it was too heavy for me to even use.

So, once I gained [Edea Florence]; well, I got my answer on what I should build instead of going with Shigure, Momoyo, and Izaya to get the form to get dismissed from having to make a weapon when I already have my own. Which is the [Pistol] and [Combat Knife].

But, thanks to [Edea Florence], I created a fusion weapon. Actually, it isn't really a fusion weapon at all, more like an attachment to me in my opinion.

 **[Magical Production]:**

 **Active Effect: Require a large amount of [Aura] to even make the weakest [Magical Item] under the [Quality: Common] and to activate the [Magical Item] as well. Also, require even more [Aura] in order to infuse the materials before crafting into a [Magical Item] to be able to channel [Mana] into it.**

 **Passive Effect: [Edea Florence] is capable of making [Magical Item] including a complete [Mana Gun] and is only [Persona] capable of producing the [Mana Bullet]. Although the [Mana Gun] is easy to produce, the [Mana Bullet] require a large amount of [Mana].**  
 **Type: Active/Passive**  
 **Target: Self-Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 1 (Require Persona's Rank: 2 to rank up)**  
 **Active/Passive Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D-]: 1% Aura Unit Level per second**

Let's just say I follow one of the [Pistol]'s design from a video game I played in my previous life and combine it with the help of [Edea Florence]'s [Magical Production].

Yup, the whole 3 months, I was just making the parts that [Edea Florence] needed to assemble into a [Mana Gun].

Now, I own the [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] and for some reason, the teacher actually counts this as a fusion weapon once I told them there are 2 blades make up the slide of the [Mana Gun]. So that was a thing.

 **[Item Type]: [Modify Pistol/Mana Gun]**  
 **[Name]: Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Weapon)|N/A (Mana Bullet)| 10/10 (Bullet)|0/10 (Dust Round)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C+**  
 **Value: 5000 System Point**  
 **Description: A modified [Pistol] that was designed to follow its predecessor [Velvet Nightmare]. There are two blades make up the slide of the gun, and are thus near impossible to be used to attack with; however, it can still be used to block [Sword] or any melee weapon. Also, this modified [Pistol] been customized into a [Mana Gun] thanks to the knowledge belong to the creator of [Mana Gun]. Giving the user to convert their [Mana] into [Mana Bullet] without having to reload this modified [Pistol]. But, it could still use normal ammo.**  
 **[Arcane Custom]: Allows the user to convert their [Mana] into [Mana Bullet]; making it possible for the user to continue shooting without the need to reload as long the user has sufficient [Mana]. But, only work with those with [Mana] to activate this.**  
 **[Mana Bullet's Effect Control]: The ability to change the effect of the [Mana Bullet] to become [Explosive Bullet], [Piercing Bullet], [Anesthetic Bullet], and so on. Its efficiency depends on the magical abilities of its user. But, at the price of increasing the amount of [Mana] required depending on the magical abilities for the [Mana Bullet].**

Of course, how could I ever use this [Mana Gun] if I didn't have [Mana] in the first place; well, that thanks to another [Skill] belong to [Edea Florence] once I equip her.

 **[Mana Source]:**

 **Active Effect: The ability to enhance the user's physical capabilities. Being [Enhanced Speed]: Increase the user or [Persona]'s speed that they can function. [Enhanced Strength]: Attacks reinforcing with [Mana] that become more powerful than it should without [Mana]. [Enhanced Durability]: Increase the user or [Persona]'s defense up a few [Tier] through using [Mana]. [Quicker Recovery]: Using [Mana] to allows the user or [Persona]'s wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. 10% effect applies to the user.**

 **Passive Effect: Giving the user a secondary source of [Energy].**  
 **Type: Active/Passive**  
 **Target: Self-Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 1 (Require Persona's Rank: 2 to rank up)**  
 **Active Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D-]: 1% Aura Unit Level per second  
** **Passive Cost: None**

So in a way, I got two sources of [Energy] I could use from this point on. However, [Mana Source]'s passive effect would only work if I have [Edea Florence] equipped. This means my [Mana Gun]'s [Arcane Custom] won't work and could only be used as a normal [Pistol].

Also, I'm pretty glad that I discovered my aura reserve has entered the [D+: Aura Unit Level] now. Once I looked up [Edea Florence]'s status and found out I require [D+: 50% Aura Unit Level] to summon her.

Taking the risk at the time when I got her from the [Gacha System]. I found out summoning [Edea Florence] actually took half of my aura reserve; well, a bit less than half of my aura reserve. This lead to me thinking that maybe my aura reserve could be in the [C-: Aura Unit Level], but I didn't have any proof just yet.

I tilt my head to my right, as I dodged from getting hit by my opponent's bat. I mentally thanked [Edea Florence] for helping me dodge that or I would have ended up getting a migraine.

Out of my 4 [Persona]; only [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] and [Edea Florence] seem alive compared to the other two [Persona] of mine. Then again, [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [The Fool's Curse] is the main reason why it seems like he alive while [Edea Florence] actually using the [Mana Source] to form a connection with me.

Much to my relief, [Edea Florence] isn't like [Joukyuu Kunitoshi], who would force me to do things against my will and instead help me out. Making [Edea Florence] my favorite [Persona] right now. Just next to my first [Persona], even though [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] doesn't show a single emotion at all.

[Edea Florence] just giggle in my mind, since her [Persona's Rank] isn't high enough to give her the ability to speak to me just yet. Well, that is what I'm thinking that require to give her the ability to talk to me.

Pulling out my [Mana Gun] and place it against my opponent's bat, then fire two [Bullet]. Sending the bat straight out of the owner's hands, along with a shout of pain belong to the owner of the bat as well.

I punch the guy in the throat with my right hand, then place the barrel of my [Mana Gun] against their forehead and fire; blasting my fellow classmate off their feet.

It's just too bad I don't have enough materials to build a second [Mana Gun] and even if I did have enough materials. I don't have enough aura to allow [Edea Florence] to build the second one at the time, since the first [Mana Gun] caused me to use my aura so much that I can't even use aura enhance for the rest of the day because I needed to regenerate enough aura to summon [Edea Florence] once more to continue her walk.

Around a minute is the limited time I got to keep [Edea Florence] stay outside the Sea of Souls, because I can't even assemble the parts for the [Mana Gun] and infuse the parts with [Mana]. Who knew that [Edea Florence] only uses her own [Mana] to assemble without the help of any equipment.

Also, it took a total of 1 hour to assemble the [Mana Gun] and that was [Edea Florence] being very carefully for each part. After all, she couldn't rush her work when there a high risk of breaking the [Mana Gun] since at the very critical moment. [Edea Florence] would disappear from the lack of aura supplying her summon.

One month to gather the materials, half of a month to craft the parts and the other half of the second month is for [Edea Florence] to be summoned multiple times. As for the last month is for me to test my [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] to see anything wrong with it, even if I did feel [Edea Florence]'s annoyance directly at me for thinking her work would contain any faults.

I carefully walk towards my opponent, who is currently crawling for his bat while ignoring the fact that I'm pretty much taking my time walking toward them.

 _'Do you think I'm a sadist for doing this?'_ I ask myself, but [Edea Florence] send her emotion to let me know of her answer, that I am in fact a sadist for taking my time to cause harm to my opponent instead of taking them out quickly.

I mentally roll my eyes at [Edea Florence] and fire another shot at the bat, sending it further away from their owner. I could hear the guy's whimpering at the moment and slowly look back at me.

Taking pity of my opponent; I begin to fire at anywhere on their body while taking out my scroll to check their aura meter and much to my surprise. After the 3rd shots; I already send my opponent's aura meter into red, making it my victory.

I stop before I cause any critical damage to my former opponent, then begin to reload more [Bullet] manually one at a time. Because this [Mana Gun] is more like a [Shotgun] when reloading than just inserting a new magazine. I'm just glad it's not really a [Shotgun] or else my [Official Pistol Mastery] would be useless right now.

I blink a few times when my [Official Detection Mastery] told me I'm being watched, like by more than one set of eyes.

Looking around me; I notice almost all the students and including the teacher as well, are looking at me with a surprised and shocked look.

The students that notice me looking at their directions quickly look away and fought their opponents, while acting like they didn't glance my direction at all.

The teacher didn't bother to hide that they were spying on me, which isn't something that needed to be hidden when it's the teacher themselves. Since they require to keep an eye on the students to make sure no accidents would occur.

"Enma! You can leave the arena. It looks like your fusion weapon is working fine so far." The teacher called out to me to leave the arena, as they pointed to their left side for me to sit while waiting for the rest of the students to finish their matches.

On my way to the spot where the teacher pointed; I find Momoyo, Izaya, and Shigure along with a few other students a few seats away from my friends. Are watching the rest of our fellow classmates testing out their weapons.

Once I walked over to my friends; I took a seat next to Shigure on her right, with Momoyo on Shigure's left and Izaya is sitting behind Shigure and look like he studying everyone's fighting styles.

"Pyrrha still not finish?" I ask Shigure and her reply is pointing towards the outer edge of the arena, where Pyrrha is facing against her fellow classmate that happen to be using an [Assault Rifle] that could turn shift into a [Battle Axe].

What took Pyrrha so long at the moment is getting used to the weight of her newly created [Shield]. Pyrrha's future signature mecha-shift weapon and [Shield], which is [Milo and Akouo].

Also, the fact that [Akouo] is pretty much taking half Pyrrha's size; blocking her view of the battle towards the left side of Pyrrha's vision. Plus, Pyrrha has to adjust the weight of [Akouo] every time she switches the form of [Milo].

Not to mention that Pyrrha is still not used to wielding [Milo] compared to her 17 years old self and that 6 years from now before Pyrrha become skilled in using [Milo and Akouo].

"So...how...did...your...fusion...weapon...for...you?" Shigure looks at my [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] with curious eyes. Not that I could blame her when I told her that this is a [Mana Gun] that was created by a witch.

Compared to the maidens fairy tales belong to this world; meeting a witch shouldn't be so far fetch.

I twirl my [Mana Gun] a few spins, then hand it over to Shigure and she looks excited to finally be able to hold it; well, an excited expression that belongs to Shigure that looks like sparkling eyes and a small smile would make her look excited.

Shigure carefully studies the [Mana Gun] in her hands to see how it's been assembled and which parts does what for the [Mana Gun].

As for the reason why Shigure looked excited for getting the chance to hold my [Mana Gun] was because I told her before that she couldn't help me assemble it after I carefully explain to her about [Edea Florence] before she gets the wrong idea.

Now, that Shigure gets to study something that's been created by a witch, who has the ability to use [Magic] itself. Plus, Shigure was busy helping her Father, making a few things to deliver to a client at the time.

So at the time when [Edea Florence] finished with assembling the [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom]. Shigure didn't get the chance to get a good look at it and I pretty much go full training in my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room], to get used to using my new [Mana Gun].

Which is the only time I may get, to take on my [Training Dummy] after Pyrrha finish building her [Milo and Akouo], then afterward, Pyrrha and I would resume our daily spars once more like we used to do back before the training trip.

Also, the fact that she is trying to learn how to do a [Shield] throw is going to be something to face later in the future.

"You know." Momoyo begins, which breaking Shigure, Izaya and myself out of our focus, "I got the feeling that our 2nd years is mainly just learning how to use our weapons more than using it in combat training."

Both Izaya and I just waited for Momoyo to continue to speak out what's on her mind while Shigure is listening as well, but kept on studying my [Mana Gun] at the same time.

I glance back at Izaya, who glanced back at me at the same time, then look at Momoyo's direction.

"What did you expect? Do you think anyone would be an expert in using their newly created weapons right off the bat? Well, there was Enma's opponent that actually used a bat as their weapon. But, you should know what I'm trying to say." Izaya rolls his eyes at Momoyo and she just sticks her tongue at him.

"Momoyo, are you just mad that the teachers won't put you in a match because you lack a weapon?" I ask Momoyo and the answer I get back was a scowl.

"Maybe." Momoyo didn't even look at me, but she is glaring at the back of our teacher's head for not allowing her to fight against someone, even if she didn't want to make a weapon for herself.

I let out a sigh while I send a wave towards Pyrrha's victory and sweatdrop that Pyrrha made a mistake by destroying her opponent's weapon by hitting the weak parts of their weapon that kept everything together. Sadly, Pyrrha put too much strength in her swing that pretty much broke those weak parts with ease.

Now, Pyrrha is standing there with an awkward, nervous smile in front of her crying defenseless opponent.

I stop waving at Pyrrha when she not even paying attention to her surroundings. So I decided to help my little sister out as I get up from my seat and started walking down the stairs as I head towards Pyrrha.

 _'I really hope Pyrrha's opponent won't start shouting at her and even threatening Pyrrha for breaking their weapon.'_ I was just about to enter the arena when I see the teacher already standing next to Pyrrha's opponent and checking for any injury.

Walking over next to Pyrrha to check if she injures, but I know she isn't. I just have to check to be sure. And from the look of it; Pyrrha only got scratched on her [Akouo] and I could see Pyrrha completely fine.

"This is what happens when you make something that is beyond your limit." The teacher berates Pyrrha's opponent in a harsh, but calm tone of voice. As the teacher continues, pointing at what's wrong with their mecha-shift weapon.

I didn't have a single clue what their reason for combining an [Assault Rifle] and a [Battle Axe] in the first place. But then again, there Port's fusion weapon. So their mecha-shift weapon should work if they changed into a fusion weapon like Port's fusion weapon: a cross between a [Blunderbuss] and a [Battle Axe].

 _'Maybe that's where they got their idea from?'_ I begin to wonder if Pyrrha's opponent was related to Peter Port. A professor at Beacon Academy. _'Maybe not.'_ I didn't see anything Pyrrha's opponent resemble to Peter Port.

I lean a little over to Pyrrha and whisper, "You okay?" And by that, I meant Pyrrha's mental condition since she is physically fine after all.

Pyrrha looks at me with a surprised look as if she asking me how in the world did I appear next to her out of nowhere without her notices.

"Well?" I raise an eyebrow at Pyrrha, who just blink at me once then twice to make sure I'm actually in front of her and not her mind playing a trick on her.

"I'm fine." Pyrrha said in a quiet voice and look back at her former opponent's weapon with a thoughtful look as if she looking at her own mecha-shift weapon lying on the ground, destroyed.

I ruffle my little sister's hair, snapping Pyrrha out of her trance and look at me with a confused look. I didn't bother to explain myself and drag Pyrrha away from the arena with a high chance of getting hit by a stray shot.

There was no need for further words between us. As Pyrrha knew I was worry\ied about her, but knew when to not press too much that it would lead to Pyrrha being uncomfortable.

Pyrrha give me a big smile as she feels happy once more for being together with her loving twin brother.

3 years later*

 **Days?: Pyrrha's Fame Rising!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Mistral Region Tournament: Unknown Private Room)

A lot of things have changed over the past 3 years. Now, by this time my group should be finished with studying at the Sanctum Academy, which is the primary combat school for trainee Huntsmen and Huntresses.

However, much to my surprise; well, maybe not is because it happens to Ruby in canon to be skipped 2 years ahead and enter the Beacon Academy.

But instead of skipping like Ruby; my group was offered to an extend time to improve ourselves until we reach the age of 17, which is the age where the canon timeline should start.

This happens during our last day of our third year of school, where our the Headmaster of the Sanctum Academy offers this towards my group. Now, at first, I was a little cynical at this because I know for sure Izaya didn't put much effort into his classwork and is pretty much have just decent grades in all his classes.

Plus, there the part where the students' grades include the weapons they created and how well it performw. Forcing both Shigure, Momoyo, and Izaya to do extra work to overcome this loss of points.

Well, more with Momoyo than Shigure and Izaya since Momoyo is the one without a weapon and the only reason the academy isn't worried about Momoyo's career as a Huntress is because she belongs to a family that could easily overpower a veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses with ease thanks to their family's semblance and fighting style.

So the main reason should because their families were the ones that asked the Headmaster of the Sanctum Academy to offer us this extended time before finishing the academy.

Of course, there are different choices to spend this extended time given to us and Pyrrha chose to attend the Mistral Region Tournament in order to see how well her skills go against others than against people she faced countless time already.

And so Pyrrha's fame started once she won her first time in the Mistral Region Tournament. I'm pretty sure our parents are bragging about Pyrrha among their friends or some kind of inner circle.

Momoyo took the option to return to her family to study more of her family's [Technique] and other things instead of entering the Mistral Region Tournament like Pyrrha.

So we didn't see Momoyo for a whole year and only came back during the final match between Pyrrha and the former champion.

Afterward, Momoyo resume hanging out with us, but still kept on going back to her family once a while and most of the time. Momoyo would find anyone to fight in order to expand her experience in fighting and develop an instinct against danger.

Izaya would have picked the same choice as Momoyo, but instead, study under one of Grandpa Viridian's friends that is an expert in gathering information. So that was a given choice for Izaya once he finishes hearing all the options available for him to pick.

Shigure decided to further her training under her Grandfather Hachirobe Kosaka in the family's Kosaka Style. I just hated how Shigure's Grandfather would always use me as a target dummy to display a few [Technique] to Shigure.

What made it more annoying to me is the part where it includes stealth attacks and the only reason I survive besides the help of my aura; are thanks to my [Persona]'s experiences that I gained through my dream experience.

As for me, I managed to create another [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] and begin training under [Edea Florence] by using the [Training Dummy], which allows me to temporarily insert one of my [Persona] into the [Training Dummy] and allow them to possess the [Training Dummy]'s body.

I realize how horrible the idea was at the time because I forgot the part where [Edea Florence] does hand on stuff training, and by hand on stuff, I meant [Edea Florence] would literally teach me through experiencing it with my body.

Also, the fact that I lose the [Passive Effect] by equipping a [Persona] is negated once my [Persona] is inserted into the [Training Dummy] and even then, I wasn't allowed to switch with a different [Persona] to help me.

So there goes my 3 years of experiencing hell training itself, when I would be covered in countless wounds and only thanks to my aura and [Diarama]. Another thing I learned at the time was that I could repurchase the same [Magic] and [Upgrade] it in a different path. Of course, I couldn't have the same [Magic Tier] copy, but I could get the very first [Tier 1] of the [Magic].

At least I could snipe lots of enemies, with the firing distance of 492 feet around me. Which is of course not my range limit at all, but the best distance for me to easily predict my enemies' next movement and fire it at the spot where they about to head.

I could go further, but would require me to focus more onto a single target instead of facing a group of targets.

Plus, I was also studying under Shigure's Grandfather as well in using my [Combat Knife], which is the reason why at the time; I became the target dummy for Shigure and her Grandfather's lessons on using different weapons. What made this training harder than it should be was that I couldn't use anything but the [Combat Knife].

Meaning I can't strike back with my bare hands or legs and even use a [Pistol].

But hey, at least I learned how to use the [Combat Knife] even more since there is not longer any [Training Method] after [Official Knife Mastery] for me to use.

"Welcome everyone to the Mistral Region Tournament's Final Match!" The announcer shouted to the crowd, as the crowd started shouting in excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! On our right is our current champion, who won last year Mistral Region Tournament and will she be able to keep her title as the champion this year as well?! I bring you, Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer introduces Pyrrha to the stage, as everyone watched Pyrrha waving at everyone, with a polite smile as she walks to the arena.

"On the other side is the runner up and could be the one to become the new champion or fail to try, I give you Shino Cex!" The announcer introduces Pyrrha's opponent, as they enter the arena and walking towards Pyrrha in the middle of the arena.

"Think Pyrrha going to keep her title as champion for the 2nd time?" Izaya asks me, as he continues eating [Popcorn] while waiting for the final match to begin.

"You should know the answer to that question." I didn't bother to answer Izaya's question when he should know it without asking.

"Pyrrha..will...win." Shigure supports Pyrrha's chance of winning the Mistral Region Tournament a second time in a row.

Momoyo was too busy watching the final match about to begin instead of joining the conversation.

"Everyone! The final match between Pyrrha Nikos and Shino Cex shall begin!" The announcer shout, then quickly get off the arena before they get in between fights.


	20. Chapter 20: Escape, then Pursue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Escape, then Pursue**

 **Days?: Pyrrha's Fame Rising! Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Mistral Region Tournament: Arena)

 **(Pyrrha's POV)**

 _'Deep breath Pyrrha. You got this.'_ I carefully keep my guard up as I search for any opening to exploit against my opponent.

I raise my [Akouo] in front of me while holding onto [Milo: Xiphos] with my right hand. _'Come on Pyrrha. Keep on focusing. Em is watching and I don't want to disappoint him.'_ I grim at the thought of seeing a disappointing look from my older brother, even if it's not aimed at me.

I glance once a while at Shino's weapon, that happens to be a green guitar as the base and an attachment of large blade on the bottom.

 _'This should mean my opponent would use it as an [Axe], but the question is why a guitar in the first place?'_ I didn't dare underestimate Shino when my brother kept on repeating himself to explains to me that I should never ever let my guard down against any opponents, even if they look weak or defenseless.

Furthermore, my opponent made it to the final and by using a fusion weapon: guitar/[Axe] or some unknown mecha-shift weapon with a hidden form I don't know yet. This should prove that the person in front of isn't someone that could be beaten easily when they could use a weapon like that.

It has been already over 5 minutes and neither of us attack yet. I'm still not sure if I should attack first or not, but I didn't have any more thoughts of waiting when Shino started playing on his guitar/[Axe].

I saw what happen when Shino's continue playing in their previous matches. For some unknown reason after Shino finishes a 'song' or two; Shino's opponents would fall unconscious.

Not taking any chances; I quickly switch [Milo: Xiphos] to [Milo: Rifle], then started firing at my opponent in the hope they would stop playing. Much to my relief; Shino stopped playing in order to move away from getting shot at.

I switch back to [Milo: Xiphos] while continues on rushing towards Shino. I go for a thrust, but Shino uses the back of his weapon to block my thrust; however, Shino has a shocked look on his face when he saw some cracks appear on the back of his weapon from my thrust alone.

Not pausing for a moment; I bash Shino with [Akouo] and lift them off their feet, then spin around while switching [Milo: Xiphos] to [Milo: Javelin] and once more go for a thrust at the same spot on Shino's weapon, with a burst of aura enhance to increase my speed.

Shino sees this with a grim look, tried to move his weapon away to take the attack head on with his body, but he didn't count at the suddenly increased speed in the thrust.

Another large crack appears next to the previous one on the back of Shino's weapon and a few pieces are already falling apart.

Going at my current pace and switch [Milo: Javelin] to [Milo: Rifle], then fire at the previous spot I was aiming from the start. Of course, Shino didn't want his weapon break beyond repair. So he spins his weapon in a clockwise rotation in front of him and with pure luck; the [Bullet]'s trajectory was changed and sent towards the ground.

Not bother the fact that I missed; I continued to shoot at Shino before he could land back on the ground.

A few of my shots managed to create more cracks onto Shino's weapon and drain Shino's aura, which shows on the monitor I glance for a split second.

I throw [Akouo] at Shino while at the same time, I charge at Shino with [Milo] switched to [Javelin] form.

Manipulating [Akouo] through my semblance to come back at me once I knock Shino back into the air once more, then with another burst of aura enhance to boost my legs strength and join Shino in the air with a strong jump.

I go in for another thrust, but this time I change my approach; making a feint with another thrust. And struck Shino's left leg with a downward slash once he tried to block my feint; forcibly spinning Shino's whole body.

With a quick switch to [Milo: Rifle]; I fire a few shots to spin myself as well, then a spinning [Shield] bash directly into Shino. Sending him back to the ground, with a harsh crash landing that causes the area's stage to crack everywhere and Shino's aura meter went down with only at least 5% leftover in the red zone.

Thanks to transferring all the momentum I gather from my own spin to Shino own spin as well to counter both spins and dealing the finishing blow. As my aura taken a small amount of damage from me landing back to the ground from a high altitude above the area's stage.

I didn't even feel any part of my body feeling in pain from landing while looking at my aura meter on the monitor that shows my aura still in the green zone, but just on the borderline of entering the yellow zone.

With my aura still in green and Shino's aura is almost gone; making this my victory and me being the champion for 2 years in a row now.

The crowd gone wild once the announcer shouts to my victory, as the flash of lights coming from all directions. Almost blinding with all the flashes. I carefully walk over to my barely conscious opponent and their scatter weapon across the stage; this caused me to look at Shino with an apology look.

Too bad, Shino is in too much pain to notice the look on my face, as I walk over to him in order to see if I could help him.

 _'It's at least the polite thing to do.'_ I thought myself, as I was about to check if Shino is alright, but end up being stopped by the medic that rushed into the arena's stage and drags Shino away a second later before I could even apologize to Shino for overdoing it.

 _'Now I feel a little guilt.'_ I tried to not look sad while giving the crowd a few waves and a polite smile as they continue to take pictures of me, along with shouting lots of questions. Too bad, I can't make anything with everyone over shouting each other.

 **(Enma's POV)**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Mistral Region Tournament: Unknown Private Room)

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when Pyrrha win the final match against Shino Cex. _'Though, I should maybe get Pyrrha to learn how to hold back her abnormal strength.'_ I thought dryly and look back at the arena's stage, with a big crack in the middle of it, _'Yeah, I should really get Pyrrha to learn how to hold back. If not, there are going to be lots of people with broken bones, even with the help of aura to heal them.'_

"See...Pyrrha...won." Shigure gave Izaya a small smile while Izaya just roll his eyes at her.

"So are we going to help Pyrrha out with the crowd or we are just going to wait for her to come to us?" Momoyo asks everyone and look like she wanted us to do the first option instead of the latter.

"Let me check first." I said to Momoyo before I give my vote. I look back outside; and watch Pyrrha getting more nervous as more people try to get her attention and I think we may have to help her out compared to last year Mistral Region Tournament at this rate.

Izaya raises an eyebrow at me, then look at the direction where I'm looking at, which is where Pyrrha is at the moment and notice the amount of people trying to rush over to Pyrrha. Izaya felt a shiver go down his back at the thoughts of people discovering who his family is and that could be him in Pyrrha's place.

"Call me a cruel bastard or whatever, but I'm picking the second option of waiting for Pyrrha to come to us." Izaya didn't take much time to think about the choices appear before him.

"Wimp." Momoyo looks at Izaya, with a deadpan expression before she looks at Shigure and me, to see which options we're going to choose.

Sadly, Momoyo didn't take in the count of Shigure already left the room without anyone noticing.

"Shigure went off to help Pyrrha, didn't she?" Momoyo asks me in a dull tone; and felt a little irritated that Shigure didn't wait for her to help out too, because she been frustrated lately by the lack of strong opponents near her place and wanted to face one to go all out.

Of course, she could face against either Pyrrha or her twin, with either two forcing her to go all out. Mostly with the older twin than the younger one when Pyrrha don't have much experience in hand to hand combat.

Shigure on the hand, Momoyo don't feel like getting stabbed all over the place and have to chase after Shigure everywhere, when Shigure doesn't even fight fair in the first place. Not like she doesn't hate it when it keeps her on her toe all the time.

"Yup. I guess I will stay here with Izaya to keep him company while you go out there to help Shigure with getting Pyrrha out of harm way." I replied to Momoyo, who didn't waste any time and head out to help Pyrrha out, with a chance of someone trying to cause a problem.

2 minutes later*

"Think they're going to be okay?" I ask Izaya while we continue to watch the crowd in the arena rushing out to find Pyrrha the 2 times champion of the Mistral Region Tournament.

"We're talking about the same people, right? One that is your twin, who could easily destroy a Bullhead if she wanted with pure physical strength; well, that if she is angry enough that is. The second is your fiancee, that carry around who knows how many weapons on her person and know how to use all of them like an expert. Then there the last one that's born in one of the ancient martial artist family, where they could easily fight against veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses without any weapons at all." Izaya looks at me like I asked a stupid question, which could be one.

"And you forget all of them are 14 years old, right?" I remind Izaya, that even if everything he said is true. Doesn't mean that they could take on everyone around them.

Izaya just shrugged at me, "True, but if you are going to whine about it. Then let go help them out." Izaya throws the empty bucket that used to be filled with [Popcorn] into the trashcan at the corner of the room.

I roll my eyes at Izaya, but didn't say anything to his comment at me, when I'm just worried about the girls that all.

Pulling out my [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] from my [Side Holster], then check if there any [Bullet] inside it through the [Sell]. I see my [Mana Gun] is completely loaded and good to go.

"You're actually going to shoot the crowd?" Izaya asks me with a fake surprise voice, but the expression on his face doesn't match his tone of voice at all, with that playful grin.

"Depend." I said in a serious tone, as I take out my [Combat Knife] and spin it a few times with my right before stopping it in a reverse grip.

Izaya didn't look fazed at all by my comment and if anything, his playful grin grew into a smirk.

"I don't hear a no." Izaya starts walking towards the door and then stop in front of the door before he opens the door, Izaya glance back at me for a moment, then walk out of the door.

I didn't bother to responsed back to Izaya and look back at the crowd from my Private Room, which Izaya managed to reserve for our usage during the Mistral Region Tournament.

 _'All these people are gathering around to get a chance to speak with Pyrrha.'_ I stand up from my seat and head out of the room to find the rest of my group, which are heading towards Pyrrha to help her out with the crowd, _'And there is still a risk of someone with bad intent aiming for Pyrrha.'_

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Mistral Region Tournament: Unknown Hallway)

I still remember a few months after the first tournament, and to everyone's surprise, there were a few people that didn't like that Pyrrha became the champion and wanted revenge against Pyrrha. It was just too bad that Pyrrha has strong backing behind her to protect her from people with the intent to harm Pyrrha.

 _'With the stunt, Pyrrha did a few minutes ago. I won't be surprised if there someone aiming for Pyrrha right now.'_ I speed walk towards where Pyrrha should be at right now and hope Shigure at least managed to reach to Pyrrha's position.

10 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Mistral Region Tournament: Arena)

"Pyrrha! Can you answer some of our questions?!" I begin to hear the shout of questions near my left and see a crowd of reporters rushing towards someone, being Pyrrha herself.

 _'And that's my cue.'_ I switch my [Current Persona Equip] to [Edea Florence] and felt the familiar energy that is [Mana], along with the emotions belong to [Edea Florence] as I could hear a female giggle in my mind.

I started running across the left side of the wall, for a few seconds before I made it up to the ceiling while using my [Gravity Magic] to stick myself to the wall without falling off.

With my position being upside down; I took a deep breath and closed my eyes while holding onto my [Mana Gun] with just enough grip strength not to drop it.

I counted to 10 seconds before I activated a recreated [Technique] through the linked [Skill] of [Official Detection Mastery], [Official Aura Manipulation Mastery], and [Official Processor Mastery].

[Eagle Vision] is the [Technique] I managed to recreate through intense training for a whole year, then another year to make the effect same as the original of [Eagle Vision]. I could have recreated this [Technique] less than a year if I didn't take breaks from trying to recreate it.

Slowly, in the darkness without my sight; I 'see' the manifests colors of aura belong to countless numbers of people around me in a 20 meter radius. It was pretty easy to find the enemy's position in this crowd, which almost everyone is glowing in a gray color. Showing that they're neither enemy or ally of mine and don't have any information for my usage.

However, I still can't locate Pyrrha and the others, with them out of my [Eagle Vision]'s range. But, I didn't let this get to me since I got some enemies to take care of. I open my eyes as [Eagle Vision] deactivated and I begin my work.

Placing the [Combat Knife] in my mouth to be held as I take out my scroll, then enter a few things on it and no sooner after I finish typing on my scroll. The lights have gone off, causing a panic in the crowd at the sudden lost of vision.

I started casting multiple times with [Gravity Magic] to reverse the gravity pull onto my target to raise towards the ceiling as if the ground were the ceiling itself and the ceiling is the ground.

I put away my scroll and take my [Combat Knife] out of my mouth, then close my eyes once more to activate [Eagle Vision]; and afterward, I start rushing towards all the enemies about to reach the ceiling as I cut their necks with my [Combat Knife]. But, if they had aura to protect them from getting their throats cut.

Well, I pretty much just break their necks with a quick kick to the side of their heads, with the help of [Edea Florence] using [Mana Source] increase my physical capabilities by 30%. And it became easy enough for me to break their necks without much effort.

 _'Almost everyone in this world is stupid for thinking aura is enough to protect them for a bit longer. Which it did, but a broken neck isn't something can be healed at all.'_ I continue to slice the throats of the enemies and break their necks if my [Combat Knife] couldn't cut their skin while shooting at those that are too far away for me to reach to cut their throat.

Afterward, I would use [Konttera] to create multiple holes in the ceiling, where I place the corpses inside them and then reseal them up; leaving no evidence behind unless somehow the ceiling broke down or someone actually decided to check the ceiling as well.

3 minutes later*

Once I took care of all the enemies marked down through [Eagle Vision]; the light came back on just as I open my eyes and not much of a surprise when there were a few injuries among the crowd that trip one of another, that could lead to accidents.

Not taking the risk of being discover even if the chance is low, but it's not 0%, so it still could happen. I jump off the ceiling and head straight towards the exit while changing the gravity direction back to normal, slowly, so I don't crash to the ground.

10 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Mistral Region Tournament: Unknown Hallway)

I finally made it to the area where everyone is at, with Pyrrha looking very nervous right now with the amount of people shouting at her compared to last year. Which was still big at the time, but now it triple the previous amount of reporters.

I let out a sigh of relief; once I see Shigure standing next to Pyrrha while looking out for any suspect anyone with bad intent aiming for Pyrrha.

Also, I could see Izaya taking a few pictures for some reason while Momoyo is literally taking out her frustration on a few reporters that were pretty brave for getting into Pyrrha's comfort zone and knock them out.

 _'Man, I really need to get out more.'_ I started to realize how crowded it is right now and compared to my little group and notice how the guards nearby are already doing their bests and couldn't stop everyone.

Plus, I think that maybe I should social more, because so far, I have been training more than meeting up with new people. _'Heck, even Izaya knows more people than me, even if they more of an associate instead of being friends.'_

Of course, I didn't regret my decision when I compare myself to my inner circle of friends, along with Pyrrha, which is pretty back if it weren't for [Persona System] and only Shigure know about it. Doesn't mean I could use [Magic] out in the open with people to see.

And only my [Earth Magic] is possible right now, but I can't even use that either, thanks to having my alter ego disguise using it as a false semblance.

I twitched when one of the reporters actually dared to reach out and grab Pyrrha's right arm, causing some of the nearby reporters to become even more bold.

Luckily, Shigure is next to Pyrrha and slap the hand away before the reporter could touch Pyrrha. It was so quick, the reporter didn't know what hit them and look at Shigure with a wry look since she the only one next to Pyrrha at the moment.

With a swift movement, Shigure throws a [Smoke Bomb]; as the whole area is covered in smoke. I could hear people coughing from inhaling the smoke by accident.

Activating [Eagle Vision] quickly; I see a multiple colors of blue and gray around me. This made things much easier for me to tell the difference between everyone.

I notice Izaya is not moving from his position at all and look like he going to wait until the smoke is clear out before he moves, or just waiting for something happen during the time when the smoke is gone.

Momoyo is still punching everyone near her to making a path for Shigure and Pyrrha to go through, which they're already moving right behind Momoyo and a few unlucky people ended up getting knocked out cold by Momoyo's fist, even when Momoyo's vision is currently blocked due to the smoke.

Shigure is already used to having her vision block off from a variety of things; like right now with her own [Smoke Bomb], and is holding onto Pyrrha to carefully follow Momoyo from behind. But, not too close in case Momoyo may end up hitting them by accident.

Taking this chance while where no one could see anything the moment. I let [Edea Florence] load up [Stun Bullet] for my [Mana Gun], then begin firing at all the reporters at the back and the next reporters until the reporters near the girls are.

Taking care of not letting anyone die from being stomped on by others as I made sure to continue to get the people in the back before going to the center. However, much to my surprise as some of the reporters I shot. Didn't fall to the ground like the rest, but just look around instead as their aura color turned gray to red a second my [Stun Bullet] him them.

 _'Okay, so some of these reporters are trained in combat for self defense or hidden enemies that were hidden from my [Eagle Vision].'_ I thought dryly, as I gave up taking those newly red targets while continue taking down the rest of the reporters around Pyrrha and Shigure while leaving the one near Momoyo for her to deal with.

2 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Unknown Hotel: Unknown Floor: Unknown Room Numbers)

"Well, I think today is a pretty good. Pyrrha won the Mistral Region Tournament a second time now; making her 2 times Mistral Region Tournament's Champion." I said to everyone, as I give everyone a smile.

Everyone but Izaya agreed with me on this statement and the only reason Izaya wasn't that happy at the moment. Is because someone actually broke his scroll while he was using it at the time when we were escaping the building that held the tournament.

Somehow, among the crowd, there were some accidents and one of them happen to be near Izaya was at before it was time for him to escape from the building as well. This is when a random flying object, which is another scroll, knocks Izaya's scroll right out of his hands and at the spot he was using at the time was above a few floor levels.

From the height alone was enough to scatter Izaya and someone's scrolls to pieces once they fall to the ground. The only reason why Izaya didn't fly into a frenzy of rage at that very moment is that Izaya always saves his scroll's data backup to his extra scrolls back at his place just in case.

But, at the time, Izaya didn't have enough time to backup the recent data he gathers before Shigure throw her [Smoke Bomb], which is when it happens. Plus, Izaya didn't even get the chance to put his frustration onto the reporters like Momoyo did.

"You're lucky all of us belong to powerful families, if not, we would have to find a way to get out of Mistral Kingdom or join one of the gangs in the lower section of Mistral." Izaya said with bitterness in his voice at how dangerous it could have been if it weren't for family connection to protect us.

Even if we had the right to when some of the reporters actually gone for physical contact with Pyrrha. As of right now, Pyrrha looks like she happy to be with her friends and twin, but all of us could tell how shaken she is right now from almost being scared for life.

Furthermore, this is the first time a reporter tried to grab Pyrrha and if it wasn't for Shigure next to her. Pyrrha would likely attack in a fearful state, which could lead to a huge mess of problems for Pyrrha's future.

I didn't know what to say to Izaya's remark as it's true what he said, even if it is a bitter pill to swallow.

"Oh, lighten up, Izaya." Momoyo smacks Izaya's back, causing Izaya to be pushed off his seat and almost planted his face into the glass table in front of him. Shigure helped out by using the sheath of her [Nodachi] to stop Izaya halfway from almost getting hurt; well, a little pain before his aura heal him back to health.

I roll my eyes at this sight as I help Pyrrha calm down her nerve by letting her sit on my lap and making me hug her from behind.

"Don't forget that we had to hijack a car to get here." Izaya growl at Momoyo, who didn't even look at his eyes when it was her that chose to hijack a car nearby and the owner was still in the car, that was about to drive off.

Until Momoyo opens the car's door and tosses the former owner of the car out of their car, then called out to the rest of us to get in.

"Well, we did give them the Lien to buy a new one at least though." I tried to defend Momoyo's action a little, but Shigure knew what Momoyo did was wrong even if we needed a transportation to for a getaway.

Izaya gives everyone a smile that looks innocent enough, but that was anything but innocent as Izaya's killing intent begin to show, to show he wasn't happy one bit.

"Yeah. We did give them the Lien to buy a new car, along with anything else they wanted. Because you gave them the suitcase filled with Lien that Pyrrha won in the Mistral Region Tournament." Izaya said in a calm voice, but the rage hidden in his tone wasn't that hard to notice.

I blink a few times and went stiff, "Did you say the suitcase contains all the Lien Pyrrha won the Mistral Region Tournament?" I said in a whisper tone, causing everyone to freeze in fright once they realize something very important.

Pyrrha yelp in fear and jump off my lap, then land behind the sofa, which Izaya and Momoyo are seated on.

Even Shigure was moving a bit further away from me in her seat, when she knew how badly this could go.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. His eyes are glowing blue again." Izaya mumbles to himself in fear, but everyone could hear him mumbling to himself as everyone could see my eyes are glowing in blue like I'm about to summon my [Persona].

Momoyo started to sweat a little as she wanted nothing more to go back to take back that suitcase filled with Lien right about now, even if she does like having a fight of her life and fighting with me now is really going to be a fight of her life, but not in a good way.

Everyone in this room knew how I loved Lien, with how I always tried to make more Lien by selling random things that isn't much of a value to me, but to others, it could be. Only Shigure knew the real reason why I keep on trying to get more Lien when I already have so much in the first place.

Because I would always buy the materials belong to this world instead from the [Persona System] to [Sell] the [Item] I created through this world's material to save up [System Point] or purchase anything that has any value through legal mean and if not, then illegal is another way to get it.

So everyone knew that now is one of those times, where everyone needs to be very careful of what they say or a disaster is just bound to happen.

"Enma...calm down...we...can...think...about...this...very...carefully." Shigure carefully raises both of her hands up to show that she isn't going to do anything to get me mad and even place her [Nodachi] on the table just to prove she is more concern for me.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath, then release. I open my eyes and everyone lets out a breath they have been holding for a while now, once everyone notices my eyes aren't glowing blue anymore and turns back to the familiar eye color green as my younger twin sister.

"Did you leave the stolen car in the parking lot?" I ask Momoyo in a calm tone of voice, to show that I won't try to break anything around me.

"Yeah." Momoyo replied to me while looking back at the door and even the windows as an escape route for her to take at any time just in case.

"Izaya, do you think you could find out who owns that car and see if we could track them down?" I ask Izaya, as I give him a small smile, that send a shiver down Izaya's back and nodded at me as he takes out his extra scroll to do what I asked.

Both Shigure and Pyrrha are the first to come near me, as they try to make sure I don't be angry of the chance of losing a large amount of Lien.

Plus, Pyrrha already forgot about the whole experience with the reporters and was focusing on how to make me happy once more. So, that was a good thing in my book and Shigure knew this as well when she notice Pyrrha isn't shaking anymore.

"So...how long do you think before Pyrrha's manager would come here?" Momoyo asks everyone, once she knew the last few seconds was over now and decide this is a good moment to ask.

"An hour or so. Pyrrha's manager is currently trying to stop the media from spreading false rumor and even mixing up the truths with lies." Izaya answer Momoyo's question without lifting his head up from his scroll as he continues searching for the owner of the stolen car.

few minutes later*

"Seriously?" Momoyo finally had enough of the silence, "No one going to ask me how I learned how to drive a car when we're 14 years old?" Momoyo look at everyone, to see our reaction.

"I just give myself the reason that you learned from your Grandfather." I answer without much of a thinking about Momoyo's question and everyone agreed with me a nod of their heads.

Momoyo slumped against the sofa with a sad expression as no one in this little group of ours, looked surprised at this hidden [Skill] of hers. Then again, everyone met her Grandfather Tesshin Kawakami, who is very wise and knowledgeable. Learning how to drive from him would make anyone know how to drive a car with basic knowledge, at least in a matter a few days or so. Maybe a week depending on how well they learned under Momoyo's Grandfather.

"Found them!" Izaya called out to everyone, "Uh...I don't think we're going to get that money back anytime soon." Izaya glance in my direction and regretted this, as he returns his sight back to his scroll, with a pale face.

"How come?" Pyrrha asks Izaya while keeping an eye on to see how will I react to Izaya's responses. Shigure is already standing behind me ready to knock me out just in case.

"Well, the owner of the stolen car Momoyo hijack is a rental car. So we will have to return that to the company later, or just let Pyrrha's manager do it for us, and as for the guy, we chuck the suitcase filled with Pyrrha's Tournament money. Is known for spending a large amount of Lien on [Alcohol] alone." Izaya reported and continue to type something on his scroll.

"Huh. So that's why the guy looks so wasted and was easy for me drag him out. He didn't even have his seat belt on and looked like he was about to stab me with his mecha-shift weapon, but he couldn't even reach for it and it was on the back of his waist too." Momoyo tries to remember more about the guy we gave away a large amount of Lien.

I felt my eyebrow twitch from Momoyo's comment and knew who she is talking about, but I won't say it until Izaya tell us the guy's name or I could have got the wrong person.


	21. Chapter 21: Not It!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Not It!**

 **Days?: Pyrrha's Fame Rising! Part 3**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Unknown Hotel: Unknown Floor: Unknown Room Numbers)

"So what you're saying is that we already lost the chance to recover Pyrrha's Tournament's prize money before we could even have the time to find the guy?" I ask Izaya in a tired tone, since this been a long day.

"Being truthful. Yes." Izaya knew the kind of person I am and didn't bother to sugar coat the answer and just outright say it.

"I thought so." I mumble to myself and didn't feel like it worth the effort to hunt down the Lien, even if it's a large of Lien. But then again, I could easily get that amount in a few days with the methods I have done over the years to earn Lien.

So, I rather not take out my frustration on my friends and little sister, when we had to help Pyrrha escape the media.

Shigure and Pyrrha rub my back in comfort; knowing how much I could have created with that amount of Lien and double it afterward once I sell my product through Izaya or Momoyo's connections.

Yup, Momoyo help Izaya out once she realized she could get some really good benefit from working with Izaya and one of them involves her seeing strong opponent once a while to fight. That's good enough reason for her to make a partnership with Izaya instantly once Izaya offers her this deal.

"Forget it. It's a small loss, but nothing to be placed as our top priorities." I give a smile to both Pyrrha and Shigure for helping me calm down about the loss of the suitcase that could be empty of Lien by now.

"Huh?" Izaya looks at me with a confused look on his face, "I never said it was all gone though. I meant the guy could just spend some of it already, not all of it."

I turn my head towards Izaya that almost broke my neck with the speed I turned my head toward Izaya's direction once he finishes speaking.

Just as I was about to ask Izaya if he could find the location of the guy currently at right now, but remember about Pyrrha's today experience and rethought about it and decided which is more important. The mental state of my sweet, lovely Pyrrha or the Lien that I could get just a few days without the risk of anyone's lives.

The choices for me to pick wasn't that hard to choose, "Forget about it." This caused everyone to look at me with a surprised look; well, Shigure and Izaya didn't look like they're surprised about this once they saw me glance at Pyrrha for a second.

"Really, Enma? That's not like you at all." Momoyo said in a shocked voice, since she met me on the first day of the enrollment testing phase. Not once did she see me give up the chance of earning more Lien in [Item] to [Sell] or Lien itself.

"Yeah. It's okay. Not like we really in a desperately in the need of Lien at the moment." I answer Momoyo's question, along with Pyrrha's unspoken question that is the same as Momoyo.

"Also, I don't feel like having Pyrrha's manager try to find us, and afterward lecture us on the topic of safety and all those stuff." I gave another reason why I gave up on finding the guy that's been given tons of Lien by Momoyo.

Momoyo let her head fall back to the couch, knowing that I speak the truth and she is pretty much mentally tired from having to deal with the stuff we have done today.

"Oh! Ms. Mapiya is on her way now." Pyrrha said to everyone, once her scroll notified her a text message and found out it from her manager, to let her and everyone nearby her that she is on her way to our hotel right now.

"That's good. Did she tell you where we're going next after tonight staying in this hotel?" Izaya asks Pyrrha while gathering more information on this hotel we're currently staying, for the night and would leave a review for other to read; maybe even letting one of his contacts know about this hotel as a decent place to stay, depending on how well he liked it here.

This way he could make even more connection by providing the hotel more customers while at the same time making a new connection with the people of this hotel in order to spy on the customers for any useful information that he could use some time in the future.

"No. But, Ms. Mapiya said she will explain our plans once she gets here, though." Pyrrha answer Izaya's question, then let out a yawn, which let everyone know she needs her sleep right about now, but can't just yet. As we have to wait for Pyrrha's manager to arrive first before everybody could call it a night.

I felt happy that Pyrrha already forgot about her experience with the reporters a few hours ago or she just too mentally and physically tired from finishing the Mistral Region Tournament, then have to deal with the media.

"Well, what should we do while we wait?" Momoyo asks everyone if any of us have something all of us could do to waste time until Pyrrha's manager arrive.

"I...know...what...we...could...do." Shigure was the one to answer Momoyo's question before anyone else could.

few minutes later*

 **Knock* Knock***

Someone knocked on the door, "Ms. Nikos? Are you in?" As we heard a familiar female voice that belongs to Pyrrha's manager.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" Pyrrha called out to her manager as she walks over to the door to open it to let her manager in while stopping our little game of Remnant: The Game, which is kind of a fun board game I played with Pyrrha and the rest of my friends throughout the school years whenever I couldn't train, and needed something to waste time like right now, where we have to wait for Pyrrha's manager.

"Enma. I still find it irritating on how you keep winning most of the games, when even most of us would try to gang up on you." Izaya tosses his cards onto the table, which shows how his kingdom is almost overrun with grimm while the other kingdoms are still pretty good for a few turns until they lose too.

"He could be cheating." Momoyo glare at me, as she looks at me to see if I would reveal that I'm in fact cheating this whole time.

Shigure just looks at everyone with a blank expression, but I could see that small smile she sent to me every few minutes to show that she knows I'm using my [Persona] to help out, or what I think is letting them play for me, but I guess it could still be counted as cheating since my friends are facing my [Persona] that high experience compared to them.

"Hi, Ms. Mapiya. I'm glad you could finally make it. I'm sorry we left you behind with the media." Pyrrha looks down at the ground in shame when she thought about she could have brought along her manager in our getaway.

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Nikos. I understand how troublesome the media are and you're lucky you have good friends, along with a loving older brother to watch over you. In my honest opinion; I'm glad they took you away while you had the chance, because right after 10 minutes when you guys left. The other reporters from the smaller companies came straight towards the building in order to get the chance of meeting you, Pyrrha. In a way, this could have lasted the whole night if you had stayed." Pyrrha's manager replied in a truthful manner while pushing her glasses back up her nose by their bridge, using two of her right fingers as the lens reflects the light of the room to make it shine a little.

Pyrrha blink a few times at her manager's responses and pale a little from having to remember about where one of the reporters almost grabbed her arm, if it weren't for Shigure next to her to help, then imagine what could have happened if she did, in fact, stayed behind for more than 10 minutes and felt relief of dodging an army of reporters.

"Huh, so that's why I couldn't get a hold of my people inside the building." Izaya thought out loud; bringing everyone's attention to him for a second, then return back to Pyrrha's manager.

Pyrrha's manager happens to be from the Mapiya family, which is the same family that Ziarre was born into and joined Izaya's little group during the training trip.

The difference between this female Mapiya and Ziarre is that she is older by a few years, but like Ziarre's alter ego during a sales meeting and don't have an alter ego as the whole Ice Queen personality is actually her real self.

Luna Mapiya, who is one of the Mapiya that go in the career of business and management. Thanks to knowing Ziarre; both Izaya and I were able to get Luna to become Pyrrha's manager and to our surprise that she is Ziarre's older sister that was looking for the right client to be hired.

Lucky for us, Ziarre managed to put in a good word for us to get Luna to become Pyrrha's manager right after Pyrrha chose the Mistral Region Tournament as her extended time before coming back to the academy for the final year.

"Anyway. The rental car I saw in the parking lot. You don't have to worry about, as I called someone to bring it back to the owner. But, I must give everyone the bad news that the driver of that rental car is no longer in the area for us to track down, along with the money." Luna continues to report what she did while coming to this hotel's room and near the end, she was looking at Izaya to let him know that her people are no longer any help. Not like Luna put that much effort into the search in the first place.

"Forget about that. Now, we wanted to know what we're going to do in the morning?" I ask Luna while ignoring the fact we dodged something that would have ruined Pyrrha's future by a long shot.

Luna paused for a moment in her thoughts, then take out her scroll to bring up something that could be Pyrrha's schedule for the week, maybe.

"Pyrrha, you have an appointment with a company to be their Cereal Mascot for the first trail with them." Luna said to Pyrrha, once she finds the right spot; being tomorrow's morning for Pyrrha, but not the rest of us.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Momoyo said out loud, drawing attention to herself, "I have to meet up with Grandpa in the morning to learn a new [Technique]."

Momoyo looks excited; this shows everyone that this [Technique] is something she eager to learn from the look of it.

"Anything you need to do that require your presence to be somewhere else?" I ask Izaya, to see if he has anything to do in morning like Pyrrha and Momoyo.

With Shigure, there was no need for me to ask her when this week is her break time and decided to hang out with me and maybe with the others.

"Let me get back to you on that." Izaya checks his schedule on his scroll for a few minutes, "Yup. Got to meet up with the people." Izaya didn't continue answering who he going to meet with and letting everyone know to mind their own business.

Shigure and I share a look, then glance at Izaya, causing him to scowl at us once he realizes why we're looking in his direction instead of asking Pyrrha and Luna if they could come with them to the company for the try out for being a cereal mascot.

Izaya knew both of us enough up to now, because he knows any time there a meeting with his people. We would want to come with to see if anything interesting happens and because it also his fault for telling us to take a break once a while. This lead to this countless time of us following him to meet up with his people or someone to make a connection.

Pyrrha notices this happening behind her back and didn't bother to say anything, because even though she loves her older brother dearly. Doesn't mean she stupid to not know what kind of things her brother and his fiancee would do in their free time. One where she experiences it herself and one time was enough for her to not to get involved with the trouble they bring.

Momoyo also saw this and let out a sigh of relief that tomorrow's morning is her time to spend with her Grandpa and not with Pyrrha's brother and Shigure by herself whenever we have free time together. Plus, having her Grandpa asking for either two to come visit without the others isn't something she wanted to do. Because instead of some amazing happening like a battle royalty or something.

Instead, either of the two would just talk with her Grandpa on a topic that sometimes unrelated to fighting, which could go on for hours and she would miss out her training. So in a way, having these two by themselves go with someone else is something she would be grateful for.

Both Pyrrha and Momoyo look at Izaya, then at the exact same time closed their eyes in silent to give a prayer to Izaya's health and hope to come back alive. As Izaya's situation would always end up with countless problems compared to their time alone with the two training manics.

Izaya glare at both Pyrrha and Momoyo, when he saw that they're throwing him under the bus once they realize that both of them are busy as well; making it only Shigure and her fiance are the ones that free, which that trouble is coming towards anyone they got their sight on and that anyone is him.

"Now, I have finished reporting to Ms. Nikos. I shall be going now." Luna breaks the tension in the room without a care, then look down at Pyrrha, "I'll be picking you up after breakfast. So do finish your breakfast before I come pick you up." Once Luna finishes speaking to Pyrrha. She closes the door and left to do any other business she needed to be done before she goes to sleep.

"I despite everyone." Izaya growl at all of us, but mostly at Pyrrha and Momoyo when it should be their turn to deal with the two training manics, since he already dealt his time with them during the training trip.

I didn't say anything and just continue to smile at him, bring his mood further down by this and want nothing more than wipe that smile off my face, if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't take me on by himself.

Momoyo didn't have a single word to say to defend herself, but felt it worth it to sacrifice him when she wanted to learn the [Technique] for a while now and didn't want to delay it any longer than it should.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha look at Izaya with an apologize face and look a little guilty, but didn't want to cause any more stress to her manager. Plus, she wanted to relax as well and the stuff Shigure and I do with her before still causing her nightmare sometimes. If she has a chance to escape from that fate, then she would do it in a heartbeat.

For the whole night, we could hear Izaya mumble to himself once a while and knew that there no way to change Shigure and my target onto his meeting with his so called people, to either Pyrrha or Momoyo instead.

next day*

 **Days?: Big Surprise!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Special Party Room)

After a good night's rest; Pyrrha was picked up by Luna right at 9:00 AM and Momoyo left right after Pyrrha to make it to the Bullhead, to meet up with her Grandpa.

As for the rest of us; being Shigure, Izaya and myself, we had to wait for half an hour before Izaya's ride came to pick us up. Which is enough time for us to change our clothes into formal outfits, then again, out of all of us.

I'm the one who decided to make formal wear as my default outfit for almost every day. So it was only Shigure and Izaya, who are required to change their clothes.

Shigure chose to wear a purple one piece dress, along with a purple choker around her neck and tied her hair back in a high ponytail, with a purple ribbon. And I find myself staring at Shigure more than I should. Once again, puberty hit hard for Shigure at the age of 14.

Izaya decided to follow my default outfit, but changed the red dress shirt to white instead and actually wear the black suit jacket. The black pair of gloves, he didn't want to wear one in the first place and wonder why I always wore one, even when it's hot outside sometime.

Afterward, we got into the car that arrived and both Shigure and me; well, me who kept on getting Izaya to spill on who are we meeting up with. After a long, but short, asking/annoying Izaya for a while. Izaya finally reveals who we're meeting up with and much to our surprise and amusement.

Well, more of my amusement than Shigure, as Izaya finally reveal why he meeting some of his people and by people.

Izaya meant his family having a party, where they invited another family over to the party as a meeting between the family. What made this amusing to me is that Izaya is meeting his own fiancee, which Shigure gave her congrats to Izaya, who just mumble a thank.

It took around an hour or two for us to arrive at a different hotel that belongs to the Orihara family. It's no wonder Izaya kept on making reviews for every hotel he stays at, since his family owns multiple hotels as a family business, along with other different fields of business.

Once we arrive in the room, where the gathering is taking place as a party for both family members talk among themselves about any topic related to their business from what I could hear from around me.

If it weren't the countless time both Shigure and I joined Izaya in all the meetings he went to, then I would be a nervous wreck right about now, with so many high-class people inside the room staring at us when we enter the place.

Shigure on the hand, has the nerve of steel or something, because not once had I seen Shigure be nervous in a spot light. But then again, anything that looks like it's about to threaten her. Shigure would pretty much attack in response.

 _'And now I have the sudden urge to punch the living shit out of someone.'_ I thought to myself, with a confused look. But, then I realize why I had the sudden urge to punch someone once I see someone very familiar and that happens to be Weiss' Father talking to one of Izaya's family members.

 _'Wait...does that mean Izaya's fiancee is someone from the Schnee family?'_ I was dumbfounded at this sudden thought.

"It's good to see you Mr. Orihara and you brought along your friends." I heard a female voice, which broke my trace of thoughts. I blink once and realize I just zone out once again, and notice a younger Winter Schnee and her little sister, Weiss Schnee is standing next to Winter with a barely expressionless face to keep her nervous hidden behind a cold mask.

"I'm glad to be here and who is this behind you, Ms. Schnee?" Izaya asks in a polite tone of voice while giving Weiss a gentle smile, causing me to shiver a little at this display before my very eyes.

After all, I'm not used to seeing a polite and gentleman like Izaya at all. Compared to his usual outgoing in everyday life.

"This is my little sister. Weiss come and greet your fiance." Winter introduces her little sister, as she called out to Weiss to greet Izaya personally.

"It's nice to meet you Izaya Orihara." Weiss said in a polite and calm voice while giving Izaya a small glare, as if she is blaming him for making this marriage contract between the two families.

Weiss only glances at Shigure and I once only, then keep her eyes on Izaya only to study more of her fiance.

No sooner than a few seconds, someone else walks towards us and around my group and Weiss' age than Winter's. Another person I find myself familiar with once again. Also, the fact that the person is wearing the same outfits as Izaya and I, but with Izaya's color patterns and with a pair of gloves like me; however, it's a half fingers version instead and my sleeves are roll up to the elbows compared to the person and Izaya.

"I have brought the [Strawberry Cake] you have asked for, Ms. Weiss." The person carry a plate of a slice [Strawberry Cake] while looking at my group with a hint of disdain.

"Thank you, Walter." Weiss calmly takes the slice of [Strawberry Cake] from what looks like her butler. And someone I knew clearly with their appearance. Also, Weiss pretty much confirms the person's origin. Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing in the flesh.

"So one of these two gentlemen must be your fiance. I do hope it's the red one as the other one look a bit, if I am a little rude, someone who couldn't even hold a decent conversation with the way he positions himself compared to the red one." Walter said in a calm, but a hint of scorn that anyone could tell from listening to him.

Izaya's gentle smile was forced already in the first place, but now after listening to Walter's mocked at him. His forced gentle smile became a bit strained and just a split second of his killing intent was released, then hides it right away.

However, both Winter and Walter felt his killing intent instantly while Weiss was the only one who just shivers a little and didn't know what caused it, by the way she glancing around to see if someone open a window.

I look at Izaya a little surprise for getting angry with what Walter said a moment ago, since I said worst things before to annoy Izaya just for amusement to relieve me of boredom.

But, I made it up for Izaya by providing the funding for the group and only annoy him only once a while, like from a week to a 3 months or so. So in a way, Izaya tolerate this because he knew all the stuff I said to him. I didn't really mean and just wanted him to react; however, Walter isn't me and Izaya does not have much patience to others compared to his group, that he made a bond with.

"Walter!" Winter quietly growls at him for disrespecting Izaya, even if she thought the same once she laid her eyes on Izaya the first time she met him in the previous parties.

Walter gave Izaya a fake apologized look, "I'm sorry for being rude to you, when I should speak in a better manner that is suited to people of your status." Walter's expression couldn't stay hold for another second before it switches to a smirk.

I look at Weiss to see what she thinks of all this and much to my confusion; Weiss' face is a little red and looks like she about to explode from holding back either a laugh or shouting at Walter for disrespecting her fiance.

I could tell if Weiss was going to laugh or shout in rage, but with the way, she kept on moving her mouth in different patterns for me to tell if she going to do either of the two.

Winter lets out a sigh, but didn't bother to say anything else to Walter and felt that at the moment. Isn't possible with all the people nearby her, that could cause some unwanted rumors.

Of course, Izaya couldn't do anything to Walter without causing others to see that Walter is the victim and he was the one who attacked first; leading to more problems he already have at the moment and one of those problems is standing in front of him, with that disgusting smirk.

Shigure didn't look like she cared about other's opinions at all and it was only thanks to me standing next to her to stop her from throwing one of her hidden [Kunai] at Walter for badmouthing her friend.

The only ones who noticed that Shigure almost implanted Walter with one of her [Kunai] are Walter himself being the target, Winter being near him and just barely saw the [Kunai] before Shigure put them away, then myself who is standing next to Shigure and know her for many years wasn't that hard to notice.

Izaya didn't need to know, since he knows how Shigure is like and Weiss was still inexperience compared to the rest of us to even see the tip of Shigure's [Kunai] and would only realize what happened after she got implanted with one.

This lead to 3 things to happen in a manner of seconds; one: Winter is now standing in front of Weiss while looking at Shigure with her guard up. Two: Walter looks excited a little at this display in front of him. Three: I had to stop Shigure by tapping the back of her right hand to let her know what she about to do and could lead to some consequences from her action.

"What? You got something to say, little gi-" Walter was about to taunt Shigure, but suddenly stop in the middle of his speech to take a few steps back away from his previous spot, with a pale face as if he was close to death while shaking his head with a confused look on his pale face.

Walter slowly looks at me as the cause of this shameful display of his and look a little murderous for shaming him in front of Winter and Weiss, along with anyone looking at their directions.

What I did was switching to [Accelerator] for the 30% vector control and cause a small air burst next to Walter's head, which leads to a low air pressure and causes Walter to be a bit dizzy for a few seconds until he got his wit back together.

Only Walter knew it was my fault, but couldn't say it out loud without proof. Just saying it's a semblance doesn't make it a true evidence in the first place, because this could end up backfiring him if it wasn't the case.

"Walter, enough." Winter looks like she won't tolerate this shameful display in front of her any longer and narrow her eyes at Walter to show how displease she is right now.

Weiss looks really confused right now, but look at her butler with a little concern at the sudden display of moving back for some reason.

Izaya is similar to Weiss in being confused, since he didn't know what caused Walter to take a few steps back away from and wanted to know what just happen.

Of course, Izaya wouldn't think it would his friends, as he knew their semblance in the first place and nothing happens around him to show that resembles the semblance belong to his friends.

"Well, since this is a party and all. How about we enjoy ourselves?" I ask everyone with an innocent smile on my face while ignoring Walter's murderous glare aiming at me.

Shigure let a small smile appear on her face and nod in agreement with me, as she held onto my left hand and eager to taste those fancy foods near us and compare it to her fiance's food.

I could tell Weiss wanted to ask a few questions about what's going on, but kept her mouth shut with her older sister next to her, who would be the one to speak for her at the moment.

"Yes." Winter said slowly while looking at my group with a critical eye, to see who is the one responsible for causing Walter's shameful display a moment ago.

"I'm going to grab something to eat with Shigure. Do you want anything Izaya?" I ask Izaya, who was confused a few seconds, go back to glaring at Walter, but with a smirk on his face to show how he enjoy Walter being scolded by Winter in public.

"Nah, you guys could go ahead. I think I'll talk more with Ms. Winter and Ms. Weiss more in a few things." Izaya didn't look at our directions and just let us go enjoy ourselves at this party once he notices how both Shigure and I didn't try to annoy him at the moment, but actually look like we're trying to help him out.

Which, of course, he figure that out instantly once he recall how Walter look like he about to taunt Shigure next until he stops midway, but couldn't find out how his friends did it; however, it isn't the right time to ask his friends about at the moment and let them leave, for now, so he could speak with his fiancee and future sister-in-law.

Shigure didn't need to be told twice and pull me to the side, where the table filled with all kinds of fancy dishes for anyone want to eat. I heard Winter telling Walter to stay with Weiss, as she walks towards us and letting me know that Winter is letting Weiss speak with Izaya while she wanted to speak with either Shigure or me.

Where Izaya, Weiss, and Walter are; I could see Izaya look like he very angry and the way he glares at Walter. I got the feeling he didn't care that Winter left to talk with Shigure and me or just one of us.


	22. Chapter 22: Raid the Party

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Raid the Party**

 **Days?: Big Surprise! Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Special Party Room)

"It's nice to meet you two. My name is Winter Schnee and I hope we could become an associate at least." Winter greets us with a small smile, "But, if possible as a friend as well." I raise an eyebrow at Winter and wonder what her game for talking with us instead of Izaya.

Shigure didn't bother to stop for a moment to search for what kind of fancy food she would like to try first.

I could tell Winter is a little annoy at being ignored by Shigure for the food when she is here trying to make a conversation with us.

"Why us and not with Izaya?" I ask Winter, as I decided to talk for Shigure as well since she is currently busy with trying new fancy food she won't be able to eat any other places. Which happen before a few years back when Shigure wanted to try something fancy to see why all the higher class status people kept on eating those fancy food; however, much to everyone and especially Shigure, who wanted to try it so bad in order to compare it to my cooking with theirs.

"I've already spoken with Mr. Izaya a few times already and decided to let my sister, Weiss speak with him personally. After all, both of them are going to get married to each other in the future. May as well let them get used to each other as early as possible." Winter calmly answers my question without revealing anything else, besides the one everyone should know by now.

I was about to say something when the scream of people appears out of nowhere right after Winter finish speaking.

This leads to a panic among the people in this party while the bodyguards, that were standing near the walls of the party and others would walk among the guests. Went into action to protect anyone near them from whatever is attacking us.

As for who attacked us; well, I wasn't surprised to see the White Fang members charging into the place like they own it. What I have seen from the canon and compared to the White Fang in front of my very eyes are two different groups.

Because these guys are professionals, who took down the bodyguards first while at the same time. The one with the [Rifle], which I'm still figuring out how they gain those with some people being biased against faunus, would be able to gain those [Rifle], even if they mass produced version that are cheaply made.

These White Fang know how to use them by taking out any runaway guests by firing at their feet instead of trying to harm anything on the guests' bodies. What I could think the reasons why they didn't try to cause any harm to the guests was to make sure they aren't required to get someone to treat them, which could have a risk of someone from the outside and sneak in as a fake medic.

"AH! My legs! They shot me in the legs!" One of the guests, which happen to get both of their legs shot by a White Fang near the door.

 _'Well, there goes my made up reason why they didn't shoot a few of the guests.'_ I thought dryly, as Shigure have already disappeared from everyone's sight, including Winter's as well, which I could easily see that happen as Winter rushes over to Weiss in a panic when among the White Fang are mostly aiming for the people belong to the Schnee family.

I felt someone grab my right shoulder and by instinct from feeling an unknown person grabbing my shoulder. I throw an aura enhance punch, directly into their stomach and send them flying.

With a loud crash behind and a few cries belong to either the White Fang or the guests of the ruin party. I have no clue and didn't bother to find out as I started running towards Izaya while activating [Eagle Sense].

Which is pretty hard at the moment with everyone running around me and could knock me over while trying to activate [Eagle Sense], which require me to close my eyes for a few seconds. And those few seconds could end me up in a dangerous situation.

After the third try on activating [Eagle Sense], which failed on me when I had to dodge a tackle from a bear faunus belong to the White Fang and made me gave up on activating it for now as I continue making my way over to Izaya while at the corner of my eyes.

I could see a few [Kunai] and [Shuriken] flying almost everywhere at the White Fang members that are holding onto [Rifle]. With those [Rifle] being cheaply made, which broken down after being implanted with a few [Kunai] and [Shuriken]; I knew those [Rifle] wasn't that hard to make.

Also, the fact that I feel a little stupid to think these White Fang were professionals; well, at least they're better than amateurs, I guess.

Once again, I really think the bodyguards belong to this world are pretty weak and almost made me think the White Fang was really a threat. _'Now, I think about it the bodyguards are just for look when these White Fang managed to take almost two-third of all the bodyguards already.'_ I thought with a sweatdrop as my eyes gone dull for a few seconds while I continue running towards Izaya's location.

 _'Damn it, Izaya! Why can't you stay in one spot already?!'_ I mentally rage at Izaya, for making me run after him this whole while he continues to move around and dragging Weiss along with him. As for Walter, he pretty much taking on the White Fang himself as he tag along with Izaya and Weiss while at the same time. Winter just lost sight of Izaya and Weiss when one of the White Fang tried to gang up on her.

Which ended up with Winter facing them with the usage of the Schnee's family semblance by summoning dozen of small nevermores that take on a white-blue coloration and emit a soft glow as they gather around the White Fang as a distraction.

I roll under a flying chair almost crashed into me, but instead, it crashes into one of the guests' back and sends them falling to the ground, where two White Fang nearby rush in to capture a defenseless person for their usage.

Luckily for that fallen person; Shigure happens to catch this within her sight and throw a few more [Kunai] to pin down the two White Fang by having their feet pierced. The two White Fang stop for a moment in their reckless charge and felt an incredible pain in their feet as they let out a shriek as they try to remove the [Kunai] lodge into their feet while their blood begins to drain from their bodies.

"Shigure." I whisper gently, as I raise my right hand forward and not a second later; Shigure's [Nodachi] appear before my hand as I grab it with my right hand, with a quick sidestep to the right.

As a silver flash past by me from the left and I see a White Fang that is a bat faunus wielding a [Long Sword].

If it wasn't for the reflection on the [Nodachi]'s flat side, showing me there was someone trying to attack me from behind. My aura would have been drained when I need as much aura I can use during this time, with everything in chaos.

Even though my swordplay isn't high as Shigure's. Doesn't mean I don't know how to wield a bladed weapon and with a bit of extra effort into training along with Shigure.

I gained [Official Sword Mastery] by going to Shigure for training, once I purchase the [Skill] at the time and who knew that Shigure is strict when it comes to learning how to use a [Sword], to the point she wouldn't even talk to me for almost a whole day because I decided to train in my other [Skill] to develop the [Technique] belong to a single or linked [Skill].

Without even pausing in my sidestep and raising Shigure's [Nodachi] over my head, then deliver a downward slash at the enemy White Fang's wrists.

Instead of having the bat faunus' aura protecting from having their hands being cut off or even have their aura unlocked in the first place. The bat faunus instead parry off my [Sword] strike and counter with their own with a [Sword] thrust.

Not bothering to continue this [Sword] fight as this is a waste of time for me at the moment, then without giving the bat faunus the chance to stab me in the gut, with their [Long Sword].

With a small burst of aura enhance towards my speed, with just a single step. I appear in front of the bat faunus' personal space and with Shigure's [Nodachi]'s handle being smashed into the bat faunus' stomach. Sending them flying across the place and into a few other White Fang along with the nearby guests.

Once I got rid of the annoyance; I begin to search for Izaya one more, but end up losing them and couldn't find them anywhere.

 _'I'll never be able to understand rich folk and wanting their parties in a grand spacey place like this hotel.'_ I thought with a deadpan, as I deflect a few stray [Bullet] almost hitting me as the White Fang with the [Rifle] tried to keep all their hostages away from them and at the same time taking down the bodyguards.

 _'Screw it. I'll group up with Shigure instead.'_ I no longer search for Izaya unless I could manage to activate [Eagle Sense], but with all the screaming and random [Item] being thrown everywhere could lead to an accident.

Sadly, there countless of people around me would witness me using [Gravity Magic] and that is something I can't have. So I can't use the ceiling itself to team up with Shigure, who currently running everywhere, even across the walls to intercept any White Fang from killing or cripple the bodyguards.

But, even with someone with Shigure's strength is limited to how much she could pay attention to everything around her.

30 minutes later*

With the White Fang's raid the party between the Schnee and Orihara's family meeting for Izaya Orihara and Weiss Schnee to meet one of another. The White Fang decided to test their luck on capturing the Orihara family members, along with the Schnee family.

From what Shigure told me, once she made it to my side to take back her [Nodachi], that there are more White Fang inside the hotel and are blocking all the entrances to enter the hotel from the outside; making it more difficult for the helpers coming to our rescue.

After half an hour to take down all the White Fang in this room and locking the doors before more members of the White Fang could enter to help out the one already inside.

Almost all the bodyguards are down from [Bullet] wounds and cover in bruises from being hit by many brute objects flying everywhere by the guests throwing at anyone coming near them in a panic.

"I...don't see...Izaya...anywhere." Shigure said to me, as she watches a few bodyguards push a few random fancy chairs against the doors while a lucky few guests are doctors that are treating others' wounds.

"How about Izaya's fiancee, Weiss Schnee, and her butler?" I ask Shigure while both of us are standing by a large window just in case we needed to escape.

Shigure shrugged, "No...clue..." Since she was too busy helping out taking down the White Fang while saving the guests from getting too badly hurt.

I glance to my left as Winter walks over to us, with a frown on her face and a hint of concern within her eyes that anyone could see if they look carefully enough.

"Found your sister yet, and her butler?" I ask Winter, to see if she finds out where her little sister is, but mostly because if she finds Weiss, then Izaya should be with her as well.

"No." Winter shook her head slowly with worry in her voice, "I can't find them in this room and I'm afraid they much be somewhere in this hotel, with all the White Fang is running around the place."

Shigure and I share a look with each other, then look back at Winter, who looks like she close to crying from worrying about the well being of her little sister. Wondering if she hurt or fine right now.

"Mind if Shigure and I leave the place to you while we go searching for our friend and your little sister?" I ask Winter, as Shigure already pass me a [Kunai] just for show in front of Winter, which I shall return back to Shigure once we leave the room. Then, I could access my [Inventory] for my weapons.

"I would have say, I do mind, but looking at you two. I know for sure you're just informing me not giving me an option to pick. So without a further due, please protect my little sister." Winter let out a sigh, as she requests us to protect Weiss once we meet up with Izaya if Weiss and Walter are together with him.

Shigure nods at Winter, which Winter took as Shigure answering for me as well and give us a smile to show she happy to know her sister will return to her safety, if she isn't hurt at the moment, then alive at best.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Unknown Floor Level: Outside Walls)

With that conversation over, I open a small section of the large window, to the outside as the wind blew inside the room; letting the cool wind fill the whole room in a matter of seconds.

 _'Better take this chance while this Winter hasn't gotten that stick up her ass just yet from joining in the Atlesian Military.'_ I thank my lucky star that I'm dealing with the Winter that just about to enter the Atlesian Military after she just graduates as a Huntress from Atlas Academy.

Also, the fact that she isn't stopping us from exiting through the window was something I find a little concerning with, because she not even worry that we may fall from a very high place. _'Then again, there's the Beacon Academy's initiation of being launched into the Emerald Forest while the students use their own landing strategy. Man, this world is just plain crazy.'_ I thought dryly, as I help Shigure climb out through the window.

I close the small section of the large window after Shigure climbed out, then carefully climb down while casting [Kontgrydyne]; the same [Gravity Magic] I used yesterday to stick myself to the wall and ceiling.

 **[Kontgrydyne]:**

 **Active Effect:** **A greater control/manipulation over [Gravitational Force]'s size and force towards a single target. Up to 10x the [Gravitational Force] and 20 meters radius.** **  
Type: Active  
Target: Area  
Rank: Tier 3: Power| Tier 4: Control (Require Using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: [E]: 72% Aura Unit Level per use and 1% per second**

As I deploy my [Gravity Magic]'s effect around me, with me as the center of the radius of influence belong to [Kontgrydyne] up to the same normal rate of [Gravitational Force].

Thanks to [Kontgrydyne], even Shigure gain the benefit of this [Gravity Magic] and didn't have to worry about falling off the side of the hotel. Also, this is the spot where Izaya's family hotel's hidden security cameras are deactivated at the moment.

I felt happy that Izaya gives Shigure and me the access to this hotel's security defense before we made it here just in case something like this happen.

"Shigure, you cold?" I ask a little worry for Shigure, because she not wearing much and with us being high up on the side of the hotel outside that's very windy right now. Would make one catch a cold easily.

Shigure moves closer to me and nod at me, as she shivers a little from the wind blowing against her.

I held Shigure closer to me, as I cast [Rheagi] to create a small [Fireball] to warm us up.

 **[Rheagi]:**

 **Active Effect:** **A small control/manipulation over [Fire]'s size and shape.** **  
Type: Active  
Target: Single  
Rank: Tier 2: Control (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
**

 **Cost: [E-]: 10% Aura Unit Level per use and 1% per second**

Once Shigure let me know she wasn't cold anymore. We start going heading down while checking each Floor Level if there any sight of Izaya's group.

few minutes*

"Think Izaya activate the tracking chip install into his scroll?" I ask Shigure while I glance the edge of the window and see more White Fang running around as they try to capture more human, and if there was a guest staying in this hotel that is a faunus. Well, even those faunus would be captured by the White Fang.

"Let...me check." Shigure pulls out her scroll, then activate the program to track down Izaya's scroll and much to her relief, Izaya's scroll is showing up on her scroll's map. "He...is...on...Floor Level...3."

I look at Shigure's scroll and sure enough, Izaya is just 4 Floor Levels below the current we at.

20 minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Floor Level: 3: Outside Walls)

"Hey, Shigure. Try texting him we're here." I said to Shigure, as I check which windows is unlocked for us to enter and I don't feel like owing Izaya's family for breaking a window belong to their hotel.

Not long after I asked Shigure to message Izaya we're on his Floor Level, then a window open below me. On pure instinct alone; I pull Shigure close to me as she let out a small yelp, but didn't struggle once I stop casting both [Kontgrydyne] and [Rheagi] while at the same time.

I pull out a [Grav-Con Talisman] from my [Inventory] and inject my aura into it as it deploy an invisible gravity field around me to modify the [Gravitational Force] like my [Gravity Magic], but only affect what inside the gravity field.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Grav-Con Talisman**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (1% per 1 second usage time)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C-**  
 **Value: 2000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor could generate a modified gravity field that allows whoever the field surrounds to perform feats of near-superhuman agility and survive jumps from immense heights. Once the durability of this [Talisman] is used up, then it will turn into ashes instantly and also, that once activated. It isn't possible to deactivate it once it's activated.**

It took me months to finally to get [Official Jack of Crafts Mastery] and it was worth it, thanks to the new [Skill] that come with it after reaching the [Official Rank]. Now, I have 8 totals craft related [Skill] all packaged into a single [Skill].

[Cook], [Building], [Alchemy], [Talisman], [Tailor], [Enchant], [Synthesis], and finally [Rune]. As with the help of [Rune] combined with the [Talisman], along with [Synthesis]. I managed to create the [Grav-Con Talisman]. As the [Talisman] being the base, then [Synthesis] to merge an existing [Gravity Magic] being cast and finally with [Rune] to hold the [Gravity Magic] inside the [Talisman].

A person sticks their head out the window and looks up at us; showing us the person is Izaya and he looking at us with a deadpan expression.

"Are you guys going to stay up there the whole time until that [Talisman] of yours turn to ashes?" Izaya asks us in a dull tone.

Neither Shigure or I react to Izaya's question, as we climb inside the room Izaya is in, along with maybe Weiss and Walter as well.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Floor Level: 3: Random Room)

With the help of [Grav-Con Talisman]'s gravity field. Both Shigure and I had it easy to get inside the room without having to take extra cautions to climb down from the outside walls.

And not a second after we enter the room; I toss the [Grav-Con Talisman] and a few seconds later the [Grav-Con Talisman] turned into ashes instantly as the wind scatters the ashes away from the building.

"What took you so long? I activated the tracking chip inside my scroll for a while now." Izaya looks at us, with a confused look since it doesn't take that long to locate his current position when he knew both Shigure and I could easily bypass lots of security defenses, including his family hotels.

"Would you believe us if I said we forgot about it?" I ask Izaya with a fake smile on my face and Izaya didn't look like he believes me one bit at all.

Izaya just rolls his eyes at us, but didn't say anything because there are two other people in this room beside Izaya, and it happens to be Weiss and Walter.

Weiss is panicking as continue to message for help through her scroll while Walter is standing next to the door with a scowl on his face. So Walter is the lookout while Weiss is trying to contact for help, but from the look on her face. It isn't going so well and once she heard Izaya speaking.

At first, Weiss thought Izaya managed to contact someone and open the window to see how it's going outside, but once she heard my voice. Both Walter and Weiss look at our direction with a surprised look on their faces.

"How in the world did you two manage to get inside this room?! No, forget that!" Weiss stand up from her seat and walk over to us, "Did you guys manage to get help?" Weiss looks very excited right about now.

"Weiss." Walter calls out for Weiss' attention, "If they managed to get help. I'm pretty sure they won't be here, but others instead. So with all that, you should know they didn't get help at all. If anything, Izaya call those two to help him instead since they're already inside this hotel."

I look at Walter and find myself a little curious if he using those [Monomolecular Wires] like his canonpart. I notice a faint bluish glow of strings near him and around this room. So that answered my question about if he already possesses his [Monomolecular Wires].

 _'I just wonder how he made those in the first place.'_ I thought if it's possible to get Walter to provide some of my usage and maybe for Shigure as well if she wants one that is.

"Don't be ridiculous, Walter. Of course, they should have contacted for help. Am I right?" Weiss dismisses her butler's regards and look at both Shigure and me to see if she right or not.

"Shigure, did you contact the outside for help?" I ask Shigure since she still got her scroll out. Shigure blink at everyone, then glance at her scroll before she looks back at us with a blank stare.

"I...was...suppose...to?" Shigure asks in what sound like a surprised tone than her usual monotone.

Weiss' face froze. Her eyes went dull once she realizes that no help but the two in front of her are all the help she getting and even her older sister, Winter, won't be coming to help either.

Everyone watch Weiss' mentally broke down as she falls to her knees as she became lifeless.

"Huh, that's the second time I have seen her in this kind of state." Walter said with amusement in his voice, but didn't put down his guard at all and kept on looking out the door in case of some White Fang decided to check this room, with all of us in it.

"Anyway, are we going to take down these White Fang? Because if so, lethal or non-lethal?" Izaya asks everyone, and Walter looks surprised that Izaya of all people would actually go for the kill, when people would know he is a genius and a kind boy.

Well, this is what Walter know by the public resource and limited private files on Izaya Orihara he manages to get through the Schnee family's connection.

What both Weiss and Walter didn't know that they're in the present of the founders of a deadly secret group that everyone is trying to search for after 3 years of disappearing after causing a lot of events in the lower section, even if it is the 50th Floor Area.

"Please tell me we aren't going out like this?" I look at Izaya a little annoyed because I can't use my [Mana Gun], even when I have access to my [Inventory]. Only Shigure knows about my [Inventory] while Izaya only knows that Shigure's semblance is related to a weapons only pocket dimension storage.

So it would look like Shigure is the one carrying my weapons, along with her own. But, so far, I don't think neither Izaya or Shigure wanted to show their semblance to Weiss and Walter at the moment.

"Yup and all we have to do is take down the White Fang in the Monitor Room." Izaya answers me, as if it was an easy task and it is, but to Weiss who just barely recover her mental state was once more shocked and this time its Izaya.

"Are you crazy?! Those White Fang have weapons and only Walter have a weapon to take down multiple White Fang. The rest of us don't have one." Weiss pointed out to us while completely ignoring the [Nodachi] is holding right now.

Shigure moves her [Nodachi] towards Weiss' face to prove she have a weapon right now, "I...could...take...them down." I could tell Shigure is a little annoyed that she was dismissed instantly just because she doesn't wield a weapon that counts towards fighting off multiple enemies at once.

Weiss rolls her eyes at Shigure, "Sure, I've seen countless kids our age that could take on a group of White Fang by themselves." Anyone could hear the sarcasm in Weiss' voice.

Shigure narrows her eyes at Weiss, but didn't bother to make a remark and instead did what she always did when people underestimated her many times when they find out she doesn't use either a mecha-shift or fusion weapons at all. Shigure let her action speak for herself.

"Okay, let do this before a fight starts among ourselves." Walter look a little annoyed by the lack of progress in our task to take down the White Fang at the moment.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Floor Level: 3: Hallway)

Seeing how Walter is patiently waiting for everyone to finish speaking to each other and begin our task already.

I shrug my shoulders at Walter, as I open the door out of this room, much to Weiss' annoyance of having to deal with the White Fang without a weapon on her.

Izaya took out another of [Flick Blade] and pass Weiss a spare of his, that Izaya would keep on him just in case like at this very moment.

At first, Weiss would reject the idea of using something like a [Flick Blade], but right now she couldn't be picky with the weapon being present to her at the moment. And she wasn't going to ask Shigure if she could use her [Nodachi] when it looks too heavy for her fighting style she developing. As well, being too long for her liking.

"Shigure. Izaya." I whisper to both my fiancee and best friend while not letting Walter or Weiss hear over us. "Remove the limiter."

"Already did." Izaya whispers back as he reveals two small wristbands inside his left pocket.

Shigure slightly nods at me, as she removes a purple wristband from her left and right wrists.

What both Shigure and Izaya's wristbands are [Wristband Version: Movement Resistance Gear: Tier 7] and [Wristband Version: Gravity Weight: tier 1].

 **[Item Type]: [Gear/Training Tool/Wristband]**  
 **[Name]: Wristband Version: Resistance Gear: Tier 7**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C+**  
 **Value: 51200 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Training Tool] that contain magical properties within, where the wearer would have their whole body movement restricted by 70% until they remove this [Training Tool]. And also the wristband version of the [Resistance Gear: Tier 7].**

 **[Item Type]: [Gear/Training Tool/Wristband]**  
 **[Name]: Wristband Version: Gravity Weight: Tier 1**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: D+**  
 **Value: 800 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Training Tool] that contain magical properties within, where the wearer would have their whole body being pressure down by 2x the original [Gravitational Force] until they remove this [Training Tool]. And also the wristband version of the [Gravity Weight: Tier 1].**

All three of us are using these two [Training Tool] and I have to say they're expensive all together. And no way was I going to provide these to this world, but my own group.

Lucky for me, I managed to persuade Pyrrha and Momoyo from letting anyone know about these, even our own family as well.

Of course, Momoyo and Izaya at first would try to get me to spill on where or how I gained these [Training Tool], but once I stare at them until they drop it or in Momoyo's case. I place Shigure in front of me while letting my fiancee doing the staring for me with Momoyo.

Which lead to Momoyo being a bit creep out from being stared at someone like Shigure for more than a few minutes and drop it instantly once I did it to her more than ten times in one day when she tried to get it out of me.

Izaya drops it after I said no to him at the beginning, where he didn't bring it up anymore; however, I did catch Izaya trying to figure out how it works and what it's made of. Sadly, Izaya wasted a whole month due to the lack of research and gave up trying to see if he could recreate it for his own usage.

Thanks to these two [Training Tool]. It looks like all of us are prodigy in combat for the public, but all of us are doing some intense training in our private time and public to show we do in fact train, but keeping the [Training Tool] as a secret.

Now, that both Shigure and Izaya took those off; neither of them should have any trouble facing a group of White Fang all by themselves and when the two [Training Tool] isn't causing any more pressure onto them. As such, they should have enough speed to outrun any White Fang that possesses a firearm, when none of us feel like taking the [Bullet] when we could just dodge it instead. Making it less taxing on our aura reserve.

As for me, I still have the seal version and got the [Seal Version: Gravity Weight: Tier 1] as well. Plus, when I lie to everyone; excluding Shigure, much to my displeasure, not really, of doing so. Was that the seal version is still in experimental phase and I told them I will be the only one to experiment it on until it safe for everyone.

I got an ear full of lectures from Pyrrha for doing this lie of mine and promise her I stop doing it and just wear the wristband version instead. Since I'm not writing some unknown symbol onto my very flesh to get the effect to work.

Luckily, I place the [Seal Version: Gravity Weight: Tier 1] next to my [Seal Version: Resistance Gear: Tier 7] to make it look like they're together as one.

Now, the reason why Shigure didn't take off her [Training Tool] was because the White Fang came out of nowhere and my reason was to let others think this is my current strength with the [Training Tool] still activated as if this is my very best until I deactivate these [Training Tool] to surprise them.

"This is going to be a big mess. I just know it." Weiss growl to everyone, but didn't try to stop us from wanting to take down the White Fang and retake the hotel back before the White Fang tries to destroy the whole building out to spit the Orihara family for having an alliance with the Schnee Family.

"Oh, lighten up, Weiss. We usually don't get something excited like this." Walter looks eager to face more White Fang right about now, with the way he shakes a little excitement.

"You say excited, I say death wish. That's what I'm calling it. All of us have a death wish for thinking we could take down the White Fang with just us alone when their side have like ten times our side. Not the fact that we're kids too." Weiss said to Walter in a sarcastic voice while showing her annoyance at how calm her butler is right now.

"Meh, I've seen bigger." Izaya didn't look afraid and wonder why Weiss so negative in all this, when she saw both him and Walter take down a few White Fang while going down a few Floor Levels already.

"Yeah, like in a movie that is." Weiss scowls at Izaya; and thought her fiance met he saw it in a movie or a video, but Izaya really meant the people in the lower section a few years back.

"This is going to be one of those long days again, isn't it?" I whisper to Shigure, who just quietly nodded at me as all of us get ready to take down any White Fang in our sight.


	23. Chapter 23: And the Party over or is it?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: And the Party over or is it?**

 **Days?: Big Surprise! Part 3**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Floor Level: 3: Hallway)

Since I don't have access to my [Mana Gun] at the moment and limited to my [Combat Knife]; and with a few of Shigure's [Kunai] and [Shuriken] for projectiles.

"How are we going to do this?" Walter asks us before we begin our first fight as our temporary group, "Because if we're going to be winging it the whole time. Then I call dibs on facing more than 4 White Fang."

I glance at Walter's smirk, then look back in the front. _'Don't know if Walter is treating the White Fang as a hunting game, because if so, no wonder the White Fang are made and turn violent with the way humans are treating the White Fang as mindless animals.'_ I begin to think if I should have taken down the White Fang with Shigure before heading towards Izaya's position.

"You want to come up with the plan or should I?" I ask Izaya dryly, as I ignore Walter to stop a headache from forming.

No sooner after I finish asking Izaya a question. A group of 5 White Fang appears right as we turn to a corner on our right. Before either side could say a thing. Shigure throws 5 [Shuriken] with a snap of her wrists at high speed and with deadly accuracy as all 5 [Shuriken] land on contact.

All 5 White Fang are disable from reaching for anything that looks like a weapon or contact for reinforcement by getting a [Shuriken] to either their left or right feet.

Then Izaya silences them with a quick slice to their necks before they could even scream for help and draw in more White Fang to our location.

Afterward, Shigure collects her [Shuriken] from the corpses of the White Fang. As it's wasteful for not picking up still usable weapons, for later future use.

"Damn it. He always got to them before I could." Walter scowl with disappointment from the lack of action he getting, thanks to both Shigure and Izaya already taking down all the enemies.

Weiss gulp in fright from seeing the now dead White Fang in front of her and it was only thanks to being in shock already from a few minutes ago as well as the aftermath from escaping the party being raided by the White Fang. Which stop Weiss from screaming from having to watch someone her age would kill that not a grimm, but a being with a soul compared to a grimm that lack one.

"Stop complaining. You should be happy that we not drawing more White Fang and even we're stronger than them. But, we're still inside a hotel as our battlefield. One mistake could lead to the whole placing coming down on us and it's goodbye to our lives, even with our aura unlock." I said to Walter while pointing out the fact we should be glad that we're having it easy so far.

"Maybe because I wanted the White Fang to come at us like an army? Maybe because I wanted to face an army of White Fang, what's wrong with that?" Walter looks at me with disdain, but only speak out instead of trying to do it physically against me to get what he wanted. As he doesn't know how strong I am compared to Shigure and Izaya, when he already saw just a bit of their strengths with his eyes.

More with Izaya than Shigure while the one next to him is a complete mystery and didn't let his guard down one bit when there a chance of being stabbed in the back out of nowhere.

"For once, I have to agree with Izaya's friends here. We should be glad that we're facing less White Fang than we should at the moment." Weiss agreed with me, much to Walter's annoyance, "As much I could understand your view, Walter, but that doesn't change the fact that our lives are at risk every single time we face a White Fang."

Walter didn't bother to say anything for the time being, since it's Weiss, who speaking to him and as her butler. There are some things that he can't argue with her.

"Heh." Izaya snort at Walter, as Weiss was the only one who couldn't see Izaya giving Walter a smirk when he overheard Weiss' scolding Walter.

I closed my eyes once we continue heading straight through the hallway, as I activate [Eagle Vision] once more and hope no one would distract me mentally or physically.

Once [Eagle Vision] took in an effect; I could tell who is an ally and who is an enemy. Weiss turns up blue while Walter would keep on switching between blue and red every few seconds.

 _'Huh, I guess my subconscious is treating Walter as both an ally and enemy. This is a first time for me to see someone switching to an ally of mine to an enemy, then return back to an ally.'_ I thought a little surprise, when I know for sure this doesn't happen like in the Assassin's Creed series.

"Man, this was easier than I thought." We heard a male voice from just ahead of us, causing Shigure, Izaya, and I to share a look while Walter looks excited for some action and started walking a bit faster than the rest of us.

Weiss on the hand look at Walter with an irritated look for ditching her and follow after Walter.

Right before both Walter and Weiss would meet up with the group ahead of us, they continue their conversation.

"I know right? Who knew a human of all people would actually betray their own kind. Wait, scratch that. Of course, they would betray each other! I mean seriously! Look at our history. Most of the wars are started by humans and draw us faunus in them because we're just different from them for being a faunus. I swear these humans don't know the concept of comradeship, even if it hit them in the face." A different voices begin to rant about how we humans are the causes while faunus are the victims.

So now, the White Fang wanted to take action against the humans for treating them as second class citizens when they should be treated as equal.

"You got that right. I swear those greedy humans would gladly give up their own family members if it means increasing their wealth just by 1%." The previous voice agrees with the second one and I could see their red color figure, where the first one is nodding at the second one.

From what my [Eagle Vision] shows me is that there are two White Fang in front of us, as Walter and Weiss are getting closer to the White Fang in a matter of seconds.

Once Weiss heard this; she was furious at what the White Fang said and most of all. Was that someone had betrayed her or Izaya's family. Since only these two families would know about this meeting and the employees.

Too many variables that Weiss couldn't figure who is a traitor and who is innocent. But, what Weiss would do after this is going to have a good talk with Izaya and her older sister about this. She would gladly talk about it alone with her older sister, Winter, but if this is from Izaya's family.

Then, as much as she hates it, but Izaya is her fiance and he needed to be informed about this or it would ruin both families' reputation and could lead to more problems in the future if she let these traitors run amok much longer.

"They do know that 'humans' could have taken down all the faunus easily enough in the early years of those wars, right? Because again, not seeing much strong and experience White Fang besides those amateurs from the party." I whisper to Shigure and Izaya with a deadpan expression, which both nod in agreement with me.

"Not being racist and all. Either way, they're going with the whole violence things for the White Fang. I guess they are getting equal right through fear, I guess. Then again, there that one war where the faunus beat a general with their night vision advantage. I'm just glad they didn't do this during the night time. That would have been a major disadvantage for us right now." I continue off, as Shigure and Izaya knew it's true.

If the White Fang was a bit smarter than they are. They could have went this plan of their during night time where their advantage with faunus' night vision could easily take down everyone in the dark once they turn off the light. Which I did the same yesterday and it very helpful for me at the time too.

Just before either Shigure, Izaya, or myself could rush over to stop Walter from killing the two White Fang when we could interrogate them for information on who the guy that sell this information out to the White Fang, for extra cash.

Walter already killed those two White Fang with his [Monomolecular Wires] in a matter of seconds, scatter flesh and pieces belong to the White Fang everywhere as the wall painted with blood and organs.

Weiss looks very pale, but didn't scream in fright; however, she is glaring at her butler for causing this display before her eyes.

"And there goes our lead to finding out who the traitor is and maybe finding out if there more than one person that sold us out." I said dryly, as I look at the mess around us after we made it over to Weiss and Walter; furthermore, we failed to stop Walter when we could gain some important information from those two White Fang.

"Why didn't you wait to see if we need to kill them or not?" Izaya walks up to Walter and stare him right in the eyes as he questions him for killing the two White Fang before the rest of us could come up with a way to deal with them.

"Well, isn't someone a hypocrite. Didn't you and your friend kill off a group of White Fang a few minutes ago? What's wrong with me killing them? You, sir, are a big hypocrite." Walter snort at Izaya while looking down on him as well.

"Okay, let me tell you a few things. One: Neither Shigure or I saw them before the rest of us could tell there was a White Fang right next to us. Two: Those were plain reflex of ours and silence them before they could draw more attention to us. Three: All of us just heard what those two White Fang you just killed off could have led us to these traitors, if there more than one. But no, you just want to get some action. Not bother to gather Intel once we heard their conversation a bit longer. Because there is still a chance of them revealing the culprit. Now that you had your so called fun. We'll going to have to spend more time finding out who the traitor." Izaya rant at Walter; and as Izaya continues by the second, the more Walter's face turns into a murderous glare.

"Enough. Izaya, you don't need to continue any longer. I'm sure Walter understands how he messed up. Am I right, Walter?" Weiss got in between Izaya and Walter as she tries to calm both of them down, but she mostly speaking to Walter as to show him that she agreed with her fiance and feel a little annoyed that she has to, with the way she frown while she stop Walter from attacking Izaya because he was right in the first place.

"Whatever." Walter knew when he lost the battle, but that doesn't mean he is going to let it get to him, for now, that is. As his pride won't let him for a while and he just has to wait for the right time to deal with his Mistress' fiance when he gets the chance.

"We...need...to...keep...moving." Shigure said to everyone, as she took the lead this time and just in case, stop Walter from killing the White Fang if there a chance where the White Fang we meet up would know about the traitor.

Spinning my [Combat Knife] a few times, then stop in a reverse grip while I follow Shigure's lead as everyone else decided it isn't time to waste any more time when we should be taking down the White Fang or figure out a way to get outside help to enter the hotel when the White Fang blocked the entrances.

2 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 75th Floor Area: Orihara's Hotel: Floor Level: 1: Hallway)

It took us 2 hours to take down all the White Fang on the 3rd Floor Level to the 2nd Floor Level. Some we had to kill mostly because those White Fang aimed to kill Weiss at the sight of her. While other time, we managed to knock them out to save the employees from having to clean up the mess we left behind. Much to Weiss' happiness during those moments instead of outright killing the White Fang, even if they are the one who kept on trying to assassinate her family and herself for being a Schnee.

The killing was mostly done by everyone, but Weiss herself as she didn't feel it's right to kill another being, even if it is a faunus, as they too have a soul like us humans. This one fact alone stopped Weiss from killing a single White Fang. No matter how much she hates the White Fang, but not in faunus in general and mainly at the White Fang.

That's what surprises me a little from talking with Weiss myself, that the younger Weiss isn't full of hate towards the faunus in general just yet, but mainly at the White Fang and found out this is the first time she experiences a White Fang operation against her family, along with Orihara family, for the first time in person.

At most of the time, Weiss would usually hear about the White Fang from Walter or her older sister and maybe a few times in a gossip between the adults near her.

 _'Pretty sure by a few more times dealing with the White Fang would lead to having Weiss be like her canon self before she meets up with her canon team.'_ I thought dryly, as I watch Weiss knocking out another White Fang with a bash to the head using the bottom part of the [Flick Blade] Izaya lent to her.

Of course, Weiss' physical strength is weak compared to the rest of us, even with the usage of aura enhance to boost her strength isn't enough and it's thanks to her semblance to create a glyph to increase both speed and strength, that allows her to manage to knock the White Fang out.

Out of all of us, Weiss is the one using up most of their aura during the fights and Weiss is also the first one to have to retreat early into the fight most of the time unless she could take the enemy down fast in a matter of seconds while wasting more aura with each second gone by or get a good hit for the first strike to take the enemy down.

"Why are there so many of them?!" Weiss looks like she about to be at the point where even she thinking about killing instead of knocking them out in order to relieve her frustration of having to deal with so many White Fang for the past 2 hours now.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having the best day of my life at the moment. Well, maybe top 10 of my best days of my life, I guess." Walter didn't look like he tired of all the fight to the death and a few cases of having to knock out a White Fang or two to satisfy both Weiss and Izaya urge to find out who the traitor is.

Sadly, no luck on finding out who the traitor and all the White Fang we managed to capture to interrogate the information out of them, but turn up a block end as only the higher rank White Fang members know about it and only these lower rank White Fang we take out only heard about from their superior members.

And that's just to let the rest of the White Fang to be satisfied with learning that even the humans are trying to stab each other in the back for their own greed and to motivate the rest of the White Fang to risk their lives on capturing members or guests that are related to the Schnee family.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Weiss said with so much sarcasm that anyone with a brain cell or two could tell, but that didn't wipe the smile off Walter's face one bit.

"Any luck contacting the outside?" I ask Izaya while ignoring both Weiss and Walter at the moment to speak with Izaya.

"Nope. For a group of White Fang be able to block our scroll from contacting the outside, but at the same time be able to contact anyone from the inside, if that person is also inside the building as well. I'm surprised the White Fang gain the technology or someone to do this. Since the White Fang's branch in the Mistral Kingdom isn't that big compared to the other 3 kingdoms." Izaya let out a sigh for underestimating the White Fang, even when they are just forming a branch in the Mistral Kingdom.

"Well, that's a darn shame. Did Winter say anything to you, Weiss?" I frown at the lack of outside help against the White Fang, then look at Weiss to see how it goes at her end with Winter.

Weiss let out a tired sigh, "Winter is trying her best to stop everyone from leaving the Party Room, when there are some White Fang still near their room and Winter is asking us to hurry up." Weiss looks at Izaya with a thankful look, as her scroll was destroyed by a White Fang an hour ago and had to borrow Izaya to call her older sister, to let Winter know she is fine.

"We...are...almost...there." Shigure notified everyone, that we're close to the Front Entrance of this hotel and may have a chance to tear down the blockage that stops the people outside from coming in the hotel.

 _'Now, I think about it. What does the White Fang benefit from holding the guests in the party as hostages?'_ I had a sudden thought about why the White Fang did this. As this doesn't benefit them at all, but the satisfaction of gaining fear for the White Fang.

"Stop." I stand still and pull Shigure back before she could take another step closer to the Front Entrance, causing Izaya to immensely stop in his steps and gain a serious expression once he heard my voice.

Only Weiss and Walter walk a few more steps before they too stop as well, and was wondering what the reason for stopping when they are so close already and it's just a few meters away from where they are right now.

"Why are we stopping? We could finally get some help once we unblock the Front Entrance. So why?" Weiss looks at me with a confused look.

Walter on the hand, knew something was wrong if all three of us stopped for some unknown reason and just for the past 2 hours tagging along with these three to take down the White Fang gave him some insight on what kind of people they are.

"Doesn't it seem like there are less White Fang as we continue to come closer to the Front Entrance? And what is the benefit for the White Fang from having to capture everyone in this hotel as hostages? Besides getting the satisfaction of gaining equality through fear." Instead of answering Weiss' question, I replied with a question of my own to let everyone think about it for a moment.

"Ransom?" Shigure offers an answer for my questions, but even she sounds like she didn't believe her own answer.

"Ransom for what? I don't know anything the White Fang wants beside wanting me dead, along with my family." Weiss pointed out that what she knows about the White Fang so far, and it isn't looking good for herself and her family at the moment.

Plus, the White Fang would usually attack without thinking about it once they saw Weiss every time for the past 2 hours of wanting the glory of killing a Schnee.

"Let's just go grab another White Fang and see why. Because I'm getting bored already." Walter looks like he would rather take on an army of White Fang alone just to relieve himself of boredom.

"Well, there one next to us that is invisible for some reason." I pointed to my left, which is just the wall filled with all kinds of paintings with different themes; however, there was no one at the spot I'm pointing at.

Before Weiss could ask if I'm messing with her. Shigure throws a [Kunai] straight at the spot I'm pointing at still while Izaya stands next to Weiss to protect her just in case.

Walter didn't bother to see if I'm lying or not and mostly just felt like destroying the wall, along with all the pictures hanging on the wall as well.

Of course, the real reason Izaya stand next to Weiss was mostly to get closer to Walter in order to prepare himself in the case of Walter wanted to destroy something his family own and I pretty much give him an excuse to, which leads to giving Izaya countless headaches for the past 2 hours, when I sometimes pointed out there a group of White Fang near us and Walter decided to take them all on by himself most of the time.

Izaya grabs Walter's wrist before he could use his [Monomolecular Wires] to slice a good chunk of the wall apart, along with the expensive paintings as well.

An invisible figure's color started to waver as the background color easily make the White Fang's body spotted from not being blended with the background.

I jump high into the air and land a powerful kick to the now visible White Fang's neck. Sending them crash into the wall, forming a spider web like cracks over the wall and a few paintings was about to drop. But, Shigure saves them by throwing a few [Kunai] to keep them stuck to the wall, even if they dropped a few feet below their original spots.

The White Fang let out a groan as they try to stand back up for ready to fight, but end up sent straight into the ground when I land back on the ground with a handstand, then spins my whole body to the right. As I send out another attack by bringing my right heel down onto the White Fang's left shoulder and dislocating it in the progress.

Using the same hand to perform a handstand for a brief moment to spin myself once more to switch my position upward as I land on my feet instead on my head.

Tossing the [Combat Knife] to my right hand, then quickly get behind the White Fang as they start to get off, slowly, but I grab their right forearm and twist it against their back while placing my [Combat Knife] near their neck.

All this happens in less than 10 seconds and we caught a White Fang with ease. I could see a bit of surprise in Weiss' eyes, but she looks like she knew the White Fang was there all along while letting out a sigh of relief that she didn't ask her unspoken question on rather if I'm messing with everyone or not.

"Talk. I know you've already listened on our conversations. And don't bother to lie. We have a way to tell if you do." I said in a calm, but serious tone as I apply a bit of more pressure on their right arm when they tried to struggle free.

"Like I would ever reveal our goals. Do what you, but you'll never be able to get me to talk." The White Fang finally speaks out, but in a hoarse voice as they give everyone a glare filled with killing intent and it's mostly aiming at Weiss compared to the rest of us.

"Well, I tried." I said without much of a thought and process to dislocate their right shoulder, but before they could even scream filled with pain. Shigure slap a duct tape on their mouth to stop them, right after she saw me place my [Combat Knife] in my mouth to be held and place my now free right hand onto their right shoulder to be dislocated.

"Look like our luck end here. I'm surprised we found out who the traitors, so fast and the implanted bombs that were set to go off 3 hours from now. Speaking of bombs, we really need to defuse those bombs in the basement." I said, then carefully look down at the White Fang for a moment.

"Are you a sadist or something?" Weiss asks me with a little concern for herself and a little bit for Shigure as well, for some reason as she took a step back away from me.

"No, why?" I ask a little surprise as I continue to dislocate the White Fang's legs this time to remove their option of running away when they gain the chance to.

"Nothing." Weiss looks a little uneasy from listening to me dislocating the White Fang's four limbs to block off all chance of escape routes and a chance to counter attack us. And the only way they could escape right now is for a fellow White Fang to come to their rescue. As for attacking, maybe going for a suicide attack method.

"Now, that is over. How about we go defuse those bombs right about now?" I give everyone a smile, creeping out both Weiss and Walter from seeing a smile on my face while standing on top of a White Fang that fainted from the extreme pain of having their limbs dislocated without giving them a chance to rethink about revealing the White Fang's plan for capturing the hostages.

"And I thought I was messed up in the head." Walter mumble to himself, then quickly duck down when a random fast flying rock almost hit his head, but instead end up going straight towards Izaya since he next to Walter.

Izaya didn't even blink at the flying rock coming right at him and catch the rock with his left hand, then drop it to the ground.

I didn't even have to ask who throw that rock at Walter, when everyone could see Shigure glaring at Walter for his comment at me.

1 week later*

 **Days?: Random Training time!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Kawakami's Temple: Dojo: Momoyo's Personal Training Room)

After the whole thing with the White Fang last week. We managed to defuse the bombs, but mostly it was Shigure who was the one defusing them while the rest of us, protect her from the White Fang trying to stop her.

Of course by us, I meant myself, Izaya, and Walter are the one facing all the White Fang while Weiss was standing next to Shigure just in case and pretty much to make sure she doesn't get captured that one time when we got ambushed by a dozen of White Fang by the time we finish taking down the blockage of the Front Entrance while we're at it.

Afterward, we head back to Winter and the guests once we finished defusing all the bombs, including those extra backup bombs in the Front Entrance that was pretty much just under the front desk. As it was Weiss, who found it while we were tearing down the blockages and that lead to us having to recheck all the Floor Levels of the hotel in case of any more hidden bombs.

Which of course there were a few on some Floor Levels while other didn't have any at all. Pretty sure I could have found all the bombs with my [Eagle Sense], but then Weiss and Walter would be asking for unwanted questions about how I found them so easy.

So once we take down the White Fang that was staying in front of the door to get inside the Party Room, we called Winter to open up since we're done.

However, we did stop Winter from revealing about us since there may be a chance of a hidden traitor among the guests that is the mastermind that bribed the employees of this hotel for extra Lien.

After all of us hide in a random room on the Floor Level, then Winter allowed everyone to exit the Party Room and this is when the outside helps rushed in once they finally realize the Front Entrance is open.

During the time, where all the guests are safe and some that require treatment are delivered to the hospital.

Winter gave her thanks for protecting Weiss and afterward tried to slap me across the face, for putting her little sister in so many dangerous situations instead of bringing Weiss straight towards her.

But, we chose to take down the White Fang by ourselves, which we successfully did in a careful manner. Too bad, Winter didn't like this one bit and shouted at me for endangering Weiss' life. Luckily, Weiss was nice enough to stop Winter for a few minutes for my escape.

Both Izaya and I knew that it was Izaya that Winter really wanted to yell at, since it was him in the first place for taking Weiss outside the Party Room. But, since this arranged marriage is required between the Orihara and Schnee's family.

Winter decided to take it out on me, because I was the only one that she knew less about and she was scared of Shigure when she barely saw the figure of Shigure going around the whole Party room, taking down more than three-fourth of the White Fang.

Also, Walter made a few comments about the whole made it worse and I got the feeling he wanted to cause more trouble for my group than it already is.

Weiss listens to Walter's remarks, lead to her argue on our behalf and I was once again. Surprised that Weiss of all people would defend us and the next day. Weiss personally came to the hotel we stayed at the same time when the Mistral Region Tournament was taking place.

One of the reasons why Weiss' family came to the Mistral Kingdom at the time, to see the tournament and Weiss were very excited once she saw Pyrrha in the same room as the rest of us.

So with all that done. Weiss wanted to spend more time with her new friends and with this year, where she begins her training as a Huntress. And with all of us from different Huntsmen and Huntresses families lead to having Weiss wanting to stay at Mistral for a bit longer, with the excuse of spending more time with her fiance to know Izaya better.

But, the real reason was to be trained by professional Hunters belong to our family and spending time with her new friends when her old one disappeared on her months ago.

"Okay, seriously. Who is training you?! I know, having a perfect fighting stance to ready your attacks, but come on! No one in their right mind would allow you the time to prepare yourself right in the battle!" Momoyo waves her arms in the air as she continues shouting in rage.

"Well, sorry if I didn't want to make any mistakes and I'm still new to this whole thing. Give me a break and it was my Father who hired my trainers." Weiss huff at Momoyo for mocking her Father's choice of hiring the people to begin her training as a Huntress of this year and this is the year for all first-year students begin their study in a primary combat school for Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Weiss knew Momoyo was right, but didn't want to let her get the satisfaction of being right when her pride won't allow it.

"I'm sure Weiss is trying her hardest, Momoyo." Pyrrha tries to stop both of them from arguing with one of another, as she gives them a polite smile.

"Well, you can't blame her. It has only been a week for us to train her and that is for us to tear down those build up muscle memory she developed so far." I back Pyrrha up before Momoyo could argue further.

Momoyo look like she didn't like being argued with at the moment. Not like I blame her when she is the victim of having to spar against Weiss daily to speed things up.

Out of everyone. Pyrrha could hold back enough, while fighting with Weiss, but Weiss would still end up knocking out cold with one good hit. As it's a habit out of Pyrrha of aiming for weak points and seeing how Weiss got a ton of opening in front of her, caused Pyrrha's body to react on instinct.

Pyrrha did apologize to Weiss for this, even when Weiss said it's fine and it is her fault for asking to spar against Pyrrha, the 2 years straight Mistral Region Tournament's Champion.

Izaya could help out with Weiss' training, but it was very slow at the rate they are going, since Izaya's strong point isn't in long term fight and lead to defeating Weiss as fast as possible. So in a way, Izaya sparring Weiss at a slow rate had lead to unwanted injuries to both sides.

Then there me, who could help her out easily enough. But, not fast enough compared to Momoyo, who know how to hold back and at the same time, bring out Weiss' potential to the fullest at the less time it takes.

Sadly, Momoyo's main reason for being mad right now, this is because she not someone who teaches other that much when it's not fun for her compared to fighting with strong opponents and Weiss was not one. Making this a very boring experience for Momoyo when she trains Weiss and wanted it to be done with, but even her patience she developed by spending with this group has its limit.

"I swear if I don't get a good fight sooner or later. I'll go mad and do something everyone would regret." Momoyo growl out, as one of her eye started to twitch.

"You do know, Weiss is paying us, to train her, right?" I pointed out to Momoyo, who growls at me and look ready to beat the life out of me.

"Lies! She pays YOU! Not us!" Momoyo roar at me, causing everyone in the room to look at us.

"Yes. She is indeed paying me, but I'm paying you to train her as she picked the list of choices I gave her for picking on who to train her and what kind of [Training Method] she would like. In a way, she is also paying you as well. Also, you were the one who came to me to ask for Lien when you needed some to repay your debts from other people." I counter Momoyo by explaining once again about why she is training Weiss personally.

"Then I want a raise." Momoyo decided to take a different approach and demand me to raise her paycheck.

"I'm already paying you more than the average person makes an hour." I look at Momoyo with a deadpan, who just crossed her arms and push her developed breasts up as she narrows her eyes at me.

"30%." Momoyo simply said to me while everyone stops for a moment to watch this display between us.

"10%." I said to Momoyo with a blank look on my face, as time is money and she isn't getting any more Lien from me with the time she spending all her's.

"20% or I'll leave." Momoyo looks annoyed now, but started to sweat a little.

"5% and I will take 50% off your debts you owe me." I said to Momoyo, who growls at me and stomp towards me as if she ready to begin a fight with me.

"That's a low blow. You know I would take that deal." Momoyo knew when she lost the battle when it involves her debts, and since I was the one who paid off all her debts from others more than once. Had led to Momoyo owing me a large amount of debts up to the present.

"Well, it's true. Momoyo, you do tend to keep on getting debts from lots of people from borrowing money and then, Enma here has to go to pay them off for you. I don't know why you don't just ask Enma to lend you some Lien in the first place." Izaya said to Momoyo while reading stuff on his scroll.

"Maybe because of this guy here. Wanted to increase the rate of interest by day instead of monthly." Momoyo glared at me with so much hatred that she if she gained the ability to turn her hate into money. Then she would be rich by the seconds she glaring at me right now.

"I got to get my Lien some way and at the rate, you are going with all those Lien. I would be broke by a minute or so with all the stuff you are buying, not including the foods you purchase all over Mistral." My face didn't change one bit with the way Momoyo glaring at me.

"Oh, don't you dare bring in food about this! Everyone knows the reason why I'm craving for all kinds of food is because of the foods you made had driven my taste bud to look for food more than the 3 daily meals. Thanks to you, besides training, fighting, playing video games, reading a manga, and hanging out with you guys. I've gained the habit of always craving for either quantity with fast food or quality of expensive food to replace the need for your handmade food!" Momoyo roar at me, as she started to shake me by my collar of my red dress shirt.

"I...have...to...agree...with...Momoyo...on...the...food part." Shigure finally speaks as she takes her last bite of [Simple Crepe] I made her an hour ago.

Momoyo releases one of her hands and pointed at Shigure, to let everyone know that Shigure is proving her point by just finishing enjoying a [Simple Crepes].

"Oh yeah! Do you mind if you make me one later, Enma?" Weiss asks me, as she feels a little envy of Shigure enjoying a [Simple Crepe] and finds herself wanting to try one. Plus, the way Momoyo making the real reason she kept on going into debts is because it's related to food and its fault belong to Pyrrha's older brother's cooking.

"Sure, but after training." I agreed to make something for Weiss, "So, are you going to agree with my deal? 5% increase in your paycheck and 50% removed from the debts you owe me."

Momoyo frown, then finally release me and let out a sigh of defeat, "Yeah. I agree. Doesn't mean I like it. Also, if you make anything for Weiss. Then you better be making something for me as well."

Pyrrha standing behind Momoyo look at me with eyes filled with sparkles to let me know she wanted her shares as well, even when she already ate her share of [Simple Crepe] like everyone else. While Weiss just arrived when everyone but Shigure finishes their shares.

"Come on, Weiss. Time for the next round; and remember, no one going to wait for you to get ready." Momoyo walk back to her previous spot, with Weiss goes back to her right before both sides begin.

"I'll try." Weiss didn't look like she was fully paying attention when she thinking about what other kind of treat she wanted me to make for her later.

I felt someone tugging on my sleeve and see it Shigure. Looking at Shigure with a raised eyebrow to show she got my attention and all Shigure did was raise her empty plate for a few seconds until my brain clicked on what Shigure trying to tell me.

"Didn't you just finish and you want more?" I ask dryly, and Shigure nodded at me and to show that when it comes to my handmade food. Shigure will always have room for more.

"You better made a whole batch, Enma." Izaya said to me, as put away his scroll and send a smirk in my direction.

"Not you too." I gave Izaya a deadpan expression, but knew when to give in when everyone is ganging up on me. "Fine, but you are helping out setting up the plates." I glare at Izaya, who just shrugged.

Shigure tugs on my sleeve once more to get my attention, "Can...I...help...out...with...cooking?" I look at Shigure for a moment and agree to let Shigure help me out with preparing all the ingredients.

Shigure letting go of my sleeve once she got what she wanted and walk over to a table to place her dirty plate along with the rest that we going to take with us back to the Kitchen after Weiss' training session.

 _'I wonder when my next shipping is coming.'_ I thought myself, as I remember making an online purchase a few days ago, for materials that I bought to make Weiss' canon fusion weapon: [Myrtenaster], which Shigure would be making for Weiss as a gift for Weiss incoming birthday next month.


	24. Chapter 24: A Day to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: A Day to Remember**

1 month later*

 **Days?: Weiss' Birthday!**

(Altas: Unknown City: Unknown Region: Unknown Snow Forest)

"[Pyro Jack]." I called out for my chosen [Persona], as I pull the trigger on [Evoker] to summon my [Persona]. As the sound of glass scatters and a pale blue fog cover my whole body, then into flames which spread across the field around me. But, the blue flames didn't melt the snow in the area as the flames didn't even produce any heat at all.

No sooner than a few seconds, as my [Persona] took its form. A familiar floating pumpkin as a head, with glowing white orbs as eyes, with a blue witch hat and blue cloak, along with a single white glove as a hand to hold [Lantern] that contain a small fire inside. Only these appear before me while under the blue cloak is nothing, to show the world that this pumpkin wearing a costume is possessed by a soul.

After [Pyro Jack] is summoned, the blue flames disappear and the background return back to normal as there weren't a blue flame inside the Snow Forest in the first place.

 **'[Fortune Hunter].'** I mentally command [Pyro Jack] to activate a [Skill] belong to it. As [Pyro Jack]'s [Lantern]'s fire came out of it and expand in a 10 meters radius.

 **[Fortune Hunter]:**

 **Active Effect: Reveal anything that related to the concept of treasure and its location within 10 meters radius.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Area**  
 **Rank: Tier 10**  
 **Cost: Double the [Cost] that required to summon [Pyro Jack] and require [Pyro Jack] to be summoned in order to activate, with a time limit of 1 minute staying active**

Instead of the flames melting the snow around me or burning anything at all. The ring of fire didn't even harm me at all and only felt the warmness of it. And the only reason I'm not getting burnt from these flames is because of [Pyro Jack] not allowing it to.

A whole minute went by as [Fortune Hunter] disappear without a single change to the flames. Showing that no treasure related is within 10 meters radius of me.

 _'Well, that's something to see.'_ I thought to myself, as I find myself amaze of the display of [Fortune Hunter] as this is the first time I use this [Skill] or [Magic]. _'I could never tell if it's a [Skill] or [Magic] with these [Persona].'_

Of course the main point of me using this [Skill] was to see what it looks like. As last night was when I gained [Pyro Jack] as my fifth [Persona].

I rejected the idea of using [Pyro Jack] to cast [Agi], when the cost is higher compared to mine. With [Pyro Jack]'s [Agi]'s [Cost] half the amount required to summon [Pyro Jack] in the first place.

Which is [E+: 25% Aura Unit Level] per summon and what annoyed me the most is that compared to [Pyro Jack] and the rest of my [Persona]. All [Pyro Jack]'s [Skill] cost the same for each usage.

I let out a sigh, as I dismiss [Pyro Jack] back to my Sea of Souls before anyone could get a chance of seeing my [Persona] out in the open. Then, put my [Evoker] back in my [Inventory].

Afterward, I switched back to [Accelerator], as the feeling of coldness disappears once [Accelerator]'s passive ability to [Redirection] any oncoming vector coming towards my body, besides the [Gravitational Force] and light affecting me. Plus, having [Pyro Jack] equipped actually made me colder than I should be, which made me wary of using [Pyro Jack] in a cold environment, with [Pyro Jack]'s weakness being towards [Ice] seems to apply to me as well.

Now, thanks to [Accelerator], even if I just wear only a short and nothing else. The temperature wouldn't affect me, but this lead to the combat effective to decrease because of my limitation of 30% vector control.

So, I can't [Redirection] both the temperature around and incoming projectile aiming to harm me. Until I raise the percentage in vector control or summon [Accelerator] out of my Sea of Souls, then I could do both and much more.

I glance at the broken moon in the night sky with a blank stare. "I wonder why I was born into this world." I spoke softly as the question on why my soul came to this world and curious about what did I do before I die, that lead to me being born as Pyrrha's older twin brother.

"Em! Where are you?! Come on! It's time for Weiss' birthday party!" I heard my little sister calling out to me from a distance.

I close my eyes for a moment to activate [Eagle Sense] to find Pyrrha and found her just a few meters away from me and the only reason Pyrrha wasn't able to find me just yet. Is because of all the trees around us that block our vision of each other. I felt even happier for recreating [Eagle Vision] when I could track down Pyrrha so easily, depend on the range of [Eagle Vision] that is.

"I'll find my answer. One way or another, but if it cost the life of Pyrrha. Then I don't have any regret of discarding the chance of gaining my answer." I quietly thought out loud, as I walk over to Pyrrha, who kept on calling out for me.

"Em! Em! Come on! I'm freezing out here!" Pyrrha called out once more before she heard a footstep behind and see me walking to her, with a gentle smile on my face.

Pyrrha stop shouting as she let out a laugh, "Em! Come on!" As my little sister rush over to me and grab a hold of my right wrist, as she pulls me towards the place Weiss' birthday party is taking place.

"I'm coming, Pyr. No need to tear my arm off." I joke with Pyrrha, who just giggle at me and stop for a moment, much to my confusion as I raise an eyebrow at her.

Next thing I knew it, Pyrrha let go of my wrist and quickly run behind, then jump on my back. On reflex, I caught Pyrrha and stabilize my center of balance instantly before I could think about what just happen.

"Carry me." Pyrrha said in a cheerful tone, as she rubs her cheek against mine and continues to giggle at the surprised expression on my face.

"Pyr. There's no point of asking me to carry you when you've already got on my back." I said dryly, but didn't let this get to me and started walking back to where everyone is.

"You didn't reject me, though." Pyrrha said in a singing tone, then let out another giggle when I push her up and made her whole body jump off my back a little, but I adjust myself to have Pyrrha fall onto my back while giving her a better grip onto me.

"True." I smile back at the giggling Pyrrha, who love having me giving her piggy back ride once a while and sometimes more in a single day just for the heck of it.

In a few minutes silence of walking back to Weiss' birthday party. Neither Pyrrha or I speak for a while, but enjoy the presence of each other in silence. As it's just us alone in the Snow Forest for just a walk; nonetheless, this is a moment we wish to become eternal just to keep enjoying the beautiful sight around us.

Thanks to [Accelerator]'s [Vector Transformation], to [Redirection] all the coldness away from my body and now applied to Pyrrha's body as well. The cold doesn't bother us at all and Pyrrha didn't feel like ruining the moment just to ask about how the coldness isn't affecting her.

"Do you think we could spend more time together once more, with just us two alone. Later in the future?" Pyrrha quietly asks me while her grip tighten a little as she afraid of some kind of fate would break us apart in the future.

I raise my head towards the night sky, then glance back at Pyrrha as she looks back at me with her bright vivid green eyes.

"I don't see why not." I give Pyrrha a smile, to show that I'll make sure we spend more time together alone more often. Making Pyrrha smile bright as the stars and give me a nod and hug me from her piggy back ride position.

"Just to let you know, there are some secrets that aren't meant to be told to anyone, even family member." I continue off, causing Pyrrha to look at me with eyes filled with curiosity as she wonders what's I'm trying to tell her at the moment.

Pyrrha kept her mouth shut to listen to what's going on and don't know if it's something bad or not, but didn't interrupt.

"But, some secrets told by others than the owner of those secrets could lead to countless problems. Problems that could end up with many deaths. So, before anyone could discover my secrets. I'll tell you one of them, since you are my loving twin little sister." I didn't look back to see Pyrrha's expression, but could sense that Pyrrha is paying more attention to each word I say in case she missed anything important.

"At first, I didn't want to let you know this secret of mine in the case of something dangerous would come after you because of just knowing this secret. So, Pyrrha. I'll tell you that my semblance isn't the ability to manipulate the [Earth] around me." I reveal one piece of the whole secret to Pyrrha, who gone stiff on my back, but didn't speak just yet, when she knew I wasn't finished.

I stop walking for a moment as this is a very important thing I must say to Pyrrha and there no one in sight to my eyes and in [Eagle Sense].

"Do you believe in [Magic]?" I finally look back at Pyrrha, who look at me with a confused look and a bit of sadness of being lied by her own twin.

Pyrrha is surprised at my question on rather if she believes in [Magic] or not; nonetheless, she answers in a serious manner, "I will only believe in things I know for sure is true or false. So my answer is a maybe. Not a yes or no, but a maybe. As far as I could tell. Nothing up to my life has proven me that [Magic] isn't real, but there could be many things that are placed under the term [Magic]. Why do you ask?"

I didn't say anything at first, then made a gesture for Pyrrha to get off my back and usually it would take much effort at my end or someone else to get her off. But, seeing how this is very important at the moment. Pyrrha didn't bother to make it difficult and got off my back.

Then, I turn around to stare at Pyrrha as I raise my right hand to bring out my [Evoker] out of my [Inventory].

This caused Pyrrha to let out a gasp at the sudden appearance of my [Evoker] before her eyes as it magically appears before my hand out of thin air.

Before Pyrrha could ask if I hide it in my overcoat sleeve. I place my [Evoker] against my head, much to Pyrrha's horror and panic with the urge to stop me, but was too late.

As I pulled the trigger as Pyrrha let out a cried for me to stop, but instead of Pyrrha hearing the familiar sound of a [Hand Gun] being fired. The sound of glass scatters echoes across the Snow Forest while my body is covered in a pale blue fog once more today.

Just before I decided to summon my [Current Persona Equip: Accelerator]. I switched to [Pyro Jack] the second I took out my [Evoker]. As the rest of my [Persona] would cause too many environmental changes once they are summoned.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asks me, as she carefully walks over to [Pyro Jack] that just floating above my right shoulder.

"This is [Pyro Jack]. My [Persona]." I answer as I begin to explain what a [Persona] is and how they became to be, but explain further that not everyone could summon their own [Persona] or the fact they have the ability in the first place to summon one.

Also, I explain further about my [Persona System] and the fact that she isn't the first person I told about, which she easily guessed it was Shigure I told first.

Pyrrha was angry at me for hiding this all these years from her, but she understands that some things aren't meant to be revealed to the world. Nonetheless, this didn't lessen her anger.

Of course, I calm Pyrrha down once I reveal the reason why I decided to tell her this secret now than a few years back.

"You have to know that everywhere there is someone could be listening in our conversations all the time. This is the only time I could tell you, when we're in a forest, where even some flying patrol droids can't find us and listen on to us. Back then, I risked it by letting Shigure know and at the time." I put away my [Evoker] and dismiss [Pyro Jack] back to my Sea of Souls.

"Why couldn't you tell me at the time when we were camping in a similar forest like this one, back at the Mistral Kingdom?" Pyrrha calmed down a bit once she realizes that it was true there were many unknown beings hiding in the shadow just listening to everyone's conversation.

"Again. Too many people could hear us and if it makes you feel better. You're the second person to know about this." I tried to cheer Pyrrha up, and I see her smile for a second, then return back to a frown to show she still mad at me.

"Plus, I was planning to tell you earlier, but with the academy and your sponsorship. You're kinda busy all the time before I could even find a good place to reveal this secret of mine to you. I'm just lucky at the time, where the room I used to reveal this to Shigure. There were no one hiding to listen onto us." I spoke truthfully, since at the time, the whole family was mainly focused on Pyrrha instead of paying any attention to either Shigure or me.

Pyrrha look at me for a moment, then look at the ground, "Well, I guess I can't fault you for that. With both of our busy schedules and all. I'm still mad for you keeping this from me, but I understand your reasons. Doesn't mean I like it."

I raise an eyebrow at Pyrrha, "You don't like that I kept this secret all these years or that I told it to Shigure first?" I wanted to see which one made her more angry with me.

Pyrrha snort at me, "Of course, it's because you told Shigure before me. I'm your twin, Em. I should be the first to know all your secrets and I would tell you mine before anyone else." I could tell Pyrrha isn't mad anymore, but just annoyed.

"I thought you be more mad that I kept this secret of mine all these years than letting Shigure know it before you do." I said dryly.

"That too, but mostly because I should be the first one for something like this. I know some secrets aren't meant to be known by many; well, it still isn't many when only 3 people know about this. But still, I should be the first one for you to reveal this secret of yours." Pyrrha rolls her eyes at me, then finally bring back out her smile at me. "I'm glad you tell me this, Em. Thank you, I know how hard it is to keep secret from someone you care about." I let a smile appear on my face as Pyrrha hug me with all her heart and I return it.

Slowly, I feel my aura going down as Pyrrha apply a bit more strength into her hug. I started to sweat when I realize what's going on.

"Uh, Pyrrha-" But, I was interrupted by Pyrrha before I could tell her something.

"Quiet. It's punishment time for taking so long to tell me this. So deal with it until it's over." Pyrrha said to me in a fake cheerful tone as my aura reserve is going down rapidly.

1 hour later*

(Altas: Unknown City: Schnee Family's Main Household: Ballroom)

After Pyrrha deliver her punishment for a few minutes and caused my back to ache like no tomorrow. I begin to remember the old days where Pyrrha would tend to break a bone or two of mine by accident alone just from hugging me.

Afterward, we head back to the party, which took place in Weiss' family's Main Household and is in the Ballroom, where all kinds of different foods are there compared to the one at the last meeting between the Orihara and Schnee's family for Izaya Orihara and Weiss Schnee to meet each other as both are in an arranged marriage.

Once we entered the Ballroom, we're greeted by loud voices among the guests talking to one of another. While at the same time, we could see Weiss greeting and welcoming everyone for coming to her 14th birthday party.

Yup, Weiss is the youngest in my group by a few months. This has led to a small problem between Izaya and Weiss when the subjects would include Weiss' age.

"So what did you get Weiss' as a birthday gift?" Pyrrha asks me a little curious about what I got for Weiss' 14th birthday.

"A few coupons for some discount, on future deals with me." I answer Pyrrha's question, causing Pyrrha to look at me with widening eyes as if she couldn't believe what I'm giving Weiss for her 14th birthday gift from me.

"This is me we're talking about, remember?" I smirk at Pyrrha, who gave me a deadpan expression once she remembers what kind of person I made myself into. So I could gain the resources to protect everyone I care about while having the power to destroy my enemy.

"Plus, you got to remember how much I charge people for my products and those that wanted to pay me to [Cook] them something. I would charge them even a higher fee." I continue off another reason these gifts of mine would be great for Weiss.

Pyrrha let out a sigh, but didn't hide that smile appear on her face once she realizes how much people would pay me to [Cook] for a party of theirs or at special events.

"Did you at least make it look good, though?" Pyrrha didn't want Weiss to be embarrassed with something like a few cut up piece of papers written with a few words that detailed about their usage as coupons.

"Of course I did; and to make it much better for Weiss. I didn't bother to give her a physical form of a coupon, but a digital form instead. Remember, I kept my prices online to save myself a few Lien not to carry any list with me. But, if there is a chance of someone don't own a scroll. I still kept a few business cards for me to give away, so they could call me later in the future for the checking my products." I explain to my twin about how I'm pretty much giving Weiss an account to my website for her usage and maybe have a chance of Weiss even charging more Lien into the account I'm about to give us.

Just as we walk closer to Weiss; she notices us and greet us with a happy smile, "Enma. I'm glad Pyrrha found you and thank you for coming to my 14th birthday party." Weiss bends her knees while bowing her head a little in my direction.

"Thanks for inviting us over." I give Weiss a small nod in return, as the people around us are staring at us and whispering just loud enough for us to hear. I could see Weiss' smile strained a little as we continue to hear a few people speaking about how someone of my status would talk to someone important as Weiss, without even bringing a gift for her 14th birthday.

Usually with this kind of crowd back in the 50th Floor Area. I tend to use killing intent or scram them with one of my products by overpricing them because they made me mad. But, since no one but a selected few people knows about my group in the 50th Floor Area for our training trip.

 _'I guess option number 2 will have to do. Overpricing my stuff if these guys become my customers.'_ I hummed softly to myself, causing Pyrrha to shiver a little as she gives a small prayer to the poor 'victims', which are the crowd around us still whispering about us like we're not here, as she felt the Lien the 'victims' going to lose would be massive when they're going to try to purchase one of my products in the future.

"Do you guys know when Izaya is coming?" Weiss asks us, as she kept on glancing at the entrance where more guests are entering.

I look at Pyrrha, with a confused look on my face, "Didn't he come with us, though? I was sure he was here along with us when we arrived."

Pyrrha shrugged, "He told me he was looking for Weiss." We turn to look at Weiss, who look confused like us as well.

"I didn't see him entering the Ballroom, though." Weiss started to worry for Izaya, even if she kind of blame him for this arranged marriage between the two. Doesn't mean she won't treat Izaya as a friend, a very stressful person to deal with; nonetheless, still a friend and later soon to be husband.

"He fine. Look." I stop Weiss from leaving the Ballroom, when there many people around us looking at us. "How about I call him on my scroll to see where he is?"

Weiss looks like she didn't want to bother me with this, since we could just wait for him to show up. But, she saw me contacting Izaya already.

Sadly, all I got was Izaya's answering machine to call him back later when he not business.

Looking back at Weiss, who looks like she, even more, worry than before.

 _'Huh, I guess Weiss starting to get along with Izaya much better compared to a month ago.'_ I thought myself, as I pocketed my scroll while trying to calm Weiss down while Pyrrha took out her scroll to test her luck.

"Maybe we should go search for him? Not like I'm worried for him, but my place is big and people could get lost here easily if you don't know your way around." Weiss made up an excuse to find Izaya to hide that she worry for her fiance.

At the corner of my eyes; I see Momoyo coming over to us, and the crowd moved away once they realize who Momoyo is and which family she belongs to.

"Happy 14th birthday, Weiss." Momoyo greets Weiss, with a smile on her face while sending a hidden glare towards the crowd for bad mouthing her friend, even if he is a greedy bastard that scram almost anyone if he gains the chance to.

"Thank you for coming, Momoyo." Weiss welcomed Momoyo to her birthday party while keeping on looking around the place for Izaya.

"What's going on?" Momoyo ask Pyrrha, when she watches Weiss keep on looking at the entrance every few seconds now.

"Izaya is missing and we tried to contact him through our scrolls, but he didn't pick up our calls." Pyrrha explains to Momoyo about how Weiss is being her usual self, where she worries for her fiance.

"Man, after that one incident 2 weeks ago. Weiss' feeling towards Izaya went into a major change." Momoyo whispers to us, with amusement in her tone. "Then again, I would too if I got someone to save me before the kidnapper could take me away right in my own room and being betrayed by a former friend out of jealousy."

Pyrrha nodded in an agreement with Momoyo's comments.

"Can't blame Weiss for trying to reconnect with her former old friend, which they disappeared on her for months and show up out of the blue while Weiss was in her singing class at the time. Afterward, Weiss personally invited the so called former friend to Weiss' personal room of the same building Weiss take her singing lesson. The next thing you know; a bunch of people rushed into Weiss' room and Weiss just lucky Izaya came to visit to remind Weiss about the same day, where we're going to beach afternoon, and save her by knocking out the kidnappers and capture Weiss' former friend before they had the chance to escape the scene." I said to both Pyrrha and Momoyo while feeling a bit grateful for Momoyo's appearance that drives the crowd away from us so they can't hear our conversations.

 _'Plus, if someone tried to kidnap you, Momoyo; well, I would pity and respect the poor fool that got the gut to try to kidnap Momoyo herself, when she could break a grown man in half if they don't got aura or trained in combat.'_ I thought to myself, not wanting to make a remark at Momoyo's comment about Weiss' almost kidnapped situation.

"You would think it be weird for someone to appear out of nowhere after disappearing after a few months." Pyrrha thought out loud, as she looks at Weiss, who is pretty much ignoring her surroundings as she continues to look at the entrance and now even going as far as using her scroll to call Izaya more than once now.

"Speaking from experience?" Momoyo asks Pyrrha while stopping Weiss from trying Izaya once more.

"Kind of." Pyrrha didn't continue to explain further, which she is happy that Momoyo drop is once she knows it's a touchy subject.

Of course, as Pyrrha's older brother. I would know what happened in the past with Pyrrha, when she made her first friend came along with everyone to Pyrrha's first year in the Mistral Region Tournament and became the champion.

Afterward, slowly, as days go by as Pyrrha's friends begin to crowd Pyrrha for benefits in their insight of being friends with Pyrrha Nikos could lead to their career become brighter.

However, I saw through their plots of using my own little sister as a tool for raising their status and remove them instantly by threatening to cripple their chance of becoming a Huntsmen and Huntresses. Destroying all their hard works during class and end up a failing grade for those that ignored my threats if they didn't leave Pyrrha alone.

Sadly, even with all this done. Pyrrha became lonely from the lack of her own friends now that she became the Mistral Region Tournament's Champion. Due to some wanting to use her fame for their own usage and others trying to lead Pyrrha's downfall from the shadow.

If that was just it, then Pyrrha could easily deal with it, but thanks to multiple variables in Pyrrha's life now. It became worst compared to her canon life and I be happy to help Pyrrha's problems with her knowing or not.

Which leads to Pyrrha rely on me more often when it comes to stuff she lacks knowledge of the subject.

Among other stuff Pyrrha don't know about, she would ask for me to be her partner for anything that turned into a group work.

Over the months of losing her friends from her rising fame; I managed to get Pyrrha to talk more with Shigure, Izaya, and Momoyo besides myself, which Pyrrha understand perfectly about her situations.

I pull Pyrrha for a hug, startle her a little; nonetheless, Pyrrha hug me back since it was me who did the hug first instead of her usually. This made Pyrrha much happier since this is a rare experience for her being hugged by me with my own free will instead of getting me to hug her after she hugged me first.

I raise an eyebrow when I see Izaya sneaking behind Weiss and look like he came from a different entrance than the one everyone is using.

"Hey, Weiss." I call for Weiss' attention, which I successfully did; and stop both Pyrrha and Momoyo letting Weiss know that Izaya is right behind her. But, I'm not going to let that happen since I owe Izaya a favor and seeing this is a chance for me to repay him back.

"Yes, Enma?" Weiss blinks at me, as she did her best to focus on what I'm about to say to her.

"How much do I need to offer for you to provide me a discount on getting some [Dust]?" I ask Weiss out of the blue, causing those just barely able to pick up a few words from my mouth and begin to talk with their groups while pointing at my direction.

"That depends on what I want as an offer from you, for those discounts." Weiss answer on pure instinct she learned from her tutor in business and already begin to see if she could get something beneficial to her family, or mostly to herself.

"How about a way to get Izaya's heart?" I offer something randomly, causing Izaya who just about to announce his presence to Weiss. Almost tripped from hearing what I just said and could have crashed into Weiss' back, but managed to get back on his feet before he falls over.

This got Weiss complete attention and straighten her back, as she stares directly in my eyes. "I'm listening. B-Bu-t that doesn't mean this is enough for me to give you a discount!" Weiss was eager to learn how to get to Izaya's heart, but tried to look like this isn't a good offer.

I open my mouth to answer, but a glare from Izaya sending in my direction stop as I got his silent message: Shut up.

I made a fake cough as I look away, confusing Weiss from my lack of response and was about to ask me what's wrong. When Weiss let out a yelp of surprise as Izaya pulled her in a hug with one arm.

"Surprise?" Izaya asks the still shocked Weiss, then not a second later, Izaya ends up getting elbowed in the gut by Weiss. Forcing Izaya to release his fiancee while placing his left hand over his stomach as he gives Weiss a strained smile.

Luckily, Izaya didn't drop his gift box being held by his other hand and open the box to let Weiss see her gift, who let out a gasp in excitement when Izaya present her an icicle shaped [Tiara].

 _'Huh, I was wondering why Weiss was missing her canon's signature [Tiara]. I guess Izaya is the one that gave it to Weiss. Could have sworn it would be Winter, who would gift her the [Tiara].'_ I thought with amusement as Weiss let Izaya help her put it on once she pulled back her hair into an off center bun tail and pinned with the [Tiara] Izaya gave Weiss as her 14th birthday gift.

Pyrrha tilts her head to the side a little curious, then raise her right hand to touch the [Bronze Circlet Headpiece], that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. Also, with a pair of small, green, teardrops-shaped emeralds hang from the [Circlet] on thin chains.

"Did Izaya get his gift idea from you, Em?" Pyrrha asks me, since it was me who gift her the [Brozne Circlet Headpiece] on our 14th birthday, which is similar to Weiss' [Tiara] for being worn with other outfits as well. Like Ruby's [Red Cape] as well.

"Maybe." I smile at Pyrrha, who return a smile of her own as she treasures her twin's gift to her and feels like Weiss would treasure her [Tiara] like with her [Circlet].

Momoyo glance at the Nikos twin, then look back at Izaya and Weiss and connected the dots. "Maybe I should find my own signature [Item]?" Momoyo thought out loud in a quiet voice, but both Pyrrha and I heard her since she not even a couple steps away from us.

"Where have you been?" Weiss ask Izaya right after he finishes helping her put on Izaya's gift and glare at Izaya for making her wait for his arrival for more than a hour.

"Getting your gift." Izaya said simply, and if I didn't know Izaya that well over the years. I would have believed him since the [Tiara] looks expensive, but I knew he was lying since he was already holding his gift box on the way here.

"Uh huh." Weiss looks like she didn't believe Izaya's words one bit, but since today is her birthday and didn't want to ruin it. So she didn't push Izaya for the truth, yet.

"Hey, at least I made it, right?" Izaya said in a cheerful tone, as he gives Weiss a grin and she just rolls her eyes at him instead of finding it amusing.

After all, Weiss had to wait for her friends to arrive, then discover her fiance wasn't there to greet her and made her wait for an hour or so, but that didn't keep the smile off her face when she feels the weight of her newly acquire [Tiara].

"I'm guessing, your other friends not coming?" Momoyo asks Weiss, as she glances around to find any other kids around our age group, but it looks like it just us or she missed seeing one.

Weiss didn't say anything, but silence is also an answer, which Momoyo understand once she sees the frown on Weiss' face from remembering her former friends.

Pyrrha walks over to Weiss and places a hand on Weiss' shoulder in comfort, which caused Weiss to tend a little before she realizes who hand it belongs to and relaxes a second later.

"Don't worry, Weiss. You got us." Pyrrha said in a cheerful voice and Weiss feel happy that her life changed from one meeting that could lead Weiss gaining real friends compared to her former ones.

"By the way, where Shigure?" Momoyo asks me, as she glances around for any sight of Shigure in the Ballroom.

I was about to answer, when someone caught my attention from the corner of my eyes.

"Hold that question for a moment." I said to Momoyo, then walk over the person that caught my attention, drawing the attention of Pyrrha, Izaya, and Weiss once they notice me walking away for some reason.

I walk towards two people, where one is a male around my age and the other person is Shigure, who looked very annoyed and uncomfortable.

Now normally this wouldn't catch my attention and I know Shigure could take care of herself, but the guy is really annoying Shigure by continuing on ranting about how she should hang out with him after Weiss' birthday and will have a fun time.

However, this isn't the whole part that made me come over and it was the guy himself, since this is one of Weiss' former friends.

What I don't get is how he got into Weiss' birthday and wasn't kicked out; furthermore, what truly catches my attention is who the guy is and the guy happens to be Cardin Winchester. Which is a big shock for me at the first time meeting him with Weiss before their friendship broke apart.

"Cardin. Mind leaving my fiancee alone?" I walk over to them, drawing both their attention, where Shigure let out a sigh of relief while Cardin scowl at my direction from seeing me and remember the time I humiliated him in front of a crowd for stopping him from picking on a faunus at the time.

Sadly, I didn't find out why Cardin, of all people would come to the Mistral Kingdom, even he was a former friend of Weiss, but he caused more problems for Weiss' family and herself by lying about how they're hiring faunus for the [Dust] mining sites and continue to speak false facts about it.

So I had no idea if this was a thing in canon with Blake introducing Weiss to Ruby at the time, but now I could at least have the knowledge that it was Cardin who started this rumor and lead to more rumors that either is true or false.

Not that the White Fang would care in the first place, since they already have a bone to pick with the Schnee family, but at least I know it wasn't because the whole [Dust] mining site being mined by faunus, without any safety equipment to help them.

Then again, even Weiss didn't know at the time and begin her own research if what Cardin is saying is true or something he made up to bring down her family's name down with his for being a faunus' hater.

"This is your fiancee? Likely story." Cardin snorts at me, but didn't take a step forward in my direction. In fact, he kept on glancing around the area for some reason, but he stops in one direction and it happens to be my friends and sister heading on our way.

Cardin's scowl turns for the worst as he started to take a few steps away from Shigure and me, where he begins to look for a way out of this Ballroom without letting Weiss see him.

"CARDIN! What are you doing in my birthday party?!" Weiss shouted at Cardin before he could escape and cause everyone in the Ballroom to stop in their conversations as they heard someone shouting, which happens to be the birthday girl and wanted to see what's going on.

"Shit..." I heard Cardin whisper under his breath and gave up escaping once he realize he caught, and by Weiss of all people. I felt Cardin glaring at me, as if this is my fault for letting Weiss see him, which I didn't feel any guilt at all for this.

"I'm very sure I didn't send an invitation to someone like you." Weiss growl at Cardin and if it weren't the crowd around us watching; Weiss would have attacked Cardin the second she saw him in her sight.

"Like I need one. Didn't your Daddy tell you? He invited my parents and this included me in the package. So it doesn't matter if you invited me or not." Cardin answers with a smug look on his face, causing Weiss to grit her teeth and really wanted to punch him the face.

 _'Ah, the life of living in a family of business.'_ I thought to myself; and felt that my life would have been worse if I was reborn into a family focus in business and getting a bit clearer picture of why Weiss didn't react to Cardin during at Beacon Academy that much.

"Do I have to humiliate you in a front of the crowd once more?" I ask Cardin before he could continue mocking Weiss in her own birthday party.

"Heh! That was just because I wasn't ready and you sneak attack me when my guard was down." Cardin snort at me, then crack his knuckles to look tough in front of everyone and some that don't know who Cardin is would think we're the one about to get hurt instead of Cardin.

"Enough. I won't have any fight during my birthday party." Weiss quickly stop before either of us could launch the first attack, even if she wants to be the one to do it; however, she knows the best time and place for the fight, which isn't at the moment.

"I would like you to leave my friends alone before I ask the security to escort you out." Weiss continues off by threatening him before he has the chance to responsed to make it worst.

Cardin is seeing the crowd whisper to each other while pointing in his direction. He knew if he risks attacking anyone, which would lead to more problems to his family that already have enough troubles. One of the reasons why they agreed to come to Weiss' 14th birthday party is to speak with the Head of the Schnee family in the hope to resolve this problem before Weiss' Father could later use this as an advantage over Cardin's family in the future.

Which is why they are using Weiss' 14th birthday party to meet up when their many people here already, but since Cardin is seen by many, there is a chance of this private meeting be leaked out to the public.

I watch Cardin snort at us and walk away, but not after he sent a glare in our directions once more before he left the Ballroom to find his parents.

"Already been over a month and your family has more problem with the faunus." I whisper to Weiss, who let out a sigh of despair when she knows it's the truth, but at least she managed to get her former friend, Cardin, to leave her birthday party; well, more like out of her sight at least.

"Well, let enjoy your 14th birthday party. You can only be 14 once in your life." Momoyo pulls Weiss into a one arm hug, much to Weiss' annoyance and happiness of having friends once more.

 _'Sorry, Momoyo, but this my 2nd time being 14 years old.'_ I thought dryly, and once more question life itself from listening to Momoyo's words and put them the back of my mind a second later before I zone out again.

Shigure grabs my left hand while Pyrrha grabs my right, as they both drag me towards the tables filled with all kinds of foods, but the one we re awalking to is filled with mostly sweet.

"Please don't eat too many sugary food." I said to both Pyrrha and Shigure; however, I was ignored instead.

"Enma. You should really give up on the idea of getting in between women and their sweets." Izaya said to me, as he walks behind me with both Weiss and Momoyo following us towards the sweet table to enjoy for the rest of the party.

"You should listen to Izaya, Enma." Momoyo grin at me, as she agreed with Izaya's statement, with Weiss nods as well. Plus, it was Weiss, who ordered her chefs to make extra sweet stuff for her birthday party.

"This is going to be one long night." I roll my eyes, but no one saw me doing so.


	25. Chapter 25: Almost There!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Almost There!**

3 year later*

 **Days?: No Progress...Maybe?**

(Altas: Unknown City: Schnee Family's Main Household: Weiss' Bedroom)

"So any luck on your searches if your family are actually using faunus for manual labor to mining [Crystalline Dust]?" Izaya asks Weiss while the rest of us just lazing around the room, where Momoyo is playing a video game on her scroll with Pyrrha and Shigure.

For me, I continue with my experiments on making new [Talisman]. Mainly towards defensive than offensive and supplement usage.

"Not much, since some of the files in the Schnee' database I don't have access to. How about you, Izaya?" Weiss replied while ignoring her friends not helping her one bit;\, and only Izaya is trying to help and mostly because he gets something out of this too in exchange for his help.

"My people aren't getting leads and mostly end up in a dead end while bringing up more questions than answers. I hate when that happens." Izaya growl to himself, as he lay back down on the white couch Weiss bought a few years ago since it's going to be a bit crowded inside her Bedroom, with her friends coming over more than once every month over the past 3 years spent together with her friends. Either in person or online.

Weiss let out a sigh, because her research hasn't gone that well over the years and not to mention the part where her Father actually took the bribes from Cardin's family to make up a cover story, that it was only Cardin on his own when he speaks about how her family used faunus manual labor with bad safety and health problems.

However, both Weiss and Izaya managed to discover this false cover story from a few gossips employees and Weiss gain access to her Father's scroll when one time he left it on while unattended for a few minutes enough for Weiss to download all the open files to her own scroll for later research.

Sadly, all the files she managed to download into her scroll was just future business deals with her family's [Dust] business with other companies across the Four Kingdoms.

"You two need to relax." Momoyo said to both Izaya and Weiss, but mostly towards Weiss than Izaya.

"And why should we? I think this is very important, which my so called friends should be helping me out before another assassination attempt come before us sooner or later." Weiss rejected the idea of stopping her research.

"Tomorrow is when you and Pyrrha are heading towards the Vale Kingdom for Beacon Academy remember?" I help Momoyo out by pointing out this little fact; and the reminder that Weiss and Pyrrha won't see us that much often until they graduate Beacon Academy. By then, both of them should be at the age of 21 during their 4th and final year at Beacon Academy.

 _'Wow. 17 years went by and RWBY canon timeline is about to start soon.'_ I thought with dull surprise from repeating this to myself once more over the year.

Standing up from the ground as I stretch my stiff muscles, then glance out the windows.

"I think it's time for us to help Weiss get pack. After all, we came over to help Weiss with all the packing while her Father is out of town at the moment." I pointed out another thing to stop Weiss from bringing up more stuff to counter us.

"Fine." Weiss glare at me, as she shut down her scroll before she gets off her bed and head over to her closet, where she kept all her luggage along with her clothes.

Taking out my scroll from my pocket when it started to vibrate to let me know someone messages me.

Activating my scroll to check this message and I had to suppress the smile appear on my face.

 **Message: Target Eliminated. Returning back to base. Waiting for new orders.**

 _'Sorry Pyrrha, for not coming with you to Beacon, but there are some unfinished businesses I have to deal with in the Mistral Kingdom.'_ I thought with a bit of regret for not coming with Pyrrha to enroll into Beacon Academy after we finish with our time at the Sanctum Academy.

After finishing reading the message, not a few seconds later. I deleted the message.

"Well, I guess fun time is over." Momoyo stops her games, as she stands up and heads over to help Weiss out, with Pyrrha and Shigure following behind her.

"Em. You mind, making us something to snack on while we help Weiss pack her stuff?" Pyrrha asks me, as she pulls a suitcase from her right and places it on Weiss' bed before she opens it.

"Sure. Let just hope no one is using the kitchen at the moment. I rather not have to deal with Walter and any other chefs." I replied back, as I start walking out of Weiss' Bedroom.

Izaya frown once he heard Walter's name, but didn't bother to say anything and help out the girls with the packing.

2 hours later*

(Altas: Unknown City: Schnee Family's Main Household: Airfield)

After everyone help Weiss finish packing all her stuff she wanted to bring with her over to Beacon, then carry them into the Airship, where Pyrrha's luggage are as well.

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Em?" Pyrrha looks sad that she is going to be separate from her older twin once again.

"Don't worry, Pyr. I'll come over once I finish my business in Mistral." I said to Pyrrha, as I give her a hug of my own, which Pyrrha gently return and not break my back like she usually does with her hugs, not like she can anymore.

"How about you, Momoyo?" Weiss asks Momoyo while keeping on staring at Izaya, who keep on giving Weiss a grin for some reason.

"Nah, Beacon doesn't sound that good for me at the moment. Plus, I got to stay here to keep an eye on these two idiots with Shigure. She is going to need all the help she could get." Momoyo rejected the idea of enrolling in the Beacon Academy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask Momoyo, with my eyes narrow at her, but she just waves me off like its nothing to talk about.

"Have...fun...out...there." Shigure gives both Pyrrha and Weiss a small, gentle smile.

Pyrrha release as she walks inside the Airship with Weiss, but before they could close the door. I walked over to them as I give them two small black boxes.

"Is this what I think it is?" Weiss asks me, with surprise and shock in her voice as she carefully held the small black box in her hands.

"Yup, I just finished making them last night. I've already put a small note of instructions inside for you two to read in order to use these [Talisman]." I answer Weiss' question, much to her delight, along with Pyrrha.

My eyes color flash to blue for a brief moment and no one notices it as I use [Eagle Pulse], the variation of [Eagle Vision] that could be used without having my eyes closed and during combat as well, but only a limited time.

Which is why I would use it every few seconds to recharge the lost aura to be reactivated [Eagle Vision] just in case some hidden enemy is hiding near us.

"You two should leave now before Weiss' Father returns." I continue, as I pass Pyrrha her last suitcase.

Pyrrha's eyes started to water as she is going to be separate from her twin, but quickly wipe it away once she remembers her twin will come over to Vale in a month or less.

"Hope you finish quickly." Pyrrha said to me, with a bit of hope in her voice that I would come over to Vale as fast as possible after finishing my business.

"I'll try." I answer Pyrrha, but not really sure it would end that quickly in a matter of days.

Once the Airship's door is closed. All of us walk a few feet away before the Airship starts to launch into the air, as the Airship begins to hover above the ground.

"So are we going to head back to the Mistral Kingdom?" Momoyo ask us while we watch Pyrrha and Weiss' Airship taking off and heading towards the Vale Kingdom.

"Yup. And once we're done. We are going to Vale as well. It's time for us to finish all our unfinished businesses." I replied, then head to our Airship to return back to the Mistral Kingdom.

3 month later*

 **Days?: Finishing Unwanted People!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 14th Floor Arena: Unknown Enemy's Branch Base: Unknown Hallway)

Grabbing a hold of a stretch out fist, then twist the wrist of the owner of said fist, causing them to shriek in pain. Afterward, I throw them over my shoulder as they crashed into other enemies behind me.

Aiming my [Mana Gun] at the fallen group of enemies. I fire a few times, with the aim to kill as the [Mana Bullet] pierce through what's left of their aura shield for a brief moment before there are newly formed holes across all their bodies. As the blood of my enemies begins to leak out all their bodies and form a small pool of blood.

I let out a tired sigh, "This is just plain tiring." I walk over a few corpses and head towards the Control Room.

"Time is money and I'm wasting it on taking down these guys. Also, they're making me take much longer than needed before I could reach to Vale, where Pyrrha is" I thought out loud, _'Man. Even after all these years. Some people don't know when to quit. Only by destroying something importance of belonging to them, would they get the picture. If not, well, I guess I have to step up my game by taking down something even more important to them, or outright murder them in cold blood.'_

Carefully, I continue to walk towards the Control Room while activating [Eagle Pulse].

I fire another [Mana Bullet] on my left, where an enemy lying on the ground playing dead while hiding among their dead comrades' corpses, but now are killed by me once [Eagle Pulse] notified me one enemy is still alive in the color of red aura.

 _'Sickening how these people would use their own comrades as a decoy for almost all operations.'_ I thought with disdain against this enemy of mine and even using this Branch Base as a decoy as well to relocate a different base.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 14th Floor Arena: Unknown Enemy's Branch Base: Control Room: Front Door)

I blankly stare at the door that lead to the Control Room, but it's shut tight, along with any defense mechanisms behind the steel door that I don't know about.

 _'Plan B it is.'_ I grab a dozen or so [Explosive Tag] from my [Inventory] and place them on the steel door in front of me.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Explosive Tag**  
 **Durability: 10%/100%**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: E+**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] infused with a large amount of [Powdered Fire Dust] and written with a [Rune] for an explosion, along with a few other [Rune] inscribed for other different ways to activate this [Item], along with additional effects. Allowing the user to either set amount of time or after being ignited by flame for the [Explosive Tag] to activate. This [Item] can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. Also, they work even under heavy rain.**

few minutes later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 14th Floor Arena: Unknown Enemy's Branch Base: Front Entrance)

After I place a dozen [Explosive Tag] on the steel door, then I quickly use aura enhance to rush around the whole base while planting more and more [Explosive Tag] until I reached outside the base and appear at the Front Entrance.

Pulling out a [Fire Dust Round] out of my [Inventory] as I insert it into my [Mana Gun], then fire at the left side of the Front Entrance's wall and caused a chain reactions\ of explosions.

As the fire raised up sky high, that a few miles away could see it. I didn't stick around for someone to record my appearance and disappear with a burst of speed, as my whole body is out of sight of the area.

1 week later*

 **Days?: Nice To Meet You!**

(Vale: Vale City: Vale Port: Docks)

"Now, this is a surprise." I thought out loud, as I glance out my side of the window as I watch Penny Polendina, the first synthetic entity to be capable of generating an aura. A robot that contains an actual soul, which should be true at this point. As I watch her sending White Fang henchmen flying using her [Floating Sword].

"How long until the rest is arriving?" I ask the pilot through my scroll and not once have I taken my eyes off the battle below me.

"Around a few minutes from now, Sir." My pilot answers me in a calm voice, with a hint of happiness from gaining this job for someone important to the Mapiya family.

"Open the hatch door." I order my pilot, who didn't think for a second and from the Pilot Room, the hatch door next to me is open.

Getting off my seat, then walk until I reached in front of the opened hatch door as the strong wind push against my body.

I crack my neck, then jump out of the Airship and descend straight towards the Docks.

 **'[Ten Collapse Force]: First Collapse.'** I activate one of my Second Stance's [Technique] I created through the fusion of [Gravity Magic]'s [Gravitational Force] and my [Advanced Unarmed Strikes Mastery].

 **[Ten Collapse Force]: Second Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts severe [Impact] damage to the selected target. As this is a customized fusion of [Skill] and [Magic], where one gained supernatural control/manipulation over [Gravitational Force]'s size, force, distance, and directions towards a single or multiple targets, but with great [Cost]. Up to 10x the [Gravitational Force].**  
 **Type: Active|Fusion: [Kontgrydyne] and [Advanced Unarmed Strikes Mastery]**  
 **Target: Single-Multiple-Area**  
 **Rank: Tier 3: Power| Tier 5: Control**  
 **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 1% Aura Unit Level per second**

Without warning, the Bullheads that Penny was about to destroy with her massive concentrated beam, are crushed into a big compressed metal ball.

Shocking everyone on the ground at this sudden display in front of them. Leading to having Penny cancel her attack and begin to analyze what just happened before her very eyes.

Not a second later, I land right in between Roman, and Blake and Sun, with the two behind me and Roman in front.

Slowly, I stand up from my crouching position until I stand straight as I look at Roman with cold eyes, sending shivers down Roman's back from this.

"Who the hell are you?" Roman ask me behind a fake arrogance in order to hide the fact he scared out of his mind. A second a few of his getaway Bullheads turned into a scrap of metal into a shape of a ball. Then next, someone drops from the sky and didn't look like the impact of the landing did anything to their aura from the look of it.

Of course, instead of answering, I rush straight at him with incredible speed without the help of aura enhance as I send out a straight right punch.

Roman hurry puts up his guard as he uses his [Melodic Cudgel] to parry away the attack, but was too slow to stop my fist.

On contact, I send Roman off his feet and crashing into one of the many metal crates while at the same time, knocking down a few metal crates and caused a mess to the area.

Not letting up, I rush right back into combat with Roman, who let out a groan as he gets out of the newly man made hole on the side of the metal crate he was forcibly crashed into.

Roman's instinct screams at him to get away where he is at the currently before his life is going to end if he stays in his current spot any longer. Trusting on his instinct that saves his life more than once times in his career as a wanted criminal.

And get the hell outta here, if he had paused for a second later. Roman would lose an arm or leg the second he looks back to find his sneaky enemy rip the beyond repair metal crate even further by literally rip a good chunk of the metal frame from the main body.

"These kids just keep getting weirder by the second." Roman made a remark, but looks like he speaks mostly to himself than anyone who listens.

"He's mine!" Blake screams as she rushes in for an attack to Roman's back, but thanks to her shouting. Roman was prepared and knock the wind out of Blake with a quick jab with his cane to Blake's stomach.

Roman use the handle of his [Melodic Cudgel] to pull Blake by her neck and throw her straight at me in the hope it would distract me long enough for him to escape.

With just a thought, I switched to [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]; and easily flip Blake around like a rag doll and place her back to her feet while she a bit dizzy from suddenly being flipped at high speed.

Usually, [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] would go for a feeling or two; and this is Blake Belladonna, who got the look to get any boys to chase after her depending on their tastes. But, right now, [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] is too eager for the fight, then having the chance to feel Blake's body, even if he wanted to, but had to deal with just the small time touching her from flipping her would do for now.

Roman tried to stop me by firing at my head, but with a tilt of my head for a second, as the unstable flare or discharged [Dust] missed me by a hair length and blast the metal crate behind me.

Afterward, I continue my approach to Roman with the intent to capture him, if needed, kill.

"Don't worry, comrade! I'll take care of the henchmen." Penny called out to me once a few White Fang tried to get in my way, but I easily weave through their defensive formation, which is pretty pathetic.

Nonetheless, Penny uses her [Wire Cables] to drag them away during the moment these White Fang henchmen was confused by the disappearance of the enemy before their very eyes.

 _'Well, that something new from Penny.'_ I thought a little surprise from Penny calling me comrade, before I caught up to Roman easily enough, since the man isn't that fast in the first place and the grunts of White Fang only stop me a few seconds for me to outmaneuver them.

I grab Roman by the back of his coat while at the same time, kick the back of his left knee to disturb his center of balance and forcing him to lean towards his left, then flip him on his stomach.

"Ugh! Mind being gentler, Pal? I just got this dry clean." Roman grunt, then made a comment on how annoyed his outfit getting dirty while ignoring the fact that he is captured.

My response to Roman's comment was pulling out my [Combat Knife] and place it against his neck, with a silent threat to kill him if he thinks about escaping.

"Man, just like back in the days when kids would have the gut to stab someone with the intent to kill." Roman said dryly, "You're from Mistral ain't ya?"

Even without [The Fool's Curse]'s influence, I still allow a grin to appear on my face. I narrow my eyes once my [Eagle Pulse] picks up someone, then with Roman let out a grunt sound when I use the same arm to hold Roman, to perform a handstand and with the extra weight on Roman's back.

But, Roman let out a sigh of relief when I removed the sharp blade away from his neck, even if it cost him the addition extra sudden weight on his back.

Out of nowhere, a white boot almost kicked me in the back if I didn't do a handstand on top of Roman, which in return, I did my own counterattack. A strong kick to the enemy's rib, but I wasn't done and use the momentum of my first counterattack to spin around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the enemy's lower back.

While at the same time, Roman let out an, even more, grunt sound of having his back being twist, increasing the pain by two fold. As I send the enemy that tried to sneak attack me flying.

With another quick spin from the momentum from my last attack to pull Roman off the ground. Roman didn't feel too good at the moment and his aura is going down real quick if he didn't escape soon.

Just before I could knock Roman out, someone fire at me, forcing me to let go of Roman. Which is a bit of stupid of me to let go instead of just dragging Roman with me or use him as a meat shield, but Roman is still needed for now.

As I did a few backflips away from Roman, which gives Roman enough time, with Neo to drag him into one of the Bullheads that survive compared to the others and escape the scene.

Now, at the moment, I could use my [Ten Collapse Force] to destroy the Bullhead along with Roman and Neo inside it, but I really don't want to find out who would replace Roman and Neo later on in the future if I kill them right now.

So I allow them to escape before my eyes, but I could tell Blake was mad of having Roman escape, along with her former comrades the White Fang; well, some of them as there are a dozen of White Fang henchmen lying around the area unconscious.

Blake walks straight up to me, "Why did you allow them to escape?! Couldn't you stop them?! You just stand there and allow them to leave!"

I blankly stare at Blake while Sun looks a bit nervous at the moment, as he watches Blake demanding answers from a guy that literally beat the shit out of Roman and his partner, along with destroying a few Bullheads with ease. And is the same person Blake is demanding from.

"You do realize my left shoulder is dislocated, right?" I finally speak for the first time in front of everyone and of all things, I pointed out was my dislocated left shoulder, which happens during the time I did my third spin while using my left hand to do a handstand to keep my head from landing on the solid ground.

"I'm pretty sure, even if it's just a few minutes, knowing you, I know you could still stop them even if you only have one limb to use!" Blake outright shouts at me while she is right in a way. Since [Magic] doesn't always require using one's body to cast and also my [Magic] from the [Persona System] doesn't have a range limit but on my sight range alone. Not that she needed to know that little information.

Once my left shoulder was put back in place. I switched back to my previous [Persona], which happens to be my 6th [Persona]. The three-legged crow, the creature found in various mythologies and arts of East Asia, [Yatagarasu].

Not a second later after switching back to [Yatagarasu], the [Persona System] announce the result of the battle and reward me the [System Point] after a minute or two when the battle against the White Fang, Roman, and Neo for a bit, are over.

"You must be Blake." I comment, causing Blake to take a step back, with a surprised look on her face that someone she doesn't know would know her name.

Before Blake narrows her eyes at me, "How do you know my name?" I could sense a bit of fear in her voice that is hidden.

"He knows you from me." I heard Weiss' voice from my left and see Weiss and Yang walking over to us, along with Ruby running over.

"Someone you know, Weiss?" Ruby ask Weiss while looking at me with awe after she saw me take down the enemies alone, with a bit of help from Penny to take down the henchmen while I take on Roman alone.

"You could say that. So, what took you so long to come to Vale? You do realize how upset Pyrrha was when you told us that you going to take a bit longer than a month, right?" Weiss raises an eyebrow at me and places her hands on her hips as she wait for my answer.

"A few problems appeared and had to take care of them. Also, I did apologize and that I promised to make Pyrrha's favorite food after coming to Vale." I didn't go further into the subject since Weiss' team members and Sun are with us while I explain myself from being late to Vale like I said 3 months back.

"Yeah, you're going to have to do more than just [Cook] a few foods for Pyrrha to forgive you, but you're in luck. I've already calmed her down over the months to forgive you once you arrive. So you owe me a good [Cook] meal." Weiss smirks at me, when she knows she is right and I didn't have any come back when I know it's true and should just be glad Weiss help me out to get Pyrrha to forgive me for taking so long.

"Well, at least you here now. Also, where the rest?" Weiss asks me, as she glances around to check if Shigure, Izaya, or Momoyo are near us.

"They're coming around in the morning. Had to finish their own business and contact their family. I just finish mine first and got a friend to loan me an Airship, with a pilot, to take me to Vale." I answer Weiss while limiting as much information as possible, since I rather not have Weiss' teammates: Ruby and Blake, to capture me and put in a jail for being a member of a criminal group.

Not like Weiss won't help out, since her fiance is part of, said criminal group and will use her connection to break me out of jail if needed. Plus, the fact she is craving for my cooking is another factor to help me out.

"He must be a great chef if he got Weiss of all people to want more from the same person." Yang whisper to Ruby, who quietly nod in agreement and wonder if Weiss' friend knows how to make cookies.

Weiss let out a tired sigh, "Fine. I can't wait until morning. Also, it's been months and another night won't hurt me." I could tell Weiss is tired at the moment, then spin and point at Blake with her left index finger with a scowl on her face.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? 12 hours has been wasted and I could have done lots of things during that time. Didn't I tell you before I didn't care about if you were a faunus or not? But no! You just assume that as a Schnee I hate faunus in general!" Weiss shout at the surprised Blake, who jump a little and take a few steps back along the rest, but Penny and me.

"B-B-But I was associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake tried to explain; however, she was cut off by Weiss once more by shoving her right palm at Blake's face to stop her.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asks Blake in a serious tone, causing Blake to look a bit nervous.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake tried once more to explain, but once again was interrupted by Weiss again.

"Ah! Nope! Don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something big comes up. You'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss pause for a moment to look at Sun behind Blake, " Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her while I just raise an eyebrow at us on why she looking at me for, as Penny give Blake a thumb up with a big smile on her face.

"Of course." Blake nods at Weiss, as a small tear goes down her cheek, which she quickly wipes away.

Ruby pulls both Blake and Weiss into a group hug, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

"That's your team's name, Weiss?" I ask Weiss, since I had to hide the fact I already know her team name, along with her members; however, over the 3 months, she only mentions about them a few times. But, not the team's name though.

I could hear sirens coming to the Docks, which could be the police cars finally arriving at the Docks after all the stuff going on in the area.

Weiss cough in her hand while glancing anywhere but my direction, "Yes. That is my team's name. Ruby with the letter W replacing the U and this is my team's leader: Ruby Rose."

I turn my stare from Weiss to Ruby, who let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Like my partner: Weiss said before. I'm the leader of team RWBY." Ruby raise her right arm towards me to offer a handshake.

I quietly nod at Ruby and shake her hand, even though Yang is looking at me carefully as if I was about to attack her little sister, so I ignore Yang and gently continue shaking Ruby's hand before letting go.

"Well, the name's Sun Wukong. Thanks for saving our butts. You got some amazing fighting [Skill]." Sun praise while giving me a thumb up, but slowly lower it and laughs nervously, when he notices Weiss looks at him with eyes filled with suspicion.

"If I find out anytime in the future, that you are the main cause of hurting Blake. I'll end you." Weiss said to Sun, who just continue to laugh nervously until Weiss stop staring at him.

I glance to my left to see Penny quietly escape from the scene as everyone else is busy paying attention the conversation between Weiss and Blake.

Just too bad, Penny can't escape from my [Advanced Detection Mastery] and also because I kept my eyes on Penny every few seconds just in case Penny tried to disappear from everyone's sight.

 _'Pretty sure, Penny figures out that I notice her disappearing with the way she glances at me for a few seconds before she left.'_ I was about to continue my monologue, when Weiss slap the side of my head to get my attention.

"Ow?" I said to Weiss, but she just facepalm and let out a tired sigh, then look at me with a blank stare.

"We both know it would take much more to hurt someone like you." Weiss said dryly, then glance at Blake for a moment, "You're going to explain the police on why you were here in the first place."

Blake gulps under Weiss's stare and slowly nod at her, then walk towards the police with Weiss walking along to make sure to provide support.

"So...are you Weiss' friend from her home?" Ruby ask me out of the blue while looking at me a little nervous and an awkward smile.

"You could say that. I'm Weiss' fiance's friend. So in a way, I could be considered Weiss' friend." I answer Ruby's question, who blinks at me for actually answering her question when it looks like I would attack her for just looking at me wrong.

Ruby, Yang, and Sun stare at me with a blank expression as if they didn't know how to react at first.

"Huh, so the rumors about how the Schnee and Orihara family actually made an arranged marriage between the two heirs? Welp, I owe a few people Lien for losing the bet." Sun is the first one to break the silence.

"Eh?! Huh?! Wait! What?! Weiss is in an arranged marriage?!" Ruby shout in surprise and took this as a bigger news than compared to finding out that Blake is a faunus. Also, being a former member of the White Fang.

"You don't get out much, do you?" I ask Ruby, who tried to glare at me, but end up as a pout instead. A cute pout indeed; however, it still doesn't affect me one bit.

"Heh! The only thing Ruby gets out is to get parts for her weapon and look up all kinds of weapons; well, anything related to weapons in general." Yang answer in her little sister's place while Ruby started to whine as she playfully punches Yang in the right shoulder for embarrassing her.

Sun took a step back away from Ruby and hide his weapons, because he got a feeling Ruby would dare to steal it from him just to study it, with a small chance of losing something important after getting it back.

"Well, tell Weiss to contact me later in the morning. See ya." I said to them, as I start walking away, much to Ruby's disappointment from getting the chance to see my [Combat Knife] and didn't get the chance to find out if I could make her cookies or not.

Yang and Sun let out a sigh of relief, more with Sun than Yang, since he saw what kind of damage I could send out with ease. Of course, Blake and Sun would think I have a limited movement in fighting when I dislocated my left shoulder so easy. Let's just say if they think this is a weakness of mine, which is kinda is, they got a big surprise later once I pull out my [Mana Gun] at them.

next day*

 **Days?: Hello Again!**

(Vale: Vale City: Tukson's Book Trade)

"Man, where am I ever going to find that book?" I let out a tired sigh after going through what looks like hundred or so books, but couldn't find the one I wanted and the owner, Tukson the former member of the White Fang and a faunus, who couldn't find the book I was looking for, even when he thought he had one.

Sadly, going through the whole store didn't show any progress, if anything, it made me more annoyed and frustrated.

 **Ding***

I heard the Front Door to the Bookstore open, and see two people entering. One is male and the other is female, who are very familiar to me and I seriously wish Shigure didn't ask a favor from me to come to this Bookstore to pick up her order.

Both Emerald and Mercury are surprised to see someone, but the owner of this Bookstore, to be here. As they glance at one of another, then Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

"Be right there!" We heard Tukson shouts to everyone, as everyone could see the Bookstore's owner through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backward and out towards the counter.

"Sorry, Mr. Nikos. But, I couldn't find it in the back either." Tukson looks a little bit of regret not being able to find a book that worth a fortune and a customer would have paid tons of Lien for it. That Lien could have been used in his getaway to speed up a bit.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black tense when they heard my last name, as they put their guard up while making sure to act like they didn't know who I am. But, lower it once they got a good look at me and didn't put their guards up too much; however, they still kept their guard up just in case.

"It's fine. I'll leave you with your new customers." I said my goodbye and left the Bookstore. Plus, the fact that I don't know Tukson beside the little information I remember back in my previous life isn't much to give me a reason to help him out by stopping both Emerald and Mercury from killing him.

Of course, at my present self compared to the past is like heaven and earth. Complete different. I could easily take down them down with or without my weapons. Plus, I could always use Shigure's handmade poison to take them down without them realizing what happens before it is too late.

 _'If you survive, Tukson, then I will buy you a drink as a gift for surviving.'_ I begin to walk back towards the place I'm supposed to meet up with everyone once I got Shigure's book she orders to be shipped to Tukson's Book Trade.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Park)

 _'Hmm. I need to restock on paper to turn into [Talisman] later.'_ I continue to think about what else I need to restock on after using my supply to take down a few enemies' bases and haven't got the chance to restock them because I was in too hurry to get to the Vale Kingdom.

It took me a bit of time to find Shigure, who is sitting on a branch up high in the tree and Shigure's stealth is already considered at a [Master Rank] from countless missions back at Mistral and with me as her training partner help out as well, since I have [Advanced Detection Mastery], which I develop other kind of [Technique] for [Detection] beside [Eagle Vision] and its variations.

If my [Detection] was to rank up one more time and enter [Master Rank], then I could find Shigure a bit faster than before.

I pull out my scroll and dial Shigure's scroll number. As I watch Shigure pull out her own scroll to answer, but instead of answering her scroll. Shigure blinks and look around the Park until her eyes made contact with mine.

A second Shigure was still on the branch, then the next second, she is standing in front of me with a small smile.

I roll my eyes at Shigure and turn off my scroll before putting it away. Then, Shigure grabs my left hand with her right and pull me to towards somewhere in the Park.

"So are the others here or are you just taking me somewhere to eat?" I ask Shigure, who didn't stop a second after hearing my question.

"To...the...others." Shigure answers me without turning her head, as it only took us a few seconds to find Izaya and Weiss talking to each other, with Ruby looks very confused right now.

Momoyo is sitting on a bench with a bored expression as she waits for something happen while Yang tries to think up of something to start a conversation with her.

I could see team JNPR, where Pyrrha is introducing all her friends back in Mistral to her teammates.

Once Pyrrha notice Shigure pulling me, she let out a squeal that is uncharacteristic of her image, that the people at Beacon Academy buildup since they met her has fallen to pieces and Pyrrha launch herself straight at me.

Shigure sees this let go of me and took a few steps away from me while looking at me with a blank expression.

Over the years from now, with Pyrrha always doing this whenever we're apart more than a few days. I got to the point in my training that I no longer need the help of aura enhance and on pure physical strength to stop Pyrrha from pushing me to the ground.

Furthermore, using the [Seal Version: Resistance Gear: Tier 9] to restrict 90% of my movement lead to me getting even stronger as well as using the [Seal Version: Gravity Weight: Tier 5], which apply 6x the original [Gravitational Force] onto my body.

So it's no wonder my physical strength is evenly matched with Pyrrha, if not more, when I remove these [Training Tool] and release my body from its limitations. As with these [Training Tool] activated, then I'm at Pyrrha and Shigure in strength and speed, but just a bit behind on Momoyo who excel over the control on her strength and speed together.

Sadly, I couldn't afford to give Pyrrha the same [Tier] of these two [Training Tool] like mine in a wristband form. As the [System Point] for the [Upgrade] is just too much and I barely got mine to where it is right now before I went bankrupt and had to put in extra effort to regain those major losses of [System Point].

Of course, if I had them in wristband form, then I could have lent them to Pyrrha, but they aren't. So Pyrrha had to deal with the lower [Tier] for now.

"I miss you so much, Em. And, I forgive you after you make me a few [Chocolate Cake] later." Pyrrha buries her face into my chest while trying her best to squeeze the life out of me with her hug like usual, but couldn't after my body went through extreme training beyond the training Pyrrha put herself through.

Heck, now I could just enjoy my loving little sister's hugs like normal instead of trying my best to survive through it like a death battle with my life on the line, which is kind of true in a way.

If Pyrrha use aura enhance, then she could cause just a bit of pain to me, but Pyrrha didn't want to ruin the moment and because she happy to see me again, even if it took 3 months to arrive here in Vale.

"Guys, I want to introduce my older twin brother, Enma." Pyrrha pulls me to her teammates and introduce me to them.

"Hello. I hope my little sister didn't cause you any problems." I smirk as Pyrrha pout at me and try to crush my hand, but once again, my present body holds up against Pyrrha's strength without aura boosting her strength.

 _'Hope this day won't end up badly...and I just jinxed myself.'_ I thought dryly, as Pyrrha begin to introduce her teammates one by one.


	26. Chapter 26: Well, This Isn't Good

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Well, This Isn't Good**

 **Days?: Hello Again! part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Park)

"Hi, Pyrrha has been talking about you since we formed our team." Jaune is the first one to speak to me, as Nora kept on asking Ren if what Pyrrha said true about how good of a [Cook] I am.

"Oh really now." I glance over to Pyrrha, who just smile since she got nothing to hide. "Did she mention anything bad about me?" Time to test if this Jaune is the same Jaune from canon or not.

"Nope, but she has been helping me out with my swordsmanship. I didn't know if Pyrrha tells you this already or not, but I just wanted to say I'm glad to have someone as Pyrrha as my partner, with all the thing she helping me including my combat training. And I'm rambling now aren't I? Uh, I'm going to stop talking now." Jaune looks a bit nervous now that he thinks he made a fool of himself in front of his partner's older brother.

"Really now. Mind if we spar? I want to see how good you are to make my little sister want to train you herself." I said to Jaune, causing both him and Pyrrha to break into a cold sweat while mentally laughing at them. All my [Persona] find this a little amusing; well, some of them in my Sea of Souls think it's amusing.

"Oh! I think Jaune is a bit too busy to spar with you, Em. How about after the festival? Jaune is supposed to help out with the festival, right Jaune?" Pyrrha helps Jaune out by explaining the reasons why he can't spar against me at the moment, which could true or false. Depending on if Jaune is able to find a way to do so.

Jaune quickly caught on what's going on and eagerly nod his head as fast as possible, much to my and [Persona]'s amusement.

"Spar?" Momoyo appears next to us, causing Jaune to jump a little while Ren didn't look like it fazes him one bit that Momoyo appear out of nowhere and Nora keep on talking with Ren in an excited tone.

"Nope! There's no spar!" Pyrrha quickly stop Momoyo, before she literally knocks Jaune's head off his body with just a few punches.

"Aww. Why not?" Momoyo pouts at Pyrrha, since this whole time staying in Vale and so far, it's boring. Too bad, she came a single night late when there was a battle at the Docks.

"Because of just a one or two punches from you. Would send Jaune to the hospital for a month at minimum." Pyrrha said dryly, which made Jaune shiver in fear as he took a few steps away from Momoyo, much to Momoyo's amusement of this site.

"Then why not with me?" I ask Pyrrha, since we know it is true in Momoyo's case, if she ever decided to give a few punches to Jaune to break his aura shield, then a death blow afterward.

"Don't get me started with you, Em." Pyrrha looks at me with a deadpan, "At least with Momoyo, Jaune would be recognized still depending on where Momoyo throws her punch at. You, on the other hand, would tend to bury you enemy's corpse deep below the ground or burn/explode their remain to the point of not being able to identify them."

Once Jaune heard all this, he did what he usually does when something like this appears before him. Which he bravely hides behind Pyrrha as it looks like being near Pyrrha is the safest spot for him to be at the moment, even if Pyrrha's older twin could rip him piece by piece. He sure that Pyrrha's older twin wouldn't dare to hurt Pyrrha's friends; well, that's what he thinks at least.

"So that's a no?" I ask Pyrrha while glaring at Jaune for being too close to my dear little sister, much to my annoyance, and I could tell Jaune knew about my feeling for him at the moment and took a step back away from Pyrrha, but only a single step away just in case.

"No. I'm not letting you kill my partner." Pyrrha said dully, which gave Jaune the relief of staying alive much longer; however, Ren caught something in Pyrrha's answer.

"Wait. Kill? Not destroy or maim? But kill?" Ren asks in an alarming voice, as he stands in front of Nora and looks at me with caution.

"I'm sure Pyrrha just joking around! Right, Pyrrha?!" Nora tried to calm Ren's nerve down, then ask Pyrrha herself if she right or not, with a big smile on her face at the end.

Pyrrha blinks a few times, as her mind reboot itself once she realizes that she reveals one of the secrets about her older twin brother in front of her team of all peoples and also with team RWBY present as well, besides Weiss, who already knew about her older twin personally, as she mentally berate herself for having a random moment of loose mouth.

"Um...I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Pyrrha mumble to herself, which leads to Nora's big smile to froze in place and Ren's alert went straight up after he heard Pyrrha's mumbling to herself while Jaune looks like he wanted to laugh or cry, maybe both at the same time.

Team RWBY, not including Weiss, are all shocked to find out there a murderer is among them and the fact that it is one of their friends' older brother at that.

Shigure walks over and place her right hand on my left shoulder, then look at everyone, "Not...enemy." This lead to two reactions to everyone in this little gets together.

Those that don't know me that well or the first time meeting me, don't believe Shigure's words while those that do, are rolling their eyes at the previous group that doesn't believe Shigure.

Yang stands in front of Ruby, much to her little sister's annoyance of being protected when she could protect herself.

Blake didn't know what to do at first. Either back up her team by bringing out her weapons or stop them, but decided to think with both her instinct and brain instead of separate like most time. As she chose to not get involved with either side for the moment.

Plus, after cooling off from the action last night finally sink into her stupid brain, that not only she outright shout at the guy, who could easily crush her like a [Tomato] without effort and a person who could take down the White Fang and Roman by himself isn't someone to mess with. What was wrong with her last night? If it wasn't for Weiss and Pyrrha informing her about what kind of a person Pyrrha's brother is. She would gladly go back to last night and smack her past self for doing something so stupid if she had the chance to. Then again, her mind was a mess from revealing herself to be a faunus and a former member of the White Fang as well.

Blake shakes her head, with the urge to slap herself silly once she rethinks about how lucky she alive every second now. Because standing before her is someone she discovers after begging Weiss and Pyrrha, mostly Pyrrha, if her brother is someone with a strong background in Mistral or go by an alias in the lower section of the Mistral Kingdom, to be someone she never thought she would meet in person, ever.

When she learned what it was after swearing to both Weiss and Pyrrha, with everything she held dear and begin to feel like she met death itself before her. Because not even her former partner, mentor, and boyfriend, could ever defeat Pyrrha's brother when the guy just needs a single thought to kill Adam without letting him know.

And that Pyrrha's brother going easy on Adam at that, causing her to have a nightmare last night and barely got any sleep. If it wasn't for Weiss telling her about this little meeting. She would have stayed in bed, even if it means wasting half the day if she could catch up on her sleep. And this little meeting could be the chance for her to personally apologize to Pyrrha's brother for what she did last night, but so far, her current partner is pretty trying to kill all of them, with the conversation leading to an unfortunate outcome.

Sadly, she doesn't have the courage to stop them, without the risk of earning the wrath of Pyrrha's brother after last night.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Izaya whisper to Weiss, who roll her eyes at him and didn't come to defense my case since she knew I could easily take care of myself.

"Calm down, everyone." Momoyo place a fake smile on her face, when she felt the urge to slap the back of Pyrrha's head for revealing this little fact to her and Weiss' new friends/teammates. Pyrrha should be glad that she didn't reveal about being part of a criminal group at least.

"I think calming down is our least worry when we should be taking him down and lock him in a prison cell. Sorry, Pyrrha, but your older brother is a killer and they need to be put behind bars." Yang scowls while giving Pyrrha an apologize look for a few seconds, then back to glaring at me, with her shotgun gauntlets activated from standby mode.

"They do realize this is Enma Nikos. They're talking about right? The one who would destroy anything that hurt his little sister or fiancee, with those two at the primary of priority while the rest of us are secondary?" Izaya whisper to Weiss, who let out a tired sigh.

Weiss knew this was going to happen and a reason why she wanted her friend's older brother to come with them. This way they could save all those times in Beacon Academy to get their teams to know Enma Nikos better, when he isn't just one of the killers among the rest.

"I should stop them before this could get ugly. And for them instead of Enma." Weiss whisper back, then follow up her words and quickly get in between her team and Pyrrha's older brother.

"Okay, enough! Do you think if he was truly bad. Would you still be standing right now and speaking nonsense?!" Weiss shout at her team, mostly at Yang than Blake and Ruby. She didn't need to say anything to Pyrrha's team members since Pyrrha got that covered.

"Weiss! You can't be serious! I know he Pyrrha's brother, but he a killer still and it is our job to send these guys to jail!" Yang shouts back, as Ruby didn't know which side she should take. One: Is backing up Yang since it's kind of true that they should put criminals behind bars. Two: This is her partner that took lots of effort to be friend with after the first month team RWBY formed. And look like Weiss really treat her close friends really well and she didn't want to be from friend to plain old someone that is partnering with for the rest of their years in Beacon Academy.

"Did you guys forget about Blake?" Weiss pointed out, causing Yang to pause and with a split second to glance at her partner, who flinch at being assumed to be at the same level as a murderer. As any cases, there is a chance of that being a yes or no, depending on the time Blake stayed in the White Fang. Plus, look a bit pale at the moment and lead to having Yang misunderstood a few things because of this.

"Hey! That's different!" Yang quickly back up her partner, who is grateful for having a trusting partner, even having to deal with Yang's bad puns and the same person that pretty much leading their deaths with the way she wants to take down Pyrrha's brother at the moment, which is her reason for being so pale than her usual skin color. Because she really wishes she could knock Yang unconscious, to stop this madness.

"Pretty sure the White Fang's assassins beg to differ when they tried to kill me multiple times." Weiss said dryly, reminding everyone about the bad blood between the Schnee family and the White Fang once more.

Plus, the fact that having to deal with Walter after the party being raided by the White Fang on the first meeting between her and Izaya tend to her view of the world to expand and gaining knowledge about her fiance's criminal group as well, pretty much help too.

"I'm sure Blake was in a different part of the White Fang. It doesn't mean all the White Fang are murderers." Yang quickly made a comeback before she loses this battle.

Weiss raises an eyebrow at Blake's direction as if she asks what Yang said is true or not. Which Blake nod at everyone, even if some of us has doubts.

"Not that I have anything against Blake for being a murderer, seeing how I got a friend who is one. So could you people give it a rest? I know Enma for years now and he isn't like the other common murderers." Weiss explains to her team and Pyrrha's slowly to make sure they could understand her clearly.

"Like Weiss said. My brother isn't evil or something." Pyrrha agree with Weiss while continuing to mentally berate herself for revealing the status of her brother as a murderer, even if she has a small part of being self blame since she knew the real reason why he murder people in cold blood.

"Pyrrha. You may trust your brother, but not everyone is willing to risk their lives by being near a killer just by one person's word alone." Ren said to Pyrrha, as he slowly pushes Nora a few steps back to give them space in case a fight takes place.

"Who said anything about just a single person's words? Besides Shigure and Pyrrha, there's us as well." Momoyo snort at Ren, as she stands next to me, with Izaya doing the same by standing next to Shigure's left side since she already took my left side and Momoyo took the right before he could.

"I'm guessing the rest of you are murderers as well, then?" Ren asks us in a serious voice, with a hint of steel in them as he slowly enters his fighting stance.

"Does breaking someone's bones repeatedly and destroy their future career count? If not, nope, I'm not a murderer." Momoyo replied in a casual tone, but anyone tells she is getting annoyed by Weiss and Pyrrha's teams a little.

Shigure looks away while Izaya just stays silent with a grin on his face, as they didn't respond to Ren's question, but their silences is an answer itself.

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that those 3 are murderers from the look of it and we need to put them in jail now before they could go kill another living being." Yang growl and look ready to launch herself at us, with the intent to beat more than a bone or two.

"Maybe we should talk about this first? I mean, sure he a murderer, but couldn't there be a reason for being one?" Ruby nervously spoke out to everyone, since one of her lessons from her Uncle Qrow is to never judge a book by its cover, no matter how much she wanted to and now it's time for her to use that lesson.

"Yeah, I agree with Ruby! Maybe we should get them to make some [Pancake] as a peace offering?! I pick the one who shall be the first one to try all new kinds of [Pancake]!" Nora shouts in excitement and ignores the part where Shigure, Izaya, and I are murderers as her mindset mainly focuses on the differences between mine and Ren's handmade [Pancake].

"Nora." Ren let out a tired sigh and just for a few seconds to relax his fighting stance before he got it back up, "I don't think it's time for [Pancake] at the moment."

Nora laugh out loud as she slaps Ren's back and sends him crashing to the ground, "Oh silly, Ren! There's always time for [Pancake]! [Pancake] make everything good! And since Pyrrha's brother know how to make [Pancake], then he must be a good murderer!" Nora explains her logic to Ren while revealing that she just wanted [Pancake] made by Pyrrha's brother, who was told by Pyrrha herself that the [Pancake] made by her brother is better than Ren's and wanted to proof of this by eating one.

Ren let out a groan before he got back up and pat himself to get rid of the dirt off him.

"Enough! If you guys don't stop trying to threaten my brother by capturing and thrown into a jail cell! Then I shall become your enemy!" Pyrrha draws out her [Milo and Akouo], as she got into her fighting stance, causing those that wanted to capture her brother and friends, to stop in their tracks.

"Same with me." Weiss said in a cold tone, as she draws out her [Myrtenaster] and took her stance, with her [Multi-Action Dust Rapier]'s tip pointing at her very own team members, much to their shocks.

"Weiss! What's wrong with you?!" Yang shouts at Weiss, with a shocked expression, same with both Blake and Ruby, as they thought Weiss would be the main one, who would demand my arrest.

Then again, almost everyone that knows a bit about Weiss' reputation of hating the White Fang, faunus, and murderers. Well, that's what the public knows about Weiss making her cover stories in the case of someone trying to make a few theories between her and a criminal group.

But, maybe Weiss and Pyrrha's team are a little shock from learning about 3 murderers walking in broad daylight without a care and their minds may have kept on ignoring the facts that Weiss knows we're killers and are friends with as well.

"What's wrong with me? How about the fact that you threaten my friends and most important of all, my fiance?" Weiss fired back her own questions with a deadly cold look.

"Wait, what?" Ren asks in a surprised voice, as he pauses for a moment to look at Weiss, with widening eyes to show how shocked he is at the moment while Nora let out a squeal.

"Who is it?! Who is it?! WHO IS IT WEISS?!" Nora appear next to Weiss and started shaking her, "Let me be the bridesmaid! Come on?! Please?! Please?! I swear I will be good and won't mess with you for a month...actually make it a day!"

Weiss' eye started to twitch and had the urge to stab Nora with her [Rapier], but decided it would be a bad idea at the moment, even when she desires to do so.

"Wait, so Izaya is Weiss' fiance?" Ruby asks a little confused, since she thought Weiss' fiance was still back home and Izaya was just another friend of Weiss.

Weiss stops Nora from continuing to shake her while she sighs at Ruby's question, "Yes. Ruby. Izaya is my fiance. And Nora, I will let you be my bridesmaid if you could stop Ren from attacking my fiance, Shigure, and Enma."

Nora disappears from Weiss' side and hugs Ren from behind, much to Ren's annoyance since he knew when he lost a battle and he can't bribe Nora with [Pancake], when there another person in the area, that would gladly make her [Pancake].

"Okay. I'll stop, if and I mean by a big IF, that Pyrrha's brother and the other two are to be kept an eye on for their further stay in Vale." Ren said to Pyrrha and Weiss, as they both nods at him in agreement, but he couldn't get much out of this when Weiss got Nora on her side.

"So why are you so eager to attack my brother? Look at Ruby, she doesn't look like she about to attack him, even if she a little freak out." Pyrrha looks at Yang, with furrow her eyebrows.

"Let's just say there something in the past that made me not trust a murderer." Yang growl and took a step closer to my group.

"And I think you need to learn that not everyone is the same." Momoyo took a step closer to Yang, as she cracks her knuckles and smile filled with the urge to face Yang.

Shigure looks at Blake, then pull a familiar book from behind her and to Blake's horror. As she knew what the book is and knew it belongs to her when she searches her body for it but discover the book she was looking for is no longer on her person, causing her to freak out on when did Shigure manage to grab it without her notices.

"Are...you...going...to stop?" Shigure asks Blake, as she took out a small bottle of [Powdered Fire Dust] and uncap it, as she position it above Blake's book: The Ninjas of Love, with the intent to burn it.

"NO!" Blake shriek, causing almost everyone to jump, then realize what she just did and cough in her hand, "I mean, please don't burn my book. I promise I won't help them try to capture your friend."

Yang look at her partner with a betrayal look, for just a single book over the priority of catching a murderer.

"It's a limited edition." Blake whispers to Yang, as she kept her eyes on the book in Shigure's right hand and didn't move a single step, with the high risk of losing her precious book, which is being held hostage.

"Come on, Yang. Enough, remember Uncle Qrow and Dad's lessons!" Ruby shout in a whisper voice, as looks at us more nervous now because of her older sister.

"What did Uncle Qrow and Dad's lessons have to do with anything in our current situation?" Yang looks back at her little sister while still kept her guard up.

"Okay, I think we'll just leave and see you later." I said to everyone. Right before anyone could respond, I disappear in a burst of speed, leaving Shigure, Momoyo, and Izaya behind. As Shigure still threatens to destroy Blake's limited edition book if she tries anything funny.

"Same with me. I'm going to let you guys cool off and what not." Izaya agrees with me to leave the area, as he uses his semblance to make him vanish in plain sight.

Momoyo snorts at everyone and follow after me, which I'm heading back to the Hotel we're staying at. And follow my example by disappearing in a burst of speed.

Ruby, who saw two people that look like their's semblance could be speed based like hers, but she doesn't know if it's true or not.

Shigure glance at the empty spots that used to be where her friends and fiance was standing, then back at Pyrrha and Weiss, and then at their team members.

"Bye." Shigure said her farewell to Pyrrha and Weiss, then disappear. A second later, Blake let out a wail at the loss of her precious book, which is still 'borrow' by Shigure at the moment. At this very moment, Blake had decided to never ever mess with Pyrrha's brother and his fiance ever again, even with her life on the line.

3 hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Hotel: Unknown Room)

After 3 hours for both Pyrrha and Weiss to inform their teams about us, not all the details, but enough to get them to understand they don't need to worry about their safety or the civilians among us.

Afterward, Pyrrha and Weiss called both Izaya and me about the conversation with their teams and got them to promise not to try to capture us or set up a trap or anything.

Now, that is over, where they bring over our Hotel's Room to apologize to us, which took a bit effort on Izaya compared to the rest of us, since we got used to it and Izaya just wanted to make it a little harder on them because he wanted some fun to relieve his boredom.

"Sorry, okay? I had a little rough experience with murderers back in Signal Academy." Yang rubs the back of her head, as she tells her story about there was an incident during one of her 4 years in Signal Academy's field trips went wrong and a criminal hid in one of the places they went for their field trips to experience the wildness and the killer ambushes them. Which leads to multiple injuries on her fellow classmates and only reason none of them die was that her teacher was with them to take the criminal down, but had a bit of a hard time to do when the criminal kept on trying to attack the students while running away from her teacher for a few minutes or so.

"I guess anytime I see a criminal I would remember that memory of mine and dread what would happen if Ruby was with me, along the rest of my class at that time. I wouldn't forgive myself." Yang mumbles to everyone, as she lowered her head when she remembers another bad memory, where she got Ruby and herself in danger during the time she searches for her real Mother and only thanks to her Uncle Qrow, for saving them from the Grimm.

Ren raise an eyebrow when he notices some of us are looking at him and Jaune, who look at us a bit of doubt but trusting us not to attack him because of Pyrrha and Weiss.

"What? Did you think I would continue my plan to arrest you guys when I got more than half our sides that won't lift a finger to help me." Ren responded in a flat tone, "Plus, there Nora." As if this is a whole answer itself, which in some case it could be and one of them is this one.

"Also, none of us could take on Pyrrha's brother." Blake begins her answer, but started to sweat when she notice Pyrrha glaring at her, "So-orry, I mean Enma, who could easily take us down if he wanted to. Ask Ruby, since she was with me last night and saw how it goes."

Ruby quickly nods her head, "Yeah, and he took down a few Bullheads by himself and I think he used [Gravity Dust], maybe a semblance or something?" Ruby turns her head in my direction, with a pleading look to see if she right or not about the usage of [Gravity Dust] or using my so called semblance.

"No comment" I smirk at Ruby, who pouts and mumble to herself on how unfair I am. Like I was going to give out all my secrets to be used against me later in the future.

"So are we good? Because I'm getting hungry right now and we missed lunch by the way." Jaune asks everyone since he really wants to eat something right now when he missed breakfast this morning too, making it much harder on him than the rest of his friends, who ate breakfast without him.

"I vote Enma to [Cook]!" Pyrrha quickly gives her vote before anyone could, much to Jaune and Ren surprises, and happily to change the topic away from the previous one. Ruby, Blake, and Yang agreed to Pyrrha's vote since they were informed about Pyrrha's brother is a great chef by their team member: Weiss.

"Are we sure that letting a murderer [Cook] something for us?" Jaune whisper to his only male teammate, who just look at Jaune deadpan expression for asking a stupid question when he already knows the answer to it.

 _'Now, they are just using me for my cooking. Well, better than having to face them in a fight and lead to more problems.'_ I thought to myself, where I notice Blake and Yang kept their eyes on me before they went back to talking with the others.

few hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Hotel: Roof)

After both RBY and JNR apologize to my group, even if it's half hearted, not like I could blame them when both Pyrrha and Weiss pretty much force them to. Well, in Blake's case, she personally, with complete sincerity, apologizes me on how bad her behavior towards me yesterday was out of line for her. And asked me for anything to make up for it.

Which I find amusing when she keeps on shaking in fear like a fright kitten before me, but I didn't want to push it too much, since Blake is Weiss' team member/friend, I think. No matter how much little pride I have that demand me to give Blake a few hits for demanding something from me when she doesn't even know me that well or knowing me through my alias back in the Mistral Kingdom's lower section.

I made sure to tell Blake to not mind it, since I dealt with it in the past already, which kinda wasn't my best choice of words when I said the word: Dealt, to Blake, who completely misunderstood my meaning; well, half misunderstood.

It took me a few minutes to calm her down and carefully explain to her what I meant by dealt with people that acted like she did before me yesterday while pointing out the differences with herself and the others. One of them is Weiss, who would clearly get back at me in the worst possible way: My Money.

Luckily, none of her team and Pyrrha's didn't check on at the time to see if we're doing alright. After Blake finish apologizing to me and look at me, with fearful eyes that glance at the door back into my group's room we staying, for a split second.

I rolled my eyes at her and told her we could go back in, much to her relief and excitement once I made dinner, where I included some fish dishes because Shigure messages me before dinner that she craving for fish. I didn't know why at the time, but I didn't ask Shigure's reasons when all I would get is her blankly staring at me until I go away.

After dinner and cleaning up, with both team RWBY and JNPR heading back to Beacon Academy while giving their thanks for having them over for dinner, even when I could have ordered room service instead of allowing to taste my cooking.

Afterward, I head to the roof to do my daily moon gazing as it made me feel calm for some reason.

Looking at the broken moon in the night sky as the cool breeze blow gently across my body. While I enjoy my moon glazing. There's an unknown swirling red portal appear behind me, but I didn't need to turn around to find out why there is one.

A woman steps out of the swirling red portal and afterward, it disappears.

Finally, I turn my head to glance at the woman, who wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots beneath them.

This is Raven Branwen, the birth Mother of Yang Xiao-Long, who carefully walk towards me with a good grip on her [Sword]'s hilt, ready to be drawn out of its scabbard.

For a few more seconds of silence staring at each other in the eyes, as Raven continues to walk towards me. I didn't say anything about the lack of mask she usually wears when I see her, then I turn back to stare at the broken moon.

"Why have you decided now of all time to come to Vale? And don't even try to make an excuse about how you wanted to stay with your sister. I know the kind of person you are and there's something here in Vale, isn't it?" Raven is the first one to speak between the two of us, as she stops right behind me and glare at the back of my head.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to spend more time with my little sister?" I didn't answer her question with an answer she liked, causing her to growl at me.

Raven didn't say anything for a few minutes, "You leave my daughter alone. The rest I don't care about, but you're not allowed to go after her for whatever plans you doing here in the Vale Kingdom. I swear if Yang is involved, you will have to deal with me."

I continue to stare at the broken moon, "And what if I said; my so called plan doesn't include anyone on team RWBY and JNPR?"

"How do I know you're not speaking the whole truth? You've always spoken with half truth, most of the time." Raven didn't fully believe me one bit at all.

"Oh come on, Raven. How long had we known each other? Where the trust?" I ask Raven, as I stand up and made Raven tense from my action.

"There's no trust between us. Not what you did to one of my tribe's members." Raven said in a cold voice and was this close to attacking me.

"We both know that the fault belongs to your side, not mine." I replied back with the same cold voice and Raven could tell that she close to crossing a line that not suppose to be crossed.

"Just leave my daughter alone and we won't have any problem." Raven walks away, as she draws out her [Sword] to create a swirling red portal, which leads to somewhere.

Once I sense Raven is truly gone, I let out a sigh of relief of not having to take on Raven. Even with all the amount of training I have gone through, along with adapting the experiences belong to my [Persona] via dream experience.

I know for sure there a likely chance of me taking down Raven with ease when I barely know her full combat ability. Not including that red portal ability of hers, I have no clue if that is Raven's semblance or not, but I'm not that 100% sure it is and won't underestimate her just because I have [Persona System].

"You can come out now." I called out towards the people hiding in the shadow while the small meeting between Raven and me.

From the shadow, Shigure came out and walk over to me as she stands next to me, then glance at the broken moon before she looks at me.

"How...long...do...you think...we have...left...before...the storm...come?" Shigure asks me, as she looks at me with calm gentle eyes.

"Maybe a week from now or months." I replied, but I know when it will happen, just not the exact date when the Vytal Festival Tournament start.

"Hmm." Shigure took a few steps closer to me and hug my left arm, then lay her head on my shoulder.

"We'll be ready for when it happens." I said to Shigure, then start walking along with Shigure back inside as it is time for us to sleep and ready for the next day.

few days later*

 **Days?: Oh crap...**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Library)

I started to doze off while we're in the Library and I suppose to be researching about other stuff that could help us by using the Beacon Academy's Library that contains knowledge only belong to this very Library.

Sadly, reading multiple stuff that doesn't interest me kind of bored me to the point of falling asleep. This lead to Shigure having to wake me more than once. Luckily, Shigure doesn't mind one bit at all since she been doing this countless times over the years by breaking me from my monologue to the point of knowing when I'm not paying attention through instinct alone.

"What are you reading, Pyr?" I ask my sister, who pick up Jaune's comic after giving Jaune a textbook to read instead.

"A comic." Pyrrha replied, but didn't answer further since she don't know much about the comic her partner was reading a few seconds ago.

"I thought this was a school to study for becoming a Hunter?" I ask Pyrrha, who just shrug at me, but didn't leave her eyes off the comic when she got more into it.

I glance up and see a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune's shoulder, then another piece is thrown and bounces off his head, causing him to glance over team RWBY's table, where they are playing Remnant: The Game.

Jaune glance at Pyrrha, who is paying more attention to the stolen comic she took from him and then, look at team RWBY as they continue to play their cardboard game.

I roll my eyes at Jaune, then glance over the Library where I could see Izaya searching through all the books that contain anything interest for him.

Momoyo decided not to come to a boring place like the Library and head off to the Gym instead of coming with us to Beacon Academy. It has been around an hour or two, and I don't know if Momoyo still at the Gym or not.

I pay little attention over to team RWBY after Jaune got up and head over, to see if he could play with them, even when it suppose to be study time for him.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a fa-" Jaune begin to explain that he could be trusted to play in Weiss' place, but almost end up spilling Blake's secret to anyone around the area listening on them.

Luckily, Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth and continue off for him, "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect."

I could tell Pyrrha is getting a bit of annoyed by Jaune's action, but patience is one of Pyrrha's strong points and didn't outright attack Jaune, for making up problems for people. Instead, she is going to put extra effort into Jaune's training later tonight.

With a sense of foreboding after looking at Pyrrha's scary smile. Jaune begins to laugh nervously while shaking a little. And Pyrrha stops Jaune from speaking after she is sure he won't reveal anything important.

I see team RWBY, along with Pyrrha and Jaune looks nervously at Blake, who looks obviously annoyed that her secret is almost revealed to the whole Library.

After all, that I stop listening to their conversations. Looking over to Shigure and see what is she reading at the moment.

From what Shigure told me a while ago about what she wanted to read on a few subjects, that could be inside the Beacon Academy's Library. I could probably guess it's one of the subjects she researching in finding any unknown types of [Herb] growing around the Vale Kingdom she doesn't know yet, since we're staying here for a while.

Looking back at the side, where team RWBY are and discover what little time I stop observing them. Izaya, Sun, and Neptune are standing with Pyrrha and Jaune.

From what little information provides before me, with Izaya staring at the nervous Neptune and Sun trying to solve what kind of problem between those two.

 _'Now, I wish I had tagged along with Momoyo to the Gym. At least there, I could move my body instead of wasting precious time looking at random books. Then again, many scholars would gladly come to Beacon Academy for its Library alone.'_ I thought a little tired, as I stand up from my seat and stretch my stiff muscles.

"I'll see you back at the Hotel." I said to Shigure, who silently nod at me and not once take her eyes off the book she currently reading.

I ignore the conversation over at team RWBY and head outside of the Library.

few hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: From Dust Till Dawn)

"Thank you for coming. I hope you come again." The old man said his farewell to me after I made my purchases. Then, I head out of the store with my purchased [Item] inside a plastic bag.

(Vale: Vale City)

 _'Man, I just keep on see this old man almost everywhere.'_ I feel a little disturbing how I kept on seeing the old man in many stores.

 **Beep~* Beep~* Pick up the damn scroll!* Beep~* Beep~***

 _'Never gets old.'_ I pull out my scroll and see it's Momoyo who is calling, then answer it with a fake cheerful voice, "Hello~! This is the Candy Store! How many I help you~?"

"Why do you keep on saying that every time someone calls you?" Momoyo asks me, with an irritated voice.

"I just feel like it." I smirk at Momoyo, even when she can't see it, but with Momoyo's intuition, she could sense the smirk on my face with ease now.

"Anyway, why did you call me?" I ask Momoyo, as I continue my walk back to the Hotel I'm staying at with my group for a while until we're needed back in Mistral.

"Remember how you asked all of us to notify you about some strange things happen around us? Well, I'm seeing coffins around me and I'm in some weird place that's similar to the street I'm walking in just a few seconds ago. And now, everything looks like sickly green color, while bodies of water turned into crimson like blood. I don't know if it's real blood. I tried calling the others before I called you, but for some reason, I can't contact them at all and you're the first one to pick up. Plus, I just remember how you asked us to notify you anything strange, even by our world's standard." Momoyo explains her situation as much as possible.

 _'Okay, now of all time. [Dark Hour] begin to appear? Also, if [Dark Hour] is happening. Why do I see people around me, that are not in coffins? What's with that?'_ I thought to myself, as I begin to get confused about how at Momoyo's location is where the [Dark Hour] is occurring at.

 **Ding***

 **Host, a [Quest] is issued for you to destroy all the [Shadow] within the selected area, where [Dark Hour] is occurring at the moment. Please purchase [Dark Hour: Ticket] in order to enter the [Dark Hour]'s field. Before it disappears afterward.**

"Hey, Enma! You there? Don't tell me I'm disconnected!" Momoyo shouts at me, breaking me from reading over the notification appears within my mind.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just hide somewhere, and if you see anything that looks like a grimm, but different color mask or different shape. Do not. I repeat, do not fight them or let them see you." I begin to explain Momoyo what she needed to do and hope I could reach the last place Momoyo was at before she enters [Dark Hour].

"And why do I have to do that? Are you calling me weak?" Momoyo growl at me, as I purchase the [Dark Hour: Ticket], which cost me [100 System Point]. Pretty cheap to me, then again, I have to repurchase every single time after entering [Dark Hour]. Since it's a single use [Item].

 **[Item Type]: [Ticket]**  
 **[Name]: [Dark Hour: Ticket]**  
 **Durability: N/A**  
 **Quality: N/A**  
 **Grade: N/A**  
 **Value: 100 System Point**  
 **Description: A unique [Item] that is provided only by the [Persona System], where anyone that hold this [Dark Hour: Ticket] could enter the field, where [Dark Hour] is occurring. Upon entering the [Dark Hour] while holding onto this [Item] will automatically send the holder into [Dark Hour] and will stay within [Dark Hour] until the duration of the time over [Dark Hour] is over. As there is varies duration of the [Dark Hour] happen in different areas.**

"Nope. Just letting you know there some hidden enemy that the world doesn't know about. Just trust me on this, alright?" I said to Momoyo in a serious tone, causing Momoyo to go quiet for a few seconds until she agreed to my demands of her not fighting a [Shadow] of all things.

"Okay, tell me where the last place you were at." I ask Momoyo to inform me the last spot she was at and just hope the place where [Dark Hour] is happening. That the field of [Dark Hour] isn't that large, because it's going to take me a long time to destroy all the [Shadow].

"Uh, I was heading towards the store: A Simple Wok, to grab something quick to eat, now I'm hiding inside a Dance Club. You better hurry because I hear some noise outside near the area." Momoyo answers me, as she tells me to hurry up because from the look of it. A [Shadow] is close by to Momoyo's current location.

"Alright, just keep hiding and don't fight whatever comes within your sight. I'll be right there." I said to Momoyo while running towards the Momoyo's previous location before entering [Dark Hour].


	27. Chapter 27: Well, This Is Interesting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Well, This Is Interesting**

 **Days?: Oh crap... Part 2**

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour])

 **Ding***

 **You have entered [Dark Hour]. The duration of [Dark Hour] before it disappears is 1 hour. If Host fails to destroy all the [Shadow] within this [Dark Hour], would cause all victims, whose got their minds devoured by [Shadow] will lead to them gaining the [Apathy Syndrome]: When victims are inflicted with this, will cause them collapse where ever they happen to be before they had entered [Dark Hour] and become unable to move, feed, or care for themselves. And in some cases even become a [Shadow] as their physical form dissolves, reducing themselves to being a [Shadow].**

 _'Well, shit. I honestly forgot about the whole [Apathy Syndrome] thing, along with becoming a [Shadow] too.'_ I thought a little panic about forgetting something so important like these two facts.

Looking around the surroundings and let out a sigh of relief once I realize I didn't need to go to the last spot Momoyo was before she enters [Dark Hour], just enter the borderline of the [Dark Hour]'s field.

"Man, I haven't seen a background like these in forever since I played the game." I thought out loud before I start to resume my goal of reaching Momoyo's current location, where there is a likely chance of a [Shadow] already entering the Dance Club she is in.

However, before I could even make it halfway towards Momoyo's location. A black blobs fall from the sky and land right in front of me, then started growing with arms and a mask sticking out.

 _'Okay, if I remember correctly. This is a [Shadow: Cowardly Maya].'_ I thought with caution before I take out my [Mana Gun] and shot at the [Shadow: Cowardly Maya] once to see how much damage I deal.

 _'Please don't be [The Answer] version, if these [Shadow] are really based on the Persona 3 compared to the other ones.'_ I didn't let my guard down for a second. Plus, I've already tested out the other two ways to find the [Shadow] and I was proven in some of my theories that picking among the 3 starter gears would lead to a different version of the [Persona System].

And so far, [Dark Hour] is mainly from Persona 3 unless someone managed to find or recreate the unknown artifact that came from the Kirijo Group's Ergonomics Laboratory, to cause the [Dark Hour] to appear.

If it is the latter, then this world is in much trouble than it already is with the grimm already among us.

Much to my relief, the [Shadow: Cowardly Maya] before me turned into a black and red mist before it disappears completely.

Quickly, I increase my pace towards Momoyo's location while at the same time draws out a second [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] and destroy all the [Shadow] I come across by.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour]: Unknown Dance Club: Ground Floor)

From what I learned over the past few minutes, I gained [System Point] by killing [Shadow] as well. So that is another source of [System Point] for me to grind with. I discover [Dust] does not, in fact, hurt any [Shadow] at all. I guess the only reason the [Mana Bullet] worked because it's created through my [Persona: Edea Florence].

Next, I tried hand to hand combat against a low level [Shadow: Maya] to see if I could destroy them with pure physical strength, because if so, then Momoyo could easily destroy these [Shadow] around her then. But, at the same time, I would be losing a ton of [System Point] from Momoyo stealing kills of [Shadow] for more [System Point].

But, seeing how Momoyo is a close friend and helped me out develop my personal fighting style. I'm not that greedy enough to allow Momoyo to just stand there like a defenseless girl, who is anything but that.

Once again, I'm pretty happy that I could kill [Shadow] with a few punches and kicks. So it's a maybe for Momoyo to fight back as well, but this maybe because I contain [Persona] within me is the reason why I could fight off [Shadow].

After killing hundreds or so of [Shadow]. I finally made it to Dance Club that Momoyo is using as a temporary base until [Dark Hour] end.

"Hey, Momoyo! You there?!" I called out for Momoyo right as I enter the Dance Club's building while finishing off any [Shadow] close by.

"What the hell took you so long?! I had to keep running away from this abnormal grimm! Hell! I don't even know if it is a grimm or not!" Momoyo's voice appears to be above me, where I could see Momoyo is being chased by a [Shadow Arcana: Magician]. One of the fragments of [Death] and I guess there is a [Full Moon Night] within the [Dark Hour] because with the whole broken moon is hard to tell for me.

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour]: Unknown Dance Club: Second Floor)

 _'Really wish I got a [Skill] or [Magic] to scan these [Shadow] or a [Persona] that have one.'_ I thought dully, as I use aura enhance to boost my jump and land on the same Floor Level as Momoyo and begin firing at the [Shadow Arcana: Magician], but must to my shock.

The [Shadow Arcana: Magician] pulls out a few [Short Sword] out of nowhere and parried away my [Mana Bullet].

I deadpan at this since this is the first time a [Shadow] managed to parry away my shot, but then again, I technically killed all those [Shadow] by sneak attacking them without giving them the chance to detect me and a way to counterattack, since I was too fast for them.

Putting away both [Mana Gun] in their [Holster] while jump around the [Shadow Arcana: Magician] and land next to Momoyo, as we begin to run together away from the [Shadow Arcana: Magician].

I send an upper spin side kick, to parry away a [Sword] thrust to the side before it could stab me in the back, then did follow up with another kick to the hand holding the [Short Sword] I just parried away, but sadly, the [Shadow Arcana: Magician] has one strong grip and didn't let go of its [Short Sword].

I had to do a roll to dodge away multiple [Sword] thrusts aiming at me, which was pretty slow for someone like me and got back up from my roll, as I catch up to Momoyo easily enough.

"So, did you try to punch it when I said not to get its attention?" I ask Momoyo since I don't know if she really did and curious if she could actually damage the [Shadow] since she not in a coffin like the others. Then, that means she got a chance to summon her own [Persona] and if not, she could still hurt a [Shadow] either way.

"Yeah. Sorry about not following your directions, but I got to test my [Skill] on it after what you said. Who knew at first that I would see this thing appear after I destroyed, what like a dozen or so of those monsters, then the last one I was about to destroy turned into that. I managed to crack its mask, but afterward, it went crazy and got even stronger for some reason." Momoyo answer truthfully, much to my false annoyance and excitement.

Since this really means that Momoyo, who never summon a [Persona] in her life could still fight off a [Shadow]; well, depending on the person themselves if they got the raw power to deal damage to these [Shadow].

"Then why didn't you kill it instead of me finding you being chased after it?" I ask Momoyo, with a confused look on my face as I duck my head when a [Sword] pass above my head, which my head was at the second ago. As the [Shadow Arcana: Magician] tried to chop my head off from the rest of my body.

"If you think I'm all muscle and no brain, then you're going to get smack." Momoyo growl at me, as she broke one of the [Shadow Arcana: Magician]'s [Short Sword] among the rest, that tried to stab her in the side of her stomach, with a quick jab to the middle of the [Short Sword] and aura enhance for small burst.

"The reason why I didn't kill it. Is because I never got the chance to. I was about to, then you show up while it was finally stopped acting crazier than I think it is." Momoyo answer my question, then let out a snort once she sees me looking at her with a deadpan expression after realizing that Momoyo could have killed the [Shadow Arcana: Magician] by now, but couldn't because its fighting pattern turn into a mess before she goes for the killing hit and didn't want to end up getting stabbed somewhere on her body, even with the help of aura.

"Then, do you want to kill it or should I?" I ask in a casual tone, but I felt something inside me die from just asking that question alone when I could imagine the amount of [System Point] would be rewarded to me from killing one of the [Shadow Arcana] fragments of [Death].

Momoyo raises an eyebrow at me, with a suspicious look when her intuition is telling her that I'm hiding something that's related to the thing chasing after them.

"I got this." Momoyo finally decided that she could wait for her friend to reveal what he is hiding from her and decided to take care of the enemy behind them, with a simple straight punch that anyone could tell by looking at it.

However, it is anything but simple towards some people, who could tell how dangerous it is to face it head on. As Momoyo's simple straight punch contains so much concentrated aura alone, that anyone worth their salt in sensing aura usage would say Momoyo should have emptied her entire aura reserve into that single punch.

Then again, with Momoyo is considered as inhuman among her peer, with her alias being known as a Battle Goddess, for defeating countless challengers including Pyrrha Nikos, The Invincible Girl. Well, in public Pyrrha is known as that, but in secret.

Pyrrha has not once managed to defeat Momoyo in combat since they met. As the only managed to defeat Momoyo, not including her own family, are a selected few among her peer. It depends on the battlefield that Momoyo take place for her fights and who they're, along with what type of fighting she joining to.

With Momoyo going for the kill, the [Shadow Arcana: Maya] is blown away and scatter into a mist before even crashing to the Ground Floor.

"I still hate how you've more aura than me." I said dryly, as I watched the [System Point] I could have gained, disappear before my very eyes.

Momoyo snort at me, "Say the guy who could easily beat me before I could even begin my attack. Do you have any idea how my state of mind was at that time, when I was ruthlessly defeated by you for the first time?" As both Momoyo and I walk outside the Dance Club.

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour])

"I honestly don't know, but the way you smile at that day. I've to say you're happy?" I ask Momoyo since I was shocked that I managed to defeat Momoyo, who is a league of her own in hand to hand battles.

"Yup, thanks to you, some of my family are hating you for causing me to pick up my training and some of them love you for helping me grow much stronger. You have no idea how much a mess you caused that day after you left. If I hadn't told my family you're already in an arranged marriage with Shigure. I'm pretty sure they would try to get me to be in Shigure's place if they had the chance to. But, instead, they just asked me to be with your friend. Plus, I could easily beat you from this point on by outlasting you until you run out of aura." Momoyo answer me truthfully, then let out a chuckle at the end.

"Not like I needed to be told since we're already a friend to begin with on that first day of the enrollment to Sanctum Academy." Momoyo finishes with a smile, to show how happy she is to have a friend, who could allow her to bring out her full fighting power without the chance of killing them off the second the battle's start.

"I'm still sore from last week sparring with you." I said to Momoyo, with a deadpan expression.

But, Momoyo didn't believe that one bit after learning how I healed too fast compared to those whose unlocked their aura and specialize in healing more than the other two branches of aura enhance: offensive and defensive.

"Sure. Now, are you going to explain to me where the hell are we?" Momoyo folds her arms, which leads to pushing her breasts up as she stares at me, waiting for my answer.

 _'Shit. I can't lie to Momoyo when she could easily see through them.'_ I started to sweat and failing to come up with a bullshit answer.

"I'm waiting." Momoyo spoke out in a voice that tells me that if I don't give her the truth. She would try her best to beat it out of me, even if I could take her down before she could and the only way for her to beat me is to outlast me, which isn't too hard after learning a secret [Technique] belong to her family, that could help her out last me.

"Fine. I'll explain what these things are." So I begin explaining Momoyo what [Shadow] are and how they are formed, along with what [Dark Hour] is, even when I don't remember everything about them but just the gist of it.

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City)

 **Ding***

 **All [Shadow] are destroyed. [Dark Hour] is over and disappear from the area. [Dark Hour] will no longer appear within this part of the Vale Kingdom.**

 **Success: All victims' minds are restored back to original state.**

After I finish explaining what [Shadow] and [Dark Hour] are, as well answering some of Momoyo's questions, which I could answer while some I can't or won't.

And killing off all the [Shadow] around the area before [Dark Hour] end, which we successfully did while I continue to explain further about the [Shadow], but told her about tame [Shadow], which is called [Persona] to those that managed to tame their own [Shadow].

Sadly, I don't have a way for Momoyo to summon her and she didn't want to take her chance of shooting herself in the head, even when the [Evoker] isn't really loaded with a [Bullet].

The [Tarot Cards] I could give to Momoyo to try out, but I don't know if it would even work for her when it's not even linked to her. So that option was a dead end as well.

"So is this [Dark hour], again stupid name, will happen later in the future? And if so, these [Dark Hour: Ticket] you give me. Would allow me to enter one like we were in a minute ago?" Momoyo asks me, as she holds the [Dark Hour: Ticket] in front of her face to get a good look at it. As the [Dark Hour: Ticket] looks like a black metal card, with a blue butterfly in the middle that continues to flap its wings.

"Maybe. I still have to do some research. This is the first one I have seen so far." I answer truthfully and who knows how many [Dark Hour] are appearing across Remnant.

Momoyo wanted to know where I got all this information from, but just thought I gained it by finding it among the books I always kept on reading that interest me. And it must be really interesting since she knows some books would put me to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"Well, with that all over. I'm starving for something to eat. Come on! I know a good place to eat and we could even bring takeout if the others want something to eat as well if they haven't already." Momoyo said to me, as she leads to me a place to eat, which a high chance of the same old man running it too.

few days later*

 **Days?: Should I Be Worry?**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Team: RWBY's Room)

I poke my head inside team RWBY's room, since the door is open for some reason and notice all of them wearing different outfits than their usual ones they wear for combat and not their school uniform.

Blake approaches her bunk as she tightens her wraps, "I thought that class would never end."

"And I never thought Ozpin wouldn't even stop me from continuing to enter his academy without having to be a student or a part of the staff members." I follow up, causing team RWBY to shout in surprise, and with Ruby fall off her mattress and painfully land on the floor.

"Enma! Don't do that! I had enough with Shigure randomly appear during classes just to ask me a few questions already! I don't need to deal with having you doing it as well!" Weiss snarl at me, with eyes filled with rage and to show how irritated she is at the moment.

"I'm okay!" Ruby cried out from the ground before she stands back up perfectly fine, thanks to her aura breaking her fall.

"If I didn't know any better. I would say you're trying to give us heart attacks." Yang said dryly, as she places a hand over her heart.

Out of the four girls, Blake's reaction was the most interesting one. As she is currently hiding in the corner and shaking in fright due to hearing my voice suddenly out of nowhere.

"Look what you have done to Blake, Enma! Do you have any idea how hard it is for us to calm her down whenever anything related to you is the cause? I swear you're going to be the death of the girl." Weiss said to me and sadly, she picked the wrong choice of words at the end.

As Blake already rushes towards the window to escape the room since the door to the room is currently block with me being near it. Which Blake wasn't going to take her chance of trying to outmaneuver me in order to escape through the hallway.

I throw a ball of yarn in front of Blake, who pause in her step as her eyes alone follow the ball of yarn flying across her face, and with quick cat like reflex and snatch the ball of yarn from midair.

"I guess Blake's faunus side has more control over her than we thought." Yang said with amusement in her voice as we watch Blake play with the ball of yarn I throw at her.

Weiss facepalm, then out a tired sigh and look at Blake with dull eyes for a few seconds until her eyes moved to me.

"So...why are you here in the first place?" Weiss asks me, as she catches the ball of yarn from midair before Blake could continue playing with it. And the way Blake is hissing at Weiss to return her ball of yarn, but end up moving away from Weiss after being glared at.

"Wanted to check on you girls; well, mostly on you Weiss. Whatever you girls are thinking about doing." I pause for a moment as I look at each girl carefully, causing them to be a bit nervous with the way I look at them like I'm looking at my henchmen that's suppose to keep on finding random stuff for my usage, or someone else.

"Make sure whatever you find. Please do bring them back for me. I may have a way to sell them to... _people_ , who would gladly buy it off our hands. I'll, of course, share the Lien I profit from whatever you return with." I said to team RWBY in a monotone.

"I'm not one of your henchmen, or henchwomen, in the first place." Weiss folds her hands against her chest and gives me an icy glare.

"I'll pay you, remember?" I said to Weiss, but she didn't look amused one bit.

"Wait, how much are you paying and when will we get our share?" Yang asks me, once she registers the words I said a few minutes ago and was eager to earn more Lien by just looting junk around her.

"I would say enough to get you a good lawyer in the future." I answer truthfully but wasn't the complete answer Yang was looking for.

Yang opens her mouth to say something, but pause and close her mouth once she let the words sink into her head for a moment.

"This would save Dad and Uncle Qrow ton of Lien. Plus, the Lien Uncle Qrow been gifted a few years back is gone now. So...I don't know if Dad wants to go back to asking Headmaster Ozpin for help again." Ruby said to her older sister, who had a thoughtful look.

I twitch a little when Ruby mentions about a little suitcase filled with Lien and find out it's being used by Ruby and Yang's family. Nonetheless, I kept my mouth shut but will get my revenge later.

"I don't think none of us could carry anything, but our scrolls and weapons, to bring back." Blake said in a fake calm voice while edging towards the single window in the room.

"Something wrong there, Blakey?" Yang asks with concern in her voice, as she looks at her partner being a nervous wreck from the presence of her teammate's fiance's friend in the room that is the cause.

"Nope. Nothing wrong. Not that there is a dangerous person in the room, that could smash us like [Tofu]. Nope, nothing wrong. Everything is just fine." Blake continues off with a fake calm voice.

"Anyway, I'm just going to go now. Do please remember if you have the chance to take anything with you after you come back wherever you girls are going. Have fun and make sure not to get killed." I said to them, then walk over to Pyrrha's team room, which is just across from team RWBY's.

"Did he leave?" I heard Sun's voice back in team RWBY's room, which I ignore for their favors and knock on team JNPR's door.

"Coming!" I heard Nora's voice coming from inside the room before the door is open, showing me everyone on team JNPR are together in their room like team RWBY.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Team: JNPR's Room)

"Hi-!" Nora was about screamed about something, but I knock her out cold before she could and gently toss her over my shoulder, then walk in the room while making sure Nora's head don't hit the side as I closed the door.

Both Ren and Jaune look at me with horror, while Pyrrha didn't look like anything wrong in this picture as she calmly took Nora from me and place her next to the terrifying Ren, who move to make space for the unconscious Nora on body instinct alone.

"Sorry about that. Can't let her find out it's me or else she would try her best to make me make more [Pancake] for her. Unless you want me to?" I explain my reason for knocking Nora out, then ask Ren if I should have left Nora to stay conscious, with a chance of me having to make [Pancake] for her.

Ren quickly shook his head, once he knows the reason for knocking out his childhood friend.

 _'Well, at least he no longer has the urge to take me down for being a criminal. Then again, he has to face me along with my little sister. It's pretty much lose-lose to him.'_ I thought to myself, as I took a seat on Pyrrha's bed, right next to her.

"He's not wrong." Jaune said in a nervous tone, "After seeing how crazy Nora went after eating his [Pancake]. I'm not surprised anymore."

"So, I just drop by to see how my little sister doing." I pull Pyrrha in a one arm hug, which she cheerfully hugs me with both arms and rub her head against my chest, with a big smile on her face.

Pyrrha didn't say anything for a while now and continue to hug, even when both Ren and Jaune are watching her doing this.

Once I make a fake cough, but Pyrrha ignores it as she enjoys her twin bonding time. So, I just calmly rub Pyrrha's back while ignoring Ren and Jaune's stares.

"So...about that sparring match, we agreed on." I said to Jaune, and there goes his face draining of blood to show how afraid he is at the moment.

This was enough for breaking Pyrrha's trance of mind and got in front of me, with her usual fake polite smile show up on her face once more.

"I'm sorry, but Jaune isn't available for a spar. But, you could take on Ren though." Pyrrha apologizes to me once more on stopping me from having a sparring match with Jaune, but she literally throws Ren under the bus as an exchange for Jaune's safety instead.

"What?!" Ren shouts at Pyrrha, with a betrayal look and pale in fright of having to take on a deadly criminal on his own.

"Something wrong?" Pyrrha asks in a false cheerfully tone while looking at Ren, with dull eyes, causing him to shiver at being stared at. Is she cruel for throwing her teammate to his death? Yes. Is she cruel for saving Jaune, who is weaker than Ren by sacrificing him for her older brother? No, she just helps Jaune out. It isn't because Ren was the one who tried to send her sweet twin brother in jail and this is part of her revenge. Of course not, that be silly.

"Nothing..." Ren gave up any resistance he could put up after realizing he was getting his karma from almost leading the others to capture Pyrrha's older twin brother to be sent to jail, for being a criminal. Sadly, he miscalculated the unknown variable: Weiss Schnee, who isn't like her reputation suppose to be after the arrival of her so-called friends, along with Pyrrha's older twin brother.

"Sorry, Ren." Jaune apologizes to his only male friend when he thought it's his fault for making Ren face against his partner's brother in a sparring match.

"Not your fault. If anyone should be blamed. It's me for my recklessness affecting my state of mind from thinking clearly. This is karma coming to get back at me." Ren replied back with a tired tone as he stops his leader from kicking himself for not being faulted in the first place.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Combat Training Building: Arena)

"Do we really have to do this?" Ren asks me from across the Arena's edge as he took out his [StormFlower] and got into his fighting stance.

"I just want to see how good one of little sister's team members is. Don't want her to be overwhelmed against multiple enemies or a single strong enemy by herself without the help of her team." I spoke truthfully, causing Ren to narrow his eyes at me.

I could see Pyrrha shaking her head at my responses while Jaune and the now conscious Nora, who look mad at me for knocking her out upon just greeting me before she could even ask anything.

"Well, I could see the theory about how twin has an evil twin among them. Guess everyone knows who the evil one now." Ren made a remark, causing Pyrrha to frown, but didn't deny it since she knew one of my mottoes was to become evil to everyone but the one I care for.

"Not going to deny it." I smirk at Ren, "Got to become evil to get things done." After done speaking, I watch Ren started firing at me with his [StormFlower].

A quick switch to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada], as my first [Persona], would be the best one to face against someone like Ren and his semblance.

Ren shiver at the sudden change in my eyes, as I begin to analyze him and making it feel like all Ren's secrets are being revealed before my eyes.

Just this alone was enough to drive Ren the urge to end this sparring match as soon as possible and rush at me while continuing to fire at me, which I easily dodge them with barely moving my whole body to the bare minimum that's required me to avoid being shot at.

I step into Ren's personal space, much to his surprise at this, but sadly before he could make a counter, he ends up getting a quick jab to his left rib. Breaking his build up momentum and throw off his control over his arms for a few seconds, stopping him from shooting me at close range.

Then use the same arm to smash my elbow against Ren's center chest. Blasting him off his feet and a few feet above the ground before he falls back to the ground after a few seconds in midair. Of course, I only use a bit of strength behind that follow-up.

 _'I wonder how team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune are doing in Vale?'_ I thought a little curious if there are any changes going to happen since with me being friends with Weiss had already caused multiple things to be different compared to canon.

"AH!" Both Ren and I heard Jaune shriek like a girl, causing us to glance over to see what's going on and discover Shigure is standing next to Pyrrha, with a blank expression while Jaune is breathing heavily and holding onto his chest as if his heart about to stop any second now.

Nora, on the hand, is firing off multiple questions to Shigure, which lead to us staring at their direction even more.

Well, mostly with Ren as I took this chance to send a palm strike to the same spot I aimed last time.

"I'm surprised someone like you would be easily distracted." I comment without thinking, causing Ren to scowl.

"And what's that suppose to meAN?!" Ren asks me a question, but end up having to dodge another palm strike towards his chest by rolling to the side.

I snort at Ren, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." I didn't even stop my attack but keep on holding back as I continue to think out loud, much to Ren's confusion and frustration at this.


	28. Chapter 28: Life's Just Never Easy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Life's Just Never Easy!**

 **Days?: Should I Be Worry? Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Combat Training Building: Arena)

Before Ren could get the opportunity to create a distance between us. I overwhelm him by throwing out three quick jabs, that's too fast for him to resist. First to Ren's throat, second to his stomach, and finally, his head.

This caused Ren's aura reserve to go down further than it already is. As Ren tried to catch his breath while suffering from three different spots and his aura shield for some reason didn't protect him from all the damage inflicted on him.

I allow Ren a few seconds to get some breathing room while I inspect his aura meter and found out he already just a sliver away from entering the red zone.

"Huh, I guess I have to hold back even more from just these small attacks." I thought out loud, causing those that don't know me that well and my strength, to be shocked that I've been holding back on them.

"Think you could persistent or would you like to end this?" I ask Ren, who is struggling to catch his breath at the moment and when he heard me. Ren quickly nods his head at me, then up coughing heavily.

"Enma. I think that's enough. I don't want you to break him just because of the incident a few days ago. I'm sure Ren concede not to be impulsive anymore. Am I right, Ren?" Pyrrha called out to us, then ask Ren with a false polite smile that could have fooled anyone that is stupid enough to.

"Yup! I understand perfectly. It's my mistakes, all of it. And I'm sorry for that." Ren quickly replies to both Pyrrha and me, with pain in his voice but I didn't make a remark on it. Neither did Pyrrha and Shigure. Nora wanted to say something but didn't want to cause any more trouble for Ren at the moment.

Jaune, who looks like this is the very moment he needs to be brave for his friend, but end up stopping in his track once he felt Pyrrha's frown at him, for trying to make this setting bad than it is already.

Shigure did a front flip over the edge and disappear once she lands on the stadium. A second is all it took for her to appear next to me in order to check for any injury on my person before she walks over to Ren to provide him some medicine pills to speed up his healing progress.

"So...can we have [Pancake] now?" Nora asks Pyrrha since she been good this whole time and decided she should deserve a dozen of [Pancake] as a reward for not causing any trouble so far.

Pyrrha blink at Nora for a second, then smile at her as she gives Nora a nod. Making Nora jump in joy at being able to eat more [Pancake] today.

"But, you have to wait for Ren to get better before he could make you [Pancake]." Pyrrha said to Nora, stopping the cheerful girl from continue to jump in excitement. As Nora look at her fellow female team member with a frozen cheerful expression.

"I...I thought Enma was going to make it?" Nora asks softly and look like she about to cry at the thought of not being able to eat any delicious [Pancake].

"Nope. Sorry, but Enma has to make something other than [Pancake] for us to eat. Don't worry though, Ren should be better soon. Thanks to Shigure's medicine pills being very helpful towards Ren's health." Pyrrha said to Nora, as she explains a bit further to cheer Nora up a little, which Pyrrha is doing pretty good once she sees Nora calm down a little.

"You...should...be...fine...in...a few...minutes." Shigure finish explaining the result of what her medicine pills will affect Ren's body while he is low on aura. Along with providing a small bottle contain with 4 pills inside for Ren's future usage.

"Thank you." Ren gratefully accepts the medicine bottle, but before he could ask Shigure anything afterward. Shigure took out her scroll, then turn it on as she goes through it for a minute or two before she put the screen of the scroll in front of Ren's face for him to see.

"What's this?" Ren asks Shigure, as he sees a few unknown names on Shigure's scroll, along with random numbers next to them.

"The...fee...to...the...medicine...pills...you...took." Shigure answer with a serious tone; well, a serious tone in Shigure's case when it still sounds like a monotone in the end.

"You're making me pay for the pills, that I was forced to take?" Ren looks at Shigure with a dumbfounded expression at the thought of being forced to pay something he didn't get the chance to decide if he wanted to use the products or not.

Shigure nod at Ren, with her blank expression. Spending time with her fiance had lead to some influence on her mindset and lead to unconsciously find a way to get more profit from her medicine pills she could earn to purchase more medicine materials for her future experiments.

"Well...at least they're not expensive." Ren mumbles and couldn't think any other way to escape this scam. Also, because he didn't want to face Shigure in battle after he just got his butt beat by her fiance a few minutes ago. He isn't going to risk his well being against someone who looks like she could cut him in half with her [Nodachi].

"So which one I have to pay for?" Ren glanced at Shigure while hoping he doesn't have to pay for the one that looks like the most pricey one among the list.

"All...of them." Shigure didn't look like she joking at all when Ren look at her like this is a joke and feel his wallet crying from losing the Lien he has to pay up.

"What was I thinking at the time, that I could have been able to capture these guys without having anything bad happen to me. Now, I'm being forced to pay the price." Ren mumblse to himself, as he handed over the exact amount of Lien to Shigure and he would have escaped in order to not pay, but this is Shigure, who could easily outrun him with ease and make him pay one way or another.

I roll my eyes at Ren, but didn't try to cheer him up after he and Weiss' team members tried; well, more like speak about how they're going to send Shigure, Izaya and I to jail for being murderers.

2 hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Abandon Warehouse)

After I made something for team JNPR and Shigure to eat. I decided to go on a walk in Vale to see how team RWBY is doing, but decided against the idea and find an Abandon Warehouse to train in the new [Skill] I gained last month.

Shigure decided to help Pyrrha, with training Jaune in his swordsmanship since she owes Pyrrha a few favors. Nora would have joined in this training session but was pulled away by Ren, who think it's time for Nora to resume her study. Much to her disappointment and Jaune's relieve of not getting his legs broken.

Once I found the Abandon Warehouse, for me to use as a training ground. Even if there is a chance of the place collapsing down on me. I feel confident enough to escape from the Warehouse before it completely collapses.

 **Boom!***

I blankly stare at the giant robot ran through the Abandon Warehouse, that used to be in tact and now half the whole building is destroyed by being charged through from what looks like a [Atlesian Paladin-290]. A massive mechanized battlesuit developed by the Atlas Kingdom's greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company.

 _'And also a pain in the ass for creating more weapon of destruction. I swear Atlas is going to be the main kingdom that would cause another war to happen.'_ I thought dryly. Plus, with the way canon happen during the festival kind of proven my point of the Atlas Kingdom would be one day cause another world war.

"HEEEELLLLP!" I heard Sun's yelling for anyone, who could hear him find a way to save him from being crushed into a bloody mess by a giant robot.

"Should I? Or should I not?" I question myself rather if I'm needed to help them out with Roman, and maybe with Neo as well, if she decides on facing team RWBY instead of helping Roman to escape the area.

 **Ding***

 **Host a [Dark Hour] is about to be deployed near a Highway Area in a half of an hour from now. Please get to the location before [Dark Hour] occur and the host will require purchasing a [Dark Hour: Ticket].**

 _'Well, I guess that fate giving me my answer. Let's just hope it's the same place the battle take place between a giant robot and team RWBY.'_ I quickly rush towards the location my [Persona System]'s [Mini-Map] show me within my mind.

It's just plain lucky the [Mini-Map] inside the [Extra Feature] is unlocked after the first time [Dark Hour] appeared. And didn't cost me more than [7500 System Points] for it.

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Highway Area: [Dark Hour])

 **Ding***

 **You have entered [Dark Hour]. The duration of [Dark Hour] before it disappears is 1 hour. Please remember to destroy all the [Shadow] within this [Dark Hour].**

Just as I arrive at the same place where team RWBY and Roman battle take place. Which I just show up right exact time when the battle about to start.

However, instead of a battle between both sides. The [Dark Hour] occur and much to my surprise. Team RWBY turn into coffins, not one member are outside their coffins and another surprise on my part is the giant robot stop in place.

"Huh...guess I don't have to help team RWBY with their fight. So far, only Momoyo is the only I seen not being in a coffin." I thought out loud, as I carefully walk over to one of team RWBY's coffins.

"Hmm...I wonder what happens if I open one of these coffins?" I thought about opening one of the four coffins in front of me but decided against it. Since I have no clue what would happen if I do. However, this doesn't mean I won't try it later with a random person, who I don't know or care about, to find out the effect of opening a coffin myself instead of a [Shadow] trying to lure the person inside out of their coffin.

"Now, should I leave them here and go hunt down all the [Shadow]? Or stay here and protect them in case a powerful [Shadow] managed to lure one of them out of their coffins?" I question myself out loud as I glance at the four coffins, that contain team RWBY inside them, then look at the giant robot.

"Ha! Look at me. I'm overthinking about things that only require a simple, but a dangerous answer." I smack my forehead in stupidity for overthinking about what I should be doing.

I start hunting down [Shadow] while leaving team RWBY and Roman behind me. If there a [Shadow] come near them, then I'll just have to be there before the [Shadow] got the chance of going near them.

few minutes*

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" I heard a voice near me and should be at the Highway, where all the cars should be.

I didn't let this disturb me, as I shot down the last [Shadow: Cupid] with my [Mana Gun] and use aura enhance to help me perform a power jump in order to reach up to the Highway Road above me.

"Anyone!" I heard the same voice once more, "Just what's going on here? And why there so many coffins around here?" I was close enough to hear them thinking out loud for me to hear and allow me to find where they are.

Right before I could shout out to let them know I'm here. I stop myself when they continue off speaking to themselves.

"I wonder what happens if I open these coffins? Meh, I'm alone and only coffins are around me to keep me company. Not like anything bad could happen if I do." That was enough for me to keep myself hidden and curious about what would happen if a coffin is open by someone other than the one inside the coffin.

Once I got close enough to see the person while hiding behind one of the coffins around us. I realize the person was not really someone I know at all and pretty much just a random stranger.

 _'Really stupid of me, for thinking that everyone I meet somewhere in the world, including the [Dark Hour], would be someone I would know like Shigure and the others.'_ I thought dryly, as I continue watching the stranger try to open one of the coffins near them.

Putting away both my [Mana Gun], then draw out my [Evoker] just in case whatever happen in the next few seconds would require me to summon one of my [Persona] to face the danger; you'll never know the danger lurking in the background before it comes biting you in the ass.

"Man, these coffins are shut tight!" I continue watching the person tried to brute force their way to open the coffin, but so far, they're having trouble opening the coffin.

 _'I'm starting to think this is a bad idea from the very beginning.'_ I begin to rethink about rather than helping the person out, but instead, I should outright stop them before something bad happens.

Because at the moment, I discover more [Shadow] of multiple different types are gathering towards this very spot.

 _'The pros and the cons of having this person stay alive or kill them off...'_ I once again remind myself, that I'm no hero and never will be one as hero save everyone, which I don't do.

 _'Meh, I'll just leave them to the [Shadow] to see what happen.'_ I picked my choice and will stick to it.

Suddenly, there a small rumble and my intuition scream at me. Not even going to think about it and move away from my current spot, which was a good thing when a single floating wheel with a lion-like head, with spikes, are coming from the center of the wheel.

 _'Once again, I wonder how these [Shadow]'s forms turn out like that.'_ I thought with a little surprise and wonder if the wheel belongs to the [Shadow: Wheel] could spin or not.

A few seconds later, my unspoken question was answered for me when another different version of the [Shadow: Wheel] tear through the person that tried to open the coffin.

"The fuck?! I thought [Shadow] supposes to feed on people's psyches, not outright kill them like a bloody roadkill!" I unconsciously shout out my thought at this display and sadly caused all the [Shadow]'s attentions to draw to my shouts.

"Shit!" I did a quick backflip in order to dodge a sneak attack by another type of [Shadow]. This one happens to be a singular stone arm rising from the ground holding a [Large Sword]. A [Shadow: Sword], which one I don't know, but I'm not taking my chance of thinking these [Shadow] are small fry any longer.

Looking at the army of [Shadow] rushing at me while luckily enough; ignoring the people in their coffins since it looks like I'm much better looking meal to these [Shadow] than trying their luck on luring those people our their coffins.

I can't even use my one of my best [Gravity Magic] when there a high risk of destroying all these coffins. Sure, I could kill all the [Shadow] with the cost of the lives inside these countless numbers of coffins. Doesn't mean I'll do it. After all, there is a chance among them is someone I know, who could be their cousin or something.

I've already failed to realize that for the first time in [Dark Hour] and discover a day after that. There are a few people in the same area where the [Dark Hour] happens had suddenly died from a heart attack. Now, this forced me to be cautious around damaging any coffins during a [Dark Hour].

It's a good thing I learned about this early or I could have caused more lives to perish in the future; well, with my knowledge about it instead of letting an accident happen.

 _'I'm just glad no one among those deaths was someone I knew.'_ I use a [Shadow: Giant]'s head as a platform for me to jump so I create some distance away from the army of [Shadow] between me.

With another quick burst of aura enhance once I landed onto one of the cars around me, to perform one more power jump and soar towards the sky; as I begin to get a good enough distance for me to see dozens or so of cars below me.

"[Yatagarasu]!" I called out for my chosen [Persona] as I pull the trigger of my [Evoker] against the side of my head. Summoning my [Persona] before me while giving it a mental command to use one of its [Skill].

 **[Lethargy Circle]:**

 **Active Effect: 50% chance of binding multiple targets' movement for 3 minutes.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Multiple**  
 **Rank: Tier 5**  
 **Cost: Half the [Cost] that required to summon [Yatagarasu] and require [Yatagarasu] to be summoned in order to activate, and [D]: 1%(30AP:Aura Point) per target**

I feel my aura reserve going down a bit faster from having to target multiple [Shadow] flying straight at me.

 _'Man, I'm glad I got that feature to finally show me the exact amount of aura I'm spending.'_ I thought with relief from finally find out the number value of my [Aura Unit Level] instead of a percentage.

I feel my eye twitch of the wasted aura I used on [Lethargy Circle], which failed to work on more than half of the [Shadow] still rushing towards me.

As [Yatagarasu] return back to my Sea of Souls, I put away the [Evoker] and redraw out both my [Mana Gun] while switching back to [Edea Florence] in order for me to use the full power of my [Mana Gun].

Using a bit of [Wind Magic] to create a small platform made out of dense wind for me stand and use to jump when I need to move away. As I begin to fire at the army of [Shadow] continue to charge at me, along with those that were affected by [Lethargy Circle] worn off a few seconds ago while I take down the endless number of [Shadow].

In a matter of minutes, the whole night sky darkens even further with the army of [Shadow] covering the sky with their bodies.

No matter how much [Shadow] I've killed so far. Two more replaced the destroyed ones and afterward, another set of two replaced each of the two I killed. It keeps on going.

"Damn it! What's going on here?! There shouldn't be more than a few dozen of [Shadow] in this area!" I shout in frustration as I killed what would be like my hundred or so [Shadow].

I had enough of having to deal with this army of [Shadow], and notice I'm a good enough distance away from the Highway Road below me and put away the [Mana Gun] in my right hand, to free it for what I'm about to do next.

 **'[Ten Collapse Force]: Third Collapse.'** Instead of holding back with just the first collapse like I usually do in a wide area attack. I'm too pissed off having to deal with an army of [Shadow] out of the blue.

Also, because I'm aiming for a large radius instead of a small one like I did with the Bullheads I destroyed a few days ago at the Docks. Half of my aura reserve disappears instantly as one-fourth of the [Shadow] army disappear from being crushed by the first collapse.

And before the rest of the [Shadow] could continue, the second collapse appears after the first collapse appeared and destroyed another one-fourth of the [Shadow] army. Then, the third and final collapse happen; as there are only one-fourth of the [Shadow] army remain.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" I shout in rage, as [Emotional Stability] begins to loosen for a few seconds from losing more than half of my aura instantly.

 **[Emotional Stability]:**

 **Active Effect: One of [Edea Florence]'s personal [Magic] to keep her emotions in check to prevent her [Magic] from falling in a fight. 50% effect applies to the user.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 5 (Require Persona's Rank: 6 to rank up)**  
 **Cost: [D+]: 1%(40AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

I shook my head from a headache [Edea Florence] had to cause me to snap me out of my unstable mind before her [Emotional Stability] finally went back to help me keep my emotions in check.

 _'Thanks.'_ I gave a mental thanks to my [Persona], who I could hear her let out a sigh of relief within my Sea of Souls.

"Well, I had my month of mental breakdown done." I thought out loud in a calm emotion, "Time for you all to...die."

With an icy glare, that was enough to send stop the army of [Shadow] in their tracks from the sudden change within me.

Putting away the [Mana Gun] from left hand away; freeing both my hands for me to use.

 **'[Destruction Vortex].'** I calmly stare at the army of [Shadow] regains their courage and put double the effort to catch me as I active my personal [Fusion Spell].

 **[Destruction Vortex]: Forth Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: This is a customized fusion of two [Skill] and one [Magic]. As the user draws an immense amount of aura in front of them while using [Gravity Magic] to form a [Gravitational Singularity], which generates a violent vortex that swirls inwards towards the epicenter as it tears away at the environment whilst also putting the user inside a seemingly unreadable pitch-black void. However, this requires a few seconds to start up and would lead the user defenseless during those few seconds. As this [Technique] is meant to be a powerful area attack around the user. Up to 20x the [Gravitational Force]'s size.  
Type: Active|Fusion: [Master Aura Manipulation Mastery], ****[Advanced Unarmed Strikes Mastery], and** **[Kontgarudyne]** **  
Target: Area  
Rank: Tier 4: Power| Tier 5: Control  
** **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 1%** **(15AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level per second**

I put both palms near each other, as I put in all the remaining aura I have left. In a matter of seconds, a small [Gravitational Singularity] formed between my palms and begin to grow in front of me. Which begins to generate a violent vortex that swirls inwards, with me in the center.

Tearing away all the [Shadow] coming near this deadly vortex; drawing in the wind around the area towards me to speed up the vortex and making it grow in size.

3 minutes later*

All but the [Shadow] stayed on the Highway Road didn't die from my [Destruction Vortex] since I still don't have a good enough control over a large range of this [Fusion Spell].

Luckily, these [Shadow] are all small fry and the only reason I had a trouble with the used to be an army of [Shadow] was because of the massive numbers appear out of nowhere and I didn't have anything prepare against a long scale battle. And was plain luck my aura reserve holds enough to use two of my deadly attacks.

So I took care of the rest with my [Mana Gun] with ease from a good distance between the [Shadow] and me.

 **Ding***

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Highway Area)

 **All the remaining [Shadow] are destroyed. [Dark Hour] is over and disappear from the area. [Dark Hour] will no longer appear within this part of the Vale Kingdom.**

 **Due to a selected few have been killed instead of having their minds devour. Those are killed off outside of [Dark Hour]. While the rest of all the victims' mind are restored back to original states and those with the potential to summon their own [Persona] had their memories erased from their time in [Dark Hour] unless an outside source prevents from losing their memories.**

 _'Okay, that's some new information.'_ I thought to myself, as I watch the last effect of my [Destruction Vortex] disappear, along with [Dark Hour]. Taking out a [Grav-Con Talisman] and quickly active, to help me with my landing towards a nearby one of the Highway Road before I use the remaining time on the [Grav-Con Talisman] to boost my speed to get away from being run over by speeding cars.

As I land on the edge of the Highway Road and with the holographic barrier blocking my appearance from the drivers continue on their way to wherever they're heading. And just at the right time before [Grav-Con Talisman] expire and turned into ashes.

 **Boom!***

I slowly turn my head towards below the Highway Road and see team RWBY and Roman in his giant robot begin their battle.

 _'You know what? I'm too tired for this shit and pretty much out of aura.'_ I scowl at the thought about having to help team RWBY with Roman. _'They had already beaten Roman before in canon. They could do it in this world.'_

I decided with my semi-healthy mind to just wait and watch the battling occurring below me.

few minutes later*

From watching from the start to end of the battle going on below the Highway Road. I would have to say it kind of went the same way canon gone. The only difference is that Weiss last longer compared to canon and used the [Glyphs: Time Acceleration] much earlier and on the whole team instead of just Blake.

With the [Training Method] I made Weiss went through over the years; I'm not surprised to see Weiss being able to use her semblance to buff all three of her team members a couple of times without tiring her out too early into the battle. If anything, I would be insulted that Weiss couldn't that at the minimum.

Going by that small smile I saw on Weiss' face before she had to tag out of the battle. I've to say she proud of how well she did in the battle and look like she plans to tell this to the rest of her friends outside of team RWBY.

And now, it's right near the end with Neo blocking the incoming attack from Yang's [Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets] from hitting the defenseless Roman by merely opens her [Pink Umbrella], deflecting the blast entirely.

Roman is getting up from the ground while inspecting the damage around and look annoyed he lost his [Paladin], that he just gained this night, then glance at his suit with a scowl on his face.

"Man, I just got this thing cleaned after what happened last time." Roman growls at team RWBY, but they barely heard him and misunderstood that they destroyed the [Paladin] before Roman could use it for anything dangerous, which is kind of the right reason for Roman being mad, but not the whole reason.

"I'll have you know that getting this thing clean isn't cheap, even when you're a grand thief like myself." Roman growls at team RWBY, much to their surprise that Roman isn't trying to escape and even Neo look back at her partner with curious eyes at the thoughts of why he not asking her to get him out of here.

"Didn't I say to leave my daughter alone?" I heard a familiar voice and a very _deadly_ red blade placed against my neck. I'm exhausted and feeling a bit weak, but I'm not stupid.

"Well, hello. Raven. How your days been lately?" I calmly ask the birth Mother of Yang next to me, who currently threatening me to cut off my head and could successfully do so, with my low aura reserve at the moment.

"I won't repeat myself." Raven growl at me as she presses her [Sword] closer to my neck; knowing that at the moment is the best time for her to strike at my weakest state. "Now...answer me."

 _'Shit! Of all time I had to use too much aura and barely enough just for me be able to move at least and stay conscious.'_ I broke into a cold sweat while Raven is looking at me with killing intent.

"Like I said before. Yang is not involved with anything related to my plans." I continue to respond in a calm voice; however, this caused Raven's rage to grow further. Seeing how the outline of Raven's hair begins to turn into crimson flames.

"I think..." Raven lean over and whisper softly, with her voice filled with rage that just waiting to be release, "You mean, not yet. Am I right?" As she raises her killing intent even more and lead to the drivers coming near us to almost crash into each other for a brief moment of feeling Raven's killing intent.

Luckily, Raven's killing intent's range isn't that far or else team RWBY would have felt it; mostly in Weiss and Blake's case than Ruby and Yang. As Neo forcibly drags Roman away from the area since she instantly felt Raven's killing intent the moment Raven release it.

Before Raven could make her threat; I gave a mental comment to my [Inventory] to place the [Item] I want in my hands and instantly activate it upon the contact of my palms.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper/Formation]**  
 **[Name]: Hypnotizing Formation**  
 **Durability: N/A**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C**  
 **Value: 5000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain a [Formation] within, where the possessor could deploy a dome around the area limit of the [Talisman], where inside the dome would apply an illusion that allows anyone inside the dome to experience an almost real like illusion, but only last for a minute due to the lack of materials added into this [Talisman] to make its effect more powerful and last longer.**

Afterward, I use my last bit of aura to active [Eagle Vision] right after [Hypnotizing Formation] activated and got out of Raven's hold as fast as possible, with the help of another [Grav-Con Talisman].

Sadly, the [Hypnotizing Formation] looks like it only affected Raven for only less than 20 seconds instead of a whole minute.

 _'I'm going to have to purchase better [Material Card] if I wanted to make the [Hypnotizing Formation] be more effective.'_ I didn't stop creating a distance between Raven and me; and even to the point of jumping off the Highway Road and heading below it. Where team RWBY are as well.

If I know Raven over the years; she will not dare come near me when her daughter, Yang, is nearby.

Not a second later after Raven broke through the [Hypnotizing Formation] I placed on her. A wave of an intense feeling of despair begins to raise up within team RWBY's hearts and started to shake in terror.

I could feel Raven glaring at me and trying to kill me with her glare, but failed to, or that what I would have to say when a swirling red portal appear near me with a red blade burst out from the center; aiming to stab me in the heart but end up missing when [Grav-Con Talisman] still in effect to help me dodge Raven's [Sword] thrust.

Before Raven could follow up her attack. Team RWBY notice me; well, Blake did first, then notify the rest about my presence.

"Enma? Why are you here?" Weiss called out to me, as she and the rest of her team walk over to me while looking around the place from feeling killing intent this high, but can't find the person who releases it. She would think it would be me, then again, it doesn't suit my fighting style by releasing killing intent that draws my presence out in the open.

I didn't even spare a peek at Raven's direction when she had to subdue her killing intent once she recognizes the danger of the chance of her daughter see her and send one more glare in my direction before she returns back where she was once before.

"Would you believe me that I was nearby practicing a new [Technique] I created and Roman inside a giant robot pretty much destroyed half the building I was using at the time, then afterward, I decided not to waste my time chasing after Roman since it isn't my business. But, I changed my mind a few minutes later after hearing someone screaming for help and decided this is a good chance for me to get a sucker to pay me a ton of Lien for my service of helping them." I answer in half truth and half made up, that could turn the half truth into a three-fourth of the truth with one-fourth being kept in the dark.

"I'll believe that. Presume that the way Roman demolishes who knows how many other properties he ruined at the time trying to catch up with Sun and Blake here." Weiss snort at me, "Speaking of Sun. Where is he? And Neptune?" Weiss stares at Blake and Yang since Sun and Neptune are their temporary partners.

"Don't know." Yang shrugs at Weiss, with a bemused expression, since she didn't keep an eye on Neptune after throwing Roman off the Highway Road.

"Well, I'm going to head back and get some shut eye. It's getting late now. I'm pretty sure you girls are occupied with stuff and seeing how there's nothing on you girls that look like you're planning on offering for me to sell. So...later." I casually said my farewell as I attempt for my escape while wasting plenty of time for my aura reserve to regenerate itself at a sufficient level for my usage.

Now, before team RWBY could continue to ask me questions I'd not like to answer, even with half truths and quickly run away from them with the help of my aura enhance and the help of another [Grav-Con Talisman], to increase my success in escaping the area.

 _'Let's hope Raven isn't still nearby.'_ I thought with anxiety, as I vanish from the area and head back to the hotel.


	29. Chapter 29: All My Hate!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: All My Hate!**

few days later*

 **Days?: Ordinary Day For Some People**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Library)

"So why aren't you helping out with Jaune's training at the moment?" Momoyo asks Pyrrha in a whisper tone lean on her chair; watching her friends reading their books at the moment.

Pyrrha steadily puts down her book to respond, "He too busy trying to find a date for the incoming dance." Everyone could tell Pyrrha is bemused at this action belong to Jaune. When he is wasting time with something like finding a date to the dance; he could be spending it on improving himself instead and could have just asked a friend to dance with.

"I'm being forced against my will to come to this dance." Izaya gave his input, "Weiss says how it's required for me to attend in order to stop anyone from trying to get her to dance with them or something."

"Suck to be you." Momoyo said dryly, "Also, won't Ironwood be at the dance as well? Won't he try to capture you if he sees you with Weiss?"

Izaya narrow his eyes at Momoyo, but wasn't really glaring at Momoyo and more of glaring off to spare like he glaring at Ironwood himself is in front of him.

"Ironwood wouldn't dare unless he wants to get Ozpin on his case. After all, thanks to my family offer Ozpin some supplies as an exchange for not trying to capture me." Izaya lay his head on the desk while answering Momoyo's question.

"Huh. I guess that solves my unspoken question about why some of us could easily enter Beacon Academy like we're students of this place." Momoyo thought out loud, "Oh yeah, how about you, Pyrrha, got any boy on your mind for your date for the dance?"

Pyrrha blush a little and didn't meet Momoyo's eyes as she quickly put her book in front of her face, even if Momoyo could still see her, but at least she won't be able to see Momoyo instead and that helps a little bit at least.

"Um...ah! Where Em and Shigure?" Pyrrha quickly came up with a topic to switch instead of answering Momoyo's question about who the lucky guy she has a crush on.

Momoyo pointed behind her, "Sucking each other face off like usual when they in the mood." Which caused almost all of us to sigh in annoyance, Izaya mostly than the rest.

If I wasn't too busy tongue kissing Shigure; I would've noticed Pyrrha glaring at us with a pink hue on her checks but didn't stop us since Shigure and I are together. Also, Pyrrha had to get used to this with the many times she found her brother and Shigure kissing each other, with a few times a little bit of touching as well, in many places.

The main cause for this to happen was because Shigure got these ideas from Blake's book: Ninjas of Love. She kept for a few days before returning it back to its owner and caused Pyrrha to be very shy for a couple of days after Shigure lend it to Pyrrha for a few minutes.

And Shigure wanted to try some of the things happen in the book, but end up only to the stage of kissing before we could even take our clothes off, thanks to multiple outside forces trying to stop us.

Luckily, Shigure loves the feeling of kissing and have enough willpower to stop right there until we get the right moment for our first special time together. Since it looks like our friends won't allow it or we're too busy with other things that we required to do so.

So we just have to do with the kissing only; well, sometimes with foreplay is involved, we tend to get excited in those days.

Pretty much, I'm providing Blake any kind of [Tuna] related dishes as a thanking gift for getting Shigure more interesting in the opposite sex. And yesterday, Blake even got Shigure a copy of her own Ninjas of Love and the next volume as well in order to bribe Shigure to ask me to make more food for her. Not like I'm complaining.

"Man, after Shigure got that book. She has been sticking to Enma even more than usual." Momoyo glance behind her back, then look back at Pyrrha, who still staring at Shigure and me making out with each other for a few minutes now.

"Could you blame her? She already 17 years old and now of all time she begins to get interested in the opposite sex." Izaya replied with amusement, "I'm thinking Pyrrha over here is imaging kissing her crush as we speak."

"Wah?! I-I-I don't kn-now what you are talking about. Excuse me, I have a class to go to." Pyrrha's face turns bright red before she excuses herself in order to make an escape or else both Izaya and Momoyo would tease her even more. As Pyrrha quickly gather all her stuff before she speeds walk out of the Library.

I stop to regain my breath while Shigure pouts at me for stopping; Shigure didn't look like she minds one bit and took out her copy of Ninjas of Love to continue where she left off.

"Did you have to tease her?" Momoyo stares at Izaya with a smirk, to show she is also amused by the way Pyrrha acted.

"I see the chance and I took it." Izaya answer then gets up from his seat before he walks away, "Anyway, I got to meet up with Weiss. Good luck on finding a date, Momoyo."

Momoyo scowls at Izaya for reminding her how she has to find a date for the dance, but the thing is that she doesn't have to worry about finding when countless guys rush over to ask her. The problem is the way the guys look at her body and she is disgusted.

"Are you two going...never mind." Momoyo was about to snap at Shigure and I since we're the only one left beside Momoyo in the area. Only to discover, to find her friends stopped kissing each other already without her notice.

"Hmm...so...this...what is...next." Both Momoyo and I heard Shigure mumble to herself as she continues reading her book.

"Okay then. Let head to Pyrrha's combat class. I think it around half an hour from now when it will start. And I managed to get Ozpin to allow me to face a few students for a match." Momoyo didn't accept a no for an answer and is already dragging both Shigure and I before we could even say anything.

few hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Park)

After Momoyo managed to drag both Shigure and me to Glynda's classroom, where we watched a few matches between students of Beacon and students from the different Academy came to Beacon for the Vytal Festival Tournament.

And finally, we finished watching Pyrrha single-handed defeat team CRDL by herself without any of her team members' help.

Which Glynda congrats Pyrrha's performance, then inform the whole classroom about how we have enough time for one more sparring match as she looks around at the observing students.

Now, this is the part in canon where Glynda would call out on Blake, then Mercury would volunteer in Blake's place. This didn't happen at all and Glynda didn't once look at Blake and Mercury thinking about it before he raises his hand.

However, Momoyo didn't look like she wants to watch a fight but to be a participant in the sparring match and replaced Pyrrha's spot once Mercury volunteer himself to face against Pyrrha. It's just too bad Momoyo is present at the time and Pyrrha knew Momoyo's characteristic that she will have her revenge if Pyrrha decides to not allow this.

The fight, if it could be called one, was over in a single minute where Momoyo defeats Mercury and that was Momoyo holding back half of her strength, but sadly, wasn't enough to make the match last longer since Momoyo literally punched Mercury through a wall. Leading Mercury's aura only a sliver away from being completely emptied and end up out cold afterward.

I was pretty sure Glynda knew this would happen since it already happens a few times when Momoyo wanted in the sparring matches against the students belong to Beacon or another academy. This caused rumors about Momoyo, which dissolved after discovering who Momoyo is and made Momoyo's frustrated once she realizes there weren't any strong opponents among the students after finding out most of them are too intimidated by Momoyo's reputation to even dare come near her.

While those that tried to test their luck on Momoyo, but not towards winning, but a chance to get a feeling or two of Momoyo's body. Of course, Momoyo finds this amusing and annoyed towards the male students; however, once Momoyo faced a female opponent.

It became a flirting game for Momoyo to see if she could get her opponent to quit without having to fight her unless she deems them strong enough to face her without being defeated with a few attacks from her, even when she held back most of the time.

I didn't feel like watching Momoyo facing against students from different kingdoms and walk out of the classroom, with Shigure following after me.

Afterward, we just walk around Vale to see if anything catches our interest. Once it started getting dark. We arrived at the same park where we first met with both team RWBY and JNPR.

Where we enjoy each other company by sitting on a good sturdy branch, that could hold up both our body' weight.

So far, we continue to stare at the broken moon while cuddling in the comfort of each others presence. I made sure to equip [Accelerator] to repel the cold wind of the night around our little space.

Neither Shigure and I spoke to each other this whole time. Not like we needed to as we known each other long enough to understand one of another without speaking at all.

My eyes narrow and gain a glint of steel, as I turn to my right while activating [Eagle Vision] to find out who was spying on us a second ago.

Sadly, much to my disappointment. The person who was hiding had already escaped my [Eagle Vision]'s range before I could find who they are and it was pretty much on pure luck I managed to even sense their location before they escaped.

"Did you managed to see the appearance of our spy?" I ask Shigure while looking around the area, but nothing besides the bugs around us.

"Yes, the...person...is female...and...have...pink...and...brown hair...that's all...I could...see...sorry." Shigure's [Detection] ability is much higher than mine and I have [Eagle Vision], but then again, it takes time to deploy while Shigure only needs a second or less to detect the spy. I wasn't that surprised to find out that Neo of all person was spying on us.

"Well, no use worrying about that person. Let's enjoy ourselves just a bit more." I said to Shigure and held her a bit closer. Shigure didn't say anything to me and rest her head on my shoulder as she enjoys watching the broken moon with me for the rest of the night.

 **Days?: Dance or Fight or Neither?**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Temporary Dance Building)

"You do realize someone is currently trying to hack into the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, right?" Izaya asks me, as he looks at his scroll with a boredom expression.

"And how do you know this?" I slowly turn my head to my friend, who didn't look up from his scroll.

"I have my ways." Izaya continues to speak in a casual tone and finally took his eyes off his scroll once he heard Weiss called for him to come down to dance with her.

I didn't get the chance to ask Izaya if he had hacked into the Beacon Academy's database to see through the hidden spy cameras when Izaya left to dance with his fiancee.

 _'Well, since Pyrrha is still here at Beacon Academy. I may as well help out by stopping Cinder, I guess.'_ I thought dryly, as I slowly blend in with the surroundings and once my [Eagle Vision] shows me no one is paying attention to me at all, including the hidden cameras in this Dance Building. Where I begin to sneak off without letting anyone, but a selected few, know I disappeared from the Dance Building.

However, before I could. I heard something that sends rage throughout my body. I quickly turn around and found a group of students making fun of Shigure because of the way she keeps on pausing in her sentence and the way she dresses for the dance.

Now, usually, this is where Shigure would attack them if they were somewhere other than here, where everyone, including the teachers that could and will take her down for attacking students belong to their academies while she isn't even a student, to begin with.

From just seeing this alone without any teachers stopping this group of students from making fun of Shigure is making my blood boil.

Of course, I could have blamed this on my friends too for not helping Shigure, but I can't. Izaya is busy dancing with Weiss and the other couples around them are blocking their views of Shigure.

Momoyo had a group of students, mostly girls, that are talking to her and also blocking her view as well, with those students surrounding her.

Pyrrha on the hand is currently laughing at Jaune, who wearing a white dress for some reason I can't remember why in canon and I honestly don't want to know anyway.

So my friends and little sister are not at fault, but the teachers of these students that just stand there and watch like there isn't anything wrong with this picture.

I abandon my plan of stopping Cinder from implanting the virus and walk over to Shigure.

Didn't even take me a minute to reach them and stand in front of the surprise Shigure as everyone nearby glance over us to see what's going on.

' _Once again. Beacon Academy's staffs don't stop bullying. Didn't stop faunus from being bullied and now it's human as well. Well, this is what Beacon mention about equality. Equality in bullying without getting help. Then again, this is a combat school too.'_ I send a glare towards those staff members that choose to do nothing but watch.

Not even bother to listen to this group of students in front of me, whose verbal bully my fiancee. As I activate [Evil Smile], sending terror throughout everyone's bodies just by looking at my smile.

 **[Evil Smile]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts [Fear] to all targets by the sight of the user's smile.  
** **Type: Active  
** **Target: Multiple  
** **Rank: Tier 2: Target (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
** **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D-]: 4%(80AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

At first, when I got this [Debuff Magic], I didn't know why the [Evil Smile] had a minimum [Cost] until I tested it out on someone back then by injecting more aura into [Evil Smile]. Well, in some cases a few heart attacks were the result, depending on the target and the amount of aura I had to waste.

So it's not surprising that when everyone is frozen in their spots, well, those that are close enough to see me with my [Evil Smile] activated.

Now is the best time to make a good comeback towards these students for daring to bully my future wife, but I suck at that and decided to avenge Shigure by getting them back later in the future, or just after this dance when the teachers are gone.

Anyone could tell I'm very mad right now and they couldn't even speak up without stuttering too much that no one could tell what they're saying. Furthermore, the feeling of [Fear] begins to grow as [Evil Smile] increase its effect of inflicting more [Fear] by increase my aura output into this [Debuff Magic].

I stop using [Evil Smile] once Shigure let me know that it's enough by gently holding my left hand with both of her hands as she looks at me with a small smile, to show how happy that I came to her rescue. Even when she could take care of it on her own with ease.

Shigure didn't need to ask me anything and just pull me away from everyone's sights, but not before I send them another [Evil Smile] for a few seconds to scare them silly, including the teachers that didn't do a thing to help.

Though, I could have sworn Ozpin was looking at me as if he knew something about me that no one but my group should know at all.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus)

"Are you okay, Shigure?" I quietly ask her, as she pulls me outside of the Dance Building and outside with the smell of cool fresh air of the night.

Shigure nods her head, "I'm fine...thank you." Then hug me, which I return and a few seconds later. We separate each other. This gives me a good view of Shigure's dress and I can figure out why some of those students targeted Shigure out of the others in the Dance Building.

Because only Shigure is the one wearing a red kimono that is knee length with a slit up to the side; it's decorated with a light floral pattern. She pair's a obi that is light colored with polka dots, sock, and sandals with the kimono. Also, Shigure let her hair down as well.

Out of everyone, Shigure is the only dress like this and from what Momoyo told me a few days back, that it is Shigure's Mother who sent this for Shigure to wear for the dance. And I have to thank her for this, because how beautiful Shigure is right now.

"Want me to get the others to come with us to Vale or just us alone?" I ask Shigure while continue to keep my guard up with [Advanced Detection Mastery] in the case of someone trying to eavesdrop on us. Of course, Shigure could easily detect anyone hidden in the background with ease.

I'm pretty much doing this in a way for me to be prepared for a fight if needed.

Shigure tilts her head to the side as she continues to look at me with her expressionless face, then glanced back at the building being used for the dance and back to me.

"Just us...alone." Shigure smile at me, then begins to lead me towards somewhere around the area.

I got a small text from Izaya and Momoyo, which I quickly replied with a few words when I notice where Shigure is taking me and saw the look on Shigure's face that I begin to always remember for the past few days now. Because that is the face that Shigure is planning for our fun time, even if we're outside in the open.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Unknown Garden)

It didn't even take long before Shigure and I reached the same spot we mostly used for us to experiment, something I love to do, for the past few days when no one is looking for us.

Quickly, I took out two [Item] that I made recently just for this kind of situation and activate them right away.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Soundless Field Talisman: 30 Meters**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (1% per 5 minute usage time)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: D++**  
 **Value: 1000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor only require to place this [Talisman] onto any surface to activate it and everything inside the field of the [Talisman]'s effect takes place would become soundless towards the outside of the [Talisman]'s range. Also, just by taking the [Talisman] off the surface that was placed on. Will deactivate the [Talisman]'s effect and could be reused later if possible.**

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Avoid Field Talisman: 30 Meters**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (1% per 5 minute usage time)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: D+++**  
 **Value: 2000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor only require to place this [Talisman] onto any surface to activate it and everything inside the field of the [Talisman]'s effect takes place would force anything to avoid it. But, a few could overcome this effect if strong enough. Also, just by taking the [Talisman] off the surface that was placed on. Will deactivate the [Talisman]'s effect and could be reused later if possible.**

Of course, these two [Talisman] would be very helpful in some battles. And this incoming battle is required both of these [Talisman] right away.

 **(Light Lemon: Skip This If You Want)**

Once Shigure watches me in the silence of placing these two [Talisman], then this is where Shigure begins with taking off her obi and allow me to see more skin than I usually do.

However, Shigure didn't allow her kimono to drop and left it on while allowing me to see her wearing a pink triangle bra and thong lingerie set. Instead of taking those off herself; Shigure slowly walks over to me and gently push me to the ground before she straddles on me, then kiss me on the lip.

 _'Not going to lie. But, I'm sooooo glad that it Shigure of all people, who is my fiancee.'_ I begin my first battle of tongues with Shigure and whoever win or lose doesn't matter to me one bit at all. I'm just happy to have one with Shigure.

Both Shigure and I stop for a moment to catch our breath while we look at each other. Compare to Shigure as a child when I first saw her and to now. Shigure became a beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts.

As Shigure lean in for a kiss once more while this time; Shigure also begins to grind herself against the raging erection, that's dying to be released from its prison to find paradise right in front of it with only a thin leather blocking it.

Just by the feeling alone is enough to make us, even more, aroused than before. Since we've never managed to get this part so far.

While we continue to kiss and Shigure grinds against me; I unhook Shigure's bra strap as she removed my black tie already. Not before long after we separate in order for us to continue to remove each other clothes. One by one until both of us are half naked.

With Shigure only have her loose kimono hanging on her elbows now, along with her socks and sandals on while at my end; just my black dress pants and kept my shoe on.

Shigure completely pushes me on the ground, then straddled me once, but this time with her putting her butt onto my face and unzip my pants to pull out my cock for her to see for the first time. Slowly, Shigure wraps her right hand around my cock before she leans over close look at it before deciding if she should lick it at first or not.

But, before Shigure could do anything further; she let out a moan and her right hand tighten and try to close her legs unconsciously when I begin to lick her pussy that's just dripping wet right before she pretty much shoves her pussy straight into my face.

"Ah...ah...ah~" Shigure's legs begin to widen as Shigure started to moan out my name, "Enma...Enma...Enma."

Shigure starts giving me a handjob while feeling this surprising pleasure of having her pussy being licked alone that better than she could imagine from the book she read.

 **(Light Lemon: End)**

 **Rumble***

Right before Shigure could give me a blowjob that she planning to do just in a few seconds later instead of just licking it. The ground shook and if we weren't laying on the ground already. We would have fallen over from losing our balance.

Well, this pretty much ruins the moment and I could feel my boner dying while Shigure let out a small whine, to show she clearly was planning to go all the way tonight.

"I...even...ask...Mother...for this...outfit...just to...try...the scene...from...the...book." Shigure whispers to me in a sad tone, then get off my face and help me get up.

Shigure glance at my expose cock in the open, then let out a sigh since her heart was pretty much ready and she doesn't know if she could try again until we leave Vale. Because for some reason, our first time can't be in the Vale Kingdom at all.

Both Shigure and I vow to eliminate whatever caused the ground to shake as we put our clothes back on. Afterward, I grab my two [Talisman] since they weren't used that long and could be reused later.

 _'I bet it Cinder since the tower is nearby this area. I swear you're going to wish you had sent someone else to do this task in your place. So this way my wrath wouldn't be targeting you so early.'_ I mentally placing Cinder Fall further on top of my mental list of targets need to be killed the first chance I get, with top priority if there are multiple targets are in the same area.

 _'I almost had sex with Shigure.'_ I mentally cry to myself at denying the chance of having sex with Shigure, not that I can't just resume back to having sex when it looks like Shigure isn't in the mood to continue with the foreplay she really wanted to try a sex scene from the book.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Temporary Dance Building)

"Hey, Enma! Shigure! Where did you guys go?" Yang walk up to us once she saw the couple walking back in.

Shigure didn't say a word to Yang, but instead, give Yang a cold glare that sends a shiver down Yang's back and took a step back.

I keep up a stoic face, as I place my right hand on Yang's left shoulder as I activate [Evil Touch].

 **[Evil Touch]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts [Fear] to a single target on contact.  
** **Type: Active  
** **Target: Single  
** **Rank: Tier 1 (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
** **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D-]: 2%(40AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

Not a second later after [Evil Touch] activated; Yang's skin paled further than natural skin color already is and froze on the spot.

"Not a good time." I deactivate [Evil Touch] as I pat Yang's shoulder before leaving the terrifying Yang behind us since [Evil Touch]'s applied [Fear] onto Yang and I didn't continue to supply the [Debuff Magic]. So, Yang could overcome this [Fear] sooner or later by herself without having [Evil Touch] continue to stack down more [Fear].

 _'Meh, I'll count this a small payback for trying to capture Shigure, Izaya, and me without getting to know us.'_ I thought to myself.

I notice Ironwood walking towards us, but stop instantly once I use [Evil Smile] on him before both Shigure and I continue our walk back towards our group.

Finally, we arrive just in time when team JNPR finishes their synchronized dance together as the students cheer them on.

Izaya and Weiss notice us once they took their eyes off team JNPR, then walk straight towards us and found out something wrong. Both of them share a look with each other before they look back at their fellow arranged marriage couple.

"Well, someone looks mad. Did something happen while I left you alone?" Izaya asks me, with curiosity in his voice, which Weiss wanted to know as well, but kept her mouth shut for a few seconds to see how this goes.

I glare at Izaya, then let out a sigh while lowering my head as Shigure rub my back in comfort. "I got cockblocked by something that caused the ground to shake. Made the mood disappear instantly." I growl at Izaya and Weiss, causing them to take a step back since they knew by the tone of my voice how I was very excited to happen and that Shigure had been reading Ninjas of Love for days.

A girl who didn't have any sexual thoughts throughout her life until she got her hand on a little book called the Ninjas of Love; which included some steamy scenes, that made Shigure wanted to try out. And I'm not going to say no to a sexy ninja, who would do some kinky experiments. Well, some I would have to say no, though.

"Okay, that's something to be mad about. Dang man, even I would be piss if someone interrupted me with my alone time with Weiss." Izaya understood how annoying getting cockblock is, then let out a chuckle when a red face Weiss stomp his foot for making a comment that could be misunderstood by others.

"We're...going to...head back...to...rest..." Shigure said to Weiss before she pulls me towards Pyrrha to bring with us. Since today is when Pyrrha wanted to stay over the night with us.

"Kay, I'll be sure to get Momoyo later then. Night." Izaya wave his hand at us, then lean over to his fiancee and ask her a question in a whisper tone, "Think our sexual life going to be bad as theirs?"

"I'd hope not. I've seen and heard what happen to them for a whole week already and if that's going to happen to us. I'll have to say we should be out of Vale Kingdom if we ever want to go all the way." Weiss whispers back, with a hint of pity and fear of this happening to her love life.

"I just hope the death counts won't be high like before when something pissed of Nikos." Izaya said to Weiss, causing her to snort at him.

"Which one?" Weiss asks in a humorous tone since she knew how the Nikos twin are like when they get mad and led countless of problems, but with a different set of problems for each Nikos.

"Mostly Enma than Pyrrha." Izaya answer without a thought, as he leads Weiss to the dance floor for one more dance for the night.

"If the news doesn't report any deaths tomorrow in the morning. I'll be surprised on how he made the friends and family not noticing the disappearing of the fools, who stopped Enma and Shigure their first special time and those that tried to stop them from getting their revenge." Weiss said dryly, as she allowed Izaya to lead her to the dance floor.


	30. Chapter 30: The Game Has Just Begin!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: The Game Has Just Begin!**

two days later*

 **Days?: To Help or Not To Help?**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Park)

"Are you guys still mad about what happened at the dance? I mean, come on, get over it. There is still more chance in the future." Jaune said to both Shigure and me, as we continue to do our own things while Jaune and his team are hanging out with my group.

And Jaune is trying to get us to cheer up since he wanted to help Pyrrha's brother out because this is a good chance to get some brownie points for this.

"Jaune. I think you should stop." Pyrrha said to her partner in a gentle tone while sweating a little as she quickly stops Jaune before he digs his grave further with the way it's going.

Jaune look at his partner with a confuse look on his face and wonder why she trying to stop him from getting on her brother's good side.

"Anyway, don't you guys have a mission to go at the moment?" Momoyo asks team JNPR, with the way time is going. They're going to be late for their flight to reach their mission's location and end up failing it if they don't get a move on right now.

"We'll head out a few hours from now. For some reason, our mission ends up being misinformed and had to be rescheduled for our own Bullhead to take us." Ren explains their reason why they aren't in a hurry to leave at the moment.

"Besides~! What could possibly go wrong at a time like this?" Nora gave everybody a big, bright smile; however, this didn't brighten up our mood and if anything Nora just did. She made the whole thing worst with the words she just spoke out.

"Please tell me she didn't just say that." Izaya looks at everyone, with a twitchy eye and slowly look around for the incoming storm about to come.

"What I say?" Nora looks very confuse right now and look at Izaya, to see if he would explain his reason why he annoyed with what she said a few seconds ago.

 **Boom!***

Out of nowhere, we hear a loud explosion occur just a few blocks away from our current location. Where we begin to hear the scream of civilians along with the roars of grimm inside the City of Vale.

"Pretty sure that's what made Izaya annoyed. Also, what should we do?" Ren said dryly before he looks at Jaune for what to do since he is the leader of the team he in, with Pyrrha and Nora glance at Jaune as well.

Shigure, Momoyo, Izaya, and I shared a look before we rush over towards the place that should be where the battle is taking place.

(Vale: Vale City: Central)

"You know; I feel like this is going to be a thing in the Vale Kingdom. Sure, Mistral Kingdom got its ups and downs. But, I have never seen grimm managed to enter the place beside the ones that stayed in a selected few parts. After all, they've been there already since who knows how long." Momoyo said to everyone while she grabbed a Beowolf's head and freeze it the thing solid, then crush it with her bare hand.

Killing the Beowolf without much effort as Momoyo did the same once more to any grimm she could get her hands on.

Izaya weaves around a bunch of Boarbatusks with ease as he allows the grimm to pass him where Shigure is waiting for them and calmly wait for the moment to strike.

A silver blur appears, as Shigure strike with a powerful horizontal slash against the Boarbatusks and scatter to pieces, where those parts have already begun to evaporate.

Shigure didn't stop after her killing blow; and launches multiple [Shuriken] at once with her left hand alone, with her aim towards an Ursa that's about to attack an unarmed civilian.

Shigure's [Shuriken] stuck the Ursa's back legs, causing it to fall to the ground and giving Izaya the chance to finish it off with a quick slash to the neck after cutting both Ursa's eyes to blind it to decrease the chance of it manage to attack him while he kills it.

I pull out my [Combat Knife], which I used to block a Creep's claw, that tried to sneak attack me, then I grab a hold of said claw that is also the hind-limb that is inverted at the knee joints, heavily akin to an ostrich and give a good twist.

Forcing the Creep to fall to the ground on its side as I shove my [Combat Knife] under its mask and drag it off the ground before I slam it against the ground once more and pull out another [Combat Knife] to cut both the Creep's hind-limbs, crippling it. As I leave it alone to die while hunting down other grimm nearby.

Of course, this was to hide the plain sight of everyone when I use [Konttera] to create an [Earth Spike], which I used to pierce throughout the whole body of the Creep. Killing it instantly in hidden sight as I quickly use [Konttera] to remove the [Earth Spike].

 **[Konttera]:**

 **Active Effect: A greater control/manipulation over [Earth]'s size, shape, density, and [Subelement] belong to [Earth].  
Type: Active  
Target: Area  
Rank: Tier 4: Control (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: [E-]: 32%** **(160AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level per use and 1%** **(5AP:Aura Point)** **per second**

I send out an axe kick to throw a Boarbatusk straight into the ground, then throw my [Combat Knife] to my left and implanted itself into a nearby King Taijitu's right eye that belongs to the white head one, causing it to shriek in pain as it wildly slam all over the place before it got killed by both Shigure and Momoyo.

I notice more Beowolves and Boarbatusks are the two common grimm among the army of grimm entering the kingdom. Activating [Moonlight Step] to help me out to take care of these small fry without having to use one of my massive destruction [Technique] I've created over the years.

 **[Moonlight Step]: Third Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: Covering the user's body in a pale blue light, as a result, the fusion of three [Skill], where one gained incredible speed and strength.  
Type: Active|Fusion: [Master Aura Manipulation Mastery], [Master Movement Mastery], and [Master Evasion Mastery]  
Target: Self  
** **Rank: N/A  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 5%** **(75AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level x the increase speed and strength of user's base form per second**

 _'Pyrrha. Weiss. You two owe me so much for revealing myself to the people of Vale Kingdom.'_ I'm not really mad at the fact, that part of my hidden side that act as my alter ego in Mistral Kingdom's lower section is close to being revealed to the world. But still, just annoyed that I could have sex with Shigure and Cinder had to ruin it.

Not a single Beowolves and Boarbatusks was left after I finished them off within a minute. Everyone, but a selected few, couldn't believe their eyes at what just happen in front of them. A few seconds a blue light flash across the whole area and the grimm started to explode once a blue light figure pass by them.

30 minutes later*

A few minutes later during into the battle with the grimm. Reinforcement arrives just to see more than half the army of grimm already killed by my group, along with team RWBY and JNPR, whose just arrived much earlier than the reinforcement.

Afterward, team CFVY, the Beacon staffs, and the Ironwood's army wipe out the remaining grimm. Furthermore, this was my cue to stop using [Moonlight Step] and help the others out by using my old [Colt M1911A1 Pistol] to deal the finishing blow to nearby grimm, with [Ice Dust Round].

After wiping out the remaining grimm; Glynda seals the giant holes in the middle of the area, preventing more grimm from entering the city.

Before I could greet team RWBY and ask them if they found anything interesting during their mission, when a swirling red portal appears behind me; and an arm came out of it and grab the back of my vest, then pull me in the swirling red portal right in front of everyone's sight.

This would have surprised and cause panic among my group, but they didn't look like it fazes them one bit. If anything, they look around the area to find where Raven is at the moment. Since there are always a resistances placed on powerful semblance. Rather, it is a small one with the price in aura cost or something else to activate them.

(Vale: Vale City: Central: Unknown Building: Roof)

I send out a back kick towards Raven, who had to let go of me in order to dodge and she didn't want to block a kick that could easily break through a steel wall with ease. This means Raven had to give up on the chance of attacking my back and took a few steps back away from me as she stares at me with cold eyes.

"So is there a reason why you pull me away from my business without my permission?" I ask Raven in a casual tone and notice I'm just a few blocks away from where I was a few seconds ago.

Raven didn't say anything for a few minutes, which is pretty much a thing with her every time I meet up with her. Quiet for a few minutes, then speak like always.

"I require your help." Raven finally said something to me, and boy was that something I would never have heard from Raven own mouth and the way she said it. Sound like she rather stabs herself with her own [Odachi] than ask for my help when she knows what kind of thing I always ask as my fee for my service.

"And you couldn't have come to me to ask instead of dragging me over here?" I ask with disbelief, but the way Raven is glaring at me; pretty sure she would rather not get my help if she had done it in front of a crowd and did this instead by kidnapping me from my group.

"Look." Raven let out a sigh of annoyance, "This pain me more than it to you right now. But...I need your help; well, more like your girlfriend help with her medical skills. One of my tribe members caught some unknown diseases and your group is the only I could trust at least, compared to the other groups I know."

I raise an eyebrow at Raven, "And you couldn't ask Shigure yourself?" Now, this doesn't surprise me one bit at all since Shigure is a hard person for talk to when you're not that well acquainted with her, which makes it much harder to those who tried to ask for Shigure's help or make a deal with Shigure herself instead of someone among my group in Shigure's place.

Raven gave me a "are you kidding with me?" look for asking something that I should already know the answer to, but nonetheless, I asked anyway just for the heck of it.

"Fine. But you remember my fee right? Or in Shigure's case, her fee." I didn't pull out my scroll to call Shigure and the others just yet because I wanted to know if Raven would be able to pay Shigure's fee for her service.

The way Raven look at me with annoyance and disdain; show me that she is able to pay the fee, but feel like she wasted so much time by going through countless problems to get it in the first place and then have to give it away as a payment.

However, before Raven could answer my question if she could pay the fee, when she went stiff for a moment before she spins around to parry away multiple [Shuriken], with the aim for her vital points.

"Hey, Shigure. Glad you could make it." I said to my fiancee, who nodded in my direction before she sends a cold glare at Raven for kidnapping me out of the blue.

"Tch." Raven click in frustration of being found much earlier than she thought and begin to see Shigure more of a threat as she continues to discover how well trained Shigure is, to find this exact location so fast.

"So Raven, since Shigure is here now. Do you want us to come with you now or later?" I ask Raven while tightening my grip on my [Combat Knife] in the case I have to face Raven with Shigure if she decided now is the time to go.

After all, who knows where Raven's tribe is currently at and what kind of trap waiting for us.

Raven narrowed her eyes at me while glancing at Shigure every few seconds now, then place her mask back on and draw out [Odachi] to create her swirling red portal. As she walks towards to, with her back turn to us, but neither Shigure or I moved a single step.

"I'll contact you in a week from now while the Vytal Festival takes place." Raven said to us before she enters her swirling red portal and disappears from the area after finishing her business here.

"You okay?" Shigure walks over to me while putting her [Nodachi] away, as she checks me for any injury and even pulls out her scroll to check my aura meter to see if I lost some aura during the time Raven kidnapped me.

"Yup. Did you hear what Raven said a few minutes ago or you just got here?" I ask Shigure since I mainly pay attention to Raven more instead of checking my surroundings like always. After all, once you lose sight of Raven; she could be anywhere.

Shigure shook her head, and give me a small smile once she finishes checking my well-being and didn't find injury at all.

"Well, let's head back before someone ask an unwanted question." I said to Shigure before we begin to rush back to the same spot before I was kidnapped by Raven.

next day*

 **Days?: Intel Gathering**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club)

The music is loud, the people shouting so loud just to let the person next to them, to hear them over the shouting from the others around them. Hidden criminals making shady deals from the background and the DJ wear a giant black bear mascot head for some reason while playing who know how many songs so far.

Now, what am I doing here when I could be with either my fiancee, sister, and friends; well, I had to get some information from Junior that's all.

"So what do you want?" Junior look at me with narrow eyes and tense a little while the cold sweat going down his forehead as he stared at me.

"I heard a little rumor about how someone is trying to find something, that's pretty rare. And I do mean really rare as in _alive_." I said the last word in a cold tone, causing anyone nearby to shiver from listening.

Junior straightens his back and put away the empty cup he was cleaning to calm down his nerve. "I have no clue what you're talking about. If there's anything else you need at the moment. Please ask now before I've to ask you to leave."

I could tell Junior really wish he was anywhere but here at the moment because he knew who he dealing with and know his chance of staying alive depend on me.

"I see..." I spoke softly, and this cause Junior to shake in [Fear] and slowly back away from me. Also, those that still kept on listening onto my conversation with Junior begin to shake in terror and couldn't even move if they wanted. As I've activated [Evil Voice] a few seconds ago before I spoke out.

 **[Evil Voice]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts [Fear] to all targets that listen to the user's voice.  
Type: Active  
Target: Multiple  
Rank: Tier 3: Target (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D-]: 8%(160AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

"I guess we've to find a different method to agree on, so I could get the information I want from you, Junior." I continue to use [Evil Voice] while I speak to Junior, who looks like he about to collapse any moment now.

I turn off [Evil Voice] before some get a heart attack, even if the chance is really low or the person has a weak heart, to begin with. Now, that [Evil Voice] is deactivated and I stop speaking; Junior took a deep breath to calm down but failed to do so when he falls to his knees.

I lean over the counter to get a good look at Junior, who is trying to stand up, but fail every time because of his hands and legs are shaking too much for him to get back up.

"So, are you going to give me what I want? Or should I ask my friend here to get it out of ya?" I ask Junior as I point to my right with my thumb and let Junior see Shigure cleaning one of her [Katana].

Of course, no one knows it is Shigure but me since both of us are in our alter ego disguise; well, more like our new uniform I created a few years back to hide our real appearance by just wearing it.

 **[Item Type]: [Magical Cloths/Uniform]**  
 **[Name]: Arcana Uniform**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Cloths)|100%/100% (Aura storage)**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: B**  
 **Value: 75000 System Point**  
 **Description: An [Item] that [Edea Florence] invented herself, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on aura and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses area:**  
 **[Memory-lapse Fibers]: Most people won't notice the wearer unless they purposely attract the individual's attention. This won't work on high tier beings or fellow members, who wear the same uniform.**  
 **[Class Selection]: The uniform grades the wearer based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. (D-Class: Gray, C-Class: Green, B-Class: Blue, A-Class: Black, S-Class: White)**  
 **[Protection]: The clothing offers low tier protection against attacks that are both physical and aura based.**  
 **[Repair Feature]: It will repair itself using aura stored within it. 1%AS = 1% (Cloths)**  
 **[Emblem]: Every A/S-Class member is attributed with a unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities.**

Thanks to these [Arcana Uniform] I had [Edea Florence]'s help with creating them; being the creator themselves pretty much a big plus in my book and a bit pricey to create too. So, even then, a selected few in my group could wear these. Being strong or not wouldn't allow just anyone we could trust with these [Arcana Uniform].

After tweaking it a little and allowing one to check one's aura reserve level, along with how fast one's aura regenerates and other stuff to determine the [Class Selection].

Not going overboard with a brand new appearance with these [Arcana Uniform]. Well, more like I was too lazy at the time and didn't want to keep on making new uniform every time someone wanted to update their whole outfits. So I just made them into a haori like the one from Bleach that Captains wear over their usual black Shinigami clothes, with the number of their division on the back inside the Gotei 13 symbol, but I replace the number with [Emblem].

What can I say; I like it. Also, Pyrrha, Shigure and Momoyo like them too, but for some reason, Izaya doesn't like them at all but still wear them since he was outvoted by the rest and it became our group's uniform to wear every time we go on a mission or require for us to wear them.

So when Junior look over to Shigure, who is wearing a white color version of the [Arcana Uniform] have made him pale in fright once he realizes there is one of our core members here.

The reason why Junior not paling further from seeing me with Shigure. Is because my [Arcana Uniform] isn't the color white, but black instead. And this isn't because my aura reserve isn't in the [A: Aura Unit Level] range like some people I know. Just a few factors are included into the [Arcana Uniform] that allow mine to be black instead of being the color blue for [B-Class].

Of course, the [Arcana Uniform] will instantly change to [S-Class: White] the moment I equip [Edea Florence]. Which is why Junior is caution with me since my [Arcana Uniform] just shows me just close to the top by a rank behind. However, after seeing Shigure, Junior knew he would be killed right away if he doesn't answer in the next few seconds.

After all, almost everyone heard about my group and are easily recognized thanks to these [Arcana Uniform] that only we could make; well, I can make thanks to [Edea Florence]'s knowledge to make one.

"Hold up! No need to be so hasty! I'll answer the best I can!" Junior is already sweating at the very beginning and now he pretty much drenched in his own cold sweat. As he quickly comes up with other excuses to escape this situation alive.

"Enough stalling. I want answers. Talk." I glare at Junior, but he couldn't see it due to my [Arcana Uniform]'s [Memory-lapse Fiber]'s effect of forcing Junior not being able to remember my face at all. But, he could feel the glare at least.

 _'Honestly, I already know Cinder is at Beacon Academy, but I don't have evidence that she after the half power of the Fall Maiden.'_ I thought dryly since even both Izaya and Momoyo wouldn't believe me if I was to tell them that Cinder Fall is trying to get a fairy tales' power that pretty much magical.

Well, more like they won't believe me that someone managed to steal away the current Maiden of their power, even if it's just half the power of the Maiden. Sure, they won't completely dismiss it since some fairy tales contain truths within them.

After all, with the stuff, we discover in the lower section of the Mistral Kingdom. Pretty much open both Izaya and Momoyo's eyes to the hidden side of Remnant.

Only Shigure, and maybe Pyrrha, would completely believe me since they know I can use [Magic], which the Four Maidens are known for in their fairy tales; well, in elemental [Magic] belong to their seasons.

"ALL I KNOW IS THAT ROMAN IS THE ONE WORKING FOR THE PERSON YOU LOOKING FOR! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Junior scream out his response in a very high pitch tone before he falls to the ground, out cold and a nasty smell begins to fill the air.

"Okay, then. Let's get out of here." I said to Shigure, who just finished cleaning her [Katana] and nodded in my direction before she put away her [Cleaning Kit] before she ready to leave with me.

(Vale: Vale City)

"How...are we...going to get...to Roman, with Ironwood...being the one...holding him?" Shigure asks me in a dull tone, as she walks next to me in plain sight where everyone could see us, but was dismissed instantly thanks to our [Arcana Uniform].

"I have a four-step plan. One: Find which Airship he is staying on. Two: Get a detailed map of that Airship for us to study for the best routes to get to him and out of the Airship without trouble. Three: Find the right time for us to begin or else we end up failing and get caught. Four: We've to pick which one among us is the best one to go while the rest stay behind as backup. Five: Get the information from Roman through force or not, depending on him. Six: We escape with Roman if needed or not." I answer Shigure by letting her know the simple steps of the plan while doing those steps are more complex than it sounds.

Shigure slowly nods at me, "Out of the...six steps...of your plan...the second one...will be...the hardest...to do." I agree with Shigure's comment on my plan since step two is likely the one that requires us to go a great deal to get compared to the other five steps of the plan. With the fifth and sixth steps being tied as the second hardest to do with the plan.

"Let's get back and see if Izaya has a way to get the map." I said to Shigure, then leap up to a 5 story building and begin roof jumping back to the hotel, with Shigure right next to me. Of course, we could rush back right away, but it's a good night and we wanted to enjoy the cool night air a bit more.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Hotel: Unknown Rented Room)

"Well, this is going to be a big problem." Izaya said to everyone as he looks through something on his scroll.

The rest of us glance at one of another before looking back at Izaya and Momoyo is the one who's going to ask Izaya, "And what's the big problem? We can't find which Airship is holding Roman? Or we can't find a way to get a detailed map of the Airship?"

Izaya shook his head at Momoyo's questions, "Neither. I just got an inside report that Weiss' Father cut her access to the Schnee family's money and is pretty much limited to Lien she has own her person, along with rejected requests for restocking more [Dust] for her usage as well. This pretty much cripples Weiss' fund and fighting ability. As she has to be limited to [Dust] usage more than ever and require to limit herself in the case her weapon need to be repaired."

 _'Well, I already know this would happen thanks to my knowledge of the RWBY canonverse, but didn't think it would happen in this version of RWBY.'_ I was a little surprise, but wonder if the same reason from canon is what caused Weiss' Father to cut her off.

"Okay, so Izaya is out since he is going to need to help Weiss out, which should take a few days to do so. How about you, Momoyo, got anything?" I look over to Momoyo once everyone knows that Izaya won't be fully into this little operation of ours to get the information we needed from Roman; and by information, I really meant getting proof that Cinder is after the half of the Fall Maiden's power.

"Well, I finally got all the basic information on all the students that are attending the Vytal Festival. If I had more time; I could have gotten more than just the basic version, but some of the students' files require some higher level access and would take some time to crack. Also, Ziarre manages to find another supplier to provide us more materials." Momoyo replies with a tired tone, as she explains everyone on what she got so far.

"Hmm. I guess it will be just Shigure and me again. Not like I'm complaining though." I pull Shigure closer to me with one arm and she didn't resist at all but move closer to me on her own.

"Uh huh." Momoyo looks at both Shigure and me with a smirk on her face, "Make sure you don't plan on having sex even if you found a nice empty room in the Airship."

Izaya cough in his hand while putting more focus onto his scroll in his hands and trying not to laugh out loud, even when he wants to badly, but knowing his friends. He will end up getting hurt either physically or mentally. So he is going to hold in his laugh as best as possible.

Shigure glare at Momoyo, but didn't look scary when Shigure's cheek is a little pink and Momoyo didn't look scared one bit, if anything, she looks more amused instead.

I wasn't embarrassed about what Momoyo just said, but it still annoys me when Momoyo is reminding me the fact that ever since Shigure got interested into the opposite sex and wanted to have sex with me. I keep getting cockblocked every time and was close to snapping someone's neck to relieve me of my annoyance. It's only thanks to Shigure and I continue to kiss each other and a few times with touching each other.

"Wait, didn't you promise Pyrrha that you would spend some time with her during the festival?" Izaya ask me and finally raise his head away from his scroll as he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...well, I guess we could put this plan of mine on hold for now." I answer with a hint of surprise in my voice, _'I'm going to have to find Neo or one of Cinder's team members: Emerald or Mercury. If I can't use this plan of mine.'_ I sweat a little at the thought of almost forgetting about Pyrrha asked me two days ago, right after the Breach incident.

"Anyway, I got to go help Weiss out now. See ya guys later. Good luck on your mission, Enma." Izaya said to everyone, then got up from his seat and walk out of the room to meet up with Weiss to inform her about her access to the Schnee family's money is cut off.

"Well, I'm going to go to eat. You guys want anything?" Momoyo stands up to stretch her muscles, then look at us as she waits for our answers.

"I'm good; and why are you heading out to eat, when I could just make something for you to eat?" I ask Momoyo, with curiosity and Shigure begin to daydream about the food I could make for us to eat.

"I could, but I got a few people I need to meet up with and I know for sure these guys won't pay attention to what I'm saying if they're too busy shoving their faces into the foods you made. So, I got to make some sacrifice. Just save me something when I get back to snack on, okay?" Momoyo replied with irritation about losing the chance to eat my food and look like she going to make some problems for those people she's going to meet up within a few minutes.

"No problem. I'll make the usual." I said to Momoyo, who gave me a happy smile before she heads out. Leaving Shigure and me alone in the room.

Shigure pulls out her copy of the Ninjas of Love book and shows me the cover of the book, to give me the hint of what she wanted to do at the moment before we eat.

I blink at Shigure and look at the book in Shigure's hand, then back at Shigure with a blank stare. Shigure blink in return once she noticed my confused look and glance down at the book in her hands and found out what's wrong.

Shigure blush and quickly put the book away, as she pulls out a different book and this time it shows a few foods that look pretty good to eat.

"So...do you want me to ignore the misunderstanding about what you were trying to tell me, or did plan on for us to do something later after we finish eating?" I ask Shigure, with amusement and Shigure simply raise her book that listed with lots of different types of dishes up to her nose to hide her red cheeks and slowly nod at me.

"Yes." Shigure answer, then quickly get off the couch and pull me off as well, as she drags me to the kitchen before I could say anything else. And the way Shigure's stomach growl. I've to guess her mind switched over to food right away.

 _'I guess I'll leave Roman alone for now.'_ I thought to myself, _'And hope this time Shigure and I could have our first time without interruption.'_ As I roll my eyes at Shigure when she begins to point out which food she wanted me to make for us to eat.


	31. Chapter 31: Maybe We Need A New Plan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Maybe We Need A New Plan**

next day*

 **Days?: Good or Bad?**

(Vale: Vale City: Vytal Festival Tournament: Amity Colosseum: Seating Area)

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Peter Port, the professor of Beacon Academy and partner with his colleague, Bartholomew Oobleck, are the announcers for the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament shouted to the crowd as he announced team RWBY's victory against team ABRN in a 4-on-4 team round.

"So...how Weiss dealing with her cut off funding?" I ask Izaya in a whisper tone, as we politely applaud to team RWBY's victory while trying not to attack the noisy people around us, screaming the top of their lungs, but we've to keep self-control during our stay here.

"At first, she was furious. Then, sad for a few minutes, and later mad again as she called her Father and shouted him before he could say anything. Afterward, she hangs up before her Father, even could say a word. So far, Weiss been distance a little from her team and spending more time with me after finding this out. Luckily, you've made sure every one of our members in the group have a separate bank account in all four kingdoms; be it the legal side to the underworld side and temporarily solved Weiss' money problems, but the [Dust] is the main concern for Weiss since she would require purchasing her own [Dust] instead of getting it for free from her family." Izaya didn't say anything, but instead typed it into his scroll and send it to me as a text message since he still trying to figure out a way to help out his fiancee's [Dust] problem.

 _'Once again, I find myself shocked Izaya's main objective is helping with Weiss' problems. Then again, I would do the same for Shigure and Pyrrha in a heartbeat.'_ I let out a yawn as I allow Shigure to drag me out of my seat and head over to team JNPR are. And look like they're about to head out to the Vytal Festival fairgrounds to eat.

1 hour later*

(Vale: Vale City: Vytal Festival's Fairgrounds: A Simple Wok)

"Sorry guys, but I don't think we could afford everyone's [Large Bowl of Regular Noodle], including Blake's case of adding a topping with [Fish]." Weiss said to her team before they could order their [Noodles] from the old man, who is continuing to work in a countless number of shops.

"Awww..." Ruby pouted, as she was craving for some [Noodle] and the Shopkeeper tend to make them extra large than compared to the food place back home, where she only saw the food's price being higher than it should be while the old man's would sell them at a fair price with the equal value.

This is what we came across once we decided on what to eat; mostly with Nora than the rest of us wanted to eat here, since anything the Shopkeeper own in food generally tends to be big in quality and quantity in some dishes at a fair price, for now.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha offers to pay for team RWBY's share of [Large Bowls of Noodle]. I glance at Pyrrha for a moment, then look at the Shopkeeper, who is currently rubbing his hands together in delight of more customers coming to his little food stall.

Ruby rush over to hug Pyrrha in happiness, "Pyrrha! You're a lifesaver! We were going to die of hunger!" I watch Ruby shouting in a dramatic manner, which Pyrrha let out a giggle as she returns the hug before Ruby gets off her and give Pyrrha a big happy smile.

"Aw, you don't have to-" Yang was about to stop Pyrrha from wasting too much Lien on some [Noodles], when they could get free food back at Beacon Academy later, but was cut off by her partner.

"But she could!" Blake shout in worry that she would be denied her chance of eating something related to [Fish], then pause for a moment once she realizes I'm standing next to Shigure and Pyrrha, as her eyes gone slit like her cat side about to take over, but quickly shook her head when her brain kicked in to show how her cat's instinct would have caused her some problems later.

"How about everyone gets one? I think you all earned it after that battle. Also, Weiss, I must say the way you finish your part was good thinking of using your opponent's own attack against their teammate and take them out together afterward." Pyrrha said to everyone, then to team RWBY and praise Weiss' way to beat two enemies from the other team in the 4-on-4 team round.

"I'm also impressed at that display. I would have never thought of just redirecting the enemy's attack to their own teammate before they could stop right in the middle of attacking." Ren agrees with his team leader's partner and knew many great huntsmen and huntresses could do the same. He could do that as well at the right time and the enemy, but with the risk of getting attacked from behind if there another enemy that is a speed based fighter and could easily take him out if he tries this.

"Enough flattering the Ice Queen. It's time to eat." Yang pushes her team members towards the stools, ready to order, with the rest of us joining her.

Weiss let out a huff at Yang's disrespect, but let it slide for now since she is hungry from all the effort she put into the team round and wanted to eat as much as everyone else.

few minutes later*

Once everyone finishes eating, where the Shopkeeper quickly gathers the [Empty Bowls] and vanishes into the back.

"I don't think I could make it without barfing." Jaune said to everyone in a sickly tone as he holds his stomach with the hope it would calm his stomachache from eating so much, and that was just one [Large Bowl of Noodle], too big for his average size meal he eats daily.

"You'll be fine! All you do is grit through the urge! That's what I usually do when I have a tummy ache." Nora tries to help Jaune out by telling her not so secret way of dealing with a stomachache. Of course, Jaune knew Nora's way is much more complex than the way she says it without including all the hidden contest beside by pure willpower alone.

"Well, it's time for us to head off. Our match about to start soon and we need to be ready." Pyrrha stands up from her stool as she gives her sister team: RWBY a polite smile.

"So, you guys are ready for your match?" Ruby asks in a curious tone and wonders how well team JNPR would do against another team.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter, who could easily snap some of us in two with her bare hands on our team, one's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me! Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh...Jaune! After all, he's been trained by Pyrrha herself!" Nora gestures to each of her teammates while announcing the worthy praise of what each known by.

I pretty much ignored what Nora's ranting about, something about being abandoned, then renaming their team and slowly from a crazy laughing Nora to a sad crying Nora as Ren rub his childhood friend's back in comfort.

"Would team JNPR please report to the Battlegrounds immediately!" Port announces over the intercom system, allowing everyone to know that team JNPR's match is about to start soon.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!" Oobleck adding in his own comment before both went silent.

"Well, it looks like it's time for our match to begin. See you guys later." Pyrrha said to team RWBY before she and her team leave team RWBY behind, as both Shigure and I follow along with them as well.

"Oh yeah, Weiss. Here you go." I just remember what I should do after the first thing I meet up with Weiss and pull out a [Credit Card] from my right pocket before I hand it to Weiss, who look at me with a surprised expression.

"What's this?" Weiss asks me, as she takes the [Credit Card] and notices her name is on it.

"Didn't Izaya tell you that he is planning to help you out with your financial problem? Well, I made a separate bank account for you to use. I've already put in some Lien for your usage until Izaya find a permanent solution for you as this is just a temporary one." I explain to Weiss why I gave her a [Credit Card], that has her name on it already.

Weiss didn't know what to say and is speechless at this. First, the tear begins to appear and next she got out of her stool and give me a big hug. Since outside her family, only her friends have been there for her all her problems up to now. And this just another one she grateful to have friends she would never dare to ruin ever.

RBY look at this with a surprised look on their faces and knew that Weiss wouldn't even dare anyone get close to her let alone hug someone of her own free will, besides her own fiance, but it looks like even Pyrrha's brother is someone Weiss would willing to let her guard down around with.

Both Pyrrha and Shigure walk over to cheer their friend up since they knew Weiss have a family problem that could lead to countless problems already if it weren't for us being friends with her.

Weiss let the tears go down her cheeks as she gives her close friends a happy smile and knew this isn't a pity money, but was something that would help her get back on her feet after her own Father would actually cut her off, which would have endangered her life much higher now that she limited to her resources against future enemies.

"Weiss...you okay?" Shigure asks Weiss while tilting her head to the side and look at her friend, with a concern look and wonder if there anything else she could think of that could help Weiss.

"Hey, Pyrrha. You should go. Shigure and I will stay here to help Weiss out. We'll be there to watch your match, and if not, there are our scrolls to use." I said to Pyrrha, who frown a little, but knew she can't keep her team waiting any longer and need to head to the Battlegrounds before they are disqualified from their team round.

"Alright, take care Weiss and remember. We're here for you in your time of need and call Izaya soon. He's not getting any sleep from worrying about you and is still continuing to find a solution to your problems without having any backlash coming back at you if you don't get your connection to your family's bank accounts." Pyrrha said her farewell, then explain her concern for Izaya and asked Weiss to stop him from overworking before the stress build up. With that said, Pyrrha made her team head to the Battlegrounds before they're late.

I glance down at Weiss, who still crying in my arms and feel like the distance between this Weiss and the canonpart is getting further away as I know her by the minute. Compared to the canon version of Weiss, who is a bit of a rebel, pride in her name, lonely, which turned into a cold nature and the constant attacks by the White Fang added heavy strain to her life.

Thanks to mine and the others' presence in her life; turning this Weiss into an emotional girl who isn't afraid to show it to her friends and have more pride in being a member of the group of mine than the Schnee family's name while become more used to the White Fang's attacks to build her strong will.

Of course, this is a downside to this as Weiss' emotions are higher compared to her canon self, since Weiss could be happy one minute, then to a sobbing mess the next. And the only reason she could build up her public image without breaking down crying or screaming in rage. Is because of the training Shigure and Momoyo put Weiss through to give Weiss self-control over her emotions. Mostly Shigure than Momoyo.

However, once a while Weiss' emotions would be too much for her control and would break out like at this very moment, where Weiss crying in happiness and causing her teammates to stares in shock.

"Now, how about you and your team head to the Seating Area to watch team JNPR's team match?" I ask Weiss, as she finally releases me from her hug and wipes her tears away while still giving me a happy smile, then quickly put away her newly acquire [Credit Card] before she loses it somewhere.

"Alright. And thanks, Enma and Shigure." Weiss said to both of us, then quickly give Shigure a hug as well before she walks off to follow team JNPR to the Battlegrounds.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang stand there speechless at this display before their teammate: Weiss called for them to hurry up before they don't find any good seats and was forced to move without having the chance to question either Shigure or me, but that doesn't mean they can't ask Weiss herself later.

Both Shigure and I watch team RWBY leave the Fairgrounds, for a few seconds later before we continue to enjoy ourselves a bit more before we head back to continue our search on which Airships Roman is on or find the right time to grab either Emerald or Mercury, maybe even Neo if she isn't mute in this world.

"So anything interesting happens to you while we're staying here in Vale Kingdom?" I ask Shigure while we walk around the place to find anything catch our interest.

Shigure glance at me for a second before returning her attention back to her surroundings, where all kinds of different foods being sold for anyone want to eat. Along with a few games, we could play for a prize.

"I...found...an...old...book filled with...unknown...methods on how...to make...medicine." Shigure answers me in her usual monotone, then stop in her track and making me stop as well. I was about to ask Shigure why she stops when she pointed to our left, where I follow the direction she pointing at and found out there are two people we are in need to talk with.

"Hey, you think there a chance they may switch out the two?" Mercury asks his colleague/partner in crime before he took another bite of his [Hot Dog].

"I highly doubt it. Now, come on, Cinder is waiting for us." Emerald reply with a frown, as she leads Mercury back to the Battlegrounds.

Shigure and I share a look, which could be a mental conversation about what choices we should decide to do now. Not even a minute went by and we came to an agreement instantly.

I activate [Shadowless Evasion Art] as my whole body disappears from the area while at the same time, Shigure already disappears from the area as well and much faster than me.

 **[Shadowless Evasion Art]: First Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: This is a customized fusion of four [Skill]. Allowing the user to disappear in plain sight, with only the best of the best people or equipment could [Detect] the user after activating this [Fusion Skill]. As the user is able to bypass almost all [Detection] and have incredible speed, precision, and timing to disappear instantly. Giving the user the ability to escape as far as possible from the area or assassinate someone in the best possible way with this [Fusion Skill].  
Type: Active|Fusion: [Advanced Detection Mastery], [Master Evasion Mastery], [Master Presence Concealment Mastery], and [Master Movement Mastery].  
Target: Self  
Rank: N/A  
Cost: None**

As we follow both Emerald and Mercury until we find a right moment to capture them without anyone looking at them.

 _'I really need to get [Master Detection Mastery] soon.'_ I thought to myself, once again I'm being reminded by my [Fusion Skill: Shadowless Evasion Art]. Since the rest of the [Skill] are in [Master Rank].

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Vytal Festival Tournament: Amity Colosseum: Random Tunnel Entrance)

Right before either Emerald or Mercury could even find their seats. Both Shigure and I strike at that very moment; Emerald is taken down by Shigure herself while I drop from the ceiling and smash my right elbow on the top of Mercury's head, knocking him out cold before he could react.

And I was close to breaking his neck if I haven't held back my strength as well having his aura reserve still being full but drained right away from absorbing the extra [Impact] damage from the added [Gravitational Force] behind my elbow strike from falling from the ceiling.

I deploy [Eagle Vision] thrice in a row just in case I missed anything and see if anyone is nearby. After getting the results from activating [Eagle Vision] three times and got what I needed.

Picking up Mercury's unconscious body and swing him over my right shoulder, with Shigure doing the same with Emerald and we rush out of this place before anyone sees us.

Shigure uses her [Stealth Skill] while I reactivate [Shadowless Evasion Art] in order to hide from the crowd around us, as we kidnap our victims out in the open and rush towards somewhere we could interrogate them for evidence on Cinder Fall, and maybe anything else that is valuable to our usage.

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Abandon Warehouse)

Both Shigure and I stare at the still unconscious bodies of Emerald and Mercury we tied them to two chairs with ropes Shigure always carry with her in the cases we needed them something like this. Now, we pretty much waiting for them to wake up before we begin our interrogation.

"Do you think we should have held back a bit more? They're not waking up after a minute we knock them out and it has been over a minute. Think they got a concussion?" I ask Shigure, who is currently poking them with a stick she founding lying around somewhere and felt the need to poke them with it.

Shigure stops poking for a moment, to check on them to see what's wrong with them. But, it looks like Emerald is waking up; however, Mercury, on the other hand, isn't waking up any time soon.

"Never mind, I guess it should be me, who should have held back more." I said dryly, as Shigure throws her stick away and blankly stare at Emerald as she waits for her captive to be fully awake.

"Ugh...what...what's going on." Emerald whispers out in a painful tone, as she shook her head and begin to panic once she realizes she can't move the rest of her body. "H-Hey! Why can't I move?! Who the hell are you two?!"

Shigure looks at me for a second, then back at her captive, who currently struggling in her blind and failing as a result. _'Man, Shigure knows how to tie a good knot.'_ I shiver at the thought of Shigure having any interest in BDSM because I'll find any excuses to dodge that, even losing the chance of having sex with Shigure.

Luckily, it looks like Shigure didn't tie either Emerald or Mercury in a BDSM way with the ropes at least. Still keeping my guards around Shigure whenever she's holding a rope though.

"So you don't know who we are?" I ask Emerald, with a little surprise tone, since we're wearing our [Arcana Uniform] right now. Unless Emerald's vision isn't fully recovered just yet, or she really doesn't know about us at all.

I raise an eyebrow once I notice my surroundings change a little and discover a few things missing and being added to my vision, as some random little girl appears out of nearby wooden crates.

"Maybe you do know who we are..." I mumble to myself, and only Shigure heard me and found out something or someone is affecting me, at least, in my sense of sight since Shigure couldn't find anything out of the ordinary at the corner of the room, which I'm staring at the moment.

I draw out my [Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom] and fire a [Mana Bullet] at Emerald's left leg, causing her to scream in pain from the [Impact] damage as her aura shield almost broke from this low-powered [Mana Bullet].

 **[Item Type]: [Modify Pistol/Mana Gun]**  
 **[Name]: Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Weapon)|N/A (Mana Bullet)|20/20 (Bullet)|0/20 (Dust Round)**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: B-**  
 **Value: 15000 System Point**  
 **Description: A modified [Pistol] that's a [Beretta M93R Full Automatic Machine Pistol], but with cosmetic barrel modifications. Also, this modified [Pistol] been customized into a [Mana Gun] thanks to the knowledge belong to the creator of [Mana Gun]. Giving the user to convert their [Mana] into [Mana Bullet] without having to reload this modified [Pistol]. But, it could still use normal ammo. As well, there is a special feature, which made this a very powerful gun that could easily destroy a spacetime barrier depending on how much time is used for the [Charge Shot].**  
 **[Arcane Custom]: Allows the user to convert their [Mana] into [Mana Bullet]; making it possible for the user to continue shooting without the need to reload as long the user has sufficient [Mana]. But, only work with those with [Mana] to activate this.**  
 **[Mana Bullet's Effect Control]: The ability to change the effect of the [Mana Bullet] to become [Explosive Bullet], [Piercing Bullet], [Anesthetic Bullet], and so on. Its efficiency depends on the magical abilities of its user. But, at the price of increasing the amount of [Mana] required depending on the magical abilities for the [Mana Bullet].**  
 **[Charge Shot]: Require voice command: Charge, for charging up a single [Charge Bullet] before firing. Upon voice command: Fire, for firing the [Charge Bullet] that had been charged up. The minimum seconds for charging a [Charge Bullet] is 3 seconds before stabilize it or else it dispels upon interruption. The [Charge Shot] requires massive amount of [Mana] in order to activate this [Charge Shot].**

I could feel [Edea Florence] sending me a disappointed feeling for using such a powerful [Mana Gun] just for threatening instead of using it to destroy something deadly with it.

I cough a little, and feel a bit embarrassed about using such a powerful [Mana Gun] for something like this when it uses for bigger target or a group of targets and could feel [Edea Florence]'s emotion of shame and disappointment.

"Please...don't annoy my...partner." Shigure said to Emerald; and of course, with the way, Shigure pause in between her words would lead to countless people connecting Shigure's speech pattern with our group could end us up in trouble.

However, thanks to [Edea Florence]'s knowledge and being the creator of [Arcana Uniform]. Shigure's [Arcana Uniform] is further modified with an extra feature, where anyone who is listening to her speaking would hear no pause in her words. Took a month to get it right though.

"How the hell did I annoy him?! If you haven't noticed! I'm tied up! So how can I possibly annoy him at my current position?! And if anything, I should be the one annoy! The bastard shot me!" Emerald scream at Shigure, with a red face now and waking Mercury up from her screaming.

"Would you quit shouting? Ugh, my head." Mercury shook his head of the headache he's having at the moment.

"Anyway, enough shouting before I blow your head off." I threaten Emerald in a casual tone, which made it more terrifying to the poor thief since she knows this familiar tone when she always hears it from her savior/boss: Cinder Fall, even Mercury sober up instantly once his instincts scream at him to pay attention for everything that could lead to his death.

"If you haven't realized who we are. Then you're dumber than I thought you would be." I mock Emerald, who got her fire back from being mocked at and snarl at me right before a Beowolf appears out of nowhere and jump at me.

I didn't blink and fire my [Mana Gun] once more at Emerald's right foot, causing the Beowolf to disappear at the very moment it's about to tear my face off with its claws.

And the way Emerald screams louder than before in pain; I've to guess I broke her aura shield and true my guessing. Emerald's right feet have a [Bullet] wound and leaking out blood.

"Shit! Woah! Hey, man, no need to be trigger happy! What you guys want, we'll tell you! No need to shoot!" Mercury shouts in a panic and knew these two in front of him are not playing around.

Mercury's instinct alone is what suppressing his ego from trying to get his two kidnappers from attacking him. Also, because he tied to a chair, that for some reason can't be broken even with the help of aura enhance his physical strength. So that's another reason why he is trying to see what is going on and how to take advantage of it until he finds a way to escape.

I look at them, then at Shigure, who is still blankly staring at Emerald for a while now. I could tell, the only reason Emerald isn't shouting at Shigure at the moment is that of my presence. Plus, the fact that I shot her twice now would do the trick of putting the [Fear] into her.

"Want me to leave it to you or do you want me to do the questioning?" I ask Shigure, as I tried not to speak Shigure's name, which could be easily be used to find out who she is and spread the words on how Shigure is in our hidden group, even in the other three kingdoms. They're trying to find anything about us, and I know for sure these two will tell Cinder and use it against us.

Shigure places her right index finger on her chin to think for a moment, then nodded her head at me. So, I just leave the interrogation to Shigure while I begin to think if this was a bad idea or not. As I turn my back on them and begin to think carefully about what to do next, along with the pros and cons of our actions.

 _'On one hand; Emerald and Mercury are "innocent" to the public while I know they are anything but innocent. Then there my friends who don't fully trust me without solid evidence like always. Only Shigure and Pyrrha would trust me completely. Well, unless it too farfetched unless I prove it to them before their very eyes.'_ I didn't know if capturing Emerald and Mercury is better than getting Roman. At least with Roman, he is already a criminal like us and doesn't really need to gather evidence to capture/kill him.

Ignoring the screams behind me, _'Then there Cinder, who should be either panicking or changing her plans at this very moment with both Emerald and Mercury missing. I could always capture herself, but then I wouldn't have kidnapped these two behind if I wanted to capture Cinder instead.'_ So many what if, that could lead to many outcomes.

"AH! Why?! Why do you have something like that?!" Mercury scream in [Fear], as he watches what's happening to Emerald before his very eyes.

I continue to ignore this since I rather not find out what Shigure is using at the moment. I've no idea what else Shigure uses besides those sharp weapons of her's. But, if the way Emerald is shrieking and Mercury shouting in panic. I would have to say it should be something related to her stash of sharp weapons.

 _'Maybe I should have just kidnapped Ironwood instead. Since he is the one who brought a fleet of Airships to the Vale Kingdom. So he should know which Airships should contain Roman.'_ I am beginning to really rethink about my current plans at the moment.

I glance back for a sneak peek to see how it's going and begin to think maybe leaving it to Shigure may or may not be a bad idea right now. Because Shigure is literally torturing them without even asking anything so far and healing them back up with her medicine pills.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?! YOU SOCIOPATH!" Emerald shout at Shigure, with tears going down her cheeks and shaking her chair enough to fall over.

Shigure pause for a moment, then look back at me with a small teardrop to show Emerald's comment actually hurt her feeling.

I sweatdrop at this and made a gesture for Shigure to come over for a hug to cheer her up, which she gladly did.

"I'm beginning to think she really didn't hurt your feeling at all." I whisper to Shigure, once I notice how she pressed her breasts against me while ignoring the sobbing mess of Emerald and Mercury continue to make deals for his release.

"Sorry, but I...don't want to...waste anymore...pills." Shigure whispers me and prove my point that Shigure's feeling isn't hurt at all if anything, this just to show me that Shigure have great [Acting Skill], I think.

 _'I'm beginning to think Shigure isn't sane at all.'_ I stop Shigure from continuing to torture Emerald further once she was done hugging me. _'Then again, I'm not completely sane either.'_

"Okay, no need to continue further." I said to Shigure, causing Mercury to let out a sigh of relief while Emerald continues to cry from her awkward position on the ground since she still tied to the chair.

"Now, how about you tell me everything you think is valuable. Every information would make it much faster for your release." I said in a gentle tone to them, but for them, it sounds anything but gentle and Mercury begins to release all information he got.

 _'Okay, so Mercury isn't fully loyal to Cinder at all. Compare to Emerald is still crying and glaring at Mercury for betraying Cinder at the moment.'_ I thought to myself, as I nod at Mercury every once a while.

Shigure has already taken out her scroll to record all these little information from Mercury's mouth and continue to stare at Emerald with her unchanged blank expression.


	32. Chapter 32: Plans Are Never Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Plans Are Never Perfect**

 **Days?: Good or Bad? Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Abandon Warehouse)

"I've already told you everything I know, so why won't you let us go?!" Mercury shouts at us while trying to activate his weapons, which are his boots as well, with a build in firing mechanism that is similar to Yang's [Ember Celica].

Sadly, no matter what he does. It won't even fire a single shot and even his prosthetic legs won't activate the air blasts either.

"Indeed, you have. But, the question is. Are they true or false? How do I know this isn't just a false information that could get me kill later on?" I look at Mercury with cold eyes, causing him to flinch from being stared at by a pair of eyes that won't show any mercy and would gladly kill if it's needed.

 _'Some of the information Mercury told us; well, some I honestly don't know and some of them I know already thanks to my knowledge of canon. But, that's only been shown while the full story is being displayed in the background. Who knows what lies he is included with the truths or even speaking half the truth.'_ I didn't even completely rely on my knowledge in RWBY canonverse. What could happen in canon, can be something else in this world.

 _'Then again, I don't even speak the whole truth, most of the time or just play with my words.'_ I mentally snort to myself at having to develop my own way to approach strangers, whom could be an expert at detecting lies or not.

"What's that got anything to do with me?! It's your choice to believe if it's true or not!" Mercury madly roars at me, as his hope of escaping these two is being blocked and his mind begins to fill with rage after all the stuff he revealed and all for nothing.

"Well, unless you got proofs to back up your info, then they're lies. Not much of value to us. And that means you would have to expand your time with us a bit more." I said in a cheerful tone, causing Mercury's rage to erupt even further at this.

"But, we don't have that much free time. So...I'm sorry about this, but I have to...send you two away." I said in a not so sorry tone and pretty much outright stating that I will either send them far away from here or just kill them.

Mercury's anger instantly dissipated right after he register my words and even Emerald stop crying for a moment before she begins to shake in [Fear] at the double meaning of my last few words.

Both of them tries to get out of their blinds with an extra effort at their end, but continue to fail at doing so. No matter how much they struggle; they couldn't get the ropes to loose one bit and their aura not even helping them one bit at all.

Shigure carefully walks around Emerald until she stands behind Emerald, then she smacks the back of Emerald's head, knocking the poor thief out instantly. Two things happen after this little action from Shigure. One: Mercury restart making more deals and this time; he trying to inform us more about other stuff that we already know thanks to both Izaya and Momoyo's support network. Two: I had to knock out Mercury as well because I was beginning to get annoyed the way Mercury continues to speak without giving me the chance to say anything; making this a one-sided conversation on my part.

"Did...anything he...says was true?" Shigure asks me while untying Emerald's ropes blinding to the chair, then tie her back up afterward. Then, she did the same to Mercury before both of us drag their unconscious bodies to a nearby wooden crate, which filled with small holes on two sides.

"Some of them were true, but just not the whole truth and mixed with some lies into them." I answer Shigure's question, who snort at this. Since it's a little funny to her that someone is doing the same thing her fiance does to others.

"Now, what should we do with these two?" I stare at the unconscious bodies of Emerald and Mercury we placed inside the wooden crate. On one hand, this is most likely a stupid part on our end since now Cinder would be more alert now.

While at the same time, Cinder would have to change her plan now, because without Emerald and Mercury. Cinder would have to attend the two-on-two team round after the 4-on-4 team round matches are finished.

"Do you happen...to have anything...related to...memory manipulation?" Shigure asks me in a curious tone since that would be something useful at the moment. And mostly because she would want to see if she could possibly create something to combat someone who could manipulate people's memories.

I pause for a moment, as one of my deadly [Persona] begins to stir from deep within my Sea of Souls. Of course, this caused me to break in a cold sweat as I'm afraid this [Persona] of mine would awaken soon. But, much to my relief; the [Persona] I dread of being awakening from its sleep, went back to sleep.

I mentally let out a sigh of relief, even my other [Persona] is also glad we didn't have to face against this [Persona] with everything we have and barely got it to sleep.

"Let just say I do, but the risks come with it. Isn't something lightly for me to take on." I said to Shigure, with a small voice that shows how frighten I am.

Shigure was confused for a few seconds, then pale at my words once she connected the dots. Gulping in fear that she almost caused my most deadly [Persona] to almost awaken from its sleep could have caused the Vale Kingdom to be thrown into chaos; worse than having an army of the grimm invading the place.

Compare to the deadly [Persona] of mine to grimm; it's just like comparing a cute kitty to a deadly tiger, that would shred you to pieces if they got the chance to.

"I'm...sorry." Shigure apology for her reckless thoughts that could relate to anything to my deadly [Persona] I gained 2 years ago, that almost led to my death and everyone I care about.

Somehow, my [Persona System] gave me one of the most deadly [Persona] I could ever have so early in my life. [Nyarlathotep], the fictional character in the Cthulhu Mythos featured as an Outer God. Also, the one who would cause my dream walk into other [Persona]'s past lives to gain their experience be harder to do so.

[Nyarlathotep] have the habit of picking which moment in my dream to see how I react and see if this could cause my sanity to be broken or not. If I didn't purchase the [Unshaken Will] as soon as possible right after I gained [Nyarlathotep].

 **[Unshaken Will]:**

 **Passive Effect: Protect the user from mental ailments.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Rank: Tier 5 (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: None**

I would have been driven to madness by now and no one could have helped me with dealing with an Outer God, that get its kick out of seeing me losing my sanity. Even with the help of [Unshaken Will]; [Nyarlathotep]'s influence still, affects me in my dream where I'm at my weakest and only my other [Persona] are barely enough to hold back [Nyarlathotep] from affecting me through my dream.

What's worst about [Nyarlathotep] is that s/he isn't the one from the Persona series, which is something I had hoped to be the version of [Nyarlathotep]. At least, that version of [Nyarlathotep] would be limited to a few aspects.

However, the one I got is a confusing one. As this [Nyarlathotep] took the form belong to the female version from Demonbane, but could switch to the H. P. Lovecraft version. Then, to the Persona series just to mess with me and finally to my form, acting like a [Shadow Version] of myself to continue messing with me for a few minutes before it returns back into the form of the female version of the Demonbane.

I knew instantly it wasn't the Persona series once after it plain out uses multiple abilities that don't belong to the Persona series version just as a warning to me not to annoy it by thinking it's the Persona series one.

Took me a whole week of extreme work to gather enough [System Point] to purchase the [Unshaken Will] in order for my protection against [Nyarlathotep] and it only helped a little while I'm awake. After going to bed to sleep, that's where the true battle with [Nyarlathotep] begin. A whole week of nonstop from [Nyarlathotep] during the day and night without much sleep had literally almost broken me down.

And only thanks to Shigure, who helped me throughout it. The only reason [Nyarlathotep] allowed this to happen was because it wanted its host: me, to give it more entertainment much more in the future. As this [Nyarlathotep] got some interests in my life and wanted to see how far I go. I took this as a small mercy with all the horror this [Persona] made me gone through that whole week.

My thoughts were cut off when Shigure pulls me in a hug, but this time I could feel the warm belong to Shigure's body as I begin to relax a bit more when I was close to returning back to the mental state I was forced to develop during that whole week with [Nyarlathotep] and would attack anything that would be a threat to my being or Shigure.

If we haven't knocked out both Emerald and Mercury a few minutes too late. I would have killed them instantly, because of [Nyarlathotep]'s presence made a stir throughout my Sea of Souls had sent me close to my temporary state of insanity like I entered a few days ago against the army of [Shadow].

Including with Shigure and Pyrrha's helps by stopping my mind become unstable with lots of things to keep my mind busy. There is [Edea Florence]'s [Emotional Stability] as a crutch to keep my emotions from going wild. Now, I would usually have [Edea Florence] equip to have [Emotional Stability] to be in effect most of the time, mainly in battles.

As both Shigure and Pyrrha, along with my friends, are enough to help me out when I don't have enough aura to spare to use [Emotional Stability] for the time being.

"Let's just call Izaya and Momoyo to deal with these two. Also, send them a copy of the information this guy gave us." I said to Shigure and feel my other [Persona] checking on [Nyarlathotep]. Then, just to make sure [Nyarlathotep] stays asleep. I took out an [Item] belong to the [Persona System], which helps me put [Nyarlathotep] asleep. I simply toss it into my mouth and swallow it.

 **[Item Type]: [Persona(Item)/Pill]**  
 **[Name]: Persona's Slumber**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Fresh)**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: B+**  
 **Value: 50000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Pill] that require to be consumed and will force the user's [Persona] to sleep; however, it depends on how strong the [Persona] being forced to sleep. And if it's too strong, then this [Pill]'s effect would lessen than it should be. But, would still work for a limited of time and the user will require to repeatedly to consume more of these [Pill] to work on the [Persona].**

Luckily, this was something I could use on [Nyarlathotep] once I got my unstable mind under control after gaining [Unshaken Will]. Took me some time to find this [Pill] and I bought it instantly after finding it.

Much to my happiness and horror; it works for like a few seconds against [Nyarlathotep] until it went berserk at this action of mine and I madly bought more as I consume them like no tomorrow. Until I reached to the 20th [Persona's Slumber] did I managed to put [Nyarlathotep] to sleep, for an hour.

I would have gone bankrupt of [System Point] if I had to make a massive purchase of this [Persona's Slumber] just for [Nyarlathotep], but I found out something in the [Extra Feature], which was what had saved my life and the others.

Giving me the option to strengthen the [Item] belong to the [Persona System] by increasing the [Item]'s rank for the extra [Cost]. [Persona's Slumber] is originally an [Item Rank: D] before I use the [Extra Feature] to increase the rank of [Persona's Slumber] to make it much stronger.

Thanks to this stronger and better [Persona's Slumber]; I only require to take it every 1 week to keep [Nyarlathotep] asleep this whole time. The price of getting this improve version of [Persona's Slumber] isn't cheap and I don't mind putting extra effort to make a budget just for them, even Shigure helped out as well by making a few normal weapons for me to sell to the [Persona System] for extra [System Point].

In return, I made sure to buy Shigure anything she needed; be it from the [Persona System] or the stuff around us.

"Izaya is busy...and Momoyo...is heading here...in a few...minutes from now." Shigure said to me, breaking me from my inner monologue. I blink at Shigure, who staring at me her usual blank expression and give her a weak smile.

"That sound grand. How long was I zone out for?" I ask Shigure in a dull tone and find myself hating [Nyarlathotep] more than ever. My mental state would never be the same after I gained this [Persona]. My mind was already messed up due to having more than one [Persona] within my Sea of Souls, but [Nyarlathotep] takes a good chunk of my already unstable mental state.

"Around 10...minutes or so." Shigure replied in a quiet voice, as she places her back against my chest while continue to type on her scroll to speak with Momoyo and update me on anything else as she enjoys me hugging her from behind.

10 minutes later*

Momoyo blankly stares at the wooden crate in front of her, where she could clearly hear both Emerald and Mercury's shouting for help as they banged against the side of the inner part of the wooden crate they are trapped within.

"So...you two knuckleheads just decided on your own to capture two students from a different kingdom out in plain sight where anyone could have seen this, and you guys still did it anyway and if that isn't enough. I was called over to deal with the aftermath. Am I missing anything?" Momoyo stares at us with a deadpan expression and by her tone of voice, she is not happy one bit.

"Does almost having a mental breakdown count as anything?" I counter Momoyo with my own question instead of answering her, causing her left eye to twitch a little, then her face drained of its color once she registers what I just said and rush over to me, as she begins to check on me to see any signs, physically or something else, if my mental state is stable or not.

"You okay? Did one of those two jackasses say one of the trigger words/phrases? You're not going to on a rampage later, right?" Momoyo fire off multiple questions with a pale face, as she begins to gather aura around her body just in case she has to take me down with the help of Shigure for support while she is the main attacker.

"Yes. No, and no." I answer without much of a pause, "I've already taken my [Pill] sooner than I should, but I'm good for the rest of the week and maybe an extra few days; however, I'll continue to take my [Pill] on Sunday anyway."

Momoyo let out a sigh of relief; after all, she was with her friend during that whole week and almost got killed in the progress. If that wasn't terrifying enough, her friend's instinct was plain outright unfair. Fighting on pure instinct should pretty much give others advantage over that person, who fight on pure instinct alone without planning out their attacks.

Instead, she faced a monster whose instinct included analyzing the battlefield, the number of enemies, weakness and strong points belong to those enemies. As well as using unpredictable ways to take down the enemy.

Who knew she could be taken out so easy by taking out her sense of sight and hearing in the middle of the fight would throw her off like she just begins learning how to fight. And it was on pure luck that her friend snaps out of his unstable mental state for a while enough for him to find a way to stop his mind from going insane once more; well, less insane than that time.

"Good. I don't want to face you when you can't tell friends and foes. Last time, Izaya was stuck in the hospital for a month from the aftermath. It would have been longer if Shigure wasn't there to help out and even she was hurt badly." Momoyo snorts at me, but I could see beads of a cold sweat doing down her forehead.

I send Momoyo a wry smile, "Don't forget that we had to defend against the enemies tried to attack us during our weak moment." That time was one of our worst moment in our lives, but we made it through thanks to both Momoyo and my effort to quickly take down the leaders of the groups before taking down the grunts, which they had numbers on their side to tired us out and could have won, if we were that stupid enough to leave those leaders to stay on the battlefield.

Momoyo scowl at this bad memory of ours, "Still left a bad taste in my mouth. You help out a faunus and expect them to be happy and leave you alone. Heh, look like the White Fang changed from equal right to supreme faunus' right over human instead. I would never know what's going on with everyone's heads when it comes to equal rights or whatever." I watch Momoyo shook her head in annoyance and disappointment that the one faunus she helped out of her own free will, but end up sold out to our enemies during that very moment of our weakness.

"Not all...faunus...are bad, though." Shigure comment quickly before this conversation of ours leads to something bad while we continue to ignore both Emerald Mercury's shouting.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to place my hate on the whole faunus race, because of a single faunus belong to the White Fang took my charity and slap it against my face for just being a human." Momoyo beginw to look a bit tired, mentally that is, and felt that it a little bit of her fault for letting her guards down in front a hurt faunus, who was in a need of help during the time Momoyo was trying to take me down when my mental state broke down.

I pat Momoyo's right shoulder to show her I appreciate her help, which Momoyo give me a smile, then frown at me once she remembers why she was here in the first place.

"Nice try. Don't change the subject. I'm still mad at you guys for doing something this stupid. Do you have any ideas what kind of trouble we could get into because of this?" Momoyo scowls at us and pause for a moment, "Well, more in politic troubles. But, still trouble nonetheless, I hope you guys feel guilty of your actions...who am I kidding? Neither of you two would ever feel guilty when it comes to this kind of things. Whatever, I'll take care of this mess of your, once again. Both of you owe me a favor, again."

I watch Momoyo took out her scroll to make a few calls while Shigure look at the wooden crate for a bit longer before she pulls up her scroll and appear on the screen is the 4-on-4 team round of team JNPR fights team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy in their first match of the Vytal Festival combat tournament. And it looks like we just made it in the middle of the match between the two teams.

"Huh, I almost forgot about Pyrrha's team match." Momoyo glance over Shigure's shoulder to watch the team round. "Also, the people I called, will come over to get these two in a matter of between 5 minutes to an hour. So, we're going to have to stay here a bit longer until they show up just in case someone tries to save these two."

I blink at Momoyo, then resume watching Pyrrha's team battling the other enemy team. "So, either of you two girls found any potential new members that would like to join our group?" I ask them while all of us continue to watch the Vytal Festival combat tournament.

"I think so, but not so sure." Momoyo is the first one to answer, "She is a cousin of mine, who decided to come to the Vale Kingdom with her maid to be independent of her family. If you like, you could meet up with her later today. I just need to let her know ahead of time. So tell me before night come, so I could schedule us in my cousin's busy schedule. You have no idea how annoying she gets if we interrupt her during her project."

"Good to hear. I don't mind meeting up with your cousin tomorrow's morning. How about you Shigure?" I gave Momoyo the time to schedule for her cousin to meet up with me, then ask Shigure.

"Nope." Shigure didn't look like she put that much effort into finding a potential new member for our group, but I didn't hold it against her since she has a busy schedule as well. I'm lucky enough to be in her busy schedule, that I don't mind if she didn't find one or not. I'm just glad to spend time with Shigure and Pyrrha as well whenever I can.

Momoyo's scroll rings out loud, causing her to stop watching on Shigure's scroll as she takes her own out to see who calling her. "I'll be right back." Momoyo said to us, then walk a few feet away from us to talk on her scroll.

"Look like Pyrrha's team won. In a weird way." I said dryly, as both Shigure and I watch Nora literally send the whole enemy team flying by herself.

Shigure just shrugs her shoulders at my comment and continue to watch the whole thing until they switch the channel to something else like an ad until the next team match start.

"Hey, guys. They're here. We can leave now; no need to wait here any longer and unless you two like staying here in an Abandon Warehouse. Be my guest. I'm going to meet up with my cousin. See you guys later." Momoyo said to us, as she finishes talking to the people on her scroll and walks out of the Warehouse.

Shigure and I share a look before we head out to meet up with Pyrrha while we continue to ignore both Emerald and Mercury as we left them to Momoyo's people.

 _'I wonder what Cinder's reactions at the moment.'_ I thought to myself while walking along with Shigure to the Bullhead in order for us to get the Amity Colosseum to watch team JNPR's team round.

2 hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus)

"Should...we...stop them?" Shigure asks me, as we and the rest of the crowd watch Qrow and Winter faces against each other. Both Shigure and I just arrived right in the middle of the fight between these two.

"Nah, let's just go find Pyrrha and her team. No need to stop those couples fighting each other. I mean, it's not like we have any right to stop those two would fight in public, where everyone watches these two showing their desire for each other through fighting. Then again, maybe this is how they show their love for each other?" I answer Shigure, right when both Weiss and Ruby walk over to us and heard what I just said, with a shocked look on their faces.

"Are you insane?!" Weiss shout at me, "Wait! No you are insane alright. Great. A few months away from you have made me almost forget about your personality. Anyway, I'll refuse someone like that guy as my older sister's lover. If anything, even _Father_ would disown Winter if he finds out that Winter is in love with that guy at that." Weiss sneer at the word of her Father and already thinking about what he would do after finding about Winter and Qrow being a couple.

"Hey, don't be mean about my Uncle, you meanie!" Ruby pout at her partner, who gave her a deadpan look before she looks back at the fight between her older sister, Winter, and Ruby's Uncle, Qrow, which is just about to end soon.

"Honestly, Ruby, you need to grow up more." Weiss let out a sigh while continue watching the fight in front of her as she tries to give her leader a advise to become better.

"And I am! I drink milk!" Ruby said with pride, causing Weiss, Shigure, and I to stare at her, causing Ruby to look at us with a nervous expression, "What? It's true, though." And that was when Ironwood interrupts the fight, who order Winter to stand down.

Shortly, after Ironwood shouted, Ozpin and Glynda catch up to Ironwood, which caused the crowd to dispel and for Shigure and me to leave. Leaving both Weiss and Ruby behind to catch up with their family members.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Team: JNPR's Room)

"So where are your team, Pyrrha?" I sit next to Pyrrha on her bed while Shigure is using Pyrrha's desk to remake a few of her medicine pills.

"They wanted to celebrate the team's victory, but I didn't want to come with because I wanted to spend with you. Also, I rather not deal with Nora...fun things she wanted to do." Pyrrha said to me, with the last part in a nervous tone.

"That's good, I guess. So how is Beacon doing for you so far?" I ask Pyrrha while I begin to text a few things to Izaya, then put it away and give Pyrrha my full attention.

"It's great here. I made many new friends, even if some of them tried to capture you, along with Shigure and Izaya." Pyrrha frown at the memory of some of the members belong to both teams RWBY and JNPR tried to capture her older brother and friends from back in the Mistral Kingdom.

"Well, I could say you made the right choice in coming here instead of heading to Haven Academy. You have no idea how much of a pain those teachers and students caused for Grandpa Viridian, when they had been coming over to our Home, to find out the reason why you decided on Beacon Academy instead of theirs. Then there your fan club trying to follow you over to the Vale Kingdom, but end up failing because of their families and other reasons I don't feel like knowing. Pretty much you would have to sleep with one eye open every night until you graduate Haven Academy." I said to Pyrrha, who pale from remembering a few of her hardcore fans back in the Mistral Kingdom.

Pyrrha knew she dodged a one-way ticket to z nightmare of 4 years and a high chance of becoming a rogue huntress. At least, here in the Vale Kingdom, there aren't the same numbers of fans back in the Mistral Kingdom and in Beacon Academy. They're too shy or don't have the courage to speak with the Invincible Girl without having a mental breakdown before they could speak a few words and that's with them stuttering like a mess with broken sentences.

"I see..." Pyrrha sends a wry smile in my direction and look much happier from discovering her choice of between Haven and Beacon Academies was the right pick for her.

The only thing Pyrrha is sad about joining Beacon Academy is that I'm not a student here with her, but at least I take my time to visit her instead of waiting for her to come to the Mistral Kingdom for some reason or after her graduation from Beacon Academy.

"Come on, the Fairgrounds are still open and maybe we would see your team there, if not, we could still enjoy ourselves." I said to Pyrrha before I look over to Shigure, "Well, after Shigure finish making her medicine pills, then we could go."

Pyrrha looks at Shigure with the same wry smile, as she finds herself a little afraid of what Shigure is making at the moment. Not that I could blame Pyrrha for being a little scared of Shigure when she making something that could be helpful for medical purposes to lethal [Poison] for assassination. The last time Pyrrha saw someone mess with Shigure during her pill making. That person ended up getting a pill for a laxative, which was forced against their will to take by Shigure.

So yeah, neither Pyrrha or the rest of my group dare go near Shigure when she makes her medicine pill, besides myself who know a thing or two about the progress on making a pill, but other than that. Pyrrha is fine with Shigure making her medicine pill as long she got a good distance away from Shigure's work spot.

"Yes. Let's wait for Shigure to finish." Pyrrha said to me, with her using me as a meat shield at the moment. I roll my eyes at my little sister's action and find it funny that anything related to Shigure. Pyrrha would use me as her meat shield. Of course, I will take it since I love my little sister to take the brute end of Shigure's silent wrath, that even I dread to face sometime, but if it for Pyrrha's safety, then I shall take it as a responsibility of an older twin brother protecting his little twin sister. No matter how painful it would be.


	33. Chapter 33: Oops

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Oops**

next day*

 **Days?: A New Ally or A New Enemy?**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Mansion: Front Gate)

"Did your cousin bought this Mansion all by herself or her family got it for her to stay in the Vale Kingdom?" I ask Momoyo while we continue to stare at her cousin' Mansion's Front Gate for the past 3 minutes or so.

"Sorry, that's personal to my cousin. Even I don't know either and I have a close relationship with her too at that. Now, that you are done staring at the Front Gate. We should head in. I already use the [One-Time Use Key Card] to access the Front Gate. You have no idea how many people want this. Too bad, it's useless now until my cousin recharges it." Momoyo said to me, as she put away the [Key Card], which could be reused later once she gets her cousin to recharge it, if it's needed and slowly the Front Gate open for us to enter.

"So, mind telling me what type of person your cousin is?" I ask Momoyo while looking around carefully to find anything that could put me at a disadvantage in an open battle, along with checking which areas could be exploited for my escape.

"Well, she is intelligent as you could tell by the way she always schedules her time of the week. Also, even though she wanted to be an independent person. Her family still cares for her and made her take a maid with her since she pretty clumsy sometimes and the maid is there to help out." Momoyo pause for a moment to think what else she knows about her cousin, "Oh yeah! She is also open-minded and straightforward. She quite fearless and unflinching in the face of creepy atmospheres and surroundings, she also greatly enjoys horror stories. That's pretty much the small stuff I could come up to the top of my head at the moment. You just have to meet her to find out yourself, Enma."

I look at Momoyo with a blank expression, _'How are those small stuff?! That's more than small! You literally description your cousin's personality at least, without telling me the appearance of your cousin!'_ I silently follow Momoyo entering the Mansion and kept these thoughts to myself.

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Mansion: Front Doorway)

If anyone who came here for the first time; would think the setting they see at the front of the Mansion would feel the place have a calm environment along with having that feeling in the presence of something with high value by just looking at it, to see how expensive it is.

But, I could see multiply hidden traps just waiting for anyone with hostile intent to come near them to launch into action.

I broke in a cold sweat once I realize how many hidden traps I pass by so far and I've already counted over 30, which are planted in near the Front Door alone.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Mansion: Hallway)

 **Bang!***

"NOT AGAIN!" Both Momoyo and I heard a female scream at the end of the Hallway. I didn't have to ask Momoyo about who that was since I kinda figure it out already and remember how Momoyo's comment on her cousin's moment of clumsiness.

 _'I wonder if it's the maid or Momoyo's cousin, who made those traps or did they purchase them from someone else and got them install?'_ I don't know if I should be happy or not on the chance of gaining a [Trap Maker] member with it being my weakest [Skill] at the moment from over the years of not using it much. As it's stuck at [Official Trap Making Mastery].

The craftsmanship of the traps I have seen so far is a bit better than the one I make. So, either way, I'm dealing with a person that just begin to enter the [Expert Trap Making Mastery].

"Come on, Enma, that's her. Look like she caused a mess again." Momoyo pulls me out of my inner monologue as both us speed walk towards the end of the Hallway and into the Living Room.

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Mansion: Living Room)

A really big Living Room is the first thing come to my mind, then again, rich girl and Momoyo are also rich as well. _'Now, I think about it. Including myself with my friends. Pretty much all of us are rich.'_ I thought to myself with a deadpan expression.

"Ah! Narberal! We need to clean up fast before our guests arrive!" I heard Momoyo's cousin shout in a panic, causing both of us to zone in where the voice coming from.

I didn't even blink once I realize exactly who Momoyo's cousin is and the maid. From the outside, I've not changed my expression at all; revealing nothing for anyone to use against me. But, from the inside, I'm getting excited that out of all people I find who is Momoyo's cousin is.

It happens to be Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4 and her maid being Narberal Gamma from Overlord.

 _'Does that mean I finally get a fellow [Persona] user as a new member?'_ I thought a little excitement and relief of having someone to help me deal with all the [Shadow] during the [Dark Hour], because it seems like Momoyo would have bad timing almost every time a [Dark Hour] occur and by then, I would have killed all the [Shadow] right before Momoyo could even make it.

"Yukiko-sama. Your guests have arrived." Narberal looks at both Momoyo and me, but mostly towards me than Momoyo as this is the first time she met me and begin to analyze everything she could get from looking at me alone. While Narberal continues to clean the broken plates on the ground and walk over to a nearby trashcan, which contain multiple broken plates.

"WAH?!" Yukiko shriek in fright, once she realizes Momoyo's friend and Momoyo herself are standing right near the Hallway towards the Front Door of the Mansion. Both Momoyo and I watch Yukiko's face slowly turn red from showing such a shameful appearance to her important guest and find herself shocked that we showed up so early.

"I see you're having fun." Momoyo looks at her cousin with a smirk, then walk over to Yukiko to give her a big hug, causing Yukiko to grunt in pain from being hugged by her physically stronger cousin she sees as an older sister-figure.

"Momoyo...please let go...of me." Yukiko grunt at Momoyo, then took a deep breath once she was released.

"Welcome Momoyo-sama. I'll go grab you and your friend a refreshment." Narberal greets Momoyo, and not once had she left her eyes off of me for some reason and finally look at her Mistress and Momoyo before she walks over a nearby table, that contain a [Tea Set].

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." I said to Narberal, who pauses for a moment on grabbing another [Teacup] and place it back its original spot.

I stare at Narberal, then back at Yukiko, to get a real good look at them and find myself wondering if this world a massive crossover or not. But, then again, even I know about the whole parallel dimensions, where anything could happen.

I watch both Momoyo and Yukiko talk to one of another before Momoyo introduces me to her cousin.

"Yukiko, this is my close friend, Enma Nikos, and before you ask. Yes, he knows Pyrrha Nikos since he is her older twin brother. No, I didn't bring Pyrrha with me since she busy with her team at the moment." Momoyo pulls Yukiko towards me, who opened her mouth to ask Momoyo a few questions, but Momoyo beat it to her and answered them without giving Yukiko the chance to ask them in the first place.

"Aww...I wanted to see if she could sign my special edition [Bunny T-Shirt] I won last year ago." Yukiko looks sad that my little sister isn't here with us, so she could ask for an autograph.

"Don't you mean, I gave you that [Bunny T-Shirt] after I got one from Pyrrha to be a birthday gift for you? How does that turn into something you won?" Momoyo raises an eyebrow at her cousin, with her arms crossed together, pushing her breasts up.

"Ruin my fun why don't you." Yukiko glare at her cousin then moves a little closer to me to get a good look at me. "Hmmm. Well, I could see how he is Pyrrha's twin." I ignore how Yukiko is entering my personal space at the moment, much to Momoyo's amusement as she took the [Teacup] from Narberal and took a sip to enjoy my discomfort.

My left eyebrow begins to twitch once Yukiko started to comments on things that I'm wearing could be related to Pyrrha, to the point of saying my eye color is a bit off from Pyrrha's. Momoyo almost did a spit take from hearing that one and found it funny.

I send a glare at Momoyo, but she ignored while giggling to herself. Narberal's face kinda looks like the same as my fiancee, Shigure, who take all this in without much a twitch on her face and look like she already used to this display before her very eyes.

Yukiko was about to say another thing that could be about me related to my sister, but I stop her by raising my right hand at her to stop. Making Yukiko pause on her speech while Momoyo continues to look amuse and Narberal begins to look annoyed by how her Mistress is wasting time.

 _'Oh, I guess this Narberal won't be like Shigure in the emotional department. But, I wonder why she looks annoyed though.'_ I thought to myself, as I stare at Yukiko, who currently waiting for me to say something since I stopped her from continue speaking.

"Did Momoyo tell you about why I came here?" I ask her the main question I wanted to ask her the very moment I meet her. Also, because I rather not deal with someone without having any problem entering someone's personal space like it's a normal thing; however, I rethink about this statement and remember all the types of people I met so far. Yukiko pretty normal compared to the others.

"Something about joining a secret group she in and wanted me to join it, with her. Also, that another member is coming along with her, which is you, to see if I wanted to join or not. As for the rest, I wasn't paying attention at the time and was busy doing something else." Yukiko response to my question, causing Momoyo to twitch a bit from finding out that almost lots of things she said to her cousin were lost.

"So are you interested in joining?" I ask Yukiko in a calm voice while already planning out many outcomes just in case Yukiko reject the idea of joining. Also, thinking about other stuff that would likely to happen once this meeting is over.

 _'I wonder how Cinder planning to replace Emerald and Mercury, with them disappearing on her.'_ I wait for Yukiko's response as I started thinking who would Cinder bring over to Vale Kingdom to replace Emerald's role of using her semblance to cast an illusion over Yang during the 1-on-1 matches.

Yukiko stares off to space to think for a moment, then glance over her cousin and maid to see if they could give her a hint on her response to my question, but look like she got nothing as she return her sight on me.

"Sure." Yukiko give me a happy smile, "Do I need to do any test to get one those cool [Haori] you guys are wearing?" Yukiko once again invades my personal space and even touch my [Arcana Uniform] to get a good feel of it. "They so smooth too. Now, I really want one."

"Sorry, even if you're Momoyo's cousin. I'm not giving you one of our [Arcana Uniform]. You got to earn it." I said to Yukiko, who pout at me, then have a glint in her eyes as she spun on her feet and stare at Momoyo, where she finds the same [Arcana Uniform] being worn by her cousin. Momoyo blinks at Yukiko, then notice the way her cousin looking at her or mostly staring at her own [Arcana Uniform].

"Hold up! You're not getting my [Arcana Uniform]. You have no idea what kind of things Enma had me to do to get this. Took me a long time to get my own made and I won't give it away after all the effort I put in to get it." Momoyo instantly rejected Yukiko's unspoken question if she could have her [Arcana Uniform] and no way was she giving it away, even if she did, there is a rule in the group was that no one is allowed to give their [Arcana Uniform] away.

"Aww..." Yukiko pout at her cousin, then turn her head to look at me with puppy eyes, "Please?" I look straight into Yukiko's eyes, causing her to blush a little from being stared at so intense.

"No. You got to earn it." I said simply, causing Yukiko to let a single tear go down her right cheek at not being able to get a cool [Arcana Uniform] right from the get-go.

"Anyway, since you agreed to join. I'll leave Momoyo to explain to you about our group and how you earn this [Arcana Uniform] of ours. Also, please don't try to reveal your identity as a member of our group to anyone." I said to Yukiko, as she nods at me while listening to everything I say.

"Okay, but one quick question before you leave." Yukiko stops me before I leave this place. "What's our group's name?" I stare at Yukiko with a deadpan expression for asking such a stupid question.

"I would have thought you knew already with me saying the name of our uniform." I said dryly, "But if I must say it. It's Arcana. I have a meeting to go to now. Ask Momoyo about the rules and how our group runs things." I begin to walk back to the Hallway before someone stops me.

"Please wait almost, Mr. Nikos." Narberal called out to me, as she waits for me to turn around and give her my attention before she continues.

"I would like to ask you to have a sparring match with me." Narberal raises her hand to stop me from speaking, "My reason is to make sure my Mistress isn't in any danger of joining your group and I want to see if it's safe for her to join."

I slowly turn my head towards Momoyo to give her my deadpan expression, causing Momoyo to cringe at this since she knew what she got to do at this very moment.

"Uh, Narberal. Remember the Arcana is filled with life and death situations. Also, Enma stronger than me in somewhat way." Momoyo quickly informs the maid before she does something everyone would regret.

This little comment caused both Yukiko and Narberal to look at Momoyo with a shocked look on their faces, then look at me as well.

Yukiko is speechless at finding out someone in our generation to be stronger than her cousin, Momoyo, and her favorite cereal mascot's older twin brother.

Narberal's eyes widen a little for being surprised, then narrow them as she stares at me and looks like she planning for something that could end up with me being in pain.

"Well, I have to go now. See ya." I didn't say anything else and use aura enhance to quickly get away from here because I just got a text from Shigure that Pyrrha is starting to get irritated from waiting on me to hurry up to meet up with her and the rest.

I ignore the shouts behind me since my top priority is still my little sister, and also I rather not face Pyrrha's wrath after I taught her the tricks on how to use aura enhance further than she usually uses them for. Which is a good thing in some cases and a bad thing for me at the moment if I keep on making Pyrrha wait any longer.

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Vytal Festival's Fairgrounds)

"What took you so long?" Pyrrha ask me, with a frown on her face as she tap her right foot to the ground and her arms crossed against her chest. As she waits for my answer and by the look of it, if I don't give her a good answer, then there is a chance of something bad going to happen to me in a matter of few seconds from now.

"I had a meeting with Momoyo's cousin, which I just finished just 20 minutes ago. Now, here I am." I said without much of a flinch and calmly speak to my little sister, who look like she doesn't think my response is enough to satisfy her one bit.

"How about...we get...something to...eat?" Shigure interrupts us before Pyrrha could say something to me and pout at Shigure.

This gave me the chance to take out a white box containing a dozen of [Chocolate Cupcakes].

Once Pyrrha notices this; she stares at the white box in my hands with narrow eyes as she licks her lips, then without warning. She takes the whole thing off my hands and begins to eat them all by herself.

"You're forgiven." Pyrrha managed to tell me she accepted my bribe of [Chocolate Cupcakes] to forgive me for making her wait so long.

"Hey, Pyr. You mind sharing-NEVER MIND!" Jaune was about to ask for a [Cupcake] when he jumps back in fright as Pyrrha spin around to glare at him and look like she about to break him in half if he dare touch a single one.

"Wow. Even I'm not that bad." Nora looks at Pyrrha, with eyes wide in surprise and even Ren look a little disturbed about finding out he has to deal with another Nora, but with [Chocolate] in general or [Cupcakes] and maybe both. Jaune didn't think twice and quickly hide behind his other two team members while shaking a little.

"Look like...Pyrrha's problem...hasn't changed...one bit." Shigure whispers to me and I just shrug my shoulders. Plus, this helps me stop Pyrrha from delivering her personal punishment at me.

few hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Abandon Warehouse)

"So why you called me out in the middle of the night, Weiss?" I ask my friend while looking at her from my seat, which is a random worn out couch I found in this place, and Weiss sitting next to me on my left.

Weiss didn't say anything and just look at her feet, with her hands resting on her lap. I could see there were lots of things going on Weiss' mind and questions she needs answers to.

I wait for Weiss to say something; honestly, it must be something important for Weiss to ask me to meet her in a place like in the middle of the night. Something must of have happened today while I was busy meeting up with Yukiko and hanging out with Shigure, Pyrrha, and the rest of team JNPR.

"Enma." Weiss softy call out my name, "Do you think I made the right choice of becoming a huntress?" I raise an eyebrow at Weiss since I thought becoming a huntress was something she wanted to do.

"I think you got the wrong person to ask this kind of question. But, if you are trying to ask me if I ever have any regrets about what choices I made in the past and wished I could have changed it? Then, no. All the choices I made so far, are what I chose to make on my free will. Have faith in yourself, Weiss, and being a huntress is what bothering you because of your family. Forget about them for the time being. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." I said to Weiss in a deadly serious tone near the end, _'I can't believe I even remember that quote.'_ I thought dryly.

Weiss looks at me with a surprised look before she looks back at her feet once more in silence for a whole minute, then raise her head and look at me with a determined expression as she stands up from the worn out couch and pull out her [Multi-Action Dust Rapier] and took her stance, with her [Mytenaster] pointed straight in my direction.

"Weiss?" I slowly stand up and stare at Weiss, with a bit of confusion in my eyes. But, Weiss didn't say anything and continue to look at me with a blank expression.

"Enma. Ever since we know each other. Not once have I faced you in combat. Please. Just for once, please show me why you are known as the Manipulator." Weiss said softly, causing me to narrow my eyes at Weiss.

"Is there a reason for this? Did something happen today?" I ask Weiss, I show no motion of grabbing either my [Mana Gun], [Combat Knife] or any other weapons I have own me or in my [Inventory].

Weiss slowly shook her head, "Out of everyone in Arcana. You're are the one specialize in area attack. Please. I need to do this." The determine within Weiss' eyes grew and with a small twitch from Weiss.

I move on instinct; and quickly did a backflip when Weiss thrust her [Rapier] through the worn out couch and cast [Konttera] once I land back on the ground, to create multiple [Earth Spikes] around Weiss's position to trap her, but Weiss didn't seem to look concern at this and summon multiple [Glyphs] around her, to uproot the [Earth Spikes] and straights the ceiling. Not before using those [Earth Spikes] for herself, as she creates another [Glyphs] to change the trajectory of the [Earth Spikes] back at me.

Looking at the incoming of [Earth Spikes] I made a few seconds ago. Instead of moving away or destroy them with another [Magic] of mine. I recast [Konttera] to create an [Earth Wall] in front of me.

 _'I really need to figure out a way to regain control of things I create through [Magic].'_ One of the weaknesses of my [Magic] [Upgrade] in [Control] is that I required having physical contact or another form of my [Magic] touching for me to gain control over the target: [Earth Spikes].

"Come on, Enma! I know you could do better!" Weiss shout at me, as she spins the revolving chamber belong to her weapon, where it switched to [Ice Dust] and reactive her semblance. A blue [Glyphs] twice her size appears above her, sending cool air throughout the Warehouse. As Weiss created a big [Ice Great Sword] above her head, with a flick of her wrist holding her [Myrtenaster].

Bringing down the giant [Ice Great Sword] straight at me while I forcibly turn the multiple [Earth Spikes] into extra layers of my [Earth Spikes] and repair the core, after the [Earth Spikes] almost pierced through my [Earth Wall]. Now, with the giant [Ice Great Sword] aiming towards me; I move out of the way and watch the ground I was at a second ago, to be turned into a crater and scattering the newly improved [Earth Wall], which send [Earth Shards] everywhere.

Weiss uses this to her advantages and use her [Glyphs] to gather all the shards used to be the improved [Earth Wall] to merge with her [Ice Great Sword] to fill in the spots that broke due to the impact while at the same time turning the [Ice Great Sword] into a [Ice/Earth Great Sword] with greater durability and weight.

Not liking this one bit; I use a small burst of aura enhance to appear next to the [Ice/Earth Great Sword] and punch it. Breaking the whole thing, causing Weiss to frown from wasting her aura from trying to repair her [Ice Great Sword] and improving it, for another attack.

Seeing that temporary weapon is destroyed and not wanting to create another one due to the cost of aura put into it. Weiss spins her revolving chamber once more, switching from [Ice Dust] to [Fire Dust] before she releases a line of flames with a single swing of her [Rapier].

I cast [Agi] right in the middle of Weiss' attack, causing it to explode right before it could reach me. Replacing the cool air in the Warehouse with hot air from the explosion of our attacks.

 **[Agi]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts small [Fire] damage to one target.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 1 (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: [E-]: 4%** **(20AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level per use**

"I could do this. I could do this. I could do this." I narrow my eyes at Weiss, as she repeatedly mumbles to herself. Then, much to my surprise, Weiss stabs her [Myrtenaster] into the ground, creating a rotating [Glyphs] made of blade symbols.

However, something seems wrong as the [Glyphs] begin to flicker in and out of existence. "No. No. No. Please don't fail on me." I heard Weiss begging to herself as she tries to stabilize her [Glyphs].

 _'I see what this is all about now.'_ I finally reach the conclusion of what's going on with Weiss. _'This better not bite me in the ass later. You better appreciate what I'm about to do for you, Weiss.'_

I finally pulled out a weapon of mine and something that may or may not help Weiss out. As I draw out my [Evoker], causing Weiss to panic once she notices me finally pull out a weapon in the fight.

"Weiss." I call out to her, making her look directly into my eyes as she breathes heavily from struggling with activating her semblance's ability to summon creatures she defeated from the past to help her.

"I hope you could keep this a secret, because if what I'm thinking about is correct. You should be trying to summon your defeated foes from the past to provide you their strength in the fight. Let's hope this would help you." I said to Weiss, who look at me with a surprised look and before she could say anything.

I place [Evoker] against the side of my head, much to her shock and horror, "[Yatagarasu]." I called out for my chosen [Persona] as I pull the trigger. Summoning [Yatagarasu] from my Sea of Souls, causing Weiss to gasp as she watches my [Persona] formed behind me.

"H-How?! How is that possible?!" Weiss shout at me, to find out that someone outside her family the ability to summon another being. The expression of disbelief appears on Weiss' face showed how shocked she is at this very moment.

 **"[Nervundi]!"** I ignore Weiss' question as I command [Yatagarasu] to cast out one of its [Skill], with Weiss being the target.

 **[Nervundi]:**

 **Active Effect: Recover a single target's [Exhaustion] and [Enervation] by 20%.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 2 (Require Persona's Rank: 4 to rank up)**  
 **Cost: Half the [Cost] that required to summon [Yatagarasu] and require [Yatagarasu] to be summoned in order to activate**

Weiss almost lost her control over her [Glyphs] from another shock coming from her close friend, before she looks at me with eyes widen as she discovers she filled with energy and figure out what I meant by helping her out with her summoning.

 **"[Patra]!"** I cast out my next [Magic]; honestly, I don't need to but I need to make it look like [Yatagarasu] is the one casting it. As Weiss once more surprise to find out her mental state is getting better.

 **[Patra]:**

 **Active Effect: Dispels [Panic], [Fear], and [Distress] to a single target.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 1 (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)**  
 **Cost: [E-]: 3%** **(15AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level per use**

"Anytime now, Weiss." I call out to Weiss, causing her to blink in confuse before she remembers what she trying to do and was surprised her [Glyphs] haven't disappeared on her yet. Now, with resolve, Weiss puts in all her effort to finally activate her semblance's ability to summon.

What appears in front of Weiss happen to be the same [Armored Knight] she fought against during one of her training sessions, but in the color theme of blue and white. The [Armored Knight] Weiss faced against was an Arma Gigas; a subtype of Geist, which is a possession-type grimm. Taking the appearance of a medieval suit of armor, wielding a [Longsword] that is the same height as the [Armored Knight].

Which is surprising twice as tall as Weiss. I honestly thought she would have summoned a smaller version of the [Armored Knight], not the original size she faced and defeated back then.

"Okay, so I was right about how you were trying to summon that." I unconsciously spoke out my thoughts, breaking Weiss' stare from her summoned [Armored Knight] back to me and [Yatagarasu].

"Forget about that, and answer my question, Enma! How on Remnant is it possible for you to have a Schnee's semblance?! I thought you could manipulate the [Element] around you!" Weiss shout at me, but this lead to a big problem for us as Weiss doesn't have any experience in controlling her summoned being: [Armored Knight], which lead to it letting out a loud roaring and rush straight at me.

"STOP!" Weiss cried out, but the [Armored Knight] ignored her and continue to charge right at me. I give a mental command to [Yatagarasu] to intercept the [Armored Knight].

[Yatagarasu] let out a screech before going for an attack, with the help of [Lethargy Circle] to stop the [Armored Knight] in its place and giving [Yatagarasu] the opening it needs to strike.

Both Weiss and I watch [Yatagarasu] send out a [Zan-ei], slicing the [Armored Knight]'s right arm off, with the [Longsword] holding it, to the ground.

 **[Zan-ei]:**

 **Active Effect: Deal medium [Slash] damage to one target. During a New Moon, increase [Slash] damage by 20%.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single**  
 **Rank: Tier 2 (Require Persona's Rank: 4 to rank up)**  
 **Cost: Half the [Cost] that required to summon [Yatagarasu] and require [Yatagarasu] to be summoned in order to activate**

Weiss looks like she about to burst into tears from watching her first summon creature is about to be killed just for not being able to control it. Not waiting for the fight between my [Persona] and Weiss' [Armored Knight] to finish.

I rush over to Weiss and carry her off her feet, causing her to let out a yelp as I get us to a safe area in this Warehouse.

However, this action of mine ends up being a waste when [Yatagarasu] destroyed the [Armored Knight] with multiple [Zan-ei] before it disappears from existence. [Yatagarasu] let out one more screech before it returns back into my Sea of Souls.

Both Weiss and I stand in a now broken Warehouse, which is mostly my fault than Weiss. Since technically my [Persona] was the one that sends a dozen or so [Zan-ei] in a row without stopping. Destroying a part of the Warehouse in the progress.

"So...it looks like you finally manage to summon something. That's what you wanted my help for, right?" I casually said to Weiss, who slowly turns her head to me, with a deadpan look on her teary face.

"You got some explaining to do, En-ma Ni-kos." Weiss growl at me, as I let out a nervous chuckle.


	34. Chapter 34: The Choice Is Your!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Choice Is Your!**

 **Days?: A New Ally or A New Enemy? Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Abandon Warehouse)

"Well, are you going to start explaining to me about how you possess the Schnee family's semblance? Because I know for sure you don't look like a Schnee or related to one." Weiss narrow her eyes at me and completely dismissing the incident where she managed to use her [Glyphs] to summon an [Armored Knight] just a few minutes ago.

"First thing first, are you going to keep my secret from the others? Since I only revealed half part of my semblance. Only Pyrrha and Shigure know my complete semblance. Don't bother trying to get the answers from either of them. You know how they are." I stare back at Weiss, who looks like she would have argued about the part where she could have found out what is my semblance complete version instead of the half version, but once Weiss remembers what kind of people both Pyrrha and Shigure are.

Weiss knew she wouldn't get anything from them, if anything, she may end up ruining her relationships with three close friends of her. Not that she won't get the answer from the person himself since all she needed to do was to promise to never reveal this knowledge without the owner's permission.

"Fine. I promise on my life to never reveal what I learn from this night to anyone, but only to those that you had allowed knowing." Weiss made her vow of promise to never reveal my complete version of semblance; however, my trust in her for keeping the secret of the [Persona System] isn't that high, to begin with. As a result. I chose to make another lie go together with my existing lies I told beforehand.

"People say semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user, and the exception of your family." I begin to re-explain what everyone thinks about semblance is before I explain what my semblance. And the way Weiss looking at me, show how she already knows this and wanted me to split it out already.

"However, what I'm using isn't a semblance at all. In fact, I don't possess one or even have the chance to gain one." Which is true after all these years for me. I should be able to find out what my semblance is by now, but after all, the made up hypothesis I created with Shigure and Pyrrha's help. Nothing. Absolutely nothing happens.

I could have continued experimenting to find out what my semblance could be, but found out in the [Persona System]'s [Extra Feature] shows a special function to show me the status of my body, which is pretty much limited to a few information.

I was hoping for something like the Gamer ability's [Gamer's Body] or something similar to show me a list of stats for myself. Instead, what I got was the [Status Ailments] and a bit of random information.

What made me give up on finding my semblance is that my [Persona System] literally replaced it.

Of course, I'm not going to tell this to Weiss, "What I have is something different. Honestly, I don't know if this was something your family's semblance derived from."

Weiss looks at me with a confused look at first, then in shock near the end. I mean, who wouldn't after discovering that someone may or may not know the origin of something belongs to your family for who knows how long.

I look at Weiss as she quickly shook her head before level me with a glare, to show she waiting for me to continue then she would ask her questions at the end.

"Unlike your semblance that could summon your defeated foes to aid you with their strength. For me. I make a contract with [Spirits] from past, present, future, and even from other worlds to lend me their strength. In exchange for living within my very own soul, along with some [Spirits]' requests of their own included." I came up with a bullshit explanation, that even I find myself not believing it one bit.

Nonetheless, Weiss looks at me with a frown on her face, as she can't tell if this is true or not, but after seeing [Yatagarasu] with her very eyes and know that wasn't a grimm or any kind of animal she saw before. A crow she has seen before in books and in real life, but one with three legs? Not until she saw it tonight.

"Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, I think about it. That three-legged crow [Spirit] is what giving you the ability to similar to someone having [Wind Manipulation] as their semblance in some degree, right?" Weiss look at me if she was correct in assuming that [Yatagarasu] is a [Wind Spirit] I made contracted with to give me the power over the [Wind].

Seeing how Weiss is kind of accepting my bullshit of lies, I nod at her with a blank expression while ignoring the snickering of some of my [Persona].

"I see." Weiss stares at me with a suspicious look, as if she tries to come up with more facts about my so-called semblance. "So if what I could tell is that you're contracted with 5 [Spirits], right? Seeing how I watched you use [Earth], [Fire], [Wind], [Lightning], and [Water]."

"Actually, it's 6 with [Ice] being the sixth one." I said to Weiss, who look at me with a surprised look and I could tell she was thinking that my so-called [Spirits] of [Water Spirit] and [Wind Spirit] are used together to form [Ice].

"Okay, I have more questions to ask related to your [Spirits], but before that. How about telling me what you meant by my family's semblance could have been a derived from your semblance?" Weiss manages to stop herself from going too deep into my false semblance and instead of asking about her semblance, with a bit of hope she could find a way to make her semblance stronger.

"Well, it's mostly a hypothesis of mine. You know how your family's semblance summon the dead, I think, which you killed and gain the ability to summon it for a limit of time until your aura run out before it disappears. Mine is the same, but along with extra abilities instead of just letting them fight for my battle." I begin to explain what I'm pulling out of my ass and wing it, "So I thought mine is what your original semblance would be if it weren't for something to happen to your family in the past to make it your family's semblance into what it is right now."

"Does it look like I'm stupid to you?" Weiss looks at me with a blank look and tilts her head to the right to show how silly I'm being and I begin to doubt myself if Weiss caught on my bullshit lies.

I was about to say something, but Weiss cut me off, "My family's semblance isn't a derived from your semblance. If anything, your semblance could be a whole different version of mine. So don't you dare say it's the origin of my family's semblance, even when it doesn't look like you could summon more than one at a time."

I stare at Weiss with the same blank expression about how Weiss believes some of my bullshit lies and look proud enough to tell me what she truly thinks about my lies on my made up semblance being the origin of her family's semblance.

"Okay. Can we leave now? Or you need my help, summoning your [Armored Knight] again or something else?" I didn't feel like coming up with a counterargument when I'm just bullshitting my way out of telling her my [Persona System]. Shigure and Pyrrha are the only ones have knowledge about it, since I know them throughout my whole life. Well, this life of mine.

"Hmm." Weiss hummed to herself as she thought about it, "Let's continue. I want to be able to control what I summon instead of allowing them to run wild like before." Weiss took a few steps back away from me before she took her stance.

"You know...you could have asked me to help you out instead of outright attacking me." I said dryly, causing Weiss to make a fake cough to her free hand and with her cheeks turn a bit pink before she glare at me.

"And I would have if you didn't tell me about your semblance in the first place. I honestly thought I had to be in a tough battle to help me out. That's what usually happens when I asked for Momoyo's help. I improve much at a faster rate, thanks to sparring with Momoyo." Weiss said to me, with a frown on her face, "Now, come on. I'll wait for you to summon your [Wind Spirit] before I try summoning again."

I let out a tired sigh, but did what I was asked and place [Evoker] against my head. I ignore Weiss' narrowing her eyes at me, showing she still a bit skeptic about my false semblance. Pretty sure my [Evoker] gave it away since what kind of semblance would require someone shooting themselves to get it to work, but she knew everyone has their secret and not everyone is willing to reveal that secret.

next day*

 **Days?: Time Wait For No One!**

(Vale: Vale City)

"Come on, Enma. Please?!" Yukiko pleads me in the middle of the street while being dragged by me, as she continues to hold her grip on my left expose forearm. Since I'm not wearing my [Arcana Uniform] right now.

"Yukiko." I said calmly, causing Yukiko to stop for a moment to see what I'm about to say and in the hope that maybe the next I'm going to say would be the exact thing she wanted this whole time.

"No." I shook Yukiko's hands off me, then resumed walking towards back the same Abandon Warehouse Weiss and I used last night, for Weiss' summoning training.

"Aww, come on! Isn't just a piece of cloth? I know it's our uniform, but can't all of us get our own?" Yukiko tries to persuade me to give her an [Arcana Uniform] for the past 2 hours now.

"Nope. Didn't Momoyo explain to you about what's so special about them in the first place? And the reason why I don't give it away like some fast foods. Not including the amount of the price I have to pay to get the materials to make it, which isn't cheap too." I carefully explain to Yukiko why my answer is still no and wonder if she was in La the La La land while speaking with Momoyo yesterday.

"Ehehehehe~" Yukiko giggle nervously and look away, "I may have been too distracted by how smooth it felt. And Momoyo was maybe irritated at my lack of attention and decided to send me a text message, of all the rules and other stuff. Including how to get the uniform. But, Momoyo didn't say anything about how special the uniform is though." Yukiko look confused near the end, since if what I said to her a few seconds ago about how the [Arcana Uniform] is more than just a simple [Haori], then Momoyo may not have including that little fact in her text.

"I see. Which is a bit weird for Momoyo. Since I have the same problem as you for lack of attention span." I said to the surprise Yukiko, who find out there another person with the same problem as her standing next to her.

"I was wondering why Momoyo didn't find it much more annoying than usual when she ever visits me." Yukiko sounds a bit happier, but then sad the next second as she lowers her head in sadness. She thought her cousin, who she sees as an older sister-figure finally put more effort to wait for her to stop daydreaming.

"Don't worry about Momoyo. She just frustrated these days right now." I said to Yukiko before she gets depressed, "If it makes you feel better. Momoyo always talks about you more than once as her favorite cousin." This caused Yukiko's head to snap up to see me giving her a small smile.

"I'm guessing the reason why you wanted me to give you a uniform so early. Is because you idolize Momoyo in somewhat way and wanted to follow in her footstep?" I tried to see if I'm right or not after listening to Momoyo talking about this unknown cousin of her a few times and found out it was Yukiko, who is Momoyo's favorite cousin.

Yukiko blinks at me a few times, "Well, you're somewhat correct, but not completely. At least I know I'm not the only one who would get Momoyo's mad for spacing out on her. Thank you, Enma. I thought Momoyo begin to hate me for daydreaming too much yesterday. I just have to cheer her up during her stay here!" Yukiko raises her right fist to her chest with a smile filled with determined to help her cousin be stress-free during her stay in Vale Kingdom.

"Right." I said dryly while looking a little nervous from seeing Yukiko's emotions switch an opposite turn in a matter of seconds.

Yukiko continues to follow me on my walk to meet up with Weiss, along with Shigure and Pyrrha there to help out as well. After finding out that Weiss discover, or more like I revealed to her, which made Shigure and Pyrrha pay even more attention to Weiss just in case. This caused Weiss to be a bit nervous from this action of both Shigure and Pyrrha.

"You're not going to find Momoyo to cheer her up or something?" I ask Yukiko while I continue to ignore Yukiko's maid, Narberal, trying to drill a hole through the back of my head with that intense glare of hers I have felt non-stop now.

 _'I wonder if I should introduce Narberal to Walter.'_ I've already begun imagining those two meetings one of another and find myself sweatdrop at my image being messed up thanks to my [Persona] changing it without my permission.

I let out a sigh and gave up trying to come up with a mental image of what happens if Narberal meets up with Walter. I glance to my left to see Yukiko continue to explain why she still follows me, with her maid, for this whole time. But, I can't help myself tuning out her voice at the moment.

"Nope. I would have if I didn't see her so pump for some reason and didn't want to ruin her mood for the day." Yukiko said cheerfully, with a bright smile on her face.

"Which you decided to bug me for who knows how long." I said dully, causing Yukiko to giggle at me while I could feel Narberal's smirking behind my back.

"So I decided to bug you, even if I wanted to get the uniform much earlier. But, I won't make it my top priority now. After what you said to me." Yukiko grin at me as repeat the first few words I said to her, then slow down to speak with her maid, but continue to follow me nonetheless.

I let out a tired sigh, then take out my scroll to text Weiss about my current situation. This way, Weiss won't snap at me for not being able to use [Yatagarasu] to help her out in her summoning training.

"If you two are going to follow me. Then hurry, time is money and I'm not wasting it." I said to both Yukiko and Narberal as I begin to speed up a little, causing them to quickly follow my lead.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Abandon Warehouse)

"I'm here! And I bring guests! Two of them if you wanted to know the exact number!" I shouted out loud once we enter the building, causing those inside to wince at my loud voice.

"Enma. Why are you shouting?" I could hear the annoyance in Weiss' voice when she questions me for shouting for no reason.

"Had to do something to relieve me of my stress." I said in a calm tone, causing everyone to look at me weirdly, excluding Yukiko and Narberal since they know why I was stressed out.

"Anyway, where Pyrrha? I thought she wanted to join us to help you out?" I ask Weiss, as I walk over to both Weiss and Shigure, with Yukiko and her maid following me behind. I could feel the excitement oozing out of Yukiko behind me from finding out her favorite cereal mascot is coming here and she gets to meet her.

"Is that Momoyo's cousin? And why she shaking like she cold?" Weiss completely ignores my question and ask of her own, since she is a little weird out from looking at Yukiko while Narberal letting out a sigh.

"Yukiko-sama. Please control yourself. A lady of your statue shouldn't be showing such a shameful display in front of people." Narberal said to Yukiko before she looks in my direction, "Even if some of them is a coward; nonetheless, please calm down at least. Before someone says something."

I ignore both Shigure and Weiss' questionable looks in my direction from hearing Narberal comments aiming at me. As I take out my scroll to message Pyrrha on where she is and got a response back telling me she be there soon. Then put away my scroll as I look at Narberal.

"Well, seeing how only Yukiko is the only one who joined our group. Sorry Narberal, but you have to leave. If you want; you could just stay a few blocks away from and wait for Yukiko to be ready to leave. One of us would escort her to you." I said to Narberal, who narrowed her eyes at me while the rest look at me with a surprised looks.

Yukiko because she thought her maid could stay with her, but remember she was the only one who accepted on joining the Arcana while her maid didn't mention a word about joining as well.

Both Shigure and Weiss on the hand, figure out there another spy among us or a potential spy.

With that said, Narberal knew she had only two choices in front of her to pick. Neither one is good for her. Either join and have a high risk of getting killed if she tries to release a single information belong to the Arcana group, or leave this place and wait for her Mistress to be ready to come Home. But, still, have the chance of someone nearby spying on her to make sure she doesn't try to contact someone or have the chance to reach her scroll.

"I see." Narberal closes her eyes; as she opens them to look at me with a blank look before she looks at Shigure and Weiss for a few seconds to see what they think and find no help at all.

"Uh, Enma. Are you sure Narberal can't stay? I know she, not a member, but I promise you she could be trusted. I know her for years and trust her with my life." Yukiko tries to persuade me to allow a non-member to stay during a training session between Arcana members.

"Let me put it this way." I share a look with both Shigure and Weiss, then look back at Yukiko. "We don't even trust you and your maid, even if you're Momoyo's cousin."

This shocked Yukiko since she thought by meeting me would lead to her having more friends, including spending more time with Momoyo, now that she joined the Arcana group.

Narberal glare at me, but held back from speaking since she knew what I said is trust, with us knowing each other less than a day.

"It's okay...you could...quit...anytime...you want." Shigure tries to comfort Yukiko, which didn't work one bit when Yukiko begin to shake in [Fear]. This caused Weiss to let out a sigh since Shigure's helping wasn't doing any good to poor Yukiko. Even Narberal look like she one second away from attacking Shigure for her comment.

"Shigure. You forgot that even if our new member her decided to quit. We would still have to monitor her in order to make sure she doesn't reveal our identity as a member of the Arcana group." Weiss reminds Shigure about this little fact before she levels a glare at both Yukiko and Narberal. "Plus, Momoyo's family isn't really completely ally to our group. As only Momoyo and a selected few she knows are an ally of ours."

This snap Yukiko out of her shock once she heard Momoyo's name, "I can be trusted. After all, Momoyo did introduce me to Enma here last night. If that doesn't show how trustworthy I am, then I guess you guys have to put in more resource into monitoring me."

I could tell Weiss hit one of Yukiko's sore spots and it happens to be related to Momoyo's trusts. All Weiss did was raise her left eyebrow at Yukiko, who calmly spoke out her thoughts and glaring at Weiss for commenting about the thought of her betraying her cousin.

"I believe her." Shigure said to Weiss, causing Yukiko to blink at Shigure in surprise, not a few seconds after she is done speaking out her thoughts while Narberal begins to find this situation getting worse for her.

"Um. Thanks? Was this one of the tests Momoyo told me about?" Yukiko asks us, with a hint of excitement in her voice if she passed it or not.

"Nope." I instantly rejected Yukiko's idea of thinking this was all a test. "So, Narberal. Pick. Stay and join or leave and wait for Yukiko or Yukiko could quit instead, but be under watch until we leave the Vale Kingdom."

"And do please chose in a minute or two. Not all of us have free time during the Vytal Festival tournament going on right now." Weiss looks like her patience isn't strong today, not like I blame her since a few hours from now. It would be her turn to enter the doubles round, with Yang as her partner against the other team.

Right before either Yukiko or Narberal could respond to Weiss, when the door next to the gate behind us is open, where we see Pyrrha entering and closing the door behind her.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greets everyone with a polite smile, which pretty much turns into her default expression after having to put up a polite smile every single day since she won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row.

"Oh my gosh! It's Pyrrha!" Yukiko shrieks in excitement while shaking her maid as she continues to stare at the uncomfortable and confused Pyrrha, who took a step back in surprise at the sudden shouting out of nowhere.

"I could see that, Yukiko-sama." Narberal replied in a dull tone, as she looks at Pyrrha, with critical eyes; well, she would have if she wasn't being shaken like a rag doll by her Mistress.

"Nice to meet you?" Pyrrha greets them, as she glances over at us with eyes filled with confusion and wonder who they are; furthermore, she is a little wary of Yukiko since she could easily tell Yukiko is a big fan of her.

"It's good to meet you in person, Pyrrha-GAH!" Yukiko quickly rushes over to Pyrrha to shake Pyrrha's hand, but end up with Pyrrha grabbing Yukiko by the shirt and do a one hand shoulder throw. Sending a screaming Yukiko across the area; however, luckily Narberal was here to rescue her Mistress as her body cover in an electrical current; boosting her base of speed, and appear right below the flying screaming Yukiko and catching her Mistress.

Yukiko looks at Pyrrha, with a shocked look as she breathes heavily from getting thrown by her favorite cereal mascot model before she knew what was going on by the time her mind caught up. She was already flying and almost crash into the ground if it wasn't for her maid to be there to catch her.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha cried out, as her body moves on instinct alone when Yukiko charged at her for no reason. Also, this happened to her before in the past with her hardcore fans, causing a shiver go down her back from this memory alone.

"I'm okay!" Yukiko shouted back to show she knew this was her fault for getting overly excited and didn't think about her action, as she gets back on her feet thanks to her maid's help.

Pyrrha glance at me with a strained smile, waiting for me to explain to her why one of her hardcore fans is here among us, with their maid as well. I helplessly shrug my shoulders at her, then point at Narberal with my eyes real quick in the hope she gets my secret mental message that the maid is the main problem at the moment.

Sadly, this is one of the rare moments where Pyrrha didn't get the complete mental message as she thought I was looking at Yukiko and not at Narberal. Too bad, my mental message was received is misunderstood. It's a good thing, Pyrrha didn't say anything else and keep quiet until she gets the full answer later.

 _'Why didn't I messaged Pyrrha about Yukiko beforehand?'_ I thought to myself, then look back at Yukiko, who got back her self-control and calmly walk over to Pyrrha to explain her reason why she so excited to meet in person. _'Right. I was too busy tuning out Yukiko's begging for one of the [Arcana Uniform] at the time and forgot to include a gist about Yukiko, along with her maid to Pyrrha when I messaged a few minutes ago.'_

Ignoring the glaring maid, that sending hateful stares at us twin Nikos. Shigure looks like she wanted to say something, but rethink about what she was about to say and kept her mouth shut for a bit longer.

"Okay, you meet Pyrrha. Now, could you please choose your choices? We have a busy schedule today and I know you understand how one's schedule shouldn't be interrupted." Weiss said to Yukiko but was looking at Yukiko's maid when she is speaking.

Pyrrha blinks in a confusion and wonders what's going on, before she took out her scroll to read a text message someone just sent to her, which happens to be Shigure next to me, with her scroll out as well to explain to my little sister what happened so far before she arrives.

"You know what? How about that sparring match you wanted yesterday? If I win. You have to join and never reveal anything without our permission. But, if you win. You could stay, but still under watch." I offer Narberal her way out before she takes too long to pick and may end up getting Weiss mad for wasting so much of her valuable time.

All the girls look at me with a surprised look on their faces for asking for such a thing; well, Yukiko more than the rest since they know the kind of person I am.

Narberal silently stares at me for a few seconds before she nods at me, accepting my offer on sparring against. After all, she wanted to spar against me last night. Now she got her chance to do so right now.

"Really, Enma? I thought it the training session was to help me check my progress before my match come up later?" Weiss asks me dryly, as she places her hands on her hip and looks at me with a deadpan expression.

"Yup. May as well make this quick or we'll be here until it's time for your match about to begin and we pretty much wasted time waiting on Narberal over here to decide. So we're going to decide right now." I said to Weiss before I walk to the center of the area, with Narberal following behind me.

"Come on Narberal! Win this!" Yukiko cheers for her maid, causing Shigure and Pyrrha to narrow their eyes at her, but keep their mouths shut in the case of saying something rude to Yukiko.

"You know what? Whatever. May as well take some notes on the fight." Weiss thought out loud, but what neither Yukiko and Narberal don't know is that. This was part of our strategy against unknown variables decides on entering anything related to us that they're not invited to.

So pretty much either Weiss or Izaya, whichever is present would study the unknown variables on what their strong points and weak points we could use against them if needed. If neither Weiss or Izaya are present, then it would go to anyone who speaks up first among us.

"Think...she's good?" Shigure whispers to Pyrrha while trying to ignore Yukiko's cheering. Pyrrha just shrugged her shoulders, since she doesn't know a single thing about Narberal beside being Yukiko's maid.

"Decent at least. If Enma wants to recruit her into our group, along with Yukiko." Weiss gave her input, as she watches the match between her friend and maybe another new member about to begin.

"You can do it, Narberal! Show them you have the strength to join the Arcana!" Yukiko shouts to her maid and accidentally end up shouting a word she not suppose to. As Shigure appears next to Yukiko and covers her mouth with a hand.

"Please don't...shout our...group's name." Shigure said to the surprised Yukiko, who slowly nod at Shigure before her mouth is no longer cover.

"Sorry." Yukiko knew she was lucky there no one nearby this Abandon Warehouse right now or she would end up breaking one of the main rules of our group, which was not shouting the word Arcana in a public area. Luckily, this isn't a public area so Yukiko is safe and just got a warning instead of a punishment.

"Okay, Enma! You can begin anytime!" Weiss shout to me, as she and the others are standing next to the wall, with a few crates they could use as temporary seats.

I nod at them, then look at Narberal in front of me as she calmly stares at me without speaking a single word this whole time now.

 _'This is going to be a good fight.'_ I thought with a bit of excitement of facing against someone like Narberal and curious if she anything like her canon version.

"Actually." Shigure spoke out before either Narberal or I could do anything, causing everyone to look at her. "I would...like to face...her." Shigure walks towards the center of the Warehouse.

I shrug my shoulders, "Sure. It doesn't have to be me. After all, I got nothing to prove." I send a grin to Narberal after I said the last part. I could tell Narberal is annoyed and frustrated that I won't be the one facing, but don't have a choice in the matter on whom she has to face. She just has to win to stay.

"Well, Shigure. It's all up to you." I said to my fiancee, who nods at me before she draws out her [Nodachi] from her back. "Make sure you get her to reveal enough for us to analyze her [Skill]." I whisper to Shigure before I walk over to Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yukiko. And I didn't need to hear or see any response from Shigure as I knew heard me.

* * *

 **Omake: You Got A Problem!**

* * *

In the middle of the night, where all the shady stuff appear in the City of Vale. As criminals appear outside the night streets and begin their route of hunting, trading, and mating. However, we shall focus on one of those trading deal just happen to be inside a familiar famous academy in the Vale Kingdom. Between two people hidden in the shadow, where one is the seller and the other is the buyer.

"Did you bring the stuff?" The Buyer asks the Seller while glancing around the area around them to make sure no one is nearby to spy on them.

"Of course, I did. But, the thing is. Did you bring what we agreed on?" The Seller answer casual, then send back a question of their own. Anybody worth their salt would know to never show if they bring out their good until the buyer bring out what is being exchanged first.

The Buyer scoff at the Seller, "You know I always do. Now. Before the others decide to find me again. Hurry up and take it out. I am in the need to get my fix." The Seller could easily tell the Buyer has already become addicted to their goods.

"Now calm down. I just need to see it first. Can't have any problems show up. We both know there is a chance someone switched out your stuff to something else to stop you from...purchasing my goods." The Seller raises both their hands up to stop the Buyer from doing anything they may regret and kindly ask to show them the [Item] to be exchanged for their good.

The Buyer glare at the Seller for thinking they would try to scam them, even if the thoughts had appeared occasionally, but knew the Seller isn't someone you could mess with.

Nonetheless, the Buyer slowly reaches behind their back and hand it over to the Seller, which they check the [Item] for a few minutes, causing the Buyer to become nervous by the second and once a while continues looking over their shoulders as if someone would appear there right after they look away.

"Okay. Nothing out of the ordinary. This is real and not a fake copy." The Seller finds the [Item] is real and nothing being conned out of their goods. "Alright. Here. As promised." The Seller put away the [Item], then bring out a small container that could barely fit a [Sandwich].

The Buyer quickly snatches the small container and carefully open the lid just a crack to check inside if it's there or not. The Buyer let out a blissful sigh to find out it's there and the smell was heavenly.

 **Bang!***

As the light came on, revealing the Seller and Buyer to the world. With a shadow figure appear in front of the door and slowly walk inside the place in a threatening manner.

"Blake! Hand over that [Tuna Sandwich]! You need to stop!" The Buyer, which happens to be Blake Belladonna, the cat faunus, and her partner, Yang Xiao-Long happen to appear right at the very moment she got her [Tuna Sandwich].

"You'll never take away my precious!" Blake shouts at her partner, as she shut the lid on her small container and quickly run off, with Yang hot on her tail.

"Damn it, Enma! Why you continue to give in Blake's demand on [Cooking] anything she wanted that contain [Tuna] in it?! You know how obsessed she is with them! We just got her to stop a week ago!" Yang shouted at the Seller, who happen to be Enma Nikos the older twin of Pyrrha Nikos. And the same person, who continue to make deals with Blake for [Cooking] anything included with [Tuna].

"Hey, I need the next volume of the Ninjas of Love series. Shigure has been dying to read it and only Blake managed to get one before the rest is taken by others." Enma defended himself as he pointed out that he only doing this for his fiancee and a small excitement that Shigure would try what in the new volume with him later.

"AH! You still on with that?! Get over it! And Blake, stop running and hand it over! The doctor said you need to cut off the [Tuna]!" Yang growl at Enma as she continues to chase Blake around the Dining Hall, with Blake with cat-like agility to jump around the place and with each jump. Blake would take a bite of her [Tuna Sandwich].

"No! Leave me alone to enjoy myself!" Blake cried out after she took her another bite, with a delighted look on her face as she let the flavors of her [Tuna Sandwich] dancing inside her mouth.

Sadly, each time she took a bite. It took a few seconds longer to get out of her state of pleasure and with Yang almost catching her but managed to still get away just by a second sooner with the help of her semblance. Much to the Yang's annoyance at this.

"You got a problem, Blake!" Yang made a remark, as she continues to chase after her partner while Enma walks away to deliver the new volume of Ninjas of Love to his lovely fiancee and at the same time ignoring what's going on behind his back.


	35. Chapter 35: Oh Crap!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Oh Crap!**

 **Days?: Time Wait For No One! Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Abandon Warehouse)

It has been over a few minutes of silence; neither Shigure or Narberal move a single muscle and if I didn't quietly tell Yukiko to quiet down because there is a high-risk chance of her getting attacked by Shigure, who is so focused on the battle, that she would react to any sound.

At first, Yukiko questions me if I was messing around with her until I catch a [Kunai], which literally just an inch away from piercing through her left eye and it was only thanks to Weiss being next to Yukiko, that Yukiko couldn't scream in fright from almost losing an eye, or worse, killed by Shigure.

If that wasn't enough to stop Yukiko from trying to scream out loud. The next thing she felt from Shigure would haunt her for the rest of her life and a mental trauma whenever Shigure is near her. Would lead to her flinching every time Shigure will bring out one of her sharp weapons in front of her in the future.

As Shigure release a wave of killing intent to place a pressure onto Narberal, who went stiff at this intense killing intent aiming straight at her. Yukiko is already shaken in her spot from just feeling Shigure's killing intent from her spot and it wasn't even aiming at her.

Shigure's figure fades from existence, causing those whom never seen Shigure fight before are surprised to see her disappear in front of them.

The pressure Narberal felt by Shigure's killing intent disappeared instantly, making it more horrifying to her and what's worse is that she can't even detect the presence of her opponent. As if they never there in the first place, which is pretty bad for her end.

Quickly, Narberal pulled out a [Lightning Crystalline Dust] and crush it in her right hand, then a few seconds later her right hand cover in electrical current and slam against the ground. Sending a wave of electrical current around her. In the hope, she would attack Shigure, who she thinks has the semblance to blend with the surroundings.

"Come on, Narberal. You got this." Yukiko cheers quietly, as she stares at her maid without trying to blink until Shigure is forced out of hiding due to being shocked by her maid's [Lightning] area of attack.

I allow one of my [Persona] to switch places with my previous [Persona] as they begin to analyze Narberal's usage in [Lightning Crystalline Dust]. To the strong point, which Narberal somehow absorbed the raw energy belong to the [Lightning Crystalline Dust] into her right hand alone instead of spreading it throughout her body; and the weak point, where Narberal had to take a few seconds to control the raw energy before she slams her charged right fist into the ground to create a [Lightning] area of attack.

"It would seem that Narberal requires around 5 seconds at the minimum to absorb the [Lightning Crystalline dust] and another 5 seconds to release a discharge through the ground." I whisper to Weiss, as she nods in silent while continue typing the newly form document on Narberal's fighting style, along with its advantages and disadvantages in using this kind of fighting style.

As we continue to watch Narberal still releasing discharge of electrical currents around her for like half a minute now, and so far, Shigure still haven't reappeared in the fight. I could tell Narberal is literally wasting her aura reserve from this action of hers.

Once a whole minute is up; Narberal had to forcibly stop releasing [Lightning] around her. As she felt her aura reserve begin to drop to the level she would put her at a disadvantage.

This is the moment when Shigure is falling down from the ceiling with her [Nodachi] aiming to cut down Narberal's left shoulder. However, instead of Narberal's aura protecting her from this ambush of Shigure. Narberal's body leans in the same direction Shigure's [Nodachi] cutting down from, which she had to use aura enhance to increase her speed as Shigure is trying to break down her aura shield.

"I see you have some [Skill]." Narberal makes a comment to Shigure, who didn't reply back and continue to focus on her task to take down her opponent. "Let's see if you could handle this." Narberal points her left index at Shigure and fire off a bolt of [Lightning]. Forcing Shigure to retreat before she could begin her next attack.

Narberal claps her hands together; and to my surprise, the clap's noise echoes loudly. As Narberal's large amount of [Lightning] gathers between her hands as she slowly separates them while the [Lightning] in each hand still connected with each other.

With a flicker of Shigure's left wrist; a dozen of [Shuriken] is already flying in the air and straight towards to Narberal in to interrupt whatever she is trying to set up her next attack; however, instead of Narberal trying to stop. Narberal actually uses Shigure's [Shuriken] against her by letting them merge into her [Chain Lightning] as she charges up the [Shuriken] with the element of [Lightning].

"Huh, I didn't think those would be able to channel [Lightning]." Weiss was surprised those [Shuriken] belong to her friend didn't turn into ashes from the high volts being generated by Narberal. "Did you know about this, Enma?" Weiss glance at me before she turns back her attention to the fight.

"Kind of." I answer a little confused, "I know she possesses some other types being [Dust Infuse] with other elements. I just didn't think she would use them in this sparring match." After all, those [Shuriken] being able to channel/infused with [Dust] tend to take some time to make and one mistake is all it takes to cause a huge problem.

It only took a matter of few seconds before Narberal's [Chain Lightning] begin to overcharge the [Shuriken] and with a wave of both her hands. Narberal sends back the overcharged [Shuriken] straight back its owner, along with a few [Lightning Bolts] following behind. Making it look like a shooting star made of [Lightning].

Shigure may not be able to parry away her [Shuriken] without getting shocked. So, the only few solutions she could come up on the go. Is putting away her [Nodachi] real quick as she needs both her hands to throw two dozen of [Kunai] to allow the [Lightning] to strike the [Kunai] instead of her.

With a burst of speed, Shigure appears behind the surprised Narberal at this sudden incredible speed, but before she could shoot out another [Lightning Bolts] at Shigure to get her away. Shigure disappears once more and appears behind her a second time, with two [Kunai] in a reverse grip.

As Shigure place one [Kunai] near Narberal's neck while the other placing the tip of the other [Kunai] directly at Narberal's chest, where the heart should be if Shigure plan on stab Narberal into the heart, but instead, allow Narberal to know she outmatch by showing how Shigure been playing around with her the whole time and could have ended it much sooner.

"Alright. I know when the battle is over." Narberal calmly said to her opponent. As she raises both her hands to show she surrender and won't attack unless she decided on trickery, which isn't a good option for her if the way she notices my eyes glowing blue instead of my birth eye color. If she dares to attack my fiancee after she admitted she lost.

"Okay, bet over. You're joined now. If you need to find out what our rules are. Ask your Mistress here for her scroll to read it. Also, don't think you're safe after going back home. Trust me, the last former member of ours didn't stay...living. After trying to sell us out." Weiss said to Narberal as all of us walking towards both Shigure and Narberal once the fight is over.

Shigure let Narberal go and put away her [Kunai], then disappear to go collect her [Shuriken] and other [Kunai] she used in the fight; well, if they're still usable for the future. If not, she is going to be pissed off, because she doesn't trust the one crafted by the [Blacksmith] in the Vale Kingdom. In the case of low quality exchanged for quantity for profit.

As always, pretty much almost all our weapons are created by Shigure herself, along with other consumable [Item], that required a [Blacksmith] or someone in the medical department.

"Aw, it's too bad you lost, Narberal. But, now you are a member as well! Aren't you happy you don't have to leave and wait for me anymore?!" Yukiko pulls her maid into a hug as she forces Narberal to jump along with her in a cheerful moment.

"I'm...disappointed." Shigure walked over to me as she whispers, "She destroyed...my [Kunai] and [Shuriken]...on pure [Lightning] alone...I've only seen...her use a [Lighting Crystalline Dust] only once." As both us stare at Narberal while she sweatdrop of her Mistress' action.

"She could be a Maiden like the fairy tale of the Four Maiden." Weiss give her own opinion, as she even find it a little weird that Narberal only required a single [Lightning Crystalline Dust] throughout the whole fight; a short spar than a fight, but still using only a single [Lightning Crystalline Dust] for the amount of [Lightning] used in her attacks is unreal.

"Think we should ask?" I could tell Narberal is annoyed by how long Yukiko continue to force her to jump and how she is forced to join a criminal group against her will.

"No. Are you crazy? Wait, don't answer that. You are." Weiss rejected the idea of plain out asking Narberal if she one of the Four Maiden. Plus, I could cut off the Fall Maiden off my list on which one is Narberal if she is one that is.

"Don't be mean to my brother, Weiss. You know he has a mental illness." Pyrrha said to her friend, causing the said friend to roll her eyes.

"Pyrrha. We both know Enma doesn't have a mental illness." Weiss knows for sure if one of her friends has a mental illness. She would do her best to help them out; well, if there a possible solution to cure this mental illness.

"Weiss. We'd talked about this last night." Pyrrha's polite smile begins to strain a bit, as she doesn't want either Narberal or Yukiko to know about this touchy subject.

Once Weiss notices the look on Pyrrha's face, she knew when to drop the subject and finally remember the reason we all here for; also last night memory resurfaced her mind and Weiss' face begin to pale in fright as she realizes her friend, Pyrrha, is right. Her brother does have a mental illness if being contracted with multiple powerful [Spirits] and live within someone's soul. Tend to cause some problems as a side effect to go along with those extra powers given to her friend's brother. Maybe that's why he went crazy a few years back in Mistral and taking on both the enemies and his own team by himself.

"I could hear both of you." I whisper to both Pyrrha and Weiss, as they try to not look at me in the eyes. Much to my amusement and even Shigure find this amusing as well. Only Weiss is the one that feels pity for me while both Shigure and Pyrrha know the whole truth.

"Anyway, I'll be helping out Weiss train in her summoning now this all over." I said to everyone as Yukiko finally stop jumping in happiness, then glance at my fiancee, "Sorry about this, Shigure, but do you mind watching over Yukiko and Narberal while both Pyrrha and I help Weiss out?" I didn't feel like it safe to leave those two alone without under the supervision of someone to keep an eye on them from doing something stupid.

"With that said, dodge!" I throw a powerful punch directly at the off guarded Weiss and blast her off her feet before she did a few flips to land back on the ground. As Weiss glared at me with eyes filled with cold rage, causing the ground to cover in frost due to Weiss' aura tune to [Ice] compared to the other [Element] from overusing [Ice Dust] over the years.

Also, because Weiss trained under Momoyo for a long time, has managed to create a variant from watching Momoyo use one of her personal [Technique]. As a result, Weiss uses pure [Ice Dust] to create a similar effect as Momoyo's freezing her target without [Dust].

A side effect from overusing this [Technique] Weiss created had caused her aura to gain a bit of [Ice] in them. Leading to the ground, covered in frost due to her aura shield releasing cold air around Weiss whenever she gets mad enough to enter the state of cold rage. Silence as the cold snow begin to form, then devour everything around it until it becomes frozen.

Weiss creates a white [Glyphs] without the help of her [Myrtenaster] to boost her semblance, as she fired off multiple [Ice Bolts] in my direction to stall me from advancing my attack on her.

Pyrrha grabs Yukiko and quickly get away, with both Shigure and Narberal doing the same by themselves without help before anyone could get hit by one of Weiss' [Ice Bolts] coming in fast.

Once Pyrrha placed Yukiko near Shigure and Narberal, where they're near the back wall of this Abandon Warehouse, then quickly rush into helping me force Weiss to summon without having to take time to set up a summoning [Glyphs].

I took a deep breath before sending out another single powerful punch at the incoming [Ice Bolts], scattering them to bits but at the cost of some frost to appear on my right arm and a bit on the right side of my face.

However, those frost disappears a second later due to my aura protecting me from Weiss' [Ice Bolts] that tend to freeze thing but at a slow rate. Good for stalling against those with low aura or those weak against [Ice] would slow them down due to their body begin to go stiff from the coldness of the frost entering their body.

This had happened to me before in the past and was caught off enough for Weiss to managed to get me to fall to the ground, not before I send her out cold afterward from out of sheer confusion. As Weiss' [Ice Bolts] is a result of her trying to replica my [Bufu]. But, without the ability to instant cast like [Bufu] and already affecting the target right away.

Still gave me a scare on how a genius Weiss is to try to replicate all of her friends' [Element Technique/Magic] from studying them a few times and using everything she has available to her usage to see if she could replicate it. Of course, Weiss' versions are a downgrade but she improving them still.

"You're going to regret that sneak attack, Enma." Weiss said in a cold tone, then finally take out her [Myrtenaster] to help her in the next attack. A [Time Dilation Glyph] appear under Weiss as she literally appears in front of me in a single second before I had the chance to make a counterattack.

All I could do at the moment was to use a burst of aura enhance to weave around Weiss' multiple tries on stabbing me with her [Myrtenaster] in high speed that makes her a blur to those that not used to seeing something so fast.

Luckily, I switched over to [Edea Florence], who has trained in a high-speed fight thanks to her unique fighting style with [Mana Gun], by the time Weiss used her [Time Dilation Glyph]. Along with [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] to increase my speed together with aura enhance to allow me to dodge Weiss' attacks with ease.

"Stop running away and fight!" Weiss growl at me, as she creates a [Glyphs] under me to stop my movement, which I allowed to happen. And Weiss finds this a little suspect; however, she didn't get the chance to think about this as she senses someone about to attack her from the back, forcing her to abandon her plan to continue to take me down as fast as possible and recast [Time Dilation Glyphs] to get herself away since she doesn't have enough physical speed to do so on her own. Plus, the previous [Time Dilation Glyphs]'s duration expired.

The one who tried to attack Weiss from the back was Pyrrha, as she stands next to her older twin brother in her fighting stance. With Pyrrha's [Akouo] place in of her and [Milo: Xiphos] raised just a few inches below the shoulder level, with the tip pointing forward.

"Tch, I forgot about you, Pyrrha." Weiss feel a little frustrated that she let her emotion get the better of her and causing her to forget that she got another opponent to face against.

"You forgot one of the important rules in a fight. Always be aware of your surroundings. You would never know what could come from behind you." Pyrrha grin at Weiss, as she quickly switches [Milo: Xiphos] to [Milo: Rifle] and fires at her friend with a 3 round burst.

Weiss creates a wall of [Ice] in front of her with the help of her [Glyphs] and [Myrtenaster], to block Pyrrha's [Bullet] and not pausing for a moment of rest. As she pokes her still solid wall of [Ice] a few times with her [Myrtenaster], creating multiple small [Glyphs]. Before a dozen of [Ice Spears] burst out of the other side of the [Ice Wall], flying straight at the Nikos twin.

I move in front of Pyrrha and grab one of the [Ice Spears] while covering my hands with aura to protect my hands from freezing due to how cold the [Ice Spears] is, as I use my newly acquired temporary weapon to parry away the rest of the [Ice Spears], then throw the one in my hands back at the owner. Also, I made sure to put a bit of extra strength into that throw.

Where the [Ice Spear] I'd thrown manage to pierce through the surface of the [Ice Wall], but only to be broken down right in the middle as the whole thing collapse due to the multiple large holes formed due to creating a dozen of [Ice Spears].

Of course, Weiss wasn't behind the now broken down [Ice Wall] once it completely collapses to the ground. Pyrrha easily finds where Weiss is and begin to shoot at the ceiling, which is where Weiss is using her [Gravity Glyphs] to cling to the ceiling.

Furthermore, Weiss didn't just keep sticking to the ceiling and wait for an opening to attack. Instead, she has already begun to set up her next attack by creating around five [Glyphs] in a cross formation in front of her just right when Pyrrha started firing at her.

One of the five [Glyphs] started spinning, which happen to be the center of the cross formation and a barrier formed in front of Weiss to block Pyrrha's [Bullet] from hitting her. Then, the left [Glyphs] turn into the color black as Pyrrha's [Bullet] soon begin to stop midway to the ceiling and fall back down.

Which lead to Pyrrha moving away while continue to firing in different angles to see if she could find a weak point. While for me, I've already moved to a different spot and draw out two [Velvet Nightmare Arcana Custom] and help Pyrrha out with my own firearms.

Luckily, I loaded them with [Wind Dust Round] beforehand for better accuracy and air travel resistance. To tear down Weiss' barrier, as she is already setting up another set of [Glyphs] for a chain attack.

"You got to do better than that to break down my defensive you two." Weiss sends a smirk at us before it disappears a second later from regretting her choice of words. As both Pyrrha and I changed our approach.

Pyrrha throws her [Shield] at Weiss while using her semblance to counter Weiss' [Gravity Glyphs] while I forcibly drag Weiss down with [Gravity Magic] against her will. As my [Gravity Magic] is a lot stronger compared to her [Gravity Glyphs] and also interrupted her progress on setting up her next set of [Glyphs], which is a result of wasted aura due to her losing her concentration from the sudden shift in gravity.

This caused Weiss' almost completed set of [Glyphs] to disappear as she not experience enough to keep different types of [Glyphs] to appear together compared to creating multiple [Glyphs] of the same type is much easier for her to do so. Furthermore, she is required to put which [Glyphs] in a different position to suit her needs or else they end up countering each other.

And so far, Weiss only goes to the point of being able to set up chain effects without the need to take time to use each different [Glyphs] one at a time and she still could, but sadly, there is another downside to this as Weiss' speed on setting up a set of [Glyphs] in different formation take time and most of the time she could only fire off one [Glyphs] at a time instead of mixing the effects together.

In the future, it may be possible for Weiss to do so, but this is still the testing phrase for her core set of fighting style with using her semblance to take on multiple enemies or a single strong one. If she has someone to protect her during the progress of her setting up her [Glyphs] that is, which is why she decided on training this way of using her semblance along with summoning [Glyphs] as well this year.

"Hold back, will you! I was joking!" Weiss cried out, as she creates multiple [Gravity Glyphs] to get back her center balance and change the trajectory of Pyrrha's [Akouo] from ramping into her stomach, which took a good chunk of her aura to create 3 overlays of [Gravity Glyphs] to suppress Pyrrha's semblance over her [Shield].

Another thing Weiss managed to discover and improved on by using her semblance. Is by overlaying her [Glyphs] to create a stronger effect without having to spend a ton of aura to expand the size of the [Glyphs] while overlays her [Glyphs] still take lots of aura, but the effect is even stronger and much easier to control instead of a giant size of [Glyphs].

Pyrrha seeing this decided to switch her [Milo: Rifle] to [Milo: Javelin] and charge right at Weiss. At that very moment; I put an extra aura into my [Gravity Magic] to surpass Weiss' [Gravity Glyphs] and falling straight to the charging Pyrrha, with the intent of stabbing her.

Just before either Pyrrha could attack or Weiss is trying to create a 5 overlays [Gravity Glyphs] to see if she could regain control over her [Gravitational Force]. As I forcibly stop both of them when my scroll vibrate in my hidden pocket by using a stronger version of my [Gravity Magic].

"Oh, hang on a second." I said to everyone, causing those who don't me that well to find it shocking that I would dare stop everything in the middle of the fight as I pull out my scroll to check who texted me.

"Well...this is interesting." I thought out loud, which lead to Weiss to break out of my [Gravity Magic]'s control and Pyrrha made her [Shield] return her, as they walk over to me to see what I'm reading, with Shigure already behind me reading along.

Only both Yukiko and Narberal are standing where they are in an awkward moment with the sudden action pack scene was instantly stopped near the climax and was forcibly stopped just like that.

"WHAT!" Weiss screech so suddenly, that it caused Yukiko to jump in fright and almost knocked her maid over, but luckily Narberal wasn't that quick to be frightened by any sudden noise and help her Mistress from falling down.

"I can't believe this! Of all the things he could have done. This...this is what he came up with?!" Weiss growl in rage, not that I blame her because even I find my disgusted by what I'm reading and it was only thanks to Izaya paying attention to Weiss' family this whole time just in case.

Well, it paid off, but not in the way we liked it. As Weiss' Father had made an announcement to the world that Weiss is stripped of her position as heiress as punishment for becoming a Huntress and made Weiss' little brother, Whitley Schnee as the heir to the Schnee Dust Company and the family as well.

"I guess we're going to have a chat with your Father later, after the Vytal Festival tournament is over." I said in a deadly serious tone since this is a major problem for us. As Weiss is pretty much trying to change her family from the inside instead of trying to outright make her life much dangerous by supporting equal rights between faunus and humans out in the open, where more people have an excuse to attack her.

After all, she is the one who managed to replace the faunus within a dozen [Dust Mine] with robots to mine the [Crystalline Dust] while at the same time giving those faunus safer jobs in secret, which would boost her hidden reputation among the faunus.

This way, less faunus would try to stop aiming to assassinate herself, family, and people under her family. Plus, with a bonus with tearing down the numbers of faunus being recruited under the banner of the White Fang.

Also, the White Fang is beginning to gain too much power to the point of being able to take down one of the Four Kingdoms. Even the people in the lower section of the Mistral Kingdom know a line to never be crossed and the White Fang is pretty much planning to do so.

"We need to get your heiress status back as soon as possible or else more faunus will join the White Fang." Pyrrha gives her own thoughts as she knew when a storm about to come and the chance of countless lives going to be lost.

Of course, most of the members in the Arcana don't make it their mission to protect innocent lives, because it isn't. We kill and we steal if required to do so, but we don't go for the innocent unless they end up causing a major problem for us, then they no longer count as innocent to us.

"This is bad. With Whitley is the heir. All my works are going to be destroyed beyond what I could repair before I could regain my inheritance." Weiss' rage soon to be replaced with anxiety. "I need to talk with my sister." Weiss quickly rush over to where Winter is staying while quickly taking out her scroll to call Winter to speak in private as soon as possible.

Pyrrha, Shigure, and I share before we look at both the surprised Yukiko and Narberal. "You two are coming with us." I said to them in a tone that take no as an answer and message Izaya back, then to Momoyo.

"Come on you two, we need to move now." Pyrrha agrees with me and look at them with a serious expression, even Shigure took out two [Kunai] to prove her point, that they don't have a choice in this matter.

"Can you tell us what's going on first?!" Yukiko shouts at us, with a frustrated look on her face to show how she wants some answer now. "Since we're in the same group now. Can't you tell us something so we don't end up misunderstand something important?"

"You want to explain it to them or should I?" I ask my younger twin; I would ask Shigure, but I rather not have Yukiko end up confuse and forgot some major facts because she trying to remember all the words Shigure say while pausing a second or two every time.

"I'll do it." Pyrrha understands why she was asked instead of her future sister-in-law. Then, look over at both Yukiko and Narberal with a serious expression. "Okay, listen, because I won't explain a second time. Got it?" Pyrrha wait for a few seconds to see them nods before continue.

"As you know Weiss' reputation of hating the White Fang, faunus, and murderers are known throughout the Four Kingdoms. But, what most people is that Weiss is secretly helping out the faunus, that's being treated unfairly under her family and getting them out to safety while help proving them with Lien to support them in secret. Now, that she is stripped of her heiress status. It's going to be a lot harder for her to help out the faunus, along with accessing the Schnee family's database of new files we may need. As Weiss is our inside source for the Schnee family." Pyrrha calmly and explain to the new members of Arcana while letting them know that Weiss' cover stories are just a cover to stop people from thinking she has any connection with the Arcana group.

Anyone that visits or know someone, who had visited/live in the lower section of the Mistral Kingdom for the past few years would know the Arcana group is one of the most dangerous criminal group to be formed and among the criminal group with lack of knowledge about them due to appearing out of nowhere, along with the help of the [Arcana Uniform], which made it even harder for those trying to gain information on the Arcana.

"Wow." Yukiko looks at us with wide eyes, then glance in the direction Weiss went and back at us. "I think I need to apologize to Weiss later." Neither Shigure or Pyrrha or I know why she needs to apologize since none of us remember anything where Weiss speak a single bad thing about Momoyo's cousin up to now.

"Okay, you do that, even though I don't know why. Anyway. We need to go meet up with the others." I said slowly to Yukiko while looking at Narberal with my left eyebrow raised, but she didn't say a single word and continue to look at me with a blank expression.

With that said, we exit this Abandon Warehouse and rush over to Momoyo's current location to meet up. Since she managed to get a private room in Junior's Club somehow; well, maybe she threatens him for one. Who knows, but we decided to meet up at Junior's Club instead of meeting up at the Hotel.

* * *

 **Omake: How Jaune Regret Agreeing to The Training**

* * *

"Now, Jaune. I hope you have some basic knowledge on how to use a [Longsword]." Pyrrha said to her partner in a gentle tone, which made Jaune relax a little and knew she wasn't strict at all.

"Kind of? I mean, what's there to understand about swish-swish-stab? It's a [Sword]. Pretty sure that's it, right?" Jaune gives Pyrrha a goofy smile.

However, once Pyrrha heard this, her smile went stiff and slowly blink once before looking at her partner just to be sure he's not playing a joke on her.

"Okay then. I guess our first lesson on how to use a [Longsword]. Is don't let go of it. Also, it's not just a [Sword]. Do please remember there are names belong to different types of [Sword] and just fall under the category named as [Sword]." Pyrrha said calmly to Jaune, who look pretty confused at the moment.

"Really? Do I need to learn how to not drop my [Longsword]? Not a way for me to take down my enemy with a single swing?" Jaune begins to doubt if his partner is training him seriously at all.

Pyrrha quietly nods to herself, then bring out her [Milo] in [Xiphos Form]; and slowly walk towards the still confused and doubtful Jaune, who is filled with countless openings for her to take advantage of.

"Dodge." This is the only word Pyrrha said to her partner before she begins attacking him. In some other dimension, she would have the patience to teach her partner at a steady pace, but she would do no such thing.

As one of her older twin's favorite motto: Time is money, and she shall not waste precious time by having her partner learning the basic of the basic on how to use a [Longsword] without getting himself hurt; well, more than usual. Instead, she would make him learn what would happen to him in another training session later in the future if he dares drop his weapon due to the sudden intense pain.

"Wh-what?! Woah! Wait, Pyrrha! Why are you attacking me?!" Jaune screams like a little girl as he started running away from his hostile partner, who currently charging at him with intent to strike him down.

"What did I say?! Please tell me what I said wrong! I'm sorry!" Jaune begs for Pyrrha to response back to him, but end up getting hit in the gut by a strong elbow strike from his partner, knocking the air out of his lung and made him drop his [Longsword] out of the instinct to hold his stomach with both arms.

Pyrrha narrow her eyes at the kneeling position of her partner, as she waits for him to recover.

" **Cough!*** Pyr-Pyrrha! W-Why?" Jaune looks at his partner, with teary eyes and cough a few more times until he stops feeling like he about to puke his dinner all over the place.

The only response he got from his partner was Pyrrha kicking his [Longsword] back to him before she raises her [Milo], to his eye level with a blank expression.

Jaune knew something was wrong and by the small facts, he gathers in such little time. He quickly grabs his [Longsword] from the ground and get back on his feet as fast as possible, then retreating a few steps. He may be weak, lack courage, and even fail at getting a girl's attention, but he no by mean stupid. After all, how would he manage to fake his way into the Beacon Academy is proof enough of his intelligent.

Right at the moment, he took his third step; Pyrrha went in for a second strike, but slower this time and thrust her [Milo] at Jaune, with the aim to disarm him by attacking his [Sword] arm.

Luckily enough, Jaune manages to block his partner's [Sword] strike but didn't calculate the strength behind the attack and end up losing his grip on his [Longsword]. Once more, as it drops to the ground, causing echoes to appear upon contact.

"Pick it up." Pyrrha said in a monotone, as she looks at her partner with dull eyes. "We'll continue this until you won't drop your [Longsword] outside of battle and only when you are unconscious or dead. Now. Pick. It. Up."

Jaune didn't need to be told twice, as his [Fear] of his partner is planted within his heart, where time will tell if this little seed of [Fear] would wither away or grow; and the way his partner heading towards him with her [Xiphos] just ready to stab him once and getting hurt further, even with his aura helping him.

Sadly, instead of attacking with [Milo], Pyrrha went with a left knee attack to Jaune's head. Knocking him to the ground along with him dropping his [Longsword] for the third time of the night.

Jaune only saw a second of his partner a few meters away from him, then suddenly she appeared in front of him a second later with her knee already smashing against the right side of his head, with him dropping down like a falling tree.

"Get up, Jaune. Until you could at least manage to hold onto your [Longsword] without dropping it from getting hit by me once. We could stop for the night." Pyrrha hoped this would motivate him to get his act together and do this seriously instead of panicking.

This is the very moment, where Jaune would always tell his first time training with his partner in the future and also one of his moments of biggest regret. As he should have at least learned how to wield a [Longsword], basic at least, before asking his partner for help in swordsmanship.


	36. Chapter 36: This Is Not Good!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: This Is Not Good!**

 **Days?: Time Wait For No One! Part 3**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: VIP Room)

As we settle in our seats while some of us look a little uncomfortable at the moment; well, it's mostly Yukiko with how she feels out of place with the setting being so tense. Plus, she still has memory on how Shigure almost injure/killed her fresh on her mind because she made a sound and she doesn't want to have that happen to her again.

The VIP Room is in complete silence. Pyrrha and Shigure are sitting next to me while Momoyo seating in front of me, with Yukiko on Momoyo's right and Narberal standing behind Yukiko instead of sitting among us.

Izaya is sitting in between Momoyo and Pyrrha, with a frown on his face to show how unhappy he is at the moment and was the first one to break the silence.

"So how are we going to do this? And where's Weiss?" Izaya may sound calm, but everyone in the room could tell he furious and wanted to go the Atlas Kingdom to give Weiss' Father a piece of his mind or maybe a few cut wounds, whichever make him feel better.

"She went off to meet up with her older sister, for some reason before we could even ask her why. She won't even pick up her scroll at the moment, but I'm sure she is currently talking to Winter as we speak." Pyrrha answer Izaya's question, with narrow eyes and feel her blood boiling with rage at Weiss' Father, as this reminds of how cruel her own Father is as well. This leads a bad taste in her mouth at this bad memory resurfacing.

I place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. After all, even I know what she is thinking right now, but I'd let her know she needs to keep her mind calm at the moment. Afterward, depending on our future, then she could go full force on our parents if she wants to, with my full help on the matter since I got a bone to pick with them.

Izaya took a deep breath, then breathe out to calm himself since he knows how many things could go wrong if he let his anger control him. "Okay. Did she text you three that she arrived at Winter's place? Or close to the place?"

Anyone could tell Izaya is worry for Weiss' safety and the only reason he isn't running out of this VIP Room to find Weiss. Well, it's because Momoyo is the one forcing him to stay in his seat, along with his feet buried under the floor thanks to my [Earth Magic].

And the way Izaya continue to throw one of his [Throwing Knives] at me once a while, pretty much tells me he didn't like the way I'm keeping him from rushing out to look for Weiss.

 _'Man, mess up a guy's love for humanity for the unpredictability of human nature, including faunus, I guess, then throw in Weiss into his life. And you get an overprotected Izaya. At least he not a control freak.'_ I thought dryly, as I caught another [Throwing Knives] and pass it over to Shigure to hold for now.

"Oh! I just remember before I meet up with you, Enma. I was watching the news to see anything interesting was going on while waiting for the Vytal Festival tournament's double rounds to begin." Yukiko smacks her fist into her left hand at the sudden memory of her came to her mind just now.

"And what does this have to do anything with Weiss?" Izaya stares at Yukiko with a blank look and dull eyes, that caused Yukiko to shiver at this.

"Um. The place where Winter Schnee is staying was attacked by the White Fang. But, luckily she wasn't there at the time and only a few people got hurt." Yukiko quickly speaks out what she remembers when her instinct is telling to hurry up or something bad would happen to her.

"What?!" Izaya unconsciously broke free of his blinding and look at Yukiko with wide eyes, but at the same time, causing Yukiko to fall out of her seat due to the sudden shout from Izaya and breaking free from Momoyo's grip and creating small holes around his feet.

"Oh yeah, I was planning to tell this to Weiss right before the training begins. Must have slipped my mind." Pyrrha comments out loud her thoughts, causing Izaya to twitch before he sits back down and blankly stare at Pyrrha, then to Yukiko for them to continue off where they left.

"Wait, shouldn't Weiss got a text message from Winter herself?" Momoyo looks a little confused at this thought of her since the two Schnee sisters should be able to text each other with their scrolls.

This question from Momoyo had sent the whole room into a deadly situation as anyone could tell, that Weiss and Winter are in danger.

"Move." With a single simple word, but was enough for all of us to rush out of the room; leaving behind only Yukiko, Narberal, and Pyrrha to speak with them and also because Pyrrha speed isn't her strong point compared to everyone else in the top tier members of Arcana. Plus, she could help out the two new members about the unofficial rules.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City)

"I knew I should have gone with Weiss today! But no! I should have kept an eye on things. Shit!" Izaya begins cursing while we search for Weiss and Winter in our [Arcana Uniform] in order to hide our identities from the people of Vale.

"How it's going with the others?" Izaya ask me while we carefully run the place in a stealthy manner, even with the help of our [Arcana Uniform]. Doesn't mean there won't be any selected few people who could easily see through it. Of course, we could use one of the [Talisman] I provide for all top member with [Arcana Uniform] to use in a dangerous time to get away or hide.

"Give me a sec." I pull out my scroll to message the others; as both Izaya and I teamed up to search for Weiss and Winter, and Izaya is the one who would do the talking also the one that would get the information out of people. For my role; I would keep in the shadow to detect the surrounding with my [Advanced Detection Mastery] in the case of a sneak attack aiming at Izaya while he is extracting for info.

Momoyo and Shigure are teamed up, with the similar role as Izaya and me, but more in the open and the legal part of Vale while my team is searching in the shady part of Vale. Making it possible for us to cover more grounds in the legal and illegal part of the Vale Kingdom for the search of Weiss and Winter.

"They still need a few minutes to meet up with Momoyo's people in a Bar. Furthermore, I still can't reach Weiss or Winter, just letting you know." I answer Izaya's questions and the unspoken question as well.

Izaya mumble something under his breath, but I decided to ignore it in the favor of not getting Izaya madder and glad I use [Accelerator] to cancel out the sound coming from Izaya's mouth for a few seconds. Since my [Advanced Detection Mastery] would easily allow me to listen to what Izaya is mumbling about, even if it too quiet for anyone to hear unless your ear is next to the person's mouth to hear them.

(Vale: Vale City: Cover Name: Need Something? We May Have it!: True Name: For the Right Price: Back Alley)

I let out a sigh; I took a step to my right and enter a Back Alley of the building, where we mostly get our info in Vale. Of course, Junior is also an info broker as well, but to my surprise after doing a little research on the guy in this world. He's not really that good and pretty much the lower tier of info broker in the underworld.

As I deploy [Eagle Vision] once to get the number of people inside, then tilt my head to Izaya to let him know I got the numbers of potential enemies while also giving him the numbers by raising both my hands to give him the exact number by every single digit. Which is two; this lets Izaya know there are 79 people inside the building.

Once Izaya waited for me to continue, for a few seconds before he nods in my direction before entering while I continue to use [Eagle Vision] every 30 seconds.

Sadly, this was a major mistake at my end, where my body to react badly due to me using [Eagle Vision] too many times.

 **Ding!***

 **[Magatama: Wadatsumi] is going wild. The host is inflicted with [Impact] internal damage.**

I cough out a mouthful of blood before taking out a [[Diarahan] Talisman], then rip it in half and held onto the ripped pieces in both hands tightly for a whole second before I let out a blissful sigh.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: [Diarahan] Talisman**  
 **Durability: Durability: 100%/100% (Effect being held)|1% lost per 1 day**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: B+**  
 **Value: 120000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor could recover their health instantly through this [Talisman] by ripping either by a small part or in half. By ripping it, the possessor much held onto the ripped pieces for just a whole second for the [Talisman] to take effect.**  
 **Talisman's Effect: Instantly recover the possessor's healthy by 100%**

As the [Talisman] completely heals my lungs from having it attacked by my [Magatama]. After all, because of this thing. I can't use my aura for a while now until it goes back to sleep or else it ends up going wild once more, but this time, it may end up placing a deadly [Curse] onto me or attack another organ of mine.

 _'Why is [Nyarlathotep] trying to turn me into a [Demi-Fiend]?! Damn it!'_ I mentally curse at my deadly sleeping [Persona]. At the memory of upon summoning it; the first thing it did was implanted a [Magatama] belong in the Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. But, what [Nyarlathotep] made it worst. Instead of just letting the [Magatama] turning me into a [Demon], or a [Demi-Fiend], the thing is slowly changing me into instead of instantly changing me.

Furthermore, the part where [Magatama] ever go wild whenever the protagonist level up. I got one that would react randomly on some of my [Skill] and [Magic]. Either at the worst moment or some out of the daily stuff, and it goes wild even when I'm not doing anything at all.

Another thing; there no random healing at all or increase one of my stats if I have one to see, but just plain outright attacking me and sometimes place a deadly [Curse] on me unless I purchase a [Item] to cure myself of it. Sadly, this isn't the end of the downside of being forcibly turned into a [Demi-Fiend]. Instead of slowly growing a horn on my nape to serve a symbol of my being one with the [Magatama].

 _'Oh, and [Nyarlathotep] came with the greatest idea ever!'_ I thought with sarcastic, _'The damn thing had to make the [Magatama] into a [Magic Circuit]. A shitty one too, in high quality with the price of deadly random attacks once in a while. Also, [Nyarlathotep] promises to me that every time it fully awaken within my Sea of Souls. It will implant another [Magatama] as [Nyarlathtop] somehow figure out a way to bypass the whole only one [Magatama] could be equipped thanks to being turning into a deadly [Magic Circuit] that's still alive while being one.'_

I quickly switch over to [Edea Florence] to let her calm me down before I destroy any chance of Izaya getting some info on the whereabouts of both Weiss and Winter.

Slowly, my emotional state begins to stabilize while I still mentally swear to find a way to get back at [Nyarlathotep] since it looks like I can't use the [Fusion System] to merge with [Pyro Jack] to get rid of it, with all the troubles come with it as one of my [Persona].

 _'I hate this [Magatama]. Even with having a single [Magic Circuit], to give me the ability to generate [Prana] to use [Magecraft]. It's not even worth it with the thing always goes wild each time after I use a single unit of [Prana] that is produced by it.'_ I let out a deep sigh as I gaze at the blue sky above me.

 _'Not to mention every time I use a single unit of [Prana]. The tattoos appear instead of those circuits like those magus uses with [Reinforcement] above normal.'_ I grimace at the thought of using a [Magecraft] would lead to people having major misunderstanding upon seeing some random tattoos on appearing on my body out of nowhere.

After all, if a single [Magatama/Magic Circuit] could cause me this much problem. Just imagine gaining the other 24 of them later on. Who knows what would happen after having all 25 [Magatama] and turned into [Magic Circuit].

Shaking my head to stop from connecting those bad thoughts. Then, I pull out my scroll to text Izaya I won't be able to help him out by using my [Eagle Vision] at the moment since the [Magatama] inside me would act up again if I use my aura before it sleeps. Unlike [Nyarlathotep] who I could put to sleep thanks to [Persona's Slumber].

There is no [Item] inside the [Persona System] that could put a [Magatama] to sleep and I have to wait until then. It's a good thing; [Edea Florence] is a major help during this kind of moment at my weakest without using aura. [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] is limited to a few things, but it's something. Still sad I can't use any of my [Magic] I gained from the [Persona System] with [Mana], which is weird for me.

So in an overall; I'm limited to enhancement with [Mana] and my weapons, that don't require my aura at all. Also, I'm slowly becoming a [Demi-Fiend] and won't be a human afterward, with the [Magatama] speeding up the progress every time it goes wild. So that's something to keep track of.

 _'Just the thought of myself being reborn as a single child and abandon by my birth parents would likely have me broke by then, thanks to having some dangerous [Persona] that could easily influence me.'_ I thank my lucky star I have someone to love to keep my mind stable instead of filled with hatred and all kinds of negative emotions due to the lack of someone being there for me.

Hell, if Pyrrha wasn't the one I love and end up becoming like our parents and Shigure not here. Then, I would have joined Cinder in bringing down the fall of all Four Kingdoms. Just because of my childhood being bad and mindset would have changed to an even darker path.

(Vale: Vale City: Cover Name: Need Something? We May Have it!: True Name: For the Right Price: Roof)

Letting out a sigh; I use [Enhanced Strength], [Enhanced Speed], [Enhanced Durability] altogether for a small burst and jump on the Roof of the building, then sat down in a position for me to relax as I begin to wait for the [Magatama] to go to sleep.

 _'I should really find out a way to overcome this [Cost] of using my [Magatama/Magic Circuit] without ending up having a damaged kidney, or worst, a damage to my brain. And the only solution I came up so far is using the [Talisman] or a pill to speed up my recovery while waiting on the [Magatama] to sleep.'_ I knew that later in the future; I would have to use this _'gift'_ from [Nyarlathotep] more often after using up my aura and [Mana] won't help much in combat due to being limited to how much I could enhance my body.

Bring out my scroll to check if there any message sent to me, but nothing so far, so I check out the news report and see if there anything that could help us out.

few minutes later*

"Enma! We need to move!" Izaya called out to me from below; and is already rushing towards the north of Vale City while I'm still watching the news for anything and to my annoyance it just about the tournament being delay for some unknown reasons, which I could easily tell why.

Putting away my scroll; I follow after Izaya, who is currently madly running towards the north for some reason. I do wonder if he discovers the whereabouts of the Schnee sisters, but Izaya not stopping or slowing down to say, if anything, he goes above the usual running speed for long distance travel.

Now, I'm more glad I trained my body without the help of aura than ever since it looks like Izaya is using aura enhance to increase his speed faster, to show how much of a hurry he is to getting towards the north, but I find myself where in the north though.

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouses Area)

Just as I was about to shout at Izaya; he stops and looks like he struggling with something when I finally caught up to him without the help of aura or [Mana]. Sadly, the [Magatama] is still not asleep much to my frustration.

So until then, no aura usage for me and it look like I may or may not need it to rescue the Schnee sisters; well, unless the one that somehow kidnapped them are gone at the moment and left behind the grunts to watch over them. I do hope that is the case or Izaya and I may need to put more effort to take the leader down.

"Think you could [Stealth] your way in? The intel I gained told me how the White Fang managed to set up a trap for Weiss and her older sister. First: To attack Winter's place to draw her in and ambush her. I don't know how, but they got her and afterward. Two: They use Winter's scroll to text Weiss to meet up here, which of course was also a trap as well. It's just plain luck on their side when Weiss tried to contact Winter, which gives the White Fang the chance to get Weiss at the same time. From what I heard, the White Fang are still using them, even when neither of them is the heir of the Schnee family." Izaya quietly explains to me what he found out from meeting with one of his info brokers.

I stare at Izaya, then look at the countless Warehouses in front of us and they are pretty much the same one I used for my training here in Vale, but those are in the opposite direction from here in the south.

"Sure I can. Just going to take a while to find which Warehouses contain Weiss and Winter." I tell Izaya my honest answer, "After all, I still can't access my aura at the moment." Along with my aura shield shut down as well. So I have to be extra careful dealing with enemies with firearms. Now, that aura won't protect from getting [Bullet] wound or worst with [Dust Round]. Including melee weapons, which I would need to use my [Combat Knife] even more to block those.

"Alright. I'll hide around the place just in case and message the others to come help us out. Good luck." Izaya nod in my direction, then run towards a random Warehouse to use for a temporary base.

With Izaya gone; which leave me alone and blind without my [Eagle Vision] to help out. So, I have to do the old fashion way.

10 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouses Area: #254 Warehouse: Temporary White Fang's Base: Roof)

 _'I can't believe it took me this long to find them.'_ I thought dully; I mean, who wouldn't be able to find these guys when they continue to shout one of another without the care of someone coming to this area and find them so easily. All I had to do was follow the sounds of shouting, which may be harder towards human but easier towards faunus. Thanks to [Advanced Detection Mastery] improving all of my senses and detect them.

Bringing out my gear from my [Inventory] to help me out to locate all the enemies inside. It's a good thing there aren't many crates inside and most of them are scattered around the place for my usage.

 **[Item Type]: [Gear/Tool/Goggles]**  
 **[Name]: Recon Goggles**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Goggles)| 100%/100% (Power Storage)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C**  
 **Value: 7000 System Point**  
 **Description: These [Goggles] have many uses, from [Mapping Technology] to [Enemy Tracking]. Buttons on the side control [Night-Vision], [Thermal-Vision], and [Magnification].**

One of the many [Gear] I built during my spare time just in case I'm required to rely on [Item] instead of myself.

 _'I really need to get this adjusted later. So uncomfortable.'_ I frown from having the [Recon Goggles] a little too tight for my taste. Then again, it has been over a few years of not using it at all. _'Let see if this thing still works and maybe a few modifications to it after this is all over.'_

I activate the [Mapping Technology] first to scan the building; which I should have done back at the info broker, but I was a bit too impatience with the [Eagle Vision] and the agonizing pain came from the [Magatama]. Now, I could finally use the thing.

As a [Mini-Map] appears at the upper right of my sight, then I switch to [Enemy Tracking] to lock onto the grunts while activating the [Night-Vision] first before switching over to [Thermal-Vision] to make sure I'm not missing anyone as I let the [Enemy Tracking]'s program to lock onto them.

Once all the enemies are counted for; I send a message to the others and send them my coordination to my location. After's that done. I took off my [Arcana Uniform] and put it back in my [Inventory]. Since I can't have Winter know a member of the Arcana is rescuing them, along with the White Fang as well.

After making sure I got all the enemies, including locking on Weiss and Winter as well to keep track of them, I quietly and carefully get down from the Roof.

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouses Area: #254 Warehouse: Temporary White Fang's Base: Roof)

I send another text message to the others on how many White Fang members are in the building; and that I found Weiss and Winter bound by their legs together and arms on their back.

Also, I made sure to inform them that I can't tell if the one that defeated Winter is in the building or not since my [Recon Goggles] don't have a program install to scan the enemies' aura reserve rank or see if they have their aura unlocked or not.

Furthermore, I even made sure to link my [Recon Goggles] with Shigure's scroll since I haven't got the chance to link it other scrolls beside my own and Shigure's. So now, that Shigure and Momoyo would be able to see what I'm seeing at the moment.

Of course, I could go right inside the place and beat the living shit out of those grunts, but I rather not risk it if the leader is among them or maybe there is a co-leader in there as well. And from the look of it; they somehow possess aura seal [Item] and managed to place them on Weiss and Winter, being the collar on their necks.

So they're pretty much civilians at this point without their aura and semblance to help them. Again. I find myself how in the world they managed to get captured. More with Weiss than Winter since I know Weiss' fighting ability is lots stronger compare to her canon version.

 _'Now to play the waiting game. Joy.'_ I let out a sigh and maybe the [Magatama] would sleep by the time the others come.

5 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouses Area: #254 Warehouse: Temporary White Fang's Base: Front Gate)

"What took you guys so long? Shigure and Momoyo I could understand, but you should be the first to appear, Izaya." I raise an eyebrow at Izaya, but no one could tell with my [Recon Goggles] in the way to show this.

Izaya glare at me, "We all know I'm the slowest among us here. Not including Weiss with her semblance to help her out. Anyway, let go rescue them already. I rather not stay here any longer. Plus, we really need to get Weiss back her inheritance or thing may get worse."

"What he says." Momoyo smirk at me and look eager to do some fighting, even against some grunts. A fight is a fight no matter how one side massacre is; well, not in her definition of the word: fight. As she cracks her knuckles in excitement.

"Let's be careful...who know...what else...they use...besides [Aura Seal: Collar]." Shigure is already looking for any traps on her scroll thanks to me using the [Mapping Technology] on my [Recon Goggles]. Sadly, this isn't the same level as my [Eagle Vision] that could easily detect some very hidden traps.

From the frown on Shigure's face, even a small one, just to show how badly I need to [Upgrade] these [Recon Goggles] later after this if I want to use them more often.

"Okay, this what we're going to do. Shigure and I will go in first to get rid of the one patrolling while the two of you stay near the entrance to take down those that try to run away to get reinforcement. You guys can use Shigure's scroll, for now, to see what I see. So you guys know what's going on." I begin to explain my simple plan while anything else is plain outright improvising.

I could tell both Izaya and Momoyo didn't like my simple plan because they won't get any action; well, more with Momoyo than Izaya since he wants to rescue Weiss as soon as possible. Momoyo just wants to fight, even if it's a one-sided slaughter, but it's a fight for her. As she gets to punch things.

"Remember. We need to keep our mind calm. Then again, I shouldn't be the one to talk." I mumble to myself near the end as the others ignored this, "Sure, we could go in and kill all the White Fang members to rescue both Weiss and Winter, but once again, we don't have enough information on rather if they placed something other than an [Aura Seal: Collar] on them. For all we could know, the White Fang could have planted a [Bomb] on them or something."

That was enough to stop both Izaya and Momoyo from acting recklessly when they knew this is dangerous like our usual missions and need to be done with caution.

 _'It's time like this. I'm glad to pick other [Skill] to use.'_ I reach into my hidden pocket in my vest, to take out my [Combat Knife] from its sheath.

I crave down a few quick [Rune] on the side of the Warehouse's Front Gate, with the [Rune] strengthening the windows and walls to stop the White Fang from trying to escape anywhere, but the front entry.

Carefully and quietly; I have opened the Front Gate just enough for Shigure and me to enter without having the other side notice they're about to be either knocked out or killed. Shigure passes her scroll to Momoyo before entering.

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouses Area: #254 Warehouse: Temporary White Fang's Base)

I nod at Izaya and Momoyo before closing the Front Gate as Shigure took the right side of the place and with ease, moving between crates while avoiding all of the White Fang member's sights from landing on her.

I took the left side and did the same, but slower by a few seconds, with my [Recon Goggles: Enemy Tracking] reactivated. Since I'm still not used without my [Eagle Vision] compared back then where I haven't developed the [Eagle Vision] and its variation. But, not rusty enough to the point of taking a whole minute to move between hiding spots.

I've almost let out a growl out in pain due to my [Magatama] for acting up one more time before it went to sleep. _'Ugh. I hate how I have to feel the agony of the [Magatama] always causing me pain during the process of going wild and to tell me when it's about to sleep. At least, I could use my aura again in a minute.'_ I didn't let a sound out of me, even being in pain for a whole minute. I do wish the [Magatama] had chosen to sleep a few minutes earlier though.

Once I got in a good position; I switch from [Enemy Tracking] to [Magnification] to get a better look at Weiss first then Winter, for any hidden surprises later to be revealed. Not finding anything wrong. I switch over to [Thermal-Vision] while keeping the [Magnification] on, which I'm glad for making the [Recon Goggles] are able to access to two modes at the same time.

But, I had to switch out the [Mapping Technology] thought, but once I got a good look at Weiss and Winter again, I switched back. I could just tell Izaya at the moment is letting out a sigh of relief from seeing Weiss is okay through my [Recon Goggles].

Without giving the White Fang a warning; Shigure throws a dozen of [Smoke Bombs] in the center of them. Causing a panic among them. Not a second to waste. I switch [Magnification] back to [Enemy Tracking] and rush over to Weiss and Winter to get them out of the way while leaving Shigure to take care of any White Fang nearby.

And made it to the Schnee sisters without any problem, where I find them unconscious. Furthermore, I find this a little suspicious that it took almost an hour to find them this a little too easy. So with cautious; I place my [Combat Knife] in my mouth to be held just in case I need it and grab both of them by their waists.

However, much to my disappointment and annoyance; I managed to grab both the Schnee sisters and out of the area. But, I didn't let my guard down; and I was correct to keep my guard up as a White Fang somehow by pure luck swinging their [Sword] right directly into my eyes.

Of course, this guy was a bit too slow to hit me and I was just surprised that all and duck, then with a little difficulty and throw the [Combat Knife] in my mouth straight into their neck.

Again. I was disappointed when the guy turns out to be a grunt and it was really on pure luck they blindly attack without any target on their mind.

After taking the White Fang grunt down; I heard a loud noise near the Front Gate, which means some White Fang decided to escape and discover both Izaya and Momoyo waiting for them. "You're going to wish you never did this!" And there Izaya's fury being released along with the scream belong to a White Fang.

I place both Weiss and Winter on the ground while checking their health; well, more like checking their pulses and anything I know with my limited knowledge in the medical field as I wait for Shigure to come to check on them herself.

"Well hello, what's this?" I did find something interesting though; somehow they got new matching [Bracelet] and I know for sure Weiss doesn't like to wear one after what she told me about Ruby did that one time with [Handcuff].

Now, usually, I would mess around with it to disarm them, thanks to my [Official Trap Making Mastery] required me to disarm lots of traps to get the [Official Rank] at the time. But, this isn't the right time for me to do so because one small mistake could end their lives.

 _'Guess I have to wait for Shigure and the others to finish their part while I protect them until then.'_ I carefully move their bodies away from the fight while trying to move out of the way from the line of stray fire. _'Man, I feel like an idiot for letting Weiss going on her own instead of letting us help her out on finding Winter. Oh well, everyone makes mistakes. You just gotta learn through them and not make the same mistake later in the future.'_

* * *

 **Omake: Blake Discover The Author of Ninjas of Love!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe the author of my favorite book finally making an appearance!" Blake shouts in a cheerful manner as she drags Ruby once again for another book signing event, but this time, it's her favorite book of all time.

"Blake. Why do you always have to bring me with you? I mean, I like hanging out with you, but can't we do something interesting like modifying our weapons to make them even more amazing?!" Ruby look at Blake with puppy eyes but end up being ignored as it doesn't have an effect on her.

"Come on, Ruby! Do you have any idea how long the world been dying to know the genius author to ever write the best book to be ever made?!" Blake looks like Ruby slapped her silly for asking such a thing. Sure, there other things that are interesting, but this is the best day of her life and didn't want to miss the chance of meeting the author of Ninjas of Love in person.

"Fine. But! After this, we're heading to the Weapon Store! Got it?!" Ruby point at Blake with her right index finger just barely touching Blake's nose. Sadly, Ruby had to be on her tiptoes to do this and is getting hard to do so while waiting for Blake's response.

"Okay, but first, I need to get my book signed!" Blake quickly agrees; much to Ruby's happiness, and walk over to the table where they finally reach the front of the line.

To both of their shock and horror; more to Blake than Ruby and felt their world turned upside down. As they discover the mystery author of the Ninjas of Love happens to be their Headmaster of Beacon Academy: Ozpin, who is also surprised to find his students in front of him.

Neither side spoke a single word as they continue to stare at one of another until finally, one decided to speak.

"Well. This is interesting." Ozpin casual said before he took a sip from his [Coffee Mug] and calmly stare at his students: Ruby and Blake, as they're still in shock. "I do hope you girls don't say anything to the others. As this my only income to purchase more of my special brand of [Coffee]."

"Huh? Wah? Why? Uh? How? Eh?" Ruby look like her brain failed to reboot correctly and begin to stutter with random words while Blake looks like someone killed something she cherishes throughout her life.

"Please remember. I can and will silence you girls either through school works or by making your lives in Beacon Academy awful. We don't want that to happen now, do we?" Ozpin stares at them like he didn't just threaten them with the chance of sabotaging their grades and maybe find a way to make their daily lives in Beacon Academy much harder than it already is.

Both Ruby and Blake numbly nod their heads while Blake unconscious passes her copy of Ninjas of Love to get signed by Ozpin himself, but under his pen name, then calmly return the now signed book to its owner. As both girls walk away in a still shocked state without much of a goodbye from them.

"Rude." Ozpin stares at their backs before turning his attention back to the other readers to get their books sign by him. "The day is almost over...at least this is much easier for me to do than the paperwork back in Beacon."


	37. Chapter 37: Welp

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Welp**

 **Days?: Time Wait For No One! Part 4**

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouses Area: #254 Warehouse: Temporary White Fang's Base)

There are a few choices for me to pick to decide what to do right now. One: Keep guarding the unconscious bodies of Weiss and Winter. Two: Go retrieve my [Combat Knife] since I rather not have Shigure on my case for casually throwing my [Combat Knife] without the intent of getting it back as soon as possible afterward. Three: Do number two as well and help the others take down the rest of the White Fang to make things go faster.

Out of the three choices; I picked the first options as there is high-risk of the White Fang taking them as hostages once again while we're distracted. Also, I have to deal with the addition of Izaya together with Shigure getting on my case.

I tilt my head to the left when a stray [Bullet] almost hit me in the forehead if I didn't move my head. Now, the fight, or one-sided massacre, is about to end with my side taking down the White Fang without any trouble.

 _'So it looks like the person or people, who ambushed both Weiss and Winter isn't here among these White Fang.'_ I didn't really care if I didn't get any action besides scouting and rescuing the Schnee sisters since I know for sure I won't get any much [System Point] from this battle; well, more like my [Persona System] is very strict on what count as a battle and what's not. And this is an example of not a battle under my [Persona System's standard.

 _'It's starting to get harder to [Upgrade] and fuse some of my [Magic], with or without [Skill], to make them even better, then I've to purchase the first [Tier] of the [Magic] I used in either [Upgrade] or in the [Fusion System] because it's consumed into the new form. And I can't even buy the [Upgrade] version of the selected [Magic] I used in the next [Upgrade] and fusion version. Making me have to waste more and more [System Point].'_ I let out a tired sigh at how much [System Point] I lost throughout my whole time using the [Persona System].

"Come on! Choke on it! Choke on your damn [Sword]! I bet you used it on Weiss didn't you?!" Izaya continue to shove one of White Fang's [Shortsword] down their throat as they made a choking and a painful grunt before they die from internal and external injury, but mostly around the throat area.

Of course, I ignored this and watch Izaya throw the corpse like yesterday garbage, then begin to go after another one to relieve his murderous urge onto. The poor soul.

"Guess all the stress build up in Izaya finally burst out." I thought out loud as the corpse that Izaya just was thrown was about to land on Winter, but I just grab the corpse by the chest area and throw the dead body behind me, where a lucky surviving White Fang member tried to sneak behind me to grab one of the Schnee sisters; instead, end up getting smacked in the face by their former alive comrade and fall to the ground before letting out a scream of horror.

I pull out my [Mana Gun] but end up putting it away when Shigure appears next to the guy and slice their head off with her [Nodachi]. "Shigure! Come check on them!" I called out to Shigure before she rushes off to take down another foe, but I decided now is the time for Shigure to check on Weiss and Winter while leaving the remaining White Fang to Izaya and Momoyo.

Shigure looks at me with her blank face before she appears next to Weiss to perform a examine to see any health issue, then did the same to Winter next while I standby to guard Shigure as she does her job to see if anything wrong with either Weiss and Winter.

I pull out my [Mana Gun], again, and use [Earth Magic] to pull my [Combat Knife] towards me, then use [Kontaqua] to coat my [Combat Knife]'s blade in [Water]. After a few years, I discovered a neat trick with using [Water Magic] along with my [Combat Knife].

 **[Kontaqua]:**

 **Active Effect: A greater control/manipulation over [Water]'s size, shape, density, and including the currents.  
Type: Active  
Target: Area  
Rank: Tier 4: Control (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: [E-]: 32%** **(160AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level per use and 1%** **(5AP:Aura Point)** **per second**

Just my luck; as a White Fang member rush over to attack us and I think the White Fang thought it was easy to take out Shigure and me out, then take back the Schnee sisters back as a hostage.

I shot their left kneecap; and of course, the faunus didn't have their aura unlocked and fall straight towards me, where I drag my coating [Combat Knife] against their neck lightly, just enough to break their skin, which is just enough for me to do next with [Kontaqua].

As [Kontaqua]'s [Control] lock onto the target's bloodstream around the neck for a few seconds and with just a thought. A small red thin line appears around the White Fang member's neck before their head toppled off the rest of the body while it's falling down to the ground.

Separating the head from the body, where it rolls across the ground for a few seconds before stopping with the same expression of pain still there right before I killed them.

Once again, I find myself impressed with finding about the flaws of my [Magic] could still be dangerous in close combat, with the help of my [Combat Knife]. Now, to play the waiting game once more.

I stand next to Shigure while twirling my [Combat Knife] still coated in [Water Magic] as I wait for my next target come near us while watching over Shigure working, and waiting on Izaya and Momoyo to finish off the White Fang members left.

few minutes later*

"I think you guys forgot something important." I said to both Izaya and Momoyo while ignoring the scatter organs, limbs, and blood behind me. Not that I haven't seen worse, but we're going to have to call in for the Cleaners to erase whatever happens here before people come here.

"What's that?" Momoyo looks at me with a grin, showing how happy she is at the moment after having her small fill of fighting.

I give Momoyo a deadpan expression, then look over to Izaya, who currently looking at Weiss with a concerned look and had not once taken his eyes off her after the White Fang is taken care of.

"You guys didn't leave a single one alive to be questioned for their motivate of capturing both Weiss and Winter, even though neither of them is the heiress to the Schnee family and the Schnee Dust Company since this afternoon. Plus, we still haven't found out how they managed to take down both Weiss and Winter. Winter, she has experience with her current career and Weiss from our help." I started off by reminding them the little fact of Weiss losing her heiress position once more, then carefully explain why we needed one of them alive; maybe more than one, but we still need one to be alive in order for us to question them.

Momoyo blinks a few times before she realizes, where she was too focus into the fight that she forgot to capture a few or one to be questioned, as she let out a nervous chuckle.

"So how is she?" Izaya asks Shigure while ignoring Winter, even she is his future sister-in-law. Doesn't mean he won't remember how the way she treated his friends when she was mostly aiming at him hidden by that cold mask of hers.

"She's fine...but it seems...she won't wake up...anytime soon." Shigure raises Weiss' left wrist to show everyone the [Bracelet] on her friend's wrist. "This is...what making them stay unconscious...and I've...seen this...before, but...it's still in...the testing...phrase."

Izaya's face drained of all color as he figures out what the bad news Shigure is telling him; and he didn't like it one bit and quickly, but carefully, take his fiancee's wrist to get a good look on the [Bracelet].

"Wait a second. Isn't that the one I help made for a customer of ours?" I finally realize why I had this familiar feeling when I first saw these [Bracelet] on both Weiss and Winter, and once Shigure mentions about them not being fully finished.

"Yes." Shigure replied, "Which we lost...contact with...a few months back." Now, I'm finally convinced these are the [Bracelet] I was working until we stop getting any response to the customer for days before we had to cut off finishing these [Bracelet] since we honestly don't need them.

"Okay, I'm confused right now. These [Bracelet] was made by you, Enma?" Momoyo look at me with a shocked expression, which she got a good reason to be when all the stuff I make would always be safe in our hidden safe: [Inventory] and have a way for us to destroy them from a distance due to others wanting to use them against us. So finding out one of your [Item], even if you help to make it, being used against us is a big shock.

"Well, luckily, I never help finish it and the person the customer asked for help to make it haven't found out I have placed a safety mechanism just in case like this." I said to everyone, as I use my [Official Trap Making Mastery] to disarm the [Bracelet] on both Weiss and Winter, with a few taps of my right index finger around the [Bracelet] and using my aura to activate the safety mechanism while tapping it.

 **Click* Click***

Just a few taps; and the [Bracelet] broke down into pieces and unless someone has experience in putting them back together, then they're pretty much scrap metal until they get someone to put them back together. But, even if they did, the [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir] Shigure made for me, which I place small dose in each [Bracelet] would only be used for one time and the duration is around 12 hours, that's how strong Shigure's [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir] are. Even when there only a small dose, but require entering the target's body in order for it to work.

However, this would have made the safety mechanism useless if it just to take off the [Bracelet], because inside the [Bracelet] contain an antidote that would inject into the wearer after activating the safety mechanism. Making the [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir]'s effect disappears in a matter of seconds.

"How did the White Fang manage to get these? Unless they stole them from the customer of ours?" Izaya crouch down to pick up a piece to get a good look at it. "Also, how many did you make, Enma?"

"Only 6, which mean there are 4 or less remaining of these [Bracelet]. I still haven't figure out the name for them and the customer didn't even care about naming them and just wanted them to work well." I answer Izaya while watching Momoyo help Winter lay in a good position or she may end up waking up snore; well, more than she already is.

"They should be awake in a few minutes. Just be ready to help them out, because they're going to have some hard time moving by themselves once they wake up." I warn both Izaya and Momoyo since Shigure was the one created the [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir] and know its effects. So there no need to say anything to her.

I narrow my eyes, with Shigure doing the same when both of us feel something or someone is watching us from the shadow. Neither Shigure or I comment on this and allow both Izaya and Momoyo continue to speak for us while us two plan out how to capture the one in the background without allowing them to escape.

Too bad I'm not in the mood to come up with anymore plan today. A cry appears behind us, causing both Izaya and Momoyo to instantly turn towards the noise. Before their eyes is another White Fang member, but was different compared to the previous one we faced a few minutes ago.

Wearing no armors and dress like one of those henchmen belong to Junior or Roman hired, but still wore a [Grimm Mask] like the rest of the White Fang. Fun fact, those are fake and even the one Raven wear is fake as well, after I stole them from both parties during in the fights with them and check them out by putting them in the [Persona System: Sell] to find out if they real or not, not that it wasn't obvious. But, I wanted to make sure if it's real or not in this world.

Right now, I bind them to the wall via my [Earth Magic: Earth Hand] grabbing them from the behind and drag back to the wall, where it sinks back into the wall while leaving the [Earth Hand]'s fingers stay in place to keep them bound.

"They're mine." Izaya growls out as he begins to march over to the captive White Fang, to be questioned; however, it doesn't mean Izaya would stop even after getting us all the answer.

"Alright. But, Momoyo is helping you out. Now, don't give me that look." I raise my hand at Izaya to stop him from speaking. "If I let you by yourself, you would end up killing them and we still need them alive later just in case. After all. Look around us." I spread my arms to emphasize my point since the place is still a bloody mess and we still haven't called the Cleaners.

"So Momoyo will be to stop you just in case if you go to the deep end." I finish off my explanation to him before he has the chance to argue with me; furthermore, Momoyo has already grabbed the back of Izaya's collar to lift him off the ground, causing him to shout at her to let him go, but Momoyo paid no heed to Izaya's threats and walk over to the captive White Fang to be questioned.

Once that's done, I look back at Shigure, who continue to check on Weiss and Winter for any hidden dangers on their bodies to be on the safe side.

"Did you find anything wrong with them?" I ask Shigure once more just in case and since Izaya not close enough to listen to us. Where Shigure could either tell me if there any good or bad news that she didn't want to say that would make Izaya even angrier than he already is.

Shigure didn't say anything at first; as she looks at the Schnee sisters a few more minutes and then slowly glance around the area just in case there another hidden enemy among before she returns her attention to the unconscious forms of both Weiss and Winter one more time, then finally look at me as she shook her head. Letting me know there isn't anything wrong with them.

Before I could speak further. A red swirling portal appears on my right side, where Raven is walking out of it with her mask on.

"Has it been a week already?" Sarcasm dripped from my voice as I look at Raven, with an eyebrow raised to show I'm surprised for her to show up now of all time. Where we just finish rescuing Weiss and Winter; and she decided this very moment to show up. Who wouldn't find this a little suspicious of Raven's motives?

The way Shigure tense at the appearance of Raven has told me she shares the same thoughts as me. I know for sure it hasn't even been a week yet, so either Raven is planning something against us or she finally finishes everything she needs and came over to us in order for her send us where her tribe is and the patient Shigure need to cure.

"I wonder if I could make you shut your mouth during your _stay_ in my tribe." Raven said in a calm tone, but with a hint of rage in it, which is easy for me to pick up after getting the chance to know her longer than a year.

"Why you got to be mean? When have I ever did anything bad to you?" I ask with a fake hurtful look on my face and place a hand over my heart to show my feelings is hurt. Instead, Raven snort at me with disdain as she narrows her eyes at me with a hint of killing intent.

"How about that one time you forced one of my tribe members to buy your merchandise during a dire situation? Or that other time you set someone on [Fire] somehow and magically you have [Ointment] on you for [Burn], which you sold for high Lien." Raven answer without hesitating as she pointed out what I did in the past, that count as anything bad.

"Hey. I didn't force anybody. Also, that [Ointment] wasn't ordinary and was a [Special-Grade Ointment]. Those don't come cheap, and I provide it for free of charge. Instead, of asking for Lien to pay for using one." I made a counterargument.

Raven scowls at me, "Anyone could see you were forcing my tribe member to purchase your merchandise at the time! And you got the gall to say you weren't forcing them?! Not the mention your alias: Manipulator! The one who possesses the power over the [Elements] itself without the help of [Dust]. Don't get me started with you provide it for free of charge by using that so-called [Special-Grade Ointment]! You pretty much charge him either way by forcing them to buy a [Hair Recovery Loss] for the high amount of Lien!"

Raven took a deep breath, to calm down her nerves while glaring at me as both Izaya and Momoyo heard the noise, as they quickly rush back and find themselves watching Raven just finish shouting at me.

"What is this all about? And why are you here, Raven?" Momoyo glare at Raven since she hates how the woman abandons her own daughter for a tribe she not related by blood; and even then, she knows her own group: Arcana is similar to Raven's tribe, but none of the members ever abandon a blood relative unless there is a good reason to.

"I see you didn't inform your ally like always." Raven sends a smirk my way, but all she got as a response was a bored look on my face.

Izaya ignores whatever Raven is saying and stand in front of Weiss. Winter, he really, honestly didn't care about her one bit, but he got to protect her as well since Weiss would get mad at him if he doesn't.

"I choose...if...I wanted to...inform them...or not." Shigure said to Raven, "Since it's...my business to...tell." Out of all of us, Shigure is mostly the one who could take down Raven by herself on pure [Skill] while I would need more than just [Skill] if I face against her along with that semblance of hers. All Shigure is to set up some traps and take down Raven down the moment she shows a true weak point, not a false opening to be drawn in for an ambush.

"It's true. Not going to argue with that." Momoyo sends a smile at Shigure before it turns into a grin with eager to take on Raven as her urge for fighting hasn't been filled that much.

Raven snort at us, then dismiss the red swirling portal behind, so she could create another one and only Raven would know what the other side is since none of us could see through the portal.

"Well, come on. I have a someone you to cure of their [Poison]." Raven said to Shigure, for she is the one who will save her tribe member out of everyone in this room, but the joke on her since I got [Item] inside my [Persona System] that could cure [Poison].

Well, I don't know if they're strong enough or could even affect the [Poison] belong to this world. As there countless types of [Poison] I haven't encountered yet and maybe won't be able to find all of them in my life.

"Momoyo. You go with Shigure while Izaya and I bring Weiss and Winter back to Beacon Academy." I said to my group, causing Momoyo to look at me with a blank look before her grin return back full force as she drags Shigure towards the red swirling portal with her.

"I'll make sure we come back in one piece! And if we need help, we'll call!" Momoyo shouts to us, as she, Shigure, and Raven disappear within the red swirling portal that shrinks down before fading away. Leaving behind Izaya, Weiss, Winter, and I alone in this still bloody mess of Warehouse that used to be the White Fang's temporary base.

"Why did you choose Momoyo to go with Shigure instead of yourself?" Izaya asks me in a normal calm tone since he knows Weiss is safe and sound. Also, he relieves all his build-up frustration and rage into the White Fang behind us, which should be the leader among the former living group of White Fang.

"I may have regained access to my aura a few minutes ago. Doesn't mean it back to original state, where I could toss around all my massive destruction moves." I replied with a shrugged shoulders. Since I know it would take the rest of the whole day before my aura is stabilized enough for me to use higher [Tier] [Magic].

"I guess. Knowing you and your complex condition is enough to send anyone offers to research on you to find a cure would end up quitting their career in no time. Anyway, you're carrying Winter while we leave or do you want us to wait for them to wake up?" Izaya already has Weiss in his arms to carry, leaving Winter on the cold ground.

"I still have to call the Cleaners first. But, I guess afterward, we'll leave." I glance down at the still unconscious Winter, then back at Izaya.

few minutes later*

"Alright, they should be here in 10 minutes. Let's go." I put away my scroll before I pick up Winter in a fireman's carry. No way was I'm going to do bridal, style carry, and have Shigure or Pyrrha find out about it.

Izaya didn't reply back and carefully help the now awaken Weiss walk out of this place. Along the way out, he would send a glare at a few random limbs around their path with hatred eyes.

"I'm fine...just a bit.. tired." Weiss mumble to Izaya in a sleepy voice, but almost end up tripping over a broken piece of wood in front of her and Izaya had to pull her closer to him to stop her from falling.

"You could put me down." I heard Winter said to me in a cold tone, causing me to glance down to see Winter is finally awake and is staring at me with cold eyes. So I follow Winter's request and literally drop her without a care. Much to her annoyance as she lands on her back, but her aura protected her while beginning to purge out the [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir] out of her body right away once she woke up.

Sad and funny enough; Winter doesn't have any control over her body besides moving just a bit due to the aftereffect of the [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir] made her and her little sister weak even after they wake up. Another reason why it's a [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir] since even after the target wakes up, they won't be able to react to their surroundings due to their body still taking time to fully wake up for them to move around like normal.

"And I thought you were a gentleman, but I see I was wrong about you. Like always." Winter sneer at me, as she tries to get up but failed to. Much to her frustration and my amusement. I could feel the heat coming from Winter's glaring at me.

"Enma. Stop fooling around and help my sister up. We need to get back to Beacon... **yawn*** before nightfall." Weiss didn't want to stay in the bloody mess Warehouse any longer and wanted to leave. Also, because Winter still not completely awake to check her surroundings like she usually does. So it's better to get away from here as soon as possible before the [Special-Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir] finally disappears from their bodies.

"Fine." I agree with Weiss and pick up Winter, who shouted at me to let her go, which I tune her out as I follow along with the other and we walk outside. I quickly wipe the [Rune] off the side of the Front Gate. No need for other to see these [Rune].

1 hour later*

(Vale: Vale City: Air Bus: Passage Seats)

"And that's how it happens." I said to everyone while folding my arms against my chest and nodding my head at them. As I just finished explaining how Izaya and I rescue Weiss and her older sister but leaving Momoyo and Shigure out since they're with Raven at the moment and I don't want Winter to find out about that right now.

"So what's your story? How in the world did the White Fang manage to take you two down?" Both Izaya and I look at the Schnee sisters as I asked them a question about how they got taken down and capture under an hour; well, for Weiss at least. Winter, I honestly don't know how long it took to take capture her.

"Well, on my way to my sister's location. Right when I enter the Port area; bunch of White Fang members jumps at me, but I easily took them down; however, I end up making a small mistake of letting my guard down for a moment where a hidden enemy managed to [Paralysis] me somehow, then slap a [Bracelet] on me afterward and a second later. I was out and woke up seeing you guys an hour ago." Weiss frown at her arrogant of thinking she beat all the enemies in her sight instead of checking her surroundings, even after taking down all the enemies around her. As there is a case of an enemy hiding just waiting for an opening to do a sneak attack like today.

"How about you?" I glance at Winter, who glare at me for a few seconds before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"After I got a call from one of my comrades, that my temporary place to stay in Vale happens to be destroyed. I had to find the culprits, and of course, I'd found them and took them down." Winter said with pride in her voice, but kept her expression blank once she continues, "However, much to my disappointment of myself for doing the exact same thing as Weiss by letting my guard down after capturing all the culprits, that happens to be the White Fang and black out the second I take my scroll to contact General Ironwood."

We could hear how Winter hated herself, but the White Fang more for doing sneak attacks on her and Weiss, where both situation pretty much the same.

Izaya and I share a look at each other and wonder if the last White Fang member I personally captured with [Earth Magic] and Izaya killing the guy after gaining all the info from the now dead faunus was the same one that sneaks attacked both Weiss and Winter.

"Anyway. Weiss, your match with Yang is postponed because of you're missing, along with Winter. I even got a few text messages from your team too. Worry about your well being." I inform Weiss what she is missing from her absence, causing her to frown in displease.

After that was said; no one spoke out during the rest of the trip to Beacon Academy. As Weiss and Winter begin to think about what happened to them while thinking what they should do next after they get to Beacon Academy.

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Skyport)

"Weiss! You're back!" Ruby shout in happiness, as she tackles her partner right the very moment Weiss walk out of the Airship and sadly, Weiss ended up letting out a grunt of pain due to tackled to the ground, painfully, and hugged by Ruby.

"Ruby! Get off me! I'm still not well!" Weiss shout at her leader/partner, but everyone could see the smile on Weiss' face to show she happy to be with her team instead of being captive in the hands of the White Fang.

"Weiss. I'll be meeting up with General Ironwood. Do please get some a good well rest before heading for your match." Winter carefully walks out of the Airship and start walking towards the Beacon Tower, where Ozpin's Office is, which she got General Ironwood to meet up with her there.

Winter stop a few feet away from Weiss and her team, along with Izaya and me standing next to them, "Weiss. I'll be watching. Make me proud." Then continue on her way to Beacon Tower. Not once to look back to see that Weiss' smile grew after hearing what she just said to her little sister.

"Do you realize how much time we wasted trying to find you until we decided to call your fiance's friend here? Since your fiance didn't pick up his scroll at the time. What happen to you?" Yang look at Weiss with a concerned look and everyone could see how Ruby, Blake, and Yang are tired by their appearance.

Weiss was about to respond but was cut off by her fiance, "Sorry. But do you mind letting Weiss rest back in the Dorms? I'll explain everything in her place. Please keep all questions until we get to your room."

"Could you two at least let us know why Weiss and her sister disappeared?" Blake in a quiet voice, as she tries not to draw too much attention to herself due to being nearby two dangerous criminals in front of her. And only thanks to her team are with her, that she not running away at the moment. Plus, Weiss' fiance's friend happens to make some really good [Tuna] is another factor in keeping her from running away.

I look at both Weiss and Izaya, then to the rest of team RWBY, "It's the White Fang." That was all I needed to say, for Blake to look at us with horror and pale at the thoughts of what could have done to Weiss during her absence. Along with Ruby looking at her partner with a concerned look while Yang scowl at the thought of her friend being kidnapped by the White Fang.

"Now, let head to the Dorms." Izaya carefully help his fiancee up to her feet, with Ruby helping out as well, even though he could have help Weiss by himself, but allowed Ruby to continue helping. After all, Ruby is his fiancee's partner at Beacon Academy, so may as well let this a team bonding experience.

* * *

 **Omake: Nora's Grandpa Come For A Visit!**

* * *

"Guys! Guys! My Grandpa decided to come visit!" Nora burst into team JNPR's room, causing her teams to look at her with a surprised look on their faces instead of jumping in shock like others, who haven't met Nora yet.

"Well, that sound grand!" Pyrrha gives her fellow female teammate a big smile since she could understand how exciting it is to have your Grandpa come visit; well, she doesn't know about the rest of her team members' family to say their grandparents are amazing like hers.

"Wait, what?!" Ren was the only one, who looks very afraid at the moment and is already next to the window, for an extreme escape. Sadly, Nora got a hold of him and pull him back into the room.

"Come on, Ren! Don't you remember Grandpa?! He helped us while we were little!" Nora said in a cheerful tone, but Ren begins to shake in terror and begin to struggle harder than he usually would against Nora's grips.

"No thanks! I rather not face that monster!" Ren unusual shouted in panic, which both Pyrrha and Jaune find a little weird and surprise to find someone that scare Ren this much compared to his daily expression of being calm, and that with Nora most of the day.

"Let's go!" Nora didn't allow Ren to escape and quickly drag him along to the outside of the room, with both Pyrrha and Jaune following behind as they're interested in knowing who Nora's Grandpa is.

few minutes later*

"Hey, Enma! What ya doing here?!" Nora rush towards Pyrrha's brother, who currently standing near the Skyport and waiting for someone to arrive.

"Waiting for someone to meet with me." Enma said in a tired voice, as he let out a yawn before blinking a few times and wipes the tears away, then glances over at team JNPR. "Why you guys out here? Are you waiting for someone? And what's with Ren? He looks like he about to chew his arms off just to escape."

"Hahaha! Silly Enma! Ren would never do such a terrible thing, right Ren?!" Nora laughs at Enma, then look behind her as she tightens her grip on her childhood friend's wrist, causing a yelp to escape from Ren's mouth and continue to pull his right arm away from Nora while failing due to Nora's physical strength.

"Of course not." Ren said in a false calm voice while his action is the opposite of his tone, as his desire to escape this madness that's about to approach soon. So he is trying to find a way to escape with or without his arm attached.

"Oh, hey! The Bullhead is here!" Jaune called out, causing Ren's body to fall to the ground as if the strings attached to him is what makes him move are cut off or in this case, hope is lost within him as despair enter his heart and felt his life being drained away this very moment.

"Ren, are you okay?" Pyrrha asks in a concerned voice, as she carefully walks over to check on her teammate, but was stopped due to the Bullhead landing near everyone.

Once the Bullhead opens the Side Doors to allow the passages to leave, which caused Nora to cry out of joy as among the people she sees her Grandpa while the other people for some reason running away from the Bullhead as fast as possible. This included the pilot as well, who is screaming at the top of their lungs about something that none of us could understand.

We see a giant figure stepping out of the now abandon Bullhead. Much to Ren and Jaune's horror of seeing the giant figure. To both Pyrrha and Enma feeling a little awkward due to both knowing the giant figure while Nora alone is rushing over to the giant figure to give them a big hug, with her releasing Ren's wrist and causing the poor boy to land on his face.

"Grandpa!" Nora shouted with happiness, as she gives her Grandpa a big strong hug, with her Grandpa returning the hug.

"It's good to see you again, Nora! Nyo~" Mil-tan rub his Granddaughter's head with warm eyes, then look up to see his business partner standing next to the rest of his Granddaughter's teammates. "Enma! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Nyo~"

Enma gives Mil-tan a strained smile, but replied nonetheless, "It's no problem. I see that Nora here is the Granddaughter you mention a few weeks ago. Please remind me again how old are you?" Not that anyone could blame him since Mil-tan doesn't look like someone's Grandpa at all.

"Sorry, but I have to keep that as a secret! Nyo~" Mil-tan made a magical girl pose, with Nora follows his example with a giggle. Afterward, Mil-tan rush over to Ren and give him a big hug as well. "It's good to see you again, Ren! Why don't you ever call me like Nora here?! Nyo~"

"I've been busy." Ren said in a monotone, with lifeless eyes as to show that this is a reflex on Ren to response to Mil-tan most of the time. Plus, Ren isn't even trying to get out of Mil-tan's hug at the moment and pretty much look like he died very slowly instead.

"I see...so this is Nora's Grandpa." Pyrrha's smile also became forced like her older twin brother, because she knows what kind of person Mil-tan is and to learn that he is also Nora's Grandpa kinda made her feel like she figures out a huge puzzle that is called: Nora and Mil-tan is the hint for her to solve it, maybe.


	38. Chapter 38: The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Calm Before The Storm**

 **Days?: Time Wait For No One! Part 5**

43 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Team: RWBY's Room)

"Okay, I'm heading out." I said to everyone in the room, "Since Weiss is safe and sound. Also, with the double rounds about to begin soon. I need to do something that requires my attention."

"Uh, don't you want to stay and watch Weiss and Yang's match before heading out?" Ruby looks at me, with a pout to show she a little sad one of Weiss own friends won't be staying to watch her match.

"Nope." I won't allow myself to be out in the open too long or else the unknown factors of this world would begin to shift once more. All those characters from different series are in this world is an example.

 _'Salem is one of the reasons why I shouldn't be out in the open. As there could be more hidden characters just waiting to come to the open, to help Cinder and Salem in their plan to destroy mankind. Plus, with Salem being the primary antagonist of RWBY. I have no idea if she is the main one in this world though._ _I've already created a big shift in the major events of this world. Taking out Emerald and Mercury should be enough to speed up the progress of Cinder's plan or change it completely.'_ I didn't bother to look back as I exit team RWBY's room, much to their annoyance; more with Ruby and Yang than the others. Plus, Izaya knows I would only watch if it involves Pyrrha herself.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Hallway)

Without a single moment to waste. I quickly rush out of the Dorms' building while weaving around any students or staffs walking nearby. No need to crash into them and end up wasting more time by explaining my reason for rushing.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Skyport)

The very moment I step out of the Dorms' building. I activate [Shadowless Evasion Art] right away. Then, head towards nearby bushes to further hide myself in the case of hidden cameras nearby. Afterward, I hurry over to the Skyport to get a ride back to Vale City.

As soon the sight of the Skyport appears before my eyes; I quickly notice a few Airships already left and the one heading towards Vale City is just about to take off. Not wanting to waste time waiting for the next Airship to Vale City. I use the maximum limitation of [Enhanced Speed] and aura enhance to get close enough to the Airship, for me to use [Wind Magic] to create a small bubble of compressed air below my feet, then launch me straight above the Bullhead.

(Vale: Vale City: Bullhead: Roof)

Once I made just a few meters above the Bullhead. I switched over to [Accelerator] to control the vectors around me to soften my landing on top of the Bullhead without giving away my position to the people inside and redirecting the air flows around me, so I won't be blown off the Bullhead.

Now, for me to wait for the Bullhead to arrive at the Vale City to restock a few things. So for the time being. I take out my scroll to contact both Shigure and Momoyo to see if they are fine or not.

"What's up, Enma?" Momoyo answer my call instead of Shigure. So either Shigure is currently curing the patient or is too busy to pick up her scroll and Momoyo has to.

"Just checking on you two." I said to Momoyo, but she caught on my unspoken question: Did you find any troubles while arriving at Raven's Tribe Camp?

"Well, Shigure just finished treating the patient, and again, I'm shocked to see how good of a Doctor Shigure is. Now, Shigure just needs to finish doing a check up to see if anything problem showing up, to see if any side-effects may occur later. Afterward, we'll get whatever Shigure wanted from Raven and come back via Raven's semblance." Momoyo answer without much of a hesitate. Translation: No problems occur, so far, and Shigure is checking for any traps hidden waiting for us, then return back to Vale.

"I see." I nod at Momoyo from my side, "Make sure not to cause too much problem for Raven." I smile at Momoyo, who returns it. Translation: Make sure not to get Raven's attention.

"Anything else I need to know before I hang up?" I ask Momoyo while ignoring the sound of Nevermores and other flying types grimm nearby just a few yards away from the Bullhead I'm on.

"Nothing that I could think of. Well, we'll see you soon." Momoyo replied back, then hang up Shigure's scroll as my scroll's screen went black for a moment before it returns back to the default background.

 _'I should really find a way to create a [Talisman] for long distance teleportation.'_ I begin to think of a way to create this special [Talisman] but only came up with nothing for me to start with. [Space-Time] related stuff is a tricky thing to do, even more so when it comes to teleportation.

Plus, from the look of it. My [Persona System] don't have anything close to teleportation in [Magic]. So, the only way is the help of [Edea Florence], [Accelerator], and much to my distaste, [Nyarlathotep]. But, out of those three; only two of them could help me create a teleportation [Magic]/[Skill].

[Accelerator] has a better chance of giving me the ability to manipulate the unknown vectors of the 11th dimension and from the look of it, thanks to living in my Sea of Souls together with [Edea Florence] should give him the chance to analyze more of [Magic]'s laws, along with my brand of [Magic] belong to the [Persona System]. He is the best chance I got to get a teleport ability.

I was hoping for [Accelerator] to know how to already, thanks to the kind of world he lives in before this copy of his enter my Sea of Souls and became one among the [Persona] of mine.

I guess I was hoping too much, because in this parallel dimension of RWBY. [Accelerator] explain to me the vectors of this dimension compared to his is very different, to the point he can't help me that much in the early stage when I got him.

At this point, [Accelerator] requires a long time analyzing the vectors of this world and because of the [Persona's Rank] for [Accelerator] low at the time. Had a hidden effect that none of us knew; [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] doesn't speak to me that much so he wouldn't tell anyone, that having low [Persona's Rank] would affect the [Persona] themselves more than just nerfing the [Skill]/[Magic]. But, their abilities to do what their original part could do with ease.

At the moment, [Accelerator] is at [Persona's Rank: 7] and from what I got from him a month back due to a breakthrough on finishing understanding unknown vectors. I would require [Accelerator] to be at [Persona's Rank: 8] at the least to [Persona's Rank: 10] to give me the ability similar to his original world of teleportation.

Of course, [Edea Florence] is considered to be the [Mother of Magical Arts] should give me a higher chance of gaining a [Teleportation Magic], but she rejected that way to gain the [Teleportation Magic] due to the limited amount of [Mana] I could access to her [Mana Source], which isn't even enough to use the [Teleportation Magic] of hers and that only a few meters away from my position.

And even if I decided to just take less than a few meters of [Teleportation Magic]. My body would be in agonizing pain; well, that was before [Nyarlathotep] implanted a [Magatama] into my body and slowly changing me into a [Demi-Fiend]. But, still be in a world of pain from what [Edea Florence] told me at the time when I wanted to know if I could use her brand of [Teleportation Magic].

I don't even want to begin with [Nyarlathotep] on hoping for a small mercy from the [Outer God] to help gain a teleport ability or giving me something like the [Magecraft] belong to Kiritsugu Emiya from the Fate series.

At the rate, I'm going. It would take at least a few days of keeping [Accelerator] equipped the whole time without switching out once or wait for a month or two before [Accelerator] enter the next [Persona's Rank] with a few time equipping him when I need him.

I could choose the easy/cheat way to increase [Accelerator]'s [Persona's Rank] thanks to a rare [Item] in the [Persona System: Extra Feature]. But, the so-called easy/cheat is more like a very rare treasure I won't be able to get my hands on at the moment with the price being [8M System Points]. Too much of a [Cost] for just a single [Persona's Rank] up. When I could use that [8M System Points] on tons of stuff instead.

So without a further to do; I picked to keep [Accelerator] equipped until his [Persona's Rank] goes up in a matter of days and see if it's possible for me to use his world's teleport ability. With or without him equipped.

2 hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Streets)

After arriving at the Vale City; I quickly reactivate [Shadowless Evasion Art] right before landing and disappear from the Skyport and head towards an area with fewer cameras around before dropping it. Then go on my way towards the many stores owned by the old man, to restocks on a few things.

 _'Now that is over. I wonder I should for the rest of the day. Since I already missed Weiss and Yang's double rounds.'_ I didn't feel any regret not watching their double round match since I know how it goes, kind of.

I was shocked during the double round with Cinder's team and found out it was her and Neo taking over Emerald and Mercury's places. And who knew Cinder has something other than her [Glass Blades] and [Glass Bow] because I sure didn't. As Cinder took out a [Gunblade] of all things.

The same one belongs to the main character of Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning and her signature weapon. The [Blazefire Saber], which is the irony of what I could remember is a weapon that is only issued to highly trained soldiers.

In my honest opinion; I've no clue if this is Cinder's main weapon or it those glass versions of [Blade] and [Bow], but it wouldn't change a thing since I'll take care of her soon enough. If, and I mean by a big if, should Pyrrha is approached by Ozpin later in the afternoon tomorrow to become the next Fall Maiden; well, half a Fall Maiden, then it's my duty to destroy Cinder to give Pyrrha the complete version or at least give Ozpin and his little group a reason not to involve my loving little twin sister.

I shook my head, then continue walking towards a nearby Park to begin working on making one of the many [Item] I made through [Alchemy] and [Synthesis] together.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Park)

Once I entered the Park and find a good spot to use, which I found a good one under a tree near a pond. Not before activating [Shadowless Evasion Art] to hide my appearance as I head to that spot, then place one of each [Avoid Field Talisman: 30 Meters], [Soundless Field Talisman: 30 Meters], and [Natural Field Talisman: 30 Meters] around me. Up to 3 set of them just to be ready to replace the previous ones' duration expires.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Natural Field Talisman: 30 Meters**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (1% per 5 minute usage time)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: D++**  
 **Value: 1000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor only require to place this [Talisman] onto any surface to activate it and everything inside the field of the [Talisman]'s effect would create a false realist feeling bending with the surroundings to hide what's inside the field. But, a few could overcome this effect if strong enough. Also, just by taking the [Talisman] off the surface that was placed on. Will deactivate the [Talisman]'s effect and could be reused later if possible.**

After setting up my temporary defenses around me, then took out the [Material Card] that I would need to make something I'm about to use sooner than later in the next few days.

2 hours later*

With the last [Bottle] sealed, with my special handmade [Water]. I've finished my batch of [Corpse Decomposing Water]. A total of 6 [Bottles] as a complete set of 1 [Material Card]. A high price of [Material Card] compared to the others since the materials I needed added up together into a single [Material Card].

 **[Item Type]: [Drug/Bottle/Water]**  
 **[Name]: Corpse Decomposing Water**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (1% = 1 drop)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Value: (Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
** **Description: Inside the [Small Bottle] contains a special liquid that would quickly rot away the corpse of a formerly living being in a matter of seconds, which would only require a single drop of this special liquid to erase the evidence of the user's killed target.**

 _'Man, I should have kept some of these [Corpse Decomposing Water] on me more often. Who knows when I would need them like a few hours ago.'_ I look up to the night sky, then glance around the empty Park and feel the cool night breeze on my skin.

I thought of heading back, but I decided that this is a good spot for me to sleep while enjoying myself alone. Plus, I've already sent text messages to the others that I may or may not return back tonight and instead return tomorrow's morning and maybe the afternoon the latest.

I climb up the tree; and found a good spot for me to sleep on and at the same time hide my body from people that would walk nearby this tree. Just barely enough open spaces between the branches for the moonlight to land on me. And after a few more minutes of rechecking everything on me and my scroll before I close my eyes to sleep.

next day*

 **Days?: This Is Not Good**

Slowly, as I open my eyes and let out a yawn, then deploy my [Eagle Vision] to see if anyone near the tree I'm sleeping on. And the response I got back from my [Eagle Vision] was a little disturbing.

No one told me, or I'd not pay attention like always, but it looks like today is Family Picnics from what I could tell by the countless aura like bodies around me. Be it adult to children.

I stare off into space with a blank expression for a whole minute, then slowly blink before I take out my scroll to check what time it is and discover it's already afternoon.

And I find a text message from Pyrrha; asking me to meet with her alone in one of the Abandon Warehouse in the south of Vale City, to speak about something important, which she can't speak in public or even in her own Dorms.

Looking at the time Pyrrha's texted was just half an hour ago, so she should be heading there at the moment, with the time she needed to get from the Skyport and South Port.

 _'Now that I think about it. Most of the time my group would hang out in an Abandon Warehouses.'_ I thought dully, then put away my scroll and activate [Shadowless Evasion Art] before jumping down from the tree while at the same time using [Accelerator] to manipulate the vectors around me to make my landing soundless.

Not wasting another minute; I quickly rush off to where Pyrrha is while weaving around the families having their family bonding picnic. As I rush out of the Park and head south.

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouse Area)

 _'Is it just the season or is the Warehouse Area this always empty every time I come here?'_ I frown at the lack of workers in the Warehouse Area, but my trace of thoughts are replaced with Pyrrha wanting me to meet up with her alone. Now, this is where I have a gut feeling I would clearly have the urge to break something or someone.

After walking around the area, then take out my scroll once Pyrrha message me again to let me know which Warehouse she in currently. I texted her back to let her know I'm already in the area and will be right over in a few minutes or less.

14 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Port: Warehouse Area: #014 Warehouse)

"So what's wrong, Pyr?" I sit next to Pyrrha on one of the many crates around us and pick the one that closest's to my little sister.

"Promise me you won't get mad." Pyrrha looks directly into my eyes with her own determine ones. As she waits for my reply before she tells me what's going on.

Instead of agreeing with Pyrrha, "Does it has to do with anything related to The Story of the Seasons?" I watch the color drain from her body and look like she wanted to run away at this very moment.

Pyrrha slowly gulp and speak in a quiet voice, "What do you mean, Enma?" I could see Pyrrha wince once she realizes she slip up already.

"Uh huh. Spit it out. Depending on how bad it is. Then you will see how mad I'll be." I give Pyrrha a gentle smile, but to Pyrrha, she sees my eyes turn blue for a brief moment before going back to normal and knew this could get ugly real bad.

I waited for a whole minute as I continue to stare at Pyrrha, with a gentle smile to show I'm not mad at her. No, I'm mad at the person in the background trying to place a big responsibility on Pyrrha and that person happen to be a Headmaster of the Beacon Academy.

"Em...calm down." Pyrrha gently places her left hand on my right shoulder, which calms me somewhat. "Please. Just promise me you won't do anything that would lead more problems on your plate than it already is."

"I'll promise, that anything I will do won't cause more problem to myself." I gladly made this promise if it means that Ozpin actually planning to use Pyrrha as the next Fall Maiden.

From the look on Pyrrha's face, she doesn't look like this was enough and I don't blame her with my records of promises I made throughout my life.

 _'Please say it Pyrrha. So I have a reason to attack Ozpin himself later during the invasion.'_ I always hated Ozpin, for doing things that not including the other's wills. Looking at the current coma Fall Maiden. She already has half her Maiden power stolen from her, then he goes on and chooses to transfer the remaining half to another person just because he doesn't want it to fall to Cinder.

If anything, he could have got Glynda to do it, and I still don't get why they won't do it. Because she older? Then, I will have to say bullshit. I checked this world's Glynda's age and she isn't even close to entering her 30s. I know for sure Amber is still in her 20s as well, but Ozpin planning to make a 17 year old girl to be the next Fall Maiden; well, half Fall Maiden.

Then again, Cinder is 19 years old and about to enter her 20. From what I saw in the profile I gained from Izaya on Cinder, but it could be fake like most of the information Izaya gathered along with Momoyo and Weiss.

So either the Maiden have to be under 20 before gaining the Maiden powers or there another requirement in order to gain them beside the way Cinder gained her half.

"The Headmaster of the Beacon Academy: Ozpin had decided to offer me the chance to become the next Fall Maiden due to the current one is in a danger of perishing soon and had half their Maiden power stolen from them. Now, she is in a comatose state and stuck inside some kind of chamber to keep her alive." Pyrrha slowly explains to me what happens to her this morning and continue to look me in the eyes, knowing if she looks away once is just enough for me to know something she is trying to hide from me.

I stare at Pyrrha for a few seconds, causing her to be edgy in front of me and feel like something bad going to happen.

"Alright." I shrugged my shoulders at her, which lead to Pyrrha blinking at me a few times before she narrows her eyes to see if any reaction from my body to let her know if something wrong.

"That...it?" Pyrrha asks carefully when she knows how her older brother's emotions could change with a snap of her fingers. So, she got ready to tackle her brother to the ground just in case.

"Yup. If you decide to become the next Fall Maiden. I won't stop you." I nod my head at Pyrrha, who stare at me for a few seconds before letting a bright smile appear on her face. But then the next second, it turned an alarmed and scared expression.

"I don't hear anything about you're not hurting the Headmaster or anyone else." Pyrrha clearly knows how her brother always says things, but most of the time leave loopholes for him to use, like right now. After all, he only agrees to give her the freedom to choose to become the next Fall Maiden or not.

"What do you mean by that? I never said anything about hurting Ozpin or his little group." I said in a calm voice, that Pyrrha finds it a little fake.

"That's the thing. You." Pyrrha poke my chest, "Didn't say anything. Meaning those unspoken words are not in the promise." I'd to give it to her, she knows me so well and knows when I love using loopholes.

"I know. I'll allow you to decide rather on becoming the next holder of the half Fall Maiden's power. Doesn't mean I like it. You already know my reasons why." I finally drop my smile and turn it into a frown, which caused Pyrrha to shake a little due to knowing how mad I am at the moment.

"I'm not going to be able to get you to rethink it, won't I?" Pyrrha asks in a helpless tone, as she looks at me with a sad smile. Of course, I could I change my mind and make her happy by promising not to cause her problem in Vale; well, at least in Beacon Academy.

"I'll at least give Ozpin and his little group the benefit of the doubt as to whether if this would cause you any problem. If you become the next holder of the remaining half Fall Maiden's power." I let out a sigh, where Pyrrha let out a squeal of happiness and hug me as tight as she could, which she wouldn't usually do in public if she can help it.

I grunt in pain a little before Pyrrha release me and I got the feeling she was waiting for me to let out a sound of pain before she stops hugging me. Just to be sure; I glance at Pyrrha's innocent face and look like she didn't try to hurt me due to her strong hugs.

"So, anything you would like to tell me before we head to the Amity Colosseum for the finals round?" I ask my twin sister as I take out my scroll to check the time and it's only been half an hour now, which we still have lots of time, for us to head to the Skyport and get a Bullhead to take us to the Amity Colosseum to watch the other matches before it's time for Pyrrha's match begin.

Pyrrha thought for a bit, then shook her head at me and grab my left arm as she drags me out of this Warehouse. "Come on, Em! I want to see the others' matches before mine begin."

2 hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Vytal Festival Tournament: Amity Colosseum: Seating Area)

Well, thanks to Shigure and me, for sending both Emerald and Mercury away. Yang had to face against Neo herself, which is a little tricky on Neo's part because Yang would likely figure out Neo is the same person, on the train she faced against while trying to stop the White Fang.

And much to my confusion, as Neo chose her cover weapon as a [Cane]. Yup, a [Cane] almost like the one Ozpin use for his choice of a weapon, but without the fancy large knuckle guard as the handle.

I guess Neo got experience in using [Cane] as a weapon from the way she easily deals with Yang in combat; furthermore, I got the feeling she learned how to use one from stealing the one Roman use.

Now, after the match between Yang and Neo; I find myself interested in how Cinder's improvising plans are going. Because without both Emerald and Mercury to trick Yang to attack the 'defenseless' Mercury's legs due to Emerald's semblance influencing Yang's sight.

Which will be on the news for the general public to see and make them angry by Yang's vicious attack, with some blaming Beacon Academy and its Headmaster: Ozpin. This negative emotion will cause a surge in grimm activity outside of Vale, which even the Atlesian military is unable to hold back.

And this still happens, after all. Just not the way I thought it would happen. Because Yang was still with her team while at the same time destroying a place: Junior's Club, again. Pretty sure Cinder had to do some digging for that little detail to be used to her advantage.

I think Cinder got Neo to use her semblance to change into Yang's appearance, then destroy Junior's Club and giving Junior and his gangs the evidence to place charges on Yang. Also, there were some important people from the news there at the time for some reason. If I have to guess, it would be either Roman or Junior, whose got some friends in the news.

Now, Yang is captured and being questioned by Ironwood, even when Yang own team and friends are proofs she was with the whole time, but Ironwood didn't bother to listen and just took Yang away. Leaving a very pissed off Huntsmen and Huntresses in training due to Ironwood not listening to their side of the story.

Ozpin was not happy one bit due to Ironwood not listening to him as well, when there is proof that Yang wasn't at the Club, destroying the place more than she did previously, but pointing out major facts like the impostor didn't even have Yang's [Ember Celica]; nonetheless, Ironwood still took Yang away just in case.

Furthermore, Ironwood informed team RWBY that due to Yang's actions, they're disqualified from the tournament. Right before he took Yang away in the middle the public area too. Instead of this happening during team RWBY's Dorms, and without having Yang taken captive for questions and just plain dismissing her from the tournament.

I was about to continue my thoughts about the events happen today, but Shigure cut me off my brief memory line by dragging me back to our seats, where the rest of team JNPR are sitting, with Momoyo tagging along to watch Pyrrha's match with Penny.

Izaya isn't seen anywhere, which mean he should be with Weiss and her team at the moment. I could think up a few things why Izaya is with Weiss at the moment, not including the part where Izaya still worry for Weiss' safety in the case of White Fang trying to capture her again. If they did it before they will do it again and that is something Izaya won't allow to happen.

"No...inner monologue...now we watch." Shigure stops me before I could resume my inner monologue as Pyrrha vs Penny is about to begin soon. As Shigure pulls me to sit next to her, with the Momoyo sitting on the other side of Shigure's seat.

 _'Cinder. You better not cause any harm to Pyrrha.'_ I begin to search Cinder among the crowds, but can't find her at all and I really wish I could deploy my [Eagle Vision] right now. I would have deployed my [Eagle Vision] to find her, but that may end up getting her attention and I don't know if she got another person with her that is a sensor to aura or one that could detect someone trying to watch them. I rather not take that chance since the climax to the invasion is closing onto soon today.


	39. Chapter 39: Now This Is Just Annoying

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Now This Is Just Annoying**

 **Days?: This Is Not Good Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Vytal Festival Tournament: Amity Colosseum: Seating Area)

I was about to cheer for Pyrrha, even if it is out of characteristic of mine. But, it is funny to see the looks on everyone's faces when they watch me acting out of my character. However, I had to discard this idea of mine when I notice something very wrong.

Penny is attacking much more aggressive than her usual way of fighting against an enemy. And if that didn't cause any warning bells ringing in my mind is that Penny's eyes are red at the moment and her expression is blank like Shigure but more robot-like. At least with Shigure, you could tell by the smallest details.

Now, I can see what kind of changes Cinder had to do with her plans, because instead of letting Pyrrha see what is false and destroy Penny by accident. From what I could tell is that Cinder somehow gains control over Penny in making her attacking more in lethal means.

I quickly take action, and by taking a deep breath and deploy [Eagle Vision] on a large scale radius, that even people without their aura unlocked or those who aren't trained in sensing aura could feel how massive the aura I had to waste to scan the whole place.

I even have to use [System Point] to exchange for my aura reserve to be restored at maximum state, twice. Another thing in the [Extra Feature] I find useful as with enough [System Point]. I can have an unlimited amount of aura at my disposal. I just wished that the amount of [System Point] wouldn't increase at the same rate my aura reserve increase in [Rank].

If anyone was paying attention to me, they would see how pale I am, for using so much aura beyond my the limit of my aura reserve. Of course, I made sure to quickly restore my aura right before it's emptied from using my [Eagle Vision] on a large scale.

However, only Shigure was the one could tell the sudden spike of aura came from me and notice how weak I look. She already connected the dots and quickly notify Momoyo about the danger coming to this place.

"What?" Momoyo whispers back to Shigure while trying to not look like she talking to Shigure at the moment, but continue to watch the match between Pyrrha and Penny. "Are you sure, Shigure?" Momoyo did a quick glance over to me and discover how weak, I look at the moment, which should give her enough proof that it is time.

"Yup." Shigure replied back, then casually sit back in her seat and laid her head on my shoulder while secretly glancing around for incoming enemies.

However, the next thing happens next in a few seconds later have forced us to take actions without having the chance to find the hidden enemies among us. As a giant nevermore crashed through the ceiling of this place, causing a massive panic among the crowds as they try to escape from here.

"Welp, this is the best proof I could see in front of me." Momoyo comments dryly, as she burst into action to take care of the grimm trying to attack the civilians, with a powerful punch to the chest. Sending the giant nevermore through the dome's walls that are barely holding the rest of the dome from collapsing.

Luckily, Momoyo is well known and doesn't have to wear her [Arcana Uniform] to reveal her strength in public. Also, to make sure no one thinks Momoyo, the heiress of the Kawakami family, is a member of the Arcana besides Yukiko herself and her maid.

The grimm never got the chance to fight back when Momoyo broke its neck and to make sure the grimm is not faking its death. She buries her right fist into the nevermore's skull and roasts the grimm from within, but the nevermore didn't even make a sound at all.

This was all Momoyo needed to know the grimm in front of her is dead, even though the grimm is turning to smoke to show this is a command trait of grimm whenever they die. But, Momoyo has experience in grimm that could produce those smokes without having to die to release their essence throughout the surrounding or heading back towards the main source of what makes a grimm.

With the rest of team JNPR rushing out of this place to protect the civilians, with the other kingdoms' academies' students rushed out as well to help. Which leaves Shigure and me behind, including Momoyo, who rush over to Pyrrha to help stop Penny from continues on fighting, even though the whole tournament is canceled now due to the grimm invading.

Shigure knew what she needed to do at this very moment; she rushes out as well, but not to help out the civilians but to hijack an Airship for our usage. After all, even with my [Magic] and [Skill]. I won't be able to keep this enormous levitating arena that is capable of moving vast distances on its own, with the amount of aura I have. If anything, I have to waste a massive amount of [System Point] due to repeatedly restore my aura reserve back to full in a matter of seconds.

As for me, it's time for Cinder and me have a little talk with one of another. It has been delayed for too long and need to be done now. So without waiting for a second.

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Docking Area)

Luckily for the civilians as the groups of huntsmen and huntresses in training from across all the Four Kingdoms defend them, along with Ironwood and his limited amount of soldiers, that's not a robot, stayed with him on Amity Colosseum regain access to the Airships.

Furthermore, Shigure already hijacked a Bullhead for our usage, being Momoyo and me, including Shigure as the temporary pilot of the Bullhead we had to get Shigure to steal as we head towards Beacon Academy.

Which didn't take even half an hour to reach, with Beacon Academy just a few miles away from the Amity Colosseum and with its still moving in midair this whole time, making the trip's distance shorten due to the giant floating arena never staying in one place.

However, the Bullhead we were using to fly towards Beacon Academy's Beacon Tower ran out of [Dust] right in the middle of reaching the Docking Area and had to abandon the Airship due to it falling from the sky from the lack of [Dust] to power it.

Of course, Shigure, Momoyo, and I made it safety thanks to my [Gravity Magic]. Carrying 3 people, including myself, with [Gravity Magic] towards the Docking Area from our previous spot was only a few yards apart was easy enough for me to do. Compared to the idea of moving the Amity Colosseum on my own, which is crazy even for me when my aura reserve isn't large enough to last that long.

And thanks to having [Accelerator]'s [Vector Transformation] giving me the boost to levitate us towards the Docking Area much faster, to safety. Well, safety enough for us to take down the grimm trying to attack us from the sky.

Shigure looks a little sad that she lost a few [Kunai] from killing off several griffons, where some of them fall over the cliff side and this caused Shigure to feel a little pain from losing her precious handmade [Kunai]. Not that I can't understand Shigure's feeling for the lost of her [Kunai] since I have dozens of Shigure's handmade [Kunai] in my [Inventory] for my usage. Whenever I need to use one if I ever lost my [Combat Knife]; well, in fights that require me to throw my weapon, then I would switch to a [Kunai]. After all, they're good quality compared to the one I have seen in stores.

"Wait!" Momoyo shout to us; right in the middle of the battle against the grimm themselves. Both Shigure and I glance over to Momoyo, but we didn't stop a single second. I snap an Ursa's neck, killing it instantly, but not before I kick it in the stomach with aura enhance to send it crashing into a group of Beowolves behind the now dead Ursa.

Not bother to take care of the Beowolves trying to crawl their way out of underneath the still solid Ursa's corpse. Since Shigure threw a dozen of [Kunai] wrapped in my [Explosive Tag]. But, I had to get away before the timer on those [Explosive Tag] set off, which did 5 seconds after I moved away.

"Why are we here at Beacon Academy? And why are we defending it?" Momoyo looks at us with a confused expression, then punched through a Beowolf's back and out of its chest before she uses it as a shield against a King Taijitu from trying to bite Momoyo head off but end up with a dead Beowolf to the white head's mouth.

"Weiss and Izaya...are here, remember?" Shigure replied to Momoyo's question while slicing off the Boarbatusk's legs off before beheading it with her [Nodachi]. "After all, we're...here to help...them. Plus, Pyrrha...is also here...as well."

Momoyo raised an eyebrow in my direction, asking me in silence if this was the case and I smash my right elbow against a Beowolf's chest, sending it flying. "Yeah, it's true. Pyrrha even sent me a message about how she already got a ride with Ozpin to gain half the Fall Maiden's power as we speak. We just arrived much earlier than them."

I throw a powerful punch to my left to interrupt a Boarbatusk from starting its attack by spinning first, but I killed it by blowing its entire body away with a single powerful punch of mine. Then did a quick spin to my right to grab an Ursa's stretched out right arm and with a burst of aura enhance to throw the Ursa straight towards a group of incoming Boarbatusks trying to run me over.

Crushing the group of Boarbatusks with the Ursa's big body, and I feel a little joy for always use something big to crush small things, even if I tend to do stuff that could be counted as an overkill. Then again, it's better to overkill than having a chance of a counter-attack from the enemy, with a high-risk of getting cripple or killed by them.

"Then shouldn't we head to the Beacon Tower by now? So why are we still here killing off the grimm? Are we here to clear a spot for them to land or something?" Momoyo ask me, as I shove my right index and middle fingers into a Beowolf's eyes, causing it to scream in pain of losing its eyesight before making a choking noise after I went for a quick jab to its neck, then push it backward, where another Beowolf tried to jump from behind to sneak attack me.

I use the previous Beowolf as a platform to meet with the flying Beowolf in midair, where I use [Accelerator]'s [Vector Transformation] to send it flying sky high with a flick of my fingers, then land back on the ground.

"Kind of. Since we do need this area clean of grimm for Airships to land. As you could see, all the one already here was destroyed by the grimm already here, so we need to wait for the others to come. Unless you want one of us to stay here to keep this area a safety area until this whole grimm invasion is over. Then the rest of us can head to Beacon Tower." I said to Momoyo while creating dozens of compressed spheres of air before exploding them once some of the grimm went near them.

"Alright. Good luck defending the place! Shigure let's go!" Momoyo quickly snatches Shigure before she could protest and quickly rush off to the Beacon Tower.

I blankly stare at them from my current spot until I can no longer see their shadows without having to enhance my eyesight to see from afar. I took a step back and kill off a Griffon by manipulating the vectors around its neck and separate it from the Griffon's body by forming a thin razor sharp spinning [Wind] in a circle closing in the middle of the Griffon's neck. Killing the last grimm around the Docking Area.

Looking towards the direction where the Amity Colosseum is or should be, and I could see multiple Airships heading this way, but are fighting off against Griffons trying to bring them down to the sea below them.

 _'Another thing in the canon of RWBY is left out in the backgrounds. Countless numbers of lives are dying today due to not being able to survive in the water, where sea types of grimm swimming there. Just waiting for victims to take a dip.'_ I thought dryly.

I glance around the now empty Docking Area that used to be filled with grimm a few minutes ago, then look back at a couple of Airships trying to reach here but with the Griffons trying to tear them down.

 _'Well, I guess I could use some extra [System Point] from killing off more grimm.'_ I take out two different [Mana Gun]. [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] in my left hand and [Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom] in my right.

"This is going to bring me to the open throughout the whole Four Kingdoms. I just know it. I hope not many would find out about it too soon though." I softly spoke out my unwanted thoughts, then raise [Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom] just a bit lower from the Airships and the Griffons. While temporary switch out to [Edea Florence] for this very moment.

"Charge." As I spoke out the voice require command, as the [Charge Shot] begin to charge up and took 3 seconds to complete while at the same time losing massive amounts of [Mana], which would take twice as long to recover after I switch out [Edea Florence] back to [Accelerator].

"Fire." A large beam fire out of my [Mana Gun] and instantly reach over where the groups of Airships and grimm are. Not giving either the two sides a chance to react as more than half of Griffons disappear upon contact of my [Charge Shot] while burning the lower part of the Airships, causing smoke to arise after the [Charge Shot] end.

I sweatdrop when I notice a few people are jumping off the Airships and decided to take their chance in the sea with the grimm below them instead of getting instant kill by me. Not that the [System Point] would give me anything for killing humans or faunus at all. Grimm on the hand, do give me [System Point].

I put away both my [Mana Gun], then take out two [Combat Knife] as I walk over the cliff side and sit down on the edge while waiting for the people to arrive. Plus, I rather not give away my secrets on stuff like my [Mana Gun]. After all, Penny got something similar to my [Charge Shot] and the [Cost] to use that must be lower to mine.

So if Penny has her beam cannon, then what could the creator of Penny be able to discover from looking through my stuff? So yeah, not giving this world any more dangerous things. Just look at those fairy tales, with a hint of truths in them and those big shots are going crazy for them.

Pretty sure, Raven herself was excited to have a Maiden join her tribe. Now, if Raven had managed to draw in my group into her tribe, then she would have been unbeatable against enemies trying to take her down. Sadly, for Raven, we're just an ally, who knows how long this would last.

I'm just lucky Raven didn't get the Summer Maiden instead of the Spring Maiden. Since I discover in this world, the Summer Maiden tends to have varied of Summer Maiden's power with the concept of destruction.

And that is a known fact for others who know about the Four Maidens would know that out of the Four Maiden, Summer Maiden are easier to find among them. I am a little curious if Ruby's Mom was the previous host of the Summer Maiden's power, but discarded that silly idea of mine.

From what I could understand after meeting 3 our of the Four Maidens; well, all Four Maidens if I count Cinder herself. Or maybe it's just this version in this world. Is that the Fall Maiden's power is based on choice itself on what they desire the most, with the basic of all Four Maidens giving the powers over the [Element], [Telekinesis], [Weather Manipulation], and the selected powers solely to each Maidens.

I could understand if Cinder decided to boost her existing [Fire]-based semblance, which I know for sure her semblance is to manipulate [Fire] like I do with the [Element] around me sometimes, but a much more downgraded version. Because I met with her just before she gained half the stolen Fall Maiden's power.

Just less powerful compare to now since I was able to defeat her easily enough without having to resort to using my own [Magic] in the [2nd Tier].

Hell, Izaya could take her out easy by surprise if she doesn't see him coming and that's saying something when Izaya isn't the type to deal major damage in a long-term battle. Out of the whole Arcana group; Cinder and her little group could possibly only beat the lower [Class] members without trouble. Any members above [B-Class] would be able to give Cinder a tough time if they're a group of them to face her. Since I count Cinder as an [A-Class] in the Arcana's [Class Selection] range after she gains the half Fall Maiden's power that is.

Without the Fall Maiden's power, she would be at mid [B-Class] at least to low [A-Class] if she has high experience in tactics along with her weapons and semblance. Maybe a bit higher if she knows how to use her surroundings to her advantages, but seeing how she fights in this world and in canon. That among of her many weaknesses in my point of view.

"Man, those life and death training I re/create pretty much made me stronger than the average huntsmen and huntresses." I comment out my thoughts while continuing watching the surviving Airships to arrive at the Docking Area before I could go catch up with Shigure and Momoyo while leaving this place for the new people to defend.

I narrow my eyes at the incoming Airships, _'If among them is an enemy. I shall show no mercy.'_ Nothing would stand my way to eliminate the enemy, even if I have to knock people out cold to do so and protect this place for a while before leaving.

few minutes later*

Upon the leftover surviving Airships landed in the Docking Area; most of them are Beacon Academy's staffs and students returning to defend the place. Also, I activated [Shadowless Evasion Art] right before they could get in range of seeing me from a distance using the Airship's cameras to zoom onto the area I'm guarding for a while now.

Once I counted all of the surviving people, then check to be sure none of them is an enemy, which I was a little happy to find none since I don't have to waste any more time. Afterward, I check the surroundings to see any grimm that they can't handle.

Sadly, I don't see Pyrrha or Ozpin among this group and wonder if they even got an Airship for their usage to fly here. But, luckily, Pyrrha just message me that she is in the Vault beneath Beacon to transfer the Fall Maiden's powers from the current/original host: Amber to the new host: Pyrrha.

Also, both Momoyo and Shigure texted me a second later after Pyrrha to notify me that they managed to tag along in secret to back Pyrrha, Ozpin, and Jaune against Cinder from stealing the remaining half of the Fall Maiden's power from Amber. Of course, Pyrrha is notified as well about two members of the Arcana are there to help her out in the background when the time is right.

However, before I could head to the Vault. I notice smoke rising from the Dining Hall is at. And a quick flashback from what I could remember back in the canon is the exact moment where Blake and Adam reunion now of all time.

 _'On one hand: I save Yang from losing an arm and gain Blake's gratitude, along with the benefit of seeing Adam either cripple or dead. The other hand: I'll be able to intercept Cinder before she could enter the Vault if I push to my very limit in speed.'_ I had two choices to pick and under a very little time frame to decide.

I blink when my scroll vibrate, letting me know I got another text message and this one is from Weiss herself, who is turning in one of her favors I owe her and look like my choices among the two is decided by fate itself; well, if I ever meet the so-called fate of this world. I'm going to punch it in the face and find a way to experience its worst nightmare.

"Well, I'm a man of my words. Better hope both Shigure and Momoyo are enough to help out defending Pyrrha while transferring the remaining half of the Fall Maiden's power is finished." I put away my scroll, then take out my other [Combat Knife] to dual-wield two [Combat Knife] as I rush over to the Dining Hall in a silence and [Stealth] manner.

9 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dining Hall)

Luckily, I didn't have to hide any longer after I got a good distance away from the Docking Area and release my [Shadowless Evasion Art]. Even though [Shadowless Evasion Art] doesn't cost me anything for using it. But, there is always a chance of a friendly fire heading my way and I rather not take my chance on it, even when I'm alone.

Also, the fact that my [Moonlight Step] pretty much cancel it out upon activation, which I'd used to get to the Dining Hall as fast as possible. But, look like I made it right where Adam begin his speech about how this could have been their day together, which Blake refused on and wanted peace among the two races, but not in the way Adam is aiming for.

And right the very moment Adam about to backhand Blake across her face, but I couldn't allow this. Not even I would be a jerk and just watch it happen in front of me. Plus, with Yang still stuck in one of the many Airships belongs to Ironwood is kinda hard to follow what would happen after Yang shouted for Blake in the middle of fighting off the White Fang members around the campus.

 _'Speaking of White Fang members. I haven't found a single one on my way here. Weird.'_ I didn't find myself that surprised at this little detail missing since I got this gut feeling it's Izaya's handy work on getting rid of them if I wanted to follow my instinct on this.

A single step is all it took for me to appear next to them and at the same time, I swing my right [Combat Knife] straight at Adam's stretched out arm that he is using to backhand Blake. The result, Adam's aura shield around his right arm was temporarily broken due to my boosted strength and speed thanks to my [Moonlight Step] added to my already above the average physical aspect.

I still find it funny how some people's aura shield allow them to survive one brief lethal attack; well, if they have the right amount of aura to do so. Because I'm pretty sure it's either Adam's semblance or Yang low aura reserve during her time fighting off the White Fang before she meets up with Blake and watches Adam standing over Blake, then end up with an arm cut off.

So seeing Adam is thrown off his feet, then land back just a few meters away from Blake and me without much a scratch on him beside watching him shake his right hand in pain, with a scowl on his face, to show how irritated he is at this very moment. Isn't that surprising to me.

"And who is this, Blake? A friend of yours?" Adam begins to feel excited to find someone he could get rid of to cause Blake emotional pain and a little annoyed to be interrupted in his and Blake's reunion time.

"I'm her lover. What's to you, shithead?" I am totally acting out of my character just to see how it goes and plus I wanted to see how this world's version of Adam compared to the canon. Also, to see if this Adam got any self-control over his emotions, but the way he looks at me show that not the case and the feeling of killing intent prove it too.

Blake on the hand, blush at my response and didn't know how to comment on this; furthermore, she still not in the right mind after seeing her ex-partner/mentor/lover? I've no clue, but it should be among those or maybe all three.

"Lover, huh?" Adam asks in a false calm voice and looks at me carefully to get a good look at me before he decides what he should do next. "I was a little confused for a while now. But I understand completely. All I want is you, Blake; and as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves. I shall make it my mission to destroy everything you love. Starting with your so-called lover standing in front of me."

Adam didn't say anything further and rush in to attack with the intent of torturing me first, then finishing me off right before Blake's very eyes.

Well, time to test the future leader of the White Fang if he has what it take to be a leader of a huge organization. Including the hidden support among the faunus in general as well.

Sadly for Adam; I'm not in the mood to make this a long-term fight as a test, but a very quick one. Since my schedule is pretty busy at the moment. As Adam tried to stab me in the gut, but end up forcibly take a few steps back to get his balance back when his [Sword] was rebound by an invisible barrier in front of me.

Not giving Adam the chance to get back on his feet as I walk right into his striking range and realize Adam could still attack while being off balance, but was a mistake on his end when the moment his [Sword] just a few inches from reaching me.

I activate [Vector Transformation] to manipulate the unknown vectors around me and destroy Adam's [Sword] with a single touch of my index finger. Looking at the horror on Adam's face bring me joy, but didn't let this distract me since Adam could still be dangerous with or without his [Sword]. As he got his [Shotgun/Scabbard] as a secondary weapon, which he use right after a few seconds to get his mind back on track, with a large amount of killing intent sending to my way.

Of course, this attack method of Adam is a fail once more as [Accelerator]'s [Redirection] stop all the [Bullet/Dust Round] from reaching me and at the same time, if I chose to, would send them back in the same direction it came from.

While this is all happening; I notice Blake has not once moved away from here or even move from her current spot since I got here. I honestly thought she would head out to find help or something, maybe even find a way to save Yang at this rate during the invasion.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN BETWEEN BLAKE AND ME?!" Adam roar at me, as he realizes his close and mid-range attacks are useless, then decide to see if he could absorb whatever is powering my invisible barrier with his semblance by rushing in to hit me with his [Shotgun/Scabbard] in [Scabbard Mode] in a replacement for his [Sword].

"Like I said before. I'm her lover." But, what I'm not saying is that I'm Blake's great lover of [Cooking] anything involved with [Tuna]. Pretty much-speaking nonsense to the guy while not really lying, but at the same time without speaking all the details about the whole lover thing.

"Also, the one she would do anything to get me to do stuff for her if you know what I mean." I smirk at the raging Adam, _'And I meant by [Tuna/Fish] since Blake did, in fact, provided me a set of the up to date volumes of Ninjas of Love for future handmade [Food] of mine she would request for me to make her sometime.'_ I thought dryly.

Blake's face turned even redder as she begins to think that maybe, not, that I'm in love with her, but quickly shook her head, knowing that I'm trying to make Adam mad, which I successfully did so, and to get Adam's attention away from her once she finally snap her mind back in place. Also, Blake shiver at the thought of getting my attention other than providing cooked meals, since she knows both Pyrrha and Shigure would cause her more harm compared to Adam if they find out about this.

Adam let out a battle roar and begin to slash me with his [Scabbard] while trying to use his semblance to absorb [Accelerator]'s [AIM Diffusion Field]. Honestly, I rather not test this experiment on rather if Adam could absorb it or not. Since it's another source of power solely belong to [Accelerator], that only gives me access to upon equipping him.

So with a single thought, I switched from [Accelerator] to [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]. And [The Fool's Curse] take into effect, which cause my battle lust to raise and a dark grin to appear on my face due to [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s excitement for finally being able to take some actions in a long absence of time after I rise to the level to take down my enemies without his help.

"Blake." I call for Blake's attention, drawing both hers and Adam's attention, if he wasn't already focused on me, "Here a little lesson from me to you. [Fear] is your enemy." I activate [Evil Smile], causing Adam to increase his attack speed, but at the cost of accuracy and luckily Blake can't see my face.

"As [Fear] itself shall bring forth good and the bad from within the people themselves. Got it memorized?" I didn't glance at Blake since that would be a stupid move if I let Adam disappear my sight while parrying away Adam's wild attacks.

As the two main paths for this world's future are met in this very moment, where Adam lives he shall lead the White Fang through dangerous methods that cause countless lives loss or this is the day of his downfall.


	40. Chapter 40: Honestly!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Honestly!**

 **Days?: This Is Not Good Part 3**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dining Hall)

Unlike my [Persona: Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s desire to torment the enemy. I desire to end this as fast as possible due to this world's destiny or fate bound to interfere this deadly fight. Since I tried to kill one of Salem's little minions, but end up facing against a bunch of grimm stalling me for their escape. Of course, I could have used one of my deadly [Magic] to kill them within my range of sight at any time.

However, I had many experiments to see how things would happen if I did manage to kill one of the major characters in this world. Turn out, you get either new characters I have no clues who they are or an outside source is bound to interfere to stop me from killing them.

And seeing how Adam's future plan is to take over the White Fang's Leader position since I could tell by reading Adam's profile. Hinting at everyone with a brain to realize Adam's goals require extreme measures and that includes betraying the current White Fang's Leader if needed.

I tilt my head as Adam tries his luck again on using his [Shotgun/Scabbard], and to his and Blake's surprises on seeing me dodge his [Bullet] instead of standing there to let my invisible barrier protect me.

Adam sees this, let a ferocious grin on his face once he realizes the chance to take down the foe in front of him appear in his hands, or in his [Shotgun/Scabbard].

Well, after seeing that expression on Adam's face. I've to change that due to [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] wanting to ruin Adam beyond recovery, in both mental and physical ways. So without giving Adam another chance to fire at me or begin another monologue about how he going to take me down, for being a lower being under the faunus like him.

I appear straight in front of Adam, much to his shock at my speed and I find this funny when he should have realized my speed due to me blocking him from backhanding Blake a few minutes ago.

I throw the [Combat Knife] in my left hand at Adam, who quickly move his head away and sneer at me, for trying to attack him with his guard almost down.

But what Adam doesn't know is that I control my speed on throwing to make it possible for Adam to dodge it, but at the same time fast enough not to draw in any suspicion to see this is a faint of mine.

Then, send a quick jab to his throat, causing him to raise his unarmed hand to cover his neck while coughing in pain. I grab the [Combat Knife] that's just about to fly out of my range for me to retrieve it from midair.

With a quick spin to change my grip to reverse on the [Combat Knife] I gained back, with the [Combat Knife]'s tip pointing straight at Adam's neck. I follow up with the intent to either drain his aura even more by targeting his vital point or break the aura shield around his neck for me to follow up with a finisher.

Much to my surprise at Adam's counter; instead of moving out of the way or move further into my personal space to attack me in close to blank range fight, but his approach to this was to use his [Shotgun/Scabbard] to fire at the bottom of my left forearm to change the trajectory. Giving Adam enough time to move out of the way and begin his second attack at the same time. Instead of picking the two choices for him to do. He aims for a third option.

However, he isn't dealing with anyone ordinary, being me. I intercept his movement for his second attack by thrusting my other [Combat Knife] to his heart.

Seeing how his counter failed right before it could even begin at all. Adam had to abandon this option and barely block the [Combat Knife] from reaching for his heart, even when his aura shield would protect him, but not for long. And in a few seconds, there are cracks forming on the left side of his [Blush], causing his heart to ache from seeing the second half of his main weapons set that is bound to be destroyed if not get repaired soon after this.

Not giving him the chance to catch his breath, I break his guard by kicking the back of his left knee. Forcing Adam to fall to his knee, causing his defense to instantly fall. And I find this disappointing, but I don't blame Adam when his mental state isn't stable one bit, not like it wasn't stable in the first place, which leads to his downfall.

I was about to deliver the finishing blow, but was blocked by someone from allowing me to. I honestly don't know if I should have seen this coming or not, but the person who tried to stop me happen to be Blake herself. Hell, even Adam look at Blake with surprise since he thought his death finally came, then newly acquire time is given to him by his former partner/lover/student: Blake Belladonna.

"Blake?" Anyone could tell how confuse Adam is. "Why?" Adam look a little happy that his love would return to him and help face against the human in front of them.

However, what Adam didn't notice was Blake's face cover in tears, and filled with regret and grief, showing she is struggling with an intense battle within her mind on what choices she will have to pick.

"I'm sorry." Blake said softly, as she turns around to show Adam her face, that's covered in her sorrowful tears, but eyes of determine. As she lifts her [Katana], ready to strike down Adam, instead of leaving the deed to me. Much to Adam's horror of discovering that Blake of all people he knows would be the one who will end him.

But, fate/destiny decided enough was enough and chose this very moment to interfere, as three rogue [Atlesian Paladin-290] mechs bursting into the Dining Hall right before Blake could finish off her old former comrade with her own hands.

I grab Blake from the waist with one arm, then quickly use [Moonlight Step] to get outta the spot as those three [Paladins] fired at us while I continue to move around to dodge around the countless numbers of [Bullet] trying to hit me.

Even with all my [Skill], I could still be taken down by raining down massive amounts of [Bullet] at high-speed nonstop. Then again, I never did acquire a [Defense Skill] to increase my defense since up to now. With the way, I put my body into extreme deadly training for many years already.

Including my aura shield, my defense is still better than the average person, who have their own aura unlocked and specialize in defense and endurance. But, I still could be defeated by someone like Momoyo and Shigure if they put all their effort into it. Not including my [Fusion Spell/Skill] and [Magic] in the fights against those two girls.

Summoning my [Persona] is pretty much a guaranteed win for me against most people, who never faced against my [Persona]; well, unless those have the potential to summon their own [Persona] upon entering the [Dark Hour], then maybe they got a small chance. Depending on what they summon as their [Persona] and the methods on how they summon their potential [Persona].

"Any idea how in the world did these things appear here of all places?" I ask Blake, who currently holding onto me for dear life, as she wasn't used to moving at high-speed and gaining tunnel vision, much to her annoyance.

Blake didn't say anything as she was too busy trying to figure out which ways is her left, right, up, and down. Making it impossible for her to reply to me at the moment due to me having to carry her around while dodging the three rogue [Paladins] trying to kill us.

Adam on the hand, is showing a bloody smile at seeing us dancing around like mice being toyed by a cat, which have the choice of whenever it desires to finish us off or not.

However, I don't feel like giving Adam the chance to escape and begin to take this much more serious. Thanks to [Moonlight Step]'s effect; the [Limiter Seal]'s effect has been reduced since the aura coating is targeting the joints from preventing them from dislocating.

Sadly, there is a limited to how much my [Moonlight Step] could suppress the [Limiter Seal], as it only brings me up to 90% at best. This is just enough for me to use [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles] equality with [Limiter Seal]. After all, I created [Moonlight Step] to counter the [Limiter Seal] in the first place.

Placing my right [Combat Knife] into my mouth to be held for the time being. Then, land straight in front of the still happy Adam, who lost his smile in horror of seeing me in front of him.

With a single thought, [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] follow my will as the [Technique] he developed, which require 90% of his full strength to use, is available for my temporary usage.

To everyone's views, my right arm disappears completely, and with all three rogue [Paladins] stop in place as if time is frozen. Then a second later, all of them are tossed in three different directions. Sending all three rogue [Paladins] through the Dining Hall's walls. Of course, I made sure to destroy the joints that give them the ability to move those giant machine limbs of theirs.

Unlike the rest of my [Persona]. [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] is completely human and abnormal at the same time, but doesn't require any special [Energy] to use his created [Technique]; well, some [Technique] would require something to use them, like my [Moonlight Step] to raise the [Limiter Seal]. If anything, out of all my [Persona]. He is the most dangerous one just below a selected few human [Persona]. Plus, having [Master Aura Manipulation] tends to make [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles] much more powerful and dangerous.

Both Blake and Adam gawk at me, more with Adam than Blake since she already knows who I am from Mistral, so she just a bit surprise compared to Adam, who just met me and doesn't know me at all.

Furthermore, seeing three massive mechanized battlesuits being thrown by unknown force had sent Adam in shock, with Blake paling a little since she still technically has her life place under my hand at the moment.

Forget about trying to escape, just a single twitch is enough for me to notice and I will take them down. And Blake knew this after knowing my alias from Weiss and Pyrrha. So, she doesn't try to struggle to get out of my hold. Plus, I am technically protecting her from Adam and the White Fang, along with rogue [Paladins] destroying the area, along with trying to kill us as well.

"Why won't you just die?!" Adam roar at me, but every few seconds I could tell he was looking at Blake with sadness and rage while yelling at us. Much into his rage, that he failed to realize his [Blush] is just on the borderline of breaking beyond repair, but end up being used for one final attack.

Adam didn't even think about switching [Blush] to [Scabbard Mode], and fire the last [Bullet] [Blush] will ever shoot as the cracks appear all over the [Shotgun/Scabbard], then scatter into little pieces, causing Adam to grief at this sight and now weaponless.

However, he still has a small glint in his eyes, watching the last [Bullet] to fly straight towards its target: Blake.

Both Blake and I was surprised at this, but I didn't let this stop me from taking down Adam and kick a baseball size rock near my right feet, sending it towards the [Bullet] and to add into this little counter of mine. I use my right arm at 90% to increase the speed of the rock, with an added spin force in counter-clockwise.

Completely blocking the [Bullet] is what both Blake and I thought would happen once the [Bullet] and rock hit each other, but instead, the [Bullet] pierces through the rock like nothing, even with my a little extra input to make the rock stop the [Bullet].

 _'My fault. Can't believe I would think Adam only use his semblance with his [Sword] and not including his own secondary weapon.'_ I mentally scold myself for being overconfidence just because I have access to 90% of [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s full strength and experience. Experience, which doesn't include the power of [Dust] and semblance of this world. So, I take the [Combat Knife] out of my mouth to be used to parry away the [Bullet].

Much to my regret and horror, both the [Bullet] and [Combat Knife]'s blade destroyed each other. Even when I coat my [Combat Knife] in aura to increase the duration from breaking.

"Shigure is going to kill me." I whisper to myself, but Blake heard me as her cat ears twitch a little, then look at me with a raised eyebrow. "I honestly don't care if some of my weapons are destroyed. But, only if they are made from others than Shigure. And that one was made by Shigure herself." My face begins to drain of its color of finding out what Shigure would do to me once she realizes one of the [Combat Knives] she made is destroyed.

After all, I could have used something else to block Adam's last [Bullet] from hitting Blake. Like moving out of the way like some normal people would do. What I did was being overconfidence once more.

Blake blankly stares at me from under my left arm, then pale as well since she knows what kind of person Shigure is. In fact, Shigure is the same as Ruby, but in simple none mecha-shift weapons. The opposite of Ruby's taste in weapons. Also, Blake saw what happens with Ruby when she is denied of seeing other's weapons, friends, that is, and was annoying, but what's the worst was someone trying to steal or damage Ruby's weapon: [Crescent Rose].

Let just say, the person who did the deed won't be able to come back to Beacon Academy until the next year, if they desire to return that is.

Before either Blake and I could continue our inner monologue, much to my annoyance that I kept on doing this habit of mine has led to me wasting too much aura that I would like. One of the bad traits I develop in this life of mine, I've been trying to fix, but so far, no luck.

Adam roar, causing me to react on instinct and throw Adam straight through the roof with a full 90% of [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles]. I could tell Blake is shocked I literally threw Adam through the ceiling and out into the night sky. Honestly, I don't know if I killed the guy or he survives that somehow.

Both Blake and I stare at the newly formed Adam shape hole on the ceiling for a few seconds of silence.

"So." I spoke out first, drawing Blake's attention to me, "Do you want me to keep carrying you like this or do you want to walk on your own?" I look down at Blake with a blank expression.

Blake returns her own blank expression, "I'm not the one who asked to be carried like this, you know." I raise an eyebrow at her to hurry up and answer my question, which leads to Blake rolling her eyes at me, "Yes. I want to walk on my own." With that said, I drop her without giving much thought and Blake's cat-like reflexes manage to stop her from landing on her face and instead, she did a front roll before she got back on her feet.

"Are you going to keep on releasing your aura until it's all used up? Because if you haven't noticed. You're still glowing." Blake point at me, to prove her point. As true to her words, [Moonlight Step] is still activated and draining away my aura reserve, but I can't help it when it became a habit of mine to minimize the output of my [Moonlight Step] as long as possible in a long-term battle. Only when I use [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] to strike is when I release a large burst of aura input in [Moonlight Step] for the best efficiency of the [Fusion Skill].

Also, the other bonus for creating the [Moonlight Step] to counter [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s side effect: [Limiter Seal], besides suppressing the joints from dislocating is speeding up the process for me to switch out [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] much sooner compared back in the days of Sanctum Academy.

So not waiting for a second longer, I switched back to [Accelerator] and resume waiting for him to enter the [Persona's Rank: 8] to get [Accelerator]'s version of teleportation ability.

With that done, instead of deactivating [Moonlight Step]. I just lower the input a bit more since I no longer have [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] equipped. Since I'm going to need the extra speed pretty soon.

"Okay, you're going to find a way to get Yang back or you're going to tag along with me?" I look at Blake, as she walks around the place to grab her weapons from the ground after she drops it while I was dragging her with me while dodging countless [Bullet] aiming to put multiple tiny holes into us.

"I rather go find Yang, but thanks for giving me the option to choose." Blake said in a blank tone while taking a few steps away from me, with the hint of showing that she rather not get dragged around like before.

"Alright. But, if you decide on running away from Vale and plan on facing against the White Fang on your own while abandoning your team. I'll hunt you down myself." I give Blake a smile, who shiver at this since I activate [Evil Smile] for a brief moment, and this was enough to put [Fear] onto Blake and make her hidden plan fail right before it could take in effect.

"Me? Run away?" Blake begins to sweat, "I would never. Also, Yang is my partner and it's my duty to recuse her from her unfair prison. I just need to find out where she being held at the moment." This is what Blake could quickly come up with, or else, she may end up getting dragged to something much more dangerous than the White Fang and grimm invading the Vale Kingdom, along with Beacon Academy.

I just stare at the nervous Blake, then toss her a scroll, which happens to be hers and Blake look at me with horror, that I had her scroll this entire time and wonder what if I'd look through her private information inside her scroll while I keeping it at the time.

"Don't worry your little head. I just put in the coordination for Yang's position. You're lucky Izaya still keeping an eye on everyone at the moment. And I do mean everyone." I give Blake a cold stare to show how I meant that literally, _'And I really mean everyone. I keep getting an update on everyone's position from Izaya, including Pyrrha, Shigure, and Momoyo at this very moment. I don't even know how he managed to plant a tracking device on Ironwood of all person.'_

But, I won't be telling this to Blake since she looks like she about to ready to bolt out of here, not even to bother to ask when I took her scroll in the first place. So not causing the poor cat girl any more trouble; I just begin walking out of the now destroyed Dining hall, which is the cue for Blake to get the heck out of here, but mostly away from me.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus)

Taking out my scroll and check the progress on Pyrrha gaining the remaining half of the Fall Maiden from Amber, and look like it was a success since Momoyo is currently battling with Cinder to stall long enough to finish the transfer.

From what Shigure told me for the next few minutes while I rush over to the Beacon Tower; Ozpin is knocked out by Cinder just when he finishes entering all the commands on the giant machine for the transfer while Jaune is pretty much just a weak meat shield to stall a few seconds to protect the defenseless Pyrrha.

Well, more like Jaune just stood there watching Momoyo appear out of nowhere and fighting off Cinder to provide Pyrrha times, but Shigure explains to me Momoyo alone is enough to face off against the current Cinder, with half the Fall Maiden's power with ease until Cinder decided to use her Fall Maiden's power to increase her semblance.

This caused Momoyo to resort to using her family's [Technique] to counter this; well, I know for sure that Maidens aren't absolute powerful and Momoyo barely use the tip of the iceberg of her family's [Technique] to deal with Cinder's Fall Maiden's power.

Shigure even told me that Momoyo easily puts out the [Fire Ball] Cinder been throwing at her, which Shigure find a little sad because she was interesting of the Season Maidens during childhood. With the whole [Magic] thing, but find that the Season Maidens' powers are too random for her taste and may end up a bad thing. Just looking at the state Amber in, just show how a skillful person and good tactics are enough to take them down.

Then again, not many hosts of the Season Maidens' powers are experienced enough to control those powers and have fighting experiences as well.

Luckily, I made sure to inform Pyrrha beforehand about my little theory on the Season Maidens and their little bonus to give to their hosts. Now, I'm just waiting for Shigure to tell me if Pyrrha proves my little theory or not, since she just gained her half of the Fall Maiden's power.

On the way towards the Beacon Tower, I'd to destroy a few rogue [Paladins] that destroying the place. Plus, the grimm tagging along, which are easier for me to kill through the raw power of using my [Destruction Magic].

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Courtyard)

Just as I was about to run past the Courtyard; I notice students are fighting off some rouge [Paladins] on their own, but some of them don't have the right weapons to deal with heavy tank enemy like the [Atlesian Paladin-290].

This is where I usually just go on with my business; sadly, I notice Izaya and Weiss are among them. So, that option is blocked unless they somehow possess to deal with those [Paladins]. Of course, Weiss could be the one to do it, but from the look on her face and with Izaya standing next to her to support her from falling. I've to say she very low on aura and I don't blame her since there a few destroyed [Paladins] around the area, that look like they were cut down by something: Weiss' summon: Arma Gigas is what I could guess since that's pretty much her strongest summon at the moment.

"Why are there so many of them?!" Sun shout in exhaustion and annoyance before he has moved out of the way when one of the rogue [Paladins] tried to grab him.

"Blame Ironwood." Izaya scowl at the thoughts of the General, since it's his fault for bringing an army of regular soldiers and [Paladins]. "Now, quit whining and fight!" Izaya picks Weiss up and uses aura enhance to get out of the way, then throw one of the [Kunai] he gained by Shigure for his usage.

Not only did Izaya asked for Shigure some [Kunai], but also [Explosion Tag] from me after seeing how good they are. So seeing how Izaya take down a [Paladin] by just throwing a [Kunai] wrapped with [Explosion Tag] isn't surprising. But, towards the others, they are surprised at this and I got the feeling Izaya attached more than just one [Explosion Tag] onto that [Kunai].

I rush over to them while throwing in a few compressed air bubbles around the [Paladin] before setting them off.

"You do know Shigure is going to be annoyed once she finds out you destroyed one of her handmade [Kunai] right?" I give Izaya a grin, who just scowl at me, then let a smirk replace it while ignoring my question.

"Well, you sure took your time coming here." Izaya said me, with a hint of joy, to show how happy a friend of his is here to help out. Sure, he would like to have Momoyo here to take down all the enemy, but that would include the area along with it. Since Momoyo's method to take down an army is by destroying the battlefield with the army on it.

"Had to help out Weiss' teammate." Once I mention one of Weiss' team members, she looks at me with a surprised and worried look. "It's Blake by the way, if you wanted to know Weiss. She is currently getting Yang out of her prison. Wherever it is at this very moment." Not a second after I finish speaking. A Bullhead fly over our heads and I got the feeling Blake is either piloting it or she got someone to pilot it for her.

"Yeah, that was her." Izaya said to us, bring his scroll up to view and show a small green dot with Blake's name attached to it and currently rushing out of Izaya's radar range on his scroll at an incredible rate.

"Since when did you plant a tracking chip on my friend?" Weiss looks at her fiance with narrow eyes, "Never mind, we speak about this later. We need to get rid of these [Paladins] before it could cause any more damage to Beacon."

"And we would like you to hurry up and do that, thank you very much!" Neptune shouted over to us as he and the others are currently firing all they got at the few surviving rogue [Paladins].

I look at the newly arrived rogue [Paladins] with widened eyes, since I've already destroyed more than 40 or so of them on the way here, and including the ones I destroyed that the people here were facing against. Which means there are more rogue [Paladins] compared to canon.

"This is just getting silly now. I thought you used the backdoor into the system like the enemy, for controlling these [Paladins]?" I look at Izaya with a confused look, even Weiss finds this a little confuse as well since she knows how troublesome facing an army of [Paladins]; well, more like a squad of them.

"Well, would you guys, believe me, I forgot about it?" Izaya try not to look at us, as he begins typing something on his scroll, then both Weiss and I heard a few shouts from the others, where we discover that all the rogue [Paladins] stop in place. As if the source that powers them are cut off, but both Weiss and I know Izaya is the one stopping them.

"I hate you." I said dryly, "You have no idea how much aura I'd to waste on them when I could use that wasted aura to help me out killing more grimm." I stare at Izaya with dull eyes, causing Izaya to feel a little uncomfortable from being stared at by me, even when he still looks at his scroll.

"Honestly, Izaya. I know you're stress and all, but why did it take only for Enma to remind you about this." Weiss let out a sigh but didn't try to sound like she mad at him. Plus, she mentally and physically tired of using so much aura along with her semblance to face multiple [Paladins]. "I got to agree with Enma here. I've wasted too much aura if I knew you could take the controls from the enemy."

"Sorry. Sorry." Izaya knew when he made a mistake and is not afraid to admit it. "Like you said, Weiss. I'm stressed out with all the stuff going on. Man, just like in Mistral, but without the whole lower section of gangs coming after ya. Just replace them with giant robots and grimm. Not like it's any better."

"Okay, now you got an army for you to use against the grimm. You guys need my help with anything before I meet up with my little sister?" I glance at both Weiss and Izaya while ignoring the others with us, who are currently too busy checking to make sure none of the [Paladins] are still controlled by the enemy.

"Nope. I got it covered." Izaya said to me before we heard a loud boom noise from Beacon Tower and find a Dragon grimm landing on top of the Tower. "But, it looks like you got something to do, though." The way Izaya looking at me with that smirk of his, just makes me want to smack him silly.

Then, I look back at the Beacon Tower, or a ruin one, as the Dragon spawn more grimm across Beacon Academy's Campus. I stop getting text messages from Shigure showing how serious it is at their location is starting a huge battle.

"I find this as a waste of our time, and you know how I hate wasting time as time is money, which we're not being paid for helping out." I said to both Weiss and Izaya, while ignoring the others' shocked expression. After all, they think I'm like them, a student, but from the look of it. Some of them realize who I am by my appearance and figure out why I say such a horrible thing.

 _'Sorry, But I'm no saint.'_ I didn't reply to their unspoken question, but I did think about it for a brief moment to satisfy my small guilty conscious.


	41. Chapter 41: Clues

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Clues**

 **Days?: This Is Not Good Part 4**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Courtyard)

"Bye." I said to both Izaya and Weiss, then increase the input aura into [Moonlight Step] once more and rush towards the Beacon Tower while ignoring the others along with my friends.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Beacon Tower: Ozpin's Office Room)

Once I reach the Beacon Tower; instead of slowing down to find an entryway for me to enter the place, with the whole building just look like it's bound to collapse. What I did instead was changing the unknown vectors around me, where I would lower the [Gravitational Force].

By using [Accelerator], with a bit of [Gravity Magic] to bring up the unknown vectors formula to change, and [Moonlight Step] for a big jump, to help me reach the top of the Tower in just a minute.

I arrive right in the middle of the battle between Cinder Vs. Momoyo, with Shigure and Pyrrha helping her. Since it looks like Momoyo is heavily at a disadvantage with the battlefield being in Ozpin's Office.

Somehow, they moved from the Vault to Ozpin's Office Room just baffle me. But, I won't question it when the important thing is that Cinder got the Dragon's help to deal with the others by spawning more grimm inside the Office Room to stall them long enough for Cinder to attack them from a distance.

Pyrrha and Shigure return fire with their own methods for distance fighting while Momoyo tries her best to take down the grimm and at the same time minimize her output of damage from affecting the surroundings, or else, she would bring the whole place down, along with the others.

Seeing how this battle is really different compared to canon. I really wonder what would happen if there is any other unknown variable just bound to appear soon.

So upon my appearance; two most reactions happen. One: Cinder glare at me with eyes burning with rage, literally, as her eyes are on fire. Two: Pyrrha, Shigure, and Momoyo are relieved to see me since I'm the best in this type of battlefield.

"Hey, where Jaune?" I just realize I don't see Jaune anywhere. Ozpin, I didn't bother to think where his unconscious body is at or maybe he ends up dead already. Shigure never did tell me what happen to him a few minutes back.

Without even blinking; I've already deployed [Eagle Pulse] just enough to cover this whole room, which reveals the unknown vectors for me to change with my will.

No sooner after I got the result from the [Eagle Pulse]; all the weak grimm are killed before they could realize what happened. Leaving behind just a few, but barely standing grimm surviving from being cut by countless of small compressed [Wind Bullet], with enough power to pierce through their defense like nothing.

Looking at the Dragon about to spawn another wave of grimm. I couldn't stand here and just watch it bring in more trouble for the others. So ignoring Cinder, which isn't that hard when Pyrrha is her main target at the moment. After all, Pyrrha holding the other half of the Fall Maiden's power is what Cinder came here for.

With both Shigure and Momoyo in the way; there is no way for Cinder to grab it and require to keep her distance from them due to lack of experiences in facing them. Also, Cinder can't even tank a single of Momoyo's attacks when the air pressure alone being produced by Momoyo's fists alone is enough to cause her inside to hurt, and that while she still has her aura shield to protect her.

Sadly, for Cinder, what she doesn't know is that Momoyo can make a small compressed air cannon with her punches and kicks to overcome her disadvantage in long-distance combat; furthermore, among the weakest destructed long distance [Technique] due to its small size and lack of a large range for an area attack. However, Momoyo had to hold back or else she would blow the whole building down if she decides to put in the normal rate of strength behind her attacks. Even so, this [Technique] could turn into a large-scale area attack if Momoyo put more strength and aura into it.

"Enma! Kill that Dragon already! I may like to have a good fight once in a while, but this isn't the right time! So kill it!" Momoyo shouts at me, as she sends a grimm crashing into another one before she rushes in to deliver another punch as a finisher, but instead of sending the grimm flying once more. They exploded into a black fog, instantly killing them without giving them a chance to slowly dissolve like they do when they die.

"Oh no, you don't." Cinder grit her teeth as she fire off a dozen of [Crystal Arrows] straight at me, knowing that I'm one of those people, who could take down a Dragon grimm on their own. So, Cinder pause on her priority on Pyrrha to me since losing the Dragon grimm would lose her supply of grimm spawned by the Dragon, which are being used to shield her against the dangerous foes.

Not bother to look at Cinder, and use [Accelerator] to change the vectors around my body as I gain inhuman speed, but not as the same with [Moonlight Step]; however, it is just enough for me to appear right in front of the Dragon without any trouble.

I've tried to kill the Dragon grimm right from the very start upon arriving, but [Accelerator] wasn't able to affect the Dragon from a distance with the help of my [Eagle Vision] and [Destruction Magic] to change the vectors from a distance like always. Instead, something is blocking [Accelerator] from seeing the variables belong to the Dragon grimm from the beginning.

So the other way instead of killing it by either using [Destruction Magic] or my [Fusion Spell/Skill] to kill it, which would still lead to destroying this whole building along with the others. Another is what I'm about to do.

Allowing [Accelerator] to manipulate the vectors within the Dragon upon physical contact. But, not everything would go as planned because even after I touch the Dragon's mask. [Accelerator] told me he still couldn't manipulate the vectors inside the Dragon at all, even after the variables appear for him.

"Well, shit." I look at the Dragon, which is glaring at me and grimaced at this. So without having much choice; I sucker punch the Dragon with [Accelerator] manipulating the vectors around my fist to increase the strength behind the blow. Leading to the Dragon letting out a roar of pain by getting its mask cracked by me.

"Sorry girls, but I'm going to need to drag the Dragon far away from here if I want to kill it. At least you don't have more grimm spawning by it anymore." I said to the girls, with Cinder scowling at me for taking away her support while Pyrrha almost tripped in front of a grimm due the whole room shaking due to having the Dragon forcibly remove from the Tower.

Shigure was already next to Pyrrha and helped out by taking out the grimm. Plus, fighting in a shaking room isn't something new to Shigure while Pyrrha hasn't been trained in a shaking environment for combat just yet.

Without a second to waste; I rush straight toward the Dragon grimm and descend from the Tower.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus)

"Now it's just you and me." I grin at the Dragon, where the grimm slowly get up from the ground and glare at me with eyes of fury. Then, let out a shaking roar as the shadow of the Dragon spread under it and across the area, where multiple different types of grimm are crawling out of the Dragon's shadow.

Too bad these grimm won't be able to show their might, because in just a few seconds later. A massive unknown force slams them against the ground; scatter their essence to the ground as well and even the Dragon wasn't left unhurt. As the Dragon's bones are crushed to countless little pieces and the skin of the Dragon's just barely held everything inside, stay inside.

The Dragon grimm looks barely alive, not looking like its previous peak condition to bring terror to those who look at it.

Just when it's about to try to move. Another unknown force slams onto its body once more, causing the Dragon's organs to come out of its body, along with the already broken bones into powder. Killing it before it could show its mighty strength before the tiny foe before it.

What could have been an epic battle, that would bring forth a tale of legend across all Remnant. A battle between a mortal against a Dragon grimm in a one vs one combat, which could last for days and nights.

However, the Dragon was no match and was killed instantly without having a chance to fight back.

"Huh. [Ten Collapse Force], and only two collapses are enough to take it down." I thought out loud, as I just used my [Second Stance's Technique: Ten Collapse Force] straight from the beginning and none of my [Persona] was required to face the Dragon grimm.

"Now time to get back to the others." I glance back at the Beacon Tower, then use [Accelerator] with [Gravity Magic] once more and launch myself back to the Tower.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Beacon Tower: Ozpin's Office Room)

Instead of seeing Cinder on the ground, defeated and ready to be questioned by others later. What I find in front of me is with Momoyo look a little tired and Shigure with a mask of cold murderous rage. At first, I didn't know why they just stand there and wonder where Pyrrha is at until my eyes land on both Cinder and Pyrrha.

With Pyrrha's neck being held by Cinder somehow and the most shocking thing, I've discovered from this scene. Is Cinder's left half of her body turned black, making her look like she getting devoured by a black substance that similar to a grimm, which is the first thing comes to my mind when there are white bones attached on Cinder's left hand to make it a bone claw.

"The hell happened here?! I've only been gone for like 7 minutes!" I look at everything before my eyes with a dumbfounded expression.

Causing others to look at me with a surprised expression, which includes Cinder herself as well, and this is something I took advantage of. Because it looks like Cinder was about to kill Pyrrha, with her bone claw or grimm claw.

Using [Earth Magic] along with [Accelerator]; I created an [Earth Hand] to grab onto Cinder's grimm/bone claw while at the same time creates a sphere of [Wind] around Cinder's head to suck out all the oxygen with [Accelerator]'s help.

Not taking any chance after having to deal with Adam by being overconfident and won't be making that mistake again. Just because the enemy in the Vale Kingdom would be less dangerous back in Mistral. Then again, Adam got a group in Mistral, that are much stronger compared to the one in Vale and among the those that were recruited in the Mistral branch of the White Fang at the time.

So without a further do; I activate [Moonlight Step] right away and appear in front of the shocked Cinder. As I pull out a different [Combat Knife] and enhance with [Wind Magic] by extending the blade length with a compressed [Wind Blade], to make the length almost like a [Short Sword], then slice Cinder's right forearm and grab Pyrrha before rushing back to Shigure and Momoyo.

Cinder shrieks in pain at the loss of her left hand, along with the half of the forearm as well. As we watch Cinder's black/grimm half begin to spread further, but couldn't continue due to something stopping them. If I have to say. It would be her stolen halves of the Fall Maiden's power is what stopping the black/grimm from devouring the remaining human side of Cinder.

Both Shigure and Momoyo didn't blink an eye as they rush in to take down Cinder before whatever she going through could end badly for us. There is no reason for us to wait for the transformation to finish in the first place.

With Shigure appearing behind the still shrieking Cinder, who currently holding her lost hand with her grimm/bone claw, which wasn't helping at all. And Shigure slice off Cinder left arm completely, causing Cinder to shriek even louder as her right eyes begin to burst into a darker shade of flames.

Then Momoyo came in with an attack filled with killing intent to send Cinder to her death before she could cause any more problem. So Momoyo did something she won't usually do in a fight, she wants to last a bit longer. And that was to instantly kill Cinder off with a single straight punch with so much concentrated aura.

Where Shigure sees this, she runs off to get away from the blasting range and if she was to take a second longer, she would have got caught as Momoyo's straight punch ripped Cinder's body apart from the air pressure alone, along with the surrounding behind Cinder being destroyed as well.

Right after that, I quickly cast both my [Wind Magic] and [Earth Magic] to overcome the aftermath by using [Destruction Magic] to literally counter Momoyo's attack from continue on its path of destruction, with the support of [Accelerator] to calculate the right amount of force I needed or else it be too little and end up just slowing it down a little while at the same time if I put too much, then I would end up attacking ourselves due to putting too much aura into my [Destruction Magic].

Sadly, I didn't get [Accelerator] to calculate the amount of aura I have leftover. So the result. Half the Beacon Tower is blown to pieces by Momoyo and me; well, more with Momoyo than me since my [Destruction Magic] wasn't that strong to even stop Momoyo's attack for a few seconds. But, I did manage to keep Shigure, Pyrrha and myself from flying out of the Tower from the shockwave alone.

"Welp. I'm not paying for the damage if anyone going to ask who caused the Beacon Tower to fall apart." I said to the girls, who just look at me wondering if the only thing besides I think about Pyrrha, Shigure, and other big stuff, which is money. Always thinking about money, but what Momoyo doesn't know is Lien equal [Item] and that's equal to [Item] to for the [Persona System: Sell], and this would lead to more [System Point].

In a way, I'm recycling this world's resources outside of [Dust] to be converted into [System Point]. Of course, I would make sure to sell stuff to others I created through my [Skill] with the [Material Card] to provide me the resource to make them. Which in return helps me make more Lien, then I will use to purchase other stuff from people. An ending cycle of a repeat.

"What? You know how the Four Kingdoms' Councils are." I place the blame on the Council of the Vale Kingdom as they were the ones, who don't bother to check if the defenses of the kingdom would protect them from the grimm at the time. But, just rely on those [Paladins] Ironwood brought over here and got hijacked by the enemy, then to Izaya for their usage during this invasion.

"Right." Momoyo said dryly, since she knows it is true. Plus, with the way Mistral's Council tried to get her family to be their personal bodyguards was among the things they tried to use their political powers over their family. If her family wasn't so overly powerful that could take an army, or so by themselves. They would have long been another vessel to the Council of the Mistral Kingdom.

"Do you guys mind if we take a break right now? I'm very tired from that battle and the transfer of the Fall Maiden's power wasn't that great in the first place. Also, we need to go grab Jaune. I kind of sent him away via the rocket locker." Pyrrha said to everyone, as she gives everyone a tired smile, then pushes a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Before we do that. Why is Shigure mad?" I pointed at Shigure, who still have that mask of cold murderous rage. And the killing intent Shigure begins to release a little show how much she wanted to kill someone.

Both Pyrrha and Momoyo share a look, then look at Shigure before looking back at me.

"The other host of the Fall Maiden's power destroyed one of Shigure's [Tanto], where Shigure was going in for the neck and end up having to use one of the [Tanto] on her to block the enemy's grimm claws? I think that's what it was, but seeing how much damage the enemy could do with that grimm arm. Shigure didn't want to lose her [Nodachi] and had to sacrifice something else, being her [Tanto]." Momoyo explains to me why Shigure is so mad at the moment, and find myself understand what Shigure's going through.

After all, Shigure would rather lose one of her other handmade weapons, then lose her precious main weapon: [Nodachi]. With the small chance of the [Nodachi] being destroyed. No wonder Shigure is fury at Cinder at this very moment and just look like she waiting for Cinder to come back up to face us, so she could kill Shigure herself.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Did you get the other half of the Fall Maiden's power?" I glance at Pyrrha, then at the other side of the now newly formed view to the outside of the Beacon Tower.

"I don't think so?" Pyrrha wonder why I asked her that, then slowly begin to think why didn't she get the other remaining half of the Fall Maiden yet? And quickly realizing that maybe, just maybe the other host is still alive somehow, even when their whole body is blasted to pieces by Momoyo's attack.

"Does that mean we are facing against an enemy that could revive themselves somehow?" Momoyo looks a little uneasy if we're facing against an enemy that could resurrect themselves after getting killed, then later come back for another fight.

Shigure's attention went to Momoyo right away, causing Momoyo to look a little wary at the way Shigure looking at her.

"Well, if Pyrrha didn't get the other half, then that means the enemy still alive somehow, even when you killed her. So being able to revive upon death isn't something new with the kind of work we went through. But, I just wonder if it's the unlimited resurrection or a limited amount of time." I said to Momoyo, then begin to wonder if the way Cinder transformation could be the cause of this or something.

"Oh yeah. How did the enemy turn into a hybrid of a grimm?" I begin to wonder if it was an actual grimm and not a [Shadow], because if it's the latter. Then the incoming war is about to be more deadly than the previous wars this world has ever gone through.

"No clue. One second she was firing [Crystal Arrows] at us and throwing multiple [Fire Balls] everywhere, making it much harder for us to get close to her due to the [Fire] being unnatural. Since I can put out [Fire] easily other than yours, but the enemy's [Fire] didn't go out for some reason and instead just got smaller, which is a small blessing for us." Momoyo shrugged at me, then begin to explain how Cinder transformed.

"Then later, she let out a scream for some reason and turned into that and afterward, she was a lot stronger than before and was able to deal with us in close combat. Not much, but there some danger when facing that transformed left arm of hers. My instinct was screaming at me to not get hit by it. Like that one time with the [Shadow] in [Dark Hour]." Momoyo continues off, then slowly begin to think about something.

Momoyo snap her fingers as she looks at me, "Hey, do you think she turning into a [Shadow]? I never did see anyone turned into a [Shadow] before. Maybe that's what happens to her?"

Both Pyrrha and Shigure didn't get a chance to see these so-called [Shadow] before and only Momoyo managed to see them by accident. While I'm the one with the most knowledge on these [Shadow]. So the girls look at me, waiting for my answers.

"I highly doubt it. Plus, there was no mask on the enemy's face and that left arm of hers look more like a grimm. In fact, it seems to be similar to the Dragon I killed a few minutes ago." I responded, then doubts begin to surface on my mind as it was a little weird that Cinder begins to transform right after I took out the Dragon grimm.

"90000 Lien says the enemy was linked to the Dragon grimm and with the enemy absorbing the Dragon's essence within herself due to the link between, causing a transformation." Momoyo said to me, with a smirk as she knew this is her chance to earn some Lien from me.

Shigure let out an irritated sigh since it looks like she won't be able to take revenge on the enemy, because from what she could; is that wherever grimm are killed are sent to after their corpses are dissolved upon being killed. Should be the same with the enemy being turned into a hybrid of a Dragon grimm.

"No thanks. You still have to pay the debts you owe me already." I rejected Momoyo the chance to reduce the amount of Lien she owes me. Plus, knowing her lucks and the theory she came up with. Would happen to be true at some point and I rather not take a sucker bet.

"Tch." Momoyo clicks her teeth at the lost chance to reduce her debts, but didn't put that much on her mind. After all, even though her friend is crazy for Lien doesn't mean he would put his greed over their friendships over a few Lien, even if it's entering the 5 digit numbers.

"Now, where do you think Jaune is at the moment?" I glance over to Pyrrha. After all, she is the one who wanted to get her friend from wherever she sent him to. Plus, I still have to give Jaune the talk about if he desires to date my younger twin sister.

Pyrrha was about to reply back, then slowly pale than her usual skin color and quickly take out her scroll to call Jaune right away.

"You literally sent your team's leader via a rocket locker to anywhere in Vale, for his safety. But, you forgot that there are grimm out there inside the City, where they could rip him apart. You do realize there a major flaw in this plan of yours right?" Momoyo looks at Pyrrha, with a blank face, which Pyrrha return of her own.

A second later, Pyrrha regretted her action towards her team's leader instantly and quickly dial on her scroll much faster than she was doing so. "Come on! Pick up!" Pyrrha said in a whisper-shout while waiting for Jaune to answer her call.

"So...are we staying...here or what?" Shigure glance around in a much more calmer state of mind, but she is still irritated she won't be able to hunt down Cinder anytime in the future.

"Let's us wait for Pyrrha finish her business, then we can go." I said to Shigure, then begin to walk around the ruin Office Room to see if there anything valuable I could put in my [Persona System: Sell], for some [System Point]. But, I doubt there anything worth a few hundred of [System Point] would survive through the battle.

Not giving any warning to the others, I thrust my right fist toward my right without looking. This caused the girls to look at me, but it was Shigure who notices it earlier than Momoyo and Pyrrha, with Momoyo coming in second and Pyrrha last.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asks me in a concerned tone, but look ready to draw out her [Nodachi] from her back to strike down whatever caused me to attack.

I stare at my right fist with a confused look on my face. As I question myself on why did my body move on its own like I was facing an unknown invisible enemy. Not even a second to waste; I deploy [Eagle Pulse] to catch the unknown invisible enemy as soon as possible instead of using [Eagle Vision].

However, I got nothing from the result. So I decided to test my luck out one more time by using [Eagle Vision] on a large scale to cover this whole room.

"Huh, still nothing." I thought out loud, causing the girls to look around with suspicious looks. Not like I could blame them, since most of the time my [Detection Skill] would work and have a less chance of failing. But like everything, nothing is perfect as there is always a flaw and seeing how my [Detection Skill] still hasn't found anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay, I guess we have to use Plan E." Momoyo said to everyone, which we quickly executed right away.

Before anyone hidden could reaction; all of us jump out of the Beacon Tower right away, with both Shigure and Momoyo easily running down the wall of the Tower while I carry Pyrrha with me down as I carefully change the vectors around us to lower the air resistance and the [Gravitational Force].

 **Boom!***

Plan E: Explosion. Lots and lots of explosions, as we literally blow up the Beacon Tower with a few of highly refined [Fire Crystalline Dust] packed together inside a box wrapped in [Explosive Tag] that is infused with highly refined [Powdered Fire Dust] to increase the explosion's blast strength and range even more.

Which Shigure and I always carry with us in a special container attacked with a special [Talisman] to stop the dangerous box mixed of highly refined explosions from exploding on us from just a small hit to it would set it off.

So both Shigure and I threw one behind us once we got a good distance away from the blast range. And getting away was the easy part of the plan. The hard part was counting the hidden enemies, we couldn't detect with our [Skill] and wonder if they caught in the explosions or not.

This is why Plan E isn't that much to rely on, but as something to use for a quick getaway and hope we can take down the enemy as well. So none of us would know if we got them or there was even one in the first place. But, better to be safe than sorry.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Destroyed Beacon Tower: Entrance)

"We should really get away from here. I've no clue what those people from the Council would do after finding out we were the one that caused the Beacon Tower to be destroyed. Not the grimm themselves." I said to everyone, as I place Pyrrha on the ground after carrying her from the fall.

"Honestly." Momoyo begins before pausing as she looks at the now destroyed Beacon Tower that falling apart, to begin with. Now, the top part is completely gone with the bottom just barely standing before collapsing onto itself in a matter of time.

"How about we go find Jaune while we escape? Because I don't feel like arguing with those kind of people if I have the chance to avoid it." Momoyo quickly decides on our next plan of action.

Pyrrha and I share a look before we nod at Momoyo at the same time. Shigure on the hand, was still staring at the destroyed top half of the Beacon Tower with narrow eyes, as she could feel her instinct warning her about something, but she can't place her finger on it.

"I feel...like...something...dark." Shigure said to everyone, which made another shared look between each of us before looking back at Shigure.

"Which one do you mean by dark? Do you mean the evil kind or do you mean dark feeling where something is lurking in the shadow just watching you? If it is the latter, then it should be Enma's inner demon trying to wake up. Please tell me it isn't the latter one." Momoyo begins to pale at the thought of [Nyarlathotep] awakening, even Pyrrha look like she about to faint from this.

Shigure shook her heads, "Neither. I feel...like...it similar to...a grimm in fact." Well, this just a foreshadowing of trouble if I could see in plain sight.

I look at Momoyo, who look had a thinking look on her face as she was beginning to think about these small hints appear before us. "You don't think that enemy I killed was what you punched on instinct, because since the enemy has a soul while a grimm don't. After that transformation; does this mean we actually facing are against an enemy that could revive themselves always in the future?" Momoyo look at me with a frown.

"Could be. This is new case never happen in the history of the Remnant. Unless there some past records destroyed through the passage of time that mentions about something similar to this. I will believe it than having nothing until proven wrong later." I shrugged my shoulders at Momoyo, then pull Shigure along with us to find Jaune.

* * *

 **Omake: Shigure's First Day On The Job!**

* * *

In the middle of a sunny day at the Mistral Kingdom in the 75th Floor Area. Where there is a large fairground was set up in the middle of the busy Shopping Area. Among the stalls, there is one that's being run by a teenage girl.

That just happens to be Shigure, who is currently helping her family out by selling merchandise, which wasn't picked by their family's customers for months now and try their luck on the special day event happening in Mistral's 75th Floor Area that happens once a month.

And this month, Shigure decided to be the one running the stall instead of her Father. Luckily, her fiance and friends are there to help her out when she needs it.

At this very moment, a customer came before her stall. Looking through her stuff on rather to buy one or not. Maybe more if her luck is on her side.

"Hey, Little Miss. Can you consider lowering the price? I'm a little tight in Lien." The Customer said to Shigure, as they try to bargain with her, for one of the best quality [Iron Short Sword].

So what is Shigure's game plan on how to bring profit to her family's business without having to drop the price of her merchandise? She stares the Customer with a blank look without saying anything at all. For the whole time.

Which cause the Customer to feel very uncomfortable being stared at, even by a cute girl; nonetheless, being stared at without a single word was heard by the owner of this stall have unnerved them.

"Uh, how about I just pay the full price? I rather not cause either of our times wasted from this boring bargaining." The Customer was the first to cave in, just to show how weak will this person is from being stared at by a teenage girl for just a few minutes of silence.

But, when Shigure still haven't responded back. The Customer's uncomfortable feelings started changing into negative as they begin to feel frustrated at Shigure for not saying anything, even when they offer to pay for the full price when they knew that their budget is tight this month.

"Well?! Are you planning to sell me this or what?" The Customer's state of mind begun to turn for the worst, where everyone turns to look at this direction. If anyone specializes in medical knowledge.

Then, they could tell this Customer has some mental disorder; likely to be a bipolar disorder with the Customer's emotions change so quickly.

And what Shigure did in front of the raging Customer? She raises an eyebrow at them, causing the person to be even angrier at this display of response in return instead of what they wanted.

Seeing how the Customer look like they're ready to attack her; the Customer's anger disappears instantly, then let a smile appear on their face and even laugh a little.

"Aww, no need to be afraid. How about I just buy another one to apologize for my behavior." The Customer offers another deal, which Shigure finally nods in reply and wanting this weird Customer to leave her alone before she has to do something she would regret.

Once the Customer gives the right amount of Lien and left her stall, then wait for a few minutes to see if they return before she let out a tired sigh.

"This is the...fifth one...now." Shigure whispers to herself, as she waits for the next customer to show any interests in her merchandise. But, she starts to get the hang of it and no wonder her fiance is so crazy about Lien when there are so many different kinds of people willing to spend extra Lien when they don't need to.

Now, if only she could stop getting the attention of the weird ones to her stall, then her day would be much more bearable.


	42. Chapter 42: The Moment

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: The Moment**

next day*

 **Days?: Failure Is Not An Options!**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Courtyard)

Throughout the entire night; the Vale Kingdom manages to survive compared to canon and while the Dragon is technically dead. I still count it's still alive because of reasons. With the Cross Continental Transmit System down due to the destruction of the Tower, disabling all communications with the outside world.

The Vale Kingdom is in the state of major alert against any unknown that could lead to the final blow to it ending of being a kingdom among the remaining ones.

"Man, this blows." Momoyo said to everyone, where we decided to have a small meeting in the Courtyard of Beacon Academy. Not that we couldn't just go to the City and head to Junior's Club like before, but because both Pyrrha and Weiss asked this small favor of the Arcana to stay to defend Beacon until reinforcement arrives.

"You're telling me. I don't get the keep an army of [Paladins] once Ironwood discovers a way to regain control over them and I had to get the hell out of the network as fast as possible or else he would have noticed me controlling them for a while. If I know anything about paranoia people. I won't deny the chance people would point fingers at me for controlling those [Paladins]." Izaya agreed with Momoyo's statement on how our visit to the Vale Kingdom wasn't that great at all.

"By the way, how did you guys manage to dodge Ironwood's screening, for picking up any hidden spies among us?" Pyrrha looks at the rest of us, even Weiss wonder how her fiance and friends managed to bypass the screening by Ironwood of all people.

All the Arcana members glance at one of another and it was me who answer, "Easy. We just knocked out one of the soldiers to use their scroll, for us to gain access to their personal network, which gives us the ability to tweak a few things to show anyone that look us up would not find anything wrong at all."

"Uh, isn't that illegal, then?" All of us heard a small voice, that wasn't coming from any of us and we didn't even look surprised at all. After all, technically, we aren't really hiding anything we say since we know the chance of anyone trying to capture us is very low, with the [Skill] set we possess.

So everyone at the exact same time turns our heads towards the small voice, who let out an "eep" sound from getting the whole group's attention. And the small voice belongs to happen to be Ruby Rose, who we allowed to come close to us. Not like we trying to stop anyone from coming near us in the first place.

"It's only illegal if someone finds out. You're not going to rat out on us, would you?" Izaya asks Ruby, with narrow eyes that send a shiver down Ruby's back from seeing how cold those eyes are.

"Nope!" Ruby answered instantly once she realizes how close to death, she really is at this very moment and love living, thank you very much. So decided to not reveal the group her partner is in, to General Ironwood or anyone that's doing the screening.

"Well, I need to train. Seeing how up to now. I haven't trained enough if I couldn't take out the enemies without relying on [Aura Manipulation]." I said to everyone, as I stand up and ready to leave to find a training ground, for me to work on or more like using [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [Quick Study].

 **[Quick Study]:**

 **Passive Effect: Increase user's detection of ones' flaws and correcting it by 90%. Also, against an enemy; the user's detection of their opponent's weak points increase by 90%.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 9 (Require Persona's Rank: 10 to rank up)**  
 **Cost: None**

So I could sharpen my [Advanced Unarmed Strikes Mastery] to its finest and throw away all unnecessary movements before I could rank it up like I planned for a while now.

Plus, I tend to overuse [Moonlight Step] too much, in order for me to use the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles] without having to end up with my joints dislocated from using one of the moves that beyond my ability without the support of the [Moonlight Step].

However, it looks like my chance of getting the [Master Unarmed Strikes Mastery] won't be today, because both Pyrrha and Shigure push me back down. And the looks they gave me shows, that I'm not leaving anytime soon.

"You need to take a break, and what we went through last night should be a sign of us resting and not going into some kind of extreme training the next day. If anything, I should have stopped you last night from using a boulder, that should be part of a building or something, as a weight to lift." Pyrrha said to me, with a frown.

Pyrrha knows how her brother is when it comes to training. Anyone that's not strong enough and dares go to this kind of training would end up as a cripple or death is what waiting for them.

Sure, Pyrrha would allow this to continue, because she knows how truly strong her brother is compared to her. If anything, the reason why she could match him in raw strength alone is him holding back his full strength in sparring. After all, the [Technique] he created is alone enough to beat her within a minute or faster.

Shigure let out a sigh; looking at her fiance with sad eyes as she knew her future husband had this urge to get stronger than everyone that they faced against. In the early years knowing him. He wasn't like this and took it slow and easy, but after that incident with [Nyarlathotep]. Everything changed with him and his desires to get stronger, not that she could blame him and the way [Nyarlathote] affected him. Scared her for life and she knows the feeling of wanting to get stronger after that day.

"Enma. You need to rest." Even Momoyo wanted me to stop from training too, much to my surprise since out of the rest the Arcana. Momoyo and Shigure are the ones, who could keep up with me most of the time and hearing it from her of all people; the same person, that loves fighting out of the rest of us and telling me to take a break is a bit of a shock to me.

I roll my eyes at the girls, even Weiss is giving me the cold eyes to show her support of the others, then look at Izaya. "How about you? Do you think I should take a break?" No sooner after those words left my mouth. All the girls, including Ruby, turn their heads to look at Izaya at the exact same time.

Izaya raises an eyebrow at me and the girls, "Does it even matter if I give my own input?" When that question is thrown to everyone. All of us back off. I could see why he would ask this since technically he is right. Everyone, but Ruby, already voiced their opinion about how I need to take a break now than later.

"Fine. But, I'm not going to waste my time just sitting around here waiting for reinforcement to arrive." I said to everyone, then with a flick of my right hand. My [Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom] appears in my right hand.

However, everyone, besides Ruby, who don't know a single thing about this [Mana Gun], begins to pale at the sight of it.

Ruby's eyes contain stars in them at the sight of my [Mana Gun] and quickly appear next to it, to get a better look at it while asking me questions about in a fast pace, which I couldn't understand a single word from her mouth.

"Enma." Weiss calls for my attention with a slow, but concerned voice, "We know that we're asking you to take a break." Weiss glance around to look at everyone, even they have a helpless look on their faces. "But, do you really need to use that, to relieve yourselves of boredom?"

I blankly stare at everyone while ignoring Ruby's rapid fired questions. Then, eject the magazine, which shows it's empty. But, only Ruby would think the [Mana Gun] is harmless with an empty magazine. Because they knew that even with an empty magazine, I can still fire the [Mana Gun] with [Mana Bullet].

Not bothered by the looks I'm getting and insert a magazine filled with [Earth Dust Round], for later use. Then put away my [Mana Gun] without saying anything, much to everyone's relieves while Ruby let out a disappointed whine at the lack of responses from me.

"I wasn't going to use it, if that's what you guys are thinking, because I was just reloading it, for the future." I said to everyone, but once again, only Ruby believed me.

Plus, the way my eyes flash to blue for a brief moment was enough for everyone to be convinced, that I was really going to use it a few seconds ago. They just don't know what I was aiming to shoot at.

So while waiting for the reinforcement to arrive; I look through my [Persona System] to see if there anything I wanted to get. After all, I did save up a decent amount of [System Point] and it is really sad not to use them in getting some useful things.

But first, I need to purchase those [Poison] from the [Extra Feature] for Shigure's research before I could look for anything I fancy to have.

few minutes later*

"Hey, Ruby." Weiss calls out to her partner, who currently trying to stay quiet as possible while not making any sudden movement that could draw any of the Arcana members' attention to her.

"Where are Yang and Blake?" Weiss wanted to know where the half of their team went and she rather not has to do another search, but with Yang added in with Blake this time.

"Uh." Ruby frown as she tries to remember before she continues, "Yang is currently taking out her frustration out on one of the broken down [Paladin] and Blake is with her to keep an eye on her in case Yang end up attacking the wrong target."

Weiss blinks for a few seconds, "So that's what they're up to. Huh, I can't blame Yang for her anger, with the stuff she went through."

Even I could understand Yang's feelings about being treated unfairly, even after having an alibi to say that Yang is innocent. Now, Ironwood got a rude awakening from seeing no help from others by his colleagues after he didn't even listen to them in the first place. So his reputation has fallen and when he returns back to Atlas Kingdom. He may or may not lose his rank as General in the military.

"Hmm. How about I go help Yang out by sparring against. You know, to make sure she doesn't destroy anything important." I give everyone a smile. And Ruby, poor, poor naive Ruby still haven't figure out I'm the most dangerous one among us and look at me with a happy look, for thinking about helping out her older sister out.

Sadly, the rest wasn't that naive or innocent enough like Ruby to believe this and put a stop to it.

"Not happening." All, but Ruby, said at the exact same time, causing Ruby to jump in shock at this action.

"Then what am I suppose to do while we wait? You guys won't let me train or even spar with someone." I frown at them while Ruby is quietly asking her partner why everyone's stopping me.

Pyrrha and Shigure share a glance before they at me with a serious expression, that made Ruby feel unease at this sight and hide behind her partner. Which Weiss feels irritated that she is being used as a shield, but didn't bother to try moving Ruby away from her back.

"[Cooking]." Both Pyrrha and Shigure said at the same time, then drag me to the closest place that contains equipment for [Cooking]. But, Momoyo stops them before they could take the chance to search for them.

"You're forgetting, that everything is being used by the military to support the injuries and using the ingredients to provide those, that are starving and haven't eaten since yesterday." Momoyo calmly explains to both Pyrrha and Shigure, as both of them were planning to get her friend, to [Cook] them their favorites [Food].

Now, both Pyrrha and Shigure look sad at this news. But, when I look at how my loved ones just wanted me to [Cook] their favorites meal, I mean snacks, after rethinking about what the [Food] they wanted.

"Well, if you two really hungry. I guess I could use my [Hell Cuisine], to make something for you girls to eat." I said to them; however, the responses I got back wasn't a good one. As both Pyrrha and Shigure pale at the mention of the words: [Hell Cuisine]. As if they're being sent to their death.

 **[Hell Cuisine]: First Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: This is a customized fusion of four [Skill]. Giving the user the experiences from the four [Skill] together in order for them use anything before their sight as an ingredient for [Cooking] into [Abnormal Food], that would make those of the enemy of the user to experience being turn into ingredients right before their death arrive; however, to those the user deem worthy to taste the [Abnormal Food] to gain something incredible from eating them, but with a high-risk of getting [Food Poison] if the [Abnormal Food] isn't being [Cook] correctly to bring out the flavors to the peak. Also, giving the user the best way to slice, extracting, and separating the best portions of the target in order to exhibit their best quality as an ingredient to be prepared for [Cooking].**  
 **Type: Active|Fusion: [Advanced Jack of Crafts Mastery: Cooking], [Master Aura Manipulation Mastery], [Master Movement Mastery], and [Advanced Detection Mastery]**  
 **Type: Single-Multiple-Area**  
 **Rank: N/A**  
 **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 5%(75AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

Yup, my very first [Fusion Skill] happens to be related to [Cooking]. But, still powerful when fighting if needed. Just that by using this [Fusion Skill] had developed unwanted habits of mine, where I would find the best quality portions of the target to be used as ingredients had lead to unwanted results.

Another downside to this [Fusion Skill] is that I required using anything used with [Cooking] to use it. So using a [Mana Gun] or anything that can't be used for [Cooking] won't work with [Hell Cuisine] at all. Plus, it's pretty much limited me to close range only. Unless I use my [Magic] to remove this restriction. Which pretty much, use more aura.

"No! Uh, I mean we not hungry anymore." Pyrrha shouted at first, but quickly got her panic under control, so she could reply in a false normal tone.

Shigure calmly nods her head in agreement, but everyone could see there a few sweat drops on her forehead going down, to show how frightened she is once [Hell Cuisine] is mentioned.

"I insist." I give everyone a smile, but it looks like I activated [Evil Smile] with the way everyone besides Ruby, look afraid at this smile of mine. "Plus, it near lunchtime, and everyone must be hungry and I'll be delighted to offer a helping hand to provide everyone something to eat."

"Huh, look at the time." Izaya took out his scroll to check the time, "Weiss and I need to go talk with Winter. Bye." Izaya grabs Weiss, who also has her scroll out and maybe was the one that texted Izaya about this little plan of theirs. As they run off to escape their fate of eating anything come from the [Hell Cuisine].

"Oh no, you don't." I grin at their back, as they try to escape from me. With a flick of my right wrist and the previous [Mana Gun] I took out a few minutes ago appear once again. I channel my aura through it while making sure to lower the power within the [Earth Dust Round] won't cause major injuries to both Weiss and Izaya. As I fired four shots, with two shots in different paces.

Two [Earth Dust Bullet] destroyed both Weiss and Izaya's aura shield instantly, then switching magazine to [Stun Round] to stop them in place. Afterward, I cast [Dia] on them multiple times before I put away my [Mana Gun].

All this took only 10 seconds to happen; with a smile on my face as I walk over to the dazed Weiss and Izaya, which both would be a bit confused for a few more seconds before they get back to normal. Well, just normal with their aura reserve being low.

As I drag both of them back to the group, which didn't move a single step to help out. Actually, they wanted to run away themselves, with Ruby more confused than ever, but couldn't. Knowing that what happen to both Weiss and Izaya could happen to them, or worst.

Both Momoyo and Shigure tried last time, but still ended up being caught, and was forced to eat twice the amount of [Abnormal Food] compared to the others and learned to not escape unless they ready for the consequence at the end.

Pyrrha begins to let out a small, pitiful cry, scaring Ruby further than she already is. As for both Momoyo and Shigure, they already gave up and just hope they could get it over with quickly.

"Now, don't be so difficult and wait here, as I go...hunt for our _ingredients_." This time I activated my [Evil Voice] and everyone, who heard me speak begin to shake in [Fear].

2 hours later*

Everyone is lying on the ground while groaning in pain and wrapping their stomachs in the hope it would help the pain lessen somewhat.

However, among the people lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Two were in agonizing pain, that they couldn't even let out a single sound. Those two are Weiss and Izaya as both of them look like corpses than living people, with the way they don't move for a while and just staring blankly into space.

"Man, just a bit of [Soup] and look at you guys. I would have you know; I take that [Soup] after training all the time." I said to the sorry excuse of highly trained people on the ground still moaning in pain.

"Don't you mean, that [Death By Mystical Soup]?" Momoyo growl at me, since out of the rest. She develops enough resistance to speak without a stutter in pain. "Also, this isn't even the downgrade version you made whenever you finish training. If anything, this is the version we use to get people to talk." All the groan by the Arcana members, including Ruby, made at the same time show they agreed with Momoyo's statement.

"Well, there weren't any similar ingredients around, so I had to improvise at the time. Didn't think the ingredients I gathered was the same level as the one used against our prisoners." I said with a shrugged shoulders, _'Now, I think about it. Why didn't I use this [Death By Mystical Soup] on Emerald and Mercury? Meh, I guess I was in a lazy mood at the time, to gather the ingredients.'_

few minutes later*

The first one to recover from the aftereffect of the [Death By Mystical Soup] happen to be Shigure, since she managed to create an [Antidote] after glancing at the ingredients I gather, then calculate the right amount to cure her [Food Poison]. Sadly, she still miscalculated and there was a delay effect before the [Food Poison] went away.

After Shigure is Momoyo, who uses her family's [Technique] to recover after she gathers enough strength to use it. Then she and Shigure carefully help the others of their [Food Poison], with Ruby being first, with Ruby having tasted the [Hell Cuisine]'s [Abnormal Food] for the first time.

"That's pretty mean of you, Enma." Pyrrha said to me while keeping one hand on her stomach as she glare at me, but was a little weak to try anything against me at this moment.

"Want to know what I use as ingredients in the [Soup]?" I give everyone a smile, but a few of them turn a little green at the thoughts of what I used as ingredients. Only Shigure was the one that managed to find out what they since she required to see them before she could create a different brand of [Antidote] for [Food Poison]. And even Shigure went pale as a white sheet of paper after returning from her little visit.

"I rather not." Momoyo said to me before she held her stomach in pain due to the reminder of the [Abnormal Food].

"I need...[Cookie]..." Ruby whine to everyone while holding her stomach in pain, even after she got the [Antidote] to her [Food Poison], but seeing how this is her first time eating one of the [Abnormal Food] tend to make her still weak.

"So a [Death By Mystical Cookie]?" I grin at Ruby, who jump back like a cat got their tail stepped on and growl at me.

"Don't you dare turn the innocent [Cookie] into...into whatever that thing was! But, it no [Soup]!" Ruby shout at me, then bring out her [Crescent Rose] and deploy it into [Scythe Mode] right away, with the intent to attack me. If I dared to make a [Death By Mystical Cookie] version of the [Soup].

"Ruby." Weiss let out a sigh, not showing that she was pretty much in a coma-like state due to the [Food Poison] being more stronger from taking more [Abnormal Food] compared to the rest. "Put your weapon away. No need to freak out the people around us than they already are thanks to Enma's [Cooking] here."

I scoff at Weiss, but didn't say anything in defending myself when I knew this would happen. In fact, the smell of the [Death By Mystical Soup] alone was enough to send the nearby people to move away from a good distance from my group. Also, some even sent pity and prayers to my group, that became the victims of eating the [Abnormal Food].

"Well, it's time for us to leave. The reinforcements are going to arrive in a half an hour now. We should move out of the Vale Kingdom while we can. Before it no longer possible for the rest of the month." I said to everyone. I begin to pack away all the equipment I used for my [Hell Cuisine], and by packing away, I literally mean burning them to ashes due to them coated with the [Abnormal Food] during the progress of making it. Pretty much make them useless for other use besides [Hell Cuisine] in a few more times before they begin to melt later.

"So without wasting any more time here. Load up, we're going to be stopped from the military from leaving today, if my gut has anything to say about it." I grin at everyone while taking out two [Combat Knives].

Upon hearing my words; all the members belong to the Arcana lost their painful and glaring expressions, where in its place is a professional serious look. A second later, everyone has their weapons on their persons and look ready for war. By the way, their face looks so serious at this very moment.

Ruby not seeing such an expression on Pyrrha's face in a while was a little scared. On Weiss, she saw before, but on Pyrrha? Very rare, when she really angry and those times were when she tried her best to make herself look small while waiting for an opening to escape.

"Weiss. Do you want to continue your stay in Vale or return with us to Mistral? How about you Pyrrha?" I glance at the two members of Arcana, whose are tied with the Beacon Academy at the moment, even if 80% of the Campus' buildings are destroyed. But, the staff members are still alive and well, and could still teach the students. Just without the whole classrooms to teach in.

"Honestly, I do have to return back to Atlas Kingdom to get my inheritance back from my little brother." Weiss said to me, but instead of returning to Mistral with the rest of us, she going to Atlas instead to regain her inheritance. If we want to stop the other faunus from joining the White Fang before they get even stronger than they are.

"What about Beacon, though?" Izaya asks his fiancee, since she was very happy at the time when she was notified, that she was accepted to the Beacon Academy.

"Actually, from the rumors, I heard among the students. Beacon Academy is closed for further notice. So until then, all students are required to go back home or those that are orphans. Can stay to help rebuild while having a place to stay the progress of rebuilding Beacon Academy along with the City." Ruby said to everyone, causing all of us to look at her, which she still holding her stomach in pain, with a pale face cover in sweats.

"Okay, that solves Weiss' problem of leaving Vale, I guess." Izaya said dryly. As he stares at Ruby with dull eyes, since he wanted Weiss to stay here in Vale a bit longer before leaving outside the barrier of the Vale Kingdom.

"I don't mind returning back to Mistral if needed, but I wish to stay here with my team until they're okay. I rather not abandon my team at the moment." Pyrrha also rejected the idea of going back to Mistral, with her team still alive and require her assistance.

After all, the Arcana done well without her presence. So Pyrrha wanted to stay a bit longer and maybe, just maybe, get her team to come to Mistral with her later this month.

I look at Pyrrha, with a serious expression, then drive into the ground and held onto Pyrrha's legs.

"Please come back!" I cried out, causing Pyrrha to blush and the others don't know if they should laugh or cry at this display before their eyes. One of their strongest members is acting like a little kid missing their older sibling. And if no one knew that Pyrrha is the younger twin. People would think she is the older one with the way I'm acting at this very moment.

"What the..." Ruby looks a little uncomfortable and took a step closer to Weiss for comfort. "Is that normal?" Ruby whisper to her partner, who didn't know if this was normal or one of her friend's insane moments and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Em. You are embarrassing yourself in front of everyone here." Pyrrha's face begins to turn redder until it matches her hair.

Izaya cough to catch everyone's attention while ignoring his first male friend's whining for his little sister come back to Mistral instead of staying here. "I think Enma here is having a case of withdrawal due to the absence of his little sister's presence."

"But...he was fine...3 months ago...and the...years apart...due to the...training trip." Shigure pointed that out while looking at her fiance with a confused look and wonder if she should do something. Plus, we're on a short time at the moment and need to leave Beacon Academy's Campus and Vale Kingdom itself.

"Technically, he was too busy to register that Pyrrha's presence isn't near him and during the training trip. Let's be honest, he is a training madman and you're a madwoman for following his [Training Methods]." Izaya said in a dull tone, as he made a counter argument to Shigure.

Shigure stares at Izaya for a few seconds, then nodded to herself and found Izaya's response to be correct. After going through her memories spending time with her fiance and discovered, that he was alright at the time by just calling his little sister and that was enough for him. However, now that she thinks about it. After the reunion, he barely left Pyrrha's side, unless he really needs to.

"Never knew Enma is a siscon." Momoyo said dryly; rather than finding this embarrassing to her friend and herself, for having a friend like this showing this display in front of everyone. She already has some experience with Yukiko doing the same sometimes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Em." Pyrrha whisper to me, even though she feels the same, but at least she has some self-control over herself or else she would be the one begging instead.

"Hey, at least, I'm not crying." I frown at Pyrrha, then get off the ground and pats my pants before I crack my neck, then stretch my muscles while ignoring the looks I'm getting from everyone.

Pyrrha didn't even take a step back, just to show she actually was thinking about whether to return back to Mistral with her older brother or not.

"Do...I need...to get your...medicine?" Shigure looks at me, as she thought one of my [Persona] is acting up. Not [Nyarlathotep], because it would have been worse and she knows it would take lots of effort to help me with that.

"Nope. I'm good." I grin at Shigure, with my right eye twitch a little, which kind of made Shigure continue to stare at me. "Alright, change of plan. Anyone wants to return back to Mistral can go. I'm going to stay here with Pyrrha until she ready to leave Vale."

All the Arcana members besides both Pyrrha and Ruby, look at me with a deadpan expression, to show how one person could change everything so easily. Then, everyone stares at Pyrrha, who still blushing a little at her older brother's display of wanting her back in Mistral.

"How about we place a hold on returning back to Mistral Kingdom. It's not like we need to be there all the time. Our main priority is getting Weiss' inheritance back before it's too late." Izaya gives his own idea of what we should instead of heading back to the Mistral Kingdom.

"Sorry, but my presence is needed back in Mistral due to some family problems." It's Momoyo turn to reject this time and can't leave help out with Weiss' problem until she finishes her business back in Mistral. So for the time being, she waits on leaving Vale and get back to her family afterward.

"Shigure?" I glance at my fiancee, who has a thoughtful look before she looks at me and shook her head.

"There's nothing...require me...returning back to...Mistral." Shigure said to me, and she is alright delaying her return back to Mistral and help Weiss out by getting back her inheritance.

Weiss looks at Izaya next, to see if his family require his presence like Momoyo or he going to stay in Vale for the time being.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You should already know I'm staying to help you out. I've already started helping you out already and I'm not stopping until I guaranteed that you won't lose it after regaining it back." Izaya looks at his fiancee, with a bit of annoyance that she would dare think he would leave her at her time of needs.

"Guess, I'm the only one returning back then. I'll try my best to see anything to you guys if it's important. I better call Ziarre to let her know, that I'm the only one returning." Momoyo said to everyone.

"I'm so lost right now." Ruby said to Weiss, when she couldn't follow the flow of the conversations among the Arcana members and feel really confused at the moment.

Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby, but didn't say anything because even she lost sometime during this kind of conversation going on. Not that she would say this out loud to her partner.

* * *

 **Omake: Run For Your Lives!**

* * *

After gathering all the ingredients and finding some surviving [Cooking Pot], but that all I managed to find around here that's not being used by others. I would usually steal from another for my usage, but from the look on the people's faces. I rather not bring their moral down than it already is.

So without wasting anymore second. I use [Rheagi] to produce a small [Fire] and place the [Cooking Pot] over it, after I clean the thing first before using it. Then, pour enough [Water] to fill the [Cooking Pot] and wait until it boils the [Water] for me to begin.

"Now, let's see. A piece of branch that I tore off one of the still good condition trees." I toss a normal looking branch into the [Pot]. As I begin to toss in more weird ingredients into the [Cooking Pot], which the [Water] begin to turn the color green and later to red, then to orange.

"[Strawberries] to sweeten it, maybe." I toss in 5 of them, then pause for a moment before I toss in 2 more because I felt like it.

"[Unknown Mushrooms] that could be [Poison] or not, doesn't matter. Found them due to [Hell Cuisine], meaning it can be used as an ingredient." I toss in this weird looking purple [Mushrooms].

"The [Red Sap] from the Forever Fall Forest, which I have to kill off some grimm to get some of them." I pour out the [Red Sap] I kept inside a [Bottle].

"Hmm, what else should I put in?" I glance around at the ingredients I gathered for today [Soup]. "I guess I will just toss in a little of everything." I begin to see which go in first, then use [Rheagi] to raise the temperature.

few minutes later*

I stare at the [Cooking Pot] contain with the [Death By Mystical Soup], which didn't take that long to make in my opinion. You pretty much toss whatever you fancy into the [Pot] and see what the result. At least, mine are edible enough to consume thanks to [Hell Cuisine]'s effect to make sure the [Abnormal Food] can be eaten.

Well, before the consumers may end up dead or so. But, at least some could survive through eating this thing if they're strong enough.

After staring at the [Soup] for a few more seconds, I begin to pour the [Soup] into [Refined Porcelain Bottle] since I don't have any [Bowl] for me to use. Plus, these [Bottle] would survive until everyone drinks the whole [Soup] and whatever else is inside it as well.

 **[Item Type]: [Container/Bottle]**  
 **[Name]: Refined Porcelain Bottle**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Value: 1000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Porcelain Bottle] gone through being refined in order to hold medicine types [Item], but mostly with [Pill] and [Medicine Liquor].**  
 **Lost Freshness Time: -80%**

Yup, using a container that is meant for [Medicine Liquor], but since I can make more of these [Refined Porcelain Bottle] easily. I can use these for now.

few minutes later*

"[Soup] ready to be drink!" I passed around all the [Bottle] contained with [Death By Mystical Soup] for everyone to have. But, I made sure to pass an extra one to both Weiss and Izaya, much to their horror.

"By the way, Ruby." I said to Ruby, who look at me with a confused look and sweating a little due to the weird smell coming from the [Bottle] she holding. "I made sure to put in some [Strawberries] since Weiss told me you liked those." I smile at Ruby, who didn't know much [Cooking] let out a squeal before she drinks the whole thing in one gulp.

Everyone stares at Ruby, then in complete silence to give Ruby a small prayer to survive through this.

2 seconds later, Ruby falls to the ground, moaning in pain and could barely form any words to describe how much pain she in.

Before the others could reject drinking this [Soup] or [Drinks] in this case, since everyone is drinking it out of a [Bottle]. I pull out my [Mana Gun] and aim at them in a threatening manner.

"Don't waste a single drop." I activate [Evil Smile] to show I mean business. As I watch everyone, with pale faces as they look at one another before they begin drinking the [Soup]. No sooner, some have already begun to cough and wanted to quit already, but couldn't when someone pointing a [Gun] at them.

I didn't bother to stop Shigure from taking a pill, which could be an [Antidote] against my [Abnormal Soup]'s effect and watch in silence. As everyone begins to fall to the ground. One by one while moaning in pain before they even fall to the ground. Since I did tell them to drink the whole thing, and they rather not test me when I said not to waste a single drop.


	43. Chapter 43: Unidentified

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Unidentified**

 **Days?: Failure Is Not An Options! Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Courtyard)

So after everyone got better from taking the [Abnormal Food]. Izaya helped Momoyo out by finding which areas in Beacon Academy, for Ziarre to come in to get her out of Vale Kingdom.

Afterward, Shigure scout out the area just to be sure Momoyo and Ziarre won't be stopped from leaving. In fact, the only reason Ziarre was able to enter the kingdom was because of the Airship she using, which could go undetected of the Vale Kingdom's radar.

That and she managed to install a cloaking feature into the Airship, giving it the ability to blend in with the surroundings to hide it in plain sight. But, come with the cost of having to use more [Dust] to power it. Which everyone finds it worth it since [Dust] is not an issue in acquiring them.

So after a few minutes of running across the whole Campus. Did Shigure and Izaya finally find a place for Ziarre to pick Momoyo up. After sending Momoyo off and making sure the military doesn't discover Momoyo is missing. We changed spots in the Courtyard, to make it look like the whole group went somewhere else while we wait for the reinforcement to arrive in a matter of minutes.

"So how are we going to do this? Are we going to stay here until Pyrrha is ready to leave or head to Atlas as soon as possible?" Izaya asks everyone.

"Well, before we continue this topic. We still need to get our new members, before something wrong would occur due to their presence not among us." Weiss wanted to make sure our two new members don't mess something up and lead to our identities to be discovered by the military.

"Now that you mention it. Where was she during the whole invasion happening?" I was a little curious what happened to her since the last two days I talked with her.

"Em. You really need to get out more." Pyrrha said to me in a disapproval tone and cut me off before I could reply back as she continues off, "Luckily, I was responsible enough to keep contact with her and answer almost all her questions while I get some answers of my own."

I stare at Pyrrha for a few seconds before I take out my scroll to message Yukiko on her whereabouts. Not after a whole minute, I got a message back from her and explain to me she is currently at her place while trying to stop some creepy people from entering her home. Since she is currently allowing the civilians staying in her Frontyard without anything return, but the condition of others not being able to enter her home without her permission.

"Uh, how about we head to Yukiko's place and help her out with people trying to enter her home without her permission. If we're going to face the military soon. Then, I rather not be out in the open, for their Airships to lock on to us and fire us from the sky." I said to everyone, but it looks like both Pyrrha and Weiss don't want to leave Beacon Academy at the moment, same with Ruby as well.

"I'll stay here then." Izaya quickly figures out that someone needs to help out the new members of the Arcana, and he has no desire to do so. In fact, the only reason he didn't bother to tag along with Momoyo back to Mistral is because of Weiss' problems alone is what keeps him going.

"Actually, we don't...have an option...to pick at the moment." Shigure announces to everyone as she pointed to the people around us. Are beginning to head to the Docking Area, which means the reinforcement has arrived at Beacon Academy.

"So what are we going to do now that the reinforcement arrived?" Weiss asks me since it looks like the only for her to meet up with the rest of her team would be either including the part of our actions to meet up with them or her other half of the team come to them instead.

"Well, you, Izaya, and Ruby can go find the rest of your team while Shigure, Pyrrha, and I find Pyrrha's team. Then, all of us could gather together." I answer Weiss, then glance in the direction of the Docking Area. "And afterward, we can decide on rather stay here in Vale for a while or head to Atlas. Depending on the rest of your teams' choices on the matter."

"At least it something we could do right now." Izaya agreed with my answer and honestly, he wanted to get Weiss' inheritance back as soon as possible. Then, he could relax for a while before going back to gather more intel on the other kingdoms like he usually does when he some spare moment to do so.

"I'm still lost." Ruby mumble to herself, but was ignored by everyone and was dragged by her partner, as they begin their search for Blake and Yang, with Izaya tagging along.

Leaving behind Pyrrha, Shigure, and me, as we took the opposite direction the others are going and with Pyrrha leading us to where the rest of her team should be. Just to be sure, Pyrrha even called one of her team members to find out their exact location.

"So did, any problems show up while I was gone from Mistral?" Pyrrha asks both Shigure and I while we walking towards the temporary are being used as a replacement for the Dining Hall. Since the place is destroyed, which is my fault for throwing multiple [Paladins] without thinking about what would happen later.

"Nothing requires your attention. Just destroyed a few enemies' bases to give out a warning and what not." I shrugged my shoulders at Pyrrha, "Unless you want to count the Kagamiin family as a problem."

Once the name of certain family's name was mentioned. The expression of Pyrrha went stiff, then straight to a blank to mask her hidden emotions.

"And pray tell, what did that family done this time?" Pyrrha asks me in a cold tone, which is really rare coming from her, with the way her characteristic.

"Just the usual. Trying to get me to fight one of their family members one more time and they would have tried to get you to face them like last time, but since you're here in Vale. They had to pick me or our cousin, Adamo. By the way, he still mad at you for keeping on shorten his name as a nickname." I answer Pyrrha's question.

"Not my fault that it became a habit of mine to call him that. Can you blame me? It has been years already and not once have I stopped calling him that unless I'm required to call him by his full name at some point." Pyrrha didn't care our cousin is mad at her if anything she finds it funny to see her cousin's face turn red all the time.

"I still don't like the Kagamiin family." Pyrrha said simply and straightforwardly. "Especially the heiress, that makes me feel the urge to beat her within the inch of her life."

"Are you still pissed about Kyoka beating you in hand to hand combat? You know you could beat her with your weapons." I glance over at Pyrrha, who scowls at me for mentioning the heiress of the Kagamiin family's name in front of her. Also, the same character from Dragon Rioting, but as a wolf faunus.

Furthermore, someone I barely have any knowledge of when I barely remember the manga. After all, the time I last read it was when there only a few chapters released in my previous life before I died.

In fact, the only thing I know about Kyoko of her canon part is her speech is laced with food-related allusions. Which is the same in this world version, since she is literally half wolf that is a carnivore.

Before I could continue off with my inner monologue; both Pyrrha and Shigure broke me out of it by pitching my cheeks, with them having a cheek each to pitch.

"Ow." I said with a hint of [Pain] in my voice, but the way Pyrrha staring at me, show me, that she is not amused at all right now because she knew I was doing an inner monologue about Kyoka while Shigure didn't show it on her face. But, even she was annoyed as well and didn't like Kyoka as well.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus)

"Ugh." Pyrrha grunt in disgust as she was the first one to notice two soldiers are in front of her team, with one of the two soldiers is trying to interrogate her team. "Can't believe they're doing this now of all time. Just when we the invasion is over and now they are trying to cause more negative emotions to raise?"

Before Pyrrha could rush over to give a talk or two, to those two soldiers, for messing with her friends/teammates. I stop her before she could cause a problem. In fact, it should be me the one who would rush in to do it my way when my emotions get the better of me sometime. Mostly because everytime I gain a new [Persona], my controls over my emotions tend to loosen for a few days until I get it back under control. And even then, it gets harder sometimes.

But, I won't blame this carelessness on Pyrrha's part due to her being stressed out as it is. Since becoming the new Fall Maiden, half though, and mention of Kyoko in her presence. Plus, having to drink the [Death By Mystical Soup] was already testing her patience.

So having to see someone interrogate her friends just crossing her patience at this very moment. Not even Pyrrha could stay calm after what she went through.

I place a finger on my mouth to signal Pyrrha to quiet down. Then, I made a hand gesture to Shigure to notify her that both of us will take down the two soldiers down in silence.

Both of Shigure and I blur out of sight before Pyrrha could throw in a word or two. As we hide nearby and already picked which ones for us to take out in front of us. With the one on the right is for Shigure while the left one is for me to take down.

This would be the right time for me to activate my [Shadowless Evasion Art], to take out my target, but I decided not to. Because if I keep using this [Fusion Skill] all the time, for stealth usage. I would end up getting rusty with my [Stealth Skill], even if they are already entered the [Master Rank]. I can still get rusty over time.

Once both Shigure and I got into position. Before we take action, we made sure to look each other while making hand gestures to communicate with each other without the need of our scrolls. After a whole minute is over, we rush out of our hiding spots and appear behind the two soldiers without their notices. This included Pyrrha's teammates as well.

Then, we strike both the soldiers at the same time, with Shigure using one of her [Senbon] that is specially crafted to pierce through aura shield with ease and is laced with her [Sleepty-Time Elixir]. Not the [Special Grade] one, but the normal one where it knocks the target out for an hour or less, depending on how strong the target's resistance against Shigure's [Sleepy-Time Elixir].

Even, if the target doesn't have a strong aura shield or doesn't have their aura unlocked yet. Shigure's [Anti-Aura Senbon] would still work like a normal one. As a result, the soldier that Shigure targeted is knocked out instantly before they realize what happened.

For me, I activated my [Master Aura Manipulation Mastery] to use my own aura to overcome the target's aura shield. Bypassing it, where I could strike the back of their neck to knock them out cold.

All this took only a single second for both Shigure and me to take down the two soldiers. And seeing this before her eyes, Pyrrha rush over once she notices the two soldiers are knocked out cold.

"Are you guys okay?!" Pyrrha asks her teammates in a worried tone and notices how Ren is more tired than usual and Nora helping him stand. Jaune on the hand is alright without any injury on plain sight.

"Yeah, we're good. Just irritated that we're being questioned by those two, for the last few minutes. We were just minding our own business while waiting for you guys to show up, then they showed up before you did and outright demand answers from us when we don't even know the answers in the first place!" Jaune scowl at the unconscious soldiers and the lack of being surprised at the actions of seeing two soldiers knocked out by his partner's brother and friend.

"I think we should break their legs." Nora said in a serious tone, which is weird in my point of view. Even just knowing her for a few days; this is a little weird for me because she didn't sound cheerful or excited like she usually is.

In fact, Nora looks like she about to do what she said in a matter of seconds, if it wasn't for Ren's presence that requires Nora's attention more, than she would have done so.

Before anyone could say anything further; the soldier, I knocked out, didn't stay unconscious and already starting to wake up from their surprise nap. This caused a few of us, to take this much more serious than we did before.

Without waiting for the soldier to be fully conscious. I take out my [Combat Knife] and place it against the solder's neck, stopping them from moving and completely force them to regain their awareness that they are in danger.

Unfortunately, instead of stopping the soldier and question afterward. My [Combat Knife] was almost taken from me by them if it wasn't for my physical training. The soldier would have been able to tear it out of my hand, then use the [Combat Knife] against me.

Of course, I didn't just stop them from trying to tear the [Combat Knife] out of my own hand, but also change from a crouching position back to standing up as I plant my right foot against their back, forcing them onto the ground with their back facing us.

A second later, I switch my right foot from the soldier's back to their the back of their neck and I signal Shigure to put the soldier to sleep after having a quick change of mind. Instead of questioning them, I rather not, have them contact their friends to come here.

But, again, I was overconfidence once more due to the fact that I place these soldiers below me, which lead to me almost getting my left ankle cut if I haven't lifted it up at the very last seconds. As the soldier, I tried to get Shigure to put to sleep, drawn out their own [Combat Knife], but a different type of [Combat Knife] that the military gives to their soldiers to wield.

Furthermore, the [Combat Knife] the soldier just pulled out happen to be an [Anti-Aura Weapon], which would easily bypass my aura shield with ease like the [Anti-Aura Senbon] Shigure used a few seconds ago.

It's easy to discover if a weapon is an [Anti-Aura Weapon] is by seeing the weapon itself release a faint glow of the wielder's aura. As the [Anti-Aura Weapon] actually use the wielder's aura to bypass the target's aura shield. This is similar to the way I use my own aura to bypass others' aura shield with or without a weapon. But, I could only use this method after I reached the [Master Rank] in [Aura Manipulation Mastery].

The [Anti-Aura Weapon] is pretty much the shortcut way to use this method without having to go through training to develop this method to bypass aura shield. In fact, the [Anti-Aura Weapon] don't even use much aura from the wielder to activate its special effect.

If I didn't learn about these [Anti-Aura Weapon] from Shigure herself during the time she was learning [Blacksmith] from her Father. I wouldn't have thought there was such a thing in this world. So now, I realize this world is much more dangerous than I usually thought in the beginning.

In fact, the Atlas Kingdom was the first one to build a prototype [Anti-Aura Bullet] from years of research on the progress of making [Anti-Aura Weapon] and bribing multiple people with knowledge on it, to gain research materials to develop this prototype.

Furthermore, if it wasn't for Weiss at the time from stealing the files from her own Father every often. None of us in the Arcana would have any knowledge about it besides there are [Anti-Aura Weapon].

Plus, from last month reports on Atlas Kingdom's R&D happen to start a project to develop an [Anti-Aura Weapon] in the form of battlesuit like the [Paladins]. Making the future battles with the Atlas Kingdom harder than it already is thanks to this new project of theirs.

So seeing a no named soldier pulled out an [Anti-Aura Combat Knife] like nothing tend to bring some bad feelings. Which is why Shigure change her [Anti-Aura Senbon] with another one that laced with a stronger version of the [Sleepy-Time Elixir], but weaker than the [Special Grade Sleepy-Time Elixir].

However, this wasn't enough for me and a ruthless expression form on my face a little bit of killing intent is being released, but quickly I stop it and the ruthless look on my fact disappear as well.

All this happens in a single second, but was enough to almost cause Pyrrha's teammates to jump out of their skins due feeling heavy killing intent from me. And a reminder to them that I'm not just their friend's older brother, but also a killer.

Of course, if Pyrrha's team members weren't present at the time; well, let's just say the military will be short of two soldiers by the end of today.

"Well, how in the world does a grunt possess an [Anti-Aura Combat Knife]?" I glance at the so-called weapon lying on the ground near the sleeping soldier. No one bothers to answer my question because none of us have the answer to it at the moment.

Shigure grabs the [Anti-Aura Combat Knife] to see if she could check the quality of the bladework and see any flaws before her eyes, then begin her body search on the soldier she put to sleep first.

"I didn't...find another." Shigure said to everyone, but she did keep the [Anti-Aura Combat Knife] just for study, maybe even see if she could get some materials out of it after melting it down later.

"Are we seriously watching one of Pyrrha's friend looting a soldier in front of us like nothing?!" Jaune looks at everyone with a disbelief expression. "I mean sure these guys were messing with us verbally, but they didn't do anything physical to us!"

"Weren't you just irritated and a little bit calm a few seconds ago?" I raise an eyebrow at Jaune, who looks like he would rather not talk to me at any point but answers nonetheless.

"I'm still tired from last night. Anyone would be at this point!" Jaune throws his hands in the air, then let out a deep breath. "Anyway, do you guys have to knock them out instead of talking to them? I know they were jerks and all, but still, they are soldiers that could pretty much arrest us for attacking them."

"And you do remember both Shigure and I are criminals right?" I made a remark to Jaune's responses and feel like Jaune not using his brain outside of tactics. "After all, it's not like we're going to be arrested or anything, right?" I said to Jaune in a sarcastic tone, for not realizing this.

"Come on Em. You can't blame him when he still not back to normal after what happened last night." Pyrrha said to me, which the intent to rescue her partner and preventing him from making this situation any worse than it already is, with two soldiers already knocked out cold and lying on the ground before our feet.

 **Boom!***

"And that's our cue to leave this place." I said dryly, then glance at the still sleeping soldiers before our feet and glance over the direction the explosion just happens.

After thinking about for a whole 10 seconds, I switched to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada]. My very first [Persona] and the main one I would use to help me find a path out of Beacon Academy. Thanks to [Revelation] giving me the sixth sense to find the most suitable path while traveling.

 **[Revelation]:**

 **Passive Effect: A [Personal Skill] equivalent to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense regarding battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so he thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 10**  
 **Cost: None**

Yeah, I honestly feel happy that this [Personal Skill] belongs to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] isn't locked like the other [Persona] of mine due to the lack of the requirement in [Persona's Rank] to use them.

Not bother to check if Pyrrha's team would follow or not, and started running without thinking which direction to head and picked randomly. As I kept the thought of finding a way out of Beacon Academy's Campus after reunion with Izaya and Weiss, with her team.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jaune called out and quickly chase after me, with the others following along. And it was only thanks to Pyrrha's pity for her partner/leader that she lower her pace to match him, so he won't fall behind.

Nora on the other hand, just pick Ren up from his feet, much to his horror and activate her semblance for a small boost in speed, where she easily catch up with Shigure and me.

"Where are we even going?!" Jaune asked me in a loud voice just enough for his team, along with Shigure and I could hear him. But, not loud enough to allow those far away to hear due to the explosion's noise overwhelm Jaune's loud voice.

 **Boom!***

"Finding team RWBY, then a way out of here!" I shouted back, right after another explosion was set off. _'And heading to Yukiko's place. I wonder if Momoyo changed her plan to going back to Mistral and instead of heading to her cousin's place.'_

Luckily for Jaune and Ren, we almost ran into them; well, Jaune did and it was against Blake of all people.

"Ow..." Jaune grunt in pain, as he rubs his head with his left hand while his right hand was being used to help him push himself off the ground, but after he grunts, Blake let out a moan, which caused Jaune to look down at his right hand, which is on Blake's left breast.

Unconsciously, Jaune's right hand gives a good squeeze, which leads to Blake letting out another moan and that was when Blake's brain finish rebooting and realized someone was feeling her up. And that someone is Jaune, who looks right back at her with a blushing face.

Blake's eyes went slit and throw a jab to Jaune's throat, causing the guy to pale a little and cover his neck while looking at Blake in a fearful manner if it wasn't for his aura to protect him from Blake's sneak attack.

But that wasn't enough for Blake, so she uses aura enhance on her right fist and punches Jaune in the gut, launching him off her. And was ready to go an all attacks on Jaune, but we didn't have enough time for this as I grab the back of Blake's collar and pick her off the ground, without the usage of aura enhance.

"Okay, you can claw his face off later. We need to leave." I said to Blake, as the rest of team RWBY and JNPR get off the ground while Izaya himself alone didn't crash into anyone, but literally did a quick spin on his left heel to move out of the way.

"Huh...that...was fast." Shigure shares a look with Pyrrha, who have the same thought as well. After all, it usually takes a bit longer before their fiance/bother's [Revelation] would show the result of using it.

"Well, now that everyone is here. How are we going to do this? Fight or flight?" Izaya simply asks everyone, but was mainly looking in my direction, to send an unspoken question if it's even possible to get away from this place.

So I replied by nodding my head before looking back in the directions, where the explosions just finish going off. And discover a giant scrap metal look like it belongs to the left wings of a Bullhead coming straight at us.

"I thought you were joking that one time." Jaune said to her partner in a squeaky voice after recalling one of the days he decided to listen what Pyrrha had to deal with during one of her training sessions in the previous few years back in the Mistral Kingdom.

And one of them happens to be an incident, where flying strays scrap metal would end up coming right at from the sky or other time, hurling straight towards from other directions besides from the sky. This is when Pyrrha discovered her semblance and didn't have enough control over it at the beginning, which leads to having countless of metal objects being pulled towards her or pushed away all the time until she has some decent control over her semblance.

"Uh. Hehehe..." Pyrrha let out a nervous laugh, then quickly use her semblance to stop it from falling onto us, but she miscalculated on using her semblance over the separate left wing of a Bullhead, as she accidentally sent it back where it came from with ease.

"You know, I feel like this a pattern when it comes to us after coming to Beacon Academy." Yang said to everyone while all of us watch the left wing of a Bullhead disappear from our sights.

I let go of Blake's collar, dropping her back to her feet much to her relief. Then, start running off in the opposite direction where the explosion just occurred. As I continue using [Revelation] to find a path out of this place.

"Sorry, but I am not ready to face an army just yet." I said over my shoulders, which is true and not being humble at all. Actually, by myself alone, an army could beat me easily if I don't use my [Persona], [Magic], and [Fusion Spell/Skill]. Taking those variables would put me at a major disadvantage. Also, facing an army isn't something I could easily do with my current aura reserve, with just a few uses of my [Fusion Spell/Skill] or summon one of my [Persona] will drain my aura reserve before even half an hour is up.

"But, shouldn't we go help the others out though?! And we just protected Beacon last night! What's wrong with doing it again now?!" Ruby shouted at me, with the hope of getting me to help out since she learned a few things about me from Weiss and Pyrrha. One of them happens to be able to manipulate the surroundings with my will alone.

"Again, an army just arrived here. No way am I facing them without an army of my own to support me. If you say with Shigure and Izaya, with everyone here together could face the enemy. Then you're a bigger fool than I thought!" I shout back, causing Ruby to pout at me and with Yang growling at me for mocking her little sister.

Those that know about my true strength shared a look with each and didn't know if they should laugh or cry.

Facing an army alone wasn't something that could be easily happen; well, depending on the quality of the army, then yes, among the Arcana members could take down an army if the quality of the army is low enough, for them to wipe them out without having to resort to using all their cards.

But, the Manipulator, who is known to bend the [Elements] to his will, could easily take down an army if the battle doesn't take too long before running out of aura to manipulate the surroundings.

"Maybe we could help them out a bit?" Pyrrha asks me, showing a bit of support to her fellow sister team. Even Weiss looks like she wanted to help out too. No need to look at Izaya, since he can't really pick a different option unless he wanted to knock Weiss out to grab her and escape the Campus.

"Pretty sure you helped out already." I remind Pyrrha that she literally throw a Bullhead's left wing back where it came from. "Just don't pay any attention to which side you helped out."

Pyrrha went quiet for a few minutes after I said that, which I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Nonetheless, I rather not put a big target on my back just to help these people out against the invaders. Just because it's the right thing to do. But, if the Council of the Vale Kingdom discovers one of the Mistral Kingdom's worst criminals managed to enter their kingdom without their notices.

 _'Now that I think about it. Is the Council of the Vale Kingdom even alive after last night?'_ I thought to myself, and beginning to have second thoughts about giving a helping hand to the students and staffs, along with the soldiers if there aren't any spies among them.

"Hey, Izaya! Is the Council alive at the moment? Because if they aren't. I don't mind helping out at all." Once I asked this question, this draws the attention of everyone. As everyone waits for Izaya's answer, which could lead to a different outcome if the answer fit the conditions to gain powerful allies to defend Beacon Academy once more, maybe even the rest of the kingdom.

* * *

 **Omake: Lessons On What To Do To Capture Another's Heart: Kosaka Style**

* * *

 **Lesson 1: Always Know Where Your Target Are**

Shigure carefully hides inside a bush while changing to another one every minute or so. Not once making any noise unless she couldn't help it. If possible, she would even use something as a distraction. Which wasn't necessary due to the people nearby walking along and talking.

As she continues to stare at her target: Enma Nikos, for the past 3 hours. Waiting for the right moment to appear without causing her target to realize she been following him this whole time.

Quickly, she climbs up a building behind her to follow her target before she loses her sight of him. As her target started walking towards an area without bushes for her to hide in, and begin to roof jump, passing the target just so she could prepare herself in case he moves in other directions. So she doesn't have to waste any time to find another route to catch up without getting noticed by the target and the nearby people.

 **Lesson 2: Develop A Profile Of Your Target**

Shigure quietly writes down in her journal due the scroll's battery tend to run out before she could finish her research of the day.

As she watches in silent of her target looking very carefully at what to buy for tonight's dinner. Shigure pause in her writing, then pulls out a [Binoculars] to get a good look at what tonight's menu.

 _'I wonder what Enma making with [Potato], [Cheese], and [Smoked Sausae]?'_ Shigure thought to herself and put away her [Binoculars] back into her bag and pull out her scroll to text her target, that she wants [Custardl Pudding] for dessert. Like always.

Shigure returns back to her journal and writes a few more things, one of them is that her target love to [Cook], even when he doesn't have to when we could have ordered takeout instead.

 **Lesson 3: Show That You Care About The Target**

Shigure walks up to her target, who look back at her, then pass him a [Kitchen Knives] she worked on for the past few weeks now.

"Oh! Thanks, Shigure. I've been needing a new one after losing my previous one yesterday, somewhere." Enma gives his fiancee a smile of gratitude. "How about I make you something real quick as a thank you, for getting these for me. Wait, are these bought from the stores or you made them?"

"I made...them." Shigure continues to blankly stare at her target before she walks into the Dining Room to wait for her thank you meal while trying to save the smile of her target into her memory bank.

 **Lesson 4: Capture Your Target**

"Uh, Shigure. Why am I tied up?" Enma questions his fiancee while looking very confused at the moment. One second he was going out to training, the next, he found himself tied to a chair.

Shigure blankly stares at her target, then pull out her book: Lessons On What To Do To Capture Another's Heart: Kosaka Style, to find out what the next step to do.

"The heck?" Her target sounded surprised, "Wait, what? Shigure is that-" Before her target could even speak another word. She knocked him out by spraying a [Sleepy-Time Elixir: Spray Bottle Version] onto her target's face.

"Lesson 5:...Do The...Deed?" Shigure tilts her head to the side with a confused look on her face, then her face started to turn red a little after she realized what it means once she continues reading further. "I'll...need to...do some...research."

Shigure glance over to her bookshelf, that happens to contain lots of smut. "Lots...of research." Then at her unconscious target. "And practice...lots of it." Shigure smile to herself, then quickly rush off to get ready after she unties her fiance first.


	44. Chapter 44: All You Need Is Trust

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: All You Need Is Trust**

 **Days?: Failure Is Not An Options! Part 3**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus)

"If you had asked me that question yesterday before all this happen. I would have an answer for you at the time. Sadly, I can't get any Intel on the Council of the Vale Kingdom unless I want to bring more people here, which is impossible at this time." Izaya shrugged his shoulders, "So it's your choice if we should defend or flight from Vale itself."

Looking at the worried expression on both Pyrrha and Weiss' faces, but mostly it's Pyrrha that I'm more concerned about. I look up at the sky and took a deep breath, then breathe out as I close my eyes for a few seconds.

No one spoke out, afraid they could cause me to choose the option to escape instead of helping them out with defending Beacon Academy from the unknown enemy.

Those few seconds felt like hours to everyone. After a whole 10 seconds are over; I open my eyes and stare at them, causing some of those to gasp in fright at the sight of my cold eyes.

"Alright. This is what we're going to do." I stare at everyone, mostly at team RWBY and JNPR, not including both Pyrrha and Weiss. "We'll go see who is attacking Beacon Academy and if I find them to be White Fang. I'll help. If it's someone else, we shall see how it goes."

Everyone, but those that know me that well, was shocked how I changed my tone to a calm and cold voice like nothing. To those that truly know about my [Persona System]. I just switched to [Edea Florence], for the [Emotional Stability].

 _'Look like getting [Accelerator] to [Persona's Rank: 8] is going to get harder unless I use him to fight more often like my other main [Persona].'_ I began running towards the explosions occurred a few minutes ago, with the others following along. While quickly switching back to [Acclerator], so I could actually speed up the process. Either today or the next 2 or so; is when I get [Accelerator] to [Persona's Rank: 8].

few minutes later*

Just as we arrived at the location, where it all the explosion was occurring, and what we saw shocked us to the core. Before our very eyes are unknown enemy are attacking everyone. But, what some people don't know is that those unknown enemies happen to be part of the Olympians gang. And from the look of it, these people belong to the Ares specialist branch.

"Why on Remnant are the Olympians are here in Vale?! Shouldn't they be in Mistral Kingdom?!" Weiss was so shocked at the sight before her very eyes, she unconsciously shouted loud enough for those in the battle to notice us.

"Way to draw the attention, Weiss." Blake said dryly, causing Weiss to blush at the mistake she just did.

"And I don't feel like wasting time." I said to everyone before I use my [Earth Magic] to literally drag all the Olympians members into the ground, burying them alive until their aura or air supply would no longer keep them alive, as they die without the knowledge of how this happens.

"Yo-You killed them all?!" Ruby shouted in a whisper tone in horror, tears going down her cheeks at what she sees before her very eyes and wonder if asking my help was the right thing to do.

"I'm beginning to think there is a reason why Pyrrha's brother wanted to escape so bad, because he didn't want to cause all this...death? Actually, are they still alive? Because all I saw was them being dragged into the ground by multiple giant hands made from the ground itself." Jaune said to everyone, then quickly think if the Olympians members I buried are still alive or not.

"Technically, if those that have their aura unlocked, then yeah, they still alive somewhat." Izaya answer Jaune's question in my place and not one bit faze of my action.

"Then what are we waiting for?! We got to dig them out quickly before they suffocate!" Ruby was the first one to rush over to dig them out, with a few naive goodie students doing the same as Ruby.

Yang and Blake quickly chase after Ruby, to do the same as well, with Jaune, Nora, and Ren doing the same. Leaving Izaya, Weiss, Pyrrha, Shigure, and I behind.

"Okay, did anyone contact Momoyo about her cousin's situation?" I ask anyone still with us and ignoring the shouts from a few yards away from us as we watch even some staffs trying to help out too after seeing their students' hard work of trying to save the very people that attacked them a few minutes ago.

Shigure was the one who answered; well, more like she raises her scroll to show Momoyo on the screen, who look very pissed off right now and for a good reason too.

"All of you will head to Yukiko's place and help Yukiko." Momoyo said to all of us in a calm tone of voice, but everyone could tell she is furious and the 'or else' saying wasn't needed in the first place, because she doesn't need to say so due to the fact that her friends would gladly help her out in this little request of hers.

"Well, I guess we won't be leaving Vale Kingdom anytime soon." I said dryly, then look back towards the people trying to save those buried underground by me. "Izaya you can stay here with Weiss and Pyrrha, to find out why the Olympians are here for. While Shigure and I can go to Yukiko to help her out."

Once Momoyo heard what I said, she nodded at me then cut the connection. Once more, I'm surprised the fact that the CCTS (Cross Continental Transmit System) is still standing, since I thought Cinder and her little grimm Dragon would destroy it at the time.

So another flaw in Cinder's plan to destroy the Beacon Academy along with Vale Kingdom as well. Since the entire system is dependent on all four towers being active, with the Vale tower almost destroyed would have led to the point, where the chance of the last images sent from Vale to the other kingdoms would have been the Atlesian androids attacking innocents, causing mounting distrust to build up between the kingdoms, just like in canon.

"Also." I begin as I look at the students and staffs just almost making it towards the buried Olympians. "I don't think I should stay here much longer due to the fact that the people I just helped out would come after me for being so ruthless."

Both Pyrrha and Weiss let out a sigh of disappointment, knowing that this is the outcome that bound to happen at some point, for having a criminal helping them out, even if it's in a cruel way. It's still a help that could have been denied at the beginning, but was persuaded to help out.

Quickly, as practice; I place a mask of an innocent smile, causing those around me to feel a little nervous about seeing me smile like this. After all, the last time I wore a fake innocent smile was when I massacre a whole group of enemies alone for daring to capture Pyrrha, just to stop her from winning the Mistral Region Tournament another year in a row.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure the weaker one stay alive." I turn my back on my little sister and friends, then raise my right hand before I form a fist as if I was crushing something. Not a second later after I did this little gesture with my right hand. The cries from the students and staffs appear, with almost 3/4 of the Olympians are killed instantly.

Instead of just dragging them back into the ground, I crush them to pieces than the previous method of allowing them to survive by just dragging them with a small mercy/cruel to a path to their survival.

"If people ask for help from me. I will give them it. Either they like it or not, doesn't mean a single thing to me." I said to everyone before I begin walking towards the Docking Area, with Shigure following me. Leaving a little disturbed Weiss and Pyrrha behind, and Izaya, who already got used to this ruthlessness.

 _'In this life. Be it good or evil. I shall become evil if it's necessary. Not once have I regretted this choice of mine.'_ I allow the small bit of guilt appears on my consciousness for a brief moment before crushing it like nothing.

Shigure looks at me with sad eyes, as if she knew what I'm thinking and slowly reach out her right hand to grab my left hand, which lead to me looking back at her and I see a small smile on Shigure's face. Showing me that she is there for me, even in my darkest moment.

No words were needed to describe what Shigure needs to say to me, because her action speaks more than enough for me to return a smile of my own. A real smile, not a fake one I wear as a mask; well, real as an innocent one than the devilish smile I use to act as an innocent smile.

So far, both Shigure and Pyrrha are only that truly know me the best out of everyone in this whole world. Sadly, not even them I could trust with the knowledge about my past life's memories coming with me in this world, but it's not like it matter more.

After all, I've only seen RWBY canon's videos just right after Pyrrha's death or what looks like one. So from this forth, all my knowledge of RWBY canon besides a few selected hints that I could remember would be useless.

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Docking Area: Unknown Bullhead: Pilot Room)

Good news, both Shigure and I managed to find a working Bullhead and completely fill up with [Dust]. Bad news, the Olympians were guarding it, along with other Airships they have begun to take for themselves. Another good news, I killed 99% of them and left behind a few to be questioned by us.

So I left Shigure to interrogate the captives while I start the Bullhead, with my limited knowledge of Bullhead, which is pretty much just turn it on. Once more, I wish the [Persona System] would sell me a [Skill] to pilot an Airship, but didn't matter to me either way since the [Vehicle] section in the [Persona System] finally unlocked somehow.

Upon purchasing a [Car], which is pretty much turn out the [Vehicle] is another [Gacha System], would give me a random [Car] along with a decent amount of knowledge on how to drive the purchased [Car]. Sadly, I can't own the [Vehicle] after finding it is a rental not owning. So it would disappear after the gas tank run out or end up being destroyed in some way.

So after going through all the experiments on the unlocked [Vehicle] feature. I decided only in emergency case, then I would use it. But, I just wish the [Persona System] would allow me to scan this world's [Vehicle] to use at any moment. So instead of [Vehicle] like the one in RWBY, I get the one from Earth. The previous world I came from before coming to this one.

After I got the Bullhead started, for the 10th tries, much to my frustration due to the fact that the previous pilot of this Bullhead had too many keys, and only after reaching for the 10th keys did I got the Bullhead to start.

Then, that's the moment where Shigure enters the Bullhead's Pilot Room like nothing happens outside. Anyone that think otherwise need to be smack against the back of their head, because there were lots of shouts and screams outside this Bullhead, and I know for sure not once have Shigure said a thing to those captives Olympians.

If anything, Shigure just took out her scroll to type out her questions, so she doesn't have to repeat them all the time to get the answers out of the captives. She learned her mistakes years ago. No longer does she require to speak out the questions but instead typed it out to save her breaths.

"Did you get anything out of them? I was too busy glaring at something." The something was the set of keys, which I'm trying not to destroy after all the stress I gone through.

"All...I got was that...they made...an alliance...with a powerful...entity." Shigure replied in a serious tone, which is bad news in my opinion.

"Wait, entity? Not a person?" I look at Shigure, who nodded at me, then pull out her scroll out to show me a video she recorded a few minutes ago and it was happening right in the middle, where the Olympians members are beginning to scream in pain while Shigure didn't even do anything serious harm just yet.

As I continue to watch the recorded video, I begin to realize what's going on and I did not like it one bit. Because those Olympians are literally melting into [Shadow], but because we're not in a [Dark Hour]. They disappear in black fog and soar to the sky.

At first, I honestly thought a [Dark Hour] was about to occur here in Beacon Academy, but that didn't happen. Instead, after looking carefully in the direction the black fog is heading. I finally figured out that it's heading towards where Yukiko and her maid are.

"Forget what I ask. We got [Shadow] to fight in a matter of minutes. So, Shigure no need to drive safely and head straight towards Yukiko's place fast." I said to Shigure, as I take the next seat to the pilot one.

15 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour]: Yukiko Amagi's Mansion)

"Well, shit. [Dark Hour] is actually happening here. No wonder Momoyo couldn't contact Yukiko a few minutes ago." I said to Shigure, as we both look down below, where nothing is out of the ordinary if it wasn't for the special glasses I purchased from the [Extra Feature] to find the barrier of the [Dark Hour] without having to enter it.

Just too bad these glasses require aura to activate them since technically these belong to the Persona 4 and the [Extra Feature] modified them to suit my needs. Still, the cost of activating these glasses isn't that much for both Shigure and I is at the amount of aura we could spare for a while.

"So...that...what it looks...like." Shigure said to me, as she looks at the [Dark Hour] in awe. As she never saw something like this in her whole life until now. And the previous time the [Dark Hour] occurred in Vale was over by the time she arrived, now that she looks at one, with the special glasses to help her out. She could understand why it's out of this world since it technically is.

It's a good thing I gave Shigure a [Dark Hour: Ticket] to allow her to enter the [Dark Hour]'s field without having the barrier block her from entering it or else there two paths would happen to Shigure. One: She disappears along with the Bullhead and continues flying over Yukiko's Mansion. Two: She disappears, but without the Bullhead tagging along with her and would lead, the result of her dropping from the sky in the progress.

"Let's go." I walk out of the Pilot Room and open the hatches while we still in the sky, then jump out of the Bullhead.

Shigure quickly put the Bullhead on autopilot to land on the next Docking Area as she follows my example to exit the Bullhead as well.

Instead of slowing down the air resistance as usual; I manipulate the vectors around us to send us straight towards the Mansion's countless windows.

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour]: Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Unknown Hallway)

"Great." I brush off the broken shards of glasses off my hair and clothes. "I just remember why I don't like crashing into glass windows. I keep getting shards of glass on me all the time and tend to dig into me if I don't remove the shards that didn't fall off on their own." I complain mostly to myself out loud instead of thinking about it.

Shigure stares at me with a blank expression before a purple aura covers her body and the hidden small shards of glasses fall off her body.

I cough and look away, as I did the same and feel like an idiot that I don't try to use my own aura to push the shards off my body like the previous times.

Ignoring the notification from my [Persona System]. Telling me that we entered the [Dark Hour] and must destroy all the [Shadow] before the victims' lives are lost.

I glance both left and right of the hallway, to see if there any [Shadow] or people nearby us.

Seeing two [Shadow: Cowardly Maya] rushing at us from the left and another five coming from the right. I manipulate the vectors around 20 meters between me and the [Shadow], to levitate above 3 meters off the ground.

This allows Shigure to quickly kill them off with just a few slashes from her [Nodachi] and putting it back to her [Sheath]. Not even a few seconds have passed since this little attack of ours.

"So...those are...[Shadow]." Shigure said to me, as she carefully looks at the black and red mist disappear from our very eyes, instead of rushing to the sky like an hour ago. Back at Beacon Academy's Docking Area.

"Yup." I replied, not bother to show any reactions towards the hidden [Shadow] from the ceiling about to attack us from above. As I cast [Kontaqua: Water Currents Shield] around Shigure and I. With 3 layers of water currents spinning in different directions.

Redirecting the [Shadow: Justice Sword]'s sneak attacks with ease. Glancing around the [Water Currents Shield] and notice there are some electrical currents flowing together.

Then, looking up to see the [Shadow] slashing against my [Water Currents Shield] fast, and starting to get even faster while electrical currents are covering the [Large Sword] the [Shadow] is holding with its singular stone arm while attaching themselves on the ceiling. And I see 3 [Shadow: Justice Sword] trying to break through my defense.

 _'Look like I was right about how if I'm not restricted to the rules of the game in the Persona series, then the [Shadow] won't be either and can become even more deadly by mixing up their [Skill/Magic] together as if they are [Fusion Skill/Spell].'_ I grimace at this discovery, but doesn't mean this would force me to run away like a coward. This just makes me want to train even harder than ever before.

It only took me a few seconds to study the [Shadow: Justice Sword]'s attack patterns, then with a mental command. My [Water Currents Shield] took the offensive approach as the 3 layers turned into 3 [Giant Water Whips], that grab hold of the 3 [Large Swords].

Stopping the [Shadow]'s frenzy attacks and this was the cue for Shigure to take action, where she runs on one of the 3 [Giant Water Whips], with a bit of my help to manipulate the water currents to become a bit solid enough for Shigure to run on for a split second.

And with a couple of slashes to the [Shadow: Justice Sword]; Shigure killed them instantly with ease. As she only needed to be in range to attack them.

Afterward, I cancel out my [Water Magic] to stop it from draining me more of my aura.

Once Shigure land back on the ground; both of us run to the left, with Shigure the one leading as she took a bit of her time to scout out Yukiko's Mansion just for a situation like this.

45 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour]: Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Basement)

We have run across multiple types of [Shadow], that took us some effort to take down. One of them happened to be a high level [Shadow: Harmony Giant]. Just in the 3rd stage of its variants, with [Shadow: Order Giant] being its 1st stage and [Shadow: Loss Giant] as the 5th and last stage of its evolution.

From what I could tell; these [Shadow] actually evolve, as in level up, over time if I don't get rid of them quickly enough. Luckily, there was only one [Shadow: Harmony Giant] at the time and wonder if there another way for these [Shadow] to speed up their evolution.

It took some bit of time to kill this [Shadow: Harmony Giant], but it only took me using [Kontaqua] to produce a blade-like form of [Water] underneath it and at the same time. I add a spin to it, giving it the piercing ability, where it pierces through the [Shadow]'s defense while also keeping the [Shadow] in place. This gives Shigure enough time her to remove its arms off before going into a finishing cut to the head. Killing it afterward.

After that [Shadow: Harmony Giant] is killed; the rest was low level [Shadow] that Shigure and I could solo with ease. Making our progress going smoothly and fast.

So the destination towards the location, where Yukiko and Narberal are, which wasn't that hard to find with all the shoutings and rumble going through the place as we get near their location, that happen to be the Basement.

It only took Shigure and me to reach in a matter of minutes, not including the time we had to face against multiple [Shadow] on the way, and find Yukiko using a [Metal Fan] as a weapon, where each time she waves it. Waves of [Fire] appear a few feet away from Yukiko herself. As she sends multiple [Fire Waves] against the [Shadow].

But, it looks like those [Fire Waves] are powered by [Fire Dust] somehow, because all it's doing was pushing those [Shadow] back before coming right back in. Only Naberal's [Lightning] attacks are what manage to kill off the [Shadow] and even then, she begins to look like she close to running out of aura.

From the couples of white [Crystalline Dust] on the ground. I could tell Narberal had to drain some [Dust] to keep up her attacks, but due to the lack of corpses anywhere and [Shadow] don't leave anything behind upon their deaths like the grimm; well, grimm leaves a corpse for a few minutes until it disappear while [Shadow]'s body disappear instantly.

"Enma! Shigure!" Yukiko cried out in happiness from seeing reinforcement arrive, even if they were only two people that came, but those two are very strong that could easily overcome a dozen or so of people like nothing. Making it much better to have them as reinforcement in Yukiko's opinion.

A burst of aura enhance, for three palm strikes to each [Shadow]. Sending all of them flying while disabling their movements for a brief moment before the third palm strike to put them into a critical state. Just enough for anyone to finish them off with one final hit.

Took me only 5 seconds to do so, would have taken less if I was more familiar with these [Shadow]'s weak points, then it wouldn't have taken me 3 palm strikes to take them down to their weakest state right now. But, instead of outright killing them and not even having to send them flying and die on the spot. Also, they're low level [Shadow] is another major factor for me to be able to kill them so easily.

Shigure follows up with the finishing blow by throwing multiple [Shuriken] and [Kunai] while memorizing which spots dealt the most damage in her sight. And trying her best to judge if they are truly the weak points belong to these [Shadow].

"What took you so long? Momoyo-sama told us you would arrive here in minutes, but it has been over an hour already. So what is your excuse, if you have one that is." Narberal stares at me with eyes of disdain while trying to calm herself after going through an intense battle against these unknown creatures that could be related to the grimm itself.

"Come on, Narberal. At least they made here before it was too late. Worst: We could have ended up dead by the time they came at the time." Yukiko pointed this out to her maid and the hope this would calm down her maid's rage towards their fellow Arcana members. After all, she just joined and she rather not gets kicked out, and she really doesn't want that to happen after what she learned what they do to those former members of the Arcana once they are kicked out.

I didn't stop one moment to answer Narberal's question, with there still some [Shadow] around us. All the one I sent flying were just vision to everyone, but those that are expert in [Detection]. Will be able to detect there hidden [Shadow] sticking against the walls and the ceiling.

Not once did I look up, as I deployed a 2 layers larger scale of [Kontaqua: Water Currents Shield] around Yukiko, Narberal, and me. Leaving Shigure outside the protected [Water Barrier].

Of course, Shigure don't even need the protection as she easily outrun all the [Shadow] while cutting down the weaker [Shadow] while trying to cripple the stronger ones if possible, but if not, she uses the stronger [Shadow]'s own attack against the weaker ones by drawing them close to her chosen spots, where the stronger [Shadow] would attack her at the last second.

This allows Shigure to save her aura and stamina by using this strategy to take on the [Shadow] without any help for a while.

"Okay, so Momoyo wasn't kidding about what you could do, Enma." Yukiko said to me in a nervous tone, as she looks at the [Water Currents Shield] in awe and [Fear] due to the fact that this is one of the Momoyo told her about, with this being the defensive mode and if what her cousin told her about the offensive mode. Then, she would be lucky enough to be recognized after having her body tear apart if she faced this attack.

I glance at the surrounding [Shadow] coming out of the walls and the ceilings, where some are ignoring Shigure and trying to break through my [Water Currents Shield] to get to the rest of us.

I give a bit more aura to my [Water Magic], to change the outer layer into [Water Sword] and merging with the inner layer. Making it look like we inside a spinning dome of deadly spikes.

Just at the very moment, Shigure stops in place one more time; I quickly create another [Water Currents Shield] around here before I follow up my next attack.

It's a good thing Shigure and I have experience in fighting together for years now and knew what each other's thoughts would be in battle.

As increase the input of aura into my first [Water Currents Shield/Sword] and explode it. Launching all the [Water Swords] everywhere while the one that lands on Shigure's [Water Currents Shield] was redirected to another direction.

Upon the [Water Swords] piercing, cutting, and slicing through the countless [Shadow], then explode after a few seconds or less and formed back into smaller version of the [Water Swords] and continue launching off themselves everywhere until the [Water Swords]' momentum is over and disappear into a pool of [Water] below our feet.

 _'Now, I wonder why a [Dark Hour] occurring at Yukiko's Mansion of all places?'_ I thought carefully about why this is happening and most of all, why now of all time, when it could have happened the last few days ago.

Before I could continue thinking about this; Yukiko let out cries of surprises, causing all of us to be surprised that a large birdcage of all thing was formed around Yukiko. Trapping her inside the giant birdcage, where it raised 30 meters above the ground.

"Oh..." I finally figured out why now of all time, why a [Dark Hour] occurring at Yukiko's Mansion since this should be the part where should gain access to her [Persona], maybe.

"HELP!" Yukiko cried out to everyone, with Narberal being the first one to take action as she uses aura enhance to increase the height of her jump, to reach towards Yukiko.

 _'Wait, where the [Shadow Yukiko] then?'_ I thought to myself, quickly checking my surroundings for the hidden [Shadow Yukiko] and mentally smack myself, for not rechecking the ceiling once more; however, there is still nothing in sight.

Instead of a boss battle to happen like I thought would happen, but Narberal manages to get Yukiko out of the giant birdcage without the help of either Shigure or me.

 _'Well, this is a disappointment.'_ I thought dryly, then notice something weird. As the Yukiko's own shadow looks like it's about to burst out. This gave me the idea, maybe [Shadow Yukiko] is trapped inside Yukiko's own shadow, but for some reason, she can't get out.

"Do you guys know what's going on? And why we can't get outside?" Yukiko asks both Shigure and me. After all, we were the ones that managed to enter inside her from the outside.

"I have a couple of ideas, but from the look of it. This place not disappearing after we destroyed all those [Shadow]." I said to Yukiko and Narberal, causing Narberal to narrow her eyes at me speaking out the [Shadow]'s species name like I actually know what they truly are, which is correct.

"Really?! Then, you know a way out of this look-alike of my Mansion?!" Yukiko questions me in a happy tone while ignoring the I hint out just now.

"Kind of." I draw out my [Evoker], causing Narberal to tense, along with Shigure as well. Since I have explained my many theories on why [Dark Hour] appear at Yukiko's Mansion and told her what we may need to do if we want to save lives.

Not that we try to save them, but because it would stop the negative feelings from the surroundings people from rising upon seeing multiple people dying near them for no reason.

Also, if that happens, then unwanted attention would start checking for these weird cases of unknown death. Which I rather not have, but I got the gut feeling there a group of people already researching about this unknown death by [Shadow] already.

"Uh, is there more enemy hidden among us?" Yukiko asks me, not even thinking about the chance I may shoot her or something, which is pretty much my aim to do so, if what my many theories I came up with after discovers the existing of Yukiko in this world, along with [Dark Hour], should work or not.

Narberal, on the hand, realizes what's going on and stand in front her Mistress, as she glared at Shigure and me. Leaving Yukiko alone to be confused about what just happen after she asked her question.

"Nope. I just need to shoot you with special [Gun] of mine." I said calmly, causing Yukiko to stare at me with a frozen smile, with Narberal releasing killing intent at me now.

* * *

 **Omake: Arcana's Training For New Members!**

* * *

 **Enma's Training Session: Profits**

"Okay, we're going to learn how to save others." Enma said to all the new recruits, causing all the newbies to look among each other with a confused look on their faces.

Saving others? But, they signed up for the training session on how making a big profit, though.

A random newbie, that looks very muscular and have multiple scars on their face and had this arrogant look, raised their hand to ask a question. Showing to everyone that this newbie either is asking for a beating or is honestly asking an important question.

Enma thinking about rather if he should allow this, but decided why not? After all, some of these newbies paid the fee to join this training session. Not that they realized that those that did are being scammed by him and failed one of the hidden tests.

Where one should always gather Intel on the unknown before heading right in unless we don't have enough time do an info gathering. Then, improvise along the way and hope you got backup plans made up just in case.

After all, this training session is technically free for all first newcomers, but there were no handbook or something to explain to them. And require actually asking older members or having a close relative as a member to explain after joining.

So those that paid failed to check on rather if the sign asked for payment is a scam or not. Sadly, there is no refund at all.

Once the newbie that raised their hand see Enma nodded his head towards him, "Sir. Isn't this the place for learning how to make a ton of Lien without having to risk our lives?"

This was a good question; since these newbies decided on a low risk, but big profit method.

Enma quietly nods at the newbie that asked, then out of nowhere, appear next to the newbie and dislocated both their arms.

"Sure. If you're strong or have the experiences to do so, but only that in my standard. I don't know about the rest of you guys." Enma said to everyone in a calm voice while ignoring the horror expression planted on the newbie's face next to him.

Enma glance at everyone, then look at the newbie he just attacked. "9000 Lien per limb to be fixed. How would you like to pay for this treatment? As a reminder; everyone is going through a combat training after this as scheduled. And it would be awful if you can't participate in it. After all, I heard that all those that failed to pass combat training are sent off to boot camp."

The way Enma calmly speak this to the newbie, who still trying to comprehend what's going on and why he of all people have to experience this.

Before anyone could say anything; Enma replaced the newbie's joints back in place with a few seconds. Then, under everyone's eyes, leave the Training Room and left everyone dumbfounded at this; well, those that learned about Enma Nikos' habits for newcomers.


	45. Chapter 45: The Hope Or The Despair

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Hope Or The Despair**

 **Days?: Failure Is Not An Options! Part 4**

(Vale: Vale City: [Dark Hour]: Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Basement)

Shigure let out a sigh, as she figures out that sometimes her fiance just doesn't know the right words to say to others.

"He...is not...aiming...to kill you." Shigure chose her words carefully, to not cause the other side to suddenly attack before she could explain everything to clear the misunderstanding.

"Shigure. He is literally pointing a [Gun] at me." Yukiko said to Shigure, with a pale face and slowly moving closer to her maid for comfort. Furthermore, she really doesn't know how she should feel about this. Betrayal? Hatred? Sorrow? Any one of these words could summarize her mixed emotions right now.

"A _special_ [Gun]." Shigure made sure to emphasize the word 'special', as if this would make Yukiko feel much better on getting shot at, because the [Gun] is very special indeed.

Narberal opens her mouth to say otherwise, but was too shocked that the very person that holding a [Gun] at her Mistress, had disappeared before her very eyes. Not even her trained senses could find them at all. Which lead to her doing something unoriginal of her. She grabs Yukiko and rushes towards the exit, which saying a word.

Sadly, this is the first time Narberal faced against my [Shadowless Evasion Art] and didn't know to expect besides going invisible on her. So it was another surprise for Narberal when I appear right next to both her and Yukiko, out of nowhere, causing Yukiko to cry out in shock at my sudden appearance and the sight of my [Evoker] already placed next to the right side of Yukiko's head.

Much to my surprise, Narberal manages to spin around fast enough before I could fire off [Evoker], as she moved Yukiko away while throwing in a left spin kick to my neck.

Instead of her spin kick connecting with my neck; Narberal let out a shout in surprise that she hit an invisible barrier and got reflected. If it wasn't for her aura protecting her, I would say her left foot would have broken due to how much strength she put into that spin kick of hers, along with the momentum added in with it should have given enough strength behind it. Then, with [Accelerator]'s [Refirection] would have returned that back to her left leg.

So seeing Narberal holding her left leg in pain wasn't that surprising, but I don't have time to waste and appear next to Yukiko once more, then fire off my [Evoker]. Much to the disbelief on both Yukiko and Narberal's faces at this action of mine.

Instead of the familiar sound of what a [Gun] would make when fired. What came was a glass shatter coming from Yukiko herself. Then, Yukiko's red aura appears and covering her body, which I find a little weird since there should be a pale blue fog should be covering Yukiko's body instead of her red aura.

Both Yukiko and Narberal thoughts this was it. Yukiko is going to die at the hands of her cousin's friend of all people and a fellow member of the Arcana.

So it was another shocker, where Yukiko didn't end up dead at all, including her head doesn't have another hole formed. Narberal rushed over to check on her Mistress and discover no injury on her Mistress' head. No bleeding at all. Nothing in sight.

"Like what Shigure said before; I'm not aiming to kill you. If I did; well, you wouldn't have the chance to say anything after I finished speaking." I said to Yukiko, but I was mainly focused on Yukiko's shadow, with Shigure already pulled out her [Nodachi] at the sight of Yukiko's shadow stretching further away from Yukiko until it reaches the center of the Basement.

"And I still don't want to kill you, Yukiko. So if you can." I walk a few steps away from both Yukiko and Narberl, with Shigure and me getting closer to the center instead. "MOVE!" At the sudden shout from me, causing Narberal to move on reflex.

Yukiko let out a yelp when she realized that her own shadow is strangely stretched abnormally and even Narberal finds this very unsettled.

The urge to attack [Shadow Yukiko]; I had to forcibly suppress it down, and even then, I don't know if this theory of mine would show the result I'm looking for. So, the first thing I did was put away my [Evoker]. Because I rather not lose it somehow and have to pay a heavy price to get a new one with all the feature my starter version already contain with.

Actually, before our very eyes; instead of another Yukiko, that is known as [Shadow Yukiko], didn't appear at all. Instead, what came out of Yukiko's shadow just happen to be the [Shadow] version of her [Persona] before it became a [Persona].

"Uh, guys." Yukiko called out to everyone's attention. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm feeling my aura reserve going down real fast at the moment. I'm very scared right now. So if anyone got an answer to this. Please tell me before I have a heart attack at the amount of aura I'm losing right now."

"Oh, this is not good." I thought out loud, once I realize the danger we in. If we were facing a normal [Shadow]; well, normal as one with the potential turning into a [Persona], then if what Yukiko just told everyone that her aura reserve is draining for some reason, which should be her future [Persona] the source of this problem.

Well, we're on a time limit battle then. Due to the fact that if the little sudden thought of mine, where Yukiko's life is in danger of going to disappear, with her [Shadow] transferring all Yukiko's aura reserve into the [Shadow] itself. And I do not want to know why that is a thing.

So without thinking about it; I purchase a [Tarot Cards] for one-time usage and the familiar looking card appear on top of my right palm. Which I crush it right after it appeared for a few seconds.

I grunt when I felt half my aura disappeared instantly and the temporary connection linking me to my summoned [Persona] was set, which made anything that hurt my [Persona] would hurt me as well, but just a bit less.

Of course, I have knowledge of the enemy we about to face beforehand. So, the [Persona] I picked to be summoned: [Pyro Jack] due to the fact, that [Shadow Yukiko] can cast [Fire Magic], where [Pyro Jack] can absorb it.

I'm pretty much making [Pyro Jack] as my meatshield against [Shadow Yukiko]. Luckily, I can use my [Magic] myself while summoning [Pyro Jack]. I just only half my aura reserve though.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Yukiko cried out in horror at the weird lookalike of herself; well, kind of, with the whole same face and hair. But, after that, is just the form of a large red bird.

"I'll explain later. First: Defeat the enemy." I said to Yukiko, but the keyword: Defeat, is what I said to everyone and only Shigure knew why I said 'defeat' instead of 'kill'. Because, if [Shadow Yukiko] is killed, then there goes that chance of Yukiko gaining her own [Persona], which I can't allow that to happen.

If I haven't summoned [Pyro Jack] via [Tarot Cards] and instead with my [Evoker]. This would be a good time for [Pyro Jack] to cast both [Tarunda] and [Rakunda], to decrease [Shadow Yukiko]'s [Attack] and [Defense] by 20% for 3 minutes. Enough for me to take her down with one of my [Fusion Spell/Skill].

But, the restriction placed on the [Tarot Cards] due to not being the correct method to summon my [Persona] had placed me at a disadvantage in this boss battle.

Shigure started off first by rushing in before [Shadow Yukiko] could finish getting used to being in her new form, as Shigure throw multiple [Kunai] wrapped in [Shock Tag], which set off right away after a few seconds making contact on [Shadow Yukiko]'s body.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Shock Talisman/Tag**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: D+++**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] infused with a large amount of [Electric Magic] and written with multiple [Rune] for shocking and storage, along with a few other [Rune] inscribed for other different ways to activate this [Item], along with additional effects. Allowing the user to set amount of time to activate. This [Item] can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy.**

This is among the many [Talisman] Shigure tends to ask me to supply her often. As they are very useful in combat. And a stronger version of the [Shock Tag], which is infused with [Powdered Lightning Dust], but is instead infused with my own very [Electric Magic]. Which is much more powerful than the previous version.

So seeing [Shadow Yukiko] let out a screech of pain due to the high volts going throughout her body and sending her fall to the ground from losing the feeling in her legs.

But, this didn't stop [Shadow Yukiko] to follow her instinct and cast [Mind Charge] to increase her next [Magical Attack] by 250% greater in power, with a follow up of [Burn to Ashes]. To burn everything in her sight.

Sadly, for her, I was ready for this as the mental command I gave to [Pyro Jack] right from the start was to absorb all the [Fire] appear out of nowhere, which [Pyro Jack] did instantly and all the [Fire] drawn into his little lantern.

A little fun fact: [Pyro Jack] can convert the absorbed [Fire] into aura and send it to me through the link between us, but only 25% of what [Pyro Jack] absorbed and can only work by summoning [Pyro Jack] with [Tarot Cards].

So if I had summoned [Pyro Jack] via [Evoker], then having [Pyro Jack] absorbing [Fire] wouldn't be able to send me the converted [Fire] into aura back to me until I dismiss him back to my Sea of Souls. Which could be a good thing for emergency as I get a decent amount of aura back after summoning [Pyro Jack] this way, if there was a huge [Fire] needed to be put out. I would gain back a large amount of aura, even if it's just 25% of that build up stored converted aura.

Now, with a bit of aura, I gained back by [Pyro Jack]. I launch my own set of attacks next. First: [Kontaqua: Water Whips] to bind [Shadow Yukiko] to the ground. Second: [Konttera: Giant Earth Hand] to grab hold of [Shadow Yukiko] to decrease her chance of escaping. Third: Sending [Pyro Jack] hovering over her to absorb all the [Fire] from [Shadow Yukiko] before she could even form her [Fire Magic].

Since I have no way to tell if [Shadow Yukiko]'s health bar is going down or not; I have to keep attacking until she either turn into the human form of [Shadow Yukiko] or turns into Yukiko's [Persona]. Whichever goes first, I have no clue at the moment.

"Can you please tell us what's going on here?!" Yukiko shouted out to both Shigure and me, where she would have rushed over to help out in the fight if it weren't for her maid stopping her. Plus, the fact that the monster in front of her is somehow connected with her via her own shadow. Does make her extreme uneasy this whole time.

"I'll explain you about what are we facing after we defeat, alright?" I said to Yukiko in a more neutral tone, causing Yukiko's instinct to shout at her to quiet down or else face the wrath of the unknown.

Quickly, before [Shadow Yukiko] got the chance to counter back; I quick cast multiple of [Bufu] at [Shadow Yukiko], which caused her to scream out in pain and with [Bufu]'s freezing effect to take in place after casting so many times already. Disabling [Shadow Yukiko]'s movement enough time for Shigure and me to take [Shadow Yukiko] down before she given a chance to attack back.

Shigure rushes towards [Shadow Yukiko] but didn't move her hands to pull out her beloved [Nodachi]. Instead, a blue [Longsword] appear in her hands, which emitting a chill to its surroundings.

This is one of the many weapons, both Shigure and I created together. But, only could be used for a few times as this is a failure [Ice Longsword]. One of the many failed experiments, but could still be used as a consumable [Item].

As Shigure use aura enhance to give her the ability to jump 50 meters above the ground and allow gravity to pull her down, with the increasing momentum for her to purge the failure [Ice Longsword] straight into the back of [Shadow Yukiko], causing the [Ice Longsword]'s blade to crack.

This sign caused Shigure to quickly get away, where a half a minute is what it took for the [Ice Longsword] to break down completely and the shards begin to freeze everywhere on top of [Shadow Yukiko]'s body.

With one final screech let out by [Shadow Yukiko]'s form disappeared back into Yukiko's shadow, but not before showing just a bit of Yukiko's [Persona] to everyone for a split second.

After [Shadow Yukiko] returns back inside Yukiko's shadow, that is when I send [Pyro Jack] back into my Sea of Souls, then let out a sigh of relief. Since I rather not find out what would happen if Yukiko's aura reserve is completely empty by the time both Shigure and I finish taking down [Shadow Yukiko].

So once Yukiko's shadow completely returns to normal, that is when [Dark Hour] disappears and we've returned back to Remnant.

(Vale: Vale City: Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Basement)

However, I didn't lower my guard, which was a good thing. Because Narberal attacks me by sending high volts of [Lightning Bolt] straight at me.

So I grab an unfinished [Shock Talisman/Tag] and place it in front of me, so it could absorb Narberal's [Lightning Bolt] until she stops her attack, or quickly drain all the [Lightning Bolt] Narberal could provide with her aura, as the unfinished [Shock Talisman/Tag] only needs high amount of [Lightning]. Be it [Lightning Dust] or [Electric Magic], even natural [Lightning] could be absorbed.

Of course, Shigure didn't just stand and watch on the sideline, as she appears right next to Narberal, who react on instinct after losing control over her [Lightning Bolt] and tried to attack Shigure with a spear hand strike cover in electrical currents as this is the best she could do at the moment.

Seeing this, Shigure pulls out a familiar unfinished [Talisman] like I did before and just place it on top of Narberal's right hand covered in electrical currents and just a single second all it took to drain Narberal's attack void.

With Narberal losing the battle; she had only one option left: Escape with her Mistress.

However, why should I allow Narberal escape with Yukiko after all the trouble I went for Yukiko to gain; well, maybe have the chance to summon her own [Persona], just because Narberal place her own judgments over others without getting all the facts before taking action, even if those facts could be true or false.

So I block the whole exit route with [Ice Magic], to seal this path from both Yukiko and Narberal.

Actually, it looks like it's only Narberal that wanted to escape with Yukiko, but Yukiko herself is struggling to get out of Narberal's hands because she wanted answers and she could only get them by asking the ones that already here in front of her.

I quickly rush over to them, then at the right second. Narberal turns around with a [Crystalline Lightning Dust] in her left hand. Not wanting to know what she is going to do with that. I blast her with my killing intent, with [Evil Smile] to back me up.

Sending [Fear] straight into Narberal's core and couldn't even move a single muscle, along with heavy breathing as her body begin to shake itself enough, to drop Yukiko to the ground, which said person let out a cried out of pain from the sudden drop.

This gave Shigure the chance to throw an [Anti-Aura Senbon: Sleepy-Time Elixir] at Narberal. And not a second later, Narberal fall to the ground sound asleep, which is the sign for me to stop releasing killing intent and using [Evil Smile].

"Man, Narberal didn't even give us the chance to say anything after taking down [Shadow Yukiko]. By the way, Yukiko, that was the [Shadow Self] of what represents your feelings of repression and any other negative emotions." I said to Yukiko, who still on the ground staring at me with a confused look.

Luckily, I made sure to write down just the basics of what needs to know about [Shadow] and [Persona] in a little handbook. Which I made only two copies. One for both Pyrrha and Shigure to hold. Just in case they meet someone like Yukiko and is trustworthy or just say a few things to them to help out a little.

So that's what Shigure did by explaining just the scratch of the basics to Yukiko while barely answering all of Yukiko's questions about what's going on. As Shigure doesn't trust Yukiko enough to lend out her copy of the basics need to know about [Shadow] and [Persona] but is willing to explain a few things. Including about [Dark Hour] as well.

Yup, I included [Dark Hour] in the handbook, which I never did think of a good title name. So I have left it blank for now.

30 minutes later*

Yukiko blankly stares at the [Tarot Cards] I gave her to hold in the case of emergencies like before and if she ever enters [Dark Hour] once more by accidents, even without [Dark Hour: Ticket] to give her access to it. Plus, Shigure even explains that [Dust] is useless against [Shadow] and only through brute physical force or [Magic] belong to the [Persona] themselves could affect the [Shadow].

"Also, you're limited to a few minutes of summoning your own [Persona] and the amount of time you summon the [Persona] unless you get some more [Tarot Cards] from me. So until then, do make sure not to waste them at all." I finish explaining the usage of the [Tarot Cards] and their side-effects of using them to Yukiko.

"Wait, does this mean Narberal have the potential to summon a [Persona] as well?" Yukiko just remembers that her maid didn't turn into a coffin like the average people would.

"Yes." I simply answer, causing Yukiko to cheer, which I had to put down. "But, she won't be able to summon a [Persona] anytime soon after she tried to attack us with our back turn. Also, if you dare give one of those [Tarot Cards] to your maid. I won't give you a single one until I know when you won't be giving it out to others like it ordinary thing to do. So you will be only limited to 3 [Tarot Cards] for now. Plus, don't even think about going to Momoyo to ask for help. You'll find out that option is useless."

Once I was done speaking; I left the Basement and Shigure was merciful enough to provide some [Healing Peach-Blossom Pill] for Yukiko and Narberal's usage. But, mainly for Yukiko than Narberal with the way Shigure sends a cold glare at the still sleeping Narberal.

 **[Item Type]: [Medicine/Pill]**  
 **[Name]: Healing Peach-Blossom Pill**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Fresh)**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: D**  
 **Value: 500 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Pill] that require being consumed and will heal the consumer's body back to health a bit faster than the normal rate. Also, the [Pill] tastes like peach, making the [Pill] more bearable to take.**  
 **Healing Time: -10%**

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Nearby Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Unknown Rooftop)

After sneaking out of the Mansion and find a random building's Rooftop to use as a temporary place to watch over Yukiko's Mansion. Also, I contacted Momoyo to let her know that the [Dark Hour] occurred at Yukiko's place, which gave a scare to Momoyo. But, I managed to calm Momoyo down after explaining a few things, including that Yukiko maybe has a higher chance of summoning her [Persona].

Of course, Momoyo wanted to see if she could summon her [Persona] as well. Once, I explain to her that the [Tarot Cards], which I thought at first was linked to me and couldn't give Momoyo it to use, for her own [Persona] summoning.

But, after I handed a [Tarot Cards] to Yukiko just for the heck of it; I discover the [Persona System] hidden this feature, where I could transfer ownership of the [Tarot Cards] to another [Persona] user.

However, much to my relief, the [Tarot Cards] would bound to the next owner and without my permission. They can't even transfer it over to another person and even then, the [Persona System] carefully explain to me that if Yukiko tries to pass the [Tarot Cards] to another person without my permission. Then it will disappear and return back to me.

So I guess there some [Item] in the [Persona System] won't allow others to possess at all. So in a way, I could finally allow others, whose potential to summon their own [Persona], to give them an option beside shooting themselves in the head with an [Evoker].

Afterward, Momoyo promises she would head to whichever kingdoms we're planning to go, so she could grab a few [Tarot Cards] to see what [Persona] she posses.

After all that, Momoyo hanged up and Shigure has been staring at me for a while now. I got the feeling that Shigure wants to see what her [Persona] is. Even she didn't want to find out what it felt like being shot in the head, so finding out another method to discover her own [Persona]. Had brought back out the desires she kept within her heart all these years after discovering what's a [Persona] since.

I was about to finally give in and hand Shigure a [Tarot Cards] when something caught out attention behind us.

Both Shigure and I armed ourselves with Shigure pulls out her [Nodachi], and me with my two [Combat Knives]. What stopped us from attacking right away was the curiosity inside us wanting to know what catches our attention.

However, that something was a someone, who happens to be a familiar ice cream girl: Neopolitan. Otherwise known as Neo. Appear before us with a serious expression and happen to be wearing Roman's hat and holding [Melodic Cudgel] as well.

"Do you know her?" I whisper to Shigure, but I can tell Neo heard me as well. So I didn't bother to lower my voice too much in the first place.

"Nepolitan...known as...Neo among...her circle...origin: Vauco Kingdom." Shigure surprisingly actually knows her, including where she came from. Even I didn't know that, which wasn't that surprising since Neo's history wasn't released before my mystery death.

 _'Okay, I'm so lost right now. Why is Neo here of all places, and even more, why she looking for us or maybe it just either Shigure or me?'_ I didn't let my guard down in front of Neo.

Neo looks around carefully before she slowly walks towards us, with her raising both hands to the sky, to show she not trying to do anything and made sure to point [Melodic Cudgel] to the sky as well, since she knew that the two in front of her can easily take her down before she could even blink.

"So what do you need from us exactly?" I ask Neo, who I'm still a little wary of. As I continue to use [Eagle Vision] every minute goes by. Just to be on the safe side. After all, there could be a small chance of Neo using her semblance to trick us at some point.

Neo's serious expression turned into a nervous one the instant I finish asking her why she here in front of us, then quickly look around the area as if some hidden assassin was about to burst out to kill her.

Right as Neo slowly walk towards and with 5 meters between us. She stops in place, then looks even more nervous and glance at her feet before she opens her mouth, "I...I wish for some protection by joining your group." Neo made sure not to speak out the name of the Arcana out in the open, but both Shigure and I knew that Neo actually has knowledge that both of us belong to the Arcana.

Now, this confused both to Shigure and me; as in protection against who? So, we just stare at Neo to continue what's trying to offer by joining the Arcana and why we should allow it.

 _'Huh, so this world's Neo can talk and isn't mute.'_ I thought to myself with just a little surprise and after all the things I went through. This really doesn't shock me that much.

When Neo notices the look she got, she continues off, "I don't know if the previous group I was in would keep me around after Roman got eaten by a grimm of all things, but if even the grimm my former comrades in the previous group said they could control the grimm. Then, Roman got killed off, even when we were doing so well helping out and this is against our wills too. So, I don't know if they are planning to get rid of me later and rather not take my chances staying with them. I was going to head back to Vacuo."

Then Neo slowly pointed at me, "But, I remembered you back at the Port and later from the report from the White Fang, there was a mention about the activity belong to the...umm a hidden group back from the Mistral Kingdom had shown up here in Vale for some reason. So, I connected the thoughts and wonder if I'm right and hope I could join."

After all, that is said, Neo took in a deep breath to calm down her nerves while staring at mostly me, but still kept an eye out at Shigure just to be safe. Also, this mainly a guess at her end and doesn't have solid evidence that we're from the Arcana.

"Hmm. Alright, if you say the name of which organization, we're currently in." I give Neo a gentle smile, which is pretty much fake and even Neo could tell the difference easily when she doesn't know me in the first place beside a few things.

Instead of speaking out the word: Arcana, Neo actually took out her scroll to show images of what look of a group of blur figures. Anyone would have dismissed these pictures instantly as bad quality and bad timing, but to those that know about the Arcana wouldn't dismiss these pictures outright just yet, but take some time to see if it truly people from the Arcana.

Of course, both Shigure and I realize these pictures actually are the one taken at the Warehouse we rescued both Weiss and Winter from the White Fang. So, what Neo was saying a few minutes ago was actually true about the White Fang manage to hide some hidden cameras to capture our appearance.

"I'm not stupid and did my research before looking for you two." Neo sends a deadpan expression at me, for thinking that she wouldn't know that speaking out the name of the Arcana is a death sentence or something to bind them from leaking it out unless it required for them to live.

"It's your call Shigure. I don't mind either way." I didn't bother to give my own input on rather if Neo should be allowed to join the Arcana or not, and let that responsibility to Shigure as she has a better judgment over people.

Neo's focus instantly switched over to Shigure after hearing what I just said. Now, that Neo realizes her chance is around 50% of joining or either sent to her death right away from the very people she asking for help or discover whatever methods the Arcana used to bind others from leaking any of the higher rank members of the Arcana and their missions.

Shigure put away her [Nodachi], then appear beside Neo before she could even react and froze in her spot, with cold sweat going down her forehead while keeping her instinct from forcing her to latch out at the sudden presence next to her or use her semblance to escape right away.

* * *

 **Omake: The Talk**

* * *

"So, Jaune was it?" Enma asks in a calm tone of voice while wrapping one arm around Jaune's neck, who is currently terrified and look ready to cry at any moment now.

"Yup, that's my name. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune unconscious spoke out the words, his Father helped him out what to say to others to impress them.

"I see." Enma said dully, as he looks at Jaune with a blank expression for a whole minute, then activate [Evil Touch] first, causing Jaune to go stiff and afterward, beyond any words could describe what he is feeling once Enma activate [Evil Smile] next and Jaune was forced to endure something no average person should go through.

Now, Enma took a step further: [Evil Voice], "You know Jaune. I could have sworn you kissed Pyrrha." This was enough to cause Jaune to pale as a white sheet of paper and his eyes went dull.

"I love my sister. She means the world to me and I find anything upset her." Enma pause to check if Jaune is listening, and when Jaune realize this and barely able to nod his head slowly.

Enma continues staring at Jaune for another whole minute before turning off [Evil Touch], [Evil Smile], and [Evil Voice], which allowed Jaune to release his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"I didn't do anything out in the open. Oh no, that would be bad! Everyone said so, including Pyrrha. After all, she says she could fight her own battle. And I respect her for that. So I waited and plan things out. Never made a solid plan, but outline one. Because no plan is perfect, where anything could happen." Enma stop for a moment, to let out a sigh, then slowly begin increasing the strength in his one arm around Jaune's neck, causing Jaune to grunt in pain and realized he was too naive to think it was just a small talk to threaten him, that he read about from a few things about this kind of situation.

"I've been watching and waiting since I arrive here in Vale Kingdom; Beacon Academy, and so on. I've kept on watching on whose has any interest in my little sister. Much to my surprise. Lots of people; be it, boys or girls, they all are interested in Pyrrha Nikos. But, surprise, surprise. Pyrrha didn't pay any attention to them or those in interested in Pyrrha tends to stay away from her due to having a false impression of Pyrrha or too scared to speak the Invisible Girl." Enma continues increasing the strength in his one arm every few seconds until Jaune's aura shield begin to protect him.

"Of course, I was a bit happy at this little fact of people staying away from her due to her status back in Mistral. But, quite sad at the same time, because I know how lonely Pyrrha gets without me being there for her. And I hate seeing her sad, but most of all." Enma releases his killing intent at Jaune, with his eyes turning to blue to show even his rage influence his aura to change them instantly.

"I hate seeing Pyrrha heartbroken due to a crush on someone, who trying to aim for a girl that already has an arranged marriage with a friend of mine. Hell, even Pyrrha was brave enough to tell me a bit about you, where even my own fiancee's lack of showing her emotions can tell Pyrrha actually have a crush on someone. Just because that someone's lack of knowledge about Pyrrha's background. Now, I won't stop you from having any intents of courting my little sister. But, let's say my plans involve a bunch of things you don't want to experience in." Enma continues off speaking to Jaune, who at the point of pissing his pant while watching in horror of his aura shield at the borderline of breaking.

"So, do you have anything to say?" Enma finally finishes his speech and stop increasing the strength in his one arm around Jaune's neck, so that Jaune has the ability to speak clearly enough.

"B-But, Pyrrha doesn't have a crush on me!" Jaune shouted in panic, not that anyone could blame him at this point. "If anything, she told everyone about how she dreams of a future she could be together with the one she loves! And I stop trying to chase after Weiss after she told me about her fiance! Please don't kill me! If it makes you feel better, Nora read Pyrrha's diary and not once did it mention anything about her having any love interest in me!"

Now, Jaune had finally let out the tear of sorrow as he begged for his partner's older brother to not remove him from existence and hide his corpse somewhere, that no one could find.

"Then, who Pyrrha's love interest?" Enma completely ignored the part where Nora of all people actually read someone else dairy like no one private business, then again, Nora is a bunch of randomnesses.

"Someone under the name Manipulator! And all kinds of things that Pyrrha wanted the Manipulator to do to her!" Jaune unconsciously just reveal a huge secret belongs to his own partner, to the very same person that could end him and that same person happens to be the older brother of his partner that dearly love and care for his partner.

 _'Oh shit. I didn't think Pyrrha would go that far...I shouldn't really have counted on Shigure in the subject of love in the first place.'_ Enma didn't say anything and from outside, nothing changed on his face, but inside he was panicking.

Enma took a deep breath, then breathe out slowly. "I'm going to completely ignore this and give you the benefit of the doubt."

That was all Jaune needed, and when Enma release him, Jaune ran like no tomorrow as if a monster is chasing after him from behind. Which isn't that far-fetched in some cases.


	46. Chapter 46: Friend Or Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Friend Or Enemy**

 **Days?: Failure Is Not An Options! Part 5**

(Vale: Vale City: Nearby Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Unknown Rooftop)

"I don't mind...after putting...her through...some tests." Shigure looks like she considers allowing Neo join, but I can't think a reason why she would.

After hearing this, Neo let out a sigh of relief and lower her guard somewhat, but not completely due to not trusting the other side just yet. As time will tell if she will allow herself to place her trust onto another being again. After what she had to deal with Cinder's faction.

"Does that mean I have to watch over Yukiko by myself?" I raise an eyebrow at Shigure, who blinks at me in return at my question. "I mean, I don't mind if you got to run a few tests with Neo. I've no problem with that and could handle watching over Yukiko by myself, and take care of any troubles shows up if needed."

Shigure thought about for about a few minutes to think about it a bit longer than usual and chose to place Neo under her personal tests now when she got the time to do so before heading out of Vale Kingdom. After all, her fiance could take on an army alone for a while until he requires to call for help to finish off the rest or just retreat until he could recover his strength to finish off the rest himself.

I let out a sigh, then glance at Neo for a brief moment, then turn around to continue my watch over Yukiko's Mansion. I don't have to worry about Neo attacking me from behind, with Shigure next to me and still haven't turned her back on Neo. Also, I have [Eagle Vision] reporting me of any sudden movement from Neo.

"Go on. Just make sure to notify me when you're done. I'll wait here until then." I said to Shigure, as I stretch my muscles and thinking about taking out a few things out of my [Inventory] to relieve me of my boredom of watching over Yukiko, since I don't know how long I have to stay here on guard duty over Yukiko.

"Alright." Shigure was just about to drag Neo to wherever she had planned to use for her personal tests, but not before walking up to me and kiss me on the lip for a few seconds, then left without a word.

Neo didn't look surprised at this display before, if anything, she rolls her eyes at it since she really doesn't want to see a couple doing their thing in front her eyes when she could be using them to look at something she finds important, like [Ice Cream]. Now, that something important next to her list of priorities, where is just right under the one she is required to join Arcana to protect her life from people like Cinder and her boss: Salem, which is one of the reasons why she needs to get some strong backing.

"Oh yeah, Neo. Just a reminder; be sure to remember what we do to spy and betrayer in our organization." I didn't bother to turn around and just speak loud enough for her to hear me.

With that done, Shigure tab on Neo's left shoulder and mode a hand gestures to tell her to follow her lead, then begin roof jumping.

few minutes later*

It has been quiet so far, and nothing interesting happens. No trouble occurs from what Yukiko's report after contacting her. None of the civilians staying Yukiko's Front Yard aren't causing her any trouble after I send a bit of my killing intent straight at them. Well, unless you count the not quite hidden Huntsmen and Huntresses jump out to protect the civilians of incoming enemies.

But, after Yukiko explain to them about it was me hidden in the background to keep an eye over her place while also telling everyone that they better not step over the borderline of what she provides for their stay here for the time being.

"You can come out now, Raven. No one is here but us." I called out to Raven, who appears right after both Shigure and Neo left, but kept her distance between herself and me for a while now. Pretty sure, Shigure knew Raven was nearby with the way Shigure hinted me a few minutes ago. After all, I didn't do a large scale of [Eagle Vision].

"So why did you show up now? Because if you think I'm alone, that you could easily take me down. Then you're mistaken. After all, who was the one that almost dies that day." I finally take my eyes off Yukiko's Mansion and look at Raven once I made sure there no one making any trouble at Yukiko's place while my attention wasn't there.

Raven scowls at me before she says anything, "Let's just say I require...hiring your people. Much to my disdain for doing so."

I could tell Raven has little choices of what she could do with whatever problems she dealing with. But, what surprises me right now; is that Raven isn't glaring at me. Sure, she just scowls at me, but she drops that a few seconds later.

"Okay, why do you require hiring my people, then?" I ask Raven while switching my previous [Persona] to [Accelerator]. Plus, I rather not end up getting teleported somewhere outside of Vale Kingdom.

"One: You're no Huntsmen and 75% of your people are too, with the rest being ones due to personal reasons. Two: I rather get help from someone that doesn't hold the Four Kingdoms' Councils as people to be trusted blindly just because of their status. Three: I know how others look at you as scum for being a criminal instead of heroes like the Huntsmen and Huntresses. And last but not least: You and your organization are powerful enough to be in the 1st Floor Area of the Mistral Kingdom's Lower Section to stand aside with the other hidden top organizations by building up from scratch to the present." Raven gives out a small list of reasons why she came to me of all people.

"And?" I raise an eyebrow at Raven, but once again, I'm little surprised that instead of Raven growling at me. She let out a tired sigh instead, then look at me with eyes filled with respect.

"I also know that you're not blind to the real world and know about Salem of all things, along with other hidden dangers within this world, that those tend to ignore rather than face them." Raven said calmly, then walk over to me and look at Yukiko's Mansion.

"Also, you learn about the whereabouts of all Four Maidens without having to rely on people like Ozpin, to find them. And even did the job yourself, then just stay behind the scene like others." Raven didn't bother to look at me, as she continues her speech.

Raven closed her eyes for a second, then turn her head towards with eyes filled with determination. "And you know what I find funny? Ozpin only found the Fall Maiden through Qrow, and even then, he lost half the Fall Maiden's power to the enemy. Then, there poor, poor Vernal, the Spring Maiden. How Ozpin finds her, I don't know. But, she ends up running away due to having a heavy responsibility that she has no desire to have, where she met me and joined my tribe."

This is where Raven pauses in and let out a satisfying smile before she continues, "That's two of the Four Maidens Ozpin lost already. With the remaining half of the Fall Maiden's power going to your little sister of all people. Making your side, even stronger than ever. Not like it wasn't before. After all, you already have the Summer Maiden as members of your organization too. Among the Four Maidens; the Summer Maiden is much, much more powerful than the other Maidens by pure raw power alone. And you were the one that found her on your own and got her to join your side. So, that's another Maiden Ozpin fails to recruit in his little group, including your little sister. He pretty much gives you another Maiden by picking Pyrrha as the next host of the other half of the Fall Maiden's power."

I quietly listen to Raven's speech, which I find that she would give out one to me of all people instead of a few sentences before she either leave or outright attack me.

"Finally, the Winter Maiden. Out of the other Maidens. She was already here in Vale the whole time and Ozpin didn't know about it." Raven let out a small chuckle at this little fact.

"Not that Ozpin hasn't looked before. The Winter Maiden wasn't here until a few years later." I said to Raven, who snort at me when she knew that I wasn't really defending Ozpin, but more stating a fact instead.

"Now, that you're done flatting me. You were flatting me, right?" I look at Raven with a confused look, then shook my head. "Nevermind. I'll ask again. Why do you need to hire my people?"

"You're making this harder than it should be." Ravel said dryly, not that she could blame me. After all, she had not revealed what kind of problem she is having that requires hiring people from the Arcana.

"Raven. Just tell me what's the problem already before I could even consider allowing any of my members to be hired by you." I said to Raven in a bored tone. While making a mental note on finding out who provide Raven the information about the Summer Maiden being a member of the Arcana.

Raven drops her smile, which is unusual on her face and stare at me with a frown and that the default expression I always see on her face every time I meet her. "Fine. The problem? Is that Salem is aiming for my tribe due to the Spring Maiden staying there. And since both our sides have one of the Four Maidens of our own, including that little sister, even if she only has half the Fall Maiden's power."

I blankly stare at Raven and continue to wonder how in the world, Raven managed to find out that Pyrrha gained the other half of the Fall Maiden's power since it literally just happens last night. So how the news about this already got in the hands of someone like Raven.

"You know. I feel like this is more of using my people as baits while you and your tribe run off while leaving my people behind to their deaths." I narrow my eyes at Raven, as this thought pops up, and I did not like it one bit. Due to the fact, that the Arcana organization's number of members are still not the same quantity as the other top organizations in the 1st Floor Area in the Mistral Kingdom's Lower Section.

However, the Arcana priority over quality than quantity to overcome the difference among the top organizations, where the Arcana could be on the equal footing as the others. Making Arcana an organization not to be messed around with unless they got a powerful backing or powerful on their own.

So sending a well trained Arcana members to their deaths is a major loss to the organization, that put effort into raising them. Well, only the [A-Class] is a major loss, below that, is some loss. But, seeing how the Arcana went with quality than quantity, then we already short on members already.

"You misunderstood my intention." Raven wave off my concern, even though she knows the feeling of losing one of her tribe's members to an enemy. "What I meant to say was, that we should work together, to face against Salem. If we want to survive the upcoming war."

"Raven." I called out her name dryly, "How does this benefit my side? If you're just going to use them as bodyguards. Unless you meant making an alliance, then hiring my people isn't the correct way to do so."

Raven raised an eyebrow at me, "What's the difference? I'm paying you while I get powerful people to defend my tribe until we leave. Isn't that what alliance all about? Forming for mutual benefit between organizations?"

I open my mouth to say something, but shut it after thinking about it a little. Technically, Raven is correct on the whole alliance thing. However, the outcome is still the same. Raven is using my people as bait for her tribe's escape and leaving them to their deaths.

"And what happens if I reject this alliance/request of hiring my people?" I ask Raven in a calm tone while already have a mental command ready to release one of my [Sword] from my [Inventory]. If needed, in the case of a fight between Raven and me occur.

After a few days facing Raven's sneak attacks; well, more like attacking while I was in my weakest state. So I came to realize that I pretty much use up three-fourths of my aura reserve every single time I face Raven alone.

Luckily, I finally decided to reach [Master Sword Mastery] last night. And I'm just dying to test it out against Raven. As I managed to recreate a [Sword Style] I always wanted to use after seeing it for the first time in my previous life.

"Then, I'll have to do something both of us would regret, and by that, I meant I could make a temporary alliance with Salem for a one time deal, to leave my tribe alone." Raven said in a cold tone, as she grips her [Odachi]'s handle that's still inside her [Scabbard].

I glare at Raven, "We both know Salem won't honor her words about leaving you or your tribe alone. If anything, she will kill everyone that has the potential to threaten her, be its ally or enemy, either one will just be a tool to her until they no longer useful to her as she discards them after making sure she destroy them completely."

Raven took a single step forward towards me, "Better than getting killed off early, where I can gain more time for me to hide my tribe somewhere even Salem can't find it later in the future."

"Enough." I stop Raven before she could even begin the first attack and from the way Raven's smile from earlier. I would have to say she wasn't in the right mind or she actually got it back somewhat from waking up on the right side of the bed.

Raven pause in her second step and look at me with narrow eyes, as she waits for me to continue. Furthermore, she knew that if she attacks first, then she will have to face multiple unknown attacks, which she could be familiar with or not.

And she won't count on her Intel she gathers on the Manipulator. After all, the data on those Intel barely scratch the surface of what the true abilities Manipulator could bring out in battle. As a good example is that incident back in Mistral Kingdom a few years back, where the Manipulator went berserk for some reason and shown the world something that beyond common sense.

So no one could blame Raven for being wary of facing the Manipulator without an army to back her up. At least, the army would stall enough time for her to escape. Others could follow this tactic and they shall fail to do so and result in their death. As only those with the semblance or similar to teleportation could this escape plan would work. And even if they do have the ability to teleport. The loss by using this escape plan would be massive. Due to the loss of the army and the resources put into the army in the first place.

"Before we could even agree on what type of payment for the request to hiring my people. I want to know how did you discover Salem is coming for you?" I ask Raven, as this main question I wanted to know; well, technically I wanted to know how Raven gained the info on Pyrrha's status as the new host of the other half of the Fall Maiden's power.

Now, this time Raven is smirking at me, as this among the many things that she always keeps hidden when it's just us two. After all, knowledge is power, and this power is in the hand of Raven at the moment.

Sure, I would first think that maybe somehow the Four Maidens could unconsciously feel Salem's hostile intention aiming towards them. But, the Summer Maiden in the Arcana didn't feel a thing from Salem. So Raven should have an inside spy among Salem's faction. Making the real goal of mine is to find the method Raven used to gain a spy on the enemy's side.

"You know the deal. Either you give something of equal value for this knowledge or beat me in combat." Raven pulls out her [Odachi] from its [Scabbard], where the blade of the [Odachi] fully extends to its full length once fully drawn out. Then, she points the tip of her [Odachi] straight at me.

I narrow my eyes at Raven, "Why do I get the feeling there something you're not telling me about this. I've already done multiple exchanges with you, but this is the first time you offer a second option. A combat-related option too."

"Who knows? Maybe I don't feel like revealing the whole detail, like someone I know." Raven mock me, but didn't lower her [Odachi]. Instead, she looks ready to attack at any moment now. All she needs is the signal to do so.

"Alright, what do you want to exchange for your method of discovering Salem's movement?" I ask Raven, who look at me with eyes of disappointment, then put her [Odachi] back inside its [Scabbard]. But, I could easily tell Raven was relieved of not having to face me in combat for some reason. Too bad, I don't feel like pointing this out since I just don't feel like it at the moment.

Sure, I could outright attack and force her to tell me how in the world she possesses the ability to gather Intel on the enemy's side before they could launch their attack right away; well, unless the Intel was delayed for a bit longer before anyone could set up a plan to counter the enemy's invasion.

But, I felt that there something more going on right now and decided to approach with a wait and see until I got enough for me to take action.

"I want the network in the Lower Section of the Mistral Kingdom and the Vacuo Kingdom as well. If you want to know how I track down Salem's movement." Raven answered on what she wanted to exchange.

"Yeah, not happening. Also, that in Izaya and Momoyo's department." I pointed this out to Raven, who actually forgot about the different roles in the Arcana and I don't do information gathering. Since that Izaya and Momoyo's job, with Weiss helping out sometime while she still had her inheritance still.

"You're making things take much longer than it already should. If I didn't have some problem speaking with your friend: Izaya, then I would have already instead of coming to you of all people. Plus, the fact that my daughter and her friends are with him. Defeat the purpose of me not being seen by her." Raven let out a tired sigh and wonder if she should have just sided with Salem for a one-time deal, with the chance of killing off her older brother: Qrow while finding a place to hide later in the future.

"Anything else you want instead?" I ask Raven, who look ready to just leave and come back another day if only to get some rest after she went through for the past few days already. Including the fact, that the person in front of her could likely cause the death of her only daughter, and maybe her stepdaughter as well.

"You know what? Just give me a place in the Lower Section of Mistral, for my tribe to hide in for a while or some other hidden place I could use before the war begin." Raven really didn't like speaking with me, for some reason; well, I got a few ideas on why.

"I don't know about any good place in Mistral currently. Due to a few organizations are currently either leaving Mistral Kingdom as we speak from what I heard last night or disappearing from the public, the underworld public I mean by the way, and now everyone is on guard." I decided to provide Raven some Intel on what's going on in Mistral Kingdom at the moment.

Raven frown and look like she rethinking about something, "Now that you mention it. I got a few people coming back from Mistral yesterday explaining to me about the disappearance of a few organizations that stayed in Mistral for years now."

"As for other hidden safe places. Well, let just say training outside the Four Kingdoms in Grimmland instead of Badland had more pros than cons I've to say. Honestly, finding a good space in Badland is much easier than finding one in Grimmland due to high activity there. Plus, that Salem's Domain too. And you're already living in Badland since you're outside of Mistral Kingdom. So, all I could offer you is another decent spot in Anima unless you want to move to Solitas. Due to the climate there; Salem will have a bit harder to send her grimm and lackeys there. Mostly the grimm." I offer Raven something to exchange instead of having the chance of her siding with Salem.

"Well, this is better than my idea of finding the right moment to kidnap Izaya to gain access to his network." Raven really didn't like the idea of kidnapping someone who is willing to gut you with an [Anti-Aura Flick Blade] before they realize what happened. And she almost got stabbed in the gut more than once facing Izaya in the past too.

"Now, that is funny." I said in a humorless tone, "Since you almost lost your life to Izaya after you tried to kidnap Weiss that one time for a quick Lien and other kinds of stuff for the release of Weiss Schnee."

This is where I release some killing intent at Raven, who went stiff for a few seconds while mentally scold her past self, for her thinking up such as a stupid idea of kidnapping the Schnee heiress a few years back. And her tribe was almost destroyed by not by a team, but a single person, who literally is known on the battlefield as the Phantom.

Due to Izaya's style of fighting. Instead of in the open like most people; Izaya tends to attack at the moment the target let their guards down or move around them and find other targets. Furthermore, Izaya will even fight dirty by literally using another being as a meat shield before going invisible once more.

"No need to remind me. At least with him. I could reason him with most of the time. You on the hand, take too much time and 80% of the time end up with a failed negotiation." Raven scowls at me after she quickly got used to my killing intent and return with her own killing intent to counter the pressure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glare at Raven, with [Evil Smile] on, causing Raven to finch a little, then glare right back. But, the beads of cold sweat going down Raven's forehead just to show how her instinct is literally screaming at her of the danger happening in front of her.

Raven took a deep breath, then slowly suppress her killing intent and blankly stare at me. "Alright. You said there another spot in Anima, right? How do I know for sure Salem won't find this one?"

I instantly switch off [Evil Smile] once I realized that something is very wrong when Raven would usually attack by now, even a few minutes ago as well.

"I placed a few defensive at the hidden place, that even Salem wouldn't be able to find it. Let alone, others unless someone within the Arcana dares leak it out. But, if you want some extra measure along with the already placed defensive. I can make a few [Talisman/Formation] to help out." I stare at Raven with a serious expression and wonder if the war is about to start soon then I would like.

Raven thought about it for a whole minute, then nod her head in agreement and raise her right hand to shake mine to seal the deal. However, the moment she did so. I attacked with the intent of crippling her in order for me to capture her alive.

I give a mental command to the [Persona System] to deploy a [Sword] behind me, where I grab the handle in reverse with my right hand and swing it from downward, then upward as I raise it at high speed towards Raven.

With quick reflex and experience of combats; Raven quick draw her [Odachi] to block my sneak attack, but was pushed back by the massive force behind my [Sword] strike.

Much to Raven's surprise, that I actually let go of my [Sword] while it's still in the motion of raising further towards the sky. As I deploy another [Sword] behind my back once more, but this time grabbing the handle with my left hand in reverse and go for a horizontal strike, with the aim of Raven's [Sword] hand.

But, this was a feint as I watch Raven position her [Odachi] to block my strike and having her [Sword] hand further away from me. As I strike my previous [Sword] that still in midair at its tip with a powerful swing, causing it the [Sword] to slash downward in a single violent movement.

Also, getting the first hit by having the first [Sword] slashing down on Raven's left shoulder, causing Raven to growl at me as her aura shield protects her from getting damage. Furthermore, as Raven used up a bit of more aura to stop the blade of my [Sword] from penetrating her aura shield.

Before Raven could start her own counterattack. I grab my first [Sword] with my right hand and release the [Sword] in my left hand. As I manipulate the vector around my second [Sword] to move the tip towards Raven's left hand and hurl it straight at the intended target at high speed.

In order to stop Raven from switching her [Odachi]'s [Dust Blade] for another one. As I held my first [Sword] with both hands and swing it down at Raven.

Raven spin to her left to evade my projectile second [Sword] from damaging her [Scabbard] while at the same time swinging her [Odachi] to parry away my first [Sword].

"Enma! What's the meaning of this?!" Raven snarl at me, as I continue my approach by rushing in with a [Sword] thrust and the same time; manipulating the vector around my second [Sword] once more to hurl itself at the unprotected back of Raven.

Where Raven counter by releasing a [Fire Slash] at me; forcing me to cancel my approach and watch Raven spin around to knock my second [Sword] out of the air, then step on it to keep it from moving as turn her head to glare at me with hatred eyes.

"The Raven I know wouldn't dare shake hands with the like of me." I grin at Raven, who looks like she did something stupid, which she did due to the fact that she very frustrates with the things went so far and had led to her mental state to be unstable as time goes.

"After all, Raven. You usually appear before me, even if Shigure is with me or another Arcana Member. So, that's your first mistake." I did find this a little suspicious of Raven, who would appear right after Shigure and Neo left. And I honestly thought it was because of Neo, but the way Raven acted through this whole thing. I would have fallen for her acts.

"That doesn't mean anything at all! I could have felt like being nice for a change and look where it got me in return? A cowardly and shameless attack!" Raven snarl at me, with hatred and fury.

I look at Raven, with a mocking smirk as if I'm looking at a great performance before my very eyes. "And how that anything out of the ordinary? Plus, didn't you do the same a few days back? When I was in my weakest state?" Like I was going to take the blame from a hypocrite.


	47. Chapter 47: Shocker! Maybe Not

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Shocker! Maybe Not**

 **Days?: Failure Is Not An Options! Part 6**

(Vale: Vale City: Nearby Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Unknown Rooftop)

"I must say. Your acting is getting better, but you shouldn't have mentioned about all the stuff I have done over the years or the knowledge about the other Maidens' locations like nothing. Plus, another factor in your failure is that you offer a second option in the deal, which is the first time I'm hearing about." I said to Raven, then throw my first [Sword] straight at Raven with tremendous force. Much faster than manipulating the vector around it to increase its speed while flying itself in midair at the same time.

After all, manipulating the vector around a target tend to take a few seconds before the results show itself.

Raven narrows her eyes as she tries to change the trajectory of the thrown [Sword]; however, Raven failed to change the trajectory of my first [Sword] due to the amount of force behind it and the result of Raven having to abandon this approach, where she spins around while guiding it with her [Odachi] by applying just a bit of pressure on the flat surface of the flying [Sword] to the side.

Which lead the attack a miss; nonetheless, Raven grimaced at how she could barely change the trajectory with brute force and did a quick flip to the side, to dodge the second [Sword], which I manipulated the vector around it once more to launch itself at Raven, who dodge it the last second. Cutting a few strands of Raven's hair in the process of dodging.

While Raven continues her side flip; she uses the momentum of her spin to kick the handle of my second [Sword] straight back at me.

I turn my entire body to the side until my left side facing Raven, where I moved away from the path of my second [Sword] flying through. As I grab the handle of my second [Sword] before it could continue its flight and spin to my right, with a burst of aura enhance to increase the speed of my spin.

Which I block Raven's counterattack of swinging her [Odachi] towards my neck. Then, Raven quickly back off the next second her counterattack failed. Following up with the next attack of mine; by deploying another [Sword] in front of me as I grab it with my free hand and throw it straight at Raven with aura enhance this time.

As Raven end up getting the air knocked out of her, where instead of the tip of the blade penetrating Raven's stomach. I made sure the blade was pointing the opposite direction as the handle slammed into her stomach. Along with the force behind it had sent Raven a few feet further away from me.

Which Raven took advantage of and kick the third [Sword] right back at me, with a kick to the bottom handle. With half the force of the previous thrown right back at me. As I grab it from midair like nothing as I increase the air resistance on my third [Sword], decreasing the force behind it even further.

Next, I rush at Raven and throw a front kick, to her stomach, sending her further away and towards my first [Sword] just floating behind Raven, waiting just for her.

Of course, Raven isn't going to wait for her to get implants through the back when she could do something about it. And stab her [Odachi] into the ground to slow herself down enough for her to move her body away from getting stabbed by a floating [Sword].

I didn't wait for Raven and throw both [Swords] in my hands towards Raven at the same time, with another burst of aura enhance my physical strength. As my second and third [Swords] soar through the air, where both of them are already approaching their target in a matter of seconds.

Raven's quick reflex saved her by using her [Scabbard] to hit the back side of the two [Swords], causing them flip and stab into the ground, with the handle facing towards the sky.

Sadly for Raven, I was already in front of her and at the exact time, the two [Swords] implanted themselves to the ground. I used them as a temporary platform to give me the height advantage over Raven.

In complete shock and surprise; Raven did something I would never think would happen in the first place. Her eyes surrounded by a fiery glow; similar to a Maidens whenever they use their powers.

Which lead me to move on instinct alone; quickly get away from Raven by manipulating the vector around me to further distance myself from the enemy. But, Raven wasn't going to allow this to happen, even though she should be grateful for the extra breathing space. Nonetheless, Raven still charged me with an overhead slash of her [Odachi], which begin to cover in electrical current.

Closing my eyes while activating [Eagle Pulse], then throw a [Flashbang] that I kept in my [Inventory] whenever I need it. Like the current situation, I'm going through right now, which Raven has her eyes open wide and this led to her downfall.

Raven let out a cry of shock and rage, as her eyesight is temporarily lost and she had to rely on her other senses, which she barely trained enough for her sense of hearing, to help her in time of needs. And is the only thing that helped the very last second as she heard something behind her, where she rolled away to her right.

Sadly, much to Raven's dismay as she felt a hand cover her eyes after she finishes rolling away, and before she even does something, she feels a cold steel against her neck, causing her to body to freeze. And she not dumb enough to think her aura shield would protect her, because currently, her aura shield is useless the very moment she felt the cold steel against her very skin. Also, it's obvious that the cold steel belongs to an [Anti-Aura Weapon].

"Now, that our little game is over. How about you explain to me the reason for this act of yours?" I whisper my question near Raven's right ear while making my [Anti-Aura Combat Knife]'s reach is barely touching Raven's skin and it only takes me a small effort to slice Raven's neck open.

As well as activating [Evil Voice] to put the [Fear] in Raven, which was very easy thanks to [Evil Voice]'s effect and what stopped Raven from thinking up another way to get out of this due to the [Fear] effect placed on her.

 _'Thank goodness! I swear to capture people alive is seriously much harder than killing them. And capturing someone like Raven was mostly based on luck. After all, Raven's semblance will allow her to escape if she has given the chance to and once she escapes via her semblance, then not many people can find her unless you have something she cares for, to stop her from escaping.'_ I mentally sighed in relief, that it didn't take too long to capture Raven alive, healthy, not injure, and conscious. And that's without having to use up 75% of my aura reserve like usual when I face Raven in combat.

"I've already explained my reasons for seeking you. And all I got in return is getting attacked by the like of you!" Raven snarl at me; and if it wasn't for [Evil Voice] still in effect, she would have attacked me, even the current position she in.

"Sure, but you didn't explain to me why you picked now of all time, to contact me and in person as well. Since you could have called me on my scroll the very moment you arrived in Vale Kingdom, which again, I've to tell you every single time to do so, instead of looking for me in person." I said to Raven while showing a bit of annoyance that she kept on 'meeting' me in person all the time instead of contacting via scroll upon arriving in Vale.

Furthermore, those 'meeting' are more of a fight or a kidnap attempt. If I didn't know about the stuff Raven could do. She would have successfully captured me in one go at any moment; well, technically she did manage to capture a few times, but with a high cost of getting an injury in the process. Which led to me being able to escape from her grasp with ease.

Raven kept her mouth shut once she got some decent control over herself to stop her mouth from spilling unwanted facts when she still under the [Fear] debuff effect. Nonetheless, Raven knew she wouldn't be killed in the first place and won't be torture either, thanks to many reasons, that if it wasn't them. She would have been tortured by countless things the Manipulator would use on her.

"Welp, I guess I can just take a short trip to your tribe to get some answers; maybe the reason why you became the Spring Maiden somehow. Unless the previous Spring Maiden is dead or you discover another method to transfer the Maiden's power over to yourself without having the previous host dead from the loss of the Maiden's power used to rest in their body." I casually said to Raven, who went stiff at the mention of visiting her tribe by the same person, who destroyed the tribe's Campsite more than once due to some problems and grimaced from accidentally revealed she the Spring Maiden. Plus, [Evil Voice] still activated, which made it worse for Raven's state of mind.

"Or..." I draw out as I deactivated [Evil Voice] in order to give Raven some time to think carefully and not act on [Fear], which lead to many outcomes that wouldn't make either side a good thing. Mostly towards Raven than me; after all, I could still find out another method of finding out how she discovers Salem's movements and gaining the Spring Maiden's power as well.

In fact, look at my little sister: Pyrrha, the new Fall Maiden, even if she half of one and the second type of Maiden, with Cinder Fall being the very first half Fall Maiden in history unless there some buried records of this happen before that is.

"Forget it." I let out a tired sigh as I release Raven and put away all my weapons I have taken out my [Inventory] during the whole thing, which literally just happen in less than half an hour and pulled out my scroll, where I notice Pyrrha tried to contact me more than once during the whole fight was going on.

"You know Raven. If you keep this up, then no one will help you later. So before you regret it in the future. You may as well confess." I said to Raven, as I put away my scroll once I read and replied to Pyrrha on what's going on, not including Raven, but later on, I'll inform Pyrrha about it.

"Alright. I'll tell you my real reason." Raven finally speaks to me, but in a tired tone and look weak as well. "Honestly, I'm worried about my daughter, Yang. I would have taken her with me to the tribe, but who am I kidding? Even my own Mother abandons Qrow and me, and only thanks to the tribe we survive up to now. But, you know what the real reason I didn't take Yang with me to the tribe?" Raven stare straight into my eyes filled with dread.

"Go on." I'm starting to think maybe Yang had a better life when Raven decided not to take her with her.

"Because at the time. I wasn't even the leader of the tribe and the previous one was very cruel and wouldn't dare to use Yang against me if they wanted to. It took me years to finally kill the bastard. By then, Yang has already grown up." Raven lower her gaze as she stares at her own two hands, with other thoughts running through her mind.

"Why not meet up with Yang now? Instead of causing all this kind of problems to me? In the first place, why attack me? I've been telling you all these times, that my plans don't involve Yang Xiao-Long at all. If anything, she the one forcing herself into the wrong place and the wrong time, where my plans take place." I stare at Raven, with narrow eyes, then rub my forehead in frustration.

 _'After helping Yukiko with her problem. I did not expect Neo, then Raven afterward. And it looks like my guess on Raven working together with the enemy's side to capture me was the wrong thing to guess. If anything, I jump to the conclusion too early.'_ I thought to myself and wonder if I should look into getting a [Persona] related to solving things like a Detective. If there is one that is and the chance of getting one is close to zero also.

"Do you know how awkward it would be if I just appear before my own daughter and said, 'Hey, daughter of mine. I've come back for you after abandoning you for mostly your whole life now, and we could finally start being a happy family.' Like that could happen. If I'm lucky enough. I would get a punch in the face or stomach by Yang." Raven said dryly, as she actually made a joke to me, which I find very disturbing coming from someone like Raven.

"Okay, then. How about I get Weiss to talk with Yang and see how it goes." I pause for a moment to think over my words, "Forget Weiss. If I asked her, she would have put you in a bad position instead after you kidnapped her before." I begin to think that maybe helping Raven's situation isn't possible for me unless their other methods I could think of. After all, I rather have Raven a temporary ally than ally herself with the enemy.

"This is why I kept on telling you I wanted to hire your people. I wanted my tribe to be safe. This way I can have spare time watching over Yang and the others while I don't have to keep on worrying about my tribe." Raven said to me, then stand up while picking up her [Odachi] off the ground and replaced it back into its [Scabbard].

"And like I said before. I'm not going to send my people to their death just for bandits." I repeated myself to Raven, who scowls at me for rejecting her request to provide reinforcement for her tribe of bandits.

"Then how am I going to get my tribe to a safe place without having to resort to side with the enemy temporarily until I can find a safe place without having the enemy discover it. And do you have any idea how awkward for my tribe if they were to stay in a safe place without having any targets to plunder to release their build-up urge to steal after their whole lives are about stealing from others. Not including the facts that the place have to be good enough to cultivate animals, vegetables, and other types of food products to survive on." Ravne fired off her own counterarguments and wanted to see how I would solve this for her besides requesting the Arcana to provide some troops to defend a tribe of bandits to escape, which is very weird to do so.

 _'Hmm. I guess I could leave Pyrrha, Shigure, and Izaya to help out with Weiss' problem.'_ I thought to myself while ignoring Raven's staring at me and waiting for my answers. _'But, Pyrrha will be very angry with me for doing something without her like now. Even if Pyrrha doesn't show it outside, but I can just tell she angry and sad that I left for Yukiko's place without her, even though her desires to help the others at Beacon Academy; however, she places her time with me above others if it weren't for countless reasons stopping her.'_

"Alright. Here's the deal." I begin, where Raven focuses her attention on what I say and making sure she doesn't miss a single word.

"I'll come with you to your tribe." I raise my left hand at Raven, to stop her from speaking when she opened her mouth the second after I mention that it was me, who would be the one going to her tribe to help. "And maybe another person, to help defend your tribe while traveling to another safe place, where it maybe turn into a base instead of a temporary Campsite you usually do."

 _'Definitely bringing Pyrrha, with me. Maybe Shigure as well if she not needed with helping Weiss out...actually, they may need Shigure after all, if they are heading back to the Atlas Kingdom, which is regarded as the world's strongest military power among the Four Kingdoms.'_ I didn't dare think about what kind of problems my friends would run into during their mission to regain back Weiss' inheritance.

"Is it too late for me to switch side with the enemy?" Raven ask me in a dull joking manner, but I could tell she rather not have me of all people come near her tribe's Campsite. Not like I blame her since technically, I'm the person who destroyed multiple of her tribe's Campsite alone and Raven's tribe developed a case of extreme apprehension every time there is the sight of me near their Campsite.

"Sure, if you want to get backstabbed the very moment you let your guard down due to your status as the Spring Maiden. Then, sure go ahead. Just make sure you sleep with both eyes open, because you will have to worry about my side coming after you later. After all, I'm not stupid to allow the enemy to gain another Maiden, the full power of a Maiden instead of a half the Maiden's power." I said to Raven in an equally dull joking manner, but with a hint of seriousness.

After all, Cinder is under [A-Class] under the Arcana's rank system with just half of the Fall Maiden's power. So, having a full version would be at least a [Low-Tier: S-Class] may be higher if Cinder begins to gather more of the Maidens' powers for herself.

Raven is a [Mid-Tier: S-Class] already; now, though, after discovering her status as the Spring Maiden. I've to push her to [Peak-Tier: S-Class] or above the [S-Class] category. But, hard to tell when I could take down Raven as soon as possible thanks to my [Master Sword Mastery]. And I'm still in the [A-Class] without having to resort to using [Edea Florence] to make me a [S-Class].

Then again, I just ranked up my [Sword Mastery] to [Master Rank], so there could be a few changes once I put on my [Arcana Uniform].

"Well, that block that path." Raven mumble to herself, and she really doesn't want to face the organization known as Arcana, where all members are trained killer. Also, known for being the best people to look for hiring bodyguards, assassination, and trainer, with the last one being very expensive and have harsh conditions that have to follow if anyone wishes to hire a trainer from the Arcana.

"Yup. So either you accept me along with another person of my choice or you can test your luck with the enemy." I smirk at Raven, who didn't like the way I smirk at her the way she glares at me. "Plus, if I were to put some effort into hiding myself." I remind Raven about the choices she could pick and one of them is a warning to her if she picks the wrong one.

Raven frown deeply since she knew that if I were to use my [Shadowless Evasion Art]. Then, only people trained in tracking and is a master of this [Skill], which are a very little amount of people trained in this type of [Skill]. Making me hard to find if I were to go into hiding.

"Now, do you require my assistance at this very moment or can we wait?" I ask Raven, who begin to think if she requires my help this instant and wonders if so, then we pretty much wasted so much time with the kinds of stuff occurred less than 30 minutes ago after Shigure and Neo left for Shigure's personal testing for Neo to take.

"Not now if you're busy, which it looks like you are. But, I still need your help sooner by tomorrow at least. I rather not find out that I was too late and my whole tribe is destroyed. I'll be back at this exact spot tomorrow around noon." Raven said to me, then use her semblance to return wherever she was before coming to meet with me.

 _'Well, that was done. I can check off my mental of a list for testing out my [Master Sword Mastery], which was a success against someone like Raven.'_ I thought to myself, then went back to watch over Yukiko's place for the rest of the day and wonder if the students, staffs, and maybe some of the barely alive Olympians members are doing at Beacon Academy.

next day*

 **Days?: Now This Is Interesting!**

(Vale: Vale City: Nearby Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Same Previous Unknown Rooftop Yesterday)

After watching Yukiko's place almost to the whole day and night. I called it a day after Shigure returned with Neo, who looks very shaken and would flinch whenever Shigure so much as glance at her. As Neo developed an unhealthy six sense of detecting Shigure's presence near her and whenever Shigure's eyes lay on Neo's body and she would know right away.

Too bad, I wasn't curious enough to find out what methods Shigure did as a personal test for Neo, but for my mental health. I drop it instantly when I laid my eyes on the shaken Neo upon returning around near midnight.

However, I did question Shigure if she found anything interesting while testing Neo and found out that Neo is already trained in many fields, which are too many that I don't want to listen for the rest of the night. But, I was a bit of surprised that Shigure wanted to take Neo in as one of her personal partners in the Arcana, which are very little, for inside and outside missions of Mistral Kingdom.

Afterward, Neo became very obedient to Shigure from the looks of it whenever Shigure look like she requires something and Neo quickly asked what she required and she would gladly get it for her. Increasing my confusion, even further with the way Neo acted around Shigure. If anything, I feel like if Shigure asked Neo to dress in a [Maid Outfit] and she would gladly do it in a heartbeat.

So after that was done; both Shigure and I would have returned back to Beacon Academy, but Pyrrha warned us not to do so due to the staffs and students at Beacon Academy are looking for us, mostly me than Shigure. So we decided on staying at Yukiko's place for the time being and with Neo helping out Narberal as well as a bonus for Yukiko and Narberal, for staying at their place without any notices.

Also, to make Neo more welcome into the organization known as the Arcana. I decided to give some pointers in her hand to hand combat, but much to my disappointment. Neo instantly rejected this grateful offer and pale in fright, then quickly begin apologizing to me once she realized she just rejected a higher rank member's offer.

Of course, I made sure to let her know that it's alright to reject my help, then swiftly escape the same room I was in, much to the others' amusement at this sight. Mostly for Narberal than both Shigure and Yukiko.

Later that night, I had to place down a few [Defensive Talismans] around the Bedrooms Shigure and I took for us to sleep in for the night. Honestly, last night we have been a great chance to have sex with Shigure, but seeing how we're staying in someone else place. I rather not due to a gut feeling of mine that stop this trace of thoughts and decided Shigure and I should take a separate Bedroom for just tonight.

Last Night's Dinner was very awkward since Yukiko not used to having many people at her place for Dinner since her own family's Dinners. Which was a few years after leaving her family at Mistral to be independent in Vale. Who knew she would meet with her cousin: Momoyo so soon and joined a dangerous criminal organization as well.

As for the people at Beacon Academy. Izaya couldn't find out why the Olympians attacked Beacon Academy, but was very surprised that Shigure and I shared the little information, that the Olympians allied themselves with a powerful entity, where the members of the Olympians literally turned into [Shadow] and would soar to the sky and head to the nearest [Dark Hour], which happened to be at Yukiko's place.

Of course, I made sure to contact Momoyo too, and did a screen share between Izaya and Momoyo. But, Momoyo was notified about this way before Izaya, who looks annoyed at this late information being sent to him, but let it go after finally discovering why the Olympians members at Beacom Academy melted into [Shadow] and disappear to the sky. And managed to finally see the result of a [Shadow] forming; well, at least tried to without the [Dark Hour] to suppose its existence.

So during almost the whole night was Izaya, Momoyo, and me talking among each other, with Shigure sometime gave her own input, but most of the time Shigure would just listen quietly without speaking much. Then afterward, everyone went to bed.

Not after I said my good night to Pyrrha and tell her the detail on what happened with me and Raven, then asked her if she would like to come with me to Raven's tribe, which she gladly agreed to. After all, she hasn't spent more than a few weeks with me during my visit coming here at Vale Kingdom.

Once the night past by and morning came, then everyone had their Breakfasts and afterward. Shigure and Neo decided on staying with Yukiko and Narberal for the time being, with Shigure training Yukiko as to repay for providing us a place to stay during our stay in Vale Kingdom. Also, both Yukiko and Narberal can't handle all the people out the Mansion by themselves. Since there are only two of them while outside there hundreds of people. Be it civilians or Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Izaya and Weiss decided to stay at Beacon Academy; well, more like Izaya will hide by using his semblance to blend with the background while following Weiss without getting spotted unless they go into a building that detects unknown aura that doesn't belong to either a staff or a student.

Pyrrha had to make a few excuses for her own team before she heads off to the Vale City, to meet up with me. Which took her around 2 hours to get to the same Rooftop I'm on, where we would meet with Raven. Who still hasn't shown up for the past 1 hour now.

"So Pyr. How did the others react to my little 'help' against the Olympians?" I ask my little sister, who look a bit sad from remembering the aftermath yesterday and disappointed that most of her friends that are Huntsmen and Huntresses don't know that not all criminals are evil; well, not the incarnation of evil and hatred. As there is always a reason why some became a criminal in the first place.

"Around 99% everybody at Beacon Academy are on the hunt for you. And if I wasn't well known. Then, General Ironwood would have taken me captive to be questioned, but was stopped by many people and pointed many facts if he does so." Pyrrha replied to me in a dry tone. "If you haven't realized it yet. Weiss was the one that spoke out for me, with Izaya in the background whispering anything Weiss have a hard time remembering or other facts she could use against others that tried to support General Ironwood to question me for answers, along with your locations to be captured for slaughtering innocent lives."

"Well, I guess we can put most of the people at Beacon Academy down the list of natives like the others we encountered in the past." I responded in the equally dryly tone as Pyrrha.

"I thought people were different at Beacon Academy, then again, there were many foreign students and teachers from other kingdoms coming here for the festival. Also, there are many racist people among the students as well. Huh, maybe I place my hope too heavily on Beacon Academy than I thought." Pyrrha carefully reviews her memories of the past few months staying here in Vale Kingdom and at Beacon Academy.

"Now, we wait for Raven and see how this goes. But, remember, don't hold back against any hostile enemy. Because I don't know if you have gone soft due to staying here at Vale Kingdom." I said to my little sister, who looks at me with a frown on her face, for thinking she got weaker by attending somewhere less dangerous than Mistral.

The Vacuo Kingdom is also another place that very dangerous. Almost above the Mistral Kingdom if the environments weren't so bad, then it would have been the most dangerous place to stay out of the Four Kingdoms.

"I still don't trust her." Pyrrha said to me, as she very wary of Raven and I don't blame her since Raven was raised by a tribe of bandits. So not much there to trust in Raven, besides very little reasons to.

"Seeing how you can't face Raven at your current state and don't deny it." I stop Pyrrha before she could make an argument. "You still haven't got full control over your newly acquire Maiden's power. Even if it's just half of it."

Pyrrha pout at me, then let out a tired sigh before she grins a little. As she jumps on my back, which is just a little bit of surprise for me and decided to let this happen. Since I rather not have a moody Pyrrha during our stay at Raven's tribe. Now, we just have to wait for Raven while having our guards up until then.

* * *

 **Omake: Shigure's Personal Tests**

* * *

 **Test 1: Stamina**

"How is this a test?! All we are doing is climbing up a mountain!" Neo shouted to Shigure, who is currently forcing her to take a dangerous test to see if she has the right to join the Arcana. Even though from the rumor she heard back in Mistral Kingdom. The organization known as the Arcana would rarely open a slot for others to join after going through some screening and testing. She never thought it was true and she is going through one belong to a high ranking member of the Arcana.

Shigure appears right next to Neo's right side, causing poor Neo to almost lose her grip and fall who know how high she currently at. But, at least she knows it enough to kill her if she falls and not even her aura would protect her from the impact. So Neo letting out a frighten shriek wasn't too surprising.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Neo shout at Shigure, as she glares at Shigure with so much hatred within her eyes that it could burn through multiple layers of metals if she possessed the ability to turn her glare into a laser vision.

"Faster." Shigure said simply, and completely ignoring Neo's comments and feel the pace they're going are slow compared to the rate she usually goes.

 **Test 2: Endurance**

"Come on! I'm dying here! Ah! IT HURT SO BAD!" Neo shriek in pain, as she rolls on the ground in the hope this would lessen her pain after being forcibly injected with a nonlethal [Poison] that won't outright kill the target, but cause extreme pain to them whenever their skins are being touched. This includes their own very cloths itself, which is one of the reasons why Neo couldn't figure out why she having so much pain besides thinking it the [Poison]'s effect, which is technically true and false if she was to go naked.

However, how can she do that when she still outside, where people could come from the painful shouts she making and she does not want to be seen naked by random strangers.

So here she is, rolling on the ground, which made it worse for her due to her own clothes and the dirt touching her skins countless time. Making her feel in pain, even more than usual. And the only way to stop this was to go naked, which she would never do even if she knew this was one of the methods to stop the pain or take the [Antiode] that Shigure have to cure this [Poison] she was forcibly taken against her will.

 **Test 3: Awareness**

"I hate this test!" Neo cried out, as she continues running through the forest with her own two legs and weaves around the trees. Then, out of nowhere, a [Water Balloon] smacked in the right side of her head, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground, which leads to a dozen of [Water Balloon] to hit her while she was down.

This third test happens to be testing Neo on her awareness while she tries to run from start of point A to the end of point B, without having a single [Water Balloon] hitting her once. If so, she has to repeat this course, which is a nearby forest and known for being free of grimm. So people can come here for sightseeing.

This happens to be her 10th time now and she completely soaks. If these [Water Balloon] happen to be some dangerous stuff like filled with [Poison], then she would die painfully or was being shot at instead. In Neo's opinions, if she lucky, she would gladly take a [Bullet] instead of [Poison] after she what went through the previous test.

"Okay...I think...you...can...retake...this test later." Shigure appears next to the fallen soaked Neo and tell her that they will progress to the next testing phase, much to Neo's dismay and quietly cry out in sorrow, as she wonder if she made the right choice in joining the Arcana.


	48. Chapter 48: Too Many Variables!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Too Many Variables!**

 **Days?: Now This Is Interesting! Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Nearby Yukiko Amagi's Mansion: Same Previous Unknown Rooftop Yesterday)

"I'm bored." Pyrrha said to me, as she continues to cling on my back for the past few half an hour now. "When will she arrive? If I knew she would take this long, then I would have suggested us to go somewhere to eat or something before coming back here."

"Who knows with that woman. For all, we could know, she could appear here in the next few seconds." I said to Pyrrha, who pout at me for not knowing the exact time, besides Raven said at around noon is when she shows up. But, it's already 12:30 PM, which was past noon already and she still hasn't shown up.

"How about a little practice match? While we wait." I offer Pyrrha something we could do while waiting for Raven to show up, which should be anytime now and wonder if Raven having some problems going on inside her tribe at this very moment. It's just too bad I can't help her out without being there and I have no clue where she placed her temporary Campsite for her tribe currently.

Pyrrha blankly stares at me, then look at the surroundings and back at me. "Nope. I rather stay where I am. Thank you very much." Pyrrha rejected the option to spar with her older twin brother and rather keep on staying in her current position, which is a piggyback ride.

"Well, that's too bad I guess. Then what you want to do then while we wait for Raven?" I ask Pyrrha and don't feel that disappointed not having a sparring match with Pyrrha and didn't force it on her either. Plus, I don't feel much of a strain of giving Pyrrha a piggyback ride, even with her armor on.

"Hmm." Pyrrha hummed to herself, but didn't have enough time to think up of something when a red swirling portal appears in front of us, with Raven walking out of it and wearing her mask as well.

Both of us would have demanded an explanation on why she was late; however, we had to hold it back when Raven's appearance is covered in blood and her mask was only filled with cracks, then she fell to her knees and her mask scatter a second later.

Neither Pyrrha and I shouted in a panic, but instead rush over to check Raven. Pyrrha being the one who checks on Raven's conditions while I stand in front of the red swirling portal in case of the enemy Raven encounter follow her via the swirling red portal and come to the other end of the red portal, which is here.

I put my guard up; and already have [Eagle Pulse] ready to be deployed instantly and ready to launch the first strike if the enemy appears. I don't trust myself using my newly acquired [Master Sword Mastery] due to not being used to it just yet. Facing Raven was more of a testing phase than actual real combat to the death.

Luckily, I'm already used to having [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] equipped for days over the years and the first one to reach [Persona's Rank: 9] among my many [Persona]. Then again, facing so many experts in the Lower Section of the Mistral Kingdom tends to force me to use him more and more often compared to using my other [Persona] including my first [Persona].

Forcing me to advance [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [Persona's Rank] further before I had created [Moonlight Step] to counter his [Limiter Seal]'s effect in order for me to fight longer without having too much resistance placed on me while borrowing [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles] to face all the strong enemies I faced.

Sadly, this caused me to develop a habit to switch to [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] almost on instinct whenever I face unknown threats instead of using other [Persona] to face against the threats.

The bright side is that I can use more advanced moves of the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles]. Which is a huge boon in my opinion, since I can practice all the fighting styles [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] learned in his life and find which is more useful to me in this current world I was reincarnated in.

"Pyrrha, make sure Raven doesn't die on us." I said to my younger twin and didn't look back if she heard me or not and not, because I can place my trust in Pyrrha to look after Raven while I deal with the threat, if there one coming, which there should be when the swirling red portal still there.

A shadow figure rushes out of the swirling red portal and heading straight towards Raven, who very weak, but still conscious.

It's a good thing I was prepared and activate [Eagle Pulse] the very moment I felt a presence coming from the swirling red portal Raven created through her semblance.

[Wind Step]: A [Movement Technique] belongs to the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles] and something I used more often way before [Moonlight Step] was created, to overcome my weakness in speed against experts, that have a large aura reserve to use aura enhance without worry compared to me in the past, who barely below the average in the aura reserve department.

So the shadow figure was very surprised to be attacked multiple times while unable to detect my movements. Once my [Eagle Pulse] locked onto the shadow figure. I no longer need to use it any further and use my [Advanced Detection Mastery] to read their movements with ease. At the same time I move in their blind spots, I continue to throw multiple punches, spear hands, palm strikes, and even throw them around whenever they get close to both Pyrrha and Raven.

Another [Technique] belong to the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles] is the one that curves my arm like a snake and allows me to get a grip onto the target, where I can throw them or change their momentum against them.

This unnamed [Technique] is what I usually use against enemies, and now that I used it at least a dozen times or so against this shadow figure, who either was tossed to the ground and being stepped on by me or disturbing their center of balance so many times. The shadow figure no longer is able to show their true strength against me, let alone get even close to both Pyrrha and Raven.

All this happens in a matter of seconds, less than a whole minute. But, the shadow figure and I exchange countless blows in those seconds and those untrained or inexperience will only see multiple blurs everywhere, with both Pyrrha and Raven in the center of a 10-meter radius while the rest of the Rooftop is covered of those blurring figures going in high speed and changing directions so quick, that only a few could see a blur only.

"How Raven's condition, Pyrrha?" I ask Pyrrha once I land on the borderline of the 10 meters radius of where Pyrrha and Raven still are, as I throw the shadow figure once more and realize something is blocking me from seeing the shadow figure's appearance or maybe it's their semblance that stops others from seeing their true appearance.

"She's fine, for now, due to her aura healing it, but it's at a slower rate though. Nonetheless, we need to get her some help before her aura run out and the medicine pills I have with me, aren't enough or the right types for Raven to take right now." Pyrrha reported the Raven's status while already having her weapons out and ready to defend Raven in case the shadow figure come even close before I could stop them.

Luckily, there only one shadow figure, pop out of Raven's semblance and it's close right after or else I have to resort to using my [Magic] instead of relying only on a small bit of aura and using [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles]. Since I can't use any of my firearms or else others will be drawn to the noise I caused. Including using my [Magic], which would be easy to be spotted by others in plain sight.

Also, fighting on the Rooftop, with having to protect others tend to make the fight much harder for me and giving the enemy the advantage without having to worry about anyone they care about getting hurt by me.

While I continue to block the shadow figure's path to their goal, I got a better glimpse of what the enemy's weapon is and notice there is no weapon in sight at all, but was a gauntlet with their fingertips being pointy, making it look like a claw. This led to me to believe this shadow figure is a faunus, but which animal part they have. I don't have a slight clue.

 _'Once again. I'm trying to capture someone alive.'_ I thought dully before I narrow my eyes at this thought of mine. _'Wait, why am I trying to capture this person alive in the first place? Raven still alive and can explain what's going on.'_

With those thoughts pop up in my mind, I change my approach from nonlethal to lethal. Where the shadow figure detected the change in me and switched from offensive to absolute defensive.

A quick draw for my [Combat Knives], where I held two in reverse grips and begin sending out attacks towards the shadow figure's vital points, even if their aura shield protect them. Sadly, that won't help them much when I'm wielding the [Anti-Aura Combat Knives] version instead of the regular version.

Slowly, the shadow figure begins to see that they're about to lose, so they prepare for a final attack to take down everyone with them, even if they die themselves! But, much to the annoyance of the shadow figure. They can't even do that! With having to dodge all the fatal attacks and they learned their lessons after realizing their aura shield didn't protect them at all. The first clue was getting their left forearm cut by one of the [Anti-Aura Combat Knives] and the second clue was the person they face in the first place.

With each cuts beginning to appear all over the shadow figure's body; their speed started to decelerate due having to waste even more aura to heal all the fatal injuries that could lead to their downfall.

Seeing how it has been already around 5 minutes at least; I pick up the pace by advancing [Wind Step] to [Thunder Step]. A more powerful version of [Wind Step] that makes my body look like [Lightning] instead of the [Wind]. But, this could only be used for a brief moment.

Which was enough for me to take the shadow figure down during the next few seconds as I punctured the shadow figure's left lung with one of my [Anti-Aura Combat Knives] and give a good twist to cause the fatal blow worse for the shadow figure. And the way the shadow figure cried out in pain was music to my ears.

Next, I activate [Moonlight Step] after I stop using [Thunder Step] before my joints dislocate soon. I did a quick spin to rip out the [Anti-Aura Combat Knife] I used to puncture the enemy's left lung while raising my right leg high, then slam it down against the shadow figure's right shoulder. Driving the shadow figure into the ground.

There should have been a delay during the spin, which the shadow figure could have taken advantage to either counterattack or getaway, but thanks to the boost from the [Moonlight Step]. The delay never came and shorten to a single second for me to bring down the shadow figure to the ground.

I didn't just stop there; I use the same leg to perform to stomp on the back of the shadow figure's head, forcing their head to further into the Rooftop. For the finishing blow, I use [Earth Magic] to cast [Earth Spikes] to pierce through all over the shadow figure's defenseless body until their aura no longer protects them and kill them the second their aura shield is down. And this only took just a matter of seconds.

"That was annoying." I said mostly to myself, then watch the shadow figure's appear to begin to reveal who the person was before I killed them. And like always, I don't know jack about this person and a little confused. Because the shadow figure reveals a male black snake faunus. Sure, I figure the guy was a faunus with the whole claw thing, but I don't see anything on them that relate them to any organizations I know of. Not even the White Fang's symbol anywhere in sight either.

Well, I didn't do a full body search; however, I rather not and instead I just use the [Corpse Decomposing Water] I have on me. A single drop was all I needed, for the corpse of the faunus to quickly rot away in a matter of seconds. I did notice a few twitch coming from the corpse, but the body disappears before anything could happen.

After that was done, I walk over to Pyrrha and see how Raven is doing, and wonder what's going on at Raven's end.

"Hey, Raven. Can you speak or what?" I look over Raven while standing up, just in case, and get a better look at Raven's appearance. Her mask was destroyed somehow, the left pair of her red gauntlets is missing and the right one is close to breaking, with all the cracks spread around it. Besides that, everything to her clothes is fine, with a few tears and scratches on them.

However, most of the blood coming from Raven is her left arm and right thigh. From what I could tell from the sight alone, something literally took a bite out of her. Either through her aura shield or she was already low on her aura reserve to supply her aura shield. I'm leaning to the first when she was able to use her semblance to come here of all places instead of somewhere safe while treating her injuries.

Raven sends me a look that says, "Are you stupid?" But, didn't say anything else. Not that she could either way, with how much pain she currently in at the moment.

"I take that as a no, then." I smirk at Raven, then pull out a [Refined Porcelain Bottle] from inside my left sleeve of the [Arcana Uniform], but really, I just take it out of my [Inventory]. Got to keep the secret a secret from Raven.

 **[Item Type]: [Container/Bottle]**  
 **[Name]: Refined Porcelain Bottle**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Value: 1000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Porcelain Bottle] gone through being refined in order to hold medicine types [Item], but mostly with [Pill] and [Medicine Liquor].**  
 **Lost Freshness Time: -80%**

Yeah, I rather not have wasteful [Item] if I could help it. And this [Refined Porcelain Bottle] just happens to contain a bunch of [Highly Refined Injury-Healing Pill]. Which holds 50 pills inside.

 **[Item Type]: [Medicine/Pill]**  
 **[Name]: Highly Refined Injury-Healing Pill**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Fresh)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Value: 5000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Pill] that require being consumed and will heal the consumer's body back to health faster compare to the consumer's normal rate of healing. However, the taste is so bad that some would rather just wait for their natural healing system to finish healing them instead of taking this. Even if would take less than half the time to heal back to health.**  
 **Healing Time: -35%**

And since I don't like Raven that much in the first place; well, this just one of the products I made the consumer not want to get hurt ever again or for those I don't like, but need them to get better quick.

Raven begins to panic at the sight of the [Highly Refined Injury-Healing Pill]. After all, she was fed this before in the past and vow to never take it ever again, and rather consume the low-quality version of [Healing Item] in quantity instead.

Watching Raven shakes her head, to show she didn't want to take the [Highly Refined Injury-Healing Pill] was very amusing to the Nikos twin. Also, the way she tries to struggle out of Pyrrha's grip was more amusing, but was too weak to break free.

Maybe it because of [The Fool's Curse] had influenced me more than it should already, then again, with [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [Persona's Rank: 9]. [The Fool's Curse] pretty much up to 90% personality influence towards me and develop over time. So, even with him unequipped, I'm pretty much almost the same as his personality. Almost, not complete unless I get him to [Persona's Rank: 10], then it be complete.

I switched over to [Accelerator], where I manipulate the vector around Raven to force open her mouth against her will and drop a single pill, then force her to swallow it.

Then, Pyrrha and I watch Raven's face begin to pale further than her normal skin color. And if it weren't for Raven trying to break away the control I have over her via vector, then I wouldn't notice if the [Highly Refined Injury-Healing Pill] is working yet or not.

30 minutes later*

"I hate you, with all my hate." Raven growl at me, then sends a glare in Pyrrha's direction when she giggles again. Which, of course, Pyrrha had to quickly shut her mouth before she earns Raven's wrath. Even with all Pyrrha's training, she no close to the level of Raven. Unless Pyrrha begins her training in her Fall Maiden's power later, then she may have a slight chance.

"Now, that you can actually speak without having to resort to express what you're trying to say. How about letting us know why you're late and how in the world did you get so badly injured?" I look at Raven, who pretty much defenseless at the moment. Plus, she doesn't have her weapon with her, so that's another thing that made Raven look so unease right now and look like she ready to use her Spring Maiden's power if she needs to.

"I really don't like how you ask something that you already have the answer to, but if you must know. My tribe got attacked by Salem's lackeys. Then, out of nowhere, Olympians' people arrived next and tried to search for something." Raven shows a hatred expression at mentioning about the Olympians. "I was already facing off one of the enemies from Salem's faction, then end up getting shot at, but was lucky enough to react fast enough to not get hit in a vital spot. Which one of the nearby enemies took advantage to attack me while I was distracted. Finally, after I killed who knows how many and quickly created a portal to here, but end up getting shot once more."

I stop Raven there, who look very annoyed at this interruption. "Okay, I could understand your tribe filled with bandits, that are untrained compared to most people, but what I don't get is. If you already have a way to find out Salem's movement, then how come you can't find out Olympians?" That's what I got my attention during Raven's explanation.

"Furthermore, if you already know Salem's movement, how in the world did she get her people to appear at your tribe's Campsite today? When you told me yesterday that you had some time." I was very confused at how quickly Salem's launched an attack at Raven's tribe and wonder how outdated Raven's methods of finding out Salem's movements or was falsely informed.

Raven stared at me with an expression of annoyance, "Are you done? Okay, resume where I left off. I got shot in the back that time, where others wanted to take me out as soon as possible, but I jump into my portal and end up just a few meters away from my tribe's Campsite. Of course, I always kept a few emergencies [Talismans] I got from your organization for my usage. Got me enough aura for one more portal, which led me to here. Of course, from what you faced, Enma, was one of the enemies turned into whatever it was. Used to be an Olympians and discovered me right before I could close the portal."

Both Pyrrha and I blink, then share a look together and back at Raven. I mostly find myself wondering why I couldn't find any symbol on the faunus, because it's could be covered under the transformation or removed during the transformation.

Another thing was why I couldn't get a good look at the faunus earlier, and I was somewhat right, that someone or something was hiding the faunus, who happened to belong to the Olympians.

 _'So, what I faced was a faunus turned into some kind of [Shadow] or halfway into a [Shadow]. Maybe that's how they managed to survive without [Dark Hour]. But, I could be wrong and the faunus weren't turning into a [Shadow] due to not disappearing like how [Shadow] is killed. However, the faunus were covered in a shadow mist, so maybe I'm not wrong.'_ I begin to think up all the hypothesis, which is starting to cause me a bit of a headache in the process.

I rub my forehead while ignoring Pyrrha asking Raven a few of her own questions, where Raven responded in her best ability, I think.

Pulling out an [Odachi] from my [Inventory] when Raven wasn't looking, with it [Sheath] and whistle to the girls to get their attention, where I toss the ordinary none modified [Odachi] to Raven, who caught it with a little surprise.

"Don't think too much of it. You're missing a weapon and I got too many to spare, so there you go. Also, you owe me a debt for that." I grin at Raven and watch her eye twitch once due to the fact that she couldn't really give back the [Odachi] back to me since my policy to most people is: No Refund. Even if she desires to reject the idea of owning a debt to someone like me, she rather not does so after finding out what I did to others that did so.

"Now, what do you want to do now? Since it looks like your tribe is pretty much gone by now and you requested for help to relocate your tribe." I look at Raven, who draw out the [Odachi] I gave her and slide it back inside its [Sheath], then stare at me with eyes of killing intent.

"I want the Olympians destroyed and eliminate Salem as well." Raven said to me in a deadly cold tone, filled with the urge to rush back to her Campsite to slaughter her enemies.

"Wasn't that the goal on our side?" Pyrrha asks me, then pause for a moment as she blinks a few times and looks around the area. Much to Raven's confusion at this weird display before her.

"Pretty much anyone wants to get rid of the grimm in my opinion. The Olympians' destruction, on the hand, is our main goal, with Salem as a secondary." I truthfully answer my younger twin's question and Raven, but neither of them seems to be listening to me.

And I know for sure when Raven didn't look at me to say something, "Hey, Enma. What's wrong with your sister? Wait, are we under attack?" Raven quickly took her fighting stance and follow Pyrrha's example, in looking around the area to check for any hidden enemies waiting to attack us.

Just to satisfy my paranoia, I deployed the [Eagle Vision] in large scale to cover the whole building and a few meters away from the building itself. _'And there goes another wasteful [System Point].'_ I thought dryly with a bit of sadness.

However, that bit of sadness turned into a shock since I discover the people glowing in a gray color switched to red. Showing me that somehow all the neutral people turned into an enemy of mine.

I look at Pyrrha and wonder if she has an inborn [Skill] to detect any hostile enemy before they could take action. By the time I spent with Pyrrha from birth to now, Pyrrha mostly spaces out like me and look around like something there before her very eyes.

It's just too bad Pyrrha tends to black out during those moments and act like nothing happen in the first place. It got very annoying to some people, but I explained to Pyrrha carefully enough about this more than once. Nonetheless, I should have connected the dots about Pyrrha's inborn [Skill] to detect enemies years ago, or maybe it got an upgrade after gaining the Fall Maiden's power. Because I didn't find anyone turned hostile to us during those moments.

I'm beginning to rethink about how this goes and should have gone back to Raven's tribe with her yesterday. Then, maybe, just maybe I could see if the Olympians turned into a hybrid of a [Shadow], to overcome the resistance of staying outside of the [Dark Hour].

"Annoyance." I said in a cold voice, causing Raven to shiver at this and I didn't even activate [Evil Voice], but this doesn't stop Raven from feeling the killing intent from me. Even Pyrrha broke out her weird state and felt my killing intent.

"Can you use your semblance without your original weapon, Raven?" I ask Raven while continue watching the enemies walking towards the Rooftop via my mental map of the whole building. I say walking due to the enemies literally just walking and not rushing to the Rooftop for some reason.

Raven didn't say anything since this is one, could be her advantage or disadvantage of her semblance. She kept in secret and didn't want others to know, with only her brother: Qrow know about it after discovering it in the first place.

"Nevermind, if you could. You would have created one by now to rush back to your tribe once you're healed up and armed with a new weapon." I didn't bother to listen any of Raven's excuses and pay more attention to the new enemies coming to the Rooftop as we speak.

For some people in this current situation would either escape or wait for the enemies to come to them and face them off in an epic battle. For me: I slaughter them before they could even reach their destination.

Using [Earth Magic] with [Accelerator] and the mental map, to create multiple [Earth Spears] piercing through all the enemies inside the building, even if they are innocent and are acting on the orders of someone else. Doesn't matter to me, if you can follow your order and perform the task given to you instead of rejecting it. Then, you have given yourself the same option to be killed off by the enemies.

Honestly, I blame most of my [Persona]'s influence over my mindset about killing others like it doesn't mean a thing. Then again, I'm literally slowly turning into a [Demi-Fiend].

After thinking about this; I decided to change a bit and create multiple [Earth Hands] to grab the enemies, then merge them inside the building itself and harden the materials of the building to its limit while at the same time creating tiny size [Earth Spears], with a bit of a spin in them to increase the penetrating power. Also, in millions of those tiny [Earth Spinning Spears].

 _'There. No one should find them until a bit later. Days if I'm unlucky, months should be considered good in my book.'_ I didn't change my expression after killing pretty much everyone inside the building, leaving only Pyrrha, Raven, and I the only alive on top of this building's Roof.

"Did something happen, Em?" Pyrrha asks me in a concerned tone while keeping an eye on Raven, who looks ready for a fight.

"Nope." I said dully, "How about we change location and plan things out. Raven, I don't know how you want your revenge and all, but honestly, I rather not rush into a losing battle if I could help it." I look at Raven while thinking about Pyrrha's reaction to the enemy before they could act and wonder what her range limit and what's the requirement to cause this weird state of Pyrrha.

"It's not like I have a choice in this matter." Raven said to me while trying to act tough, to hide the shame and guilt she feeling after witnessing her own tribe destroyed by people she knew she couldn't beat on her own, including her own tribe to support her in battle.

Pyrrha and I share another glance before we head downstairs, to leave the Rooftop instead of just do roof jumping like most of the time, but seeing how people are on high alert in Vale. That path lay troubles and it doesn't look like Raven wants to use her semblance to help out.

"You black out again, Pyr." I whisper to Pyrrha while we leave the Rooftop, causing Pyrrha to frown before she wipes it away with a gentle smile to replace it, to show she not bother about it.

"I also found out another side-effect from you blacking out, and I don't if it's because of your Maiden's power or it's an inborn [Skill] still being developed." I quietly said to Pyrrha, as we walk downstairs, with Raven following behind us and not even paying attention at all from the look of it.

If anything, Raven a bit busy thinking about what routes she could take after failing her tribe as their leader while vowing to herself to become stronger than ever, to get vengence against Salem and the Olympians.


	49. Chapter 49: An Effort To Return

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: An Effort To Return**

 **Days?: Now This Is Interesting! Part 3**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Restaurant)

Both Pyrrha and I stare at Raven, who still out of it and maybe in shock after watching her own tribe destroyed before very eyes. I'm surprised that Raven was able to speak to both Pyrrha and I a few minutes ago at the Rooftop of some random buildings near Yukiko's Mansion.

Now, Raven has been quiet this whole time while we look for a place to have a private talk. Yukiko's Mansion was an option, but Narberal is there and I don't trust her enough to not spy on our conversation. I can even believe the Mansion is installed with hidden cameras everywhere, including the Bathrooms if I think Narberal is crazy enough to do so.

Also, I rather not have Shigure's attention solely on Raven due to her past activities had led to Shigure always has her guards up around Raven's presence and always ready to strike whenever Raven shows the signs of hostile intent, which pretty much, led to many repeats in the past with Shigure and Raven fighting each other almost all the times they meet each other.

So that path was close and I rather not even bother thinking about Beacon Academy, with the military of the Atlas Kingdom still staying over there.

Junior's Club was another option, but that place was destroyed during the invasion. Even if the place was not torn down; we wouldn't even choose that place since there are hidden cameras as well and I had to get Izaya to hack into the place's system to erase our presences being there in the first place.

So after wasting like an hour or so finding a place to talk with Raven, even I find it a little people nearby didn't look like they know Raven somewhere, but anyway, we decided to find a Restaurant, that own by the old man, who somehow stayed alive through the invasion. Honestly, I thought he would get killed by either the grimm or the White Fang, for the old man being human and with the White Fang turning violent and all.

So it was a shocker to me, not Pyrrha since she knew the old man was still alive after the invasion, that I notice a Restaurant running by the old man and decided to go there. Plus, the fact that the place is pretty old compared to other buildings. I would have to say there little to no hidden cameras if anything, there just a few open cameras inside the Restaurant observing the customers.

Then again, the old man got his Dust Shop robbed by Roman himself and his henchmen hired by Junior. And only Ruby was there to help out before Glynda showed up to help out. The police, I have no clue if they showed up or not, but looking at the cameras not so hidden. Either the security is downgraded due to lack of resource or something happens to cause most of the security to go down and people are still trying to get them up.

But, I got the feeling it because of the virus Cinder implanted during the Beacon Academy's Dance and I forgot to tell Izaya to erase it at the time. Nonetheless, the security in Beacon seriously is low. Pretty much, the others and I appear in Beacon Academy, to visit Pyrrha and Weiss. And not once have Ozpin notice we were there or more like he was too busy drinking his [Coffee] to be aware of his surroundings.

So after we order a few dishes for us to eat while we chat with each other while I place a [Soundless Field Talisman: 5 Meters] version of the 30 Meters one under the table. This way, no one could overhear our conversations.

30 minutes later*

After a good lunch, but Raven was still silenced the whole time and neither Pyrrha or I could catch her attention during the whole meal. Well, more like we tried to call out to her, even shouting since we got the [Soundless Field Talisman: 5 Meters] cover for us. Sadly, with all the shouting from both us. Raven still didn't respond back and silently eat her lunch.

Neither Pyrrha or I wanted to get Raven's attention by physical methods due to the fact, that is a slight chance, but a chance nonetheless, would outright attack anything around her unconsciously. Including us and the customers around us eating their meals.

Afterward, we waited for Raven to finish her meal and see if she would say something once she finished. However, she still kept quiet and just sat there with a blank expression.

Pyrrha was about to say something to Raven when I suddenly cough up blood. Much to Pyrrha's horror and Raven, who been quiet the whole. Suddenly raise her head and show us a smile on her face.

"I was wondering when it would take effect." Raven said calmly, without showing any hostile intent this whole time and continue to watch me suffer as she watching something amusing.

Pain, that all I could feel right now, but not enough to cause me to go insane with all the pain I'm currently feeling. Physical pain aside, I am furious at this action of Raven. And with the way, everything that's made of metal that is being covered in black aura shows how mad Pyrrha is at Raven too, but had enough self-control not to cause them to be moved or crushed into scrap metal.

"How in the world did you manage to [Poison] me in the first place?" I ask Raven in a cold rage while using [Accelerator] to quickly expel almost all the [Poison] through the blood I just cough up. I was wondering who had [Poison] me and how, with [Accelerator] being the one that discovered the [Poison] in my body and gathers the [Poison] into a single spot: My stomach, and it was not fun at all during our walks to here.

After [Accelerator] just told me my body can't handle keeping the [Poison] inside my stomach any longer. I expel via coughing it out, with blood coming together with the [Poison].

From meeting up with Raven, to fighting an Olympians' member, who could have transformed into a hybrid [Shadow]. And to find a good place to have a private place to talk. All it took was 3 hours total from the Rooftop of a random building to here.

However, I did not see anything that Raven used to [Poison] me with and even the dead faunus/maybe hybrid of a [Shadow], I faced didn't have anything that could [Poison] me. But then again, the faunus was a snake faunus, and some snakes are known for their deadly [Poison]. Plus, I didn't have [Accelerator] equipped at the time.

Raven continued to stare at me, with amusement and delight of seeing me being [Poison]. Like she just won the lottery and was about to cash it in. At the very moment, she saw me coughed up blood.

"So everything you said on the roof was all lies? Your tribe is not destroyed by Salem's factor and the Olympians?" Pyrrha snarl at Raven, for [Poisoning] her older twin brother as her Fall Maiden's power is unconsciously beginning to draw from within, causing pretty much the whole building covered in a black color aura.

And people started to notice the surroundings were covered in a black color aura, then realized there someone with their aura unlocked and using their semblance to destroy the building. So all the customers rushed out the Restaurant for their lives.

In my opinion, their actions are totally called for, since Pyrrha's semblance may or may not have an increased enhancement due to her Fall Maiden's power. So the possibilities are endless with Pyrrha possessing the Fall Maiden's power and imaging what Pyrrha would be like to have the full version later.

I made [Accelerator] to push out the last remaining [Poison] one last time, just to be on the safe side as I cough out blood once again. Much to Pyrrha's rage and Raven's delight at this display in front of them.

Slowly, I stand up while removing the [Soundless Field Talisman: 5 Meters] and activate [Evil Smile] at Raven, who quickly lost her smile and replaced with a frightened look on her face.

What made it worst for Raven was the killing intent I'm directing at her, with multiple compressed air bubbles appearing near her. Waiting to be set off and explode, right next to the frighten Raven.

"So you allied yourself with the enemies, huh?" I lean over the table to stare directly into Raven's eyes with my own. At the gall of Raven trying to kill me, when Pyrrha and I were helping her out during her weakest moment. _'Maybe that was the signs of the unknown for me to kill Raven at that time?'_

"And I even gave you an [Odachi]. Which, by the way, I shall take back from you." I said to Raven, who was too afraid to fight back as I manipulate the vector around Raven to tear the [Odachi] out of her hands and return it back to my [Inventory].

Pyrrha seeing this, but made sure not to look at my face due to [Evil Smile] activated, also place both her hands onto the table and lean in a bit, with a smile of her own. "Also, the [Odachi] is made by one of the Kosaka family's [Master Blacksmith]."

That pretty much dealt the spiritual blow to Raven. Just after she just realized she literally possessed one of the very works of the Kosaka family, that's hard to gain and that only for those average quality of the weapons. So saying a weapon created by a [Master Blacksmith] from the Kosaka family is not that many and not anyone could even ask for a Kosaka's [Master Blacksmith] to make one for them either, without the right conditions.

Honestly, I had no idea why I gave Raven that type of quality [Odachi] instead of the [Common Quality: Odachi]. Maybe it was the build-up guilty consciousness of mine to help Raven out after discovering her whole tribe was destroyed by others.

"You know Raven. I've enough of your assassination attempts for the past few years now since we've met. Sure, I thought it was because I met your family that one time and it was unanticipated for crying out loud. After yesterday, I thought this whole this was over. Of course, if you had tried to kill without anyone from the enemy's side to help you, then I wouldn't mind one bit because the type of person I am and you don't want any chances with someone like me knowing about your family. I respect that and understand." I force myself to speak in a calm manner.

 _'Also, because I rather not have Qrow come after me later, with Ozpin helping him out. But now, things are different.'_ I thought to myself, with the buildup frustration of all those years Raven tries to kill me and I couldn't do a thing about it. The only thing stopped me from outright killing Raven the first time she tried to assassinate me was due to her background of her brother and his background.

"But, you just had to team up with the enemy. I warned you yesterday." I grip the [Odachi] in my right hand and ready to draw it out of its [Sheath], then kill Raven with it just to get this little game between her and me over with.

Pyrrha happily shows her support by pulling out a few [Iron Nails] from around the place and send it straight at Raven, with a quick spin to them, for increased piercing into Raven's aura shield and at the non-vital areas.

Yup, I made Pyrrha train in using her environment to her advantage during our years at the Sanctum Academy back in the Mistral Kingdom.

So to make sure Raven doesn't escape after she got fully healed back thanks to us. I set off the bubbles of compressed air, but not to explode and instead connecting each other to form multiple [Wind Roads] for Pyrrha's [Iron Nails] to travel through in a much higher speed while adding an extra spinning force as well towards their destinations.

This is one of the combat strategies I came up by teaming up with Pyrrha and our battlefield could be in a small building or area. With me placing multiple air compressed bubbles around the target to trap them and having Pyrrha covering the area, to search for sharp metal objects to be used as projectiles. This is the outline of the attacks, but the future can be anything, making the plan stay as an outline to adapt the unknown.

If this strategy still fails, then either change to a new one or change the methods of attacks in the strategy to something else.

Sadly, Raven's aura shield didn't break and this was a bad thing, as Raven regained back control over her mental state of being affected by the [Fear] of my [Evil Smile] and killing intent. Then, create multiple small red swirling portals of her own to send all the [Iron Nails] straight back us while at the same time using another portal to disappear from the area.

Pyrrha didn't like this one bit and tried to stop Raven from leaving by regaining control over the [Iron Nails] to send them towards Raven once more, but Raven got away, not before a few [Iron Nails] managed to tag along. Sadly, we don't know if they managed to hit Raven or not.

Of course, I wouldn't let Raven leave so easy after setting me up to get [Poison]. If I didn't offer myself to do the job instead of the Arcana members. I would never know how they die and could be lied to about it too.

So I pull out a [Kunai] wrapped with a [Explosion Tag] and throw it along with Pyrrha's borrowed [Iron Nails] into the portal Raven use to escape. And now, that I think about it. I realized the [Iron Nails] Pyrrha used could belong to something important which held that thing together. The thing that got its [Iron Nails] take out? The table we just used to eat in this Restaurant and collapse itself the second we stop applying weight on it.

"Yeah, I think my response was a bit weak to Raven's assassination attempt on my life. Again." I said to Pyrrha, with a sheepish smile as I rub the back of my head after I deactivated [Evil Smile] not to cause Pyrrha to be under the [Fear] effect.

"You think?" Pyrrha replied back with a question, with an eyebrow raise and her left hand on her hip, to show she a bit disappointed that I still didn't try to kill Raven off like all the chances I got in the past.

"Sorry, habit is hard to break out of, and I got tons of them. Got used to Raven trying to kill me all the time, with Qrow and Ozpin behind her tends to make me have to think twice. Now, with Ozpin in a coma somewhat, with Glynda in charge at the moment. I only have to deal with Qrow later on if it comes to it. So, it's pretty much a habit that stops me." I grin at Pyrrha, who let out a tired sigh and let her gentle smile back on her face.

"Told you last night, that this would have been a trap." Pyrrha sticks her tongue at me, then walk towards the Exit Door and not worry about the cameras catching us when she already destroyed them the moment thing went down.

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Restaurant: Front Door)

"I never deny it. I even agreed with you." I pull Pyrrha into a one arm hug, to show her I wasn't thinking she was a liar or anything. As both of us exit the Restaurant, that may or may not reopen again. Not like it matters when the old man owns like who knows how many other buildings in this Vale Kingdom.

Then I put away the [Odachi] before people notice it and lead Pyrrha to another place to talk in private, and this time, both Pyrrha and I would like to hope the next place doesn't have any hidden cameras like the previous place we just came out of, being the now empty Restaurant.

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Busy Street)

"I know you did, Em. But, that doesn't change the fact that you were [Poisoned] by an enemy in the first place. I thought you learned your lesson back in Mistral?" Pyrrha glance at me for a few seconds, then back to looking for a good place to rest at.

Where some buildings are still standing while the rest are close to falling apart or beyond repairable with just a small section still standing and the rest completely destroyed, which just need to be replaced with a new building. Just without the people, who lived there or have things they own inside those buildings are either destroyed or barely in good condition.

"I did learn my lesson. Whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you much stronger...or stranger depending on what tries to kill you. The [Poison] Raven relied on to kill me this time was aiming for my organs. And a quick [Magic] to heal all the damage away." I said to Pyrrha, who couldn't fault that to me when I'm not the most average people in this world.

"Hmm. Nah, neither, but both of them are you. If I didn't know you my whole life. I would think this was the day I would lose my older twin and begin my path of revenge." Pyrrha said in a joking manner, then quickly put up her false polite smile mask for the public and her fans. As we enter a busy street being used as the main place to sell stuff in Vale City at the moment until the people's buildings are fixed compared to the other, and by others, I mean the old man.

And we could even see the old man that disappeared a few minutes ago from the abandoned Restaurant, where he ended up setting up his own stall among the others to sell his food.

So far, the whole thing looks like an ordinary thing for the old man since he looks like nothing happen to him the last few minutes or so and continue on with his successful life, I think.

"Think the old man has any other businesses he owns in other kingdoms?" I ask Pyrrha, as we walk through the crowd while ignoring some of them pointing at Pyrrha and some rare one, pointing at me as well.

"Who knows." Pyrrha shrugged at me, to show she doesn't think what the old man does for a living and how he achieves it as not important to her.

next day*

 **Days?: Fight And Flight!**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Rooftop)

After spending for the past 3 hours with Pyrrha and talking about our plans for the future, with Pyrrha heading back to Beacon Academy to speak with her team about those few plans.

As for me, I went back to Yukiko's Mansion and told everyone that we're heading to Atlas; with Izaya, and both teams RWBY and JNPR. Yup, all members of team RWBY decided to help Weiss out with her problems, even when Weiss got all the help she needed, but her team refuses to listen and wanted to help.

Blake, I was surprised, but Izaya told me over the scroll that her reason was to see if what Weiss said was true about her cover stories and wanted to see it with her own eyes.

Team JNPR because of being close friends with team RWBY; mostly Pyrrha and Weiss, which led to JNR to tag along after finding out RBY are going to the Atlas Kingdom as well to help Weiss regain her inheritance.

Later on, Shigure explained to me on what happened during my absence to meet up with Pyrrha and Raven. I discovered that Yukiko actually had to sell her own Mansion to the Vale Kingdom. Well, sell just to give Yukiko's family some face and provide Lien to refund the amount of money they spent on the Mansion at the time of its sale.

Now, that the Vale Kingdom needs all the buildings they could use with all the now homeless people needs a place to stay. Plus, the fact that Yukiko not even from the Vale Kingdom in the first place. The higher up picked those not born in the Vale Kingdom to force them to sell their ownership of their buildings, that could be their businesses or home, for those that actually born in Vale.

So yeah, the higher status people that still survived and have some control decided this today, which should be a bad move on their part. Due to the new negative emotions arising from forcing others out of their house/business buildings, even after being given a good amount of Lien.

Like that would last them that long without an income to support them or a place to live in during the cold night. So lots of people that not born in the Vale Kingdom or those that couldn't bribe their way through the system are being sent off the Vale Kingdom's territory as there a slight chance of hidden enemies among them. And they rather not take the chance while they are still weak.

Pretty much what I learned so far from the others. Now, we planning our actions to get out of Vale Kingdom without having the higher up people notice us before it's too late.

But, thanks to the incident with Raven. There are more people patrolling the chosen locations we would like to use to leave Vale. Sure, we could tag along with other people already leaving Vale Kingdom. But, there just some people more noticeable status and would be questioned on why they're leaving the kingdom instead of staying.

This mostly towards Pyrrha and Weiss due to their reputation in the public's eyes and people will question why these two girls desire to leave the Vale Kingdom at their moment of weakness. Instead of helping them out along with the other Huntsmen and Huntresses still here, even if they not full-fledged Hunters and are in training still.

Furthermore, Glynda and the other staffs are paying extra attention to both Pyrrha and Weiss. Pyrrha was lucky enough to get away from Beacon Academy to come with me before others notice her disappearance. Sadly, now this is much harder with both Pyrrha and Weiss, along with the rest of their team.

Plus the fact that Pyrrha is now the Fall Maiden, which only Glynda having knowledge about it among the staffs. Another thing is that Glynda tried to keep Pyrrha in Beacon Academy's grounds for her safety, but keep on getting distracted by other things. Which Izaya was happy to cause, much to Glynda's frustration. Including Winter as well, and while she doesn't know about Pyrrha new status as the Fall Maiden. Her attention is more towards Weiss instead than Pyrrha.

So the Beacon Academy's staffs and other foreign older trained Hunters and as soldiers under General Ironwood's control, for now, are high alert.

Afterward, I stay at Yukiko's Mansion for the rest of the night, which is the last night for everyone staying the Mansion as tomorrow is the day Yukiko and her maid has to leave the place.

During the morning, where Shigure and Neo help secretly in packing all the important things Yukiko and Narberal's owns, then ship it to the same forest that Momoyo used to leave Vale.

Also, some people got too close to my comfort, where I had to either knock them out and put them somewhere believable once they woke up or outright kill them just when they discover the whereabouts of the Arcana's presence in the Vale Kingdom's territory without their notices.

Which happen during the transport of Yukiko's things, with among those things are crates filled with [Dust]. And the Vale Kingdom is in dying need of [Dust] to protect itself. Too bad, they won't be able to 'purchase' them from Yukiko to use for themselves.

Neither Weiss or Winter could even provide more [Dust] to the Vale Kingdom. As Winter no longer the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company to order a large shipment of [Dust] and same with Weiss, who also lost the heiress status and lost the power to do the same. At least with Winter, she doesn't have to do so with General Ironwood is able to provide a somewhat decent amount of [Dust] to help out.

It took the whole morning to get everything set, for us to depart for Atlas Kingdom. Ziarre would have been our go-to girl to get us out of Vale in an Airship. But, she still currently taking Momoyo to Mistral as we speak and still haven't arrived yet. Not even the latest new built Airship could fly from one Kingdom to another under a day.

However, Ziarre's older sister: Luna Mapiya and Pyrrha's manager is willing to pick us up. Also, part of the plan to leave, with Luna giving good reasons for taking Pyrrha out of the kingdom. As for the others, Luna didn't see why she had to explain herself for their depart of the Vale Kingdom.

After all, Luna's responsible is Pyrrha herself not the rest of us. If anything, she wouldn't even help this whole thing if it wasn't Pyrrha, who asked Luna to help.

Of course, not all plans go as plan. Luckily, I have a solution to make it go much smoother, and by that, I mean causing a scene somewhere the opposite of the forest we're using to wait for Luna to land and pick us up.

Which would be me, who has to do the job while the others are getting ready and afterward, I would rush over to catch up. Since among the rest of us, with Momoyo gone already, only I could fight against an open battle with an army and have the stamina to face them off until it's time to leave, where I have enough speed to rush over to catch up with the others.

Shigure could have done this, but wasn't strong enough to face an army alone in open battle without any cover for her to use. Izaya is the same deal and at most could set up some explosives to go off at a time, but not enough to distance to return back to the forest when it's time to leave.

Furthermore, this had to be done with a hidden identity or else others can track down our movements while leaving, which defeat the purpose of us leaving in secret before others notice the disappearance of 8 students belongs to the Beacon Academy.

Another reason why this job falls to me since I'm the one who could pop out a new disguise like no problem. As for how? My [Inventory] is just another cheat given to me in this life of mine. So I carry around lots of outfits for all kinds of disguises to use during one of my missions for the Arcana, that require my identity as an Arcana member to be unknown.

And now is the time similar to those missions. Among the disguises/alias, I used for this kind of mission is called Sword Devil. As Sword Devil main fighting style is using pure swordsmanship to fight off the enemies and killing. One of the reasons why [Sword Mastery] reached [Advanced Rank] before I raised it to [Master Rank] two days ago. Since I use [Sword Mastery] often in open battle.

Unlike my other alias: Manipulator, who is known to manipulate the surroundings as his own weapon against his enemies and causing massive destruction to the whole area in the aftermath.

Sword Devil, on the hand, is known for using the surroundings as his own defensive instead of being used as a weapon/offensive and using only a single [Sword] as his only weapon to fight. Lacking a mean for long distance attack due to this. But, not limited because of this and have other methods to counter this weakness.

As one of the known of throughout Remnant as one of the best Swordsmen or Swordswomen. He is known to travel around finding trouble to provide himself a challenge to improve his swordsmanship further in a life and death battle.

So one of my go-to alias for missions that required the identity of being an Arcana member a secret. Also, a way to train my [Sword Mastery] and help Shigure out by sparring with her to improve her own [Skill]. Of course, Shigure has already been at a [Master Rank] in [Sword Mastery] before I did.

However, I could still match against Shigure in pure [Sword Mastery] at the time with [Advanced Sword Mastery] with her [Master Rank] due to my experiences from dream walking in my [Persona]'s past lives.

In a matter of minutes, I would have to make a big announcement to the Vale Kingdom to draw their attention away from the others in the forest.


	50. Chapter 50: When And How

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: When And How**

 **Days?: Fight And Flight! Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Rooftop)

As for the disguise for my alias as the Sword Devil. A black overcoat over my shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind me whenever I've been in combat. A red button-down dress shirt and black pants. Along with a black toe steel boot, with a white [Smiling Mask] engraved with [Rune] to place an illusion to change my hair color to black and eye color to red, along with other neat features.

Pretty much make me look like a relative to a pair of twin of the Branwen Tribe. Not that some people actually thought it was the case, with both Raven and Qrow tried to see if I was really related to them.

Since it looks like in this world; people with black hair and red eye are very rare. Plus, using a [Sword] with or without in a mecha-shift form weapon also look like a common theme in the Branwen or something like that.

Nonetheless, as Sword Devil. I didn't use a regular [Sword], but something special. A [Rune Nihi Sword], which was originally a [Nihi Sword] before I engraved a few [Rune] into it, where it changed into a [Rune Nihi Sword].

 **[Item Type]: [Magical Sword|Nihi Weapon(Persona Slot): None]**  
 **[Name]: Rune Nihi Sword**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%[500%/500%] (Weapon)| 0%/100% (Fusion Duration)**  
 **Quality: Legendary**  
 **Grade: A**  
 **Value: (Cannot be sold to [Persona System])**  
 **Description: A [Nihi Weapon] in the form of a crimson [Katana] and still waiting for a [Persona] to be sealed within its to release its true potential to the world. Also, someone engraved multiple [Rune] onto this very [Nihi Weapon], giving it some special effects.**  
 **[Persona Container]: The ability to hold a [Persona] within it and a small chance to use the contained [Persona]'s powers.**  
 **[Rune: Regrowth]: Reform itself by harvesting from outside resources, depending on the quality and the types of resource to be used**  
 **[Rune: Sharpen Enhancement]: Channeling aura through this [Nihi Weapon] would increase the sharpness for better cutting power**  
 **[Rune: Durability Enhancement]: Increasing the toughness of this [Nihi Weapon] even more than it already is**

To get this [Nihi Weapon]; I had to exchange a [Persona] and [500000 System Points] for just a single one. So yeah, not going to get another one anytime soon. Thankfully, I get the option to pick the default form of the [Nihi Weapon] and what type of a weapon, which I choose the [Sword] type as the [Nihi Weapon].

The [Persona] I gave up happened to be a [Kelpie], the supernatural water horse that haunts rivers and lakes, where it's said to lure mortals into the water, specifically young children, into drowning so it can eat them. Yeah, once I got this [Persona], it tried to eat me whenever it got the chance to. So once I got enough [System Point] to purchase the [Nihi Weapon] and find out what else to pay for it. This [Kelpie] was the first thing to come to my mind and gave it up instantly.

Sure, I could have used [Kelpie] as ones of the [Persona] in the [Fusion System] to gain a new [Persona] out of it, but after a few tests run in the past and the hidden feature. I discovered that some traits besides [Skill/Magic] are merged into the newly formed [Persona]. So yeah, I rather not have the chance of a much more powerful [Persona] have the desire to eat me at the time.

Now, the reason I'm using a [Rune Nihi Weapon] instead one of the many [Swords] Shigure crafted for me to use for my new [Sword Style] I recreated upon reaching the [Master Rank]. It's because I need an advantage over people with their semblance and mecha-shift weapons by using this with pure [Sword Mastery].

Checking my [Rune Nihi Weapon] to see if there anything wrong with it, just to be on the safe side, then put it back in its [Sheath].

Afterward, I glance over the area and I take out my scroll to check on the others, where Pyrrha was the one I called to see if everything is ready and the replies I got back was positive. As everything at their end is good to go and it's my time to start the show.

I put away my scroll and look down at my [Rune Nihi Weapon], the main weapon of Sword Devil and also the second alias to be created. Looking back; I knew that I was meant to always be alone in the path of bloodshed, to always bring destruction to everywhere I go. With each step, there shall be another corpse to lay before me.

Closing my eyes as I take a deep breathe, then open my eyes and jump off the Roof and use aura enhance to increase a bit of my strength as I place my left feet on the wall for a split second to launch myself straight towards the popular area.

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Street)

A crater formed before my feet at the moment my feet made contact with the ground. Sending rocks and dirt scatter everywhere. As the civilians around the place started screaming in a panic and running away from me. Leaving only to those that are injured by my landing or the hidden Hunters watching for any danger, with the soldiers taking action first upon seeing this.

[Advanced Detection Mastery] allows me to see the paths of all the [Bullet] rushing towards to me and with [Master Evasion Mastery] giving me the endless paths for me to escape this.

With a quick draw of my [Rune Nihi Sword] to either send the [Bullet] back to their owners or just send to a different direction and see what gets hit by a stray [Bullet].

Of course, I made sure to minimize my movement to conserve my stamina while maximizing the movement of my [Rune Nihi Sword] to the best of my ability.

"IT THE SWORD DEVIL! RUN!" I heard one of the cowards cried out to everyone and run along with the civilians away from here.

I bend my knees, to get ready for one of the brave, but foolish Hunters coming at me with a heavy strike of their [Battle Axe], with a build in [Gun] on the back of the blade part, to give an extra kick into an overhead strike.

I wasn't dumb enough to waste my aura to block this heavy strike and instead, spin my whole body until only the Hunter's [Battle Axe/Gun] past my back and land onto the ground, causing the ground to split apart.

Flipping the [Rune Nihi Sword] in a reverse grip and thrust the tip straight at the Hunter's neck, where they lean back to avoid my thrust and return with their own counterattack.

Where their [Battle Axe/Gun] was just a few seconds still stuck to the ground, then appear next to the back of my neck the next second later. Intending to cut my head off the rest of my body, but why would I give them the satisfaction of doing so?

With just a quick spin to make me face the enemy Hunter while briefly letting go of the handle of my [Sword] and grasp it right after, then perform a downward slash toward their right wrist, causing them to back off instantly.

As people already gained intel on the type of [Sword] I use and was a little surprise the [Nihi Sword] has a hidden [Anti-Aura] effect on them; well, maybe due to the [Rune] I placed on it had caused it to work like an [Anti-Aura Weapon]. Because I haven't used the [Nihi Sword] before placing [Rune] on them.

So everyone that stupid enough to not avoid getting cut by my [Rune Nihi Sword] will get a nasty cut.

So seeing the enemy moving away wasn't that unexpected, then I twist my hand to turn the [Rune Nihi Sword] to the side, as I send out a horizontal slash to my right, where I parry away the next attack by another Hunter.

 _'So far, so good.'_ I thought to myself, as I continue stalling for the others to get picked up by Luna while trying to cause more panic on this side. And the way more soldiers and Hunters are coming right at me. I would have to say I'm doing a good job of drawing more people to my location while taking the pressure off the others.

Usually, I would leave the Hunters alone due to them being the protectors against the grimm themselves, but I don't have the luxury to spare the effort to not cripple them or accidentally kill them.

So seeing one of the Hunter; well, former Hunter as their days of being one is over after I slice off one of their arms from the rest of their body, causing them to shriek in pain and horror.

A quick smack of my [Sheath] to their head, knocking them out cold had silenced them. Much to the relief of my ears and the faunus.

"Come now." I said to through my [Smiling Mask] with a build in voice changer, "I haven't gotten serious yet. Don't keep me hanging." I tried to sound bored to everyone, which was just a bit true. After all, I haven't used [Accelerator] with my [Master Sword Mastery] yet. Yup, [Accelerator] is the main [Persona] I use with Sword Devil to manipulate the vectors of my very own body.

With a quick swipe of the ground with my [Rune Nihi Sword] to bring up a few chuck of dirt and rocks in front of me. Then a smack with the [Sheath], to send them flying towards the Hunters, with long distance weapons. Forcing them to stop firing for a moment after getting a little dirt in their eyes and others getting hit in the forehead by rocks.

Coating my [Rune Nihi Sword] with aura to protect it from being damaged, which was a neat trick I discovered by accident, where I could actually prevent my weapons from being damaged by coating it with my own aura. Creating an aura shield for my weapon while still allowing it to still work as a weapon.

And place my [Rune Nihi Sword] in front of me to stop one of the Hunters from slicing me in half with their [Great Sword], that doesn't have any [Gun] parts attached to it. Showing that it's just a regular old [Great Sword] instead of being a fusion weapon or mecha-shift weapon. Unless it's a hidden mecha-shift that is.

There was a bit of pressure behind the Hunter's overhead strike by using their [Great Sword], but I could tell they already using aura enhance to increase their strength further than it should. But, was still not enough to force me to my knee.

It's a good thing I always turn off both [Seal Version: Resistance Gear: Tier 9] and [Seal Version: Gravity Weight: Tier 5] whenever I use Sword Devil or before I go into a major fight later. After all, if I still have those two on during a critical battle. I would have to blame it on myself for being arrogant.

Then, I channel my aura throughout my [Rune Nihi Sword] while still coating to give it own personal aura shield while activating one of the [Rune] for [Sharpen Enhancement]. As the [Great Sword] beginning to cut through due to the pressure the wielder trying to overpower me with their strength, but instead of getting their [Great Sword] damage beyond repair by getting cut in the very middle.

"Idiot! You forgot about how sharp that [Katana] of his!" One of the other Hunters shouted towards the [Great Sword] wielder Hunter, causing them to back off immediately upon losing the upper half of their [Great Sword], which I use as a projectile and send it straight back at the owner of this upper half of a [Great Sword] with a strong kick to the non-blade part. Making it spin while flying towards the [Great Sword] wielder Hunter.

Not bothering to check if it hit or not, as I deploy [Eagle Pulse] and position myself to prepare against the next set of attacks coming my way.

Finally, I use [Accelerator] to manipulate the vector around my body to increase my speed without having to waste too much of my aura to do so, where aura enhances is pretty much limited to how much I could enhance before losing control. But, with [Accelerator], he could calculate what needs to enhance and when it's required by manipulating the vector instead.

Multiple slashes around me; and all the Hunters with melee weapons are turned into scrap metals upon being cut to countless times and soldiers end up getting a [Bullet] wound due to me sending their [Bullet] straight back at them.

So far, I haven't even moved away from this crater I created from my landing. The only things that show that I moved were taking a few steps away from my original spot, then back to it. As I continue cutting down, be it Hunters with their weapons in melee form or fixed form while using them as a meat shield against the soldiers, whose continue to rain [Bullet] at me.

As the time goes by; multiple bodies scatter throughout the street and most of them are those soldiers without their aura unlocked, where they actually rely on their body armors, which didn't last that much, while the Hunters I continue trying to cripple them or just knock them out long enough for the battle to be over by the time they wake up.

After all, some of these Hunters have semblance that is much too dangerous to my discomfort. So, I try to deal with them as soon as possible rather than allow them to take me down due to my lack of preparation against these kinds of semblance. Hell, one of those semblances happens to be [Gravity Manipulation], but in a lesser grade of my [Gravity Magic].

Was a bit of a shocker to find myself floating above the ground a few feet, causing me to lose my center of balance for like 5 seconds. Making this little opening for all them to take advantage of.

Of course, I use [Accelerator] to instantly stabilize my [Gravitational Force] even while I'm still floating in midair. By brutally thrusting my [Sheath] to the ground and use it a temporary small platform for me to anchor myself. Much to the dismay of the others. But, keep on continuing their attacks on me.

I've no clue how long this has been going and slowly, but slowly, I've started to enjoy the intense battle I'm having with these people. I don't care about if they are a Vale Kingdom's citizens or not. All of them are here for me to train my [Master Sword Mastery] further.

I have deflected who know how many [Bullet] and [Dust Rounds] while continue parrying away multiple Hunters trying to bash my head in or tries to cripple me by slicing off a limb or two.

Or maybe they're trying to kill me? I block a fatal strike to my neck, with a quick spin back kick to their chest, launching them straight back to the others. _'Yeah, they're trying to kill me.'_ I thought to myself. As I feel the [Gravitational Force] returning back to normal and did a backflip while grabbing the [Sheath] at the same time.

Then, return my [Rune Nihi Sword] back into its [Sheath], and with a flick of my right hand to the ground. As I throw a bunch of [Smoke Bombs], causing the whole area cover in smoke and panic through the army of Hunters and soldiers. Mostly to those that are unfamiliar in a smoked battlefield.

[Eagle Vision] was deployed the very moment the smoke appear and I look for a path to escape the street and towards the forest. Since I got the feeling I gather enough time for the others to leave Vale while drawing the attention towards this area by using my alias as the Sword Devil.

 _'Yeah, I may be able to face an army of Hunters, but including the soldiers and their high tech gears. That's just pushing my very limit and I know for sure, these soldiers have some special weapons just for me. I rather not risk it than I've already done.'_ I thought with extra cautions. Where I don't place too much effort into the fights and more into stalling and increasing my speed and reflex on getting the hell out of here.

After all, Sword Devil is also known as someone who causes trouble just for the hell of it and runs off afterward while trying to escape anyone trying to capture him for the bounty placed on his head for killing countless people and ruining so many people's careers as a Hunter by crippling them.

So yeah, Sword Devil doesn't have many fans throughout the whole Four Kingdoms. With a selected few members of the Arcana know about my alias as Sword Devil and the reasons why I perform so much bloodshed when I could just knock them out.

But, I still held myself back a few times when the situations call for it. Like the current one, I'm in. Usually, I would massacre all the Hunters and soldiers to pull in more attention towards me. But, after getting the update on Atlas' latest weaponry brought to Vale to support them. Yeah, I'm not messing with those as Sword Devil.

Sword Devil is many things, but he is not a stupid person, who would fight a losing battle. So, I rather escape than face the new model of the [Paladins] they brought to Vale this last night. And I'm just glad they still haven't finished setting up the new [Paladins] before activating them.

20 minutes later*

So far, I had to hide by using [Shadowless Evasion Art] and trying my best not to draw the wrong crowds, which I find myself thinking it was too late and wanted to not bring in any more than there already are.

Furthermore, there some lucky hits from Hunters and soldiers just throwing attacks everywhere just to draw me out. But, [Accelerator] had its cover and made sure those lucky hits were redirected to somewhere else.

But, the crowds, I didn't want to go up against at the moment. Are those with [Detection] based semblance. If it wasn't for [Shadowless Evasion Art], then I would have been found in a matter of minutes.

Of course, there was a few Hunters and soldiers I've read their profile from the intel Izaya and Momoyo gathered before coming to Vale. Let's just say, I rather not have them alive and end them as soon as possible, which I gladly did by decapitating them while I'm on the run, with [Shadowless Evasion Art] still activated.

Addition to this, I accelerate myself through manipulating the vector to give me a further boost in speed, reflex, and strength. So even those with [Detection] based semblances wouldn't be able to see the moment I decapitate someone. Not even the afterimage of my [Rune Nihi Sword] is shown, with [Shadowless Evasion Art] hiding it as well. Making it much harder for the others to react to this display before their very eyes.

At a time like this, I should be aiming to kill everyone to weaken the defence of the Vale Kingdom against outside forces. But, seeing how Pyrrha and Weiss are still coming back here for the rest of their years at the Beacon Academy. This pretty much makes it harder to not kill everyone. Nonetheless, I tried my best only to kill those that I can't leave alive at all cost. While leaving the rest alive to defend the kingdom.

If I didn't make it known for Sword Devil to not stick around too long after not getting a good challenge, then with me escaping the place would cause multiple problems by now. Not there weren't any problems in the first place.

20 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Unknown Forest: Temporary Docking Area)

Once I exit the City, I quickly switch back to my original outfits and out of the Sword Devil's outfits, then activate [Moonlight Step] to catch up with the others before it's time for them to take off. Since it will take them some time to pack everything up in the Airship.

Luckily, I stall long enough for the others to get everything ready and with me barely making it on time. If I haven't made it, then I would have to go with plan B, which was me resort to stealing an Airship to catch up.

But, since I managed to arrive at the destination point just a few minutes to spare. I'm pretty much good and wouldn't have to use plan C if plan B failed on me.

"Em!" Pyrrha shouted out loud once she saw me coming in fast, causing others to pause for a moment to look in my direction due to Pyrrha's shouting.

"Holy crap! You're so fast!" Ruby shouted in surprise once she just notices me appearing right next to her, right after Pyrrha announce my presence to everyone.

Not that I blame her since I mostly use [Moonlight Step] for three purposes; One: to counter the [Limiter Seal]. Two: Increase my base physical aspect. Three: Long distance travel when I don't have a [Vehicle] to use at the time or don't have the right one for the situation.

By using [Moonlight Step] for long distance travel, where instead of just being covered in a pale blue light. I became a pale blue blur towards everyone upon the sight of me passing by them. It's similar to Ruby's semblance once she goes full speed, where she creates petals of rose upon her path.

And only a few people here managed to see me before I appear right next to Ruby, who was the second one to catch the sight of me right after Pyrrha did.

"I'm sure you're faster than me, if what Weiss told me about you." I said to Ruby, as I pick up one of Pyrrha's luggage and help her carry it inside the Airship.

Ruby hearing this, quickly zone in her target: Weiss, with eyes filled with stars of happiness. Upon hearing that her partner had been talking about her and something good as well if she could pick up a few hints of what Pyrrha's older brother just said to her.

(Vale: Vale City: Luna's Personal Airship)

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Luna came out of the Pilot Room and look at me with a cold stare, which just her default expression and spoke in a dull tone. Like we're not on a tight schedule to get out of Vale at the moment.

I snort at Luna, "You try to cause a scene in the middle of the City, then stall long enough for reinforcement to arrive and afterward, rushing back here without getting any unwanted followers pursuing you."

Luna didn't look like she cared if I made it back here or not by the look of it, and to further to make this point.

"Sorry, I'm not a fighter. I'll leave it to you, but do make sure not to cause your little sister any problem by revealing who you are. I rather not have my client be stressed out by having such a hothead for an older brother and a twin at that." Luna didn't look like she cares about my well being, but more with Pyrrha instead. Not that I blame her since technically Pyrrha's daily life could be thrown into a mess if my identity was leaked to the public.

Luckily, team RWBY and JNPR, not including Pyrrha and Weiss, don't know my other identities and are too far away to hear what Luna is saying. Besides knowing that I'm a criminal and Blake the only one among her team besides Weiss, that know only one of the many aliases I created over the years.

Sadly, Pyrrha and Weiss had to pick Manipulator as the one the aliases to give Blake on a small insight of who I am. Not that I'm not mad at them for picking that one, but it was a well-known alias throughout the Four Kingdoms, not just Mistral Kingdom.

Nonetheless, I could easily tell both Pyrrha and Weiss wanted to make sure Blake don't do something she would really regret for the rest of her life.

As for Yukiko and Narberal; they don't know much about me besides a few things that Pyrrha and Momoyo mention to them during the time they speak among each other while my presence wasn't with them at the time.

"Whatever. When are we taking off?" I didn't want to argue with Luna, when we're on a tight schedule and wanted us to leave Vale as soon as possible.

"In 5 minutes after everyone's stuff are inside the Airship. You're lucky I'm taking my personal Airship instead of the register ones belong to my family or else we would have some unwanted visitors." Luna informs me that if she hasn't taken her personal Airship crafted for her own usage, where all Mapiya's important members possess their own unregistered Airships, then we would have been detected by the Vale Kingdom's Air Defense System and would have been questioned on why a Mapiya came here.

"Alright." I said to Luna, then walk inside, where Pyrrha who was silent this whole time follow me inside and once the others are out of sight. Pyrrha rushed over to me and give me a happy hug as she was worried for my safety, even when she knows I can take care of myself and know when to retreat in the face of a life-threatening danger.

"I'm glad you're safe." Pyrrha whispers to me, then pulls me into one of the seats near the windows, with me seating next to one.

"Of course, I'll be safe." I pull Pyrrha into a one arm hug, which she gladly returns by moving a bit closer to me as she lay her head on my left shoulder. "I still have _them_ to help me out if things go bad." I made sure to hint Pyrrha about my [Persona], where she clearly knows who they are. Doesn't mean Pyrrha still not worry, when my [Persona] relies on how much my aura is left to summon them in the first place.

It's a good thing I purchased the feature from the [Extra Feature], that allows me to restore my aura reserve to full upon giving up some [System Point] in exchange.

"I know, but what happens if you don't have enough time to summon them?" Pyrrha asked with a concern in her voice while making sure to lower her tone down, when the others are entering the Airship.

Ruby and Yang were the first one to enter, with Blake and Jaune following behind. Then, Yukiko and Narberal next, with Weiss and Izaya coming in afterward. Lastly, Ren and Nora, who look too excited that we're on a highly dangerous mission, where everyone could hear what's Nora saying to Ren.

And by the look on Ren's face, I would have to say he is dying to sit down and continue listening to Nora speaking more random stuff, then back to the mission on how we're going to make Weiss the heiress to the Schnee family once more.

"So, what's Atlas like, Weiss?" Ruby asks her partner/co-leader of team RWBY as she takes a seat next to Weiss, with Izaya sitting on the other side of Weiss, which happen to be next to the window of the left side section.

"It's mostly a cold place to live in. Not that it's hard to get used to the cold weather in my opinion." Weiss begins off telling Ruby about what kind of her home kingdom is like. Also, explaining to the young Huntress-in-training about a few strict rules applied to those lived in Atlas, along with other unwritten rules for higher class status people.

few minutes later*

Shigure came out of the Pilot Room and sit next to Pyrrha, who was getting very comfortable in her seat, with me scratching the top of her head, causing Pyrrha to blush a little.

"So, did Luna tell you when we are heading off and how long until we reach Atlas?" I ask Shigure while continuing scratching the top of my little sister's head, who is starting to pant for some reason and wonder if I should worry for this, but couldn't say anything with others' presences nearby. Too close now for me to whisper a question to Pyrrha without being overheard.

Furthermore, Pyrrha's hands are going near someplace I feel a bit too uncomfortable for me, along with thoughts I rather not have that related to Pyrrha. And the way Shigure staring at us, with a small blush on her cheeks to show she knows what's going on thanks to the books she has been reading, was not helping my case.

If anything, I would have thought Shigure would be stopping Pyrrha from doing something, that should not be done with other people nearby and only Shigure's body blocking the views is just a small mercy at my end.

Instead, Shigure looks like she enjoying what Pyrrha is doing and eager to see how this play out.

"Uh, Shigure. About the time?" I remind my fiancee, who a bit busy fantasizing something dirty at the moment, then snap out of it upon hearing me, which lead to Shigure's small blush to grow.

Shigure didn't look at way after being caught by me, but I could tell Shigure breathing a bit more deeply and after a whole minute. The Airship took off, causing a few shouts of excitement from the others.

"Around a week." Shigure finally answers as she gulps a little and closes her legs together, with her hands on her lap while trying her best to block the others from seeing what's going at my side of the seats.

Pyrrha hasn't tried to stop, even when I'm trying to stop her from doing so. Furthermore, the way Pyrrha look at me shows she not in the right mind at the moment.

Now, I was wondering what made Pyrrha like this and wonder if perhaps Pyrrha may have taken something that stimulates sexual desire at some point today or yesterday and it took some time to affect Pyrrha, but I'm not willing to think it's the latter.

 _'Just what happens to Pyrrha while I was gone?!'_ I started to sweat at the way Pyrrha going a bit more forceful now.

* * *

 **Omake: Overprotected Siblings!**

* * *

As the time goes by, where students of the Sanctum Academy continue their lessons in the many classrooms. Along with a few students and staffs are having free time during their assigned schedule.

However, there are some rare cases of just two students of different genders meeting up in a crowd less area. Furthermore, these two students happen to enter puberty phrase a year now, with the boys getting interesting in the other gender and same with the girls.

Right now, the girl happens to be Pyrrha Nikos, who currently 12 and in her second year of the Sanctum Academy. And at this very moment, the boy, who is around 11-13 years old, is trying to confess his love for Pyrrha.

Sadly, for the poor lovestruck boy and soon to be heartbroken. As both the boy and Pyrrha weren't alone as they thought to be. Because Pyrrha's older twin brother happens to be close by this whole time, without getting noticed by the two.

As the next few seconds, before the boy could even make any sense to Pyrrha, who is a bit lost on what's going on, but have a gist of the boy in front of her trying to say to her.

But, wouldn't be able to due to Enma appearing right behind the boy by dropping from his hiding place, which happens to be one the second-floor empty classrooms just above the meeting between Pyrrha and the boy trying to confess.

As Enma chop the back of the boy's neck, knocking the male student out cold. Pyrrha didn't even look surprised at all in the first place.

"So I lost count after last year. So, what the number now?" Enma asks his younger twin sister, who still have a polite smile on her face.

"Including this one. 54 this year." Pyrrha replied in a cheerful tone since she happy not to deal with her one of her not so secret hidden countless admirers, among of those that brave enough to confess their love for her, but end up getting captured by her older brother and afterward. They no longer go near her if they have to, but still kept on looking at her with eyes filled with love and a hint of sadness.

"Hmm. I guess I have to put some more effort this year." Enma mumble to himself, where Pyrrha giggle to herself and lash onto her older brother's left arm and look at Enma, with a happy smile.

unknown time skip*

"You know, I could understand Enma being overprotected over Pyrrha, but I wonder why no girls approach him? I mean, he not ugly at all, with Pyrrha being his twin and all." A random male student said to the others around them.

A nearby female student, who happens to overhear the male student and walk over to say something, "There is a reason why we don't dare approach Enma Nikos, even if it's required in a group project." The female student look at her female friends around her.

"It's true. If it wasn't for his little sister, then I would have gladly asked Enma out anytime." Another female student said in a whisper while continuing to look around for Pyrrha's appearance, but Pyrrha was nowhere in their sights, causing them to sigh in relief.

"How does Pyrrha involve with this? She's a sweet girl, not like her scary brother. Do you have any idea what he did to my one of my friends? He just wanted to ask Pyrrha to the dance and got kidnapped by Enma the moment he finished asking. And we didn't hear from my friend until the next day. Also, he never the same after Enma is done with him." The same male student said to the female student, and to the others, with the male students nodding in agreement.

"You think that's scary. At least your friends return. With Pyrrha, she makes sure her target actually move out of this Floor Area and never return. Why do you think last year there were 40% fewer girls than the previous years here at the Sanctum Academy?" The first female students said to the male students, with her female friends agreeing with her.

"I just thought they quit due to how hard the subjects here." The male students begin to think maybe both the Nikos twin are scary, but that didn't stop them from dreaming about Pyrrha, along with other hot girls. Not that they will voice their thoughts out loud, where there are some of those said girls among the female students in front of them.

Before either side could say anything further, their topic of the Nikos twin happens to be behind the male students. And Enma being the one that interrupts them, "Hey, what's going on, to cause a crowd to form?"

Instead of an answer to his question; all the male students shouted in a panic and scatter to all the directions, with the female students follow their example, due to Pyrrha's presence next to her brother and happen to be releasing a bit of killing intent as she heard one of the female students confessed that she would have asked Enma out.

Luckily, Enma was too busy doing an inner monologue at the time, to overhear this little confession, which Pyrrha is happy for once that her older twin brother has this type of habit. Making her job much easier for her, to get rid of any obstacles to her goal.

Enma blinks a few times, then look at Pyrrha. "Was it something I said?" Because he a little confused at the actions of his fellow classmates escaping this Hallway for some reason.

"Nope." Pyrrha replied, then drag her older brother to their next class while secretly planning to rid of the girl that confessed a few minutes ago.


	51. Chapter 51: Excitement!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Excitement!**

 **Days?: Fight And Flight! Part 3**

 **(Lemon: Skip if you don't want to read!)**

(Vale: Vale City: Luna's Personal Airship)

 _'Shigure! Why are you still watching, even helping Pyrrha out by blocking the others' eyesight from looking in on us! Shouldn't you be stopping instead of helping, I mean this should be counted as cheating on you, with my own sister at that!'_ I wanted so badly to speak out my thoughts, but couldn't when Shigure literally just pull out a [Kunai] from her semblance.

I got this gut feeling, that if I speak out my thoughts. I may end up getting stabbed in the gut doing so. By my own fiancee because she rather not having others notice the display going behind their backs.

So the question is, why on Remnant is Shigure looking so eager for Pyrrha to do something very naughty by trying to grab my dick of all things. In the first place, Shigure should be furious of Pyrrha's action instead of looking like she watches some good porn on the internet.

"Pyr!" I whisper-shout at Pyrrha, with a worried tone, but Pyrrha pay no attention to my tone of voice and continue to try touch little Enma, who decided to say incest is okay with me! As my dick begins to get a bit harder once Pyrrha's finger managed to poke it once.

I didn't bother to look towards Shigure anymore for help. Since the only help, I got from Shigure is stopping others from noticing Pyrrha's naughty action, which is a blessing in a disguise for me and a small mercy I guess.

The way Pyrrha begin to drool as her hands are just an inches away from touching my dick, which she did by the next few seconds, causing me to feel aroused at Pyrrha's touch.

And this is my cue to stop before the situation gets worst. So, with much regret, I active [Healing Fist] to bring back Pyrrha to her senses. By poking her in the forehead with my right index finger.

 **[Healing Fist]: Second Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: Allowing the user to inflict non-lethal damage to the target and at the same time healing them back to peak condition instantly, even regrowing lost limb; however, at the same time. The target will experience the amount of pain what they felt at the time when the injury they gained occurred would increase a thousand-fold. As long the target has 1% life in them, it's possible to heal them back to peak condition.  
Type: Active|Fusion: [Advanced Unarmed Strikes Mastery], [Amrita] and [Samarcecarm]  
Target: Self-Single  
Rank: N/A  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 5%(75AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

Upon contact with Pyrrha's forehead, instead of Pyrrha letting out a cry of pain and end up moaning a little with pleasure. Which she slaps her mouth shut with her hands quickly before it got louder.

Slowly, Pyrrha raises her eyes towards mine and her face became crimson after she got her mind cleared, where she realized that she literally sexual harassed me and wanted to escape from this spot instantly, but was blocked.

But, before Pyrrha could think up a way to explain herself or find a way to get away from her brother.

Shigure, to her enjoyment, pushes Pyrrha towards me. Ending up with Pyrrha letting out a yelp and tried to stop herself from falling over me, instead, Pyrrha's lip met with mine.

 _'Okay, what is Shigure's game for doing this?'_ I thought to myself, as Pyrrha and I ended up kissing one of another on the lip.

Now, instead of Pyrrha quickly getting away from me at this point; however, she did the opposite. As Pyrrha begin to become a bit bolder and wrap her arms around my neck and continue kissing, even trying to push her tongue into my mouth.

This throws me into a mess, as I begin to think maybe Pyrrha actually do have a feeling for me. More than just siblings and I continue to wonder what the hell is Shigure doing by making Pyrrha do something so bold.

I know for sure, I cure whatever was affecting Pyrrha by using [Healing Fist], but instead, she continues to be just less bold before and now outright trying to do a tongue kiss with me.

This should be done with Shigure, not with my own sister of all people! And furthermore, Shigure even helps Pyrrha out and I don't have a single clue why. Now, Shigure even begins to try to unzip my pants while Pyrrha continues trying to get entry into my mouth.

Once Shigure made contact with my dick, even when it's not on skin. I managed to keep myself from moaning, but end up opening my mouth, leading to Pyrrha's tongue entering mine.

At the touch of Pyrrha's tongue with mine, caused a sexual desire to rise from within me.

For some reason my instinct roar at me to activate [Eagle Vision] and who am I to deny this, as I deployed [Eagle Vision]. And upon the result of [Eagle Vision]. I just discover everyone, but Luna, who still inside the Pilot Room, are asleep.

 _'I was wondering why everyone else got so quiet all of a sudden.'_ I manage to think to myself while my lust beginning to take over me. As I try to push Pyrrha off me, but my strength disappears instantly the moment Shigure manages to unzip my pants and grab my dick.

Which of course Pyrrha didn't want to cockblock Shigure after all the help she gained so far and stand up from her seat to let Shigure take hers while continuing tongue kissing her brother and holding him down by the shoulder.

After what took like forever; Pyrrha finally separates from this intense tongue kissing. A strand of saliva between our mouths appears for a second before it disappears once Pyrrha stands up completely, but keep her hands on my shoulders.

This is when Shigure took the chance to take action, where she moved a strand of hair behind her left ear as she begins sucking onto my dick the very moment Pyrrha made enough room for her to do so.

And just like that, all resistance I put up was thrown out the window as my lust took over, even all my [Persona] wouldn't stop me; well, [Edea Florence] would have thanks to her [Emotional Stability].

But, it was too late for me to think about this easy solution to my problem by just a quick thought to switch [Persona] to equip.

"I'm sorry, Em. But, I've been dreaming about this all my life. Furthermore, I made a deal with Shigure a while back. Right when Shigure got interested in those Ninjas of Love series. And I know for sure you didn't read the spin-off of the series. Let's just say that there are a brother and sister, who madly in love with each other." Pyrrha said to me, with an apologetic tone at the beginning, then slowly turn to a sultry near the end.

 _'Note to self: [Healing Fist] doesn't cause any pain if the target isn't injured. But, may have hidden effect to cause target's current sensation to increase instead. Shit.'_ As the last bit of any thoughts of running away from having sex with Shigure and Pyrrha, both my fiancee and sister. Slowly, being taken over by my lust and the rest of my [Persona]'s voices or feelings are going silence.

Pyrrha release my shoulders since Shigure will be able to pin me down easily at my current state of mind and body. Then begin to strip down, with all her clothes off and to show she didn't bother to wear any bras today once her top is off.

As her last piece of clothes falls to the ground, showing her pussy dripping wet, to show she very horny right now. Only after she let me see her completely naked is when Pyrrha tap Shigure's back head to let her know it's her turn.

There was no turning back now, as Pyrrha quickly do what she plans to do the moment she got on this Airship and got Shigure to knock everyone out.

I watch Pyrrha getting in a comfortable position over me while Shigure moved away for Pyrrha to get closer to me.

"As twin. We share all our things together; be it our first bath together, to getting our aura unlocked on the same day together, and our first time together." Pyrrha whispers to me as she grabs a hold of my dick and places the tip at her bare pussy, then close her eyes and took a deep breath before she did a small jump and shove my whole dick into her pussy from the base to the tip all in a matter of seconds.

Pyrrha felt her whole body jolted by the instantaneous of massive pleasure and pain, causing her to throw her head back, letting out a scream of ecstasy and agony. As her, once virgin pussy was no more, and Pyrrha feels complete bliss upon reaching her goal of having sex with her own twin brother, who she loves with all her heart.

Not a second later, Pyrrha feels herself squirting as her body spasmed, setting her unbound breasts bouncing all around, then quickly shove her brother's face into her breasts as her lower body jerked the moment her brother begin thrusting into her vagina, even when she still orgasming at this very moment.

I didn't stop, when I move my head away from Pyrrha's breasts enough for me to see Pyrrha's eyes to be somewhat glazed from her orgasm that she finally finish squirting.

Then Pyrrha's eyes widen when I begin to go even faster and feel my dick getting bigger, causing Pyrrha to cum after a few minutes later of continuing to thrust, in and out of her former virgin vagina.

Pyrrha couldn't even say anything due to how much pleasure going throughout her body as her body begins to orgasm again right after her second one was over.

And this time, I'm climaxing together her and inside her pussy also. Making this Pyrrha's first sex, multiple orgasms, and creampie. All in under an hour.

"I love you, Em." Pyrrha said to me softly, as she places both her hands on my the side of my head and kiss me on the lip for a few seconds while both of us still orgasming together., then move her head back to look at me with a face of happiness.

Before I could even think about my words carefully. My mouth move on their own, "I love you as well, Pyr." And that was when my mind clear of lust and logic return right away.

I blink a few times and pale at what Pyrrha and I have just done. Quickly, I look for Shigure and made me pale even further was that Shigure was also naked while masturbating during the time Pyrrha and I are going at it mad.

"My...turn." Shigure smile at me, as she waits for Pyrrha to get off me.

Pyrrha knew it was Shigure's turn and should be happy she even got her brother to cum inside her for the first time when it should be Shigure, who her older brother's fiancee to have sex with him first instead of her.

So with a bit of regret, Pyrrha get off her brother, where her body shivers at the feeling of her brother's dick sliding out of her pussy and sperms mixed with her blood leaking out now that nothing is holding the rest back from coming out.

Shigure wasn't too much in a rush and help Pyrrha sit back in her original seat while she still feels weak from having to cum three times.

Now, Pyrrha will have to watch Shigure and her brother going at it this time, with her watching at full view.

 _'Hello again lust...'_ I regained my lust upon seeing Shigure's naked body, as my dick became hard once more and ready for the next opponent. As my clear mind clouded with lust once more.

 **(Lemon: End, thanks for reading!)**

next day*

 **Days?: What's That Smell?!**

(Vale: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship)

So for the rest of the day, Pyrrha and Shigure took turns having sex with me. As every time the other took their turn, the other rest before it's her turn again. While this whole thing is going on, with everyone else still asleep near us. Made it much more exciting for some reason and hope both Pyrrha and Shigure doesn't make this a common thing between us three.

Surprisingly, Luna didn't try to check on us, but seeing how she the one piloting the Airship and we still haven't flown out of the Vale Kingdom's territory just yet. So, she still has to pilot the Airship until then, before she allows someone else to take over, which being Shigure. Who took the advantage of the time, to put everyone to sleep, but Luna, Pyrrha and myself.

Then, planned this whole thing out together with Pyrrha, her future sister-in-law and more. Making yesterday the day where both Pyrrha, Shigure, and I lost our virginity to each other. And on an Airship no less.

So after the whole sex thing, that took the whole day until both girls are tired out, with me barely has enough energy to wash away the evidence of our activity together while everyone was asleep at the time.

Pyrrha and Shigure finally explain to me what the hell was going on; well, more with Pyrrha explaining the whole thing and with Shigure saying something sometime.

The whole thing started with Shigure mistakenly read the spin-off series of the Ninjas of Love books. Where the main characters, including siblings of an older brother and little sister alone together against the world. In some part of the book, the siblings started showing interests one of another, then later it gets more intense between the siblings.

As for why Shigure got interested in this; well, one of her favorite characters in the main series of the Ninjas of Love shows up in the spin-off and things got more interesting as that character got it in with the siblings.

Which gave Shigure a few ideas and give Pyrrha the chance to be together with me, since at the end. It gave both Pyrrha and Shigure the idea on what to do with each other's feeling towards their love interest, being me.

Sadly, neither Pyrrha or Shigure plan on telling me what that idea is. Of course, I could go look up the ending of the spin-off series to see what their ideas could be. However, much to my confusion. The book wasn't that good to most readers and copies wasn't made in many due to the lack of readers purchasing it. So, only Shigure managed to grab one before it runs out.

Now, while we were having sex yesterday, with people's unconscious bodies near us. It took around midnight was the time to call quits. Luckily, Pyrrha and Shigure told me it was their safe days and took some pills to avoid pregnancy. Much to my relief, because I'm not ready to be a Father before my 20s.

Fun fact: Shigure moans a lot than Pyrrha and opposite of having a fast pace sex, which Pyrrha like to do from yesterday's result. After the first time experience, Pyrrha got hooked on fast pace sex due to having multiple orgasms while Shigure made it last much longer before her climax.

Another thing both Pyrrha and Shigure learn about sex. Pyrrha like having her pussy drip of cum while having sex still and Shigure doesn't, where she gave Pyrrha more time in her turn as she waits for most of the cum inside her pussy leak out before resume her next turn.

I learned that Pyrrha of this world is a lot bolder than her canon part, for Shigure, I've no clue from the lack of romance at Shigure's canon part.

Later, after having a sex marathon; the seats we used was pretty much covered in cum, be it mine, Pyrrha, or Shigure's. Of course, I used [Water Magic] and have Shigure do something about the smell of the aftermath.

A [Magic] belong to the [Persona System], that's meant to face great battle and it's used to clean up the spot of an aftermath sex marathon. Even my own [Persona] look ashamed of my usage of something like this.

However, both Pyrrha and Shigure were too tired to even put back on their clothes and end up sleeping naked. And in the morning, was when they put back on their clothes.

As for me; I was the first one to put on their clothes back on due to the fact that there are still people nearby, even if they still unconscious throughout the whole day yesterday and to today's morning.

Which Shigure had to use the [Antidote] to wake everyone up, which happen to be something very smelly with everyone shouting at the smell near their noses after a few seconds.

Luckily, no one questioned when they fall asleep, but Izaya, Weiss, and even Narberal look at our directions in silence. Knowing that it was either Shigure or me, who put everyone to sleep.

With Izaya and Weiss actually, know more, knew it was Shigure while Narberal just hates my gut for some reason and choose to blame me for it, even when she doesn't say anything. Her eyes speak for her instead.

Besides those three; Blake was the first one to notice Pyrrha and Shigure limping for some reason, with Yang figuring it out once she notices Blake staring at and knew right away that Pyrrha and Shigure had sex. Yang just doesn't know when and how she missed yesterday.

So the first thing Yang did was pull Pyrrha aside to question her while Blake just stays in her seat and listen with her faunus ears instead of her human one.

Ruby was clueless about what's going on around her, along with both Jaune and Nora. Ren had a feeling, but couldn't find out what it was due to lack of knowledge in sexual subjects and only the very basics at a minimum.

Weiss made it her duty to keep Ruby's innocent a bit longer for a few years. Even if she desired to explain to her leader that Pyrrha and Shigure lost their virginity to Pyrrha's older brother. In her honest opinions; she just a little awkward of two blood siblings having sex with each other, but that wasn't any of her business.

Izaya went to check on Luna to see how the flight to Atlas is going, with Jaune and Nora playing a game with each other on their scrolls. Leaving Ren to watch over them while thinking about stuff.

Yang wanted to know who Pyrrha had sex with and when did this happen, but Pyrrha kept her mouth shut and made a few arguments on why Yang shouldn't be asking something so personal. Including this little dark, but good secret, of hers.

Shigure would have been questioned along with Pyrrha as well, but Yang still a little scared of Shigure and aimed for Pyrrha instead. To not make any more problem for Pyrrha, Shigure decided not to help out or else Yang, and maybe Blake, would make a connection.

Actually, from the way I notice Blake glancing at my way when she thought I wasn't looking. I would have to say Blake has a guess that Pyrrha, Shigure, and I had sex with each other, with the way Blake's face is turning red a little.

So, I'm guessing Blake had a copy of that spin-off series that Shigure and Pyrrha read together at one point. But, now, I got a target to get my hands on that book and find out the ending.

Blake's instinct felt my intent as her whole body shiver, then quickly follow where she feels the intent and notices me staring at her with a blank expression, but this was enough to cause her to [Fear] for her life as she being stared at by someone known as the Manipulator.

One of the many known facts about the Manipulator; is that if he finds a target he has an interest in, then he will make sure the target either cripple, missing, die, or other cruel stuff and a rare chance of joining the Arcana.

Blake quickly turns back and try to make herself sink into her seat and try to hide in plain sight while shivering from her faunus side's instinct screaming at her. And the only thing that stops her from jumping out of the Airship is because the rest of her friends are here.

With Pyrrha and Yang; so far, Yang tried everything she could think up to get Pyrrha to spill on who she gave up her virginity since she knows Pyrrha was one after being questioned at Beacon Academy and wanted to know who the lucky guy.

Yang knows it could be either be Izaya, Jaune, or even Ren. But, she doesn't have any thoughts of it being Pyrrha own twin brother, because she knows Shigure is the one that has sex with him, with Pyrrha's older brother being Shigure's finance is the main evidence. As for Pyrrha, Yang could only think up three boys out of the four inside this Airship, that could have taken Pyrrha's virginity.

But, Pyrrha keeps her mouth shut or try to change subjects, but Yang wouldn't let her. This would have put her in a bad mood for a bit; nonetheless, just the feeling from the yesterday's sex marathon would put her in a good mood, even if she is annoyed by Yang or Nora's daily acts.

Now, I'm currently sitting in the same seat was used for sex, but no longer covered in my, Pyrrha, and Shigure's cums. Sadly, I underestimated the stamina of both Pyrrha and Shigure. Because I couldn't even move after the whole sex thing and only in the morning I was able to move barely, just barely enough for me to put my clothes back on.

Then, after an hour or two; I was able to move again, but was a bit sore in the hips though. It's a good thing Pyrrha, Shigure, and I had a talk before waking others up and agreed to not have sex in any Airship. No matter how attempting it's, none of us will have sex after how much of a mess the end result was.

I felt like I trained for a whole week without a single break and I'm still a bit tired, but was eager to have sex once more, and more, as the first taste was enough to put my lust near my list of third priorities.

But, I wouldn't be having any sex with either Pyrrha or Shigure anytime soon with us still in the Airship. Nonetheless, that didn't stop either Pyrrha and Shigure from getting a few touchy feelings in the morning, with tongue kissing included.

Now, I have to deal with Pyrrha being even bolder after having sex with me and having Shigure planning out more way to have sex.

So with all that happening; I have to say both of them were very sexually frustrated for a long time and after yesterday. I could tell they felt happier and relax than ever.

Now, though, after having their first taste of sex. I've no doubt that they will try their best to find the right and place later upon reaching Atlas as their second priority. Where helping Weiss regain her inheritance as the main priority.

Nonetheless, I have to accept the fact that I had sex with my own twin sister and actually love it. Including Shigure herself, for a threesome would have been more amazing if we weren't so limited to, our seating space and in an Airship too. So in a conclusion, I decided to accept Pyrrha's feeling for me and return it, where I'm surprised I wasn't disgusted at the fact that having an incest relationship with Pyrrha.

Then again, both Pyrrha and Shigure are very hot in a male's point of view. Therefore, I shall learn to follow this new feeling of mine for Pyrrha, along with Shigure, who I still can't wrap my mind around with, that she would want Pyrrha in our relationship as well or she learned something from her Mother that borderline her views of this whole thing.

6 days later*

 **Days?: Good Or Bad**

(Atlas: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship)

As the trip to Atlas took a whole week from Vale to Atlas. Lots of things had happened during the flight. And during the whole time; Yang tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Pyrrha had sex with her own twin brother, which she doesn't know if this was the case or not due to the lack of response by Pyrrha.

Hell, Yang would have asked Pyrrha's twin brother himself if she wasn't so scared of him after learning from both Weiss and Blake on who the guy is, besides knowing he's a criminal, which led to her keep a good distance away from the guy and making sure Ruby doesn't get anywhere near Pyrrha's brother either.

As to how Yang came to this result; well, Yang ruled out Jaune and Ren right away. Jaune, because he won't have the gut to do so while everyone asleep and wouldn't be able to hide the fact about having sex with someone like Pyrrha, who is among countless people's wet dreams. Ren, because of Nora. Enough said.

Furthermore, Yang had watched Pyrrha always with her brother more than with her own team. Doing stuff together; be it watching movies on their scrolls together, to taking a nap together, which she finds adorable since she does the same with Ruby sometime. The only time Pyrrha wasn't with her brother was talking with her team while trying to help Ren out keeping Nora under control.

Sure, this should be a common thing with twin, but she managed to catch Pyrrha kissing her twin on the lip for a second a few days ago, before anyone could see, which she barely managed to catch and by accident too.

Which, of course, Yang was caught afterward by Shigure, who was always watching Yang in the case of something like this happens. After that, Pyrrha and I were notified by Shigure and had a good talking with Yang about keeping secret. In fact, I even had to grab Blake to do the same since she was nearby, with being a cat faunus and having good hearing. Much to her annoyance and fearful for her life of being dragged down together with her partner.

Luckily, Weiss and Izaya were there to distract Ruby while the other half of her team are busy being threatened with something besides death, that would force them not reveal about what they learned.

Blake could have told her guess to her partner due to the books she read in the past, but she likes living and rather not die a painful death, so she didn't say a thing. Therefore, she was pissed at Yang for trying to dig a grave and jump right into it, with her being pulled along as well.

Luckily, Yang was smart enough when her life is in danger, and things could even be worse for her instead of being killed secretly without she realize it was too late and decided to agree to not reveal this secret belong to Pyrrha, Shigure, and me.

So pretty much, everyone but a few would be near Shigure, Izaya, and me. Which we're not that bothered about, when there three of us here, including both Pyrrha and Weiss, to speak among us.

Yukiko would mostly speak with anyone, but mostly with either Izaya since he works with Momoyo more than the rest of us or with Pyrrha and me due to us coming from the same kingdom as her.

Narberal would usually spend her time following Yukiko everywhere on the Airship while making sure everything is safe around her Mistress, and besides that, she would help Luna out after it's Shigure's turn to pilot the Airship for Luna to rest before she retakes control of her Airship.

During Luna's break time; she would usually sleep and eat whenever she got the chance to or speak with Pyrrha alone about what else she's going to schedule for Pyrrha's future once they return back to Mistral, which Pyrrha made sure to give her own input on which days she couldn't do and her reasons why. Luna, of course, agrees to these requests, since she doesn't want Pyrrha to break down from overwork.

And then, when it's time for Luna to go back to piloting. It's either Pyrrha or Narberal would bring Luna her meals since she couldn't eat with everyone else at the time. Sometime, Pyrrha would even stay in the Pilot Room to chat with Luna while having their meal together too.

As for Neo, who should be among us. Well, technically, she is but uses her semblance to hide due to the fact that Yang saw her before back in Vale. As she doesn't want to cause any trouble for others; she hid in the Pilot Room whenever it's Shigure's turn to drive or among the empty seat near mine.

But, she did feel a bit awkward towards us in the morning after we woke her up first. Of course, Neo wanted to keep what's bothering her to herself, but was forced to tell and all of us felt a bit awkward as well. Since Neo wasn't completely asleep like the others, where Shigure put everyone to sleep, but didn't include how much Neo's resistance to being forced to sleep against her will.

Pretty much the whole time before her body wake up; she had to listen to Pyrrha, Shigure, and I have sex throughout the rest of the first day of our flight. Making the poor girl having to listen the sound of us having sex.

Also, another factor that made Neo stay quiet throughout the entire flights to Atlas. Where she would barely say anything to others besides a few things like meals.

"Everyone, we've reached the borderland of the Atlas Kingdom." Luna announces to us, where almost everyone looks out the windows to see the area are covered in snow and pretty much the land is white, with snow continuing to fall everywhere.

"Finally, we made it." Izaya said in a tired tone since he had to deal with other people he not used to their presence and it was only thanks to his friends and fiancee that stop him from thinking up a way to cause everyone around him, to throw their lives away just for his amusement to see how they react.

Weiss calmly pats Izaya's right hand in comfort, which she clearly knew how stressed out her fiance was during the whole week. Not that she blames him due to how Izaya really doesn't spend that much time around people outside his inner circle.

"Well, we better get started on our plans then." I said to Izaya while the others are still staring out the windows. "After all, we're in enemy's territory now."


	52. Chapter 52: Close Yet So Far

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Close Yet So Far**

 **Days?: Good Or Bad Part 2**

(Atlas: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship)

"Okay, I think everyone should go grab their winter coats before we land. I rather not freeze my butt off just because some of us are not used to staying at a very cold place." Weiss said to everyone, where all of us begin to look through our luggage to grab our winter outfits.

Pretty much all team RWBY's winter outfits turn out to be their alternate outfits during the event of them going out on a night to find the whereabouts of the White Fang, where they faced Roman inside a [Paladin] in the progress of doing so.

As for team JNPR; Jaune just switched to dark blue snow pants and snow boots. Which caused me to wonder if Jaune doesn't feel the cold that much compared to others.

Ren put on an overcoat, with an extra layer of snow pants, where Nora wears the same as Ren, but in pink color where Ren's are green, with white hearts on them.

Pyrrha changed the same outfit as Weiss' SnowPea, but with the color red instead of white. As this was a gift from Weiss for this year birthday. A matching pair, with Weiss doing the same with the other girls in our group. Momoyo having it black and Shigure for purple. Making all the four girls in a matching outfit in different color.

For Izaya, I wasn't even surprised he got the same black coat as his canon part, but since it pretty much his regular outfits. He didn't need to change in the first place.

Same with me due to the [Rune] I place on my clothes, but I did wear a black overcoat over my regular clothes I'm wearing. Which I made some modified to the overcoat by placing a [Rune] on it as well. The usual increase in durability in the case of it getting shred at one point.

An extra layer of defense when my aura shield break on me or someone tries to use an [Anti-Aura Weapon] to bypass my aura shield. So, that covers most of my body, leaving my head as the only weak point to be shot at if I was in a battlefield.

If I didn't know about Neo's outfit was tailored to resistance against heat and cold; I would have offered her something to wear in the cold. But, Shigure told me about how Neo told her during the testing.

Too bad though, because I could have given her a winter coat implanted with a tracking chip. Along with a [Rune] that would attach to Neo's clothes, where it could send in signals for me to know whenever Neo use her aura besides supplying it for her aura shield.

After all, I still don't trust Neo one bit and she could betray us whenever. Only time will tell if she desires to do so.

20 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Random Docking Area: Luna's Personal Airship)

"So Weiss; how long will you think your sister will follow us here, to Atlas?" Ruby asks her partner, who currently finishing off the last drop of her [Milk]. As the Airship beginning to land.

"If I know my sister well. She will only be able to come back to Atlas if the Councils agree to her request, then she will be able to take an Airship to fly here. Depending on what type of Airships she is using for the flight. I'll have to say around a few days a minimum and a month at best." Weiss said truthfully. From what she could understand from the small knowledge in the military. Not even her sister: Winter, could easily go wherever she desires so and requires the higher up to decide if her older sister is the one allowed to go.

Yang walks right next to Weiss' seat and leans on the back of the seat, with Weiss sitting on it, "I'll say, that on the second day of our flight. Your sister knows how to make her tone sound so scary without having to raise it like some people do or make it so deep, to make it intimidating. But, wow that Ice Queen's cold glare was enough to make think I was already at Atlas."

"Please refrain from placing a silly title as an Ice Queen at my older sister. Also, she learned how to do so by my own Mother. Which I'm still trying to learn before heading to Beacon Academy." Weiss said to Yang in a polite tone, where Yang just rolls her eyes at Weiss.

"For the first few months being on a team with you. I've to say you would have got that whole Ice Queen down until I overheard your older sister speaking. I would have to say your older sister is a better Ice Queen than you, but Shigure over there won that title easily. Narberal, I could have picked her instead if she wasn't so nice to almost everyone here and actually speak some emotions in her voice." Yang said to Weiss, then quickly speak in a whisper tone once she notices Shigure exit from the Pilot Room and didn't want to draw Shigure's attention towards her.

"You do realize, that Shigure has faunus' enhanced senses as well through the types of training she went in her childhood. So, you're whispering to me will still be heard by her." Weiss said in the same polite tone she continues to use this whole time, if anything, she would have to say the emotional controls training she asked for is doing well good so far.

And with that said, Yang's face went paler than it already is and went still for a whole minute before she took a deep breath, then sit behind Weiss' seat. "That's not a funny joke, Weiss." Yang growl at her teammate as she feels her heart beat going at a fast pace for a whole minute until it slows back down to a regular pace.

"Who said I was joking? You do realize, there are countless humans training their senses to match the faunus. And those aren't even Hunters, but require it to survive the harsh world we live in." Weiss stared at Yang direction in the eyes, with her dull eyes.

This lead to Yang's body to shiver at hoe lifeless Weiss' eyes are and what made it even creepier than it should. Is the way Weiss look at her like she could see all her secrets without giving a chance to hide a single secret, even the smallest ones.

"Could you please talk normally? The way you speak like Pyrrha is a bit disturbing to me." Ruby plead her partner to go back to speaking the way she usually does back at Beacon Academy.

Weiss snort at Ruby's remark, "I would have you know, that I learn this from Pyrrha herself, along with Shigure. You've no idea how much of an anger issue I had before meeting them. If I haven't, then by day one at Beacon Academy. I would have planned a way to get rid of you instead of accepting you as my partner or later on. I could have instead of accepting you as the leader of our team and be a better teammate, where I could be already starting my plan to find a way to strip you of your leadership before the first month is over."

Ruby gulp at Weiss' explanation and wonder she should buy [Cookies] as gifts to both Pyrrha and Shigure, as they are the one that helped Weiss with her anger management. Which she is very happy to not face anytime soon if the amount of anger Weiss showed in the past few months was her controlled anger. She doesn't want to see what an angry Weiss, without any control.

"Yikes." Yang whispers to herself while trying her best not to glance at Shigure, who may or may not be staring at her for the comment she made.

Of course, Shigure heard her clearly, but didn't let it bother her as her mood is pretty good. After all, she finally had sex with her fiance and it was wonderful, and planning to do it again soon. Even if she has to kill someone to do so.

So, Shigure just walks over to Pyrrha, to find Pyrrha sitting next to her team members. Then, glancing around to find her fiance, checking his weapons. Starting with the [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom]. A [Mana Gun], which she would use herself some time. As it's a pretty good [Gun] compare to the average firearms of this world.

Once I reload the last [Ice Dust Round] into my [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom], which is very useful [Dust Round] for trapping the target or creating a few ice spikes to block others' path. A great way to stall time while on the run.

I put my [Mana Gun] back in its holster, which is the moment Shigure took her seat next to mine. Furthermore, Shigure hugs my left arm while pressing her breasts into it, which, by the way, is a very good feeling.

I look at Shigure, who still has her blank expression, but with a small smile on her face, to show she happy to see my reaction to me feeling her breasts.

So to make Shigure happier, I give her a quick kiss on the lip, causing her to shiver on contact and had to force her not to go for a tongue kiss. As she begins to get addicted to tongue kissing, which is right under sex. But, have enough willpower to stop her from causing a scene.

Shigure tightens her hugs a bit and closes her eyes, to enjoy the feeling of contact with her fiance while waiting for the Airship to land in just around 10 minutes or so from now. So, she will take all the time she got before she has to go back to putting up her guard back to 100% once more upon leaving the Airship.

Making it a bit harder for her to hugs her fiance, since she needs to be ready whenever things get bad. Much to Shigure's disappointment, but she already decided to help Weiss and she will do the best of her ability.

Looking at how Shigure's acting next to me. I find it a bit funny, because she usually won't be this clingy in public, even if there are just a few people near us. She would usually just calmly sit next to me and read her books or sharpening her bladed weapons.

 _'Now, that I think about it. Pyrrha hasn't glare at Shigure for a while now. Huh, maybe that's when they made the whole plan together.'_ I thought to myself once I realize Pyrrha not glaring at Shigure in jealous like she did before coming to Beacon Academy.

Well, that thought appears and went by, as I begin to pick which plans to get Weiss back her inheritance. Among the many plans both Izaya and I came up over the week to Atlas.

One of them happens to assassinate Weiss' Father, but there could lead to multiple hidden problems later in the future, even if it does speed up the time for Weiss to become the heiress of the Schnee family again.

Ignoring the others, as I think about if I should go for lethal or nonlethal plans, maybe in-between instead. After all, Weiss doesn't wish for the death of countless people's lives just to regain her heiress status.

I grunt, when I feel something touching my dick out of nowhere and realize Shigure just got the touchy feeling urge she needs to release before she could do it again later, where it could be until tonight to days to maybe even weeks.

Looking at Shigure, she still has her eyes closed and no longer trying to feel me up after a few seconds. But, that still caught me off guard at Shigure's action. However, I'm should be glad it was Shigure and not Pyrrha, who wouldn't take a few seconds, but more about a few minutes and she even made me rub her pussy while she gives me a rub at the same time.

Luckily, Pyrrha kept her promise and not try to have sex with me, but just a few minutes of skin contact between each other, to satisfy her sexual urge. Barely though.

If I didn't know the outcome of the result of Pyrrha, Shigure, and I go straight to sex, even when everyone still awake and even near to hear us. I would haven't made that promise to the girls.

"Everyone. We're about to land. Please wear your seatbelts now. As I repeat, we're about to land." Luna announced to everyone, then everyone quickly puts on their seatbelts and in around 3 minutes. The Airship is landing near the edge of the outer layer of the circle of the Docking Area.

10 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Random Docking Area)

Walking out of Luna's Airship and looking around the place. As I return back to the Atlas Kingdom after a few months, leaving it when both Pyrrha and Weiss left for Beacon Academy.

The only thing that could make me think of something similar to the Atlas Kingdom. I'll have to say it like The Empire from the Akame Ga Kill. A corrupted government, with the whole unfaired arrest and torture. But, much more sneaky in the opening public, with the other three kingdoms' careful watches over them. Making it a 3vs1 war, with Atlas Kingdom being on its own if the war started.

Nonetheless, even with Atlas being so careful. The Second Great War will begin in just a few years from now if we're lucky enough to prepare ourselves for it. Months if we're unlucky and something bad happens, that becomes the cause of the Second Great War to arise.

"Okay, I know for sure Winter wouldn't contact the Council, to request for people to capture Weiss. But, that doesn't mean others won't. Like Weiss' Father. So we're going to have to be very careful on our way to Weiss' place." Izaya said to everyone.

As Weiss already switched out her [Tiara] with a [White Beret], where the most females would usually wear one if they're living in Atlas. Along with wrapping a [White Winter Scarf] to hide the lower half of her face. Instead of hiding the upper half, where there a crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

But, the [White Winter Scarf] happens to be engraved with a [Rune] to place a small illusion over Weiss' face. Without the need to wear a [Sunglasses] or something to hide her eyes.

With all the technology Atlas created over the years. They would easily scan out people for face recognition. Even if they wear something to hide their faces, but not even Atlas' technology could detect the illusion placed on Weiss' face, to match anyone on their database.

Comparing Atlas to The Empire from Akame Ga Kill will actually be shameful for the Atlas as it's much crueler and more dangerous than The Empire. As Atlas actually covers all their corruption behind the background while making the surface public like the place is normal without a single corruption. Furthermore, unlike The Empire that openly kills people in public to make an example.

Instead, Atlas will do it the legal way by taking away all the other side of their precious [Item] or even force others to enter the Government's Military, which is the cover story and actually forcing them to become slaves instead. Giving the other three kingdoms a false image of what it wanted to be the appearance for others to see.

If I haven't visited this kingdom for Izaya's fiancee: Weiss Schnee at the time in the past. Along with some of the solo missions required to be in this heavy security kingdom. I wouldn't be able to discover that the Atlas Kingdom's Council is actually funding research to continue to develop new weapons and applications of [Dust] further than they already have.

Therefore, after the First Great War; the Atlas Kingdom, formerly known as Mantle, is using the treaty between the Four Kingdoms to take their time to prepare for the next Great War.

Yes, I found out it's for the next Great War and not for the grimm. In fact, they are just putting that as a secondary priority instead of putting that as a first priority to protect their kingdom from the invasion of grimm.

"Uh, quick question. Why would it be bad if Weiss' older sister was to contact the Council or Weiss own Father?" Ruby asks Izaya in a confused tone because she was taught to trust the government and almost all the higher up people.

"I won't explain to you why you shouldn't trust the government since I will leave it to your teammates to do it in my place. As for why it's bad for Weiss' Father to make a request for Weiss' capture from the Council. Well, let just say there something the Council would request something in return for their help, and I don't mean just Lien, and more of something illegal instead." Izaya carefully explains his reasons to Ruby, along with others that interested on why it's bad.

"It's true." Weiss said to everyone, then pull Ruby over to carefully explain clearly enough to make Ruby see reason. Even Blake help out as well, and she knows the hidden side of the Atlas Kingdom due to her former status of being a member of the White Fang.

As we begin to walk towards the Gate Entrance, to gain access for us to enter the kingdom. Which may or may not be a good idea, with there are 3 criminals among us and a former heiress, that still have a high status in the Atlas Kingdom.

And with Luna leaving the place, where she already gave her goodbyes to Pyrrha and just Pyrrha. Then, left right away while she promises to deliver everyone's luggage to Weiss' place after she is messaged once we secure our location. As it's better to wait to take our luggage while having the chance of losing them today.

20 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Random Docking Area: Front Entrance)

So far, everything went correctly, even the passports everyone had to get verified. This made me feel a bit confusing because Weiss forgot to switch out her real passport with a fake one we made for her usage. But, nothing out of the ordinary happens to us for the past 20 minutes and we're currently outside of the Docking Area's Building, and at the Front Entrance.

"Well, everything looks pretty good." Yang said to everyone, as we casually walk towards Weiss' place instead of taking a [Vehicles] there. Well, some of us wanted to, but the rest of us explain that we could end up being kidnapped by people driving the said [Vehicles] and most of us would be at a disadvantage due to lack of space.

"Think we'll be recognized if we continue walking out in the open, though?" Nora asked in a cheerful tone, causing some of us to let out a sigh upon Nora's question. Since this happened before back in Vale.

No sooner after Nora's was asking her question. Siren sounds appear around us and multiple Cars, and even Airships arriving from the sky, where [Paladins] are dropped from the sky via Airships and land around us.

"Everyone gets on the ground or else we'll shoot!" One of the people among them outside their Cars, with their firearms aiming right at us, and took out a [Megaphone] to shouting at us with threats.

"You just had to say something." Izaya said in a false calm voice, but kept his anger in check and focus it on the enemies before them.

Nora didn't know what to do with Izaya blaming her, which made her depress a little, then back to a happy smile when she notices Ren placing a hand on her shoulder to show his support, that it wasn't her fault.

Lucky for me, [Accelerator] finally reached [Persona's Rank: 8] 2 days ago and gained the teleportation version from his world, but not the level 5 version sadly. So I can't just use a remote view of a target to teleport them away without moving from my spot.

However, I did get level 4 teleportation of Shirai Kuroko instead. Giving me the ability to teleport myself and anything in my possession a certain distance in the blink of an eye. Sadly, compared to the original Shirai Kuroko's teleport of a one-second lag when consecutively using her power in fights.

Mine is a 10 seconds lag if I try to teleport myself or something else consecutively and that outside of the fights. Since I couldn't use my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] at the time, with team RWBY and JNPR, along with Yukiko, Narberal, and Neo nearby for me to use it. To practice my newly gained teleportation ability.

It's just too bad I would always to have [Accelerator] equipped to access the teleportation ability since I require the [Vector Transformation] to even make the teleportation work.

Then again, [Accelerator] explained to me he could reduce the lag by 4 seconds if I give him control over the teleportation during the fights. 1 second to calculate the vectors around me, 2 seconds to calculate the vectors of everything from a long distance, and 3 seconds to apply the new variables.

Well, that's what [Accelerator] told me, but we haven't tested it out in a real-life fight yet. So, seeing the enemies before us just gave [Accelerator] and me the practice we need.

Which is pretty stupid on my part if I trying out something that hasn't been tested out for trial and error in the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] yet, but since [Accelerator] could easily redirect pretty much almost everything around me for me.

Yup, upon reaching [Persona's Rank: 8], I could finally give [Accelerator] control over his [Vector Transformation] without the need to summon him outside of my Sea of Souls.

One of the purchases I got from the [Extra Feature], where all [Persona] upon reaching [Persona's Rank: 8] can take over one of their [Skill] for me without the need for me to summon them. The downside is that they won't be able to access the full effect of that [Skill] and I will lose the ability to use that [Skill] temporary for giving up the control over it.

Usually, it would be only [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] among the rest of my [Persona] could gain control over my body to perform his [Specialize Aikido Mixed Styles] without the need to be at [Persona's Rank: 8] at the time. But, thanks to [Persona's Control] I gained from the [Extra Feature]. This gives a similar effect of [The Fool's Curse], but a bit better version. Both sides have pros and cons.

With a single thought, [Accelerator] is equipped and activate [Persona's Control], to give [Accelerator] control over his [Vector Transformation]. Leaving me without access to the [Skill] beside the other [Accelerator]'s [Skill] I could still use. As only one [Skill] is inaccessible to me at the moment [Persona's Control] is activated.

"Was the whole thing a trap?" Ruby ask everyone near her, as she deploys out her [Crescent Rose: Gun Mode] and looks ready to fire off the first shot. Along with the rest of her team taking out their weapons, with team JNPR following their example.

"We know team RWBY and JNPR from Vale: Beacon Academy's First Year students among you! We're only asking you to lower your weapons and follow us back to base!" The same person from the army before us shouted once more, and this time, they announced how they knew two teams from Beacon Academy is among us.

"How they found out?!" Yang shouts to the others, as she preparing herself for a fight of her life. As some of the soldiers and [Paladins] are getting closer to us.

"Uh, maybe it because out of all of us, Shigure, Izaya, and I are the only one not carrying a weapon on their persons." I answered in a dull tone, "Hell, even you, Yang, could have hide your identity if you haven't deployed your weapon activated your weapon. And these guys will have some doubts."

Yang couldn't argue with that statement, since out of her whole team. She's the one who could easily hide her weapons without any trouble, but now that she activated them and in plain sight. Her cover is blown along with the rest of her team.

Blake didn't know if she should be ashamed that she could have hide her weapons in plain sight like she usually does back in the White Fang. At least she could walk in plain sight without having to resort to attacking others for knowing her identity as a White Fang member. Maybe being at Beacon Academy had softened her to the point of lowering her guards.

Weiss feels like smacking her forehead in her stupid action, where she could have let Shigure hold onto her weapon when she put so much effort to hide from the higher up of the Atlas Kingdom. Now, that her identity is revealed, she will have to deal with the army in front of her.

Ruby would have made an argument that it would be hard for her to hide [Crescent Rose] in plain sight, even when it's in the inactive mode. Then remember that Shigure offers everyone to hold onto their weapons to hide them thanks to her semblance. Sadly, it looks like almost everyone didn't trust Shigure enough to hold their weapons.

Then again, Izaya's weapon is literally a [Pocket Knife] that could be hide without having to go all the trouble of finding a good spot to hide on their person. But, Ruby doesn't know if that's just the only weapon Izaya has or maybe have others one and Shigure are holding onto them.

Pyrrha's older brother is the same, but Ruby honestly don't know if he gave all the dangerous weapons that hard to hide out in the open, to Shigure to hide with her semblance.

Ruby would think Pyrrha not giving her weapons to Shigure could be used as an argument that not even Pyrrha is giving her weapons to Shigure to hold.

But, what Ruby doesn't know that Pyrrha's weapons have [Rune] placed on them, where Pyrrha could use her aura to hide them from views along with other scanning machines to look for weapons. So this is the reason why Pyrrha didn't hand over her weapons to Shigure for safe keeping. Since she could hide them herself.

Jaune and Ren honestly felt that they should have rethought about what they're doing and wonder if this was a great idea. Facing the army of the Atlas Kingdom with just a few people on their side.

Nora feels excited for a grand rumble against the army, but worry for her friends' safety and thinking about running away instead of fighting. She all up for it, but not even she alone could take the army by herself, even with the help of three powerful criminals next to her.

Neo, who still hiding under her semblance, was wondering if this would have happened to any of the members belong to the Arcana, that went on a mission and things went south.

Pyrrha feels like she should have persuaded the others to hand their weapons over to Shigure before leaving the Airship. After all, if everyone's weapons are the causes of ourselves to be detected by the Atlas Kingdom's [Detection System]. Then, Pyrrha will blame it on everyone lack of trust on Shigure. But, she couldn't force others to do it and decided to just focus her frustration on the army.

Shigure and Izaya look like they're watching a show going on before them when neither of them took out their weapons. Making it seem like they didn't put the army around us in their eyes. This isn't being arrogant, but because they know that one person among us could take down the army instantly without giving them a chance to fight back.

I let a small smile appear on my face, and casual stare all the enemies around us and wonder how long they were preparing for our arrival. But, I was a bit pleased to be caught by the army of Atlas. After all, I still need to test out [Accelerator]'s teleportation under his control during the fights. What better way to test it out, then against an army around us.


	53. Chapter 53: Not Good At All

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Not Good At All**

 **Days?: Good Or Bad Part 3**

(Atlas: Atlas City: Random Docking Area: Front Entrance)

The previous soldier was about to shout out another announcement towards us, but end up with a [Kunai] implanted between their eyes. Killing then instantly, causing the whole area in complete silence.

However, before the enemy's side could react to this murder. Multiple of the enemies ending up dead; 6 seconds in between each death. The [Paladins] finally decide on attacking and rushing towards us, with the intention of taking us down or enough to cripple us.

Sadly, for the [Paladins], [Accelerator] already figure out the flaws that made the [Paladins] moving. With a few parts from the [Paladins] teleported out of their bodies, causing them to fall down crashing to the ground.

It took around 10 seconds to teleport those important parts from a dozen of [Paladins]. It's a good thing [Accelerator] easily memorize and don't need to recalculate new variables everytime he needs to use the teleportation against these [Paladins]. When it should actually take longer than 10 seconds if [Accelerator] was planning to teleport one thing at a time, which would have taken days to do so.

But, a little trick reduce all the workload and a bit of extra aura usage to make it possible. Pretty much, all the [Paladins] are down now. Under 5 minutes and over half the army is either cripple or dead.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Another soldier among the still remaining ones shouted orders to attack us. Which on instinct alone by the familiar commands lead the other soldiers to fire at us.

Seeing so many [Bullets] coming straight at us. I have to put a pause on the practice/testing on the teleportation, since [Accelerator] doesn't have 100% control over the [Vector Transformation] yet and this is beyond the limit of control he has from [Persona's Control].

[Accelerator] manipulate the vectors around me, then expand the [AIM Diffusion Field] from covering my clothes to a few meters away. Then, stopping all the [Bullets] in midair, causing those not to know or familiar with this display before their very eyes, to be shocked and surprised at this.

"Pyrrha, grab your team and leave. Same with you, Weiss. I'll cause a distraction and what I'm about to do will cause the others to be unable to move. Just be glad I told you to wear those [Rings] before leaving Luna's Airship." I said to both Pyrrha and Weiss, as both know what I meant by wearing [Rings].

Shigure and Izaya didn't need to be told about the things I'm about to do in order to get almost all of us outta here while a few of us stay behind to stop the army from chasing the other escaping.

A single thought and sending all the [Bullets] back where they came from. Then another thought, and [Evil Presence] is activated and along with the whole area cover in a heavy presence coming from me.

 **[Evil Presence]:**

 **Active Effect: Inflicts [Fear] to all targets around the user and applying heavy pressure against the targets due to feeling the user's infusing their aura with killing intent and negative emotions.  
Type: Active  
Target: Multiple  
Rank: Tier 4: Target (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D-]: 16%(320AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

The only people who are immune to the [Evil Presence]'s effect are Pyrrha, Shigure, Weiss, and Izaya. As they're wearing special [Rings] that cancel out the effect. So, without another second. Both Pyrrha and Weiss drag their teams out of here.

With Pyrrha using her semblance to lift her teammates up by throwing [Iron Bands] at them, which are attached to her [Shield] for special situations usage. As the [Iron Bands] wrapped around her team members' waists and pull them above the ground a little, then use aura enhance to boost her jumping ability. With a single jump, she soars to the sky and land on one of the buildings' Rooftop. Along with her teammates following behind.

Weiss follow Pyrrha's example but using 8 overlays of [Gravity Glyphs], which took a bit of time to do so and which she has plenty due to [Evil Presence] covering her for a moment. 3 minutes later; Weiss following Pyrrha to her place while making sure she supply a good amount of aura to her 8 overlays [Gravity Glyphs] to pull her teammates along.

"Now that's just us three. How about we show Atlas why even the people back in Mistral doesn't mess with us." I said to both Shigure and Izaya, as they take out their weapons finally, seeing how I picked to use one the common plans back at Mistral.

Me: Distracting and drawing all the attention. Shigure: Taking out those that could cause a fatal injury to me or help me out by going for those way in the back. Izaya: He will hide in the background while taking out those that specialize in long distance attack.

So it's time to do my job by activating my next [Skill: Evil Clad], causing the whole army to focus their entire attention on me as their [Fear] heighten to the next level.

 **[Evil Clad]:**

 **Active Effect: Coating a layer of [Fear] onto a target, to give it a presence. Making it the focal point of everyone's attention. Where the target will manifest a dark blue mist around it, to show the effect successfully working. Require [Evil Presence] activated first in order to work.  
Type: Active  
Target: Multiple  
Rank: Tier 5: Target (Require using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D-] 32%(640AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

Targeting myself would be the best options if I wanted the whole army not be able to take their eyes off me. As my body covered in a dark blue mist. Pretty much the opposite of [Moonlight Step], where I have a pale blue light and increased speed and strength. While [Evil Clad] only made me the main target of everyone's attention without anything to provide support.

Most of the time; this [Skill] would be used on a weapon instead of my person, which is my [Mana Gun] and sometimes my [Combat Knife]. Leading the enemy to focus solo on that selected weapon and giving me the opening to attacking with the other weapon while the enemy's attention isn't drawn to it. Making this a good assassinate [Skill] in open battle.

Also, something I came up this year and still solving some of the flaws to the usage of this [Skill: Evil Clad] without having to waste 90% of my aura alone to tank through most attacks instead of dodging them, then hit back harder in return. And that just in an hour time for a single fight, if I'm careful enough of my aura usage, but if not, I won't last over 5 minutes.

Plus, with [Evil Clad] always drawing everyone's attention tends to make it difficult for me to dodge sometime. As most people would use their biggest and destructive attack on me due to the amount of [Fear] they're going through.

Furthermore, a hidden effect belongs to [Evil Clad] if using on a living being, where everyone would have an increased in their instinct to know where the target at all time until [Evil Clad]'s effect is gone.

Now though, I have [Accelerator] at [Persona's Rank: 8], which would remove a few major flaws to this. One of them being tanking through attacks, where I have a hard time doing so. When I have to keep on using [Eagle Pulse] to keep an eye on those dangerous enemies too close for my comfort or by the time I manipulate the vectors to my advantages end up failing.

As there would be too many attacks coming in my way would drain my aura by supplying [Accelerator]'s [Vector Transformation] to redirect the attacks, which most of the time being very big or have a ton of raw power behind it.

So without a further ado; I blast [Evil Clad] 20% higher to cause some of the soldiers to die from a heart attack while the remaining living ones fall to their knees or on their butt. And the next second, I turn it off right away before more of my aura is drained from it.

Everybody still has their attention solely on me, with Shigure and Izaya already taking care of those they find out of the ordinary compared to the rest of the soldiers.

I still didn't take back control over [Accelerator]'s [Vector Transformation], because I can save some aura without having to use [Eagle Vision], along with [Eagle Pulse], every often. Since [Accelerator] can do something similar by using adding the variables of the [Wind] and [Earth] around me, to make a temporary [Mini-Map] for [Accelerator]'s usage to keep an eye on everything.

Furthermore, due to gaining the teleportation ability and testing it out for a few minutes. [Accelerator]'s support is heightened even further than ever without having to summon him. But, at the cost of creating a bigger lag under [Accelerator]'s [Vector Transformation] due to only have barely half of his prime ability.

If I were to summon [Accelerator], then this will be easy for him like breathing and still do other stuff without any problem. Nonetheless, this is all I could get from [Accelerator] through [Persona's Control].

Taking out my [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] and begin firing at all the soldiers still on the ground while leaving the [Paladins] to [Accelerator] to remove important parts to stop them from moving.

20 minutes later*

Now, that I kept the army and the reinforcement busy so far, with both Shigure and Izaya's helps, of course. I begin to think maybe sending both Pyrrha and Weiss, along with their teams back to Weiss' place wasn't the best idea.

Since most people would think the first place we would show up is at Weiss' place instead of hiding somewhere else, that could be a better thing, which would make it much harder on the people of Atlas to find us.

I give a signal to Izaya to contact the others to see if they're okay at their end, but if not, then we're done stalling and rushing back to the others. Either to save them through a stealthy way or help them escape once more, but this time to a different place to stay in Atlas.

Less than half an hour into this fights, for stalling time, and the army reduced to 80% of what they were before coming here and the reinforcement was killed off by 30% before they could even land from the Airships, to even help the previous army.

It took a whole minute for the reinforcement to land via dropping out of the Airships, but if it weren't for the [Paladins] [Accelerator] didn't take care of just yet. I would have killed more of the soldiers falling from the sky.

So to lessen the load on Izaya; I switch out [Accelerator] for [Edea Florence] to access her [Mana Source] and using the [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] full powers. Instead of using [Dust Round] as a replacement, which is very limited compared to [Mana Bullet's Effect Control].

The instantly I switched over to [Edea Florence]; I begin shooting all the soldiers and [Paladins] around me while activating [Eagle Pulse] in a large scale, then pay up the [System Point] to refill my aura reserve the second [Eagle Pulse] was activated.

If facing an army wasn't counted as a battle by the [Persona System], then I would have outright killed them in my Manipulator alias way. Because I don't feel like wasting [System Point] for just refilling up my aura reserve. Unless I manage to break through the next [Tier] in [Aura Unit Level]. Which will be a long time, until then, I will just have to rely on [Persona System: Battle] to reward me enough [System Points] to overcome the loss of the ones I spend in that battle.

Nonetheless, I'm still killing people like it's nothing, like now. And surprise, surprise, more soldiers and [Paladins] are dropping from the sky. I'll have a good guess this whole area will be filled with more Atlas' soldiers and [Paladins], but with more varies in types later.

 **Boom!***

"I'm combat ready!" Penny shouted in a cheerful tone, as she falls from the sky and created a crater upon her landing, where the others barely made any dent in the ground.

 _'I was wondering where she was during the whole invasion back in Beacon Academy.'_ I thought with a bit of surprise since Pyrrha told me Penny stop attacking her after a few minutes, and was confused at first and was told what's going on. Before Pyrrha could continue further; Penny rushed off to save the civilians of Vale. Leaving Pyrrha behind before she meets up with Ozpin later.

Putting away one [Mana Gun] back in its holster and cast out [Gravity Magic] to lift everything up in the air, not including both Shigure and Izaya, then with a hand gesture to make it seems like I'm pushing down something, which was everything around me floating and slam down the ground, hard.

[Ten Collapse Force] would be a good way to kill everyone, including Penny if I must, but this saves me some aura, and because I need to take down Penny fast before she shoots that laser beam at me. That may or may not pierce through my aura shield like nothing.

So not testing my lucks against someone like Penny, but if I'm close enough to stop her. Then that another story and I'll face her if it's required to. But, right now, I'm worried for Pyrrha's safety and still waiting on Izaya's report on their status, for the past few minutes now.

I whistle, to get Izaya's attention once I slammed pretty much the whole army plus those reinforcements to the ground, then wait for Izaya to text me the others' status.

Instead of getting a text; I got silence in return as my answer to the request I asked for the others' status. Well, not complete silence as the groans and the parts belong the [Paladins] are falling to the ground, causing noises to the whole area.

One large scale of [Eagle Vision] and found out Izaya, not in the area, but Shigure is still is. I'm beginning to wonder if Izaya was still in the area a few minutes ago before Penny showed up or not.

So seeing how Izaya is missing and the chance of him catching up with the others is pretty high, but there still a small chance that he is somewhere else stalling as well. Due to the fact alone there are still more unknown people waiting for others at Weiss' place or somewhere near, and Izaya have to fight them while stalling long enough for the others to find another place.

Then again, Izaya isn't that great in doing both distractions and stalling at the same time. Doing one of the other alone, he could barely do sometime. So, maybe not stalling and more like helping the others fight off the enemies waiting for them.

Now, that I know Izaya is gone, and only Shigure and I are still here. Along with the army still on the ground in pain before they could get back up. I notify Shigure, that we're leaving and going to meet up with the others.

Instead of just outright heading towards Weiss' place. I'm going to scan the whole place to see if they're close or not. Usually, I would use [Eagle Vision] in a massive scale range, to cover the whole City of Atlas. Which I have to spend triple the amount [System Point] to do so. As it would require three times the amount of my full aura reserve.

So I did something better, with a thought, [Accelerator] is switched back in and I activate [Ecological Derivation System: 2D Map], then let [Accelerator] do his calculation for me.

 **[Ecological Derivation System]: First Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: This is a customized fusion of three [Skill] and requires a [Persona] with the ability to capture all the information of the mysterious factors around the user in a matter of seconds, to support the strain on the user's mind. The ability to capture the geographic details and then perform speed analysis. Giving the user the ability to predict other's movements and being a step ahead of them.  
Type: Active|Fusion: [Master Aura Manipulation Mastery], [Master Movement Mastery], and [Advanced Detection Mastery]  
Type: Single-Multiple-Area  
Rank: N/A  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 10%(150AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

With [Accelerator]'s help, I can make the [Ecological Derivation System] change to different types of [Detection System]. And the [2D Map] take less aura, but with [Accelerator] equipped before using the [Ecological Derivation System] made it even better, along with overcoming the weakness of this [Fusion Skill], which is the [Detection Mastery] still not at [Master Rank] compared to the two [Skill] fused with [Detection Mastery].

It's a good thing I've got a familiar feeling towards Pyrrha's aura or all the grey dots in my mental [2D Map] would be a headache to deal with, but only a single blue dot appears on the [2D Map], with Pyrrha's name attached to it. Making it much easier for me to find her and with a few grey dots, I switched to blue so I know they're not enemies. Unless later on, they may end up as one.

If I had reached [Master Rank] in [Detection Mastery], then I would easily find who's an ally and enemy, without having to keep on switching the grey dots to either red or blue every time. And the only reason Pyrrha's always a blue dot in my [2D Map] has to do something with the whole twin thing. As that's my only theory at the moment.

Rechecking on Pyrrha's location and counting the numbers of blue dots I've just switched from being grey dots, and upon counting and quickly switch them back to grey dots as they were before. Due to the odd numbers among them, and I'm not risking the chance if the extra grey dots are Izaya or not. Plus, the location where Pyrrha is currently at isn't even near Weiss' place and not even moving a few meters from that spot.

I quickly take out my scroll while running away from the area, to send the location of Pyrrha's and maybe the others as well if they're near her to Shigure's scroll, which she got a second later, then with a burst of speed. Shigure disappears from the area and heading towards the others.

Luckily, I found Shigure's grey dot and switched to blue upon seeing how fast it went towards Pyrrha's location.

As I follow along by via Rooftop jumpings like Shigure. Sadly, before I could even take a few steps, I had to stop right away. When I feel a harsh headache appear out of nowhere, then the sound of evil laughter from within my mind caused me to freeze up. Enough for a lucky soldier on the ground, to get a good shot at my back, which was blocked by my aura shield with ease.

However, this didn't even bother me one bit. When I'm completely frozen in [Fear] as the evil laughter grew by the seconds, then a sharp pain throughout my whole body skyrocket like the first time this happen in the past.

 **"̴͚́̀͠H̶͚͆A̶͇͛̕Ḩ̵̘͉͎̫͂͋́̕A̶̲͔̜̼̿͘͠H̷̺́A̸̦̫̻̯̿!̴͍͛̔̈́͘ ̶̹͇̑̌̈́Į̴͔̻͇͌ ̴̡̨͇̖̖̀͐̄H̷͘͝͝ͅÀ̸̳͍̏̏͜V̵̫̣̘͕̀̑E̸͈̞͉̪̟͝ ̶̪͚̺͎͗͊̂̑̎A̴͙̫̽́́Ẃ̴̤̙͍̜͍̎͛Ǎ̵̛̙̙͆̽K̶̪̉̃Ë̸͕N̷̜͙͔̮͎͗͋!̶̦͍̽̂̿͋̚"̷̹̝͍̣͔̒́͘**

This voice, a voice, that shouldn't be heard by others unless you desire to go mad by the whispers of [Nyarlathotep] filling thoughts in your heads of countless things, that will easily drive you insane in a matter of seconds. As [Nyarlathotep] is horrible beyond anything that one can imagine.

 **"̵̨̼̹͚̃̃̄̚ͅE̸̥̠̦͕̦̓̆̒̈N̶̛̬̒̀͑̅M̵͚͓̪͋̓Ḁ̶̞͕̍̄͛͑ͅ ̶̟͒̀̏Ņ̵̪̺̟̀I̸̯̺̿̉́K̸͓͛͂̆O̶̺͚̹͕̫̕S̴̨̟̓̋̈!̴͇͋̚ ̴͙̽̉̂I̵̧̖̻̺͍͊̍͐T̶͈̭̭̏̏͋̓ͅ'̷̢̎̎S̸̡̘̩͊͝ ̴̖̉̌ͅT̵̞̏̂̓̅̽Ĩ̸̠̐͆͌M̷̧̦͉̤̬̽͋Ę̷̅̓͌̽͘͜ ̸̞̦̠̬͗̂̑F̴̧̤͇̠̄̔̿̍͌O̵͍͖̹̟̜͒̕R̴̢͇͇͙̄̈̈́̏͝ ̴̠̂̚Y̸̦̘̙͍̻͂̏̓̽̑O̴̱͕̍̍̃͌͝Û̴̠̋̆R̴̖̜͚̮͗͑ ̸̢̰͍̐̂͛N̶̰͉̱̤͑͒̊̏͜Ȅ̴̗̅Ẍ̸̢͇̱̝̰́̆̐̏̕T̵͈̬͕̥͛͛ ̷̙͉̗̰̀̇̈́I̶͉͐͠N̶̳͈̄̌J̸̺͎͚̼̜̄͗̾E̴̺͖͖̬͎͛̓̓͛C̴͖͎̏T̷̝͈̭̍Ȉ̴̢͜Ö̷̢͍́Ṉ̷̗̫͓̩͑́̑~̷̢͍̀!̶̛̞͌̓̊͝"̸̤͙̉̕**

 **̷̰̟̏̍̽̀͑**

 **̷̧̡̱̫̻̚"̵͍̰̾̽̊̏D̵̞̮̩͋Ǫ̶̦̘͉͑͐͝Ņ̷͖̪̫̌̈́̕ͅ'̶̝͎̙̈̈́Ţ̵̢̳̖̈́̓̈̊ ̶̪̥̈̐̎͊̌Ḓ̴͕͑̓Ḯ̶̡̮̟̗͑̈́E̸̡̱̽̊̽̿̓ ̴̠̩̣̖̓̀̓̚Ȯ̷̯͎͂̓͝N̴̢͓̣̊̓ ̶̳̫̫̦̂͌̋̈̈́M̷͇̘͙̠͐É̸̢͇̕ ̵͓̤̖̄L̸̨̘̀̆̇I̸͙̤̊͌T̸͕̓͋T̵̬͕͇̭̓̕̕L̶̘͑̂̀͑͝É̷̳̦̮̭̻ ̶͙̪͋̐̔̂͠ͅṪ̴̳̯̎Ȑ̷͎̠̼̈́̊Ā̷͖͖̱̻̎̅̃̍͜V̴̡̏͛̓È̸͍͈͓͌͛̃L̷̦̲̩͈̻̅͒́E̸̜̒̄̌̈́̕Ȓ̶͉̫̻̞͜͝~̵̨̡͎̳̈́ͅ!̷̠͊̈́͝ ̶͙̰̬̌͐͘Ḧ̵̜̦̼̻́͂̚̚ͅÄ̷͉̤́͑̒̔H̷̼̙̫̰̓͛̐̈͜A̴̜̼͛̄͠!̶̦̔"̵̻̖̫͈̒͋͛̔̕**

 **Ding***

 **[Persona System] agree to [Nyarlathotep]'s request for installing [Magic Circuit/Magatama].** **Host have gained the second [Magic Circuit/Magatama]. 100% complete install by [Nyarlathotep].**

 **[Magatama: 2nd Magic Circuit]**

 **Name: Murakumo**

 **Element: Neutral**

 **Focus: Immunities**

 **Weakness: Fire/Ice**

 **Ding***

 **[Persona System] agree to [Nyarlathotep]'s request for temporary possession over host's body for 20 minutes, as an exchange for knowledge over [Tracking/Detection Mastery].**

 **Ding***

 **Host's [Advanced Detection Mastery] raised to [Master Detection Mastery].**

 **Ding***

 **Host's [Master Detection Mastery] raised to [Grandmaster Detection Mastery].**

 **Ding***

 **Host's [Grandmaster Detection Mastery] is unable to raise further until other linked [Skill] raise to [Grandmaster Rank].**

 **Ding***

 **Host's newly acquired knowledge [Tracking/Detection Mastery] from [Nyarlathotep] is sealed away until next [Rank] after [Grandmaster Detection Mastery] is reached.**

 **Ding***

 **[Nyarlathotep]'s request in possessing host's body will begin in 10 seconds. Host won't be in a state of coma and will watch what's going around the host until regaining back control over the body.**

I let out an agony scream of pain, that even the soldiers around me flinch at the sound of my painful yell at the top of my lungs.

My own shadow crawls up my feet, then ankles, and further until my whole body is covered in shadow and the sound of my painful howls went silence.

Everyone was shocked at my current state, where my shadow body didn't move a single muscle until 10 seconds went by.

Slowly, my shadow crawls back down as my appearance change. My red hair turned to pitch black and increase in length, making my short hair to long hair until it reach my shoulders. Another change to my appearance is my eyes. Red irises surrounded by a black sclera.

The whole eye thing pretty much makes me look like a ghoul from Tokyo Ghoul, but to the people of Remnant. I look like a humanoid grimm by the eye alone. Which should be a reason why a few soldiers shouted grimm at me; well, my body I guess.

At the moment, I'm staring at myself like staring at a video game avatar, but without any control for the next 20 minutes from what [Persona System] told me. Very weird and wonder if there was something happening between [Nyarlathotep] and the [Persona System] the first time [Nyarlathotep] tried to take over my body for its usage.

Now, that I'm not in so much pain a few seconds ago. I got a good look at [Nyarlathotep] and what kind of form he picked using my body for the next 20 minutes.

And realized, that [Nyarlathotep] didn't change that much for some reason, but I could easily tell the smile on my body is very the same I use for [Evil Smile]. But, without the whole [Evil Smile]'s effect turn on and I could feel it for some reason too. So I know if [Nyarlathotep] is using one of my [Skill/Magic] whenever.

"This body will do for a while." [Nyarlathotep] spoke in my voice in a whisper tone, where only a few people caught and realize that maybe their made up theory of a grimm possessing a body of the living may have some truths in it.

If I didn't hear some of those that mumble about this theory of theirs, then I wouldn't have the urge to laugh if the situation wasn't so bad right now. Because I find [Nyarlathotep] is much worst than having a grimm possessing my body. At least with a grimm, I could easily fight back control with enough time.

In a burst of speed, [Nyarlathotep] disappear before everyone's eyes and the whole street is covered in a bloody mist, where almost every soldier not inside a [Paladins] are killed instantly. Not even their organs were left behind and scatter into the growing bloody mist.

Even Penny was destroyed before she could do anything. If I didn't know about Penny's Father always keep backup files of Penny, which he always update every morning before allowing Penny to be released. I wouldn't think that Penny would be coming back anytime soon. Until Penny's Father rebuild her body later and that take months to do so.

While I was doing my inner monologue, [Nyarlathotep] was having a fun time before it went boring the next second the whole street is barely visible due to the thickness of the bloody mist surrounding it.

"Ah...I got too excited about having a body to use for a while." [Nyarlathotep] let out a chuckle in amusement, then started whistle in a merry way and start walking towards Pyrrha's location.

(Atlas: Atlas City: Unknown Street: Unknown Random Building: Rooftop)

With a single step, [Nyarlathotep] already appear on top of a random Building, which I was drag along since my soul can't be far from my physical body. And Pyrrha along with the others are just right from the street from the Building [Nyarlathotep] chose to watch the show.

"Don't you find it's amusing how mankind continue to drive into their greed for countless things?" [Nyarlathotep] watches the battle between Pyrrha and the others against Penny, which mean there may be more copies of Penny laying around.

"So...how should I do this, Enma? Shall I help your little sister and her friend out? Or should I send them to their deaths?" [Nyarlathotep] ask me in his usual amusement tone while not once take his eyes off of Pyrrha. Like he knows something hidden within Pyrrha, that he finds interesting, but kept silent about it.

I didn't say anything and just stare at [Nyarlathotep] with a cold glare. Since I knew this Outer God love to see my reaction to the situations he put me in.

Among my current [Persona]. None of them possess the ability to face [Nyarlathotep] alone and now the Outer God possessing my physical body pretty much block the Sea of Souls' connection, with only the [Persona System] stopping [Nyarlathotep] from causing too much of a mess with my physical body.

"You do, and I'll find a way to destroy you." I said in a false calm of voice, but this just cause [Nyarlathotep] to be very amused instead. As if this threat was just a buff and nothing more, but this Outer God is no fool and knew when there are some borderline not to be cross.

"If only you didn't become the host of the [Persona System]. The wonder I could do with something like that." [Nyarlathotep] said in a quiet voice, with a hint of yearning.

I narrow my eyes at [Nyarlathotep]'s comments like he actually knew what the [Persona System] really is. Furthermore, [Nyarlathotep] was very surprised at first when it appears within my Sea of Souls from the [Gacha System]. Even almost speaking out a different name for the [Persona System], but was spoken in a different language that I've never heard of and was cut off by the [Persona System].

As this was the very first time [Persona System] actually warned one of the newly acquired [Persona] from speaking out their thoughts upon being summoned into my Sea of Souls.

"Since I'm in a good mood. How about I make this setting a bit more interesting?" [Nyarlathotep] ignored whatever answers I may say to their questions. "Let's hope your little sister and her little friends could beat the enemy before them. Hehehehe..."

With a snap of [Nyarlathotep]'s fingers; a black mist cover Penny's body, but no one seems to see it and appear to be invisible to everyone's sights.

No sooner after Penny's body absorbed the black mist, that she let out a screech so loud, that all the glasses in a few miles away are scattered. Some of the members of team RWBY and JNPR started to bleed from their ears and went deaf from this sudden screeching from Penny.

[Nyarlathotep] drop their smile and look bored now. Then, look around the area to see if anything catch their interests and nothing out of the ordinary was worth attraction. Even the death battle below wasn't worth noticing for the Outer God.

"Enma, why did you have to find such a boring place to go? Couldn't you have woke me up while in some places more interesting? The first place before I went to my sleep was much more exciting with all those people trying to kill you and your friends. Ah...good time." [Nyarlathotep] let out a chuckle, then look back to the death battle if things picked up a pace.


	54. Chapter 54: That's A Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: That's A Surprise**

 **Days?: Good Or Bad Part 4**

(Atlas: Atlas City: Unknown Street)

(Pyrrha's POV)

I didn't know what causes Penny to screech, but my instincts scream at me to stop Penny, or a sister clone of a Penny, right away before some bad happens in the next few seconds.

So with a quick burst of speed, with a small usage of aura enhance my speed. I decrease the distance between Penny and me, where I decided that it's time to take things seriously or else someone among us will end up either cripple or dead.

Forget holding back just because Penny is a friend of Ruby. I have this feeling that just because of the friendship between these two will allow either party come out of this battle without any injury.

A spin to the right, with a straight thrust of my [Milo: Javelin] and pull the trigger to fire off my weapon and appear right in front of Penny's chest a few seconds, but was sent right back at me by something invisible to the naked eye.

"Come on everyone! Pyrrha need us!" Nora shouted to everyone, as she was the first one to follow me into battle. Where some of us are rushing over to help as well.

 _'I would have hoped for Weiss to help out, but she not in good condition.'_ I frown at Weiss couching down to hold her head while trying to heal her ears from the damage Penny caused.

Raising my [Shield] in front of me as I continue to charge at Penny while using my semblance to bring [Milo] back to my right hand right away, then quickly switch to [Milo: Xiphos] and begin to exchange blows with Penny.

Following my instinct, I back off right away when things got even more dangerous as the ground beneath me. Begin to crack and steams coming out, with the heat from the steams almost burning me if I was a bit late from moving away from Penny.

Switching my [Milo] from [Xiphos Form] to [Rifle Form] and firing at Penny, then roll to my left and resume firing in a crouch position with my [Shield] in front me.

Seeing how none of my [Wind Dust Rounds] are doing anything to Penny. I change my approach once more. Ejecting the magazine and replace it with [Lightning Dust Rounds].

With a quick burst of fires; Penny finally moves from her spot as [Lightning Bullets] almost hitting her.

Even if Penny has an aura, but the one before me, shouldn't be the original and just a bastardized version of the original Penny and the way I keep on attacking so far. Show this Penny doesn't have an aura to block all my attacks, with the way there are multiple scratches on Penny's body and ripped clothes from the amount times I tried to cut her down by not going for the vital areas.

I should have known when this Penny shows up before us, with dull eyes and a fixed smile on her face. This should be the first clue, but I was blind to see it. Then again, Ruby shouting in an excited voice pretty much led to almost everyone lowering their guards at this.

Ejecting my magazine once more upon emptying it; however, before I could replace [Milo] with another magazine of [Lightning Dust Rounds]. Penny swipes her left hand in the air in front of her and in the direction of aiming at me.

Not wanting to see if I could block this attack from Penny or not. I use another aura enhance to get out of there and regroup with the others. And it was a good thing, as the spot I was at a moment ago was sliced into pieces. Which I just remember Penny also use wires as her weapons.

With a war cry from Nora, she jumps up high and brings down her [War Hammer] on Penny, who crossed her arms together above her head to block Nora's powerful attack.

"LADYBUG!" Ruby shouted to her team, with Blake and her rushing in to attack Penny. As she knew this Penny wasn't the same person/android she met back at Vale.

Deep footprints formed under Penny as she blocked Nora's attack and grab Nora's weapon, then swing her right into both Ruby and Blake before they could begin their team attack.

Not pausing for a moment, where Penny continues to hold onto Nora's weapon, even when Nora still have her grip on it and start spinning around until the speed was high enough for Penny to let go, causing Nora to fly into a building due to the momentum build up from the speed Penny spun. Therefore, seeing Nora going through a few buildings wasn't a surprise.

Yang comes right in with a left uppercut to Penny's face, but was easily evaded by a quick flick of Penny's right hand to bind Yang's left arm with her wires.

Before Penny could try to cut Yang's left arm to pieces by tightening her wires around it. Penny's wires were cut by Jaune's [Longsword], which was pretty lucky on Jaune's part when Penny mainly focused on everyone else besides him.

Not wasting this chance; Yang attack with multiple fast jabs at Penny, which are easily avoided, causing Yang's eyes to turn red with frustration due from lack of any of her attacks managing to hit Penny at all.

Suddenly, Penny point at Yang with her right index finger and Yang let out a cry of pain, as her left thigh begins to bleed from a small hole appears on Yang's left thigh. Making it look like a powerful [Pistol] shot her in the leg at blank range.

A black [Glyphs] appear under Yang and pull him away from Penny, where Weiss is standing next to Ren, who is was also hurt by Penny's screeches from a few minutes ago and finally could hear again after his aura healed him.

(Atlas: Atlas City: Unknown Street: Unknown Random Building: Rooftop)

(Emna's POV)

As I watch the battle going down below; I can't tell why [Nyarlathotep] doing this. I know for sure this Penny would have been destroyed by Pyrrha long ago. After all, Pyrrha told me a few days back at Vale, that pretty much almost everyone attending at Beacon Academy wasn't strong enough to survive against one of her full strength strikes.

So seeing this Penny still taking on everyone, with Pyrrha and Weiss working together, should be the work of [Nyarlathotep], causing this Penny to be stronger than she should be possible.

I check up on the remaining minutes left for [Nyarlathotep] possessing my body. Much to my disappointment; there are 18 minutes left and only 2 minutes went by. Even though this isn't the first time I got my body controlled by someone else, but the difference between [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] and [Nyarlathotep] are like heaven and earth.

If it weren't for [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] and [Nyarlathotep] being the first one to control my body, then I would be freaking out like crazy by now and would even try to piss off the Outer God, that could easily erase my very soul like nothing.

So the only thing I could do now is hope for the others to not get killed by the enhanced Penny and [Nyarlathotep] not to join in for the fun. By taking on the others after Penny is defeated/destroyed/kill? Because [Nyarlathotep] having my body is just asking for a slaughter to happen.

I pause for a moment, _'Actually...a slaughter did happen, just a few minutes ago.'_ I started to think maybe I should save up more [System Points] to purchase something from the [Extra Feature] to help me seal away [Nyarlathotep] later.

Reviewing that little memory of mine; I just realize that [Nyarlathotep] literally placed a red target on my back from transforming my body's appearance in plain sight and in front of the Atlas' military of all people. Now, I could be sure there will be countless of new problems arising in the background from this one little incident alone.

Rechecking the time on [Persona System] and 10 minutes are left, which mean I literally wasted 8 minutes; doing an inner monologue instead of planning a way to stop [Nyarlathotep] from slaughtering the others. Well, I don't mind other besides Pyrrha and Weiss. But, seeing how those girls like their new friends. I've to try, I guess.

Trying and be succeeding in it are two different things. I would try to help out, but since an Outer God is currently using my body. I got nothing, but my own free mind to use at the moment.

So far, Pyrrha and others are doing well, and I was too quick to judge. As Jaune and Ren are taken down by Penny, who throw both of them like a rag doll and through two buildings.

I'm pretty sure both Jaune and Ren are in critical conditions. So, they're going to need medical treatment soon or they may die today. If they have a silver bit of aura, then just maybe their life could be saved by the time this whole thing is over.

I could tell the others are angry at this; well, most of them are, with some of them are too busy stopping Penny from finishing off both Jaune and Ren when they're out cold and defenseless.

And I'm getting off topic once again with my inner monologue, where I should be focusing on how to speed up the time before [Nyarlathotep] tries to do something dangerous than the Outer God already did upon possessing my body.

That gave me a pause since I've no clue if there other cases of people being possessed by other people's soul. If so, I've to pick up my pace in training even more than it already is. Which already passes the borderline of life and death, and that's pretty bad when I'm risking my life for years now. Instead of spending my life with Pyrrha and others on something fun rather than trying to be a perfect killer. Which isn't that further from the truth now that I think about.

"Oh, this is interesting." [Nyarlathotep] said with a hint of excitement, then blur from the area and appear on another Rooftop, which happens to have someone there before [Nyarlathotep] show up.

That someone happens to be Raven herself, who was watching the others fighting against the enhanced Penny, then went stiff due to the heavy presence place on her entire body, causing her unable to move a single muscle.

Before Raven could even say anything; [Nyarlathotep] appears behind Raven instantly and gently place my right-hand on top of Raven's head for a single whole second before Raven fall to the ground out cold.

 _'A single second and just a pat on the head had been all it took for an Outer God to knock Raven fucking Branwen unconscious like nothing. The difference is so huge that it's no joke.'_ I begin to think that no matter how much training and [Upgrade/Fusion] of my [Skill/Magic] would give me the advantage to face an Outer God like [Nyarlathotep].

Hell, if this [Nyarlathotep] was just the one from Persona series, then I've a good chance to beat the Outer God, if I'm given enough time to train and arm myself to the teeth. But, seeing how this [Nyarlathotep] isn't the same; well, I know for sure my death won't be painless, that's for sure.

Seeing how [Nyarlathotep] just took out Raven. I wonder what the Outer God will do to her. Will they keep Raven alive or not? Either way, after Raven tries to backstab me back at Vale, along with countless times in the past. I no longer held any mercy for the like of her and will gladly be the one to finish her off if I get the chance to.

2 minutes went by and [Nyarlathotep] to blankly stare at Raven this whole time. Making me wonder if [Nyarlathotep] is interested in the Four Maidens since by the time the Outer God took over my body. Not once had they lay their eyes off of Pyrrha, and now with Raven of all people. The only thing that common between the two are being the hosts of the Four Maidens.

Now, I'm beginning to worry about Pyrrha's safety even more if [Nyarlathotep] decide now the time to get interesting in the Four Maidens. I did a quick check on the leftover time and find only 2 minutes are left, but that didn't make things better for me. Instead, it's worse for me. As those last 2 minutes, where [Nyarlathotep] could do anything they want.

A few seconds was all it took for [Nyarlathotep] to slaughter an army without any problem. To the point of causing the area to form a thick bloody mist for who knows how long before it goes away.

Sensing my hostile stare; [Nyarlathotep] let out a chuckle and return back an amusing stare at me.

"You don't have to worry about me, causing any harm to your little sister. As she and your presence alone are already causing the world to fall to its destruction." [Nyarlathotep] didn't even look back at Raven and disappear in a burst of speed once more.

(Atlas: Atlas City: Unknown Street)

This time [Nyarlathotep] appears in the middle of the battle between the others and Penny. Where [Nyarlathotep] crushes Penny's head with my right hand like nothing. Right in front of everyone, which causes a few reactions among them.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" Yang shouted in shock and horror at the brutal murder and in the background of Ruby shouting at Yang to put Lien in the swear jar.

 _'I knew it!'_ I shouted in my mind since I can't shout these words out for some reason or I just don't have my physical body to speak out loud. Nonetheless, I'm dreading what [Nyarlathotep] planning to do in the remaining time of possessing my body.

"Em?" Pyrrha called out in a worried tone, but with a hint of hostile in her voice as she already experiences facing one of my [Persona] controlling my body before, but not with the current appearance of my body right now. Others she has already seen, but this one just screams at her to run away from a being that could crush her like a little bug.

The response Pyrrha got was [Nyarlathotep] drawing out my [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] from its holster, and with a sadist smile, fire off the first shot at Pyrrha, who fired off her own shot.

If Pyrrha had to either parry or block this shot, then either her [Milo] or [Akouo] would be covered in ice spikes. Also, evading would have led the [Ice Dust Bullet] to hit the others due to how fast [Nyarlathotep] quick draw and fire before anyone but Pyrrha and Ruby could react.

With Pyrrha already trained under fast pace [Gun] battle and Ruby has her semblance, which allows her to train herself to see things at high speed. Others not so much, so that's been a close call for them.

Out of nowhere; an invisible attack blasted Yang's back and send her crashing into one of the many buildings around us. Another invisible attack came right after the first one, with Nora being the next one to be launched into a building near Yang.

Leaving only Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake still standing while I continue to wonder where the hell is Izaya, because he should be here by now. Along with Shigure, who is currently rushing here as fast as possible and it shouldn't take her over 10 minutes to get here.

This means that Shigure got caught in another battle on the way, where she couldn't go around the enemies as they could be blocking her path towards here this whole time.

If Shigure or Izaya was here, then the chance to survive would rise by 70% or 50%, 90% for both together, with Shigure being able to continue to keep her high speed going for rapid quick turns to keep the Outer God's attention solely onto her while trying to last long until I regain back my body.

Izaya would have some trouble, even with the others here helping him and only four left is just pushing it. And he would die by just a casual attack by [Nyarlathotep].

If both were here, then things would be great, but seeing how neither are here. The situation is pretty bad right now.

Now, that it's just these four girls, with only Ruby lacking experience in fighting someone strong like [Nyarlathotep], then again, all these girls never fought an Outer God ever in their entire life up to the present.

Another invisible attack coming right after the second one, with the target being Blake, who uses her semblance to take the brute force of the attack and showing everyone what caused the attacks, that took out two of their heavy hitter.

Turn out it was massively compressed [Wind] that is visible enough for everyone to see with the naked eye, but disappear instantly upon losing a target. Furthermore, even after disappearing. Everyone could feel the [Wind] covering their bodies from where they are.

Realizing this is a dangerous feeling; all of them move away from where they're standing, with only Weiss being a few seconds slower as her semblance wasn't fast enough to pull her away from getting blasted away by [Nyarlathotep]'s [Wind] attacks.

Sadly, Weiss didn't make it on time and was blasted into the sky instead of crashing into one of the buildings like the others. Of course, Weiss could use her semblance to make a safe landing. However, Weiss hasn't started falling yet and continue to ascend to the sky by the seconds.

Furthermore, Weiss couldn't get a good timing to use her semblance as each time she creates a [Glyphs]; she would literally break through them as her speed pick up. Making it harder for her to even move a finger.

Upon this sight; I reacted on reflex and forgot I don't have any control over my body at the moment and cast my [Wind Magic] to dispel the currents lifting Weiss to the sky, then cast [Gravity Magic] to give Weiss the ability to move her body again.

Allowing Weiss to quickly use her semblance to get to safety before [Nyarlathotep] could blast her out of Remnant.

I blink and [Nyarlathotep] blink as well, and stood there for a while. As both of us just realize I could still use my [Magic] and easily counter [Nyarlathotep]'s [Wind].

30 seconds flicker to my mind as a reminder from [Persona System]; not bother to question why I can still use my [Magic] and blast [Nyarlathotep] with a [Wind Magic: Wind Tunnel]. Sending the Outer God crashing through multiple buildings, dragging me along due to the anchor of my soul to my physical body, until [Nyarlathotep] stops himself with his own method to control the [Wind].

Not bother to save up on aura, since I have no clue if I'll be able to stop [Nyarlathoteo] when they take this seriously. Next, [Ice Magic], to stop [Nyarlathotep] in place for my fellow move of casting all the [Debuff Magic] I purchased over the years. Which lower [Nyarlathotep]'s attack, defense, [Hit/Evasion Rate], nullifies stats bonuses, and [Ice Resistance] in the following order.

 **Ding***

 **The host's body is released from [Nyarlathotep]'s control and the host will return back to the body in 3 seconds.**

I blink at this and pale instantly if I wasn't in my body yet, which I will be soon. As I felt my sight change after that 3 seconds, where I was looking at my body and now I'm blankly staring at the [Ice] trapping me.

 **Ding***

 **[Nyarlathotep] shall return to sleep in 10 seconds.**

I could tell [Nyarlathotep] was not happy upon losing control over my body, where I could tell my changed appearance returned back to the previous form. Then, [Nyarlathotep] begin to laugh at me after realizing what kind of situation I'm currently in.

[Nyarlathotep] continue to laugh until the whole 10 seconds are over, where the Outer God fall asleep.

I scowl if I could, but I can't even make a twitch of a muscle. Along with having all this [Debuff]'s effects applied to me. I would have to say, that I know how the other end of getting hit by my [Debuff Magic] felt like. No wonder the others hated me for using [Debuff Magic] sometime during training.

I feel very weak and numb, very numb. Not wanting to waste any more time. I summon [Yatagarasu] without any medium to summon it, which I finally manage to do so after years of practices. But, with a major headache and massive drop in my aura reserve in return for this method of summoning.

Once [Yatagarasu] is summoned, I got [Yatagarasu] to cast [Dekunda] on me.

 **[Dekunda]:**

 **Active Effect: Negate all debuff effects on multiple targets.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Multiple**  
 **Rank: Tier 10**  
 **Cost: Half the [Cost] that required to summon [Yatagarasu] and require [Yatagarasu] to be summoned in order to activate, and [D]: 1% per target**

The effect was instant and I quickly switch back to [Accelerator] to teleport myself to the others while at the same time made a quick purchase to restore my aura reserve back to full.

Where I use [Ecological Derivation System: 2D Map], for [Accelerator] to lock on the others' location before teleporting me over there. Thanks to gaining [Grandmaster Detection Mastery] and my very first [Grandmaster Rank Skill] too. The [Ecological Derivation System] took effect instantly instead of a few seconds waiting for the result.

I end up teleporting right next to Weiss, who was shocked to see me next to her falling down from the sky. Right before Weiss could comment on this; I grab her by the waist and let [Accelerator] teleport me once more and without the need of using [Ecological Derivation System] this time since everything is in [Accelerator]'s radar.

Lucky, Weiss and I are back on the ground. Unlucky, I land on my back and Weiss on top of me, which she let out a shriek and jump off me.

"AH! COLD!" Weiss cried out as she hugs herself while shivering. Then, look at me with widening eyes of surprise and notice a layer of frost covering some part of my body.

"Yes. I know it's cold." I said to Weiss in a dull tone, causing Weiss to feel a little silly for shouting that out when she knows that I'm very cold at the moment and how I got frost someplace on my body. As there is a giant ice spike in the west, which I made it disappear right away before things get bad.

Not like it didn't already, with a dozen or so buildings collapse from the battle of Penny, then with [Nyarlathotep] for just a less than 2 minutes.

"Now if you excuse me. I'm going to pass out now. Do please try not to die without my help. Also, make sure no one goes through my things." I said to Weiss, who was still surprised at my current state, even though I cast [Dekunda] on myself before coming back here, but some of these frosts are just leftover attached to my clothes. Along with the temperature, which was normal when you're trapped inside a giant ice that's very cold. Plus, [Dekunda] doesn't heal me at all.

In my honest opinion; even after regaining back control over my body. I feel very weak afterward and surprise, I could even summon [Yatagarasu] in the first place, then having [Accelerator] teleporting me, which took a good chunk of my aura reserve, but was easily taken care of.

Mentally, I'm having a major headache borderline to a migraine. This is normal for summoning a [Persona] without having used either the [Evoker] or [Tarot Cards].

Physically, I'm very cold and tired, and can't wait to pass out after willing myself to check anything new happen to the [Persona System], where nothing changes besides the amount of [System Points] I need to re-earn after the multiple time of refilling my aura reserve back up. Afterward, my vision went black and I fall asleep while hearing the faint sound of Weiss shouting for the others. With the last thought, being was where was Neo in this whole thing?

next day*

 **Days?: Trouble Everywhere You Go!**

(Atlas: Atlas City: Unknown)

I snap my eyes open and find a blurry shape coming right down on my head, as the causes of me waking up from my sleep of recovery. Not wanting to waste time; I roll to my left while swinging my left leg towards the direction where I feel the presence of someone. Slamming the back of my heel into their stomach or back.

The sound of someone letting out a grunt and something heavy drop to the ground with a loud sound. I follow up with another kick, with my right leg as I spin myself to pick up the momentum for the extra power behind my second attack.

And slam the back of my right heel into the side of the enemy's stomach or waist, since my vision is kind of blurry at the moment, to tell the difference.

It's a good thing, that with [Persona's Control]. I could always leave it to one of my [Persona] to watch over my body while I'm not awake. Therefore, finding out how long I was out for. Was easy to know when my [Persona] or specific ones that could tell time, would tell me the moment I woke up.

Deploying [Eagle Pulse] to see who attacked me while I was still recovering from yesterday's aftermath.

Upon the feedback; the one that attacked me was someone I don't know at all by their outline shape and wonder, maybe it's someone that the others have gotten to watch over me since the blurry shape that was coming towards me was a towel.

And that's a little weird, because my instinct forces me to wake up from some kind of unknown danger.

Not like being unable to see clearly; I use aura enhance my eyes to improve my eyesight, which is one of the signs of me using my aura is my eye color turning to a ghostly blue.

Once my eyesight became clear; I realize the unknown person happens to be a nurse, which should have been a given with the [Eagle Pulse]'s result gave me the outline shape of the person.

This doesn't make me lower my guard though, instead, I raise it further as I got some bad case of doctors and nurses. Honestly, I blame it on my parents when they always send me to a hospital, with awful staffs. Then again, back then I was always getting hurt and my aura doesn't heal me back to peak condition and a result of me going to the hospital almost more than once in a single month.

Also, the price of those treatments wasn't making my parents happy with me, so getting bad doctors and/or nurses was karma. Nonetheless, I still have bad experiences with them and only Shigure, along with a selected few, are the ones I would lower my guards with. Whenever I need medical treatment.

[Joukyuu Kunitoshi] equip; I blur in high speed and throw the nurse on the ground, hard enough to know them unconscious before they could shout for help. With a quick [Eagle Vision] to check my surroundings, then pick up the towel and notice it was wet with a strong smell of something foul, that almost made puke from the smell alone.

Thinking about it; I should haven't put the towel too close to my face just because it was wet, when it could have just been dropped in [Water] or something, but had to be sure. Still doesn't make the smell any less foul though.

Shutting off the aura going through my eyes, then blink a few times before getting a good look around me. And notice I'm in some room filled with medical equipment.

 **Boom!***

The whole place was shaking, then shouts from outside along with explosions. Not bother to check on who the nurse is and if they were hired by the others or not. As I jump through one of the glass windows.

Switching back to [Accelerator], then activate [Ecological Derivation System: 3D Map] to get a good reading, but on a small scale to reduce the aura usage. A second later, [Accelerator] teleports me above a few meters above ground of where everyone is.

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Apartment Building: Outside Area)

Looking outside; I was inside an Apartment Building and figure out the others decided to head in the opposite direction of Weiss' place to stay for the rest of the night, which was the South District. As the Central District is where Weiss' place is at.

"Well, shit." I thought out loud at the sight below me, where an army of [Paladins] coming from all directions are rushing in, with the others facing them. Hell, even Neo is visible out in the open a little further away, taking on those [Paladins] with the help of Shigure to back her up. While Izaya helping team RWBY and JNPR out.

Well, Nora and Pyrrha, since Jaune and Ren were back in the previous room I was in, covered in [Bandages] and are asleep. Of course, I would wonder how they're still asleep with all the loud noises.


	55. Chapter 55: The Big Clash Begin

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: The Big Clash Begin**

 **Days?: Trouble Everywhere You Go! Part 2**

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Apartment Building: Outside Area)

Seeing how my identity as Enma Nikos is literally on the many lists of people wanting to capture me and perform cruel experiments, which I know for sure Ozpin and Jame would have done in a heartbeat if it raises their chances of defeating Salem.

I decided I no longer need to hold back as the older brother of Pyrrha Nikos. With a quick cast of [Salvation], with the target being me.

 **[Salvation]:**

 **Active Effect: Fully restores multiple target's health and cures all debuff effects.  
Type: Active  
Target: Single-Multiple  
Rank: Tier 6: Power| Tier 6: Target  
Cost: [C+]: 60%(9000AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per use, and [C+]: 5%(750AP:Aura Point) per target**

This literally took more than half of my whole aura reserve just for a single use and the extra 5% wasn't helping either. But, now I'm completely recovered. Physically that is.

Teleporting once more, and appear above a [Paladin] that about to smash Izaya and land a powerful drop kick to the [Paladin]'s left shoulder. Scattering the [Paladin]'s left arm completely.

Before landing on the ground; I use my other leg to kick straight into the [Paladin]'s chest area and let [Accelerator]'s [Redirection] to do its work by scattering the whole thing apart from within.

Just as my feet made contact with the ground; I spin my body to the left and sweep kick Izaya off his feet, which surprised him a little before grabbing my right hand as I continue my spin, then throw Izaya straight towards team RWBY's spot for help.

To help Izaya make it in a safe travel. I let [Accelerator] create a temporary [Wind Barrier] around Izaya, which I couldn't do alone with just [Vector Transformation]. Therefore, getting teleportation was a huge boon if I've to say anything about it.

With a flicker of my left hand; a dozen of [Lightning Charged Kunais] are thrown straight at the [Paladin] on my left, then [Electrical Currents] between the [Lightning Charged Kunais] and my left fingertips are connected.

So with another flick of my left hand, I slice through multiple [Paladins] that are coming near me while using the [Lightning Charged Kunais] to guide the [Electrical Currents].

Say what you will about Walter, but he could sure do things when he put his mind into it. And asking for a favor to learn how to wield wires as a weapon was a very hard thing to do without having a [Training Methods] from the [Persona System] to learn how to find out if you did manage to do it right or not.

Instead of having [Monofilament Wires]; I use my [Destruction Magic] as a replacement, along with other weapons. Like my [Kunai] I attached at the end.

A snap of my right fingers; a portal open above me and I thrust my left hand to the sky, where my [Lightning Charged Kunais] soar into the portal and appearing above everyone a three-story building height.

Pouring in my aura into my [Electric Magic], to increase the size of the [Electical Currents] and multiply the numbers as well, then send the [Lightning Charged Kunais] land in a circle formation.

However, before I set the whole thing off; I had [Accelerator] create multiple [Wind Barriers] around the others to protect them. And then, I set them off the whole thing as a bright flash of light and loud thunder boom the whole area. Causing multiple people going deaf if they weren't protected by the [Wind Barrier].

Almost all the [Paladins] are turned to ashes while some outside the circle formation to only be damaged a little from being a bit too close and got affected as well.

"Come on! We still got a few leftovers to take care of!" I shouted to the others while ignoring Shigure glaring at me for destroying those [Lightning Charged Kunais]. Since they're handmade by Shigure herself.

Including myself and the others, where the [Wind Barriers] are enough to block the [Lightning Bolts] from touching us.

Of course, I could have just purchased the [Null Electrical Magic] or [Repel Electrical Magic]. Sadly, I discover I can't get them and only my [Persona] could get them, which was a big let down. On the bright side, those [Persona] could be my meat shield against those [Elements].

After dismissing my [Electrical Magic]; I switch out [Accelerator] to my first [Persona: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] for his [Revelation].

 **Goal: Destruction.**

 **Target: All remaining [Paladins]**

 **Addition: No further damage to the surrounding area and no deaths of team JNPR, RWBY, Shigure, Izaya, and Neo**

 **Steps: 16**

Usually, I would just let [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] pick the right steps to attain my goals unrelated to combat, without the need for him to speak to me and guide me by instinct alone.

And even with goals related to combats; it's all based on instinct still. Which would have been same, if I haven't ranked up [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada]'s [Persona's Rank] at 8 a few months back, to use the [Persona's Control] on [Revelation].

Therefore, goals related to combats; [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] would always speak out to me and provide me multiple paths to reach my goal. But, if I make the goal specific enough, then [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] would pick the best path out of the rest for me.

Plus, [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] have countless things he could never think of using in his lifetime. Along with everything I trained and gained, which lead to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada]'s [Revelation] giving out more options that shouldn't be possible.

Which led to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] being able to come up with steps instead of providing the instinct on what to do. As these steps could lead to varies of other paths to attain my goal.

 **"Step 1 - Use [Incursion Fatal Tactics]."**

So without a further ado; I activate [Incursion Fatal Tactics] and my eyes went blue. As countless of new thoughts appear right away, including the details of all the [Paladins] around of their flaws.

 **[Incursion Fatal Tactics]: First Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: This is a customized fusion of four [Skill]. Allowing the user to attack the flaws within the target's defenses at an undetectable speed. Making the user's attacks more unpredictable and faster than the enemy could react.  
Type: Active|Fusion: [Grandmaster Detection Mastery], [Master Movement Mastery], [Master Aura Manipulation], and [Advanced Unarmed Strikes Mastery]  
Target: Single-Area  
Rank: N/A  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost [E-]: 1%(5AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

 **"Step 2 - Destroy the 5 enemies in front of you."**

Following my [Persona]'s second step and charge right at the group of [Paladins] closest to each other in front of me.

 **"Step 3 - Approach the first one on your right."  
**

Then, I blur in everyone's sights and appear in front of the [Paladin] my [Persona] picked out for me to attack first.

 **"Step 4 - Destroy the target's left leg."**

I did so, causing the [Paladin] to lean towards the left and fall in front of the other four [Paladins]' line of fire, and was too late to stop, as they fired at their comrade's unprotected back.

 **"Step 5 - Increase aura input in the right leg."**

Doing step 5 and wait for the next steps.

 **"Step 7 - Lean on your left leg."**

 **"Step 6 - Kick the fallen target hard enough to send it flying."**

Then, with a loud bang, the now ruin [Paladin] crash into the other four [Paladins].

 **"Step 7 - Return input back to original state."**

 **"Step 8 - Roll to your right."**

Following both steps 7 and 8, where countless [Paladins] firing where I was just a moment ago.

 **"Step 9 - Run forward."**

I started running forward, even when [Paladins] are gathering around me.

 **"Step 10 - Do 5 backflips on the counts of 7 seconds."**

Counting up to 7 seconds and did 5 backflips right away. At the corner of my eyes while doing my 3rd backflips. I watch multiple [Paladins] hitting each other while trying to shoot me down.

 **"Step 11 - Stand still for 2 seconds."**

Upon my 5th backflips; I stood my ground and watch around me, to wait for the next step while locating everyone else positions.

 **"Step 12 - Deactivate [Incursion Fatal Tactics]."**

 **"Step 13 - Activate [Moonlight Step]."**

 **"Step 14 - Run forward until 10 seconds past by at high speed."**

Rushing straight ahead while strays of [Bullets] flights by me, along with multiple [Paladins] literally going for friendly fires. Just to show there no one currently piloting these [Paladins] or these pilots are very shitty at using these [Paladins] and bad at aiming.

 **"Step 15 - Draw out two [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custome]."**

 **"Step 16 - Fire 2 shots per [Mana Gun] in left and right."**

Drawing both [Mana Guns] from its holster and fired 4 shots total. With a clicking sound coming from my [Mana Guns]. Letting me know that I require reloading it with a new magazine.

I raise an eyebrow at this since I remember [Nyarlathotep] technically only fired one time. So, both of my [Mana Guns] should have more than just 2 [Ice Dust Rounds] each [Gun].

After waiting for a few more seconds for the next steps. I've realized that all the [Paladins] are destroyed already and everyone else is regrouping with each other back at the Apartment Building.

 _'16 steps in a single minute were all it took to destroy the remaining one. Then again, the whole area is pretty much in ruin already before using [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada].'_ I sweatdrop at the damages I caused to the area before switching over to a different [Persona].

20 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Apartment Building: Temporary Bedroom)

"So anyone wants to tell me what happen while I was unconscious?" I ask everyone as we stay in the same Bedroom I woke up in, with the nurse blindfolded and tied their arms behind their back via ropes, along with their legs, I keep some in my [Inventory].

It's a good thing I kept an eye on the nurse with [Eagle Vision] often before they woke up. Which they did around 2-3 minutes, then I teleported back into the Bedroom and knock them out, where I blindfolded them with one of the towels laying around the room and binds both arms and legs, then toss them to the corner of the room. Afterward, I return back to the battle against the army of [Paladins].

"Well, after we drag ourselves out of the collapsed buildings, we found Weiss looking over your unconscious body while shouting at us to hurry up." Yang said to me and look at Weiss with a deadpan expression, "Which, by the way, wasn't going to help us move any faster by screaming at us, if it weren't for Shigure and Izaya to show up a minute later to heal us up, then find this place to stay over the night."

Weiss snort at Yang and cross her arms over her chest while sitting in one the many chairs we took in this now abandon Apartment Building due to the [Paladins].

"I'll have you know I was low on aura to even use my semblance to help things. So excuse me if I was having a panic attack of seeing one of my close friends look like he about to die from being frozen to death." Weiss scowls at Yang, who raised her hands in front of her, to show she understands.

"Bad news." Izaya said to everyone before either Yang or someone else speaks up at Weiss' remark. "Vale Kingdom had declared war on the Mistral Kingdom and staying in neutral with Atlas. As the Atlas Kingdom's military are inside the Vale Kingdom's territory already. But, the chance of Vale declaring war on Atlas later in the future is high. As the [Paladins] are part of the fault for causing massive destruction to Vale's defense against grimm."

Everyone, but a few, is shocked at the news Izaya spoke just now and wonder if he was joking around. Sadly, those that are in denial found out Izaya's expression hasn't changed at all.

"Are they foolish or something?! The people or what leftover members of the Councils of Vale must be dimwitted, because their military strength is literally near the bottom compared to the other kingdoms not to mention that they just survive through an invasion and they pull this kind of stunt?!" Weiss cried out in disbelief.

Pretty much everyone is standing up and ready to rush back to Vale Kingdom. Wondering who in the right mind wanted to start another Great War just from one invasion alone. When there has been countless invasions in the Vale's territory already, even this year as well.

Then again, Hunter Academies use these small conflicts, in their domain to provide their new recruit with experiences as a Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

While everyone was shouting at each other; well, almost everyone as some are texting to their family about this bad news. Furthermore, to get their family to be ready for the war, where some citizens will be forced into the military for the incoming battles between the Four Kingdoms. Along with the economy will be affected by the war as well.

I got my [Persona] to activate [Revelation], with the goal: Ending the Second Great War without any of the Four Kingdoms destruction. The result? 85,003 steps and still rising by the seconds by 3-8 steps each second. Where anything happening in the background is affecting the paths to achieve this specific goal.

Seeing this goal of mine was literally impossible to do unless I put 100% of my focus onto it and not miss a single step at all. I drop it right away and pick an easier one to do right now.

Like getting Weiss back her inheritance, but all I got was the instinct on how to do it. Not the number of steps to do it. One of the downsides of the [Revelation]. Who knows how long I have to go before I'm done.

Most of the time; I would be able to 'see' the outline 'steps' to make a plan to achieve my objective. And so far, my plan for Weiss to regain back her inheritance is leaning towards meeting her Mother either today or somewhere within a week before I've to switch to a different path.

Now, that I've regained back my body again, which I hated losing to [Nyarlathotep], even if the Outer God is myself as well. After all, I still know that all [Persona] is myself and I'm them. Doesn't mean I hate it any less.

Standing up from my seat caught the attention of Pyrrha, Shigure, Izaya, and the hidden Neo.

I reach behind me, where I access my [Inventory] to pull out my [Arcana Uniform] and switch to [Edea Florence]. As instead of wearing the [Arcana Uniform] over my black overcoat. I switch it out and over my shoulders like I do as the Sword Devil. Where the [Arcana Uniform] went from black to white.

Putting away my black overcoat back inside my [Inventory]. Along with my pair of [Velvet Nightmare Arcane Custom] for a pair of [Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom].

Activating [Ecological Derivation System: 2D Map] to see if there any incoming enemies heading towards us.

"So why did the Atlas sent an army of [Paladins] at us?" I ask the others before letting them know about the next wave of [Paladins], or something else, is closing onto us at this very moment.

Besides those that already had their attention solely on me a few minutes. The others were surprised that I've already switched out my black overcoat for my [Arcana Uniform].

"We don't know and they just show up out of nowhere." Izaya answers my question, with a shrug, "If I got a guess. I think it's because of the Second Great War literally just started today and wanted to capture us, for information. Plus, we have very important people among us at that."

I frown, then glance around once more and realize two people are missing.

"Hey, where Yukiko and Narberal?" I realize those two aren't with us right now. Hell, even Neo is here with us, hidden under her semblance, but still here nonetheless. So it's a bit of a surprise to not see either of those two. After all, Narberal is the Winter Maiden and that's a big thing in this world.

"I have no clue. One minute they were with us this morning. Then those [Paladins] came out of nowhere and we rushed out to take care of them while leaving them here to watch over you, along with those two." Izaya pointed to both Jaune and Ren, who are still unconscious or just asleep, most likely unconscious.

"Maybe we should head out to find them? Maybe they're in trouble and need our help?!" Ruby's urge to save others as it's one of the main traits of being a Hero appear upon realizing that just maybe Yukiko and Narberal are in danger as we speak. While trying to ignore the topic of war happening around her.

Those that notice didn't say anything, but knew sooner or later, Ruby Rose may either become a better Huntress in the future due to this war or fall to the point of no return.

"Well, unless we want to split the group, which is a bad idea and the result shows itself already." I said dryly, causing Ruby to wince at my remark since she knew that herself and the rest of her team weren't strong enough to help out yesterday and by plain luck, she lives through for the next day.

"Hey, lay off! None of us asked to face an army from the Atlas Kingdom!" Yang shouted at me, where her eyes went crimson and hair flicking with flames. Showing how easily she got mad already just this little remark while she very stressed out and under heavy pressure of the incoming battle of the Second Great War, where her family could end up dead later on.

I raise an eyebrow at Yang, for shouting out of the blue when I didn't even shout at Ruby, to begin with, and just said in a plain normal indoor voice and didn't even let me finish what else I've to say.

I no longer have the effort to speak with these people and prepare myself for the incoming war. The first thing to do, killing off the next wave of enemies. Send by the Atlas Kingdom's Council.

Team RWBY; out of that team, I know Weiss wouldn't outright trust Ruby completely. Same with team JNPR, as Pyrrha' views of the world aren't black and white like what Ruby see. Unless I underestimated Ruby's mindset of the world.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Yang yells at me, with the position of ready to attack me if I so much as I take a single step towards the door.

Due to the Yang's mind filled with rage; she literally forgets what type of a person I am. Instead of letting giving Yang an expression of disdain for her to lose her cool so easily.

"Yang! Calm down!" Ruby shout at her older sister in a pleading voice. Where Ruby tries to push Yang back and placing herself in between Yang and me.

"Yang enough!" Weiss shout at her teammate, but didn't try to stop Yang like Ruby. Hell, even with all the training she goes through over the years. She lucky enough to lift a few weights without having resort to using aura enhance to do so. Therefore, Weiss will just stick with verbal methods to stop Yang instead of physical methods.

The way both Pyrrha and Shigure glaring at Yang; I feel like Yang is literally digging her grave if she keeps this up. And I rather not cause any more discord among team RWBY.

Pretty much Blake is the only one still keeping on texting on her scroll and not pay attention to her friends arguing with each other. Of course, she would gladly stop Yang from irritating me to the point of outright killing Yang, but by the way, Blake's pale face started to sweat. I'm sure, Blake is trying to inform her parents about the war right now while trying to convince them this wasn't a prank.

I glance at Pyrrha, then Shigure, and lastly at Izaya before rushing towards the window. Which lead to almost everyone shocked at this action of mine.

I grab the still hidden Neo to bring along. As I jumped out the already broken glass window I used less than an hour ago.

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Apartment Building: Outside Area)

Neo shouted out in surprise and horror, but quickly shut her mouth from not giving out her existence to those that still don't know about her presence among them. So Neo decided to trust me not to kill her by literally dragging her along to their death by dropping a 3 story building.

Taking out the [Evoker] from my [Inventory], then place it on the right side of my head. "[Edea Florence]." I called out for my [Persona] before I pull the trigger.

With the shattering sound of glass appear throughout the area. As a pale blue fog covers my whole body for a brief moment, where the fog transformed into blue flames.

As the Mother of Magical Arts appear outside of my Sea of Souls, causing the outside surroundings to be under a heavy presence coming from [Edea Florence], who just leaking out a bit of here [Mana] alone was enough to bring down countless foes to their knees.

As the [Mana] from [Edea Florence]'s word are known as "[Poison]", which corrupts the mind and spirit. As being in contact with [Mana] can cause mental instability, which is one of the reasons why some witches in her world are evil.

The only reason why I haven't gone completely insane upon using the [Mana Source] from [Edea Florence] so many times. Is due to the limiter [Edea Florence] placed on me the very moment I got her from the [Persona System].

In addition to having the [Unshaken Will]; literally increases my resistance against the side effect of using [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source].

Now, the reason why I decided to summon [Edea Florence] out of the other [Persona]. Is that [Edea Florence] is literally known as the Mother of Magical Arts as in having knowledge with all sorts of [Magic].

This included creating her own brand of [Magic] or recreating an existing type of [Magic] as well. Sadly, the amount of [Mana] I have access to isn't enough to cast most of [Edea Florence]'s [Magic] above the basic.

Even the so-called basic are accessing the [Mana Gun] and any other [Magical Item]. By channeling the [Mana] through them. Also, through my body as well; limiting the amount of [Mana] that is.

As I continue to descend to the ground; [Edea Florence] follows closely, with Neo looking at [Edea Florence] in complete shock. A few seconds later. I made contact with the ground, creating deep footprints and spin the still surprised Neo in a circle in front of, to drain out the momentum out of her before landing in my arms.

Next, [Edea Florence] cast a hybrid of [Illusion Magic] and [Mind Magic] over the building, affecting almost everyone inside.

All of this happens in less than a few minutes. To the point of me jumping out of the broken window, then summoning my [Persona], and afterward, landing on the ground, then catching Neo and lastly; letting [Edea Florence] to plant a false memory of me summoning my [Persona]. Along with hiding [Edea Florence] from the others' sight.

[Edea Florence] cast her next [Magic] to affect the surrounding area, where she is targeting the hidden cameras before they could send back their images to Atlas' Security System.

I place Neo on the ground, where she dropped to her knees right away after experience so many things and too fast for her mind to catch up.

Taking out my scroll and call for Pyrrha; waiting for her to answer my call. Where I just had to wait for a few rings before the familiar sound of connection coming from my scroll upon the other end picking up my call.

"Pyr, I'm going to try and cause a commotion for the military to focus on me. Since my identity as your older brother is blown already. I may as well take on the burden to make myself a bigger obstacle in this Second Great War. So, find Yukiko and Narberal, then head to Weiss' place and while you at it. Get Weiss to contact her Mother to help us out." I said to Pyrrha while giving a hand gesture to Neo to get a hold of herself before we head off.

"Em, make sure to be careful. I know you could take care of yourself, but I don't know if there anything else the Atlas have hidden from the world, that could potentially be dangerous. So I'll do as you say, but promise me you won't go too far and get killed." Pyrrha said to me in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Pyr. I won't try to do something that's beyond my limit. After all, I've taken on an army more than once before." I replied back to Pyrrha. As I give Neo a hand to pull her back to her feet.

"Okay. Good luck, Em." Pyrrha ends the call. I put away my scroll while letting Neo catch her breaths before we start causing a commotion to draw the Atlas' military away from the others.

"You good or you need a few more seconds?" I ask Neo, who took one more big deep and release, then blankly stare at me and quietly nod at me.

By the way, Neo's body shiver at being stared down by me. Just to show Neo is still afraid of me and whatever I may end up doing to her if she so much as done a single small bad thing in my presence.

Not to mention the heavy pressure Neo feeling from [Edea Florence] wasn't helping her much too.

"Alright, make sure to stick with me closely and do whatever you need to stay alive. Since I won't be able to protect you the whole time. I'll make this a small test of mine, to see what Shigure told me is true or not." I said to Neo, then started running with Neo following behind a few feet apart between us.

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Street)

While I started running towards the next wave of [Paladins] and draw their attention to us by firing off a few [Charge Shots] near them with my [Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom].

Quickly, I dodged multiple shots and made sure to deploy [Eagle Pulse] to keep an eye on Neo, who use Roman, or her's, [Melodic Cudgel] on nearby [Paladins] with an unstable flare or discharge of what could be a [Fire Dust Rounds] due to the explosions.

I charge at one of the [Paladins], with a single [Explosive Bullet] to destroy the [Paladin] via the head. Then kick it in the chest, to send it flying towards the other humanoid size [Paladins], and knocking them down before they could get ready to shoot at me.

Say what you want about how durable the [Paladin] is. But, that's nothing against a [Mana Bullet] filled with a large amount of [Mana]. Plus, the [Mana Bullet's Effect Control] to switch the default [Mana Bullet] to [Explosive Bullet] was another factor in destroying the [Paladin] easily.

Unless Atlas finds a way to be able to create an aura shield for these [Paladins]. Then, it just takes the right methods or enough blows to destroy them.

Grabbing one of the humanoid size [Paladins] by the back of their neck and use them as a [Shield] for a brief moment, to create an opening for Neo and me run towards a spot to hide behind under heavy fires.

"Neo. How many times could you fire with that [Cane]?" I ask Neo while we hide behind a broken down building due to one of my [Charge Shots] destroying it to draw the [Paladins].

"3 more times, Sir." Neo said to me while trying her best not to stare at me in the eyes. "It can hold up to 5 [Dust Rounds]." Neo provides a bit more detail on [Melodic Cudgel]. Even when I didn't ask about it, she still offers it.

"That's good." I toss Neo my [Combat Knife], who catches it with ease and look at me with a confused look. As she wonders why I just gave her one of my [Combat Knife] when I could be using it for myself instead.

Ejecting the magazine from my [Mana Gun], which is empty, to begin with, and switch it out with a special magazine of [Bullets]. Then, reload my [Mana Gun] and activate [Eagle Vision] on a large scale.

"Just channel your aura through the handle and you are able to slice thing like butter. The only downside to using an [Anti-Aura Combat Knife] is the short range. So you better be extra careful and precise on whenever you decide on using it." I said to Neo, who was shocked that I literally gave her a weapon that could kill me as well.

Sadly, for Neo, [Edea Florence] would be there to stop Neo's attempt to inflict a fatal wound or outright kill me, with my own [Anti-Aura Combat Knife]. So if Neo decides on doing this, then the only thing waiting for Neo is the path of hell itself.

And Neo knew this of course; she gulps her saliva as she notices [Edea Florence] looking at her with cold eyes. Promising Neo, that she will be in the world of pain for years until she broken beyond repair and that's when she shall die.

"Got it." Neo whisper in a high pitch tone and made it so the [Combat Knife] not even near me. As Neo is frightened to the point of just having the [Combat Knife] in her hand, feel like its weight like a mountain to her.

"Okay, let's make some loud noise to draw in more reinforcement from the military." I give Neo a grin, who weakly return one of her own and prepare herself for a long battle.

* * *

 **Omake: Get Good!**

* * *

 **Lesson 1: DODGE! (Edea Florence)**

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Enma curses out loudly, as he forces himself to go beyond the limit his body could go by dodging high speed [Mana Bullets] near blank range.

 **Bang!***

"GAH!" Enma yelled in pain, where he got shot in the right shoulder, then left knee and lastly, in the gut.

[Edea Florence] let out a sigh, then watch Enma's wound disappear instantly after a few seconds passed by. Due to [Edea Florence] casting one of her [Healing Magic] to return Enma's body back to its original state before ending up getting shot at.

"Come now, Enma. You have to stop relying on instinct alone and form up a quick plan on the spot. If you want to survive a high-speed battle without the need to waste more aura to enhance yourself to match your opponent's speed." [Edea Florence] said to Enma, then raise her [Mana Gun] for the next round of dodging the [Mana Bullets] near blank range.

 **Lesson 2: Complex Calculation (Accelerator)**

"Wrong. Wrong. And wrong. All wrong." [Accelerator] said in a disappointed tone, where he threw all the papers filled with complex math formulas to the ground. "Enma, this is just sad. All these math problems are literally the basic in my world. It's a wonder no one I know from my world isn't here to mock me, for having someone like you as what I became upon my death."

Enma didn't say anything due to the fact that he has his dead against the desk, with smoke coming from his head from overusing it. In solving so many math problems that are given by [Accelerator] to practice calculating random kinds of stuff on the spot without having to take some time to figure out a way to solve them instead of knowing how to answer it those problems right away.

 **Lesson 3: Decrease Wasteful Movements (Joukyuu Kunitoshi)**

"Huh. Maybe I have over did it." [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] said dryly, looking down at the broken form of Enma Nikos, who has their joints dislocated who know how many times. Just from trying to use one of the many high levels [Techniques] or overusing some part of the body, that caused the joint to pop out.

 **Lesson 4: Info Gathering and Trapping (Pyro Jack)**

"Come now! You have to be quick if you want to make it in time for the party!" [Pyro Jack] shouts in excitement; I mean who wouldn't?! After all, it's not often he gets to trick his Boss (Enma) on finding new targets to prank on. Well, pranking wasn't the right word to use around his Boss, so he picked the word: Trap.

After all, his tale for tricking the Devil himself is well known. So, tricking his own Boss wasn't that hard, but sometimes it's getting harder too later on. Not that he sad about. Oh no, he happy to find his Boss gets better, and better, at finding the right moment to trap (prank) someone in more than one different way.


	56. Chapter 56: Throwing In New Models!

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Throwing In New Models!**

 **Days?: Trouble Everywhere You Go! Part 3**

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Street)

 **[Item Type]: [Magical Item/Magazine]**  
 **[Name]: Bullet Enhancer**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Magazine)| 100%/100% (1% per [Bullet])**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Value: (Cannot be sold to [Persona System])**  
 **Description: Loading any [Bullets] into this magazine will reinforce the [Bullets] inside it by 50%.**

This is among the many [Magical Items] I got [Edea Florence] to help me create in the past few years. Also, something I would mostly use against the heavy type enemy, that could tank or use something as a [Shield] to block the [Mana Bullet] from hitting them.

As for which [Bullet], I picked to load inside this [Bullet Enhancer] are [Lightning Dust Rounds]. With the result of [Lightning Dust Rounds] becoming even more lethal towards enemies, including massive destruction in anything made of metal.

This includes making the [Lightning Dust Rounds] into a laser beam than the standard of firing off a [Bullet] shape of [Lightning Dust].

Firing the whole [Bullet Enhancer: Lightning Dust Rounds] magazine at the [Paladins] before rushing off to another location to hide behind. With Neo following behind and following my line of firing. As she fired off the remaining ammo inside her [Cane] at the [Paladins] nearby.

While [Edea Florence] hides under [Illusion Magic] to keep her existence from the world for a bit longer until it's no longer possible.

[Edea Florence] cast a few of her [Magic] to destroy the weapons belong to a selected few [Paladins], for those weapons contain [Anti-Aura] effects. Upon recalling the blueprints Weiss and Izaya managed to get from the Atlas' military's database before they up their security.

Pouring [Edea Florence]'s [Mana] to the [Mana Gun] to create a set of [Explosive Bullets] inside the [Bullet Enhancer]. Then, fired each [Explosive Bullet] every time Neo and I moved to different spots.

So far, more and more, [Paladins] of all types are coming in fast. No surprise there. But, there are some new types of [Paladins] the world hasn't seen yet, not even me and I have it in the files I read on Luna's Airship on the way to the Atlas Kingdom. Making this the first time seeing them in person.

Among the new types of [Paladins] are the [Atlesian Paladin-313], otherwise known as [Mobile Repair Unit]. Created mainly to focus on repairing other [Paladins] on the battlefield by taking parts from other [Paladins] to use on the repairable ones while the ones beyond repair are used as parts instead.

However, exchange for the ability to repair [Paladins] on the battlefield; their design caused them to be very weak to the average [Paladins]'s defense. Which is required for other [Paladins] to guard it while it's repairing something.

Which is why [Edea Florence] made sure to destroy those [Mobile Repair Units] first before aiming for other [Paladins]. So every time Neo and I passed by a nearby [Mobile Repair Units], [Edea Florence] would destroy them on sight.

When the chance of us being overwhelmed by numbers is very high, with those [Paladins] among the others. As the profile of this model [Palaldin] record the time the [Heavy Repair Units] have all the parts to use for repairs, then it only needs around 10 minutes to completely repair a single [Paladin].

 **Bang!***

I pull Neo back when a [Bullet] shot through the wall and the very same spot that Neo was a moment ago. If I hadn't pulled her away from where she was, then she would have got shot near her heart.

"Great. They got the [Atlesian Paladin-301] working." I frown at the [Bullet] hole, then use [Eagle Vision] just to make sure there one nearby or if it's from afar.

"[Atlesian Paladin-301]?" Neo was very confused since she only knows a few models of [Paladin] and this model wasn't something she familiar with.

"[Sniper Unit], and equipped a specialized custom-made [Sniper Rifle] for these [Sniper Unit]. They just finish the testing phase of the prototype. But, there are still major flaws in the designs for this [Paladin]. As they can't be moved once they are in a position due to their weights and the amount of handcrafted ammunition for the [Sniper Rifle]. Making it much more difficult for them to move." I explain to Neo about the [Sniper Unit].

Neo looks like she wanted to ask multiple questions; like how in the world, I got an intel on these new models [Paladin] before the other kingdoms find out about them later on. But, she held her tongue when she knew this was just a small good gesture from me to her by providing her some details on what we're facing instead of going in blind.

Plus, we're under heavy fire and need to move quickly before we end up getting blown to pieces. Which we swiftly did so. As Neo would more than once have to use her semblance to cover her butt from getting shot at. While [Edea Florence] would try her best to destroy all the [Mobile Repair Unit].

Leaving the [Sniper Unit] for me to take care of, which wasn't that difficult to do so. When they are literally sitting duck for me to take advantage of. A few [Charge Shots] was enough to get rid of them, along with those [Mobile Repair Unit] nearby them.

I feel my scroll vibrate in my pocket, taking it out and notice Pyrrha was the one calling me.

"Pyr? Anything wrong at your end?" I ask my little sister while dodging countless [Bullets] coming at me in all directions.

"We found Yukiko and Narberal." Pyrrha informs me, but there wasn't any feeling of relief in her tone. "Instead of finding them fine; well, they're fine, but are held captive by the Atlas' military. As we speak and it's only thanks to Yukiko's status that nothing bad happens to her and Narberal. But, I won't keep my hopes up about seeing them being released anytime soon."

"Well, Neo and I are a little bit busy. Because it looks like the military started throwing in the prototype of new [Paladin] models. Let Shigure and Izaya know we have to up our game if we want to survive this war." I said to Pyrrha as I continue with my counterattacks at the never-ending numbers of [Paladins] coming at us.

"Yeah, I can understand that, Em. But, the reason why I'm calling. Is that I'm hoping you could draw in more of the military's troops to come over towards your area. Because even with the others with me. We can't grab and escape with Yukiko and Narberal without the chance of someone among us getting injure or the high chance of death due to the Second Great War coming into play now." Pyrrha said in a worried tone, not that I blame her when I've to literally face the Atlas' military by myself, with only Neo as my backup at this moment.

I wouldn't count out my [Persona] due to how powerful they are, but the aura cost is literally the problem and my [System Points] won't last enough if I try to spam all my [Persona].

I gave [Edea Florence] the go, to bring out the big guns to take out the [Sniper Unit]. As I have to move and talk with Pyrrha at the same time, which would have been very easy for me to do at other times, but with so many new [Paladins] and now [Knights] are coming in.

The [Atlesian Knights] are androids, with humanoid appearance and carry [Rifles] and have built-in [Blades]. Luckily, they are the [Atlesian Knight-200] model. The android foot soldiers and the successors to the [Atlesian Knight-130] model.

These [Knights] are taken care of by Neo, who destroyed them with ease back in Vale and having me as a back for her had made Neo confidence enough to take them out without the need to watch her back.

As [Edea Florence] brings out the [Barrett Custom]; one of the many [Magical Sniper Rifles] [Edea Florence] created in her life. Also, one of [Edea Florence] favorites to use in long-distance battle.

Of course, the other side is panicking due to their [Sniper Unit] are being destroyed left and right, so fast, with the [Mobile Repair Unit] also been destroyed as well by the still invisible [Edea Florence], who kept her hybrid [Illusion/Mind Magic] cast over the battlefield.

 **[Item Type]: [Modify Sniper Rifle/Mana Gun]**  
 **[Name]: Barrett Custom**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Weapon)|N/A (Mana Bullet)|10/10 (Bullet)|0/10 (Dust Round)**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: C+++**  
 **Value: 50000 System Point**  
 **Description: A modified [Sniper Rilfe] that's modeled after the [Barrett M107] and can shoot targets from a long distance. Furthermore, this modified [Sniper Rifle] been customized into a [Mana Gun] thanks to the knowledge belong to the creator of [Mana Gun]. Giving the user to convert their [Mana] into [Mana Bullet] without having to reload this modified [Sniper Rifle]. But, it could still use normal ammo.**  
 **[Arcane Custom]: Allows the user to convert their [Mana] into [Mana Bullet]; making it possible for the user to continue shooting without the need to reload as long the user has sufficient [Mana]. But, only work with those with [Mana] to activate this.**  
 **[Mana Bullet's Effect Control]: The ability to change the effect of the [Mana Bullet] to become [Explosive Bullet], [Piercing Bullet], [Anesthetic Bullet], and so on. Its efficiency depends on the magical abilities of its user. But, at the price of increasing the amount of [Mana] required depending on the magical abilities for the [Mana Bullet].**

So far, [Edea Florence] destroyed like a dozen or so of [Sniper Unit] and multiple [Mobile Repair Unit] without wasting a single [Mana Bullet].

It's a good thing; [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] is all she needs to use literally almost all her [Magic]. With only keeping her summon is the only thing cost me of my aura of [D+: 1%(40AP:Aura Point)] per second. And this is a small amount, making it not a burden for me to keep [Edea Florence] outside my Sea of Souls and help me out in battle.

Using a bit of aura to enhance myself, as I climb up against the wall of a 4 story building, that looks like it belongs to a fancy clothing store. While running up the wall; I continue firing at the [Paladins] and help out Neo once in a while with the [Knights].

 **Boom!***

Kicking off the wall before I was even halfway to the top when I notice a giant projectile heading straight towards the building I'm trying to use for height advantage. But, was completely destroyed by another different [Paladin] model.

[Atlesian Paladin-300], known as the [Anti-Fortress Unit]. Armed with a single large [Energy Cannon] and is mobile too. Making it much dangerous compared to most [Paladins] and one of the hidden [Paladin] models the Atlas develops over the years for the incoming war.

And look like it's in working condition, making it a great asset for the Second Great War. Now, it's being used on me and that's an overkill in some people's opinions. Then again, after what happened yesterday. I would be surprised if they didn't bring anything like the [Anti-Fortress Unit] to get rid of me.

With a single glance towards an area filled with [Anti-Fortress Units]; I pull out a [Kunai] and wrap it with an [Explosive Talisman/Tag] and add in a small aura to my right arm for the extra speed, then throw it straight in the middle of those [Anti-Fortress Units]' formation.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Explosive Talisman/Tag**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: D+++**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] infused with a large amount of [Mid-Tier: Fire Magic: Raw Power] and written with multiple [Rune] for an explosion and storage, along with a few other [Rune] inscribed for other different ways to activate this [Item], along with additional effects. Allowing the user to either set amount of time or after being ignited by flame for the [Explosive Talisman/Tag] to activate. This [Item] can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. Also, they work even under heavy rain.**

This [Talisman] is a lot stronger than the [Explosive Tag] version due to replacing [Fire Dust] with a [Mid-Tier: Fire Magic] instead. Making the explosion a bigger and hotter, which was why those groups of [Anti-Fortress Units] are now melted scrap metals.

Therefore, stopping the [Mobile Repair Units] from being able to use those melted metals as parts now. As they're no longer the same shape to be used as spare parts.

Seeing how there are still more [Anit-Fortress Units] among them. My desire to use height as an advantage disappears instantly with those [Paladins] here now. And I just realized something important, which I should have noticed the very moment I arrived at Atlas yesterday and entering the Docking Area.

"Pyr, are there any people; like civilians nearby you guys?" I ask my younger twin sister, who was waiting for my responses instead of ending the call like some people thinking that I hanged up on them, but was either thinking about it longer than usual or doing an inner monologue again.

Pyrrha didn't reply back in a few seconds, but there were sounds in the background that I could barely hear over the loud noise coming from the [Paladins] and [Knights] trying their best to kill me, or somewhat cripple me I think? But, seeing how much firepowers the other side bring over now. Death is mostly the goal of what the other side wanted.

"Izaya just inform me that the civilians have already left to a hidden safe location before we even enter the kingdom. I think the Council of the Atlas Kingdom had a head notices from the Vale Kingdom's Council about the incoming next Great War before the other two kingdoms' spies would find out too soon." Pyrrha informs me what Izaya said to her just a few minutes ago.

"Furthermore, all trained people are enlisted in the military; be it Hunters or former status as civilians. Mostly around Hunter's ages are enlisted while those that too old or young are sent to the hidden safe location." Pyrrha continues off while trying her keep her voice level enough for me to hear and at the same time not draw any attention towards herself from her side of the call.

Ejecting the [Bullet Enhancer] and letting it drops to the ground, then put my [Mana Gun] into a holster, to free my hand to grab a clip filled with [Fire Dust Rounds] from my [Inventory], then insert it into the [Bullet Enhancer] without the needs to insert one [Bullet] at a time in a magazine.

Once that's done; I put the now loaded [Bullet Enhancer] into an upward position, and pull out my [Mana Gun] and insert the magazine by pushing the bottom down on the [Bullet Enhancer].

"So should I cause a bigger commotion to draw out even the soldiers and Hunters to my location?" I ask Pyrrha while signaling Neo to follow me before she could resume fire after reloading her [Cane].

"Honestly, I'll say no. But, seeing how we need to save Yukiko and Narberal. One: Narberal is the Winter Maiden, so that's a given. Two: Yukiko is Momoyo's cousin, which is another given. Therefore, I've to sadly say yes." Pyrrha hated herself for saying this, but she knew the bigger picture and had to do what is required.

"Well, since there no other people nearby besides those robots. I guess I could up my game." I replied in a tired tone, "Give me a few minutes and I will make sure to draw most of them over my side." I hang up my scroll after Pyrrha wished me luck once more, for me to get out of this alive.

Putting away my scroll and pull out my second [Mana Gun], then rush out of my temporary hiding spot as I started firing at all the robots; aiming for the fatal points and flaws in their design to cripple. Leaving their destruction to [Edea Florence].

Lucky for me, [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] is massive and would take months to empty. So, she is able to supply herself and me with [Mana] for a whole day if she needs to, and to the point of spamming highly cost [Mana] [Skill/Magic].

20 minutes later*

So far, I have destroyed countless different types of [Paladins] and [Knights], with only a few close calls of almost getting hurt. All the [Mobile Repair Units] are destroyed now and the others could only wait for new ones to be deployed here, with others coming along with.

Now, even soldiers and Hunters have arrived, which made the current battle much harder for Neo and me. But, with [Edea Florence] backing us up has eased our workload. As she still hidden from the other side views. And every unknown destroyed [Paladins] or [Knights] would cause the other side to think it was Neo.

Since they're already having a few guesses of Neo's semblance being an illusion-based. This led to putting Neo's danger level higher than it should, but Neo wasn't complaining later. Since she knew later returning to the Arcana Mainbase back in the Mistral Kingdom for training. She would be stronger than she could ever be later in the future if she trained by herself.

"Neo, hide and aim for those Hunters." I order Neo, who just finished off another soldier trying to shoot her. Then nod in my direction and quickly use her semblance to hide in plain sight and rushed over to the other side to secretly get rid of the troublesome Hunters with semblance, that could be very dangerous.

However, Neo knew this task of hers sound simple enough, but it's extremely dangerous and high possibility of her death if she so much as make a small mistake at any moment.

It's a good thing, [Edea Florence] already provide support to Neo without saying anything. Of course, Neo knew this right away when she realized someone was helping her and she already knew I wasn't the one, technically, but [Edea Florence]. Making this one of the major factors for Neo to do this mission I assigned her.

Not bothering to hide anymore and just plain out using anything near me as a [Shield]. Most of the time, it would be a [Knight], soldier, and broken down [Paladins]. While I continue off shooting at anything could cause harm to me.

After seeing more, and more enemies rushing to this location, I stop trying to reload more [Bullet Enhancer: Fire Dust Rounds]. Even if it does help out by taking out a few squads of [Knights] or one to two [Paladins].

It's a good thing the [Explosive Bullets] are a good replacement for [Fire Dust Rounds] when not boosted with [Bullet Enhancer]. Saving me some [Dust] when I really low on aura and need some extra kick in my attacks.

One of the Hunters managed to send me through a building, with their melee weapon. In my defense, being attacked from all directions tends to force me to slow down while trying to calculate all the enemies' weak points that I could take advantage of.

I rolled away the moment I notice the melee specialist Hunters and soldiers rushed to hold me in place.

With a kick to one of the Hunters' stomach and use that moment to push myself back into a roll, then once I build up enough momentum to kick off the ground. Getting above the ground a few feet for me to shooting a barrage of [Explosive Bullets].

Leading countless of Hunters and soldiers to scream in pain and rage of seeing their comrades killed by me. This may look a bit more cruel to some people's view due to me facing all these guys by myself and the way I took them out so easily. Kind of makes it seems like I'm the one bullying them instead in reverse, where they're trying to overwhelm me with numbers.

Not bother to wait for these guys to grief in their moment, since 80% of them continue to madly charge at me, with bloodshot eyes in rage. Wanting to cut me to pieces, which was a little weird for me.

Since I thought Atlas' Hunters and soldiers would be trained in emotional control. To help them hide from grimm more ease and be able to calmly think through a battle. So seeing these guys being very emotional was a little surprise.

Then again, from what Weiss told me. This training is only available towards important people and there are different levels of this training method, for others to choose from. However, this training method was deemed dangerous, so often it dismissed the moment it mentions towards some people and only those that are determined with strong will would go through it.

"KILL HIM!" One of the soldiers screams in rage while wilding firing at me, without thinking about doing precise aim. The others shouted along and follow their example by attacking me without thinking about preserving their ammunition.

Of course, those melee specialists wouldn't need to worry about saving up ammunition due to relying on their melee weapons.

It's just too bad for them, that I kept my distance while shooting them with deadly accuracy aim. To make it worse for them, I switched [Explosive Bullets] for [Piercing Bullets]. And sometimes including [Smoke Bullets] to temporarily blind the enemies, for me to pick them off, thanks to [Ecological Derivation System] updating on the whereabouts of the enemies within the smoked area.

Since I'm trying to draw in the whole Atlas' military here, then I've to keep my distance for a while, but I'm ready to bring out my other weapons besides my [Mana Guns].

From the look of the way these guys raging on; I'm pretty sure I've caused them to become berserker and willing to throw their lives away.

5 minutes later*

30 or so times; that's how many times I've almost lost a limb and these guys still going at me like a wild beast. Hell, there is not a single faunus among them and they're acting like a wild animal.

Now, I'm beginning to wonder if the upper class of Atlas did some secret experiments with these guys. Because each death, I cause, I just make these guys even angrier every single time. Furthermore, their speed and strength raise at an incredible rate, that I find a little suspicious.

I narrow my eyes at these soldiers and Hunters. Slowly, I've begun to push more effort into this battle instead of just letting the military a small chance of hope to defeat me, which is enough reason for them to send in more troops. Lessening the burden on Pyrrha's side.

I give [Edea Florence] the order to release the limiter placed on my body for me to use the [Mana Source] full potential. Back in a few years, I discovered I could release this limiter placed on me by [Edea Florence] and gain a massive amount of [Mana], but that lasted for a whole minute and I ended up with [Mana Poison].

Where I would end up dead via [Mana Poison] if it wasn't for [Edea Florence] still summoned at the time to quickly fix this.

So yeah, I tend to be very careful whenever I wanted to use this. However, I'm good for a whole minute and no longer, if I desire to be in my very weakest state. So all I have to do is get [Edea Florence] to replace the limiter on me before it's too late.

Because of last time, I've to stay in bed for weeks due to the aftereffect from having my limiter removed for more than a whole minute. Any longer, then I was beyond any hope of saving unless [Nyarlathotep] feel like saving me that is. I've no clue if the Outer God will or will not.

[Edea Florence] sends her thoughts to me about this and ask me once more if I really wanted this. Which I have to at one point, because I wanted to know what happens if I let [Edea Florence] temporary release the limiter after I gained my second [Magatama].

Hell, I didn't even use the limiter remover after I got my first [Magatama] forcibly injected into me. Maybe having a bit of my body transforming into a [Demi-Fiend] should help me with the massive amount of [Mana] [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] going to flow through me soon.

After giving [Edea Florence] the go; I discovered something happens right away. My only two [Magic Circuits/Magatamas] inside me stirred the very moment [Edea Florence] removed the limiter and her [Mana] madly flow through my whole body, which woke up the [Magatamas] somehow.

This caused them to go wild, but not in a bad way much to my and [Edea Florence]'s surprises. Since both of us were thinking I would end up in the state of hellish of pain.

The first thing changed was my hair color to turn pure white like [Edea Florence]'s hair color, along with my eye color matching [Edea Florence] as well. Making it seem like I'm a relative to [Edea Florence] or maybe a Schnee in this world.

And that alone is a shocker for both [Edea Florence] and me. Because at the first time I got my limiter removed, my hair color should have gone black instead of white. Another is my eye color wouldn't change at all and stayed vivid-green.

The next thing changed was my aura turned from pale blue to pure white as well. If I have to say anything about this. I would have to say, that I've become the Pure White Wizard in [Edea Florence]'s world point of view. Along with giving people who are familiar with [Edea Florence] would think I'm the male version of her.

The last thing that changed me upon removing the limiter was my desires. The desire for destruction and make a sea of blood from a mountain of corpses. A massive feeling of bloodlust appears instantly across the whole area, raising by the second as I continue to have my limiter removed.

The only thing that kept me from beginning a slaughter right away, was [Edea Florence]'s [Emotional Stability] and [Unshaken Will] supporting me. Along with the two [Magatamas] actually acting up as to keep my mental state control too.

With all these changes, I was a bit surprised I didn't have those tattoos whenever I use a [Magecraft] would appear.

 _'This could be something good, which need further testing later. Now, I have to take care of these guys.'_ I thought to myself, then tilt my head to the side and blankly stare at the army of [Paladins], [Knights], Hunters, and soldiers. Which are all frozen in place; well, the robots weren't frozen under my bloodlust, but the mere pressure of [Mana] leaking out from me.

An uncontrollable giggle came out of my mouth, which made these crazy people take a step back. All the previous madly hot-headed Hunters and soldiers are no longer shown. Only [Fear] is filled with their minds. No longer do they have the urge to average their comrades and only the desires to escape from here is the only thing they are thinking.

 _'Okay, maybe I'm losing my mind, even with [Edea Florence]'s [Emotional Stability] and [Unshaken Will]'s effects in play.'_ I thought dryly, but didn't let it bother me for now. Since I haven't gone past 30 seconds with my limiter removed.

To lessen the burden on my body with the massive amount of [Mana] coursing through it. I slowly raise my right hand up to my left shoulder and swing it in front of me gently.

In complete silence, where nothing happens, then everything within 400 meters in front of me is cut in straight horizontal line of the same position I swung my right hand.

The army in front of me is killed before they could even put up an effort to defend themselves. Of course, I kept Neo's presence in mind and made sure to aim the opposite direction where she currently at.

Since she is also frozen due [Edea Florence]'s [Mana] leaking out of my body, along with the bloodlust.

Quickly, I pull back all the bloodlust before I draw in the grimm, and that alone would cause a massive panic in the Atlas Kingdom, where anything could happen.

Nonetheless, I speed up my pace and kill everyone, then charge over to where Neo is and help her out, which she was doing good so far after a few minutes. And 7 Hunters' corpses are scattered over the field from Neo's handwork.

By using [Wind Magic] to increase my speed and creating invisible [Wind Blades]. Nothing could stop me; well, one of the Hunters had a semblance for manipulating the [Wind]. However, the Hunter's aura compares to [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] wasn't even need to be compared. As a result, the Hunter only delay their death by just a few seconds before ripped to pieces by countless invisible [Wind Blades].

I grab Neo, then get the hell out of this area and straight towards where Pyrrha and the others are. With only 10 seconds going by; I keep the limiter off for a bit longer and continue to use [Wind Magic] as a support.

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Atlas Military's A7 Base)

Upon arriving at one of the many bases of the Atlas' military. I burst through the wall by throwing a [Mana] infused punch to it, breaking the whole wall along with the next wall behind it until I created a newly formed tunnel from my side to the other side of the building.

Rushing in and went by a dozen of rooms before I found everyone in a prison cell, where they're frozen in their spots.

After getting closer to everyone; they felt [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] flowing from my body and placed them under a huge pressure onto their body.

Furthermore, I discover the [Mana] within my body begin to leak out even more to the point of affecting the surroundings soon due to lack of control at my end.

Where everyone falls to their knees, with everyone but Pyrrha, Shigure, and Yang barely stands and just a few seconds away from following everyone else.

Giving [Edea Florence] the order to replace the limiter on me now. Since it looks like by including the two [Magatamas] upon having my limiter removed. I've gained some pros and cons. One of the good things happen to be gaining a closer connection with [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source], but with the downside of losing control of the [Mana] leaking out of my body and affecting the surroundings.

If I have kept my limiter removed for a few more seconds, then the area would either destroy under the [Mana Poison] or causing the area to be filled with [Mana]. As for the others, they would last until their aura no longer protect them from being touched by [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source]. Which is very bad.

"You guys okay?" I ask everyone with a bit of concern in my tone, "And how in the world did you two got capture the first thing in the morning?" I look at both Yukiko and Narberal, with the look of disbelief. When Narberal should be able to take care of small numbers of soldiers thanks to being the Winter Maiden.


	57. Chapter 57: Surprise! Maybe Not

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Surprise! Maybe Not**

 **Days?: Trouble Everywhere You Go! Part 4**

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Atlas' Military's A7 Base)

"No." Izaya was the first one to speak out among us, "Do you have any idea how much effort I had to put in, to rescue these two without resorting to bursting through this place without a single plan? But, you did that anyway, throwing all the plans I came up with to get us out of here without any notices."

I raise both my hands to show that I know my mistake and apologize for it. "In my defense, I wasn't technically in the right state of mind a few minutes ago if you haven't realized when I arrived." I defend myself the best I could think up on the spot.

"In your cases, that no longer could be used as your defense for your actions. Since everyone by now should you're close to snapping already. If that wasn't enough; you actually went insane and regain back sanity somehow." Izaya pointed out, these facts while ignoring the others looking at me with disbelief. As if the concept of regaining back your sanity after going to insane never crossed their minds.

"Okay, then I forgot. Alright?" I shrug at Izaya since I know he is right and I still find myself dumbfounded I regain back somewhat of my sanity. But, I feel like I never had it in the first place after being reborn into this world.

Weiss walks over to Izaya and places her hand on his shoulder, to calm him down. Even as she felt annoyed by her friend's actions, but nonetheless, she still knew about his mental problems and wouldn't fault him too badly.

This was the moment Yukiko decided to speak now, "Well, before you came here in a shocking manner. I was explaining to everyone how Narberal and I got captured. Before you ask the same question as the others did. Narberal and I didn't leave the Apartment Building, but went through the rooms instead, because we ran out of [Bandages] and other stuff for medical treatment. We could have gone to Shigure for those kinds of things; however, seeing how dangerous it was outside at the moment. We decided to just continue looking through all the rooms since no one was there and the doors were unlocked. But, ended up getting captured by some Hunters that entered the building without everyone's notice."

Narberal looked like she wanted to say something to defend themselves before looking around and notice something that caught her attention. "We need to leave now. If we wish to regroup with the other back at the Apartment."

Looking around I just realized, that Ruby and Nora are missing. Which means those two are back at that Apartment to watch over Jaune and Ren's unconscious bodies.

"Yeah... let's not stay here where an army of [Paladins], [Knights], Hunters, soldiers, and so on. I've just come back from a battle with those guys and rather not do it again with having to watch over you guys." I said to everyone, but mainly towards everyone other than Pyrrha, Shigure, Izaya, and Weiss. Which the rest clearly knew I was talking about them and not as a whole group together.

"Yeah, let's follow the guy who would likely lead to our deaths." Yang said through her teeth because she still resents me for what happened back in the Apartment.

I didn't so much as glance at her, but didn't need to look at her the way she stops after that one sentence due to a selected few people glaring at her for her bad comment.

While I kept my [Ecological Derivation System] up and updating everything around me, to a large scale of scanning the whole base for any hidden or incoming enemies returning back from the battle against me. Which I strongly believe they would due to the major losses of troops I killed off in my moment of unstable mind.

Not bother to continue arguing with Yang when we're on a time limit. I pick Yukiko up in a bride carry position and rush out of the building from the other end of the tunnel I created just a few minutes ago.

With the other hot on my tail, with Narberal being more faster to take Yukiko away from me, which I didn't bother to fight over her and toss the shrieking Yukiko over to Narberal, who almost dropped Yukiko due to being surprised I just throw her Mistress like nothing after I just took her away to make the others follow along.

"So was there any troubles while finding these two?" I ask the others, but mostly at my little sister and close friends than the rest. "Because I feel like this should be a lot harder than it should be. Compared back in Mistral, this would have taken hours to get in and escape."

Pyrrha was the one to answer my question before the others could say something first, "Well, technically this would have taken hours for us, if you haven't come here to create a route for us to escape this place before we get caught. Which I'm very sure we're under Atlas' radar by now. No chance of denying it when the Atlas' military was already ready to face us and manage to find us easily enough back at the Apartment."

"Here I thought the White Fang are crazy and an unstable group, but just spending time with Pyrrha's friends and brother. I guess I was wrong." Blake thought out loud by accident, where all of us heard her and she realized what she has done upon seeing almost everyone is looking at her while we continue running to the end of this tunnel.

With a swipe of my hands; tossing both of my [Mana Guns] back in my [Inventory] and two dark blue colors [Combat Knives] appear in my hands. A finished [Magical Weapons] crafted by [Edea Florence], Shigure, and I 3 months ago back at Mistral.

Where Shigure created the core and [Edea Florence] turning it into a [Magical Knife], with me finishing it off by engraving [Rune] onto it, to give it more effects.

 **[Item Type]: [Magical Knife]**  
 **[Name]: Ice Thorn**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Weapon)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C-**  
 **Value: 3000 System Points**  
 **Description: A [Magical Weapon] of a [Combat Knife] crafted in unknown methods, which the creator has in mind for this [Magical Knife] to stop a target's movement for the user to continue off their assassination if they failed to kill the target with a single hit.**  
 **[Ice Conversion (Repair|Scatter)]: The ability to repair itself by devouring [Ice]-based materials and could reverse the process to create an [Ice Haze] to cover a target in frost to stop their movement, with the effect lasting until the [Ice Haze] melts enough for the target to break free.**  
 **[Rune: Bufu]: Inflicts small [Ice] damage to the target and 10% chance of freezing the target after the target receives damage. Freeze disables the target's physical movement for 1 minute.**  
 **[Rune: Rakunda]: Decrease the target's [Defense] by 20% for 3 minutes after the target receives damage.**  
 **[Rune: Ice Break]: Reduce the target's [Ice Resistance] to average upon contact.**

It's a good thing, the materials and time to craft these [Ice Thorns] are not pricey or time-consuming. Compared to other [Magical Weapons] process of crafting; these [Ice Thorns] are close to the level as a consumable [Item]. Just the [Ice Conversion]'s effect alone is what made it close to being a consumable [Item] due to the [Ice Haze] alone.

Making the [Ice Thorn]'s blade gone until reabsorbing the [Ice Haze] or find/create [Ice]-based materials for it to absorb to repair itself. Which was easy with [Ice Dust] or using my [Ice Magic].

Even Izaya use these after finding out what they do and since he is also a [Knife] user as well; these are great for his usage in future battles. Plus, they could act as a life-saving weapon due to the [Ice Thorn]'s [Ice Conversion] alone to allow him to activate his semblance from the extra few seconds of stopping the enemy from stopping him before he could escape their sight.

Activating [Moonlight Step]; I appear at the end of the tunnel before everyone else and slash to my right, where a Hunter was about to look inside the abnormally formed tunnel and end up a slash to their throat. Much to their shock and horror.

To make it much worse for the Hunter, who quickly grab their throat to apply pressure in the hope their aura would quickly heal up the wound before they die of blood loss due to their aura shield didn't give any resistance to the surprise attack and bypass it instead.

Instead of worrying about blood loss, the Hunter quickly discovered that something is stuck in his throat and felt very cold.

I clicked my tongue at the [Rune: Bufu]'s 10% chance of freezing didn't activate and only the small [Ice] damage was applied, where [Ice Thorn] don't cause any blood to appear as the [Ice] would cover the wounded way before the blood could leak out.

What [Ice Thorn] causes upon inflicting any wounds are frostbite and to make it even worse than it already is. [Ice Thorn] will make any [Water] into [Ice], which lead to the blood to freeze solid and creating a block in the path for the blood cells to flow through.

I spin around to my right and send a roundhouse kick to their neck, causing it to break further than it already is and send them flying into the tunnel. Where the others saw this before their eyes and among them felt very disturbed at this cruel method to kill this Hunter, even to some of the hunter-in-training feel sorrow of seeing a fellow comrade as a Hunter die like this.

Not pausing for a moment and continue off my attack at the dumbfounded platoon of Hunters. Taking out the second one the closest to me by going for the throat once more, where I've successfully dealt the killing blow easily enough due to [Moonlight Step] still activated.

After all, these Hunters couldn't match my current speed and only could see a blur in their sights before realizing their throats are already slashed by my [Ice Thorns].

Under a single minute; a platoon of Hunters are already killed off by me alone before the others could reach me, with Shigure being the first to arrive before me and Izaya coming in second before the rest arrive.

I didn't wait for some of them to speak their questions, where they wanted some answers, which I've no time for and continue rushing back to the Apartment Building where Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren are still there.

The others, seeing this couldn't help scolding me in their hearts, but follow along while I deactivate [Moonlight Step] to allow the others to catch up with me or else I would have outrun them way before they reached the end of the tunnel; well, some of them would have bound to catch up with me easily enough.

45 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Apartment Building: Outside Area)

"Come back here! I'm not-" Yang was about to continue off shouting at me, but was finally cut off by her own partner, who clearly remember who I am and what I could easily do, along with the facts that I have proved to take on an army; well, it's more like company than an army back at the Vale Kingdom.

For Atlas an hour or so ago; it's around above a brigade in the typical numbers I faced, with Neo and [Edea Florence] as my backup. Neo wasn't really needed in the first place, but was to give her some experiences in facing large numbers of enemies since the Second Great War has already started.

But, some of us don't know what an army's numbers truly is. But, they will later in the future and maybe sooner than they could be ready and prepare for the dreadful known as 'War' mentally or physically.

"Yang. Quiet already." Blake hiss at her partner, who wanted nothing more to continue shouting at the guy that badmouthed her little sister. As her overprotected sister pride continue to urge her to accomplish her mission to defend her little sister.

"If you haven't forgotten. Pyrrha's older brother could easily kill you with just a single finger if he wanted to and I'm not joking either. I have watched him kill someone with a single finger piercing through their head before when I was still a member of the White Fang. Furthermore, the guy he killed had aura and was in peak condition too." Blake quietly informs her partner of what kind of monster she is trying to anger and could highly likely kill her and everyone she cares about.

To prove Blake's point; I stab my [Ice Thorn] into one of the soldiers trying to sneak into the Apartment Building, directly into their right eyes and pulled out right away less than a few seconds before the dying soldier could react at all.

I didn't just stop with just one death and stab another one in the heart with ease, then shove them away at the same time I pull my [Ice Thorn] out of their heart.

As I continue to move forward and enter the building, leaving behind a few people that went pale at this quick kill. Which is mostly both Blake and Yang; well, mostly for Yang as she finally got out of her overprotective sister mode and finally see reality.

The others quickly follow after me while both Blake and Yang took a few minutes to speak with each other before catching up with the rest of us back in the temporary room we're using.

few minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Apartment Building: Temporary Bedroom)

On the way upstairs; there weren't many soldiers on our way to the other's room while we killed those soldiers, but we didn't see any Huntsmen or Huntresses at all. So they must have sent all of them back to the base. Leaving the soldiers to search through for any clues about what reasons for us to come to Atlas in the first place by looking through the building we used as a temporary place to stay.

Plus, some of them even shouted Weiss' name and even continue to shout about how they wanted to 'rescue' her from us and even accusing us of being the bad guys for kidnapping her.

Afterward, we made it back with a relief Ruby and a happy grin from Nora, which is forced due to worrying about her childhood friend. And said the childhood friend is currently hurt and hasn't woken up yet.

"You guys are back!" Ruby cheer in happiness and rush over to hug her sister, with a refreshing smile. She was beyond worry about the others and if she didn't know how the criminals she not trying to put in jail was with them, who are very powerful on their own field. Could help protect her friends and sister, not that she thinks the others are weak.

Ruby felt it's still a little weird having a friend's older brother and their friends as criminals, who she should try to capture them before they could cause more crimes, but she clearly knew her limit and wasn't a match for them, let alone face them all at once when she beyond her level with just one of them.

On the plus side, Ruby loves talking with Shigure as a fellow weapon lover! All the classic she read in books was shown before her eyes and the books got nothing on the weapons Shigure took out for her to see. Making it more bearable for her to hang out with these criminals.

"Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Weiss asks her partner, who still hugging Yang as we speak. "Because if you say the soldiers entering this building without your notice, then we're going to have to do some awareness training. And I don't mean by just throwing rocks at you to dodge."

Ruby shiver at Weiss due to the fact she has seen those so-called awareness training when both Pyrrha and Weiss decided to continue off their training while still attending at the Beacon Academy. The first few months and she already feel inferior upon watching them literally firing at each other while both of them staying in a small circle and then shoot each other with a pair of [Pistols] near blank range.

As they try to block or move just a bit to dodge before they end up getting shot at. Furthermore, they even use aura enhance to speed up the pace and [Bullets] are flying everywhere.

So yeah, Ruby didn't want to go into something like that again, yes she went through it, in her defense, she thought her semblance would make this training look easy. Who knew that with her semblance that literally is speed itself, would end up getting shot more than 5 times under a second by her own partner before she could even react.

Before Ruby could give a rejected response to her partner. A silver line blurs straight towards Ruby, who didn't keep her guard up and be aware of her surroundings.

With a flip in reverse grip; I raise my left [Ice Thorn] behind Ruby's back to send it away, which happen to be a half of the part of a scissor of all thing was thrown straight at Ruby's defenseless back. To make it even worse, more half part of the scissors are thrown at everyone in the room.

This leads to a panic among some of us, but most of us calmly block these half part scissors without much trouble and even protected the others.

"Weiss, you should be a good friend and put that little girl, along with anyone else in that awareness training your little group made." An unknown female spoke out from the window, who happen to be outside and leaning inside with a smirk on their face, to show how amusing this whole thing to her.

Everyone looks in the direction of where the voice came from, who helped herself into the room, where everyone could see a young, slender woman with red eyes, long dark hair and a straight-cut fringe that frames her face. She dons a black formal shirt and short black skirt secured by a belt. Over this, she wears a black coat that has red strings looped at the neck, hips, and bottom. Also, wearing thigh high black high heel boots under them. She wears long black stockings that reach up to her mid-thighs and a red holster-like pouch that is strapped onto her left thighs above the stocking, showing silver scissors in them.

"Crap. It's my cousin." Izaya mumble to himself, which everyone could hear him with how the room is so quiet at the moment. Then, Izaya glare at me once he remembers that I'm among the best ones to keep track of everything around us and rarely left anything unnoticed unless something distracts me at the time.

"Nice to meet you kids. I'm Izaya's older cousin: Kirihime Nastuno." The now introduced Kirihime give everyone a mocking smile and some were surprised that Izaya's older cousin appear before them.

"You two are lucky." Kirihime pointed at Nora first and then at Ruby, "If I haven't shown up right before everyone, but you two, left. In a matter of minutes later, 24 Hunters entered the building with their goals to capture the rest of you and 33 soldiers to secure this building to wait for the others to return to a trap by now."

Both Ruby and Nora look at Kirihime with shock and disbelief expressions, where they wonder how in the world a single person could take down multiple enemies on their own without causing much noise for them to hear.

However, after a few seconds later they glance at me and look back at Kirihime, where they remember Izaya is Kirihime's younger cousin so it should be a given that she could take down dozens of enemies on her own.

Izaya continues to glare at me in silence, ignoring pretty much everyone in the room. While some of us are looking at Kirihime, then at Izaya and back to Kirihime. As they continue this a few times.

"Don't look at me. You know she could easily hide under my [Detection] with that [Technique] she created to counter mine just by looking at my [Detection Technique] just a few times to come up with a way to counter it. And she didn't even take a week to do so. Plus, she only revealed her presence after we enter this room." I defend myself right away because Izaya could easily get his payback from me in countless ways.

Izaya lowers his head in sadness and lets out a tired sigh, "Yeah I know. I just wanted to release my frustration, even I know it isn't your fault. For not warning me that my cousin is here."

"That cousin of yours could hear everything you say and she is right here." Kirihime said in a happy tone while ignoring the facts that she standing in the middle of the room, with people scared of her presence and ready to escape from this place.

After all, if someone who could kill off around 2 or so platoons by themselves without causing any noises and continue to go unnoticed by the people inside the building. Speak of their [Skills] in stealth assassination.

"Kirihime why are you here, to begin with?" Weiss asks her fiance's older cousin, who she also deadly afraid of and for good reasons too. But, she has to show a strong appearance before her friends and team.

I had a wry smile on my face, much to the surprise of the others that don't know the reason why. After all, Kirihime is among the many people who could beat me in a fair and an unfair fight up to the present.

Included summoning a few weaker [Persona] against her too, but end up being defeated by Kirihime, which was a big blow to my somewhat pride over having [Persona]. Then again, I've only used weaker [Persona] below the [Persona's Rank: 3] to comfort myself at least.

In the first place, Izaya's older cousin was a shocker to me in the past, because she is also another character from a different anime and other worlds, where she in this world is crazy strong.

Furthermore, she the one who helped me reach [Master Rank] in [Aura Manipulation] and known to be one of the world greatest aura users, who created countless ways to use aura that be counted as a semblance itself, but everyone who truly know Kirihime is that her semblance is very dangerous and she knows how to use it to the fullest. Plus, it's her semblance that played the role in helping her create those [Aura Techniques].

The half parts of scissors happen to be just an aura projection, solid enough and sharp enough to deal fatal damage. Of course, she isn't Shirou Emiya, who could easily spam overpowered weapons like it's going out of style and copy someone's weapon and the experience along with just at a glance.

Nope, luckily she just made scissors or part of them only and anything else is her own creation. And doesn't have a way to copy someone's weapons either, unless she decides to take or recreate Velvet's copying weapon camera.

With [Edea Florence] removing my limiter and having my [Magatamas] extending the duration. Maybe then, I'm sure to have a higher chance of defeating Kirihime, but I highly doubt she gives me enough time to let [Edea Florence] remove the limiter. Still, don't know why it takes at a minimum of one minute to remove the limiter compared to an instant replaced limiter back on.

"Oh, I just wanted to check on my cousin and his little fiancee, with all the things happening everywhere on Remnant. In fact, after hearing you lost your inheritance; I knew right away what my cousin would do and his friends following along to help out. So being the best cousin of the world. I decide to come to Atlas to see if I could get back your inheritance." Kirihime gives Weiss a big smile.

A flicker of emotions past within my eyes, but only Kirihime notice it right away thanks to her semblance. But, didn't comment on it and just relax her position; however, hidden in Kirihime's lazy stance is filled with massive amounts of aura ready to unleash at any noticeable moment.

Some of us may believe Kirihime, but some aren't able to. That happens to be Weiss and Ruby, along with a few others. Izaya, of course, actually believe his own flesh and blood. Not that he would speak this out loud within Kirihime's presence nearby, let alone being in the same room.

Kirihime continues to stare at us with a grin on her face, where RBY and Nora are very nervous at the silence. No one spoke for a whole minute and the tension in the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a [Knife].

"So how did you find us?" Ruby was brave enough to be the first one to speak up and even ask a question that some of us wanted to ask Kirihime the first thing she shows up.

"Ask Enma here how he finds his target without losing them. After all, he was the one who gave me the idea to create a variation of my own." Kirihime pointed at me, without giving out her secret by tossing the question to me instead, for me to answer.

"Don't bother." I said simply to Ruby, without giving her the chance to repeat her question, much to her disappointment and Yang's urge to punch me in the first. But, didn't, because Yang knew not everyone is willing to reveal their own secrets to the world just because someone asked them.

"Anyway, I contacted your Mother, Weiss. And she agreed to provide intel later today after she goes through all the things she needs to do. By the way, we should really leave the area. Because the next wave from the Atlas' military is bound to start soon." Kirihime kindly informed everyone about what she did before coming here. Along with a warning that we need to leave soon unless we want to face another wave from the military and this time, they will send in stronger troops than the ones they sent an hour or so ago against Neo and me.

I had a grim expression of the sudden thoughts of facing an improved version of the next wave coming from the Atlas and rather not do that again anytime soon. Even with all the [System Points], I gained from that battle alone.

I wasted too much [System Points] to recover my aura reserve instead of using it to purchase materials for me to craft many different [Items] for my future use or to make some more lien off it.

"But what about Ren and Jaune?! They're still unconscious and haven't woken up yet." Nora cried in shock of having to move to a different location just after they found a temporary one to let the injured people recover.

I blink at Nora, then at the still unconscious bodies of Jaune and Ren. Before I look at Shigure, who was looking away for some reason and Pyrrha is sighing with her eyes closed while rubbing her forehead.

"Am I missing something here?" I whisper to Izaya, who was too busy staring at Kirihime to hear my question, but from the way Kirihime's smirking. I would have to either ask her what's going on due to her semblance already explaining to her what's going on with Shigure and Pyrrha, or I could ask the girls instead. Didn't take any moment for me to pick the girls since talking to Kirihime tends to get stressful often.

"Well, we just have to carry them with us, that's all." Kirihime didn't look like she that concern about the well being of strangers to her. Even if they are comrades in war, doesn't mean she's going to waste her precious time to help others without benefit in return.

"Or we could just heal them right away." I said dryly, as I walk up to them and cast [Dia] rapidly onto Ren first, then Jaune and under everyone's eyes. There is a green color aura covering their bodies as their wounds disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Now we wake them up." I didn't let other to catch up what just happen and grab the side of their beds and flip them. Making some of us shout in surprise and in pain for both Jaune and Ren due to the sudden shift in position, where they harshly land on the floor.

"Ow! Who?! What?! Where?!" Jaune jumps to his feet and look both his right and left, with fearful eyes.

Ren just stays lying on the ground, which he regretted right away when Nora jumped at him, with a cheerful look on her face and hug him, causing Ren to grit his teeth at the strength behind Nora's hugs.

"Why didn't you do that the first thing you woke up or come back here the first time?" Blake asks me with narrow eyes, including Yang as well once she realizes I could have healed both Jaune and Ren any time, but why I didn't do it as soon I had the chance to do so.

"Would you believe me if I forgot?" I shrugged at them, but that didn't satisfy them at all. While Ruby didn't care and was happy to be with her first friend from Beacon Academy, as she follows Nora's example and rushed over to Jaune to give him a hug as well.

I raise an eyebrow at this and wonder, maybe Ruby and Jaune had feelings for each other. If Pyrrha isn't interested in Jaune, maybe that's why Ruby decided to go for it since she knew Pyrrha doesn't have any love interests with Jaune.

Looking at Yang, who had a twitchy eye at the sight of her younger sister hugging a friend, a male friend that is, and her overprotected sister urge almost pops right back out after the trouble Blake went to stop her from getting herself and this situation could be similar as we need to move to another location quickly.


	58. Chapter 58: A Sorrowful Moment

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: A Sorrowful Moment**

 **Days?: Trouble Everywhere You Go! Part 5**

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Unknown Apartment Building: Temporary Bedroom)

"Narberal!" Yukiko cried out in excitement, causing almost all of us to attack her by reflex alone. "I finally remember who Izaya's cousin reminds me of! She the author of the book: The Man With Two Souls and its series!"

Yukiko pulls out a worn out, but good condition small book from the inside of her hidden pocket inside her skirt, along with a pen. Then, walk up to Kirihime with a bright smile on her face, "Can I have your autograph?"

Kirihime didn't even look surprised at Yukiko's action and calmly sign the limited edition book, that only made in small size for easy carry and there is only 20 made.

Blake seeing the limited edition book before her sight, then realize who Kirihime really is. And follow Yukiko's example to get a signature of her own.

Seeing these two acting around Kirihime, caused a few of us to feel a little weird at this sight before our eyes.

30 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Underground Passage)

After both Jaune and Ren are healed up and ready to go. Kirihime leads us to another area, where she knows a hidden path straight to Weiss' place. Which happened to be an underground passage, much to Weiss' shock and horror of discovering that there is a way to enter her home without having to go through all the securities.

Furthermore, this happens to be the passage to reach her home faster than it takes to take on a [Car] or any [Vehicles] to reach her place. If it wasn't Kirihime, who is leading us, then Weiss would have outright demanded answers on where they find this and when it was built, along with other questions she dying to ask. Sadly, the person she wanted to question is also someone she is very afraid of.

Half an hour ago; that was a miracle on her end of being able to talk to Kirihime without flinching or broke down crying upon Kirihime making cruel remarks that she has no way to counter. Going for violence would make it even worse than getting a verbal beat down. And Weiss wasn't stupid enough to do that again after going through a sparring match with Kirihime in the past. She still has nightmare from that incident.

Of course, Kirihime went through this passage by herself at the time and with the rest of us here now. That changed everything; to make thing easier on us. I deployed my new improved [Drone] and now named as [Scout Drone], which could have been a better name and functions.

 **[Item Type]: [Gear/Tool/Robot]**  
 **[Name]: Scout Drone**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Drone)| 100%/100% (Power Storage[1% per 20 minutes])**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: D-**  
 **Value:(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])**  
 **Description: This customization drone can scout out enemy locations and hack computers. Furthermore, this customization drone can recover its power by absorbing materials. With further upgrades, many other functions are possible.**  
 **[Visual Share]: Allow drone to share what they're seeing to the user's scroll.**  
 **[Hacking]: Allowing the drone to hack a computer system by connecting with it. Depending on the target for hacking, the time varies and will change the threat level of discovering the drone. Also, require being within 10 meters to hack into a computer.**  
 **[Power Recovery]: Allowing the drone to drain anything related to [Electric] in order to recover drone's power storage.**

Sadly, I had to rush in the [Upgrades] during the time it took us to get from Vale to Atlas. Since I don't know when I will have the free time to improve some of my equipment. So I decided to work on something that would be useful right away, being the first [Drone] I ever made.

But, it is an improvement and actually shows its functions this time, where the previous one didn't even show it and had major flaws that I'm surprised it works up to now.

I let out a sigh, as I caught a few people keep on glancing at my scroll while we run through the passage. Mostly, with Kirihime and Izaya are more open in staring at my scroll to the point of just tossing my scroll to Izaya, but was intercepted by Kirihime and give Izaya a smirk.

As she begins to enjoy herself in what my new creation could do; luckily, I included the small details on what the [Scout Drone] could do.

I knew the moment these two glances at my [Scout Drone] right away when I took it out. Of course, I wanted to mess around with my [Scout Drone] to test out for all the kinks before I continue improving it later in the future.

But, with both Izaya and Kirihime with me; well, it got annoying when Kirihime started making some promises (threats) and Izaya doing the same, but more in a different approach compared to his cousin. By continuing to stare at me with an evil grin, to show he would use methods that would clearly affect me.

I'm pretty sure this is payback for all the kinds of stuff I annoyed with Izaya back in Mistral for who knows how many times. So, I just toss my scroll to Izaya, when I instantly know Kirihime would be the one getting it first.

I just picked Izaya instead of Kirihime, to show the others I'm not afraid of Kirihime's ways to get what she wanted from me. Even when there are some things, that Kirihime could use to do so. And I rather not have to deal with all the trouble.

So I left my scroll to these two until we reach Weiss' place before taking it back. I know for sure my [Scout Drone] won't be back in my hands upon reaching our location, because Kirihime is the one controlling it and has interests in it as well.

If anything, this pretty much Kirihime publicly saying to me that it's now her's until further notice.

I left those two alone and slow down my pace until I'm next to Ruby, which caught some of the others' attention right away, for many reasons.

"Hey, Ruby. Is your semblance literally just speed or there more to it?" I ask the youngest hunter-in-training among us. "Because if it's just speed, then how come you haven't used it to the fullest of its ability?" These two questions throw the leader of team RWBY into a loop and realize something important.

"Uh, yeah, it's just speed. What do you mean I haven't used my semblance to the fullest of its ability? Isn't it just speed above the average of aura user in speed via aura enhance?" Ruby asked back with her own question while thinking about what other things she could do around speed itself.

"Well, I don't know if you could use your semblance to literally speed up your natural aura healing factor, giving you an abnormal healing factor, but at the cost of using up aura further than it should from using your semblance normally." I give an example, where I remember back in my world's comics about a super hero's power based on the [Speed Force].

"Another good one is using momentum, which is one of your major usage in your fighting style. So I think you got that covered and trained, but mostly with that [Scythe] of yours. Have you tried with a [Combat Knife] instead of it? Pretty sure you could cut who knows how many times in a single second." I offer Ruby an advice on taking up [Knife] fighting, to be used as a secondary whenever she loses her main weapon somehow. After all, she had lost it once already before and couldn't do much without it.

Furthermore, I don't know if her semblance is linked to the [Speed Force] or it's just herself instead. Not to mention that weapon of her isn't that light, to begin with, so I could check it off as Ruby trained her muscles enough to use it without dropping it in overtime during a long-term fight.

"Um, why are you helping me?" Ruby asked me one of the main questions that everyone is dying to know the reason why I decided to help Ruby out to improve herself, which should be a bit bad along with the good side of this. Bad, because then she would have more [Skills] to capture me and anyone that belong to the Arcana.

"Want the truth or the lies?" I offer with a smile, causing poor Ruby to shiver at this and I didn't even activate [Evil Smile], but I guess after using the [Skill] so many times now. My natural smile adapted to [Evil Smile] without the whole [Fear] effect in play.

"The truth?" Ruby was unsure if she picked the right choice and maybe she should have picked the lies instead. At least, there a high chance of it being something cheerful than getting told about how bad you are, that even stranger would find it so ashamed. Where they could end up helping that person out of pity or outright demand them to stop and never do it again after seeing how horrible thing went.

"Well, the truth is I just felt like it." I didn't have such a big plan for Ruby or anything like making up an excuse that Ruby is a friend of both Pyrrha and Weiss, which wasn't that's a good excuse at all. So, I feel like helping for some reason and decided to give Ruby some tips to improve her methods of using her semblance than the standard she has been using it after she discovered her semblance on day one.

Everyone who doesn't know me that well was dumbfounded and feel like I'm making fun of them, but kept their mouths shut after knowing anything they may say could end up biting them back.

Before I could continue off my little help to the leader of team RWBY, I almost tripped when Kirihime pulls to the side and show me what's going on with my [Scout Drone]. Where I watch Weiss' place is currently being surrounded in all directions, with only this passage Kirihime found didn't have a single enemy nearby.

Ruby looks at me, with a confused look and how easily I went from helping out of nowhere, then stopped once my attention was caught and forgot about helping her in the first place. Making this experience for Ruby weird out.

"Huh, I guess we should change our plan." I thought out loud, not like it matter in the first place when my so-called plan didn't have much detail and more of just wing it until we approach the next phase (step) of the plan.

Since [Revelation] doesn't show me the number of steps and just the instinct on what to do first, then provide me the next step after I complete the previous one first.

So I can't really make up an actual outline plan and just have to improvise. Now, I have to meet up with Weiss' Mother somehow. But, not before using my [Scout Drone] to see how many enemies we may encounter once we reached Weiss' place.

I frown when I've already lost count over a hundred. I'm going out of my way and just think it's a battalion at the minimum in term of the number of enemies.

Tossing my scroll back at Kirihime, for her to keep track of them and report anything that could send our lives in hopeless situations.

"So...Weiss what you want us to do? This is your call now. Since you're more familiar with the area after we exit this passage." I said to Weiss, who was surprised to be the person to decide on what we do next and even all the time I spent hanging out with Weiss. Most of the time we stayed at her place, then go outside, where the White Fang still somehow continue to assassinate the members of the Schnee family.

Furthermore, if it wasn't for Pyrrha, Izaya, Shigure, Momoyo, and my presence in Weiss' life. Then, she would have to deal with several hardships within the company belong to her family. From what I could recall; White Fang killed most of her family members and friends. Well, friends that she actually cares about than some of the fake ones.

Another example, was during Weiss' tenth birthday, which we were too late to attend and never met with Weiss yet. The beginning of where Weiss bore witness to the fractured family as her parents had separate meals and sat on different balconies during her recitals.

This is also where Weiss' Mother descended into alcoholism as a way of coping with a marriage to a cold and uncaring man. Luckily, this didn't happen in this version of RWBYverse.

One: Weiss gained the friendship with the Arcana's core members and Weiss reconnected with her Mother after going through a few counseling by Momoyo's Grandfather and the reason why Weiss' Father doesn't dare to mess with his wife ever again, physically that is. Verbally, that's another story, but at least Weiss still has her Mother in her life.

"Are you sure? Nevermind, of course, you're sure." Weiss was unsure at first, then quickly accepted and begin to carefully think about how we're going to enter her home without alerting the enemies of our presences.

Weiss looks at everyone while we continue to run, then begin coming up with a plan to get us to meet her Mother alive, and if possible, none of us are badly hurt. Of course, Weiss could count on her friends to heal up the others without any trouble.

"Does this passage lead outside or inside my place?" Weiss asks Kirihime, who currently studying the enemies via [Scout Drone]. "Because if it's inside my Manor, then we only need to worry about the enemies inside, then outside and could just reuse this passage to escape later. However, if we end up outside of my Manor somewhere. Then, we need to figure out a way to get inside without getting anyone's attention by doing so."

Kirihime didn't look up from my scroll, "It's outside your Manor, but within the Courtyard." After answering Weiss' question, Kirihime begins speaking with her cousin about a few things and at the same time continue looking at the enemies outside of Weiss' place.

"That's better than being outside the Manor's walls. At least, I know all the routes to enter my home without any trouble. All we need is Emna's [Talismans] to help us out on our way towards Mother's Bedroom." Weiss begins to inform her plan to everyone while we continue moving.

10 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Schnee Family's Main Household: Courtyard)

"Seriously? You have a hidden passage that leads to the outside from your Courtyard and the entryway is literally underneath the fountain of all things. How in the world did you manage to find this?" Izaya asks his cousin, with a disbelief in his tone and others can't blame when some of us couldn't believe it either.

"It's a good thing there a small gap for us to look outside if we wanted to check if there anyone nearby before opening the hidden passage." Kirihime said to everyone, with a cheerful tone and giving everyone the answer to the unspoken question on how the [Scout Drone] managed to exit from the hidden passage's entryway. While completely ignoring Izaya's question, which caused him to frown at Kirihime.

"Okay, enough wasting time. We need to go, I've already contacted my Mother to meet up with us. My Father isn't home as we speak, so we don't have to worry about him yet." Weiss called out for everyone's attention, as she leads everyone to the left side of the hidden passage.

"Enma, Shigure, Kirihime, and I will meet up with my Mother while the rest of you guys stay here to guard our escape route when the time for us to leave. Because some of us can't take on the army surrounding us, and I'm talking to you three." Weiss pointed at Ruby, Yang, and Nora, as she glares at them.

"I could understand Enma and Shigure, but why Izaya's cousin?" Blake asks her teammate before the called out ones begin to argue with Weiss, then things won't get done and we can't have that.

"Oh, right, I forgot you guys just met her." Weiss realized her team and Pyrrha's team as well doesn't know a single thing besides the fact that Kirihime is Izaya's older cousin since they just met her.

"Well, she is well known for creating countless [Aura Techniques] up to these days. Which I find myself wondering if you guys even watch the news at all since she all over the news most of the time." Weiss frown at her friends and teams at their lack of knowledge of the outside world.

"Also, on the top 10 to own the deadly semblance known to man. And that's saying something when she just 20 years old. Well, on the top 10 due to lack of knowledge on what Kirihime's semblance is, but what Kirihime has shown should be her semblance at least. But, Kirihime never told anyone but a few selected people about the true effect of her semblance, and even then, she could be still hiding part of it." Weiss informed every one of Kirihime's achievements.

"So is she the strongest out of all us then?" Ruby quickly asked before she forgets about it after a while.

When Ruby asked her question, some of us wonder the same thing and look at Weiss while she continues to lead us to a door, that leads inside the Manor before stopping and turn around to face everyone.

"Nope." Kirihime, who was the main person in the current topic, spoke out in her own place, "If we're speaking about overall in everything related to combat, then I'm not the strongest among us. But, if it's something related to using a few branches in combats, then I would be the strongest out of the rest here."

Kirihime pointed at me, then at Shigure and finally at Pyrrha, which made some of us surprised at the last one. Since some of us thought it would be Izaya instead.

"Izaya isn't specialized in open combat if that's what you're wondering about why I didn't point at him being the top main heavy hitter among us." Kirihime answered the unspoken question.

"And Enma is the one that helped me created 30% of my [Aura Techniques] before I gained enough of an outline for me to come up with the rest for myself." Kirihime continues off, which lead to the rest of us to stare at Pyrrha's older brother with a hint of fright that was close to being buried within our hearts, and now it back to the surface once more.

Not that I could blame everyone, since if someone like Kirihime gained 30% of her [Aura Techniques] from me, then that's saying something. Furthermore, I still say it's bullshit for Kirihime possessing the kind of semblance she has.

If it wasn't for that, then I'm very sure she wouldn't be able to create an [Aura Technique] with the similar effects as the [Magecraft: Gradation Air].

One time, I decided to use [Magecraft] for the heck of it and it was the same moment, where Kirihime decided to show up out of nowhere and saw me perform my [Magecraft: Gradation Air] since I wanted to test out if I could use it as a replacement for [Magic Bullet] when I'm not equipped with [Edea Florence] at the time.

So yeah, Kirihime's semblance gives her the gist and a few tips on how to recreate her own version of the [Magecraft: Gradation Air] and luckily not turn it into Shirou's version: [Projection (Trace Version)] or things would have been very bad.

Since she could already have the option to copy existing weapons without its history and experience from their wielder, which I'm pretty sure one of the reasons Kirihime only used [Gradation Air] for throwing half part of scissors instead or create complete scissors to fight with.

I still find myself bemused the choice of Kirihime's main weapon. But, decided that if she could still deal fatal wounds against other aura users, then who am I to deny her choice of weapons.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. We got stuff to do." Weiss didn't feel like wasting any more time, as she felt something wrong is going on right now. And if she wastes any more time, then that bad feeling will give her an unwanted answer she has no desire to find out.

"Here, keep an eye on the area while we're gone." Kirihime tosses my scroll to Izaya, then follow Weiss and the others inside the Manor, as we left those behind to guard the Courtyard.

10 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Schnee Family's Main Household: Hallway)

So far, we didn't run into any trouble, and most of the time, I would throw a few [Talismans] to hijack the security cameras to hide our appearance in their sights before resuming back to original functions after a few minutes later.

Weiss started getting worried and rushing towards her Mother's Bedroom after a few minutes ago; she tried to contact her Mother again, but didn't pick up and Weiss begins to panic after the third calls failed to pick up.

Not caring anymore about wasting her aura reserve; Weiss uses her semblance to boost her physical speed up a notch and charge straight at her Mother's Bedroom from the end of the Hallway on the left.

Causing the rest of us to use our own methods to catch up with her, which wasn't that hard to do so. When the rest of us already have another way to boost our physical speed without resorting to using aura enhance.

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Schnee Family's Main Household: Weiss' Mother's Bedroom)

Weiss didn't bother to knock on the door, but instead, she broke it down into pieces as she crashed through it and look around for her Mother.

Not a second later, Weiss let out a sorrowful scream as a white aura color covered Weiss' body and causing countless [Glyphs] to form around her in a matter of seconds.

As the rest of us made it next to Weiss, not after a few seconds later, where we discover the corpse of Weiss' Mother lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Where her killer is still in the room and happens to be still in the progress of reporting their success in killing Weiss' Mother, who is currently sitting in Weiss' Mother's favorite chair like there wasn't a corpse next to them a few feet away from their spot.

All of us could tell Weiss' Mother's killer is shocked to see us, with a dumbfounded expression while unconsciously continue reporting to their caller.

Weiss' mind wasn't stable in the first place after not being able to contact her Mother, and now she looks at her Mother's corpse and let out a wail. Tears going down her cheeks, then she suddenly stops crying and sends her Mother's killer a murderous glare.

Without giving the killer a chance to comprehend what's going on, they got a body pierced by multiple [Ice Spears] in a blink of an eye. Too fast for them to react, then brown color [Glyphs] appear around the killer, where [Earth Chains] burst from them and wrapped around the killer's body, even causing the [Ice Spears] to dig in further into the killer's body. As the killer's aura shield protected them from getting implanted by multiple different sizes of [Ice Spears].

After just barely 5 seconds, the killer is captured by Weiss and lifted out of her Mother's favorite chair by the [Earth Chains], which bind the killer's body in mid-air, along with pushing the [Ice Spears] into the killer while draining the killer's aura at the same time from preventing the [Ice Spears] from breaking through the skin, then into their fragile organs.

Making the killer's aura reserve drained faster by the second, as the [Ice Spears] was thick and sharp enough to cause damage to the killer.

Shigure rushed over to Weiss' Mother's corpse to see if she has any life within her or she is beyond saving. However, the result has been already clear as Weiss' Mother is no longer in the living.

Of course, I already have [Samarecarm] to revive someone, but through multiple experiments. I could only revive someone within 3 minutes of their death, which Weiss' Mother passed the deadline and couldn't be revived. And Weiss knew this, as she saw me use [Samarecarm] more than once in the past.

Which is why Weiss is filled with murderous intent towards the killer of her Mother, but it's only thanks to the training she went that gave her enough control over her actions to stop herself from killing the person before her eyes.

And Weiss will get her answers on who this guy is, either way, after getting all the answers from the killer. Weiss will personally kill them with her own bare hands. Sooner or later, it just takes a bit of time before she shall have her vengeance.

40 minutes later*

Both Shigure and Kirihime made sure to interrogate the killer to the last pieces of information. And Weiss happy to help out inflicting the physical part just to release some of her hatred towards the killer, but Weiss knew she wasn't done with just the killer and waiting for her time to direct her rage at the people behind this killer.

After getting all the last details from the killer; Weiss took this as her cue to cut their head off and didn't feel gross-out, that some of the killer's blood land on her clothes and a bit on her face.

Giving a frightening image of Weiss, who is covered in a bit of blood and a corpse lay a few feet away from her feet, with a happy smile on her face.

When a whole minute passed, Weiss' brave front crumbles instantly. As she slowly walks over to her Mother's corpse and falls to her knees, where she buried her face into her Mother's stomach, even if it's soaked in blood.

Weiss didn't care about the smell or how it dirty her clothes. All she felt was the grief of losing her only Mother. There are only a few family members she cares and loves for, but it's mostly her Mother that she loved the most out of all her family.

All of us silently watch Weiss cried her heart out. No one tried to drag her away to escape from here when the place is surrounded by the enemies.

I give hand gestures to Kirihime, to let her contact Izaya and the others about the bad news.

Kirihime quietly stares at Weiss one more time, then walk out the Bedroom to contact the others. Leaving both Shigure and me to watch over Weiss while she is currently in a defenseless position.

While leaving Weiss to her grief, I activate my [Ecological Derviation System: 2D Map] on a large scale first, before deciding on what our next action.

Pausing for a moment to get the result back, and find myself wondering if I could possibly face an actual army by myself while protecting the others. After a moment, I know my limit and the chance of winning without any fatal injury on my side is just a dream.

Looking at Shigure, then at Weiss and back at Shigure, and wonder if I should be the one to comfort Weiss or Shigure should. But, after looking back on Shigure's childhood. I quickly dismissed the idea of Shigure comforting Weiss. Due to the methods, Shigure used to comfort other before, and let's just say it involved with sharp, many sharp, objects.

I open my mouth to say something, but a black blur pass by me and that happen to be Izaya, with the others here as well. Showing that no one is back in the Courtyard to guard it, for our emergency escape route out of here.

Shigure and I share a look before I rush back outside, seeing how my presence is no longer needed here, and seeing how the rest easily abandon their assigned job.

10 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Schnee Family's Main Household: Courtyard)

Once I reached back to the Courtyard, the first thing I did was getting up a high place and hide on the rooftop, where I could get a better angle to shoot someone with height advantage.

I blink a few times once I realize that I could have saved Weiss' Mother if I had just used one of my [Fusion Skill/Magic] to get there in time. Hell, I could have gotten [Accelerator] to teleport all of us directly into Weiss' Mother's Bedroom within a few seconds and kill off the killer before they got to Weiss' Mother.

Then again, I haven't gotten used to having the ability to teleport just yet, which lead to the death of Weiss' Mother.

Switching to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] to use his [Revelation], and wonder if this was part of the instinct steps and was surprised it was. So, having Weiss' Mother's death was part of the plan?

I shook my head, where I should have included an additional condition to have Weiss' Mother stay alive, even if it makes things more complicated in the long term. At least, Weiss' Mother would be alive to the end of the Second Great War. Maybe.

I reach into my pocket to get my scroll, but grab empty air and just remember my scroll is still in Izaya's possessing.

"Crap." I mumble to myself quietly, then begin to think what way I could contact them without my scroll and quick solution pop up in my head. I just have to send in a small size [Persona] to them, where I hope they don't attack it for just being a messenger.

* * *

 **Omake: Shigure Kosaka's Childhood**

* * *

 **Year 1: Emptiness**

All I remember during that year was nothingness. I felt no emotions. No happiness, no sadness, even the emotion of caring was lost to me. All I felt was emptiness.

 **Year 2: Curious**

Finally, I felt something but was a fraction of what I truly wanted. Nonetheless, I've finally felt something in this empty world. I started learning my so-called parents and family. Who and what they are. Slowly, I begin to want this new feeling of mine to stay.

 **Year 3: Lacking**

My curiosity didn't satisfy me much long until I reached the third year of my life. The emptiness return and I didn't like that feeling one bit. Not long, my parents notice this within a few months and tried to make me feel happy. Happy is an emotion I still can't find myself experience just yet.

 **Year 4: Desire**

After a few trials, my Father managed to bring back my curiosity by accident. And something that will help me in my future. I discover [Blacksmith], where the male side of my family are skillful of. Also, the time where I begin to be the first female in my family to learn about everything to do with [Blacksmith]. Also the same year I met my Grandfather, who taught me how to use those weapons.

 **Year 5: Impulse**

I discovered from my Mother, that like in her childhood, she felt the same as I did, where all the female in the early of their life would feel like this at the beginning. And until they reach the teenage stage of their life is when they begin to feel something. I was among the lucky ones to find something to fill my empty heart at a young age, even if it's a temporary solution. So I begin to find more and more stuff to fill my heart until I could no longer feel the dreadful feeling known as emptiness.

 **Year 6: Yearn**

I finally realized what my Mother was talking about, even when I tried to ask her many times to help me fill this emptiness. All I got in return for an answer was that I just need to meet that someone. And I have finally seen what my Mother meant by that as I met my fiance, and for the first time, curiosity wasn't what I felt at the time, but a feeling so new to me. That I wish it never to disappear. Ever.


	59. Chapter 59: A Long Day of Grief

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: A Long Day of Grief**

 **Days?: Trouble Everywhere You Go! Part 6**

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Schnee Family's Main Household: Courtyard)

I continue to look at the mental [2D Map] and notice a few red dots are moving. Quickly, I switched from [2D Map] to a [3D Map] of the Schnee family's Manor. To make the aura usage cost less, I filter out the color and made the whole place an outline shape.

Now, I could 'see' people entering the Manor and their appearance, along with what kind of weapons they bring to help them accomplish their mission.

I pull out my [Evoker], then shoot myself in the head to summon [Pyro Jack] and send him towards the other to retrieve my scroll or someone else. This way, both sides could still contact with each other.

I slam my forehead with my left hand at the tactless moment, where I should have gotten more than one scroll. At least I won't have to deal with a situation like this again.

I let out a sigh and wait for [Pyro Jack] to bring back a scroll for me. Which only took a few minutes for my [Persona] to return with my sister's scroll instead.

Raising an eyebrow at my [Persona], as he handed me the scroll, where I took the scroll and look at my [Persona]'s response to why Pyrrha's scroll instead of mine.

 **"Yeah. I rather not speak with people that could crack my head like nothing. You're lucky there another [Persona] user with the others, for me to speak to or else I would have to do a bunch of silly things to let the others know what I wanted.** **"**

With that said, [Pyro Jack] returns back to my Sea of Souls. I shook my head, as I continue to forget that no one, but another [Persona] user could hear what a [Persona] are saying. I don't know if there are hidden rules placed in by my [Persona System] or this world, but besides Yukiko and Momoyo so far, no one else could hear what my [Persona] are saying.

Turning on Pyrrha's scroll, and I already got a message from Pyrrha herself. Telling me how both Izaya and Ruby are trying to comfort Weiss, with Blake and Yang trying to help out by checking if there anything they should take with us from the Bedroom. So Weiss could have something to remind her of her Mother.

Team JNPR didn't have the chance to help out team RWBY, as Kirihime made them guard the area, because even if the route from Weiss' Mother's Bedroom to the Courtyard take around 10 minutes depending on the person's speed.

Those 10 minutes could have endless possible endings, and Kirihime not risking their lives just for a chance to make it back to the Courtyard, even then if they made it. The chance of escaping without any injured wasn't that high if the enemies attack us during the process of using the hidden passage, along with a high possibility of the enemy following us inside the hidden passage as well.

Sending a few texts back to Pyrrha before putting away Pyrrha's scroll, then switch my [Persona] to [Kiri Nanaya]; also, my very first [Persona] under the [Hunger Arcana] and the same level of danger as [Joukyuu Kunitoshi].

Who knew there were other [Arcana Curse] besides [The Fool's Curse], because there is [The Hunger's Curse].

 **[The Hunger's Curse]:**

 **Passive Effect: A random [Curse], which are placed with any [Persona] that fall under the [Hunger Arcana]. The chosen [Curse] for this [Persona] is the [Nanaya's Bloodline]. Giving the user the murderous impulse against non-humans, which is used together with the [Nanaya Assassination Arts], to enhance its effect. Along with adapting the [Persona]'s fighting experience with the user's body. 100% effect applies to the user.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 10**  
 **Cost: None**

Furthermore, [Kiri Nanaya]'s [The Hunger's Curse] wasn't at [Tier 1], but on [Tier 10] at the get-go. Much to my dismay, and one of the main reasons I don't use it whenever I'm near a faunus or anything non-human.

Lucky for me, due to my status as a [Demi-Fiend] or going to be one, for being a hybrid instead of the full version. My [Persona] doesn't kill me in sight and I don't have the urging to kill myself either. So that's a good thing in my book.

I still haven't gone through [Kiri Nanaya]'s life experience via dream walking, for a year yet. I still lack the experience to suppress the murderous impulse towards non-humans. And only thanks to [Unshaken Will] that I could walk among non-humans without lash out to kill them. For a few hours before I become overwhelmed by the [Nanaya's Bloodline].

That was not a fun experience for me, but at least I did a few experiments to discover what my limits are while equipping certain [Persona] would affect me in my daily life. While I leave those [Persona] that can't be equipped too long until I need them when the situation calls for their presence.

Out of the most combat-based [Persona]. [Kiri Nanaya] is among the best in long-term battles, but with the downside of losing my mind to the [Nanaya's Bloodline] as a result in the end.

Pulling out my [Ice Thorn] and activate [Shadowless Evasion Art], then [Incursion Fatal Tactics] next. Lucky for me, [Unarmed Strikes Mastery]'s effects could still with just one free hand after reaching the [Advanced Rank].

So [Shadowless Evasion Art] and [Incursion Fatal Tactics], along with [Kiri Nanaya]'s [Nanaya Assassination Arts]. Will bring out unimaginable effects.

 **[Nanaya Assassination Arts]:**

 **Passive Effect: The ability to draw upon the limits of the human body. And gaining the knowledge to assassinate living being, especially towards non-human beings. 100% effect applies to the user**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **Cost: None**

As I disappear in plain sight by blending with the surrounding. I leap off the rooftop and climb to the second floor. Where I found a few enemies already nearby. Then, with a brief moment to let the knowledge of the best way to kill the enemies without wasting any time.

Thanks to having [Grandmaster Detection Mastery], the effect belongs to the [Shadowless Evasion Art] increased further and giving me the ability to find all the blind spots around the enemies and use it as my advantage to assassinate them with ease.

3 enemies in my sight; 1 second to slice the enemy's throat that's closest to me, then with a spin to send a punch another enemy in their left chest while sending a burst of aura. Canceling out the enemy's aura shield with my own by matching the amount of [Aura Unit Level].

Then a quick palm strike to their life chest once more, to send another wave of aura to strike their heart. Rupturing it by crushing the heart with my aura, killing the enemy instantly.

With the last enemy standing not that far from the other two. Plus, with their back turned to the last one and couldn't tell that their fellow teammates are already dealt with. I throw my [Ice Thorn] straight at them, hitting the last enemy between their eyebrows.

Not even 5 seconds passed and 3 enemies are taken care of. I pull my [Ice Thorn] out of the last guy's forehead, then pull out a [Small Bottle] and pour a drop of [Corpse Decomposing Water] per body and the corpses are rotting away in a matter of seconds.

Putting away the [Small Bottle] of the deadly liquid. I run off to kill more enemies inside the Manor.

20 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Schnee Family's Main Household: Weiss' Bedroom)

It took me 20 minutes to kill off a company enemies troops from what I counted. All kills in complete silence without leaving any evidence thanks to the [Corpse Decomposing Water] getting rid of the corpses, including their clothes and the gears I just looted them and place them in my [Inventory].

The steps I took to kill a single to a group of 2-14 enemies. Are a quick throat cut for single or an enemy farthest away from the rest of the group. Then, quickly pick off one by one in the group as fast as possible while trying to be very quiet to not cause any noise to alert the rest of them.

So far, none of these enemies could have a chance to catch up with my current speed and even then, they wouldn't be able to keep it much longer on trying to match my speed. When someone like Ruby couldn't see me fast enough in her blind spot when I just use [Moonlight Step] and appear before she could see me.

Making the enemies with any speed-based semblance killed off before they even have the chance to realize how they die. Furthermore, with [Kiri Nanaya] equipped, making things harder for the enemies. As they are facing a highly trained, experienced assassin. Including the [Fusion Skills] I'm using, increased the killing power of [Kiri Nanaya] further than his previous life.

Another enemy drops dead with a throat cut, then their body rots away after I pour a drop of [Corpse Decomposing Water] while I enter Weiss' Bedroom.

Pulling out Pyrrha's scroll and input the numbers to call someone. A few seconds of waiting, then the screen on the scroll shows Pyrrha's face.

"Em, are you in Weiss' Bedroom yet? Also, you didn't have any trouble on the way there, did you?" Pyrrha asks me with a bit of concern and look to her right to say something to the other, then return her attention back to me and wait for my reply.

"Yeah, how Weiss doing?" I replied, then look around the Bedroom and trying to find the stuff Weiss wanted me to grab for her before we leave here.

"She's not well, but at least she could give verbal responses and is willing to get back her inheritance more than ever. However, after we get on Luna's Airship. Weiss is going to spend time grieving over her Mother's death. Also, because we have no way of taking Weiss' Mother's corpse with us to be buried in the Schnee family's Graveyard. We had to bury her in the Courtyard instead." Pyrrha reported on Weiss' mental status and what they're doing as we speak.

"Isn't the Courtyard we used for the hidden passage or we're talking about a different Courtyard?" I ask Pyrrha while going through Weiss' stuff. Pausing for a moment and thinking this would make me a weird stalker going through my crush's Bedroom for collection.

I shiver at this thought, then shook my head and toss these thoughts back in my mind as I quickly search for Weiss' family photo album book she keeps hidden in her Bedroom, that contain pictures of her and her Mother, along with other pictures taken over the years.

"It's the same Courtyard, but Weiss is going to bury her Mother next to a big tree. I honestly don't know why that spot, but from what I could hear from Weiss' mumblings. I think it's her Mother 's favorite spot to enjoy herself resting there during the day or something." Pyrrha replied as she tries to come up with a good reason for Weiss to pick that exact spot to bury her Mother.

I didn't say anything, since I have no right to question about Weiss' choices of picking a grave to bury her Mother's corpse.

"What are you doing in my sister's Bedroom?" I heard a male voice coming from the door, without even thinking. I move at high speed and appear behind the person, with [Ice Thorn] just a few inches away from slicing the person's throat.

But, luckily I stop myself from doing something that could cause some problems later on as I pulled away [Ice Thorn] from the person's throat and hit the back of their neck instead. Knocking the person out instantly, before they realize how close to their death was.

Looking down at the person on the ground and realize it was Weiss' younger brother: Whitley Schnee. Also, the new heir to the Schnee family after Weiss' Father removed from Weiss and gave it to her younger brother, who is currently unconscious and lying in front of me.

I raise Pyrrha's scroll up and notice her looking at me with a confused look. "Did someone show up while you were searching for the photo album?" Pyrrha asked in a confused tone, when on her side; the screen shows a blur before returning back to normal, which was when her older brother stops from moving at high speed.

"Yeah, let Weiss know I got her little brother and if she wants me to bring him along or not." I replied, then resume searching for the photo album book. Until Weiss finally told Pyrrha, to tell me that she hid it underneath between her mattress and it took me a few minutes to get a good grip to lift the whole thing up before I could grab a light blue color book with the title: Schnee Family's Photos.

Pyrrha's face disappears from the screen with voices in the background rising for a few minutes before Weiss' appear at the other end, with puffy eyes due to crying almost half an hour.

"Bring him along." Weiss said in a dull voice, but there a hint of cold in her tone and then hand the scroll back to Pyrrha, who look back at Weiss with a sad look on her face.

"Em, we managed to take all the files from the Schnee family's database and uploaded into your scroll. Since Izaya doesn't have enough room and same with Kirihime. We could have used the others, but they don't have the program installed to remove all trackers and even if they do." Pyrrha look both left and right before continuing off, "Not all of us trust them to hold important files from the Schnee family. We could have used Weiss' scroll too, but her's doesn't have any enough space either as well."

"Alright then. I'll meet up with everyone back at the Courtyard. It's going to take me a bit of time to get there with me having to make sure Weiss' little brother stay unconscious. After all, we're literally kidnapping at this point." I shrug, then end the call as I pick up Whitley and carrying him like a stack of potato.

I frown when I notice Whitley's weight and discover he heavier than he looks and wonders why. Then, started running to the Courtyard as the others should be done by now in burying Weiss' Mother's body.

15 minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Schnee Family's Main Household: Courtyard)

Once I enter the Courtyard from the second-floor level and jump off the rail, then land right next to Jaune, who let out a shriek at seeing me appear next to him out of nowhere.

I raise an eyebrow at Jaune, then look at everyone else and found out that some of them placed their hand on their left chest like they about to have a heart attack or something.

"Yeah...awareness training is required for these people to go through if they want to last through the Second Great War." I said dryly, and can you blame me when I just appear next to some of them without making too any noise unless I wanted to.

Ruby pale right away at my comment, while the rest of those that never seen Pyrrha and Weiss did it during Beacon Academy were confused and wonder if it's just something easy like Ruby thought before she watched how the awareness training actually is done.

"And I'm happy to help them out." Kirihime said in a cheerful tone, causing those that actually know Kirihime to look at those with pity eyes, making those poor victims to shiver.

"Yeah, we'll do that later. Now, is the time for us to leave since things went south." I said to everyone, as we enter the hidden passage and kidnapping Weiss' little brother, who still unconscious. And any time he bound to wake up, Shigure would knock him out once more. Much to some of us not wanting to see this happen before our eyes.

Even Weiss finds herself wanting to allow Whitley to wake up, but stop herself when the time isn't right for her brother to be awake or else there a chance for a problem to occur.

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Underground Passage)

After a while, some of us started to feel very tired, mentally, and can't wait for the day to be over. It's just too bad most of us knew this just the beginning and things will become worse, where deaths of countless lives will increase and the negative emotions will drive the grimm to invade even more than usual.

"Did you contact Luna for pickup?" I ask Pyrrha, who running next to me as I pass back her scroll.

"Yeah, she is going to meet up with us in the North District. Where there are fewer people from the military to show up. By the time we leave the area." Pyrrha replied as she put away her scroll while wondering how our lives going to change due to the Second Great War.

"That's good." I quickly switched back to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] to see what the next 'step' going to be. Blinking a few times, then frown, which was noticed by a few people.

"Something...wrong?" Shigure asks me with a worried tone before she glances around the area as her instincts scream at her that's something wrong going on.

"Yeah, we got enemies up ahead. So we're going to have to make a detour to meet up with Luna in the North District." I whisper to Shigure, and quiet enough for not everyone to overhear me, as team RWBY and JNPR are talking among themselves; well, not Weiss and Pyrrha, but the rest are. Even Yukiko and Narberal are speaking with Blake about the books they got Kirihime to sign for them. Just to distract themselves from a long day without much rest, mentally that is.

Shigure quietly nods at me, then begin to inform the other Arcana members about the incoming battle we're about to enter in a matter of minutes.

"So what's our next phase of the plan?" Ruby asks me, seeing how I'm the leader of this group in her eyes. "Because I don't know about everyone, but I think we may have to change our plan to regain back Weiss' inheritance some other ways."

"We're going to meet up with Luna first, then we see how things go." I didn't give away anything about our next step of the plan when even I don't know how many steps there are, but this time, I made sure to include a few additions to my goal.

Due to my mistake of not including more than a few additions to my goal: Getting Weiss' Inheritance Back, had led to Weiss' Mother's death and I'm not going to have that happen again.

And the new step, including the additions, was killing the enemies at the end of the passage from what my instinct is telling me, which is weird. Since it's a mixed of instinct and my [Persona] actually telling me, but without having to speak a single word about it.

Ruby frown at not getting the answer she was looking for, but wasn't going to push her luck with me and just nods at me in silence. Then, slow down her pace to her sister's speed to speak with her about a few things in a whisper tone of voice.

"Hey, Weiss." I call for Weiss' attention, who look at me with dull eyes. "Why do you want me to bring Whitley for? Unless we're planning to use him for ransom or something? Because if so, I'm all in for it." I grin at Weiss, with a Lien symbol in my eyes at the amount of Lien I could get from Weiss' Father.

"We're not going to try to bankrupt my family's Dust Company." Weiss said dryly, "If you must know. I'm planning to see if Whitley could return back my status as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company by getting him to say it in front of the world while signing some documents to prove this."

I look at Kirihime, "We can do that?" I wasn't the best in knowing the laws in this world and left it to the others while I continue off training my butt off like a madman. Pretty much made me a muscle head somewhat, but not to the same level as knuckleheads that don't know when things don't need violence in the first place.

Kirihime rolls her eyes at me, "Of course we can do that. In public, Weiss will get back her heiress status back, but in the background, we have to do lots of things to make it work. Like for example, we have to figure out how to make Whitley agree to do this without making it seem like we're threatening his life in public."

"And how are we going to do that?" Blake asks Kirihime, then flinch at how cold Kirihime's eyes are when they land on her, "If I may be bold to ask how it's done...please don't kill me." Blake said the last part in a quiet voice, that some of us have a hard time hearing her at the end.

"Oh, we got countless methods to make this possible." Kirihime smirk at Blake, causing the poor faunus to shiver and break in a cold sweat from the way Kirihime look at her like she could see all Blake's secrets.

"And we're not planning to tell you guys. Not that we don't trust you or anything." Izaya spoke up, "But, we don't trust you enough to not stop us from getting Weiss' little brother to help Weiss get back her inheritance." This caused some of us to glare at Izaya for not trusting the rest of us to know the methods to get Whitley to do what we say willingly.

"Aww. Why not?" Ruby pout at Izaya, who didn't look fazed at the sight of a pouty Ruby. If anything, Izaya had to stop himself from messing with Ruby to the point of causing her to react in a negative way. Just to amuse himself in a sadist way. But, with Ruby being his fiancee' partner and friend is a good enough excuse not to do so. Well, unless there a reason later to do so, then he will at one point in the future.

"Because...we...don't know...if one of...you guys...won't reveal...it to...others." Shigure was the one to explain to Ruby, but clearly Ruby couldn't understand Shigure's response enough to the way she pauses in her speech.

Pyrrha seeing this, decided to help her future in law and begin to answer Ruby's question, along with the others before some of the Arcana members get annoyed.

few minutes later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: South District: Entryway To Underground Passage)

I had to fight the urge to hurl Whitley in front of me, to be used as a meat shield and just stomp with my right feet. As I created an [Earth Wall] in front of everyone, where it blocked countless numbers of [Bullets].

Kirihime didn't want to waste any more time, as she leaps over the [Earth Wall] and throws a dozen of scissors at the enemies, where each scissors pierced through all the enemies' defense, then rushed over to slaughter the enemies with a swipe of the scissors she wields in her left hand.

Each swipe; another enemy is sliced to pieces. No matter how small the cut is, the wound would expand until the cut line reached the end of their body length. Making it look like they were cut with a large, sharp blade weapon.

This is one of Kirihime's [Aura Techniques] she created. She doesn't have a name for it, but it does the job. One small cut to turn into a large cut enough to split them apart.

All it took for the enemies to be killed by Kirihime was just 5 minutes or less, much to a third-fourth of team RWBY and JNPR's shock and surprises. Seeing how a single person, with scissors of all things as a weapon, to slaughter a patch of soldiers and Hunters single-handed.

"Okay, let's go to the North District. I rather not spend my whole day killing people when I could spend my time doing something worthwhile." Kirihime said to everyone, as she walks towards us while flipping her hair over her shoulder. Then, put her scissors back into her holster.

Yang stood in front of Ruby, showing everyone that she doesn't trust Kirihime near Ruby at all. And the only reason she allowed Pyrrha's older brother to go near Ruby in the first place an hour ago. Because she was out of it at the time and was thinking about Ruby's semblance and wonder if she could figure out what else she could do with her semblance.

Weiss rolls her eyes at Yang, then slap the back of Yang's head, causing the girl to yelp and growl at Weiss. "Enough. You tried putting up a brave front with Enma before and that didn't go well that time. What do you expect to happen by doing the same thing again? Furthermore, you're lucky Kirihime isn't annoyed by your actions and could have put you through a painful experience; well, not like she won't later in the future when we begin everyone's awareness training."

"Uh, does that include me as well?" Yukiko asks in a meek tone, afraid she may end up dead as an end result of the so-called awareness training.

"Kind of, but you would be trained under me later on when you're not training with the others." I said to Yukiko, who was surprised that I was the one to train her, then remember what I told her during our ride on way to Atlas in Luna's Airship. That I was planning to train her in using her [Persona] later.

Instead of just outright summoning her [Persona], she would also have to figure out how to access to her [Persona]'s [Skill/Magic] without summoning it. If it's possible for her that is.

Pyrrha and Shigure narrow their eyes at Yukiko, causing the poor girl to shiver at how cold their eyes and being targeted by those cold eyes made it worse for her.

Narberal would have demanded both Pyrrha and Shigure to not glare at her Mistress, but held her mouth shut due to knowing that one small mistake at her end, could lead her death in the future. Not by the two girls' hands in front of her, but by someone more dangerous nearby. Just waiting for her to screw to give them the reason to take her down. Winter Maiden or not, she wasn't strong enough to face a monster that puts grimm to shame.

"Okay, can we just go now? I rather not stick around near a bunch of...ugh..." Jaune couldn't even finish his sentence due to the heavy smell coming from the corpses nearby.

Nora was about to say something, but Ren place a hand over her mouth and whispers a few words near her left ear before releasing Nora, who just smile and give a silent nod at her childhood friend.

"Come on. I know a route to enter the North District within an hour." Weiss said to everyone, as she started running to our right. "Also, Yang could you please stop trying to mess with everyone? And I'm not trying to side with the other side just because they're my close friends. It's because you're treating Ruby like a fragile glass that bound to break if you so much as look away."

Yang pulls back her lip into a thin line while listening to Weiss, but couldn't argue with her when she knew Weiss is just trying to help her out by allowing Ruby experiences thing she is going to see often. Now that the Second Great War started today, much to her horror and misery.

"Don't worry, Yang. I'm grown up. I drink milk." Ruby said proudly, causing Yang to giggle at the way Ruby tries to cheer her up. Which is working when Ruby is mention that by drinking milk she is growing up, which wasn't wrong somewhat.

Even the others laugh quietly at Ruby's remark, much to her confusion at the reason why most of us are laughing and asked what's so funny.

"Well, I think I could speak for everyone. And say that we can understand your feeling, Yang. You just need to calm down and not be overprotected of Ruby too much. Sure, there is stuff that is very dangerous, but you can just be there to support Ruby in her time of needs. Trust me, I know how much I wanted to protect Em, but by the way, he trained himself. I have the half of mind to just grab him and tie him up in bubble wraps to protect him from the world or at least from himself." Pyrrha gives Yang a smile, which Yang returned with own.

"It has been a long day now and it's almost evening already. So we should pick up the pace if we want to meet up with Luna." Izaya said to everyone, as he follows with his fiancee and keeps on checking on my scroll, to control the [Scout Drone] to scout ahead of us.

* * *

 **Omake: Addiction**

* * *

 **Enma Nikos: Lien**

"Do you mind adding an extra few Lien? I mean, I did use my own materials to create these things." Enma said to the Buyer while leaning on the counter with glowing blue eyes that just cause the Buyer to shiver at how abnormal this is.

The Buyer gulp and quickly place a few extra stacks of Lien on top of the already big pile of Lien inside a suitcase.

"Thanks, pal. I'll see you next week. Make sure to contact me if you're looking for anything else you may want me to get for ya." Enma said to the Buyer, as he put the extra Lien in the suitcase, then close it and took off with a large amount of Lien waiting to be spent on more stuff, to make more Lien.

 **Pyrrha Nikos: Chocolate**

Pyrrha happily eat another bite of her delicious [Chocolate Cake], where she notices a stray hand trying to grab a slice of her precious. So she did what she has always done whenever someone dares try to take her baby.

She stabs a [Knife] between their fingers, causing the person to pull back their hand right away as the [Knife] wiggle a little.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out, who was shocked to almost getting stabbed by his own partner.

 **Shigure Kosaka: Blade Objects or Weapons In General**

"Shigure. You need to give back the nice people back their weapons." Momoyo said to her friend, who literally just stole thousands or so of weapons from the Beacon Academy's students and staff members in a single day at that.

Shigure didn't say anything, and instead, started escaping the area with countless people hot on her tail, even when she goes at high speed.

"GIVE ME BACK [CRESCENT ROSE]!" Ruby let out a battle roar, which is more of a kitty screechings instead. As she, along with the others, chase after Shigure to get back their weapons.


	60. Chapter 60: Time Wait For No One!

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Time Wait For No One!**

next day*

 **Days?: This Is Tor-Training!**

(Atlas: Atlas City: North District: Unknown Hotel: Underground Floor: 2: Training Ground)

With another body crashing to the ground, groaning in pain as their backache. Not to mention they got shot in the stomach wasn't making them feel better. Not further away, there are others nearby in the same state.

All those on the ground are team RWBY, without Weiss, along with team JNPR and the same as the previous team without the Pyrrha, are lying on the ground in pain due to the training they're going through right now.

Awareness. One of the main factors requires in life if those desires to follow the path of combats. Without it, only death will be the end sooner or later.

"Get up! We're barely over the 20-minute mark!" I roar at the hunter-in-training, with my eyes glowing blue, causing those to look me in the eyes to shiver at how abnormal this is.

Raising my right hand, and form a circle with my thumb and index finger before I channel my aura to create a small clear [Water] in the circle of my fingers before blowing through it. Creating countless of different sizes of [Water Bubble].

One of my early training methods I came up with for my awareness was a [Fusion Magic/Skill: Gravity Bubbles].

 **[Gravity Bubbles]: First Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: This is a customized fusion of two [Magic] and one [Skill]. Giving the user the ability to blow a [Water Bubble] of any size and number, that contain the power of the [Gravitional Force]. Up to 10x the [Gravititional Force]. Furthermore, the user could manipulate the [Water Bubble] and the [Gravitional Force] to change directions and even merge together with other [Water Bubbles] to increase size.  
Type: Active|Fusion: [Kontgrydyne], [Kontaqua], and [Master Aura Manipulation Mastery]  
Target: Single-Multiple-Area  
Rank: N/A  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost [E-]: 1%(5AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

Every time something makes contact with these [Water Bubbles], they would be affected by the [Gravitional Force] within the [Water Bubble], causing the target to be blown sky high or crashing into the ground, even being sucked in as if they were being crushed into a tiny ball.

To make this awareness training harder than it already is; I'm also using my [Mana Gun] as well, to shoot them from a distance. But, make sure the [Gravity Bubbles] tends to float around and barely moving. Giving these Beacon Academy's students a chance to dodge them.

The [Gravity Bubbles] act as a training tool, [Defensive Technique], and [Offensive Technique]. Making it an all arounder [Fusion Magic/Skill]. But, has its downside as well, that make it more useful in training instead of combat.

"Give us a break. You're not the one getting beaten by bubbles of all things." Jaune said to me through his teeth, as he is currently in pain. Since he among the top three of making contacts with the [Gravity Bubbles] over 10 times already.

"So? This just the lowest awareness training in my book. If I wanted to raise the level of this training. I could have hide and make you guys find me while randomly I would attack you guys at the same time. Furthermore, I could also produce a fog to cover the area with these [Water Bubbles] floating around inside the fog. Making the area even deadlier than it already is." I calmly explain to Jaune, along with the others that I could have up the levels of this [Training Methods] further to improve their awareness.

In fact, I did the same thing in the past and took me 2 years to successfully move around a field of [Gravity Bubbles] moving at high speed by guiding them randomly with [Wind Magic], including the fog, to block my sense of sight and make me move without stopping to rest or I would end up getting blasted off my feet, then enter the world of pain, where countless numbers of [Gravity Bubbles] just waiting for me.

Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to raise the speed of the [Gravity Bubbles] to be the same as a moving high speed [Car] from the get-go. I begin slowly, then raise the speed every time I could do it without my sight and help me reach [Master Rank] in [Evasion Mastery] and [Movement Mastery] early on.

Sadly, it didn't raise my [Detection Mastery] up to [Master Rank] at the time, which I found myself disappointed at the time, but at least now I have it at [Grandmaster Rank], even if it's the price I've no desires to pay and was forced to accept.

Upon hearing what I said, the others on the ground pale in fright at the thoughts of making the training harder than it already is, to begin with. And to include the task of finding a target while the same target attacking them from the shadow at the same time was just asking for troubles.

What the others don't know this [Training Methods] is actually common back in Mistral and Vacuo Kingdoms, but replace the [Gravity Bubble] with countless of [Dust Rounds] and other things. Giving almost all the Arcana members the experiences to face hidden assassins and grimm, that lurk within the shadow. Waiting for their prey to come nearby before sinking their fangs into their victims and drag them back into the shadow.

I give everyone a gentle smile, but to them, it was like I just activate [Evil Smile] on them. It may as well have the same effect since I'm ready to shoot them again.

"I said get up." I no longer feel like yelling at them, when it looks like it does the opposite effects on these students from the Beacon Academy.

A few of them quickly get back on their feet and already started running away from me while weaving around the deadly [Gravity Bubbles]. As they try their best to last longer than a few minutes and forced to resume off where they started within a few minutes like right now.

30 minutes later*

I stare at the 'corpses' lying on the ground, where none of them are making any sound at all. But, at least they are breathing still with the way their chests move up and down every so often. Sadly, all of them are unconscious after I bored a little and pick up the speed, causing chaos everywhere. As I set off one of the [Gravity Bubbles] near Ren by shooting him in the left shoulder, causing the said shoulder to make contact with the [Gravity Bubble] behind him.

Which led to Ren sent flying and crash into Blake, then caused both to land on a few [Gravity Bubbles] due to the momentum still going. Therefore, sent both of them flying in different directions and dragging the others with them.

The only one that lasted the longest while dodging or trying to help the others was Ruby. Not that I was surprised when she could move at high speed without going tunnel vision as the result of the sudden boost in speed.

Sadly, Ruby only lasted a few more minutes than the rest before her body calls it quit. As she not used to rapidly increase and decrease her speed within a few seconds. To make it even worse for Ruby, she had to make a sharp turn, narrowly dodging the [Gravity Bubbles] at the very last seconds more than once.

While I was still bored and wasn't even fazed by the chaos before my eyes as I continue shooting at them. Out of habit; I shot at their joints and vital points, causing them to scream in pain from getting hit there.

It's a good thing, I was using [Rubber Bullets] or else by the time I shot each of them after their aura reserve are low. Well, they are either badly wounded, cripple, or dead.

Even then, with [Rubber Bullets], I still managed to send their aura meter into the red zone not that long. Then again, I did force them against a dozen or so of the [Gravity Bubbles] to do the major damage to their aura shield.

"Huh, I thought they would last a bit longer. They almost made it to the one hour mark." I casually said this to everyone, who is still conscious.

And those people happen to be Pyrrha, Kirihime, and Luna. As both Izaya and Weiss are together somewhere in this Hotel. With Izaya comforting Weiss in her time of need, which was a little painful to watch. Since Izaya doesn't have much experience in helping other, emotionally, besides providing information.

Not everyone is perfect, but at least Izaya is trying to help Weiss out, which she was grateful, but knew even Izaya not the best at comforting people. That role is actually Ziarre Mapiya, Luna's younger sister and heiress of the Mapiya family, who provide emotional support.

Which I find myself a little surprised she good at it, with the personality she has. But, Ziarre happy to help everyone out. Sadly, she not here in person or Weiss would be smiling a bit by now.

Doing it over scrolls wasn't that much help when Weiss could hang up whenever she feels like it, where being in person, that option wasn't possible and Weiss would have to deal with it.

Shigure happens to be out scouting the area while taking down any hostile enemy spy nearby at the same time. Leaving me with the job to train Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Yukiko, and Narberal.

Of course, the other three girls standing nearby to watch the training could have helped out as well. But, that would be overkill, not that it already is, but to be ready to heal the others up after the training is over.

After all, casting and keeping [Gravity Bubbles] surrounded the whole area within 400 meters and for almost a whole hour was pushing it for me. [E-]: 1%(5AP: Aura Point)] per second seem little, but adding it up to a whole hour was [18000AP] and that actually surpassed my aura reserve.

I had almost reached the point of purchasing another quick refill from my [Persona System], to get my aura reserve back at the peak. Which would be a major waste if the training only lasted a bit over an hour.

Secretly, I mentally let out a sigh of relief as I didn't have to waste a shit ton of [System Points] just for this awareness training. Well, unless someone dares to supply me with [Dust] or anything valuable to be exchanged for more [System Points], then this [Training Methods] could only be done a few times a day.

Furthermore, wasting a large amount of [System Points] for just a single training session wasn't worth it, for the lowest part of the awareness training by using [Gravity Bubbles] with a bit of [Wind Magic] alone.

The above levels of this awareness training were harder on my aura reserve and shorten the time of the training session. Almost a few times I have to waste either the [System Points] to refill my aura reserve back up more than once and end up too tired to continue afterward due to my stamina literally at the bottom.

While the other times were something interrupting me during those times and I had to waste [System Points] to be ready for combats, then find out it was just something not required me to be in peak condition.

In fact, thanks to my paranoia; I tend to waste my [System Points] any way to refill my aura reserve back up to full every time my aura reserve is below 30%.

For the first few months during my training trip back in Mistral. My luck was shitty and by that, I meant that 80% some random ambush happen to me all the time when I least expect it. Furthermore, it was during the time my aura reserve would be near or under 30%.

So yeah, I develop an unhealthy paranoia to refill my aura reserve whenever things get bad all the time. And in long-term battles was another thing, where I would refill at 20% at a minimum and 30% of the maximum requirement for me to waste the [System Points] on refilling.

"Enma. You're the only one who would think people without going through your awareness training would last an hour." Kirihime said dryly, as she helps the other two healing everyone by forcing each one to take a [Highly Refined Injury-Healing Pill]. The same one I forced Raven to take before back in Vale.

"Hey, I would have you know at the beginning of my training in the past. I lasted only 10 minutes. So I would think others should be able to last an hour at least." I made a stupid remark, which caused Kirihime to look at me with pity eyes.

"Yeah, but here the thing. I haven't seen you do this [Training Methods] at the beginning, but I've watched you do it before. Doing it yourself and other doing it. Are two different things. One: You're literally multitasking by manipulating those [Gravity Bubbles] to me in random directions. Hell, I think you are even making them hit you on purpose while using your own developed reflex to dodge them. Two: You're losing twice the amount of aura by keeping the [Gravity Bubbles] stay and having your aura shield protect you." Kirihime calmly gives a good reason why I shouldn't be comparing myself to others.

"I have to agree with Kirihime here, Enma. If anything, I would have to say you're a monster by now due to this [Training Methods]. Developing an abnormal reflex way before you enter your 20s or even 50s if your talent was bad and only through hard works would you gain this abnormal reflex." Luna agreed with Kirihime's reason, as she calmly forces Jaune to take the pill against his will, even when he woke up and was trying to escape from this.

"Sorry, Em. Got to agree with others. If I haven't personally watched you do all those dangerous [Training Methods] I wouldn't have believed it myself. And I tried some of them and know how hard it is. So yeah, the term: Monster tagged to you isn't too far fetched." Pyrrha gave her own input, with an apologize look sending to my way before she helps Nora take the pill, forcibly like Luna, as Nora mumble about something not wanting to take any bitter pills.

Which Nora wasn't wrong, because I made the pill very bitter as a way for others not willing to take it. Also, a good motivation for people doing combat training. As the [Highly Refined Injury-Healing Pill] literally acts as a punishment at the same time healing the target.

I didn't know if I should laugh or cry at this rate, just because everyone decided to call me a monster due to how I trained myself over the years. Nonetheless, I understand their feelings, but felt it a bit cruel to be labelled as a monster and just let out a tired sigh.

"Fine." I put away my [Mana Gun], then crack my neck and stretch my muscles. "Okay, I guess we could work on close range awareness training next." I said with a sadist grin, causing those that just woke up to shiver and some begin to cry quietly.

Kirihime was the first one to move away, following behind of both Pyrrha and Luna. As they realized that I'm planning to attack soon.

I calmly walk over to the others that still haven't got back on their feet, then once I enter the 10 meters range. I use [Earth Magic] to raise a small [Earth Wall] in a circle formation, with all of us inside. Just above my waist for the height of the [Earth Wall].

Switching [Accelerator] for [Joukyuu Kunitoshi], then activating [Moonlight Step]. Raising the hair on everyone's body to stand up due to how much pressure they're feeling.

Especially to Blake, since she watched what I could do when I have [Moonlight Step] on and upon switched out my [Persona], caused her animal instinct to remember that day back in Vale.

If Blake could say anything, as to how she was able to speak calmly in the past. It was due to the adrenaline rush and along with a few other unknown things. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise for Blake be the first one on her feet as soon the [Earth Wall] was raised.

Blake not liking this one bit and follow her instinct. A second later, by leaving a clone behind via semblance. Blake watched her clone scatter into a mist, much to her shock as she found herself getting hit in the stomach, raising her whole body above ground, where countless blurs landing on her body. Repeatedly for at least 10 times now in a single second. Before the next second, Blake's body roughly crashes on the ground. Painfully.

[Nadara]: A [Technique] where the user uses their hands to increase the drag force of their target and juggle them around by continuously hitting them and then blasting them away.

The [Nadara] is one of my personal favorite [Technique] belong to [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] and love to use it whenever I can.

I look down at Blake, where I'm just a few feet away from her and in the middle of everyone else nearby. The distance between my previous spot at the beginning and to here, then attack. Was easy for me to do in a single second, much to some other dismay at this.

"The last one to stand won't have to eat any of my handmade food via [Hell Cuisine] after training." I throw in a reward to motivate them.

Ruby was on her feet before anyone could, then started running in the opposite direction from me and tried to escape by jumping over the [Earth Wall]. As Ruby's face filled with [Fear] and used her semblance to escape her deadly fate.

No one could blame for Ruby's action since she already tasted the [Hell Cuisine] already and desire not to eat it ever again.

Too bad for Ruby, I appeared right in front of her and throw her straight back to the center, which Ruby land on top of Yang, causing both to groan in pain.

I shook my heads, "Come now. If no one manages to be the last one to stand after the training. Everyone will eat my [Hell Cuisine]'s [Abnormal Food]. And I will force you guys to eat it if I have to." As I slowly walk over to the poor victims and pity them after I have put them to so much training.

next day*

 **Days?: Time to Hunt**

(Atlas: Atlas City: North District: Unknown Hotel: Ground Floor: Dining Hall)

"So..." I draw out, "Any chance of getting Whitley to sign the documents to give Weiss back her status as the heiress?" I asked my question before taking a bite of my [Grilled Cheese Sandwich]. While ignoring the glares sends in my direction as I continue to enjoy my food.

After what happened yesterday; I wasn't surprised that almost everyone hated my gut, where upon finishing the awareness training. I forced the others to eat the [Abnormal Foods] against their will. Which wasn't that hard thanks to [Accelerator].

Almost both Ruby and Blake were almost the last one standing, but end up, knocked out right near the end of the training session. This caused them to fail and is forced to eat the [Abnormal Food] along with the others.

Pyrrha, Luna, Kirihime, Shigure, and even Izaya, look at them with pity eyes during meal time. After all, I never said they only have to eat a single meal of [Abnormal Food]. Nope. I've forced them to eat it for lunch and dinner yesterday.

Lucky for them, I decided not to make any more [Abnormal Food] today; well, unless something forces me to. Then, I will and they better hope they aren't the ones going to eat it.

"Honestly?" Kirihime looks at me with a bored expression as she leans back in her seat, "The kid pretty stubborn. I give him that. So far, he rejected to sign the documents and brave enough to even threaten us to release him, if we don't want to get on the bad side of the Schnee family."

Kirihime giggles a little at the last part, "Right now. I can't say anything yet. When it has only been a day and I'm not keen on trying to brainwash the kid. Plus, Pyrrha and Weiss stopped me even if I wanted to." Kirihime let out a fake tired sigh while ignoring the looks she got from around her.

"Well..." I didn't know what to say right now after hearing what Kirihime just reported to me. "I guess I will leave that to you then." Not like I couldn't do it myself when the next 'step' after killing those guys two days ago. Was to train team RWBY and JNPR without including both Pyrrha and Weiss. For a whole day. Fun.

After that was done, the next one happened to wait on Kirihime to get Whitley to agree in signing the documents that Izaya got his hands on it while we were at Weiss' place.

No idea why it had to be Kirihime of all people, even if she good at it, but I guess I've to wait on Kirihime. Since I can't get the next step until then.

Seeing how I'm stuck in one of my so-called plans. With the step of Kirihime successfully getting Whitley to agree of his own free will. Lucky for me, it doesn't include Whitley being completely good in health. And only Weiss is stopping Kirihime from doing anything too harmful to him. Making things slower and harder.

Then again, with Weiss already lost her Mother. She has no desire to lose another relative, even if it's her own little brother.

Getting up from my seat, causing some to look at me, then back to their meals. I begin to walk towards the door, with my back turned to everyone and no one could see how my eyes flashing to blue and green every moment now.

This is due to some of my troublesome [Persona] trying to influence me. Which, of course, I stop them right away by pushing large amount pressure of my Sea of Souls against them. This takes a whole minute to do so, and if something occurs during the process of getting those [Persona] to quiet down. Then, the influence belongs to my [Persona] may cause my mind to snap once more.

After all, this whole problem started on the day I gained [Nyarlathotep], causing a chain of reactions. This may be a big downside to gaining a powerful [Persona]. But, the bright side of this had caused some hidden restrictions placed on my Sea of Souls to allow me to pick which [Persona] I could go through a dream walk of their life and gain their experience.

Previously, I could do this already, but required to equip the chosen [Persona] before sleeping. Now, I can do it without having to switch out current [Persona] for a different one to dream walk their lives.

"Em! Where are you going?!" Pyrrha shouted to me and would have chased after me if she wasn't trying to stop her friends from making a big mistake on their part later.

"I'm planning to look for someone, that may or may not, help us out later in the war." I wave my right hand at everyone behind me as I exit the Dining Hall. Then, use teleportation to appear outside of the Hotel.

(Atlas: Atlas City: North District: Unknown Hotel: Front Entrance)

I breathe in the cold air, then pull out my scroll to actually notify the others what I'm really going to do. And that is to destroy as much of the military power and resources, along with stealing all their equipment. But, mostly the equipment. Can't-do things for free, so those things are worth something in the other kingdoms.

Yeah, I'm literally a thief at this point, but hey, time is money, and I ain't wasting it. So without wasting a single moment. Switching to [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] and having the goal: Find The Military Base With The Most Valuable Things.

Then started running in a random direction and leave it to [Revelation] to reveal me my target of Lien.

2 hours later*

(Atlas: Atlas City: Central District: Unknown Street)

It has been hours already and I've not seen a single sight of the giant money bank for me to steal. So far, I've been killing, then run, and back to killing Atlas' troops scatter everywhere.

Hell, I've already entered the Central District without the resort to using teleportation and running at high speed via [Moonlight Step], literally making me a giant beacon for the enemies to find me easier than it should.

Nonetheless, [Revelation] continues to guide me so long and this may be a chance to find a hidden Atlas' military base. Even better, I could have found where the place where Penny was built and could grab the files from Penny's database.

After all, even through the Schnee family's network. Penny's data files weren't among them and I even got Izaya to hack into General Ironwood's scroll to see if he got anything interesting in there.

Sadly, it was one of those temporary scrolls before it's thrown away after it's jobs are done.

However, I did grab a few valuable things; well, valuable enough to be resold to others for profits. Yup, those valuable things happen to be the deads' gears, that I looted after I killed them and toss them in my [Inventory].

Waste not, want not. Gotta not leaving these gears lying on the ground for others to take for themselves when I could make a profit from them later on my next trip to a different kingdom. Plus, with the Second Great War is going on. Having these weapons would go for a high price since the resources are going to be scarce later.

Even if these gears and weapons were used already, they could still be melted down into parts or something. Nothing is useless, people just have to find a method to make use of them.

"GET HIM!" I heard a shout from my right, as the sound of footsteps and shouts are coming near me very fast. A second later, countless of [Bullets] are already fired in my direction.

With a stomp, I launch myself into their formation while using my [Ice Thorn] to parry away any [Bullet] that I can't dodge at the last second. Not a second later, I've already appeared in the middle of their formation.

A small hop to jump back, then spin and strike with a left backhand to a soldier's face. Sending them flying while spinning, then harshly crashed into the nearby soldiers.

I lean back to dodge a melee attack and throw a strong, straight kick to their torso and blast them off their feet. Using the rebound to do a quick backflip, where I plant my left free hand to do a handstand to use both legs doing a split kick.

Kicking two enemies on both my right and left in their faces, sending them falling to the ground with busted lips and noses. Then, leap high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then bring the left heel of my foot down on one of the last enemy's heads.

Crushing their head like a [Watermelon], causing a bloody mess. As I land on my feet. I begin killing the rest and started with those that haven't got a hold of themselves.

15 minutes later*

After picking up the last weapons and tossing it in my [Inventory], then take out a towel to wipe the blood off [Ice Thorn] and look around, where the area is littered with corpses.

I let out a tired sigh after what should be my 37th group of enemies I had to kill on the way to the hidden military base. If there is one to begin with, that is.

Shaking my head, I started getting rid of the bodies before I leave the area and continue my travel to riches.

2 minutes later*

Now, that I got rid of all the bodies. The area looks a bit cleaner now if you ignore the bloody covering a good portion of the place.

"Time for me to leave." I look to my right and started running in that direction and hope this won't be another 2 hours travel or else I may have to call it quit for the day. Since I have to go back to the others and resume their awareness training.


	61. Chapter 61: So Easy

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: So Easy**

1 week later*

 **Days?: A Journey of Experience**

(Atlas: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship)

I managed to destroy 20% of the Atlas' military bases scattered over the kingdom. But, couldn't find the hidden base that contains Penny's database files. Nonetheless, I've weakened the Atlas kingdom somewhat, way before either kingdom could launch a wave of attacks to one of another.

And 10% were done by myself, with the other 10% are with Shigure, Izaya, and Kirihime. But, honestly, we could have done even more damage to the Atlas Kingdom; however, we were mostly looting for valuable kinds of stuff rather than destroying the kingdom.

Either way, Atlas Kingdom is still an iron fortress compared to the other three kingdoms. But, our time staying here was limited and we had to leave soon or else things go from worst to hell. Which was why we leave 3 days earlier than we should have.

4 days later, we got the news of Atlas doing a whole sweep of the kingdom for any hidden invader/spy/scout/etc, with a massive amount of [Paladins] and [Knights], but this time, without the hunters or soldiers. The reasons why for this action was to save the lives to be ready for the big battles. Also, the fact that I killed too many of them that caused the higher up of Atlas to worry about a shortage of men.

So the Atlas' Council decided to send in ten times the amount to sweep the whole kingdom. Also, having most of their military strength destroyed by a few people was slapping them in the face. Pretty much making them mad over the whole thing due to the loss of times and resources put into those that we destroyed and killed off.

As for the awareness training going; well, so far, only Ruby and Blake are showing fast improvement, with Jaune and Yang are being the slowest among the rest. Mostly Jaune than Yang due to Yang already have training before Beacon Academy while Jaune didn't.

Lucky for Jaune, or in someone's point of view, he got Ruby to help him out when he needs it. Yang, on the hand, wasn't that happy to have her little sister spending too much time with a boy, but let it go when Ruby picked a decent guy like Jaune instead of something too dangerous or a leech in Yang's opinion.

Overall, team RWBY and JNPR made a big process in their career. Now, that they have a week's worth of awareness training, even it's at the lowest level, made them stronger than ever. In fact, some of them even comment how they learned more than they could in a whole month back in Beacon Academy.

Well, I wouldn't surprise the Beacon Academy couldn't provide the kind of awareness training I give to them. After all, not anyone could spare massive amount of aura to use this [Training Methods] and even if they did. They would need a semblance close to the [Gravity Bubble] or something similar to one.

Which made this awareness training of mine is very rare in this world. Of course, there are countless other awareness or evasion training across the world. But, they would take much longer and effort to do in a long run.

Mine shows the resort earlier on compared to the others. Nothing says like a good old pain and [Abnormal Food] to motivate others to do better.

However, after a whole week of doing my awareness training. Team RWBY and JNPR, besides both Weiss and Pyrrha, vowed not to do it again unless they are desperate.

Yup, a whole week. This included 4 days inside Luna's persona Airship. How I have done this without destroying the Airship was pretty easy. I finally use my [Pocket Dimensional Training Room] and with the excuse of using my so-called semblance.

The only ones that know I was lying were Pyrrha and Shigure. Everyone else thinks it's one of my [Spirits/Persona] related to space and time. And I feel like kicking myself, because one: I could have easily trained my newly gained teleportation ability from [Accelerator] and have sex with Pyrrha and Shigure inside it. Even when it meant for training usage.

Well, the others would know that we had sex inside it if they're not stupid enough to not connect the dots. Either way, I finally got some training with my teleportation and experiment further usage of it.

As for Whitley; well, Kirihime finally got him to agree to our demand, but then the Atlas' military was about to show up soon on the third day. So we left and take Whitley with us, rather he wants to or not, then decided to pick Vale as our destination.

[Revelation] show me the next 'step', which happen to be sending both Weiss and Whitley to the Vale Kingdom. I just hope I don't have to stay there, because Ozpin called out a search for us. Mostly for Pyrrha than the rest of us. I guess taking the Fall Maiden, half, if you want to be specific, with us, caused countless problems for him and the higher up.

All I know is that upon reaching Vale, I'm going to kill anyone that dares to take Pyrrha from me. And I'm not doing that because of having sex with her, nope, that's just one of the reasons. The big thing was because my feelings for her is what made me want to protect her from Ozpin and Salem.

Now, I just need to get some people off my back because of this. Being said, those people happen to be my family. Somehow Pyrrha and my parents got this whole idea in their head to get Pyrrha in an arranged marriage like with Shigure and me.

Yeah, not happen on my watch. Therefore, I'm not holding back most of my [Skill/Magic/Fusion Skill/Magic] once we arrive at Vale. Who knows if the Nikos and other families would be there waiting for us.

It's a good thing no one besides a selected people know we are returning back to Vale with two extra people from the original numbers before leaving Vale.

"So what are we going to do once we return back to Vale?" Ruby asks everyone, but mostly towards me. When it was me who got everyone to leave so early before Whitley could begin his speech on how he's dropping from his position as the heir and return that status back to Weiss.

"Not we. You guys are going return back to Vale while the rest of us, being Shigure, Izaya, Kirihime, Yukiko, Narberal, and I are heading to Mistral or Vacuo." What I didn't mention was our aim to grab the relic either from Mistral or Vacuo.

And seeing how the [Relic of Knowledge] is located in Haven Academy. The very same place I could have attended after finishing my time in Sanctum Academy. Too bad, becoming a huntsman wasn't my calling.

"Wait, so you guys are ditching us?" Nora asks with a frown on her face, causing others to follow her example. After all, they wanted to help out too and just leaving them at the Vale Kingdom with the other people there wasn't something they wish to do.

"If I must be honest. Yes." I didn't bother to sugarcoat it. This made some of them be mad at me, but didn't dare act on it since they know it a losing battle if they get physical.

"Em. They just want to help out. You don't need to be so harsh on them." Pyrrha places a hand on my right shoulder, with her back turned to the others. Where none of them could see the awkward look on Pyrrha's face, showing how trouble she is right now.

One: Her new friends want to help out, but wasn't strong enough to do so and would end up as a burden, harsh but true. Two: Her close friends and fellow members of the Arcana wasn't some pushover to take advantage of and wasn't happy with her new friends trying to butt in something that's beyond their ability.

I just raise an eyebrow at Pyrrha, then let out a tired sigh and give Pyrrha a small grin. "Alright. You guys can come along if you guys can get Weiss back her inheritance before we leave. We'll give you guys a week to do so." I said to the other party.

However, they didn't like this one bit. Sure, they are happy to help their friend: Weiss out, but giving them a week as a time limit wasn't possible for them. Hell, Kirihime even snorted at this, to show how much she thinks of their success in doing it within a week.

"Huh." Yukiko started thinking about something, "Won't Weiss' older sister: Winter stops them from getting Whitley to make a public speech due to under orders from the higher up? Also, would a week be long enough for them to get the people in Vale to actually believe that Whitley is willing to give up the status to the heir of the Schnee family?"

"SEE! Even Yukiko here thinks it's impossible to do this in a week. You're just trying to get rid of us!" Ruby pointed at me, with a smirk on her face, showing that Yukiko gave them something to be used as a defense against the idea of leaving them behind while the rest of the Arcana members go off to adventure, which is what Ruby is thinking.

Yukiko blinks a couple of times, "When did I say it was impossible? I just said would a week be long enough for the people of Vale to believe. Not because Weiss failed to regain back her heiress status, when I know for sure a week is enough to do this task. In fact, I've seen this happen a lot in my family. So, taking a week is enough to accomplish our goal to regain back Weiss' heiress status. Unless you guys are unlucky enough to have problems on the way to block the effects of the documents that say Weiss is now the heiress of the Schnee family."

"Are you with us or against us?!" Yang shouts at Yukiko, causing Narberal to stand up from her seat, with her body release bit of [Electrical Currents] and ready to teach Yang a lesson of her position.

"Neither? I'm just stating a few things. Honestly, I would gladly have more people come with to increase the survival of the group, but that could be a bad thing too. With too many people in a single group." Yukiko continues off in a calm tone of voice, not bother by Yang's temper.

"Yang, you need to calm down. What's wrong with you?" Blake quickly pulls her partner back into her seat before she gets them kicked off the Airship, even if it's flying right now. Doesn't mean the people around them wouldn't do it. When one of them could literally manipulate the [Gravity] and [Wind] itself. So there's no need for them to care if they kicked them off the Airship when they could still survive at landing from high in the sky.

Yang quickly figures out things are getting out of hands due to her anger. She took a deep breath, with her eyes closed, and release it to calm herself. "Sorry, I'm not that quick to anger, but could you blame me for all the kinds of stuff we went through? Ever since the invasion, I can't even sleep long enough without worrying about someone or grimm may pop up next to me. Heck, sleeping in this Airship is the best sleep I have so far now, but with the whole awareness training going on. It made it worse."

Yang glared at me for this, not that I'm going to deny it. Since I made another [Training Methods] to improve their awareness. And that to expect anything to pop up out of nowhere.

One good example, I used on our 4 day trip to Vale was to cause a small pop next to their ears or steal their food during meal time. Therefore, Yang couldn't even sleep a few nights without worrying about me, causing a small or big popping sound next to her ear. And a bit hungry too due to losing her portion of food from both Shigure and me.

Since only the two of us would steal other foods; well, some of the others follow along too. Which are Kirihime and Yukiko trying, but failing to steal and upend getting her food stolen in return instead.

"Hey, I'm offering free training. You guys are lucky, because Weiss had to pay the rest of us to train her in the past. If I had you guys pay, then you guy will be in debts for the rest of your lives." I pointed this out, where some of them stare at Weiss with a disbelief looks.

"It's true. Trust, you guys are lucky to have this chance. Even if it's a week. You have no idea how much trouble I had to go to pay Enma for providing me the best [Training Methods] in combats." Weiss nods to herself, and she felt the amount of Lien she had to give up was worth it. Heck, she even got [Myrtenaster] out of friendships she builds with the core members of the Arcana.

Therefore, Weiss was glad for this opportunity. Since she almost had to use her Father's network to hire someone to build her weapon, which could end up being good quality or just average.

"Just out of curiosity." Blake raises a finger, "How much did you pay Enma?" Because if it isn't too costly, she may want to ask for further training and she has no desires to die due to lack of experience and training.

"100000 Lien." Weiss said without thinking about it much. Those that weren't rich, look at Weiss, then at me with a surprise and shocked looks on their faces.

"100000 LIEN!" Almost all of them shouted in horror at the amount Weiss had to pay for the [Training Methods] she had to go through in the past and could still go through now. Thanks to her status as a member of the Arcana, meaning she doesn't have to pay a single Lien and include a few benefits as well.

Blake looks like she about to have a heart attack and struggle to ask another question on her mind, "For the whole thing until the training is over or by session?" Right now, Blake feels like she should have forced the others to attend the awareness training more often if she knew how much she would have to pay. If she has any desire to continue the training.

"Monthly. Until I don't have to pay later on." Weiss calmly replied without much a care of how much Lien she lost; well, technically it was the Schnee family's money and she knows her family use more amount of Lien than she does by paying for those [Training Methods] monthly for help.

"What do you mean by until you no longer have to pay later on?" Blake caught on the important things Weiss just said and was eager to learn how to not pay a large amount of Lien if she could help it. After all, she has seen Weiss fought before and knew right away she would lose in a one vs one. No question ask.

"Let just say a certain organization gives their members many benefits. Having my fee waive is just one of them." Weiss hinted to everyone about how joining the Arcana bring lots of benefits. The still-hidden Neo is delighted at hearing this. After all, who isn't happy to gain benefits to make their life much easier. Neo isn't sad about all the training she has gone through now that she thinks about how much she would have to pay if she decided to hire an Arcana member to tutor her.

In fact, Neo was more than happy, she was over the moon, to have a main core Arcana member: Shigure to be her mentor for the time being. Furthermore, with Shigure, Neo can improve her [Skill] in using a [Cane] as a weapon, to remember her old partner by using his personal weapon.

"You're a criminal too?!" Ruby didn't think about the big picture and only catch the part that her own partner is part of an evil criminal organization, much to her disbelief, along with some of the others as well.

Since Weiss' public reputation led to an image of a rich girl hating criminals with all her beings. Giving off the feeling, that if Weiss offered to join a criminal organization due to the needs of money. She would reject the invitation and attack the person right away afterward.

"If you want to be technical about it. I could be considered a criminal in some people's point of view. By just the status of being member alone." Weiss said dryly while trying to hide her frustration with her partner and team treating her close friends like they all bad people. Plus, the Arcana's core members had been there for her almost all her bad times.

Ruby look like this is the first time she meets with Weiss all over again, and didn't know what she should do and was torn in between of being happy to have a Weiss as her partner and sad her own partner is a criminal.

Yang feels like Weiss is even more dangerous compared to the others. Who knows if Weiss entered Beacon Academy just to be an insider spy for the criminal organization. But, remain silent and try to keep her temper in check before she does something she would regret later. Furthermore, she started to doubt if she wanted to get Weiss back her status as the heiress of the Schnee family.

Blake didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but now she knew that a few months back where she ran away for being a former member of the White Fang was revealed was silly in her end. After all, Weiss is kind of a criminal like her, but much more dangerous. Due to better resources and background status.

Jaune look like he about to faint, who could blame him? When he was literally trying to gain Weiss' love and end up annoying her instead at the start. He is very glad Weiss didn't kill him in his sleep, because he read somewhere about how many people were killed in their own bed. Yeah, Jaune not going to try to annoy Weiss one bit.

Nora didn't seem to care about Weiss' revealed status of being a criminal. Not like it would affect her or anything. In fact, she hopes Weiss could use her underworld connection to find all different places that sell [Pancake] and let her eat there without having to pay.

Ren was too tired to even care at the moment, because he was the target of the awareness training most of the time out of everyone else. Right now, he doesn't care if Weiss was really a criminal or not, when he knows she has the resource and strength to put him in jail instead of her. Yeah, not going to open that can of worm.

Neo was surprised that the little rich girl was a fellow member and pale at the thoughts of those times in the past, where Cinder and Roman thought about kidnapping the Schnee girl. Now, she was happy not to be that person if Weiss went through the awareness training, but at the higher level and came out stronger.

Yeah, Neo wasn't suicidal and would even send some minions to do it instead. Let them walk to their death. She loves her life, thank you very much.

Yukiko didn't think another heiress, or former for now, from a high-class family is part of the same organization as her. Now, that she knows this, she is even more happy to hang out with Weiss, after Weiss gets some help due to the death of her Mother.

Narberal didn't know if she should be glad or frighten at this, but upon the sight of her Mistress' face of happiness. She decided to be happy for her Mistress to have a fellow member to have a similar background as her to relate.

Both Pyrrha and I shared a glance, then find some of the others' reactions to this news to be amusing. Even Izaya was distracted enough from researching up online about how to help a person, that went through a dreadful moment of losing a close relative. And found this amusing as well.

Kirihime didn't look like she cares and was busy trying to get a reaction out of Shigure, more in open emotional reaction than physical, which she had to dodge a few times when Shigure throw something at her.

Shigure was too busy trying to ignore Kirihime teasing her for a reaction to care about the others' reactions.

"Soooo...you guys got one week." I grin at the others, causing some of them to scowl at me after the big reveal from Weiss. Not that they didn't some thoughts about it before after meeting with her fiance and friends, who are criminals.

Ruby looks like she wants to argue, but lean in her seat with a frown and look at me with a pouty face, to show how unfair I was to her.

"Fine. We'll get Weiss back her position and do it less than a week. If we can do so, you have to provide us the best training you got for the incoming battles we'll face due to our status as hunter-in-training." Yang decided there and then, that she's not going to back down and will show she isn't weak, but mostly because she needs these [Training Methods] as well after rethinking about how much progress she made a week alone compared a month in Beacon Academy.

Yang already spars against Weiss back in Beacon Academy and haven't won once, and with the Second Great War started. She is going to need all the help she could get, even if it from criminal groups.

"We will?" Jaune look surprised, then notice Yang glaring at him, "I-I mean! Yeah, we will!" Jaune quickly changes his tone before he gets punched in the face by Yang. And he wanted to get some good points from Yang as well, because of Ruby.

"YEAH!" Nora jumps off her seat and pointed at me, "If we win the bet, not only you give us the best training for free. But, you have to provide us free deluxe [Pancake] for all meals! Not those weird thingy you called [Abnormal Food]! Even if we failed!" Nora for once, think about the big picture and sadly, that picture is [Pancake].

Before the others could rebuke Nora's comment, "Sure. It's a deal." I smirk at the others, who scowl at me, then at Nora for coming up with weird rewards. Yes, they get the whole free [Training Methods], the best, but why include the [Pancake]. They could have asked for something better, like an [Upgrade] to their weapons for an example.

Now, it's too late, since I agreed to Nora's bet, much the others' annoyance. "Well, I'm going to take a nap." I closed my eyes to rest after finish going through the documents we gained back at Weiss' place.

However, fate had a different idea and won't allow me to take my nap. As the Airship started shaking, causing others to shout in panic. To make it even worse, Luna burst out of the Pilot Room with a sweaty pale face filled with horror.

"GRIMM" Luna shouted in a fearful tone, then quickly dive behind me, because out of everyone here. She knew the safest place to hide was behind someone very people and actually have the ability to still be powerful in the middle of the flying an Airship. Instead of facing grimm on land like common people.

No sooner after Luna managed to hide behind my seat, the Airship started plummeting right away. Causing almost everyone to be even more afraid and scared for their lives.

"Is this like the fourth time now?" I ask Izaya, "Because I feel like this the fourth time this happens to us." Others look at me, with a disbelief looks at how calm I am, along with the other Arcana's core members.

"Nah, it's our fifth time. The fourth time was during out last extermination mission. The enemy managed to shoot us down from the sky." Izaya said in an equally calm voice, much to some of the others' frustration.

"Will you stop discussing like it the weather or something and help us before we fall to our deaths?!" Yang had a decent amount of control over her temper so far, but this just the last straw for her and yelled at us due to the lack of input to survive this whole thing.

"Why didn't you shoot down the grimm, Luna?!" Yukiko cried out, as she held onto her maid with dear life. Not that anyone could blame at the moment. Hell, even Narberal is hugging back and actually afraid right now like the rest.

"My Airship isn't built with weapons! It's mostly a stealth Airship and with speed as secondary!" Luna shouted back, completely destroying her image of being an Ice Queen.

Not that I could blame Luna for this. After all, in all Luna's life, she always keeps a good distance away from conflict and transporting highly trained combat specialize to an enemy territory was pushing her limit already. In fact, she already got the news about the Second Great War a few days before the Arcana did by using her own family connection.

So sticking with people that could protect her lives, then she would gladly be their pilot for the duration time of the war. This way she got a chance to live through the whole thing until it's over.

"Since when does an Airship doesn't have any defensive weapons installed?!" Ruby shouted in a shocked tone, causing those nearby to wince at how loud she is.

"LOTS!" Luna shouted back, then quickly look out the window to see a massive Nevermore twice the size of a normal Bullhead Airship.

"Where in the world did a Nevermore this big come from?!" Jaune shriek like a girl and is on the borderline of fainting. If it wasn't for Ruby next to him while trying to help him from getting a panic attack, not like she won't get her own at this rate.

"Pretty sure it's due to the negative emotions coming from Atlas that draw in the older grimm and we just happen to be caught on this Nevermore's radar. Yeah, our luck, isn't so good right now." Kirihime shrugged her shoulders as she pulls out her scissors and thinks up a way to kill the giant Nevermore without going outside the Airship.

"Okay, I guess we've enough of our fun." I tap the right arm of my seat, with my index finger. As I cast [Gravity Magic: Gravitational Field] around the whole Airship, causing the giant Nevermore to let out a shriek due to being blasted a few meters away due to the new barrier I formed over Luna's Airship.

In a way, I've to take full control of the Airship without the need to pilot it. One of the advantages of [Upgrading] [Gravity Magic] so high that I could manipulate the [Gravitational Force]'s direction and speed with ease. As long my aura could supply the demand, then I'm out of luck once I could no longer supply the cost.

"Calm yourselves." I said to everyone, with a hint of steel, causing those not used to my tone of voice to shiver and feel like they just a breath away from death. Which isn't that far from the truth, as the giant Nevermore resume its attack, and much more effort this time.

"Well, I guess I have to deal with the grimm. Luna, you can go back to piloting." I stand up from my seat. Luna, with Shigure helping out, rushed into the Pilot Room to regain control over the Airship.

(Atlas: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship: Outside Rooftop)

I switched to [Accelerator] and teleported myself on top of the Airship. Then, switched over to [Edea Florence] and bring out the [Barrett Custom]. Where I begin shooting at the giant Nevermore's fatal points: The eyes. As that's the only part of the grimm not covered in white bone armor.

Of course, I could use the [Piercing Bullet], but that takes too much [Mana] and too long to reload a new [Piercing Bullet] after the previous shot. Therefore, I stick with the [Explosive Bullets]. At least, with these [Bullets]. I can deal major damage to the giant Nevermore.

I even have to enhance myself with [Mana] to increase my eyesight to follow the giant Nevermore's movement and have the ability to follow its path before guessing the right spot to fire at in order to make a hit.

After the sixth [Explosive Bullets]; I managed to blast one of the grimm's eyes out, causing it to screech in pain and quickly fly away. It was smart enough when it's in a losing position. Sadly for the grimm, I wasn't planning to let it go.

And finally decided to use the [Piercing Bullet], including overcharging it with [Mana] before firing it. As the [Piercing Bullet] soars through the sky, it looks like a small shooting star rushing straight towards the retreating giant Nevermore and pierced through the back of its head. Killing it instantly and decent from the sky with a trail of black smoke.

(Atlas: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship)

Putting away my [Barrett Custom] before switching back to [Accelerator] and teleport back inside the Airship, where those never saw me use a [Sniper Rifle] before are scared of me than they were in the past.

After all, a deadly foe, who could cover in all ranges is a very troublesome opponent to face. So without anything else like another grimm to show up. The flight trip to Vale returns back to peaceful, with Luna sometimes makes a comment about how I should have killed the giant Nevermore way before it could come near her precious Airship.


	62. Chapter 62: Now, We Wait!

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Now, We Wait!**

few days later*

 **Days?: Ruby's Training Session**

(Vale: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship: Pocket Dimensional Training Room)

We finally reached the borderland of the Vale Kingdom. After running into more than a dozen of varying sizes of Nevermore. Be it small to large as an Airship. If Luna hadn't put on her stealth system to its full power. Then, we would have to face ten times the numbers of grimm on the way here.

Of course, to those grimm that still follow us for a while. I shot them to death with my [Barrett Custom]. Sometime Kirihime would help out when she feels like it.

On the way, I decided to train Ruby to be a better sniper by teaching how to snipe a moving target coming at us. But, with the aim being the vital points, for example. The eyes.

Yeah, Ruby couldn't snipe at all without being on an unmovable platform. To make it even worse, Ruby actually told me she mainly used her [Sniper Rifle] for its recoil to boost her [Scythe]'s cutting power rather than for sniping. Having the [Sniper Rifle] was just a bonus for her.

No one actually teaches her besides the basic for the [Sniper Rifle].

Ruby was very afraid of the look I gave her once I got the answer why she couldn't hit a moving target, without caring about yourself is moving as well. Firing while on the move was a common thing to do with other firearms.

Thanks to [Edea Florence]; I have trained myself in sniping as well as other firearms due to her [Skill] in using firearms. Without having to spend some [System Points] to purchase the [Mastery] for those firearms and all I have to do was equip her whenever I use something other than my [Pistols].

At the moment, I'm training Ruby in sniping by attacking with my own [Sniper Rifle], but unlike Ruby, who has to reload every time she runs out of ammo. I don't due to my [Sniper Rifle] being a [Mana Gun]. Giving me an unlimited amount of [Mana Bullet] as long I have [Mana] to supply.

"AH!" Ruby cried out in a panic, as she tries to use her semblance to get away from getting shot in the stomach again. Sadly for her, she still got shot in the stomach much to her dismay and only thanks to her aura shield to protect her from getting badly injured or worst, death.

What I have done was moving around while using other [Skills/Magic] to help me move around while continuing to fire at Ruby. As for shooting her in the stomach; well, I rather not cause any brain damage if I aim for her head.

So I settle with her stomach and made sure to make the [Mana Bullet] less destructed. And ignoring the painful cries from Ruby as I continue to shoot her in the stomach while she tries her best to dodge and return fire.

next day*

 **Days?: Fearing for One Health**

(Vale: Borderland: Luna's Personal Airship)

"Hey, Ruby. Are you okay?" Jaune asks in a concern for his close friend, who happens to be motionless in her seat for almost half the day now. The only time she moved today was going to the bathroom, eat breakfast, and back to her seat and stay there for the whole now.

"Mmm." Ruby made a noise as a response, but Jaune had no clue what's Ruby trying to tell or if she even trying to tell him something at all.

If anything, Jaune wonders what would happen if he was in Ruby's position. Then, shivering at the memory of his training session with his partner. And wonder if this whole training that should be called torture instead is a common thing with the Nikos twin.

Jaune let out a shriek when Pyrrha place a hand on his right shoulder just as he was thinking about his partner. Slowly, Jaune turns his head to look at his partner and pale at the way Pyrrha is looking at him.

It was the same look he always gets whenever Pyrrha feel like she in the mood to train him or what he calls: Beating him like he is her training dummy. He did ask one time if she was just using him as a practice dummy for her to train with.

Biggest mistake of his life, and that's saying something when he got so many mistakes he has done up to now, so to say this was among the top 10 of his biggest regrets that he wished he could turn back in time to smack his past self for making those mistakes.

As the result, Pyrrha left him alone until he thought he was given up on and a week later. Pyrrha returned with a schedule of what look to be his [Training Methods] and her response to him at the time was, "If you think I'm using you as a training dummy. Then, I will help you out by giving different methods to train instead. So, it took some time, but I got my older brother to send me a [Training Methods] to help you without killing you. You're welcome."

Jaune couldn't even escape if he wanted to, after all, he is staying in the same room as Pyrrha for the rest of his years at Beacon Academy. Making it almost impossible to escape from her.

He couldn't even stop Pyrrha without fearing for what next Pyrrha has in store for him if he complains again. So, he went through those [Training Methods] and discovered it was the ones Pyrrha's older brother done in his younger days.

At first, Jaune thought it would be easy. Well, he has been wrong countless time before, being wrong once again won't make much any different.

The first [Training Methods] was running exercise to build up stamina and awareness. Simple yeah? Well, Pyrrha's older brother had this 'great' idea to include a dangerous environment to be used for the running exercise.

And it doesn't have to be a big place to do so, which is why Pyrrha took a week to get back to him. She was looking for places to help him train at the time.

To his horror, Jaune was forced to go back to the Emerald Forest, the same place that serves as the location for the initiation of new Beacon Academy students. The goal was to continue running through the forest and reach the same abandon temple, he and the others had to go to get the relics at the time.

Then, go the western part of the Emerald Forest, next to the Southern, over to the Eastern, and back to the Northern part where he returns to the abandoned temple.

And he had to do that 5 times in a day, much to his horror and grief. If he had just stuck with being a training dummy, then his life would only be filled with pain instead of pain and close death.

At least, he can get treatment after getting beaten like without much efforts almost all the time. Hell, Jaune would have just sat somewhere in the forest until his partner gives up and allow him to return back to Beacon.

How wrong he was at the time, he learned the hard way and ran for his life as his own partner literally draw in the grimm towards his location.

If he so much as take a wrong turn for a few minutes, Pyrrha would bring any nearby grimm towards him to make him go back on the right path.

Jaune would have called Pyrrha's semblance being able to control grimm if she didn't tell him the honest truth about how she performs these impossible feats.

She uses a nail, not the fingernail, but the smell metal spike with broadened flat head, used for to putting things together.

Pyrrha did not use any [Dust Round] or her main weapons. She just has a box of nails on hand, which he questioned at the time and all he got was not to worry about him. Well, he was sure worried about it after the training exercise was over.

Not only Pyrrha did she weaponize the nails, but made use of them to draw grimm towards a specific spot she wanted. By using her semblance to control the nail and make some noises around the grimm or hit them with them by stabbing them with the pointy end, causing those grimm to react until she gets them to follow the direction she wanted them to go.

So Jaune had started following his fellow male teammate by getting as much sleep as he can at any moment; well, not every moment since he not dealing with Nora, which he doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. When comparing Nora with Pyrrha.

Either way, Jaune tends to always be in an almost good condition just in case Pyrrha take him to do a sudden training exercise out of the blue.

"So Jaune~!" Pyrrha said in a cheerful tone, ignoring her partner shivers at the tone. "I know we had a busy week and all, but I just remember how we haven't done any training just us two alone for a while now. So, I'm thinking we should start." Pyrrha gives Jaune a bright smile, but to him, it was a sadist smile instead.

To others around, it may seem like Pyrrha is trying to catch Jaune's interest and wanted to have some special alone time with Jaune. But, they are way off from the truth. If Jaune had any other way, he would rather spend those special alone time with Ruby instead. At least, with Ruby he won't end up having a chance of losing a limb or two every time he trained with Pyrrha.

"Uh, do we have to? I mean we're close to Vale Kingdom as we speak." Jaune tries his best to keep his voice normal without showing how nervous he is right now. Because he is very nervous and afraid what the next [Training Methods] he will be forced to do and inside an Airship of all places.

He is already experiencing the awareness training from Pyrrha's older brother already for a whole week. Jaune is grateful for the training, but wasn't something he was willing to do and with Pyrrha getting her [Training Methods] from her older twin.

Well, he knows for sure it wasn't something normal and wouldn't be completely safe if it wasn't for his aura protecting and healing him.

"Of course, silly!" Pyrrha smile at Jaune before dragging away from Ruby and the others watching the show, where Pyrrha drag her older brother along as well, to provide them the area for training, being the [Pocket Dimensional Training Room].

"Should we worry?" Nora asks Ren, who still sore from a similar training like Ruby, but with Izaya after he found out Ren's semblance a little interesting, much to the same feeling as his leader when it comes to training with Pyrrha.

"Do you really want to get in between those two?" Ren raises an eyebrow at his childhood friend, who thought about it and shook her head quickly.

"NOPE! I tried once after Jaune asked me before and Pyrrha found out, then ban me from having [Pancake] for a whole day! The horror!" Nora throws herself at Ren, much to his discomfort and he let Nora complain about how unfair Pyrrha was being at the time.

"Anyone wants to train? This would be a good time to do some extra training before we arrive." Izaya looks around for anyone that is interested, but saw none and some even try to act like they're busy.

With Weiss being emotionally unstable; anything could happen and that why it's Kirihime's job to watch over her. Thanks to her semblance, everything Weiss about to do, she would know right away and be a step ahead to stop Weiss in case she does something stupid.

"Uh, quick question. What are we going to do with Whitley?" Blake found out no one has asked about Weiss' little brother yet, and Weiss doesn't look like she in the mood to care about her little brother after what he said to her a few days ago. Breaking her heart further by actually telling her that he doesn't like her one bit and all kinds of stuff.

Well, after Whitley sent Weiss running away crying. Izaya didn't need any other reason to beat Whitley up. In fact, due to Whitley being a normal civilian without their aura unlocked. He still has a black eye and a busted lip.

So yeah, Weiss' feeling for Whitley wasn't in the positive feeling like it was before. Now, Whitley even afraid to go near Weiss after Izaya's treatment.

Lucky for everyone, Pyrrha's older brother could easily heal Whitley back to his original appearance without any trouble, or they could give Whitley one of the pills Shigure handmade for healing others.

next day*

 **Days?: Time Wait For No One!**

(Vale: Vale City: Luna's Personal Airship)

Looking down below me, I could see a large amount of tiny black dots moving everywhere. These are the soldiers and Hunters of the Vale Kingdom. Along with them are the Atlas' soldiers brought by General Ironwood and Specialist Winter.

To everyone else on the Airship; this is a joyful moment they return home. To those from Mistral, we've entered the first battlefield.

Izaya armed himself with multiple [Flickerblade] without their handles, where he uses them as [Throwing Knives], in his overcoat. Also, wearing the [Recon Goggles] I provided for his usage. As for the finisher, he packed with multiple types of [Talismans] ready to be used.

Kirihime didn't need anything, but a few pills to heal herself to spare some aura from having to heal herself. Along with the same extra gear as her cousin. [Recon Goggles] and [Talismans].

Both Yukiko and Narberal are to be sent back to Mistral by Luna. Where Yukiko questions me about why she left out, but went quiet after I told her how it was on Momoyo's request for her return as she is worried about her. Making Yukiko give up on staying with the rest of us and return back to Mistral.

Neo is tagged along with Shigure, who only wore a pair of gauntlets and shin guards, to add in a bit of protection.

As for team RWBY and JNPR, they didn't change anything or included anything else. Besides both Weiss and Pyrrha, as they secretly hid some pills in the case of emergency.

In fact, it would have been the jobs of both Pyrrha and Weiss to gain some intel on Vale before entering. Sadly, with Pyrrha's status as the Fall Maiden. She could no longer go in public without the chance of getting kidnapped.

As for Weiss, she won't be in harm and only be questioned by a few people. Thanks to Winter's present, no one would dare to question Weiss with physical methods, that is now legal due to wartime.

For the rest of us, those that are part of the Arcana. One of the most dangerous criminal organization in Mistral. Now, in Vale, this is just saying to the world that the Mistral Kingdom has some influence over the Arcana. Which is false.

But, the other kingdoms don't know that. Since we're very hidden and could easily escape most missions outside and inside the Mistral Kingdom.

"Team RWBY and JNPR. You guys going to have to do your landing strategy, because we can't have Luna land her Airship without the chance of getting ambushed by Vale. So good luck." I said to them, causing some of them to look at me like I'm crazy. Jaune.

"Stay safe guys." Pyrrha wave at her fellow teammates and friends, which they return and feel sad one of them have to stay behind due to her new status. Just the Fall Maiden status alone would make anyone crazy right now due to wartime. As the Four Maidens' powers would bring countless benefits to a kingdom if used right.

I place a hand on Ruby's left shoulder, causing her to look at me with a confused look on her face. Wanting to know why I wanted her attention.

I just give her a small smile, causing Ruby to shiver a little and had the urge to move away as soon as possible, but my grip was too strong for her to struggle out.

"You better confess your love for Jaune soon or else you may lose him during wartime." I whisper to Ruby, who blushed instantly after having her crush for Jaune revealed, then went pale after comprehend my words near the end.

"Hey, Jaune come over here for a second." I called out for Jaune, making Ruby's face go crimson once more and thinking I'm going to reveal her secret of liking Jaune.

Jaune's guards were up right away after being called out by his partner's older twin brother. Slowly, he walks over and let out a shriek right away after being kicked out of the Airship.

"JAUNE!" Ruby cried out and jump after him, causing multiple chain reaction. With Yang follow after Ruby, then Nora wanted to have fun by doing skydiving. Ren went after her and want nothing bad to happen to her. Leaving with both Weiss and Blake jumping together after the rest.

"That was mean of you, Em." Pyrrha send a playful glare at her twin, but she knew her brother used his [Magic] on Jaune to increase the air resistance, so Ruby can catch up to Jaune easily.

Furthermore, Pyrrha saw her brother secretly place a [Talisman] on Ruby without her notice, where this [Talisman] would deploy a barrier to protect her and anyone near her within 30 meters radius from anything shooting at them and also cushion their landing by scattering the momentum through the ground.

"It gets things done faster. You can't argue with the result." I smirk at my little sister, who roll eyes at me and look down from her spot and frown at how things changed so fast. One moment, she was a student, then next she one of those fairy tales and the Second Great War started during her life.

"So, what's our next move, Enma?" Kirihime walks over, as she finishes getting used to controlling the new [Upgrade] version of the [Scout Drone]. Yup, Kirihime took a liken to the [Scout Drone] and request for a customized made for her personal usage.

 **[Item Type]: [Gear/Tool/Robot]**  
 **[Name]: Scout/Hacker Drone**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Drone)| 100%/100% (Power Storage[1% per 20 minutes])**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: D+**  
 **Value:(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])**  
 **Description: This customization drone can scout out enemy locations, hack computers or anything related to a machine required using a computer, and scan the area for anything useful. Furthermore, this customization drone can recover its power storage by absorbing materials. With further upgrades, many other functions are possible.**  
 **[Visual Share]: Allow drone to share what they're seeing to the user's scroll**  
 **[Visual Scan]: Allow the drone to scan the area for information. Depending on the amount/quality of the information. The time it will take to scan everything will vary.**  
 **[Signal Hacking]: Allowing the drone to hack from a distance without having to be connected physically. Depending on the target for hacking, the time varies and will change the threat level of discovering the drone.**  
 **[Power Recovery]: Allowing the drone to drain anything related to [Electric] in order to recover drone's power storage.**

This [Scout/Hacker Drone] is perfectly suited to Kirihime's semblance in a way. The [Signal Hacking] actually requires the user having knowledge of hacking in the first place. Therefore, the [Signal Hacking] mostly just creates a connection between the user and the target.

In a way, Kirihime possesses the very things, that have control over almost all machines that used a computer to work.

To make this [Drone] even better, Kirihime didn't even need to use her scroll to control it and have a handmade gauntlet to control it. With a 3D Projector build in, to give Kirihime multiple methods to control the [Drone].

Sadly, Kirihime has no desire to test this [Drone] out right away as she only got used to the controls. Her semblance could only help so much already, that any more would be more harmful than helpful. So with a bit of regret, she has to keep the [Drone] deactivated until she deems herself experience enough to use it on the battlefield.

Izaya would have gotten his own as well, but I had only enough time to make one. So, Izaya would sometimes look at his cousin with envy, much to the amusement of Kirihime.

"We're going to meet up with the twins at Junior's Club. Before our presences are known. We're going to lay low for a while until it's time for us to leave." I replied to Kirihime question, as we're going to meet up with the Malachite twins.

Yup, these two girls are actually Arcana members, that specialized in info gathering like Izaya and was recruited by Izaya himself. Actually, these two are Kirihime's cousin and a distant cousin of Izaya.

To make thing a little interesting and funny. Izaya knows three sets of twins in his life now. One is the Nikos twins, his own little sisters that are twins, and his distant cousin the Malachite twins.

"Hmm. I guess this is a good time to visit the twins. Maybe it's time for them to leave Vale and return back to Mistral. After all, we're in hostile territory now." Kirihime thought out loud, as she walks back to wherever she came from.

"So how your training under Narberal, Pyr?" I ask my twin, who is currently training under Narberal. After all, as a fellow Maiden, Narberal has more experience in being a Maiden than Pyrrha. So with a few conditions, Narberal has been training Pyrrha for days now.

"Kind of decent in my opinion. Some of the kinds of stuff we trained are things I've already trained in the past with you. The other was a little interesting, but wasn't something important and just something needs to know basis." Pyrrha replied with a shrugged shoulders.

"Well, I just hope we find a way to get you the other half of the Fall Maiden. Because I rather not find any bad side-effects due to just possessing one half of a Maiden power." I frown, wondering if there was something Cinder experience, but overcome later on after some time.

"It's okay. If things get bad, I've you there to help me. Right, Em?" Pyrrha hug me with a bright smile on her face, as she buries her face in my chest.

"Of course, Pyr. I'll always be there for you; well, at least I will try to." I grin at Pyrrha, who pout at me for reminding her those sad moments she was separated from her twin. After all, twins have their own special bond that's unique to each other, that can't just be replaced so easily.

2 hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club)

Surprisingly, the Club is still intact. Furthermore, Junior is no longer the boss of this place and the Malachite twins are now the bosses. Which explains why the whole place got a major makeover.

By makeover, I meant they added some new kinds of stuff. One good example is the new security cameras everywhere. Another one is the new door, which seems to be broken down more than once by now, thanks to the runaway [Paladins] at the time. From what the twins reported.

"Hey, Boss Man, I see you decided to visit us now of all time." Melanie said to me, who is the white theme out of the twin and the one who would speak more often for her twin sister. Along with the one that picked the fighting style used mostly with kicks, to make it even lethal, she uses the blades on her heels as her weapons.

Besides Malanie is her twin sister: Miltia, who is into the red theme palette. Plus, she the opposite of Malanie who is outgoing and speak up her mind. Where Miltia would be quiet and observe everything around her while sticking close to her twin sister.

As for her weapons, she uses a pair of red and black claws and has the same abilities. Possessing above-average strength, agility, and [Skills]. Just that her fighting methods are opposite of Malanie.

In this world, Miltia learned under Shigure's Grandfather while Malanie actually requested to learn from me. Since out of the everyone in the core members of the Arcana organization. I use kicks the most out of the others.

Funny enough, the Malachite twins didn't even try their best to fight Yang at the time and was using their beginning weapons. Yup, those weapons of theirs at the time are training weapons and was hand crafted by Shigure, for their usage. Making them almost the common handmade weapons from Signal Academy and others similar that build their prototype weapons.

Also, another reason was, because under Izaya's orders not to draw attention to themselves unless they can't help it. So yeah, defeating Yang would have caused some unwanted attention. Which is why Junior was to be asked to leave. By leave, well, he left alright without any question.

"Sorry, trying to get Weiss' inheritance back and I did visit you, girls, last month and don't say I didn't. After all, who was the one that asked me for their budget to be raised?" I lean on my right hand, as I stare at the Malachite twins.

"Well, Boss. You caused lots of problems here in Vale after you left with your twin sister to Atlas. In fact, people showed up the Clube asking questions we had no desire to answer. Luckily, no one knew about our status as members of the organization. Plus, with Junior gone, which is the main reason those people show up in the first place to find the guy. So, after telling them we're just bodyguards and whatnot. They left us alone." Melanie replied, with a shrug and her twin sister, Miltia nodded in agreement.

"So, seeing you here, Boss. I'm guessing it's our time to return back to Mistral?" Melanie looks a bit eager to return back to her birthplace, with Miltia looking a bit of homesickness.

"Yup, you two are returning back to Mistral with Luna here, along with others that are heading back as well. Also, I'm going to need all the information you've gathered so far with the everything related to the underworld of Vale." I said to the Malachite twins.

The Malachite twins are thrilled to be able to return to Mistral, even if it's in the Lower Section of the Mistral Kingdom. Home is home, even if the environment wasn't that much different compared to the underworld of the Vale Kingdom.

However, with Vale Kingdom taking a big hit from two separate invasions. The powerful people in the underworld started taking action, that leads to countless of lives lost, making things worse for the kingdom than ever.

Which is one of the reasons why the Malachite twins, along with the other hidden members of the Arcana scattered across the world requested for their return. As they didn't feel much safe any longer at their current locations.

After all, one of the many methods for the Arcana to recruits other people is by looking for those that are abandoned by the world itself, be it their families or even society.

We just look for them and offer them a few choices; one of them is giving the choice of joining the Arcana organization.

Of course, we made sure to do a few background checks to see if they really abandoned and not a plot against the Arcana.

Afterward, we would train them until they strong enough to be the same level as the elite of Hunters and the militaries under each Kingdoms.

"Before you two leave with the others. Do you mind answering a few questions for me, cousins?" Kirihime quickly drags her cousins away from the others as she started whispering a few things to the Malachite twins.

By the look on the twins' faces, they start with a confused expression, next surprise, then excitement, and finally happy. All in just a few minutes or less for the conversation with those three.

After that is all done, the Malachite twins said their goodbyes and started packing their things and follow Luna, Yukiko, and Narberal back to the Airship hidden under the cloaking system, where the Airship is currently on the Club's building rooftop.

"Should I ask?" Pyrrha looks at Kirihime, who has a satisfying look on her face. As she just did something meaningful and happy things work out between her and the Malachite twins.

"Nah. So Enma. What's our next plan? Because if you don't have one at the moment. I got a few ideas we could do during our one week of waiting for the big announcement." Kirihime give everyone a big smirk, like she had some plans already formed before coming to Vale.


	63. Chapter 63: Outrage

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Outrage**

few days later*

 **Days?: Time Wait For No One! Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club)

Everyone looks at me; waiting for my answer to Kirihime's question and wonder if I got a plan for our next course of actions or let Kirihime use her plan instead. The easiest way to solve this problem is using the [Revelation] and I wasn't surprised that my answer was to follow Kirihime's plans.

"Go ahead, Kirihime. We'll go with what you got for us. But, just remember. Our stay here is very limited and we need to leave within a week from now or else our situation would turn for the worse." I said to Kirihime while warning her and the others once more we on a timeline right now.

"Well, since we in wartime right now. How about we steal some important data from the people in the underworld? After all, this would be a great time to do so when there is a high chance of the Vale Kingdom to fall by the time the Second Great War end." Kirihime said to everyone, where some are interested while some are frowning at Kirihime for thinking that one the Four Kingdoms would fall.

"She's not wrong." I spoke out, catching everyone's attention once more. "Think about it. If the Cross Continental Transmit System was to shut down. Then, the other kingdoms wouldn't be able to contact with each other. Furthermore, if Vale's CCT was destroyed, then everyone in this kingdom is pretty much at the mercy of the grimm."

"Well, things just went from bad to horrifying." Izaya said dryly, now he wondered if he should have gone after with Weiss, even if there a chance of his status as a criminal would lead to countless of people trying to capture him.

"Please tell me; we're not going to blow up the CCT afterward." Pyrrha looks very worried and afraid if this was the case, because if the world found out it was caused by us. Then, the Arcana organization would be a world class wanted criminal organization.

After all, currently the White Fang and the Olympians are the main groups on the Vale's top wanted due to their actions. Not including the hidden criminal organizations behind the scenes causing more destruction to the kingdom due to the power of balance is unstable currently.

"Nah, if we did that. We'll be putting ourselves in a dangerous position as well. Since we're still in Vale and even if some of us could take care an army of grimm by themselves. Who knows how many waves of grimm and other hidden enemies coming at us. We may be monsters in this world's standards, but we do have our own limits still." Kirihime replied without being offended that Pyrrha would think she would include destroying the CCT like a certain someone tried to before and calmly explain why it's a bad idea to do so.

"I was thinking we should grab all the intel from the countless gangs in the underworld. After all, by then, where all the top criminals would tighten their security to the point, none of us could enter in secret and would have to go with a brute force method, and the chance of the target would destroy the data files then let us have them. So, we should strike while almost everyone is too busy trying to grab at each other throats." Kirihime finishes off, as her plan for more information belong to the Vale's underworld would be very helpful in the war.

"I'm up all for this, but who will go and those should stay here to protect the area. So we can have a base to return by the time we're done, be it a success or a failure, because I rather not have to go back to Beacon if I can help it." Pyrrha looks at Kirihime since this is her idea, to begin with.

"I'm glad you ask. Because the only one that is staying here are..." Kirihime smile at Pyrrha, then point her right index finger at her, then at me, and finally at Neo, who was surprised to be in the group to stay here.

"You guys. While the rest of us head off to steal all the documents we could get our hands on." Kirihime said to everyone. Then, stand up from her seat, "Make sure to protect the place while we're gone. I rather not have to find us another temporary base within enemy's territory if I can help it."

With that said, Shigure, Izaya, and Kirihime walk off, with Izaya following behind and Shigure quickly walk over to me for a quick kiss on the lip before following the other two almost out the door.

"We'll be back by the end of the week~!" Kirihime shouted over the music once she opened the door to the outside of this VIP room and to the public area.

"Now, what?" I look at both Pyrrha and Neo, where it's just us three alone in this VIP room at the moment. If Neo wasn't here, I would have asked if Pyrrha would like to go at it since we're alone, but since Neo is here. That option is thrown out the window.

And I know for sure Neo doesn't have any feeling for either Pyrrha or me; who knows what her taste is. For all I could know; Neo could be asexual due to her past experience before joining the Arcana.

Pyrrha glance over to Neo, with a small frown on her face, before it disappears and her polite smile is back on, returning back to her default expression. This just shows that Pyrrha had the same idea as me or she just didn't like Neo at all.

I'm leaning to the first one than the latter due to how Pyrrha easily made friend with Neo on the way here from here, to Atlas, then back here. So it won't be a surprise if someone watches Pyrrha hanging out with Neo in the first place.

"Anything you want." Neo continues to look down, as she tries not to look directly into my eyes as if she afraid I would find that offensive.

Pyrrha and I shared a look with each other at how Neo is acting, because the way Neo is acting towards Pyrrha and me are the complete opposite.

With Pyrrha, Neo would lower her guards and would even act like a normal girl while with me. Neo would think that her life was on the line while she in my presence and would try her best to not cause any problem for me.

"Okay, then...how about you, Pyr? Got anything you want to do while we wait here?" I asked my twin sister this time since all I'm getting from [Revelation] is to wait for Shigure, Izaya, and Kirihime's return in this Club.

Pyrrha started to think what they could do while staying within the Club's area and not expose themselves to the public of Vale. As they waited for the others' return and keep this place intact also.

"This is a bit hard, to think about. There isn't much we could do besides training and watching over the Club." Pyrrha shook her head at not being able to think up something they could do.

Pyrrha could do lots of things; however, besides training and spending time with her brother along with the Arcana. Then, studying at the Beacon Academy; outside of all that, she got nothing.

Well, Pyrrha does have a hobby to make all kinds of food made out of [Chocolate], but she knows for sure not to go overboard with it and only once a while.

"Oh! How about you help me improve my [Cooking Skills]? While Neo here would be our taste tester." Pyrrha's eyes light up at the thought of [Chocolate] crossed her mind just now.

Neo looks at Pyrrha, with a hopeful look, because even she has a sweet tooth for [Chocolate], even if her favorite sweet treat is [Ice Cream]. But, she tasted Pyrrha's [Chocolate Cupcakes] before and she loves them.

But, Neo's face pale at the part where Pyrrha asked for her older brother's help to improve it. Sure, Neo tasted the food, that Pyrrha's older brother made and wasn't the [Abnormal Food]. She still has nightmares and phantom pain just from remembering the [Abnormal Food] created by the [Hell Cuisine].

next day*

 **Days?: The First Day of the Week Time Limit**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

Today was the day, where the Club gave a private invitation to selected people and included a few extra tickets to allow those to attend the special event, and with the side of [Chocolate] theme cuisine, for all to eat while attending the special event.

As for the reason why we decided to go with this is literally getting some of the underworld and other unknown forces to attend while lowering their securities in their main bases.

Those that weren't invited, tried to get one of those extra by those that gained ones in the first place. Furthermore, the only reason why these people even dare attend this special event and instead of just ignore it or even force themselves to attend without a ticket.

Is because I got one of the grunts in this club to leak out information about how this special event actually a special one full week auction, with the Arcana being the one providing the [Items] for sale.

Therefore, lots people were in an uproar that the Arcana organization dared to enter the Vale Kingdom when we're in wartime. However, what caused a big problem for others was that one of the Vale's Council members allowed them to enter the kingdom.

But, no one managed to get the info on which council members and why they did so. Because of this, there are now multiple factions created within the Vale's Council due to this little fact. As none of them could trust each other now and this wouldn't have caused so much problem if we weren't in wartime.

The truth, the real truth, is that no one among the Vale's Council gave us the permission to host this thing. Pretty much, made the people in the Vale's Council a little dumb or their paranoia got the best of them.

Not like I have the right to say so when I have an unhealthy of paranoia as well, but at least, I got the Vale's Council to be thrown into a civil war with each other now.

Add to that; the Arcana is going to make a big profit. On the plus side, no one has the gut to mess with the Arcana during the time they bring up an auction.

People learned their mistakes back in Mistral and in Vacuo Kingdom a few years back, and that was the time where Arcana didn't have lots of members at the time and still looking for new recruits.

The first day of this week; the special event hosted by one of the members from the Arcana organization is putting up a few [Healing Items] in bucks for quantity and a few rare ones for quality.

Leaking out the news about the first day of the special event for the one week of the auction, that the [Healing Items] are the first thing to appear and during the wartime made its value raise like no tomorrow.

So it's not a surprise for many people to find a way to grab those extra tickets. Even to the point of making a mini-auction to raise the value of those extra tickets than it should in the first place. But, people are being greedy and making profits whenever they can.

Sadly, for those greedy people, they could only do it a limited time or else those extra tickets end up useless later on. Because each ticket is only usable for today and the new ones would be provided for the next day.

Placing a stop on some people money earning schemes by a large amount. Much to some others envy. But, on the hand, these could be used to bribe people to their side during the time of war to have many allies until the big battles arrive.

Furthermore, this created more problem for the people of Vale due to the sudden release of these tickets yesterday and the special event started the next day. Making those that wanted to use these tickets and cause some problem to be too late. As they're on a time limit after the sudden notice.

"Welcome, everybody! You guys should know who I am, but for those that don't. I am the Manipulator. No to those that think I was hiding in this kingdom way before the Second Great War started." I wasn't lying and was being truthful as I stand on the stage, where all attention is solely on me.

"Now, that's over with. I've to say that anyone that doesn't have a ticket on them. I'll ask you politely to leave as this is an invite-only event. Please exit on your right, and don't cause any problem for everyone else." I start with a reminder to those that tried to enter this auction without a ticket to leave.

I pause for a whole minute to see if anyone left, but saw no one stand up and just talk among themselves. Some of them even look smug in my direction like I was a joke or something.

"Well, seeing as no one left. Either everyone here actually has their tickets or those that don't think they some tough guy, who could do as they please anywhere they go." I begin while leaking a bit of killing intent, causing some to reach their weapons, which we didn't bother to stop them from bringing them and notice some didn't even move after being in such an event before.

I snap my fingers, causing almost all the people to release a small blue mist from their pockets, purses, even some weird hidden place are coming from them.

"To those that see the blue mist coming from you. They're coming from the tickets we sent out to all and those that gained the extra tickets. This is a method we use to expose those that don't possess a ticket. Without a further said; goodbye." I finish with a pulse of aura as I cast my [Earth Magic] to send all those without owning a ticket via [Earth Hands] and send them directly out of the door.

"Just ahead ups to those that think they can bring others without a ticket on their person like we instructed back of the tickets. We'll make sure to not harm them and just leave them outside, where everyone can collect them after the auction is over. So don't worry about their health. I made sure not to allow any harm towards their well-being." I explain to everyone just in case some wanted to cause trouble due to those ticketless owners outside.

"Now, I'll allow our spoke person to start the auction." I wave Neo to come up, who is temporary wearing the [Arcana Uniform] and changed her hair to black and eye color to green.

Then, I walk off the stage, to leave Neo the role of introducing the [Healing Items] for the people to bid on.

next day*

 **Days?: The Second Day of the Week Time Limit**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

Luckily, yesterday wasn't much problem and only those that complained a little due to not being able to attend just because of not having a ticket or those that wanted a refund for not being able to purchase one of the [Healing Items] open for bids.

Well, we just told them that they just have to deal with it. Since we don't force others to attend and just provide the tickets for them to enter the auction while even making threats to those that think they could get away with anything just because of their high-class status.

Which I gave them a reason why they should fear me, even when I'm the only one to secure the whole area and enforce the rules.

By that, I meant I forcibly put them to sleep against their will while the whole auction takes besides. People sure do sleep in weird places, who would dare sleep outside a building and inside a stone shape of giant hands?

This is a question I keep repeating to some people, causing them to almost puke up blood from just anger alone. And the tone of my voice wasn't helping them much, not like it was supposed to in the first place.

As for the next tickets; well, we didn't use the same thing and provide each and everyone a necklace with a small stone attached to it.

Of course, this time we announced that the necklace would destroy itself if taken off at any time, making their invite necklace invalid. This leads to countless of complaints, but wasn't like we cared about it.

Furthermore, this would force others to think very carefully about who they invite with them as the first person to wear it can't take it off unless they wanted to waste an invite necklace for no reason.

Which is why today's auction was very funny at the beginning as some people came in to complain about how their invite necklaces were too fragile, to begin with, and just by dropping it once broke the stone. So they asked for another one or else they would mention to their friends in the higher ups to shut this whole event down.

Yeah, those smug faces didn't last long when I asked for one of the owners of the invite necklace for a moment, then ask them to try their best to crush their stone, and I even promise them they will be allowed to stay even after they lost their stone.

So the result wasn't that surprising when they couldn't break the stone, even when others notice the person use their aura to increase their strength to the point of their aura coating their body brightly for everyone to see.

This pretty much proves the stone wasn't fragile at all and just have special effects placed on them to destroy itself if someone already wore one and took it off.

This wipes the smug off their faces at this sight and quickly some of the smart ones without an invite necklace exit the place before they're asked 'politely' to leave the building.

After all, the incidents from yesterday are still fresh on their minds. So they didn't want to test out their luck with me and chose to leave on their own. For those that weren't smart and continue to complain of making up exercises to get another invite necklace.

Well, the same thing happens from yesterday; happen again today and I silence them before they could continue their threats with Shigure's personal handmade [Sleeping Powders] in a pellet form version.

A few of these pellets and they are knocked out. The rest of the guests didn't dare speak about this action of mine and calmly walk to their assigned seats, which Pyrrha, in disguise, show them to their seats with her default expression: A polite smile.

Who knew that Neo's semblance could be used on a target from a long distance and use it on herself at the same time too.

Today's auction main [Items] for sales are [Healing Items] like yesterday, but including new ones. And for the previous ones are present in small quantity due to stop the previous bidders from yesterday from complaining. After all, if they knew they could get one of the [Healing Items] today, then they would have saved their Lien yesterday and use them in today's auction.

Including those [Healing Items]; we placed the [Agility Talisman] up for bids.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Agility Talisman**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (1% per 1 minute usage time)**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: D+**  
 **Value: 300 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor could increase their agility through this [Talisman] by ripping either by a small part or in half. By ripping it, the possessor much held onto the ripped pieces for just a whole second for the [Talisman] to take effect.**  
 **Talisman's Effect: Increase possessor's agility by 10%**

Sure, some people snort at the effect of the [Agility Talisman] to buff the user by 10% is small. However, Neo mentions how these [Agility Talisman] can stack up with each other for increased effects.

Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise for me at the beginning and discovered this hidden effect by accident by using another [Agility Talisman] before the effect disappear.

Upon this, the [Agility Talismans] are put up for auction in 10 per set and 5 sets are up for bids each round. Making the profits raise up near the end.

next day*

 **Days?: The Third Day of the Week Time Limit**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

Today's auction was a bit different compared to the previous two. Due a new rule placed to help the people invited to try their best to grab the [Items] up for auction.

The new rule allows one bidder offer up something they possess up for auction in order to gain profit or could be exchanged for the [Items] up at the time.

Of course, not many people had anything much value to be put up for auction, and even then, those [Items] would only worth just a bit higher than they should sometime while others would be sold for less than they're really worth.

Next, for today's auction main [Items] this time wasn't any the previous [Healing Items], but something they could use outside of combats. Which would be a set of [Teas], much to some of the guests' confusion at this, that we would put up [Teas] of all things for the auction.

Of course, Neo explain to everyone the [Teas] we put up are similar to the [Healing Items]. But, are more used for family or friends when they don't have the right things to use at the time or didn't want to waste the precious [Healing Items] for something small.

The [Teas] we placed up are [Boneset Tea], [Feverdrop Tea], and [Thyme Tea].

 **[Item Type]: [Medicine/Beverage]**  
 **[Name]: Boneset Tea**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Container)|100%/100%(Fresh)|100%/100%(Liquid Remain)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: D**  
 **Value: 500 System Point**  
 **Description: A medicine type [Tea], which give the consumer's broken bones to speed up the healing progress.**  
 **Healing Time: -10%**

 **[Item Type]: [Medicine/Beverage]**  
 **[Name]: Feverdrop Tea**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Container)|100%/100%(Fresh)|100%/100%(Liquid Remain)**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: D**  
 **Value: 100 System Point**  
 **Description: A medicine type [Tea], which lower the consumer's fever and aids in fighting off infectious diseases.**  
 **Healing Time: -10%**

 **[Item Type]: [Medicine/Beverage]**  
 **[Name]: Thyme Tea**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Container)|100%/100%(Fresh)|100%/100%(Liquid Remain)**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: D+**  
 **Value: 300 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Thyme Tea] with a hint of herb. Drinking this hot [Tea] will be good for one's health.**  
 **Weight Loss: -1%**  
 **Fatigue Reduce: -5%**

The [Thyme Tea] is the one out of the three that catches the girls' attention upon Neo explaining what each [Tea] does. So discovering that just by drinking the [Thyme Tea] would cause them to lose weight was something they must get no matter what.

After all, there are some people who don't want to work out for those perfect figure or want to go into those diet meals.

Therefore, today's auction was mostly aimed at the female side of the guests that came and some men would try their best to grab one as well. Due to seeing how crazy some of these women wanted to get their hands on them. This would be their best chances to form a connection with the female side.

next day*

 **Days?: The Fourth Day of the Week Time Limit**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

So far, the week has its ups and downs, but pretty good on our end. The people of Vale on the other hand; not so much and causes more problems for them before the special one week auction event shows up out of the blue.

To make things more ease on both Pyrrha and Neo, along with myself. Today's auction was a single ticket of all things up for auction. This simple ticket is actually a [Talisman] for requesting anything within reasons from the Arcana to give to the winner of this ticket.

This leads to countless of excitements and greeds. Mostly greeds, but Neo had the experience to shut down these people quickly.

Neo explained to everyone about how this ticket will only work for that single person only. So requesting for an assassination wasn't possible due to our organization already doing that in the first place and picking this as their one-time use for the ticket would be a waste and the [Talisman] would disappear after being used.

As Neo continues explaining how to use the ticket and the restrictions placed on it before anyone dumb enough tries to use it for their personal greed to gain something stupid like becoming the leader of the Arcana, would completely fail and the chance of a kill order placed on them.

This stopped those that wanted to use it for an evil mean. Sadly, this was 80% of the whole guests that wanted to try becoming the leader of the Arcana or getting one of the rare dangerous weapons we possess.

next day*

 **Days?: The Fifth Day of the Week Time Limit**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

Out of all the people from yesterday; the [Talisman] actually went up as a waste in front of many people's eyes. As the winner literally uses it at the moment they got their hands on it.

Their wish? For Neo's hand in marriage. Sadly, there was no refund and was used for nothing. Because the winner actually falls in love with Neo upon their first sight of her on the first day on one-week special event auction.

To make thing awkward; well, we had to explain the winner and everyone else in the room, that Neo's already married and we don't force members against their will to do something they have no desire to do so.

Once more; I had to explain in Neo's place, that's the ticket could only be used within reasons. So the winner of the ticket wasted it and loudly complain about how unfair, I'm treating them just because of one girl.

Now, their true color revealed to everyone in the room. Their downfall just begins after realizing they were still in public and in a room filled with high-class status people at that.

For today's auction, it's similar to the second day of the one-week special event auction and put up the [Strength Talisman], with the same effect, but for increasing strength instead.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Strength Talisman**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (1% per 1 minute usage time)**  
 **Quality: Common**  
 **Grade: D+**  
 **Value: 300 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor could increase their strength through this [Talisman] by ripping either by a small part or in half. By ripping it, the possessor much held onto the ripped pieces for just a whole second for the [Talisman] to take effect.**  
 **Talisman's Effect: Increase possessor's strength by 10%**

This caused a big profit, since those that owned the [Agility Talismans] already experience using one of them and would gladly get their hands on this [Strength Talisman], even when it wasn't the [Agility Talisman].

next day*

 **Days?: The Sixth Day of the Week Time Limit**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

Near the end of the one-week special event auction. We decided to change it up a bit and put up tickets, not a single ticket, but tickets as in plural. These are invited tickets for the last auction tomorrow.

Which made countless people be at an outrage for this, because this would mean that 75% or more of them wouldn't be able to attend the last day for the event.

Sadly, the guests had no choice and madly bid for a spot on the last day of the one-week special event or else they may end up regretting it in their lifetime.

Furthermore, with the way going on right now. This one-week special event auction would help them greatly due to some of these [Items] could save their lives in the moment of life and death.

next day*

 **Days?: The Seventh And Last Day of the Week Time Limit**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

"Welcome everyone, to the last day of this one-week auction. Now, I'm sure yesterday's auction wasn't the best out of the whole week. But, I'll say today would make it worth it. After all, the one who wins what we're going to be put today would change their lives forever. For the better or worse, depending on your views." Neo greets all the guests attending this last auction before the whole things are over.


	64. Chapter 64: Almost Near

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Almost Near**

 **Days?: The Seventh And Last Day of the Week Time Limit Part 2**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

All the guests started getting excited once Neo's explained this last day of the auction could literally change their lives if they win the bid for the last [Item]. No one among the guests has any ideas what it could be, but it should be something worthwhile. If someone from the infamous Arcana said it themselves.

Then, it must be trusted, because of one of the known facts about the Arcana. Is that they would always keep their word, even if it means they lose at the end of the mission.

However, this doesn't change the fact that the Arcana is very dangerous. As every lose would equal to one way to destroy the client's life for causing them to lose a life of a member belong to the Arcana or tricked them.

"Now, I'll repeat our rules just in case for those that don't remember it. Like usual, One: No one causes any trouble during the auction. Two: If you don't have an invite, you must leave, willing or not. Three: You can offer what you think is valuable up for auction to gain enough fund to bid. Which we will do first before getting to the last [Item]. Unless no one here brings anything to auction?" Neo looks at all the guests to see if there anyone among them wished to put something of value up for auction.

However, unlike the other days, no one planned to sell anything today and they have already brought enough funds to win the last [Item].

"Seeing that no one putting up anything for auction, then I shall continue the rules. Four: You must have the correct or above amount of Lien when bidding or you will be kicked out for trying to raise the price for no reason other than getting others to pay higher than the value of the [Item] should be. You can do that all you like, but you also must have enough Lien to do so." Neo glared at one of the guests that tried to do the same thing two days ago.

"And last but, not least, Five: We don't care about what happened to the [Items] you won from the auction once it leaves the building. As it's no longer fall under our protection. So do not expect us to protect you by coming back inside here just because you have the [Item]. We do not have any ownership over it after you take it off our hands." Neo really like this rule, because she saw it happen more than once a few days ago, with the [Talismans] and [Teas] set. It was pretty fun to watch in her opinion.

"Now, that's over with. Today we have our handmade special scrolls. Before you guys think this is a scam. I must have you guys be silence so I can explain everyone why it's so special." Neo noticed some of them already stand up from their seats and was about to shout at the top of their lungs, but thanks to her status as an Arcana member, temporary, but still one. Was enough to stop them in place before things get crazy.

"If everyone remembers how Vale was invaded by the White Fang and the grimm. The Cross Continental Transmit System was close to being destroyed by them if what my information department reported. So, our top members decided to overcome this big weakness of ours and for the kingdoms later on if we decided to. But, enough of that. We managed to create a scroll that has its own CCTS built inside for long distance. However, we made it so that only these scrolls could use this build in CCTS. Also, don't try to re-engineer it and find a way to recreate it. Because we planted a program inside to destroy itself if anyone tries to break it apart to find a way to recreate it." Neo informs everyone the special handmade scrolls before them.

Honestly, I created this long ago and almost all top members of the Arcana possess one. Currently, I'm trying to figure out what methods to build one for the [Dark Hour], because sometime the scrolls won't connect most of the time.

"Why would we want that, when the CCTS still up and running?" One of the guests was stupid enough to ask such a question when clearly Neo just told everyone that this is just in case the CCTS shut down, then everyone can't contact the other kingdoms even if they wanted to. Since if one of those towers fall down, then the rest won't work anymore.

"Anyone got a smart question before we start the question?" Neo ignored the guest that asked the stupid question, much to their annoyance at being ignored, but kept their mouth shut when they know they can't do anything they wished like usually outside this building.

"No? Then, let's begin the auction. As you can tell, we're putting up six special scrolls, which I would like to call them the [World Scrolls] due to possessing the ability to contact each other scroll from anywhere on Remnant. The starting bid is 600k Lien, with 100k Lien at least for raising the bid. Now, who wants to start us off first?" Neo gives everyone a bright smile, causing some to shout at her for her hand in marriage while some actually bid for the [Items].

Leaving Neo to do her job and Pyrrha to back her up. As I start doing my job by protecting the area around the building. Because of some bad history of staying one place too long and being surrounded in all directions wasn't a fun experience.

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Rooftop)

So without wasting any more time. I climb up the stairs and outside on the rooftop, where the cool night air blows around me once I open the door. Looking up at the night sky, where I could barely see the stars.

Due to the lights all around me from countless buildings still running their busy during the night and with the Second Great War, these businesses are actually helping the army by trying to raise enough Lien to fund the army and the war.

Switching over to [Kiri Nanaya] and deploy [Eagle Vision] on a large scale and made a purchase in my [Persona System] to refill my aura reserve back to its peak. Then, use [Flashing Dash] and [Shadowless Evasion Art] together.

 **[Flashing Dash]:**

 **Active Effect: The ability to essentially "teleport", or move so quickly that one loses sight of the user in an instant.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: 5**  
 **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 1%(15AP** :Aura **Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

While rushing towards the hidden spies, that keep on trying to see if they could find a hold in the defense I placed over the Club's building.

I double check on how many enemies there are tonight and found out they triple the numbers than what it was yesterday. Which was 30 of them before and now there are 90 or so more of them this time and some of them even bring in some heavy equipment against me.

So not to make those that brought these types of equipment here to go to waste. I started off with them first. Sadly, for them, all their scanner devices are useless before my [Shadowless Evasion Art] after gaining [Grandmaster Detection Mastery] to find the right moment to go undetected on their devices.

Since I haven't reached [Grandmaster Rank] in the other [Skills] for the [Shadowless Evasion Art]. I can't completely hide against these devices and just find the right moment to do so. Before I strike.

Watching one of them speaking to someone on their scrolls and discover it was one of the guests in the Club, where the auction is currently going. I would have to guess this group of 3 are from that guest's order.

Waiting for the very last seconds until the other two's attention is no longer placed on the last one with the scroll. I struck; knocking the last one's neck and catching the scroll, where I quickly insert the [USB Flash Drive] into the enemy's scroll that has a pre-existing program to place a virus into their scroll and send it to the other side of the caller's scroll.

Then, I destroyed the scroll and use [Flashing Scabbard] to kill the other two before they realize what happened.

 **[Flashing Scabbard]:**

 **Active Effect: The ability to attack extraordinarily quickly. Increasing the user's physical attack speed.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: 5**  
 **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [E+]: 1%(15AP** :Aura **Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

Afterward, I destroyed their scrolls as well, then put away all their equipment into my [Inventory] before leaving the scene and head for my next set of targets to get rid of.

Next was a set of 5 and was just across the building from the Club and on the Rooftop as well. Where I discover two of them are holding [Sniper Rifles] while the other two are reporting to these snipers about the targets in the Club, making them the spotters.

As for last one; this one was making a daily update to one of the guests. Therefore, this was my first target as I pull out my [Ice Thorn] and go straight for the kill.

Doing the same as the previous one; I plant a virus into their scrolls while taking care of the ones that have a bit more awareness, but leave those that don't for last until I got rid of the others.

1 hour later*

I finally have gotten rid of all these spies. It would have taken less time if they weren't spread around so far away from each other location. I guess they learned from those previous days to not stick too close to the Club.

Not that it helped them that much from my [Eagle Vision]. Furthermore, I gained a good amount of [System Points] by killing these spies by myself. Making up somewhat of the losses on my [System Points] to refill my aura reserve back to full.

Pulling out my scroll and call for Pyrrha, who picked up after the first beep and her face appear on my scroll's screen.

"Yes?" Pyrrha gives me a smile, which I returned of my own and notices the auction is still going hot, even when an hour passed by now.

"I've finished taking care of our little spies. I'm heading back right now, but put your guard up because I got the feeling some of our guests will cause some problems soon." I said in a serious tone, causing Pyrrha's face to go from her default expression to a blank one she starting to use in a serious fight with her life on the line.

Pyrrha didn't say anything and end the call. Usually, Pyrrha would say something before ending the call, but after a few days of training under Shigure. Pyrrha is trying to develop her mindset similar to Shigure in order to have somewhat a control over her emotions than she already has trained.

Because after a few days of being the host of the Fall Maiden. All of us discovered that being half of the host does have some side-effects, and that happens to cause Pyrrha to be a bit more emotional sometime when she usually more control over what she shows to the world.

This would have been known in the first week of Pyrrha becoming the Fall Maiden, but with all the kinds of stuff, we're going through. Everyone would think it's just because of stress and something else, but was actually due to only having the incomplete version of the Fall Maiden.

It's a good thing, Pyrrha a fast learner and took a few days to get some decent control over her emotion before it gets the best of her during a critical moment.

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall: VIP Room)

Returning back to the Club's Rooftop and use [Earth Magic] to merge myself with the build similar to swimming underwater, for faster travel and land right next to Pyrrha from the ceiling once I redeployed [Eagle Vision] to find her.

It only took me around 10 minutes or so to get from where I was and back to the Club, and then land right next to Pyrrha, who was looking over the guests below us from the second floor. In a private room for VIP.

"Anything new happens while I was gone?" I ask Pyrrha, who glance at me before going back to look below and sometime around the area for any unwanted guests.

"Some of the guests had to leave due to their tempers got the better of them and made some threats and went physical. I had to drag them out of the building, then a few more tried to do the same when I was just a few seconds away. But, that didn't last long when I throw a few sharp objects at them to make them quiet." Pyrrha replied without a single change in her expression.

I poke Pyrrha in the ribs, causing her to squeak at the sudden poke in her rib from me and quickly took a few steps back before glaring at me.

As a response to her unspoken threats; I just wink at her and pull her into a one-armed hug. "Oh, chill out Pyrrha. I know I shouldn't be the best person to say this, and that's saying something." Pyrrha quietly nods in agreement with me. "But, you don't have to have complete control over your emotions. Just enough to not make you distracted in your fights. I know that happens to me more than once."

"I guess. But, my situation isn't worse than yours, Em." Pyrrha rolls her eyes at me, and find her situation just a bit better. While my case was countless of dangerous [Persona] within my Sea of Souls that could cause the world to be on the brink of destruction if one of these [Persona] ever come out of my Sea of Souls.

Furthermore, [Nyarlathotep] was literally just messing around at the time and never took things seriously or else just a few seconds alone and the world would end.

"No need to bring that sad topic up." I rub the top of her head with my free hand, causing her to pout at me for ruining her hair a little before it took a few seconds to straighten it back to normal.

"Look like the auction is getting close to the end." I said to Pyrrha, where both of us could see that Neo is just about to bring this whole thing a close once the bids went over the limit of what they could take from these guests before other forces would come in for the massive amount of Lien due to their greed overcoming their common sense.

Neo announced the winner in one of the guests, that happen to be General Ironwood, which both Pyrrha and I was surprised to see him here at first since out of the whole week. This was the only day he attended and actually won the [World Scrolls].

Both Pyrrha and I got ready for anything that would bring trouble here once Ironwood got his hands on the [World Scrolls] and for us to grab the 350MIL Lien without any problem. Of course, we made sure Ironwood give us the Lien first and we can actually use it.

Since there was more than once a customer scammed us and discovered the Lien we got were useless due to how there are no Lien inside the cards. Well, the whole world found out the hard way not to cheat us out of our money. My money.

As Neo, Pyrrha, and I carefully watch General Ironwood's movement along with the other guests in the middle of the room. To make sure there are no hidden enemies just waiting for the moment to spring their attacks. I deployed the [Eagle Vision] once more.

However, no one was in the color of a red aura to show that they're hostile enemies and the translation between the two parties was successfully done without any trouble. But, no one let their guards down and watch General Ironwood, along with the other guests walk out of the building without making any trouble for us.

As the last guest left the building, Neo and Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief after a tired work today. Pyrrha and Neo gave each other a high five, then finally lower their guard down just a bit, but not completely since we're still in enemy's territory.

"Man, you have no idea how frustrating to find out the General of all people here and staring at me with those cold eyes of his. I almost feel like he knew who I am, and I mean my actual identity, not the fake one I'm currently using." Neo wipes the sweat off her forehead, she hides under her semblance so no one could tell she was sweating at the time due to how much General Ironwood's present did to her.

Usually, Neo wouldn't be able to speak so clearly to me and would just look at the ground silently until I have to let Pyrrha talk with Neo to find out what's going on. But, seeing how Neo is really tired, mentally, since she still not used to be the hostess for the auction that lasts for an hour or longer.

"I'm pretty sure almost 50% of those spies belong to him. Because you have no idea how high techs these equipment these guys brought with them. Also, I managed to grab a few [Sniper Rifles] and other firearms for me to melt down for materials later. I have no idea if they have any build in tracking chips. So I got to melt them fast once we get back to Mistral." I explain what I found out while taking out the spies outside watching over the Club's building as the auction was going on.

"Do you two know when the others are coming back here, and any news on Weiss' situation if they managed to get the civilians to believe the whole thing is true without causing a panic than these people already are?" Pyrrha frown on how she couldn't get much news from her friends and teams due to most of the channels shows the cause and made up fake reports on the Second Great War.

"Who knows, but we just have to be ready for their arrival and any unwanted followers." I said to both Pyrrha and Neo, as we begin putting away the chairs and tables, and called for the staffs of this Club to return to help out.

Pyrrha walks over the bar, where I placed multiple [Talismans] underneath the counter and just by injecting a bit of aura to activate the rest of them as some of them are already activated way before the guests arrived in the last auction.

These [Talismans]' effects cause the whole building to be protected from unwanted guests from secretly enter the building instead of through the front door. Then, there are some effects that would even disable some equipment like hidden cameras, even our own just in case someone managed to hack those as well.

Another good one was to place a target under an illusion to make it look like actually successfully enter the building without anyone notices and is just walking directly towards the one activated the [Talisman], which being Pyrrha, and unconscious reported to their superior and make it look like they found a hidden spot, where they could pull out their scrolls to report.

But, actually just reporting what they found to Pyrrha instead, which literally just happen a few minutes after we finished putting away all the chairs and just starting with the tables.

This random person happens to be a hidden spy from Atlas, but not under General Ironwood's orders and was under the Council of Atlas. Reporting on what they could find about the Arcana next movement and when they're leaving Vale.

2 hours later*

So far, Pyrrha had to write down these spies' reports, and one of them was from Beacon and a professor as that, who I have no clue the person was. Even Pyrrha didn't know who this professor was and until we found out the professor is actually the 4th year for survival once we search them up.

Pyrrha was started to get tired from all having to write down all these reports, then send them off with one of the [Talismans]' effect of wiping their memories of what happened in the last few hours tonight.

After what looked like the 45th reports; Pyrrha had to call for Neo's help on this. Leaving me and the other staffs that finally arrived to put away all the furniture and clean up the place, to be ready for tomorrow business time.

"Hey, Boss. We've finished cleaning. Is there anything you need us to do before we leave?" One of the staff members reported on their finished works and look like they wanted to get some sleep right about now before they resume their night job here at the Club.

"Nothing else, go ahead home. But, make sure to go the front door and use those [Talismans] while your at it. We don't need anyone following you guys when leaving this place." I give them the go to leave, much to their delight and quickly walk over to the bar to grab themselves one of the stack of [Talismans] ready for their uses.

It's a good thing they are trained by the Malachite twins about the rules in using these [Talismans] and possessing them. As each of these workers only grabbed one each before leaving the building through the front door and rip the [Talismans] the moment they are close to the doors.

Who knew the Malachite twins are strict trainers, because of them. These workers wouldn't dare show any sign of causing any trouble during work time. Plus with that, the job pays well, so that made these workers complain less than some other departments. If they had the same treatment.

"Pyr. Neo. How the reports?" I walked over to the girls at the bar, where I notice both of them look like they wanted to do anything but writing down these reports for us to read and see what's important and what's not.

"My hands hurt." Pyrrha said dryly, as Neo quietly nods in agreement. Look like Neo recover enough to know she in the presence of a monster that could end her life like nothing and just let Pyrrha do the talking.

"Want me to kiss it to make it better?" I raise an eyebrow at the girls, causing them to look away from me and didn't say anything for a while until Pyrrha cough in her right hand.

"We got around 50 and I didn't get to read them again as I was too busy writing down all the things they're reporting. Luckily, I made sure to take out my scroll to record them. Just in case I missed a few things." Pyrrha ignored my second question and replied to the first one.

"Okay, we can read through them while we wait for the others to arrive. After all, tomorrow is the day we're leaving and maybe team RWBY, JNPR would come along if they achieve our agreement." I crack my necks and start helping the girls read these reports we've gladly received from these willing spies.

20 minutes later*

Just as we are on our second report; Shigure and Kirihime returned, but without Izaya, who's the only one missing.

"Where Izaya?" I asked the two, as I pass back the notes Pyrrha wrote down back to her. Then, turn around to give both of them my full attention.

"He went off to find Weiss and the others. Right after we obtain out last stolen information. Also, did you know that there is a wanted poster on Pyrrha's head, alive, and paying high Lien too. Including a small reward for any information related to the whereabouts of Pyrrha's location." Kirihime answered, as she took a seat next to me and look a bit tired.

Shigure walks over to give me a small kiss on the lip before going over to help Pyrrha and Neo on reading the reports we got from the spies under the effects of the [Talismans].

"Huh, we were mostly staying here throughout the whole week and we just let the grunts do the small works." I wonder if this wanted poster of Pyrrha was under Ironwood or Ozpin's orders, maybe even the Council of Vale.

"And doing a one-week special event auction at that?" Kirihime looks at me with a bored expression. "Because some of those [Items] I had to steal back because we don't need the enemy getting stronger by using our own [Items] against us."

"Hey, we made a massive amount of Lien. Furthermore, I knew you or Shigure would steal them from them later on. After all, time is money and I want to make a profit for our organization without having enemies take advantage of us due to using our own kinds of stuff." I shrugged at Kirihime since this wasn't the first time it happens.

With some of the Arcana members would steal some of the stuff we give away as a goodwill. But, no one in the world figures out that some of those things we gave away we took back after a few days or less. Furthermore, we made it so only a special group does this and Kirihime or Shigure would be leading this group sometime.

In fact, Shigure was the one that started this whole thing. After finding out someone in our organization sold some of our gears for a high price just to make some spare cash. Yeah, that person is long dead and we took the Lien and the gears back from the buyer.

After seeing how much Lien we gained from this one small incident; we started making this whole thing a thing. We did make sure some of the [Items] that doesn't have any chance of backfiring us. We left alone, to make it look like a separate organization would steal Arcana's [Items] that left our possession.

"Can't argue with that. So what's our next move, besides waiting on Izaya and those kids achieve in that bet of yours or not?" Kirihime really wanted to return back to Mistral. As the food here wasn't up to her taste and rather not spend too much time here.

Altas was one thing, but Vale didn't have what Atlas had to make the visit worth it for Kirihime. Now, that she's here and over a week now. Kirihime felt the need to return back to Mistral and with the Second Great War started already. The urge to return was almost unbearable for her.

"Missing your husband already?" I smirk at Kirihime, who blushes a little before she levels a glare at me for teasing her a little.

It's a known fact among the Arcana that Kirihime's personality changes a lot when it comes to her husband; nonetheless, he is also a member of the Arcana and one of the main core members as well as being one of the top 10 dangerous people in the world along with Kirihime and the others.

"We're waiting for the others and Izaya. You can call them if you like. Neither Pyrrha, Neo, or I checked at the time. Because we were too busy setting up the defenses around the area and the whole auction thing too." I offer Kirihime to do something while most of us go through the reports before we do anything else.

This way, Kirihime got something to do and help out as well, since we got enough people to go through the reports. Therefore, it was either Kirihime or me, to call on Izaya or team RWBY and JNPR on their status.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to see what's going on. Just be prepared for the worst and don't worry. I've already called Ziarre to pick us up and request her to come early as possible." Kirihime said to me, as she walks a few feet away to make her call.

"Huh, it looks like Professor Goodwitch is no longer trusting Ozpin any longer. Does that mean she taking up on our deal?" Pyrrha brings up one of the countless papers and one of them in her hands happen to explain just a bit about the inside in Beacon, where Glynda Goodwitch had enough with Ozpin and his group and decided to leave.

"Well, that's a surprise. What's the chance of her being a double agent just to get some inside info on us?" I grab the paper off Pyrrha's hands and read it myself.

"Who knows, we just have to leave it to Kirihime to find out if she likely to be a double agent or not." Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders, then all of us resume our work to go through these reports while waiting for Kirihime's calls to be done and tell us what's going on at Izaya's side.


	65. Chapter 65: Time For A Check Up

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Time For A Check Up**

 **Days?: The Seventh And Last Day of the Week Time Limit Part 3**

(Vale: Vale City: Junior's Club: Temporary Dining Hall)

"Okay, while we wait on team RWBY and JNPR. How about we call in Goodwich and see if she take on our offer to join our organization?" I said to everyone, as Kirihime finished her call and rejoin us.

"Well, unless you want Goodwich to find out Ozpin's missing Fall Maiden is right here. Then, I would think you should at least get the girl one of your uniforms to help disguise her, with the ice cream girl using her semblance as a bonus addition to Pyrrha's disguise." Kirihime said to me, as she pointed out how easily I forgot about how Goodwich also has the knowledge about the Four Maidens as well.

"Isn't she already wearing one?" I look at Pyrrha, and true enough, my twin sister is still wearing her [Arcana Uniform]. So what's Kirihime trying to say, even Neo still got her semblance placed over Pyrrha still out of habit now.

Both Pyrrha and Neo share a glance at each other to see if they actually did what Kirihime just said, and nothing change and wonder why Kirihime said this.

"Stupid. I meant the girl need a different uniform. Because I know for sure there are some people with semblance that could easily tear apart some of Pyrrha's disguised appearance until her real appearance is revealed. Trust me, I found someone with that semblance on the way back here and was awfully weird they continued to stare at this building for a while now until I got the guy to enter my range for my semblance to work and gained all this information." Kirihime roll her eyes at everyone, seeing how they are getting too relax.

As more and weirder people with semblance starting to show up in the surface, when most people with abnormal semblance, even in the standard of this world would stay in the underworld or something similar to the underworld.

I raise an eyebrow at Kirihime, then pull out a black blanket out of my [Inventory], then drop it over Pyrrha's whole body before I snap my fingers as I felt my aura reserve started to drain slowly.

Then, I pull the blanket off Pyrrha, whose appearance completely changed as I return the blanket back in my [Inventory].

Pyrrha new appearance is literally the same one belong to Elesis's Bloody Queen. Just without the [Claymore] and the [Skills] to go with that character.

Hell, I even changed Pyrrha's hair, eyes, and even body to be similar to the Bloody Queen.

The only person who was shocked at the sudden change of appearance of Pyrrha was Neo, who clearly never saw me use the [Thousand Faces] [Fusion Skill] before.

 **[Thousand Faces]: First Stance's [Technique]**

 **Active Effect: This is a customized fusion of two [Skill]. Allows one to disguise oneself in order to hide from the enemy. Also, giving the user the ability to disguise a target other than the user to hide the target from other's views.  
** **Type: Active|Fusion: [Master Presence Concealment Mastery] and [Master Aura Manipulation Mastery]** **  
Target: Single-Area  
Rank: N/A  
Cost: Vary, lowest cost of** **[E]: 1%(15AP:Aura Point) per target** **and [E+]: 1%** **(15AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level per second x number of targets**

This is the [Fusion Skill] I created once I reached [Master Rank] in [Presence Concealment Mastery] and fused it with [Aura Manipulation Mastery].

One of the main [Fusion Skill] that helped me create so many aliases in this world, that some of my close friends can't even figure out which alias is really me or another member of the Arcana.

So far, only both Pyrrha and Shigure know all my alias. While Kirihime would have a hard time to find out with her semblance due to the [Thousand Faces] could be used to create more than one layer of disguise. So if I place multiple layers, then Kirihime would have a hard time to find out who I am.

Well, Kirihime had a hard time to find out sometime in the early until she came up with a trick to find out it's me without having to go through the trouble of using her semblance to thoroughly find out who I am once [Thousand Faces] is used.

"I hate it when you use that [Technique] of yours." Kirihime said dryly, with a hint of frustration due to the fact that she can't seem to find the core parts to recreate this [Fusion Skill] and could only make up the normal disguise that everyone learned how to do at some point in their life.

"Huh?! How?!" Neo cried out in complete shock as she quickly starts touching Pyrrha everywhere, which made Pyrrha giggle a little since she a bit ticklish in some spots around her body.

"[Thousand Faces]. One of the many [Skills], Enma here created himself. And, also, one of the many dangerous ones there is known in the organization. As this [Technique] alone could make Enma here become anyone or anything. Furthermore, he can use it on others as well. Even make a non-living thing appear like a person. Until someone figures out that person aren't breathing and not moving before the disguise wore off." Kirihime explains to Neo about the effects and gives out an example of the [Thousand Faces].

"Why the...Bloody Queen?" Shigure tilts her head, as she wonders why I decided to pick this disguise for Pyrrha. The irony of this disguise's alias for Pyrrha. Is that Pyrrha earn this alias name from the world due to finding a very dangerous way to use her semblance against people.

Plus, I didn't even tell anyone about this disguise's origin from and just made it up on what Pyrrha would look like in a few years from now, with her eyes being red.

As for how Pyrrha earned her nickname in this disguise. She literally uses her semblance to rip the iron inside our body and all she needs is skin contact to do so. Which is pretty scary for some people, where one person, just one skin contact is required to kill them without any effort.

Furthermore, it was tested in the past, where if Pyrrha can bypass someone's aura shield and reach for the iron inside one's body.

In fact, it took Pyrrha years to do this and she still requires skin contact to do so. Because in the early stage of the Arcana organization's development. Where the founder members required disguises and unrelated to their public appearance.

Well, Pyrrha went for a bloody path to make sure her public appearance would be unrelated to her Bloody Queen alias. As Pyrrha Nikos is known for her politeness and well manner, as well being someone who is honest to others and would treat people with the respect they deserve.

While the Bloody Queen on the hand is truly a sadist person, who would use anything to reach her goal. Even if she has to punish someone in the Arcana for their mistakes. Which is one of the reasons why most members of the Arcana wouldn't dare betray the organization.

In the beginning, the founder members, being me, Shigure, Izaya, and Ziarre. Along with Pyrrha later on. Are shocked at what Pyrrha kind of alter ego, she wanted to go with. A complete opposite of Pyrrha Nikos.

However, both Shigure and I are the only ones that really know that this is how Pyrrha really is when she not using that polite smiling mask of hers. And also one of Pyrrha's methods to overcome her childhood during the training trip.

By being brutal towards some people and a way for Pyrrha to release her frustration without the presence of our parents nearby or insight.

Of course, this wasn't something Pyrrha would tell others, including her own twin brother. But, after remembering the big secret belong to her older brother about the [Persona System] revealed to her at the time. Pyrrha took a leap of faith and told this dark secret of her's to him.

Yeah, I didn't think my Pyrrha would be such a bloody person, and she trained this cruel method of using her semblance during the training trip that separated us the time. At most of the time, she couldn't bring her weapons with her during the nights she sneaks out to release her stress and rage on poor victims.

This method to attack towards non-grimm, but that didn't mean Pyrrha didn't find a way to use her semblance on grimm still. By literally using iron nails, which she would always carry on her most of the time.

"Uh, I just remember something." Pyrrha said in a nervous voice, but a completely different voice of Pyrrha Nikos. "I think maybe Raven would be able to find out that I'm Pyrrha and the Bloody Queen. Back at the meeting, Em. I did accidentally use the nails to attack her. As the world knows that the Bloody Queen's main weapon are iron nails."

"Well, shit. This is bad. Raven isn't stupid like most people and would easily connect the dots between Pyrrha and her alter ego." Kirihime easily figures out the big problem with the way Pyrrha is going.

"Does...anyone else...know?" Shigure asks Pyrrha on the subject if anyone else saw her use nails with her semblance.

Pyrrha carefully thinks about who else saw her using her nails, then pale a little after finding out there is another person besides Raven. "Uh, I may have used them for Jaune's training. Hehehehe..."

Pyrrha didn't need to be a genius to figure out that if someone was to ask Jaune some specific questions, then her alter ego's identity would be revealed to the world that Pyrrha Nikos is the Bloody Queen.

"So, should we do the soft or hard methods to make sure Pyrrha's alter ego isn't destroyed?" I ask everyone, where anyone could tell how I would like to get rid of this problem as soon as possible.

"How about we just leave as it is? After all, Pyrrha's Bloody Queen identity would bound to be revealed to the world sooner or later due to the Second Great War. In fact, all Enma's aliases would be useless too, including all of ours later on. Once we start using our real strength against the whole world." Kirihime was speaking the truths. As the founders and core members wouldn't use more than 50% of our true strength if needed in most missions.

As the saying goes, "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles." Well, I made sure everyone knows this quote and makes it a creed.

To the world, they know almost all about us, where we wish what we can reveal to the world at the time and when we want to unless we're forced to. This way, something like the Second Great War happens would we would start using everything we got. Just so we can survive this deadly war and maybe see the end of the war with our life.

"Maybe. But, we are going to need to start getting even more serious in our future battles from this point on." I said in a cold tone of voice, causing Neo to shiver at how my eyes look so dull and dead. This includes the others around her. Making Neo feel very nervous being near these people at the moment.

"Does that mean I can use my actual fighting style?" Pyrrha asks in an eager tone, after all the effort to merge her public and alter ego's fighting style together to create a very dangerous fighting style. She really wishes to try it out in real combat and the only time she could even use it against grimm so far.

"Calm your tits, girl. No need to go crazy over the thoughts of going more serious than usual in the future battles." Kirihime said to Pyrrha in a dull tone, wondering since when the polite girl went and came with the battle crazy in return.

"You can't...blame...her." Shigure feels the same as Pyrrha, after all, she held back the most, just behind her fiance, in the whole organization for years now. So she could understand Pyrrha's feeling since pretty much everyone in the Arcana are already deadly killers.

Going at the enemy a bit more serious would tend to lead a bloodbath more often than one would like. Well, Pyrrha tends to do that anyway with her alter ego: Bloody Queen.

"Your right, I can't, but that doesn't mean she has to go all crazy about it. Since right now isn't the best time to do so. Plus, I just contacted Glynda to come over and she will be here in 5 minutes too." Kirihime smirk at everyone, once we realized that Glynda Goodwich will be here soon.

"Not funny." Shigure said to Kirihime, who shrugged her shoulders at her.

"I'm not kidding. Glynda will be here in less than 5 minutes from now. I just didn't want to give up the chance of Glynda joining us. With one of the strongest Huntresses in the Vale Kingdom. It would be a stupid thing not to recruit her right now." Kirihime clearly knew that Glynda may be out of shape from the lack of combats due to her position at the Beacon Academy.

But, Glynda is still a powerful Huntress due to her semblance and the ability to branch out her usage of her semblance.

"Why do we want to recruit Professor Goodwich again?" Pyrrha asks Kirihime since it was Kirihime's idea to recruit Glynda in the first place.

But, before Kirihime could tell her reasons. The front door open, with Glynda entering the building with a scowl on her face. Looking a little bit piss off at the moment.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me to come here while we're at war." Glynda glare at Kirihime while ignoring the dangerous criminals around her as she walks towards us.

"I heard from a little birdie that someone decided to quit in a certain little group. So, being a good friend and all. I wanted to bring back up my offer for you to join the organization." Kirihime gives Glynda a smirk, causing the woman to lose her scowl, but kept her glare at Kirihime.

"And as a good friend myself. I wouldn't inform Ozpin about you being here." Glynda said to Kirihime before taking a seat in between Kirihime and I, then let out a tired sigh.

"Come on. Glynda speaks to me. What's wrong. Why did you leave Ozpin's group?" Kirihime asks Glynda as she glances at her friend, who she still keeps on trying to get her to join the Arcana more than a year now.

"I don't want to talk about it." Glynda didn't look like she cared about the presences of the Bloody Queen and the Manipulator are literally just a few feet away from her and one of them is seating right next to her too.

Kirihime gives me a stare, telling me to do something to get Glynda to talk. Since technically I'm the one who would get people to talk most of the time. After all, this includes the job description for the title: The Manipulator.

I roll my eyes at Kirihime when I have no clue how to get Glynda to talk without having to use the physical methods to get people to talk. And seeing how we're trying to get Glynda to join us, then doing any types of physical harm to her would defeat the purpose.

I check if Glynda was paying any attention to me or in my direction. Once I was for sure that Glynda doesn't look like she even looking in my direction. I pull out a bottle of [Red Wine] from my [Inventory].

It's mostly the sweet kind of [Red Wine] and I have no clue if Glynda even like drinking [Wines]. But, it's something to try, and so, I place the whole bottle in front of Glynda with a [Wine Glass] to go with it.

"Thanks." Glynda pours herself some [Wine] and wanted something to drink anyway. Why not go with [Wine] with the way her day went so far. "I really need this." Glynda said after drinking one cup of [Red Wine] in a way someone enjoys drinking [Wine] and knows how to drink it.

"I'm still not talking." Glynda notices how pretty much everyone is waiting for her why she decided to accept Kirihime's invite to come here and she still didn't exactly rejected out the offer to join us.

"I didn't say anything?" I was completely lost and wonder if Glynda this was my way to get her to talk. When I just gave her it because Kirihime wanted me to do something. Well, I did do something, but I don't know if this is what Kirihime wanted me to do in the first place.

"Oh. I thought you gave me this to bribe me into talking." Glynda didn't try to give me back the bottle of [Red Wine]. In fact, Glynda pulls the bottle closer to her and look like she would fight anyone that dare to take it away from her.

Who knew the strictest professor of the Beacon Academy would be a [Wine] lover from the look of it.

"That will be 350,300 Lien." I said to Glynda the moment she took her second sip, causing her to choke and started hitting her chest while coughing roughly.

"HOW MUCH?!" Glynda shouts at me once she got her coughing under control. As everyone could see the shocked look on Glynda's face.

"350,300 Lien. This is for the time, ingredients, and labor fees to make that single bottle." I said to Glynda in a calm tone of voice while trying to not to laugh at her.

Shigure tilts her head to the side and wonders if I was messing around or not. Because she saw me made this exact [Red Wine], which took me a whole year to make a batch.

"I know this is [Red Wine] is good and all. But, it can't be that much!" Glynda clearly knew that it takes time and efforts to make [Wine]. Furthermore, the time for the [Wine] to ferment and for it to age.

"I made it." I said dryly, causing Glynda to shut up instantly. As it's a known fact that most of the best [Wines] in the worlds is created by me and lots of rich folks couldn't have enough of it once they got their first taste of it.

Glynda looks at the [Red Wine] bottle, then back at me and back at the bottle before she let out a tired sigh.

"Okay. Ask away." Glynda knew how the Manipulator would drain you dry whenever he can and would get his profit one way or another. And Glynda did not want to be the Manipulator's last victim. She still has nightmares of reading the report on it and not knowing if this was really the last victim or just the one where the public could find before the evidence disappear the next day.

"Why not pay for it instead? After all, I decided to take out something this valuable for you to drink and you could at least pay for it." I really wanted those Lien than having Glynda talk about her problems honestly.

"Ignore the cheapskate and enjoy your [Red Wine]. I'll pay for it." Kirihime knew this was the moment she has to take over or else Glynda would really end up losing all the Lien she saved up to now, to the bastard she calls her leader.

"Cheapskate here. He wants his money by tomorrow's morning." I said to Kirihime in a third person of myself. Which Kirihime ignored me while Pyrrha found this amusing, but kept herself quiet due to her former professor is right there in front of her. So, she will try her best to not act like Pyrrha.

But, out of habit, she would act like a good manner girl in front of Glynda and wonder if she could stop this fast enough to not let Glynda notice this.

"Yeah. Yeah. Leave us two alone. I'll tell you when we're done." Kirihime pulls Glynda out of her seat and heads towards the second floor. Glynda quickly snatches the [Red Wine] bottle since it's already paid for. So she may as well enjoy it while it last. After all, this is one of the many bottles of [Wine] the world desire for, but can't get with money alone.

"Well, we leave Kirihime to Glynda. How about we go find your friends, Pyrrha?" I ask Pyrrha once both Kirihime and Glynda are far away enough to not to hear us.

"I thought we were going to look for them tomorrow?" Pyrrha was confused, and even more when her brother changed her appearance now instead of waiting tomorrow in the morning to do so.

"Do you really want us to wait for tomorrow?" I ask Pyrrha with an eyebrow raise, since technically if I recall correctly. I said to everyone within a week, not after a week. But, I decided to pity those friends of Pyrrha's. Not to mention, there still Weiss out there with Izaya doing something stupid whenever it related to Weiss.

"After all, they should be panicking as we speak. Since I did put the deadline being today. So yeah, I'm surprised none of your friends had called you. Actually, now I think about it. Why didn't Weiss contact us to inform us on their progress?" I frown a little. Since after separating, we haven't got anything from them since day one.

Both Shigure and Pyrrha share a look while Neo just plain out feeling awkward at this moment. Since she not really a true member of the Arcana and doesn't have a say in this matter.

"Give me a second, to contact Izaya." I get off my seat and walk away to make a call to Izaya.

few minutes later*

"Okay, we need to move now. Izaya just told me team RWBY and JNPR are held captive in Beacon Academy. Don't know why Kirihime tells us this after calling Izaya." I said to the girls once I finish my call to Izaya.

"Because none of my calls didn't get through when I called." Kirihime said to me from the second floor, with Glynda next to her, who staring at Pyrrha with narrow eyes.

This made Pyrrha feel nervous from being stared at by her former professor. Wondering if her disguise was blown by Kirihime, who told Glynda about how one of her bright students is one of the worldwide known criminals.

"Also, Glynda here, kindly informs me about what the status of team RWBY and JNPR." Kirihime sends a small grin at Glynda, who snort at her.

"Not like I had a choice. But, you guys really need to go if you want to get those kids out of the academy's campus. I'm surprised you guys didn't find this out in days ago." Glynda is mainly looking at me when she said that.

"Let's just say we were busy and no need to continue with this topic. When we should go head out now." I completely dodge Glynda's question and head straight to the front door while grabbing a [Talisman] from the bar.

Activating the [Talisman] to allow me to leve without any problems while secretly; I placed another [Rune] around the [Talismans] to give one the ability to leave the building. To force anyone that tried to grab more than the one they're allowed to. They would be forced put to sleep until we return or the [Rune] crumble away after a few hours.

2 hours later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Docking Area)

It took some time, but we hijacked a Bullhead without really hijacking it. All thanks to [Thousand Faces] and a few Lien to bribe the pilot to drive us to Beacon Academy as return students that sneaked off Campus and just now coming back.

Honestly, I would think the pilot would question us, but after seeing how much Lien I gave them. They no longer felt the need to and not the mention how Pyrrha is still technically a student of Beacon Academy.

All we had to do was let Pyrrha use her school ID to give us the proof we're real students. So the pilot won't report this to the staff members at Beacon.

We had to leave Kirihime behind, because of Glynda and it's a good thing the former professor knew this. So she didn't make any trouble after we left for Beacon. Since she called it a night and went to sleep in the one many guest rooms in the Club for VIP to sleep in due to being too lazy or tired to find some other place to stay.

Yup, the Club even included VIP guest bedrooms for a special fee. But, Glynda didn't need to pay thanks for the information she gave us, which we really needed and Kirihime was there to confirm they are the real deal and wasn't something Glynda made up to spring a trap on us.

Furthermore, I made sure to tell Kirihime to watch over Whitley, who is currently kept in the Basement and haven't come out for a whole week now. But, luckily the basement is big and contain some books for the guy to read for the time being. I made sure to mention how to only deliver Whitley his food with someone with her or else he may try to escape.

Yeah, we couldn't really allow him to go with team RWBY and JNPR at day one, or let him go to the Mistral Kingdom. So we kept him in the Club's Basement the whole time.

Right now, Neo is using her semblance on herself since the rest of us don't need to be under disguises. While Pyrrha is, but that under the effect of [Thousand Faces] and lucky for me. It doesn't cost me lots of aura to keep both Pyrrha and I under its effects.

While Shigure literally doesn't need one when she could just hide her from plain view with ease like nothing. And she doesn't need to use her aura to help her doing so.

So far, the whole place isn't really much different than before the Second Great War started. But, there is an increase in patrol guards walking around the Docking Area at least.

I give the signals for us to begin. With Shigure taking down any patrol guards close by. While both Pyrrha and Neo cover her by using [Soundless Field Talismans] to make sure no noise is made without alerting the other patrol guards.

For me, I use [Eagle Vision] and give Shigure the go and directions on which patrol guards she can take out as we slowly exit the Docking Area.

Each time Shigure takes down a patrol guard. We made sure to position the knocked out patrol guard in a way that looks like they're still watching the area without giving away they're unconscious.

But, none of us would expect this to last much longer; nonetheless, we continue doing this plan of ours and rush toward the Dormitory building.

1 hour later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Team: RWBY's Room: Front Door)

We finally made it to the Dorms and there weren't many patrol guards inside the building, but outside was a different story and one of the reasons it took us so long to find the best route to secretly enter the Dorms without their notices.

As for why we went to team RWBY's room; well, [Eagle Vision] showed me that all of them, including Izaya, are inside the room and awake too.

I pull out my scroll to text Izaya and Weiss. Then, Pyrrha, Shigure, Neo, and I wait for their response by the door.

Not a second later, the door team RWBY is opened by Ruby herself, who was shocked at the sight of us. Before she could say anything.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Team: RWBY's Room)

Shigure places her left hand over Ruby's mouth and push her in, with the rest of us enter the room, where we can see everyone doing fine. Well, Weiss looks physically fine to me. Mentally, I have no clue, but she at least greets me and the others.

Now, that we found team RWBY and JNPR, with Izaya as well, who had a much easier time to sneak into the building due to this semblance being the best to infiltrate enemy's bases.

Is the time for the report on rather if team RWBY and JNPR managed to do what they promise to do.


	66. Chapter 66: So Many Choices To Pick

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: So Many Choices To Pick**

 **Days?: The Seventh And Last Day of the Week Time Limit Part 4**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Team: RWBY's Room)

"Now, how about the detail on the success of getting Weiss back her heiress status." I give team RWBY and JNPR a smile, but instead of seeing any smiles in return. All I got was pale faces and some even look down in shame. Not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"What? No good news at all?" I continue to ignore the look I'm getting from Yang, whose eyes are red from the rage she aiming at me, but can't do a single thing to release this build up anger.

"Enma. Enough. You don't have to rub it in." Weiss said in a broken voice, showing that her grief over her Mother's death has already shown up even worse for Weiss now. Just by the tone of her voice was easy enough to tell Weiss is depress.

And if the look I'm getting from Izaya, then Weiss is getting worse by the second. Therefore, I decided to stop messing around.

"Uh, hey where Pyrrha?" Jaune looks among us and didn't find Pyrrha and all he sees is another new person. In fact, the new red hair girl is scary looking for him, which Blake would secretly agree with Jaune. As Blake knew who the new person is straight away.

This is why Blake quickly use her semblance to take her previous position and hid under the bed. Hoping the darkness under the bed would hide her from the new girl.

I blink. Pyrrha blink. The invisible Neo blink. Shigure blink.

"Oh, right!" I forgot about Pyrrha's appearance wasn't Pyrrha Nikos and still the Bloody Queen. I pointed at Pyrrha, who is still in her Bloody Queen disguise. "That's Pyrrha."

"Bwuh?!" Jaune, along with the others that don't know about this was dumbfounded at this surprise reveal. In fact, Jaune literally fainted a second after making a surprised sound and fall next to Ruby, who was too surprised to catch her crush and just let him fall on the hard ground.

"THAT'S PYRRHA?!" The one that didn't know shouted at the same time, causing Pyrrha to lean back at the loud voices.

"And you just told the whole campus the whereabouts of Pyr here. Thanks for your help. I'm sure Ozpin and whoever desire to kidnap Pyr for their usage would be thankful for your support." I said with sarcasm, that even the native Ruby could tell.

"Yeah. We need to leave now be-never mind. It's too late." I was about to say we should leave when I deployed [Eagle Vision] right away to find the path with the least amount of people on that route. Sadly, I found out pretty much all the Beacon Academy's staff members are surrounding the Dormitory building.

"Man, these guys are quick to react." I thought out loud, confusing some of the others in this room since it looks like I'm talking to myself while those that know about [Eagle Vision] knew things went south.

"Okay. Shigure and I are going out to face those professors of yours." I said to the Beacon's students. "While the rest gets Pyrrha out of here. Show no mercy if things go bad." I said to my comrades. Then, both Shigure and I jump through the closed windows. Shattering the window glass.

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Campus: Dorms: Outside)

"Well, hello Mr. Nikos. Do you mind telling us why you and your fiancee and friends decide to come to my academy at this short notice?" Ozpin didn't look like he was surprised to see me. In fact, he was delighted at my sudden appearance.

The other staffs didn't look like they're in a fight and more like about to have a talk with a student about their bad behavior during class.

"Just visiting a friend of mine." I said casually. Revealing just a little, but not too much. A little truth, but not the full truth.

Ozpin just took a sip from his mug, not bother the reply he got back. All he sees is a potential ally he could gain, maybe something more if things go well for him. He just has to play his cards right or a fight would be the outcome. And that's something he rather not do.

"I see. You won't mind staying behind for a talk, would you?" Ozpin knew the power of Enma Nikos and with his younger sister. Those two could be the hope of mankind against the grimm, if possible, against the Queen as well.

"How about no." I pull out a [Throwing Knife] from behind my back to access the [Inventory], with a flick of the hand, throwing it straight at Ozpin.

Ozpin simply tilts his head to the side, allowing the not so surprised attack to pass by. "Rude." Ozpin drains the whole mug before throwing it at me like a fastball. I dodge the same way Ozpin did for my [Throwing Knife].

"Like I want to be your pawn to control." I said to Ozpin, who narrowed his eyes at me for some reasons. As the other staffs rush in to take me and Shigure down.

Shigure flicks both her wrists, throwing dozens of [Kunai] and [Shurikens] at them, before drawing out her [Nodachi] and start fighting with two professional huntsmen by herself.

All [Kunai] managed to stop all, but the two huntsmen and the [Shurikens] changed their trajectory in midair to come back, forcing the others from coming near her and the two huntsmen she aimed to face.

While I take on the rest myself. Slamming my right palm against the ground as I use [Gravity Magic] to switch the [Gravitational Force] in the opposite direction, causing everything to float to the night sky. Much to almost everyone's surprise at the sudden loss of gravity.

Not letting the enemy regain back their balance. I cast [Gravity Magic] onto myself and Shigure to anchor myself to the ground, with Shigure having complete control over her gravity. Switching out [Kiri Nanaya] with [Accelerator], manipulating the vectors around the area to cause Ozpin and his lackeys to spin in a circle.

Which I took the time to pull out the [Barrett Custom], where I cast another [Gravity Magic], but onto the [Barrett Custom] to make it so it won't be affected by the first [Gravity Magic].

I eject the magazine with the [Aura Shield Canceler Rounds]; handcrafted by me and took years to perfect all the right [Runes] onto regular [Bullets] in order to create the [Aura Shield Canceler Bullet]. Where any aura user getting hit by these would drop their aura shield temporary, depending on the [Aura Unit Rank] of the target. Would have their aura shield back on. If the target has a high [Aura Unit Rank], then it's going to take a while for them to regain back their aura shield while its opposite for lower [Aura Unit Rank].

Of course, the aura user can still use their aura and semblance. It just that the target's aura shield is the only thing not working. Which led to the name of the handcrafted [Rune Bullet: Aura Shield Canceler].

Took less than a few seconds to empty the whole round of [Aura Shield Canceler] and hit all the targets, with a few extra for those with lower aura reserve. Before switching [Accelerator] for [Edea Florence] over to gain access to the [Mana Bullet: Knockout Bullet].

Hitting the ones with lower aura reserve before going for the rest. All it took for me a less than a minute to take down Ozpin and almost all his staffs. With Shigure beat the living shit out of the other two while they couldn't even fight back due to the unfair battlefield.

To make sure none of these Beacon Academy's staff members are not faking it. I dismiss my first [Gravity Magic], sending everything falling while Shigure wasn't really affected by the sudden return of gravity due to the effect of [Gravity Magic] I cast on her beforehand.

Shigure took this chance to knock out the two huntsmen in front of her, with her finishing attack. A powerful downward slash that can literally peel the thin side of a leaf into two halves. But, for Shigure to use against these two huntsmen, she aimed for their clothes and weapons, causing the two huntsmen's clothes to be destroyed along with their weapons beyond repairs, leaving them with only their underwears.

"You good over there, Shigure?" I didn't put away my [Mana Gun]. In fact, I kept it aimed at the unconscious body of Ozpin. Who knows what kind of tricks he would use to capture us or some brainwashing method to bring us over his side, where he could control us like a pawn on a chessboard.

"I'm fine." Shigure said to me before she quickly rushes around the area to collect her used [Kunai] and [Shurikens]. Then, picked up my [Throwing Knife] and pocketing it. Since right now my hands are full with my focus solely onto Ozpin. Afterward, Shigure put her [Nodachi] away.

"Shigure. Call the other. Check on how they're doing." I said to Shigure while I continue to deploy [Eagle Vision] in case there any hidden enemy ready to attack us when our guards are down.

Shigure takes out her scroll and dial Pyrrha's scroll numbers and it only took a few seconds before Pyrrha picked up.

"Shigure!" Pyrrha's voice contains the feeling of relief and happy to see Shigure's face, meaning there wasn't any problem taking on Ozpin and his staffs.

"Are you and Em, okay?" Pyrrha asks Shigure about their health, showing how worry she is. "Because I heard lots of gun noises before everything went silent."

Instead of replying with words, Shigure just hit the camera icon to switch the scroll's front camera to the back. This way Shigure could still see Pyrrha while with the back scroll's back camera would allow Pyrrha to see what Shigure is pointing her scroll at.

"That answered my question, I guess. Anyway, the others and I are still inside the Dormitory. We're planning to use the Bullheads belong to the staffs of the Beacon Academy. So make sure to back us up in the shadow." Pyrrha said to Shigure and me before she ends the call.

Putting away her scroll back where it was, Shigure pulls out her [Sleeping Powder] and scatter it around Ozpin and his staff members. Just to be on the safe side, Shigure tosses in another bag of [Sleeping Powder].

Once I saw this, I finally lower my [Mana Gun] and just hang it over my left shoulder, seeing that I would need it in just a few minutes later. I won't need to put it in my [Inventory] right now.

"You ready, Shigure?" I ask my fiancee, who nod back at me. Both of us use our own [Stealth Skills] to disappear from the area and wait for the others to leave the building and head for the Docking Area.

30 minutes later*

"What's taking so long?" I ask my little sister over the scroll as both Shigure and I've waited for the past half an hour. Waiting on for Pyrrha and the others to exit the Dormitory building already. Hell, I even use [Eagle Vision] to check what's taking so long and found them packing things up, then even went to some room on the first-floor level.

"We're getting anything we could use for our usage later. And the first-floor level is where some staffs stayed here overnight to watch over the students. There should be something worth taking." Pyrrha said to me, as the noise of people going through some people rooms.

"Uh, Em. I think we found something. Look like some hidden pathway towards somewhere. Huh. I never knew we had something this under the Dormitory." Pyrrha continues off before I could say anything, causing me to zone for just a split second as [Eagle Vision] finally see what the hidden pathway is, where there is another underground chamber.

"Hey. Pyr." I said to my sister, who could see my right twitching a little. Showing that I may be a bit annoyed right now. "I think you may want to go down there and grab that [Relic of Choice]." I completely sure the chamber down there should lead to the [Relic of Choice], one of the four gifts to humanity as bestowed by the Deity Brothers.

Pyrrha blankly stares at her brother before her eyes widen in surprise at this and ignore everyone else, as she rushes straight towards the underground chamber, where it should contain the [Relic of Choice], which is sealed away in a chamber that only a maiden could open.

With the [Relic of Choice] fall under the Fall Maiden, which Pyrrha is half of the Fall Maiden. Making things way easier for her and the others to gain the [Relic of Choice]. It's no wonder Ozpin wanted to get her back under his control. After all, you need the right maiden to open the secret chamber to get the relics. And Pyrrha is the right maiden to open this secret chamber of the Beacon Academy.

Pyrrha did wonder where the secret chamber that held the relics was in Beacon, but who knew it was underneath her this entire time she stayed in this campus for months now. All those times, secretly searching the whereabouts of the chamber containing the [Relic of Choice] and came up empty-handed. Sadly, she just never thought of checking the place she sleeps in.

15 minutes later*

"I got it!" Pyrrha said to her brother, as she rushes back up and sends a photo of the [Relic of Choice], that took on the appearance of a small cube that fit her hand, that contain unknown liquid inside the cube. Glowing in different colors, and some of those colors would stay the same for a few seconds before changing and sometime it would go back to the same colors. There were no patterns in the colors changing.

"Good job, Pyr. Now, head back up. We got more company." I said to my little sister, as I shoot down another soldier before they could come near the other pile of knocked out of people while waiting on Pyrrha to grab the [Relic of Choice].

None have escaped my range of detection thanks to [Ecological Derivation System]. The moment someone enters the [Ecological Derivation System]'s range. I would shoot them down, then use [Earth Magic] to bring them over to the pile of the others, that are also knocked out.

I didn't need to worry about some of them waking up due to Shigure always scattering new [Sleeping Powders] often to keep them asleep. To help me out from having to change my focus on the pile of unconscious bodies and new incoming enemy.

In fact, I even slap a [Sliencer Talisman] on my [Barrett Custom]. Unlike back in my previous world, where silencer as an attachment for firearms to muffle the gun's shooting noise. Mine literally silences the target itself completely.

 **[Item Type]: [Talisman/Paper]**  
 **[Name]: Silencer Talisman**  
 **Durability: 59%/100% (1% per 10 minutes usage time)**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: C-**  
 **Value: 50000 System Point**  
 **Description: A [Talisman] that contain magical properties within, where the possessor only require to place this [Talisman] onto any surface of a target to activate it and everything related to the target won't make a single sound. Also, just by taking the [Talisman] off the target that was placed on. Will deactivate the [Talisman]'s effect and could be reused later if possible.**

Yup, this is one of my proudest works in the countless [Talismans] I created myself. It could even work on a living being too, which made the value of this [Silencer Talisman] soar through the roof.

Goes great with firearms, in fact, all the [Bullets] fired from said firearms would fall under the [Silencer Talisman]'s effect still, even after leaving the firearms and flying towards the target. The [Bullet] will lose the [Silencer Talisman]'s effect after it makes contact with something. And so far, I'm happy to make this [Talisman].

Once Pyrrha rushes out of the hidden pathway, to meet up with her friends and teammates. She found some of them are missing, where she found them just a few seconds of searching and discover they are staring out the windows with a terrifying expression on their faces at the sight of the unconscious bodies being a pile up next to the Dormitory building.

"Pyr. You may want to take your friends and the others out of here. More enemy is coming in fast than I could handle with just a single [Mana Gun]." I said to my little sister, but really, I could take all of them out by using [Multiple Gun Control] to levitate multiple [Mana Guns] at the same time around, to fire down the countless enemies rushing over this location.

Of course, if I do that, then I'm going to need to get [Edea Florence] to remove the limiter placed on me to use [Multiple Gun Control] as the [Mana] I possess won't be enough to support more than two [Mana Guns] at the same time.

Pyrrha didn't say anything to brother and instead, she started shouting at her teams and friends, to hurry to the Docking Area or else everyone would be surrounded in all directions.

This was enough to shock the others out of their shocked minds and quickly catch up with Pyrrha, who is still in her Bloody Queen disguise. All of them rush towards the Docking Area, where Pyrrha's brother and Shigure are covering them from a distance.

1 hour later*

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Sky Territory)

Well, we managed to get a Bullhead, but the fuel wasn't full and we may or may not drop to the ocean, where sea types grimm are down there. So, to help solve this problem. I use both [Wind Magic] and [Gravity Magic]. [Wind Magic]: To decrease the air resistance to allow the Bullhead to fly faster. [Gravity Magic]: To make the Bullhead's weight to become less, making it go even faster again.

Sadly, I couldn't keep this up and I rather not waste anymore [System Points] to refill up my aura reserve. At 20 minutes into the flight, we only made it across from the Beacon Academy to the City of Vale a third of the flight travel. Saving us on fuel barely enough to make it to the City of Vale in less than 2 hours. An hour from now, we should make it.

Then, we have to ditch the Bullhead to find another one to get us out of the Vale Kingdom. Seeing that I'm forced to take along team RWBY and JNPR with us to either Mistral or Vacuo. But, now, we're aiming for Mistral since getting Weiss' inheritance back in public views was a bust. As this was to stop the faunus from joining the White Fang, but now that's useless as it looks like a whole week and they couldn't do it.

Either way, Weiss still got her heiress status back after we get Whitley to sign all the documents. Once we get someone important to be the witness of this or else someone would just make an excuse that we forge the signature.

"You know. Maybe we should head to Menagerie instead." I thought out loud, causing Blake to jump from her seat.

"WHAT?!" Blake cried out in shock, who could blame her when the leader of a well world known criminal organization decides to visit the only known as a "safe haven" for faunus.

"Yeah. I mean, there should be a White Fang's branch operating in Menagerie. We may as well take care of them there before they get the chance to recruit all the faunus living there. Could save us lots of bloodsheds if just make sure those innocent faunus decide on not wanting to join the White Fang due to the Second Great War." I didn't mind Blake shouting all of sudden since it's her birthplace.

"Uh." Blake didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. But, all she knows is that this won't end well. "Do you mind if we go somewhere else? In fact, I know many White Fang's bases are. We could go there instead." Blake easily would sell out her former White Fang's comrades out if it means saving her homeland.

"We could go there later, you know." Pyrrha chip in, causing Blake to look at Pyrrha, with teary eyes like why she was doing this to her, which Pyrrha find a little cute in her opinion. As Blake looks like a sad kitten.

"Something wrong, Blake?" Ruby look at her teammate with concern. At the way, Blake is acting and this worries her for her friend. "Do you not want us to go there or something?" Ruby didn't see any problem heading to a new place that she never visited before.

"You don't understand, Ruby. I don't mind you guys visiting my home place, but it mainly for faunus and others won't react well if humans appear on the island known for only faunus living there." Blake quickly explains to her leader on why she thinks this is a bad idea while making a few excuses to not go there. "Plus, I don't think the faunus living there would react well if they see the Bloody Queen appearing there out of nowhere. It would cause a panic throughout the whole island just due to her presence alone."

Also, this was one of the reasons for Blake to visit Menagerie. After all, with the known facts about the Bloody Queen for her cruel methods. She is very well known, even on Menagerie. Also, she almost had a heart attack back at Beacon at the sight of her, and to find out it was Pyrrha Nikos, who is so polite and nice.

Blake starts becoming a bit paranoia of others nearby here. As if the nice ones are actually the cruelest one. Look at Pyrrha! Blake didn't think someone that nice was actually a cruel person, that make a river of blood from all the people she killed in such a cruel way.

In fact, Blake's mind is so unstable right now that her own animal instinct couldn't help her at this point and couldn't even understand that another person literally a few feet away from her could possibly kill her if she so much as does something wrong to them.

Blake quickly came to realize that after leaving the White Fang and entering Beacon Academy had dull down her instinct she developed over the years of being a member of the White Fang and just starting to regain back her edge.

"I'm a little confused here. So, you're Pyrrha?" Nora finally spoke out the question she had on her mind this entire time, causing some of us to sigh at Nora for asking this so late.

Ren has already been through this scenario more than once, making it's his job to help answer all Nora's questions without losing his patience.

Jaune still out of it a little and decide to listen with Nora, maybe this would help him a little. In fact, Jaune should have seen the clues before him all these months. The first thing was the [Training Methods], but then again, he was trying to survive at the time to think about other things but surviving.

Yang and Ruby wanted to know who this Bloody Queen is from Pyrrha herself instead of listening to Ren's explanation. After all, it's better to learn from the person themselves, but if Yang and Ruby couldn't comprehend what Pyrrha would say, then they would go to Ren. Since he's better at explaining things.

The still invisible Neo look at Pyrrha in a new light, causing her to feel like this could be the reason why she got along with Pyrrha so easy. Maybe.

"Yes. Nora. I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha said dryly, as she glances over to Ren, who got up from his seat and drag Nora over to a corner to explain this to her, with Jaune tagging along.

"Can we please go somewhere else?" Blake pleads to me, as she rather not cause her homeland to become a battlefield due to the presence of the Arcana's core members and one of them being the Bloody Queen, to visit Menagerie.

"Why?" I look at Blake with a calm look, showing that I wanted to see what she could offer to change my mind while ignoring the pleading tone in Blake's voice.

"You know why!" Blake already on her knees at this point, tears going down her face. Wanting nothing more than to lead this monster away from her home if it means selling her own soul to this monster before her eyes.

"Come on, Blake. You don't need to panic. I mean, all we're doing is to make sure the White Fang doesn't recruit the other faunus living in Menagerie." Pyrrha places a hand on Blake's left shoulder, causing the cat faunus to stiff up on the skin contact.

"Pyrrha. Enma. Enough teasing the poor girl. Just ask whatever you want from her. So we can pick somewhere to go." Weiss said to us Nikos twin, seeing how Blake looks like she would about to do something she would regret later on. Maybe, depending on that something.

Izaya didn't say anything to us, and just continue to speak with Ziarre over the scroll on advice on how to comfort Weiss before she goes into a deep depression. To the point of killing herself just to reunite with her dead Mother in the afterlife. And this was no joking manner, as this happens more than once in this dark world.

So far, Izaya typed down over 20 advice from Ziarre on what to do to help Weiss out. It's a good thing Izaya already considered close to Weiss due to the arranged marriage between the two, or this situation would be completely different and Izaya wouldn't be this much caring for someone like Weiss.

"Fine. Ask Pyrrha what she wants and if she agrees to it. We will change direction. So, you got some time before we reach the city." I said to Blake, causing the poor cat faunus to find the light in this dark tunnel. Hope. Hope that she could get her homeland to live through this Second Great War without having it get destroyed due to the Arcana decided on visiting the place because of the chance of the White Fang to recruit the faunus living there.

Blake spins around and grabs hold of Pyrrha's arms, causing Pyrrha to raise an eyebrow at this and look in my direction with eyes of confusion before looking down at Blake, who is looking back with teary eyes.

"We're fri-friend, right Pyrrha?" Blake asks Pyrrha, who still in her Bloody Queen appearance, which made Blake feel very nervous still and end up stuttering her question.

"Of course." Pyrrha crouch down so Blake wouldn't have to keep on looking up to her, which made her feel weird because she doesn't want to be looked up by her friends and loved ones. But, towards enemies, she loves to look down on them before killing them.

"Just tell me what you want from me. Anything. Anything to get your brother to change his mind. I'm even willing to offer my body if you desire it." Blake knew this was a bit shameful of her, but she will do anything to save her family and the faunus back at Menagerie.

Pyrrha was about to say something to comfort Blake before she heard what Blake just said and pause for a moment to look down at Blake's body, causing Blake to blush that Pyrrha would actually consider the offer of her body like that. Maybe Pyrrha is bisexual, causing her blush to go a darker shade of red since there are some yuri scenes in one of the Ninjas of Love series.

If Blake didn't blush, then Pyrrha wouldn't have some a few ideas popping in her head, which included Shigure and her brother, with an addition of some S&M plays with a cat faunus girl.

Pyrrha a cough in her left hand, as even in her disguise, Pyrrha could still blush and right now, her cheeks are the same shade of red as Blake. Since from Blake's point of view, it looks like Pyrrha is really considering about taking her for her body and the way Pyrrha looked at her brother.

Blake knew this would mean there would be a foursome later, including Shigure, who currently piloting the Bullhead. Blake doesn't know if she should really do this or not, but that didn't stop her mind becoming very naughty right now at the imagination, she comes up with the Nikos twin and a fellow ninja.


	67. Chapter 67: You Got Your Wish

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: You Got Your Wish**

 **Days?: The Seventh And Last Day of the Week Time Limit Part 5**

(Vale: Vale City: Beacon Academy: Sky Territory)

"Why are you two on the floor?" Ruby notices one of her fellow team members was on the ground, with Pyrrha crouching next to Blake. So she curious what happened while she was busy listening to Ren's lecture. Man, the guy could keep someone's attention without any problem. Making Ruby believes Ren would a great teacher if he goes into that career.

"Blake's worry about her home, but can't decide if it's worth the chance of the rest of us visiting there or not, even when the White Fang is trying to recruit the people living there." I had no clue if this was true or not, but with Blake. It could be and the way Blake is looking at me, with a hint of happiness. I would say it somewhat true.

I was about to continue explaining, bullshitting, further until my scroll buzz that I have a message from someone. Taking it out to see who would message right now and was a little confused.

"Huh. Well, this is interesting." I thought out loud, causing others to look at me with interests since anything that catches my interest must be worthwhile and wanted to know as well.

"Now, this is very interesting. Hey, Blake." I call out for Blake's attention, which I already have it to begin with and now she started to sweat when the first thing I said after the words: Very interesting is her name.

"What's your parents' names?" I gave everyone the hints that this is related to Blake, and the Blake start to worry about her parents as if they're in danger as we speak.

Blake didn't know if she should answer this question of this monster, but decide it's best, to be honest. "My Father's name is Ghira Belladonna and my Mother's name is Kali Belladonna. Do you mind me asking why you wanted to know?" This made Blake afraid of what this monster would say next.

Instead of saying something, I just show what's on my scroll for everyone to see. Some of them had to come closer to see what is on the screen since the scroll is small.

On the screen shows two pairs of grown-up adults, where one side looks like an older version of Pyrrha and me while on the side are a faunus. That look like could be Blake's parents, which was easily answered when Blake's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

In between those two parents is a single piece of paper that looks like an engagement contract similar to the one that bound Shigure and me. On the engagement contracts, it is signed by both family and who's the one that's in an engagement to who.

"Huh, this is interesting. I guess the Nikos and Belladonna ally themselves with this. I guess you're my future sister-in-law too now, Blake." Pyrrha was the first one to speak out after this discovery.

Blake, on the hand, was terrified at this news and wonder why her parents would do such a thing. She quickly takes out her scroll to have a word with her parents on why they would do this to her. Mostly, with a monster; well, a real monster than the monster she used to date back in the White Fang.

"So wait. Blake and you." Yang point at both Blake, then me with a disbelief expression. "Are now engage with each other?!" Yang wasn't the only shocked by this news. Actually, Pyrrha looks excited for some reasons and even look like she watching a prey, by the way, Pyrrha looking at Blake.

"Look like it." I flip my scroll's screen back towards me so I could get a good look at this engagement contract. "Good thing my good for nothing parents send in the full detail on the engagement contract for me to read."

As I start reading what's in the engagement contract. I frown, then wide my eyes, and then, with a confused, and finally to an understanding look. All expressions went by in a matter of a few minutes.

"Well, I don't know how, but Shigure's family agreed with this arrangement. So I'm engaged with both Shigure and Blake, with neither taking my last name and they could keep their last names instead. Then again, it's the male who wanted to marry a female Nikos would have to change their last name to Nikos."I spoke out my thoughts, causing others to look at Pyrrha and me with a surprise looks.

"Furthermore, the first-born from Blake and Shigure will be the heir to their family instead of mine. So no worry about that I guess." I continue off, with Blake is blushing madly now. For more than one reason.

"Welp, we're heading to Mistral instead now. Since it looks like Blake's parents want to meet me to see what kind of person I am for their daughter. Isn't that great, Blake? You're here too, your parents will be thrilled at seeing their daughter again." I grin at Blake, who looks like she wanted nothing more to escape from here and hide somewhere no one would bother her.

"You heard that, Shigure?!" I shout to my first fiancee seeing how I got a second fiancee now, thanks to mine and Blake's parents making this engagement agreement between the two families.

Instead of a verbal response; Shigure texted me her response instead, telling me she heard me. Along with a few messages to tell me that she already notified the others back at Junior's Club. Where Ziarre already arrived and just waiting for us.

"Actually, now I think about it. Why do you guys want to come with us?" I ask team RWBY and JNPR, besides Weiss and Pyrrha, since those two may need to go to Mistral due to the Second Great War.

"Because we wanted to be there for our friends, isn't that enough?" Ruby was the one to speak for the rest of them, and all of them nods in agreement. Well, Blake was too busy talking with her parents to follow this conversation at the moment.

"Good enough, I guess. What about your family back at your home?" I ignore Jaune's comments if anyone else was ignoring how I was being disrespectful to my parents, even Ren look at this with curious eyes. Until Pyrrha inform them about why I was disrespectful to our parents.

"They're adults, they could take care of themselves. Plus, don't you know that all kids becoming hunters are a sign of becoming an adult already? We've entered the Beacon Academy, making us adult in some place's eyes." Ruby proudly explains this to me, causing some of us to look at her with a disbelief expression while sweatdrop that Ruby would believe this.

Yang looks away while whistling to show she had nothing to do with this and she completely innocence. Sadly, all of us are looking at Yang with a deadpan expression and wonder how did Yang grow up to someone like this.

"Right. Ruby. Stop listening to Yang and ask either Weiss or anyone else about growing up. Actually, don't ask Nora either. No offend Nora, but you're not the best role model." I said to Ruby, then look at Nora, who just shrugged as her smile still there and didn't show the sign of being forced. Showing she already knew this and wasn't offended by my remark.

Yang, on the hand, was and she glares at me with red eyes, but hung her head and lost her rage right away since she knew this was true and raising up Ruby wasn't that easy in her opinion. So, if possible she would gladly give this job to someone she could trust.

Yang glance at Weiss, who still emotional unstable and wince a little. No help there. She glances over at Blake and was trying to get her parents to undo the engagement. So that's another loss there. Yang looks at Pyrrha, who in her Bloody Queen's disguise still and she would have said yes if Pyrrha was in her normal appearance.

Okay, maybe Yang wouldn't really hand this job of raising Ruby to either of these people right now. Not if she wanted Ruby to end up like Weiss, who act so superior to everyone around her.

Actually, Yang glance over towards Nora, who had this silly grin on her face and continue talking with Ren about [Pancakes] or something unrelated to their current situation.

If Yang has to point her mind to it; Nora could be Ruby's twin in personality alone, by switching out the [Pancake] with [Cookie] and switching out sloth with weapons. They would get along very well. Now, that's a scary thought. Yang really wishes she didn't think about that just now.

"Uh." Ruby didn't know how to react to this and glance around to see who she could really ask. Her partner, Weiss, isn't really in the right mind to talk with at the moment. Even over the entire week of trying to get the public to accept Weiss getting back her status as heiress failed. She still didn't manage to get a few words out of Weiss.

"Go ask Shigure. You could relate to her with that weapon fetish of yours." I ignore the squawk from Ruby, who denied about how she has such a weird fetish and she just like looking at weapons that's all.

Ruby's face turns the same shade as her name and quickly run into the Pilot Room to speak with Shigure like I said.

"Anyone else got something to say?" I raise my right eyebrow at them, causing others to look away. No one could think of something that they could argue with me about why they should still come with the rest of us back to Mistral and not causing their family to worry about them. Blake was fine since her parents are with Pyrrha and mine.

"Any luck, Blake." I smirk at Blake, and she would have scowled at if she wasn't so scared of me and she has already pushed her limit with me back at the Port when I came here to Vale to reunite with Pyrrha. Where Blake and Sun were facing the White Fang and deceased Roman.

"No." Blake whispers in a defeated tone, making some of us look at her with pity like being engaged with me was a bad thing.

Pyrrha pulls Blake into a surprise hug, much to others surprise at this, more for Blake herself and wonder what's this all about. "I get to have another sister; well, in the future, but a sister nonetheless." Pyrrha smile at Blake, who returns with a forced awkward smile of her own.

"Lucky guy." Jaune whisper to Ren, who just raise an eyebrow at his leader, wondering if he should tell his fellow male member of the team about the problems of having a harem.

"So, Blake." I call out for Blake's attention, causing the poor cat faunus to whimper quietly. "Wanna kiss?" I grin at Blake, causing the poor girl to blush a funny shade of red and if possible, there would be a stream of smoke would be coming out of Blake's head with how red her face is right now.

Before Pyrrha ruin it by squeezing Blake harder than she should, causing Blake's red face to a pale color and close to blue soon with the way Blake is losing air, along with her aura shield starting to break.

"Ah, forgot that Pyrrha is a hugger. So be careful and make sure to use aura enhance if you're not one of those that have a strong physical body or else you would end up broken. Literally." I hint to everyone, that Pyrrha's physical strength was abnormal, but wasn't the same as Yang when she uses her semblance.

So Pyrrha could still be outmatched through raw physical strength by Yang thanks to her semblance. Weirdly enough, but still to show that there is always someone out there stronger than you in some aspect.

"Huh, so that's why it looks like Pyrrha was struggling with something whenever it comes to Ruby acting so adorable, because Pyrrha wanted to hug her at the time." Jaune thought out loud, causing some reactions. Yang to narrow her eyes at Jaune for his comments. Others just look at Jaune, then at Pyrrha, who was blushing a little that her little secret was revealed.

"Pyrrha." I call out my young twin. "You may want to let go of her before her aura shield break." I didn't let the grin wipe from my face at how amusing this whole this is to me.

Pyrrha pout at me, then finally release the poor cat faunus, who took in a deep breath and wonder why she took breathing for granted. Then, try her best to not glare at her new fiance much to her frustration.

"I don't hear a no in that little question of mine if you wanted to kiss." I said to Blake and her face went red again.

Oh, yes. Blake really hates how unfair life is for her right now. What's wrong with her parents for wanting her to marry this monster call: Enma Nikos. Known for who knows how many different alter egos, that the world may or may not know they could be the same person and skills he possessed are too many to count. Yup, she feels like she drew the short end of the stick for this.

Without giving Blake a chance to respond; I use [Gravity Magic] to force her to come to me and made her land on my lap, causing her red face to become redder and look like she really wishes she could fight back, even if she may end up dead. Sadly for Blake, I made sure to keep her from lashing out with [Gravity Magic].

I pull Blake closer to me with my right arm, causing Blake to struggle as our faces get closer to each other before our lips are just barely close to kissing. This action of mine, caused some of the others to look at this with their breath held, waiting to see what would happen. Forcing Blake to accept her fate and close her eyes and hope this would be all over.

Before I change direction and whisper into Blake's cat ears. "You wish I would have kissed you." Making Blake's eyes open instantly and look at me with surprise, making this more funny in my opinion.

"Just kidding." I said before pulling Blake into a deep kiss, causing other to inhale a sharp breath at my bold action. Blake was even more surprised at this and couldn't put up any guard up the last second.

Blake opens her mouth to say something, which I took advantage of by sticking in my tongue, making Blake move her tongue on instinct to push my tongue back, but end up causing this tongue kissing more intense and made Blake feel hot.

In fact, I was surprised to find something wet on my lap, much to my amusement that Blake is actually getting off from this forceful tongue kiss.

Furthermore, I already stop using [Gravity Magic] on Blake, so she could move away from this if she wanted to, but instead of doing that. Blake wraps her arms around my neck and continues to wrap her tongues with mine.

When the others saw this; well, most of them looked away and feel a little awkward and bother at this sight. Even Pyrrha look a little aroused by this and was rubbing her thighs together.

If it was Pyrrha before a few months ago, maybe half a year ago, Pyrrha would be mad with jealousy and would fight with Blake for daring to take her older brother's attention away from her. But, now, she finds this a good thing and a little excitement after reading all those smuts. Yes, she read those kinds of books. Thanks to Shigure and she didn't regret it one bit.

Blake would have followed on her instinct alone while her mind was completely filled with naughty stuff before it was cut off when Shigure land the Bullhead finally. Breaking Blake from whatever trace of mind she was in for a while now.

This was enough for Blake to jump off my lap and quickly walk off the Bullhead without looking at anyone with an embarrassed look on her face. But, if someone was to look at Blake's face, you would see her licking her lip to savor the aftertaste.

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Sky Territory: Ziarre's Personal Air Bus: 2nd Floor Level: Seating Area)

Yeah, having a giant Airship appear out of nowhere caused some of the people in the City of Vale to panic a little before reactivating the stealth system to hide from the Vale Kingdom's defense system activate and took off with everyone inside.

We abandon Junior's Club and just blow it up so no hidden important clues would be found. All the former works were paid and even got paid in advance for the year bonus as well. Not like we were low on Lien. But, I did shed a tear at how much Lien I had to give away.

After we got on the Air Bus and left the area before the army could come at us full force. I made sure to inform some of the Beacon Academy's students that they should take this time to inform their family of what they're getting into.

Some took this chance to do so and others just follow with me to the 2nd Floor Level, where the Seating Area is. Of course, I forced Blake to sit with me and Pyrrha taking the other side, to keep Blake from escaping, much to her dismay.

I made sure to get the others to not mind us, even when Blake silently pleaded for help. Too bad, I scared most of them away, even Yang wasn't much help since I tricked Yang about how she didn't raise Ruby correctly. Forcing Yang to look up [Parenting Skills] online.

Yeah, I didn't think my words affected Yang that much and she would actually abandon Blake in order to look up some tips on how to help raise children. Even if Ruby's already 15 years old and not a little child. A child still, but not a defenseless child.

Therefore, the only one that tried to help Blake out was actually Nora until Ren stops her by distracting her with a few things. Look like Ren learned his lesson to not mess with me.

Jaune, on the hand, really wanted to help, but end up getting dragged away with Ruby to speak with Shigure about weapons. Also, since Shigure was asked by Pyrrha to help Jaune out a little, but not much, Jaune was forced to note down Shigure's lecture on [Sword Arts] or else he would have to memorize every single word from Shigure.

Kirihime actually went over to help Weiss with Izaya to bring Weiss to Ziarre to speak with. Since if it anyone that could help Weiss right now, it would be Ziarre and she here now. So they're taking their chances now before it's too late.

Neo, she tagged along to meet up with Ziarre and see what she could help with since most of the time she would be bored out of her mind. When she can't allow herself to be seen by some of the people here.

Pretty much everyone sooner or later, after a few minutes left the Seating Area and look around the Air Bus, with the whole Airship being so big and all. So there should be countless rooms for others to look around to waste time. Leaving only Blake, Pyrrha, and me alone.

"So. Blake." I pull Blake closer into my arms, which Blake really wanted to get away, but was too afraid right now and the way she blushing. I think she had in mind that I would kiss her again like I did on the other Bullhead we had to abandon back at the former Junior's Club and end up being blown up with the building.

"Tell me about yourself. Anything you want to share? I won't mind telling you a bit about myself in exchange. Since we're going to get marry in the future and all." I smile at Blake, who clearly wanted to anything but having a talk with me.

Furthermore, Pyrrha wasn't helping Blake at all; well, depending on whose views on what is Pyrrha helping with. Pyrrha is literally rubbing Blake's left thigh and slowly getting closer to Blake's inner region.

Yeah, this could be the reason why Blake is blushing madly due to Pyrrha touching her in a sexual way. And the only reason Blake didn't let out a sound yet was her placing both hands over her vagina area to stop Pyrrha from touching her there.

Not like it makes any difference with the way she feeling something picking her butt.

 _'Honestly, I would never see myself acting like this with any girl. But, once I find out Blake is another fiancee of mine. Welp, things change quickly.'_ I didn't know if something changed me to act in this way, but I just toss it up as [Nyarlathotep]'s fault for messing up with my mind and left with some hidden side-effects.

"W-Would yo-u plea-se stop?" Blake whispers to Pyrrha while stuttering, who continue rubbing Blake's left thigh and more than once trying to slip in a finger or two into Blake private area. Much to Blake's dismay and frustration. As she could already feel her crotch area wet.

"Why stop? You know you want it." I whisper into Blake's left ear, causing her whole body to shiver when she felt my breath against her non-faunus ears.

Of course, both Pyrrha and I could just force Blake's hands away, but we rather not ruin the fun and wanted to persuade Blake of her free will to accept this. Well, until we see the chance to use force in a way to get Blake to follow what we say to her.

"You're wrong." Blake whispers to me, wanting no more than to shout at me, but couldn't due to others still on the Airship and could be nearby. Oh, how she wishes she could just shout at the top of her lungs right now to get help. But, can't and afraid of the consequence of doing so.

"Come on, Blake. I know you read all those smut. You're a naughty girl who wants to taste the real thing." Pyrrha lean close to whisper to Blake as her lips were just close to Blake's.

"In fact, I saw you doing your private business more than once in the Beacon Academy's Library when you thought no one was watching." Pyrrha informs Blake's hidden dark secret.

And it must be true when Blake's face turn even redder and I feel Blake's rubbing her thighs together now. Trying to ease the pleasure away before it's too late.

Pyrrha slowly glides her left index finger around Blake's bare stomach. As Pyrrha trace a circle around Blake's stomach, causing Blake to shiver at the slightest touch as Pyrrha's finger is coming closer to her breasts. Looking very close to breaking down.

"I bet you wanted someone to catch you in the first place. Don't you, little kitty?" Pyrrha whispers into Blake's left cat ear, causing Blake to let out a small whine.

"Oh? What's this I'm feeling? Something wet?" I thought out loud, causing Blake to whine, even more, let me know that Blake knew what I was getting at, even Pyrrha let a sultry smile appear on her face.

"Please. Stop." Blake looks close to crying at this point, but her inner self, wanted this to continue and felt more alive than she ever could.

"Just answer me this one thing." I whisper to Blake, causing her breath to pick up a pace. "Are you a virgin?" I really wanted to know if this Blake lost her virginity. Mostly her vagina virginity mostly.

(Lemon: Read if you wish, but if not. The Chapter end here).

Blake didn't say anything, in fact, she wanted to say no, but that would make her feel like one of those girls that give away her virginity like it was worth nothing.

For a few minutes of silence between us until Pyrrha didn't like waiting any longer and give Blake's left nipple a small pitch, causing Blake to grasp at this and much to both Pyrrha and my surprise. Blake didn't scream at all, but bite her lower lip to stop herself, but couldn't stop herself enough to squirt.

Blake literally climaxed and was a squirter at that. Wetting my pants, since she still sitting on my lap, and afterward, Blake let out a blissful sigh as her entire body slump.

"You didn't answer my question, Blake." I move my right hand over to Blake's chin and move Blake's head to the side, where she could look me in the eyes.

Blake couldn't say anything, with things going so fast and not even a few hours ago; she was still talking with her team to come up with a plan to escape.

So Blake decided to do something she may or may not regret at some point in the future. Blake nods her head and accepts her fate. As she forces herself to move her body to the side and kiss her fiance on the lip of her own free will. Where tears went down her cheeks, to show that even now she feels sad that she wasn't even allowed to find her own love without other forcing her against her will.

Pyrrha smile at this sight before tapping her brother's left hand, to signal him that we should take this somewhere private before others come back here.

Knowing this, I break the kiss from Blake, who was surprised from this before letting out a yelp as I pick her up in a princess carry and ignore how wet Blake's pants are right now as I walk us to a nearby room.

5 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Sky Territory: Ziarre's Personal Air Bus: 2nd Floor Level: Random Unused Guest Bedroom)

It's a good thing, there multiple unused Bedrooms for guests to sleep in instead of using the chairs in the Seating Area to sleep in during the flight.

I gently place Blake down on the bed, who kept her eyes on my face this whole time, showing that she may be afraid, but she will face this head on instead of escaping like she usually does. One of the reasons why her semblance came up as it is. Because she always escapes her problems instead of facing them in the beginning.

"Blake. Do you want to take off your clothes yourself? Or you want me to do it? Maybe you would like Pyrrha to do it instead?" I ask Blake, as her mind was trying to comprehend what's going on and how she should react to it.

Too bad for Blake, Pyrrha didn't like to wait and forcefully get Blake to remove her clothes, but made sure not to rip anything since Blake doesn't know if her stuff are taken along with us or not.

Before Blake could say anything; she already naked before Pyrrha and me, where she still feels embarrassed as she covers her private areas. Not that I would allow her as I grab both her hands and place it over her head, causing her breasts to bounce.

"Wow, look how wet you are, little kitty. I guess you really wanted this, huh?" Pyrrha slides her left index finger on Blake's vagina, causing Blake's body to shiver at this sudden contact.

Pyrrha moves up to Blake's face to show her finger covered in Blake's love juice, making Blake become more aroused when Pyrrha stick it in her mouth. Showing Blake that Pyrrha actually licked something came from her body and to make it more arousing.

Pyrrha even made some pleasuring noise as she sucks her index finger, then with a pop as Pyrrha's finger came out of her mouth before she forces her wet index finger into Blake's mouth. "Suck on it, little kitty." Pyrrha's smile was enough to tell Blake if she doesn't do as she told. Bad things would happen to her.

So Blake started sucking Pyrrha's index finger and showed that Blake has some experience sucking either her own fingers or something like a dick.

Slowly, Blake's mind is being filled with lust as she let herself go and even started sucking Pyrrha's finger like it's a dick.

Of course, Pyrrha didn't let this continue and wanted to get to the fun part. Pyrrha removes her index finger, much to Blake's disappointment as she was starting to like it.

"Instead of sucking my finger for the whole night. How about you suck on something you are dying to have ever since you read those smut of yours." Pyrrha grin at Blake, letting her know what she meant.

As Pyrrha reach over to her brother's pants and unzip it, where she pulled out her brother's dick for Blake to see, much to her surprise that she was going to suck something that big.

Pyrrha starts giving her brother a handjob first to get things going before she moved her brother's left hand and pull Blake up, then push Blake's face up to her brother's dick up close.

"Go on, little kitty. Your treat is right there. Go on, lick it. You know you want to." Pyrrha really was getting into this and loving every moment.

Blake didn't actually start giving me a blowjob, but the way she smiles shows she really wanted to. Instead, Blake was sniffing it first before licking the tip first slowly, when Pyrrha had enough and push Blake's head, causing Blake to choke a little before she starts sucking correctly without getting her gag reflex to happen again.

Afraid that Pyrrha would make thing difficult for her, Blake tries her best to give a blowjob to her fiance.

"That's right. Suck on it, little kitty and you will get your milk soon." Pyrrha said to Blake, as she starts rubbing herself while watching this before kissing her brother on the lip to get her excited even more.

Blake eagerly to get said milk as soon as possible, wanting no more to get a taste of this milk for the first time in her life.

Pyrrha move away, after getting a good tongue kiss from her brother before shoving a finger or two into Blake's womanhood, causing Blake to moan with her brother's dick still in her mouth, but continue her job, in fact, Blake even went even faster and made some sucking noise to make things better.

"I'm almost there. Keep going." I said to Blake, who is delighted at this and continue sucking my dick before I release it all in her mouth, where Blake drink in all the semen and much to the disappointment of ending up dripping some out with how much cum is going down her throat to the point of almost gagging.

"Ah! Little kitty, you need to clean and suck every single drop. Can't be wasteful now, can we?" Pyrrha pushes Blake's head back right in, causing Blake to moan at this action and did as she ordered.

Blake starts sucking like she does with a popsicle before she uses her tongue to lick off the leftover cum covering her fiance's dick.

Once Blake is done; Pyrrha stops fingering Blake and tosses Blake on her back before she removes her own clothes as quick as she can before shoving her wet pussy into Blake's face.

"You are going to please me, little kitty as your new job. Don't worry, your reward will come in a few seconds." Pyrrha said to Blake before signaling her brother to go right ahead.

Not wasting a second later, I shove my dick right into Blake's virgin pussy, causing Blake to shout, but was muffled due to Pyrrha's pussy is shove onto Blake's mouth.

Pyrrha let out a gasp when she feels Blake's tongue on her pussy, causing her to press her thighs together, with Blake's head still underneath her.

"Right there, little kitty! Lick me right there!" Pyrrha shouts with excitement and pleasure.

I notice Blake's nipples were pert and erect, practically begging for a share of the pleasure. As Blake's breasts bounce and jiggle in time with the thrust in and out of her pussy. Much to my amusement. Blake started touching herself, with one hand on her left breast and another to her sensitive clit.

Each thrust penetrating just a little bit deeper into Blake's pussy, where her walls squeezed down on my dick, where some leftover cum already leaking inside Blake's pussy.

Blake may have resist hours ago, but now she just loves the pain and pleasure she feeling at this moment and wish it to never end for her. At this moment, Blake knew she will be having countless of sex with her fiance and his with other fiancee, along with his sister, who already gave her a pet name she would have rejected right away, but now accepting it with a smile filled with semen and Pyrrha's love juice.

(Lemon: End. Hope you liked it).

Slowly, as the night goes by, not many people on the Airship notice at the time when they go to sleep, that three people are missing among them. To those that do; well, Shigure is mad that she didn't get to join, but decided to try her luck tomorrow.


	68. Chapter 68: Earn Your Right

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Earn Your Right**

next day*

 **Days?: Good or Bad, It Depends On You**

(Vale: Vale City: Sky Territory: Ziarre's Personal Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level: Training Area)

"Now, that our destination is the Mistral Kingdom, which would take a week or two. Depending on the route we're taking and may have to change due to the grimm. So how about we do something during the time we're flying. Like training?" I look around me, causing some of them to pale at the word: Training, as they have remembered a week ago they went through hell that is called as training.

"Also. That wasn't a request." I said in a cold tone, causing almost everyone to shiver at how cold my voice was. Even Weiss shiver at this, and her mind wasn't still stable, but her mind and body still remembers how ruthless I was in her training back then.

Switching my current [Persona] to [Kirei Kotomine]. Yes, that Kirei from Typemoon, but the one before the Fourth Holy Grail War ended and was killed by Kiritsugu Emiya by luck. As for how I knew this; well, I went through his life by dream walk to find out which [Kirei Kotomine] I got. Since this guy is similar to my first [Persona] and complete silence.

And sadly, I got the one that just at the point of becoming the crazy and mad Kirei and my second [Persona] under the [Hunger Arcana].

It's a good thing [Kirei Kotomine]'s [The Hunger's Curse] wasn't that bad compared to [Kiri Nanaya].

 **[The Hunger's Curse]:**

 **Passive Effect: A random [Curse], which are placed with any [Persona] that fall under the [Hunger Arcana]. The chosen [Curse] for this [Persona] is the [Lack of Empathy]. Temporary making the user lose the ability to feel what others are feeling. 100% effect applies to the user.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Tier 10**  
 **Cost: None**

All I got from [Kirei Kotomine]'s [The Hunger's Curse] was losing my empathy. Which wasn't that much different besides having some emotions disappearing on me. And for some reasons, my eyes would lose its color and look duller, causing others to feel a chill under my cold eyes.

Furthermore, thanks to gaining [Kirei Kotomine]. Some new [Material Cards] appeared in the [Persona System: Shop]. Much to my delight since more and more news stuff would appear depending on which [Persona] I gained. But, find out those [Material Cards] and other things would be locked away after I lose that [Persona].

So either keep that [Persona] or try to get a different [Persona] related to the previous one to unlock those [Material Cards] and other things again.

One thing I made right away when I got [Kirei Kotomine] was creating the [Black Keys]. My first [Persona: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] didn't come with it. So, yeah, I was sad for a few days when I discovered this until I got over it. Now, that I got the option to get [Black Keys]. I didn't really care about [The Hunger's Curse] or whatever side-effects from this [Persona] would give me. As long I got the [Black Keyes]. I'm fine.

 **[Item Types]: [Magical Sword]**  
 **[Name]: Black Key**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Weapon)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: E**  
 **Value: (Cannot be sold to [Persona System])**  
 **Description: The [Black Key] is a [Sacrament] of the Church from the Nasuverse, one of the many charms used against evil and supernatural beings. Emphasized the ability to intervene spiritually against "evil". They focus less on physical attack power and more on binding the target. Take the form of a long and slender rapier-like sword with the blade measuring over one meter and extremely short hilt. Looking more likely to be used to thrust than slash at the target. Have multiple spells infuse with this weapon. By thinking, or call out their name to active their spell's effect. Also, this weapon has the passive ability to immobilizes the target upon the blade piercing their shadow.**  
 **[Cremation Rite]: Cause the target to burst into flames upon being pierced**  
 **[Internment Rite]: Causes petrification upon the target being pierced**  
 **[Mummification Rite]: Causes countless of crows to descend upon the target**

It's just too bad these [Black Keys] are easily destroyed and actually fragile. Even if I try to find another way to improve the durability to make them stronger until I decide to give up on that idea and just create more of these [Black Keys]. Plus, they weren't that expensive to make. It only cost me [1000 System Points] per [Black Key] for the [Material Card].

15 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Sky Territory: Ziarre's Personal Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level: Training Area)

"So, who wants to face me first? Also, I won't use anything other than my weapons and hand-to-hand combat." I said in a blank tone, making some of the others not used to the way I'm speaking like this.

To those that are; well, they already knew what kind of fighting style I'm going to use. Since this is usually the same tone I always use when I use [Kirei Kotomine].

Taking out a set of four [Black Keys] per hand, causing others to take a step back. While some look eager to face me with using these [Black keys]. Even Ruby, who was busy talking with Shigure half an hour ago look excited to see these [Black Keys]. Like she knew what they are. Then again, Shigure already saw these so maybe she told Ruby about the [Black Keys].

"You just have to last against me for a minute or beat me until my aura goes into the red zone. Either these two options would lead to you winning. Also, if anyone of you manages to land the final hit on to send my aura into the red will get one request of anything they wish me to do something for them. Within reason, though." I notice how some of the girls look like they had some ideas for a request before I stop them, causing some to sulk at this.

"I would go first, but I know I'm no match for you and just decide to quit while I'm ahead." Blake said dryly, but wasn't even looking at me and was hiding behind Yang while she was saying this. As she tries to not look me in the eyes and be reminded of what happened last night. Plus, she has a hard time walking thanks to last night activity. Which was noticed by many people.

"I'm game-" Kirihime was cut before she could even react as I throw one of the [Black Keys] in my right hand at high speed before anyone could react as a [Black Key] pierced Kirihime's shadow and the passive ability of the [Black Key] to immobilize the target upon the blade piercing their shadow.

"And you're out." I calmly said to Kirihime, who scowls at me for my cheap shot when I never said the match begin yet, and she already was taken out before she could even show anything.

"I hate when you do this. It's so hard to read on you when you're like this." Kirihime admits her semblance is useless against when I have [Kirei Kotomine] equipped. Which is a good thing in my book, but I wouldn't let it pass Kirihime to figure out a way to develop a different method to use her semblance on me.

I ignore Kirihime for now as I just took out the troublesome opponent, leaving the others. Among them, Pyrrha is the one I may have a hard time dealing with. Thanks to her semblance and Fall Maiden power.

It's a good thing I have [Kirei Kotomine]'s [Skills], even if there some of them are missing for some reasons. Nonetheless, one of the [Skills] I like to have is there.

 **[Super Bajiquan]:**

 **Passive Effect: It is an ultimate [Technique] born from the miraculous fusion of [Bajiquan] and [Magecraft], having become an [Internal Art] that transcends the [External Art]. It is a style that takes the shortest route without any initial movement to damage the inside instead of the outside. Furthermore, there the [Moving Stance], a dangerous secret of the [Super Bajiquan], to advance towards the enemy by sneaking with a sight step, and without announcing its speed, shorten the distance. 100% effect applies to the user.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **Cost: None**

No clue why it's already at [Rank: 10] for the [Super Bajiquan], but I'm not complaining one bit. As this upgrade [Bajiquan] would be very helpful in the long run. Whenever I'm not using [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]. Save me some aura too. Without having to use [Moonlight Step] to counter [Joukyuu Kunitoshi]'s [Limiter Seal].

I cover the [Black Keys] with my aura. This way, Pyrrha's semblance can't affect them unless I let them go of my hands, then Pyrrha's semblance can affect them right away. Wonder why no one tried to cover their weapons with aura whenever they face Pyrrha.

Then, I felt stupid because I already knew the answer to this when not many people know what's Pyrrha's semblance is, to begin with.

Without wasting any more time, I use the [Moving Stance] and appear in the middle of the group, causing them to react on reflex alone. With Yang throwing a right hook, and Blake was escaping already.

Ruby using her semblance to get some distance in between us, along with Ren doing the same.

As Pyrrha thrust her [Milo: Javelin Mode] at me, to help Yang out. And Jaune surprisingly managed to take out his [Longsword] and swing it at me.

Sadly, this didn't help much when I flicked my wrists and throw all [Black Keys] into their shadow. Stopping them in place; well, Pyrrha could use her semblance to free herself and the others.

Not before I slam my left elbow into Pyrrha's stomach, preventing her from using her semblance due to losing focus from the pain I just inflicted on her and launch her off her feet, and freeing her from the control of the [Black Key] at the same time.

I spun on my right heel and hide behind Yang, where Ruby tried to snipe me and failed right away without aiming right away, instead she continues to create a good distance and find the right spot to shoot me before it was taking too long. Sure, Ruby could have finished this in a matter of seconds if she was facing against a slow enemy.

But, I was anything but slow. I pick up the [Black Keys] off the ground, that held Pyrrha in place for a second or two and charge at Ruby while parrying away any [Bullet] Ruby fired at me with them.

Before switching [Kirei Kotomine] for [Accelerator] as I throw all the [Black keys] at Ruby with an amount of force behind it, for all the [Black Keys] to appear right before Ruby's eyes, causing her to yelp and use her semblance to get out of the way.

Sadly, this caused Ruby to fall into my trap as I appear in front of her before she could even create any more distance between us. As I snatch Ruby's weapon out of her hands, much to her shock at the loss of her precious weapon and even got kicked in the stomach, causing her to grunt in pain, physically and mentally.

It's a good thing Ruby showed me enough time how to shift the form of her weapon, but I didn't need to and just held onto it and use it as a [Shield]. Which I did so when everyone else is free from my [Black Keys] thanks to Pyrrha pulling them out of their shadows via Pyrrha's semblance.

And started firing at me with their mid-long distance attacks at me while I use Ruby's [Sniper/Scythe] in [Sniper Mode] to block all their attacks, causing Ruby to cry out at this and quickly rush towards to get her baby back before it gets any more damaged from using as a [Shield].

With a quick spin on Ruby's weapon to gain momentum before I throw it at Ruby, who let out another grunt of pain from getting her baby back, but not the way she liked.

Then, I slam everyone to the ground with [Gravity Magic] before walking away like these people weren't worth the effort. As I put my right hand in my pocket as I exit the room before stop using my [Gravity Magic] and ignore Kirihime shouting at me to come back.

"Sorry everyone, you guys won, but didn't manage to get my aura reserve into the red zone, so that's the end of the training for now until later on. Do be sure to review about how you guys manage to last against for an entire minute and instead of taking me down, or close to getting my aura to red." I said to everyone as I exit the training room and head to the Pilot Room to speak with Ziarre along with Weiss, who should be with her by now.

(Vale: Vale City: Sky Territory: Ziarre's Personal Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level: Hallway)

I didn't bother to listen to the others' demands for a rematch or why this training was so short compared to the ones I put them through that last longer than a minute.

Well, at least Pyrrha is there to know what's the reason for this training was all about. And that is to find what they did wrong and how to fix them without losing the sight of their core parts of their fighting styles are.

Kirihime knew this as well, but she is a highly trained fighter and just knew I put her up as the person to help Pyrrha out to teach everyone the lesson of this training.

30 minutes later*

(Vale: Vale City: Sky Territory: Ziarre's Personal Air Bus: 2nd Floor Level: Pilot Room)

Honestly, I feel like having to walk around these hallways to get to one room to another take so much time, but I guess that one of the downsides for owning an Air Bus and have many things build inside.

As I enter the Pilot Room, where Ziarre is comforting Weiss while letting Shigure piloting the Air Bus for her while Izaya is taking notes on the way Ziarre is helping Weiss from her depression.

Upon hearing the door open and with me coming in, causing the others to look at me while Shigure didn't turn around to look and focus on driving the Air Bus or else there is a chance of crashing, either by a flying types grimm or something else that's bound to show up outside the kingdom.

"Something you need, Enma?" Ziarre looks at one of her close friends she made over the years. Now, thanks to her status of being an Arcana member, her family are nicer to her and tried their best to do anything she desires, which was weird at first until she knew this could help out the Arcana, but sure not to overdo it.

"Wanted to ask if you like take a rest while Shigure and I take over piloting the Air Bus. This way you can focus on Weiss during the entire trip. I rather not have Weiss go into an episode like those other people in the same case as Weiss." I replied to Ziarre's question while giving Weiss a nod.

Weiss gives me a weak smile, knowing that I'm doing this for her to get well. She is smart enough to know this and need to be treated fast or she may end up a burden for the rest of her friends and one of her family members back home she still cares about during the Second Great War started.

Izaya looks at his first male friend and understood that Weiss' mental health needs to be treated as soon as possible or else there's a high chance of Weiss getting killed due to the war. If it was before the Second Great War started, then Izaya could tell his friend would take a different approach.

"Alright, but you can't have sex in here with Shigure." Ziarre agreed, but not before giving out a warning to me, causing Weiss and Izaay to blush at Ziarre's brute words.

"Shigure is driving the Air Bus, why would I have sex with her if it means a higher chance of us crashing?" I argue with Ziarre, wondering why she would I have sex with Shigure in the Pilot room.

"It just seems like it. Also, I heard from the others the way Shigure was acting with you. I'm the oldest of all of us; well, before more join our organization, but I still stand by my point. I know things you were too young to know beforehand. So, I'm leaving my warning now. Leave my room the way it is, no mess or anything. Got it?" Ziarre knew she was outmatched when it comes in the term of combat, but she beat her friend in piloting vehicles. And they need her for that, so she has some powers over the core members as well. This included her friend, Enma.

"Fine." I roll my eyes at Ziarre, who looks like she won something, and I guess she technically did, but honestly, I didn't have the heart to teat this feeling of victory for Ziarre. She already has a hard time being confident most of the time outside our circle or during a business event. Years of works making sure Ziarre be proud of herself and I'm not going to let that disappear anytime soon.

I watch Weiss, Ziarre, and Izaya leave the Pilot Room, leaving Shigure and me alone.

Taking a seat next to Shigure, who is currently checking everything to be sure nothing wrong every few minutes often. Before she goes back to focusing on driving the Air Bus.

"So, Shigure. Happy we're heading back home?" I ask my fiancee, who just nod at me in silence. "Do you want to come with me to meet up with Blake and my parents, or do you wish to spend some time with your family instead?"

"I would...like to...spend some time...with my family." Shigure softly reply to me, as she feels happy to meet up with her family again after many months of separating from them.

Sure, she still talks with them over the scrolls, but it isn't the same as in person. And now that she finds that her family agreed to have her fiance getting another fiancee. Well, at first she was sad that she would lose the chance of marrying her love one, but was happy after finding out she still marrying him and not really that mad about sharing.

Look at Pyrrha, Shigure already got her fiance's sister into this little private group. Having another one won't change much besides, there are a few things she likes to do from those smut she reads. And one of them included a female cat faunus and Blake just fit in easily.

"Alright. I'll call you after the meeting is done. Let's hope my family doesn't do something that would affect our family's relationship with each other. I rather side with your family than mine anytime, though. So no need to worry about that." I grin at Shigure, who returns with a small smile on her face before going back to looking the direction she driving to.

Enjoying the presence of each other, neither of us spoke for a while and watch until the sunset. Before I took over for Shigure, even if my [Driving Skill], which isn't really a [Skill], but I can still learn how to drive the Air Bus enough to just drive it straight and how to land it.

This allows Shigure to do all the things she needs to do before returning to take over afterward.

Out of everyone, only Shigure and Ziarre love driving Airships, while the latter love it more than Shigure. As Shigure is more into weapons than Airships, but still love to drive one every chance she could get.

next day*

 **Days?: You Can Only Earn Freedom**

(Vale: Vale City: Sky Territory: Ziarre's Personal Air Bus: 3rd Floor Level: Training Area)

I move my head to the right as a [Bullet] missed by a hair length from hitting me. I return fire with my own, but [Mana Bullets] without a care of how much [Mana] I'm wasting. [Edea Florence]'s [Mana Source] isn't something that would be drained in a single battle.

And there nothing for [Edea Florence] to channel her [Mana] to while she wasn't equipped during those times. So, her [Mana Source] would always be full and no problem in sight.

"Come now. You guys need to do better than that if you wish to face people, whose have been hiding in the shadow while waiting for something big to happen, like the Second Great War. More monster-like beings are coming out into the light, if this is all you can do. Then, do everyone a favor and go home, where you'll be protected." I said to the Beacon Academy's students that decided to tag along.

The only ones that didn't join in this training exercise are Pyrrha, Weiss, and others that are not students from Beacon.

Right now, I'm only using pure [Marksmanship] against these students without giving them a chance to land a hit on me.

I allow Jaune to come close enough to [Shield Bash] me, but I just shot his left foot, causing him to stop and shout at this, which was something I need to knock out of him and ignore this when facing enemies that will take this as an advantage for their next attack.

Which I just did by moving my left arm over Jaune's [Shield] and directly fire him in the face before kicking in from the side, to act as my meatshield against Yang, who tried to punch me in the face and end up having to catch Jaune, where I took the time to spin around and shoot Blake multiple times in the face, stomach, and her hands.

But, Blake used her semblance to quickly get out of the way; however, that wasn't enough and still got shot at by me still, causing her aura reserve to be drained very fast.

Then, I kick Blake right in the face, causing her head to snap back in pain at this sudden attack of mine before shooting her in the left thigh, then at her neck, before I move out of the way with a side step to my right, where Ruby was too fast to react in time and crash into Blake.

I roll backward, where I dodge a barrage of [Bullets] Ren firing at me while I had to lay on my back for a brief moment to return fire, then roll to my left quickly as Nora came down with her [Magnhild: Hammer Mode] right where I was a second ago.

"Nice plan, but not good enough." I get back on my feet and rush at Nora before she could bring her [Magnhild] up to defend when I've already appeared in front of Nora and flip my [Mana Gun] before I [Pistol Whip] her in the face, sending her down on her butt for a few seconds before I took this chance to kick her in the stomach to force her to stay down a bit longer.

Then, jump away from Yang trying to punch me from behind as I use her's right fist as a small platform to push myself further away in the air as I shoot her in midair while upside down.

Forcing Yang to bring both arms up to [Shield] her face while charging at me as she ignores the damage she taking from my [Mana Bullets], no matter how much I lower the input to minimize the damage.

A quick platform made from compressed air to get me further away once more before landing back on the ground as I welcome Yang to try on taking me down. As I spin both [Mana Guns] before placing in my back holsters before pulling out two [Combat Knives] in reverse grip after giving them a good spin.

A quick switch from [Edea Florence] to [Kiri Nanaya] as [Nanaya Assassination Arts] took in effect and I rain down a swift of multiple [Knives Slashes] down on Yang with the help of [Flashing Scabbard].

Bringing down Yang's aura reserve down faster than she could keep up, even with the help of her semblance to boost up her strength, but wasn't much help if she can't hit me.

As [Flashing Dash] help this out, to allow me to appear in Yang's unguarded back, where I aimed for a while now before I grab her from the neck, then force her to move against her will as I switch out position, where Ruby just shot her own sister.

[Ecological Derivation System] is such a cheat now, that I could use it without the help of [Accelerator] to support me from having my brain overloaded with the data the [Fusion Skill] is sending to me from the surrounding.

With a good kick to Yang's back, sending her aura reserve close to red now as I use [Flashing Dash] and appear in front of Jaune and Ren, where both were trying to regroup with Nora and see if they could take me on together instead of soloing like they were doing this entire time.

Talk about being stupid, no matter how well they get along with each other. If they can't work together as a team with full trust one of another, then they are bound to face some broke within the battle. As the battle continues.

Furthermore, even if they had an original team, take one member out and they fall apart, put in new members in and throw the whole team sync into chaos.

This is why I rather go into life and death situations right after I finished with Sanctum Academy. Rather than sign up for the next Huntsmen and Huntresses academies afterward. Like my sister and Weiss, when I could get more training through life experiences.

You gain no real fighting experiences if your life is never on the line. This is my way of training my entire life. Coming to this world and the knowledge of my previous life is what made my path to become one of the strongest beings in this world so different from the others.

I know what needs to be done and what would make it more difficult for me to overcome if I picked those choices. I can make friends anytime I want after I get the strength to live the way I want to.

"This isn't enough." I said to everyone, but mostly towards myself. This made some people sad for me as I keep my mind on getting more power when it's a known fact that I'm already considered very strong in my generation.

I slam my left heel against Ren's left thigh, bring him down on one knee before letting Jaune do the finishing hit for me as I took the last second to sidestep away, where Jaune's [Longsword] hit Ren's right shoulder, bringing Ren's aura reserve to red, which was announced by Pyrrha.

With a quick triple thrust from my left [Combat Knife] into Jaune's unprotected neck and forehead, then lastly, his right wrist, dropping his aura reserve down to red meter as well. And that's where Pyrrha made another announcement of Jaune out for the count.

I dash towards Nora while weaving around all the attacks coming from Ruby, Yang, and Blake trying to stop me from taking out their second heavy hitter. By using their built-in firearms onto their mecha-shift weapons.

Nora tried to shoot me with her [Magnhild: Launcher 1 Mode], firing one [Grenade] at a time to slow me down, but with [Flashing Dash]. I've already reached in the range, where Nora could end up causing self-harm now that I've entered her safety range.

Forcing Nora to switch [Magnhild] to [Hammer Mode], but only had enough time to finish shifting form when I attack all her vital points until I heard Pyrrha called out Nora is out. Where I kicked Nora in the stomach to get out of harm's way.

This is still a training spar, not a death match. So I got to at least consider the others' safety whenever their aura reserve enters the red zone. Which in this case, sending Nora further away.

I could have just moved out of the way, where the others are still raining down on me with their types of [Bullets]. But, with Nora's aura shield is considered almost broken. This would lead to unwanted injury. So, kicking was the best solution for me. Even if Nora's aura reserve that already small had to be drained a bit more and almost close to having her aura shield broken by that last kick alone.

For the entire day and the next, I have to make sure Pyrrha and Weiss' teams could last long enough for others to come to help them out if they ever face against someone too strong for them. Even if they are facing the enemy as a team. Doesn't mean shit, if one side is too strong. Take me for an example, I took down so many of the Atlas' troops by myself, even if Neo was there with me, but it was mostly me that took them on.

So, there is no time to waste as one of the day was wasted for these students to think about how to improve themselves in their fighting styles without having me to explain it to them all the time.


	69. Chapter 69: Always Be Aware!

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Always Be Aware!**

one week later*

 **Days?: No Pain No Gain**

(Grimmland: Near Mistral Kingdom)

It has been a week already; sadly, we have not reached our destination yet and it looks like it will take a few more days to a week from now before we arrive at the Mistral Kingdom.

For the entire week, I put team RWBY and JNPR through another training that makes other calls it hell week.

Thanks to Ziarre help with Weiss; the poor girl is getting better and faster than I thought it would take for Weiss to recover. I expect around a year or so before Weiss has completely recovered from her trauma of her Mother's death.

After the first two days during our flights to Mistral Kingdom, where the first day was to do a self-review of their own fatal weakness. The second day, to show them that there will be a time where they will team up with other people they not used to and need to adapt.

So for the entire week; First Day: Dodge. Second Day: Awareness. Third Day: Unarmed Combat. Fourth Day: Brutal Combat. Fifth Day: Stealth. The Sixth and Seventh Days: Endurance.

For the first day, I just had to upgrade the [Training Methods] I use on team RWBY and JNPR like I did a few weeks ago. Well, it is a good thing Shigure and I could heal all of them back in good condition in no time. It just causes a lot of pain for them, to motivate from now getting anymore injury.

Sadly for them, on the second day. All of them end up getting badly hurt due to Kirihime joining in with the training. Surprise for them, Glynda appeared out of nowhere and help out as well.

Much to their shock at this, when they didn't see Glynda enter the Airship, along with everyone else. And to Yang's shock, Neo showed up as well.

I decided to allow Neo to appear and make her stop putting herself and Glynda under her semblance to hide from the others. With only a few know about Glynda and Neo's presences among us.

After all, Shigure can't be the only one to help Ziarre out by piloting the Air Bus. Leaving this job to Glynda, who has experience enough to pilot an Air Bus without crashing it.

So, Shigure, Kirihime, Glynda, Neo, and I all trained them in being aware of their surroundings during a fight.

With Glynda and Kirihime being the main focus in fighting while leaving Shigure, Neo, and me to attack the moment they least expect it, but that's all we did. We don't face them head on, but instead, from the shadow. Much to team RWBY and JNPR annoyance.

Only Weiss and Pyrrha are barely able to face both Glynda and Kirihime by teaming up with each other. Which Shigure and I had to stop them more than once. While Neo did her best to attack the ones with less aware of their surroundings. And Neo had a blast at this thanks to her semblance.

I would say the second day was fun. The others, not so much.

The third day, only Pyrrha and Yang managed to fight without their weapons. Weiss, on the hand, still wasn't fully recover and made more mistakes than she should in the first place thanks to her past training.

Ren had a bit of experience in using hand to hand combat, but just a bit with aura. Otherwise, he is the same as the other that lack any training in using unarmed combat.

Yeah, there were a lot of broken bones that day. Not like a good old handmade medicine, Shigure made for them to take. Along with the help of [Healing Fist] to increase the healing rate. However, the pain inflicted on them as a side-effect made it worse for them.

Either way, just after the third day, both team RWBY and JNPR are more alert and pay more attention to the fourth day's training. And that is where I decide to show them how brutal some people are. So, I use [Incursion Fatal Tactics] with [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada] equipped to use [Revelation].

Where I attack everyone without mercy, with only just a silver lifeline for them to survive before Shigure and I heal them back up. Both Weiss and Pyrrha didn't have to go through this since they have already experienced it. The others didn't and were forced to experience it.

Of course, Glynda tried to stop this until Kirihime had to step in and stop Glynda from intervening.

Even after having their aura shield broken by me; I continue to attack without mercy until they are a broken mess. I may have caused a few traumas for them, but Ziarre was with us to help them go through the whole experience.

The fifth day; well, it kind of tame to what I had in store for them, but after speaking with Ziarre. I switched to stealth training. Where everyone has to hide from me until morning, where the last one standing. Will be excused from the next training. Which will take the sixth and seventh day to finish.

This made RBY and JNR excited about this, making them put extra effort into this stealth training. And it's everyone for themselves too.

Of course, they would be found easily, so to make things interesting, I gave all of them 3 chances to hide again after Shigure find them.

Sadly, by midnight. Shigure found them all and no one managed to be excused for the next and training. Well, it's mostly a mental and physical training. As for the two days straight, no one was allowed to sleep until 48 hours are over.

Another prize for this training is that the last one to stay awake will be excused from the next training I'm planning to do as the second week of our flights to Mistral.

I made all of them be in the Training Room, where everyone can do whatever they wanted, but they have to stay awake and stay inside the room. While there are bathroom breaks, which Glynda will take them to do their private business, but will time them and if they are late, then Glynda will check on them to see if they fell asleep.

Next, if someone falls asleep, then they will be punished to do a physical endurance training while remaining one will just have to stay awake that's all. While those that failed will have to do workout exercises without giving a chance to take a break, where I get to use [Healing Fist] on them.

The end result: All of them, but one failed to stay awake before the seventh day's afternoon. Surprisingly, Jaune was the last one to stay awake and didn't look like he had any trouble staying longer than he should.

As to how this was possible, Jaune's response was that he stayed up multiple nights before in the past, for online gaming and all his online friends could do the same as well. So, 48 hours weren't that hard for someone like Jaune, who stayed even longer than that for gaming.

Now, if Jaune were to do physical stuff during those times, like fighting or working out, then he would be one of the early ones to fall asleep.

So, Jaune gets to be excused from the next training, which we're doing right now. Where the first of this second week's training would be under the pressure of killing intent produced by Shigure and me.

Of course, killing intent may be the same somewhat, but it's very different from person to another person. Where everyone would feel like they were cut by multiple bladed weapons when they felt Shigure's killing intent.

And that lasted for a few minutes before giving everyone a chance to recover, then resume being under Shigure's killing intent once more.

This lasted until 3 hours worth went by; much to my surprise, Blake was the one that got used to it. Enough to not try to flee like last time, but I made sure to force her to stay against her will, to make her experience this unless she wanted to run away all the time in the face of deadly people that slaughter others for a living.

I haven't put these Beacon Academy's students under my killing intent just yet and wanted all of them to get used to Shigure's killing intent first.

As for both Weiss and Pyrrha; well, they already used to the massive amount of killing intent in the past. So, this was just a refresher for them and counter with their own killing intent. Yup, even Weiss has killed another person before in the past. Part of the whole training, she paid us, to train her at the time, and develop her own killing intent near the end.

However, Weiss didn't really complete her training with Pyrrha, who did with the Arcana's help. As Weiss didn't have enough time later on due to her Father at the time, causing her to lose precious time with the Arcana to improve herself in combat.

Nonetheless, Weiss is better than all the first years Beacon Academy's students, besides Pyrrha and maybe a few others, as for the upper years. I have no clue since I never got the chance to see Weiss' progress in facing them yet.

"Okay, everyone ready to face my killing intent?" I give team RWBY and JNPR a gentle smile, which is completely fake for all that could tell.

"I'll be...joining as...well." Shigure said to me, as she wanted to keep up her training under the pressure of killing intent and facing mine is the best for her.

"Same here. Unlike other people I know. You're the only one that would put the fear in me like nothing I could compare to." Kirihime said to me, knowing this is a good chance to take advantage of as training.

"You may want to join in too, Glynda. It's not often where you get to train under the pressure of killing intent from this guy. Trust me, this could count as a blessing and a curse." Kirihime said to her friend, Glyna, who looks like she wanted nothing more to stop this, but knew with the Second Great War, then her students need all the help they could get.

Glynda pushes her glasses up, "Fine. I will see how this goes. By no mean, does this make things any better. You know how some people have died due to being under the pressure of killing intent too long." Glynda made sure to say this to her students, warning them this now to back off while they still got the chance.

Sadly for Glynda, I didn't give them an option to decline this training; well, I could, but I rather give them the taste of what they will face in the future more than once and could happen every single day too.

Neo would have escaped right away if she was here, to begin with, but she with Ziarre and Izaya in the Pilot Room right now. Nonetheless, Shigure will continue training Neo later on. So no need to worry about not training Neo for now.

"Ready? Prepare yourself, because I'll only make it just for half a minute." I warn everyone since my killing intent is unlike anything possible in this universe.

"What is an assassin? As the name suggests, an assassin is one who assassinates! We are the hands of darkness! Always remember this word: Darkness!" I roar with a blast of killing intent, causing all lights to disappear, leaving only darkness!

"As assassin is always an illusionary existence, entering like the wind and disappearing into nothingness!" I roar again, causing a sudden gust of wind to appear out of nowhere, making some of the others to cry out in shock before the wind disappears just a second it appeared.

"Assassination! It is an art in itself! As an assassin, one must never, ever profane the elegance of this art!" I roared one last time, as a massive amount of bloodlust rushes out in a wave before disappearing afterward, then the feeling of complete nothingness appeared.

This 'nothingness' made all those that felt it, to be drained of all emotions and leaving behind an empty feeling.

Then, what felt like eternity, the light came back on as I stop using my killing intent.

Looking at the people I aimed at with the special killing intent I created with the help of my [Persona]. I find almost all of them on their knees and hands while the rest are lying on their stomach barely breathing.

"Please keep this in mind. I openly release my own killing intent instead of directly aiming at one person alone. Only a single second is enough to kill that person." I whisper this to everyone, but all of them could hear my words loud and clear.

The first one to get back control is Shigure, then Kirihime, before the rest manages to get their breaths under control. With the last one being Ruby, not that surprising.

"Ju-Just o-ne question. How much did you release at us?" Jaune asks me in a shaking voice, but manage to ask his question clearly after taking a deep breath before spitting it out fast enough before he ends up stuttering.

"20% or less. Kind of less. Give or take." I gave the honest truth, causing towards that faced my killing intent in this way for the first time to suck in cold air at this and pale in terror.

"Now, just for a quick few minutes of break and we will continue off with our training. Don't worry, I'm not going to be the one doing it." I would gladly repeat what I did, but doing it too often would just cause unwanted deaths.

"Shigure, whenever you are ready. We can resume their training." I said to Shigure, who nods at me and look like she out of breath, which is expected after feeling the killing intent I used with the help of my [Persona]. Yup, I created this killing intent by channeling with a selected few of my [Persona] and release their killing intent with mine.

"Unbelievable. That kind of killing intent shouldn't be possible." Glynda whispers in disbelief while trying her best to look at the monster just a few meters away from her, but her own eyes wouldn't allow her to even look at that monster at all!

Kirihime walks over to Glynda and help her up, "Told ya, this could be counted as a blessing or a curse. A blessing for those that wanted to get stronger and will be able to face stronger enemies without freezing at the critical moment due to being blasted at by the enemies' killing intent. While a curse for those that are too weak minded and would end up falling down to the abyss since they didn't overcome this obstacle."

"I can see why. I can't even look at him as my body wouldn't allow me to." Glynda frown and knew she was just in shock and should be able to look at the monster without flinching after waiting for a while.

"Come on, we should leave. Can't have you attacking the guy just for allowing everyone to experience an ungodly killing intent like that, even for me, it took an entire month for me to recover after experiencing it for the first time." Kirihime tries to cheer her friend up by telling her past experience, and that was just the unfinished version too.

"No wonder Ozpin look shocked to see him at Vale and was close to rushing into the City, to face him alone, but only thanks to Ms. Pyrrha's presence that stopped him from doing so." Glynda let out a bitter chuckle at her naive self at that time. No wonder her former boss is deadly afraid of this monster. No human or faunus should be able to produce such otherworldly killing intent as the one she felt just now.

So for the rest of the day, it's Shigure's job to get everyone to not freeze under the pressure of killing intent and could walk without any problem. The next step of the training will be tomorrow.

next day*

 **Days?: Day 2 of Killing Intent Related Training!**

(Grimmland: Near Mistral Kingdom)

"Today's training is for you guys being able to fight under the pressure of one's killing intent. Lucky for you lots, Shigure will be the one doing it while you face Kirihime as Shigure continue to blast you with her killing intent. So for the entire day, you'll be able to attack without tripping on your own feet, but landing a hit will depend on you." I said to team RWBY and JNPR, not including both Pyrrha and Weiss, since they could do this already, so they are not taking part in this training.

Instead, Weiss and Pyrrha are with Ziarre right now, with Pyrrha being a support along with Izaya while Ziarre helps Weiss. Neo has already taken over the pilot duty, to give Ziarre the time to help Weiss with her depression.

So, for the rest of the flight, the training will be related to killing intent and adding it into last week training. Making it much harder for them. This will force them to adapt by the time we reach Mistral or failing to do so and would be forced to be put on the sideline while the other take part in the war.

6 days later*

 **Days?: Reunite With The Unwanted**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 1st Floor Area: Arcana's Headquarter: Docking Area)

After 2 weeks of hell training for team RWBY and JNPR, not including either Weiss or Pyrrha, since both already have training beforehand and was excused a few of the training while they still had to go through them as help them see their progress from the first time to now.

Once we enter the Headquarter, which is literally at the bottom of the mountain and with a large amount of grimm at the borderline, and the perfect place to train people by going through life-threatening battles with the grimm.

"Welcome back!" One of the Arcana members greets us, as we exit Ziarre's Air Bus. With those that never been to the 1st Floor Area or the Arcana's Headquarter. Well, one of them around the world.

"Lady Yukiko is with Lady Momoyo in Chariot's Office waiting for your arrival." Another Arcana member walked over to inform us that Yukiko and Momoyo are already on this 1st Floor Area and knew our arrival, waiting for us in one of the main Arcana's Offices.

"Alright. Return back to your work." I replied to them, then signal everyone behind me to follow. As I lead everyone to the Chariot's Office. Which took us 15 minutes to reach.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 1st Floor Area: Arcana's Headquarter: Chariot's Office)

"Great, you guys are here. It's a good thing none of you went off to meet with your family. Because things have gotten worse in the Upper Floor Areas." Momoyo said to all of the Arcana core members while ignoring the rest.

"How bad and why?" I frown at this and thought things would just be awful having to deal with my parents set me up with Blake. Not that I'm complaining, but it is just sudden, that is all.

"Well, it looks like we may have a civil war in Mistral as well, because the Council of Mistral is trying to reinstall old laws that would be really bad for some of us. Furthermore, the people below the 80th Floor Areas are crazy mad due to the Council requesting all ages from 15 and up to join the newly created Royal's army to fight for the Mistral Kingdom against the Vale Kingdom." Momoyo explains to everyone with a dark expression.

"Well, I guess we better be ready for the Council then. No way am I going to join the army for those fools." I spat out at the end, with the thought of joining the army for the Council of Mistral. That is a fool's job, where those who are desperate for something to help them out in life. So, there will be people rushing in to join the army rather if it's a good thing or not. Just for the hope to get a good position to gain an income for their family or their personal benefit.

"Uh, what's go-EEEP!" Ruby asked in a timid voice, then flinch when Momoyo looks at her with cold eyes, that look like she will be killed if she says another word.

"Shigure. Do you mind taking the everyone else back to your place? Pyrrha, Blake, and I will have to meet our parents due to the whole engagement agreement." I ask Shigure, then look at Pyrrha and Blake.

"Sure." Shigure knew there would be a big problem if the others were to show up at the Nikos Family's Main House would lead to countless unwanted problems. And neither of them want to deal with that when the situation is already bad enough as it is.

"Nice to see you again, Yukiko. Do make sure to take those training courses while you can." I said to Yukiko, who nods at me with a nervous smile on her face, not knowing what's going on right now and just stick with her beloved cousin.

"Pyrrha. Blake. Time for us to meet our family." I said to my sister and fiancee. Then, walk out of the Chariot's Office Room, to grab a Bullhead to take us to the 80th Floor Area.

Leaving everyone else behind since Shigure still needs to do something before taking everyone else to the 80th Floor Area later as well.

4 hours later*

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area)

"So, is there anything I need to know besides what the other kingdoms know about Mistral? I rather not get stabbed in the back if I can help it." Blake said dryly, as she heard a few rumors about the Mistral Kingdom, but don't know if some of them are true or not.

"Well, first, getting stabbed in the back only occurs a few times and that below the 51st Floor Area. Otherwise, it's very rare for it to happen. Be it figuratively and literally." I replied to Blake's question as the pilot announced we arrived on the 80th Floor Area.

"It's more of a both figuratively and literally below a certain Floor Area. As for 80th and up; well, it's mostly figuratively in public while literally in the shadow. So, be sure to not offend anyone if you can. There a few important people with high status on this Floor Area, that's willing to kidnap you and do unimaginable things to you." I warn Blake, causing her to gulp at this information.

"Oh yeah! Make sure to be aware of your surrounding. As there lots of thief that will pickpocket your wallet whenever there's an opening." Pyrrha gives a helpful tip to Blake, as from the look of it, this is Blake first time coming to Mistral and she is very lucky to have a local to help her out or else she would have been scammed who know how many times before some take pity on her.

"She's not joking, Blake. And it could even be an elderly or a child." I said to Blake, then pull her closer to by her waist, causing her to blush, but notice a laughing child ran by and she noticed her wallet was close to being taken out without her notice.

"Like I said, you better be careful. The thieves are easy to take care of. It's those with the important status you really need to watch out for. Because once they got something to sink their teeth into, they won't let go unless their lives or something they value is in danger, then otherwise, you'll have to escape to the Lower Floor Area and maybe have to switch to a different kingdom at worse." I said this to Blake as a warning that all these people around us, smiling and laughing with each other is just a false illusion.

"Good to know." Blake whispers in [Fear] as I unconsciously use [Evil Voice] to get my point across. Which made me feel a bit guilty for scaring Blake. So, I just held her closer, which made Blake relax somewhat, even when I'm the caused of her [Fear].

"Now, if you see someone offering you free samples of any kind. Be sure to politely decline and quickly walk away without looking back unless they attack you. Then, you have the right to defend yourself, but make sure not to cripple them and knock them out quickly, then run away. Also, if it's someone strong looking, then escape and find either me or Pyrrha." I continue off by explaining a few things to Blake, to help her out.

"But, if you wouldn't have to worry about that on this Floor Area. Since it's mostly the 81st Floor Area and above or the 79th Floor Area and below, is where you have to be very worried about. So it's fine to just politely decline free samples on this 80th Floor Area. Since this is one of the more neutral out of the Mistral Kingdom due to the families here, making sure no one causes too many problems without gaining the families' wraths." I made sure that Blake knows that even if this 80th Floor Area is somewhat safe, but never let her guard down at all.

"I think I rather not live here if I can help it." Blake whispers to me in a frustrated and frightens voice. Letting Pyrrha and I know that Blake would rather be somewhere other than here right now. If possible, she would gladly take the next Airship back to Vale or her birthplace: Menagerie.

Sadly for Blake, with her parents here, that option is no longer possible for her at this point.

"Come on, our parents should be waiting for us to arrive by now." I lead Blake to the Nikos' Main Household, where Blake's parents should be there as well. If not, well, I'll make sure no one touches her. After all, can't have anyone else touch Blake after having sex with her. I may be many things, but I wouldn't dare abandon someone I consider close to me. And having sex with Blake is kind of a close relationship since she the third girl to be with me.

Otherwise, I would let others die without blinking at their death. Cruel, but this world isn't some happy place to live in. And with the Second Great War, that just made the world, even more dangerous than it already is thanks to the grimm.

"Blake, once we enter the Nikos' Main Household. Do not speak unless your parents ask you to speak. Other than them or either of us, don't speak at all or they could use it against you." Pyrrha warns Blake of her family members will cause a problem for her. Since some of the Nikos members are racist towards faunus.

So, it's a surprise for both Pyrrha and me, to be engaged to Blake in the first place. But, neither of us cared at this point and accepted Blake into our lives and willing to take on the world for her, like we would do for Shigure.

Pyrrha, Shigure, and I vowed to one of another to have complete trust with each other and will fight the entire world by ourselves if required. As the Arcana is mostly for Izaya than for us three.

So with Blake being included and already have sex with all of us. Yup, during those two weeks, Shigure, Pyrrha, and I grab Blake to have a foursome. And with the way Blake's face at the time. She loved every moment that day and look eager to do it again in the future.

Who knew that Blake was very sexually frustrated, but with the amount of smut she read. It's no wonder, but none of us trust Blake completely with our deepest secrets. But, we're willing to help her out, thanks to experiencing in a very close contact.

"Time to face the music." Pyrrha said to Blake, as we've arrived at the Nikos' Main Household and time to meet with our parents, along with the other Nikos family members.


	70. Chapter 70: Trouble Coming Our Way!

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Trouble Coming Our Way!**

 **Days?: Reunite With The Unwanted Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Home: Main Building: Living Room)

So far, no one has spoken once everyone settles in the Living Room, where everyone grabs a seat or just stay standing. Of course, I didn't dare sit down and just stand next to Pyrrha and Blake.

While in front of us are our parents. With Pyrrha and mine on our left and Blake's on our right. Neither parent looks happy one bit. Well, unless you consider Blake's parents trying to keep up an appearance, to not show any sign of a weakness.

Blake's parents look exactly the same from canon.

As for Pyrrha and my parents look just a bit older, but nothing has changed since then. Thanks to the power of aura, got to love that healing ability.

There was no "welcome back!" or "it has been a long time since we last see each other!" Nope. Neither Mother dearest or Father of the month greeted Pyrrha or me beside acknowledging us with a nod of their heads.

Guess Mother got it through her thick head, that Pyrrha doesn't like her at all. Even Father was pissed when Pyrrha picked Beacon Academy instead of Haven Academy. Then again, I was the one that gave Pyrrha the idea of going there in the first place.

And of course, this made Mother and Father hate my guts even more, to the point of wishing I was never born or was born first, and instead, wanted Pyrrha to be born first. This would have given Pyrrha a better chance of becoming the Head of the Nikos Family.

"So." Blake was going to bring up a topic, to get rid of this awkward silence, but that was a mistake on her part when everyone looks at her, causing her to swallow her words back down and everything returns back to silence.

"I see you bring your second fiancee and your sister with you back here." My Father said in an emotionless tone, causing others to feel like he doesn't have any emotions in the first place. This made Ghira frown a little, but kept his silence.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied with a question, causing Father to narrow his eyes, but that's it. No one asked about Shigure, but Father did hint about it. As if how come I bring Blake, but not Shigure. Seeing how she is my first fiancee and only bringing Blake show that I favor Blake more than Shigure.

But, if I bring up Shigure, then I would fall into Father's trap and give him the option to put me in a bad example of how I favored Shigure more. This would give him the chance to switch me for my cousin, to be Blake's fiance. Like I would give the bastard the chance to do so. Blake is mine now.

Currently, I have [Franken Stein]. Yes, the very same one from Soul Eater. And I made sure to make him at [Persona's Rank: 10] right away. I didn't care about the [System Points] as this [Persona] is worth the [System Points] I put into him.

 **[Soul Perception]:**

 **Active Effect: Allow one to be able to sense and perceive the souls of other beings. Unlike other [Meister], [Franken Stein], not only can he simply see the [Souls] himself, but is also so high-rate that he can read an individual's personality, characteristics, and [Soul Wavelength], even the target's battle capability and type of [Soul]. As well as their emotional states. 100% effect applies to the user and can only sense the souls of other beings. Also required [Franken Stein] to be equipped to take effect.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Area**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **Cost: None**

This is a skill I wanted to be at max rank right away. Including with my [Grandmaster Detection Mastery] made [Soul Perception] go beyond its rank. So yeah, very happy to get this [Persona] at the time. Didn't care if I wasted those [System Points] when I could use them for something else.

Also, [Franken Stein] is my first [Persona] to reach max rank, with [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] almost being the first one out of my [Persona] to reach max rank.

So under the effect of [Soul Perception], with [Grandmaster Detection Mastery]. I can tell Father is annoyed I didn't fall for his little trick and drop me from becoming Blake's fiance.

In fact, I know for sure it was Grandpa Viridian's works for making me Blake's fiance instead of one my cousin. Which I know for either Father or Mother would pick those guys in a heartbeat than picking me.

Father didn't say anything after I replied to his comment. Everyone just stared at me and at Father. Neither of us broke eye contact, as if the one that does, will lose against the other.

I didn't know about this losing thing, but call it a gut feeling, that Father would say something later on if I break eye contact or blink.

Also, because with [Soul Perception]; I can tell Father is trying to put me in a bad light with Blake's parents. Too bad, Father and Mother didn't expect Blake to be with me, and look like she close to me at that, with the way she trying to move closer to me when she thinks no one is looking.

All of us could see Blake show by her action alone made it look like she very close to me, if she nervous enough to come closer to me as a mental support.

This made Kali smile and whisper a few things to her husband: Ghira. Didn't even need to be a faunus, with super hearing to tell what Blake's Mother is saying. As Blake blushes a little and looks down at her lap while I try to keep my eyes from blinking.

The staring contest is really a silly thing at this point, as there are others here, not just Father and I alone. If it wasn't for Blake's parents, Blake and Pyrrha. Then, both Father and I would be fighting with each other by now. As in a physical fight.

Over the years, we decided that in private, if there any argument with each other. We fight it out with the other, with Father leads the wins, but I'm catching up fast each time we face each other.

As for dearest Mother, neither of us spoke to each other and just ignore each other presence. The only time Mother tried to physically harm me. Well, she got a gun pointed directly against her head.

At least with Father, we use our bare hands without any weapons. Not even using our semblance. [Magic] in my case. As I don't possess a semblance of my own. So yeah, we literally beat the shit out of each other. Furthermore, this is actually a common thing in the Nikos Family.

Hell, I even finally got to read the Nikos' family rulebooks. And one of the rules literally said that Father vs Son is to fight it with one of another, but without killing each other, just badly injure each other that could heal up by aura alone in a matter of days. Not cripple either, as that would lower the family's fighting power.

For Mother vs Daughter, it's more complex and involves more people. It's even worse if it's Mother vs Son, where it could even last month before the whole thing is done.

Kali decides this was enough and cough in her hand, causing both Father and me to look at her at the same time, causing Blake's Mother to blink at this.

"It's nice to meet the person that will marry my Daughter. I heard a lot about you." Kali said to me, as she gives me a gentle smile. Unlike my Mother who either scowls at me or gives me a glare instead.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Kali." I give a small nod to show my respect to Blake's Mother, causing her to giggle at this. Ghira smirks at this, but kept silence.

Score one for my side, with the way Father narrow his eyes again while Mother just outright glare at me, where everyone could see it. Even Father knows how to hide all his emotions, but not completely perfect. Nonetheless, he got better face control compared to Mother.

It's pretty much Mother gave it away that my own parents hate me; well, I don't know about my Father, honestly. It's mostly just beating the shit out of each other after entering Sanctum Academy.

"You're going to become my son soon in the future. You may as well call me Mom now. No need to be respectful." Kali smiled at me, with Ghira giving a small nod in my direction.

While everyone heard this, caused multiple reactions.

With Mother, her face went blank before it turns into a deep frown. Don't know if she jealous of another woman allowing her child, even if the one she hates, would be jealous of. I find my own Mother is really the jealous types, even towards an ally.

Father didn't show anything besides narrowing his eyes every time now. Pretty sure the guy is annoyed or something. Not everyone could read facial expression to the smallest detail. But, I can by cheating with [Soul Perception], and he is mad.

Hell, I could only do that with Shigure since I'm used to being with her. No clue if this work on others. But, I can tell by Father's [Soul], he is not happy about Kali and Ghira likening me.

Blake's face going into a darker shade of red and look ready to run away or faint, to escape from reality.

Pyrrha just smiles, but I could see it in Pyrrha's [Soul], that she jumping with excitement that we gained Blake's parents as a potential ally. Well, that's what I could think of. As all I'm getting from Pyrrha is that she happy and excited.

"It would be disrespectful, to call you that when I haven't even married Blake yet." I politely decline, but show that I would happy to call Kali, Mom, after marrying Blake.

Everyone with a brain would know what I really meant.

I blink and look to my right, which caused everyone to look in the direction I'm looking at. As everyone curious of what catches my attention when we're in an important meeting.

And we find a black water coming out of the wall. That's starting to take on a form, but I appear right in front the moment everyone looks to the right of the room. As I slam my left palm against the wall with a [Soul Menace].

 **[Soul Menace]:**

 **Active Effect: Allow one to apply their own [Soul Wavelength] offensively without the usage of a weapon. This [Skill] allows one to attack with a variety of [Technique] in which mimic the properties of electricity. This [Skill] also allows one to deal deadly internal damage powerful enough to negate an enemy's defense, depending on what the defense is. 100% effect applies to the user.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Self-Single-Area**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D]: 1%(30AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

Of course, I couldn't use this skill if I didn't have [Wavelength Control], which I do. As [Franken Stein] come with it. Furthermore, I unlocked all the available skills [Franken Stein] give me at maxed rank.

 **[Wavelength Control]:**

 **Active Effect: The ability to allow the user to control over one's own or other [Soul Wavelengths]. 100% effect applies to the user.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Self-Single-Area**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **Cost: Vary, lowest cost of [D]: 1%(30AP:Aura Point) Aura Unit Level per second**

The black water that was about to take form, let out a shriek, that caused all faunus, and even humans, to cover their ears at how long the thing is shrieking. As I continue to shock it with [Soul Menace].

Not caring if I destroy a part of the building; I use channel more aura into [Soul Menace] until a large number of electrical currents begin to cover the entire wall.

I move back before spinning around with a swift sidekick to the wall, breaking the wall down, causing all the black water to collapse on the ground. Where I was already launching a [Soul Menace: Three-Fold - Kicks Version]. As I rapidly stomp the black water three times in succession, using the same leg I used for the sidekick.

From trial and errors, I could use [Franken Stein]'s powerful variation of the [Soul Meance] with my feet instead of my hand. Even [Franken Stein] didn't think of using his feet with this [Technique], but then again, he doesn't use kicks in his fighting style. From what he told me a while back.

I quickly jump away when the black water tried to grab my left foot. The others already got into position, for a fight when they realized someone was trying to attack them while their guards were down.

"Well, I guess the Olympians didn't want the whole alliance thing to happen." I said to everyone, letting them know that what we're facing belong to the Olympians.

This got a few eyebrows raised by Blake's parents and Father as well.

Mother didn't care as she charges at the enemy, with her aura covering her body, to show Mother using aura enhance to boost herself.

Father seeing this, didn't want anything to happen to the love of his life and help her out by following after her, with his own aura enhance.

I signal Pyrrha to help Blake out while I pull out two [Colt M1911A1 Pistols] and toss them to Kali, who was surprised I would toss her my own weapons instead of using them myself.

I didn't bother to explain myself and rush in to attack the black water, that already took on a humanoid genderless form, where both Father and Mother are already trying to take it down, but failing. As each time they land a hit, their aura dim.

As if the black humanoid water creature is draining their aura. Which is really bad, as mankind hasn't faced anything that absorbs others' aura, and if it did in the past; well, those people die before they could report this to the world.

Reaching into my right back pocket, to take out a [Lightning Crystalline Dust] and toss it into my mouth and crush it with my teeth, but really, I just convert it into [System Points]. As I'm using this as a cover for me to continue using either my [Magic] or one of my [Persona].

Unlike [Franken Stein], who continue his path in science and other unrelated to CQC. I continue to improve his [Techniques] like [Soul Menace: Three-Fold]. I didn't care about copying other moves from the series. I just take them as they are used for combat.

Which is why I tried my best to increase the numbers of [Soul Menace: Three-Fold] even further.

I attack the black water humanoid creature with a [Soul Menace: Six-Fold] with my right palm, then a [Soul Menace: Twelve-Fold] with my left palm, then back with my right using a [Soul Menace: Twenty Four-Fold]. A total of 42 palm strikes in less than a few seconds. And that's without the help of aura enhance or [Moonlight Step].

And man does this put a strain on my body without it. But, I got to watch my aura reserve.

Sadly, all I did was scatter the creature back into a liquid form before it's trying to return back into a humanoid form.

"That would have killed the average huntsmen." I said with a hint of shock, but I didn't let my guard down. Actually, due to the strain on both my arms at the moment. I had to wait until my aura heals them. Until then, I can't use my arms unless I wanted to waste more aura to speed up the healing process.

"Then, we just have to hit harder." Father said to me, as he appears behind the black water almost regained back its humanoid form, where he gathered a large amount of his aura into his right fist and punch the creature to the ground.

And like that, the black water scattered all over the place, covering some of us in black water, but our aura shield protects us from touching it physically.

A quick pulse of my aura, to blast the black water off me before using [Soul Perception] to check if the thing still alive, but much to my dread. Instead of dying and disappearing from the living. Tiny bits of the creature's [Soul] are attached to all the black water around us. Even the smallest liquid amount.

Narrowing my eyes at this, I pull out an [Ice Crystalline Dust] and crush it with my teeth, then slam my right palm onto the ground, and cast [Kontbufudyne] to attack the creature while using [Soul Perception] to target it only.

 **[Kontbufudyne]:**

 **Active Effect: A greater control/manipulation over [Ice]'s size, shape, density, and the temperature of [Ice]. Along with i** **nflicts heavy [Ice] damage to one target and 10% chance of freezing the target after the target receives damage. Freeze disables the target's physical movement for 5 minutes.** **  
Type: Active  
Target: Area  
Rank: Tier 4: Control| Tier 3: Power (Require Using [Upgrade] to enter next Rank)  
Cost: [E]: 38%** **(380AP:Aura Point)** **Aura Unit Level per use and 3%** **(30AP:Aura Point)** **per second**

The entire room is covered in black ice now before it turned into black snow, with some of us didn't get the chance to remove the black water off and are now covered in a layer of black snow.

Kali and Blake let out a sneeze, causing the black snow to fall off their bodies. With Ghira just grunt and shake his body, to make the black snow fall off his body. With the other doing the same.

"Well, that's one way to make sure it's dead." Father said in his usual emotionless tone.

Mother just clicks her tongue, but made no comment on me for killing the black water creature, which I know for sure was a member of the Olympians. After all, I faced an Olympians member similar to this, but completely different types, while back at Vale on the Rooftop with Raven.

Who knows if the powerful entity allied with the Olympians could create an entirely new species by changing them into a half breed [Shadow].

With the Second Great War, adding with these Olympians are going crazy; well, I would say this world is going to experience a large scale [Dark Hour] sooner or later, with how things are going.

"What was that?" Ghira ask me, seeing how I was the first one to react to it and found out it belongs to the Olympians.

"Pyrrha and I faced something similar to these, uh, thing. Let's just say these things used to be human or faunus. And some dangerous people or fools messing with something that's dangerous to the world, and think it's some kind of power up. And this is their result, turning themselves into a monster worse than grimm." I explain my theory and add a bit of bullshit nonsense into it.

What I didn't say was that the grimm could be considered [Shadow] as well, seeing how I never did try to see if I could remove those bone masks attached to those grimm.

Maybe it would turn them into [Shadow] or just outright kill them. But, until then, I just have to watch my surrounding and words. I rather not have unwanted people asking me too many questions.

Which I'm doing now, answering Father, Ghira, and sometime Kali asking a few questions of her own. As I try to answer the best of my ability, not. But, enough to satisfy them long enough to get them off my back.

Afterward, Ghira patted my shoulder and give me a smirk, to show I earned his respect or acknowledge of being with his daughter. I have no clue, it could be either those two or both or neither.

Kali whispered a few things to me, that made me raise an eyebrow while Blake cried out in shock and embarrassment and follow her parents out of the Nikos' Main Building.

As Blake and her parents decide it's time for them to leave and head to the Hotel they're staying at.

Nonetheless, Blake's family kept their guards up and I even allowed them to keep my [Pistols]. As only Blake carries her weapon while Ghira could just use his own claws. Kali, on the hand, doesn't look like she strong enough to use her own bare hands to attack. So yeah, I told her she could keep them. Seeing how I got more of them in case the one I used somehow end up destroyed in the future.

Surprisingly, Blake gave me a quick hug and Pyrrha as well, before rushing off to her parents. Look like all that sex roleplays made Blake be more affection towards Pyrrha and me.

After Blake and her parents left. Leaving Pyrrha and me with our parents. Neither side wanted to speak with one of another after this failed assassination attempt. So, like always, even before Pyrrha went to Beacon Academy.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Home: Main Building: Nikos' Twin's Bedroom)

We went up to our Bedroom, where nothing has changed, but we didn't rule out that our parents placed some hidden cameras or planted listening devices in our Bedroom.

So, Pyrrha and I just lay on our bed and decide to sleep. Since it's close to night time already. May as well get an early sleep and tomorrow we meet up with Shigure at her place, where the rest of the others should be at.

Therefore, Pyrrha and I didn't speak a single word, afraid we could be overheard by our parents, even if they not in our room or closeby. Seeing how they could use aura enhance to increase their sense of hearing to listening onto our conversation. And just sleep.

next day*

 **Days?: You Just Had To Say It!**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Unknown Park)

After a good night's sleep; well, somewhat good as the entire night. I had to keep [Ecological Derivation System], with [Soul Perception] activated for the entire night. But, at least, this would give Pyrrha and me the comfort that no one would attack us during our sleep.

Of course, it's more like semi-sleep, with us still being aware with our surrounding. The trade off for doing this, made the sleep more of a nap than a standard of a full night's sleep.

Nonetheless, neither Pyrrha or I felt this was bad. After all, if you can't even feel safe in the same house you lived in almost your whole life. Then, you know it's bad at home, that both Pyrrha and I consider this place not really home at all. But, more of a place to stay over the night like a sleepover.

A sleepover that neither of us like to stay longer than a day. Hell, Pyrrha and I started making up excuses to stay at other people's place instead with our parents.

Luckily, Shigure's family are used to this and gladly help us out on this. In fact, Shigure's Father, even got two Guest Bedrooms turned into our own personal room.

Yeah, that's how bad Pyrrha and my relationship with our parents at this point. Civil most of the time in public, but private. That's a different story. Most of the time, they would try to separate Pyrrha from me. But, after shooting at my own parents more than once.

Well, getting shot at more than once was enough to deliver a message. Now, our parents just try to get us when we least expect it while we're here. Luckily, they didn't do anything last night.

In the morning, neither Pyrrha and I wanted to stay any longer and left, where we head over to Shigure's place. Took a quick shower, then I made breakfast for everyone. Team RWBY and JNPR, along with the others did stayed over at Shigure's place.

It's a good thing Shigure's home is more of a mansion like the Nikos' family home. Most of the building here in the 80th Floor Area contains more mansions than an average regular house like in Vale kingdom or below the 80th Floor Area.

After having a good breakfast; we head to one of the many parks, as to enjoy the fresh air while we can. Who knows when the first attack would come.

"I'll say it again, but do you kids really want to be here instead of being with your family? Miss Blake is already with her family, which is a surprising thing to happen, but besides Miss Pyrrha and her twin brother. The rest of you don't have any family members here in Mistral." Glynda look at her former students.

Yes, after a while, Glynda has decided to join the Arcana organization. And not because of her friend, Kirihime continue to pressure to join for an entire 2 weeks, that included the nights as well. Nope, not at all.

"Come on, Glynda. Just let them come with us. They're going to join in the war anyway. May as well let them experience it together than be randomly put with different people. Also, we can just continue training like we did for 2 weeks now." Kirihime smirk at team RWBY and JNPR, causing them to shiver at remembering those 2 weeks.

If they have to experience that; and it was near above the basics from what they found out by Pyrrha and Weiss, then they starting to rethink about this whole thing about joining them.

Too late to rethink their choices and could only regret at this point. With all of them in Mistral Kingdom, which is the enemy territory for them. After all, they did came from Vale Kingdom and stayed there more than most of their live.

Well, some of them, but if the people here in Mistral find out their status as Beacon Students. Then, they may have to worry about their lives.

The only reason Glynda hasn't been captured by the Council of Mistral is because of Kirihime's presence and the Arcana. It's a known fact that Glynda is a close friend with one of the dangerous members of the Arcana.

"Fine, but I can't wait to say, 'I told you so' to you kids later." Glynda rolls her eyes at her former students giving a half-hearted cheer. Now that they realize how in danger they are from being in Mistral.

It's another story if they were in Atlas Kingdom, but in Mistral Kingdom. Which is the enemy of Vale and Atlas Kingdoms, then yeah, this is bad for them.

"Well, what could go wrong?" Nora asks everyone, with a smile on her face as she tries to cheer everyone up. Sadly, she didn't notice how Izaya looks very annoyed and how Ziarre's face gone pale as a white piece of paper.

Weiss slaps her forehead and Pyrhha had an awkward smile, that she doesn't know how to stop Nora from doing this when she clearly explained to Nora more than once already.

"Ren. You'll have to explain to Nora about saying those words again. At least, she would remember what you would say during a time like this, then the rest of us." Jaune said to his fellow male teammate. Even Jaune knew how badly some words are not meant to be spoken while in the presence of the Arcana.

Seeing how most saying, would actually happen often, badly, whenever someone speaks out those words. And Jaune got a crash course of it by his partner, who made sure he remembers it, even if it kills him.

"Team RWBY, JNPR, and Glynda Goodwich! All of you are under arrest for trespassing without permission! Drop your weapons and get on your knees or we will fire!" A loud shout came behind us, where we see a squadron of police officers in a formation, with their handgun pointing at us.

"I'm guessing, you forgot to check the surroundings, because you thought we were safe here, out in the open, where there is a war going on. Am I right?" Izaya asks me in a dull voice, knowing that it wasn't really my fault that I haven't thought of keeping [Ecological Derivation System], or even [Eagle Vision], activated during the time we're in public.

I let out a tired sigh and give my first male friend a nod. Really wished I hadn't let my guard down somewhat, even on the 80th Floor Area. There will always be a problem, not for me and my group, but for these, new people are known as team RWBY and JNPR.

Pyrrha and Weiss I didn't really have to worry, but the rest. Well, I learned my lesson.

"It's a good thing Blake not here with us at the moment." Pyrrha whisper to me, which I nod in agreement.

"Shigure. You know what to do." I whisper to my fiancee/lover, as she slowly walks behind me to disappear from the police officers' view of her. As she begins her work on getting us all out of this.

Of course, these police officers didn't have to shout that the members of the Arcana are arrested as well. They just need someone among us to be used as a scapegoat. So yeah, even the rest of us will be taken with team RWBY and JNPR, along with Glynda.

As this is why I told Shigure to do her job on getting us out of this mess. Now, that we're spotted and would take a while for us to get out of the 80th Floor Area, but at least we're on the 80th Floor Area. Instead of the Lower Section of Mistral.

After all, Shigure's family here on this Floor Area and is willing to help us out. But, we have to find Blake and her family, then get them out as well. Before the Council of Mistral get some stupid ideas of capturing them too.

Time like this, I'm glad to train my butt off, so I have the strength to overcome or escape the laws if used against me.


	71. Chapter 71: The End

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - AP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]  
[Name]: [Item Name]  
Durability: 100%/100%  
Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant  
Grade: E-/EX  
Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [Persona System])  
Description: Info on [Item Name]  
[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: The End**

 **Days?: You Just Had To Say It! Part 2**

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Unknown Park)

"Ninja smoke bomb!" I shout as I throw a dozen of [Smoke Bombs] to the ground, creating a smokescreen throughout the area as Shigure quickly grab the ones that can't escape on their own through this smokescreen, blinding our enemies and ourselves as well.

Actually, it's mostly for those that never experience, most of the Arcana's infamous escape strategies during a time like this. And those police officers already heard about this and knew not to fire randomly, as it's mostly a high risk of friendly fire.

Sadly, some of these police officers happen to be new to the job or just bad at it, as they started firing everywhere until they ran out of [Bullets] and their comrades shouting at them to stop or they end hurting the civilians nearby.

Deploying [Ecological Derivation System] and found out Ruby is the farthest one out of the rest of us as she continues running in no direction, much to my annoyance as she is doing something without thinking during unexpected moments. Again.

So, switching over to [Accelerator] to teleport right next to Ruby, grabbing her by the back of her left shoulder and leak a bit of killing intent at her, to make her stop for just a second. Long enough for me to teleport the both of us back to the rest of the others.

(Mistral: Mistral City: 80th Floor Area: Kosaka's Building: Living Room)

I shook my head when I felt the urge to kill for some reason. Which is weird as [Unshaken Will] should have stopped anything like this weird urges, or maybe this urge is some kind of [Curses] that affecting and a higher rank than [Unshaken Will].

I frown as this urge starting to develop stronger by the second and much to my horror that the [Magatamas] starting to wake up. There's a high chance of them going wild and would damage me somehow. Also, I may end up losing the ability to use my aura again.

I didn't say anything to anyone as they notice how I'm acting as I teleported myself away before I cause harm.

(Unknown)

I let out a cough when I notice I'm in the middle of nowhere and maybe close to the Vacuo Kingdom as there is sand everywhere.

"Well, teleporting without thinking about a location seems to work." I mumble to myself, then use [Ecological Derivation System] in a large scale and purchase a complete aura reserve recovery afterward, much to my relief, I didn't end up teleporting myself to a different parallel dimension of the RWBY universe.

I shook my head again when I feel the urge to kill getting stronger by the second. Even [Accelerator] and my other [Persona] can't seem to figure out where it's coming until one [Persona] revealed the answer.

Sadly, much to my horror as [Nyarlathotep] was the one that replied and is actually completely awake this entire time. Just waiting for the perfect time to take action.

Before either my [Persona] or I could do anything. [Nyarlathotep] pushed the other [Persona] away and sealed away my ability to use my aura. This is going to make things harder for me return to the others. As [Nyarlathotep] started informed me that slowly each day passes by, to find the right moment to place one [Magatama] at a time inside me while not awaken them just yet.

And today is the last day for the last [Magatama] to be converted into my 25th [Magic Circuit]. Also, the main reason why I have the urge to kill as almost all the 25 [Magatamas] starting to wake up together.

Along with [Nyarlathotep] 'helpfully' inform me that I'm turning into a complete [Demi-Fiend] today as well.

Just as I was about to be overwhelmed by the urge to slaughter anything in my sight, and was a relief I teleported myself away from the others before this started to happen.

Quickly, I bring out my scroll to send a message to Pyrrha through sheer willpower. Along with messaging to do whatever she and Shigure think is best and trust each other, but always be safe and until I message back while I'm undergoing the process of becoming a [Demi-Fiend], and if not, continue doing whatever they need to be done at my absence.

[Nyarlathotep] started whispering to me the trials I'm about to occur. And if I survive. Yes, survive, not pass, survive through these trials. I'll gain power beyond my imagination, even something the [Persona System] wouldn't be able to give me.

The ability to take the power of a [Demi-Fiend] of [Nyarlathotep] creation to my next life, along with the next one and the next until I no longer need them. As the [Persona System] won't be with me in the next life.

I was dumbfounded for a second before the urge came back, but that didn't matter to me. As [Nyarlathotep] knew exactly that in my next life I won't be so lucky to get the [Persona System] and will end up losing all my [Persona] and skills. Mostly the [Persona] is what I'm dreading of losing.

The skills I can just train myself by doing it without the help of the [Persona System]'s [Training Methods] and continue to improve like normal people by trial and error.

As [Nyarlathotep] continues to explain to me that even in this life of mine. The [Persona System] will soon leave me at some point in the future. Much to my horror as I may end up losing something that helps me become who I am today.

At this point, the urge to kill is overcome with pure overwhelming raw rage at the thought of losing the [Persona System]. But, I continue to keep a cool level head and listen to [Nyarlathotep], causing the Outer God to giggle at my rage.

Soon, the Outer God started telling me that all those dreams s/he messed with me are all trials I had to go through, but mostly out of giggle as well.

Now, I'm about to go through the second to last trial and I just have to survive without the help of the [Persona System] and my own aura to survive this whole process of becoming a true [Demi-Fiend].

Afterward, [Nyarlathotep] will inform me of my last trial in order to keep the power of the [Demi-Fiend] in my next life and this life as well. Seeing how I'm bound to lose my [Persona System]. So in a way, the Outer God is helping me out from the very beginning, but had to keep quiet about it.

No, it's more like something as an exchange. Something the Outer God gained out of this and has something to do with my past life. And I was right as [Nyarlathotep] went quiet for a whole minute before laughing in delight that I actually guessed it right so early.

After finishing laughing, the Outer God informs me that I won't be like that [Demi-Fiend] from the Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. No, I'm becoming something more than just a normal [Demi-Fiend].

In fact, I'm turning into something that's beyond the 'True Demon' Path and being even more. No longer will the laws of the universe will affect me, then the multiverse afterward as I continue to live my next lives until I either destroy or devour the laws itself to make them mine.

Slowly, as my vision starts to darken, I can still clearly hear [Nyarlathotep]'s voice. Which I didn't find surprising as the Outer God is literally in my Sea of Souls and speaking me from it.

(Sea of Souls)

As I open my 'eyes', I find myself in my Sea of Souls, mostly look like a normal sea, but with the sea made out of countless [Souls] as a sea. Furthermore, there no blue sky, or land either.

Looking above, I still see the [Souls] around me of all forms. Some are big, some are small. Some just weird looking in my opinion, but kind of hurtful at the same time. As those [Souls] are technically me, for now.

I didn't actually hear [Nyarlathotep], but I knew what my trial is.

Grabbing one of the [Soul] closest to me and ate it, causing it to release a silent scream as I devour it completely without chewing and just sucking.

My trial is to devour the Sea of Souls and make it mine or else the [Persoan System] will take it away once it leaves me.

unknown of time went by*

 **Days?: It's Time**

After eating all the [Souls] around me and even having to fight them, to do so, which increased my own personal fighting experience even more. As I fight legendary beings from histories across the multiverse.

Eat time I devour a [Soul]; I feel my very [Soul] grow and becoming darker and pure at the same time. I find that just a little weird, but I guess this means my own [Soul] is becoming more gray than pure neutral.

Besides that, I'm gaining knowledge of the [Souls] I ate. Some of them are things I already know due to the skills I have. Others, well, I didn't think it would be possible until I got those knowledges, along with the instinct to go with it. Lucky me.

However, after eating almost 99% of all the [Souls], leaving behind the [Souls] that became my current [Persona]; well, some of those [Persona] I left behind. I decide not to eat at all, seeing how I see them as more than just regular [Persona].

Kind of sad, that I would friend myself and care for myself if you consider the [Persona] are just another part of me.

Anyway, after finishing 99% of the [Souls] that never got to the point of becoming a [Persona] or fused into one. I finally, kind of, finished my trial, with [Nyarlathotep] informing me that my last trial is to find the next host to hold my [Persona System], where the remaining [Souls]/[Persona] will transfer to the next host and become their [Persona], but not their true [Persona].

As my [Persona] will technically become their own person, as in not a copy fragment was taken from the multiverse to become my [Persona].

So in a way, my current [Persona] will help out the new host of the [Persona System], or try killing them afterward before finding a new host once they return back to me.

Of course, [Nyarlathotep] explained how that this isn't allowed and just speed up the process of failing my last trial. So, I only got one chance and make it count and have the ability to actually hold my current [Persona] without blowing up.

Yeah, that a frighten thoughts, but still better than getting killed from within your own [Soul] instead.

Another warning is that I'm only allowed to use each of my [Persona] only once before I no longer can use them. As they need to hold as much leftover [Soul Energy] they can save before the transfer takes place. Where all my [Persona] will use those saved [Soul Energies] to become their own person.

After finishing my trial, I exit what left of my Sea of Souls and more of a void at this point. Once [Nyarlathotep] explain to me what changed me and what I can use beside [Inventory] and other features the [Persona System] limited me to.

As I'm already close to the deadline of losing my [Persona] and if I didn't decide to devour those [Souls]. Then, I would end up like a newborn baby without any skills at all.

(Unknown)

I've not opened my eyes just yet and allow my other senses to detect my surrounding. Lucky for me, the [Grandmaster Detection Mastery] may no longer available to me as the rest of my skills and [Magic]. As those will be transferred over to the next host as well. The sad and horror at finding this out of all my work being lost to another person, but with my new 25 [Magatamas/Magic Circuits] that no longer drive me crazy or cause me harm. Will have to do, along with other hidden abilities, I could do with them.

Now, that I got the complete set and removed those weaknesses, which deal more damage to me of the weak points of the [Magatama]. Of course, I didn't become immortal or any type of immortal either.

Because my lifespan is very short at this point, with my aura, former unlocked aura, and my physical body can't handle the massive amount of [Demonic Energy] my own [Soul] is holding. Of course, I could just supercharge my body with [Demonic Energy] to give me a temporary abnormal regeneration, but that will shorten my lifespan further.

So, I got the ability to heal myself at an extremely fast rate, but at the lost of accessing my aura now, along with other powers that I have taken for myself by devouring those [Souls]. However, at the cost of using up my lifespan.

As each time I use my [Demonic Energy]; I end up hurting myself as well. And with my new found knowledge from all those [Souls] I ate.

This pretty much puts my time in RWBY ending so soon and I didn't even have kids with either Pyrrha or Shigure. Don't know about Blake, but I wanted to have a family with those two.

Once I got a clear sign of nothing nearby, but just the sand like I remember, I think, where I collapsed to perform my last trial of becoming a true [Demi-Fiend], or an [Archdemon] from what [Nyarlathotep] told me before disappearing from my Sea of Souls forever.

Opening my eyes, then stand up and notice I'm mostly naked, but it looks like I've aged to my prime age. Really hope I didn't speak too long in my Sea of Souls, though. And could still attend the Second Great War.

"Shit. The war." I scowl at the Outer God, for picking the time when the Second Great War is getting closer to the point of the kingdoms sending out large troops to fight each other.

Lucky for me, I didn't need the [Ecological Derivation System] and just use my own very [Soul] to scan the entire planet now. Yeah, my [Soul] is that powerful enough to do something like this and I got this little trick from cultivators!

Talk about lucky, as I fought those overpowered cultivators from wuxia/xianxia novels. Would have been a pain in the ass if I didn't devour the other legendary beings beforehand.

I look down and notice my clothes are pretty much rags at this point, so using a bit of my [Demonic Energy] to regenerate my own clothes and adjust it to my new body size.

Touching my head just to be sure if I have horns or not, much to my relief I didn't have one, that some kind of sign of being an [Archdemon]. Though, my hair length is long and already near my tailbone.

So, I created a rubber band to tie my hair in the same style as Pyrrha. Guess I've to copy my own twin hairstyle too now.

Once I got a lock on Pyrrha and Shigure's aura; well, [Souls] to be exact. As I devoured [Franken Stein]'s [Soul Fragment] and gained all his skills and ability. So yeah, didn't have enough time to become a friend or something with the guy and end up eating the guy's [Soul Fragment].

I know that I have a year left. And each time I use my [Demonic Energy], it shortens my lifespan and using it right now on a large scale of detecting for people, has shortened my time from a year to 11 months now, then to 8 months when I fixed and fit my clothes, along with locating Pyrrha and Shigure. That's 8 months left before my time here is finished.

I frown when I 'see' Pyrrha and Shigure are fighting off the Arcana members, which is completely weird. So, I teleported to their location and that 7 months now.

(Unknown Forest)

Landing on one of the tree branches to see what the hell is going on, where I notice Pyrrha and Shigure still kind of look the same, but just a bit older. And, fighting off Arcana members, new ones I think, as I never saw these guys before.

"Please come back with us! You are two core members and must return! I know you're looking for Enma, but he is considered dead!" One of the new Arcana members shouted at Pyrrha and Shigure, but end up getting an iron nail to the head, killing the poor bastard for their comment.

"We need to take them down! At this rate, we'll all be dead!" Another shouted in panic, causing some of them to agree and put more effort in the fight, but in just a few minutes later, all of them died by Pyrrha and Shigure's hands.

I frown that some people thinking I'm dead. How long did I stay in the Sea of Souls?

Before I could say anything, Shigure, I know for sure, throw a dozen [Kunai] in my direction, forcing me to jump down, where Pyrrha is waiting for me, with her eyes dull and cold. Like a war veteran, who has killed enough and experience the harsh life of a deadly war.

I tilt my head to the side when Pyrrha tired to stab a hole in my head, then catches Pyrrha's right wrist before she could pull back her arm, causing Pyrrha to narrow her eyes at me.

"Are you mad because I didn't return your call?" I ask Pyrrha, as I take out my scroll, which I charged the battery back up with my [Demonic Energy] after converting it into electricity to power the device.

Both Pyrrha and Shigure stopped, and look at me like I'm a ghost or something. In fact, just looking at their [Souls] showed they were shocked, joy, rage, and a hint of sadness.

"Em?" Pyrrha looks at me with eyes filled with hope, wanting to know if it really me or not.

"Of course, it's me, Pyr. So, am I still in trouble for not returning your calls?" I look at Pyrrha and Shigure, mostly at Shigure, as she got a freaking [Greatsword] ready to cleave me in half!

"Say something that only Enma would know between the three of us." Shigure said to me in a cold voice, without even pausing in her speech, much to my surprise. As long as I knew Shigure, she would always pause in her words, but here she now, speaking without pausing at all. HOW LONG WAS STUCK IN THERE?!

"[Persona System]." This is the only thing that is known among the three of us only. Where no one else should know about it at all, hell, none of us three even mention the two words together at all.

The moment those two words left my mouth, I was hugged by both Pyrrha and Shigure, with tears going down their cheeks, with their weapons dropped on the ground.

"Where did you disappear to?!" Pyrrha asked me with a teary face. "We've been searching for you, for 3 years!"

"Wow, 3 years? I thought I would be stuck in that place longer than 3 years. I guess I worked harder than I thought. No wonder [Nyarlathotep] look a little surprise when I finished off those [Souls]." I thought out loud when I just realize I missed 3 years while fighting off legendary beings within my former Sea of Souls, and now a void filled with my [Demonic Energy] that could be converted into anything else.

It's not really [Demonic Energy], but I just feel like it and is easier for me to remember. While I could have just thought the [Demonic Energy] as aura, seeing how I'm still using my own soul to fuel my new found power.

But, I'll just confuse the two, where aura from RWBY universe no longer available to me. So, I just leave it to [Demonic Energy] or [Soul Energy] or even [Reiryoku] like from Bleach universe, but I'm no Shinigami or other spiritual beings.

And with my status as an [Archdemon], yeah, it sounds better than [Demi-Fiend] in my opinion. I decided it is called [Demonic Energy] instead to help me remember what to call it besides as [Soul Energy].

So, Pyrrha and Shigure wanted an explanation of my whereabouts and why I disappeared for 3 years without a single call back after the last one.

After explaining everything, including the part where I'm dying and close to leaving this current life of mine, causing Pyrrha and Shigure to break down once more in tears upon finding out I don't have much time left to be with them.

Furthermore, I informed them that I need one of them to be the next host of the [Persona System] as if I don't, then my next life would be a lot harder for me as my [Archdemon] would be lost to me, along with the [Persona System].

At first, I was planning to give it to Pyrrha, but she declined once she knows how important this is for the three of us.

Pyrrha explained that she found out that Cinder survived with a working physical body and hunted her down to take the other half of the Fall Maiden's power, which wasn't that hard for both Pyrrha and Shigure while they were on the search for me.

Now, Pyrrha is the true and complete Fall Maiden, giving her an incredible boost in power. Even her aura reserve increased tenfold. And her semblance strengthens to the point she could affect the iron in other people's blood from a distance now.

As a result, Shigure will become the next host of the [Persona System] and had a 99% compatible while Pyrrha is at 1%. Which confused me at first until Pyrrha remind me her status as the Fall Maiden.

If Pyrrha didn't become the Fall Maiden, then she should have 100% compatible to become the next host of the [Persona System] as we're a twin.

And much to my relief when I transfer the [Persona System] over to Shigure, she gained all my skills and [Magic], even the fusion ones as well. Along with my [Persona], but they reset to [Persona's Rank: 1], but they're still powerful in their own rights.

However, what made it amusing to me that [Edea Florence] is the go-to [Persona] for Shigure after trying out by equipping her. Then afterward, taking out my, her, [Evoker] and shot herself in the head without flinching as she summons [Edea Florence].

At this point, I was a bit envious of Shigure being able to summon [Edea Florence] like nothing while I had a hard time for a long period in the beginning.

Therefore, I didn't regret how much a massive headache shows up out of nowhere when I finished transferring the [Persona System] over to Shigure. I did black out for a few seconds as almost all my memories of those skills and [Magic] belong to the [Persona System] are ripped out of me and send over to Shigure.

Anyway, I found out from Pyrrha and Shigure that it was actually Pyrrha and my parents the one that notified the Council of Mistral, the presence of the Beacon Academy's students and Glynda.

Afterward, Pyrrha and Shigure decided to challenge the elder of Nikos to a death match 2 months ago after finding out they were the one that sold them out for profits.

And tried to marry Pyrrha off to someone else, but Pyrrha rejected it right away, much to our parents' rage at this. To make it, even more, worse, Blake and her parents left after finding this out. Returning back to their birthplace, where almost all the faunus living in.

As they prepare themselves for the worse, while Blake was sad she had to leave her friend and not being able to help find me. No one was able to speak with Blake after then, where neither team RWBY or JNPR managed to contact her within 3 years.

Then, the Olympians showed up and killed almost everyone on the 80th Floor Area of the Upper Section of Mistral with explosive, and by explosive, I mean they used a butt load of [Fire Dust].

Then, the White Fang showed up and tried to capture any human alive, where Shigure's family manage to survive, for a few hours until they all die. Much to Shigure's horror and rage. As the White Fang teamed up with the Olympians.

So Shigure is the last surviving of her own family; well, former last survive after last year. Where I found out that Shigure was pregnant with my child.

Look like all that unprotected sex lead to Shigure being pregnant. And I found out it's a girl, where Shigure name her Hana Kosaka.

This made me feel very shitty that I wasn't there for Shigure when she was pregnant and the time she gave birth, but at least Pyrrha was there for her and I was surprised Pyrrha didn't get pregnant. Nonetheless, Shigure had the support of Pyrrha to be there for her, along with helping taking care of little Hana.

As for why they're not with Hana right now and taking care of her, and out here continue to search for me until they told me they left Hana with Izaya and Weiss.

It was a shock for me when I found out Izaya and Weiss got married a year after my disappearance. But, I was sad to find out Weiss lost the ability to give birth as one of the White Fang attacked their wedding day, where Weiss got injured and found out she won't be able to have any children.

However, hope wasn't lost as Shigure still carried those [Talismans] I made over the years and healed Weiss before it was too late. And wow, I keep getting surprised more than once with things went by during those 3 years.

After a few tries, Weiss is pregnant finally this year and already close to the time for her to give birth too.

So, to practice, early practice, Izaya and Weiss agreed to take care of Hana while Pyrrha and Shigure continue in the search for me.

I was confused why the Arcana tried to stop them and should be helping until I realized it was overtaken by Grandpa Viridian, and wow, I couldn't believe the old man still alive at this point.

Either way, the reason why Grandpa Viridian took over was due to almost all the core members no longer together and mostly scatter for many reasons. Izaya and Weiss actually went into hiding, where only Pyrrha and Shigure know. Along with a few people remaining of team RWBY and JNPR.

The reason why Izaya and Weiss went into hiding was due to Weiss' family are being killed left and right before anyone could react. Leading to Izaya dreading for Weiss' safety and decide to not attend the war while he's ahead, taking Weiss to a secure place that only a few people know about.

Momoyo actually died along with Yukiko as both of them tried to fight off an army of [Shadow] that appeared out of [Dark Hour], where only those two managed to deal any damage to the [Shadow].

And this happens a month after Izaya and Weiss' wedding. Making it worse for everyone in the Arcana.

So the entire planet is filled with grimm and [Shadow], along with a hybrid of those two. Much to my hatred, the Olympians actually a cover organization that built by Salem's people, leading to all this chaos.

And that powerful entity has been just a lie, but actually Salem herself, who clearly the mastermind of creating all these grimm and [Shadow]; well, more like grimm in their true form.

Yeah, I had to ask Pyrrha to repeat if I was hearing correctly, and I didn't hear wrong as Salem came into light and announce this to the world, with her minions behind her. Once the kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale fallen.

Honestly, I knew for sure Vale would fall at some point like canon, but Vacuo I didn't think would be the second kingdom to fall, but from what Shigure told me.

Salem sends an army of [Shadow] to attack the Vacuo kingdom at night, where they were at their strongest.

Afterward, the Second Great War became the Darkness Era, where almost everyone became afraid and starting to panic as now two of the Four Kingdoms has already fallen.

And to make it worse for almost everyone, as almost all the fighters got their [Dust] from Vacuo and with it taken over by Salem.

This decreased the fighting power of the two remaining standing kingdoms left. It's worse for Atlas, as their entire kingdom run on [Dust] more than the other kingdoms.

Which is was it was so easy for those White Fang to assassinate Weiss' family members without giving them a chance to fight back. It's because they don't have the ability to fight back with limited resource while the White Fang had lots of [Dust] at their disposal.

So yeah, Izaya saw the signs and left Arcana, but made sure to keep in contact. And the reason why it was okay for Pyrrha and Shigure to leave Hana behind with Izaya and Weiss. After all, they're safe and have all the resources to last them for years.

Hell, they are in a better place compared to Mistral and Atlas. Where criminals are through the roof with these two kingdoms. As the authority is becoming more corrupted due to low resources and everyone starting to become greedy for [Dust].

Now, the reason why the Arcana tried to take Pyrrha and Shigure back against their will after the both of them left Arcana was because dear old Grandpa wanted Pyrrha to protect at all cost due to her status as the Fall Maiden once her status, along with the other Maidens are revealed to the world by Salem herself, making things a lot harder than before in the past.

Salem wanted to cause more chaos by revealing more truths to the world, starting with the [Shadow], then the Four Maidens. Afterward, how grimm came to be and are actually from mankind themselves.

Some didn't believe while the other did, leading to mankind creating another separate faction.

"Wow, so many things happen and the world went to hell." I look at both Pyrrha and Shigure with disbelief and wonder if I could have changed anything by being there for everyone instead of disappearing 3 years.

"Anything is possible if you got the time to change it. For the better or the worse. But, not everyone can do it. Either without any resource or other to help out." Pyrrha gives me a sad smile, as she explains to me how our Grandpa didn't care that I was 'dead', neither with our parents, which both Pyrrha and Shigure teamed up to kill them.

It's no wonder our parents were so cold and cruel, they learned from the best. Pyrrha and Shigure actually thought old Grandpa would be with them. Oh, he was with them alright, for a while until he got what he wanted. Absolute control over Arcana. Years of experience to make false emotions look so real that others would believe them.

Afterward, Pyrrha and Shigure left right away after taking away all the resources that belong to Arcana, but was created by us. One of the reasons why the Arcana and other people wanted to take Pyrrha and Shigure, with the former being the Fall Maiden while the latter held all the legendary weapons, that's known for being sharper and better quality than other weapons due to how they are made.

"Now what?" I didn't have to say that I have 7 months left to live, which the two knew already with new tears appearing.

"First. We're going to meet up with Izaya and Weiss, to meet your daughter. I...rather you meet...our daughter before...it's your time." Shigure pauses a bit near the end, causing me to smile how she still pauses in her words still, even if she can now speak normally.

"Are they far from us?" I ask Shigure and Pyrrha, with the latter frowning as she looks around the place.

"Too far, and a high chance of getting ambushed by others. We would be lucky to meet up with them in 3 months." Pyrrha scowl about how Salem throw the world into chaos and now everyone is out for themselves.

Turning friends into enemies. Families turn on each other just to fill the stomachs of their loved ones. Comrade turning on each other just the sight of finding a crate full of [Dust] for their greedy hearts to grab.

"Actually, I could teleport us there once I look into your memories, and yes, before you ask, I can mind read now and no I did not read your mind just now. I can just easily tell. After all, we're a twin." I smirk at Pyrrha, who pout and punch my right shoulder, causing Pyrrha to wince a little as she rubs the back of her right hand.

"Ow. And no. I rather not have you shorten your lifespan anymore than it already is. Really, Em? You got 7 months left and you want to use another month?" Pyrrha glare at me, with Shigure doing the same as she rather not have me dying on them.

"Right, forgot about it. I just literally woke up like 10 minutes ago. Anyway, Shigure, seeing how you got [Accelerator]. Think you have enough [System Points] to rank him up enough to gain access to his teleportation ability?" I ask Shigure, who closes her eyes to speak with her [Persona], who she is going to need to get used to having multiple voices in her head and not think she went crazy.

"Barely, but afterward, I won't have enough to purchase those [Fusion Skill/Magic] of yours. I never knew you had so many different types of [Magic] and could literally bring down a kingdom by yourself." Shigure said to me, as she looks at me with awe and letting me know that she didn't actually get all my skill and [Magic], but in their base form first.

So, a quick note, Shigure got everything at the lowest rank/tier. But, she doesn't need to pay for the [System Points] to get them in the first place. As for the [Fusion Skill/Magic]. All she needs is [System Points] to unlock them instead of having to manually fuse other skills/[Magic] to recreate them.

I find this a bit unfair a little, that Shigure pretty much just need [System Points] to regain back all the years' work I put into the [Persona System].

"Well, just to be on the safe side. You may want to summon [Accelerator] as well, to teleport all three of us to where Izaya and Weiss are." I rather not risk it, even if Shigure is a natural born genius in combat, but using the [Persona System] isn't something you need to be a genius to use, but having the experience something similar and know what needs to do with it.

Shigure nods at me, as she keeps her eyes closed to access the [Persona System] for the first time as I continue to give her tips on what to do and tell her to check the [Inventory], where the books I wrote in for years, knowledge on the [Persona System].

I pause for a moment, "You know, I feel like I had this gut feeling way back when we were little. Now, that I think about it. I got the feeling that I had to write down all the information I got on the [Persona System]. As if I knew that I would lose the [Persona System] at some point."

This was a bit scary for me, as some unknown force gave me a reason back then, to write these discoveries of the [Persona System] down, instead of using them as a reminder of what needs to remember of the features belong to the [Persona System] and what they do.

"I'll be honest. If I didn't have you as a twin and experience all the world and how cruel it is. I wouldn't have believed you, but I do. Kind of hard not to, with how we lived our lives up to now." Pyrrha let out a tired sigh as she picks up her weapons off the ground, then places them on her back and holding them with her semblance in place.

I let a sad smile appear on my face, not once did I ever mention anything about the knowledge about the RWBY universe to these two, no one, and I'm willing to keep that knowledge with me to my death.

Therefore, I made sure my former [Persona] will be quiet about it until my death. After all, I won't be having 7 months left. I'm planning today as my last day to live. I'm going to make sure to take Salem's life before this body of mine gives out.

One final gift to my dear Pyrrha and Shigure. Honestly, I thought I would live long enough after devouring all those [Souls] to help end the war, but there will always be a price for power, no matter what.

2 hours later*

(Unknown)

After Shigure finished raising [Accelerator]'s [Persona's Rank] to 8. Then, summon him and teleport all us to where Izaya and Weiss are, where we appeared in a forest I never been to.

Furthermore, there is a wooden house built next to a river and around us are fruit trees.

Izaya and Weiss were shocked to see me, where I find funny that Weiss is a late bloomer as she looks almost like her older sister, Winter.

Ah, Winter, from what Weiss told me. Her older sister saved her life during the wedding and lost both her legs. Forcing Winter to retire from the army and tagged along with Izaya and Weiss to stay here.

So yeah, I was surprised to meet Winter, who's came out of the house in a wheelchair and feel a little uncomfortable that Winter was smiling at me, welcoming me back from where I came from.

Like Winter has finally gained freedom and greeted me warmly like a family member, which Izaya and Weiss agreed with Winter. As all of us are family. It didn't matter if I didn't marry Pyrrha and Shigure, or related to Izaya or Weiss' family.

After meeting my daughter, who looked at me with confused eyes, causing me to chuckle a little as I held my own daughter for the first time, and last time, which everyone could easily tell by the way I look at my daughter and everyone.

After having a good last meal, that Shigure personally cooked herself and everyone said it improved, but Pyrrha and I know the truth that one of my skills is helping Shigure out already.

Sooner or later, Shigure will become even stronger to the point she could single handed destroy a kingdom herself and an army of grimm or [Shadow]. Unlike me, who is very limited in the aura reserve department.

"So, when are you going to face Salem, to the death?" Izaya asks me out of nowhere, causing everyone to look at me with sad smiles. Like they knew what I was about to do once they realize my time is very limited and I couldn't do much help besides doing muscle work.

And even then, that still a risk of me having to use my [Demonic Energy] to heal myself whenever I get injured.

"Today." I give everyone a sad smile in return, causing all the girls to cry softly, mostly to not cause Hana to cry as well, as Winter just put Hana to sleep a few minutes ago.

"I should have known. Even 3 years, actually, it should be 3 years to us while it just a nap for you. You haven't changed at all. You know, I honestly don't know what kind of my life would be right now if I haven't met you and Shigure back then." Izaya said to me, as all of us started remembering our past, where we were children doing stupid dangerous things.

And we still do until some of us couldn't take it anymore. I give Izaya a nod, knowing that Izaya could end up being more of an unknown person that no one will ever know.

Then, later on, become someone dangerous and cruel, just like his canon version, but under my influence and Weiss. This Izaya changed for the better, but still dangerous and cruel. Just more focus on a few things than something like mankind.

"Well, whatever you would become. I'm just glad to have you as my husband." Weiss smile at Izaya, then look down at her big stomach, close to the time where she will give birth to their child.

"You know, Enma. If you weren't here, I'm pretty sure I would no longer have the ability to give birth of my own, in fact, I was close to becoming depressed again. Without Ziarre, I don't know when I would get out of it." Weiss said to me, but with a sad smile again at the reminder of the decreased Ziarre.

Ziarre died by leading the enemies away, for the others to escape, before taking a few down with her by ramping her own Airship into them, causing a massive explosion. Poor Ziarre as she left behind her own daughter behind, where her own family took care of and escaped for another location as well.

"Enough of this depressing talk. I need to speak with Enma and Pyrrha here in private before he leaves for his last battle." Shigure said to everyone, but everyone knows what she meant by private and talks.

Izaya, Weiss, and Winter smile at each other and give Shigure and Pyrrha a smirk, causing the latter two to blush for being caught so easily.

3 hours later*

"You sure you don't want to stay with us until your time comes?" Pyrrha didn't want to see her older twin die on her so soon. She just found; well, he found them, but still, after 3 years of searching and now they find out he's dying and just because his [Soul] is too strong for his body to contain.

"I can't and also, you need to stay here with Shigure. After all, I won't be able to stay here to take care of our child." I smile at Pyrrha, causing her to look at me with shock and joy, then rage.

"Did you use your [Demonic Energy] to check if I was pregnant or not?!" Pyrrha scold at me, as this would mean I'm down to 6 months worth of my lifespan now, but sadly, it's less than that.

"Well, kind of, I used it twice. One: To make sure you really get pregnant, but without getting influence from my [Demonic Energy] and made sure to change a bit of the DNA to make sure our child won't end up with any defects of any sort due to us being closely related to each other. Two: Just to make sure you for sure pregnant with my child. So I have less than 5 months to live now." I give Pyrrha and Shigure a sad smile, knowing that I literally just weaken myself before fighting off Salem for good.

Pyrrha places a hand on her stomach to find out she actually pregnant with her older twin brother's child. For a few seconds of touching her stomach, Pyrrha throws herself at her twin and cry quietly into his chest.

"I don't want you to go. Please, just stay with us. We can find a way to extend your lifespan." Pyrrha plead me to stay and not face Salem to my death.

"Pyrrha, for our child and Shigure's, along with our dear friends' future children. I have to at least give a chance for you guys to survive this cruel world. As for trying to extend my lifespan. It isn't the matter of my lifespan actually going out, but the lifespan of my physical body. My [Soul] is literally destroying it with each time I use my [Demonic Energy]." I return Pyrrha hug and pull Shigure into the hug, to make it a group hug as I give them a kiss on their lips.

"Promise me, that the both of you will live until dying of old age. Promise me." I stare at both Pyrrha and Shigure with eyes of worry, afraid these two would recklessly put their lives on the line and leave behind our children without loving parents to take care and raise them.

Hana already going to lose a Father, I don't want her to lose her Mother as well. And the child of Pyrrha and mine will too. So, I have to at least get rid of Salem and maybe lower the numbers of grimm. I highly doubt it, but I should be able to remove a powerful enemy.

As for the [Shadow]; well, I'm leaving that to Shigure and maybe Hana will be able to in the future.

With one last kiss to both my loved ones, then use 2 months worth of time left to locate Salem and teleport myself to her domain.

(Unknown)

 _'3 more times before my body give out on me.'_ I thought to myself as I appear before the Queen of grimm and maybe [Shadow].

Salem looks at me with surprise and opens her mouth to say something, but I didn't care what she says and appears in front of her in a burst of pure speed, and strike first.

Yup, I just sucker punched the Queen of grimm the moment I appeared, much to the other people around us shocked that I appeared out of nowhere and attack without warning.

Nope, no speech or anything, just straight out fight at the get-go.

Instead of a long epic battle, I'm going for a quick and short one, so no surprise will appear and try to stop me.

3 shots. First: I use my [Demonic Energy] to cut Salem's connection with anything that would allow her to teleport or revive herself.

Two: I remove her [Soul] out of her physical body or form. This way to prevent others from reviving her through other methods.

Three: I teleport the both of us, myself and the [Soul] of Salem back to where Pyrrha and Shigure is before I devour Salem's [Soul], which is a very big compared to other [Souls] I seen, but not that big to the ones I faced in my Sea of Souls, I mean compared to [Souls] in RWBY universe or at least this dimension.

(Unknown)

Both Pyrrha and Shigure look at me with horror as I deliver my final message to them, that I have killed Salem before she could fight back. And remember that I love them and wished I could be with them until all of us die of old age together and watch our kids grow up.

I give them one last smile before my physical body started breaking down as my [Demonic Energy] is literally eating my body. Only the clothes were left behind, to show I was there for my last moment and that I existed.

"Thank you, for allowing me to live in this life." I didn't know if Pyrrha and Shigure heard me as I tried to speak my last thought as death took me away.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: As you can see, this is the end of Book 1 of the System series. Yes, I can tell some of you guys and girls wonder why the hell I end it so quickly when I have a butt load of a different way to end it and still be able to make this story more than just 71 chapters.**

 **Anyway, for the reason why I'm ending it in such a manner. I'll be honest, I'm losing the spark to write this story and don't want it to end up like my original version of Book 1 of the Gamer series.**

 **But, that doesn't mean there won't be a sequel, and the reason why I'm such a hurry to finish this book 1. I already have planned out the next book. And hopefully, I managed to reach the 100s chapters range at least.**

 **So thanks for reading the Book 1 of the System Series: In Remnant with Persona System.**

 **Hope you are ready to read book 2, and no I won't spoil it for you guys about what the next System and which world it would be.**

 **I'm still doing the Book 1 of the Gamer Series if anyone wondering.**

 **Also, if you guys really want to. I can write a spin-off of this story, where I could make a story out of the 3 years Enma Nikos disappeared from the world.**

 **In this chapter, well, it pretty much spoils almost the entire spin-off at the beginning, then afterward, I could continue off after the death of the main character.**

 **So I may or may not do it, depending if I regain back that spark or you guys give me enough reasons to do so early on than waiting for who knows how long for me to write a spin-off.**

 **Also, the main characters could be either Pyrrha or Shigure, mostly those two would be the main character of the spin-off. Again, sorry for such a quick ending.**

 **Until then, see you guys later and thanks for reading!**


	72. Sequel Up!

I don't know if most of you check, but I guess not since someone pointed it out. So, I'm posting this up to let everyone know the Book 2 of the System Series is posted!


End file.
